


Icarus's Dilemma

by Love_Psycho



Series: Icarus [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: (but they gotta earn it first), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Ableism, Minor Character Death, No Beta We Die Like C.C., Racism As Per Canon, Romance, Slow Burn Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Lelouch/Shirley, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 468,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: If Lelouch had known that party would have resulted in him meeting Lloyd Asplund, he wouldn't have gone. As is, now he's gone and been tricked into working for the eccentric Earl so might as well do a good job. Even if that ends up complicated before the first year of work is even really begun with him reuniting with Suzaku and starting to uncover a plot by the Emperor involving some very particular powers.And that's not even taking into account Prometheus and his rebel group, along with the other complications that keep piling up and preventing Lelouch from making his move against the Emperor. But at the same time, these choices and changes might very well open up a new path for Lelouch vi Britannia and his comrades in seeking a gentle world...[ON HIATUS WHILE I WRITE UP THE REST]





	1. Prelude 01 Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first big baby fic for the Code Geass fandom from me!
> 
> If you had been paying attention to my social media (links in my profile) you would have heard that I got overstressed so was not able to finish my planned September Project. One day I will return to it. But for now, Icarus's Dilemma got moved up to this month for me to start posting.
> 
> As of 2019-09-04 I am done the first arc of Icarus's Dilemma and with any luck will end the year with the second arc done. My rules for posting are the same as always; past ch4 I require comments. I will be posting every week on Weds as long as I get comments after that point. If I don't, I'll wait until I do get enough comments to post.
> 
> This is my biggest project right now for the CG fandom. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a party, Lelouch tells himself. So does Lloyd. Except it's not just any party, but the party in which the two of them meet...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/09/04  
Word Count: 7, 890 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so kicks off the Prelude; technically counts as part of the first arc but the chapters are labelled differently for a reason. It might seem slow paced for a start, but I've found and so have others I had beta read it that by the end you need that time to build up to the main story.

_December 12, 2016 a.t.b_

If he really is honest – and usually he is – Lloyd Asplund has no interest in this fancy Christmas party that is more about making connections and looking good than actually celebrating the holidays.

But Schneizel had insisted that Lloyd's presence at this party is essential for the ASEEC while based in Area 11. Which means if Lloyd wants more funding from the prince, he's going to have to suck it up and fake enjoying the party.

_'Days like these remind me I really hate my noble title.'_ Lloyd muses, somehow keeping a fake smile on as a noble goes on about how useful the Elevens are at grunt work, how eager they are to grab up the scraps offered to them. Frankly, Elevens _are_ more useful than this waste of flesh of a fat noble, whose belly rolls with his ugly laughter. The women simpering on his arms are only there because he's rich, Lloyd is sure of it.

“And you Earl Asplund? How have you been enjoying Area 11?” The noble finally focuses back on Lloyd, actually sounding polite for once. But he is a Baron and Lloyd is of higher rank, even without taking into account the personal patronage of the Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia.

“My, I've been certainly enjoying all the sakuradite.” Lloyd says brightly, as the noble blinks in confusion. “Ready access to that in high amounts is why I moved here.”

The noble opens his mouth, then closes it, letting out a soft hum of confusion and plastering a fake smile on his face. “That...that is good Earl Asplund?”

“Why yes of course.” Lloyd knocks back his drink, leaving his glass empty. “Excuse me I'm going to see about more refreshments.” And disappears into the crowd, dropping off the now empty glass with a passing servant.

The ballroom is hot, bright, coloured lights blinking on the walls reflecting off the fake snow that is spotted here and there on the ground, along with various fake greenery and cheerful ornaments that are _supposedly_ festive. At least one looks like a very ugly gnome wearing an even uglier hat so Lloyd can't say it's really festive in style.

Slipping away from the big ballroom, Lloyd heads to the first side room where there are tables piled high with various foods, both savoury and sweet. Lloyd spots his goal – a big glass bowl of pudding – and is about to make his way over when a red dress suddenly crosses his vision, along with prominent boobs. Frowning at the obstacle in his path, Lloyd looks up to see a middle-aged blonde woman with an artificial smile on her face, keeping her glass raised high in one hand. The other is gripping a young lady by the arm, tight enough to cut off circulation. The girl keeps her head bowed, face mostly concealed by her curtain of red hair, but something about her stance suggests she isn't pleased.

“Aah, Earl Asplund! Just the man I was looking for!” She says cheerfully, gripping the girl even tighter. “I am Amelia Stadtfeld. This is my daughter, Kallen Stadtfeld.” She yanks on the girl, making her stumble forward, before dropping her arm.

Lloyd catches the glare the girl shoots her mother before her face smooths over into a timid, placid expression. “My lord.” She curtsies gracefully, then coughs a bit under her breath, blinking up at Lloyd.

“Aah, yes. Is there a particular reason you sought me out?” Lloyd asks, enjoying how the woman's eyes widen and her mouth twitches into a scowl for a moment. Her daughter – and Lloyd would go without pudding if that girl was _truly_ her blood relative – blinks for a moment, a flash of a smirk crossing her face before it drops away.

“I—I mean my lord I thought--”

Lloyd doesn't let her finish, just waves idly at the two of them. “Nice meeting you two. I hope you are enjoying the party!”

Lady Stadtfeld attempts to reach out for him, but her daughter suddenly has a coughing fit and sways, knocking her elbow and making her drop her glass with a crash. As eyes turn to that little incident, the girl apologizing softly and repeatedly while Lady Stadtfeld scolds her for her clumsiness, Lloyd finally reaches his destination.

Elated by the selection of pudding offered, Lloyd sets to finding a decent sized bowl and scooping up as much as possible. If he's going to be stuck here for a few more hours, he's going to do it with pudding.

* * *

“Checkmate.” That simple yet damning pronouncement rings in the quiet room, the noble across from him gaping at the board, visibly struggling to comprehend his loss.

Another noble laughs, swirling the port in his glass, grinning from his comfortable armchair. “I did warn you Lord Spacer. This opponent is not one just anyone can beat!”

Lelouch puts on his best gentle smile, tilting his head slightly. “Thank you for the game, my lord.”

The lord splutters but ultimately backs away with reluctant grace, under the gaze of the noble who sits next to in support to the “commoner” who beat him at chess within twelve minutes.

Lelouch sits back in the plush chair, a slight scowl twisting his expression, even as the rest of the nobles talk and discuss what has been happening in this room for the past three hours, set to the gentle background of classical music and the faint more cheery seasonal music from the other rooms. It's too easy to remember how this happened and Lelouch is still not sure if this was a sensible choice.

“_Aa...you want me to come to your Christmas party? As _entertainment_?” Lelouch blinks at the lord in front of him, who had requested a meeting through his intermediary after a recent loss against him in chess gambling. Lelouch had been reluctant at first, but ultimately gave in thanks to sheer curiosity as most of his opponents don't want to see him ever again after a loss. Or at least not until enough time has passed for them to forget just how humiliating it is to be beaten by a “commoner”._

“_My _own_ entertainment.” He admits with a grin, taking a drink from the port he had ordered from the bar. Lelouch stirs his non-alcoholic drink, the ice tinkling against the glass, before sipping from the straw. “See, there's something nice about having a commoner be this skilled at chess. I can afford to pay you as well. A flat 8000 pounds just for showing up, and I'll add in an extra 8000 pounds for every opponent you beat. Depending on how well it goes, I'll be doubling the amount you earned. Sounds good yes? I'm sure you would like to do some Christmas shopping.”_

_Lelouch keeps a bland smile on his face but admits that's true in his mind; he could get not just himself and Nunnally something extra special for Christmas with that kind of money, but likely also get the rest of the student council something nice. Even maybe for Sayoko, if she would accept it._

_And that's even with him putting a good chunk away for later._

“_I suppose I can't really refuse such an offer...” Lelouch slowly says, letting the offer dangle in front of him some more._

“_Tell you what; you don't have to stay the whole party.” The lord grins a bit. “Just long enough to beat at least ten of the guests I dislike the most. I would like to watch that.”_

_Lelouch wonders who those people would be but mentally acknowledges that if the noble wants these people to be beaten, it means he'll be protected from reprisal by that noble. He's not a petty lord, he's one with a large holdings and obviously business savvy from what little Lelouch knows. He is one of Lelouch's more interesting chess opponents; which means he actually lasted a reasonable amount of time against him._

“_Very well. But I'll need arrangements to get there.” Lelouch reminds him and gets a wide, wicked grin in response._

Lelouch shakes himself out of that memory as another noble sits across from him, a sneer on his face. “I'm not like Lord Spacer. I won't let this commoner beat me.” His moustache bristles as he speaks, glaring at Lelouch with beady eyes as if suspecting him of foul doing. Lelouch's temporary noble patron sits up straighter, a grin tugging on his face, and Lelouch knows then and there that this is another chess opponent he is looking forward to the student beating.

_'The sixth such opponent already...I hope that the last four show up soon.'_ Lelouch glances over at the clock, seeing the time ticking by, and worries if he'll be able to get home in time to spend time with Nunnally before it is time for her to sleep.

But he doesn't let that show on his face. Lelouch just smiles as gently as ever, setting up his side of the board, and settling back to see what will be this noble's first move.

* * *

Having just finish his third bowl of pudding, Lloyd is more than ready to finally leave this party. Of course, in this situation manners are important so he should find and say goodbye to his host. Whatever his name is. Doesn't matter, Lloyd is sure he can ask around and find his nameless host.

Which he does too, though he gets odd looks for asking. _'Maybe it's cause I don't know his name...' _Lloyd muses as he follows the most recent directions to a quiet room that is far from the rest of the party.

“You must have cheated! There's no way you could have beaten me!” A man is yelling as Lloyd enters, pointing accusingly at someone. A chessboard is set up before him, and Lloyd pauses for a moment to realize that white lost to black.

Then he looks over to the black side and blinks, surprised despite himself.

The teenager there is wearing a simple business suit, nothing particularly fancy, and thus confirmed to be a commoner. His hair is black, really black, and skin pale to the point Lloyd expects him to be transparent almost. His eyes are sharp, intelligent violet, and he has a bored, even annoyed expression on his face.

“Cheat at chess? You can't truly cheat in a game of strategy. I just beat you by being better at strategy.” He drawls, lifting up a hand to examine his nails before dropping it in his lap and smirking. “You lost fair and square, my lord.”

The noble bristles at being talked in that way by a commoner boy and opens his mouth to speak again.

“Now, now, Lord Blanc.” Another man, a noble, sitting not far from where the boy is, in the prime position to enjoy the chess match, smirks as he sips at his glass of port. “You lost. I did say at the start I would be bringing a truly challenging chess opponent. Turns out he's more of a challenge than _you_ can handle.”

Lord Blanc splutters but obviously can't deny the host – Lloyd recognizes him by the bright purple necktie and blond hair tied back with a black ribbon, mimicking the hairstyles that Clovis la Britannia makes popular as Viceroy – of this party and so steps back, storming out of the room while muttering darkly under his breath.

“So, anyone else wish to challenge Mr. Lamperouge?” Their host leans back, smirking as the rest of the guests around him murmur, whispering in each others' ears with ladies hiding their faces with their fans. “It is getting late for this young man so there won't be much more time for him to entertain us.”

Lloyd, having originally come to say goodbye, is more than intrigued by this young chess master. The result of the board speaks of a highly clever mind and, while chess isn't his strongest suit, Lloyd would be a poor noble indeed if he could not understand chess. Especially with his close association with Prince Schneizel.

The boy is oddly intriguing as well, so Lloyd skips over and raises his hand all excitedly. “Ah, yes! I would like to do so!”

Everyone stares at him, even the ever calm boy blinking and wondering at the strange man who sets himself in the now vacant chair, bouncing a bit as he does so. He meets the confused gaze of the boy with a wide, bright smile. A steel wall slides over the boy's face and he nods, leaning down to set up the chessboard once more for another match.

“Earl Asplund!” His host splutters, staring at him in shock. “I did not know you played chess?”

“Oh, it's not my favourite. I'm just interested in this clever boy you found.” Lloyd shrugs, peering at the board as it is set up and then looking up at the boy. “Though I will admit to some skill with this game. I would be a poor associate of Prince Schneizel if I did not.”

If he wasn't looking at the boy, he would have missed it. But as he is, Lloyd sees the boy stiffen, a brief flash of panic crossing his face, before he clamps down on his emotions again.

_'Curious...'_ Lloyd turns down to look at his side of the board, considering his first move here. _'That wasn't the usual reaction to bringing up royalty...'_ He could say it was just shock at having someone with such high ranking connections as an opponent, but it didn't quite match.

Still, Lloyd picks up one of his pawns and grins at his opponent. “I am Lloyd Asplund. What is your name?”

He stares at him for a long moment, then nods, a cold smile forming on his face. “Lelouch Lamperouge.”

And so does the chess match begin.

* * *

Lelouch is honestly impressed by Asplund. He manages to last against him for over twenty minutes before Lelouch finally corners him and declares checkmate.

_'Though that's because he's odd even in how he plays chess.'_ Lelouch muses as he leans back in his chair, Asplund studying the board intently as he takes in how he lost. _'More than once he threw me off with those odd, contrary moves...I'll have to keep some of them in mind however. Some of them are as effective as my method of moving the king to disorient one's opponent.'_

“That was a marvellous game!” Asplund grins at him, something in his gaze glinting strangely. “Con-gra-du-la-tions! You are truly a genius at this game are you not Lamperouge?”

“I suppose so.” Lelouch demurs, not entirely comfortable with the praise Asplund is heaping on him. He's way too used to nobles pitching hissy fits or being shocked dumb by Lelouch, a mere “commoner”, beating them.

Asplund offers him his hand and, after a moment of hesitation, Lelouch takes it. Asplund shakes it briskly and Lelouch considers the few calluses on his hand, wondering what he does as it's obvious he's no noble content to sit on his ass and earn money from what he owns.

“Might I ask what school you go to?” Asplund suddenly asks, making Lelouch blink in confusion. “I must wonder at your education to be such a chess genius.”

Lelouch weighs the answer then decides a lie would be more troublesome than the truth in this situation. “Ashford Academy.”

“Ashford hm...well with what they used to do, perhaps I shouldn't be surprised by your talents!” Asplund drops his hand and turns to their host who is looking leery of how wide Asplund's grin is. “Now, I must take my leave! I have stayed long enough at this party. I find this chess game a great way to end my evening. Now, good night!”

He leaves at that before anyone can do anything else and Lelouch stares at the eccentric man, before a grin tugs at the corner of his mouth.

At the very least, this Lloyd Asplund was a genuinely interesting man.

Lelouch then turns to look over the room and wonders if he's done enough to leave the party himself. He seriously doubts any one here can top what Asplund has just done.

* * *

Nunnally sips at her tea, listening to the ticking of the wall clock and resisting the urge to press the button on her wheelchair that would announce to her the time. She's already done that too many times already.

She can hear Sayoko in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner and humming a song under her breath that Nunnally vaguely recognizes from the months in Japan before the war and it becoming Area 11.

Nunnally sets down her tea and sighs.

_'This is always the worst...'_ She bemoans, twitching with the urge to _**do**_ _something_ and feeling the dark, ugly frustration and anger at how she can't do anything, how useless her body makes her, as time passes. _'Onii-sama, why did you have to go to such a party for so long?'_ The Japanese term slips into her mind so easily, the one place she can easily use it with Japanese illegal to speak. Only in private can she call her brother the term she learned from Suzaku that suits him so well.

Lelouch had told her he had a job, playing chess at a party for a noble. He had assured her over and over that it wasn't dangerous, that he was to be escorted there and back by some of the guards of the noble, but even so Nunnally worries.

_'Even if Onii-sama will never admit it to me, there has to be a reason we are in hiding and not known as royalty.'_ Nunnally thinks, a twang of sadness rippling through her mind. She genuinely misses her half-siblings, wishing to see them again, but Lelouch wouldn't hide them away for no reason. There's so much she doesn't know, but she also knows that them being royalty is more dangerous than being commoners.

That's why she is known as Nunnally Lamperouge instead of Nunnally vi Britannia.

“Nunnally-sama.” Sayoko's approach does not go unnoticed by Nunnally, hearing her ever soft footsteps whisper across the ground; Sayoko has always been so quiet it's only due to Nunnally's amazing hearing she is ever able to pick her up. “It is getting late. Perhaps it would be best for you to head to bed.”

“I'm sorry Sayoko.” Nunnally picks up her teacup again and sips it, letting the lukewarm liquid calm her. “But I want Onii-sama to be the one to tuck me into bed.” It's a selfish thought, but Sayoko says nothing. Nunnally wonders what kind of expression is on her face and once again steps on the annoyance at how _blind_ she is that rises up within her.

“Shall I make you some more tea then?” Sayoko asks softly instead.

Nunnally smiles and nods. “That would be very nice Sayoko. Thank you.”

Her smile fades after Sayoko leaves the room, fingers twitching around the cup as she finds herself worrying for her brother once again.

And then, distantly, she hears the sound of the door opening, familiar footsteps and...

A bright smile on her face is already back on her face as Nunnally turns to face the door. “Welcome home Onii-sama!”

Lelouch lets out a breath, taking the last few steps to Nunnally. She sets down the teacup and reaches out a hand that is taken by Lelouch even as he presses a kiss to her forehead. “I'm home, Nunnally.”

“Lelouch-sama!” Sayoko steps into the room as well and Nunnally can hear her smile in her voice. “Welcome back. Nunnally-sama was getting worried.”

“Don't worry. It wasn't so bad. Just annoying and a bit exhausting by the end.” Lelouch grabs a nearby chair and the scraping sound rings out for a moment as he sits down, still holding Nunnally's hand. “There was just so many that wanted to prove they could beat me by the end. However, I got the payment.” Lelouch sets a piece of paper on the table by the whisper of sound. “One cheque to deposit tomorrow.”

Sayoko steps closer, setting down the teapot, and gasps. “That...my! Lelouch-sama I didn't expect that much.”

Lelouch snorts. “Neither did I, but that noble really enjoyed the others humiliations and ultimately _tripled_ the payment. I'll have more than enough for the last minute shopping I'm arranging.” He squeezes Nunnally's hand.

Nunnally feels like her heart could burst from all the emotions swirling within; happiness, relief, fear. “Oh Onii-sama...I'm glad for this but please don't do it again! I was so worried.”

“I won't.” And Nunnally can tell he's truthful by the feeling from his hand, a warm one compared to the coldness of a lie. “I didn't really like it myself. I'm afraid I won't be stopping my gambling any time soon, but I can probably take a break until February with the amount of money I earned here.”

“Now...” Lelouch adds after a moment where he accepts a cup of tea from Sayoko. “I'm sure you know all about everyone's wishes for Christmas just like I do. Is there anything you would like in particular?”

“No. Nothing comes to mind.” Nunnally accepts a fresh cup of tea and smiles at her brother. “I have all I need right here.”

Lelouch hums, obviously not quite believing her, but Nunnally is alright with that. Whatever he'll get for Christmas for her, Nunnally will be happy with. Even if it's something small or worthless to anyone else, Nunnally would treasure it forever.

After all, it is her older brother who is giving it to her. As he always does and always will, Lelouch will forever be the only true present Nunnally needs.

As long as she is with her brother, Nunnally knows all her wishes will come true.

* * *

There are likely things worse than being called up in the early morning to report to Prince Schneizel on the previous evening's party, but Lloyd can't think of any right now.

Yawning again, Lloyd blinks his eyes as he forces himself to meet Prince Schneizel's gaze on the screen. “And that's all that happened. Can I go back to bed now?” He whines, ignoring at how the soldiers responsible for patching him through stare at him.

Schneizel just seems amused, though it's hard to tell with his stone-like expression. “Very well. I am glad to hear you managed yourself well enough at the party. But before you go, did anything stand out at the party?”

Lloyd yawns again, hating the time difference between Area 11 and Britannia again, and carefully considers the question. If only he had been allowed to get some coffee before this meeting, informal as it is, he would be able to think better and faster. “Oh...no...wait...” Lloyd scratches his cheek. “There was an interesting bit of entertainment where that guy called in a commoner to play chess with guests who were interested.”

“Oh?” Schneizel leans forwards slightly, perking up ever so slightly at the mention of chess. “Did you play a game Earl Asplund?”

“Yup!” Lloyd smiles a bit in memory. “Lamperouge was a very tough opponent. I don't think anyone beat him. Was a nice way to end the party. The only part I enjoyed.” Lloyd chirps cheerfully. “Well, except for the pudding.” He adds honestly. Pudding always makes things good.

Schneizel leans back and nods. “Very well. I'll be checking in with your progress later, but for now it seems like you've managed to keep interest in the ASEEC strong for the nobles in Area 11. That should make it easier to keep up work without them filing complaints.”

Schneizel looks at Lloyd again and shakes his head. “Go back to bed Earl Asplund. I will speak to you later. I have some business in Cambodia so it will take some time before I can check on your current progress on the Lancelot.”

“Of course...” Lloyd nods happily and lets Schneizel shut off the video call before quickly turning and heading out. The soldiers quickly run to catch up to him as he stumbles back towards bed, mind already slipping back over to the Lancelot and how to work out the current glitches in the programming and what he can push for to improve it even more.

But for a moment Lamperouge flashes in his mind and Lloyd frowns.

“I wonder...” He mumbles under his breath as the door to his room swishes open and he steps through into the messy, trash and clothing covered room, stumbling and tripping his way into his bed. “Why does that kid seem familiar...?”

* * *

Sleep ends early when one is overcome with many ideas. At least that is true for Lloyd, who finds himself at the ASEEC a few hours after he collapsed back into bed, drinking down his second huge mug of coffee as he glowers at the numbers in front of him.

They are not the fun numbers, the numbers that say his beautiful Lancelot is as deadly and amazing as he wished for. These are the numbers for the budget, telling him in bright red letters he is going to go _over_ budget and the Lancelot is still far from complete.

Lloyd rubs his forehead, normally cheerful smile replaced with a scowl as he considers how to handle this. _'I'm going to have to get rid of the non-essentials. The cockpit ejection system in particular eats up too much of the budget.'_

Muttering to himself, Lloyd runs the calculations again without the cockpit ejection system and leans back; it's only so much better so he's going to have to think of how else he can handle this problem without cutting corners and dealing damage to the final product.

A plate being set at his side makes him look up and twitch; Cécile Croomy, his main assistant and only person in the ASEEC he feels understands his vision, places what is likely meant to be breakfast beside him. Lloyd eyes it warily, wondering what exactly is hidden in the harmless looking eggs and toast she set beside him.

“How is it going Lloyd?” Cécile asks, peering over his shoulder and frowning as she sees the budget screen. “I didn't realize we were that over budget...do we really have to include every idea for the Lancelot? Surely we can get proof of concept going for the majority and create another one later to handle the other systems...”

“No no no! The Lancelot will be the best and first seventh generation Knightmare!” Lloyd declares, turning back to the screen. “Still...” He droops slightly. “This would be easier if I had those blueprints...”

“What blueprints?” Cécile settles in her seat next to him, with her own plate of eggs and toast which she covers in peanut butter, pickles, sliced carrots, peach slices, and red bean paste before tossing one of the fried eggs on top along with a generous heaping of pepper.

Lloyd is briefly distracted with the utter horror of what Cécile sees as food, before he shakes his head out of it. “The Ganymede's.” Lloyd smiles slightly in memory, remembering when he first saw the first Knightmare and how it was piloted. “Ever since their fall, the Ashford's blueprints for the Ganymede was taken with them. Along with any other ideas they had...there are a few blueprints remaining, but they were just so complex none of those that bought them could pull out their full potential...and even then they are hardly enough for what I need! _Those_ blueprints were used to create Glasgows and Sutherlands.”

He snorts, even as he starts typing out alternate budget plans and sets up for removing the cockpit ejection system from the final Lancelot. “Those Knightmares are for mass production so that even a _child_ could pilot them. My Lancelot is to be the vanguard of a new generation, a powerful sword, not some wishy-washy tank with legs!”

Cécile lets out a soft confused sound, but nods anyways. “I see...but surely the Ganymede is out of date. It can't be of that much help.”

“On the contrary, the basic but effective design of the Ganymede made it nigh un-pilotable for a reason Cécile!” Lloyd answers cheerfully. “There's something in there that made it so fast, so efficient, that truly only one person could handle it _and_ bring out its full potential!” Lloyd hums for a bit, idly picking up an egg and eating it. He regrets it immediately as the wasabi hits his tastebuds and sets him to coughing.

“One person...you mean Marianne the Flash, right?” Cécile smiles softly in memory, ignorant to Lloyd's pain. “I remember seeing her on TV once...she was quite the woman. The fact she even managed to become a Knight of the Round despite being a commoner and went on to marry the Emperor...she really did make an impact.”

“Yes...shame about her death. I'm certain between her and the Ashford Foundation, the world of Knightmare production would be very different.” Lloyd takes a big gulp of his coffee and pushes away the plate of so-called food. “Not to mention from what little I remember her eldest child was quite talented at chess--!”

Lloyd stops in mid-sentence, nearly dropping the coffee in his hands. He ignores Cécile's concerned voice, mind racing back to the party the evening before.

Lelouch Lamperouge was the name given. Lamperouge is nothing, just another name if an unusual one. _Lelouch_ however, has black hair and very pale skin, bright violet eyes. Lelouch is a chess prodigy, someone strangely comfortable with nobles despite supposedly being a commoner.

Lelouch Lamperouge is going to **Ashford** Academy.

Lloyd sets down his mug, splashing a bit of coffee on the table, and closes his current window, turning to access the Net. Typing rapidly, he waits impatiently until the search function finds what he was looking for.

Marianne vi Britannia, in an old publicity photo with her two children when they were young, dated 11 years ago. Her daughter is a bright little girl child that shares the shape of her face and eyes with her mother. Her son, however, looks like he could be almost a clone of her.

And, more importantly, he looks like a younger version of that boy Lloyd faced across a chess board.

Another search brings up the Ashford Academy website, which Lloyd starts searching through for the school registry. Lelouch Lamperouge is easy to find, being found with the student council. The vice-president in fact, under one Milly Ashford. No photos are there for any students however.

The middle school division has a _Nunnally_ Lamperouge as well, but without any photos it's not conclusive.

_'Though the lack of photos is strange.'_ Lloyd muses, leaning back in his chair. _'My old school had photos of current students up on their website but it looks like Ashford doesn't do that. Is it perhaps to lower the risk of someone recognizing those two?'_

He's almost certain at this point, but there is only one way to be sure after he quickly hacks the school's information data base to look at Lelouch Lamperouge's grades. Which are the kind to be good enough to pass but are suspiciously _not_ the kind expected of a chess prodigy; like Lelouch's trying to keep a low profile.

Cécile jumps as Lloyd suddenly stands up. “I have decided!” He declares cheerfully, turning to Cécile with a wide smile on his face. “We shall head to Ashford Academy!”

“Uuh?” Cécile blinks at him. “This...what? Why? Ashford—is this about the Ganymede? We can't go and steal the blueprints! We don't even know if the academy would have it!”

“No no no...” Lloyd grins. “I think I might have found someone _interesting_ there that could possibly help with the Lancelot...”

He starts laughing at that point, which does not help Cécile's confusion. In the end she can only sigh and resign herself to whatever crazy antics Lloyd is up to. A fact proven quickly by how he grabs her and starts dragging her out of the lab immediately, leaving the newly arrived technicians to stare and wonder at their boss's crazy antics.

Before dismissing it to work on their current tasks. When Lloyd Asplund is your boss, you get used to crazy things fast or have a breakdown.

* * *

The sun has only recently risen, with some birds chirping somewhat sleepily outside, and yet Lelouch finds himself in the student council room with a yawn cracking his jaw. “Why are we _here_ at this ungodly hour Milly?” He asks, rubbing his jaw as he does so, wincing slightly from the pain radiating from it.

“Oh come on! We have three days left to make sure everything is ready for the Christmas party! We need every free moment we can get to complete everything on time!” Milly scolds him, annoyingly bright and energetic despite the early hour. Ray, who is sitting beside her, jumps slightly at her yell, blinking somewhat sleepily as he looks around, ink streaking his face from where he had been pressing it into the papers in front of him.

Lelouch glances over to see Shirley looks ready to face plant into the papers in front of her, how Nina is clutching a cup of coffee like a life line and seemingly trying to absorb the energy from the steam wafting off the cup, the sight of Rivalz face down on the table groaning, and twitches slightly. “And so you get us all up at a ridiculous hour when we can't even do _anything_?” He punctuates his statement with another yawn.

Milly lets a silly grin slip on her face. “Whoops? Still, we should be able to at least get things organized and ready for the proper meeting after school! I really mean it, this Christmas party is going to be the best! It's even also gonna count as your birthday party Lelouch!”

Shirley lifts her head at that, something puzzled and even frantic for a split second in her expression. “His birthday...oh right, you mean just...right! You just turned 17 just over a week ago. Why don't you ever want a party Lulu?”

Lelouch sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “I don't really care for big parties. I'm fine just spending time with Nunnally. Milly is just being unreasonable this year.”

“Puh_lease_!” Milly waves her hand. “You made me miss out on your sweet sixteen birthday with your dastardly plots--”

“Sweet sixteen is for girls and it wasn't dastardly I just was busy that day--” Lelouch tries to interrupt her but she charges forward anyways.

“And besides, Nunnally likes it and you know it!” Milly finishes with a triumphant grin while Lelouch groans and lets his head half smack into the table in front of him, making Nina jump and glance over at him.

As the group starts fully coming to life under the aggressive coaxing and excited yells of their president, Lelouch ruefully admits he's stuck dealing with the Christmas party because Nunnally likes the idea of a proper celebration, even if it's actually not for Lelouch but for the school as a whole to party before winter break fully kicks in. Which means nothing about the party is actually “birthday” in style despite Milly's insistence on labelling it so.

Grimly, he resolves himself to somehow survive the crazy school wide celebration. Lelouch can't make Nunnally upset and the party is for her more than for him when it comes down to it.

Lelouch swallows another groan of complaint and, seeing to his annoyance that Milly picks up on his resignation that with a triumphant leer, turns his attention to the papers in front of him. The last paperwork required is to sign off on all the money put into the Christmas party and then they will be spending the last few days setting up the ballroom. It only got delayed to this point thanks to a minor mix up in previous paperwork that spiralled out of control, leaving them with only three days instead of the week they hoped for to make sure the party set up is absolutely _perfect_ according to Milly.

Lelouch is seeing a lot of box carrying and running around in his future. He already can feel the burn of his muscles and the icky sweat, something that Rivalz seems to also realizes is coming as he stares in horror at the papers in front of him that list off the delivery of the Christmas tree and the ornaments that will go on it. Ray is the only one of the boys that does not bat an eye at the immense amount of work ahead of him, which isn't too surprising considering he's the one with all the sports clubs trying desperately to recruit him and thus the only one with the physical skills to keep up with an energetic Milly outside of Shirley.

Lelouch has just picked up his pen, setting to signing off on the papers in front of him after reading through them, when the door bangs open. Everyone turns towards it, wondering who came in.

Jaws drop as they take in the oddly dressed man, plus the woman behind him in a military uniform, who points at Lelouch with a wide, triumphant smirk on his face, his glasses flashing briefly in the lights of the room. “There you are! I told you Cécile! Told you he would be easy to find!”

“Lloyd...” The woman half whines, trying to tug him back but he ignores her and marches up to Lelouch, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him up out of his seat.

“Uh? Wait...who are you?” Rivalz asks, shaking out of the paralysis that has struck the entire student council. Ray also stands up, a frown on his face and he looks almost ready to jump across the table to Lelouch's rescue.

“Oh don't worry it's fine. Lloyd Asplund, Earl. I want to talk to Mr. Lamperouge.” He gives a wide grin at Rivalz, who steps back.

“E-earl?” He stammers, glancing over at Lelouch. He's not the only one looking in surprise at Lelouch, Shirley and Nina are trying to comprehend that an _Earl_ wants him, while Milly's eyes widen in a flash of panic before resignation replaces it. Ray starts outright _scowling_ and throws a glare at Lloyd.

On his part, Lelouch is discovering the skinny looking Asplund has a surprisingly strong grip as he drags him out of the room. “Don't worry I'll return him intact!” He shouts behind him as he pulls Lelouch out, leaving behind one very confused student council.

The woman gives them an awkward grin. “Um...sorry about this! Lloyd!” She yells as she turns around and runs after the earl.

“What...what just happened?” Shirley gets out in a daze.

Milly bites her lip and glances over at Lelouch's empty seat, an odd sense of dread rising in her. “I don't know.” She says honestly, but gets the feeling she will know soon enough.

Unnoticed by anyone, Ray clenches his fists as he glares at the floor.

* * *

Cécile had thought she had gotten used to Lloyd. No really; he's eccentric but past a certain point she started to figure out his oddities, the patterns hidden within the apparent chaos.

Her university time spent with him ultimately paid off in such an amazing job opportunity despite her low ranking in Britannia society. Though it tends to involve babysitting Lloyd more than she likes, Cécile figures it's a worthwhile price for the amazing job she has now.

However, with her currently trying to keep up with an overly excited Lloyd who is dragging some poor student behind him off to an obscure corner of the courtyard of the school he barged into, Cécile is starting to wonder if she really will ever be truly prepared for Lloyd.

The student he's interested in, Cécile wonders at. Eyeing him, Cécile just sees a fair skinned, dark haired boy of likely 16 years of age who looks utterly baffled by Lloyd's actions. Nothing in particular stands out.

But there has to be some reason why Lloyd would march straight to Ashford Academy just to speak to him. Cécile just hopes it's a reasonably sane reason...though she might be foolish to hope for that much.

_'If this gets us in trouble with the law, I was never here.'_ Cécile vows to herself as Lloyd finally comes to a halt and lets go of the student.

He rubs his wrist, giving Lloyd a suspicious and confused look. “Earl Asplund. Why are you here and what do you wish to speak to me about?”

Lloyd grins like the greatest joke has just been told. “Ohoho! How straightforward and to the point of you! You do remember me from last evening's party, yes? That wonderful set up of chess matches.”

He gives a wane smile in response to Lloyd's words. “Yes. You were the only one to give me any kind of challenge in fact.”

“What a wondrous compliment!” Lloyd bounces a bit on his heels, grin somehow getting even wider. “But I do have to deal with Prince Schneizel so I suppose I learned a few things here and there. He always was the trickiest of opponents. You know that well, of course.”

The student freezes, pale skin going even paler. “What...I don't understand what you mean?”

Lloyd waves his hand. “Oh nuts to that. You know very well what I mean. I must congratulate you! Your disguise is almost perfect! It's a shame you take after your mother so much really. Anyone who knew you from before could recognize you between that and how you've not changed too much physically from childhood.”

Cécile feels like she just walked into the third act of a play; something she unfortunately has done thanks to Lloyd and his interference on one of her dates. “Um...Lloyd? What is going on? Who is this boy?”

The student bristles slightly at being called “boy” while Lloyd just shakes his head. “Did I not tell you Cécile?”

“No you did not. You just yelled something about an interesting person at Ashford Academy and dragged me here.” Cécile bluntly informs him, closing her eyes and just barely reigning in her temper before turning to the student. “I am very sorry for Lloyd's actions. He truly does not understand how normal humans should act.”

“Aaah?” The student just looks confused, while Lloyd snorts and mumbles something about normal humans being _boring_.

“I forgot I suppose...” Lloyd's grin returns and he gestures grandly to the student. “Very well! May I present to you his highness Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia!”

Cécile blinks and turns to the student – Lelouch – a small smile on her face. “Oh, then nice to—say _**what?!**_” She shrieks as what Lloyd said finally sinks in.

Lelouch steps back, face very pale and trembling as Lloyd laughs. “Why yes. He's cleverly faked his and his sister's deaths for seven years now has he not? If it wasn't for the Ganymede and our brief meeting, I never would have guessed!”

Cécile decides right then and there that the world no longer makes any sense. And it's all Lloyd's fault.

* * *

Lelouch can't move. He is frozen, trembling, staring at the widely grinning man in front of him and the soldier woman who looks like her world just got turned upside down. A distant part of him notices the chill in the air, the snow on the ground, the fact they are definitely out of sight of both people and the security cameras in this corner of the courtyard. The fact this is truly a _private_ meeting.

The rest of him is racing, mind turning and trying to figure out a way out of this. Something he never thought would happen, he had thought he was so _careful_, has come true. And despite his plans, his means for escaping, none of them take into account such a meeting.

Lloyd Asplund. Lelouch does not know much about him at all, except he's associated with his older brother Schneizel. The worst of his half-siblings in Lelouch's opinion when it comes to finding out Lelouch is still alive.

_'He mentioned Nunnally...does he know she's alive?'_ Lelouch curses internally. _'If I knew one way or another...if he doesn't know about Nunnally...no wait he said something about me keeping Nunnally alive and hidden...dammit! He knows about her...'_

Lelouch meets his gaze, swallowing and trying to wet his too dry mouth as fear steals calm from him. He can't show fear, he needs to get control back. But he has no control, he has none; Asplund knows about Lelouch, knows about Nunnally, and...

“...what do you want?” Lelouch finally asks, straightening and lifting his head up. His posture shifts, the lazy student façade disappearing as he brings out old lessons in deportment and posture, how to approach people as a prince. “What do you want from me Earl Asplund?”

Asplund hums to himself. “You know, your grades are nearly perfect your highness, when one takes into account you are obviously downplaying your capabilities. And your abilities with chess prove your brains aren't just for school work.” He sounds so cheerful, so casual. Like they are having a conversation over coffee about mundane matters, instead of him having cornered and found one presumed dead prince in a snowy courtyard.

“And your point is...?” Lelouch narrows his eyes, wondering what he can do here. Is there _anything_ he can do? He's been neatly caught; Asplund's position, his work under Schneizel, means him disappearing would cause a deep investigation. The woman with him...Lelouch isn't sure he could handle an obvious soldier in any fashion. His time on that blackmarket Knightmare simulator he got a hold of proves to him that though he's not hopeless with them, he's in no way an Ace and physically Lelouch remains as useless as ever. For a moment, he aches for Suzaku to be by his side once more, wondering where his one true friend is...

“How are you with Knightmare Frames?” Asplund asks cheerfully, making Lelouch blink as his attention is pulled back to the present where Suzaku isn't here. “Not in piloting, but do you understand how they are made? How the OS works? What do you understand about that?”

“...I'm reasonably well versed.” Lelouch answers hesitantly. “I've had to program a Knightmare simulator for myself and I've been studying what I can get on how the newest generations work.” Lelouch bites his lip, eyes darting between Asplund and the woman, wondering just what is going on here.

_'And why would he ask about Knightmares of all things...'_

Asplund's grin widens and he points at Lelouch. “Con-gra-du-lat-tions!” He drawls out, practically bouncing on his heels. “I believe with your brains and knowledge you definitely could aid me!”

“Uah?” Lelouch blinks, stepping back unconsciously from the obviously crazy man.

“I have a proposal for you, your highness! I won't tell anyone about you and your sister's survival! However, I have a job offer...work for me!” Asplund wags his fingers at him in a beckoning motion.

Lelouch freezes, staring at him in complete shock as Asplund grins incessantly at him.

“Work for me at the ASEEC in the development of Knightmare Frames!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Lelouch is cornered by Lloyd...so what shall he do now? Aside from the obvious ie panic.
> 
> I'll see you in a week! Drop comments below if you enjoyed, I'd love to hear your impressions of how this starts! And check out my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/lovepsychothefirst) for info on how to get my "backstage thoughts" which will be going up every Friday after I post a new chapter!


	2. Prelude 02 Unlikely Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the discovery of his real identity by Lloyd and his crazy offer to work for him, Lelouch has a lot on his mind. But first he has the Christmas Party Milly is insistent on to handle.
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/09/11  
Word Count: 10, 506 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we head into part 2 of the Prelude. Essential for building up to all the changes that will spiral out of Lloyd and Lelouch's meeting. This actually was meant to be the end of the Prelude, but as you will see it got very long so I split it. One more Prelude after this and then plot will kick in hard!

It's a disaster. A complete and utter disaster. There is no salvaging of the situation, it has reached the point the best bet is to mercifully cut everyone loose...

“Shirley...” Lelouch stares at the group of swim club members who were recruited thanks to said student council member and fellow swim club member, who somehow managed to wrap all the Christmas lights around them, limbs, hair, and uniforms all entangled by the thankfully still powered off lights. “What exactly happened here?”

Shirley flushes, trying to tug herself free from the cord that seems to be stuck to her _bra_ of all things. “Um...I'm not entirely sure Lulu. I just...tripped.”

If Lelouch wasn't carrying a box, he would have covered his eyes with a hand, but as is he's stuck just sighing. “I'll go get something to cut you all free with. We'll have to order new lights...” He can't believe sometimes the kind of crazy that happens in Ashford, much less how Shirley manged to trip and turn the entire attempt to put the lights on the giant Christmas tree into a tangled ball that makes the weird succession lines and relations of the Britannian royal family look simple.

“I'm very sorry Lulu...” Shirley droops, lip trembling a bit as tears start to gather at the corner of her eyes that are filled with shame and self-flagellation. “I really don't know how this happened...”

“Don't worry about it Shirley.” Lelouch gives her a smile; she honestly does try her best and Lelouch is half suspecting she got cursed or something to cause such a thing to happen. “It adds some extra work but I think I can get the next set of lights free to replace these ones.”

“Is everything okay—no definitely not.” Ray stops, giving the swim club a completely baffled look. “What happened here?”

“Shirley.” One of the club members admits with a sigh, making Shirley duck her head in embarrassment.

“...right.” Ray glances over at Lelouch, offering his hands to him to take the box he has. “I think the powerful wire cutters that the media club has might be the best bet for solving this.”

“Already on my way.” Lelouch passes over the box to Ray with a grateful sigh, giving him a small nod in thanks. “I'll be back soon enough. Try not to get tangled further.”

A chorus of “yes” bids him farewell as Lelouch heads off to the media club to get those wire cutters he knows they have.

As he does, a serious expression crosses his face, Lelouch remembering once again his current trouble which has nothing to do with the chaos of the last minute set up for the Christmas party.

But everything to do with one Lloyd Asplund and the “job offer” he was given.

* * *

_Previously..._

Lelouch doesn't know how to respond to Asplund's words. “You...want me to work for you?” He manages to parrot back, gaping rather unattractively at the crazy Earl.

Asplund nods, still smile, and claps his hands together. “Of course! I have a good feeling about this; you, your highness, have the brains and knowledge to handle Knightmare production! Especially for more advanced stuff like we do at the ASEEC!”

A cough comes from behind him, the soldier woman glaring at him. “Lloyd...you do know that even if this boy _is_ a prince, you aren't supposed to just give away information on what we are working on...”

Asplund pouts at that. “But Cécile!” He whines. “How am I to recruit him if I can't tell him what we are working on?!”

Cécile gives a pained smile. “Well...should you be recruiting him?” She glances between the two and then mutters under her breath, “And so forcefully at that...”

“Well, it's a nice offer right? It's not much, but I can assure you won't be revealed working under me! I'll help keep you and especially your little sister safe from the eyes of the Britannia royal family!” Asplund waves off, ignoring the gasp of horror from Cécile and protest over how that would put them against their employer. “I mean, as a prince you have enough of a right to remain hidden. As part of a deal between us, of course.”

Lelouch absorbs his words. _'So...if I work for him Asplund won't reveal myself or Nunnally...meanwhile if I don't...it's likely he'll report us to Schneizel...'_ Lelouch can't help the chill that goes down his spine at that thought. Schneizel is not the worst person to know of his and Nunnally's survival – that still goes to the Emperor himself – but he comes close.

_'Dammit! I should have said no to that party no matter how much money was offered!'_ Lelouch curses himself, curses his hubris in thinking that his identity was secure enough in Area 11 to avoid being pinned as Lelouch vi Britannia. _'Don't stand out. Don't attract attention. Don't let them find you...stay very, very quiet. I've failed in all of my rules with that one reckless act!'_

“But aaah...I guess I can't expect you to answer immediately...” Asplund scratches the back of his head, giving a rueful, lazy smile. “So...” He pulls out a business card and offers it to Lelouch. “Contact me when you come to a decision! I'm sure we can come to a reasonable agreement your highness.”

“...alright.” Lelouch slowly accepts the card, trembling slightly. “I will...call you later when I have the time.”

“Very good!” Asplund claps his hands together, then whirls around. “Come along Cécile we need to get back to work yes? If I just re-route the budget slightly...” He says as he skips away.

“Lloyd!” Cécile glances between him and Lelouch then gives a gentle smile. “I'm afraid I don't understand what is going on here but...you need not worry your highness. I assure you that your identity won't be compromised.” She bows gracefully towards him, then whirls off yelling for the Earl once more.

Lelouch swallows. “...thank you...but I can't believe you...” Lelouch stares at the card and feels the cold hard truth churning in his gut.

He has been compromised. And there is no easy way for him and Nunnally to escape. Not now, not ever. Not with Lloyd Asplund knowing too well where they are.

Lelouch has been backed in the corner with only one road open to him and it is the road he never, _ever_ wanted to take.

* * *

Rivalz dodges a group of students carrying a large decoration, just barely avoiding a collision. He stops for a moment, staring after them as it registers it's a _fish_ statue they are carrying, before shrugging it off and entering the student council office.

Milly is bent over the desk, mumbling to herself as she looks through various papers. At the sound of Rivalz entering, she looks up and grins. “There you are! How did it go?”

Rivalz gives her a grin and a thumbs up. “Great actually! Looks like they will be able to deliver it on time despite the late request.”

“That's great!” Milly jumps up and starts pacing back and forth. “Now, we have to somehow keep Lelouch from finding out about it...” She glances over at Nina who is working on something on her computer once again. “Any ideas?” Milly knows very well it's a difficult thing; hiding the fact the Christmas party will _truly_ be also doubling as a late birthday party for Lelouch...if he gets the _inkling_ of it before the party, he'll shut it all down. And then all the work and extra money will be for **nothing**.

Nina pauses in her typing before shaking her head. “...No.” She admits softly, glancing over at Milly.

“Um...maybe we can keep him busy with the party preparations enough so he overlooks it?” Rivalz throws out as an option. “...that said he seems a bit distracted already. Maybe cause of that Earl?”

Something flickers across Milly's face at the reminder of that strange visitor that had Lelouch when he returned to the student council looking shaken despite his best attempts to play it off. She then gives a soft smile, settling back into her seat and leaning back a little. “Maybe. Aah...well, at least it means that surprise will come in nicely! I can't wait to see his face!”

The sound of running feet heralds Shirley's appearance, the girl panting a bit as the door hisses open and she half stumbles in. “I'm here! I'm not late, right?”

Milly laughs, looking Shirley up and down with a light smirk on her face as she spots the minor change in her attire that goes unnoticed by the rest. “No, thankfully you are not! Rivalz just got here and the cake will be arriving on time according to him. That just leaves the presents to hide.”

Shirley gives a relieved smile, grabbing a seat at the table and letting out a heavy breath. “That's good...by the way, does anyone know where Lulu is right now? I last saw him dealing with the equestrian club about something, but he's disappeared since.”

“Oh that...I saw him on the phone talking to the store we got the lights from, probably to get the new ones we need.” Rivalz admits, tapping a finger on the table as he thinks. He tactfully ignores how Shirley flushes with shame at the reminder of her little accident with the previous lights. “Not sure where he went from there but I think maybe he went to pick them up.”

Milly jumps up at that. “Chance! This is our chance to get the presents hidden. Come on, up and at it everyone!” She tugs at Rivalz and Shirley in demonstration before turning to Nina. “You too Nina! You can work on that later!”

Nina protests softly to it, but is unable to avoid the persistent blonde as she drags her away from the computer. She's just able to save her work before it's too late, as Milly cheerfully drags her along with Rivalz and Shirley following after.

“Where's Ray?” Rivalz asks at a second thought; a not unusual thing for Ray to be forgotten despite him being a friend of theirs. He's just so _good_ at sliding into the background it's ridiculous.

“Aaah, he's out helping the sports clubs with something or another...got dragged off awhile back.” Milly waves it off as she opens the door. “Now, let's get things ready for Lelouch's late birthday party! I'm sure he'll like the cake we got and the presents...” Milly giggles a bit at the thought of Lelouch's reactions to _her_ present.

Rivalz glances over at Shirley at the perverse giggle from Milly but she fails to realize it and just nods, blushing a bit. “I hope Lulu likes mine...” She murmurs under her breath, before following after Milly – still dragging along Nina – out of the student council office.

Rivalz shrugs and does a quick half-jog to catch up to the girls after shutting the door, leaving the student council office quiet and empty.

* * *

One massive order of lights taken care of, the tree finally decorated, dealing with a conflict between the equestrian club and the gardening club involving flowers and some of the horses, on top of handling the last minute additions Milly _insisted_ they needed...

By the end of all that Lelouch is ready to collapse and just sleep for twelve hours straight. But as he enters the rooms he has with Nunnally, he doesn't let this show to the point of worrying her as he smiles at his sister who is waiting to greet him. “I'm home Nunnally.”

“Welcome home, Onii-sama.” Nunnally chirps cheerfully, her ever present smile getting more genuine as she turns to “face” her older brother. “You sound tired...was the Christmas party preparations that hard?”

“Very.” Lelouch admits with a sigh, glancing over at Sayoko who smiles and nods, already working on making dinner tonight. Lelouch would prefer to help but he feels so tired that he doubts he would be capable of his usual standards in that regard. Best to take what rest he can.

Settling in the couch nearby Nunnally, he leans back and lets out a groan of relief at finally being able to get off his feet. Nunnally giggles a bit at that. “Milly was making you work extra hard wasn't she?”

“Oh yes...” Lelouch moans a bit in memory. “I swear...why didn't she get Ray to handle some of that...? Or even Shirley...” Lelouch then snorts in memory. “Actually that reminds me. Shirley somehow tripped and got her and the entire swim club tangled up in the lights for the Christmas tree.”

“Oh my!” Nunnally raises a hand to her mouth, giggling a bit at the very idea.

“Oh yeah...I had to get wire cutters and free them all.” Lelouch blushes a bit as he remembers some of the trouble with that. “And uh...I accidentally cut Shirley's bra trying to get her free...”

“You didn't!?” Nunnally reaches out a hand and lets Lelouch squeeze it. “You did! Oh my poor Shirley...”

“Yeah...I just...let her run off and pretended not to notice...I didn't really know how else to handle it.” Lelouch sighs a bit. “And then I didn't really see her for the rest of the day...she must have been so embarrassed.”

“I'm sure she was, since it was you Onii-sama.” Nunnally tells him primly.

Lelouch blinks at her tone of voice, glancing over at his sister. “What do you mean by that?”

Nunnally says nothing for a time then sighs. “Oh dear...Onii-sama...poor Shirley...” She shakes her head, while Lelouch just stares at her, trying to understand what she means.

But before he can ask her, Sayoko steps in to quietly inform them that dinner is ready. Lelouch dismisses it as important, standing to push Nunnally's wheelchair into the dining room.

As he does so, he hesitates looking down at Nunnally.

“_It's not much, but I can assure you won't be revealed working under me! I'll help keep you and especially your little sister safe from the eyes of the Britannia royal family!”_

Lelouch's lips tighten, a dark look crossing his face before he smooths it out. _'Nunnally...if we are found out, will you be able to smile and laugh like this? There's no way...we will be dragged into the politics of Pendragon and be like sheep for the slaughter. And you...you with your state will be especially vulnerable.'_

As he lets Nunnally talk about her day as he cuts up her food for her, placing the fork in her hand so she can carefully manoeuvre the pieces into mouth in between her words, Lelouch dwells once again on what Asplund told him. What he must do to protect his sister from all harm.

_'If only I had _power_...but I'm weak. Pathetic. I can't do anything when I have no control over the situation.'_ Lelouch grits his teeth, before focusing on the food in front of him. _'Asplund has all the cards and I have nothing...nothing at all...'_

It takes everything Lelouch has to force his mind away from such thoughts, at least long enough to not worry Nunnally. At least for now, he has to be able to let Nunnally keep smiling, keep believing she's safe and has nothing to fear.

It's all Lelouch can do.

* * *

The preparations for the Christmas party are, to his great surprise, going smoother than expected. There are the usual mess ups, accidents, and last minute rushes expected when things get delayed to this point, but otherwise it looks like the party will be a success like many other Milly Ashford parties.

Rai isn't sure that's a good thing or not, as he finishes off decorating one wall of the ballroom, stepping back to do one last check on the work he and the rest with him did before smiling in satisfaction. “This is good. Thank you for the help everyone. You can go take a break for now.”

Bright smiles appear on their faces and cheerful chatter goes up as the other students separate into groups or couples as they head out of the ballroom, relieved at their job being done for now. Rai glances around the ballroom, spotting Milly at the Christmas tree with Nina working on something on a laptop that appears plugged into something that seems to command the lights, Rivalz finishing up setting up the buffet tables and smoothing out the bright red and green coverings, and Shirley arranging for the various presents to be set under the tree and arranging for the lottery boxes – one for the girls and one for the guys – to be placed nearby but out of the way of the path to the tree.

He frowns as he then realizes who he can't see; despite it being one day to the Christmas party, the vice-president of the student council is nowhere to be seen.

Another look confirms his suspicions; Lelouch truly isn't here. Smoothing his features deliberately, he approaches Rivalz as the one the least busy. “Hey, have you seen Lelouch?” He asks, not feeling up to a conversation with Rivalz and deciding to just get straight to the point.

The blue-haired teen pauses, looking up from worrying over a corner of the table covering. “Uh? He was...that's strange.” Rivalz scratches the back of his head as he notices what Rai already did. “Where did he go? I saw him helping with the stereo equipment just a few minutes ago.” He nods towards the neat looking set up that the media club has, the members bent over a laptop and debating on what music to have ready to play for tomorrow.

Rai hums a bit, considering things. “I'll go look for him.”

“I don't think you need to.” Rivalz suggests, making Rai stop midway in turning around. “He finished what he needed to do so Lelouch is probably just getting some time alone.” He shrugs at Rai's disbelieving look. “I mean it! Lelouch can only stand crowds so much I swear...”

“Still...it might be best to find him before the President wonders where he is.” Rai says, nodding towards the now enthusiastically waving Milly who is overwhelming poor Nina with her enthusiasm over whatever she has planned for the lights.

Rivalz opens his mouth in protest then winces. “Okay, good point. Good luck finding him.” Rivalz turns at the call of his name and tosses a grin at Rai. “I'll hold down the fort while you are gone. Yeah, yeah I'm coming!” He yells at the art club members demanding his attention, half-jogging over to them.

Rai glances quickly around the room then slips out the ballroom, closing the door behind him, and considers the hall in front of him. _'Where would Lelouch go? I can't see him leaving the building at this time...'_

Briefly Rai wonders if he went to check on his sister then dismisses it; Nunnally is currently with the rest of the middle school division helping with the outside decorations, as much as she is able in her condition, so Lelouch has no real reason to worry. He pulls out his phone though just in case and sends a quick text to Alice.

A minute later a response comes; Lelouch hasn't shown up to check on his sister. Which means he definitely went somewhere else to be alone.

Rai bites his lip and worries, wondering if Lelouch is truly alright. Ever since that Earl came around two days ago, Lelouch has been out of sorts. And Rai knows there is likely only one reason why such a person would be interested in Lelouch _Lamperouge_.

Taking in a deep breath, Rai sets off towards the quieter rooms of the student council building. The building is practically a house in and of itself, a small manor in fact, though only a small part of it is dedicated to actual living space. Said space is mostly taken by the Lamperouge siblings for the sake of the difficulties that Nunnally would have living elsewhere.

As he walks down the hall, the faint sound of a piano being played reaches his ears, making Rai stop and turn slightly to where he can hear it. A slight picking up of pace, careful to keep quiet, and Rai soon finds himself standing in front of the music room, the door open a crack and letting soft music issue forth.

Quietly, Rai lets the door swing open a bit more. And he stops, struck suddenly by the image of Lelouch in front of the piano, sitting down and playing the piano with an oddly gentle if focused expression on his face. The music room is set up so that light comes from the various big windows that cover three-fourths of the walls, on top of the wall lighting and the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In that regard, the slowly setting sun illuminates Lelouch's pale skin, painting shadows on his cheeks and light across his fair skin. His violet eyes seem to glow more than usual as his delicate fingers play over the white and black piano keys.

The song he is playing is a strange one, one that is both [gentle and melancholic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbHhZamze_I) in tone, somehow both sweet but tinged with faint nostalgia. Rai listens for a moment, eyes widening as he slowly recognizes the song.

For a moment there is a woman nigh identical to Lelouch in his place, dressed in a fancy blue dress, with Rai looking up at her as she coaxes a tiny Lelouch that is sitting in her lap into playing alongside her, the small boy sticking out his tongue as his clumsy, pudgy fingers try to dance over the piano gracefully like the older woman's.

Rai shakes out of memory as the song fades away, seeing that Lelouch now has his eyes closed. He lets out a soft sigh. “What am I to do?” He whispers, breaking the faint, almost sacred silence in the wake of the song he just played.

Rai is about to step away when he knocks the door with his elbow, making it swing open and a loud bang to ring out even as he hisses and grabs his elbow, cursing himself for hitting the funny bone. Lelouch immediately turns to face the door, panic quickly being replaced by confusion as he recognizes who is standing there.

“Ray? What are you doing here?”

* * *

Lelouch can only stare at Ray, wondering when he arrived. Much to Lelouch's embarrassment, he was so caught up in his piano playing that he failed to realize his arrival.

“Aaah...sorry I was wondering what happened. You disappeared suddenly.” Ray gives an awkward grin as he steps forward, rubbing his elbow.

Lelouch faintly returns the smile, glancing back at the piano for a bit before turning back to face Ray. The quiet boy who acts as Treasurer of the student council – and thus the only one with _any_ control over Milly – has been a fixture for some time. He transferred to Ashford Academy during Lelouch's first year of high school and got snatched up by Milly during her craze for new student council members.

Lelouch turns an eye over him and has to admit Ray has some striking looks that makes him wonder how he got so good at staying in the background. With somewhat messy looking spiky silver hair and red eyes, Ray should be the centre of attention wherever he goes. It's not too unusual in colours, but the combination should draw the eye. It does too, Lelouch knowing well he's in the same boat as him for having way too many admirers for one's comfort. And yet he's good at being forgotten when he's quiet.

In fact, Ray is sometimes too quiet, too good at slipping into the background. Lelouch can't think of any time Ray sought out anyone for whatever reason, of him having any friendships with anyone outside of the student council and his cousin.

“Sorry for making you worry then.” Lelouch says with a gentle smile, standing up slightly. “I just...” Lelouch pauses, voice fading as he recalls why he came here. Any chance to get some time alone to think, to try to figure his way out of the trap Asplund has neatly captured him in, that is why Lelouch couldn't resist heading to a place he knew would not be bothered for some time.

But ending up in the music room, with the haze of his true heritage over him, lead to Lelouch remembering his old lessons at the piano, lessons he kept up to an extent even after going into hiding, and somehow during that Lelouch found himself playing an old song his mother taught him.

“I just ended up thinking and remembering some things.” Lelouch lets out a sigh, running a hand over the ivory keys.

“Is...Lelouch are you in trouble or something? I mean that Earl was...” Ray reaches out a hand then pulls back, something flickering in his eyes. “If you need help...I mean, I don't know for sure if I can help but...”

Lelouch turns wide eyes on his fellow student, not bothering to hide his surprise at the offer. “Ray?”

“Aah...well, what is bothering you?” Ray gives a shallow smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes which are strangely hard. “I mean...you...you definitely are troubled. I would...like to be able to help.”

“I doubt you could.” Lelouch admits, shaking his head and sitting back down, running both his hands over the keys and pressing down a few before stopping. “But...Ray, have you ever been in a position where there is only one road you can walk on? Like, all other options have been taken from you?” Lelouch asks, almost absently and not really expecting an answer.

“...yes.” Ray's answer makes Lelouch twist to look at him, but he's turned his head and is looking away. “Yes I have.”

“...what did you do?” Lelouch asks, something odd twisting in his stomach at how Ray is looking away. “How did you handle that?”

“I...I've found that though sometimes you can't choose your path in life, you can choose how you walk it.” Ray's voice is strangely bitter. “But...you might not be out of options. I mean it, I would gladly help.” Ray finally turns to look at Lelouch and his face gentles in an odd way as he leans in closer, placing a hand on Lelouch's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. “For you Lelouch, I would--” He cuts himself off and steps back, looking oddly embarrassed as he lets go of Lelouch. “Any-anyways, are you sure you...?”

“No I'm...” Lelouch looks back at the piano. _'Choose how you walk it hm?'_ Lelouch's mind starts whirling, certain facts clicking together and combining with other information Lelouch hadn't considered before. “I'm fine. Now at least. Thank you for your words Ray, for your offer, but I have this handled.” Lelouch's smile twists into a smirk. _'There is a way around this...I just forgotten that fact...'_

Ray frowns, obviously not really convinced, but nods anyways in understanding. “If...that's what you say.” He stands there for a bit, hovering, then, face flushed, stammers out, “Um! Do you...would you mind playing that song again?”

“Huh?” Lelouch turns to face him, blinking wide eyes as he takes in the blush on Ray's face and his oddly hopeful expression.

“Well...I like it. It reminds me of something...” Ray trails off, then shakes his head. “I'm sorry, that was a bit too sudden wasn't it?”

“...N-no. It's fine.” Lelouch takes in a deep breath, placing his hands on the piano and his lips quirking into a smile. “I will gladly play it again.” Closing his eyes, for a moment Lelouch remembers his mother's hands guiding him, then presses down to release the first note.

The sun slowly sets, painting the room red, as Lelouch plays the piano, Ray closing his eyes with a smile on his face as he lets the gentle song infuse him with happy memories.

* * *

The party is, frankly, as Lelouch expected it to be. Loud, brightly lit, with a lot of happy talk and dancing and jokes being flung back and forth. The media club is playing a mixture of popular songs and holiday classics, with a few classical pieces tossed in to encourage people to participate in the waltzing that is part of the celebration.

Lelouch leans against a pillar decorated with fake holly and tinsel and smiles a bit, before taking a sip of cider from his cup. He can see from his vantage point Nunnally, who is happily talking to her classmates with one in particular, a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails who leans over to address Nunnally, holding on to her wheelchair to guide her around.

His gaze slips away from his sister as he confirms she is doing well, glancing around to see if he can spot anyone else of note in the crowd. Rivalz is dancing with some girl, Lelouch suspecting she is part of the school orchestra, a bright smile on his face as he talks to his dancing partner. Milly is at the buffet tables, handing out eggnog and cider to those who come along with plates with choice selections of treats for everyone to enjoy. Shirley is mingling in the crowd, carrying one of the lottery box for the general gifts and offering it to every girl she interacts with. Lelouch can't see Ray however but that's hardly unusual for the “Illusionary Adonis” of the student council.

_'Everyone comes up with such strange nicknames...'_ Lelouch muses, a wry twist coming to his lips as he considers his own nickname which is a touch too accurate for his comfort at times.

The screech of a microphone being turned on makes Lelouch slip out of his thoughts and turn to the stage. Milly has set herself up there, with a wide grin on her face.

“Thank you everyone for participating in and coming to the Christmas party! Make sure you got your ticket for your gift! Remember, pink for the girls and blue for the boys! Thanks again to the clubs and volunteers that helped get all the gifts set up!” Milly's words prompt more than a few cheers, everyone halting in their party to focus on the student council president.

Even Lelouch can't help but smile at her enthusiasm, as Milly raises her glass held high.

“And now, for an important announcement!” Milly yells out, making Lelouch blink.

_'What announcement?'_ He wonders but not for long.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LELOUCH!” Milly screams into the mike, causing static and feedback to hit everyone's ears. Not that they seem to mind as they all start cheering while Lelouch stares dumbly around...

And Ray walks in, a broad grin on his face, pushing a cart with a large cake on top. One decorated with colourful gold and purple icing, a rich chocolate cake that has in said icing a declaration it's a birthday cake for Lelouch.

“I know it's late, but honestly after all these years of you ducking out of various parties, you have to get _one_ before I graduate!” Milly points at the staring in confusion Lelouch, before wagging her finger. “And you can't get out of it this time! So happy _belated_ birthday Lelouch. Now come up here and blow out the candles!”

Lelouch might have run at that point, but Rivalz shows up then, grabbing the drink from his hand and pushing him forward. “Come on Lelouch! We put in a lot of work hiding this from you and getting the right cake. Go up there and get the celebration really started!” He slaps Lelouch on the back, making him stumble forward.

Lelouch glances around, and can only manage a pale smile as he realizes everyone is staring at him. Eyes turning to the front, he sees Shirley is now standing by Ray, with a basket in her arms that is holding what looks like more than a few wrapped presents addressed to him. Her smile is bright and cheerful, and not one Lelouch can refuse.

Especially as Nunnally is pushed through the crowd, a bright smile on her face. “Brother, happy birthday.” She says sweetly and all desire to flee from here melts away from Lelouch. This entire plan is definitely hers as much as Milly's and Lelouch sighs, shaking his head even as he walks forward and takes Nunnally's hand with a gentle smile forming on his face.

“Thank you Nunnally.” He says honestly, squeezing her hand slightly before turning to the cake. It really is massive, more in width than height, and more than enough for the entire school to have a single slice each. He vaguely wonders how expensive it was but a look at Ray proves that he's untroubled by it so it can't have been that bad.

Stepping forward to the cake he braces himself. And just in time as Milly starts everyone off on a roaring, off-key round of the happy birthday song.

“Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!”

Lelouch shakes his head, trying to make his ears stop ringing, and looks at the student council who are gathered around him. The rest of the school watching as he prepares to blow out the candles. Nunnally, ever sweet and happy. He can even see Sayoko in the back, a soft smile on her face as she nods as she catches Lelouch's eyes.

For a moment, Lelouch can only smile before he takes a deep breath.

And blows out all the candles.

_'This...this is worth it isn't it? This happy, safe life...for now, right now, Nunnally and I can be happy and I need not worry.'_ Lelouch thinks, as the entire ballroom erupts into cheers and Ray hands him a cake cutter to cut himself the first slice. _'__My g__raduation...that's the key point where we start to lose the protection of this safe haven...but if I play my cards right, I can line up a new safe haven immediately __to cover for the gaps in this one__.'_

Lelouch takes a deep breath, steadily his hands and thinks of the business card in his pocket. _'I just hope Asplund will agree to this. It's a bit archaic but still valid...'_

But for now, Lelouch pushes that aside in favour of cake and the presents chosen by the student council members and his sister, with two extra presents coming from the entire student body, that are laid out on the table.

Though from Milly's expression, he's going to have to deal with another strange and crazy gift from her this year again...

* * *

Lelouch isn't entirely certain how he manages to slip away from the party, even just for a few minutes. Perhaps the current loud music and energetic dancing going on, lead by one very enthusiastic Milly who is making Rivalz's day by dancing with him, is a factor.

Either way, Lelouch chuckles at the sight of Milly failing to realize how happy Rivalz is and why, before pulling out his phone. The door muffles the sound of the music enough that, by taking a few more steps away, he is unimpeded for the upcoming conversation.

Lelouch takes a deep breath, gives the business card in his hand a hard look, then punches in the number on it. The phone rings, and rings, and...

A sharp click is the only warning Lelouch gets before an enthusiastic voice blares in his ear. “Heelllooow? Who is calling Lloyd Asplund at this hour? Please tell me it has to do with the new parts I need~”

“Aah...no. This is...this is Lelouch Lamperouge.” Lelouch forces his breath to steady. “I'm calling about the job offer you made.”

There is a pause, Asplund silent for some time, then a chuckle reaches Lelouch's ear, slightly distorted by static. “Aah..._Mr_. Lamperouge! Have you decided to accept my offer?”

“Yes...however this comes with some conditions.” Lelouch quickly says before Asplund can say anything else.

“Conditions? My oh my...you have thought some things out. Well, tell them to me! I can't say anything about them until you do.” He sounds very enthusiastic there, making a frown pull at Lelouch's lips.

“I wish to have us write out and sign a Franklin Retainer Contract.” Lelouch can hear the gasp of shock – though strangely tinged with delight – as he brings that up. “Lelouch Lamperouge will be your personal retainer, allowed on projects of yours to work, but in return...”

“Ohohoho!” Asplund cackles. “Con-gra-du-la-tions! You have arranged for my proper, noble protection hm? What a clever boy you are! I can't wait for you to apply it to my La...ouch ouch! Cécile! You don't have to kick me that hard! Ouch!”

Lelouch stares briefly at the phone before bringing it back up his ear, wincing a bit at the sounds of violence at the other end. _'What kind of crazies am I about to get involved with?'_ Lelouch wonders and briefly considers that he can still back out...

...but no. He's already fired his shot, time to see what happens next.

“Aah...well, I do look forward to you working for me! I assume you can write out the contract yourself. I'll look it over say...hm...in three days you can come by the Britannian military base. I'll have Cécile waiting outside to escort you into the ASEEC. You'll have to sign NDAs of course...oh and you mentioned conditions. What else do you need?” Asplund asks gleefully.

“For you to do your best to not impede my education at Ashford Academy and the freedom to take certain recreational activities.” Lelouch immediately answers.

“What recreational activities? Are they illegal?” Asplund sounds strangely delighted by that.

“...I sometimes sub in for certain people in chess matches.” Lelouch admits candidly.

Asplund out right laughs at that. “Oh! How clever of you...that does explain how you were at the party too! Well, I don't mind you doing that. Just try to not let it get in the way of your work for me! Anyways, I hope you'll have the contract ready in three days. If not, we'll have to reschedule for next month unfortunately what with the holidays starting...it's harder to have free time when most of my workers aren't around...” Asplund grumbles. “Well, bye bye!”

The phone clicks shut, Lelouch vaguely hearing a woman's voice scolding Asplund before the dial tone hits. Lelouch stands out there in the chilly winter air, watching his breath fog in the air, before lowering his phone and stepping back to collapse against the wall.

_'That...that was more stressful than I though it would be...'_ Lelouch thinks, staring at his phone as he considers the short, strange, but also life altering phone call he just made. Lelouch swallows. _'I hope I __will __have that contract ready __in time__...the sooner I do that the less of a chance Asplund can change his mind and report to _him_ about my survival. Or worse, Nunnally's.'_

The door opens beside him, blasting him with warm air and loud music. Red hair swirls outwards as Shirley turns to him and brightens at the sight of him. “There you are Lulu! You disappeared again...hm? Was there a call you had to take?” Shirley's eyes latch on to the phone, curiosity sparking within.

Lelouch smiles, closing his phone and pocketing it. “Yes. It wasn't a particularly important phone call so you need not worry.”

“Really?” Shirley frowns, giving him the stink-eye as doubt becomes evident across her face. “Is that phone call why you have been so worried lately Lulu?”

Lelouch twitches. _'Hit the nail on the head.'_ “Well...aah...it's not that big really...”

“Oooh?” Shirley steps closer to Lelouch, pouting a bit. “Don't tell me it's more gambling...”

“No...actually I just got a job offer.” Lelouch blurts out and then winces at having done so. _'Crap did I really...well, it will come out that I have a job...I can't exactly hide I'm doing that from Rivalz and the rest...'_

Shirley blinks in response to that and then brightens. “Oh Lulu! I'm happy for you! So, did you accept it or...?”

“Yes. I've...just been making sure I wasn't going to end up on the wrong end of the deal. I mean...nobles are involved after all and you have to be careful when they are.” Lelouch can't help the sour twist to his lips as he considers just how true that is, especially for him.

“Wait, so that's what that Earl wanted? A job offer...what a strange man. Are you sure it's a safe job? It's not anything..._hinky_ right?” Shirley narrows her eyes in suspicion.

Despite himself, Lelouch laughs. “Hinky? I never expected that word from your mouth Shirley.” The redhead flushes at that being point out, but Lelouch waves it off. “Don't worry. I was making arrangements to make sure it wasn't..._hinky_...”

“Hey! Now you are making fun of me.” Shirley pouts even further at that, stomping her foot. Then suddenly she smiles, grabbing Lelouch's hand. “Well, I'm glad you got a job and things aren't as bad as I was worried about...anyways, come back in! The guest of honour can't back out of his party! You still haven't opened any presents!”

Lelouch laughs and lets Shirley drag him in – though _lets_ might not be accurate as the swim club member is naturally stronger than him – letting the bright atmosphere wash away his worries...

...at least for now.

* * *

Cécile sighs, watching her breath fog the air and rise up. Shivering slightly, she shifts her stance and returns to watching the road. She's not too far from the Britannian military base here in Area 11, which itself isn't too far from the Viceroy Palace, waiting as told to by Lloyd after Lelouch got in contact with him, saying that the contract is ready.

Which is why she's here; waiting for the young student to show up so she can escort him into the base.

Cécile shoves her hands in her pockets and wishes briefly for better winter uniforms; they never seem as warm as they should be. And this year snow is actually falling in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11, leaving her more chilly than she normally would be.

None of which distracts her from her thoughts on one Lelouch vi Britannia.

The fact Lloyd had, through a series of chances, encountered the thought dead prince still has Cécile reeling, trying to grasp the sheer impossibility of the situation that is now reality. At first she didn't really believe him that Lelouch Lamperouge is, in fact, the prince of the vi Britannia line but Lloyd then showed her proof, the images of Marianne vi Britannia with her young children. Lelouch looks too much like his mother for it to be a mere coincidence.

_'Not to mention how he reacted to Lloyd pointing out his true heritage...'_ Cécile muses, a soft look taking over her face. _'He looked so scared...'_

The last anyone knew of the vi Britannia siblings, they had been sent to Japan to study abroad after the assassination of Empress Consort Marianne that resulted in the crippling of Princess Nunnally. They had been killed during the early days of the war, or at least that is the official word. Now, knowing he's alive, Cécile worries about what exactly sent the two of them into hiding, into faking their deaths so as to live the lives of commoners far away from Pendragon.

_'And now Lloyd has fully upset that.'_ Cécile bites her lip, wondering what exactly Lloyd expects from Lelouch. _'Certainly he has to be smart and clever __from his grades and how he's managed to keep himself and his sister out of the spotlight__, but throwing him into Knightmare production __head first__? Isn't that too much?'_

A slight clearing of someone's throat snaps her out of her thoughts and Cécile looks up to see Lelouch standing in front of her. He's dressed in a thick red coat, with blue jeans, and black gloves on his hands. Glasses are on his face, simple ones that slightly conceal his vibrant violet eyes, and a woollen hat is shoved over his head to cover his ears, with bits of black hair sticking out.

“Um...you are Cécile...” Lelouch trials off and Cécile realizes he never got her full name.

“Oh sorry about that. Yes. I'm Cécile Croomy.” She holds out a hand for him after a moment's hesitation where she wonders if she should bow. But no, Lelouch is in hiding so best to act like he's just another boy his age.

The hand that takes her is thin, a light grip that quickly shakes her hand and then lets go. Lelouch looks awkward, lost, so Cécile just gestures towards the base. “Come this way. I was surprised you managed to complete the contract you needed so quickly.” She comments as they approach the base entrance, Cécile flashing her ID and the guest pass she hands over to Lelouch after showing it to the guards. They nod, stepping aside to let them pass through.

“I looked up what a Franklin Retainer Contract is and it's...complex.” Cécile says as they start their way towards the small corner where the ASEEC has set up. There's another set of guards, since this is a personal project set up by Prince Schneizel, that Cécile has to pull out her ID for. They examine it more carefully, along with the guest pass, than the first guards did.

Lelouch shifts a bit, glancing over at the guards nervously before flicking his eyes back over to Cécile. “I didn't want to have to wait too long.”

Cécile wonders at that, then considers him in the bright lights of the base that are coming on as the sun sets early as it does in winter. There are hints of bags under his eyes and Cécile can't help the bit of pain striking her chest at the sight; he's likely been stressing and staying up late to have things ready.

_'Really Lloyd...how dare you make this poor boy worry so much.'_ Cécile considers him and thinks Lelouch is too thin. He looks like a strong wind could tear him apart, that just the slightest blow would send him to the ground.

She doesn't say anything, but a frown forms on her face as she wonders at Lelouch's health. It can't be a new thing to have him look so thin; even with the thick red coat and gloves, Cécile can see the gaps in his sleeves that show his thin bones barely covered by a long sleeved shirt.

The ASEEC isn't busy right now, as it's getting late in the day and most of the workers are leaving. Lloyd and Cécile will be staying longer, not the least because of the meeting with Lelouch. That said, Lloyd is looking forward to finishing the process to let Lelouch work with him and Cécile dreads how he's going to try to make him work as soon as the ink dries on the papers.

Still, they enter the warmth of the offices of the ASEEC, not far from where the main facility is. The offices are small, mostly just a big open space with couches and chairs and a TV that is treated as a general gathering area instead of actual offices by the ASEEC members. The real work gets done in the hanger for the Lancelot after all. There is a small kitchen off to the side that is mostly used by Cécile or by the rest to store their store bought meals. And then there is the one separate room that is Lloyd's office as the head of the facility.

Lelouch takes in everything he sees as he walks in, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack as indicated by Cécile, violet eyes flickering around the room before he settles on the door that has a simple metal sign hammered into it; Lloyd Asplund embossed on the metal.

Cécile knocks on the door. “Lloyd, he's here.”

The door immediately opens, Lloyd giving them both a wide, bright grin. “Excellent! Come in, come in! Let's get that contract signed and over with!”

“You need to read the contract first Lloyd...” Cécile sighs, even as she steps into the office. “You can't just sign anything there without reading it.”

“Yes yes...” Lloyd waves it off, stepping through the mess of his room. Lelouch looks vaguely irritated by the mess, the papers and files scattered around the room along with old plates and even some clothing, but steps into the room anyways, the door hissing shut behind him.

“I have some stuff for you to sign too, your highness.” Lloyd says brightly. “Standard and not so standard NDAs to make sure you can work here, along with a few other bits and bobs.”

“Don't call me that.” Lelouch snaps, then hunches over at the two of them look over his way at the harsh tone. “I'm...I'm just Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm...I'm not royalty.”

“Hmmm...I beg to differ but alright. Mr. Lamperouge then.” Lloyd gives an odd smile at that, one Cécile can't quite figure out. It's not one of his usual ones; dare she say it looks a bit sad?

“Mr. Lamperouge, let me see your contract.” Lloyd hands out his hand and Lelouch hesitates for only a moment before pulling out a thick file from his messenger bag and handing it over to Lloyd.

Cécile glances around, sighing, then goes to clear off a chair. “Please, have a seat.” She offers with a smile once she is done.

Lelouch glances dubiously at the only recently uncovered chair and sits down gingerly. He sits up straight, alert, and watchful as Lloyd makes his way through the contract. At one point it looks like he's ready to start skimming, only for Cécile to reach over and _whap_ his fingers before he does. The glare she gives him is enough to make him stop and take his time as he should in regards to the contract.

She then glances over at Lelouch and worries. Worries for what exactly the future holds for him now that he's been uncovered by Lloyd and forced to work with him.

* * *

Lelouch, as Lloyd is discovering, is a very expressive person underneath his apparently bland and uncaring façade. He frowns, eyes overflowing with uncertainty, as he looks through the papers _he_ has to sign to work with the ASEEC as Lloyd's retainer.

_'Retainer.'_ Lloyd grins at the very thought. _'I never would have expected him to do it even if __I__ remembered it myself.'_

Franklin Retainer Contract. A very old contract that dates back to the beginnings of the Britannian Empire. Named after Benjamin Franklin who created the original contract that became the basis for this law long ago in regards to him turning on Washington and his rebellion, something to protect those who came with him when he chose Britain over the so-called “America”.

In essence, as Lelouch Lamperouge he gets a lot of benefits in exchange for exclusively working for Lloyd. No one else can hire him, no one else can do anything to him, without Lloyd Asplund, as an Earl, getting in the way. This protection extends even to his family members, whether by blood, marriage, or even adoption. Which means his sister is now under Lloyd's protection too.

This contract even nicely side steps the trouble of hiding one Lelouch vi Britannia from Prince Schneizel who is Lloyd's patron. This contract even denies that from a prince, leaving the Prime Minister unable to interfere.

_'Of course, this is for Mr. __**Lamperouge**__.'_ Lloyd muses. _'If he becomes vi Britannia legally again, the contract is immediately not worth the paper it's written on.'_

But until that day comes, if it ever does, Lloyd essentially owns Lelouch Lamperouge. That's what the Franklin Retainer Contract boils down to; a sort of “slavery” that means Lloyd governs Lelouch's life to a degree. Not to the point of utterly controlling him, but there is a long list of things Lelouch can no longer do without his permission.

Lloyd's already given permission for two key things; Lelouch going to Ashford Academy to finish his education there and his not-technically-legal chess gambling. He fully expects more to be added to the list in time.

_'Of course, Lelouch is in more control than the contract _seems_ to say.'_ Lloyd can't stop smiling at just how cunning this boy is. He's right to hire him, what with him having placed Lloyd in a deadlock. He **must** protect Lelouch after all, which requires all sorts of privileges being opened up for his access.

If Lloyd had truly intended to reveal Lelouch despite claiming otherwise, legally he can't now. The contract would be pulled up and Lloyd would be ruined utterly as this law is too old, too entrenched into the Empire to be ignored by anyone. Especially with a royal prince involved. This kind of case could strip him of his title, his connections.

It would strip him of the means to work on his Lancelot.

_'So that's never happening for sure!'_ Lloyd shakes his head. _'What a cruel, cruel child you are Lelouch.'_

Finally, after one last long look at the final papers that will bind him to working for Lloyd, Lelouch signs it with a flourish that speaks of his royal heritage. “There. It's done.” Lelouch seems to force himself to remain calm, pushing the papers across the desk to Lloyd.

“Aaah...thank you very much!” Lloyd says cheerfully, flipping through the pages and scrawling out his own signature to finish the last of the legalities. “I am surprised I have to admit. I would have thought you would have refused my offer...not take it and twist it to your benefit.”

Lelouch stares at him, something angry in his eyes. “You didn't give me any other option.”

“Oh? How so?” The innocent tone there disarms Lelouch, makes him half choke on his anger.

“You blackmailed me you...you!” Lelouch scowls and stands up, slamming his hands on the desk. “How else could I response with you in a prime position to ruin everything. Put Nunnally—Nunnally in danger!”

Lloyd blinks, raising a hand carefully, pointer finger pointed up. “But I never said I would did I? I'm sure I didn't, right Cécile?”

The soldier and fellow scientist starts, having been hanging around on the edge for some time. At most she went and fetched some tea for the two of them, but otherwise has been quiet due to the whole contract thing being way out of her depths. “What? But...with how you approached him and...”

“Ooooh...my bad!” Lloyd laughs a bit as it sinks in. “You really _are_ that paranoid aren't you your highness? I thought so but I wasn't certain...really, I never said I would reveal you if you didn't accept my job offer. Just that I would keep you hidden if you did. Though I admit this whole contract is better for you and me both in that regard...lying to Prince Schneizel would be a problem in any other circumstance but this works nicely to avoid that!”

Lelouch is gaping at him. So is Cécile. Cécile's eye twitches and she storms forwards, though Lloyd only realizes it when she grabs his ear and starts pulling. “Lloyd...!” She growls, glaring fiercely down at him. “How dare you! You scared the life out of this poor boy for your selfish, spoiled..!” Her ranting becomes increasingly incoherent, even as she yanks around Lloyd.

“Ow, ow, ouch! Stop it! It's already done! Papers signed and everything!” Lloyd protests.

Lelouch is just staring, still gaping at him, while Lloyd manages to break free of the angry Cécile and rubs his ear. “Now, now...”

The slap to his face from Lelouch is likely very well deserved but it hurts anyways. Lloyd rubs at his face, staring at Lelouch with wide eyes while the prince strangles the urge to actually _strangle_ the lord in front of him.

“Fine. I work for you now. Is there anything else?” Lelouch grinds out, digging his fingers into the desk to avoid any other violent action.

“Well...now that you've signed the NDAs...” Lloyd brightens even despite the sourness in his cheek. “You can come and see my Lancelot!” He says brightly, bouncing up from his seat. “Oh, you'll love it, you really will! You are Marianne the Flash's son after all!”

Lelouch blinks, staring in complete confusion at Lloyd even as Cécile sighs, hiding her face in her hands and muttering uncomplimentary things about her boss under her breath.

“...Lancelot?” He manages to get out, tilting his head slightly and making his glasses glint in the light. “What is that?”

* * *

What the Lancelot is, involves Asplund dragging him cheerfully down the hallways towards the hanger that the ASEEC has taken as their own. Lelouch is still fuming, cursing himself and Asplund's deviousness for having fallen into such a neat trap. With the contracts signed, there is no way out. Even though they will take until tomorrow at the earliest to be filed, it is done.

_'I really, really __**hate**__ this guy.'_ Lelouch has to bite on his tongue to avoid doing something rash as they make their way to the hanger.

As they enter the hanger, Asplund opening the way through with his ID card, he drops Lelouch's arm and pushes him forward, making him stumble his way through the door into the brightly lit hanger and the platform that hangs in the air that is before him.

Lelouch almost turns to protest the treatment. Almost. For as he does, he spots the flash of light reflecting on metal and stops, stunned as he sees what lies before him, in gleaming white and gold.

A Knightmare Frame. Incomplete still, with only the legs and torso fully attached. To the side, the two arms are being put together so they can be attached, though currently no one is working on them. The cockpit is further back, being looked at by the two technicians still in the room.

It is beyond what Lelouch expected. Even in this unfinished state, the Knightmare before him, standing in place thanks to struts and supports, is beyond anything he expected.

“What...what is that?”

“The Z-01 Lancelot.” Cécile tells him, smiling slightly at his shocked expression and the awe painted across his face. “The personal project of the ASEEC. A prototype to a new generation of Knightmares.”

“Pah! Not just a prototype. My Lancelot will be the best of the very best! Nothing will ever truly surpass it!” Asplund brags, even as he walks towards the closest computer terminal and boots it up. He waves over Lelouch and, tearing his eyes from the still incomplete Lancelot, he walks over to see what Asplund brings up.

The blueprints for the Lancelot are revealed to him and Lelouch's eyes widen as he takes in the information. Reading the blueprints are not a hard task for him; Lelouch has begged, borrowed, and schemed to get a hold of various blueprints of the Sutherlands and Gloucesters used more recently, much less the old blueprints that the Ashfords still have on hand.

And this...this is something on par with what the Ashfords were considering long ago when they had the power and potential to continue with Knightmare Frame production.

“Sixth generation...no...this is _seventh_ generation...” Lelouch breathes out in awe, looking at the complex but efficient blueprints. This has to be the most expensive Knightmare Frame project since the Ganymede.

“Yes!” Asplund cheers a bit. “And what I need you for...” Lelouch jumps as a loud slamming sound goes up and he turns to see that Asplund has dropped five huge heavy textbooks next to him. Lelouch stares at them and then Asplund who grins. “I believe between your knowledge of reading the blueprints, your scores in computer sciences, time spent in a Knightmare simulator, and your own intelligence...you could help with the OS for my Lancelot.”

Lelouch blinks then realizes all the texts in front of him are on programming, with two of them specifically on Knightmare Frame programming. That alone is worth more than anything to Lelouch, who can see just how valuable this is alone in understanding how Knightmares work. Between his time spent on making sure that Knightmare simulator worked as he needed it, his time with Nina on her pet project of seeing if she can “complete” the Ganymede, and his own computer experiences...yes, Asplund is right that he can handle the OS.

“Of course, you can't just work immediately. The _holidays_ are here after all.” Asplund sounds genuinely annoyed at that very concept. “So consider this a form of homework; by next year I want you to have memorized these books and are ready to work on the OS! There's a lot to program for my Lancelot.”

“Lloyd!” Cécile protests at the challenge Lelouch is given, as it is only a few weeks before the end of the holidays.

“No. That's fine.” Lelouch picks up the first book and considers it, a slow grin forming on his face. “I believe I can take that challenge.”

“Very good.” Asplund's own grin widens, turning to Cécile. “Told you he would be perfect for this. You specialize in the mechanics of this. I do both. Mr. Lamperouge here can focus then on the programming alone. Once my Lancelot is complete, we'll have to find a devicer...and that devicer will surely bring in new data we can use to improve my Lancelot!”

Lelouch ignores Asplund's ranting over the Lancelot, glancing back over at the blueprints. A sneer forms on his face as he considers just what he has access to here.

Potentially this Lancelot alone could be the key to dealing with Britannia. At the very least, he's now in the heart of a group which is building cutting edge technology for their conquering of the world. For _war_.

Lelouch lets his grin widen almost manically as he thinks that maybe, just maybe, working for Asplund will be worth the struggles and annoyances ahead.

_'For the sake of destroying Britannia...yes, I can do that for sure.'_ Lelouch smooths out his expression, plastering on a more gentle smile as Cécile approaches him to assure him that she'll make sure Asplund doesn't overwork him.

“Really he has no decent understanding of humanity...” Cécile grumbles half to herself once she's done reassuring Lelouch for her own sake.

“That's fine Ms. Croomy.” Lelouch tilts his head and gives her a bright, harmless smile. No teeth, nothing, just genuine acceptance and sweetness. “I can handle this much.”

“Well...if you say so. Oh and you can just call me Cécile.” She offers with a bright, gentle smile of her own. “We are going to be working together for a long time.”

“...I'll keep that in mind Ms. Croomy.” Lelouch demurs, uncertain of how to respond to that. There is no need to get attached. He'll just use them and the ASEEC, and perhaps, just perhaps...

...he won't have to wait long for his chance to destroy Britannia after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who need it, here is the link to the music (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbHhZamze_I = gentle and melancholic within the text) that I used as a reference to what Lelouch is playing on the piano. Consider it very close to what he would actually be playing (can't really make up an original song myself!).
> 
> Comment if you liked it. I absolutely HATE kudos so please stop leaving them if you don't also comment. Comments actually TELL ME SHIT. You could have accidentally hit the kudos button for all I know!
> 
> Also consider it good practise; the last chapter of this month is the last chapter which comes out "freely". All other chapters require comments so I will post them and I only post on Weds so if I don't got enough comments by then, you guys gotta wait another week until there are enough comments.
> 
> Check out my profile for where you can find me on social media and ways to get backstage thoughts!


	3. Prelude 03 Work In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch begins working at the ASEEC. It's all for the sake of his own goals, for the means to destroy Britannia. Nothing more.
> 
> And then things..._change_...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/09/18  
Word Count: 11, 417 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in some ways a montage. This fully covers the passage of time and how working on the ASEEC is setting in place changes for the future.
> 
> Lelouch tries so hard to be uncaring and cold but he's really not. He's soft and warm, caring for people easily. Trust is what is hard earned from him and well...you'll see!

_January 5, 2017 a.t.b_

Lelouch is starting to wonder if he's jinxed or something. He just seems to always run into bad luck at the worst of times, even just minor problems that quickly become something he can't deal with at the moment.

For example, on what is supposed to be his first day of work...

“...is this truly a real ID?” The guard at the front of the base who is eyeing Lelouch's ID card gives it a suspicious look before turning back to Lelouch. He adjusts his (_fake_) glasses, waiting for the guard to accept it and let him through.

“You just have to use your scanner to prove it, right?” Lelouch points out with a sigh, adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder and letting out a sigh that releases a fog of air in the chilly winter afternoon.

“You are awfully eager to get such a fake checked. You put a virus in there or something?” The guard continues to eye him suspiciously, looking between the ID card and Lelouch himself. “Lelouch Lamperouge, student at Ashford Academy _and_ working for the ASEEC? Give me a break. No way a simple high school student could work at such a place.”

Lelouch just gives him a look, sighing as he shifts once again on his feet. “You can always just contact the ASEEC if you really need to be certain of my identity.” He offers, keeping his voice soft, non-confrontational. “Earl Asplund is the one who hired me and I'm certain he will vouch for my presence.”

The guard scowls, but goes for his communicator. “Hey, command? Patch me through to the ASEEC. Say that there's some student claiming to work for them outside.”

There's a pause and then whoever is operating command responds. “Lelouch Lamperouge right? That's the name I was given.”

The guard blinks. “Well...yes...”

“There was a _memo_ sent out about it Lieutenant.” A sigh is heard from the communicator. “Earl Asplund wants him in the base and working.”

Lelouch keeps an innocent look on his face, even as the guard stares at him. There is a moment, then he scans the ID and it goes off with a happy buzz, the scanner turning green to prove it is valid. “...well then. Go on in _Lamperouge_.” He glowers at him.

Lelouch accepts back the ID with a gentle smile. “Thank you, sir.” Then walks on by, careful to take it slow. Not aggressive, but not too meek.

_'Well...at least I can say it's very unlikely anyone will recognize me as royalty...I doubt Clovis will do anything in regards to __Schneizel's__ pet project.'_ Lelouch muses, even as he makes his way to his next checkpoint.

One that looks like it won't take long since Asplund is already waiting there, bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet. He spots Lelouch as he approaches and immediately lights up, waving to greet him. Hesitantly, Lelouch lifts his hand back in greeting before letting it drop.

A deep, chill breath is all he has time for before he's there and Asplund is dragging him in, chatting excitedly about what today's work will be.

Lelouch is, despite himself, looking forward to it.

* * *

Unlike the last time Lelouch was in the hanger, things are much more busy. Instead of just two technicians, there is a swarm moving through the hanger. Some are dealing with new shipments of parts, others are handling the assemblage of the Lancelot, and still more are working on what looks like a pair of swords, but not like the usual metal ones that certain Knightmares are equipped with.

Lelouch doesn't get much time focus on that as he's quickly ushered by Asplund into sitting next to him, the computer set up that asks for a password. A password Lelouch was given just yesterday via email as part of him being brought in today to work. He's also supposed to immediately change it to something more personal for security reasons.

Typing it in, Lelouch sits back as he waits for the computer to boot up properly, glancing over at the tablet nearby. Picking it up, he scrolls through it and considers the list of programming he needs to get through. Glancing to his side, he looks at his messenger bag; just in case he brought in the programming books, though he's already memorized them, as Lelouch would hate to make a mistake on his first day.

The _ding_ of the computer being ready makes Lelouch turn. Once he has “fixed” the password as ordered, he quickly pulls up the blueprints for the Lancelot and the main OS program, eyes flicking between the two as he takes in the information and considers how to start.

His reading slows, however, as he notices something has...changed in the blueprints. “Asplund...” Lelouch begins, hesitantly, glancing over at the scientist who is typing happily at his own computer.

“Hm? What is it?” Asplund looks up, eyes wide and guileless looking. Lelouch doesn't buy it.

“What happened to the cockpit ejection system?” He asks bluntly.

Lelouch can feel a twitch growing in his eye as Asplund cocks his head, looking confused to Lelouch's question. “Oh...that? Well the budget wouldn't allow it.”

“The budget...wouldn't allow the cockpit ejection system?” Lelouch repeats, voice dry as a desert. Looking over the blueprints again, he can see several other safety features meant specifically for the pilot do not exist on it anymore.

“Why yes! Not if we are to make my Lancelot as wonderful as it should be!” Asplund proclaims, already waving off Lelouch. “We'll have to wait until we get enough data from the Lancelot to justify a budget increase for that.”

Lelouch opens his mouth, half choking on outrage. “And what about the _pilot_? Without the cockpit ejection system the pilot is in too much danger.”

“Well, it would be bad if the devicer does get killed...though I suppose we could find another key part if it comes down to it...” Asplund mumbles to himself, considering the implications of that not in life lost but as another part of his great Lancelot.

Lelouch groans, covering his face with a hand, and leaning on the desk in front of him. “So we can't have the cockpit ejection system since it would take from the rest of the Lancelot?”

“Yes! You learn fast Mr. Lamperouge!” Asplund says cheerfully, returning to his work with the easy assumption that the conversation is over.

Lelouch lifts his head and stares at the blueprints, eyes firmly on the cockpit. He thinks of guns, of fire, of shrapnel, of all the ways one can die in a Knightmare he learned from reports and his time in his blackmarket Knightmare simulator. The idea of blood in the cockpit, of a person dying simply because they can't _afford_ to install the ejection system if the Lancelot is to be the Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame it is meant to be...

Lelouch tries to shake it off. It's not like he's here to care about things, just to get information and access to certain areas for the sake of his plans. _'And the pilot is probably gonna be some awful Britannian noble.'_ Lelouch admits with a scowl. _'The chances of another Marianne the Flash is...impossible. Britannia is even more controlled and defined by social status than it was before.' _The thought of his mother is a sad one for Lelouch, especially considering where he is reminds him so much of her in a strange way. How she might have begun, a journey that no longer can be repeated by others.

For now, only those qualified to be “Knights” can be Knightmare pilots. Which means nobles or those of sufficient rank and status as “true” Britannians to get them leeway. Great skill in piloting and other similar abilities to raise them up. And that is not enough for someone of anything but noble rank to be handed the key to a prototype like the Lancelot. It's not new tech anymore like it was with the Ganymede.

_'Still it's...'_ Lelouch swallows and wonders if there is anything that can be done. _'The budget is the problem...if there was a way to--!'_ Lelouch's eyes widen as it comes to him.

“...if you require money you can always request it of me.” Lelouch says quietly.

“Hm? What are you talking about?” Asplund turns to look at him, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

“Section E, lines 12 to 22 of the Franklin Retainer Contract speaks of how you can request and gain access to the money I earned elsewhere as your own.” Lelouch taps a bit on the keyboard, searching for the older blueprints and the budget. Once they are on the screen, he considers things carefully and nods. “The money I earned at that Christmas Party...all that remains of it would be enough to install the cockpit ejection system and other safety features you had to remove.”

“Really? It applies even to such things as the budget for the ASEEC?” Asplund muses, standing and leaning over Lelouch's shoulder to look at things. Lelouch types up the amount he can give him and glances over his shoulder at him.

Asplund whistles, considering the money Lelouch still has thanks to that party. “My! Chess matches are quite lucrative...no wonder you wish to still be able to do them.” Asplund taps the desk for a moment, eyes running over the blueprints and the amount of money offered to him. Then he grins and claps Lelouch on the back, making him gasp slightly at that blow. “Very well! I'll return the cockpit ejection system to the blueprints. You can bring in the money tomorrow yes? You have the means to transfer it all to the ASEEC and my Lancelot?”

Lelouch nods quickly, feeling vaguely relieved about how quickly Asplund accepted his offer. “Yes. I can do that.”

“Good...then, well, back to work then! Looks like we won't have to scrape by on our budget...ooh maybe I could see about getting a head start on the VARIS...” Asplund muses to himself as he slides back in his seat.

Lelouch glances over at the cockpit that is still being assembled, bites his lip, then returns to his actual task today; debugging the OS, something that will likely be his main thing to do.

That, and calibrating various elements of the Lancelot. Lelouch sees a lot of calibrations in his future...

* * *

As far as Milly Ashford is concerned – and for herself only her opinion matters – this year is off to a wonderful start. Not the least thanks to the minor, but significant improvement for Lelouch and his life.

Milly hums to herself as she strolls off towards the student council room. Lelouch won't be here today but not for any gambling. No, the aimless prince-in-hiding finally has a _job_. It concerned Milly at first, especially with a noble being involved, but Lelouch was quick to assure her when she asked.

“_Are you sure it's...nothing to do with your...” Milly begins, only for Lelouch to raise his hand and making her stop. They are hanging on the roof, after the student council meeting that went off the rails with the confirmation Lelouch now has a job with the strange Earl that barged in a week ago._

“_Yeah.” Lelouch stares out over the school, away from Milly. “He just wants my brains and doesn't care that I'm a commoner. He's strange, but I arranged a good contract to keep me safe. And I won't be working anywhere near where the Viceroy is. I can easily keep away from royals.”_

“_Well, if you say so.” Milly smiles, and laughs a bit. “You wouldn't take this job if you weren't sure Nunnally would be safe. But keep yourself safe while at it, won't you?”_

_Lelouch glances back over at her and gives a soft smile. “Don't worry. I will Milly.”_

Shaking the memory from her head, Milly opens the door to the student council office with a wide grin. “So, ready for today's work?” She cheerfully asks as she enters the room, gaining everyone's attention as she does so.

Rivalz groans, already looking at the large amount of paperwork in front of him in dread. “How did we get so much work to do? We were on holiday! There should have been no way for the paperwork to pile up.”

“Well...unfortunately thanks to the Christmas Party and last minute additions to it...” Ray glances over at Milly, who waves off his accusatory stare.

“Come on! You agreed to the majority of them yourself. Since they were for _Lelouch_.” She grins, enjoying how Ray turns away abruptly and refuses to meet her gaze, ears red.

“It would be easier if Lelouch was here...” Nina says half to herself, looking through the paperwork in front of her.

“Lulu has a job now.” Shirley says brightly, eyes not moving from the papers in front of her. “He needs to make a good impression on his boss and show he's capable!”

“That's right...” Rivalz sighs, poking a bit at the stack of papers in front of him before sitting up and shaking his head. “Aaah man and here I was looking forward to finding new matches!”

“Rivalz! Don't go encouraging Lulu to do bad things!” Shirley snaps at him, waving her finger in his face and making him go cross-eyed. “He's finally starting to shape up into a proper man!”

“Hmmm...and of course you can't wait to appreciate how _manly_ Lelouch has become, isn't that right Shirley?” Milly teases her with a leer, making the redhead blush and splutter in protest.

Milly then looks over to the silent Ray, who is scowling at the papers in front of him. “Something wrong Ray?”

“...nothing.” He answers after a moment, picking up his pen. “Nothing is wrong.”

Milly frowns, not really liking how unhappy Ray sounds there, but sighs and turns to do her own set of paperwork. There's no way to pry answers out of Ray when he goes quiet like that.

Though, she really does wonder what is bothering him so much. _'Maybe it's Lelouch's new job and he's sulking since he gets to spend less time with him...'_ Milly muses, glancing over at Ray before looking over at Shirley. _'Though considering Shirley...I wonder if it's something else that is bothering him...'_

Milly has learned patience over the years – though certain people, like Lelouch, would say otherwise – so dismisses it for now and instead makes a note to see about prying out what is bothering Ray later.

Until then, she's got a lot of paperwork to do and is missing her highly capable vice-president to speed up the process. She fully expects her hand to be cramping by the end of this.

* * *

Drained. The single word that is best to describe Lelouch's current state as he opens the door to his and Nunnally's home, stifling a yawn as he steps through the threshold.

_'Asplund just kept giving me more work to do...'_ Lelouch grumbles to himself, thinking of how he was tossed over to check on the arms of the Lancelot due to a certain system installed in them that is still not functional despite their best attempts.

“Welcome home, brother!” Nunnally's bright voice instantly gives Lelouch just enough energy to put on a smile.

“I'm home, Nunnally...” Lelouch pauses in the doorway of the dining room, blinking in surprise. Apparently he's too tired to pick up on the hint Nunnally dropped about having a guest.

“Alice.” Lelouch stares at the blonde, who gives him an awkward smile, setting down her teacup and glancing over at Nunnally. “I didn't know you were here.”

“Well...Nunnally said that you were gonna be late home today thanks to work so I offered to spend time with her...” Alice offers hesitantly, fidgeting slightly under Lelouch's gaze.

Lelouch stares at her for a bit longer, then sighs, smiling softly. “Thank you for keeping Nunnally company. Nunnally, you should have told me about your guest before.” He approaches Nunnally as he speaks, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Sorry brother.” Nunnally giggles a bit. “I got caught up in the fun conversations and games Alice and I were doing and she only offered at the end of the day when I brought it up!”

“And by that time I was on my way to Asplund's...” Lelouch shakes his head, before sitting down next to Nunnally. “I'm glad you are doing fine. I'll see about making sure I don't stay too late when I can. I do want to spend time with you Nunnally.”

“Brother...” Nunnally's voice is soft but filled with such simple joy that Lelouch can't help the genuine smile on his face.

“Master Lelouch, welcome home.” Sayoko speaks softly as she enters, carrying a plate of food in her hands. “I saved you some food, if you are hungry now I can heat it up in the microwave so you can enjoy it.”

Lelouch's stomach twists at the reminder that he's hadn't had much to eat – just a granola bar he snagged from the communal room – and he nods. “That would be nice. Thank you Sayoko.”

Sayoko gives a short, careful bow, before slipping back into the kitchen to prepare Lelouch's dinner.

“Miss Sayoko made some really good fish.” Alice pips up with, after taking a sip from her teacup and setting it down. “I really liked how she flavoured it.”

“Sayoko is a very good cook...though my brother is better.” Nunnally says mischievously.

“Nunnally...” Lelouch can't help the smile his face, even as he lets Alice draw them into a conversation about favourite dishes and least liked dishes.

Alice Sanderson. Cousin to Ray Sanderson, as if the name isn't a big enough clue. Blonde hair always in two pigtails, bright blue eyes. Tendency to tan and an active member of the track team in the middle school division. Nunnally's best friend.

Lelouch has barely interacted with her, but on occasions like this Lelouch is assured she's genuinely a great person and a loyal friend to Nunnally. Little actions such as these to make sure Nunnally is alright has Lelouch more than approve of her.

_'Though, if it was a guy...'_ Lelouch muses, even as he accepts the plate of food and digs into the, as advertised, delicious fish prepared for dinner. _'I wouldn't be as accepting.'_

There is no guy Lelouch can think of he would trust with Nunnally to such a degree.

_'Well...that's not exactly right.'_ Lelouch thinks even as he laughs at Alice's story as to why she dislikes octopus. _'There is always Suzaku...but I don't know what happened to him after the war. For all I know he's...'_

Lelouch closes his eyes, struggling against the emotions that unfinished thought brings him.

“Brother?” Nunnally's sweet voice and gentle hand breaks Lelouch out of his thoughts.

“Aaah, sorry. Did I miss something?” Lelouch hopes his voice isn't trembling so much that it's noticeable but from how Nunnally reacts, her face falling and smile dropping as a worried look spreads across her features, he fails in that regard.

“Brother...is something bothering you? Did something happen at work?” Nunnally asks gently, worry in her voice.

“No, nothing about work. I just had a thought...” Lelouch trials off, glancing over at Alice. “It's fine. What were you saying?”

Nunnally doesn't answer for a moment, then smiles again. “Alright brother...I'll ask later. Alice just wanted to know if Milly has brought up any new festival ideas. She would like some warning before any announcement.”

“Since I wasn't able to go to the student council meeting today I'm afraid I can't answer that right now.” Lelouch smirks a bit as Alice groans, likely already dreading whatever new crazy Milly is cooking up.

“Great...just great...it's gonna be like that wear your swimsuit to school day all over again...” Alice groans, while Lelouch twitches at the thought.

“It better not be.” Lelouch growls. Between Nunnally in a swimsuit – and the guys following her around – and Lelouch's own swimsuit and a horde of girls chasing after _him_, he never wants to deal with another swimsuit day or similar event ever again.

But, he has to ruefully acknowledge that he's going to have to deal with such things until Milly's graduation. And likely _after_ as if Lelouch tried to remove too many of Milly's festivals once he becomes president of the student council upon her graduation, he would get way too many complaints.

_'For such a crazy girl Milly has many people who like her.'_ Lelouch snorts at the thought but still smiles, now able to push away his dark thoughts and focus on the present once again. He takes another bite of the fish and enjoys the taste, listening to Nunnally as she speaks on her day, with Alice bringing in additions of her own. After the long, stressful day of his first day working for Asplund, this is a much needed and much earned peace for Lelouch.

* * *

By the third day of work, Lelouch is starting to feel more...comfortable with things. Not entirely, since he is having to get past Britannian soldiers every time he comes to work and the looming shadow of the Viceroy palace is something he can't forget. But Lelouch does feel like he can truly handle this job.

So, of course, that's when things immediately get harder for him.

Lelouch stares. Closes his eyes. Opens them. The sight does not change before him.

“What...what are you doing Miss Croomy?” Lelouch finally asks, feeling a twitch growing in his eye.

Cécile turns to him, smiling brightly. “I'm making up lunch! Everyone needs to eat well with a hard morning's work behind us and even more work ahead!”

_'Cooking is not what I would call this!'_ Lelouch screams in his head.

Cécile hums happily and turns to her pot of...stuff. Lelouch would never consider that food, not with her adding in both jello and curry powder to what is meant to be a pasta dish. He can't even comprehend that ever crossed her mind as acceptable to consider as food. Curry powder yes, but adding in the jello, the blueberries, and the fish on top of that? Lelouch shudders.

_'No wonder everyone kept looking for excuses to flee.'_ Lelouch muses. _'Not that they were successful...'_ Trying to run while in the middle of testing something out is a bad idea, as both Asplund and Lelouch ended up hammering home today. And then Asplund ended up whining over his precious Lancelot again, which means everyone was forced to stay and listen to him rant.

Which, unfortunately, sticks everyone with Cécile's horrible idea of cooking.

_'Like I'm gonna stand for it.'_ Lelouch narrows his eyes and starts to examine Cécile, considering her other actions and manner of speaking. _'There has to be a way to chase her out of the kitchen so I can salvage things...'_

“Miss Croomy? Why are you cooking today?” Lelouch asks after a moment, pasting on a gentle smile.

“Why, someone has to! No one else ever volunteers to cook. And this is the first day you've been here all day instead of in the afternoon and evening! You definitely need the energy.” Cécile says brightly, radiating warmth.

The horrible, toxic looking sludge in the pot ruins the effect however.

“Miss Croomy...you cook a lot then?” Lelouch steps a bit close, crinkling his nose at the smell and wondering how she isn't affected by it.

“Oh yes. I make all sorts of things and hand them out to everyone here at the ASEEC!” Cécile chirps, going for what looks like banana chips next to add to the so-called pasta.

“Aah...then...have you ever _seen_ anyone enjoy your cooking?” Lelouch asks softly and Cécile freezes, stopping in adding in the banana chips.

“Seen...I mean, I do hand out food but...” Cécile looks frozen, mind racing as whatever mental block kept her from realizing this fades away under the gentle pressure of Lelouch's question. “...no I've never seen them really eat my food much. And if they do they don't...they don't finish it. And leave...” Cécile is slowly drooping as she speaks. Lelouch steps forward and takes the spoon from her, gently pushing her away from the stove and shutting it off.

“Why don't you go lie down for now. I'll...arrange something myself.” Lelouch considers Cécile's down turned face, the conflict on it, and sighs. “Don't worry Miss Croomy. Just...rest. For now.”

Her smile is weak but she manages one anyways. “Thank you Lelouch. I'll...yes, I'll go lie down.” And walks away out of the kitchen.

As soon as she's gone, Lelouch picks up the pot and sets it on the kitchen counter by the sink. Some exploration finds him the giant pasta strainer, and he promptly dumps the pot into the sink, catching all the food bits and letting the liquid drain out in the pasta strainer. Kicking open the cupboard under the sink reveals the compost box, which he carefully dumps the rest of the so-called food in. Turning on the tap, Lelouch grabs the dish soap and sets to scrubbing, closing the cupboard door while at it.

And thinks.

_'Pasta won't be good now...maybe a stew. Thick and hot for the weather outside.'_ Lelouch glances out the one window in the kitchen, the one above the sink, and can see the grey skies, heavy with rain or snowfall. _'Hmm...I wonder if there is enough to make a cream stew...that would be a good one. Let's see...I'll need some onion, chicken, mushrooms...'_ Listing off the ingredients he needs, Lelouch finishes the clean up and sets to looking through the fridge and freezer for said ingredients.

Luckily enough the fridge and freezer here are well stocked, not to mention above average in size, something he likely can actually thank Cécile for despite her terrible idea of what constitutes good cooking. Glancing at the clock, Lelouch is assured there is enough time to make the soup and still have his break. In fact, he has time for one more dish to make at the same time. Something quick and easy would be best, he thinks as he pulls out and puts on an apron he found, ignoring the flower pattern on it.

_'Spinach salad would pair nicely with the cream stew.'_ Lelouch thinks as he pulls out white wine and checks the brand. He knows enough about cooking wines to find this one acceptable. _'Not the one I would use but it's a good one still.'_ Lelouch muses, checking the label and notes on it, before placing it on the counter. The chicken luckily is not frozen, though was before and likely Cécile planned on doing something awful to it later, just a touch frosted at this point in the fridge.

As Lelouch sets to cooking, chopping up the chicken and vegetables on the cutting boards he pulled out and carefully measuring out the ingredients, making adjustments to account for the large amount of people he's cooking for this time, he fails to notice the wide eyed ASEEC technicians who are poking their heads in and staring at Lelouch. Staring at him like they can't quite get in their heads that what they see is real.

* * *

Miracles of miracles, Lloyd finds himself in the ASEEC eating a cooked meal that actually counts as a meal. Something he would have thought impossible just hours ago is now true.

_'And it's thanks to Lelouch!'_ Lloyd hums happily around his bite of spinach salad, letting the parmesan mix with the sour dressing.

The entire table is quiet, after the first round of “this is good!” everyone decided as one to just enjoy the meal. Which Lloyd totally approves of; the faster they eat, the faster they can get back to work!

He slows down as he starts to realize the feeling of the silence isn't just of enjoying the food and glances around, before his eyes land on Cécile. Though she's eating, it's slowly and she glancing around at the others in a way that suggests she's seeing things differently for the first time in a long while.

_'Oh. Of course...'_ Lloyd pulls a face, turning back to his stew with a grimace. _'I wish Cécile would just get over it...so she can't cook. She's the best at what she's good at __in engineering __and she doesn't have to be good at anything else here!'_

But as Lloyd watches, he sees something else that catches his eye. Lelouch, the young prince-in-hiding, glances over at Cécile more than once, yet says nothing throughout lunch. He absentmindedly starts collecting dishes once the lunch ends, nodding idly with that bland smile at the compliments the technicians shower him in.

Lloyd hangs back, as Lelouch comes back after his last trip into the kitchen and stops at where Cécile is. He looks conflicted for a moment, then reaches out a hand. He stops just before he touches Cécile and sighs. “Look...I...if you want to know how to cook a good meal like this I could teach you.”

Cécile doesn't react for a moment, then looks up, surprise on her face. “I...excuse me?”

Lelouch glances away. “If you really want to be able to cook Miss Croomy, I could help you. Besides, with so many people here it would be easier on me to have some help in the kitchen. Just...I'm a picky person according to my friends so I won't be easy on you.”

Cécile blinks, a bit of tears welling up in her eyes, before she suddenly smiles, beaming brightly at Lelouch. “I would like that Lelouch. And...really, you can call me Cécile.”

“...I'll keep that in mind.” Lelouch finally turns to look at her and his smile seems a touch more genuine, gentle this time. “Mind helping me with the clean up?”

“Of course not! It will make the work go faster so we can return to work on the Lancelot.” Cécile says cheerfully, picking up her empty plate as she does so.

“Don't take too long with the dishes!” Lloyd yells in reminder. “My Lancelot needs the top engineer and top programmer five minutes ago!”

Lelouch gives him an annoyed look at that, rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes...”

Cécile giggles at that, and walks quickly into the kitchen. Lelouch stays behind for a moment, giving Lloyd an odd look.

“What do you want now?” Lelouch demands.

Lloyd laughs. “Aaah...just seeing a bit more about what kind of person you are, your highness~!” He then turns and skips off, leaving a confused and spluttering boy behind him.

His wide smirk feels like it's permanently stamped across his face. _'Oh yes...this was the best choice I made in a long long time for a new employee!'_ He thinks happily as he sits at his computer and sets back to work on the Lancelot once more.

* * *

Shirley Fenette is many things. She's a member of the swim team, part of the student council, and likely the most friendly person in school. She could likely befriend everyone in the world if given the chance; though that's likely an exaggeration Shirley sees no problem with trying to make friends with any person, regardless of heritage or status in life.

With that said, it's not too surprising she decides to approach the currently brooding Ray.

Squinting a bit at the sun light, and shivering a bit at the frost that is still in the air, Shirley steps out on the balcony where she spotted Ray while collecting supplies for another idea of Milly's. Setting down the box by the door, Shirley steps out with a bright smile on her face. “Hey Ray! What are you doing here?”

For a moment Ray doesn't seem to notice her, too busy staring out over the equestrian club and their horses. Then he blinks and turns slightly, just as Shirley reaches the edge of the balcony. “Shirley.” He doesn't answer her question, just turns back to look over the view before him.

Sensing something wrong, Shirley doesn't say anything, just turns to look out over the field. She focuses on one horse and rider, the girl coaxing the horse as it shies away from something that only it finds scary, clucking and pulling the horse away and soothing it.

“...Lelouch seems to be getting into his new job.” Ray finally says, drawing Shirley's eye. She can't really read his face right now, between the shadow of his hair and the way he's not looking at her.

She smiles though, thinking of how Lelouch seems to be happy in a weird way with his job, even as his grumbles over his eccentric boss. “Yes! At first I thought maybe it wasn't a good idea, but turns out he's really good with his job!” Shirley giggles a bit in memory. “Despite his complaints, he really does like it...though I wish he would stop with the gambling! Honestly I thought with a job he would stop but apparently that Earl thinks it's okay...”

Frowning a bit, Shirley recalls how today it's not a work day but a day where Rivalz and Lelouch skive off to find a noble they can trick into playing a game with Lelouch so they can get money from them. Watching them go had not been fun, especially as it provoked a round of teasing from Milly over her fuss over “her poor precious Lulu”. And then her idea of what “supporting Shirley in love” means.

“Does he really like the job?” Ray asks, surprising Shirley and pulling her out of her thoughts on Milly's, ahem, _supportive_ actions.

“What do you mean?” Shirley turns back to him, once again realizing she can't get a read on what he's feeling or thinking.

“Lelouch...he was upset. Even scared of that _man_.” Ray's lips tighten, eyes narrowing as he glares off at a sight only he can see. “He can't possibly have chosen it willingly. He wouldn't have. Not unless he was pushed into it.”

“Aren't you being a bit pessimistic there?” Shirley laughs, shaking her head. “You are being way too dramatic. Lulu just was worried about working for a noble. And the way that man came in, he scared me! What a strange, strange man...” Shirley murmurs the last under her breath.

“He should have talked about it with m—us first.” Ray declares, surprising Shirley again. “Just going off and doing such a thing by himself...I can't allow that.”

“But it's bound to be Lulu's choice no matter what.” Shirley says, smiling a bit in thought. “I mean really, I wish he wouldn't go off gambling still but I'm glad he's gotten a job. But if he had turned it down it would have been okay too...well, it's like the gambling. I wish I could control it but really you can't control it...” Shirley grumbles a bit at the end. “Honestly Lulu just does what he wants, when he wants, and I can't even stay mad at him long!”

Ray doesn't answer for a long time, then finally turns to look at her. A small smile is on his face. “Neither can I.” He then pushes from the balcony's edge, walking away, and leaving Shirley somewhat confused as she watches him leave.

“I...wonder what exactly that was about...?” Shirley muses, then her eyes land on the box she set aside some minutes ago. “Oh crap! Milly is gonna be upset about me being late!” She cries as she scrambles to pick up the box and hurry onward to the student council building.

Behind her, a horse neighs and someone laughs, as the blue sky seems to shimmer above.

* * *

It took him weeks to feel confident enough and be assured he won't be spotted, but now Lelouch settles at his computer and starts it up for something other than working on the OS. With Asplund fussing over the now complete cockpit, the interface and instalment of the first version of the OS completed as well, Lelouch is free from being spotted working on something other than he should.

_'This system is connected to the main servers of the Viceroy palace...'_ Lelouch thinks, as he clicks through the system and looks for said connection. _'It's not much, mostly to do with how the ASEEC needs to be attached to the main government system for policy reasons, but it should be enough that I might just be able to find _something_.'_

Lelouch isn't entirely sure what he's looking for, except that he knows the value of a way into the government's computers. He might be able to start something there in regards to his goals.

_'There...that should be it.'_ Lelouch stops typing for a moment, peering at the screen as he considers what to now. Just because he's found the connection doesn't mean he can use it to hack into the system. There are safeguards for that, especially for the government servers which hold various state secrets of Area 11.

“Ooooh hacking are you?”

That cheerful voice makes Lelouch jump, nearly falling out of his chair and just grabbing hold of the desk to prevent it with a yelp. He stares up, still in his awkward position, to see Asplund peering over his chair at what he's working on.

Asplund turns to look at him, a wide grin on his face. “Well, well, you are a _naughty_ boy!”

“That, I...” Lelouch scrambles up, trying to think of how to handle this. _'There's no way I can deny what I was doing...dammit why did Asplund have to return so quickly?'_

“You can't just go and do it by yourself honestly.” Asplund shakes his head and reaches over, typing something up. To Lelouch surprise, a file activates, revealing a program that Lelouch takes a moment to understand. Once he does, he stares at Asplund in shock.

Asplund looks amused by Lelouch's shock. “Oh come now. How else am I to keep up with what the Viceroy is planning? Though, can't get everywhere in the system...though maybe he just keeps some stuff off the system for safe keeping. Surprisingly smart of him if he does...” Asplund muses, then steps back and waves his head. “Well, congratulations! I'm sure you'll understand and be able to use that program in an hour or so. I don't really have anything for you to do, so why don't you explore that before it's time to head home.”

Lelouch stares, watching the eccentric scientist leave, humming happily to himself as he skips off. Then, slowly, but surely, he smiles.

The smile doesn't fade as he turns and starts puzzling out the hacker software that Asplund created and uses.

* * *

Some things Alice will never out grow enjoying, she's sure of it. Sitting back and enjoying the sun on her face, the breeze, just enjoying being outside, is a major one.

“It's a beautiful day, isn't it Alice?” Nunnally's sweet voice breaks Alice gently from her minor daze and she turns to her fellow classmate, who also has lifted her face to enjoy the sun.

“Yes. The sky is a gentle blue today, with only a few puffs of clouds. White and pure.” Alice says. “Winter is already leaving so the grass is coming through, in bright green patches. It's truly a wonderful day.”

Outside, in the courtyard reserved for the middle school section, Alice sits on one of the chairs set up before a small table. Her lunch is before her, her lunch box open to reveal the apple and sandwiches that make up today's meal. Nunnally is next to her, carefully eating her own lunch of sandwiches. Unlike Alice, Nunnally almost always has sandwiches when she can get away with it; being blind means she can be messy when eating at times, and a sandwich is thus the easiest way for her to eat by herself.

Across from the both of them sits Sayoko, as encouraged to by the two of them, eating her own lunch of some kind of rice dish that Alice is sure is a Japanese traditional dish. One that would get Sayoko, and Sayoko alone, in trouble if caught eating.

_'But neither of us would get Sayoko in trouble.'_ Alice thinks with a smile. The gentle maid is usually found with Nunnally throughout the day recently, practically invisible in her uniform and with her heritage. It likely has to do with Lelouch's new job and the way it takes him away more often; Nunnally confided to Alice that she asked Sayoko to spend more time with her, and though it wasn't outright said Alice has a very good idea that is why.

_'Still, I think __she will go back to not being needed by Nunnally's side__ soon as she gets used to the change.__'_ Alice muses as she munches on her sandwich, considering recent events._ 'With Lelouch busy more with work, Sayoko needs to fill in the gap left by him not being available __as much __for the chores and cooking that he usually does.'_

Alice glances over at Nunnally at that thought. She seems a touch down, not overtly so, but she takes longer than she usually does eating one of her sandwiches. “Are you okay Nunnally? You don't look so happy. Don't like the sandwiches today?”

Nunnally doesn't seem to react – a common thing for the blind girl – but Alice has gotten used to her. The slight turn of her lips, the way her free hand runs down the edge of the chair...such things hint to her being troubled.

“No. I really like the sandwiches today. It's just...” Nunnally hesitates, remaining silent and unmoving for a time as she thinks. “I miss my brother. I wish he could spend more time with me again.”

Alice glances over at Sayoko, checking to see if the maid has anything to say. A slight shake of the head and Alice turns back to Nunnally and reaches out, gently touching her hand. She doesn't really understand it, but it always seems to assure Nunnally when she talks to her holding her hand.

“That makes sense. You've been relying on him for so long and he's always been there for you. It's not surprising when he can't be with you as often anymore you feel upset over it.”

“I just...I really wish we could go back to how it was...” Nunnally's breath chokes up for a bit then she shakes her head. “I remember...I remember the year I spent in Japan.” The word Japan makes Alice tighten her grip slightly and quickly glance around, just in case someone is too close. Nobody is, which makes Alice relax.

“What do you mean?” Alice asks gently. _'The year spent before...Rai told me...oh Nunnally...of course you don't know the truth of that year...'_

“My brother made a good friend and it seemed like we never stopped smiling.” Nunnally confides to her. “But now...now my brother is barely around and we don't know what happened to our friend. Not after the war...” Nunnally goes silent, then shakes her head. “Maybe I'm just being a bit selfish. I want my brother all to myself.”

“I don't think it's wrong to be selfish.” Alice assures her gently. “Just wrong if that's all you are. And you, Nunnally, are the sweetest, kindest person in the world.”

A slight pink blush forms on Nunnally at the compliment. “You really think so?”

Alice squeezes her hand. “Really.”

The smile that Alice gets in return is another thing Alice will never stop enjoying, never really get used to. Alice doesn't want to either; she never wants to take Nunnally for granted.

* * *

The ASEEC is quiet at this hour, with everyone packed up and systems shut down, except for the security systems. Cécile takes a walk around anyways, nearly every evening, just to make sure everything is secure.

The sight of a light still on makes her pause, turning to face the door of the common room, ever so slightly ajar and showing pale light. Stepping up to it, Cécile inches it open to see what is inside.

Cécile blinks, swinging the door fully open. “Lelouch?”

The teen jolts slightly, looking up and then relaxing as he realizes Cécile is the one here. “Oh...Cécile. I didn't know you were still here.”

“Neither did I know you are here.” Cécile says as she steps into the room. The light comes from the lamp in the corner of the room, close to where Lelouch is sitting at the dining table, with his laptop right in front of him. Cécile recognizes it as the high end laptop Lelouch used some of his paycheck for to build himself, painted a soothing blue that he admitted to being suggested by a friend.

“Why are you here?” Cécile asks, stepping closer to Lelouch and standing not too far from him. She's in the perfect position to lean over his shoulder to see what he's working on, but refrains from doing so. It would be rude after all to do so without permission. “I usually hang back to make sure everything is in order, but you seem to be working on something.”

Lelouch opens his mouth, pauses then nods to himself. “I was...well I _am_ working on the OS.”

“Again?” Cécile blinks at that, wondering at why that would necessitate him staying at the ASEEC very late.

“Well...I'm trying to figure out how to make it so that the Lancelot can be piloted properly.” Lelouch admits, scowling slightly at the numbers in front of his screen. “We haven't had much luck with finding a devicer since we finished the main body and operating systems.”

Cécile winces, reminded of the last potential pilot they had in particular. “That is true...Though the more specialized systems aren't operational, the Lancelot should be pilotable and we've certainly had a few attempts in that regard...”

“The last one was the best...which wasn't saying much since he only managed barely 21% in sync rate.” Lelouch notes sourly, even as he types up a new line of code and then runs things to see how it effects, frowning as he isn't satisfied by whatever change he wrought.

“I would think the fact that man was...spectacularly unpleasant would be more important to you.” Cécile says tactfully. The noble who had been brought in to handle the Lancelot on Schneizel's recommendation had been of particularly vitriol temper to Cécile and Lelouch, apparently since she is a woman and Lelouch is so young and too “pretty” to actually do his job. The man ended up with a lot of salt in his coffee thanks to the other technicians taking great offence to the insults to the two of them. Which likely was another reason why he left as quickly as he arrived.

Lelouch snorts. “Yeah, well you know what's more important to Lloyd and he's got the final say in who pilots his _precious_ Lancelot.” A brief smile appears on his face at that thought, something Cécile can't help but echo.

“Still, shouldn't you be heading to bed?” Cécile says, concern wiping away her smile. “You've been here since early morning.”

“It's fine.” Lelouch assures her, though really he looks paler than usual and bruises of exhaustion are forming underneath his eyes. “I can handle this for an hour or so more before heading back.” He yawns as if to prove himself wrong, then shakes his head before to turn back to his work. Cécile frowns harder, not liking where this is heading.

Still, it's not easy to get Lelouch to move when he decides to be stubborn so she decides to compromise and takes a seat next to Lelouch. “What exactly is bothering you in particular?”

Lelouch looks at her surprised for a moment, before turning back to the screen and pointing at a specific line of coding. “This should be helping with how sensitive the controls are, but whenever I run the simulations it doesn't help and sometimes I make it _worse_.” Lelouch sounds particularly disgusted by that.

Cécile hums, peering at the code and carefully pulling it apart in her mind. It might not be her specialty like it is for Lelouch, but you have to know code when it comes to building Knightmares. Unfortunately, she can't see how to help Lelouch here, though she does offer a few suggestions and possibilities for him to try.

It takes longer than it probably should for her to notice Lelouch falling silent. Turning slightly, she focuses once more on Lelouch.

A brief “awww” wants to emit from her mouth, but Cécile throttles that quiet. Lelouch has somehow managed to fall asleep, eyes gently closed, with his head leaning on his hand. Cécile pauses to examine him like this; he looks sweet, young like this. Unlike when he's awake and so much intense emotions seem to shine forth despite his meek façade as an employee of _Earl_ Lloyd Asplund. The fact the glasses he usually wears in the ASEEC are gone right now add to it.

_'He really resembles his mother.'_ Cécile muses, thinking back on the photographs Lloyd showed her and she later hunted down herself. _'No wonder he avoids the security cameras when he can...and I get the feeling those glasses actually reduce the resemblance a touch.'_ Cécile knows well that wearing glasses changes the shape of one's face significantly, especially when added to the different posture Lelouch uses. He doesn't move or act like a prince here either.

Cécile remembers him switching to a princely state once, when Lloyd had first confronted him on his identity. During that moment, Cécile could believe him a prince, something which added to the other proof Lloyd gave her after that incident.

Cécile then shakes out of her thoughts and reaches around Lelouch, carefully closing down his laptop's applications after saving, then shutting down the laptop itself. She stands, careful not to disturb the sleeping Lelouch, and turns to the nearby couch.

It takes less than a minute to pull out the bed within the couch and only a little longer to get out the sheets and pillows from the nearby closet. Fluffing the last pillow, Cécile turns back to Lelouch and smiles.

“Lelouch...” She says softly, gently touching his shoulder and giving him a shake.

“Hm...Cécile?” Lelouch just barely opens his eyes. “Wha...”

“Come on.” Cécile carefully lifts him by the arm, getting him to stand. Lelouch stumbles forward, Cécile just catching him, and is carefully steered towards the bed. Cécile sits him down, crouching and removing his shoes. Lelouch stares down at her, in a daze, letting himself be pushed to lie down in bed. “Nunnally...”

“I'll contact your home and tell them about how you fell asleep. I can't really escort you at this late hour back home.” Cécile tells him gently. It's not a lie either; the last bus just left and Cécile doesn't have a car since she lives on base and being within the big Tokyo Settlement means she either uses the military transport when necessary or can walk or take any of the public transportation available to the places she needs to get to. Ashford Academy is far enough away that Cécile can't walk a very tired Lelouch back safely, and there's no way to take a military vehicle for such a “small” thing. Not at Cécile's rank.

Lelouch nods slightly, obviously not really registering what was really said aside except as an assurance. “Okay...” His violet eyes slowly close and he quickly falls back asleep, rolling slightly and curling up as he does so.

Cécile smiles at the sight, brushing hair away from Lelouch's eyes, before she stands and looks around the room. Clean, neat, no problems here. It only takes a bit for Cécile to turn off the light and leave, carefully shutting the door behind her as she does so. Pulling out her cellphone, she finds the phone number that belongs to Lelouch's home and hits the call button, walking briskly down the hallways and out of the ASEEC while she does so.

“Mosh...Hello?” A gentle woman's voice answers. “This is Ashford Academy, Lamperouge residence. Who is calling?”

“Ah, this is Cécile Croomy; I also work under Earl Asplund. I'm calling you to inform you that Lelouch fell asleep and I can't really bring him home in his state. So I put him to bed.”

“I see...” The voice sounds considering of something. “Do you think I will be able to visit in the morning? He does have school...”

“I can arrange for a pass and I can be there in the morning myself. I wake up early.” Cécile assures the woman. “Who am I to let in?”

“...Sayoko Shinozaki.” Is the hesitant answer. Cécile blinks, then smiles softly.

“I can definitely make arrangements.” Cécile assures her, realizing her worry must be from being an Honorary Britannian. “It won't take long, I assure you.”

“Then I'll set up a care kit for the morning and I will inform Miss Nunnally of the situation. She is currently worried about what took Lelouch so long...what happened?” Sayoko asks.

“Nothing too big, just Lelouch got caught up in work and refused to head home when he should have.” Cécile sighs a bit at that. “Unfortunately I didn't catch he stayed behind until it was too late.” _'Stopping to grab myself a late snack was not that good of an idea in retrospect...'_ Cécile muses.

“I'm glad it's nothing too serious. Thank you for calling to inform us Miss Croomy. Please, have a good night yourself.”

“I will. Thank you Miss Shinozaki.” Cécile tells her honestly, before she hangs up. Cécile pauses, now outside the ASEEC, turning back to look at the building. She takes a deep breath, fishes out the keys, and carefully locks it.

And heads to her rooms at the military dorms with a small smile on her face.

* * *

When Lelouch first wakes up, at first he's disoriented, not recognizing where he is. Panic almost starts to set in, making Lelouch sit up and look around frantically. It's the sight of Cécile that makes him stop, staring at her as memories of last night return to his conscious mind.

Feeling the burn of his blush, Lelouch looks awkwardly away and at the room. It's still empty and the clock on the wall shows it's still very early in the morning. “Um...”

“Good morning Lelouch.” Cécile's voice is sweet, no censure, just a happy greeting. “According to Miss Shinozaki, you have an hour before you need to head to school. She brought a care package for you.” Lelouch turns at that, noticing the bag that Cécile set on the table by his laptop. “Unfortunately I couldn't arrange for her to be let into the base,” here Cécile frowns, obviously displeased by it, “so she's waiting outside by the car so she can bring you to school once you are ready. She told me to inform you that your sister has been worried since she heard about you staying back due to falling asleep thanks to overwork.”

Lelouch winces immediately at that. “Oooh.” He rubs his eyes a bit, slipping out of the bed and scowling at his wrinkly clothing that he slept in. A few steps to the table and he quickly looks through the bag, smiling as he sees Sayoko brought all his needs. “Thank you...” Lelouch glances over at Cécile hesitantly.

She gives him a mock scowl. “Now, I hope you don't do that again. You need to get proper rest Lelouch and you do have school as well. No matter what Lloyd says, the Lancelot is _not_ more important than taking care of yourself and school!”

Lelouch surprises himself a bit by laughing at that. “Sorry, sorry. I'll...be more careful. Still...” Lelouch glances over at his laptop, a worried crease in his brow. “If only I could figure out a way for the OS to account for how sensitive the controls are for the Lancelot. It's very strong, almost too strong even.”

“That is true.” Cécile sighs, crossing her arms as she thinks on it. “At this rate, we will need someone _superhuman_ to handle the Lancelot.”

Lelouch snorts at the thought. “Right, superhuman...” He picks up the bag and pauses, a thought crossing his mind. _'Suzaku...could he do it?'_

Memories of his friend, how he could leap and jump and always, always racing ahead of Lelouch – only to stop and help him up – of his training with Tohdoh, all pass through his mind.

_'No way. I don't know what happened to Suzaku after the war.'_

The memory, so clear, hits of watching from the back of a car, staring out the window, as Suzaku fades away in the distance, standing there in the desolation left by the war, so small and alone.

Lelouch lowers his head, closing his eyes. _'I don't know if he's alive and even if he is...I have no idea where he is. It's likely he's with the JLF, __with Tohdoh__...could __h__e __have__ become an Honorary? He might but no Honorary Britannian could pilot a Knightmare, especially a civilian.'_

“Lelouch?” Cécile's gentle voice brings Lelouch back to the present, turning to see her staring at him in worry. “Is everything okay?”

“Aah...yeah fine.” Lelouch quickly turns away from her, straightening and taking in a deep breath. “Is there a shower I can borrow?”

Cécile looks doubtful, disbelieving, but to Lelouch's relief she does not pry. “Yes. I'll walk you to it.”

“Thanks.” Lelouch manages a smile and follows after Cécile as she heads out of the room. Forcing his mind away from childhood memories and bittersweet worries.

Right now he has school and a sister to apologize to when he gets there.

* * *

_February 14, 2017 a.t.b._

Lloyd isn't exactly what he was expecting this morning. Perhaps a surprisingly good cup of coffee despite all other mornings at the ASEEC coming with crap coffee.

Whatever it was, it certainly was not Lelouch being here once Lloyd shows up, typing away at his laptop as he sips from a mug brimming with tea. Very much so not in school despite how he should be.

“Lelouch! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?” Lloyd greets him, making Lelouch jump slightly, coughing a bit as Lloyd caught him off guard while drinking.

“Lloyd?” Lelouch turns around and yup he looks vaguely nervous. Maybe a touch guilty.

“Hmm...you really should be at school.” Lloyd repeats, peering at him over his mug of coffee. “Any reason in particular you are here? Can't possibly be for work.”

Around him, Lloyd spots the technicians hovering around, looking relieved at Lloyd for approaching Lelouch. Though Lelouch keeps up the harmless sweet, intelligent boy act in the ASEEC, he still can deliver quite the glare if disturbed. Lloyd is one of the few people he doesn't glare at in the present, for whatever reason since Lloyd is certain he used to.

Brushing aside that thought, he raises an eyebrow and his eye wanders over to the calendar nearby. A grin starts to form on his face as he focuses on the date that is circled with a big red heart, though he's not certain who marked it that way – certainly not Cécile. “Oh, oh, oh! Here to hide from your _adoring_ fans, aren't you Mr. Vice-President?!”

Lelouch blushes, pale cheeks flushing pink. “W-well...kinda...mostly...um...” He ducks his head, trying to hide the blush but his fair skin makes that impossible.

“Aah, your ears are red.” Lloyd says matter-of-factually, which makes Lelouch squeak and bury his face in his hands. “I got it right didn't I?”

“...there's also Milly's Valentine's Event.” Lelouch confesses after a moment, slowly lifting his head. Still blushing, but seeming to calm down a bit. “She's been keeping the details out of my hands but if it's anything like last year...” Lelouch actually _shudders_ at that very thought.

“So you came to the ASEEC for...refuge?” Lloyd can't help but be surprised by that, especially as Lelouch seems to only finally realize why he came here at Lloyd's words, stiffening slightly. To have a boy so scared of being caught by the forces of Britannia seek refuge _here_...

Well, Lloyd isn't particularly good at any matters of the heart, but he knows an action that speaks of trust when he sees it. “Well, I'm flattered to find you see me as protection against Miss Ashford! From your accounts she's a delightful, determined young woman who is very, very creative.” Lloyd smiles at the thought and considers once again some of the possibilities that opens to him. He _would_ like to get to know Miss Ashford better for his own personal reasons.

Lelouch gives an odd smile, half pained and half oddly fond. “That is...definitely Milly.” Lelouch sighs, stretching out slightly. “You...you did basically say I could come in whenever anyways so...” Lelouch suddenly looks hesitant, eyes flicking between Lloyd and the screen in front of him. Lloyd glances over at it and lets out a hum of acknowledgement; not working on the Lancelot but once again investigating what he can of what is going on in the government of Area 11.

Lloyd has some ideas of why Lelouch would be doing that; he has enough of his background and situation to guess that Lelouch holds resentment for the current state of Britannia, considering his sister and the war with Japan while he and said sister were there as hostages. There is also the fact his sister is vulnerable due to her disabilities, so he would want to know any way to keep her safe.

“Why yes I did! Very well, how long will you be here?” Lloyd asks as he finally sits down, booting up the computer next to Lelouch's laptop.

Lelouch ever so slightly loses the tension in his shoulders. “Until school is out. I plan to return and spend time with Nunnally like I always do.” His smile is soft at the mention of his sister.

“Aaah...sweet Nunnally. Your sister dearest...did you get chocolates for her?” Lloyd asks, half teasingly.

“Well...I _made_ chocolates for her. Like I always do.” Lelouch is blushing again, looking away from Lloyd as he starts typing rapidly on his laptop as if to cover for his embarrassment. “It's for all kinds of love after all, not just romantic.”

“Aaah...the poor girls. And _boys_ too for that matter. No one will ever be able to come before your _darling sister_—ow, ow! Cécile!” Before Lloyd knew it Cécile had sneaked up behind him and is now giving his cheek a hard pinch, a sharp smile on her face.

“Lloyd! Do not make such insinuations!” Her smile turns more genuine as she turns to Lelouch, though she doesn't let go of Lloyd's cheek. “Lelouch, I didn't know you could make chocolates!”

“Well...the store bought is never quite right. And Nunnally can be surprisingly picky about her sweets...” Lelouch half mumbles, obviously a touch embarrassed. “And once you figure it out, making chocolates isn't _that_ hard.”

“Really? Do you think you could teach me?” Cécile asks, perking up at the thought. Lelouch has in fact been teaching her how to cook like he promised, and Cécile is always eager to learn. Though Lelouch really is a hard teacher and so far won't let her cook without supervision.

“Um...maybe? But we'd need ingredients...” Lelouch offers hesitantly, glancing around and flinching slightly in shock as he sees the technicians are all staring at him now. “Um...”

“Ohohoho...I'm sure these nice people will gladly do what shopping you require.” Lloyd says cheerfully, rubbing his now free cheek. “What do you say? It is Valentine's Day and some chocolates and a bit of relaxation would be nice. There's only so much we can do without a devicer anyways!”

The technicians nigh cheer at that, and quickly run over to Lelouch, leaving the poor boy flustered as questions and requests come pouring down on him. It takes Cécile stepping in and delivering some strong words and a few cuffs for them to settle down.

As the list is being made up, Cécile taps her chin. “What about chocolate covered fruit? We have a lot already in the kitchen and we never seem to eat them before some of it goes bad. Would that help there with that?” She offers to Lelouch, who stops in writing up the list to consider her offer.

“Actually...yes...chocolate coated or chocolate dipped...you can even make fruit fillings.” Lelouch says with a soft smile at the thought. “That sound good?” At the eager nods, Lelouch adds in a few other ingredients to the list to make such things possible. “There. Why don't you and I go set up the kitchen while they do the shopping?” Lelouch turns to Cécile as the technicians quickly run off, chatting excitedly to each other.

“You sure about that?” Lloyd eyes Lelouch with concern and Cécile with a touch of worry.

“She's fine with a bit of supervision now.” Lelouch answers somewhat wryly, as Cécile blushes a bit in memory of some of the kitchen incidents and cooking lessons. “Besides, having an extra pair of eyes and hands will help with making all the chocolates needed so everyone gets some.”

“Well, I trust your judgment then.” Lloyd says cheerfully, turning back to his work. “Go on then. Set up the kitchen to your exact standards. I look forward to the chocolate!”

Lelouch snorts a bit, amused, but nods. “Yes, yes...what kind do you particularly like best?”

“Dark chocolate.” Lloyd answers promptly, without glancing over at Lelouch or Cécile. He thus misses the roll of eyes from Cécile and Lelouch's smirk, before they both head to the kitchen.

Lloyd grins wider at the thought of the chocolate coming and wonders just what is going on at Ashford Academy today.

* * *

A hand slaps on the table, Milly scowling and pointing a rolled up sheaf of paper in front of her like some kind of weapon. “Damn that Lelouch! He had to go and run away to where I can't get to him! How dare he run from the Super Duper Love-Love Festival!”

There is no response, except for a soft groan from Rivalz where he's sprawled in a chair, staring somewhat blankly at the ceiling. Various heart stickers are on his cheeks, as are bigger ones all over his school uniform.

Ray is twitching slightly by the window, unlike Rivalz clear of heart stickers, but looking very rumbled and even a touch exhausted. Nina is hiding behind her laptop in the corner, with a single big heart sticker on her cheek.

Alice is partially collapsed in a chair next to Nunnally, panting harshly as Nunnally pats her hand in comfort. “I can't...believe you did that...how the hell...” Stickers are even on her, including attached to her pigtails.

The only one who somehow doesn't look particularly worn out, except for Milly who was safely in the broadcast room at the time of the event, is Shirley. Instead, she frowning at a small box of chocolates in front of her.

“Milly is right, Lulu shouldn't have skipped...” Shirley grumbles, ignoring the stickers on her cheeks and clothing. “Now I can't possibly give these chocolates to him!”

“I'm sure you can still give them to my brother Shirley.” Nunnally assures her gently, turning to “face” her as she speaks. “He will be coming home soon I'm sure. He always spends Valentine's Day with me then.” If she has a slightly smug smile on her face, no one notices.

“But it won't be right.” Shirley protests. “I can't butt in on your time with your brother and it's awkward to deliver late chocolates!”

“Shirley is very right! How dare Lelouch make giving chocolates to him harder than it should be!” Milly declares, wildly swinging her improvised weapon around as she does so. Rivalz groans again, running a hand over his eyes and muttering something about it being “too loud”.

As Shirley sighs and moans over Lelouch's absence, and Nunnally does her best to comfort her even as Milly eggs her on, Ray glances at the small box of his own that is resting nearby and, ever so slightly, pouts at his own missed opportunity to get somewhere with the very dense Lelouch.

But it looks like once again Valentine's Day fails to be the right time to confess to one Lelouch Lamperouge.

(Elsewhere, Lelouch covers his nose before he sneezes on the chocolates in front of him, as the ASEEC technicians, Cécile, and Lloyd enjoy the fruits of his labours.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER THAT COMMENTS WILL BE NECESSARY STARTING NEXT CHAPTER FOR UPDATES. GET IN PRACTISE PEOPLE AND DROP ME SOME COMMENTS. I LOVE THEM AND IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS I CAN ANSWER THEM IF YOU DROP IN COMMENTS.
> 
> With that warning out of the way, this is the end of the prelude! So the proper plot kicks in next chapter.
> 
> Check out my profile for links to my social media like twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort. You can find information there on how to get backstage thoughts on Icarus's Dilemma that are very unlikely to end up elsewhere.
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 01 The Demon Prince**


	4. Stage 01 The Demon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has, once again for Lelouch, become mundane. He goes to school, he skips school to either work at the ASEEC or play chess against nobles. It is the new normal and nothing will change in the world around him...
> 
> ...or so he thought.
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/09/25  
Word Count: 9,405 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we enter canon time period. Shinjuku and its horrors await within.
> 
> As does a few nicer things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

School is becoming more and more of a chore. More to do with the lessons, which Lelouch finds too easy, than his friends. As crazy as Milly makes his days at times, it's oddly something he enjoys. Deep, deep down inside him that is.

Lelouch stifles a bored yawn as the teacher starts the first lesson of the day. Of all things it has to be history, as if to add insult to injury to Lelouch's beginning of the school day. The often incorrect Britannian History should be considered a potential torture method. At least, that is Lelouch's impression of it. Not one he would ever share with anyone else.

_'Brainwashing people from youth...that's Britannia...'_ Lelouch leans his head on his hand, staring out the window at the sunny day and blue sky, as the teacher drones on about how the Oriental Incident set off the Second Pacific War. Missing a few key details here and there so as to paint Britannia in the best of light, of course.

He's about ready to take a nap – _anything_ is better than Britannia brainwashing 101 – when his phone suddenly rings out, making him jump, slamming his face into the desk as his head slips from his hand. As embarrassing as that is, it's even more embarrassing as everyone turns to look his way at that. Some twitters of laughter are heard as they realize what happened, while the teacher looks sour as he realizes whose phone went off.

“Mr. Lamperouge! You know very well that cellphones are meant to be off during class hours!” He glowers at Lelouch, obviously wanting him to put it away.

Lelouch doesn't, however, as his phone is on silent in class except for one number; Lloyd's. “Excuse me sir, but this is from my job.” Lelouch tells him politely and immediately answers, despite the splutters from the teacher.

“Lelouch! You need to get here right now.” Lelouch flinches back from that shout, blinking in confusion.

“...Lloyd? What is going on?” Lelouch can just barely hear sirens in the background at this point, with someone yelling at others to turn them off. Obviously an emergency of some kind. _'And he knows well when I have classes and wouldn't call up for some silly reason.'_

“Oh a minor mistake turned into a catastrophe!” Lloyd sounds almost cheerful but Lelouch would swear he's actually _angry_. “I need your help to handle it.”

At this point the teacher is marching over to him, ready to snatch the phone from his hands. “...is someone yelling about fire?” Lelouch finally says, making the teacher stop as he gives him a disbelieving look.

“Well, yes. Something did catch fire. That's half the problem. The other problem is it seems to have to do with the programming for the MVS as to why things got out of hand so I need you to look that over and find out what went wrong. That way we can focus on fixing the damage caused.” Something crashes in the back and Lloyd mutters something unpleasant under his breath. “Please hurry!”

Lelouch doesn't get a chance to respond as Lloyd hangs up, yelling for Cécile to come help deal with some idiots. He takes a deep breath, closing his phone, and turns to the teacher with a bright smile on his face. “It seems I'm needed at my job for an emergency. Please excuse me.”

The teacher reaches out to grab him, only to be stopped as the door opens abruptly. “I got a text from Shirley! Is something wrong?” Milly asks, looking around the room before landing on Lelouch. “Said something about a call from Earl Asplund...?”

Lelouch gives a smile, happy to see Milly in such a situation. _'Thanks Shirley.'_ “Yes. Something went wrong so I need to head in despite the hour.” Lelouch glance over at the teacher meaningfully, which Milly catches.

She straightens, looking every inch the noble she once was. “Mr. Barton, please let Lelouch go. He is under contract to head out despite schooling if his employer requests him. Rivalz! You are the one with the license and bike. Go drive Lelouch to work so he can get there faster!”

“Yes President!” Rivalz salutes cheekily, throwing Lelouch an amused look, before taking off out of the class room.

Lelouch gives the teacher a polite smile. “Excuse me.” And quickly leaves, picking up his bag as he goes, glancing behind him to see Milly crossing her arms and giving the teacher a very unamused look.

“I believe Mr. Barton, we need a review of school policy again...” The Ashford Heiress is in full swing as she begins her lecture, with the door swishing shut behind Lelouch silencing her voice on his end.

Lelouch shakes his head after he does so, frowning slightly as he wonders just what went wrong at the ASEEC to prompt such a call. He then shrugs and heads down the halls to where he knows Rivalz keeps his bike. It's past time he gets to work.

Besides, emergency or no to deal with, _anything_ is better than Britannian history class.

* * *

If there is one thing Rivalz knows for sure about Lelouch, it's that he's smart. Like, scary smart. He's a genius, which is why he's hired by a damn _noble_ to work at some secret lab or another.

Sometimes he wonders why Lelouch is even friends with him, but then Rivalz manages to coax a smile out of him with an idle comment or they go out and trick nobles into betting more than they ever expected to lose in chess. Lelouch likes him as a friend because he is _friends_ with him.

_'Honestly I feel like if more people just acted like they were friends, Lelouch would have more friends.'_ Rivalz thinks as he drives his motorcycle through the streets, careful of the lights and the other vehicles around him. Glancing to the side, he sees Lelouch reading one of the Shakespeare plays he likes in the sidecar. He can't see the title from here, but figures it doesn't matter.

His eyes back on the road, Rivalz reconsiders his previous thought. _'Well, I don't see Lelouch just accepting any__one__. He does seem to have some weird grading sheet or standards, a weird test he lays at people's feet. Hell if I can get it.'_ Rivalz never pinned down what let Lelouch accept people as friends. But somehow all the student council members have done so, even shy Nina and strange Ray.

The turn for the military base is not one Rivalz would normally take and he can't deny that it makes him nervous to approach such a place. Slowing down by the giant gate, he parks the bike and watches as Lelouch shuts his book, removing his helmet and the protective glasses in favour of other glasses.

_'Uh? Since when does Lelouch need glasses?'_ Rivalz wonders at the slightly rounded, frameless glasses Lelouch is now wearing, as he smiles sweetly at the military guard who is giving Rivalz a very suspicious look as he pulls out an ID badge.

The guard scowls at the badge, looking between the image of Lelouch on the card and he himself. “Mr. Lamperouge...tch. The ASEEC has such low standards to hire school children?”

Lelouch doesn't say anything or lose his smile, which Rivalz isn't surprised by. Lelouch never loses his calm in the face of insults. He just gets sweeter to the point one misses the poisoned razor blade hidden within that smile until it's too late.

“Um, I'll head off now Lelouch.” Rivalz says, awkwardly waving and getting his friend's attention. “You can call me when you need a lift or something...”

Lelouch smiles. “Well I should call you around lunch. I'm sure my boss will let me keep my previous appointment as long as the situation calms before then.”

Rivalz blinks for a moment, confused. Then it clicks. “Ooooh! Right. Yeah, it's still on today.” Rivalz grins at the thought of yet another noble about to get a good chunk of their on hand wallet robbed.

“Are you really a worker at the ASEEC?” The guard sneers at Lelouch, giving Rivalz also a disdainful look. “If you are, I would like another piece of ID that proves--”

“There you are Lelouch!” That loud shout interrupts the guard as a certain labcoat wearing noble runs towards them, waving his arms in the air. “Come on, quickly!” He grabs Lelouch's arm, then pauses glancing over at Rivalz. “Who is he?”

“A friend who provided transportation--”

“Good!” Asplund grins widely at Rivalz and reaches over and snags him before he can protest, dragging him into the base by his arm. “He can provide an extra pair of hands that aren't suffering from second-degree burns! You, go put his bike away safely!” Asplund yells at the guard, who salutes shakily.

“Yes sir!” The guard squeaks, looking stunned to see Asplund in front of him.

“Lloyd!” Lelouch protests, wiggling free of Asplund. “Cécile is not going to be happy about this! You can't just drag a random civilian into the ASEEC!”

“Nonsense he's not random, you said that yourself!” Asplund says cheerfully, gripping Rivalz tighter before he can try the same trick as Lelouch and get away from the crazy man. “He's a friend of yours. It will be fine, I'll just have Cécile get the NDA forms out and it's all going to be good.”

Lelouch pinches the brow of his nose but doesn't get a chance to answer before they are inside the building that is being used by the ASEEC, the guards not even bothering stopping Asplund after taking one look at him.

Rivalz's jaw drops as soon as they enter the lab. Outside of the fire damage and the technicians running around in chaos, there is one thing that catches his attention. A giant white Knightmare Frame that is being held up by struts and supports, the centrepiece of the entire facility.

“What...what is that?” Rivalz gasps out, unable to comprehend what he's seeing.

Asplund grins proudly. “_That_ is my Lancelot!”

“LLOYD!” That yell comes from Lelouch and an admittedly pretty soldier woman with blue hair, who grabs Asplund by the ear and drags him off to yell at him, while the Earl whines and complains as she does so. It takes a moment for Rivalz to recognize her, having been months since the Earl barged in to grab Lelouch to make the job offer.

Lelouch sighs, and snags a passing technician. “David, go get the NDA forms, B type please. Lloyd made sure we required it today.”

The technician looks confused briefly, then spots the even more confused looking Rivalz and sighs, understanding and exasperation forming on his face. “Of course!” He runs off at that, darting easily through the crowd.

“The...the Lancelot?” Rivalz manages to get out.

Lelouch actually smiles a bit at that. “Yes. The Lancelot.”

_'So. Damn. Cool.'_ Is all Rivalz can think, staring up at the massive Knightmare and in complete awe that Lelouch has been helping build this amazing machine.

* * *

“So...what is this Knightmare anyways?” Rivalz asks, rubbing his wrist after being sped through signing so many papers. He never thought he would be grateful for all the festivals and thus papers he has to sign as part of the student council but here he is.

Lelouch looks up from where he's been busy looking through and fixing up the OS for the MVS, muttering under his breath about the idiots involved, following Rivalz's gaze to the Lancelot that is Lloyd's pride and joy.

“The Z-01 Lancelot. The first prototype Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame being produced by Britannia.” Lelouch answers, getting an impressed whistle from Rivalz.

“Wait, seventh generation? I thought the last generation was the fifth?” Rivalz asks after a moment, glancing back at Lelouch as he does so.

Lelouch chuckles. “The sixth generation is more minor improvements, or even great improvements, on existing technologies. There was a project to make a fully new type of Knightmare, but it fell through so there is only really one or perhaps two sixth generation Knightmare in production and mostly it just revolves around adding improved technology to Knightmares. Experimental technology at that. Not much that could be added to most Knightmares.”

“So it's the seventh generation where the truly _new_ stuff pops in.” Rivalz glances around, wondering at the crazy going on. “What exactly happened here?”

“One of the new tech Lloyd developed went haywire thanks to some faulty programming and wiring.” Lelouch says dryly, turning back to the laptop so he can fix said programming. “It's going to delay us being able to test them out...not that we can do much there...” He mutters the last, making Rivalz frown in confusion.

“What does that mean you can't do much for testing? I thought the Lancelot is ready for that?” Rivalz asks, only to jump as Lloyd pops up behind him.

“I'm so glad you asked about my Lancelot!” The manic grin on his face makes Rivalz lean away, looking for an exit and finding nothing thanks to being on the platform where Lelouch makes his main programming adjustments and additions to the Lancelot, his laptop wired directly to the cockpit.

“My Lancelot is made of tungsten steel, Damascus steel, _and_ sakuradite! Unlike most Knightmare Frames, the sakuradite is not just in the Yggdrasill Drive, but also the frame itself, scattered throughout to improve the performance. The newest Factspheres are mounted within its torso, and it has four Slash Harkens! They are even equipped with the Harken Boosters, though they aren't ready to be tested out yet.” Lloyd pouts at the last. “And of course it has landspinners, letting it move around quickly! I tweaked the set up of the landspinners so they will deploy faster and are quicker to adjust to changes in directions to go along with the improved speed of my Lancelot!”

“Uaah?” Rivalz looks lost and Lelouch does not blame him. Lloyd is in full throttle of gushing over his Lancelot and Rivalz might be smart, but he's not scientist smart.

“Oh and of course the Blaze Luminous is the best part. At least now since the MVS still have tweaks to be done so they can be brought into battle and the VARIS Rifle is still in production.” Lloyd waves the last off, clapping his hands together. “But the Blaze Luminous! That will let my Lancelot potentially get away from all confrontations with nary a scratch!”

“What's he talking about?” Rivalz turns to Lelouch at that, genuinely concerned by the crazy speech of Lloyd. All he got out of it is that the Lancelot is amazing, which he already knew from what Lelouch told him.

Lelouch sighs, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the Lancelot once more. “The Blaze Luminous is an energy shield set in the forearms of the Lancelot.” Lelouch gestures with a pen towards said arms of the Lancelot. “It's costly in energy drained however so it's very unlikely to let the Lancelot come back _always_ without a scratch. It will reduce a lot of potential damage however and likely is a major key component as to why it's not going to be something anything but another seventh generation could handle.”

“Yes, yes that is all true! My Lancelot is a marvel of superior engineering, the evolution of the Knightmare Frame! Why it could very well be considered the new Ganymede with all its new features and groundbreaking technology involved in it!” Lloyd declares, waving his arms widely.

“And a cockpit ejection system.” Lelouch adds dryly, making Rivalz blink.

“Uh? What's that mean? Everyone knows they come standard.” Rivalz looks between the Lancelot and Lelouch, not able to understand why he would bring it up.

“Not for Lloyd's work.” Lelouch rolls his eyes, voice dry as a desert.

“Pah! It all worked out did it not? Shame we still don't have a devicer...Anyways, you boy, Rivalz yes? Get over here and help with this...” Lloyd's voice fades away as Rivalz is dragged off by him, the blue-haired boy unable to protest at all as the eccentric drags him along.

Lelouch shakes his head, smiling, and turns back to his work. A quick glance around lets him pull up the other thing he has running at the same time underneath his “real” work; the hacker program of Lloyd's, looking for possible incidents of the day that just might be interesting to know about...

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

The carefully disguised figures wait, watching from where they are hidden in plain sight. For a time, nothing seems to be happening, making one figure frown.

“Are you sure those idiots will--” The voice is of a young woman, angry and impatient.

“Yes.” Comes from the man with her. “Just give them a little more time.”

It's quite for a few longer minutes, the woman tapping the dashboard of the truck she's in, shifting slightly. Just as she opens her mouth to double check...

BOOM

The explosion shakes the building above them, smoke exiting out of a hole now in it. “Go, go, go!” She half yells, even as the man presses on the gas and makes the truck move into the building. The first obstacle has been cleared.

Now to get the target and safely extract it without being caught until it's too late for anyone to do anything about it.

* * *

“Maaan those guys are weird. Pretty awesome with what they can do, but weird.” Rivalz laughs a bit as he drives away from the ASEEC. Lelouch glances up at him, eating the sandwich he made up for himself for an on-the-go meal so he won't be late to the chess match.

“They are pretty good friends of yours aren't they though?” That casual comment nearly makes Lelouch choke on his bite of sandwich.

“Wha...what?!” He yells, startling Rivalz enough to make him swerve slightly before getting back on track.

“Oh come on! You are friends with them right? Earl Asplund and Miss Croomy.” Rivalz looks amused at how Lelouch splutters at that. “You wouldn't be so casual with them if you didn't see them as such.”

“I...don't dislike them...” Lelouch settles on after a moment, huddling a bit further into the sidecar and resuming eating his sandwich after a long drink from his water bottle.

Rivalz chuckles. “If that's what you want to go with, sure. Still, they are pretty good people aren't they? They even let you go out and do this stuff despite things still being busy at the ASEEC.”

“Well, the contract I have with Lloyd means he kinda has to...” Lelouch tries to protest, but thankfully for his remaining pride falls silent after that.

Rivalz just grins and continues on towards the tower where there is a chess match they are going to crash.

And earn lots of money from.

* * *

“Aaaah! They should be back by now!” Shirley waves her fork in the air, ignoring the tomato attached to it. “Where did Rivalz and Lelouch go? The school got a call about them coming back around this time right?”

“Are you sure they aren't just stuck in traffic?” Nina hesitantly asks, poking at her own lunch.

“I checked; there's no traffic problems. They should have arrived awhile back.” Shirley turns to Milly, pouting. “Milly...”

Milly gives a small, sly smile. “My...looks like they went out gambling again. Wonder what it is this time? Poker perhaps? No, more likely chess again.”

“They act like they aren't student council members! They are supposed to be more, more...dignified.” Shirley glowers at her lunch as if it's Lelouch and Rivalz itself. “They are supposed to be setting proper examples! Lulu is smart, but he uses his brain in weird ways. If he actually applied himself, his grades would be perfect!”

Milly smirks at Shirley, seeing how she sticks her tomato finally in her mouth. “_My dear Lulu should act like the serious boy he really is_! How adorable!”

Shirley blushes. “Milly...”

Milly just giggles, enjoying the little show Shirley is putting on. “Don't worry. I'm sure they will make it in time for afternoon classes. Lelouch is good at that sort of thing anyways.”

* * *

In a small room out of sight, someone carefully adjusts things on the laptop they have, carefully tuning the radio frequencies it is picking up.

“It should be today...” The person murmurs to themselves, then smiles as they finally pick up what they were looking for. “Aaah...let's see...you might be good recruits after all with such a plan...”

Plugging in the headphones, they place them over their ears and lean back, listening to the events starting to unfold. The smile is still on their face, sly and wicked.

* * *

As they exit the building, Rivalz still high on the win while Lelouch does not see it as anything special, they come out into a street which is filled with people murmuring worriedly over the special report of yesterday's terrorist attack. It's enough to dampen Rivalz's excitement while Lelouch pointedly has to ignore the words about “scary Elevens”.

An artificial bell sound rings out, the symbol of the Britannian flag replacing the news report. “Forgive the delay. It is now time for an address by His Royal Highness, Prince Clovis, third prince of the Britannian Empire.” The artificially sweet voice of the announcer rings out in the air through the speakers.

Unseen by others, Lelouch scowls.

The screen switches over to Clovis, as he ever is as Viceroy. Pompous, overdressed, and full of shallow dramatics that mean nothing. “To my imperial subjects!”

Lelouch's eyes narrow, meeting the visage of his half-brother on the screen with barely contained disgust and fury.

“And of course, to the many Elevens that cooperate with us.” He gestures wildly as he speaks, bring up a hand to clutch dramatically at his heart. “Do you not see? Right now my heart is torn in half! Into a heart filled with sadness and a heart filled with rage! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! Now then, everyone! Won't you join me in grieving for the eight that died in the line of duty for justice?”

Lelouch barely smooths his expression, concealing his true feelings. _'Eight? There were __**fifty-one others**__ who died but you don't care for them do you?'_ Shoving down that rage, Lelouch focused instead on paying for the parking, freeing the bike for him and Rivalz to leave on.

“Oh, not gonna join in?” Rivalz doesn't really sound surprise, just curious.

“Will you?” Lelouch asks, keeping his voice deliberately light.

“I would be embarrassed.” Rivalz admits with a small grin.

“Exactly. Besides, our crying for the dead won't bring them back to life.” Rivalz lets out a soft whistle, hardly surprised at the dark turn of Lelouch's words after having been his friend for so long. “In the end, it's all just self-satisfaction. No matter how hard you may try, there's no way you can ever change the world.”

_'__Yes...that's right...right now I just can only live another day and another after that.'_ Lelouch thinks, even as he shoves on the helmet and slides into the sidecar. _'Lloyd can protect __Nunnally and I__, but that's only for as long as he can conceal us from Schneizel. With any luck it will be long enough for me to use the loopholes in the contract to disappear after Nunnally graduates from Ashford...ah, but I shouldn't hope for that any time soon. There's a lot left to do before that becomes even remotely possible.'_

Lelouch closes his eyes, as Rivalz starts up the bike, and opens them once more as the bike starts moving. “It really is just self-satisfaction...” He murmurs to himself.

* * *

The truck, the accident, comes out of nowhere. They end up skidding to a stop, Lelouch and Rivalz left staring at where the truck has crashed down below. That ultimately isn't what draws Lelouch's attention. It's the odd light he can see forming above the truck, sparkling and shifting as if it's trying to take proper shape.

“Do you see that?” He asks softly but Rivalz doesn't hear him, too busy fussing over the fact the energy line was cut on his bike.

“Woah, nasty!”

“Was there some kind of accident?”

“Maybe someone should go help them?”

Lelouch watches as a crowd forms, various people – _Britannians_ – leaning against the railing and pulling out their phones, taking pictures and commenting on the accident.

“Hey, shouldn't someone call the police?” One lady asks, ignoring the fact she has her phone out and is currently taking pictures.

_'Disgusting.'_ Lelouch can't help but find this swarm of people just staring, doing nothing in the face of a possibly terrible accident, disgusting to look at. _'__As far as they are concerned it doesn't matter as long as they are entertained.__'_ He quickly tosses away the helmet, ignores Rivalz's protest, and races down to the truck.

“Hey, the student rescue team has arrived!” One man says delightedly upon seeing Lelouch, still recording things on his cellphone.

“Hey! Are you alright?” Lelouch yells, trying to get the attention of the driver. It quickly becomes clear that there is no way anyone can push away the debris between the front of the truck and the rest of it, much less Lelouch. Stepping back, he looks over and spots a ladder on the outside of the truck.

Climbing up on top, he tries calling out again. “Oi! Can you hear me in there?”

Something pulses in his mind, making Lelouch freeze, eyes wide.

“_**I've found you. My...”**_

Lelouch looks around, trying to find the source of that voice. Just as he leans forward into the opening on the truck's top he can see, the truck starts again, engine rumbling into a roar. Lelouch only has a split second to realize what is happening before the truck moves, the violent movements flinging him into the truck.

“!!!” Lelouch barely lands on his feet, thanking his equestrian lessons for a split second, before he's flung into the side of the truck as it takes off. “Hey, wait I'm--!”

Standing up as the truck keeps moving, bracing himself on the wall, he looks around and _tches_ in annoyance at what he can't find. “Why don't they have a ladder on the inside too?”

“_Warning!”_ The blaring from a loudspeaker reaches his ears, freezing Lelouch in trying to climb out on the strange large container that's in the truck._ “Surrender now and you still have a chance to defend yourself in court! __Surrender at once!__”_

Gunfire is heard, the truck swerving to avoid it and Lelouch suddenly realizes just what he got into.

“You gotta be kidding me...terrorists?!” Lelouch can only gasp in shock, reaching for his cellphone in hopes he can call someone for help.

The door to the front of the truck activating is the only warning he gets to hide in time to avoid being spotted and he watches as a young woman with red hair marches past, talking to whoever is driving the truck via a radio attached to her coat.

“Can you enter the subway through the Azabu route?” She asks the truck driver, even as she removes the white coat she was wearing, revealing a red pilot uniform of some kind.

“Kallen, let's use it here!” Lelouch glances down and spots the radio attached to the coat, where the voice is issuing forth.

“That'd mean a slaughter!” The woman – Kallen? – protests, making the man on the other end subside.

Lelouch watches as she climbs up a short ladder to something else that is held in this truck. His eyes narrow. _'That woman...I feel like I've seen her before...__why would she be familiar though?__'_

Movement reveals what she just climbed into and Lelouch stares, a sinking panic forming in his stomach as the old model Glasgow, painted red, is revealed. _'Oh damn no...'_

He braces himself as the Glasgow leaps off the truck into the battle, cursing. _'Dammit! These really are terrorists...'_ Gunfire is heard and the truck swerves again, nearly knocking Lelouch's head into the wall as it does so. “Shit!” He pulls out his cellphone and grits his teeth. “And no signal...we must be heading down the subway lines to a ghetto...getting out will be risky....” He glances over at the radio that's now in his possession. _'__This might be of help...if I can get my signal back, I can call Lloyd. He and Cécile can definitely get me out of this without the army shooting me for being a so-called terrorist...__'_

* * *

“Aha!” Lloyd can't help the wide grin on his face, especially as General Bartley looks five seconds away from wanting to run away as fast as he can, sweat on his brow and a twitch in the corner of one eye.

“Wh-why do you know about it?”

“Then I'm right, then?” Lloyd's grin starts to grow fangs metaphorically speaking.

“Why you--”

Lloyd stands up straight, grin fading and voice going serious for a moment. “You over did it. The terrorists stole something you and Prince Clovis were working on secretly. Retrieving it would be simple, but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well. If you let the terrorists go, you'll find their hideout too.” His smile returns, and he turns to face Cécile who is hanging back behind him. “Congratulations! Your reasoning was bang on target!”

Cécile ducks her head, not very comfortable with Lloyd directing attention her way, even if it was her looking at what Lloyd was picking up from the Britannian military via the hacking Lelouch set up that lead to them being here right now. “No, I just thought it was strange...” She half-mumbles, eyeing the upset General Bartley warily.

“Enough!” General Bartley growls, straightening up and clenching a fist. “What does the Special Corps want in all this?”

“Data.” Lloyd says bluntly; there's not like anything else he wants in this situation. “Which means I want to help with the clean up.”

“So...what is it they stole?” Cécile asks, not liking how scared the General looks about all of this. Something big must be on the line.

“Chemical weapons...in other words, poison gas.” He answers with a touch of hesitation.

Neither Cécile or Lloyd get a chance to react to this before the General marches off, yelling orders. Cécile reels as his words sink in. “Poison gas?! Would Prince Clovis really...?”

“It's possible. He might be the third prince, but he might as well be _very_ far down the line of succession in regards to accomplishments. Prince Schneizel is far ahead of everyone there, and Princess Cornelia has quite the base of supporters herself. Prince Clovis is just the Viceroy of Area 11.” Lloyd shrugs it off, turning back to head to the mobile base they commandeered on the way over so they could bring the Lancelot.

“Still...do you really think we'll have the means to use the Lancelot? We still don't have a devicer...” Cécile reminds Lloyd as she follows after him.

“I found another candidate who should already be here!” Lloyd says cheerfully. “Who knows, the guy might be pretty friendly even to our picky Mr. Lamperouge.”

Cécile wonders at that; whenever Lloyd calls Lelouch that it means he's actually referring to his royal heritage. “And what exactly does that mean?”

“Oh...this man used to work at the Aries Villa as part of the royal guard there.” Lloyd waves it off. “Makes me wonder...a lot of the guard just fell apart after Lady Marianne's death and this one seems to have stuck around the longest in search of answers. Rumour has it he came here to Area 11 looking for the lost vi Britannia siblings...”

“And putting a man like that near Lelouch is safe?” Cécile asks softly, concern showing in her eyes.

“Someone that determined in that regard is also likely someone who wouldn't reveal Mr. Lamperouge if requested not to. Besides, he is a Knight and has command experience. Wouldn't be a bad fit hopefully for my Lancelot in his capabilities either.” Lloyd waves it off, a bright smile on his face.

“Alright...who is this man?” Cécile bites the metaphorical bullet at that, not liking the grin on Lloyd's face.

“Jeremiah Gottwald.” Lloyd says proudly.

Cécile is quiet for a time, then she sighs, holding her head in her hand. “You mean the leader of the Purist Faction?!”

“Well...yes. What of it?” Lloyd looks puzzled and worse of all Cécile is pretty certain it's genuine.

“...you really are terrible at being a human being...” Cécile grumbles to herself, even as she steps up to the covered Lancelot, a frown on her face. “I wonder...will the Lancelot finally get a proper test?”

“Saaaa...not sure right now. But we'll see, yes?” Lloyd grins widely, already excited for the mere chance for his precious baby to finally show what it is capable of.

* * *

The truck halts with a slam, echoes spreading through the tunnel. “An accident?” Lelouch wonders, even as he tries to not get injured by the violent throw of the truck. As he stands up, the door next to the strange container starts to open, Lelouch quickly hiding out of sight.

A quick check of his cellphone brings relief. He finally has a signal again! Quickly moving through his previous calls, he picks out Lloyd's and hits it. Leaning against the wall, Lelouch waits impatiently for Lloyd to pick up.

“Lelouch!” That happy cheerful voice is a joy to hear at this time. “What has you calling me so suddenly? Are you heading back to work instead of school?”

“Actually...neither...” Lelouch pulls a face. _'Oh this is going to sound ridiculous.'_ “We got into an accident on the way over. Neither of us were hurt, but the truck that nearly rammed into us went and crashed. I went over to help but they drove off and I ended up stuck in there. And...they turned out to be terrorists.”

There is silence on the other end, as Lloyd absorbs what Lelouch just said. “Lelouch...are you in Shinjuku ghetto?”

“Hm? Well I'm in some kind of ghetto that's for sure.” Lelouch steps closer to the door, peering out at what he can see. “Wait...why do you bring up that?”

“Well there is a big fuss set up outside of Shinjuku and us of the Special Corps came here hoping for a chance to test out my Lancelot...is there a container of some kind in the truck?” Lloyd actually sounds worried, which does not help Lelouch's nerves.

“Yes...” Lelouch steps a touch closer, eyeing the large container in front of him cautiously. “Wait, what's in the container? Do you know?”

“Well yes see--”

Lelouch doesn't get a chance to hear what Lloyd was going to say as someone slams into him, sending him flying and dropping his phone.

On the other end, Lloyd glances over at Cécile who is hovering worriedly next to him. He turned the phone on speaker as soon as he realized Lelouch had gotten caught up in the whole mess, so that Cécile could hear directly that Lelouch is okay.

“A...a Britannian--!” Lelouch manages to get out, before the soldier pins him to the ground with his hand around his throat. The mask on his face keeps him from identifying him, even as the bottom part drops away.

“Enough with the killing!” The soldier yells at him.

“Wait, I'm--!” Lelouch tries to protest, only for the soldier to press a touch harder on him.

“I can't believe you people would use poison gas!” The soldier accuses him.

Poison gas. Those words ring in his ears and a deep chill goes down his spine. _'No wonder Lloyd was worried! Poison gas of all things!'_

“Don't play dumb!” The soldier yells at Lelouch, pressing him harder to the ground even as he struggles.

“I'm telling you!!” Lelouch yells, managing to kick out and force the soldier back. Rubbing at his neck he stands, glaring at the soldier. “If there is any poison gas here, Britannia made it didn't it?”

“You...” The soldier hesitates, standing a little away from him.

Lelouch steps forward, head held high. “You don't want more deaths? Then obliterate Britannia!”

“Lelouch?” Lelouch flinches back, how does he...

The concealing mask and helmet is removed and a face achingly familiar to him is revealed. The boy in front of him smiles. “It's me, Suzaku.” His green eyes seem to shine like jewels in the dark ghetto.

Lelouch couldn't be more surprised. Happy. Upset. He's not sure what he feels, but overwhelming relief at finding his childhood friend, his first friend, alive and well...that is definitely there.

“You...became a Britannian soldier?” Lelouch manages to get out through a suddenly dry mouth. _'Why...why are you a soldier? You hated war and fighting Suzaku!'_

“And you? Don't tell me you--”

“Don't be stupid!” Lelouch gives him a glare. “I just got caught up in this by sheer dumb chance! Like I would be a terrorist, much less do something as stupid as stealing poison--”

Lelouch's words are cut off as the container suddenly lets out a hiss, a metallic creak, as – having been jostled too much by the sudden stop – it unfolds, opening like a demented metal flower. Bright light shines forth, even as Suzaku charges at Lelouch, knocking him to the ground and covering his face with a mask. _'The hell you doing Suzaku!? You are supposed to protect _yourself_!'_

But he might as well not bother, the light fading away to reveal what is in the container. It is not poison gas that is released from the container, but a girl. A girl with green hair who is wearing a straitjacket, who stares briefly at them before falling unconscious.

“It's not poison gas...” Suzaku says, disbelief in his voice.

“...it's poison alright.” Lelouch gets out, mouth dry. He just notices Suzaku's look of confusion, curiosity, as he looks at him. “This...a girl in such a state? This can't be good...this is poison to all who know about it...”

A thought has Lelouch turn, and spot his cellphone. Scrambling over to it, he hits speaker. “Lloyd? Cécile?”

“Lelouch! You're okay!” Cécile sounds relieved, while Suzaku gives Lelouch a surprised look, obviously not understanding. Lelouch signals to him “not now” and indicates he handles the girl. Suzaku pauses for a moment, then nods.

“Are you okay? Sounded like you got into a fight.” Cécile continues, relief in her voice.

“Well...to a point. I just...I got lucky I guess.” Lelouch admits, a soft smile forming on his face. “I...found an old friend.”

“Ooooh? Sounds like your friend is in the Britannian army.” Lloyd per usual sounds ridiculously enthusiastic over such a weird thing. “What happened?”

“The container opened. There's no poison gas.” Lelouch tells them, before any shocked responses can be made. He turns his phone on the set up and takes as many pictures as he can of the container, before focusing on the girl.

He sends them to Lloyd and only has to wait a bit before a shocked gasp is heard. “Lelouch...don't tell me...” Cécile sounds disbelieving, hurt by this.

“Human experimentation.” Lloyd says, sounding strangely serious and even angry. “This is poison alright.”

“Human experimentation?” Suzaku squeaks out, even as he carefully removes the girl from the truck and sets her down on the dirty concrete ground. Lelouch walks over to help, supporting the girl even as Suzaku sets to unzipping her from the straitjacket so she can move, once she is hopefully conscious.

“What else can this be Suzaku?” Lelouch doesn't hide his anger or disgust. “Of _course_ Britannia would be interested in this sort of thing...but if it gets out...”

“You guys need to hide out of sight.” Cécile says quickly. “Lelouch, give us your current GPS. We can use that to find you and get you out.”

“Yes yes, do so. We can bring some spare soldier uniforms as disguises. Let's see, who are we picking up exactly? Aside from you and that green haired girl, your friend...Suzaku is a foreign name isn't it?”

“Honorary Britannian.” Lelouch confirms, still very confused as to why Suzaku is a soldier.

“And in the army to boot! That's easy enough to hide among the rest of the soldiers as not being important.” Lloyd says cheerfully.

Lelouch can't help the small smile, the relief that fills him. Between Suzaku and the ASEEC, Lelouch can get out of this, he really can. The coordinates don't take more than a moment to send after checking what his phone has in that regard. “There. You should have it.”

“And we do! Hang in there, we'll be there in ten minutes top!” Lloyd says brightly, before hanging up. Lelouch sighs, shaking his head, then crouches down next to Suzaku.

He starts removing the part of the straitjacket that covers the girl's mouth, even as Suzaku finishes up undoing her legs and arms. “Lelouch...who are they?”

“Some people I can trust to get us out of here alive.” Lelouch says quickly. “I'll explain when they get here. For now we need to hide before--”

Lights flare in the darkness behind Suzaku and Lelouch freezes, spotting the signature uniforms of Clovis's Royal Guard. Suzaku stands to face them, glancing over at Lelouch and then at them.

“Damn monkey! Even an Honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you have done!” He glowers at Suzaku, for now ignoring Lelouch.

“But I was told it was poison gas!” Suzaku runs forward, despite Lelouch trying to get him to stop.

_'Dammit no!' _Lelouch bites his lip, trying to think of a way out of this. _'Suzaku...you should have stayed back...'_

The girl stirs in his arms, opening golden eyes. She stares up at Lelouch, something like recognition flashing within her eyes before her gaze turns to the soldiers in front of her.

“You have no right to protest!” The Royal Guard Captain sneers. Then he gives a smirk, voice smarmy as he gives Suzaku an offer. “However, in light of your _great_ _achievements_, I'll be merciful.” He pulls out a gun as he speaks and offers it to Suzaku. “Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist.”

Lelouch can't contain the gasp, the flinch. The truth is, for Suzaku to get out alive right now, he has to obey his commanding officer. Do so, and it's likely he'll be allowed to live. One Honorary Britannian under their command, who has proved “loyalty”, can be dismissed as knowing the truth behind the “poison gas”. No one would listen or believe an Eleven after all.

A Britannian on the other hand...

Suzaku turns to face Lelouch, shock on his face. “He's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up in this!” Suzaku protests, turning back to his commander.

“Why you...” The guard glares, obviously displeased at having a “damn Eleven” talk back to him. “That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?!”

“But...”

Lelouch trembles, knowing too well the only options that remain for Suzaku. _'Suzaku...__you...'_

“But I can't.”

There's nothing that can fully grasp Lelouch's feelings, at Suzaku's smile as he looks at Lelouch, honest and clear like in their brief childhood, eyes shining with beautiful emotions. He can't believe it. He believes it.

“What?” The Royal Captain growls.

“I won't do it.” Suzaku says firmly, no hesitation or regret in defying orders. “I won't shoot a civilian.” Then, softer, “Not him.”

“Then die.” Suzaku doesn't have time to react before the gun is pressed to his side. The gunshot is loud, echoing in this tunnel.

“_**Suzaku**_!” Lelouch can't breath. He can't think. Can only watch as Suzaku collapses – _dead_ – in front of him.

The Royal Captain is still talking, gloating about how it's not his lucky day, but Lelouch can't really hear the words. He's unable to do anything, stuck staring at Suzaku's corpse.

And then the truck explodes and that is just enough for Lelouch to grab the now conscious girl's arm and flee into the tunnels as rocks fall behind him.

But his mind, his heart, remains behind with the still form of Kururugi Suzaku.

* * *

General Bartley slams his fist on the console in front of him. “They got away!? You call yourselves the royal guard!?”

“I'm very sorry sir! The blast was directed mostly upwards, but the bedrock--”

“Do you understand why I only told you people about it?” The General cuts him off with a growl.

“We-We'll continue the investigation! Sir!” Is the hasty answer.

Behind him, sitting on the throne that is the centre of the G-1 Base, Clovis has his head in his hand, a soft tremble growing in his body as he realizes just how badly the situation has gotten. “The plan has moved to the next phase.”

“But! Your Highness!” The General protests, only to fall silent as Clovis continues.

“If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited.” His voice is deliberately calm, Clovis forcing his body to relax and resume the poise that one of the royal family must have. “Tell them back home we are carrying out a planned urban renewal.” He straightens and stands up, head held high. “As Clovis la Britannia, third prince of Britannia, I command you.” He sweeps out his hand in front and cuts the air with finality. “Destroy Shinjuku ghetto! Let no one leave alive!”

“Yes, your highness!”

* * *

The sound of gunfire, explosions, echo down the tunnel. Lelouch can hear screaming, the sound of Knightmares moving above, and it's terrifying. As terrifying as the announcement he managed to catch by chance thanks to hiding from another group of soldiers; the order to purge the entire Shinjuku ghetto where the soldiers sighed, complained about extra work, before turning their guns without hesitation on nearby civilians.

_'Clovis! Have you lost your mind?'_ Lelouch grinds his teeth, even as he tries to keep a steady pace. Athletics are not his best, and especially so when also trying to keep the strange girl with him. _'No...you never saw these people are human did you? You...you ordered them all dead for your own selfish reasons and you won't ever care!'_

The girl trips on a bit of rough concrete sticking up at that, forcing them to halt. It's like a trigger for Lelouch, as the anger bursts forth. “What the hell are you?” He demands, leaning against the wall and trying to hide from everything with his hand. “This chaos is all your fault isn't it?” Whatever this girl is, whatever she has that interests Clovis, that is his target. “But besides that, Britannia has...Britannia has even killed Suzaku! Is there nothing they won't take from me!?”

Lelouch lifts his head and sees the girl staring up at him, emotionless. It takes an effort of will, but he pushes down those feelings once more. “...sorry. I shouldn't blame you. It's Clovis's choices, Clovis's fault...he's the one who ordered this, who is doing...”

Lelouch takes in a deep breath and offers his hand. “Come on. Let's keep moving. There should be a way out ahead.”

The girl doesn't move for a moment, eyeing him with strangely intent golden eyes, before she finally accepts it and lets him lift him up. Still holding her hand, Lelouch resumes racing down the tunnel.

He does not see the thoughtful expression on the girl's face, as if she's coming to some form of decision.

* * *

Cécile frowns at the phone in her hands, hesitating over calling Lelouch before wisely deciding not to. Any call would likely just make things more dangerous for him. She looks up, seeing Lloyd is somewhat impatiently tapping his hand on the seat, as they head back to the G-1 Base.

“They should be fine.” Lloyd finally says, making Cécile blink at the sudden words to her. “There are no bodies, the debris just got in the way of the royal guard. Lelouch is smart so he'll look for another place he can sneak out of and then call us to extract him.”

Cécile sighs. “I hope you are right.” Her eyes turn to the unconscious, third person in the back of the medical van they got control of to retrieve Lelouch and the other two with him.

Shame that when they got there, only one was left and there are no clues as to where Lelouch and that green-haired girl went...

* * *

Gunfire makes Lelouch crouch down some more, still on the stairway that leads up out of the underground tunnel. He can hear the sickening thud of a body falling down. The girl waits behind him, expressionless as ever, watching to see what he does.

Lelouch can only tremble, listening to the same Royal Captain – the one that _murdered Suzaku_ – as he asks, “Well?”

“Looks like there are only Elevens here, sir.” Another guard responds.

“Hm...” He steps forward, looking around the room. There are already many bloody corpses of civilians before them. “You're sure? The exit comes out here?”

“Yes, sir. It matches with the old map of the city we found.”

Just as Lelouch moves back to look at the girl, to move away, the sound of a baby crying breaks through the air. Instantly he turns back, wide eyed, towards the sound.

With a disgusted grunt, the Royal Guard turn their guns on the baby and immediately fire, killing the baby in a shower of bullets. Lelouch flinches, bile rising in his throat in his horror at the actions here. _'Britannia...this is truly Britannia.'_

And as if to curse him further, his phone rings. He had completely forgotten to silence it in the confusion. Even though he manages to stop the call immediately, it is too late. The royal guard have found him and the girl, dragging them up and throwing Lelouch into a wall nearby. The girl is kept contained behind two of the guards with their guns, despite the sudden worry now in her gaze as she sees the state Lelouch is in.

“An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet their end, yes?” The Royal Captain notes smugly.

“You people...” Lelouch growls, anger still in him despite his weak position.

“Still, you did well for a student.” The Royal Captain acknowledges. “As expected by a Britannian! However, your future ends here.”

He lifts his gun at that, and Lelouch can see it. See him about to pull the trigger. He flinches, closing his eyes.

He's not the only one who sees the death coming. In a quick movement that the guards fail to account for, the girl flings herself forward and places herself in front of Lelouch. “He must not die!”

The bullet flies true, slamming into her forehead. Her eyes widen in pain as she collapses to the ground with an awful thud. Lelouch stares, stumbling towards her in shock at her having suddenly tried to save his life. He reaches out a hand, unable to quite touch her as he realizes yet another person has died in front of him, trying to protect him. Blood spills out around her, a disturbing halo of red around the white and green of her body.

“Hmph. We were to bring her back alive if possible, but...” The Royal Captain dismisses it with a sneer, one that turns into a grin as he thinks out loud. “We'll tell our superiors the following: The royal guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However, the hostage had already been tortured to death.”

The horrible, awful lie of that is sickening.

“What do you think, Mr. Student?” He asks, gleeful about how his little act will play out.

Lelouch's hand trembles, torn on what to do. _'What is this? Suzaku...and now this girl...__Is this the end for me?'_ Lelouch swallows, fear paralyzing him as death becomes more and more certain to his mind. _'So easily __it ends. Despite everything, it ends here! That means—__Nunnally!'_ His sister, alone, helpless from now on and him never returning no matter what...

And the girl, the girl with the bullet in her head, _**moves**_. Her hand reaches out and grabs Lelouch's own. Light erupts. Blinding, impossible light and images, flashing in his mind as words reach him. A voice he had heard before outside the truck reaches him.

“_You don't want to end it here, do you?”_

“_What's...”_ Lelouch tries to comprehend the light, the images that are starting to pulse in his mind. Too crazy, and yet it feels too real.

“_You appear to have a reason for living. If you had power, __you could__ live? __I'll make a deal with you.”_ Images of that girl, pale and white, almost shapeless, flash in his mind. _“__In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true. __Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans, __you will live unlike any other human. __A different providence, a different time, a different life...”_

Flashes of more images. A strange symbol carved in stone. Identical girls in strange attire with the same strange symbol on their forehead. What looks like Jupiter in space.

“_The power of kings will isolate you. If you are prepared for it...”_

Light, the back of the Emperor, standing in a strange place with strangely dressed men flanking him. “A convergence with the Ragnarok Connection? So the myth is coming true again!”

The sight of the Emperor, the sound of his voice, is enough to decide Lelouch.

“_Very well! I accept your contract!”_

A flash and he's back. No time has passed. The girl is dead, her hand no longer touching his. The Royal Guard is prepared to shoot him, to kill him.

And yet, this time, it's different. Lelouch steps back, raising a hand to his eye, his left eye, as he does so. “So, tell me how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?” Lelouch asks, stunning the royal guard.

“Are you some kind of radical?” The Royal Captain asks raising his gun once more, then hesitates. Something in Lelouch's stance, his voice...there's something different about it. Something dangerous.

“What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realized?” Lelouch pulls back his hand. His eye, it does not burn. But it's like there's a new way to use it. Like he forgot how to ride a bicycle only to suddenly find him in possession of one again and the old lessons coming back. A phantom limb he _knows_ how to use.

“The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed!” Lelouch declares, eyes bright.

The Royal Captain is now trembling, aware that something is wrong, that there is a threat to his life. “What...what are you talking about?”

Lelouch lifts his head and as the prince he truly is he raises his hand and sweeps it out. “Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! All of you...**Die**!”

At **Die** something pulses in his eye, reaching the minds of the royal guard before him. They sway, eyes rimming with red as the command takes hold.

The Royal Captain laughs, seemingly delighted by the order. “Yes, your Highness!” He brings his gun to his forehead, echoed by the other guards, and shoots. In a round of gunfire and blood spray, they are all dead. A bit of blood reaches Lelouch, slightly staining his cheek.

Lelouch stares, wide eyed and disbelieving – yet _believing_ – at what he just did. These men, dead at his command. At mere words, they all died.

_'__Since that day...'_ Lelouch thinks back, remembers the end of the war, a desire to obliterate Britannia that he confessed only to Suzaku. _'Since that day, I've lived a lie. __The lie of living. __My name, too, a lie. __My personal history, a lie.__ Nothing but lies. Even there,'_ he thinks of the ASEEC, _'it's born out of lies.'_

_'I was sick to death of a world that could not be changed. But even in my lies I couldn't give up in despair. And yet, now I have it? Power?'_

A cold smirk forms on Lelouch's face, as his eyes narrow and he accepts what is before him, the path that reveals itself to him. “Well then...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. **Leave comments if you want me to post next week.** I am not kidding, this is the chapter in which that becomes necessary for me to post next week. If I don't get comments I delay it until the next Weds...unless I still don't have comments. So please, if you like this story, drop a comment. Scroll up to look at that word count and consider how much work that would have taken. So really, not asking you for much in return. Just tell me you liked it at the least!
> 
> So with things as they are, canon seems on route...or maybe not. Next chapter you will see what happens!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 02 The White Knight**


	5. Stage 02 The White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the flames and blood of Shinjuku, Lelouch needs a way to survive and wants the means to strike back at Britannia. Opportunity comes to him, but a decision of his is about to change the path of the future...
> 
> Word Count: 10, 762  
Original Posting Date: 2019/10/02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tempted to let this hang because _not enough comments_ but decided to see if a friend of mine wanted it updated this week. She did so I'll give you grace this chapter. You'll get to see all of Shinjuku.
> 
> Next time please put effort into telling me if you want this or not.
> 
> Also last time I forgot until Friday to update the tags. If you think I need to add any kind of warning or content tags to the fic, leave a comment!

Shinjuku, already a wretched mess in the aftermath of the war and years subjected to the racist policies of Britannia, is burning.

Gunfire and screams fill the air. Blood stains the ground as corpses pile up.

Kallen fights valiantly against her tears, doing what she can in her old Glasgow to save what people she can. There is only so much; she already lost an arm and with such an old Knightmare she's outmatched in technology in regards to Knightmare combat. Ambushing one enemy, racing to the next person in danger, there is so little she can save.

And she _hates_ it.

“_Kallen, are you alright?”_ Ohgi asks her over the radio, sounding worried for her.

“I'm fine. You guys be careful! I'm the one with the Knightmare, you guys are on foot!” Kallen retorts back, spinning around her Glasgow around a building to use her slash harken to take out another tank. “Do what you can to get the civilians out! They shouldn't have to go down with us.”

“_I got that! I got that...but it's hard.”_ Ohgi sounds shaky, and Kallen can just picture him running a hand through his hair. _“Be careful Kallen.”_

“...I can't promise that...” Kallen says softly after the radio falls silent. _'No, I can't. Not in such a situation. Dammit! If only __Tamaki__ had stuck to the plan...then we would have been safe.'_

Kallen bites her lip and thinks back to the cargo they stole. _'Poison gas...those Britannian bastards...I really, really hate them!'_

So she thinks as her Glasgow leaps forward, managing to ambush a Knightmare and take it out before it can raze a group of civilians to the ground.

* * *

“Why did you save me?” Lelouch doesn't expect an answer; the girl is dead after all. Still, he has to speak those words out loud. “Why did you give me that strange power...and what was your wish?”

Lelouch takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes, then opens them again, turning from the corpse of the girl. “It's too late but...thank you.” Lelouch means it too. He's alive. Nunnally won't lose her brother today.

Not with the power he now has.

_'Geass...that is what it is called. And mine allows me to command others.'_ Lelouch knows that can't be all of it. It can't be as simple as that; as powerful as is it, it makes no sense for it to not have weak points. _'I suppose I'll have to figure it out. For now, I need the means to escape from Shinjuku. There's no way I can bring in Lloyd or Cécile now. __Not after killing Clovis's Royal Guard.__'_ Lelouch tries not to think of Suzaku, of how Cécile must be worried.

The sound of rumbling, an explosion, nearby makes him turn. Just in time to spot the Knightmare – a Sutherland painted in the colours of the Purist faction – approach through the battered door through the dust cloud of its arrival.

Lelouch smirks. _'Perfect. This is exactly what I need.'_

There is a pause, as the factsphere on the Knightmare's head opens, taking in the situation. Then a loud voice, a woman's, blares over the outside speakers of the Knightmare. “What happened? What's a Britannian student doing here? Answer me, or else I'll...”

Lelouch is hardly impressed by the threat. Much less the waste of bullets to shoot around him, an obvious show of force that couldn't be more pathetic if it tried. _'Overselling...someone isn't as confident in their position as a Knight than they would like to be.'_

“Answer me!” She repeats.

“Come out of there. At once.” Lelouch commands, feeling the energy of his Geass.

And yet...

“Who do you think you are?” She asks, suspicious now.

_'No response...'_ Lelouch has truly only used it once before, but it's easy to guess what is needed in this situation, what is different. _'__I see__. __It doesn't work unless they see it directly.__ Then...'_

Lelouch raises his hands, but keeps some of the arrogant poise. It is appropriate for the act he must play to lure out this women. Purist faction. Obviously insecure in regards to her position if she hesitates at the sight of a Britannian student and oversells a threat. Likely, she's not a noble...but would like to be in the good graces of one if not earn a title of her own.

“My name is Alan Spacer. My father is a duke.” Lelouch announces, _lies_, to the Knight, watching carefully in regards to her next actions. “My I.D. card's in my breast pocket. After you confirm my identity, I ask for your protection.”

There is a pause, the woman obviously thinking, then the Knightmare powers off and the cockpit opens. Lelouch's smirk gets sharper, as he realizes the woman took the bait. The woman who descends from the cockpit is of a dark complexion, naturally so, with silver hair. Pretty in an objectively speaking fashion. Yes, definitely a commoner wishing to be noble, a social climber of some kind.

“Keep your hands up. I'll take out your I.D. and check it.” Her face comes fully into view and that's all Lelouch needs. He need not even concern himself with the gun pointed at him.

“Now, **give me your Knightmare**.” Lelouch commands her, watching as her stance relaxes, how she also holds out her gun for him to take.

“Understood. Its number is XG2-IG2D2.” She obediently tells him, spinning the key in her hand before tossing it at him.

Satisfied, Lelouch catches it and takes the gun as well, heading towards the Knightmare. It is only a matter of moments for him to start it up, eyes running over the display as it starts up and inputting the password. Soon enough, he drives away. He does not bother to kill the woman; whether she lives or not does not matter. She is not truly an enemy or a threat at this point. Shooting a helpless woman is something Lelouch can't even consider at this point. Once she fell to his Geass, she became nothing more than a minor pawn.

Behind him, Lelouch knows not of how said woman awakens in the abandoned warehouse with all the corpses around her, wondering what happened to her Knightmare and why she's outside of it.

* * *

Getting ready for swim club, some of her fellow club member chatting to each other while a portable TV is on showing some kind of game show, Shirley did not expect the phone call she gets right then and there.

Much less that it's Lelouch.

“Lulu?” Shirley is quick to pick up the phone none the less, especially after he hanged up so suddenly last time she tried to call him. “What have you been up to? Where are you now?” Idly, she hooks the phone to her ear so as to keep her hands free.

On the other end, Lelouch has hooked his own phone to his ear, and is currently using his knowledge of the Sutherland's OS to hack into the system, trying to adjust the Knightmare to suit his needs over the needs of the standard Knight. At the same time, he's carefully making his way through the Shinjuku ghetto, trying to avoid the fights.

“If you keep cutting class for reasons outside of work, you'll get held back--” Shirley continues, only to be interrupted by Lelouch.

“Are you near a TV?” Lelouch doesn't bother beating around the bush. He picked Shirley since he knows she's likely near a TV or something similar and also was the last one to call him. The irony that one of his dearest friends nearly got him killed is not lost on him. _'But Shirley, you can easily make it up by helping me survive here and now.'_ Lelouch muses to himself.

“A TV?” Shirley asks in confusion, even as she turns towards the portable TV nearby.

“Sorry. This is important.” Lelouch can't be more honest if he tried. Well, he could, but that would involve bluntly telling Shirley he's stuck in the Shinjuku ghetto with terrorists on one side and the Britannian military on the other.

Shirley sighs. “Hang on.” Turning to the other girls in the club, she commandeers the TV. “Sorry, can I change the channel?”

“Huh? To what?” One of her friends ask, confused at Shirley's sudden interest in changing the channel.

“The news.” Lelouch answers before Shirley can, letting her change the channel. “Is there anything about Shinjuku?”

“The news...” Shirley frowns, wondering at such a strange request from Lelouch. “Let's see...nothing except stuff on traffic restrictions.”

“Why is it restricted?” Lelouch asks, peering around the corner of a building and trying to get a better view of things. He has just finished his tweaks, slightly empowering the IFF signal pick up and shutting down the IFF on this Knightmare as well, hoping to conceal himself a little longer to buy time for plan making.

“Dunno. They aren't saying anything special.” Shirley shrugs it off. Growing up mostly in Area 11 and before that in the homeland means Shirley is used to this kind of news from Britannia. They will explain it later likely.

_'__I see. They'll finish everyone off, then just release whatever story they want to.__'_ Lelouch thinks, less than pleased by the thought. All these people will be dismissed as nothing important and Area 11 will continue on without really noticing. _'Likely they will use the poison gas cover for that...'_ Lelouch's attention is soon grabbed by the remains of a household, specifically the chessboard that is lying there. Mostly incomplete due to the destruction of where it was originally, but the black king is visible in particular.

“You're gambling again, aren't you?” Shirley pouts a bit at the thought. It's like nothing changes Lelouch at all, even getting a steady job under a noble. “I told you before how dangerous that is!”

“Yeah, I know.” Lelouch smiles. _'You have no idea...this time what I'm gambling on isn't just money...'_ “Oh and tell my little sister I'll be home late. Bye.” And hangs up, ignorant to one very annoyed girl on the other end, especially with Lelouch making sure his phone counts as “out of range” for any incoming calls to avoid any more possible problems.

_'__As long as they are trying to keep the information suppressed, they can't call in reinforcements __easily__.'_ Lelouch thinks, as he starts up the modified IFF screen, showing to him all the Knightmares and other Britannian forces that have converged on Shinjuku. _'In short, they have to work with the pieces now on the board.__'_ Lelouch turns slightly, hearing the rat-tat-tat of machine gun fire from a soldier nearby. _'__Even so, surrounded like this, __it'll be difficult to break through by myself.__'_

Lelouch then sighs, opening the cockpit so as to get the chess pieces. The explosion of a military helicopter to a slash harken reminds him of the terrorists that are here and his eyes narrow as an idea takes shape. _'How about you pay me back for dragging me into your fight?'_

He then uses the cord to lower himself to the ground, stepping lightly down and heading towards the discarded chessboard. As he does so, he removes the phone as it is pinching his ear a bit, planning on replacing it in a more comfortable position. Holding the phone in his hand once more Lelouch sees the recent calls screen and pauses.

**Lloyd Asplund** stares back at him in dark text, making Lelouch hesitate. _'I can't get them involved...not with this...there is only one way out of this and there is no way I would make them __help__...but...'_ Lelouch softens for a moment, considering how worried Cécile really must be. How even Lloyd must be fussing in his own odd way.

Lelouch takes a deep breath, and makes a decision as he returns to his stolen Knightmare.

And presses redial.

* * *

There are good ways to wake up. Like in the middle of a hot summer, where you have nothing to do but slowly get up and then enjoy your day.

“Having a bad day are we?” The grin on the strange pale lavender haired man as he shoves his face into his makes Suzaku nearly fall off where he's lying on, only stopped by the pain in his side from actually moving aside from staring in utter shock at the strange man before him.

This is not a good way to wake up.

“Lost your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi?” The man continues cheerfully. Suzaku stares at him, trying to figure him out. He sounds vaguely familiar to him for some reason. Behind him is a woman with dark blue hair, who is looking concernedly at him.

“Um...” Suzaku sits up, wincing hard as the pain in his side flares. “Where am I...?”

“Hm? Aah, still in the Shinjuku ghetto, but near to the G-1 Base. Safest we can be right now.” The man says cheerfully. “Though how long that will be depends on things I suppose...”

Suzaku blinks, confused. _'What does that mean?'_

The woman steps forward at that, a gentle smile on her face and cradling something in her hands. “This is what protected you Suzaku.” Suzaku's eyes widen, recognizing the now broken pocket watch before him.

“It deflected the bullet from inside your protective suit.” The man adds, an odd smile on his face.

The woman's expression shifts as she stares at Suzaku, obviously not liking whatever is showing on his face at the sight of _that_ pocket watch being what saved his life. “Is it valuable to you?”

“Y-yeah...” Suzaku stares at the watch as he accepts it back. _'My father's...it saved my life?'_

“Well, now that you up and about time for the important part!” The man says cheerfully. “Any idea what happened to Lelouch and that girl?”

“Uh?” Suzaku jolts, flinching back at the mention of Lelouch. “How do you...”

“Oh!” The woman's hand flutters up to her mouth, an embarrassed look crossing her features. “I'm so sorry. I'm Cécile Croomy, this is Lloyd Asplund.”

“You are currently in the care of the ASEEC.” The newly introduced Lloyd says cheerfully. “Mr. Lamperouge is a valuable part of the ASEEC, so I do hope he is okay...it's likely he is but considering the state of the place when we found you...”

“What...what do you mean?” Suzaku asks, fear flickering in his eyes as he realizes no, Lelouch is not here at all. “Where is he?”

Cécile and Lloyd exchange a glance before Cécile turns back to him. “Likely he's still in the Shinjuku ghetto.” She admits sadly. “There was an explosion from the truck, likely after you were shot. It mostly hit the bedrock but...it blocked the route forward. And we haven't heard from Lelouch since.”

“You got shot by the Royal Guard didn't you?” Lloyd shakes his head, tutting slightly. “The way you were shot suggests you were _very_ close to the one who shot you in the back. Honestly, have more care for your safety! You are lucky about that pocket watch...you Elevens believe that gods live inside objects, don't you? I guess this one gave itself up for your life. _Treasure_ it more carefully from now on.” Lloyd's smirk is strange, almost accusing in a way about how reckless Suzaku was.

“Uh...I...” Suzaku doesn't know how to respond to that. “What's the situation right now?”

A dark expression crosses Cécile's face. “They are claiming massive casualties to the Elevens thanks to the poison gas being released by the terrorists...”

“But we all know very well there is no poison gas, yes?” Lloyd's smirk twists at the thought.

A chill goes down Suzaku's spine. _'No...they can't be?!'_

“I'm afraid Prince Clovis ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto.” Lloyd continues, pulling out his phone and fiddling with it, before flipping it around to show a picture of the girl in the container. “He must really be up to something _nasty_ with this young lady if he's going all out to keep things secret.”

Suzaku stares at the girl and feels something clench in his gut. “And Lelouch...he's probably still with her...right?”

“I doubt he would abandon her.” Cécile shakes her head. “But nothing has been heard...” She glances over at a console, frowning a bit at whatever she sees on it. “No communications in that regard...wait...” Cécile steps in closer, frowning and tapping at the keys, pulling up a report. “This says the Royal Guard just was found dead!”

“Ohoho! Now that is _interesting_...” Lloyd glances over at his phone. “I wonder what--”

His phone rings at that. All three of them jump, surprised, while a wide grin crosses Lloyd's face. Quickly he answers it, already chipper. “Lelouch! How glad I am to hear my favourite programmer is alive! Where are you and how can we be of service to get you out!?”

Lloyd is silent for a long moment, an eyebrow raising at whatever he hears from Lelouch's end. “Well...if you say so...however, there's someone who wants to talk to you.” Lloyd glances over at Suzaku and winks. “Yes, yes. It must be done now! Stop fussing, it won't take too long.” Lloyd lowers the phone and holds it out to Suzaku. “For you.”

Hesitantly, Suzaku takes the phone. He can just hear Lelouch's sigh on the other end. “Who is it?” He sounds annoyed but oh he's _alive_, he's definitely alive.

Suzaku takes in a shuddering breath. “Lelouch?”

Silence, dead silence on the other end. And then...

“_**Suzaku**_?!”

* * *

Lelouch can barely believe it. He can't pay attention to his surroundings, no matter how dangerous that is right now, just focus on the small voice he hears on the other end of the phone.

“Su...Suzaku? Is...is that...” Lelouch blinks, feeling wetness gathering in his eyes. _'He can't...I saw him...'_

“Yes.” Suzaku answers, sounding rather emotional himself. “I...I got really lucky. And then...um...those two you called found me and...got me medical care.”

Lelouch takes in a shaky breath, blinking back tears and trying to focus on what is in front of him. The chaos of Shinjuku is still around him, so he checks the IFF and carefully manoeuvres his Sutherland to another place out of the way. “I...I can't...Suzaku. You are _alive_.” Lelouch leans back in the cockpit and tries to regain control of his emotions. “How...are you really okay?”

“I'm a bit injured but I'm fine, really.” Suzaku assures him. “Hey, wait...” His voice fades away as someone snatches the phone from him. A button is pressed and then a familiar amused voice reaches Lelouch, with a slight echo that confirms the phone is now on speaker.

“Well, now that you know Private Kururugi is alive, would you mind telling me what is _really_ going on?” Lloyd sounds amused, and Lelouch can just see the raised eyebrow.

Lelouch is confused for a moment, then remembers his claim of having managed to get to the perimeter and that he's currently sneaking out. “Um...well...”

A sigh is heard. “Lelouch, please.” Cécile sounds worried again. “What is going on there? What happened to the girl?”

Lelouch hesitates for a moment, then closes his eyes. _'Suzaku is alive. Lloyd and Cécile have him...I...'_ He opens them again, staring at the screens before him. “I'm in a cockpit of a Sutherland I managed to steal.”

There is a pause, as everyone just digests that. “H-how did you steal a Sutherland Lelouch?” Suzaku asks, obviously trying to wrap his head around that.

“The girl...” Lelouch remembers her cry of _“He must not die!”_ and sighs. “She took a bullet for me and...died...” The gasp on the other end of horror from Cécile and the soft protest of Suzaku at that, makes Lelouch hesitate, then he shakes his head. “She...left me something though. A present you could say. I wonder if it has to do with what Clovis was working on...”

“...something uh?” Lloyd sounds intrigued and Lelouch wonders what he is guessing in this regard. “I'm guessing that _something_ let you get a Sutherland.”

“Yes. It definitely did.” Lelouch pulls out the terrorist radio he got, eyeing it for a moment, then starts placing it in the console, rigging things up so he can use that and the Knightmare's systems to communicate with the terrorists. He has it on soon enough, revealing to him the conversations of the terrorists, though they can't hear him right now. “I have a plan to get out but...it's a touch risky.”

_'Lloyd and Cécile...if they are here they must have brought the Lancelot. Lloyd probably had an idea of a devicer, and wanted to give a shot at getting __proper __data finally. Battle data would help even if the pilot can only do so much.'_ Lelouch muses. _'That was to be my great worry when I first had the idea but...now I can make it an asset.'_

“What do you mean? Can't you just sneak out in the Sutherland?” Suzaku asks, obviously confused. Lelouch doesn't blame him; at first glance the Sutherland is a great way to sneak out. However...

“I would get questioned by the perimeter guards and I don't have the information to get by. I'm certainly not a soldier after all, even if I am Britannian.” Lelouch points out. “And there's always the risk I'll be discovered in another way.”

“That is true Mr. Lamperouge. So what is your plan then?” Lloyd asks, sounding delighted. Lelouch half expects he already figured out a good chunk of the plan.

“It's not just me who has to get out. It's the civilians still alive.” Lelouch leans back in the cockpit, tapping the radio in front of him. “I have a radio of the terrorists. I'm going to contact them and I'm going to direct them into driving back Clovis's forces.”

There is silence for a time, then...

“What are you thinking Lelouch?!” Cécile immediately protests, slamming a hand down on a nearby table, making the trays of medical supplies shake under the blow. “You are going to rely on _terrorists_ who thought they stole _poison gas_?!”

“I have been listening to their radio chatter for some time. They are trying to get the civilians out.” Lelouch calmly rebuts her argument. “And I have the means to equip them. According to the information I got through the communication frequencies here, Clovis sent for some factory fresh Sutherlands to shore up his defences. They don't have IFFs yet so I can use that too.”

“Lelouch...what you...are you sure?” Suzaku asks, mind racing. He can't fully understand it but...at the same time, it is the _Britannians_ who are killing people. The fastest way to stop the battle, stop the killing, would be to drive _them_ back not the terrorists.

“Yes. After all...” Lelouch smirks at what is next in his plan, to keep the terrorists from being too well equipped and thus a problem after today. “The Lancelot can go in and wipe out the terrorists' Sutherlands once they have done their job.”

Lloyd bursts out in a delighted laugh. “Oh, oh! Lelouch you sly dog...” He chuckles, turning to Suzaku with a bright smile on his face. “Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?”

Suzaku stares up at him, baffled completely. “There's no way an Eleven would be made a knight.”

“Aaah, but this task requires someone we know won't harm the wrong people yes?” Lloyd points out gleefully. “Besides, I got your file...you did a round of Knightmare simulations for testing reasons yes? Did you know you scored impressively high on that?”

“Uh? I did?” Suzaku blinks, remembering that round of testing that he and other Elevens were “volunteered” for. The simulators were actually fun in a way, from what Suzaku recalled, but he never got any idea of him being _good_ at it.

“It's also a prototype we are talking about.” Cécile smiles softly, already predisposed to liking Suzaku. He did take a bullet for Lelouch after all and from his and Lelouch's reaction to the other being alright, they are obviously friends. “We have leeway in picking a devicer, especially if Prince Clovis demands us into the fray.”

“And he's bound to once Lelouch gets going.” Lloyd points out gleefully. “Isn't that right Lelouch?”

Lelouch scoffs, a smirk on his face. “I really doubt Clovis has gotten much better at chess. If I could beat him at nine, I certainly can beat him now.” Lelouch spins the white knight piece he picked up alongside the black chess pieces, a whim and reminder about the Lancelot, then grips it tightly. “Suzaku can pilot the Lancelot. I'm certain of it.”

“Ooooh?” Lloyd grins delightedly at that. “Well, if my top programmer says so...” Lloyd pulls out the key to the Lancelot, waving the shiny gold device in Suzaku's face. “Lelouch has been fussing over how sensitive and powerful my Lancelot is for a pilot to handle. If he thinks you can do it, who am I to argue?”

Suzaku stares at the key, then slowly turns back to the phone nearby. “Lelouch...what's the plan?”

On the other end, Lelouch smiles. “Well, I'm going to push Clovis into a corner, hopefully open up the way to him so I can sneak past once all is said and done, and talk him into announcing a ceasefire.”

“Uh? How are you gonna do that?” Suzaku has to ask, stunned by the audacity of Lelouch's statement.

Lloyd whistles. “Bet he has a gun...a little disguise and you'll be fine...probably. But are you sure?”

Lelouch grins. “Like I said, that girl left me a present.” His left eye almost seems to pulse at the thought, and his grin widens. “Don't worry, I won't get caught. Once you can tell things are looking dire for Clovis, I want you to start bothering him Lloyd. Get as enthusiastic as ever about the Lancelot. Once I pushed him into a corner, he'll authorize its launch.” Lelouch sets the white knight on the console, smiling a little at it. “Contact me at the time and I'll give you a map to where you should attack first and how to take them down without jeopardizing the main goal of protecting the civilians. I'll make a point of disappearing at the same time and head to the G-1 Base.”

“Lelouch...are you sure this will work?” Suzaku asks, worry making him hesitate. _'Can Lelouch really do what he says? Can he really stop the killing?'_

“I'm mostly certain. There are a few factors that could get in the way...however...” Lelouch taps the white knight piece in front of him. “I know who is piloting the Lancelot and I can trust you to do your job. If someone else was in the Lancelot it would be a problem. But you...I know you can do this Suzaku.”

Suzaku takes in a deep breath and turns to Lloyd and Cécile, who have been waiting patiently as this conversation goes on. “Alright. So how do I pilot this Lancelot?”

“Well...you have to start with the manual. You should have enough time to get the important parts read.” Cécile says cheerfully, brightening at this.

“I'll leave you two to handle Suzaku then.” Lelouch says, moving to hang up.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku's voice makes him pause.

“What is it Suzaku?” Lelouch asks, looking out around him and spotting where the single red icon of the Glasgow is heading on the nearby map screen. _'Perfect.'_

“Be careful.” Suzaku's request makes Lelouch pause, glancing over at the phone.

“I should say the same to you, you're the one who got shot. Cécile, don't let him overextend himself.” Lelouch recommends, getting a small laugh from her at that. “Well, see you guys after the chaos.” And hangs up.

Lelouch leans back in the cockpit, for a moment overwhelmed by how fast his plans changed, then sits up straight, hooking into the radio. “Now...time for the first recruit to my little forces...” Lelouch smirks, even as he moves his Sutherland into position, eyes on the red icon of the equally red Glasgow.

* * *

Her blood pounds through her veins, audible to her as she struggles to escape from the Sutherlands pursuing her, sweat dripping down her face and fear clawing at her chest as she sees she's only got thirty minutes of power left before her Glasgow is down and out.

And so will she be.

A staticky click rings out and a voice – male, distorted by the radio – rings out. _“The west entrance!”_ Kallen lets out a shocked gasp, not understanding. _“Use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance!”_

“Who is this? How do you know this code?!” Kallen demands angrily. Who the hell would know outside of her group?

“_It doesn't matter who I am! If you want to win, then trust me.”_

“W-Win?” Kallen can't believe such a word would be said in this situation. Win, when they are pressed in from all surroundings and outgunned, with only a single Glasgow as any possible means to dealing damage. Win, when everyone is dying around her, when she's utterly helpless in this situation.

**Win**. It's a juicy morsel, a tempting treat Kallen can't turn away from. Winning in this situation?

Kallen bites her lip and pushes forward, turning her Glasgow towards the train tracks and leaping it into the air so it lands on it, continuing the movement as she lets the landspinners push her up the tracks.

“Hey, what do I do now?” She has to ask, there's no clue, no follow up command. And the Sutherlands are still following her.

The screech of an incoming train reaches her ears and she looks up to see one heading directly at her.

“_Since you trusted me, you get to win. Jump onto the train!”_

“Gotcha!” Without hesitation, she has no other choice, Kallen leaps forward on to the train, the train making the surprised Sutherlands behind her stop, one bracing the train and slowing it down behind her.

The other leaps up over the other, ready to go and attack her...and falls to slash harkens that slam into it, decapitating it and sending it instantly out of the fight, slash harkens that come from a building not too far from the tracks and high up in it. The remaining Sutherland turns, shocked, the pilot trying to figure out what just happened and yelling at the Knightmare there, realizing too late someone else than a Britannian has taken control of a Sutherland as it shoots off the nearest arm of the Britannian Knightmare. An attempt to retreat is stopped by more shots, taking out one of the legs.

Kallen sees this and turns around her Glasgow. Yelling out her anger, the chance to attack, she rams into the Sutherland just before it can shoot at the other, forcing the pilot to eject and thus live another day.

“You saved me! But how did you get a Sutherland?” Kallen turns to look and stops, surprised, to find that the Sutherland is already gone and she is alone except for the halted train.

Or rather not, as Ohgi and a bunch of the rest of the Kozuki Resistance show up, Ohgi yelling up at Kallen as he approaches. “Oi! Kallen! What was about that radio message before?”

“Huh? Ohgi-san? He contacted you too?” Kallen can't believe it; who is this guy?

“Yeah, Yoshida's group should be here too soon--” Ohgi is cut off as the radio in his hand erupts into static.

“_You're the leader?”_ Says the voice and Kallen straightens at the sound of it. Deep, powerful, commanding even through the static. She has no idea who this person is, however...

...something makes her want to trust him, even just a little. He's already saved her.

“Uh...yeah...” Ohgi responds half-heartedly.

“_The cargo of the train that's stopped is my gift to you. They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them and win, follow my orders.”_ He commands them.

Now curious, Kallen moves over her Glasgow and carefully opens one of the cargo compartments. And stares in awe, shock. She's not the only one, as the rest of the group gasp at what is revealed before them.

Sutherlands. Factory fresh Sutherlands, all for them. Kallen can hear the calls of the others investigating the rest of the train, expressing their shock at all the Sutherlands now available to them. Most are of the mood to listen at least to this mysterious voice now thanks to such resources now available to them.

Kallen tries to understand this, but can't. _'All of this? But how...'_

“_Woman in the Glasgow!”_

“Uh....yes!” Kallen instinctively responds to the commanding voice once again.

“_Stay where you are. That unit is going to be used to run decoy.”_

“Understood.” Kallen does, to a point. _Decoy_ means she's going to be likely key to whatever plan this voice has in mind.

“_Energy filler status?”_ The voice is all business, no hesitation.

“About fifteen minutes worth.” Kallen answers after glancing at the console and wincing.

“_Then load a new one in.”_ He immediately commands her. _“In ten minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions. Be ready by then, all of you.”_

Kallen stares at the radio and, despite how shocking this is, can't help the slight burning feeling of hope that starts to form in her chest in face of this mysterious voice and how he's taken charge of things.

* * *

Clovis settled back in his throne in the G-1 Base, relaxing and smiling. Despite the horror at the start, the stupidity of the royal guard, and other problems, things are finally looking up. _'The poison gas will just be poison gas. The Shinjuku ghetto's destruction will be the terrorists' fault. And I will find that girl, dead or alive.'_

The terrorists are outgunned and no way as smart as General Bartley or even Clovis himself. Tohdoh has nothing to with this incident.

_'Victory is in my hand.'_ Clovis's smile turns into a smirk.

“Enemy spotted at point F-31.”

“A feint? The monkeys play at being human...” Clovis leans his head on his hand and can't help but be amused.

“Have Lazlo squad proceed straight in!” General Bartley commands. “Send in Eugen and Valerie! Have them strike from the rear!” On the screen, Clovis can see the icons that prove his orders are being followed and waits for the moment where victory is tasted in full and he can focus fully on retrieving the girl.

Instead, a blaring beep goes up and the two Knightmare sent in are labelled lost, the pilots not even able to eject. “Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie lost, sir!” One of the soldiers report.

Clovis finally sits up more, paying attention. “Hm? An ambush?”

It doesn't end there, with more Knightmares being struck down suddenly. “Enemies sighted moving towards G-28!”

“Send Lazlo...no, I mean Glaube after them!” General Bartley orders, already starting to feel the pressure. He's a general who is used to easy missions, easy tasks, and to have the battlefield suddenly change on him is nothing he is prepared for. The lot of a noble who earned his ranking in the military more through connections than from actual skill.

“Is it possible the terrorists have gotten our weaponry?” Clovis demands, watching the screen as icon after icon is declared lost, some pilots safely ejecting but others are destroyed with their Knightmare.

“Sir Glaube is lost! Frame has been lost!”

“Change codes! They are intercepting our transmissions!” General Bartley snaps.

“We have!” Another soldier protests. “Four times already!”

“Do it again!” Bartley snarls, then flinches back as Clovis stands.

“This failure is unacceptable!” And it is; to have success suddenly snatched from their grasp by mere terrorists? Unacceptable!

“Forgive me...” Bartley is visibly sweating as he turns back to the screen. “Have Damien Squad move to point L-21!”

Clovis glowers at the screen and wonders just who has taken over and changed the battlefield so quickly. _'To do it like this...who could it be? __Could this person be even...no. Can't be Tohdoh. Someone __**better**__?__'_

* * *

“My oh my...” Lloyd leans over the screen they have on, grinning delightedly at what he sees. Using his wonderful hacker program, they have access to the map that the G-1 Base is using, getting live feed of what is going on in the battlefield from their perspective. “Lelouch is not holding back at all, is he? He's going to wipe out the majority of Clovis's forces soon enough.”

“Amazing...” Cécile agrees, then glances over at Suzaku who is torn between watching the screen and reading as much of the manual of the Lancelot as he can. “Suzaku?”

“Uh...nothing...just...” Suzaku frowns a bit, then shakes his head. “No, I'm just being silly about this. This...this is the fastest way to put a stop to the massacre, isn't it?”

“Yes it is.” Lloyd turns to another screen as he speaks those blunt words, pulling up something and beginning to type up in that program. The other technicians they brought with them are currently setting up the Lancelot for launch, making sure everything is ready for that, and thus nowhere near the three of them. Enough privacy to talk about what is _really_ going on.

“Are you sure you will be fine piloting? You are injured after all Suzaku.” Cécile asks worriedly.

Suzaku smiles, touched by her concern for not only a stranger but an Eleven like him. “Thank you Miss Croomy but I should be fine enough to accomplish my part.”

“Still...do be careful. How are you doing understanding the manual?” Cécile asks, stepping closer to him. Suzaku can just see another group of signals get wiped out, this time of various tanks, on the screen before Cécile grabs his attention by flipping to a section of the manual. “This is something you also need to understand enough for piloting it.”

“Blaze Luminous?” Suzaku turns his gaze to it and blinks, surprised at what the technical read outs say this can do. “This is...the Lancelot really is an impressive machine isn't it?”

“Oh yes!” Lloyd adds cheerfully, still typing away. “There are parts still incomplete, but the main body and capabilities of my Lancelot are fully ready for launch!” Lloyd then stops, grinning. “I say it's about time to start bothering Clovis, hm? I need to get into his head that my Lancelot is here and ready...” Humming to himself, Lloyd turns to the communicator screen nearby and taps into the G-1 Base. “Hello~!”

“What is it? We're in the middle of an operation!” A big man with the shoulder bars of a General snaps at Lloyd. Suzaku crouches back, even as Cécile sighs at Lloyd's antics, to stay out of view. Best not to have an Eleven spotted in the ASEEC at this time.

“Then it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon!” Lloyd says gleefully.

“This isn't the time!” The blond man stepping forward to the screen is easily recognizable as Prince Clovis. Suzaku eyes him for a moment, trying to spot any resemblance to Lelouch, but fails to. _'Ah, well they are half-siblings after all...'_ Suzaku reminds himself.

With that the communication screen goes down and Lloyd pouts but quickly turns around with a bright grin on his face. “Private Kururugi! You read the manual enough?”

“Aah...yes sir.” Suzaku answers after a moment, trying to inch away while sitting from the enthusiastic scientist.

“Good! Cécile, go get him fitted with a devicer uniform! Knowing Prince Clovis, he'll be requesting our help soon enough.” Lloyd cackles as he says so, which elicits a roll of the eyes from Cécile before she turns to Suzaku with a smile.

“Come on then Suzaku. We should have a devicer uniform your size on stand-by.” Cécile waits as Suzaku sets aside the manual and stands, before leading him out of the medical van they commandeered, taking him towards the vehicle which holds the Lancelot. Suzaku slows down for a moment, as he spots a glimpse of white and gold metal under tarp.

_'Is that...?'_ Suzaku's thought is cut off by a call from Cécile. “Ah, sorry, I'm coming!” Suzaku picks up the pace, mind whirling and doubt starting to creep in. _'Can I really do it? Can I handle the Lancelot and help Lelouch save these people?'_

* * *

As the ground crumbles beneath the feet of what looks like the remaining Knightmares that Clovis has, Lelouch can't help the triumphant laughter that comes out. _'Clovis! You are dumber than I thought you were...you have even reduced the strength of your perimeter guard now.'_ Lelouch lets a cruel smirk form on his face. _'This battle has been won. Now only to handle the terrorists and I can see about putting a full stop to this massacre of yours.'_

His phone rings at that point, Lelouch casually answering it. “Yes?”

“Congratulations! Prince Clovis has requested the assistance of my Lancelot as you suspected!” Lloyd cheers in his ear.

Lelouch's smirk turns smug. “Aah...that is very good. At this point...yes this is good...how long until you can launch?”

“We need about seven minutes of prep and then my Lancelot will have its first proper sortie! Oooh I'm so looking forward to it...Private Kururugi's numbers in the simulator are _perfect_!” Lloyd says excitedly. “If that translates well to actual piloting, then we should have quite the data finally!”

“Suzaku can handle the Lancelot.” Lelouch repeats, and he believes it. He remembers too well what Suzaku is capable of, how he's always been the brawn to Lelouch's brain. “Especially if the simulator numbers are as good as you say.”

“Oh yes! Now, best get the last preparations done yes?” Lloyd reminds Lelouch.

“That is true.” Lelouch nods to himself, then reaches over to the radio. “I'll contact Suzaku in five minutes.” He hangs up and turns on the radio. “P-1! I have new orders for you...”

* * *

The Lancelot is amazing. Brilliant white and gold, sleek in design compared to the more bulky Sutherland and Glasgow models, even the Ganymede from the pictures he's seen of it. Suzaku can't help compare the Lancelot to a true knight of legend, a fact helped by it being named after one of the most famous Knights of the Round Table.

The cockpit is just as shiny and amazing to Suzaku as everything else. Gripping the controls, taking in a deep breath, Suzaku tries to get a good feel for it. The manual is not quite enough, he's only had time to read enough for a first sortie, so Suzaku knows well he's going to have to improvise as he goes. Simple, quick movements would be his best bet. He dare not try anything more complicated than turning on the Blaze Luminous.

One of the screens suddenly change, shifting into a communicator. Not just audio, but also visual. A fact that catches Suzaku off guard as Lelouch appears before him.

“Le-Lelouch!” Suzaku stammers out, eyes raking over the image of Lelouch in front of him. He looks a tad bloodstained and a bit tired, but unharmed despite that.

Lelouch smiles at the sight of him. “Suzaku. I see they did find a devicer uniform that fits you.” He tilts his head, the smile turning fond. “It suits you.”

Suzaku flushes at Lelouch's words, not quite sure why. “Lelouch...how are you able to contact me like this?”

“I designed a good chunk of the OS myself. Of course I know the communication frequency to the Lancelot.” Lelouch points out, looking vaguely amused at his reaction. “Anyways, I'm going to send you a map of the current locations of the forces. Specifically, to help you figure out where to go first. The majority of the forces have been taken out, but there's enough remaining that once the terrorists go down there will be a possible time frame where they could wipe out everyone remaining in Shinjuku.”

Suzaku frowns at the reminder, but nods. “Alright. Lelouch, what else do you need to talk to me about? You wouldn't do this unless something had come up.”

Lelouch blinks then actually chuckles a bit. “I should have guessed you would have figured it out.” Lelouch leans back in his cockpit, hand playing a bit with a black king piece. _'Where did he get that?'_ Suzaku wonders, a touch amused and strangely reassured by the sight of Lelouch with that chess piece.

“I can't just disappear from the field. I'm going to need you to take me out in such a way to justify my disappearance.” Lelouch raises a hand before Suzaku can protest. “You can knock out a Knightmare in such a way the system will start the auto-ejection. That's likely how you want to deal with the rest of the forces anyway. You are going to want to get through at least half of the terrorists before you get to me.” Another screen's image shifts, forming a simple map of Shinjuku. Various red icons are up, showing Suzaku where the terrorist forces are, each icon given a designation that Suzaku doesn't really understand; stuff like P-1, B-7, and Q-1. One single icon is in blue, which Suzaku immediately realizes must belong to Lelouch.

“I'd rather you avoid taking down the Glasgow until as late as possible.” Lelouch continues, drawing Suzaku's attention once more. “The pilot's surprisingly skilled and capable, to the point she's still a threat in such an outdated model. That would be enough to hopefully reduce the chances of the casualties getting worse while I see about dealing with Clovis.”

Suzaku takes in a deep breath. “I understand.” Suzaku closes his eyes for a moment, bracing himself for the coming conflict. “Should I hold back in any way?”

“There's no need. I already arranged for the surviving civilians to be gathered in a spot where they can be defended hopefully long enough while I'm on route.” Lelouch assures him. “Besides, Lloyd would be upset if you didn't put your all into the Lancelot.”

Suzaku smiles a bit at that thought. “Alright. I'll see you soon then Lelouch?”

Lelouch nods, a soft look on his face. “As will I you, Suzaku.” The screen shuts off and Suzaku is left with just the map – a map that soon will be only so accurate but more than enough to give Suzaku a good start – and the rest of the Lancelot.

“Don't worry Suzaku.” Cécile's warm voice assures him. “That entire conversation was not recorded and I edited the video files to cover for it.”

Suzaku nods, not trusting his voice.

Cécile takes in a deep breath, then begins speaking as the system is finished with set up. “Then we shall go through the final checks before launch.”

“You ready, Suzaku?” Lloyd asks, popping up on his screen so suddenly he flinches briefly.

“Yes, sir.” Suzaku says promptly, eyes hardening as he considers the task before him.

Lloyd grins, wide and manic looking. “_Ex_cellent.”

* * *

It starts slow, a little blip that Kallen doesn't really pay attention to as there are no casualties. Tamaki is down and out but since it's Tamaki Kallen isn't too surprised and figures it was bound to happen. She does mentally make a note to yell at him later for being an idiot and losing them a Sutherland.

But it doesn't stop.

Four others are knocked out and it's just _one unit_ according to reports. Kallen can hear the surprise in the voice, the annoyance, and doesn't blame him. A single unit? Even if it's something new, there's no way it could have such an impact on the battle.

“_N-4, N-5, hold it right there. When the rear units reach you, surround it.”_ The voice commands.

“_Gotcha!”_ Is the acknowledgement, then comes the sound of destruction, yelling.

“_We can't stop it!”_ Panic, terror spreading. The voice trying to keep things under control and failing as one after another falls.

Kallen moves, searching out where this strange Knightmare could be. She can hear Ohgi yelling as his Sutherland is taken out.

_'The bastard! He can't be taking us that seriously even!'_ Kallen grits her teeth, as everyone is alive, ejecting without fuss, and yet are being taken out one after the other.

She swings around a building and spots it. White, brilliant white and gold, ridiculous to paint a Knightmare that colour. And yet it's easy to see thanks to it. She sees where its factspheres are pointing, sees it use its slash harken to reach up a tall building. Scanning the building herself, she sees the Sutherland there. _'A Sutherland hidden...'_ Kallen's eyes widen as she realizes who it must be. _'It has to be _him_!'_ Staying back, out of the way of danger, likely getting a good view of the battlefield with that to let him direct them and lead them to victory.

Pushing forward her Glasgow, she moves; she might be able to make it in time, even as the White Helmet disappears from view inside the building.

Just as she reaches the building, a crash is heard as part of the inside collapses.

* * *

When Lelouch told Suzaku to make it realistic, he should have considered what that meant.

_'Dammit Suzaku that actually hurt!'_ Lelouch winces, feeling the impact of the fall to the ground right after the Lancelot slammed a fist into the upraised arms of his Sutherland, the brief struggle enough to make the weak floor give in and fall apart under them. Glancing over the screens, he can see he's already taken damage just from such little effort on Suzaku's part. Part of him feels satisfied by that, proof of the strength of the Lancelot. The other part is annoyed.

Looking up to see the outside, he just spots the Lancelot coming down, spinning widely as it kicks out at Lelouch. _'The __**fuck**__ is that Suzaku?!'_ Lelouch can't believe what he's seeing. _'How did you manage to make the Lancelot do that weird spinkick of yours?!'_

It sends Lelouch to the ground, but not in a way he can eject safely. He's going to have to be lifted up or something by the Lancelot to let him escape. But that isn't what happens.

What does happen is the red Glasgow suddenly shows up, punching out at the Lancelot and making it pause, Suzaku obviously surprised by the sudden attack.

“_Hey! I'm returning the favour!”_ Kallen yells at him, shocking Lelouch.

_'Returning the favour...'_ Lelouch blinks, then quickly moves his Sutherland upright and flees, speeding off in the right direction for his needs. He turns around, starting to move backwards, even as he reaches for the cockpit ejection system.

_'Uh...'_ Lelouch can't help but smile. _'Well, that's even more realistic than anything I planned...the human element __in battle is truly the most key one. I'll have to remember that.'_

Behind him, Suzaku tears through the Glasgow, forcing the pilot the eject, before turning just in time to see Lelouch eject himself. _'That pilot...'_ Suzaku thinks, wondering at the actions. _'Whatever her reasons for doing so, she did try to protect Lelouch.'_ Suzaku oddly can't help the smile on his face at that. _'Terrorist or not, she's probably a good person __at heart__.'_

A scream makes Suzaku turn, spotting something that terrifies him. For whatever reason, likely the damages done throughout this entire incident, a building has come down. And, for her own reasons, a woman was hiding there, likely trying to stay out of the way of the dangerous Britannian soldiers. Suzaku moves without thinking, using his slash harken to propel him higher, taking quick account of the speed and height instinctively, so that he can catch her safely.

The woman, a mother clutching her baby to her chest, is let gently to the ground, the giant metal hand of Lancelot releasing her carefully on her feet. Suzaku wishes he was surprised to have the woman terrified of him, quickly running off once she can, but he isn't. Just sad about it. _'These people...they just got back to having something of a life again...dammit.'_ Suzaku closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“Suzaku?” Cécile's soft voice reaches him, drawing his attention to the visual screen where she's standing there, looking concernedly at him. “You must be tired. Why don't we call it quits for today?” She offers.

Suzaku understands why she offers that. Between his injury, the current circumstances, and their plan, it might be best for him to stop now.

However...

_'I can't leave those Sutherlands in the hands of the terrorists.'_ Suzaku thinks. _'Even if one is a good person, there is no accounting for the rest and what they planned to do with that poison gas __they thought they had__.'_

“I can go on. Please let me.” Suzaku requests, meeting Cécile's gaze.

She looks surprised, then nods, a soft smile on her face. “Very well. But please be careful.”

Suzaku nods, then turns out to look over the battlefield. It's time to finish up things and fast.

* * *

“It's your fault this happened for opposing the Britannians!” One man accuses them, in the shadowed old warehouse they have taken shelter in.

“What?! Why, you spineless coward!” Tamaki snaps out, pointing his gun at him in anger.

“Do you know how many people have died because your actions?!” A woman cries out, while another woman next to her tries to sooth her scared baby, looking around worriedly at the people around her.

Ohgi doesn't know what to say or do in this circumstance as he walks in, Kallen just behind him. There's more survivors at this point than he thought, but without the Sutherlands to provide them the means to fight back, they are now entirely vulnerable.

“Shut up!” Tamaki yells, still pointing his gun out throughout the crowd. “Do you know how many of us were captured or killed?” The woman just starts crying, which just seems to piss off Tamaki more.

“Ohgi-san, what about that guy we heard?” Kallen asks him quietly, eyes shifting around at all the injured, displaced, and traumatized Japanese in this warehouse. Something dark boils in her eyes but it deflates in the face of how helpless she is right now.

“I don't know.” Ohgi admits, settling down next to his bag that holds the communication system he has. “He doesn't answer when I call. Maybe he's dead.”

The sound of a Knightmare approaching makes them stop, everyone quickly quieting under the coaxing – gentle or not – of the Kozuki group. Kallen tenses, expecting the Knightmare to come bursting in and for it to be over. “Onii-chan...” Kallen squeezes her eyes shut, thinking of her now dead brother.

Instead they hear yelling from outside, the sound of more vehicles stopping. Tanks by the sound. “Hey, you! What the hell kind of...get out of the way! Weren't you supposed to be dealing with the terrorists?”

“_That has been done.”_ The loudspeakers of the Knightmare reveal a rather young sounding voice, but not one Kallen can recognize. She doubts she would even if she met the guy on the street; the distortion caused by the speakers and the walls in the way makes it even harder to figure out his voice than placing whoever was commanding them until recently.

“Then get out of the way or--”

“_Attention all forces!”_ The strident voice of Clovis suddenly reaches their ears over powerful loudspeakers, echoing throughout the ghetto. _“Cease fire at once!”_

Ohgi's eyes widen. “What the...?”

“_In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third prince and royal Viceroy of Area 11, you are so ordered!”_ He continues. _“All forces, cease fire at once!”_

“_You shall also cease all destruction of the buildings here!”_ Clovis says, even more astounding than the previous command. “_All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!”_

“What...what just happened?” Tamaki stammers out, lowering his gun and staring blankly as the grumbles of soldiers are heard outside, but eventually the Knightmare moves away and in comes said soldiers, sans tanks, looking annoyed and yet following through with the orders of royalty as they ever do.

Ohgi has no answer but he wonders...

_'Did that voice...did he do this?'_

* * *

The lights in the G-1 Base switch off, Clovis leaning back in his throne with fake nonchalance. “Satisfied?”

“I suppose so.” Lelouch steps a little closer, keeping the gun pointed at Clovis.

Clovis leans on his hand, trying to keep the impression of being bored. If Lelouch wasn't paying careful attention, _he_ would have been fooled. Clovis might be a fop, but he's still royalty and Britannian royalty must always remain calm and in visible control of a situation.

“What now? A round of songs? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?” Clovis's words make Lelouch snort a bit.

“That sounds nostalgic. Though I'd have to pass; you are as lackluster of an opponent as before. Your skills have not improved over the years.” Lelouch half muses to himself.

Clovis clenches the armrest of his throne. “What do you mean?”

“Don't you remember?” Lelouch asks, lifting up his hand and casually removing the helmet of the soldier uniform he stole. Placing it on the console nearby, Lelouch steps forward slightly, though still concealed in shadow. “You used to play chess with me. Of course, I always won.” Lelouch lifts the gun slightly, cocking on the safety. “Remember? At the Aries Villa?”

“You...who are you?” Clovis sounds angry now, though Lelouch is not entirely sure why. Perhaps the casual way he's being addressed is getting to him.

Lelouch steps forward into the light. “It's been a long time, big brother.” Lelouch can't help the bitter smile at referring to Clovis as such.

Clovis reacts, eyes wide, mouth gaping open, and leaning forward so much Lelouch is surprised he doesn't fall off his throne. “Lelouch?! Lelouch...it can't...”

“The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and the eleventh in line to the imperial throne.” Lelouch lowers the hand with the gun and brings up his other one across his chest, taking the elegant kneeling bow of royalty to a higher ranked royal. It's like no time has passed between the last time he learned to do this and today. “Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service.”

“Lelouch...you...you are alive?!” Clovis stands, staring at him with so many mixed emotions on his face even Lelouch can't quite pin down what his brother is feeling and thinking in this moment.

“Yes. I am alive.” Lelouch's smile turns predatory. “I have returned, your _highness_.” He turns the title mocking his mouth. “I have returned...to change _everything_.”

Clovis stares at him a moment longer, then of all things a smile forms on his face. “Lelouch! You...you are alive. Alive...alive and...” Clovis blinks, looking overwhelmed; _happy_. “I...I can't believe it!”

“_You_ can't believe it.” Lelouch stands and sneers at Clovis. “What of what **I** can't believe? That the gentle artist I knew now surrounds himself with sycophants and casually orders _massacres_?”

Clovis flinches back, stunned at the vehemence in his voice. “Le-Lelouch...”

“Why did you order that massacre? To protect your secrets? Your dabbling in human experimentation?” Lelouch swipes out his hand, even as he brings up the gun once again, making Clovis pale and back away, half stumbling to sit on the throne again.

“How...how do you--” Clovis stammers out.

“The green haired girl. I was there when the container opened.” Lelouch's words are like a hammer, making Clovis pale even more. “However...that's not what I want to know right now.” Lelouch eyes Clovis, feeling his Geass rise up within his eye. _'Now...I hope this works...I can give him a command __and he will have to obey__...then why not a command to take more than one command? __It simplifies things at the least.__'_

“Clovis la Britannia, **you will obey my next three commands to your utmost ability**.” Lelouch watches as the red rims Clovis's eyes, as he blinks and slowly relaxes.

“Yes...” Clovis's voice is dull but he is aware, to a point, within the grip of his Geass.

“First...I want answers. Marianne vi Britannia...her murder. Her _assassination_. Tell me all you know and answer all my questions!” Lelouch demands.

Clovis blinks slowly. “Schneizel el Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia...they should know.”

“Schneizel and Cornelia?” Lelouch frowns. “Why do you think they know?”

“Cornelia was the head of Marianne's royal guard. And Schneizel was closely involved in dealing with the clean up. If any have answers, it is them.” Clovis answers dully.

“I see...” Lelouch frowns, considering things. _'I suppose that makes sense...__Clovis is in no position for answers. But Cornelia? That's right she was head of the guard...so why weren't they around when mother was assassinated?'_

Lelouch pushes back that troubling thought for now. “For my next command...give me all the passwords and security access you have into the government system of Area 11 as Viceroy!”

Clovis nods. “Very well.” He stands, Lelouch keeping a careful eye on him and keeping his gun trained on him just in case, and walks over to a console. It is a matter of moments for him to pull up what he needs, Lelouch stepping closer to see.

“My passwords are BLACK-12-5-99, NUNNA-10-25-03, and LAILA-04-16-04.” Clovis intones blandly, not noticing Lelouch's reaction to the first two passwords.

_'Those are...myself and Nunnally? Clovis, you didn't forget us did you...'_ Lelouch closes his eyes for a moment, getting a good grip on his emotions, before focusing on what is on the screen. The specific “key” into the system in the form of code is there. Lelouch stares it for a long time, memorizing it, before nodding. “Very well.” Clovis slowly walks away from the console, letting Lelouch access to it.

It is only a matter of moments to make sure he has the information – on a data stick he arranged for Lloyd to give him on the way in to the base – transferring everything there and even adding in the passwords Clovis gave him. He also takes the time to double check the cameras did not record anything of this; once assured he steps away and turns back to Clovis.

“My last order...” Lelouch takes a deep breath, hoping this works. But what he knows so far, the impression he's gotten from his Geass, says this _should_ be possible. “You will be shot by me. When that happens, you will _forget_ that you met me. As far you will remember, you were threatened by a man in disguise wearing a gun. You will not know it was Lelouch vi Britannia who did this, you will not remember clearly anything that happened except being made to command the _battle _to stop at gunpoint.” Lelouch takes a deep breath. “Do you understand?”

“Yes...” Clovis acknowledges.

Lelouch sighs and watches as the red rims in Clovis's eyes fade away as the Geass's effects end. “Very well.”

Clovis blinks, the dull look on his face disappearing. He stares at Lelouch, confused. “What just...”

“I won't apologize for this.” Lelouch tells him, pointing his gun at him as he turns off the safety and making the blond pale. “You deserve at least this much punishment for what you have done Clovis.”

“No...wait, we are brothers even if we don't share the same mother--!” Clovis's protest is cut off as Lelouch adjusts the angle of his gun, points it straight at Clovis's right shoulder...

...and fires his first real shot against Britannia.

* * *

Panic rises as various soldiers come to realize that Clovis is alone in the G-1 Base long after his last orders have gone into effect. It sends various higher ups scrambling up and yelling as they come across the injured Clovis, who is bleeding out of one shoulder from a bullet wound that was given enough first aid to assure his survival.

A medical vehicle is commandeered and Clovis is quickly ushered inside, with various guards posted around him. General Bartley is being yelled at by another man in a Knightmare pilot uniform, blustering and shaking as he tries to explain why he wasn't watching over the prince.

No one pays attention to yet another cannon fodder soldier who slips away in the chaos and heads to where the ASEEC is temporarily set up.

Neither does anyone notice the girl watching from a nearby partly destroyed building, gold eyes blinking slowly and green hair being blown in the wind, staring out without a care at the chaos that lies before her, expression blank as she watches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay. PLEASE COMMENT for the next chapter. Kudos tell me absolute zero. For all I know you hit it by accident; I've done that before myself. Also you can only leave kudos once while you can comment as much as you want so with a multi-chapter fic I get told even _less_ than kudos normally give me. Less than zero!
> 
> So if you want me to update next week, please comment. I need enough comments to tell me there is an audience here and I'm not just posting into the void to which there is absolutely no point for me spending over 7 months and writing 460K+ words of just the first 30 chapters of this when it comes to posting.
> 
> Comments are also a good way to drop questions for me to probably answer (spoilers for future chapters not included); just please don't put in a pure question, that comes across as rude and similar to you walking up to yell in my face a question. Preface it with a quick "i like it" or something before a question or similar kind of comment you want to leave!
> 
> Next time: **Stage 03 Divergent Options**


	6. Stage 03 Divergent Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinjuku is over, but the war has just begun. Particularly for Lelouch. But for now he has a lot to discuss with his allies and twice as much thinking to do. For now, things should not change...
> 
> ...and there is a terrorist at his school. Because of course.
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/10/09  
Word Count: 23, 159 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what personally sucks? Getting sick. Like, I hate getting sick with a cold, especially as it lingers for me for so long; I'm at the "nose still stuffed up and throat still bothering me" stage ugh.
> 
> What _doesn't_ suck is how you guys came through with so many lovely comments! Yes! That's the kind of thing I post for; people telling me that yes, what I worked on _is_ appreciated and welcome! Please keep it up!
> 
> You can tell by the word count this chapter got LONG. Well, you'll see why...

Lelouch sighs, leaning against one of the vehicles that surround the G-1 Base. He's exhausted, feeling like he's a few steps away from passing out. But no, he can't. He has to get to Lloyd and Cécile, has to talk to them in person about what happened today.

Lelouch closes his eyes tightly, trying to forget the shock on Clovis's face, his scream of pain as he shot him. He didn't kill him. _'I thought I would have but...'_ Lelouch pushes off the wall and resumes making his way through the chaos, keeping his head down and eyes out for anyone who might spot him as suspicious. _'Clovis never forgot us, did he?'_ Lelouch muses, thinking of the passwords he got off of Clovis. _'And...'_

“Aargh!” Lelouch shakes his head. _'When it comes down to it, I couldn't kill my brother in cold blood.'_ Lelouch's mouth twists into a bitter smile. _'Not that Clovis doesn't deserve some punishment but...death? Looks like that's something I can't __punish him with.__'_

“But one day I might.” Lelouch whispers to himself, reminding himself of his resolve. He swore to destroy Britannia; one day he will make that true.

“But perhaps not yet...” Lelouch muses, as he walks up to the ASEEC's truck and knocks on the door. He waits for a moment, then Cécile opens the door a bit, peering out. Lelouch lifts his helmet enough to reveal his features and she brightens.

“You are okay!” Cécile beams at him, throwing open the door and beckoning him inside. “Suzaku should be back soon.” Cécile tells him as she closes the door and Lelouch looks around. Lloyd is currently sitting at the computer console, and there is no one else here. “I sent off David on an errand.” Cécile says by way of explanation. “Are you really okay?” Cécile steps forward as Lelouch removes the helmet, cupping his face and looking him over.

Lelouch smiles, setting the helmet aside. “Yes. I honestly am. You don't need to worry Cécile.”

“I'm glad of that.” Cécile steps back, turning to the small kitchenette here. “I'll make some tea and we'll talk once Suzaku shows up. Please, sit down and relax a little Lelouch. You look very stressed.”

“Well...thank you.” Lelouch sits down, sighing in relief as he does so. It had taken quite some effort to walk to the G-1 Base and find his way in. And then there was the whole confrontation with Clovis.

“I see my favourite programmer made it out alive.” Lloyd looks up from his work, smiling at Lelouch and nodding happily at seeing him again. “Good, good. We got some valuable data from this incident. Now, you are going to explain things yes? How you got through Shinjuku...what that _present_ that strange girl left for you was, hm?”

Lelouch chuckles a bit. “Trust you to not forget that...yes, yes I will. But when Suzaku returns. I don't want to have to repeat myself.” Lelouch gratefully accepts the cup of tea from Cécile, blowing on it to cool it and then sipping gratefully from it.

“Wise decision.” Lloyd accepts a cup of tea himself, while Cécile sits down with her own mug. There is another mug, currently empty, waiting for Suzaku.

Lelouch stares at it and lets out a deep breath, before leaning back in his chair. “Yes...I hope so...” He wonders, considering the power he now has. _'Is it wise?'_

* * *

Using the cord to drop out of the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku settles on the ground, hands trembling a bit. He can't believe it. '_I...I piloted a Knightmare?'_ Suzaku stands there for a moment, craning up his neck to see the glorious white and gold Knightmare above him, before he finally moves out of the way so the technicians can start fussing over the Lancelot in case of any problems or damage done to it on its first sortie.

Suzaku looks around, seeing how busy everyone is around him. The civilians have all been treated and are being evacuated. He hears a few grumbles about the recent orders, but it seems like they will definitely be followed through; even though now the higher ups must know Clovis did this unwillingly. _'I wonder how Lelouch got Prince Clovis to call for the ceasefire and even the treatment of all the Elevens.'_ Suzaku can't help the smile on his face at that. It's been seven years since he last saw Lelouch, or at least close to, and the fact he's right here, well...Suzaku can't fully wrap his head around it yet.

_'It's good though. Very good.'_ Suzaku turns towards the small mobile command base that the ASEEC has, most of the truck taken up with transporting and caring for the Lancelot while a small room in the front covers the actual command centre.

He hesitates for a moment, glancing around. He can see the smoke, just barely smell the oddly sweet smell of hot sakuradite, and see the civilians walking by, all quiet and wary of the Britannian soldiers nearby.

The soldiers here grumble at more orders, contradictory orders, none of them ever considering how awful their previous orders were. It hurts. It really hurts for Suzaku to see just how messed up Britannia is, that this is their soldiers; men who do not hesitate to massacre hundreds of innocents just because they were ordered to.

_'It has to change. __**This**__ has to change.'_ Suzaku's lips narrow, and he glances over at the Lancelot. _'I have to rise up __in the ranks __and be able to change things. That is why I'm here.'_

And with the Lancelot, with Lelouch, Suzaku sees the means to do so.

Shaking off his dour thoughts, Suzaku knocks gently on the door to the mobile base. It opens almost instantly, Cécile brightening at the sight of him. “Suzaku! How are you feeling?”

Suzaku can't help return her smile. “I'm fine--” He winces, cutting himself off and proving his words instantly a lie as he steps into the truck and jostles his wound. Hissing out a pained breath, Suzaku clutches his side, bending over slightly as he does so.

There is a clatter of a cup being set down, footsteps. “Suzaku!” Lelouch is there, gentle, cool hands hovering over Suzaku, worried violet eyes darting over his frame before firming up. “Come on, sit down. Cécile, the med kit!”

“Right away.” Cécile watches Suzaku sit down for a moment, then quickly races over to uncover the first aid kit in one of the cabinets here.

Lloyd watches himself, an eyebrow raising as he watches Lelouch fuss over Suzaku, carefully pulling down the zipper of the devicer suit and revealing the toned torso of Suzaku. Blood is seeping out from beneath his bandages, making Lelouch mutter something nasty under his breath even as he peers at it, frowning and carefully poking at it to get a grasp of Suzaku's condition.

“My, you really _are_ friends, are you not?” Lloyd notes idly, a wide grin on his face. Lelouch shoots him a _look_ but otherwise doesn't response. Suzaku just shifts awkwardly, only to be glared at Lelouch into stillness once again. “Lelouch doesn't expend more effort than he has to for most people, but you seem to bring out his worrywart motherly nature.”

“_Lloyd_.” Cécile warns, glaring a little at him before turning to Suzaku and softening, setting the first aid kit in reach of Lelouch. “Is his wound alright?”

Unwrapping the bandages carefully, wincing a little as it catches slightly on Suzaku's wound, Lelouch gives it a considering look before sighing. “Luckily yes. Just started bleeding again. Best to clean it out and re-wrap it.”

He gives Suzaku another _l__ook_ as he opens the med kit, pulling out the cleaning solution and cleaning pads, which he soaks carefully in the solution. “Honestly, you did not have to be that reckless Suzaku. It probably was that stupid spinkick that caused you to strain yourself...” He mutters under his breath.

“What do you mea—ow!” Suzaku is cut off as Lelouch gently presses the soaked pad into Suzaku's wound, carefully cleaning it and watching as bubbles pop up as it sets to work.

“I mean you should be more careful Suzaku.” Lelouch pauses, staring at the odd splay pattern of Suzaku's wound, the various cuts and the impression left by his pocket watch. “...You nearly died.”

Suzaku winces at that, at how sad Lelouch sounds there, at how he reaches out again, not to touch Suzaku's wound but to cup his chin and lift his head up to meet his eyes. “Don't do that again Suzaku. Please.”

Suzaku swallows, not sure how to answer as his mouth dries. He can't really promise that to Lelouch. Can't promise he won't do anything and everything to help others, even put his life in risk. Still, with how Lelouch is trembling a little, the touch of wildness in his eyes, and even hints of tears having been spilled...

“...okay. I'll try.” Suzaku gives him a soft smile, reaching out to give Lelouch's shoulder a squeeze. Lelouch lets out a shaky breath, before giving a wry grin as he releases Suzaku.

“Honestly you dummy. Of _course_ you would have the luck to survive a bullet point blank.” Lelouch pulls out the bandages and starts rewrapping Suzaku's wound.

Lloyd chuckles somewhat quietly, unnoticed by the two teens. “Well, Cécile...seems we found the perfect devicer by _Lelouch's_ standards, hm?”

Cécile, lightly pink in her cheeks and with a bright smile on her face, can only nod as she watches the two boys as Lelouch teases Suzaku for his dumb luck and low brain power, Suzaku teasing him back about his lack of physical ability and the terrible luck of getting involved with terrorists for a frankly stupid reason.

* * *

Once the burst of panic fades, once he can see for sure Suzaku will be alright, it changes into amused fondness. Unbelievable that Suzaku would be _that_ lucky, though Lelouch is more than happy about that fact.

Lelouch pulls back, checking that he applied the bandages properly. For a moment he's caught on how Suzaku has grown; the promise of muscle has come through and Suzaku is no child anymore, he's a strong young man. Lelouch swallows and pointedly looks away when he realizes how long he's been staring, trying to fight the blush that wants to rise. _'It's just Suzaku, don't be silly.'_

“So, now that is done...Lelouch!” Lloyd's voice makes Lelouch focus on the others in the command centre, at how Lloyd is grinning but also serious behind his glasses. “You said you would explain things. So...how will you explain it? What exactly happened?”

Lelouch hesitates. Just for a moment, but he knows it's visible. He takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a sigh. “I'll warn you that this sounds...ridiculous.” Lelouch's lips twist into a slightly bitter smile. “In fact...I don't...” Lelouch stumbles a bit over his words, looking down at his lap.

“Lelouch?” Suzaku leans over, reaching out a hand and hesitating. “Are you...what is it?”

“Geass.” Lelouch says softly, raising his gaze and feeling the power in his eye and thinking of how he needs them to _see_ it. He hears the gasp from Cécile, sees Lloyd lean in closer in curiosity, and Suzaku flinch back for a moment. He wonders what exactly it looks like, even as he closes his eyes and lets the power fade. “I...I need someone to show you what it does.”

“Why not use one of us?” Lloyd asks casually.

“No!” Lelouch yells before he can stop himself, flushing and realizing he stood up in that same moment. He sits back down, ducking his head down. “I...I don't _want_ to use it on any of you.”

He doesn't notice the worried look that crosses Cécile's face, or how Lloyd narrows his eyes, his smile turning slightly sharp and smug. He does notice how Suzaku rests a hand on his shoulder, awkwardly trying to comfort Lelouch even though he doesn't understand.

Lloyd jumps to his feet. “If you need someone to help with this that's easily solved!” Lloyd skips to the door, yanking it open. There is a pause, then his grin widens. “Hey you! Yes, you soldier! Your services are required!”

There is a long stretch, then footsteps are heard. A Britannian soldier, of some minor rank by the stripes on his shoulder, steps through the ASEEC. He's got rather narrow features, Lelouch able to uncharitably compare him to an ugly rat. Dirty blond hair. Lelouch fixes his appearance in his mind, even as he stands.

“What do you want...sir.” He adds after an afterthought, realizing that this strange man is someone of some note.

“Oh it's something _he_ wants.” Lloyd gestures over at Lelouch, beckoning him over.

Lelouch considers it, then stands, walking up to the soldier. He sneers at the slender boy in front of him, opens his mouth to speak, likely to say something unpleasant. Lelouch lets his Geass flare. “I command you to...**do a handstand as long as you possibly can in the corner then leave once you are done, forgetting all that happened here**.”

Lelouch can see the red circles form in his eyes, as his features go slack and he nods, slowly turning to a corner and lifts himself on his hands without hesitation.

There is silence, Lelouch turning to see Cécile with a hand over her mouth in shock while Suzaku is caught half standing, staring at Lelouch like he's seeing something out of a nightmare, making Lelouch shift and look away.

Right at Lloyd, who is grinning like a maniac. “Oh my! Now that is _quite_ the trick Lelouch!”

* * *

Lloyd knows that the normal reaction to having someone just casually control another like Lelouch just did should not be glee. But he's never cared for normal, and frankly it is _fascinating_. The implications are astounding, especially in regards to what Clovis likely was looking into.

“Lelouch...” Suzaku looks worried, unsure of how to respond. He reaches out and Lelouch flinches back, not wanting to meet his gaze after his horrified reaction. He misses how that effects him, the pained expression that spreads across his face as Suzaku realizes he hurt Lelouch.

“I'm guessing this is how you got your Knightmare.” Lloyd says casually, drawing attention to him. He ignores them for a moment, fiddling with his phone, then looks up, fearlessly looking into Lelouch's eyes. “What do you know about it?”

Lelouch shifts slightly on his feet. “I know it's called Geass. I also know I can command someone to do—_anything _and they will follow through. It also requires eye contact.”

“So not that much right now.” Lloyd hums to himself. “This is...quite the power you have now. I'm assured it's you who have it however.”

“...you are?” Lelouch stares at him, wide-eyed and confusion in his gaze. Also an odd touch of hope, that he won't be rejected for this.

“Why yes! You hate being controlled by others yourself so I can figure you will, outside of testing, do it only when absolutely necessary.” Lloyd nods over to the soldier in the corner doing a handstand.

“...testing?!” Cécile squeaks, then lets out a great breath of a sigh. “Forget tea, I need alcohol...” She mutters to herself. “Lelouch, what is this? Did that girl really give this to you?”

“Yes.” Lelouch frowns, looking thoughtful and caught briefly in memory. “I'm...I don't really understand what happened but she said it was a contract.” He lifts a hand and flexes it, the frown deepening. “In exchange for the Power of the King, I will grant her one true wish...but she's dead so I don't know...”

“Power of the King...” Cécile repeats that to herself, her brow crinkling in thought. “That sounds rather impressive.”

“Yes.” Lelouch gives a wry grin, still avoiding looking at Suzaku even as he turns to Cécile. “She also said something about it isolating me...but I really don't have enough facts right now.”

“Her being dead does put a damper on getting answers.” Lloyd comments almost flippantly, ignoring the glares that gets him in favour of staring at the soldier in the corner. “This really is fascinating...I'm guessing there isn't a real limit to what command you can give and will be obeyed?”

“Theoretically yes.” Lelouch admits, sitting down once again and staring at the now cold cup of tea in front of him. “It would make sense if it's something they really can't do under normal circumstances, they won't be able to do it even if I ordered them to.”

“Hmmm, best to test it out later then.” Lloyd turns and picks up his own cup of tea, sipping at it and ignoring how it is now cold as his mind whirls. “I'll see about making arrangements for some people you can test it out safely on. Unless you want to use your schoolmates for it? That is also possible.”

“Wait...why are you so calm about this?” Suzaku blurts out, drawing attention to him. For some reason he still hasn't zipped back up the devicer uniform, leaving him still effectively shirtless. “Lelouch...taking control of someone like that...that...I can't see such a power as anything but _evil_. How...how can you talk about using it?”

“Should I not?” Lelouch finally looks at him, lifting his chin defensively. “At the very least I need to understand it, to know its limits and capabilities so as to avoid trouble. And...I would have died without it...”

“The royal guard were found dead.” Cécile says, voice only trembling a little. “They haven't been examined yet but...” Cécile looks nervous then sighs, shaking her head. “Any order they are capable of...people are fully capable of killing themselves. You ordered them to die.”

There is silence for a long time, Suzaku giving Lelouch a pleading look as if to hope that won't be the answer. Lelouch just sighs and nods. “Yes.”

“Lelouch—that is...!” Suzaku steps closer, ready to do _something_, only for Cécile to place her hand on his shoulder, making him jerk to a halt and glance over his shoulder at her.

“Soldiers die all the time in battle, Suzaku. These men were going to kill your friend. I can't say I'm angry with how he chose to kill them first.” Cécile says, an odd look in her eyes. “If he had a gun or something similar, the result would have been the same. It's simple but effective, that kind of choice to make. If someone is going to kill you or a loved one and you have the means to take them down first...in battle, in war, it is always so that you should take that shot.”

She then turns to Lelouch, raising her voice slightly. “Still, I would hope you would be careful with that power. No making any poor jokes until you are absolutely certain you won't lose control of it. And perhaps even then, you should be careful to not accidentally give out an order you don't mean.”

“Hmmm...yes _careful_ is the word of the day for sure.” Lloyd muses, then shakes his head. “Still, I am flattered. You told us about your power as dangerous as it is!”

“...yes.” Lelouch looks down, staring at his clasped hands. “I did.”

“...Lelouch.” Suzaku steps forward, looking sad. He settles down next to Lelouch and, after hesitating, reaches out and touches Lelouch's hands with his own. “I'm sorry. I don't...that power is scary but Lloyd is right. You won't misuse it like others with it could. Just...be careful? I don't...I don't want you to do anything you will regret. Anything that will cause pain to others.”

Lelouch lifts his head and meets Suzaku's gaze. There is a pregnant silence for a moment, then Lelouch smiles. “Don't be silly. _I'm_ the brains of the two of us. I won't be doing anything foolish.”

Suzaku actually grins at that. “Really? I remember a certain incident involving a watermelon and Tohdoh-san--”

“Don't bring that up!” Lelouch blusters, suddenly blushing. “That...that was long ago and it's not like I knew--”

He's cut off as the soldier in the corner suddenly drops down and exits the ASEEC, Lloyd quickly getting out of his way. Lloyd looks down at his phone, grinning gleefully. “Oooh...six minutes and five seconds! Pretty impressive.”

“...you timed it?” Cécile can only say dumbly, getting a nod from Lloyd. She can only sigh at that, before Lelouch suddenly starts laughing, something echoed by Suzaku as the _ridiculousness_ of the situation sinks in.

Despite herself, Cécile soon joins them, shaking her head even as she smiles. “Well, best for Lelouch to head home now. We'll keep an eye on Suzaku in the ASEEC. We should be able to keep him on site so that transferring him shouldn't be a problem.” At Lelouch and Suzaku's looks, she raises an eyebrow. “Prince Clovis _technically_ authorized his use of the Lancelot and the numbers already look good. Congratulations Private Suzaku Kururugi; you are now the devicer of the Lancelot.”

Suzaku gapes at her, unable to speak. Lelouch grins widely at that, and gives him a slight nudge to his shoulder, even as Suzaku is unable to respond.

Lloyd grins wider. “Oh yes...the ASEEC can now properly test out my Lancelot!”

There is nothing Suzaku can say in the face of it, but the slow, bright smile that spreads across his face at the realization of the opportunity in his lap, the fact he'll get to spend time with Lelouch – he _works_ here – and the hope that this will let him reach his goal, is more than enough.

* * *

Returning to school the next day, like nothing happened at all, is bizarre. Lelouch looks out over the peaceful school, at the sunny sky, and feels like he doesn't belong. More so than usual, more than just being a prince in hiding, he's the only one who knows of Shinjuku right now.

_'And likely I'll remain one of the few outside the military who knows the truth of it...'_ Lelouch sighs softly at that thought. He rubs at his eyes; he feels tired, like a lot of energy got drained from him. Arriving home late after everything that happened, having to reassure Nunnally that he just was with the ASEEC longer than expected, and then finally getting to sleep...last night was way too hard on him.

_'It's no wonder I'm tired.'_ Lelouch shakes his head, blinking and forcing back the fog of sleep that wants to drag him under. Despite his best efforts, Lelouch finds his head drooping, sleep beckoning him into its arms.

The rolled up paper that smacks into his head once, twice, quickly puts a stop to that. “Wake up Lelouch! You were asleep just now! Your hand stopped moving!” Milly glares down at him, still smacking him with the rolled up paper.

“So? You don't have to beat me up over it.” Lelouch complains, turning his attention to the room he's in. Student council meeting room, a little before class starts today. Time for another budget meeting. Another _late_ budget meeting.

“It's punishment for ditching me last time.” Rivalz says with a sly grin, enjoying Lelouch once again put on the spot thanks to Milly.

Lelouch rubs his head, smarting somewhat from the blows from Milly.

“Yeah, that's right. What were you up to yesterday? I thought you finished your work with Earl Asplund and Rivalz told me you didn't have any more chess matches.” Shirley gives him a very disapproving look.

“Uh...” Lelouch remembers too clearly what happened, making him look awkwardly away. “Well actually, Lloyd called me in again. Something came up that turned out to be relevant to the project.” He awkwardly explains. It's even somewhat true.

“Relevant to the project?” Ray looks up from where he's working on the papers in front of him. “How so?”

“STOP!” Milly interrupts Lelouch before he can answer Ray, giving him a sharp look. “This is not the time for that! No changing the subject! If we don't review the club activity budget now, there won't be a budget for anything.”

“And if that happens...” Nina says softly, from where she's sitting to the side and working on her batch of paperwork.

“The equestrian club will be pissed off at us!” Rivalz says almost cheerfully, grinning and shrugging. “They'll come busting in on us again.”

Milly flinches at that, not helped by the whinny of a horse outside. Lelouch can even see a club member ride by, pausing to glare into the student council room through the window behind Milly before riding off. “Rivalz! Can't you take being a student council member more seriously?”

“You should have reminded us about the deadline earlier!” Shirley protests, looking sour at all the paperwork she has to handle as well.

“I'd have preferred a day later, then we would have given up by now.” Rivalz says, half-jokingly.

“Good idea. For now at least.” Lelouch adds in cheerfully, only for Shirley to give him a glare and make him flinch back. _'Dammit why does she always have to sit next to me?'_

“Lulu! Don't be irresponsible! You aren't like that with Earl Asplund surely? You must put all your effort into your work there.” Shirley pouts a bit, tapping her pen on the desk.

“It's because I put all my work into there that I want to relax now.” Lelouch protests, making Rivalz laugh.

“GUTS!” Milly screams, making Ray next to her flinch and hold his ear, even as the rest jump.

“Casting your 'guts!' spell again?” Rivalz whines, not looking very impressed by it.

“My hearing...” Ray mutters to himself, rubbing his ear.

“Yup! Don't you want to work harder now?” Milly says cheerfully, waving a finger in the air and leaning in close to Lelouch.

“A fake spell like that will never work.” Lelouch promptly responds, getting an annoyed look from Milly as a result.

“I'll pretend it's working on me, Prez!” Shirley says cheerfully, raising her hand.

“Hmmm...good! A sound body leads to a sound mind.” Milly says approvingly, standing up straight and planting her arms on her hips.

“Well, we practise a lot in the swim club so...” Shirley lifts her arms, making a fist with one, smiling a bit smugly at the reminder of her athletic abilities. She might not be the star of the swim club, but she's one of their more reliable and good members, perfect for helping Ashford win competitions.

“That's not what I meant.” Milly says, laughter growing in her voice as she crosses her arms and looks Shirley up and down. “You're _impressive_. I checked you out in the girls' bathroom recently. You're filling out nicely both on top and the bottom.”

Rivalz can't help glancing over at Shirley, considering what Milly just said with a slight perverted gleam to his eye. Shirley immediately wraps her arms around herself, trying to hide from Milly's gaze. “What are you talking about, you pervert!” She protests, blushing.

Lelouch chuckles, shaking his head. “Milly, you won't ever change will you?”

“Of course not! But you better start changing soon Lelouch.” Milly gives him an odd look, raising her eyebrows. “You can't just stay as you are forever! If you just keep focusing on your little sister, you will fail to see the others around you who require your attention.”

“...what others?” Lelouch dryly remarks, even as he turns to work on the paperwork. They only have so much time before classes start and a lot of papers to go through. As he does so, failing to notice Milly sigh and turning to Shirley to say “Well, I tried again”, or how Ray glances over at him oddly, Lelouch thinks back to how strangely peaceful it is here. The sun is warm, the sky is blue, and smiles are common despite the pressure from the last minute budget review.

With that in mind, despite what Milly says, he doesn't really want things to change.

* * *

Perhaps Lelouch shouldn't be surprised when he walks into class and finds some of the students crowded around a computer watching the news report on Shinjuku.

Somehow, a part of him is. Maybe he hoped to not have to deal with it so soon.

“The terrorists used poison gas?!” That cry in particular draws even more students over. Slightly hanging back behind his friends, Lelouch watches the screen. He can see people there wearing safety suits checking for the poison gas and narrows his eyes, wondering if they know the truth or not.

_'Likely the ones in charge __right now __don't know the poison gas is fake but they sure know that it wasn't actually released in Shinjuku.'_ Lelouch muses to himself.

“That's scary...Shinjuku is only thirty minutes away from here!”Another student comments, even as more form up around the computer. Even Rivalz steps forward a bit, curious.

“I saw it!” A girl exclaims, leaning over to get a good look at the screen. “I saw smoke rising from Shinjuku on my way home! That must have been the poison gas.”

“Hey...Lulu...” Shirley says, drawing Rivalz and Nina's attention as much as Lelouch's. “Didn't you call me about Shinjuku?”

“Aah, yes. Lloyd wanted to know what was being reported at the time for his own reasons so I called you to check since we weren't in the position to access the news where we were.” Lelouch shrugs it off, glancing over at the screen again and frowning. _'No mention of Clovis being in the hospital...they probably are holding __off on that__. If they are smart about it, they will hide the connection to Shinjuku and just announce he's in the hospital for an unnamed illness, or just that he injured himself in an accident instead of there.'_

“Hey, look at the footage of the dead Elevens!” One student gleefully proclaims, making Lelouch immediately frown, even as others complain about that and tell him to turn off the news already.

“Earl Asplund did?” Rivalz turns to look at Lelouch, a light in his eyes and a grin on his face. “Did...well, that _thing_ at the lab...” Rivalz waggles his eyebrows a bit and it takes a moment, but Lelouch realizes what he's implying.

_'Right...heh. Well the Lancelot _did_ get involved but...'_ “I'm legally unable to answer that question.” Lelouch answers with a smile, making Rivalz pout a bit at that rejection.

Nina looks curiously between the two. “You...what exactly do you work on with Earl Asplund?” Nina asks softly.

Lelouch shrugs, heading to his seat and getting attention from other students, not noticing some of the smiles and giggles of the girls here, who quickly start forming up in their seats. “Again, I really can't say. I signed NDA forms to keep quiet on the project.”

“Aaah...” Nina looks genuinely disappointed by his answer, but quickly shakes it off and settles in her seat. Lelouch is a touch surprised she spoke up even that much, she's usually so shy, but figures that someone as interested in science as Nina is would wonder what Lloyd is up to.

As he settles in, he hears a girl not too far from him call out. “Kallen!” That call makes him look up, remembering that name from just yesterday, and turn towards the door where a girl is waving excitedly at someone entering.

His eyes widen, just barely keeping himself from gaping at the girl walking into class. Though she looks meek here and the hairstyle is different, the name and the red-pink hair is too similar for it to be a mere coincidence.

_'That girl...is she really the one at Shinjuku?'_

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald is seeing something hasn't seen in a long time; an opportunity to truly make progress on his goals. Certainly what happened to Prince Clovis is a serious concern, but the incompetence and borderline treason that General Bartley has done is invaluable for the Purists.

The smug smile on his face just won't go away, though he encourages his subordinates to be more patient until the right time comes for the Purists to make their first strike towards their goals. Which will hopefully allow Jeremiah to do something, anything, in regards to his _true_ reason for coming to Area 11.

Though he should be heading out to take control of the situation once more, he pauses, glancing over at a small picture on his desk he usually doesn't have out, only when such memories are clearer and his old dreams gain new light to them. It's a small frame holding an old publicity photo of the vi Britannia family, one of the few things left to the public to prove they existed despite the royal court's attempts to bury their shame. He stares at them for a bit, feeling the old feelings of sorrow, shame, and horrible guilt. Even though he was only one guard among many at the time, he can't help but feel personally responsible for how Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated when he should have been on guard.

And, of course, there is the young Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally to consider as well. Such bright, happy children. And the last he saw of them was when he acted as their final guard before they were sent off to Japan as hostages during the Oriental Incident. Lelouch looking so lost and hurt, Nunnally newly crippled and blind, innocent to what fate ultimately fell upon them on at the onset of war.

_'Your highnesses...this foolish man will try once more to be a worthy Knight of Britannia. I pray that I will not fail again.'_ Jeremiah crosses his fist over his chest, closing his eyes in something close to prayer. Then he opens them again and turns to leave.

Only for the door to bang open, Krewell rushing in with a frantic expression on his face. “Sir Jeremiah! You have to come quickly! It's...”

Jeremiah can feel his breath catch, eyes widening as he listens to what Krewell is saying. _'That can't be!'_

* * *

Lelouch keeps his eyes on Kallen as she enters, sitting gracefully down at her seat, soon enough surrounded by other girls excitedly chatting about how she's finally back in school.

“You're okay now right?” One asks, prompting a gentle, meek smile and a hum of acknowledgement.

“Yes, although I can't strain myself.” Her voice is sweet, nothing like the fierce Glasgow pilot. “After all, if I take too much time off, I'll never be able to keep up with everyone.” But even as Kallen seems nothing more than a meek girl here, the resemblance is no coincidence; Lelouch saw her much differently in Shinjuku but it is no mistaking Kallen as being the same Kallen there.

_'That would explain why I found her familiar yet couldn't place her.'_ Lelouch muses. _'A student at my school that I barely see due to illness __and with a totally different attitude as well. That is enough difference to make __her__ less likely to be recognizable.'_

Rivalz notices where Lelouch's gaze is pointed and grins, leaning over in his chair to talk quietly in his ear. “Whatcha looking at Lelouch? Might you have a crush on her?” He teases, delighted by Lelouch taking an interest in any girl when he's usually uncaring of such things.

Neither boy notice Shirley glance over, having heard that, and then turn to follow Lelouch's gaze herself, a slight bit of dismay on her face at the sight of Kallen.

“Just thinking this is a rare event.” Lelouch brushes it aside, not even batting an eye at Rivalz's comment. He doesn't notice how Shirley visibly brightens slightly at that, though Rivalz notices and grins a bit. “She hasn't been here since the term started.”

“Kallen Stadtfeld.” Rivalz lingers a bit on her name, and when Lelouch doesn't indicate otherwise, takes that as an opportunity to speak more in this regard. “I hear she isn't well, has a medical note to sit out gym class. She was barely in school last year too.”

Lelouch's eyes narrow. _'Ill? No, this is a means for her to hide constant absences from her terrorist activities. And when she does come here, that allows her to play up a meek __façade__, one that does not require her to risk revealing her true abilities.'_ Lelouch might be a touch annoyed and jealous of Kallen being able to avoid gym class so easily while he has to actively hide and sometimes isn't as successful as he would like.

“Still, her grades are top of her class.” Rivalz tacks on, sounding genuinely impressed. Lelouch is too, but even more so and for different reasons. _'Balancing her grades on top of terrorist work? Now that _is_ impressive and speaks highly of her intelligence.'_

“Since she's a daughter of the Stadtfeld family, she's got wealth and a gentle disposition. Man you have high standards.” Rivalz nudges Lelouch, back to teasing him again on the sudden interest in Kallen.

“I told you, you got the wrong idea. I just was surprised to see her here after so long.” Lelouch pulls out his textbook for this morning's class and turns away from Kallen finally, though mentally marks her down a someone to deal with later.

“Hmm...” Rivalz gives him a doubtful look, then shrugs it off. “Well, she is a touch too sheltered in my opinion. She'd probably find all your gambling and your work at that secret lab way too shocking for her health!”

Lelouch snorts a bit at that. _'Too much for her health...no...'_ Lelouch frowns. _'It's more like she would see me as a possible target if she knew...there's no way her group wouldn't find information on more __technology__ Britannia is working on interesting. If they managed to get into the human experimentation lab that Clovis had, even if they didn't know it wasn't poison gas, __there's no guarantee they won't manage to sneak into the ASEEC one way or another__ if they knew of it__.'_

Lelouch glances back over at Kallen, something intense in his gaze. To Rivalz, it's a sign that Lelouch is growing up to notice others in the typical teen boy fashion. But the reality is that Lelouch is thinking...

_'Though they should lay low for now...Kallen. You are too close. I need to be certain you aren't a threat. Especially to Nunnally.'_

* * *

The warm spring breeze is gentle on her face, blowing her blonde hair slightly even as she leans against the balcony. “Un. I know. Still are you sure? Weren't you going to wait longer for this?” Alice asks, pressing her cellphone to her ear.

Down below she can see the rest of her classmates gathering outside, laughing and chatting together as lunch break starts. She even spots Nunnally there, smiling sweetly as she talks to girls Alice recognizes as being in the middle school art club.

Alice listens to the voice on the other hand. “No...I understand how this is an opportunity but...isn't it a touch reckless? We still don't have any of the Oni ready...no. No. I understand I do and I'm fine with it. I'm more than willing to follow your lead. I just...want to be certain.”

Alice closes her eyes then nods. “I...yes. You are right.” Her eyes when they open are cold. “We are likely running out of time to make our move. What about _them_? I mean...” Alice frowns for a moment, then slowly a smile crosses her face. “Really? That is good! Don't worry,” Alice glances down at Nunnally, who is currently making her way to a table where she can have lunch, “I won't forget my mission any time soon.”

The call ends with a beep and Alice stretches out after putting away the phone, staring out at the blue sky before leaning against the railing, sighing as she does so. “Well...it begins then...”

* * *

Slipping away so as to keep a close eye on Kallen – not _stalking_ – over lunch isn't that hard. She's settled in the courtyard, having sandwiches with some of her classmates as they talk about the new gossip she missed while away from school.

The bee is a surprise.

_'Of all the things...'_ Lelouch muses, even as he approaches the distracted Kallen who is now off on her own thanks to a damnable bee scaring everyone else off. He watches as she expertly and quickly slices through the bee with her fingers; reflexes of a Knightmare pilot.

“Oh, this pisses me off!” Her meek façade drops and suddenly nothing but frustration, irritation, is painted across her face. “I wish I didn't have to act like a freaking invalid!” She stuffs one of her sandwiches in her mouth at that, still grumbling somewhat.

Then she notices Lelouch, standing right beside her. The brief flare of panic, confusion, is almost hilarious but Lelouch isn't laughing.

_'She's definitely the same girl.'_ Lelouch thinks, even as Kallen removes the sandwich from her mouth and tries to resume acting meek.

“C-Can I help you?” She asks, trying to quickly slip back into her act.

Lelouch lets his Geass flare in his eye. “**Answer my questions**.”

He watches as her expression slackens, red rimming her eyes, even as she stands up straight. More like a soldier than a school girl. “Yes.”

“Were you the pilot of that Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday?”

“Yes.”

_'As I thought...'_ “Why are you a terrorist?” He asks next, mentally considering all the questions he needs to ask her right here and now.

“Because I'm Japanese.” There is a pause, then Kallen adds, “Though technically I'm half-Britannian.”

“A half-breed?” Lelouch can't help say, surprised. But, should he be? Japan did stand as a true nation until the Second Pacific War and Kallen is of the right age for a possible affair or even a proper marriage between Britannian nobility and someone of Japan. A relationship that would have had to end with the creation of Area 11. Silently, Lelouch makes a mental reminder to look into Kallen's records to see if he can find the hidden proof of her heritage.

“But why go so far?” Lelouch asks next, a new question that is more important than the rest of them right now. As she can pass as a full Britannian, Kallen's life is set to be comfortable, especially being of noble blood.

“Because my older brother had a dream of a free Japan.” Kallen answers. “He wanted a Japan free of Britannia, one where the Japanese could live as Japanese again. He was _murdered_ by Britannia.” Anger slips out, not even the Geass on her keeping back such strong emotions. “I want to have his dream come true...and if not, I will at least die a worthy death instead of rotting under the yoke of Britannia.”

Lelouch stares at her, taking in all she just said. _'I see...so you suffered greatly under Britannia. I'm sure being a half-breed isn't easy either, especially as you obviously choose your Japanese heritage over the privilege of Britannian nobility.'_

“Tell me about your group.” Lelouch commands next. “What did you intend to do with the poison gas? How did you find out about it?”

“We wanted to show the world the hypocrisy of Britannia, how despite it being against the law they were creating illegal chemical weapons. Some wanted to unleash the poison gas on Britannia.” Kallen answers, emotions bleeding out again as Lelouch moves away from such sensitive questions as her motivations for terrorism.

“Naoto, my brother, was the one who had a spy in the project. Low level, likely just a janitor.” Kallen adds unprompted, surprising Lelouch slightly though he is grateful for the clarification.

_'Janitor...there's no way an “Eleven” could be used in such a sensitive place. This Naot__o likely was __more than willing to see Britannians as also those willing to fight against Britannia. I wonder if the rest of his old group is similar, at least in regards to the leadership.'_ Lelouch muses.

“He's the one who had the plan but he died before we could enact it.” Kallen says next, still in that dull voice. “We just were following the plan left behind.”

“I see...what did you personally want to do with the poison gas?” Lelouch asks, likely the most important question right now. What does Kallen want to do with such a dangerous thing, even if it's ultimately all smoke and mirrors to hide the even more horrible truth of things.

“I wanted to just complete Onii-chan's last mission. I didn't want to unleash the poison gas, but I don't know how exactly we could reveal it to the world.” Kallen says.

“I see...” Lelouch considers all he's been told then smiles a bit. “What is your name?”

“Kozuki Kallen.” She answers promptly, with no hesitation.

“Well...that's enough. You answered all my questions.” Lelouch sighs, watching as the red rims fade from Kallen's eyes and she blinks, looking confused.

“Um...did you want something?” Kallen asks, back to acting meek and with the soft, sweet voice to go with her ill girl persona.

“No, I'm through here.” Lelouch turns to go, walking a few steps away, then pauses at a thought.. “Right. Just to be sure...” His Geass flares again. “Don't say anything about what happened in Shinjuku.”

But instead of red rims forming around her eyes, Kallen just looks confused. “What do you mean, _in Shinjuku_? What makes you mention that?”

Lelouch stares, stunned by what just happened. _'Why didn't it work?'_ “Return to the classroom.” He tries again.

Kallen is starting to look irritated, her façade slipping once more. “Only if you answer the question!”

_'It's not working? What is going on?'_ Lelouch realizes he's standing in front of a girl who is more athletic than she plays at, who is starting to get suspicious as to what he's talking about; maybe even seeing him as a threat. He shifts away slightly, carefully backing up, wondering how he can get out of this.

His phone starts ringing at that very moment, making them both jump, Kallen slipping out of her somewhat confrontational stance as she stares in confusion. Almost on automatic, Lelouch pulls out his phone and answers it. “Uh...yes?”

“Lelouch!” Lloyd's cheerful voice gleefully blares in his ear. “I just have something I would like you to know in regards to our new devicer--”

“Oh you need me at work again?” Lelouch says quickly, pasting on an exasperated expression. “I do need to attend my classes too you know...but alright.”

“Uh? Wait...Lelouch are you in trouble--” Lelouch hangs up before Lloyd can finish. He smiles awkwardly at Kallen.

“Sorry, but I got work...see you later.” He runs off at that, pausing only at the call of Shirley from a nearby window.

“Lulu! Science class is next! Where are you going?” Shirley half leans out the window, waving to get attention.

“Sorry! I got work again! Send my apologies to the teacher!” Lelouch calls up at her.

“What? Again?” Shirley pouts, then brightens as she sees Kallen. “Oh Kallen! You mind helping me with set up? Since Lulu isn't gonna be around...”

“Aah...no I don't.” Kallen says hesitantly, obviously confused by how things suddenly switched so quickly on her.

As Lelouch quickly gets out of the courtyard, heading to his bag and soon enough the bus stop, his mind races. _'It didn't work? But...'_

Behind him, Kallen shakes her head, for the time putting that student's odd actions out of her mind. He's heading out of the school anyways. _'Should I know him?'_ Kallen wonders for a bit. She barely comes to Ashford anyways so if he's anyone people would be able to tell her things about, she doesn't know.

_'But I probably could ask around.'_ Kallen makes a face a bit, considering the Britannian boy and how her “friends” would attribute her questions. _'Never mind. It's probably nothing just him being weird or something...'_

“Kallen Stadtfeld?”

That new voice, male, makes her turn. “What?” Kallen's eyes widen, taking in the person before her. _'Now what?'_

* * *

The ASEEC is peaceful compared to yesterday, though that's more to do with the lack of fire and crisis. The technicians are still being made to run around by Lloyd and Cécile's orders, Lelouch having to dodge a bunch carrying cables at one point. Adjusting the bag on him, Lelouch glances at his cellphone, double-checking the time and nodding to himself, tucking it away. He's already contacted Nunnally about more work coming up but he's almost certain he'll still make it in time for dinner.

_'I really owe her __at least __that much.'_ Lelouch muses, then slows down as he considers something else. A small smile grows on his face. “Well, Nunnally would be happy to see him...” He murmurs to himself.

“See who?” Lelouch jumps, an embarrassing squeak escaping his lips, as Lloyd suddenly appears beside him, a wide grin on his face. “Heh. You are rather jumpy aren't you?” Lloyd notes, bouncing a bit on his heels. “Anyways, I called you to tell you the paperwork for Kururugi's transfer to the ASEEC just went through. Didn't even have to state what _exactly_ his position is to transfer him over.”

“Oh.” Lelouch glances around, trying to spot Suzaku in the crowd. “Where is he?”

“He is dealing with the clean up for Shinjuku right now as that's what his unit was sent to do and those orders went out before the transfer got filed. He should be here in not too much time; I got a call that told me he'll be sent over in a few hours once his shift is over.” Lloyd swings around, tilting his head to coax Lelouch to follow him. “So, what made you jump on a chance to escape school? Did Miss Ashford come up with yet another _devious_ activity?”

“Uh...no um...” Lelouch can feel the blush rising, as he spots Cécile who brightens at the sight of him and waves him over. As he sets down his bag, he fiddles a bit with the strap. “Um...actually...I saw that Glasgow pilot at my school.”

“Glasgow...you mean the red Glasgow of the terrorists?” Lloyd blinks, surprised. Cécile raises a hand to her mouth, looking concerned. “At your school? Really?”

“How do you know it's really that pilot?” Cécile asks, glancing around to make sure none of the technicians are here to overhear. Upon seeing them all far away from the computer consoles, busy once again fussing over the MVS, double checking the Lancelot's condition after its first sortie, and even working on the VARIS rifle, she relaxes and turns back to Lelouch.

Lelouch turns back after checking around himself, giving a wry grin. “I saw her in the truck when I got stuck there. Not much but she had a unique enough appearance. And I heard her name; Kallen. Turns out she's going by Kallen Stadtfeld at Ashford.”

“A terrorist at your school? That sounds like something out of a cheesy melodrama.” Lloyd notes cheerfully, gaining a groan from Cécile at that insensitive comment. “But are you sure it's the same one?”

“I used my Geass on her to get her to answer all my questions so...yes.” Lelouch looks away, not wanting to face them as he speaks, remembering what happened after that.

Lloyd narrows his eyes, adjusting his glasses as a wide, somewhat cruel grin forms on his face. “And, what, exactly happened after that?”

“...When I tried to make sure she wouldn't bring up certain things with it uh...it didn't work?” Lelouch can feel himself shrinking. _'Dammit, dammit I said I would hold back until testing and then--!'_

Cécile stares at him for a long moment, then smacks him on the head with the tablet in her hand, making him yelp and clutch his head. “Cécile!”

“You were reckless again!” Cécile frowns at him, making Lelouch feel vaguely guilty. “There's a chance now she'll be looking at you as being connected to what happened. The radio can't have completely obscured your voice Lelouch! It's not impossible to track you down through such knowledge.”

“I know, I know...but she's too close to Nunnally. I had to make sure she wouldn't go out and do anything bad. I mean...her group stole what they thought was _poison gas_.” Lelouch reminds them, making Cécile steps back, still frowning but nodding in acknowledgement that Lelouch is right at least in that regard. Lelouch lowers his hand, sighing a bit. “Still...yeah I should have waited until I got the chance to properly test it.”

“Hmmm...” Lloyd hums to himself, rocking back on his heels as he considers what Lelouch just told him. “Perhaps it doesn't work for a period of time after use? Or maybe it only can work once per person? That should be investigated soon. Should I call David?”

“No. I...if it's the latter...” Lelouch bites his lip and sighs. “There's a command I could give to keep the technicians here truly ignorant to my identity just in case I'm traced. I'm...not avoiding the chance that due to the Lancelot now having a devicer, I might be noticed by the wrong people and that...that could spiral out of control.” Lelouch taps the laptop in his bag, then shakes his head. “It's bad enough Cécile will be in trouble if it comes out...”

“True. Even with your Geass...there's no way anyone would buy her not knowing as my main assistant and second in charge of the project.” Lloyd notes, smile dropping at that reminder. “But I'm certain something else can be arranged to protect her...” Lloyd muses to himself.

“_She's_ right here.” Cécile reminds them, sounding exasperated. “But...right. Anyways, hold off on this. Private Kururugi should be here by five o'clock and we can see about discussing things in full as he should have input as well. Until then, since you are here why don't you look at the work done on the MVS? It's looking like they might be completed soon.”

Lelouch smiles softly at that, pulling out his laptop as he responds. “That would be a good thing to work on.”

Lloyd is muttering to himself about parts as he turns his attention back to his Lancelot, a smug grin on his face. _'94% sync rate for my __d__evicer and a genius programmer who is also an amazing strategist that can direct my Lancelot...ha! Ra__k__shata could never beat this!'_

* * *

It takes a long minute for all that Lelouch told him, upon Suzaku finally being free to speak to him after an hour or so of reading and signing papers upon his arrival at the ASEEC, to sink in. Once it does, Suzaku can't help it. He laughs.

“Oi, it's not that funny!” Lelouch protests, pouting a little even as his blush betrays his embarrassment. Lloyd chuckling in the background just deepens it. “I don't know if she'll follow up on that and if she does...”

“No, no you are right...I just realized that in some ways you haven't changed at all.” Suzaku slowly stops laughing, but his grin won't be fading any time soon. “You can be surprisingly impulsive at times Lelouch.”

“...shut up.” Lelouch turns away as he sulkily says that, making Suzaku chuckle again. “Anyways, we need to figure out way to test this. Any ideas?”

Suzaku hesitates for a moment. Truthfully Lelouch's Geass power is one that brings unease to Suzaku. It feels cursed, wrong even to have such a power. But at the same time, Lelouch is right; there is no way he can't make use of it and even if he rarely uses it, Lelouch should understand it as best he can.

“...it seems like asking questions might be the most harmless way to use it.” Suzaku finally answers after a moment. Lelouch turns back to face him at that, eyes wide in surprise. Suzaku shrugs at his look. “I still don't like it, but I know you can be careful and cautious of it's use...” He smirks then. “Especially after that mess up.”

“Urk. You guys are never letting me live that down are you?” Lelouch's question is rhetorical and he settles in his seat, tapping out commands on his laptop and bringing something up on the screen. Suzaku leans over to look at what is there and blinks, surprised at the girl with reddish-pink hair in a school uniform, looking rather meek and demure with her hairstyle and relaxed expression that manages to give the impression she isn't meeting the photographer's camera even as she looks straight at it.

“Who is that?” Suzaku asks, glancing over at Lelouch and slightly surprised by the serious expression on his face.

“This is Kallen Stadtfeld. Or rather Kozuki Kallen is how she named herself when I asked.” Lelouch types a bit more on the screen, pulling up more files. Grades, lineage, all sorts of things. “This is information available to the student council at Ashford.” Lelouch clarifies at Suzaku's puzzled look. “Specifically what the president and vice-president can access.”

“Oooh...which one are you? Wait, are you? Or did you just steal the passwords?” Suzaku gives Lelouch a suspicious look.

“Vice-president. No need to steal it...and I thought so. Milly's grandfather is still very thorough with his information.” Lelouch leans back in his seat. “Her real heritage is registered here, but kept up locked up so that only a few people can access it.” Lelouch eyes the information for a moment, a photograph of what looks like her mother, older brother, and herself before the war catching his eye in particular. Kallen takes after her mother the most.

“Looks like she's the product of an affair and her parents split up immediately after the war. Her father soon married a more suitable noblewoman and the register for Kallen and Nathan Stadtfeld was fixed up by someone for the sake of heirs.” Lelouch says, a touch of sorrow in his voice. He shakes his head. “Even if Lord Stadtfeld cared for Kallen's mother as more than just a mistress, there's no way they could have stayed together once Japan was conquered.”

“That's right. With all Japanese civilians losing rights and becoming just Elevens...” Suzaku bites his lip, thinking a bit more on what that means. He knows first hand what it means.

“Oi! Pvt. Kururugi!” Suzaku turns, seeing one of the technicians below. “Lloyd wants you! He needs you to double check something on the Lancelot!”

“Coming!” Suzaku glances over at the pensive Lelouch, who blinks out of his thoughts long enough to glance over at Suzaku.

Lelouch smirks. “Best get to it Suzaku. Lloyd can be very irrational when it comes to his precious Lancelot.”

Suzaku gives a nervous chuckle. “Right right...we'll talk more later.”

“Yeah...I got something I need to talk to you about.” Lelouch's eyes flicker with something, but he quickly turns away to focus once more on his screen, on Kallen Stadtfeld. Suzaku looks at her picture in curiosity, wondering why she would turn to terrorism of all things.

Then he pushes it out of his mind for now, quickly running down to the Lancelot where Lloyd is tapping his foot. He grins at seeing Suzaku. “Good, good. Get in your devicer uniform and into my Lancelot. I need you to take it for a test run!”

“Huh?” Suzaku doesn't get a chance to ask for clarity as Lloyd is already shooing him towards the small changing room set up and tossing him the devicer uniform he used just yesterday. It's hard to believe how fast things are moving here; just a day ago he was another Honorary Britannian, and yet now he's the test pilot for a prototype Seventh Generation Knightmare.

_'And...I met Lelouch again after seven long years...'_ Suzaku thinks, even as he strips. He presses his hand to the bandages around his chest, changed just this morning. The wound is healing well according to Cécile so by the end of the week Suzaku should be fine without them. Despite the pain it causes him at times, Suzaku doesn't regret it.

After all, he gained that wound saving _Lelouch_.

Suzaku then shakes himself from his thoughts, stepping into and zipping up the tight devicer uniform, adjusting the shoulders on him before stepping out. Lloyd is bouncing impatiently outside like a little kid and perks up at the sight of him, tossing him the key to the Lancelot. Suzaku catches it easily, the bright gold and white shining in the hanger lights.

“Come along then Private Kururugi!” Lloyd says cheerfully, ushering him along towards the gleaming white and gold frame of the Lancelot. “I need you to just do some minor little things to double check the numbers...”

Smiling lightly, Suzaku lets him push him towards the cockpit, waving a bit to Cécile as he passes her by. She smiles back at him, before turning back to the giant swords before her, looking between the tablet in her hands and the technicians who are talking to her.

As Suzaku slides into the seat, he takes a deep breath. _'I hope this can stay this way a little longer...'_

Just as he starts up the Lancelot, a loud voice rings out,

“Where is Private Kururugi? Where is Suzaku Kururugi?”

* * *

Jeremiah must admit he did not see events moving so fast. However, with the news Krewell brought, the Purist faction have to scramble to make their move _today_. While Villetta arranges for the quick and mostly quiet take over of the government of Area 11, Jeremiah moves to bring peace to said Area. In other circumstances, he could take a little more time, a day or two to prepare. But the news is soon to break with him having no control over it if he does not move **now**.

It is that which leads him to the ASEEC. Searching for the means to calm the populous about the recent events and solidify the goals of the Purist Faction in one blow, Jeremiah had found Suzaku Kururugi. The son of the last Prime Minister of Japan. An Honorary Britannian as well. _In the military_.

It was like some heavenly blessing came to him; all his needs in one, simple but effective scapegoat.

Krewell stands on his right, while another Purist is on his left, as Jeremiah strides into the ASEEC, eyes sweeping the busy place. “Where is Private Kururugi?” That loud request makes the place slow to a halt, technicians turning and whispering, wondering why the Purist faction is here. “Where is Suzaku Kururugi?”

“Huah?” Lloyd Asplund blinks down at him from a walkway, eyes wide and innocent looking. Jeremiah twitches, knowing too well from old experience what such an expression means; Lloyd is up to something he doesn't want others to know about. “Is there any reason why you need him _Sir __Jeremiah__ Gottwald_? I'm afraid I have him in the middle of running a test for me so it will take a moment...”

Beside him, Krewell frowns. Jeremiah doesn't let a scowl cross his face though it comes close to slipping past his deliberately stone like expression. _'Now that I think on it, why did Lloyd rush to have Private Kururugi in the ASEEC?'_ Jeremiah wonders. Normally the means to do so would take a week, but Lloyd called in a favour for some strange reason to speed it up to have him transferred before the day is up.

Technicians are starting to murmur, glancing between themselves, whispering, giving their boss concerned looks. A woman slips out from somewhere, clutching a tablet and glancing around. Her uniform confirms she's military, but Jeremiah doesn't linger long on her. He only notices how she looks nervous, tense, and how she glances behind her.

Jeremiah's eyes narrow. “Where is Private Kururugi?”

The whispering gets louder, technicians looking genuinely nervous now. Lloyd sighs, and turns his head ever so slightly. “Private Kururugi! You got company. I'm afraid we'll have to put off testing.”

There is a pause, then the sound of machinery moving. Specifically a Knightmare Frame's cockpit opening. Eyes fall on the great white and gold monster of a Knightmare that is the centrepiece of the ASEEC, as the cord drops down with a young man holding it. Slow footsteps brings him into view.

Jeremiah feels a spike of white hot rage as he sees the Eleven in the white pilot uniform, obviously having been allowed to pilot a Knightmare. And not just any Knightmare but a prototype seventh generation! He refuses to let it show, but how Kururugi flinches at the sight of him suggests it slips out anyways.

“You...why is there an _Eleven_ in a Knightmare?” Krewell is less subtle about things, glaring at Lloyd.

On Lloyd's part, he looks bored, just raising an eyebrow. “Oohoho? We were authorized for it in Shinjuku. Viceroy Clovis requested my Lancelot and he was the only available pilot.” Lloyd's gaze lands on Jeremiah for a moment and he smirks, before leaning back a bit with his arms crossed. “Since we were given authorization, and we _do_ need a devicer to properly test out my Lancelot, I had him transferred over.”

Krewell actually growls and Jeremiah has to put out his arm, stopping him and giving him a warning look. “Do not. He has the patronage of Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia.”

Krewell steps back, not-so-gracefully, still visibly seething over Kururugi in a Knightmare, especially one as important and revolutionary in technology as the Lancelot.

“What's going on here?” That voice, strong but young, makes them turn to see who spoke. Jeremiah pauses, surprised by the young man here. He has a labcoat on and is giving them all suspicious looks. The woman tucks up near him, tugging on his sleeve.

“Lu—please you need to get back.” She whispers, her voice slightly echoing into Jeremiah's ears due to the hanger's acoustics. She glances worriedly over between Jeremiah and Kururugi, before biting her lip. “Please.”

He shakes her off, and glares at the Purists before him. “What is going on? We are in the middle of tests. Can you hurry up and leave already?”

The other Purist faction member with him lets out a strangled gasp. Jeremiah twitches, shocked by the imperious attitude of the young boy here. He looks to be school aged; Britannian at least, but hardly should be addressing any of them as such. Not unless he's some noble and Jeremiah can't see any proper noble working for _Lloyd_.

Behind his glasses, the boy's eyes flick over to Kururugi and his face shows something other than scorn – concern perhaps – before it turns stone-like again, glaring at the Purists.

“Why are you here?” He steps forward, shaking off the woman. He halts, Lloyd having come down and clapping a hand his shoulder. Jeremiah feels a prickle of curiosity at Lloyd's oddly serious expression as he shakes his head at the boy's glance. The boy finally stops moving, but glares at Jeremiah still.

“We have come to take Private Kururugi into custody.” Jeremiah announces, turning back to the Eleven as he speaks. Kururugi pales, shifts nervously. Jeremiah smirks. “You will cooperate, yes?”

“For what reason do you take him into custody?” The boy snarls, shaking off Lloyd and stepping closer. He's only a foot or so away from Jeremiah. Jeremiah can see the fine boned features on his face and wonders if he _is_ a noble. “Why do you want Su...Kururugi?” He corrects at the last moment.

Jeremiah has no intention of answering him, instead starting to turn to have Kururugi taken into custody. But Krewell bristles at being addressed that way by a _brat_, and snaps out, “For the murder of Prince Clovis la Britannia of course!”

Silence fills the ASEEC, broken only by the crash as a technician drops whatever machinery he was carrying. The woman drops her tablet, hands covering her mouth. Even Lloyd stiffens, turning to...

...to the nameless boy who sways, suddenly looking sickly pale and stepping back slightly, mouth opening in shock. “Cl...Clovis is dead?” He whispers, eyes blinking rapidly behind his glasses.

Jeremiah glares at Krewell. “That was not to be known until the press conference _tomorrow_!” He snaps, then reigns in his temper, turning back to them. “Yes. He was murdered. Kururugi is the prime suspect and so we must take him into custody--”

“No.” The boy is suddenly between Kururugi and Jeremiah, stance strong and head held high. “Suzaku was in no position to kill Clovis. He wouldn't.”

“Why you--” Krewell looks ready to punch him, Jeremiah having to stop him. Once again, Jeremiah wonders at Krewell's temper. _'Th__at__ is going to get him in trouble one day.'_

“Lelouch--!” Kururugi tries to protest, only to snap his mouth shut and suddenly look scared. Jeremiah notices that Lloyd looks stiff and the woman also is looking like she wants to do something about the current situation, warily eyeing Jeremiah.

Jeremiah glares at the boy, meeting the steely violet eyes and--

...wait. Violet?

Jeremiah stares at the boy, taking in the pale, fine features, the raven-black hair, and the brilliant, intense violet eyes. And Kururugi called him...

“...what did he say your name is?” Jeremiah asks, softly. The boy before him suddenly goes pale again, Kururugi tensing, laying a hand on his shoulder and looking warily at Jeremiah, ready to leap into action. Lloyd and the woman also look tense, the woman biting her lip so hard it starts to bleed.

_'It...it can't be--!'_ But Jeremiah saw the picture just this morning, of him much younger. He hasn't changed too much to not be recognizable. In fact, he might be _too_ recognizable by virtue of his strong resemblance to his mother.

This is Lelouch vi Britannia. Alive. In the ASEEC.

_Defending Kururugi_.

Jeremiah mentally steps back for a moment, mind racing as he takes in these facts. Another reason, a secret reason, for picking Kururugi was because he recognized the name. The Kururugi family, specifically the last Prime Minister of Japan, were the ones to take in the vi Britannia siblings when they were hostages. Jeremiah had toyed with the idea of asking Kururugi before he's killed what he knows of the vi Britannia siblings' fates.

Yet, here is Prince Lelouch defending Kururugi. Insisting he would not kill Clovis. Despite his obvious distress over his half-brother's demise, Lelouch insists there is no way Kururugi could have been the one.

_'And Kururugi looks ready to fight to protect him.'_ Jeremiah notes, taking in the position of the two boys. Kururugi's gaze is locked onto Jeremiah's body, waiting to see if he will become a threat.

_'I...I am missing information here. Prince Lelouch is __**alive**__.'_ Jeremiah takes in a deep breath. _'If he does not want Kururugi arrested...there is no way I could do it. __Not if my prince does not want me to. I am _commanded_ not to.'_

“Do you have proof?” Jeremiah asks, ignoring Krewell's shock behind him, just focusing on Lelouch before him. “Proof that he could not have killed Viceroy Clovis?”

“Aaah yes!” Lloyd is the one who answers, even as Lelouch stares at him in confusion, slowly lowering from his defensive pose as something – hope maybe? – flickers in those violet eyes. “The time period he could possibly have harmed Viceroy Clovis...during Shinjuku I'm guessing? Aside from the start when he was sent to explore Shinjuku looking for the poison gas, he was in one of the medical vans recovering from being shot...ooh and of course he was in my Lancelot!”

“He stayed the night too at the ASEEC.” The woman adds in, bending down to pick up her tablet and giving Jeremiah a considerate look. “As he was still injured I considered it best to have him be within easy reach. He only left to help with the Shinjuku clean up as ordered and I'm sure there are plenty there to witness him there.”

“He took a group transport to and from Shinjuku.” Lelouch adds softly, still looking a bit tense but oddly seems to be trying to figure out Jeremiah.

Jeremiah smiles slightly, before letting it fade back into coldness. “I see...we'll leave then.”

“Jeremiah--!” Krewell tries to protest only for Jeremiah to whirl on him and make him stop at the glare he directs at him.

“There are too many powerful witnesses to say otherwise.” Jeremiah's voice is a hiss, nodding towards Lloyd and the woman with him as examples. He pointedly ignores Lelouch, though does not forget him. “We will look like _fools_ if we are proven wrong.”

Krewell shuts up that but continues to glare at Jeremiah, even as he nods over at Lloyd. “My apologies for taking up your time.”

Lloyd gives him a wide grin. “Aaah, no problem, no problem Sir Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah glances back over at Lelouch, who is now slightly pulled behind Kururugi. Kururugi, who is still eyeing him warily, treating him as a possible threat to the prince. Jeremiah can't help the slight pleased lift of his lips, seeing the position they are in. It almost is upsetting but at the same time, it's strangely encouraging that Prince Lelouch already has someone willing to be his knight beside him.

“I will speak to you later then.” Jeremiah promises, getting a slow nod of acknowledgement from Lelouch. He then turns and leaves the ASEEC, with a strange spring to his step.

Jeremiah is so taken with the burst of happiness that Prince Lelouch is _alive_, he does not notice the glare that Krewell directs his way, or how he whispers to the other Purist faction member with them.

* * *

It takes everything in Lelouch to not collapse then and there as the soldiers leave the ASEEC. His mind whirls, barely cognitive of the loud chatter that bursts forth from the technicians now that the Purists – that Jeremiah Gottwald – are gone. Or how Suzaku's hand is on his shoulder, the distant sound of his voice.

He feels a bit faint, blinking and wondering why black spots are appearing in his vision. Then he hears a shout in his ear and is suddenly spun around to face Suzaku, who shakes him. “-louch...Lelouch! Breathe!”

Lelouch sucks in a deep breath, wavering and half collapsing forward into Suzaku's arms. He takes in a few more greedy breaths, the black spots fading from his vision and his heart calming. He trembles in Suzaku's arms, unable to really move, as what just happened sinks in.

Clovis is _dead_. Lelouch last saw him alive, being sent to a hospital where he was likely murdered right after. That man, Jeremiah, had _recognized_ him and backed off on arresting Suzaku for murdering Clovis. The _Purists_ are likely the ones in charge of Area 11 until whoever is to be the new Viceroy shows up.

_'Suzaku was meant to be a scapegoat.'_ Lelouch swallows, feeling a lump in his throat, at the very thought. _'No real trial, just a show to say they handled the situation. An Honorary Britannian is even better for the Purists__'__ needs. Yet...he backed off?'_

“Come on. Let's get him into a private space. Lloyd's office should do for now.” Cécile is saying and Lelouch barely realizes that Suzaku is carrying him now. _'When did that happen?'_ He wonders, even as he lifts his head and blushes at realizing Suzaku is carrying him bridal style, his muscular arms around him cradling him gently. Still, he can't work up the urge to protest, just leans his head on Suzaku's shoulder and assures himself that Suzaku is here, not being led off in chains to his death. Breathes in deep the soothing scent he remembers, only barely changed by the steel and sakuradite of the Lancelot, still oddly grassy and earthy as if Suzaku is still running around like he did in their childhood, getting stained by grass and dirt, catching frogs and shoving them at Lelouch to make him yelp.

The memories of childhood are soothing, a soft smile forming on his face as he nuzzles into Suzaku's shoulder, slowly calming down as he memorizes his new scent and fully takes in how Suzaku has grown, the strength that is paired ever with strange gentleness.

Behind them, Lloyd claps his hands very loudly, getting the technicians' attention. “Right, okay! No more work today! Con-gra-du-la-tions! You all will take a break and come back in _t__hree_ days. That means you all come back on the third day! Oh and remember! If you tell of what you heard here before the official release of information, the government will have your heads. Got that?”

A chorus of quick affirmations, nervous at the thought of what the higher ups will do if they spill the information on Clovis's death, goes up even as the sound cuts off as they enter Lloyd's office and close the door.

It's as messy as usual, which makes Lelouch winkle his nose, even as Cécile quickly clears off chairs so they can sit down and Suzaku sets Lelouch down before taking a seat himself. Suzaku rests a hand on Lelouch's knee, rubbing in soothing circles, as he slowly comes to pay attention in full to the present.

“Lelouch?” Suzaku asks softly, as his eyes clear up and Lelouch finally focuses on him. “Are...are you okay?”

Lelouch blinks for a moment, still somewhat out of it – he remembers in part Clovis last night, in part the sight of sunflowers shimmering in the summer heat – but his mind slowly clears and he nods, rubbing a hand over his face, removing the fake glasses while he's at it. “Y-yes. I am now.” He _has_ to be, he has to be fine. He can't fall apart now, he needs every moment to be clear and controlled.

“I didn't expect to hear Viceroy Clovis was murdered.” Cécile says softly, drawing attention to her. She's staring at her hands, clenching them tight. “Lelouch...I'm sorry you had to hear about it like that. He is...was your brother after all.”

Lelouch lets out a shaky breath, a mirthless laugh bubbling up for a moment before he shakes it off, giving Cécile a sad smile. “Yeah...that's why I couldn't despite...well, everything. But it might have been my fault...” Lelouch mutters under his breath.

“Lelouch?” Suzaku asks softly, trying to see beyond Lelouch's attempts to hide his feelings, Lelouch turning his face from him to hide further.

The door slams open at that and Lloyd walks in, shaking his head and carrying Lelouch's bag which obviously now has his laptop back in it once more. “Well, everyone is packing up to leave now...won't be back for some time either. I gave them all two days off in the wake of this. The MVS are done anyways so might as well.” Lloyd settles down behind his desk, setting down Lelouch's bag on top at the same time. “Well, Mr. Lamperouge. What do you want to do now?”

Lelouch doesn't answer for a long time, just staring at the glasses in his hands. Then he sighs and slips them back on, reaching out for the bag. He pulls out the laptop and boots it up again quickly. “I want answers.” He says simply and immediately accesses Lloyd's hacker program.

Suzaku watches as files open and close, before an online site is revealed. He reads the top of the bar and sees it is the Royal Hospital of Area 11's site. The only place where Clovis would have been sent to after he was injured at Shinjuku.

Suzaku then frowns. “Wait...this isn't the normal site for the hospital is it?”

“Oh? It isn't?” Lloyd leans over and grins. “Fancy that. Shall I go fetch tea or coffee? The search engine there is terrible, it's going to take a few minutes to find what we need.”

“Tea would be nice, yes.” Cécile tells him with a smile, even as she meets Suzaku's confused gaze. “If it makes you feel better, there really isn't anything you can do to stop this.”

“...bad search engine. Bad search engine.” Lelouch mutters to himself as he glowers at the screen. “I could write better code for this while _asleep_.”

Suzaku sighs. “Uh...tea would be nice yes.” Suzaku gives up. _'There really isn't anything I can do with this.'_

Lloyd leaves and Suzaku leans back in his chair, avoiding looking at the illegal hacking going down right in front of him. It makes him slightly twitchy, but Cécile is right. He can't stop them so might as well accept a little rule breaking.

_'Besides...I want to know what happened. How was he killed?'_ Suzaku glances over at Lelouch, stomach churning as he wonders if the person who killed Clovis could hunt down Lelouch or even Nunnally.

His eyes are caught by one slender digit tapping the table, even as Lelouch lifts his other hand and places his chin in it, long, pale fingers wrapping around it as he stares impatiently at the screen. Suzaku, for a moment, marvels at Lelouch's hands. Always having been so deft, so graceful, and yet now even more so. He feels an odd heat in his face, looking away awkwardly and wondering at his thoughts.

The soft gasp pulls his attention back to Lelouch, just in time to see him turn pale. His eyes whisk across the screen, a green tinge forming in his cheeks. His lifts his hand, covering his mouth and gagging a bit.

“Okay so I got the tea--” Lloyd is cut off as Lelouch stands, chair falling to the ground behind him, pushing past him. Lloyd yelps, just barely keeping himself from dropping the tray even as he stumbles away from the door.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku doesn't hesitate, is already moving as Lelouch flees the room. _'What happened?'_

Behind the two of them, Lloyd sets down the tea tray and looks at the screen himself. A surprised and then oddly pained expression forms on his face, before he glances back at the door. “Oh dear...”

Cécile leans over to see it herself and covers her mouth, swallowing back her own bile at the words on the screen. “Oh Lelouch...”

In the washroom, Suzaku comes across Lelouch throwing up in the toilet. He hesitates for a split second, before kneeling down next to him and rubbing a hand on his back. “Lelouch?” Suzaku asks gently, keeping his hand moving in gentle circles as Lelouch gags and coughs.

“...someone decapitated Clovis.” Lelouch manages to get out, leaning his forehead on the toilet seat, something which worries Suzaku even more knowing of his slightly neurotic tendencies for cleanliness. “And they took his head.”

It takes a moment then his words sinks in and Suzaku pales, feeling a bit of gorge rising in _his_ throat. “Oh _Lelouch_.”

“...they probably intend to show it off.” Lelouch says, already thinking logically despite his distress. “And--” He tries to stand up and stumbles, Suzaku just catching him. He's trembling, feeling fragile as glass in Suzaku's arms right now. “I need...”

“You need to rest.” Suzaku tells him, running a hand over his back, feeling the knobs of his spine and frowning at how thin Lelouch seems to him. “Just...wait. I'll be back.”

Lelouch doesn't protest, as Suzaku quickly runs to the kitchen and finds a water bottle. He returns, cracking it open, and pressing it into Lelouch's hands. He drinks and spits, rinsing out his mouth multiple times before he gags and tosses aside the water bottle. Suzaku just catches it and makes a face, even as Lelouch flushes the toilet and stands. Suzaku supports him, leaving the water bottle behind as he helps Lelouch get to the sink, washing his hands and face. Colour slowly returns to him, though Lelouch still trembles.

“You should head back home.” Lloyd's voice makes Suzaku jump, while Lelouch mutters something unpleasant under his voice, as the scientist watches the two of them with an odd look in his eyes from the doorway. “Go and rest. We won't have work for the next two days so take that time to relax. You too Suzaku, you need to rest too.”

“Um...yes but--”

“He's coming with me.” Lelouch cuts off Suzaku, giving him a glare even as Suzaku stares at him in surprise. Lelouch's expression softens, a gentle look in his eyes. “You do want to see Nunnally again right? I'm sure she'd want to meet you again too.”

Suzaku's jaw drops at that sudden invitation. “Lelouch...are you sure?”

Lelouch actually rolls his eyes at that. “Of _course_ I'm sure you idiot. Come on. Let's both head home.” Lelouch stands up straight, pausing to look at himself in the mirror, closing his eyes before turning away to open them again. “Let's go to Nunnally.”

Lloyd watches them leave, nods at Suzaku's questioning look as he hesitates at the door, then sighs. Cécile comes up behind him. “Lloyd?”

He claps his hands, startling her, then gives a wide grin. “Right. Let's run a quick check on things and make sure everything is packed up nicely then head back to rest ourselves.”

Cécile considers him for a moment, then nods, silently following after him as they head back into the hanger and towards the great metal hulk that is the Lancelot.

* * *

Nunnally can feel the smooth wood of the table underneath her fingertips, even as she listens to the ticking of the clock, the soft rustling of Sayoko manipulating the paper she spread out – a pink paper this time she told her – and the distant sound of sleepy birds chirpy. It's not late enough for her to worry, but still she does. Lelouch had been late yesterday night and something had been wrong. She doesn't know what, but a chill curl of fear pulses in her stomach at the very memory.

“It's done.” Sayoko says cheerfully, the rustling of paper finishing. Nunnally knows she must be holding out the paper and reaches out with her hands. Gently, the maid deposits the origami in Nunnally's hand. She carefully covers it with another, letting her fingers trail over the shape.

“A bird?” Nunnally realizes as her fingers cross over a wing.

“Yes. A crane in fact.” Sayoko tells her even as Nunnally carefully cradles it.

“Like in that story. Amazing, Japanese people are so talented!” Nunnally smiles at the very thought, then pauses, turning towards the door as she hears footsteps approaching, ones she knows well.

“Nunnally-sama?” Sayoko asks questioningly, then hears it herself.

“I'm home, Nunnally.” Lelouch says after the door swishes open.

Nunnally's smile gets more bright. “Welcome home Onii-sama!”

Sayoko lets out a soft confused sound, but doesn't say anything. Nunnally wonders, hearing another set of footsteps approaching.

“I have a surprise for you Nunnally.” Lelouch tells her, standing further away than Nunnally expected. There is a pause, Nunnally wondering what he means, then the second set of footsteps reaches her wheelchair. A hand reaches out and touches her own.

Nunnally's mouth opens ever so slightly, as her hand traces the other, lifting it up to hold. “I know this hand...” This callused hand, the scent that wafts over to her, only so slightly changed. “Suzaku?” Tears spring up, Nunnally overcome with the sheer joy of Suzaku, her dear childhood friend, the boy so much like another brother to her, in front of her.

“Aaah...it's nice to see you again Nunnally.” Suzaku says and his voice is gentle, older, deeper, but it's him _oh it's him_!

Nunnally beams, lifting his hand to her face. “Welcome home Onii-sama...welcome home Suzaku!”

There is a pause, then Lelouch snorts. “Don't look so surprised Suzaku! Of course Nunnally is happy to have you _home_. Sayoko, do you mind if I take over dinner tonight?”

“I have no protests in that regard Lelouch-sama. Kururugi-sama, you are welcome here.”

“Aah...you don't have to be so--”

“Ignore him Sayoko, Suzaku got stupider as he aged.”

“Lelouch!”

Nunnally's delighted laughter breaks off a possible argument, soon echoed by the two boys with her. Nunnally can't believe such happiness exists.

_'Onii-sama and Suzaku! Together again...I never...I never thought this would happen.'_ Her face hurts a bit from how wide she's smiling, but Nunnally doesn't mind.

_'This...this truly is a dream come true...'_

* * *

It's warm here. Warm and bright, almost painfully so. Suzaku stares at the steak before him, some part of him still not believing this is where he is. He's gotten used to the military, the terrible meals and sullen silence as, after long hours of thankless, exhausting work, everyone just wanted to get the day over with.

Not Nunnally chattering happily about her day, Lelouch smiling as he cuts her steak for her to make it easier for her to eat, and certainly not the very good food on his plate.

“Is something wrong with the food?” Lelouch asks, snapping Suzaku out of his daze. Lelouch is eyeing him with concern in his eyes, to which Suzaku gives an awkward smile back in response.

“No, no it's fine it's just...” Suzaku hesitates, uncertain of how to say anything. How he feels like he doesn't deserve this after so long, that it can't be true they can just slide back into the dynamic of their childhood.

He doesn't have to answer, as Nunnally's gentle, soft hand reaches out and grabs his own. He turns, seeing her gentle smile. “It's alright Suzaku. We want you here.”

“Of course we do.” Lelouch says in affirmation, reaching out to grab Suzaku's other hand, as awkwardly as that makes him reach across the table.

Suzaku stares at the two siblings, then laughs, feeling some tension just snap and disappear. “I'm not gonna win against you two...”

“Of course!” Nunnally is as bright and cheerful as ever, but there is an odd edge to her voice. “You aren't getting away from us again Suzaku.”

Suzaku can't help return her smile, just meeting Lelouch's gaze from across the table. He's looking at Nunnally, that soft look that always comes out when it comes to his sister. Suzaku always thought it looks good on him and even now it's amazing how it transforms him from beautiful to something almost transcendent.

“Sayoko was just teaching me about origami today. When you fold a piece of paper over and over, you can make birds and boats and all sorts of things.” Nunnally says cheerfully, in between bites of steak. “You know of that, right Suzaku?”

“Aah, yes! But I can't say I was ever very good at it.” Suzaku answers, remembering his old attempts and Kaguya's reactions to them. He vaguely recalls his last attempt at a crane got accused of being a deformed frog.

“I'm not very surprised. Origami is too delicate for a brute like Suzaku.” Lelouch's tone turns it teasing and Suzaku rolls his eyes even as Nunnally giggles again.

“I'm glad you both are so happy! Onii-sama worried me last night. He was kinda scary.” Nunnally says, while Lelouch's face shifts into somewhat guilty at her words.

“Oh? I didn't know you noticed...sorry, there was something on my mind...” Lelouch then smiles. “Including the fact I met Suzaku again.”

“Don't worry I forgive you Onii-sama.” Nunnally says primly. “But only because you brought Suzaku over.”

“Aahaha...I understand that.” Lelouch glances over at Suzaku with a serious look and Suzaku's stomach churns, eyes dropping down to the plate before him of half-eaten food, as he remembers the recent news of Clovis's death.

Still he smiles, happy to be back with Lelouch and Nunnally both. “I do as well. It's nice to be with you two again.”

“I should hope so! Suzaku and Onii-sama...there is nothing you two can't do together.” Nunnally says happily. As she is blind, she cannot see how Lelouch and Suzaku look at each other in that moment, but somehow her smile gets wider as if she still knows how they see each other as the most amazing person ever, silently agreeing with her words.

For awhile it's quiet, the three just focusing on finishing their meals.

“Hey, did you know of the story about cranes? How if you fold one thousand origami cranes your wish will come true?” Nunnally asks suddenly, pulling out a pink origami crane as she speaks. Carefully folded, it's an oddly nostalgic image to Suzaku.

“I heard of it.” Suzaku smiles a bit, attention drawn to both Nunnally and an old pleasant memory at the reminder. “Kaguya wanted to try to do it when we were younger...but my attempts at making cranes didn't really work out.” Suzaku takes a long drink from the glass of juice in front of him, trying to hide his blush from Lelouch.

Judging from his look, Lelouch definitely noticed, but he pushes it aside in favour of paying attention to Nunnally. “It's a wonderful story.”

“Do you have anything you wish for, Onii-sama? Suzaku?” Nunnally asks, turning between them and tilting her head in the way she uses to let people know she's paying close attention.

“Uh...Oh no. Nothing for me.” Lelouch's awkward smile, wide eyes, and stutter betrays he does. Suzaku wonders what it is but...

_'Well, I can't say my wish either...'_ “I'm afraid I don't either. Not anymore. I used to wish to meet up with you guys again, even if only for a little while, but that's been granted without any cranes.” Suzaku says, keeping his voice light and without any darkness.

“What about you Nunnally?” Lelouch asks quickly, before she can get suspicious of both of the boys before her having no wishes.

Nunnally hums for a moment, lowering the crane to her lap and running her hands gently over its shape. “I wish the world was a gentle place.”

Suzaku meets Lelouch's eyes at that wish and can't help the odd tears that gather in the corner of his eyes. Though Lelouch doesn't look close to tears like him, he can read in him similar thoughts.

“When you can see again, I'm sure the world will be such a place.” Lelouch tells Nunnally kindly, though something hard forms in his eyes as he speaks.

“Really?” Nunnally chirps cheerfully at the very thought.

“I promise.” Lelouch says and Suzaku considers his expression, more serious than such a light conversation calls for.

_'Aaah yes...that's right...that's the same wish we all possess isn't it?'_ Suzaku thinks, even as he reaches out to Nunnally. “Your wish is truly wonderful Nunnally. A gentle world...yes I think that's a good wish for me too. Which leaves Lelouch alone with no wish.” He teases his friend, making Lelouch splutter and the strange hardness to fade from his eyes.

_'The wish for a world where we can stay like this...where we can be friends forever and never worry about terrorists, Britannia, or our vastly different positions in life.'_ Suzaku glances back over at Lelouch, who is joking with Nunnally now.

“If I was going to wish on a thousand cranes, it would be for Milly to stop tormenting me all the time!”

“Onii-sama! You are so silly!” Nunnally laughs, clapping her hands together. “Don't lie you like Milly too much for that!”

“I rather would not have to deal with her crazy schemes though!” Lelouch protests, still smiling brightly at his sister.

_'I wish for a world where I could stay in this moment forever.'_ Suzaku thinks as he watches the two siblings, but at the same time something dark and cold freezes his insides.

Like he's lying but he can't think of how he is.

* * *

Confirming that his Geass only works once per person only takes a bit of luck with being alone with a passing teacher. Once that is done, Lelouch decides to keep all other testing to when Lloyd or Cécile are available to back him up. He still texts them the fact the second limitation is that it only works once and assures them that he didn't do anything stupid testing it out.

Still, Lelouch expects an earful from a worried Cécile when next they can talk. Outside of that, the next two days are looking to be somewhat dull without being able to work at the ASEEC.

_'Well...mostly.'_ Lelouch smiles, thinking of how he managed to convince Suzaku – with some guilt tripping from Nunnally – to stay at least until work resumes in the ASEEC. He then frowns, thinking of how Suzaku looks unbelieving of it the entire time, especially as Lelouch revealed the room he had Sayoko prepare for him to stay in. _'Why does Suzaku not see how wonderful he is? Of course we want him around!'_ His frown turns into a scowl as he enters the school proper, heading towards class and ignorant to how his expression and mode of walking makes everyone stare and quickly get out of his way, thinking on Suzaku's new attitude.

_'It's damn Britannia's fault! The military's fault, for making him think he's worthless for being an “Eleven”. Suzaku never used to think that way before!'_ Lelouch imagines making the ones who gave Suzaku such low self-esteem do humiliating tasks with his Geass and his scowl turns into a nasty smile. _'I wonder if that would be __feasible.__..I do need to test things out...but hm...those people might have more use than __just __being tormented...'_

“Woaaaah Lelouch! Have a bad night or something? That's a scary look on your face.” Rivalz's voice snaps Lelouch out of his thoughts and he quickly locks away the angry frustration for Suzaku's sake, pasting on a clueless look.

“Uh? What do you mean?” Lelouch asks, widening his eyes innocently and taking his seat once more in class.

“...you seriously are pulling that crap on me? Fine. I'll bug you later during lunch.” Rivalz sighs, shaking his head at how Lelouch is deflecting away from whatever his current troubles are again.

Lelouch looks away, feeling awkward and vaguely guilty at Rivalz's words. Just in time to see Kallen turn away from looking at him. _'Hm?'_ He pretends he didn't notice, turning away himself but keeping a vague eye on her.

As the morning passes, it becomes clear Kallen is wary of him. Suspicious even. _'Dammit...so that really _did_ make her consider me as the one in Shinjuku.'_ Lelouch thinks as he spots her closing a mirror on her desk after he sits down, having just finished answering one of the nauseous questions in history class “correctly”. Kallen is actually very good at concealing her new found spying on Lelouch, careful to not directly look at him during class yet very much so aware of him. If Lelouch wasn't as observant as he is, he would have failed to spot her.

But, unfortunately for Kallen in her attempts to remain unnoticed, Lelouch is very much so aware of what she's doing. And her interest in him in such a way can only mean one thing; she suspects him to be the “voice” in Shinjuku and thus a threat to her identity as a terrorist.

_'That means...I have to deal with her. Before she tries to deal with me.'_ Lelouch thinks, as the final class of the morning comes to a close and lunch hour begins. Packing up, Lelouch stares at his bag and wonders just how to throw her off. _'If I was looking to start a freedom fighter group, I would use that to throw her off by contacting her another way as th__e one in Shinjuku while I'm physically present.__..but I can't do that yet. Not until I've talked to Suzaku. To Lloyd and Cécile. If I do that, I'll need their support.'_ Lelouch thinks. _'There is no way __I'm going__ to be some kind of rebellion leader without them __involved__.'_

Which means for Lelouch, he needs another plan, another way, to throw Kallen off the scent of him being that “voice”. Lelouch needs an alibi of a sort.

“Oooooh, _Le-louch_!” That cheerful, slightly smarmy voice makes Lelouch twitch, turning to see a grinning Milly standing in the doorway. “I have need of your assistance my _dear_ vice-president~!” She declares as she approaches with a skip to her steps.

Lelouch can just feel the incoming headache, but after a quick glance at the carefully not paying attention Kallen, he sighs. “Fine fine...Rivalz, looks like I'm having lunch with the president.” Rivalz sighs, shaking his head and drooping slightly as Milly cheerfully hooks her arm in Lelouch's once he gets close enough.

“Awww man I have no chance do I?” Rivalz bemoans out loud, noticing what Lelouch fails to in Milly's gaze. Around him, various students excitedly whisper over the fact that maybe, just maybe, the President and Vice-President of Ashford's Student Council will be finally getting together. Shirley sighs, a slight hint of regret and yet strange relief on her face at the very idea of Lelouch and Milly getting together.

_'__Even though she's always brushing it aside and saying I should take a chance...Milly never takes her own advice.'_ Shirley thinks sadly. _'I wish she would be as honest as she tells me to be...then I wouldn't have to worry so much about that. Lulu has known Milly for a long time and obviously trusts her a lot...if there is anyone who is compatible with him, it's someone he can trust __absolutely__.'_ Shirley glances at the door again, wondering why Milly needs Lelouch right now. _'It might be nothing to do with romance...she did say she needed the _vice-president_ so maybe something with the council? Ugh, I hope it's not a crazy new festival that we have to plan for at the last minute...'_

The only one who is not interested in that regard is Kallen, who merely drops her frail girl mask for a brief, suspicious look at Lelouch as he leaves.

* * *

Things are moving faster than he ever expected. Certainly, he had plans similar in design. But he was looking at a year or two before things could move forward.

_'Shinjuku changes everything.'_ He thinks, considering the box he has in his room, hidden out of easy sight. _'A chance to take down one of the Britannian royal family, the Viceroy of Area 11...that was too much of a __valuable __opportunity to __ignore__.'_

He'll have to have everything ready soon. And, considering a certain talented Knightmare pilot involved with Shinjuku is in easy reach of contacting, he knows where to start.

A slow, dark grin forms on his face, concealed by the book he is faking to read. _'And when it really gets started, the world will burn.'_

Still, even as he happily thinks of the destruction that lies now ahead of all, he briefly wonders who really commanded those in Shinjuku. For whoever it was, is a strategist of almost unparalleled skill. They only “lost” due to that strange white Knightmare that not even _he_ knew about. And even with that, they managed to end the conflict by getting Clovis to call for a ceasefire.

If he knew who was truly there commanding the terrorists in Shinjuku, he would hunt them down as well for recruitment.

_'Even so...would they agree to work __**under**__ someone?'_ He has to consider that a no, which means even if he did find them, there would be no means to get their cooperation. _'Well, actually there _is_...but that is to be saved for more important things than just recruitment.'_

He closes his eyes, breathing in and out, then opens them. A bland smile is now on his face and he's ready to face the awful, illusionary world before him.

But soon enough, the illusions will vanish and he _will_ have his revenge.

* * *

Lelouch leans against the wall, settling himself as comfortable as he dares when he knows he'll have to get back to class soon enough. “So? What do you want Milly?”

Dragged out all the way to the student council building, Lelouch wonders what is on Milly's mind to bring them both all the way over here. Milly is humming to herself, looking through cabinets and sorting through files. She lets out a triumphant “aha!” and pulls out a file, waving it around.

“Simple question! What do you think of Kallen Stadtfeld?” Milly asks him, a bright smile on her face as she sets the file – the _public_ file on Kallen for the student council's general use – on the table.

Lelouch stares, wondering why she's suddenly asking this of him. _'Why...ugh don't tell me it's some set up for a date or something...Milly can be so noisy.'_ “She's...quiet. Rarely shows up because she's sickly.” Lelouch settles on saying after a moment. “There's nothing in particular I think, though her ability to keep up her grades despite not being at school much is impressive.”

“No no! I mean for the _student council_!” Milly says, a grin on her face that widens at Lelouch's visible surprise. “Grandfather insists on it. You know school policy is that everyone needs to join a club right? Well, he thought considering her health and grades, she would do well as part of the student council!”

Lelouch blinks, considering what Milly just told him. “You mean...since she has to have a club, but her health would get in the way of most...the student council is the best fit?”

“Yup!” Milly says with a wide grin, crossing her arms and giving Lelouch a confident look. “He's right, right?”

“...Considering all the festivals we have to prepare for I'm not entirely sure of that...” Lelouch sighs, then shakes his head. “Still, we mostly do paperwork or hang out here when we don't have anything to work on, so that's not a major problem and having her unable to do the more physical work involved in preparing for festivals won't impact things too much...” Lelouch runs the numbers in his head, calculates it, and nods. “Yes, I believe Kallen Stadtfeld would do well on the council.”

Milly bounces up and down, excited. “Great! I'll go get things ready for a welcoming party after school! I want you to bring her to the council room then. I'll have everyone else help set things up. Maybe even Nunnally and Alice!” Milly adds cheerfully, enjoying how Lelouch twitches at the mention of his sister.

Still, watching Milly pace back and forth, talking out loud about how to welcome Kallen into the council, Lelouch narrows his eyes in thought. _'The council hm? That could work actually. It would be easy enough to slip it into conversation and if I phrase it right, Rivalz and Shirley will back me up as being at work at the time.'_ Lelouch considers this a bit more. _'I'll have to double check that Rivalz won't say anything that could let her think I was too involved in Shinjuku, but he signed those NDAs and will keep to them.'_

The smile that forms on his face is both sharp and soft, Lelouch seeing the means he needs to avoid Kallen Kozuki and her terrorist group.

At least for now.

* * *

Kallen is many things. Japanese. Freedom fighter. Pretending to just be sickly little Kallen Stadtfeld at school.

She's no fool. Lelouch Lamperouge is suspicious and possibly a threat to her cover as Britannian nobility and a normal if sickly schoolgirl.

_'Shinjuku...to bring it up like that...'_ Kallen considers that, as she goes through the final class of the day. _'That can't be a coincidence, __especially just the day after__.'_

Though there is no way to be 100% certain he's the voice, what little Kallen is able to prompt from her “friends” makes her think he could be.

_'A fondness for chess. Smart. Slacker in school. Has a job of some kind __that takes him out of school a lot__.'_ All of those facts makes Kallen worry for why exactly a Britannian would be involved in what they call “terrorism”. As the vice-president of Ashford Academy, he's popular in school if not much is known about him outside of it. He is close to his fellow student council members and has a younger sister he's very protective of. That's as personal as he gets in school.

This utterly ordinary if obviously smart boy is raising so many flags with Kallen. It reminds her of her own cover, to be under the radar in such a manner. Visible and yet also not.

_'And if he does know...he's a threat.' _Kallen glances over at him then back again at her work, something hard in her eyes. _'I have to remove that threat.'_

After class ends, various girls crowd around Kallen's desk, chattering about some café that they would like to take her to.

“I'm sorry.” Kallen keeps up the bland, gentle smile. “But I have to head home early. My health you see.” _'Rather I need to talk to Ougi again about my suspicions...'_

“Aww...that's too bad! It really does have good tea and even herbal! I'm sure that would help you.” One girl bemoans.

The sound of footsteps and the approach of someone makes the girls pull back, stunned to see Lelouch approaching Kallen. A strangely serious look is on his face, as he looks down at Kallen. Then a gentle smile forms on his face. “Could you come with me, please? I'd like to talk with you about something important.”

Kallen can't believe what she's experiencing for a moment, but stands anyways. “Yes. I was expecting you'd ask me to.”

The squeals from her “friends” in response to this is not appreciated – ow her ears, this is _exactly_ why she hates Britannians – even as she picks up her bag and follows Lelouch out of the classroom. She fails to notice the redhead girl watching worriedly, only to have her attention snagged by a blue-haired boy who says something that immediately perks her up.

Lelouch takes her down hallways and then outside, almost in a roundabout fashion that has Kallen suspicious of his motives. She dare not ask why, instead keeping up her meek façade, as they pass by various students and staff along the way. It eventually starts to get more isolated, as Lelouch brings her to a strange building she didn't know existed on school grounds.

“I never knew there was anyplace like this on the school grounds.” Kallen says out loud as they enter the big building, wondering at it. It's like another mansion, another sign of the ridiculous extravagance of the Britannians to her.

“It's the club house for the student council. It was built large enough to host a formal dance.” Lelouch says, not even looking at her as he continues further in, opening the door to what looks like a ballroom, giving proof to his words. He steps back, letting Kallen walk in first. Kallen just spots him pulling out his phone, frowning at something on there, and tenses ever so slightly. Wondering what this is about.

“Found it!” A female voice echoes from above. “Found it! Look it's this right?” A redhead stands up on a balcony above, lifting in the air a datachip.

“Aah! Thank you! That's the experiment data!” Another girl, a meek looking dark-green haired girl with braids, quickly steps into view and accepts the datachip from the redhead.

“Oh man...my back hurts now...” This time a boy, blue-haired, stands up, rubbing his back.

To Kallen's surprise Lelouch smiles at the sight of them. “There you guys are. I was wondering about that.”

“Lulu!” The redhead greets cheerfully, then turns her gaze to Kallen. “And Kallen too!”

“Um...hi?” Kallen manages, the door opening on the other side to reveal two more people. One is a perky blonde and the other is a boy with silver hair, both pushing in carts covered in various food.

“Did you find it? We're done on this end so why don't we get started?” The blonde says cheerfully. The rest cheer, impressed by the food allayed out before them.

“Uh? What...what is this?” Kallen looks between them all, very very confused by what is going on. _'I thought this was going to be a private conversation.'_

“Hey! Lelouch! Don't tell me you didn't tell her?” The blonde gives Lelouch a disapproving look, to which he gives an easy smile and shrug in response. She turns to Kallen with a bright smile. “I'm Milly Ashford, the student council president. This is Ray Sanderson, the Treasurer.” She gestures at the silver haired boy beside her, who gives her a shy smile.

“You already know Lelouch, he's our vice-president and was supposed to tell you about all this.” Milly reminds Lelouch, who once again looks unrepentant on what he's done.

The trio above come down, the redhead quickly holding out her hand to Kallen. “I'm Shirley Fenette! I'm also in the swim club!”

The boy is next, holding a hand to his chest. “I'm Rivalz Cardemonde, the Secretary. If there's anything you don't understand, just ask me.”

“Ni-Nina Einstein.” The smaller girl manages to stutter out, giving her a shy smile.

“Um...nice to meet you all.” Kallen accepts Shirley's hand, still puzzled by what is going on. “But um...what is all this about?”

“Lelouch was _supposed_ to tell you...honestly he's just slacking off again.” Milly steps forward, a bright smile on her face despite her words. “My grandfather insisted on bringing you into the student council. The rules of the school state you need to be in a club after all, but with your health problems you can't participate in regular club activities. So student council is the best fit!”

“Um...I don't...think I--” Kallen hesitates. More to do in school? She doesn't need that after everything that recently went on.

“Don't be silly. Of course you qualify for the student council.” Lelouch immediately interjects, raising an eyebrow at her hesitance. “You have the grades for it and I'm sure you can handle what Milly throws our way better than us. She actually has to take it easy on _you_ for one.” He crosses his arms at that, giving Milly a _look_ that she studiously ignores. “Besides, the perks of being in the student council should pay off nicely.”

“That's right! That's how me and Lelouch can sneak out all the time.” Rivalz says cheerfully, only to have Shirley whirl on him and start scolding him for his antics with Lelouch, saying he should be more responsible, making him shrink back and quickly try to get out of range of the irate girl.

_'Sneak out of the school?'_ Curiosity peaked, and seeing no real way out of it, Kallen smiles. “Well, I suppose I'm going to join up then.”

The sound of electric wheels coming closer hits her ears just before a young girl's voice does. “Nunnally, you don't need to carry that yourself.”

“It's alright Alice, I want to.” This voice also belongs to a young girl, but her voice is sweeter in tone.

Kallen turns and is surprised at what she sees. Two young Britannian girls in the middle school division uniforms of Ashford, one blonde and the other brunette, both carrying pizza boxes. It is the brunette that catches Kallen's eyes. She's in a wheelchair, eyes closed in a fashion that suggest she never opens them, and yet with a small smile on her face. It's a strangely painful sight and she unconsciously softens at that. She doesn't notice how Lelouch watches her at that, a flicker of satisfaction on his face, before he steps forward.

“Here, let me take that from you Nunnally.” Lelouch says gently, nodding over at the blonde as he does so.

“Aah, thank you brother!” She chirps cheerfully as Lelouch takes the boxes from her.

Milly notices how Kallen is staring at how Lelouch gently handles the wheelchair bound girl and gives a gentle smile. “This is Nunnally, Lelouch's little sister.” She then turns towards the blonde, who is setting down her own pizza boxes on the tables set up. “And that is Alice, Ray's cousin. They are honorary members of the student council.”

“That's right!” Rivalz says cheerfully, stepping forward to greet Nunnally himself, with Nina only a few steps behind him.

_'I never...I never thought I would see a Britannian like this...and everyone is so kind to her too. I thought Britannians were all above the strong over the weak, not helping the weak.'_ Kallen wonders, mind whirling in confusion.

“Kallen, it's nice to meet you.” Nunnally says sweetly.

Kallen's returning smile is genuine for the first time in so long towards a Britannian. “It's a pleasure for me too.”

“Uh? Where are the cupcakes?” Shirley asks, glancing around and failing to spot them. “I thought you were also going to get those too?”

Alice suddenly looks awkward, glancing at Nunnally. She giggles, as Lelouch stares suspiciously at her. “Yes but with that on top of the pizza boxes I didn't want to risk them falling or being knocked about. So I got _him_ to help.”

Lelouch stares at her for a moment, eyes widening. “Nunnally...?”

Her smile turns into something almost sharp for a moment before it goes away, leaving Kallen to think she imagined it. “Yes. He's a good person and shouldn't feel like hiding. Which he is right now, I know you are outside the door right now.” She raises her voice as she speaks, turning slightly to the door behind her.

Lelouch turns with her and shakes his head, a strangely fond smile on his face. “Come on in already. You don't want to upset Nunnally, do you?”

There is a pause, then the doors swing open with an electronic swish as the one behind it approaches.

Kallen had thought her surprises were through, but finds herself nearly fainting at who exactly walks in carrying the carefully arranged tray of cupcakes.

_'He's...he's Japanese?!'_

* * *

It takes everything in Suzaku to not back out at the last second as he enters the big ballroom of the building he had been spending his day at, helping Sayoko out with chores and prepping for the welcome party for Kallen joining the student council when the student council president asked for her help there and Suzaku volunteered once he heard about it. All before him are strangers, all Britannians, who stare at him blatantly in surprise. He only knows Lelouch and Nunnally, having just met the blonde friend of the latter only minutes before.

“Um...” Suzaku hesitates in the doorway, hearing the door swish shut behind him. One of the people here, a small girl in the back, flinches and pales, ducking back. Suzaku's smile hurts a bit now, way too fake he's sure. “Uh...where do I put this?” He finally manages to say, eyes darting around the room and looking for an escape route.

“On the table over here.” Lelouch answers casually, stepping away from Nunnally and towards Suzaku, a small smile on his face. “I see Nunnally managed to convince you to stop hiding Suzaku.”

A ripple of surprise, confusion, at how casually Lelouch addresses Suzaku, comes from the rest of the students here. Suzaku spots Kallen, recognizing her from the photo he saw yesterday, frowning in particular.

“Uh? Did you hire new help or something Lelouch?” The blue haired boy asks, genuinely watching in puzzlement as Lelouch makes sure Suzaku sets the cupcakes on the table, keeping between him and the rest. Lelouch immediately shoots him a dark glare, making him raise his hands in defence. “Hey I don't mean--”

“Suzaku is my friend.” Lelouch's violet gaze whips over all the people there, even as he reaches out and takes Suzaku's now free hand. Suzaku opens his mouth to protest but gets cut off as Lelouch adds, “In fact, I consider him my _best_ friend.”

The blonde in the high school division uniform stares at them for a long moment, then claps her hands together making everyone jump. “So that's who you have been hiding today! Lelouch, why didn't tell me you had a guest?”

Lelouch stares at her for a moment, then relaxes. “I didn't see how it was your business Milly.”

“Ha!” Milly turns to Suzaku, hands on her hips, and looks him up and down. “Well, who is this handsome young man who has our Lelouch all in a flutter? I'm Milly Ashford.”

Suzaku stares at her for a long time, until Lelouch squeezes his hand, startling him into straightening into a military position. “Ku...Suzaku Kururugi.” He manages a small, shy smile. “It's um...nice to meet you?”

The redhead, the one he only knows isn't Kallen, immediately steps up, beaming. “I'm Shirley! Shirley Fenette! It's nice to meet another friend of Lulu's!”

“Um...” Suzaku blinks and turns to Lelouch. “Lulu?”

Lelouch immediately blushes. “Wh-what?”

“Nothing. Just remembering how you hated any nickname when we were younger.” Suzaku teases him, focusing on that happy thought instead of the worries of being an Eleven among Britannians.

“Tha—that was just you being lazy and refusing to pronounce my name properly!” Lelouch protests, face getting redder as Shirley giggles. “Ugh. Shirley, you have my permission to call him Suzu from now on.”

“What? No!” Suzaku protests, calling forth more laughter. The blue haired Britannian in particular seems to find it amusing.

“I'm Rivalz Cardemonde and I thought I was Lelouch's best friend.” Rivalz steps forward at that, giving Lelouch a fake hurt look. “Hey, what did he do to reach that level?”

Lelouch's expression briefly turns dark, tinged with a bit of sorrow, his hand squeezing Suzaku's once more. “...Nothing I would like you to do.”

Rivalz sighs in exaggerated hurt, but turns to smile at Suzaku with a sparkle to his eyes proving he's not actually hurt by it. “Well, it's nice to meet you!”

“I'm Kallen Stadtfeld.” Kallen coughs a little as she speaks, tilting her head down and doing her best to seem friendly but still also meek. The last girl manages to squeak out “Nina!”, before hiding a bit behind Milly and watching Suzaku like he might randomly attack her.

“...Ray Sanderson.” The silver haired boy finally says after a long moment, but doesn't come closer, eyeing Suzaku suspiciously. “How do you know each other? How did you meet?”

Suzaku stiffens, panic infusing him as that question registers. _'How I met him...?'_ He remembers how exactly, the hostage set up for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, their first hostile interaction and the incident that led to their friendship. _'Lelouch and Nunnally...their very identities could be pieced together if we--!'_

“Before the war when we first moved here.” Lelouch says casually, stepping forward a bit and standing once more directly in front of Suzaku. His hand slips from Suzaku as he does so and strangely it makes Suzaku feel cold for a split second. “We got separated during the war and it's just by chance we met up again.”

“Suzaku was my Brother's first real friend.” Nunnally says confidently, wheeling up towards Suzaku and holding out her hand. Suzaku glances down at her and, smiling, takes her hand. “We didn't know what happened to Suzaku after so it was wonderful to find him again.”

Ray's eyes narrow even more at Nunnally's words, a sneer forming on his face. “_Oh_? What do you do? As an Eleven.” Ray's words gets him a dark glare from Lelouch but he ignores it, looking past him at Suzaku.

“I'm...I'm an Honorary Britannian in the Military.” Suzaku answers honestly, getting surprised looks from Alice and Kallen at that. “I uh...just got transferred. To the engineering division.” He quickly makes up on the spot, thinking of the NDAs he signed and that he can't let it be known exactly how he knows Lelouch. “I ran into Lelouch because um...”

“His bosses are moving to a new location on the base.” Lelouch says, still glaring at Ray. “So he actually has a few days off. He's staying here until then.”

“Lelouch--” Suzaku tries to protest, only to be cut off.

“Suzaku is definitely staying.” Nunnally says insistently, squeezing his hand a bit more. “It's been so long since we've been able to talk.”

For a moment things are silent, awkward, then Milly chuckles. “I shouldn't be surprised by you two doing such a thing. But honestly why couldn't you tell me? Meeting an old friend of Lelouch! I'm sure he has hundreds of embarrassing stories about you!”

The tension suddenly vanishes as Lelouch splutters at that. “Milly! I do not have hundreds of embarrassing things in my past much less--”

“Well, you do have _quite_ a few. I can remember the first time you went bug catching--” Suzaku is cut off as Lelouch whirls on him, glaring at him.

“Don't you _dare_ finish that Suzaku!” Lelouch says, blushing at the very reminder of _that_ incident.

Rivalz laughs, delighted. “Well, we have a party going on right now? Why not have Suzaku stay and enjoy the food too? We got a lot to go around!”

“I don't mind.” Kallen says suddenly, getting attention from the rest at that. Her smile is soft but also genuine, Suzaku suddenly remembering that yes, she is Japanese herself. “It's very nice to have more friends at a party.”

“Yes!” Rivalz suddenly pulls out a champagne bottle of all things as he cheers. “First, shall we drink a toast?”

“Student council members can't drink!” Nina manages to protest, even as she keeps a careful distance from Suzaku as they all group around the table. “It's against school rules!”

“She's right.” Ray says, turning his glare away from Suzaku to look at Rivalz in disapproval. “No alcohol is allowed except for cooking purposes on campus. It's to avoid problems. Why do you even have champagne?”

“Hey, loosen up! It's a party after all.” Rivalz says cheerfully, as he starts trying to pop open the champagne. “And I have my sources.” He winks at Ray, even as he starts working out the cork.

“No! We're not allowed to drink that!” Shirley tries to grab for the bottle as she speaks, even as Rivalz does his best to keep away. She ultimately grabs a hold of it and starts struggling with Rivalz over it.

“What's going on?” Nunnally asks, getting a sigh from Alice.

“Let's get out of the way...” She says, even as she pushes Nunnally's wheelchair slightly away from the rest. “Rivalz is being dumb again...” She mutters.

Rivalz manages to get out of Shirley's grip, though still struggling to not get caught, and spots Lelouch just a little away, stepping towards Suzaku who is staying on the outskirts and away from the rest.

“Lelouch!” He calls and the vice-president turns on automatic, just in time to spot the champagne bottle flying towards him.

“Woah, hey!” Lelouch steps back, not wanting to get involved, but the champagne ends up in his hands anyways. Suzaku quickly moves over to him, just as Shirley runs over.

“Oh for heaven's sake!” Shirley cries out, grabbing for the bottle which Lelouch is holding with a confused expression, automatically resisting it being taken from him. “You're not getting away with this either Lulu!”

Lelouch protests, even as Shirley wraps a hand around the bottle. “Wait, I don't--”

As the struggle continues, the bottle slips from Lelouch's grasp before Shirley gets a good grip on it, sending it flying in the air and then tumbling towards the ground.

Just before it reaches the ground, Suzaku manages to catch it by sliding on the ground. “Safe!” He says in relief. Only to notice that the cork is about to pop. Lifting it away from himself, he fails to notice Kallen behind him until it is too late.

He watches, as if in slow motion, how the cork pops and heads directly at Kallen. She automatically knocks it aside, forgetting her sickly façade, but fails to dodge the champagne itself as the bottle sprays her, leaving her clothing soaking wet and stinking of alcohol.

Suzaku pales, standing up and waving his hands uselessly, still holding the champagne bottle, the alcohol leaking out and covering his hands. “I'm...I'm sorry!” He blurts out, flinching away from her.

Kallen stares at him for a long time, then suddenly bursts out laughing. “No...no that was...” She shakes her head, lifting her hand to cover her mouth and return to her more demure disguise. “I...no it's fine. It's not your fault at all.” She looks down at her drenched uniform and wrinkles her nose. “But um...I do need a change of clothing.”

“Rivalz!” Shirley whirls on him as she yells, making him jump back and cower behind the vastly confused looking Ray, who looks between Kallen and Suzaku.

Milly laughs herself. “Oh dear! Come with me. We have a shower here lucky enough...” Milly carefully directs her away. “We'll get you a change of clothing and use the laundry we have installed here to clean your uniform...” She muses aloud as she leads Kallen further into the building.

Suzaku is still standing where he was, holding the champagne bottle and feeling like he can't move. Lelouch steps up beside him and gently takes it from him. “It's alright Suzaku.” He says soothingly, watching him carefully as Suzaku takes in a deep, shuddering breath. “You won't get in trouble here.”

Neither of them notice how Ray glares at Suzaku, or how he watches Kallen leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

Despite the incident ultimately making her laugh, Kallen finds herself still somewhat irritated by it all. “Honestly that guy...this is why I hate Britannians...” She grumbles, thinking of Rivalz and his damn champagne.

The hot shower water falls around her, and Kallen lets it sooth some of her irritation away as she soaps off. Opening her eyes, she stares up at the ceiling, thinking a bit on the interrupted party. _'That Suzaku...that surprised me. Especially how protective Lelouch was of him.'_

Sure, Suzaku is one of those people who sold themselves out as Honorary Britannians, but Kallen can't fully blame those people like most Japanese do. Sometimes you do what you must to survive, that's what her brother told her, and if Suzaku has no family left after the war, becoming an Honorary might have been the only way left for him to survive. And unlike **her**, Kallen is pretty sure he's not clinging to a relationship that cannot be regained.

_'Still doesn't explain why he's in the military.'_ Kallen snorts a bit at the thought. _'I just hope I don't end up fighting him. I'm sure if anything happened to him, those two siblings would be very sad.'_

However, this incident with Suzaku makes Kallen wonder some more about Lelouch being “the voice” in Shinjuku. As the hot water falling around her makes the room fill with steam, Kallen washes off the soap on her and sniffs a bit to check all the alcohol has been washed off, she considers that possibility again.

“If he is...he might be not a bad guy for a Britannian.” Kallen muses out loud. Any person willing to stand up without hesitation for an “Eleven” can't be all that bad, right?

It still brings in to question how and why he was in Shinjuku, but maybe he's trustworthy?

Kallen lets out a humourless laugh. “As if I can trust any Britannian...” She sneers at the thought. _'Still...he might have some good motivations. __What with Suzaku and even his own sister...__'_

A knock on the door breaks her out of her thoughts, making her pull back the curtain to look over at it. “It's Lelouch. I brought a change of clothes.”

Surprised, Kallen hesitates for a split second before making her decision. “It's alright. The curtain is closed.” And she closes it to make that true.

She can just see him through the curtain as the door opens, hesitating a moment before coming in. “Um...sorry about what happened. They can be a little too lively sometimes.” She can hear him stepping closer and smiles despite herself.

“Don't worry. It's not too bad to have fun once in awhile.” Kallen sets to removing the last of the soap suds from her body. “Oh, but do tell Suzaku I don't blame him for it. He just was trying to prevent a disaster. Not his fault the champagne got shaken so much by the time he had it.”

Lelouch chuckles, sounding relieved. “Don't worry I will tell him that. Thanks for being so understanding.”

“Hm...” Kallen smiles somewhat. _'There's no way I couldn't be.'_

“I hope you don't mind changing into my clothes.” Lelouch says, setting down the clothes he brought in the basket nearby.

“Don't worry about it.” Kallen assures him. “That was fast. You went to all the way to the boys dorm and back?” Kallen pries slightly, wondering if Lelouch will let anything slip in that regard. _'Does he perhaps want to talk to me alone?'_

“I live here.” Lelouch's answer surprises her enough to peak out slightly from behind the curtain, seeing him leaning against the sink and staring down at his feet. “It'd be hard for my sister to live in the dorms. The school principal lets us live here as a favour.”

Kallen pulls back, feeling slightly ashamed. “Oh...I see..” _'Of course...with his sister like that...'_

“Anyways--”

Kallen can hear the footsteps moving away and panics. She doesn't know if she'll get another chance to talk to him alone. This might be her only opportunity. “Wait!”

Lelouch stops.

“Could...could you hand me that pouch over there?” Kallen asks, reaching her hand out from behind the curtain. The pouch she's speaking of is her pink pouch, a gift she got not long before Naoto died.

Lelouch doesn't respond for a moment and Kallen wonders what he's thinking. But eventually he moves over and picks it up, looking away as he approaches the shower and hands it over to her. Instead, Kallen grabs his wrist, making him drop the pouch in the shower.

“...is there something wrong?” Lelouch asks, glancing slightly over to see her face as she glares out from behind the curtain.

“Don't yell.” Kallen warns him, leaning down to pick up the pouch. Squeezing it makes a blade come out, a blade she lifts up to point at him. His eyes widen, something like panic flashing in his eyes. “I have questions. Why did you mention Shinjuku then?”

“...that requires you bring out a knife?” Lelouch tries to play it off, only for Kallen to squeeze his wrist tighter and make him wince.

“Were you in Shinjuku on that day?” Kallen demands, pulling Lelouch somewhat closer even as she steps closer, the blade pressing closer to his neck in a threat. “Answer me!”

“Shinjuku? You mean...” Lelouch swallows slightly, trying to pull his neck away from her and glancing over at the door.

“Don't even think of it.” Kallen warns him, letting the blade gently touch his throat and making him freeze. “Were you there?”

“...I...” Lelouch stares at her, something flashing in his eyes. Some kind of decision, Kallen thinks. He opens his mouth and--

The phone rings.

The two students turn as one towards the phone, staring in complete bafflement. Especially Lelouch. “Why would the _bathroom_ phone ring?” Lelouch wonders out loud. His eyes turn to Kallen. “If I don't answer it, someone will come.” He warns her.

Kallen hesitates, but lets him go slightly, giving him room to reach over and answer it. “Hello, Ashford student council.” There is a pause, as he listens to whoever is on the other end. His eyes widen, confusion clear in them. “Uh? But...” Lelouch glances over at Kallen. “You can't...this is...yes, she's part of the student council but...” Lelouch bites his lip then, very reluctantly, hands the phone over to Kallen. “It's for you. Says you'll know him if you talk to him.” Lelouch doesn't look very pleased at that.

Kallen eyes it suspiciously, but sets down the pouch to take it, still keeping a grip on Lelouch's arm just in case. “Hello?”

“I am speaking to Q1, yes?” The male voice on the other end asks, making Kallen's eyes widen.

“You—are you--?”

“Don't finish that.” The voice quickly tells her. “There is someone in the room with you after all. I did not expect that. Just confirm to me that I am speaking with Q1.”

Kallen glances over at Lelouch. “Yes.”

“Good. It is quite lucky that I am able to speak to you now. I have a request. In three days time I will show myself to the world. I ask that you come meet with me that day. Do bring your companions with you.”

“Uh?” Kallen can't believe this. “You...you can't--”

“I have...an _offer_ to make to you. But one best made in person.” The man chuckles on the other end. “I do hope you will accept it. I do wish to meet with you and your group. Come to the observation deck of the old Tokyo Tower in three days at 18:00.”

“Wait! Who are you? How did you manage the ceasefire--” The phone hangs up at that point, leaving Kallen staring angrily at the phone. “Hey, don't hang up on me!”

“You have an interesting friend there.” Lelouch notes, staring away from Kallen out into the bathroom. “And I'm guessing some dangerous ones too.”

Kallen freezes, realizing she overplayed herself. _'He could realize for sure who I am like this!'_

“Let me guess...it's about a game on the Net?” Lelouch gives her a wry smile, though something in his eyes is odd.

“Uh...yeah!” Kallen hastily says, letting her grip on Lelouch drop and freeing him. “Since I'm unable to go out much cause of my health I end up shut up in my house a lot...”

“I must have worried you about Shinjuku. Sorry about that. I just meant you shouldn't bring it up.” Lelouch rubs at his wrist, staring at it. “There are people who would show you shocking images just to get a reaction at this school.”

“Um...”

“I'm guessing your parents don't approve of your gaming so you are keeping it secret.” Lelouch adds on, sounding amused. “But I didn't expect you to get violent about it.”

Kallen actually manages an awkward laugh. “Oh yeah...that's for sure. Um...sorry?” _'They certainly would not approve of __what they would call _terrorism_...'_ Kallen muses.

“It's not a problem. Um...by the way I can see you.” Lelouch says, pointedly looking away. Kallen glances down and shrieks, crouching down in the shower as she realizes her actions pulled the curtain fully back. “Don't worry I won't tell anyone! See you later!” Lelouch says as he quickly leaves the bathroom.

Kallen crouches there, feeling shameful. “I was wrong...”

Outside, Lelouch leans against the closed door, staring at his hands. “Who...who was that person?” Lelouch wonders, eyes narrowing in anger and even a touch of indignation. _'Whoever they are...they just stole the credit for Shinjuku right from under me!'_

But there are no answers to be found here, Lelouch instead quickly having to return to the rest, mind whirling at the recent events.

Elsewhere in the school, someone closes their cellphone and removes the signal disruptor, a smug smirk growing on their face. _'And so it begins...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, last time I was looking at all the excited comments about Clovis being alive and going "errrr..._about that_" in my head. Cause no. If you payed attention, you might have guessed it. One of you looked at my pillowfort post on why Lelouch wouldn't kill Clovis if he knows Suzaku is alive and I _specifically_ say I don't usually let him get away with it unless it's time travel!
> 
> And let's not forget the summary of this fic mentions someone called "Prometheus" which you should have taken as a warning. Clovis was not going to be part of the plot past the beginning from the start; also _I have already written up all of the first arc_. Comments were not going to change this.
> 
> Still your enthusiasm was not unnoticed and I'll set that aside for another possible idea! This year's SuzaLulu week even has me testing out something with that in mind, go check it out and leave a comment there if you would like me to do more with that idea!
> 
> Anyways, if you want the next chapter and to see what will happen next now that the original Stage 4 of canon got dropkicked out of the narrative, please comment!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 04 The Two Princesses**


	7. Stage 04 The Two Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been some days now since Shinjuku. After testing his Geass, Lelouch heads to fetch Suzaku who should have just finished the paperwork for his full transfer to the ASEEC. With the ASEEC being moved out to the university to make room for more military coming into Area 11, Lelouch would rather get away from the Viceroy Palace sooner rather than later to avoid any incidents...
> 
> ...shame about his _horrible, no good luck_!
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/10/16  
Word Count: 17, 090 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for all the comments! I replied to every awesome comment! Please keep it up so next week you'll get the next chapter!
> 
> This is another interesting one...you'll see what I mean. There is once again some combining of canon stages together into one chapter. That was a bit of a pain for me in regards to reference! Some of the dialogue I needed to "steal" from canon after all and when it's spread across multiple episodes...yeah I had a lot of tabs up. All of videos paused at various different points. Which sometimes I had to reload and find again the timestamp... Ugh, what a headache. So please appreciate the hard work that went into this chapter and comment!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sun is starting to truly shine down on them. Having arrived early in the morning, with clouds in the sky, it at first looked like it would rain. But luckily for them all, instead the clouds cleared up and set up for a sunny, warm day.

Lloyd whistles, watching the most recent test subject – or rather _victim_ – walk off to do as commanded by Lelouch with his Geass. “With those kinds of orders, he's bound to be fired by the end of the day...” He muses out loud, seeing the bands and uniform that signifies this man as an officer, specifically one in charge of a division of Honorary Britannians.

A scoff comes from Cécile, who crosses her arms and scowls at the retreating back of the man. “After what he did to Suzaku, he deserves it!” She says, growling somewhat as she does so.

“It's an appropriate punishment and also confirms just how complex my orders can be.” Lelouch says calmly, typing something up on his cellphone before closing it and shoving it into his pocket. “Do you think that has been enough testing?”

“Hmm...enough testing we can do here.” Lloyd muses, a smirk on his face as he considers how some of the test subjects were giving fully useful orders for what are likely Lelouch's own plans. “You might have to snag a student at your school for the last test.”

“The one about how long it can last...” Cécile says, considering it. “How are you going to do it?”

“I was thinking I'll find a first year and order them to mark one of the walls in the school every day until all the bricks have been covered.” Lelouch answers after a moment's thought.

“Hmm...make sure you have it as long as they are _in_ Ashford.” Lloyd warns him, sticking his hands in his labcoat's pockets. “Your orders have a tendency to be taken literally if you aren't careful.”

A sour look crosses Lelouch's face as he recalls one _particular_ incident in that regard while they were testing this morning. Cécile hadn't been happy at _all_ at the result. “Right. I don't want potential problems to come up if by chance they leave Ashford...” Lelouch muses, glancing around the military base. They are off in the corner, hidden from cameras like with the majority of their testing. “By the way, do you think Suzaku will be done soon?”

“The papers he needs to sign are a large amount, but I made sure they know _Earl_ Asplund has interest in him.” Lloyd rocks back and forth on his heels, calculating in his head how long the paperwork must take under those circumstances. “You can probably go and pick him up about now. He should be walking near the Viceroy Palace actually funny enough.” Lloyd chuckles. “The position of that office is a bit of a problem, hm?”

“Lloyd is right.” Cécile sighs, glancing at her watch. “We'll meet up with you two outside in the mobile base.” Cécile frowns a bit at the reminder of the mobile base and the major reason why they aren't in their hanger anymore, not since yesterday when the orders came in just when they were to start working. _'We have to move to a smaller place, specifically in a university not far from Ashford, due to the hanger being needed by the incoming __reinforcements__...at least Prince Schneizel was able to make arrangements, but we __still_ _were __kicked out of our previous base so quickly...'_

“True...I'll see how effective my new disguise is while at it.” Lelouch tugs on a strand of the wig on his head, smiling slightly in thought, which turns into a wry grin as his mind lands on an amusing prospect. “I'll go then. I'll bring Suzaku back soon.”

“Oh do so!” Lloyd grins, eager once again. “I think I might have a good excuse for letting my Lancelot out for a spin! We do need to test the newly completed MVS!”

Lelouch rolls his eyes, though fondly, at Lloyd's eagerness, then trots off towards the Viceroy Palace. His smile fades as he does so, locking his eyes on the great bulk of the palace, and wonders just who is going to come to replace Clovis.

And, how dangerous things will be from now on.

* * *

Nunnally sighs, tilting her head to listen to the soft music the portable radio is pouring out. Despite the gentle look on her face, she's not smiling for once.

“What is it Nunnally?” Alice asks, wondering what has her friend so down. It's a beautiful spring day, the sun shining with a gentle breeze and bird song filling the air, the kind of day that usually cheers up Nunnally no matter what.

“Oh...just my brother and Suzaku are out today. I won't be seeing them even at dinner it seems like. Both of their workplaces got very busy.” Nunnally sighs again, tapping her finger on the desk in front of her. It's early morning, with classes half an hour away, even as the classroom slowly fills up. Like always, Nunnally makes a point of coming to class early so she doesn't have to manoeuvre around all the people. Even with Ashford set up to account for her wheelchair, Nunnally prefers to avoid possible problems in that regard.

“Really?” Alice frowns slightly at the mention of Suzaku. _'Honorary Britannian in the army...if he's busy, I wonder what is going on there? __Maybe the new Viceroy will be here soon...__'_

“Yes. I suppose I just wanted to be able to spend more time than just two mere days, especially with school taking up most of the first day, with them both.” Nunnally gives a slight smile at that. “I'm spoiled and selfish enough to want that. It was just like before the war, but maybe a little better.”

“I see.” Alice doesn't really see it at all, but she can tell that Nunnally is happy with Suzaku around. _'Kururugi Suzaku...he left his own family and everything behind to join Britannia...if he had stayed, I'm sure the resistance would be better in Japan. The Kururugi name would still have power. So why leave? Why join the side of those that crush your country?'_ Alice's eyes flicker over to Nunnally, who has returned to paying attention to the radio. _'Is it because of these two? Because some __Britannians__ were kind to you? Why walk away from your own country?'_

Alice doesn't quite understand that kind of loyalty, but she remembers seeing it in others, remembers listening to Rai in that regard. The Japanese are very proud of their heritage, their country, everything. It's only getting crushed by Britannia that destroyed most of that pride, but even then the flickering embers remain.

Alice doesn't understand Suzaku walking away from it either. But as she looks at Nunnally, she remembers how they first met...

* * *

The first day at school. Alice doesn't know quite what that means, having never been to one before. She tried to read up on information, but the Net does not prepare her for the crowd of people. Neither does it prepare for the sheer luxury of Ashford's surroundings. If anything confirms that the Ashfords are ex-nobles, it is the sheer size and design of their school.

A school with a middle school and high school division, as well as an elementary school sub-division slightly away from the rest of the school. Which means the elementary school has a different address to the rest of the school, though that doesn't mean much considering how big the rest of the school is.

Alice steps off the bus, like the rest of the majority of the students here. The dorms for the middle school students are, right now, on another street. The construction on the real dorms is currently underway, apparently something having gone wrong requiring them to be torn down and rebuilt. This necessitates the Ashfords renting another building and making arrangements for buses and the like for a few months until the dorms are ready and everyone can move into them.

Someone bumps into her, reminding Alice she has been standing still for too long, and jolting her into action. She steps forward, at first slowly then starts faking confidence, checking the sheet for where she is to go for classes. Coming in during the second semester means Alice has a lot to do as soon as she arrives and she doesn't want to mess up.

Briefly, she wishes she could get in contact with Rai for advice, but dismisses it from her mind. He's busy with his own first day of school, in his case at the high school division.

_'Britannians are strange...'_ Alice muses, as she enters the grand foyer that is the entrance hall of the middle school division. If this is what the middle school part looks like – vaulted ceilings, paintings decorating the walls, a spiral staircase that has silver plated railings _and_ a beautifully painted ramp – Alice is slightly scared to see what the high school part looks like.

She checks her map and makes the turn for the offices, finding it quickly. The preparations for her to join class are finished quickly, all the paperwork already filled out and just needing some signatures. Alice is very grateful for the work Rai put into making sure their transition into Ashford would be smooth.

As she walks towards class, the sound of voices raised makes her turn, wondering what is going on. Peering around, she notices some girls her age sneering at someone before them. Frowning at the pillars in the way, Alice creeps closer, pulling on old training to get close without anyone noticing.

She blinks, surprised by the brunette girl she sees, mostly due to the wheelchair. It stands out, making her an oddity in the strength over weakness philosophy of Britannia. _'Though...it does explain the ramps here...'_ Alice muses.

“I still don't understand why you have approached me, Karen.” She's saying as Alice gets close enough to hear, a sweet, unoffensive voice. The four girls in front of her – the one in front with pale blonde hair with the front carefully braided, the three flanking her made up of two brunettes, one with curly hair and the other in two pigtails, and a dark redhead with short hair – sneer at her however, as if it was an insult.

“You don't understand? How about how I don't understand why such a girl is still in school! Much less all the money the Ashfords sink into letting you stay, being able to go to school and even _live_ here. It's not like you could make use of any of the education to get a job!” The blonde snaps at her, lifting her head. Around her, other students murmur, not looking particularly happy at how she is addressing the wheelchair bound girl, but not saying anything. The three girls behind her just smirk.

The one with hair in pigtails lifts a hand to her mouth. “Much less how she burdens her _brother_...you are going to make him just spend his whole life caring for you? Like someone like you _deserves_ it.”

The smile suddenly drops on the wheelchair bound girl's face. “I rather you take that back about my brother.”

“Why? It's true. Your brother, _Lelouch_, would be the true star of the school that everyone knows he is if he didn't have to care for his sister all the time. He could devote more time to his studies and not have to take up odd jobs and _gambling_ to pay for your care.” The blonde sneers.

“...That...that is not true.” The girl stammers, gripping the arms of her wheelchair tightly.

The blonde smirks, triumphant at having gotten to the wheelchair bound girl before her. “Oh? You deny the truth of your situation? How you will forever hold your brother _back_? I think not.” Her hand raises to her mouth. “Ohohoho!”

Alice, however, has had enough. Letting power pulse in her right eye, she steps forward quickly to the girls and makes some quick adjustments.

“I think you should be more careful with your words.” She suddenly says, making the four girls jump and the wheelchair bound girl to tilt her head, looking surprised at her sudden arrival. “You act like you are better than her for the stupidest of reasons. Making assumptions based on false information. You are going to ruin your reputation...” Alice then grins, wide and unnervingly. “As if you haven't already...you should take more care of your outfits.”

The girls look down at sudden chill air on their bottoms and shriek, realizing their skirts have fallen down. Laughter starts to ring in the air as the other students notice what just happened, a few boys making wolf whistles in the face of the underwear revealed. Blushing madly, they struggle to pull up their skirts and flee at the same time, followed by the mocking calls of their classmates.

Alice sighs, shaking her head and planting her hands on her hips. “Honestly, that was the most pathetic bout of bullying ever...what kind of people go after such a girl...” She half mutters to herself.

“Um...” The soft sound behind her makes her turn and the wheelchair bound girl rolls up closer, a soft smile on her face. “Thank you for defending me. I've never heard your voice before, what's your name?”

Alice hesitates for a split second, then returns the smile with a nervous one of her own. “Oh! I'm Alice—San-Sanderson. I just transferred here today.”

The soft smile grows, like the dawn rising on the ocean and making Alice feel strangely warm at the sight of it. “Alice...I welcome you to our school. My name is Nunnally Lamperouge. I hope we get along.”

Alice stares at the sweet girl before her, at Nunnally, and her smile settles into something real. “I...I hope we can be friends.”

The smile that comes at that makes Alice catch her breath and already a part of her wants to keep that smile forever there on her face.

_'I guess...I guess...this will be okay.'_ Alice thinks, as Nunnally's acceptance of her seems to be the cue of various other students to approach her, chatting happily at her and congratulating her on how she handled those bullies.

* * *

“-lice. Alice!” The sound of her name knocks Alice out of her musings. Blinking back to the present she sees Nunnally giving something close to an odd look, tilting her head with her hand on Alice's own hand. “Are you okay?”

“Oh! I'm fine!” Alice says quickly, shaking her head and noticing that the class is almost filled now, Nunnally having turned off the radio and put it away. “I just ended up remembering something...a good memory.” Alice smiles softly at that, still half caught up in the memory.

She just notices in time how Nunnally lifts their hands, entwining their pinkies. “Sayoko taught me about this before. It's how the Japanese make a promise.” She starts lifting and lowering their hands up and down, somewhat bouncing it. “Our fingers have been cut! If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles. Pinky promised!” Their hands separate at that moment, Nunnally's smile taking on a mischievous edge.

Alice stares at their hands for a moment, then lets out a laugh. “Drink a thousand needles? Oh dear now I'm scared of that!” Alice turns her attention to Nunnally. “But don't worry...I won't be breaking any promises to you.”

Nunnally laughs herself. “I'm glad.” She smiles, that bright smile that always makes Alice feel better about herself. “I really am glad. I would know if you were lying anyways!”

Alice just laughs it off, instead remembering what prompted that memory. _'I suppose...if it was for Nunnally's sake I would do the same as Kururugi. Abandon everything to look after her...but that's impossible.'_ Alice shakes her head, a pensive look crossing her face, as she turns back to paying attention as the teacher calls for class to start.

Alice has made her choices and sees no reason to back out on any of her older, more binding promises.

Those ones are bound in blood and mutual suffering, worth more than a mere childish pinky promise.

* * *

Villetta Nu eyes her boss as they walk down the halls of the Viceroy Palace. The new Viceroy will be arriving soon and the Purist Faction had been unable to complete any of the goals they wanted while they are temporarily in power.

Despite that, Jeremiah seems happy, pleased. She knows well that the rest of the Purists have been muttering unpleasantly about Margrave Gottwald and his inability, his _unwillingness_, to aid them in their goals anymore. Villetta, however, considers Jeremiah a friend and has to agree with his choice to back out on their plan to use a scapegoat. The reasons he gave were sound; their potential scapegoat works under Earl Asplund – someone Jeremiah knows well enough to be wary of – and said Earl is being sponsored by the _Prime Minister_. If they make a poor choice, Prince Schneizel himself will crush them. Acting just as those who kept Area 11 under control until a new Viceroy is the safer option.

Still, that doesn't explain his current happiness and Villetta makes a silent promise to herself to keep an eye on things. She isn't in the same position as the rest of the Purists, but still she worries.

In her scramble up to the top of Britannia military, seeking a real noble title and all the benefits and security it grants, Jeremiah is one of the few people Villetta can't see herself betraying. Instead, she will watch his back and make sure he is not betrayed in turn himself.

* * *

Swinging his bag – filled with the only possessions he has as an Honorary Britannian soldier – over his shoulder, Suzaku twists his free hand, trying to shake out the ache from having to deal with so much paperwork. He gets the impression he would have had more and even had to come back again, if Lloyd hadn't made a point of personally escorting him and making it clear his position on where Suzaku should be now.

_'Didn't know a scientist could be that powerful, but he is working on the next generation __Knightmares__.'_ Suzaku muses, even as he looks out at what is around him. He's near the Viceroy Palace, which makes him vaguely nervous, so he looks around, trying to figure out where Lelouch is. He did say he would pick him up, but all he notices is another boy his age, muttering to himself as he looks intently at some files in his hands.

“Um...are you lost?” Suzaku asks after a moment, as the boy continues to mutter and glance around. Thinking he's one of the many aides, Suzaku pastes on a fake smile. “I could help...?”

Suzaku loses his voice for a moment, as the boy looks straight at him, suddenly feeling like he missed something. And after staring at him for a long time, the boy laughs. “Suzaku! So I guess this works hm?”

“Uh?” Suzaku stares, wondering what he missed. “Do I know you...?”

Eyes roll and the glasses are removed, revealing very familiar violet eyes. “Honestly...I can't tell if it did work or if you are just dense.” _Lelouch_ raises an eyebrow, even as Suzaku feels heat rise in face. “It's my new disguise to help avoid being identified. If it worked on you, I guess it will help with others...”

Suzaku stares, taking in the “disguise” as Lelouch put it. Aside from the glasses that Lelouch always uses at the ASEEC, he's added a brown wig, shoulder length and framing his face. A face that seems ever so slightly different, though the differences fade slightly with the glasses removed. Suzaku wonders how he pulled it off, then it clicks that he is wearing a _disguise_ and for a reason.

“Oh! So um...because of uh...” Suzaku stalls, trying to remember why Lelouch needs to wear a disguise now.

Lelouch sighs, shaking his head, even as he places the glasses back on. “Honestly! With the Lancelot more active as it now has a devicer, the ASEEC is bound to be visited by important people. Maybe even Schneizel eventually.” His lips turn downwards into a displeased frown at the very thought. “So I need a better disguise. Looks like it worked on you at the least.”

“Ahaahah...yeah I didn't realize it was you until you pointed it out.” Suzaku rubs the back of his head, a bit embarrassed at how long it took him to realize it is Lelouch in front of him. “So um...that's good right?”

“I'll still need to stay in the background.” Lelouch crosses his arms and looks a bit put-out by something. “Also I'm still on file as Lelouch Lamperouge so I can't change my name. The less changed suddenly for my ID, the better...especially with all the guards around...” Lelouch mutters. “My Geass can't cover all the differences safely...”

Suzaku blinks, then realizes what Lelouch is talking about. “You are gonna use that to help hide the change?”

“Yeah. Especially for the technicians. Going to make them accept this appearance and not question it. Or even if I'm not in disguise.” Lelouch shrugs, stepping up next to Suzaku as they both head forward. “The testing we just finished proved it's possible.” Lelouch flashes Suzaku a smile. “Don't worry, we didn't do anything horrible...at least not to those who don't deserve it.”

Suzaku lets out an awkward laugh, but doesn't say anything. It's hard to say something in that regard, with Lloyd and Cécile both alright with Lelouch's power. And he really can trust Lelouch in this regard; he knows his friend hates being out of control himself, so there is no way he would do something truly horrible to someone with his Geass.

On Lelouch's side, he considers his disguise and the quick test done with Suzaku. _'At the least, it should pass muster enough to keep me out of the spotlight.'_ Lelouch considers it for a bit longer, then nods to himself. _'All I have to do is avoid __directly __interacting with anyone who knew me when younger, like my half-siblings, and I should be alright.'_

“Out of the way please!” A high voice calls from above, making the two of them stop in shock. Suzaku looks up and Lelouch soon follows. “Look out below!”

A girl is falling from the sky, directly on top of Suzaku. Or rather, not from the sky, as Lelouch notices the rough rope made out of a curtain hanging out of a window behind and above the girl, just as she falls into Suzaku's arms, the soldier quickly dropping his bag to catch her safely.

Lelouch stares. And stares some more.

“Um, you aren't hurt are you?” Suzaku asks the girl. Long pink tresses flow around her, as she lifts up her head and reveals lavender eyes in a very familiar, though now grown up, face.

_'No. No way. I am __**not**__ that unlucky.'_ Lelouch thinks, half hysterical.

“Forgive me! I did not think there was anyone below me!” She says looking somewhat ashamed.

On Suzaku's part, he seems unsure of how to proceed, glancing back briefly at Lelouch before turning back to the girl. “Um, that's okay. I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling down myself.”

Suzaku considers the girl in his arms. “Um...is something the matter?” He asks, even as he carefully stands up and helps her stand as well, the girl brushing off her orange skirt. She's wearing a rather simple dress that seems a bit loose in the shoulders, the sleeves a tad too long for her. Something that normally does not belong to her.

She considers Suzaku's question, then smiles brightly, at odds with her next words. “Yes! There is something wrong. The truth is, I'm being chased by some bad guys. So, could you help me please?” She asks brightly.

And Suzaku, _stupid_ Suzaku, nods. “Alright. We can both help you, right Lelouch?” He smiles back at Lelouch. Who promptly glares at him, something which unfortunately goes over Suzaku's head as he turns back to the girl.

“Right, come this way!” Suzaku says, utterly and completely ignorant of just how badly things just got screwed over. “What's your name?”

“My name?” She pauses for a moment, then smiles brightly at a thought. “I'm Euphie!”

_'Dammit Euphie!'_ Lelouch grinds his teeth together but still follows after Suzaku as he picks up his bag and starts leading the princess out into the city for her “safety”.

* * *

Krewell Soresi did not get where he is in the Britannian army by playing “nice”. Neither did he get it by sucking up to people. He did it through sheer, raw capability and skill. Perhaps also through some connections gained, either through favours or by making friends with the right people.

The Purist Faction was meant to be the final step towards him getting the power and position he was born for. Jeremiah Gottwald, driven, using his Margrave status to let them get away with pushing the limits of the military laws. Clovis, hardly invested in the military but happy to have the Purists to handle the terrorism in Area 11. Once Clovis died, it was the perfect time to seize power. All they needed was a scapegoat, which Jeremiah found in record time.

And then he _threw it away_. Claiming Lloyd Asplund's connections could risk everything, that if they are proven wrong, they will be a laughing stock of the whole Empire. That they should do a _proper_ investigation, all the while the chance to use their limited power slips away into dust as the new Viceroy's arrival comes closer.

_'Asplund, ha!'_ Krewell sneers, considering Jeremiah and his actions once more, watching him on screen as he goes about his orders, looking further into what caused Clovis's murder as he promised with the announcement three days ago. _'That boy...you stepped down because of some _pretty boy._ I never thought you would be so low Jeremiah.'_

Krewell truly respected Jeremiah, but no longer. He turns to the other Purists with him in this room and lets a smirk curl on his lips. “Now, for the sake of the Purists, we must deal with Jeremiah Gottwald...I have your aid, yes?”

The enthusiastic responses sharpens his smirk. “Excellent. Now...here is how we shall do it...”

By tonight, Jeremiah will no longer be a problem and the Purists will be able to reach their goals, long before the Viceroy arrives.

* * *

Euphie, as she gives her name as, is a very strange young lady. Just a few minutes into knowing her and she's definitely odd. Suzaku is of the opinion she's some kind of sheltered Britannian noble, though why she claimed to be chased by “bad people” he doesn't quite get.

_'Maybe she wants to get out in the world.'_ Suzaku muses. _'That's what Kaguya wanted before.'_ It's odd to think of his cousin after all these years, and twice within a week, but that's the best comparison he can draw to Euphie's attitude.

As Euphie heads a little in front of them, Lelouch comes up beside him. He practically radiates irritation, which makes Suzaku concerned. Did he do something wrong by helping Euphie? It's not like he could have left her alone, even if she was lying about being in danger a young lady her age alone in the Tokyo Settlement is asking to get in trouble.

“Suzaku. About Euphie...” Lelouch trials off, watching as Euphie bounces around some signs, looking curious about where they point to.

“Yeah. She's a strange girl isn't she?” Suzaku adjusts the strap of his bag, still keeping an eye on Euphie. “What was she doing jumping out that window? I doubt she was in any danger...”

Lelouch sighs, sounding exasperated in a way that is vaguely familiar to Suzaku. He's pretty sure he heard that a lot from Lelouch when they were younger. “Probably from boredom. She never was good at sitting still and waiting patiently.”

“Uh?” Suzaku turns to look at Lelouch, who is still staring at Euphie. His arms are crossed and he's slightly hunched over, peering warily out from behind his glasses and the wig he has on. “You talk like you know her.”

Lelouch glances over at him, a vague glare in his eyes. “Suzaku...don't tell me you haven't figured it out?”

“Um...figured out what?” Suzaku scratches the back of his head, feeling awkward and oddly exposed under Lelouch's gaze.

He sighs, again, this time more deeply. “Euphie. Or rather Euphemia li Britannia. That's who she is.”

Suzaku stares. And stares some more. A slow tick goes up in his mind and a mental _ding_ hits him as what Lelouch said registers. “What?! Euphie is a princess?!” He glances over at Euphie, who is crouching to look at something on the ground that is hidden slightly from view by a store's sign.

“...You seriously did not know.” Lelouch is giving him that mildly disappointed look of his that hurts more than him flat out glaring at him.

“But where is her security detail?” Suzaku looks around, hoping to find someone who rings a bell in that regard. Someone there to protect a royal princess.

“That would likely be you right now Suzaku.” Lelouch dryly notes, a slow smile starting to spread on his face.

“Me?!” Suzaku stares at him and points a finger at his own chest. “But what about you Lelouch?”

Lelouch raises an eyebrow. “I have realistic expectations of my capabilities if it comes to a fight.”

“Hey, hey! Look here! It's a cat!” Euphie cheerfully picks up a stray cat, who looks slightly wounded and rushes over to them.

Suzaku stiffens, taking on a military stance while Lelouch snorts. “Um...uh, yes!”

She looks down at the cat, a concerned look on her face, before she smiles up at the both of them. “This kitty has a bad paw...do you think there is any place we can go to have the cat looked at?”

“We can probably treat something as simple as that ourselves.” Lelouch says after a moment, crouching slightly and holding out a hand for the cat to sniff. The cat delicately does so and its ears perk up, mewing softly at Lelouch.

Suzaku smiles, already charmed by the cat. “That sounds like a good idea—ouch!” The ouch comes from him holding out his own hand to the cat and, predictably, getting his hand chomped on.

_'Why do cats hate me...'_ Suzaku silently bemoans.

“Oh my!” Euphie says, as if that is the appropriate response to Suzaku getting his hand attacked by a cat. Certainly more appropriate than Lelouch's sniggers...

“Oh, I'm afraid I didn't get your names!” Euphie cheerfully notes, even as she sets to getting the cat to let go of poor Suzaku. “Your name is...Lelouch right?” She hesitates a bit on that name, a flicker of pain in her pretty lavender eyes. Suzaku has a split second to realize that yes, this is a half-sibling of Lelouch and yes he did introduce him to her by his _real_ first name.

“Lelouch Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Lelouch gives a short bow in greeting, smiling lightly, his voice soft and inoffensive.

It takes a moment for Suzaku to realize they are both staring at him expectantly. “Oh! Kururugi Suzaku...no wait it's Suzaku Kururugi.” He winces a bit as his hand is freed, a bit of blood on it from the neat puncture wounds that the cat's bite left him.

Lelouch sighs. “We best get supplies for getting that looked over too...” He gives the cat a doubtful look, who is now purring happily in Euphie's arms, then gives a helpless smile at Euphie herself. “This way, my lady.” And holds out his arm like they are in court instead of on the street. Giggling, Euphie takes it, while adjusting her hold on the cat to do so, and they start walking off.

Suzaku watches them go for a moment. _'Euphie...his half-sister Euphemia. I wonder what it's like to suddenly meet up with family like this? __After so long apart...__'_

Suzaku then shakes his head and trots a bit to catch up to the two, dismissing it from his mind. Besides, if he did encounter any relatives, he can't imagine it would be a pleasant occasion.

Not with how he was disowned by his family for becoming an Honorary Britannian.

* * *

Lelouch is silently cursing, even as he waits for his purchases at the pet shop to be rung up. It had been automatic, natural even, for him to return to being a prince even briefly with Euphie.

_'The only thing I can do now,'_ He thinks as he takes the bandages and supplies for treating an injured cat with a smile, _'is play it off as a joke.'_

Lelouch exits the store and sighs, spotting how Suzaku is being brutalized by the stray once again. Euphie looks torn between concern and a bit of amusement at how much the dark grey cat – who she is wrestling off of Suzaku – appears to dislike him.

“Suzaku, why do cats hate you so?” Lelouch asks, drawing attention over to him. The cat suddenly cooperates, at least as much as it takes to end up being held by Lelouch instead of Euphie, who takes the last of the supplies they need from him with a bright smile.

Still wincing and holding his battered hand, Suzaku asks, “Why do they like _you_? You don't really care for animals.”

Lelouch shrugs, adjusting his arms to hold the purring cat. “I don't know.” He's smirking a little, as Suzaku pouts at how much the cat seems now determined to ignore him in favour of the hidden prince. Lelouch looks around and spots a clear space, a bit of steps nearby, and walks towards them before sitting down. “Now I hope you cooperate enough for some medical attention.” Lelouch murmurs towards the cat, who flicks an ear towards him, before mewing.

_'I hope that's of agreement.'_ Lelouch thinks, half jokingly. Euphie settles down next to him, with Suzaku on the other side, and opens up the medical supplies. It doesn't take long for her to figure it out, especially with Lelouch holding the cat still, and the cat's leg is carefully disinfected and wrapped up safely in a way that won't let it remove it until the wound is healed.

Lelouch passes the cat over to Euphie, turning his attention to the injured Suzaku. Cat scratches and bites cover his hands, with an extra nasty one on his cheek, Suzaku hissing out a breath as Lelouch tends to his wounds. He fails to notice the slight worried frown on Lelouch's face; used to be that Suzaku would make a massive fuss over this kind of thing. Certainly it's been seven years, but it feels oddly unnatural still.

“You have trouble with cats?” Euphie says, peering over Lelouch at Suzaku.

Suzaku manages an awkward grin, as Lelouch releases his hands. Luckily most wounds aren't that bad, barely bloody except for the first big bite and the scratch to his cheek. “I like them but...” Suzaku spots the cat leaping up to Lelouch's lap again, now that he's not preoccupied with Suzaku anymore. Reaching out a hand results in a screeching angry cat sound.

“The feeling isn't mutual.” He admits, pulling back his hand. Lelouch eyes him, eye twitching a little as he finally takes in what apparently Suzaku considers “clothing”.

_'Shopping. I need to take him shopping.'_ Lelouch thinks, packing up all the little medical supplies into a bag. He notices behind them the truck that belongs to Cécile and Lloyd and smirks a little. _'Well, looks like they know why we were delayed.'_

“Unrequited love is the mark of a kind person.” Euphie says, ever the optimist, then lets out a soft gasp as the cat leaves. “Aaah...gone now. I hope I get the chance to see Arthur again...” She quietly bemoans.

_'She already named the cat?'_ Lelouch shakes his head in bemusement. “Euphie? Why did you lie about being in trouble?” He asks, drawing attention back to him.

Euphie looks slightly guilty, ducking her head. “Aaah...sorry. I just...I really wanted to see the Tokyo Settlement. Nothing fancy or anything. I used to be a student until last week and I'm about to be very busy so...”

“Sneaked out as best you can to avoid being followed by guards, right? It's not hard to see you as nobility.” Lelouch points out, while Euphie blushes a little at being called out at least that much in regards to her true identity.

“Still, I don't think it would do harm to show her around, right?” Suzaku offers, giving Lelouch a pleading look.

_'Well, she might run off on her own if she doesn't.'_ Lelouch considers, then sighs. He glances back over at Lloyd and Cécile. _'Sorry but it's going to likely take the rest of the day...'_ “Well, Suzaku has a point.” He stands up, brushing off his pants and sees Euphie beaming as she also stands. “Where do you want to go first?”

Euphie quickly manages to slot herself between the two boys, wrapping her arms through theirs. “The shopping centre!”

Suzaku laughs a little, and lets the princess drag them off. Lelouch merely shakes his head, but lets Euphie do as she will, keeping a careful eye on their surroundings as they explore; he only sees Cécile and Lloyd in the background at times which is reassuring. Euphie is excitable, interested in everything. Lelouch pauses at the front of a game store, looking at a hexagon chess board for three-player chess on display, the pieces coloured white, red, and black, considering if he should get it or not. Suzaku looks at him fondly at that, unseen by Lelouch but certainly noticed by Euphie. Suzaku ends up stopping by a juggler, obviously enjoying watching him perform. Lelouch tosses some change the man's way before tugging Suzaku onward.

“Being here is like being in Britannia.” Euphie says after a time in the fashion section of the outdoor mall, looking through what is available and considering the dresses and fashions available in stores, posing at one point with a store manikin along the way and making Suzaku laugh at her antics.

“That's likely very deliberate.” Lelouch says, paying for some crepes at a nearby stand and half forcing one on Suzaku who flails around and nearly falls down at it being shoved in his face. Euphie giggles at that, considering her crepe, and takes a bite and brightens. Lelouch smirks, slightly hiding it behind his own crepe. Of course Euphie would like it, he made a point of buying something she likes. Suzaku also makes an appreciative noise around his first bite, giving Lelouch a _look_ as he realizes he remembered the kind of crepe he likes.

“When establishing a new Area, Britannia tends to cover up the old culture and paint it over with its own. What remains of what is to the Japanese's tastes is altered to better fit what Britannians like.” Lelouch notices the curious look he gets from Euphie and realizes what he just said. “Oh right. I'm supposed to call them Elevens.” He scowls a bit at the thought.

“I don't mind.” Euphie smiles at him. “You and Suzaku are friends right? And I don't really like calling people numbers myself...it's demeaning.”

Suzaku stares at her, slightly in shock. Lelouch can't help smile a little, gently. _'She hasn't changed one bit.'_ “It really is...” Lelouch looks out at the crowds around them, all the Britannians here and not a single Japanese outside of Suzaku except for a few stall workers and cleaners, picking up garbage and keeping their heads down.

“How did you and Suzaku end up friends?” Euphie asks and Suzaku flinches slightly, unseen by either royal.

“My family moved here before the war. I ended up meeting and befriending Suzaku almost by complete accident.” Lelouch finishes his crepe and wipes his hands, tossing the wrapper and the napkin in the nearby garbage can. “We got separated after the war and then we ended up meeting again thanks to work.”

“Hm? Oh right, you are both in the military!” Euphie says cheerfully, finishing her crepe and trying to toss her garbage like Lelouch, pouting a little when she fails as it bounces off the edge and lands on the ground with a soft pat. Suzaku smiles at that and picks it up as he goes to put away his garbage.

“Please, I'm a civilian contractor.” Lelouch winces at the very thought of being in the Britannian military. “I'm hired to do computer work.” Lelouch shrugs a little. “That's as much as I can tell you, I'm under contract after all.”

“No no that's fine...” Euphie stretches out and looks around, looking for something interesting. “But really...like this you can't believe there was a war seven years ago...” A pensive look crosses her face. “Or even terrorism is going on right now...”

Lelouch considers the look on her face, glancing over her head at Suzaku who also looks troubled. Lelouch then brings a bright smile on his face. “Well then, where to next, lady fair?”

Euphie stares briefly in confusion and then laughs. “Let's see...”

* * *

Nunnally feels the sensation of paper against her hands, running her fingers over it and carefully, slowly, folding it. It's difficult to follow Sayoko's instructions, trying to remember how she placed her hands before, but she believes she can do it.

There is so much she wants to wish for. There is so little she can do. But she can make paper cranes and wish.

_'It's worthless.'_ A dark voice speaks inside her and Nunnally mentally stomps on it, pushing it back. It's still there, but much more quiet. Nunnally thinks instead, _'Onii-sama will like the cranes. So will Suzaku. They can be in pretty colours and make everyone happy.'_

“Oh, now what are you doing with that?” That high pitched, mocking voice hidden under syrupy tones makes Nunnally flinch. A hand snatches at what she's working on, leaving Nunnally helpless to grab it back.

“Is this some _Eleven_ thing?” The voice sneers, and Nunnally clenches her hands on the desk.

“Please give it back.” She says in a trembling voice, then flinches again at the mocking laughter.

“Or what? Oh I forgot, you are just some blind crippled _weakling_. There isn't anything you can do.” Nunnally trembles, not with fear but with rage. If she wasn't like this oh she would_ pop off her head_.

“Nunna?” That sweet voice, the recognizable sound of Shirley approaching, is followed quickly by, “Hey! What do you think you are doing?”

“Um...I was...admiring Nunnally's work?” The voice squeaks out.

“That is not what it looks like.” Shirley sounds calm, but very angry at the same time. She gets closer and Nunnally can hear the voice step away. “Put that down right now. Gently.”

Nunnally hears the whisper of paper being placed on the desk. “I was uh...”

“I won't hear it.” Nunnally can here the sound of buttons being pressed, of Shirley using her phone. “I've already reported the incident. Karen Hoggarth. I believe this is the third time this year you've been reported. You are to head to the office and wait to be handled by the teachers. I will know if you don't.”

Karen doesn't move for a time, then slowly walks away.

Shirley lets out a big sigh once her footsteps fade away. “Honestly! What is her problem?” Her voice turns cheerful then. “Are you okay Nunna?”

“I'm...fine.” Nunnally settles on. “Um...you won't tell my brother will you? I don't...”

“Oh Nunna...Alright.” A scraping of a chair is heard and Nunnally can hear the whisper of Shirley's skirt as she sits down. “What are you working on? It's very pretty! Is that a bird?”

“Does it look good?” Nunnally asks shyly.

“Hmm...looks like a bird to me but I've never seen something like this before.” Nunnally can hear the whisper of paper, as Shirley looks over the paper crane. “It's really neat!”

“Sayoko taught me recently.” Nunnally smiles brighter at the thought. “It's an art from her people called origami. Paper folding, making them into shapes. Cranes are popular since making a thousand is said to grant your wish.”

“Granting a wish?” Shirley bounces a little in her seat. “Think you can teach me?”

“Um...I think Sayoko would be better...I can't really tell if you did it right or not...” Nunnally says sadly, inside cursing her blindness. _'Open your eyes!'_ She yells at herself and yet it never works. It's just fake, she can see she knows it...but something in her won't let her.

“But you can show me how to do it right? I would love to!” Shirley says cheerfully and Nunnally knows she's genuine, as she reaches out and touches her hand. “Even if you can't teach me much, I think it would be fun!”

Nunnally's smile turns genuine. “Then...I will do my best.”

She pushes over a piece of paper to Shirley and picks up her own. “Watch closely...oh that sounds strange for me to be saying...” Nunnally murmurs and Shirley laughs.

“No no, it's good. So let me see.” Shirley is watching, Nunnally knows, as she carefully, slowly starts folding up a crane.

How Nunnally envies her. And yet, the sun feels warmer, the day brighter, with Shirley here to chase away her shadows.

Though she does wonder where Alice went, what kind of family business took her and Ray out of school early.

* * *

The morning turns into the afternoon, and Euphie can't help but feel the bubble of joy within her chest. Perhaps soon it will burst, what with the future that currently lies before her, but for now it is good. Even if she did sneak on ahead to Area 11 without her sister, even if she had to sneak out again to explore the Tokyo Settlement, Euphie is enjoying herself.

_'I just wish my visit here came from happier circumstances.'_ Euphie thinks sadly, though does not show it as she watches Suzaku and Lelouch arguing over the next place to go. Or not go; Lelouch seems ready to shut things down and take her back to the Viceroy Palace.

Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge. To hear such a name again...it's not unusual. Plenty of people named their children after Lelouch vi Britannia, as is common when a new royal is born. Certainly Euphie has met plenty who share her own name. But it still hurts in a way, to run into someone named Lelouch in Area 11. Like a bit of false hope as he doesn't look at all like her brother.

“Um...excuse me but there is one place I wish to go to before I return.” Euphie speaks up, having made up her mind. The two boys turn to look at her, both smiling at her.

“Suzaku, Lelouch, would you take me to one more place please?” She asks again.

“Your wish is my command, milady!” Suzaku says, bowing in an exaggerated fashion even as he does so. Euphie can't help the brief smile on her face, even as Lelouch shakes his head and murmurs about him being a “suck up”.

But her request is serious.

“Then take me to Shinjuku.” Suzaku freezes and Lelouch stares at her, even as Suzaku lifts his head, shock visible on his face despite the sunglasses. “Kururugi Suzaku, Lelouch Lamperouge... Please show me Shinjuku.”

Euphie stares them down and Lelouch groans, just avoiding slapping his hand against his face due to the glasses he's wearing, while Suzaku visibly swallows. Then he takes in a deep breath. “You really want to see it?” At her nod, he sighs. “Lelouch...?”

Lelouch looks annoyed, but looks at her with a strangely sharp expression, like he's stripping away all her guards and masks. “Very well. If you so wish it, we will bring you to Shinjuku.”

* * *

The door opens with an electronic hiss, revealing the main communication centre in use by the Purists.

“Is that true?” Jeremiah's voice echoes in the room, somewhat ecstatically. “Krewell found such a person with information on Prince Clovis's killer? In Shinjuku?!”

“Yes. It appears genuine but he's not sure. He asks for your aid in investigating.” The comms operator tells him, only a slight tremble in his voice betraying him as a liar.

“Very well. I will be there soon enough. Do tell him so.” And the communication channel shuts.

The comms operator leans back with a sigh. “Well...the rest is up to you Krewell...”

He then yelps as a sword slides past his vision, making him turn and see Villetta behind him with a glare on her face. “And what, pray tell, is Krewell up to that requires a deception such as this?”

He gulps but, glances at the rest, knows very well none of them – currently unarmed and the one closest to him already having a gun pointed at him with Villetta's off-hand – can take on a trained and skilled Knight of her level.

So he has no choice but to tell the truth. None whatsoever.

* * *

Kallen can't help the vague feeling of unease as much as excitement as she heads through the crowd at the station to enter loop #5, discreetly followed by Ohgi, Minami, and Yoshida. Going to Tokyo Tower, as requested with that phone call, resulted in her being handed an old phone through the “lost item” counter, through which someone unknown called her, bringing her their next instructions.

Once she's on the train, she doesn't relax, just finds a place to stand in relative privacy away from the rest and stares at the phone in her hands. For the longest time, nothing seems to happen and she looks away and at the train car she's in. Then it suddenly buzzes and she instantly answers it. “Hello?”

“You are good at following instructions. That speaks well of you.” The voice on the other end sounds please, though she can't be certain. “To the left, what do you see?”

Kallen looks left and immediately scowls, seeing the wreckage of old Tokyo. “I see our city, created by Britannia sucking us dry and crushing us under day after day.”

“Good answer. Please, come to the front car. I will meet you and the rest of your compatriots there.” He hangs up at that.

Kallen hesitates for a moment. Then she mentally knocks sense into herself and steps forward, making her way to the door. She can just spot Ohgi watching her and knows he and the others will soon follow. As they make their way down to the front, the cars get more crowded, forcing her to squeeze past. Oddly, no one comments on them, though Kallen doesn't do anything more than count her blessings in regards to that. Having someone report them as suspicious would not help matters at all.

When she finally reaches the front car, she stops, surprised and gasping a little. There is only one person here, a single person with their back facing to her. Somehow, this front car is essentially deserted.

The feeling of unease returns.

“Was it you?” Kallen asks, as Ohgi and the rest catch up behind her and take in the same sight she sees. The person is at the other end of the car, quite a ways away, and no one else is visible.

“This isn't a trap, is it?” Minami asks, quietly but still audible.

“Tell us! Were you in Shinjuku? Was the cease-fire order your doing too?” Kallen demands, spreading her arms slightly. She's not sure about doing anything but speaking. This whole set up feels strange, like this person is completely in control despite being alone.

For a moment something flickers in the corner of her eye and she glances over. But the seat is empty and she turns back to the front.

“Hey, say something!” Yoshida demands as they enter the tunnel.

And now the person turns around. Kallen instinctively steps back, shocked by the person's appearance.

Now that he's facing forward, she can see he's wearing a long black trench coat with a high collar. Beneath that is a skin tight black top, with a red line that decorates the collar. Equally tight black leggings cover his legs, with two red lines on the outsides of the pants. Then Kallen revises her opinion; that's not two items but a pilot suit likely, modified and customized. Three belts cross over the front of that, copper coloured and somewhat hidden by the trench coat. High black boots that reach his knees are on top and as the lights in the floor light up in the car she can see the soles are red. Black gloves are on his hands, leaving nothing truly revealed about him, except the fact he must be a man with the skintight outfit.

But that's not the part she ends up stuck on, eyes locked on. No, it's the strange mask – or perhaps helmet – he's wearing that looks like a Noh Mask, covering up his hair and face.

Just looking at it makes Kallen shiver, intimidated by the blank stare.

“Yes. I was the one who put an end to the conflict in Shinjuku.” He says, and the voice sounds strange. Somewhat artificial and Kallen has to remind herself to stand fast, even as he steps forward a bit closer to them, the trench coat flaring behind him. “I must thank you for your aid in that regard.”

“N-No way it was this joker.” Minami protests, but he sounds unsure.

“What do you want?” Ohgi demands of him.

“I thought we worked well together in Shinjuku. And we have the same goal.” He holds out a hand, directly where the ghettos lie but currently hidden by the tunnel. A very long tunnel Kallen realizes nervously. “The freedom of Japan and the destruction of Britannia.”

“Destruction?” Ohgi repeats, sounding confused. Not that Kallen blames him.

“Do you really think Japan would be safe if you just free it?” He shakes his head in an exaggerated motion. “Britannia is a monster that cannot be stopped just by freeing Japan. No, it must be wiped clean from the world to assure the safety of Japan, the future of the world.” He chuckles, the artificial tone to it making Kallen flinch. “You think you know of all the monstrous deeds of Britannia, but I assure you the Area system, the Number System, its conquering and crushing of various countries only scratch the surface of what they have done.”

“Why should we listen to you?” Kallen asks, swallowing past her nerves. “We know nothing of you, not even your face.”

“Hm.” He tilts his head, apparently considering things. “You bring up a good point Q1.” The way the lighting shifts on the mask makes it look like he's smiling, and not in a good way. “Very well. I shall prove you of my determination in destroying Britannia. You cannot change this world without getting your hands dirty.” He turns, ignoring them even as he turns his very back on them.

Kallen sees the back of the trench coat and blinks at the design there picked out in red and gold. _'A...rising sun?'_ She has to wonder at it, at what that means even as he returns to the front and bends down, picking up a case Kallen failed to notice before.

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” Yoshida murmurs, eyeing their surroundings worriedly. “There's no way out if this is a trap.”

“Yes but we've already walked into it. We have to go along with it, at least for now.” Ohgi whispers back.

“I want to know.” Kallen says, drawing attention to her and the determined expression on her face. “I want to know who this person is that saved us in Shinjuku.”

He finally turns around, the case in hand. “I have proof of what I am capable of, of what I see as only the first step in freeing Japan.” Somehow, Kallen gets the impression that he's smirking. “I do hope you do not find this too disturbing but instead a strange delight.”

Kallen doesn't get a chance to ask what he means, no one does, before he opens the case.

Kallen gasps and hears the rest do so, but she doesn't move her eyes away from what was revealed. _'This is...this is...'_ A strange, hot satisfaction comes from what she sees even as it disturbs her in its implications.

Kallen look up at the mask and a sharp grin forms on her face. “Fine. Let's hear you out. But I want a name. Who are you?”

There is a pause, the man tapping the case before closing it. “You may call me Prometheus.”

* * *

Shinjuku is awful. They expected as much and yet seeing it still shakes them. The makeshift memorials for those dead, the incense in rough cans, offerings of cookies and even toys, pictures of people both young and old taped to a broken wall...

“Shinjuku ghetto is finished.” Suzaku says sadly, staring at what lies before all three of them. “People were just starting to return to it too.”

“And now look at it...” Lelouch says sadly, bowing before the makeshift shrines in prayer, closing his eyes. When he opens them, they are burning. “To think this is Britannia's work...”

“Britannia's? I thought terrorists unleashed poison gas?” Euphie asks and for a moment Lelouch freezes, even as Suzaku flinches.

Then he chuckles, standing and turning to face Euphie. “I suppose you have the right to know even a little in this regard. Suzaku and I ended up unfortunately caught up in things there. Though we survived.” Lelouch need not add that many did not, not with the shrine behind him. “But there isn't much we can use to prove what we saw. But there was no poison gas unleashed on the ghetto. Viceroy Clovis ordered his forces in to destroy the ghetto to cover up a project he was working on.”

Euphie pales and her eyes dart between Suzaku and Lelouch. “Is this true?” She asks softly.

Suzaku lowers his head. “Yes. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear this of Viceroy Clovis, especially so soon after his death...”

“...no I don't. But I needed to hear it anyways.” Euphie folds her hands in front of her and stares at the shrines. “If it is true...I shall have to look into it.”

“One of your status would have better luck than either of us.” Lelouch says, almost casually but the way Euphie jumps means she picks up on the subtext.

To his surprise, she smiles a little. “When did you figure it out?” She asks him, turning to face Lelouch.

“When you first showed up. The clues, the evidence, was all there Euphie...rather Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of Britannia.” He gives a bow to her, then straightens.

“I apologize for getting you both involved in my selfish desires.” Euphie says, her smile fading slightly. “I promise you though, you won't get in trouble for any of your actions this day.”

“Well, that's a relief. Especially for Suzaku, right?” Lelouch grins over at Suzaku. “He was so freaked at offending a princess...”

“Lelouch...” Suzaku blushes, ducking his head in embarrassment.

The moment is broken by loud, rude voices. “Man, I figured they wouldn't use R-G on the Elevens.”

“Hey, look! There are marks from hummer rounds! Get a shot of it!”

“Gotcha! Me next!”

They all turn and Lelouch immediately scowls at the sight of the two students in Ashford uniform, here with a camera and posing in front of the wreckage. Suzaku also tenses and Euphie frowns, displeased with what she's seeing.

But before any of them can move, a group of three others – Japanese – approach and see what is going on. There is a pause, a quick moment where they freeze, and then the first one charges in with a yell, knocking the camera from one of the student's hands.

“Get out of here, you Britannian pigs!” He yells and Lelouch frowns, vaguely recognizing the voice for some odd reason.

Suzaku moves at that. “Stay right here!” He cautious both Lelouch and Euphie, tossing his bag to the ground as he moves fast towards where there is a full blown problem brewing. Lelouch rolls his eyes and picks up the bag, tugging on Euphie's hand.

“Come on. Let's get up there too.” Euphie glances at him and nods, an odd bit of iron in her gaze as she turns up to where things are getting heated.

“H-how dare a mere Eleven--” One student is whining, a fat brat of a boy who fails to see himself as one who can be harmed by one “beneath” him.

“I'm Japanese!” The leader of the trio yells, getting up in his face. “Don't call me an Eleven!”

“What are you talking about?” The second student, skinny in contrast to the other and just as whiny, protests. “You people lost! You're just a beaten dog!”

“You damn Brits!” And the leader of the Japanese trio is about to punch him in the face.

“Stop, please! No violence!” Suzaku calls as he runs up.

“Stay outta this!” The leader lashes out, knocking Suzaku's sunglasses from his face. There is a pause, where he gaps at him. “What the...you are Japanese too? The hell you doing protecting these Brits?!”

“Please, violence is not the right answer here!” Suzaku protests, even as he gets up in a ready position. “I am a soldier so if I must...but I would rather not fight my own people!”

“You are some Honorary Brit?!” The man looks enraged by that. He then sneers, tching a little and relaxing in a strange way. “You're nothing but a slave. Who cares about being an Honorary Britannian? You people happily sell your pride, your people, and your very soul! And for what? Some damn scraps from begging at the table?! You can't call people like that Japanese!”

Suzaku flinches, eyes widening and a paleness coming over him at those words. “You're wrong! I just--”

“I'm not wrong!” He yells back. “You Britannian lap dog--!” And moves to throw a punch at Suzaku.

Suzaku narrows his eyes and _moves_. It's a matter of grabbing his wrist, grabbing the front of his shirt, and soon he sends him flying back over him, making him land with a heavy thud and exhale of breath on the ground.

Suzaku stands up straight and glares down at him. “Stop, please! As I said, I am a trained soldier! I know how to fight. I rather not fight my own people. Please, violence is not going to help here. It will just make things harder for everyone else!” Suzaku pleads, glancing briefly behind at the foolish Ashford students behind him. Behind the man, he can see Lelouch and Euphie making their way up.

“Like hell we are your people!” He screams at Suzaku after he stands up again, glaring right back.

“Oi! Let it go.” One of the other two with him says, starting to walk away. “Come on Tamaki, Ohgi should be back about now. We can come back later to pay proper respects.”

Tamaki spits on the ground. “Fine.” And follows after them. But not before spitting out one more harsh word, “Traitor!”

_'Tamaki? And Ohgi?'_ Lelouch thinks and then curses the opportunity lost as the three walk away. _'__That means I m__issed a chance to get one of them with my Geass. __T__hose were some of the terrorists in Shinjuku...the mention of Ohgi...he's the leader right? So coming back...that's right, Kallen was contacted by someone...'_ Lelouch frowns a bit, trying to piece together what he knows and what little information he's been given about this other person claiming Shinjuku for themselves.

“Suzaku?” Euphie asks, worried by the troubled expression on his face. “Are you alright?” Euphie hands over the bag, having gently lifted it from the distracted Lelouch's arms.

“Yes.” Suzaku says, plastering on a fake smile and trying not to think on what exactly that Tamaki said to him, the churning sensation in his gut, as he takes his bag back. He turns to the students, prepared to make sure they are unharmed.

However...

“We'll **I'm** not okay!” The fat one whines, drawing Lelouch's attention from his thoughts to the present. “Look at my Prime G and my LX-4!”

“Why did you wait so long?” The other accuses Suzaku. “Dammit, some honorary citizen you are!”

“Why did you let them go? You should have killed him! They've killed a lot of Elevens too, right?” The fat one protests, even as he and the other walk in towards the frozen Suzaku. “Who do you think has taken care of you--”

Lelouch can feel the Geass burn in him and--

Euphie steps forward, calmly, and slaps him right across the face. Hard enough he's sent reeling back, dropping the camera once more. Lelouch snaps out of the blind rage building in him and stares at Euphie, shocked...and smiles, feeling a burst of pride for his half-sister.

“I will not allow you to insult this man any longer!” She declares, high voice like a whip, a fierce glare on her face. The two students stare at her, shocked, Suzaku also giving her a wide-eyed look.

“Jonathan Benton.” Lelouch says looking up from his phone, having recognized them with little trouble after getting a good look at them. Memorizing every student in Ashford and their information does have it's uses. “And Kevin Jarrett.”

They both flinch, going pale and words dying in their throats as they snap their eyes to the strange boy who knows their names. Lelouch smirks, even as he glares at them. “Ashford Academy has standards to be met. Including how their students should act in public.” He eyes their uniforms, even as the two go red, either from fury or shame or a mixture of both. “I have sent on a report on your actions today. You should likely get a call tomorrow in regards to how you have shamed the Academy you attend.” His smirk gentles into a smile. “I suggest you leave. Before I add on more crimes to your names.”

They leave, tails between their legs as one drops to grab the camera before scrambling away.

“Ashford...that's the academy they are from?” Euphie asks, rubbing her hand slightly with a frown on her face.

“Mine as well.” Lelouch admits with a shrug. “There aren't many people like that, though most share the general opinion of what anyone other than a pure Britannian is. But most are not actively cruel like these two.”

Silence falls over the three, as they look over Shinjuku again. “It's awful. How Britannia works. Even a Britannian like myself can see it.” Lelouch says with a strange tone, staring out at the setting sun they can just see.

“...is that so?” Euphie asks softly, stepping up closer to him. Suzaku follows, a concerned look on his face.

Lelouch lets out a soft _heh_. “Is it good to be strong? Is it bad to be weak? That is the founding principal of Britannia. That weakness is bad and strength is good. But is it? How is this strength?” He gestures out at the wreckage of Shinjuku, at all the dead people from the recent massacre.

“How is it that crushing those weaker than you is considered strong? I see that instead as _weak_, a foolish blowhard braggart's way of proving themselves. The actions of a bully.” Lelouch narrows his eyes, glaring out and remembering what the Emperor said to him, so long ago.

_You are dead to me._

Suzaku stares out at the wreckage and sighs. “You are right Lelouch. Back when we were ten, during the war...the world seemed like such a sad place. An awful place. Starvation, disease, filth...”

“Corruption.” Lelouch adds on, a sneer on his face. “Discrimination, as well as war and terrorism.” Lelouch snorts a bit at that. “Not that the last has changed. None of it has changed. In seven years, in ten, at this rate the world will never change.”

“Do you really think that Lelouch?” Suzaku asks, pulling out the broken pocket watch he has and staring at it. He turns to his friend, a softly confused and yet determined look on his face. “Do you really think you can't change the world? I want to believe that. I want to believe that within this system, as broken as it is, there is a way for me to make a difference. At least for Japan.”

“Britannia will crush your hopes. The only way to get ahead in its system is through more corruption, by selling your pride and soul. Letting yourself become the monster you wanted to destroy.” Lelouch turns to him, violet eyes flashing in the fading sunlight. “You cannot change it Suzaku. Not when they see you as a mere 'Eleven' you can't. The means of change can't be done in a peaceful fashion. Only outside the system can someone change things.”

“Do you mean terrorism? That's wrong. All it does is make more people hurt, more people cry...more people dead. My father's death...it can't be in vain! He died to end the war and yet it seems to never end.” Suzaku clenches his hand over the pocket watch.

Euphie watches, silent and unsure of how to speak in this situation. But listening. Definitely listening, eyes flashing with emotion and lips tightening as she listens and understands what is spoken of.

“Of course not. Terrorism will not change anything. But perhaps a war would.” Lelouch looks down at his hands. “I do not believe this world can be changed without getting your hands dirty. No matter the method you choose, whether within the system or without it, you cannot avoid bloodshed.”

“But that won't change the ending cycle of hatred! Violence...it can't ever be the answer! There should be a peaceful way!” Suzaku protests, half begging.

“You are a soldier Suzaku. You should know what that means, as you do for what an Honorary Britannian is. It is a means to the ends, and the means...they aren't always going to be pretty.” Lelouch sighs a little, turning back to face the damaged statue.

“All people have been doing is repeating the same stupid cycle, endlessly so. There has to be a way to cut it down, to end it.” Lelouch turns back to Suzaku. “You need a solution to this problem if you are going to put an end to things.”

“...there's no way you can put an end to everything.” Suzaku admits, a sad smile on his face. “You can't make all the bad things go away. But...I think...a world without war would be nice. No one would have to lose any more loved ones that way.”

“It would be.” Lelouch agrees, a strange look in his eyes as he looks at Suzaku. “It's foolish arrogance to think you can change everything. But do you know what to do? What is the solution? How do you end this war?”

For a moment that stretches, Suzaku doesn't answer. Then he sighs. “I don't know how it should be done. But if I don't stop trying, then everything will truly be in vain.”

Lelouch smirks a little. “And that's why you are the foolish one Suzaku. The answer is not that hard.”

“You know of a way to stop it?” Euphie asks, a strange hope in her eyes. “To stop all this pain?”

“Yes. It's simple.” Lelouch pictures a chess game in his mind, the three-player chess set still on his mind as he imagines the white bishop knocking over the red king at the same time a black pawn checks the white king. “When somebody wins, the fighting will end.”

Suzaku stares at him and so does Euphie. “Somebody...?” Suzaku echoes, confused by Lelouch's words.

“...Wins?” Euphie looks so shocked, eyes wide and shimmering with emotions. “What do you--”

Her words are cut off by an explosion nearby, making all of them turn and stare in shock at the smoke rising not that far from them within the Shinjuku ghetto.

* * *

Jeremiah is on the way to having a very bad day.

“_Jeremiah! Your actions have hampered the Purists long enough!”_ Krewell announces through his Knightmare, Jeremiah having just avoided the first attempt on his life, but still stuck in the trap set within this old sports arena. _“Through your inaction, we will never reach our goals! Do you want us to fail, to never reach the positions you promised us?!”_

“Krewell...I choose what I found to be the wisest action. It won't be long before the next Viceroy arrives and I would not want a situation where we are made fools of because we chose a scapegoat that can easily be proven false!” Jeremiah calls back to him.

“_Lies! You just caved to a pretty face and lies! __Suzaku Kururugi __is nothing more than an Eleven! No one cares about them! The Honorary Britannia system could be gone by now but for you!”_ Krewell snaps back at him. _“And for that, we must erase our shame!”_

_'Four against one...this is not good.'_ Jeremiah thinks, even as the other Sutherlands of the Purist faction surround him within his own Sutherland.

Outside, Lloyd brings the mobile base to a screeching halt, not far from Lelouch and the rest. Cécile opens the door, and calls out, “Lelouch! Suzaku!” as they approach, “It's dangerous here! Get in!”

“Miss Cécile?” Suzaku sounds surprised while Lelouch rolls his eyes.

“They have been following almost the entire time _Suzaku_.” Lelouch turns then to Lloyd, a serious look on his face. “What is going on?”

“The Purists are having a squabble. Best to get out of here.” Lloyd says, an odd smirk on his face. “Especially with royalty here.”

Lelouch flinches briefly at his words then remembers Euphie. “Right...”

“Wait, please!” Suzaku protests. “Isn't this a chance to get battle data for the Lancelot?”

Cécile gives him a wide eyed look, while Lelouch smacks his forehead with his palm. _'Suzaku you idiot!'_

With the magic word of _Lancelot_ Lloyd grins, intrigued by Suzaku's proposal. “Oh, ho?”

“Suzaku?” Euphie asks, slightly worriedly.

Suzaku turns to her and smiles. “Sorry, your highness. But I cannot stand here and do nothing. So, Lloyd. May I take out the Lancelot and put an end to the fighting?”

Lloyd taps the edge of the door and then grins, wide and manic. “But of course!”

Back in the empty old broken arena, Jeremiah continues to have a bad time. Disarmed and knocked down, this unfair fight even with his own piloting skills has already been decided when they managed to get Jeremiah alone.

“You cowards!” He calls, rage suffusing his body and giving him a second to try to strike back, only for Krewell to block his strike with a lance, wasting away what electric charge he has to his baton.

“_Don't worry Jeremiah! We will tell them you died in battle against terrorists! Your family name won't be besmirched.”_ Krewell says mockingly.

“Damn you! You really mean to kill me. Krewell!” Jeremiah yells, even as another Sutherland attacks him from behind and he barely fends them off.

“_You know very well why we are here! Who we serve! We serve the imperial family! And so we shall take down you, who stands in the way!”_ Krewell declares.

“Heh...” Jeremiah can't help the wry grin on the face. “Truly we serve the imperial family. But I specifically have sworn loyalty to Lady Marianne...it is in her name I refuse to do something so dishonourable!”

“_The commoner bitch of an empress?! You speak of the height of foolishness!”_ Krewell calls, as they prepare to take him down. _“All hail Britannia!”_

At that moment, a Slash Harken descends, halting Krewell in his tracks. “What the-?!”

Above, on top of the old arena, stands a great white and gold Knightmare. Sleek, elegant. _Recognizable_.

“_That__'s...the Lancelot?!”_ Krewell gasps.

Jeremiah's eyes widen. _'Suzaku __Kururugi__'s Knightmare!? He has come to rescue me?'_

“Stop it! You are all Britannian soldiers!” Suzaku calls out through the speakers, gripping the controls tightly with a serious look on his face. Determined to put an end to this.

“What does the Special Corps want here? Any who interferes will die!” Krewell declares, preparing himself for battle. _'A prototype seventh generation...but it does not matter. We still have the advantage in experience and forces. No way a mere Eleven could be a threat!'_

“No!” Suzaku declares and brings out the MVS, completed and ready for battle. Letting them drop into the Lancelot's hands, he raises its arms, activating the swords which glow hot and red. “I cannot ignore this meaningless battle!”

Not far away, Lelouch calls out, “Euphie! No!” and fails to catch his sister as she races towards the old broken arena. Barely hesitating, he runs after her but he's too slow. Euphie quickly out paces him.

Cécile lets out a fearful gasp upon seeing this and quickly dives back into the mobile base to get a shield even as Lloyd follows Lelouch, a gleam of interest in his eyes as he stares up at the Lancelot.

“MVS? They have perfected them?” Krewell can't believe what he's seeing. “However, I won't withdraw now.” He declares, preparing himself for battle.

Slash Harken smash into the wall, but miss the Lancelot as it leaps forward. “We're on the same side!” Suzaku protests, even as he braces himself. Slash Harken after Slash Harken approaches him and yet he _moves_ the Lancelot, dodging the majority and knocking aside the rest, cutting into the cables with the MVS.

He lands, right before Jeremiah's Sutherland, and blocks an attacking lance, kicking out to knock down the Sutherland attacker. _“__Kururugi!”_ Jeremiah calls, surprised at his actions.

“Sir Jeremiah. What is going on exactly here? Why are they trying to kill you?” Suzaku asks, thinking of Lelouch and what he would he want Suzaku to do here. _'Always ask questions...right?'_ He thinks, somewhat fondly amused. Don't just do anything without questioning things to some extent, even silently, is what Lelouch would advise. Know what you are getting into.

“_I'm afraid my choice to not use you as a scapegoat and to do instead a proper investigation hit a few sore points among the Purists. My apologies for having you get mixed up in this squabble.”_ Jeremiah answers, sounding vaguely impressed he thinks. He's not sure, the speakers distort the voice just enough for Suzaku to not be certain.

The next attacker finds himself losing his Sutherland's arm to a strike from an MVS as it rips through his lance and into the arm, destroying it.

“There is no need for apologies. I am glad I was nearby and so was the Lancelot.” Suzaku answers him.

Jeremiah can't help but be surprised by that. _'He just happened to be nearby and leap__t__ to my aid? What a strange person...but honourable indeed. A fight like this is no fight but an execution disguised as such.'_

“_We can at least kill you Jeremiah!”_ Krewell declares, charging at him while Suzaku is occupied. Jeremiah blocks it with a tonfa, just so...

And it's enough, as another Sutherland in Purist colours appears. _“__Lord__ Jeremiah!”_ Villetta says, knocking away Krewell.

“Villetta! Thank you!” He says genuinely, happy to have someone in the Purist faction on his side.

Villetta places herself before Jeremiah and the Lancelot comes a little before the two of them and between the enemy as best he can.

“Still want to fight?” Suzaku asks and hopes it's a no. The more time passes, the more people will get involved and thus the risk of people genuinely being harmed gets higher.

Euphie makes her way through rubble and towards an open portal in the arena. Lelouch, panting heavily, is not far behind her. “Wait!” He calls.

“_Everyone...fall back.”_ Krewell says, coming to a decision. Suzaku relaxes a bit, but his next actions dash his brief bit of hope that it's over. _“I'm going to use a chaos mine!”_

Euphie runs out into the arena, just as Lelouch reaches the door. His eyes widen as he spots what she does not.

“**Euphie!!!**”

“Stop!” Euphie calls out, drawing attention to her just as the chaos mine is thrown. Jeremiah's eyes widen, as he spots and recognizes her in a horrifying moment where time moves slowly.

Suzaku gasps. “No!” And swings around the Lancelot, coming in front of her and turns on the Blaze Luminous at full power, bringing up his Knightmare's arms to defend the princess.

The noise is deafening, a loud whirling hum, a buzzing _shriek_, as bullets fly out over and over, bouncing of the shields of the Lancelot. The energy filler goes down, quickly, under pressure of the continuous attack of the chaos mine. He can even hear the hum of the Yggdrasil drive being pushed harder than it has before. A loud **crack** as one of the legs of the Lancelot is damaged by the mine.

And finally, after so long, the mine stops. It falls to the ground, having spent its ammunition, hissing hotly. Suzaku lets out a heavy breath, eyes quickly turning to the screen. Relief fills him, at seeing Euphie alive and well. Unharmed. He then notices, just beyond, a pale and shaken looking Lelouch, having been pulled behind Cécile who now holds a shield and blocked what little reached where they are. Lloyd is there too, leaning against the door in a particular fashion that Suzaku fails to understand.

Euphie stops covering herself with her arm, and turns to the displayed Knightmares. Steel is across her face. Carefully controlled anger hiding a bit of fear, overtaken by her fury at what is before her.

Villetta is stunned, shaken by what she has seen. “That Honorary Britannian...he risked himself for...?!”

“Aah.” Jeremiah smiles slightly. “Yes he did.”

“Everyone, lower your weapons!” Euphie calls out, no _orders_, stepping forward into plain sight of everyone. “In my name, I command you! I am the third princess of Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia! I'm assuming command here! Now, dismount from your Knightmares! All of you!”

“Y-yes your highness!” Krewell says, stumbling a bit over his words as he complies. The rest of the Purist faction does so, as does Villetta and Jeremiah. “We're...we're truly sorry your highness!”

Suzaku is swiftly down and immediately bows before Euphie. Or rather _Princess Euphemia_. “Your highness!” He says, as he makes a proper bow from a soldier or knight to a royal.

“Thank you, Kururugi Suzaku.” A ripple of shock spreads out at the Britannians there, as Euphemia makes a point of addressing him as the Japanese do, surname before first name. “You truly have an honourable nature and strive to do what is good and just.”

Euphemia looks at him, looks at him kneeling there. Can just see beyond the rest of who she will soon find out belong to the ASEEC. “Suzaku...just as you have lost your father, I have lost my brother, Clovis. Will you help me to ensure that no one ever has to lose a loved one again?”

Suzaku bows his head. “I would be honoured, your highness.”

Euphemia smiles a little at him. _'Fortune has brought me not one but two good men...there must be a way for me to help __the __people here in Area 11. In Japan.'_

* * *

After that dramatic conclusion to events, having Darlton show up soon after with a group of soldiers at his command, all wearing Princess Cornelia's colours, is accepted without much fuss. He sighs at seeing Euphemia before him, smack in the middle of the trouble.

“Princess Euphemia. How did you get mixed up in all this?” He asks, sweeping his gaze over all here. He pauses at the sight of Suzaku, raising an eyebrow.

“I was being escorted around by Kururugi and Lamperouge here. I requested to see Shinjuku and so we happened to be here when fighting broke out among the Purist faction. You will have to ask them for what exactly is going on.” Euphemia answers him, a strange calmness in her expression.

Kururugi is obviously the Eleven here, which leaves the question of who Lamperouge is. At a guess, it's likely either the woman or the young man with Earl Asplund. Darlton unfortunately does not know enough about the ASEEC. He should, but he only arrived today.

_'And thankful I am indeed, to have been sent on ahead.'_ He considers the Purists before him. “Well? What caused the fighting?”

There is a hesitation in the air, most Purists not answering and looking away from him. The only ones that don't is Jeremiah Gottwald and the dark-skinned woman with him. “I'm afraid instead of bringing up their doubts to me in person, Krewell decided to remove me from the picture, disliking the recent actions I have made.” Jeremiah answers coolly, glaring somewhat at the other men.

“That is--!” The one who is likely Krewell protests but subsides at a glare from Darlton.

“Is that so?” He gestures to some of the soldiers with him and they step towards the Purists implicated by Jeremiah, pulling out handcuffs as they do so. “Then we shall discuss this at the base. Princess, please finish your business here. I must bring you back to the Viceroy Palace.”

Euphemia sighs but nods, turning to Kururugi. “My thanks for the tour of the settlement and your efforts here in ending the conflict. I hope to speak to you once again.”

“Your highness...” Kururugi pauses for a moment, and smiles. “I thank you for your kind words.”

Euphie then turns to the young man with Asplund. She steps forward and then hesitates. Darlton, looking at him, can tell why. The young man stalks forward, some tension in his shoulders and a dark look on his face. He takes in a deep breath once he stops before Euphemia.

“Your highness? I apologize in advance.” He says sharply and shortly.

And then he slaps her. **Hard**. A red mark blossoms on her face, as Euphemia's head is knocked back and she stumbles a step back from the force of the blow.

Everyone gaps. Staring in shock at what he's just done. Darlton freezes, eyes darting around at everyone here. All are frozen, Kururugi in particular looking frozen in shock and perhaps fear. Asplund is the only one to look amused. The young man glares at Euphemia, eyes bright and shining behind his glasses.

“_**Just what did you think you were doing?**_” He demands, anger infusing his voice. “You, right then? When you ran right into an _ongoing battle between __**Knightmares**_?! Were you thinking at all? If it was not for the Blaze Luminous of the Lancelot, you would have been _killed_ Euphie!”

“I...!” Euphemia's voice trials off, eyes widening as she takes in what he's saying.

“_A chaos mine_! Of all things a chaos mine! There wouldn't have been much of a body left! What would your sister think? Your family!? You have already lost a sibling here in Clovis, would you have them have to _mourn_ another immediately after?!” He steps forward, even as Euphemia ducks her head and steps back, shame crawling over her face, shame and horror at realizing just how close she came to death.

“But worse...you are a **princess**. You are the Third Princess of Britannia! Know your position and the power it grants you, the restrictions too! Your death here, so soon after another Prince of the blood has fallen in Area 11, what do you think it would mean?!” He adds, breathing in hard. “I'll tell you what it would mean! It would mean more restrictions, more danger, to all the civilians and people that live here! It would mean the _execution_ of all there when you died! That means all the Purist members here all the way to Lloyd! And myself and Suzaku as well! Because we would be considered _all at fault_ for your death!”

Silence rings out here, as the young man breathes hard. He lowers his head and bows. “I am willing to accept my punishment for my actions here. But I will not take it back or my words.”

Euphemia stares at him. Darlton does too. Such a young man and yet he grasps completely what Princess Euphemia's death means both personally and politically. And what he said...

“Is it true a chaos mine was used?” He asks Jeremiah, breaking the silence himself.

“Yes. If it was not for Pvt. Kururugi's swift actions, I fear that it is as—this young man says.” Jeremiah hesitates lightly as he speaks, obviously fearful of his reaction. “Princess Euphemia would have died.”

Darlton takes in a steadying breath. _'Oh this is not going to be fun to report at all. I can already see my lady's reaction to this news.'_

“I...I will not punish you. Nor will anyone else, I give you my word as Euphemia li Britannia.” Euphemia finally answers the young man. She looks at him, looks at Lelouch Lamperouge before her and sees the violet eyes behind his glasses. “You are right to scold me. I will be more careful from now on.”

He stares at her, breathing heavily in panic, and nods. Shakily, he backs away. Euphemia watches him go and makes a decision. “Lelouch? I hope to speak to you as well later. I'm sure there is much we could talk about.”

He pauses, halfway towards Lloyd and Cécile, turning back slightly to look at her. Despite everything, he smiles. “I look forward to that, your highness.”

Darlton takes in a steadily breath. “Your highness. Shall we go?” He looks to the rest and sees how Jeremiah is looking over at the ASEEC. “Lord Jeremiah?”

“My apologies but...there is some things I mean to speak on with them. Would it be a problem if I stayed behind?” He watches as Suzaku and Cécile crowd around Lelouch, both looking worried. Lloyd stands back, a grin on his face, but he glances over at them with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“No.” Darlton answers after a moment. “I do not mind.” And turns to leave, followed by the rest. The dark-skinned woman hesitates, speaks softly with Jeremiah for a moment, before nodding and leaving with the rest though she glances back in wonder at Jeremiah as she does so.

* * *

As soon as they are out of sight, as soon as everyone is gone except for him and the ASEEC, Jeremiah falls to his knees in front of Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia. His _prince_.

“Your highness.” Jeremiah bows his head. “It is good to see you again.”

Lelouch sighs, shaking his head as he removes the wig and pockets the glasses he was using as a disguise. “Sir Jeremiah Gottwald. May I ask your intentions? What are your goals?”

“To serve you.” Jeremiah says honestly and looks up. He knows he's crying but he's so _happy_. Lelouch is not dead, his highness is alive. Despite everything, Prince Lelouch survived the Second Pacific Incident.

“I swore loyalty to Lady Marianne. When I was unable to aid her, to prevent her death...I have sworn loyalty to the line of vi Britannia.” Jeremiah raises his hand to his chest, presses it against his heart. “You have my word. My sword is at your command.”

Lelouch looks surprised, looking at him in curiosity. “My mother...were you a guard at the Aries Villa?”

“Yes.” Jeremiah feels only sorrow, remembering that. “It was my first assignment.”

“Do you know anything of what happened that day?” Lelouch's eyes are hard, intense.

“Only that all the guards were dismissed that day, pulled back. It was by the command of Cornelia li Britannia, when she was the commander of Lady Marianne's guards.” Jeremiah hesitates for a bit, then adds on, “I do not believe she would do that in malice. She greatly admired and loved your mother. Princess Cornelia likely knows more and I have heard she still searches for answers to what happened.”

Lelouch frowns, looking thoughtful. Any continuation in their conversation is stopped by a cough from Lloyd. “As touching as this is, we really can't just stay here in Shinjuku. Why don't we head to our new labs?” He nods over to the mobile base, where the Lancelot is being placed back into holding. “We can continue to speak on the way there.”

Lelouch sighs but nods. “Right. Sir Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah stands, a smile on his face, wiping off the tears. “Of course, your highness.”

Lelouch flushes at that. “Please...don't call me that. Right now...I am no prince.” Lelouch stares at his hands, closing and opening them. Then he shakes off whatever malady is on his mind and marches over to the mobile base alongside Lloyd and the woman with him.

Jeremiah lingers behind, alongside Kururugi. Kururugi looks at him hesitantly, but smiles. “Um...it is good to make your acquaintance, Sir Jeremiah.”

Jeremiah gives him a long, thoughtful look. “And you, Sir Kururugi. Thank you for your aid.” He smiles and walks on ahead, just missing Suzaku's startled look at being addressed in that manner.

In the mobile base, it's a touch cramped for all five of them in the cabin of the vehicle. But luckily not too much so. Lelouch sits down in the back seat, leaning his head back, as Cécile starts up the engine and carefully pulls the mobile base away from Shinjuku. Lelouch looks up to see the TV set in the wall and, disliking the awkward silence, reaches for the remote to turn it on. A few seconds of clicking turns it to a news program and he reduces the volume, even as he sees in passing the talk of how Cornelia li Britannia is to be the new Viceroy of Area 11 and speculation on what it means for the future of this Area.

“How did you survive, your high...Lord Lelouch.” Jeremiah settles on awkwardly after a look from Lelouch, getting comfortable in the seat opposite him. “How did you make it? Is Lady Nunnally alright?”

“Nunnally is crippled and blind still but she's doing well all things considering.” Lelouch says, staring off in the distance. “And we survived in part thanks to Suzaku.” He nods over at the sole Japanese here, who jumps a bit at being mentioned from his seat, trying to avoid being too close to Lelouch even as they share a seat. “His efforts allowed us to navigate the dangers of the war and reach shelter.”

“I see. That is very admirable of you, Sir Kururugi. You were only ten then yes?” Jeremiah gets a hesitant nod from the young man in question. “Then your actions are even greater than they seem, to survive and aid others in such a way so young.”

“I keep telling him that. Maybe one day it will get through his thick skull.” Lelouch grumbles and Suzaku blushes. Jeremiah smiles, amused by the by-play between the two friends.

“The other reason,” Lelouch adds after a pause, “is that the Ashfords took us in and sheltered us. Even hid us when Clovis came looking when he first arrived in Area 11.” Lelouch sighs a bit, a small bit of gloom on his face at the memory of Clovis.

“My apologies for not being able to do more to protect your half-brother, Lord Lelouch.” Jeremiah says, genuine in his words. “I never wished for such a thing to happen, and I had thought the guards there were sufficient. Evidently, they were not.” Jeremiah frowns and considers what he knows of what went down. There is much confusion on how security was avoided for so long that Clovis was murdered in his hospital bed.

“I cannot blame you. You did your best considering the circumstances.” Lelouch glances over at the TV and is about to say more. But his voice freezes, as the TV glitches out and static fills it. And then clears.

Lelouch reaches for the remote, turning up the volume. Cécile glances behind her shoulder, sees what is going on and blanches, quickly finding a place to park and ignoring the honking of horns. Horns that fall silent as other TVs are taken over throughout Area 11.

On the TV screen is the strangest thing ever. A person wearing a very strange, flat mask. White almost entirely, except for the lips. Looks almost like it's smiling and then not. Suzaku makes a confused sound. “A...a Noh Mask?”

“Greetings, Britannians. Greetings as well, but much warmer ones, to the Japanese.” The man declares, the camera pulling back and revealing his attire. Lelouch frowns at what is revealed, not looking very happy with what he sees.

“You may call me Prometheus. I am here like my namesake, to steal from the strong and powerful, and give to the weak and powerless.” He declares, sounding amused behind the mask. A faint artificial tone is underneath, proving he is hiding his real voice as much as everything else behind his mask.

“Not but a week ago, there was an incident in Shinjuku. Britannia would like everyone to know that it was through the terrorist actions that Shinjuku was destroyed.” Prometheus sounds almost pleasant here. “However, I'm afraid that isn't so.”

The camera tilts and changes and suddenly there is something they all recognize. Lelouch chokes a little on the footage, while Jeremiah just looks shameful and Suzaku sick, as it shows the viewpoint of a Knightmare gunning down running civilians, as well as other clips of tanks tearing apart buildings and foot soldiers killing people. _Children_. It's awful. And over it all the voice of Clovis calling for the soldiers to destroy Shinjuku in his own name.

The camera turns back to Prometheus. In the back, Lelouch can hear Lloyd say, “It seems he's taken over all the channels and they can't figure out how to get him out.”

But his gaze remains on Prometheus. _'What are you up to?'_

“In this regard, one must ask why. Why did Clovis la Britannia order such a thing? Nothing more so than the petty reasons all Britannia needs to cause such horrors, especially royalty. After all, they are just _Numbers_.” He sneers the last, and shakes his head. “How foolish. In that regard, I must say Clovis was an utter fool. Incompetent. Though that did make what I did in Shinjuku easier.”

Lelouch freezes at that. _'Shinjuku...so you are..?!'_

“And, of course, I made sure he paid for his actions.” And Prometheus lifts up something in his hands.

Lelouch can feel the world tilting under him. He can't be seeing what he's seeing. But he is.

**Clovis's decapitated head.**

“As you can see, Clovis won't be bothering anyone anymore with his incompetence and disdain for human life.” Prometheus says, gently and even happily despite what he's holding.

Clovis's dead eyes stare out at the world. The hair is arranged just so, making the fact he was decapitated the focus over the barely visible bullet hole through the front of his head that killed him.

“Don't look Lelouch!” Suzaku yells and wraps up Lelouch, holding him in his strong arms, pressing his face into his chest so he cannot see the screen anymore. Lelouch gasps, realizing he wasn't breathing and struggles for a moment instinctively against Suzaku. Suzaku keeps a strong hold against him and Lelouch subsides, though shaking still, breathing in deep the comforting scent of Suzaku.

“I consider this a preview of what I will do. Britannia, you have conquered, controlled, and abused the world long enough. I will steal your power, your lives, your everything. I will be the _victorious_ one.” Prometheus says, putting down Clovis's head. “But oh, don't think me without any kindness. I will deliver you back the head of your dear royal son. Would be awful to be left with a closed casket funeral, hm?”

And the video ends, leaving the whole of Area 11 staring in stunned horror at what just was revealed to them.

* * *

Everyone is silent as they enter the university and head towards the labs that now are for the ASEEC. Lelouch leans on Suzaku, looking pale and shaken, while Suzaku eyes him worriedly. Jeremiah also is silent, looking a mixture of emotions and none of them good.

“Perhaps I could make tea?” Cécile offers softly, drawing attention to her. She smiles softly at everyone. “There isn't much but perhaps that will help?”

“Yes that sounds like a good idea.” Lloyd claps his hands together, making everyone else flinch. “Relaxing cup of tea and we can brace ourselves for what is to come.” He walks in first, looking down the hallway. “Hm, my office should be big enough...” He muses, as he steps towards it.

He swings open the door. Pauses. Swings it shut. Then swings it open again. “Hmmm...”

“Lloyd?” Lelouch gives him a concerned look, not liking how he's acting.

Lloyd turns to Lelouch and beckons him over. “Lelouch, might I ask a question?”

“Suuuure?” Lelouch says, though not entirely certain. He comes close to Lloyd and finds himself grabbed by the shoulders and placed in front of Lloyd. He wonders at it, even as his eyes fall on what lies within Lloyd's office.

He feels his brain stall, unable to do anything but stare.

“Just a quick one. You did see that green-haired girl get killed in Shinjuku yes? If so, why is she here?” Lloyd says cheerfully. “Here in my office...”

“...eating pizza...?” Lelouch says in a daze.

Before him, the same green-haired girl as in Shinjuku is eating her way through a box of pizza. From Pizza Hut he notes in the back of his head. Still wearing the straitjacket and sitting right on top of Lloyd's desk, surrounded by unpacked boxes.

The rest crowd around behind them. “What the--?!” Cécile exclaims.

She finishes her current slice of pizza and smacks her lips, before licking her fingers clean. “Ah. There you are. Was wondering what was taking you so long.” She turns a golden gaze at all of them. “It's about time you returned.”

Lelouch can't respond just staring in numb shock at the very much so not dead woman before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, C.C. has arrived! And Prometheus has properly been introduced. I would like to know your thoughts on him; I did my best to write him as the Evil Counterpart to Zero. What do you think? Also, what do you think of how things changed with Lelouch around to interact with Euphie. Any guesses for what this will mean going forward?
> 
> Also comments means I _update_ next week so keep that in mind too! Also reminder that my twitter and pillowfort have the means (aka the link and info) for you to know more about the story than most; check it out! I literally cannot flat out say what it is on AO3, so you gotta check it out yourself! Check my profile for links!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 05 The Witch & The Prince**


	8. Stage 05 The Witch & The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mysterious C.C. arriving, alive, at the ASEEC, events can only continue forward. Still, in the midst of the chaos there are moments to breathe...
> 
> ...but fate and destiny have aligned and there is no turning back.
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/10/23  
Word Count: 19, 963 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, thank you all so much again for the comments! They all make my day!
> 
> This is a less "exciting" chapter. It's mainly an aftermath chapter; after the events of the last four chapters, people have time to like...breath. Events are still moving forward, but it's slowed down for now. It's not really a breather episode, too much plot is happening here, but it's not as fast paced as the last few chapters.
> 
> Still, I hope you like this chapter! This is where things start changing plot wise even more as the previous events start making their mark on the world and people in it...

_Elsewhere, elsewhen_

The hot blazing desert sun creates faint mirages in the air, shimmering heat. This is ignored by the grinding roar of machinery and the thunder of canons being fired.

Sand panels allow the Bamides, giant machines that do not deserve to be called Knightmares, to manoeuvre through the desert in a way that most can't, even as big and slow as they are. They have heavy metal plating and are in some ways a vastly improved tank. A tank turned into a mobile fortress.

It's pathetic she thinks. The Sand Panels are easily reverse-engineered after the first few Bamides are smashed by Britannia's military. It's the vast desert heat, the sprawling landscape, that is the real foe here. The armies are barely worth anything except in numbers and tenacity.

Gloucesters on Sand Panels attack the Bamides and her lips curl into a smile as she considers how they must be stunned by the sudden attack. She was not meant to be here, neither were her Knights, but recent events have changed things.

From behind them she strikes at the base they are protecting. The heat gets even more unbearable with fire erupting around her, but she is more than satisfied with her work. She suspects their last actions will be to curse her name.

Let them. Plenty have and plenty more will curse the “Witch of Britannia”.

“We've done it. Area 18 has been established.” Cornelia li Britannia says, not proudly but as a statement of fact. Another Area for the Empire has been gained through her military efforts.

A crackle announces contact from one of her knights. “My lady, about our next plan of action...”

“Forgive me for dragging you along to clean up my foolish brother's actions.” Cornelia says, thinking of Clovis and what is going on in Area 11 right now.

“No, my lady. You need not do so. Our service is yours.” The young man salutes before signing off. Cornelia leans back slightly, just before Guilford appears in front of her.

“Darlton left a report for you in regards to his first impressions of the situation. You should have time to read it as we head to Area 11.” Guilford pauses for a moment, obviously collecting his thoughts. “Your Highness...this situation in Area 11 is unlike anything we have dealt with. Most Areas we deal with are in the beginning stages of development at best, but Area 11 has been fully established for seven years.”

“True. I'll have to consider carefully my actions there as Viceroy...I don't intend to set down roots there however. If I can clean up the terrorists and this current situation, I can hand the Viceroy seat to another and get back to my usual work.” Cornelia tells him in confidence.

Guilford blinks for a moment. “You don't mean...?” She nods and he seems to consider things for a moment. “That might be for the best. About your sister's first day there...”

“Aah. I would scold her for her actions but it seems someone else did so already.” Cornelia smiles a little, remembering that report. As terrifying as it was to hear of such a close call, it is also good to know that Euphemia has the steel in her to be a ruler.

That brings her mind to what was broadcasted in Area 11 after that and Cornelia grips the controls of her Gloucester tighter at the mere memory. _'Prometheus...I will drive you out in the open. Clovis will be avenged!'_

* * *

_Presently..._

His life has taken more than a few sudden twists and turns within the last week, with Shinjuku being the moment things started to change.

Still, Jeremiah has no clue what is so startling about the green-haired girl. Though she is wearing a straitjacket that Britannian prisoners wear, so perhaps he should be concerned by her presence here.

Then what Lloyd said registers. Jeremiah stares at him, then looks at the girl. _'She...died?'_

“Well, this is the last thing I expected.” Lloyd says cheerfully. “Lelouch wouldn't have hidden something like your survival from us what with revealing what you gave him.” Behind his glasses, the scientist's eyes are calculating. “Now, who are you exactly and how did you survive?”

“I walked out after the fuss was over.” She picks up the pizza box and pulls out another slice, starting to munch on it.

“...and you came here to a Britannian facility? Aren't you being looked for by the military?” Cécile manages to ask after a long pause.

“Only part.” She shrugs it off. “Besides, I was looking for Lelouch. Our relationship involves a promise for the future, right?”

Jeremiah is now completely lost. _'...a __fiancée__? But...what?'_

“You!” Lelouch finally snaps out of his shock and grabs her arm, dragging her further into the office, and letting the rest follow him after a pause. “Who are you?!” He demands, letting her go and glaring at her.

The green-haired girl just looks amused, settling back down on the desk. She briefly glances over at where the pizza box was dropped to the ground, along with her slice of pizza, and looks annoyed, before resuming looking passive and uncaring. “C.C. That is all you need to know.”

“C.C.? That's not even a name. Oh, never mind that.” Lelouch looks already very frazzled and irritated. Not that Jeremiah blames him. This “C.C.'s” attitude is uncountably rude and unforthcoming with information. “Aren't you supposed to be--”

“Dead?” She leans back some more on the desk. “So, do you like the power I gave you?”

“...so it truly was you.” For a moment red light flashes in Lelouch's left eye. Jeremiah frowns and glances over at Cécile. She catches his eye and shakes her head, silently asking for him to wait for now.

“Dissatisfied?” C.C. leaps off the desks and makes her way to the door, only stopped from leaving by Suzaku being in the way, who it seems on automatic is cleaning up the mess left by the dropping of the pizza box. She frowns at him as Suzaku eyes her warily.

“No, I'm grateful. It's allowed me to drastically advance my schedule.” Lelouch steps forward a little, coming before the desk himself and crosses his arms as he leans against it. “But that still doesn't answer my questions. Why did Clovis have such an interest in you? Why were you in that container? Why are you not dead?”

C.C. sighs. “You are a noisy person aren't you? What about you? What do you mean by _schedule_?”

Lelouch remains silent and he briefly glances around the room, looking hesitant. He does not answer her question. She smirks at that and finally slips past Suzaku, opening the door by pressing the button and heading to the room across from that. “What will you do now?” She asks almost herself, then shakes her head. “Only a small part of the military is after me. If I stay out of the way of those people, I'm fine, right?”

And presses opens the door that is right across from the office. “Hey!” Cécile protests.

“I'm going to sleep now.” She starts stripping off the straitjacket right then and there, making Lelouch splutter in shock while Suzaku blushes and looks away. Jeremiah finds himself stopped, stunned like he's watching a train wreck. “Perhaps in the morning I'll be willing to talk.” She tosses over her shoulder, before the door shuts behind her with a hiss and click as it locks from the other side.

“...that room was for Suzaku...” Cécile protests a bit half-heartedly.

Suzaku valiantly fights his blush as he puts the pizza box down on the desk. “Um, no that's fine I can--”

“He's staying with me at Ashford.” Lelouch says suddenly, eye twitching in annoyance. “Don't you argue, or do I have to get Nunnally involved in it again?” The look he shoots Suzaku makes him snap his mouth shut and duck his head.

A realization crosses Lelouch's face in that instant. “I...excuse me, I have some phone calls to make.” And steps out of the office himself. He pauses by the room C.C. has taken over, scowling at the boots left by the door and, almost absently, setting them up right and beside it, before slipping down to the next room for privacy's sake.

Jeremiah looks around the room and coughs. “Pardon me...I'm afraid I'm entirely lost as to what is going on. What exactly do you mean by her meant to be dead? And what is that power she mentioned?”

Lloyd chuckles, clapping his hands together. “Well, I suppose we can give you the basic work through! It all starts in Shinjuku...”

* * *

Lelouch curses under his breath as he waits for the ringing to stop and Nunnally to answer. He should have thought of her as soon as the video went up! There's no way even she could avoid it. Even if she didn't see anything, she certainly would know what it was about.

“Onii-sama! Clovis--” Nunnally sobs a bit as soon as she answers.

“Nunnally! Are you alright? Do you feel safe?” Lelouch asks her soothingly, leaning against the wall. “I'm sorry, I'm not far from school but I can't head over quite yet. But I will if you say so, I swear it.”

“I'm...” Nunnally takes in a deep breath. “Sayoko is with me. And I'm in my room. I'm...I think I'm okay. For now.”

“Nunnally...are you certain?” Lelouch asks carefully, trying to control his own breathing and keep down his panic.

“I...yes. I just...I want you here. I want Suzaku here.” Nunnally sniffles a little. “I really do.”

“Nunnally...I'll do my best to head over soon but it might take time. My workplace just moved so we have a lot to unpack. But the good news is we are practically across the street from school now.” Lelouch says.

“Really? That's good Onii-sama!” Nunnally says cheerfully, already sounding better.

“Nunnally...I hate to do this, but for the next few weeks I can't have you leaving Ashford. I'm going to contact Mr. Ashford after this call and discuss possible security updates. This...this Prometheus...I can't be certain he can't get into Ashford as it is and he's already made it clear where he stands.” Lelouch swallows back bile, remembering the sight of Clovis's decapitated head. It's the second time he's been grateful for Nunnally's blindness, keeping her safe from such a horrible image.

“Alright. I understand. You be careful too Onii-sama. I don't...I don't...I don't want to lose you.” Nunnally confesses softly and it's like something squeezes his heart.

“Nunnally...I promise I will be as safe as possible. Lloyd seems flaky but I get the feeling if I asked he'll throw himself into new security measures around here.” Lelouch smiles a bit at the thought. Lloyd would likely enjoy a project that calls for him to think in a new direction. “I'll keep an eye on Suzaku too.”

“And Suzaku will protect you, right Onii-sama?” Nunnally chirps a little there and Lelouch's smile gets warmer.

“Of course. We'll look out for each other. He'll be coming back over to stay at Ashford too. So you can be absolutely certain he's safe.” Nunnally cheers somewhat at that and Lelouch can feel the warmth spreading within him. Despite the worries and fears still there, hearing Nunnally calm down, her cheerful voice, it's enough to let Lelouch brace himself for the upcoming storm.

“You said Sayoko is there Nunnally?” He asks her.

“Hmhm. Do you want to speak to her?” Nunnally doesn't sound surprised and Lelouch knows why. Sayoko is her last line of defence if things get to a certain point and she knows it well.

“Yes, thank you. Nunnally? I will be home as soon as I can...until then I love you. You don't forget it.” Lelouch turns the last into a teasing note and is rewarded by a laugh from his sister.

“Of course! I love you too Onii-sama and you better never forget it too.” Nunnally's voice fades as she speaks.

“Moshi-moshi? Lelouch-sama?” Sayoko promptly answers without hesitation.

“Sayoko. You know what to do in this situation, yes?” Lelouch checks with her.

“Of course Lelouch-sama. I've been setting up precautions. I also received a call from Mr. Ashford. He expects a call from you soon and has informed me that he's been considering security updates since January but didn't have a good enough reason for the expense until now.”

“Thank you Sayoko. Please do your best. I will be requesting some continuation of the lessons you offered.” Lelouch knows she's probably surprised by it and in part so is Lelouch. But those self-defence moves and tricks for dealing with being in a dangerous situation that Sayoko can teach him are even more invaluable now.

_'I suppose I will be getting some exercise...and attending some gym classes.'_ Lelouch sighs at the very thought, but as Sayoko pointed out before it's the best way for him to gain some muscle and stamina to make her lessons truly helpful. Most of them don't require him to be physically strong, but a few would benefit from a hardier condition.

Not that he expects to get very far in that regard.

“Lelouch-sama, I will make preparations in that regard as requested. Please do be safe and come home quickly.” The last is a more personal request and Lelouch smiles slightly.

“Don't worry Sayoko, I will.” And bidding her farewell he hangs up. He leans against the wall for a time, mind whirling as he thinks of all that needs to be done with the entrance of Prometheus. He thinks again of that phone call in Ashford and bites his lip.

_'There's no question...to have called the bathroom like that at that time...Prometheus must at _least_ have a contact in Ashford. Someone other than Kallen __is a terrorist__. I'll have to be very careful and do various security checks...I wonder if I could borrow something from Lloyd to make that easier.'_ Mind still thinking on that, he dials another number.

“Mr. Ashford. It's me. Yes, about those security proposals I just heard about...tell me about them. I might have a few I would like to add to things as well...”

* * *

Kallen enters her home _giddy_ for the first time in her life. Happy even. Not even the sneer of her stepmother can ruin her mood or the glimpse of **her** as she makes her way to her room.

Of course, she has to be careful to not show it. But once she's in private, Kallen takes the moment to spin around and dance a little. A little goofy, private celebration to gain control of the feelings in her.

Once she's exhausted herself, Kallen collapses on to the bed and stares up at the covering on her ridiculous bed as a noble's daughter. _'I can't believe it! After so long, Clovis is dead and we have someone with the skill and desire to fight for Japan's freedom!'_

Her elation fades as she remembers what Ohgi told her after the meeting and before they split up. To be cautious as they still don't know too much about what Prometheus wants, aside from an alliance.

“I suppose he's not wrong...but I want to believe.” Kallen can't help but think back to Shinjuku, to that powerful voice that confidently commanded them and won them victory, even with setbacks. And it's Prometheus. If that is so, she will put her faith in the man who saved their lives, even a little.

The broadcast was another thing that pleasantly surprised Kallen; a declaration that Japan is not gone yet, that fire and fangs still exist to fight against Britannia's tyranny. Proof that they could not protect their precious royal Viceroy from Prometheus.

Something is nagging at her and Kallen sits up, trying to chase that thought down. There's something obvious she's missing...

A knock on the door removes her from her thoughts. “Yes?”

“Pardon me miss, but you've been summoned to the dining hall for dinner.” **That woman**'s voice makes her automatically scowl.

“Tell them I will be there in a few minutes. I need to get properly dressed for dinner.” Kallen tells **her** sharply and ignores **her** from then on. Looking around her room, Kallen stands and sets to undressing and redressing as appropriate for a “family dinner”.

Resolutely, she ignores the photo nearby where a sticker covers the face of a certain woman...

* * *

Lelouch steps back into the room and immediately all eyes go to him, making him stop awkwardly in the doorway.

Lloyd lights up at seeing him and claps his hands together. “Congratulations! We did the majority of the explanation to Sir Jeremiah for you! You need not worry in that regard.”

Lelouch's gaze immediately shoots over to Jeremiah, who looks very thoughtful. “...You did?”

Jeremiah meets his gaze and nods. “I understand mostly what they spoke on. However, I am...concerned about the mention of this Geass power. Is it true?”

“Yes.” Lelouch sighs and looks around and is less than pleased to find that there is no place for him to sit, which he really feels like doing right now. Instead he compromises by leaning against the wall. “I'm afraid this isn't a good time to demonstrate what I can do with it.”

“Oh no need to worry there.” Lloyd yanks his phone from his pocket and waves it in the air. “I recorded a few of your tests so if you don't mind?”

Lelouch purses his lip and nods, glancing over at Suzaku who is standing awkwardly to the side, looking troubled. “Is something wrong Suzaku?” He asks, as Lloyd cheerfully shoves his phone in Jeremiah's face and starts playing a recorded video, even as Cécile scolds him for being rude.

“Aah...I'm just worried I guess. That Prometheus...he...” Suzaku glances over at Lelouch. “Are you okay? I mean, that can't have been easy on you...”

“Clovis...right?” Lelouch looks down, faintly hearing the sound of the video and the mutters from Jeremiah as he goes from disbelief to belief about Lelouch's Geass.

Clovis's own head. Displayed for all of Area 11 – and very likely soon a good chunk of the world despite Britannia's best efforts – to see. A carefully presented head that drew focus to him being decapitated while hiding the bullet to his brain that did kill him...

Lelouch blinks at that thought. _'Hiding? Why would he hide that? If Prometheus killed him, why hide the method on which it was done? Why__ conceal it as best as possible...' _Lelouch frowns a little, chasing that thought._ 'He definitely lied about Shinjuku but obviously knew enough to convince Kallen he was the one in Shinjuku. So...he must have had the radio channel __code __and was listening in! But I didn't bring in my name or anything...neither did the poison gas container get mentioned by me. Though it was certainly mentioned by the __terrorists__ I'm sure. But they don't know the truth, only that the report on the poison gas being responsible was a lie.'_

Suzaku hesitantly tries to get Lelouch's attention, but he's too deep in his thoughts to notice. _'So lying about Shinjuku makes sense since he was not the __one __behind it. He __might have claimed__ that but has to tread carefully or someone could reveal it wasn't him there...that said, he matches with the kind of person who would kill Clovis while helpless in the hospital. No one who is so willing to __decapitate__ and present the head of an enemy would sneer at killing him in cold blood...so why hide the fact it was a bullet to the brain...'_ Lelouch's eyes widen.

“Heh.” A slow smirk widens on Lelouch's face. “Hehehe...haahahahaha!”

The rest fall silent, staring in surprise and shock as Lelouch dissolves into laughter, triumphant and cruel sounding laughter. Suzaku shivers a bit, not sure why, as Lelouch leans against the wall and laughs like he just heard the best joke ever.

“Dare I ask why you are in such a good mood?” Lloyd asks, once Lelouch falls quiet enough that he can hear others.

“Hehehe...” Lelouch shakes his head and looks up, a wide smirk on his face and a gleam to his eyes. “Prometheus is a liar.”

“Uh? What do you mean? Do you mean about Shinjuku?” Cécile questions.

“Lord Lelouch?” Jeremiah frowns a little, looking worried and curious both in this regard.

“Not just Shinjuku. Prometheus wasn't the one who killed Clovis.” Lelouch states confidently, making Lloyd's face slacken in shock even as he can see the mind working behind his eyes. Cécile covers her mouth with her hand in shock, while Jeremiah's eyes widen in realization. “Clovis was killed by a gunshot to his brain. Prometheus made a point of concealing that particular wound and focusing on how he was decapitated. And why would he do it if he killed him?”

“You mean...someone else got in first before Prometheus and killed Clovis?” Suzaku gasps, the horror of what that means sinking in.

“Yes. It means we should be definitely careful...but it also means Prometheus's entire debut, his identity, is based on lies.” Lelouch raises a hand to his mouth, looking thoughtful. _'Proving he wasn't in Shinjuku is difficult __without revealing my involvement__ but that he's not the one who killed Clovis? That __might__ be easier perhaps...'_

“In other words, he just made a reputation on falsehoods.” Jeremiah says and shakes his head, chuckling. “The enemy is rash and yet I don't doubt he isn't clever. But his position is very weak right now.”

“Yes...so right now to be extra cautious...and to come up with a way to reveal his lies...without risking any of us.” Lelouch narrows his eyes before chuckling again and relaxing. “But I suppose that can wait. For now I should make sure myself and Nunnally are safe...Suzaku!”

Suzaku immediately stands at attention. “Uh...yes?”

“Come on. We will head back to Ashford for now. Nunnally would feel better with us around.” Lelouch tells him, stepping away from the wall. He hesitates then sighs. _'__The truth is that if I'm to protect her...like this I can't hide the truth.'_ “And Lloyd...do you mind making up NDA forms for Nunnally to sign? I think it's time I told her more of what is going on...I don't think I can't keep everything from her anymore.” Lelouch thinks of everything that has happened, and though it pains him to admit, the best way to protect Nunnally is to keep her better informed. Sayoko as well can only protect her so much when she knows what she is protecting her from. “Sayoko too, please.”

“Oh that's easy enough. I already made them up when I signed you on, though I never expected you to ask for it so soon.” Lloyd looks around the boxes in the room. “Of course, I do need to unearth them thanks to the move...” He mutters.

Cécile sighs and covers her face with a hand. “Great...well, go on home Lelouch and try to rest as best you can. The next few weeks will be tense.” A frown pulls at her lips. “Especially with both Princess Cornelia coming and this Prometheus...”

Lelouch gives her a smile, hoping to assure her. “Yeah. I know.”

He does. He knows very well that this is only the beginning.

* * *

Even with the shadow of Prometheus over them, Ashford is still peaceful and strangely warm. Welcoming even, as they step across the threshold of the door, the warm light greeting them as the electronic door swishes open.

Suzaku still isn't sure if he'll ever become comfortable with it after years in the army. He did spend time with a caretaker early on after the war but even she left him in the end. Not on purpose – Suzaku remembers too well seeing the body bag being zipped up after that horrible accident – but even so, in his experience, nothing good lasts.

“Onii-sama! Suzaku!” Nunnally greets them happily, even as Lelouch kneels in front of her and gently grasps her hands. “Welcome home!”

“We're home.” Lelouch says softly, and squeezes her hands lightly. “Are you really okay? About what happened...”

Nunnally bites her lip. “I...I'm scared. If that person did that to Clovis...it's bad enough he's dead but now...”

Lelouch's expression softens, lifting a hand to brush some hair from her face. “It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too. But...I know what I can do to help.” He looks down, looking ashamed. “I'm sorry. There really isn't anything you can do right now.”

Nunnally nods, a bit of tears leaking from her eyes as she acknowledges this. “I-I know. I just...why can't I open my eyes? If I could just _see_.”

“I know.” Lelouch says, and starts soothing her distress as best he can. He glances back over at Suzaku, a question in his gaze.

“Um...I...I don't know what to say.” Suzaku admits with a sigh, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “I just...”

“You don't sound so good Suzaku.” Nunnally lifts her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Are you okay? I know this can't be easy for you either...it's not easy for a lot of people. And you are in the military, doesn't that mean you might have to face Prometheus?”

The mention of that sends a spike of strange emotions that are strangely dark in tone, Suzaku wondering what kind of expression is on his face at how Lelouch eyes him with concern. “I...yes. It's worrying. But um...” Suzaku considers it, not sure how to say it.

“I've made some arrangements. I'll be bringing in some papers for you to sign Nunnally. Then we can speak freely about everything.” Lelouch tells her softly.

Nunnally tilts her head. “...everything?” She seems to consider what that means, before a small smile crosses her face. “Okay. I'll wait until then.”

Suzaku watches the siblings for a time, then a touch at his elbow draws his attention to Sayoko. “Kururugi-sama, perhaps you would like your belongings to be in your room?” She says, holding out her hands to take it from him.

He grips his bag harder. “Ah, no. I can do it myself.” He glances over at Nunnally and Lelouch, at how Lelouch is softly assuring Nunnally again, speaking on the security updates he hopes to add to Ashford. Suzaku steps back and gives Sayoko a smile he's sure is painful. “Excuse me.”

Suzaku has been in here recent enough it's easy to find the guest room that is his for now, slipping inside and the door shutting behind him, Suzaku locking it with a press of a button. Suzaku sets his bag on the bed and looks around. Even with how simple a room this is, with nothing fancy visible and obviously a plain guest room for anyone who needs it, Suzaku feels out of place. He's used to small, dirty rooms or the cheap barracks given to the Honorary Britannians that he's lived in for the last seven years.

He takes in a deep breath. Lavender. He smells lavender and soap, the cleaning solution used to keep things clean. He flicks on the light with a click and it's practically dustless, only a few traces remaining floating in the light. _'__So __Lelouch can't be the one who cleaned it.'_ Suzaku thinks, amused for a moment, before it fades as he takes in what is before him.

He can hear the sounds of footsteps, clattering of metal, the tap being turned on. Soon, he can smell food cooking and the low murmur of Nunnally and Lelouch's voice. Dinner is going to be warm and happy, tasty and filling. Not awful tasting and barely enough for an active member of the military.

Suzaku stares at his meagre belongings, at the room before him, and tries desperately to not feel out of place. But he is. He can't go back to those happy days again. Just being friends with Lelouch and Nunnally is dangerous, could potentially have people realize who they really are. It's strange enough that they are friends with things as they are, but with Lelouch and Nunnally in hiding, with the situation with Prometheus, it could become suspicious instead of just unusual.

It's better if Suzaku breaks it off. If he steps away, only associates with Lelouch at work, he can protect them. He _**will**_ protect them. He looks down at his callused hands and sees the faint trembling in them.

He promised after all, swore to them he would see them safe and happy all those years ago, when the war began.

_'And I'll keep that promise. No matter what.'_

For a moment, he imagines warm blood on his hand and a dark figure above him, before it vanishes, leaving Suzaku feeling oddly dizzy and sick.

A knock on the door shakes him out of his thoughts. “Suzaku?” Nunnally's voice, the faint sound of her wheelchair moving with the whirl of gears and hum of electricity just reaching his ears. “Onii-sama is making dinner, you will join us, right?”

“Aah, of course!” Suzaku smiles, stepping to the door and opening it. “Sorry, was just...lost in thought for a moment.” Nunnally looks concerned for a moment but does not say anything in that regard.

Instead she claps her hands together. “Onii-sama is cooking up a treat for you! Come on.” She holds out her hand and Suzaku takes it, smiling a little more genuinely and softly.

Yes, he will protect them. He will. His friends will be safe, no matter what.

* * *

The next day is sunny. Deceptively normal, if one ignores all the rumours and gossip swirling around, everyone talking about Prometheus and his broadcast. To Britannians, Prometheus has firmly established himself as an enemy. An enemy strong enough to kill royalty.

_'It would be nice to avoid it if I could.'_ Lelouch sighs, scrolling through his phone a bit. He frowns a little at some of the notes there. He should transfer this information to his laptop, which is more secure, and delete all this data like he did with the photos of C.C.

_'Still, my Geass is quite the useful tool. A weapon even.'_ Lelouch muses, closing his cellphone and pocketing it as he enters his class. Like the rest of Ashford, everyone is whispering about Prometheus, not even stopping as Lelouch enters and takes his seat. _'That last test I did should be enough...'_ The freshman he picked out is one with good grades and work ethics; not one likely to suddenly drop out of Ashford any time soon. Still, as recommended by Cécile he carefully made sure that she would only mark that wall while in Ashford. That should be enough to find out how long his Geass can last.

_'The way it effects the brain...I'm tempted to theorize that it might be permanent.'_ Lelouch frowns at the thought. _'That could make it more dangerous than expected if I'm not careful...'_

“Lelouch!” Lelouch looks up and notices Milly in the doorway of the class, leaning against it. She crooks a finger and beckons him over.

Lelouch glances at the time. Plenty of time before class thankfully for a conversation with Milly. If it goes too long, he has the excuse of student council business to keep the teacher off his back. “What is it Milly?” He asks as he approaches her, a light smile on his face. “More budget problems?” He half teases her. The budget is the biggest enemy to the student council, even with Ray's valiant attempts to keep things under control despite all of Milly's crazy ideas.

“Come on, this way.” Milly grabs his arm and drags him off, making Lelouch stumble. He realizes she's tense, a serious look not quite hidden by her attempts to conceal it with a smile. Before he knows it, he finds himself in an empty classroom with Milly.

“What is it?” Lelouch asks.

Milly locks the door to the class, taking a deep breath. Then she whirls around and grabs him by the shoulders. “Are you okay Lelouch?”

“Am I okay...?” Lelouch repeats back, stunned and confused. _'What is she talking about?'_

“You know...Prometheus.” Milly says hesitantly, glancing away for a moment. Then meeting his gaze again, intense emotions in her eyes. “About your brother and...everything.”

Lelouch's eyes widen. _'Milly...'_ It's easy to forget, with how she treats him like any other person, but Milly is one of the few who knows he's actually Lelouch vi Britannia. So of course the recent broadcast by Prometheus would be looked at by her in a different way than most people look at it.

“I'm fine...I had time to adjust to Clovis being dead before that.” Lelouch gives her a pale smile. She doesn't look away from him, and the smile finally fades. “Honestly? I'm not sure what I feel.” Lelouch confesses, his shoulders slumping. “It's not like I've seen him recently except from afar and...I didn't like what I saw either. But...” Lelouch closes his eyes. _'I remember him as one of the few of my half-siblings to never look down on me or Nunnally for our common blood. I remember him painting and laughing with us, how he had no real problem losing chess match after chess match with me, despite how humiliating it must have been to lose consistently to a child when you are a teenager...'_

“...I still am upset. And worried honestly. Prometheus doing that suggests quite a bit of awfulness.” Lelouch opens his eyes. “Which is why I made arrangements with your grandfather to increase security.”

Milly smiles a little. “I know that silly. I found out this morning myself. Which is why I realized I needed to talk to you. Look, I know you don't have much in this regard, but I know _you_. Suzaku does too doesn't he? So if you need any help, I'm here. I promise.”

Lelouch blinks a little at that, and for a moment takes in Milly's kind smile and bright blue eyes, the warmth she always has. And, helpless, he smiles back. “Thank you. Honestly, if you can think of an event to make Nunnally smile that would be great. Just don't go over budget.”

“Aahaha. That's my vice-president. Back again with the sister complex!” Milly laughs, shaking her head. “Though hmmm...would be nice for everyone even...I'll think a little on it. Something we can do with only so much prep time...” Milly hums to herself, considering things.

Despite knowing this will likely be somewhat humiliating to him – _again_ – Lelouch gives a helpless smile and laughs himself.

He's not sure what he would do without Ashford as it is under the command of Milly Ashford. It certainly assures things will never be dull and laughter is always nearby.

* * *

Jeremiah stands at attention, doing his best not to fidget. Beside him, Villetta looks as composed as she can be, but having known her for so long he can pick up the tells that she's as nervous as he is.

Darlton frowns, considering the information before him. “So...this is all you know about how Prince Clovis la Britannia was murdered.” He finally says, looking up from the papers.

“Yes sir. I'm afraid despite what work we put into it, we ended up with more questions than answers.” Jeremiah answers him ruefully.

Darlton frowns, picking up one sheet. “The cameras being sabotaged makes sense. But it's how they got sabotaged and the lack of anyone realizing it troubles me. You can only access the cameras from the security room. But when you did an investigation, not only did no one remember anything odd, none of those with access tampered with things. And yet somehow someone managed to alter the security records without anyone noticing. The camera watching the security team does, however, have five minutes of recording erased and you can't recover it?”

“We were still making attempts in that regard when you arrived.” Jeremiah says. “I swear, I interviewed everyone myself and had others also run background checks and look into their present situations, in case of bribes or blackmail. Nothing was found.”

Darlton's frown deepens. “And then there is the fact the security guards remember nothing. The most we have is one having a rather large gap in his memory, having forgotten his entire patrol. That suggests _something_ happened, but it leaves many things unanswered.”

Jeremiah stays silent at that but the reminder of that sparks something in his mind. _'Memory missing...that's what happened with Bartley and what Lloyd confirmed is a product of Lelouch's Geass.'_ Bartley is still set up as a scapegoat and Jeremiah does not weep over that. His loyalty is strong, he's certain of it, and he can respect that of Bartley.

Such unethical human experimentation, however, he can not condone to any extent.

_'Perhaps that C.C. has some answers. If that power is known as __the__ 'Power of Kings' and has a common name of Geass, perhaps there are others out there and similar powers with similar effects.'_ Jeremiah muses. It's worth an attempt at the very least, even if first impression suggests C.C. would be very uncooperative in regards to answering questions of any kind. _'_If_ I can get that information from her, I will speak to Lord Lelouch. He has enough trouble on his plate; __I should not unduly burden him further unless I have hard facts and reasons to__. Still, it does seem to be correct that likely Prometheus didn't kill Prince Clovis but someone else did...'_ A terrifying thought that. Who else had motivation _and_ the means to assassinate Prince Clovis other than Prometheus?

“Well, I can't fault you.” Darlton rubs his forehead, looking thoughtful. “You did a very good job keeping things under control. Arresting Bartley for his lack of care and abandonment of Prince Clovis was a good move, as was removing him from power. He apparently had begun moving funds to some undisclosed location when you arrested him. Which brings into question what he was up to...” Darlton sighs, shaking head. “You two are dismissed. I have no reason to fault you. However, I'm afraid the Purist faction is likely to be disbanded when Princess Cornelia arrives.”

“That is understandable considering yesterday's incident.” Jeremiah bows to him. “I do apologize for my part to play in it.”

Darlton considers him and smiles. “Jeremiah Gottwald you had no idea Princess Euphemia was even nearby. I would level a complaint against the ASEEC as they were essentially the ones acting as her guard, but it's difficult to stop royalty sometimes. And their Lancelot and Pvt. Kururugi saved her life in the end.”

Darlton then turns to Villetta. “Villetta Nu, yes?” At her salute and nod, he nods back. “You have done well as second-in-command during this time of transition. If this is the kind of service you provide Britannia, you will go far.”

Villetta smiles and bows. “Thank you, my lord.”

With that, the two of them are dismissed and Darlton leans back after the door shuts, spinning the chair slightly to look outside. The glass is bullet proof, but he doesn't think the big windows are a safe design for the Viceroy. Good for lighting, not so good for safety. He'll have to hire some contractors to fix it. He knows very well Cornelia will insist upon it.

Not just for herself, but for Euphemia. Darlton glances at the Viceroy desk. There is a photo left on the desk, from when Clovis was alive and in charge. Considering Jeremiah's history of service, Darlton can understand why he didn't discard it even while temporarily in charge of Area 11.

The image of a young Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, both of them smiling though Lelouch is noticeably glancing towards Nunnally at the time of the picture being taken, stares at him.

Darlton can't help the sad smile that blooms on his face and wonders how much time Clovis spent looking at it. Considering it's in easy view, it looks like it's one reminder of the reason why he came to Area 11 according to Cornelia that he refused to avoid. Like he was punishing himself for never finding any clear answers to his half-siblings' fate.

Darlton turns back to look out the giant window, at the bright blue sky. “Princess...may this land prove to not be cursed when it comes to royalty that comes here. If it is cursed, I hope you are strong enough to break it. Three royals have died here already...I dearly do hope you will not be the fourth.”

* * *

The sound of bird song fills the air, as the days get warmer and warmer. It's truly spring at this point. The sun is warm and it's a nice day to be outside.

That is likely why Lelouch finds himself outside, working on his laptop. Closing his cellphone after permanently deleting all the files, he turns to the copies now on his laptop and considers them. _'This information could be very troublesome if it got out I had them...still, it is information I need on hand.'_ Clicking through it, he pauses at one of the photos of C.C. unconscious in the so-called poison gas container.

He narrows his eyes. _'That woman...'_ Even though he only briefly got to talk to her, he can see she might very well become a problem. She seems to not care that just her very presence is a potential threat to Lloyd and Cécile, not to mention the rest of the technicians that work with them in the ASEEC. Lelouch doesn't know for sure who knows about the project she was in, just knows that the Emperor must not know.

At that thought, he closes that window and opens another, showing black on white the passwords he got from Clovis. _'Getting in position to use them __will be tricky but doable__...it's unlikely with his death the codes would be changed any time soon. They are his personal codes, very few people outside of him should have knowledge of them.'_ By the law only Clovis should know, but considering his brother's tendency to be foolish and absentminded, Lelouch wouldn't be surprised if at least one close confident also knew his personal codes.

Lelouch pauses at the thought. _'He _was_ foolish. But now he's...'_ Lelouch frowns, a bit of sorrow crossing his face as he recalls that. Clovis is dead. There is nothing that can be done. He's said it before himself right?

_Our crying for the dead won't bring them back to life._

“Um, Lelouch?” That soft, deliberately gentle voice makes Lelouch immediately close the windows he has up, saving a few as he does so, looking up to see Kallen before him. She's in full gentle “Miss Stadtfeld” mode, looking shyly at him. “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure. What is it?” Lelouch closes his laptop as he speaks, to be absolutely certain she won't see anything incriminating.

“About that phone call the other day...” Kallen trails off, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Phone call?” Lelouch asks, slightly confused but also suspicious. _'Why did she approach me? She's been “off sick” since joining the student council. So what has she been up to that time?'_

“You know...in the bathroom?” Kallen looks away slightly, a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

_'Oh!'_ Lelouch blinks. It makes sense. If he's right, she met with Prometheus before his broadcast. Now that she knows who called...

“Ah. Is there something you want to know?” Lelouch asks. _'I bet I know what it is.'_

“Do you know what the caller ID was?” Kallen asks. “I wanted to contact them again.”

_'Thought so.'_ Lelouch keeps up an innocent expression even as he thinks deeply. _'Contact again...does this mean she didn't gain the means to contact him fully yet? Prometheus is likely playing it safe...perhaps. It would be what I would do. I don't know enough of this group to fully trust them and would prefer to control how to contact them. If Prometheus is of a similar mind, then he gave them something that restricts the means of contact...'_

_'There is also the fact Prometheus is an unknown. Kallen likely wants more answers now that she's met Prometheus.'_ Lelouch pastes on a simple, harmless smile. “It was a school phone, so I don't know.” _'Rather, whoever did that set up a way to __scrambl__e the signal. There was no record of who called.'_ Lelouch's smile drops as he considers that.

“I see...I should have known...” Kallen looks down and away, seemingly thoughtful.

“Is that all you wanted to ask me about?” Lelouch stands as he speaks, gathering his things together. “You haven't been around lately with the student council. Pretty much not since the party...do you have any questions about that?”

“Oh um...” Kallen briefly struggles on how to response. “Um...yes. That would be quite helpful. Sorry for not being around since the party.” She gives an excellent fake cough at that.

“You shouldn't strain yourself.” Lelouch says warmly, keeping his voice light. _'You know nothing about Kallen Kozuki, not as Lelouch Lamperouge. Keep up the act that way and that will hopefully help keep Kallen from regaining any suspicion of you.'_

“I suppose I have two questions to ask you...” Kallen begins, looking considerate of something. “First of all, what does the student council really do?”

“The student council doesn't require much actual work.” Lelouch says cheerfully, a thought making his smile slightly wicked. “Beyond the occasional paperwork, we also plan school events.”

“By events, you mean stuff like the summer festival and the winter ball?” Kallen asks for clarification.

Lelouch's smile truly becomes a smirk then. “Along with the Gender Reversal Festival, the Absolute Silence Party, and Going To Class In Your Swim Suit Day.”

“What are those?” Kallen doesn't sound like she believes him. Aah, bad luck for her to have been gone most of the time from school. But if she spends more time here, especially now as part of the student council, she's going to have to deal with Milly and her parties.

“Our president's weird tastes.” Lelouch is grinning at this point. As much as he himself suffers, he can only imagine just what Kallen will go through. Unlike him, her sickly persona prevents her from properly expressing herself. “She'll get you involved in this stuff soon, so be prepared. She started brainstorming a new party just this morning.”

“Aaahaha...I see...” Kallen now looks a tad nervous and even believing of Lelouch.

“So, what was the other question?” Lelouch swings the strap of his laptop over his shoulder and prepares to leave. He has to properly eat lunch and then get ready for his afternoon classes. Not to mention drop back over at the new ASEEC location after school. There is a lot of unpacking to do and the recent situation makes Lelouch nervous about how long it might take.

_'I need to have the security handled soon...argh. So much to do and so little time...I don't know what Prometheus will do next.'_

“Um...well, my second question is more personal. How do you know Suzaku Kururugi?” Kallen asks him. No glossing over things, a straightforward question, and behind her eyes is Kozuki the terrorist.

Lelouch pauses. _'I should have considered this a possibility...'_ “I said before didn't I? I met him before the war.”

“Isn't Kururugi the name of the last Prime Minister of Japan? How did you get to know someone like that?” Kallen presses.

Lelouch can't help but frown in irritation. _'I suppose it can't be helped...some people will recognize that name...and Kallen especially has the ability to. Maybe she brought it up to her comrades and someone recognized the name. Not that it matters how. What matters is how I answer.'_

“It was more out of luck than anything. My family moved here for business reasons before the war and I happened to live not far from him. We ran into each other a few times and somehow managed to strike up a friendship despite our differences.” Lelouch considers his answer mostly honest. Only a few lies in there, but most of what he's saying is true. Even if twisted ever so slightly.

“The war changed things.” Lelouch's expression darkens as he says those words.

“I thought the war was a good thing. For Area 11 and Britannia both.” Kallen says smoothly and _ah_ there it is. She's not suspicious of him, but she's genuinely curious to an extent. What are his feelings here?

_'Why is she feeling me out though? I'm Britannian.'_ Lelouch considers his answer. “I lived through it. I don't see war itself as a good thing. I was surprised to find out Suzaku became a soldier, but maybe he hopes to be in a place where he can put his freakish physical abilities to good use.” _'In honesty the __only __other option for him to do something for Japan is terrorism and he's made it clear he doesn't like it.'_ Something about that thought makes his stomach develop an ice-cold lump.

“Oh...I don't mean to pry or anything...” Kallen says softly, turning back on the demure mask. “I'm...sorry if I brought up bad memories.”

“No, just...difficult things.” Lelouch answers her. “I'm not happy with the recent events and Prometheus either.” He says, watching her stiffen slightly with tension before forcing herself to relax. “It sounds like things are going to get bad again and terrorism will get even more violent and common.”

“Oh yes, that is bad. Terrorism...you think they are wrong to fight against Britannia?” Kallen asks softly.

“I think terrorism is wrong. You can't make a difference that way.” Lelouch says, somewhat sharply, then turns and walks away before Kallen can recover.

He can't help but be in a bad mood now, though Kallen couldn't understand why. Old memories, vows, and how awful things might very well get swirl in his mind, making him clench his fist.

Lelouch knows too well that this situation can only get worse and the peaceful days of Ashford won't be lasting much longer. Not with a terrorist too close to him and Nunnally. Not with whatever connection Prometheus has to Ashford.

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of Britannia, and soon to be the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 upon the arrival of the Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of Britannia and Euphemia's direct older sister, finds herself staring out at nothing. An embroidery cushion is on her lap and she's halfway through a design of pink flowers, but her mind won't let her relax as doing this normally lets her.

Usually she can do this almost on automatic while thinking, but recent events prevent that kind of calm. So with a sigh, Euphemia sets aside the embroidery and stands, starting to walk back and forth. It's how she used to think when younger, before lessons and scoldings got her to stop such an “unlady-like” habit, her turning instead to keeping her hands busy instead of her legs when thinking.

But in the privacy of her rooms, Euphemia returns to that old habit.

“...Clovis had a project that Suzaku and Lelouch stumbled on over the course of Shinjuku. Something dangerous enough he called to destroy Shinjuku rather than have it be discovered.” Euphemia wishes there was a longer list of options there for potential projects, but considering she knows well how Britannia can be despite Cornelia's attempts to keep her sheltered, it is actually a list of potentially ten options of what Clovis was working on.

“Though if the Emperor doesn't know...” Euphemia swallows. Like the rest of her family, Emperor Charles is a fearsome figure to her, a powerful person who is not really a parent but still shares their blood. The reason why they are considered royalty instead of nobility. “If the Emperor didn't know about it...” Euphemia does not like this line of thought. She really does not.

But she's grateful for Lelouch and Suzaku for sharing even a little in that regard to her, pointing her out something that needs investigation. But what can she do? She doesn't have the power to call for an investigation...

“_You are the Third Princess of Britannia! Know your position and the power it grants you, the restrictions too!” Violet eyes stare accusingly at her as the words hammer into her mind._

Euphemia raises her head. “The power...” Her lavender eyes widen, mind whirling. She is Sub-Viceroy, yes? She is in part the ruler of Area 11 even now, a princess of Britannia. “If there is something...” Euphemia gathers up her skirts and immediately leaves her room, racing outside and startling a few servants and guards.

She finally comes to the office of the Viceroy and, breathing in deep to calm her heartbeat, knocks on it. “Sir Darlton? It is Euphemia. I wish to speak to you.”

The door is opened by a guard within, who gives her a respectful bow. Darlton looks up from the paperwork on his desk. “Princess. What do you have need of?”

“It's rather what you need.” Euphemia lifts her chin. “I believe there are some things you cannot authorize unless the Viceroy does. Failing that, one of the Princes or Princesses of Britannia can provide you authorization. I wish to know what aid you need and I wish to help.”

Darlton stares at her, a curious look on his face as he thoughtfully considers her offer. “Do you understand what you are offering?”

“Enough. I am afraid I know little of politics. But I wish to learn. I am to be Sub-Viceroy, yes? I want to make certain I do a good job. If you can provide me with any information in that regard, I would gladly assist in your efforts to bring order to Area 11.” Euphemia closes her eyes briefly and nods a bit, a mock respectful bow to show how serious she is.

Darlton is silent for a time, then smiles. “Princess, I would indeed like some aid. I have multiple investigations into all the nobles of Area 11 I cannot start by myself. I will gladly explain what these investigations entail and you can decide whether to authorize them or not.”

Euphemia can't help the delighted smile on her face. “Thank you very much Sir Darlton!”

A chair is called for her and Euphemia is soon sitting at the desk with Darlton talking her through the various files, warrants, and possibilities on how to start improving Area 11.

Euphemia listens. She listens and she learns. She is a princess of Britannia after all. If there is a way to improve Area 11, it lies in what power she already possesses.

* * *

After that encounter at lunch break, Kallen had hoped to speak to Lelouch again. Instead, upon walking into the student council meeting room – still irritated and disbelieving of the whole giant building set aside for the student council – she doesn't find him here. “Uh? Where is Lelouch?” She asks immediately upon entering. Everyone else is here after all, but conspicuously not the vice-president.

“Oh he's got work.” Milly says brightly. “But nice to see you Kallen! I'm glad you finally are feeling well enough to join us!”

“Uh...yeah.” Kallen pastes on a smile, taking a seat next to Shirley. Across from her is Ray, who is scribbling something on the papers in front of him. “What are we talking about this meeting?” _'__Lelouch said that there are a lot of crazy parties...'_

“The budget once more!” Milly says cheerfully. “The last thing we need is to run late!”

Kallen blinks. Uh. That's...way more normal that what Lelouch suggested. Guess he was teasing her.

“That is a good point, if only we were good at doing that.” Rivalz says just as cheerfully and getting a protest from Milly at those words, passing over some paper to Kallen. “So, Miss Stadtfeld, please examine this for any problems!” Kallen hesitantly takes it and looks at the list of numbers and calculations here in regards to one of the many clubs of Ashford.

“We are just in the beginning budget phase...and will continue to be in that until Lelouch gets back.” Milly has a strange expression on her face with that. “He is the vice-president for good reasons, including how good he is at paperwork...which sometimes sucks the fun out of things...” Milly sighs.

“Really? Is Lelouch really some kind of super serious person?” Kallen pries, hoping to turn the conversation over to Lelouch. He's been an unusual person since she met him. That odd Shinjuku mention, his friendship with Suzaku...all things make him intriguing to Kallen. She wonders if he really is hiding something. Maybe not what she first thought he was, but certainly hiding _something_.

Rivalz and Milly exchange a very amused look. “Well, he certainly complains a lot...” Rivalz drawls.

“But definitely no! He's a pushover really. He acts all prim and proper and grumpy, but Lelouch has a sense for fun too!” Milly says cheerfully.

“I think it's more that he knows when and how to pick his battles...” Shirley sighs. “Everyone else has fun with the student council party ideas, so he finds it hard to say no. It's Ray who is the most displeased about budget concerns as our Treasurer.” She gestures over at said silver haired student, Ray rolling his eyes in response. “But Lulu still deals with a lot of the ever increasing paperwork as vice-president so he can be pretty sour about it...”

“Oh come on Shirley, you know he has a sense of fun!” Rivalz grins widely. “Of course, you've never seen him humiliate a noble before!”

“...Humiliate a noble?” Kallen parrots in confusion.

“Oh right! Don't mean to offend, but a lot of nobles like chess right?” Rivalz gets a nod from Kallen, who is still confused. “There is a lot of gambling done by nobles, including with chess. Lelouch is real good at winning chess. I've never seen him lose before!”

“Uh? Really?” Kallen looks around the table and gets nods from every other member.

“He made the entire chess club _cry_ once.” Milly says with a wicked smile. “He truly never holds back in chess. We've all played chess with him once. Maybe you should ask him for a game. You'll lose, but you'll also get to see what we mean.”

“That...might be something I can do. So he likes chess?” Kallen asks, trying to keep the topic on Lelouch.

“You have _no idea_.” Rivalz snorts. “Of course, sometimes you can't tell and really he would drop doing _any_ chess if his sister requested him to...”

Kallen watches quietly, only speaking up a few times, to keep the topic of conversation on Lelouch. It seems she is right. Lelouch is a curious person.

She doesn't notice how Shirley is watching her, a confused and thoughtful expression on her face as she realizes how much interest Kallen has in Lelouch.

* * *

Day comes once again, still sunny as yesterday and slowly warming more and more as spring comes into full bloom and summer starts edging closer. Normally, all the students would be gathering in their classes at this time.

_'So why are they calling an assembly at this time?'_ Rai wonders, even as he takes his seat, glancing over at Alice who is sitting with Nunnally. He turns his head and is slightly irritated that Rivalz took the seat next to Lelouch who is sitting at the end of the lane. He's talking to Lelouch about something, Lelouch turning slightly to listen to him.

_'Something is up.'_ Rai realizes, watching Lelouch. He seems distracted, despite his best efforts to just seem like he's as aloof as ever.

But what is up, Rai can't tell.

The screech of the microphone turning on turns all heads towards the stage, where Mr. Ashford is waiting patiently for the microphone to be ready and the students as well. Slowly, silence descends upon the assembly.

Mr. Ashford clears his throat. “Now, only two days ago Area 11 was struck with a horrific sight.”

_'Horrific sight?'_ Rai frowns, trying to think of what he means.

“That is, the truth of how Prince Clovis la Britannia was murdered.” Mr. Ashford continues.

_'Oh. I suppose that is horrific to those who don't know the truth of Britannia.'_ Rai scowls a little, before smoothing it into a frown, trying to keep his face—not blank, but suitably upset as a normal student would be.

“This brings a problem to the Ashford Academy. That of security. We have always striven to keep the safety, health, and happiness of our students foremost in regards to policies and how the school is run, while still making this place comfortable to all students and people.” Mr. Ashford pauses, letting the words sink into his audience. “Unfortunately, comfort and happiness must come after the safety and health of our students. In that regard, we will be doing a complete re-haul of our security over the next two weeks.”

A murmur grows in the crowd as he continues to speak.

“The most important change will be of student IDs. The only way to leave and enter campus will require a student's ID card to swipe in and out of the doorways.” Mr. Ashford informs them.

Rai's stomach drops. _'Dammit! This is going to make certain things more difficult.'_ He glances over at Kallen, who is acting as demure as ever. _'There should be a way around it but I'll have to be careful...'_

“By the end of this week, all of the student IDs will be handed out and will be put into use. We also will be applying other security measures and we ask for patience and understanding. A lot of your parents have expressed worry and fear for the recent events. And you should all know that includes a few powerful noble families.” Mr. Ashford reminds them. “By the end of these two weeks, all of the security updates and upgrades will go fully into place. While the security is being updated, we ask that you take care and try not to interrupt any of the workers who will be brought in.”

Rai bites his lip as Mr. Ashford continues with the assembly and glares, realizing that things might have gotten more tricky for him. If not outright dangerous.

A thought has him turn and look at Lelouch, then beyond to Nunnally. _'That's right...powerful noble families indeed...'_

* * *

Suzaku stretches out, twisting slightly to reach for his toes. After spending three straight hours in the cockpit of the Lancelot, he needs to release the tense muscles and deal with the cramps in his legs for staying like that for so long.

“Are you okay Suzaku?” Cécile asks kindly. “I knew I shouldn't have let Lloyd keep the tests going for so long...”

“No, no it's fine.” Suzaku smiles at her, accepting the water bottle with her with a soft thanks after standing up. “I could handle longer than that if necessary.” As he sips at the water, he glances around. “So Lelouch isn't here today?”

“Security updates are starting for Ashford so he had to stay behind at school longer. Sounds like he'll be busy for the next few days.” Cécile explains gently. “But he should be returning soon.” They walk away from the main hanger, heading into the control room, where various technicians and Lloyd are monitoring the testing of the Lancelot. The other technicians swarm on the Lancelot behind them, once again double checking its condition after all the tests it's done.

“Oh. That's good to know.” Suzaku manages a smile there and then glances around. He doesn't see any green hair. “And uh...that girl?”

Cécile sighs, looking annoyed. “She disappeared yes. I wonder where she went...if she's going to be like that it's going to be difficult...” She mutters to herself.

Suzaku frowns too. _'That strange woman...'_ He remembers his first sight of her in the container in Shinjuku. _'What does she have that people want so badly to destroy so many innocents for? __Does it have to do with Geass? Or is it something else?__'_ He remembers Lelouch talking of her death, then thinks of her sudden reappearance in Lloyd's office alive and well despite that. _'Could that be it...?'_

“Aah! Pvt. Kururugi!” That soft gentle voice makes him turn, eyes widening as he sees who also is in the control room, smiling brightly at him.

“Your...your highness!” Suzaku stutters, quickly bowing towards her.

“Don't worry! I'm only visiting semi-officially.” Euphemia says cheerfully. She's dressed more like a princess today, in a fancy dress and is flanked by two bodyguards in suits, a man and a woman. Suzaku glances over and spots another woman, one with dark skin and pale silver-blue hair. To his surprise, she's wearing a Purist uniform and seems to be talking to some of the technicians.

“So this is the Lancelot...it's quite impressive.” Euphemia turns to look out the window at the bulk of the Lancelot as it is carefully looked over by the technicians before they will put it in the mobile base now that it's not needed for testing or upgrades and maintenance. They don't have any other place to put it right now as this is a smaller hanger than they had before. Which is better put to use right now, according to Lloyd, for building the other Knightmares they are to make up per Prince Schneizel's orders. New parts have come in for them and Suzaku has seen Lloyd fussing over what has arrived, complaining about “sub-par parts”.

“Uh...yes it is your highness.” Suzaku says after a delay, feeling awkward.

“You move it very well...I can see why you are its pilot.” Euphemia smiles gently at him. “Pvt. Kururugi. May I ask where Mr. Lamperouge is? He's not here today.”

_'Oh? She was looking for him?'_ Suzaku feels a sick sense of worry. _'Is she suspicious?'_

“Um...he's at school right now.” Suzaku settles on answering.

“School? Oh right! He said he was at...” Euphemia frowns, clearly trying to remember the name.

“Ashford Academy.” Lloyd answers her cheerfully, pushing his chair away from his computer and stretching out. He grins over at Suzaku. “Good job Pvt. Kururugi at today's tests...oh Mr. Lamperouge will love to see these numbers...shame he's so busy lately.” Lloyd pouts. “Hmm...but Ashford...” Something gleams in his eyes as he says that, a curiously thoughtful expression growing on his face.

“Ashford Academy...” Euphemia's eyes sparkle at the mention of it, her words drawing Suzaku's attention towards her. “What kind of school is that?” She asks, glancing over at her bodyguards.

“It's a finishing and boarding school that accepts all students of any background.” The woman answers her. “It has a good reputation as well, though that might be due to the small amount of schools of the level of Ashford available throughout Area 11. It was the only one appropriate for nobles until recently.”

“Mr. Lamperouge says it's a fun place!” Lloyd says cheerfully. “Well, actually he complains a lot about all the festivals and events Milly Ashford arranges for, but he does it with a smile so I'm sure it's fun! Though considering the security updates I wonder how they will handle their summer festival as it's open to all people. Even Elevens! But with the worries of recent events, I wonder if they will have to change that...” Lloyd frowns a little in thought.

“Even Elevens?” Euphemia sounds particularly interested in that. “So he's in school...” She glances over at Suzaku. “But not you.”

“No your highness. I am in the military after all.” Suzaku says with a soft smile, glancing nervously at the bodyguard behind her that is glaring at him.

“Oh...how old are you?” Euphemia asks softly, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Uh...I'm almost 17.” Suzaku wonders why she's asking that. Couldn't she just request his file?

“17...” Euphemia looks thoughtful there. At that point, the woman behind her clears her throat.

“I'm sorry your highness, but you do have another meeting this evening that you need to get to.” She reminds her.

Euphemia sighs. “I see...well, it was nice meeting with you again, Pvt. Kururugi.” She says brightly. “I hope I can speak to you and Mr. Lamperouge again.”

“Uh...thank you for your kindness your highness.” Suzaku bows again and watches her leave. After a moment, the Purist faction woman follows after them, bidding farewell to the technicians she was talking to.

Cécile lets out a sigh once she does. “Oh dear. If she's going to show up a lot Lelouch will have to be careful...”

Suzaku can only silently agree. And also wonders just why exactly Euphemia visited today.

* * *

Villetta is silent as she walks to the car with Princess Euphemia and her escort. She had not expected the princess to come along with her, but apparently she requested and got permission to visit the ASEEC. And since Villetta was going as well for her own reasons, she ended up taking the same transportation as the Princess at her own request.

She settles in the seat across from her and her bodyguards, silent. She's not sure how to deal with this princess of Britannia. Nobility is one thing, but how does a commoner like her deal with royalty?

“Sir Villetta, what did you think of the ASEEC?” Euphemia asks her after a moment of silence, as the car pulls away from the university and starts driving over to the military base and Viceroy Palace.

Villetta hesitates, considering the princess before her, then decides on honesty. “I think it's an interesting project. What Earl Asplund is working on under Prince Schneizel looks to be the revolution in Knightmare technology we require.”

“Even considering an Honorary Britannian is the one piloting the Lancelot?” Her eyes are sharp, her gaze fixed on Villetta's face and waiting for her response.

_'Ah. That is your concern.'_ Villetta shifts nervously, considering her current position and Princess Euphemia's character as well. “...yes. According to the technicians and Earl Asplund, Pvt. Kururugi is so far the only one able to bring the full potential out of the Lancelot. In regards to improving technology, Britannia has need of the data his piloting of the prototype brings.” Villetta pauses, considering her feelings a bit more. “He also is responsible for saving not only Sir Jeremiah's life, but yours as well your highness. I am more than willing to give him the benefit of a doubt. However...”

“However?” Euphemia prompts her, giving her permission to go on.

“Suzaku Kururugi is the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi.” Villetta says bluntly. “The fact he joined the Britannian Military is suspicious. I do not believe he is being entirely honest about his reasons for joining. That said, I do not believe him a direct threat to your safety. However, he must have a goal of some kind to join and why would an Eleven of such a bloodline join Britannia's side?”

Euphemia looks thoughtful. “Why indeed...I spoke to him a bit in that regard. He wants to be able to make a difference somehow. He does not like terrorism and wishes for the end to war but does not know how to do that.” A thought seems to flash across her face. “Sir Villetta, I have a strange question to ask. You do not need to answer, but I would appreciate any thoughts you have in this regard. Are you alright with that?”

_'What does she mean?'_ Villetta wonders, but nods. “I have no objections your highness.”

“What do you think it means, to say the way to end war is that somebody wins?” Euphemia asks her bluntly, staring straight at her.

Villetta's eyes widen. _'Somebody wins?'_ “May I ask why you ask this?”

“You may.” Euphemia says. “It was Mr. Lamperouge who said that, in response to Pvt. Kururugi saying he has no idea how to end this war. I have been wondering at that answer he gave for some time now.”

Villetta considers it. “Somebody wins...perhaps it means once Britannia has conquered the world, the war will end?” She offers. It doesn't feel like the right answer however.

“You don't really believe that, do you?” Euphemia shrewdly notes and Villetta nods, a bit chagrined. “I suppose the next question is how do you win a war?”

“...When all your enemies are defeated?” Villetta offers next.

“But who is the enemy?” Euphemia asks and once again Villetta finds herself at a loss.

She shouldn't be. Certainly the enemy is all Britannia fights yes? But something about that feels wrong, like it would not be the right answer.

“I'm afraid I don't know.” Villetta says after a long pause.

Euphemia's smile turns sad. “I believe that is why I can't understand what he means. How do you win a war in such a way that it all ends? What is the 'somebody' who must win the war? I think on that a lot...” Euphemia looks down in her lap. “I think of a lot of things.”

Villetta does not answer her. She has no answer to give.

Especially as now the question rings out in her head. How do you win a war with such finality? How does somebody winning solve the problem and bring peace to the world?

_'I understand completely why this would trouble her so...'_ Villetta muses. _'And it makes me wonder...'_

She frowns. She remembers the name Lamperouge. It is the one Krewell blamed for Jeremiah's sudden change of heart, in him refusing to go with the scapegoat plan. And now he is bringing impossible questions to people's minds even second hand.

_'Who is Lelouch Lamperouge?'_ Villetta wonders.

* * *

Lelouch is far from in a good mood when the day finally ends. Likely because Mr. Ashford threw the Student Council under the bus after his announcement.

_'I know it was mainly for my benefit but that's no reason to skive off and let a bunch of teens handle the work __**you**__ should have done!'_ Lelouch growls, though half-heartedly. He's very tired, too tired to keep his anger.

At least he's not the only one; by the end of the day even Milly was starting to look frazzled. They barely had any time to get through the papers Mr. Ashford gave them on the new security system and answer all the questions from various students, clubs, and even faculty!

_'Why the hell didn't he talk to the teachers and staff himself?! What an irresponsible man! The resemblance between him and Milly is __too __strong!'_ Lelouch gripes inside, as he finally is freed to go. As the vice-president, and the one best at the paperwork, he ended up being the last one to head home. He even had to call in and apologize to Lloyd about not being available today.

_'Though oddly he was fine with it...wonder what is going on there?'_ Lelouch has more than a few feelings of dread on what Lloyd might have planned and why he suddenly yelled like he was inspired when Lelouch brought up Ashford and the security updates there.

Still, now he's finally free to return home and rest. Have some late dinner and spend time with Nunnally...

The door slides open with a swish as he approaches it. “I'm home.” Lelouch says, not even bothering hiding how tired he is. Nunnally knows well why he was held back today.

“Welcome back, Lelouch.”

That voice does _not_ belong to Nunnally. Suddenly more energized, Lelouch looks up...

...C.C. is there. Sitting at the table, in her _damn prisoner __straitjacket_, carefully folding cranes with Nunnally.

“Welcome home, big brother!” Nunnally chirps cheerfully. Not knowing anything is wrong. Of course, she can't know what C.C. is wearing. But why would she be so comfortable with her here? Where the hell is Sayoko?!

_'Oh __right__, __I __forgot, she would have to make arrangements herself considering the new security updates...'_ Lelouch groans, just barely avoiding slapping his forehead. _'Which means I should probably order out for dinner. No way I can make anything __tonight__. Besides...'_

His eye twitches. _'Why the hell is this woman doing here?'_

“I'm glad you managed to finish your work without staying away too long. Though I'm sorry, but the meal Sayoko prepared in advance for us, I gave your portion to C.C. since she was hungry. She came all this way to meet with you after all.” Nunnally says cheerfully.

“C.C.?” Lelouch keeps his voice light but glares at the green-haired woman who is pulling out and smoothing down a piece of pink paper before beginning to fold it.

Nunnally giggles. “You have such an odd friend here. Imagine, only going by her initials! She said she came here to talk to you and sounded disappointed that you weren't around, so I suggested she wait for you. She's got so many strange stories to tell, it was a lot of fun!”

“Uh, yeah.” Lelouch steps forward, still glaring at C.C. “So C.C. has been keeping you company? For how long?”

“Oh, for hours!” Nunnally's cheerful words just cause a spike of fear and anger to jolt through Lelouch. C.C. was here, alone with Nunnally, for_ that long_? He knows too little about this woman, aside from the fact of her being able to survive a bullet to the head and granting him his Geass, to trust her intentions for visiting and spending all this time with Nunnally.

“She isn't your girlfriend, is she?” Nunnally teases him lightly, unaware of the panic swirling in Lelouch.

Her words reach him after a moment. “A girlfriend? That's--”

“He made a promise for the future with me. Right?” C.C.'s words, so easily taken out of context, makes Lelouch twitch and turn, glaring even fiercer at her. “I came here to discuss arrangements in that regard.”

“Uh? For the future? You mean marriage? That makes C.C. a fiancée?!” Nunnally latches on to that explanation of what C.C. is saying.

“No! No, it's not like that!” Lelouch protests. “It's like, um...she's kidding! It's just a joke!”

“I hate that.” C.C. says, even as she carefully finishes off her paper crane.

“I see...” And now Nunnally sounds down, her head drooping a little. “You are doing this sooner than most. Still, they say everyone is different so I should...” Nunnally turns back to him, a bright smile on her face. “Congratulations brother!”

“Like I said that's not what it is! She's...she's a new employee of Lloyd's!” Lelouch quickly comes up with.

“Of Lloyd's?” Nunnally sounds thoughtful, even as C.C. gives Lelouch a strange look for that excuse. “Hm...so she was joking then. She is rather like him in a way isn't she? I can tell how they can get along and work together.”

Lelouch pastes on a fake smile, even as his glare gets stronger at C.C. and he grabs her by the arm, yanking her up. “Yes yes. She's probably here due to work. I wasn't able to make it in and likely Lloyd sent her in regards to the project. She's working on the same project as me.” Lelouch starts pushing C.C. out of the dining room. “Excuse us, we need to have a private conversation.”

“Oh! But what about dinner?” Nunnally asks, sounding concerned. “You need to eat brother.”

Lelouch's stomach chooses that time to growl, making him blush as C.C. gives him an amused look. “I'll order something, like--”

“Pizza.”

Lelouch stares at C.C. who stares blankly back. “He's going to order pizza.”

“Oh! That sounds nice.” Nunnally chirps cheerfully. “Pizza would be good, especially after the hard day you had at school. You need a treat.”

“Uh...yeah. I'll order myself a pizza.” Lelouch says, smiling despite the situation at Nunnally. “Nunnally, I'll come by in a bit to tuck you into bed. But really, don't take everything C.C. says seriously. She's often joking.”

“Ahaha, I understand brother.” Nunnally's smile is much more relaxed and genuine now. Apparently C.C.'s joking really got to her.

It's the last thing Lelouch sees before he pushes C.C. out of the dining room and to the stairs.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Lelouch demands as soon as they are in his room, releasing C.C.

“My, am I not allowed here?” C.C. smirks at him.

“Of course not! It's hard enough hiding you at the ASEEC, you can't also hide at Ashford! Security is being updated right now too.” Lelouch crosses his arms, glowering at her.

“But how else am I to talk to you? You won't speak with the rest there. What do you think? Of the power I gave you.” C.C. sits down on his bed with a casual air about her. “What do you mean by schedule?”

“I rather you answer my questions. Who are you? Why was Clovis so interested in you? How are you--” Lelouch demands, only to be cut off by her once more.

“...not dead?” C.C. lays back on the bed. “You are a nosy person aren't you?” C.C. is quiet for a time, before rolling to face him. “What will you do to get answers?”

Lelouch clicks his tongue in irritation, settling in the desk chair and setting up his laptop. “You really are annoying. But if you must know...” Lelouch considers it, as he turns on his laptop and waits for it to load. “How about this, I'll answer some of your questions. But you have to answer some of mine.”

C.C. stares at him, golden eyes inscrutable. “Hmph. I suppose I can answer a few questions. But no more.”

_'That will have to do.'_ “The schedule I mentioned is for obliterating Britannia.” Lelouch says bluntly, even as the laptop boots up.

“You think you can do that, just with that power?” C.C. asks him, not sounding interested in the answer.

Lelouch smirks. “I intended to without it. This vastly speeds up my schedule however. With this, I have a weapon that grants me greater versatility.” Lelouch turns in the chair to face C.C. “Besides, it's not just Geass I will have. There are other factors involved.”

“Geass?” C.C. sits up at that. Her golden eyes are sharp, something sparking in them at Lelouch using that term.

“I heard it when you made that contract with me. That is what it is called. Geass.” Lelouch considers the strange woman in front of him. “Now your turn. Why was Clovis interested in you? Was it to do with Geass?”

“No way. That idiot knew nothing of that power...” C.C. smirks a little. “Oh, I'm sorry. He was your brother yes. I suppose I shouldn't insult him.”

“Clovis was a fool. That is true. So what _was_ he interested in?” Lelouch glowers as C.C. shrugs.

“You said there are others for your plans. What do you mean?” C.C. turns on him, flopping back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

“Lloyd. Cécile. Suzaku.” Lelouch lists off bluntly. “Perhaps Jeremiah now considering his swearing of loyalty towards the vi Britannia line.”

“You think they will turn on Britannia just because you request it of them?” C.C. turns slightly, and smirks a little as Lelouch does not answer.

“I cannot stay like this any longer. The reign of strong over the weak, this cruelty...I will put an end to it. I swore to do so and I intend to destroy the Emperor's Britannia.” Lelouch says instead, reaching down to pull out a package. As he opens it, he pulls out a partially constructed helmet, along with the pieces to finish its construction.

It is black, with a half-finished look to it. But even half-finished it looks a lot like the head of a black king piece in chess.

“I promise Nunnally a gentle world. Whatever means necessary, no matter how much blood has to be spilled, I will do so.” Lelouch declares softly.

“Hm...well that's fine and all, but weren't you going to order pizza?” C.C. reminds him.

Lelouch's stomach growls once again and he flushes, eyebrow twitching. “Well...yes.”

C.C. watches as Lelouch moves from the mask to his cellphone, calling up Pizza Hut for an order of pizza. “I was right. He really is an interesting guy.” She says to herself, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Despite all that has happened recently, Shirley still manages to keep a positive outlook. Certainly Prometheus is scary, but with the efforts done to improve the security to Ashford and Shirley just being a normal girl, it's hard to see anything going on as personally impacting her.

_'Except for __new __student IDs and all the __extra__ work for the student council.'_ She think sourly. So much work! So much paperwork. She worries, having seen Lelouch staying behind last night without the others despite them trying to get him to stop.

_'Well, he might be worried about his work too.'_ Shirley considers that, even as she eats her lunch outside, enjoying the spring air by herself to get some breathing space from the recent crazy amount of work she has. _'Not being able to come into work...would a noble accept his reasons? His boss sounds good but certainly he would be frustrated if he has need for him...'_

Shirley lets out a huff, before sipping at her juice. Looking around, she blinks. _'__Lulu__?'_ Yes, there is Lelouch, sitting off to the side by himself instead of with Rivalz or Nunnally. He is frowning, looking through something on his laptop.

It is only a thought and then Shirley skips over to him. “What are you working on Lulu?”

Lelouch looks up and smiles slightly at seeing her. “Shirley. Just some work for Lloyd.” He closes the laptop, making her pout a little at hiding it so quickly from her. Like she was going to spy on it! “Is there a reason for talking to me?”

“Aah...no I just noticed you off on your own.” Shirley blushes a little. _'Oh crap, I'm alone with him...maybe this is my chance.'_ With that thought in her mind, “Um, Lelouch can I ask if you will be free this weekend?”

“Uh? This weekend? Did something come up you need help for?” Lelouch asks, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“W-well. Actually not that big of a deal but there is this um...I haven't been to uh...” Shirley tries to think frantically of an option. _'Clovisland? No that's cursed for first dates...there has to be some place __or thing I can use__!'_

“Oh um!” Shirley smiles brightly at him at a thought. “There is some things I need at the mall. My father's birthday is coming up but I'm a bit at a loss on what to get him this year. Would you mind helping me out?” _'There! Not quite a date, but if I can go alone with him...'_

“That's all? Why don't you ask Milly, she's better with presents than me.” Lelouch chuckles a little at a thought.

“Apparently she has something upcoming up this weekend. Some kind of marriage interview?” Shirley frowns a little, remembering how troubled Milly seems about it. “So, will you have time?”

“I'm afraid I won't be available either. I have work you see--” Lelouch stops suddenly, awkwardly.

Shirley barely notices, drooping a little. _'Ah damn another lost opportunity...'_ “Oh, I see...I suppose that can't be helped.”

Lelouch clenches his hands and doesn't respond. Shirley peers at him, confused, then realizes he's looking behind her. Shirley instinctively turns to see what caught his attention. “Is something the matter...uah!?”

The shocked gasp comes from Lelouch suddenly being in her face, holding her face in his hands as he stands before her. “Lulu?!” Shirley is blushing, bright red. She can see Lelouch's delicate, handsome features so closely from this position. Especially how intense his violet eyes are. They almost seem to shine like stars...

“Um...Lulu? What are you...doing...” Shirley can feel her brain start to overheat. _'Is he going to kiss me?!'_

Lelouch stares at her, and suddenly looks awkward, a slow pale pink blush forming on his cheeks. “...what indeed.”

* * *

Lelouch is far from pleased. In fact, he's _angry_. Dragging C.C. to the roof after making up some pathetic excuse to Shirley, he releases her arm and turns on her. “Are you insane?! Just strolling around like this?”

_Like this_ means instead of wearing her straitjacket, she's wearing _Lelouch's_ _clothing_. As if to hammer home she's associated with him. He has no idea what Shirley would think, but it would be certainly suspicious! And what about others noticing her? If certain people find out about her, attach her to Lelouch, it could be all over!

“It's fine if I stay in the school. Don't speak so strictly to me.” C.C. waves him off, walking over to the railing nearby. “It's not like anyone would think I'm some escapee dressed like this.”

“No, but they likely would think worse! Those are _my_ clothes!” Lelouch gripes back, still glaring at her. “You are going back to the ASEEC tonight. No arguments!”

“I'll do as I please.” C.C. sneers at him, leaning against the railing.

“You don't belong here!” Lelouch angrily snaps at her.

“I don't belong anywhere.” C.C. shrugs it off but the phrasing pricks at Lelouch's mind. What does that mean? Just who is this woman?

“Either way, it's easier for us to hide you at the ASEEC. I'll bring up to Lloyd of you acting as a technician, at least on paper.” Lelouch insists. “If you resist...”

“Do you really think that Geass will work on me?” C.C. pulls back, still holding the railing, and glances over at him.

Lelouch has nothing to say to that, his jaw clenching at her casual dismissal. Considering she's the one that gave him this power, what does she know about it? Perhaps she has knowledge of a weakness he hasn't discovered yet. Or she could be even immune by nature of her having given it to him.

Satisfied by Lelouch's silence, C.C. turns back to look out at the courtyard below, which is empty at this time. She pauses, titling her head. “What's with her?”

Lelouch steps forward and sees what she's talking about. “Oh, is she doing it again today?” Lelouch reaches the railing and can tell she is. The freshman he Geassed is marking the wall once again.

“Again?” As C.C. actually sounds curious, Lelouch sees no problem in answering. Besides, maybe what he says about he's discovered about his Geass might pry out a little more information from her.

“I used my Geass to have her mark the wall every day while in Ashford.” Lelouch leans against the railing himself.

C.C. looks amused. “You are testing to see how long it lasts?”

“I need to know the specs of this weapon, don't I?” Lelouch says, raising an eyebrow. “A weapon is useless if you don't fully understand it.”

“Oho? Is that it.” C.C. hums to herself. “And what _do_ you understand of it?”

“To use my Geass, I have to have direct eye contact with the subject.” Lelouch begins. He watches some birds fly in the sky before disappearing from view. “Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problems. Effective range is approximately 270 meters.” Lelouch falls silent for a bit, mentally going over what he knows about his Geass. Memorizing the information is useful, but that still means he must be careful he is not misspeaking it as he does not have the direct information in front of him right now. “It also appears that the subject has no memory of events before, during, or after the Geass is used. I believe this is due to damage caused by the Geass interfering with the subject's cerebrum.”

Lloyd suggested trying to get brain scanning equipment involved, though that will have to wait until he can justify the expense without drawing too much attention in that regard. Cécile is of the opinion some medical tests done on Lelouch might not be amiss, worried about how Geass might be effecting himself over the subjects. Lelouch can't help smile in memory of Cécile's concern; it's a warm, gentle thought.

“And if it's an optical signal, I can reflect it as well.” In other words, he can use his Geass through meeting someone's gaze in a mirror or similar reflective surface. Certainly a useful trivia bit that.

“You've investigated it a lot in the short time you've had it.” C.C. remarks, resting her chin on the handrails.

“My opponent is an empire that controls 1/3 of the world. I cannot be too cautious.” Lelouch says, looking back up at the sky, watching a cloud slowly drift by.

“But what do you want?” Lelouch asks after C.C. remains silent except for a small hum of acknowledgement on what he says. “What do you gain from this? My contract...what is that wish you spoke of?”

“Heh.” C.C. doesn't answer.

“Don't think I can't find a way to contain you. You may not be effected by Geass, but I'm sure there are ways still to keep you at bay. You were captive when I first found you.” Lelouch reminds her darkly. _'If she's a threat...everyone from Suzaku to Nunnally would be in danger. __That is unexceptable.__'_

C.C. side-eyes him then snorts a little, obviously unimpressed by his threats. “Don't worry. Consider me your accomplice.”

“...Accomplice?” Lelouch repeats back, surprised and confused by her words.

That's right.” C.C. spins around and leans against the railing, smirking at him. “Accomplice. I won't endanger us. I won't get in the way of your plans and neither will you get in the way of mine. Simple as that.”

Lelouch considers it, then sighs. “Very well. Accomplices it is.” Lelouch stares out at the school, listening to the school bell ring. “But get back to my room and stop wearing my clothing. If you want other attire, I'll buy you it.”

C.C. chuckles at that. “My, what a high strung young man you are...” She teases him, even as she saunters off. “But very well I'll do so. For now.” She tosses over her shoulder.

Lelouch grinds his teeth but says nothing, mind whirling as he considers what lies ahead of him. Soon, he will have to talk to Lloyd and Cécile.

Soon, he will finish his mask. A plan he considered even before Prometheus arrived. But to start, he truly needs their help.

Especially with Prometheus laying claim to Shinjuku. That removes the “pieces” that are Kallen and the terrorist group she's part of. Lelouch can't do it without the others.

He refuses to do it without Suzaku.

* * *

Kallen stares at the plain phone she possesses now. The one that Prometheus gave her. She sighs, leaning against the wall and staring up at the ceiling.

It's been some days and maybe she's a little too eager for contact, but she hoped for something. Especially for any excuse to be “sick” and out of school.

_'__Turns out __Lelouch wasn't kidding at all...'_ Kallen groans a little. Milly ambushed them all this morning, talking about some crazy party. About wanting a fun theme for it and demanding they all participate in tossing out ideas for what kind of party it will be.

Unless Kallen can leave “sick” she's going to be stuck dealing with all this party planning.

Her eye twitches. _'He didn't have to look so smug.'_ Lelouch had just cheerfully gone with the whole party planning session, something which apparently surprised even the other student council members. Milly wasn't surprised at all and declared that Lelouch had finally seen the light.

“_Yes and I think it's too bright for my eyes. Excuse me President, but I do have work to get to.”_ Had been Lelouch's calm rebuttal, followed by him leaving for his work with Milly unable to stop him and left just pouting over her vice-president's escape.

Kallen frowns a little, wondering just what kind of work he does. Maybe she should ask next time there is a meeting.

_'It's probably nothing special.'_ Kallen acknowledges, pushing off from the wall and stretching out a little before heading down the hallway and back to the student council room. _'But seriously, the work he does is apparently enough to have him leave at the oddest times...he even had to leave once while talking to me!'_

Thinking back, that entire situation was rather funny with how frantic Lelouch looked. Knowing he just misspoke, that he meant to warn her but is apparently much more socially awkward than he first seems – Rivalz cheerfully has many stories about Lelouch fumbling with fellow students he's more than willing to share and Kallen managed to pry that first time going bug catching story from Suzaku at that welcome party much to Lelouch's dismay – the whole situation is more amusing than tense in retrospect. So with those memories in mind and with a smile on her face, Kallen rejoins her fellow students.

But even so, the phone burns in her pocket as a reminder of her true mission and how false this school life is to Kallen.

* * *

When Jeremiah arrived – _finally_ – back at the ASEEC, he did not expect to walk into the offices to find Lloyd fiddling with a suit. Lelouch is off to the side, watching with a bemused expression as Cécile shakes her head and helps Lloyd with his tie.

Suzaku is just a little beyond, looking utterly lost on the going ons.

“What are you doing _this_ time Lloyd?” Jeremiahs asks, already exasperated by Lloyd.

“Hm? Oh I have something I need to go to. Cécile stop fussing, it's good enough.” Lloyd waves her off, then beams at Jeremiah. “Nice to see you again! Have some time free?”

“Enough for today. There has been a lot of work to do in the military recently.” Jeremiah turns to Lelouch. “Princess Euphemia has been helping Sir Darlton in regards to investigating the dealings of various nobles and businesses in Area 11. She's also signed off on certain guard schedules and patrols to help keep the peace and on the look out for Prometheus.”

Lelouch looks considering. “She has? Hm, that's a bit faster than I thought she would. Euphie has never been particularly comfortable with speaking out unless pressed.” Jeremiah can see the pride on Lelouch's face and it softens his smile a little. He remembers the young Princess himself and her fondness for Lelouch, an affection he still obviously holds and returns in equal measure.

Mostly. That one time both Princess Nunnally and Princess Euphemia demanded he pick which one he would marry is still a minor legend among the old guards of the Aries Villa due to how the poor young prince reacted.

“Now, you know what you aren't to do right?” Cécile is saying to Lloyd, a bright sharp smile on her face. “I won't have any news of you causing trouble, right?”

Lloyd twitches. “Yes, yes you need not worry. Just focus on fixing up those parts we got into _useful_ parts and I'll be back before you know it!”

“No you will not!” Cécile snaps, pointing a finger in his face and making him go cross-eyed. “You are staying the full visit, including for dinner you know it! By the time you come back, work will be over. We'll continue it tomorrow, understand? No running off in the middle!”

“Yes!” Lloyd squeaks, stepping back. “I will be on my best behaviour, I swear.” He looks vaguely twitchy. “I know you'll find out from Lelouch if I'm not...” He mutters, fidgeting with his tie again and messing it up once more.

Cécile just watches, annoyed, but merely sighs. “Well, be off. And play nice!”

Lloyd gives her a sloppy salute. “I'll see you next time you can visit Jerry!” Lloyd says cheerfully.

“...perhaps I rather not.” Jeremiah sighs. “Honestly after our time at school together why would I want to associate with you?”

“Hm? What are you about?” Lloyd pauses in his confusion, then Cécile clears her throat in a pointed reminder and he shrugs. “Well, off now! Wish me luck!”

Jeremiah watches him go and then turns back to the rest. “And what exactly is he leaving for?”

“A marriage meeting.” Lelouch nods as Jeremiah gapes in disbelief. “Yes, I know. Marriage meeting and Lloyd does not fit but apparently he made an offer. I wonder who to...”

“...we are talking about Lloyd Asplund yes? Not some fake?” Jeremiah manages to get out.

“Yes. We checked and everything.” Cécile shakes her head and crosses her arms. “It's Lloyd. Wonder why he's so eager to do it...all things considered, I mean.”

“I don't get why it's such a big deal.” Suzaku confesses, blinking wide green eyes in confusion. “It's Lloyd's business, right?”

“It could impact us however. There is only one thing that interests Lloyd after all...” Lelouch glances over at the white bulk of the Lancelot that is visible through the big window here and currently being looked over by technicians to make sure it's still tuned up properly, making Suzaku turn and frown thoughtfully himself. He then sighs. “Jeremiah, I'm afraid there is not much to do today. If you had shown up when Lloyd wasn't leaving, maybe we could have used some assistance from a Knightmare pilot.” Lelouch nods towards what looks like a modified Sutherland not far from the Lancelot that is also being looked over by technicians. “But Lloyd won't allow us to test the Lancelot without him around so...” Lelouch shrugs.

Jeremiah smiles a little. “You need not worry Lord Lelouch.” Jeremiah considers his options, then turns to Suzaku. “Pvt. Kururugi.”

“Uh, sir?” Suzaku blinks out of his thoughts, wide green eyes turning to look over at Jeremiah with a confused expression on his face.

“Would you mind indulging me in a spar?” Jeremiah's grin widens as Lelouch's does, a wicked sharp thing. Cécile lifts a hand to her mouth, eyes wide with surprise.

“...sir?” Suzaku looks genuinely confused, but swallows. “Um...certainly. I...I will gladly spar with you.”

“Excellent.” Jeremiah glances over at Lelouch and sees the approving nod he makes and the gleam in those violet eyes, dimmed as they are by the glasses he's wearing to disguise himself.

Jeremiah looks forward to seeing why this offer excites Lelouch so much, even as Cécile sighs and starts thinking out loud about where they can hold the sparring session within the hanger.

_'But most importantly...'_ Jeremiah eyes Suzaku. _'Let's test this young man and see what he can do...and what he is _willing_ to do in a fight.'_

* * *

The sound of the transport plane is loud. Almost loud enough to drown out thoughts. But that unfortunately is not true.

Bound in a straitjacket and kept in place by restraints, with more soldiers nearby to guard him, General Bartley – soon to be ex-General for his part to play in recent events – can only mope silently. _'To think that I would return to the homeland like this! __I wish I never involved that damn girl!__'_

The reminder is enough to make him droop. Thinking back, he remembers his last conversation with Clovis.

“_I need you to move the scientists.” Clovis tells him, pale faced in his hospital bed._

“_But your highness...” Bartley protests, but Clovis cuts him off by raising his uninjured arm, palm out._

“_I do not remember much of what happened to me in the G-1 Base. However...” Clovis looks thoughtful, an odd look in his eyes. “I feel like it wasn't...” He shakes his head. “Never mind. I suggest moving them now. Put them in a place out of the way. I will not risk the project. Considering Code R's mission, perhaps it is best that the girl is gone.”_

“_Sir!” Bartley protests. That girl he speaks of is the key component of the project, after all._

“_Barltey, this is an order. Hide the project even further than before. Don't let anyone find out about it.” Clovis commands and Barltey obeys. Despite his doubts, he obeys his prince loyally._

Bartley opens his eyes. _'If I knew leaving you alone then would result in your death mere hours after I left...I wouldn't have. Oh Prince Clovis...what am I to do now?'_

There is no answer, just the sound of the humming of the air transport as it takes him further from Area 11 and towards the homeland...and Bartley's trial and sentencing as a traitor to the royal family.

* * *

Jeremiah is panting heavily, even as he lowers his sword. Suzaku is taking deep even breaths, looking a bit tired himself. But not as tired as Jeremiah.

There is an odd sense of frustration, knowing that once again he lost the fight, but it's mostly covered up by the satisfaction of seeing just how strong Suzaku is. He had to push him a few times, used a few dirty tricks to get close to winning. Suzaku never adapted to them, something Jeremiah mentally marks as something to address later, but he ultimately won through sheer skill and strength.

“...I guess it's over?” Cécile says hesitantly, looking between the two still soldiers.

Jeremiah straightens and nods. “Yes. I believe that is the last round we needed.” He steps towards Suzaku and offers his hand. Suzaku stares at it and Jeremiah knows he's not the only one. An audience gathered in this hanger as it became clear what was going on and the technicians murmur, glancing between each other.

Suzaku finally smiles and takes the hand, clasping it well and shaking it. “That was some good fighting. You really made me work for it.”

“Heh, I hope so but you certainly won every fight.” Jeremiah says, watching his expression as Suzaku looks down. “That is very good. I see you better now.”

“...you do?” Suzaku asks, looking genuinely curious.

“Why yes. There is much you can learn about someone by how they fight if you pay attention.” Jeremiah releases his hand and steps back. “You have much honour Pvt. Kururugi. But do not mistake foolishness for honour.”

Lelouch approaches him, carrying a towel and offers it to him. “That was...impressive. Did you really get what you wanted out of Suzaku?” His violet eyes are sharp, slightly suspicious.

Jeremiah does not blame him. Glancing back at Suzaku who is getting water pressed on him by Cécile, he considers the Eleven. Or rather _Japanese_.

“...before I would not be able to say this without great reluctance. But Kururugi is truly Knight material. He does deserve the right to pilot the Lancelot.” Jeremiah says, turning in time to see Lelouch's eyes widen in shock.

Jeremiah hesitates. _'Do I bring it up now...? No, I should. It is something...' _Jeremiah feels a bit of sickness curl in his stomach. Before he justified it to himself. Many times he did.

“My lord...my actions as part of the Purist faction--” His words are stopped, as Lelouch lifts a hand, giving him an imperious look.

“Sir Jeremiah. Do you acknowledge that treating people other than Britannians as lesser, as Numbers instead of people, is wrong?” He asks him, voice low and strong. Quiet however, not carrying even in such a place, covered in steel and strong plating to protect the hanger from the movements of the Knightmares. He can faintly hear the echoes of the praise the technicians are giving Suzaku, as well as his stammering protests to being praised that much.

“Yes. Yes I do. To treat others like that...there is no honour there. Nothing right in it and plenty wrong.” His head drops as he speaks, shame filling him. Jeremiah wonders how many people he killed, how much innocent blood he shed through misplaced grief and anger. He doesn't know. He didn't care before enough to bother to keep track. It makes the sickness in his stomach stronger.

“Then I need nothing more.” Jeremiah snaps his head up and sees Lelouch looks in consideration at him. “The fact you acknowledge it...I only need you to do so and try to make up for your previous actions.” He smiles then, sudden and wry. “It is Britannia and its system I hate Sir Jeremiah. I do not hate Britannians. I know very well how easy it is to get used to that sort of thinking.” He passes Jeremiah a water bottle and takes the towel from his now slack grip. Jeremiah automatically takes the water bottle and stares as Lelouch walks off.

“No matter how kind you are, it is not impossible to get influenced by that system. To not realize the way you think is wrong. You must be able to see it from the outside first to understand. I know many Britannians, ordinary people, and most are kind and good people. They still participate in the Number System and other horrors, if passively, but they do not understand that. Not yet.” Lelouch stops and glances back at him. “But perhaps, one day, they will.”

With those words he walks away and Jeremiah is left with more things to think on.

But at the same time, a weight is lifted from him. “All I need to do is make up for what I've done...” Jeremiah stares at the water bottle clenched in his hand and smiles. And salutes Lelouch briefly before cracking the cap off and taking in a deep gulp of water he so dearly needs after so much hard fighting.

_'Yes, Lord Lelouch is truly the prince I follow.'_ Jeremiah thinks in satisfaction and glances back at Suzaku, who still has the technicians swarming around him and talking to him, while Suzaku smiles awkwardly and looks overwhelmed by their praise and attention.

_'And, he has a good Knight candidate to keep him safe as well.'_ Jeremiah smiles a little. _'A good start indeed.'_

* * *

Milly fidgets, nervous beyond belief. It's hardly the first time she's waited for a marriage meeting and yet a sense of foreboding crawls up her spine. Her mother is smiling that bland smile of hers, a triumphant refrain of it however. Like she's more than satisfied with the noble that is coming to meet with her daughter.

Milly has always blessed the fact that nobles assure a harmonious marriage, at the very least, by having the two set to be engaged meet a few times before the engagement is signed and sealed. If there is any dissension – from the _m__an_ of course, it must be from him – then the engagement will not happen. Milly has taken advantage of that rule to chase off all the men who come to meet with her one way or another.

_'Which does mean Clovisland got a bad reputation for first dates but oh well. It's such a great place for arranging disasters to happen on dates!'_ Milly thinks happily at the very memories of all the incidents she arranged for there to drive off unwelcome suitors.

But this one...there is something odd about it. Even her grandfather seems to be of the opinion she should give this a genuine try. Which makes Milly wonder just what noble made an offer for her hand.

The door finally opens and Milly sits up, pasting on a bland smile as a servant escorts the noble in.

She freezes, as she finally gets a good look at him.

Her mother doesn't, bustling over with a bright – fake – smile on her face. “Earl Asplund! I am so honoured by your visit!”

“Aaah, don't need to be.” Lloyd Asplund gives her a smile, then turns over to Milly. “So this is Milly Ashford. A pleasure to properly meet you. I heard so much about you from Mr. Lamperouge I'm afraid I feel like I already know you however.”

Milly feels an ice cold lump drop into her stomach. But she manages to rally and stand, curtsying to him. “I...I feel the same way. He's spoken quite a bit on you.” Milly swallows around a dry mouth. Lloyd is not one she can chase away. That's what she knows from what Lelouch told her. He's too...eccentric and not at all like a proper noble for her usual tactics to work. Not even blackmail or bribes could work.

“Please, have a seat Earl Asplund.” Her mother simpers a little, even as Lloyd casually drops into the seat. His tie is a mess but he is wearing a proper suit today. His eyes are bright behind his glasses.

“Now, Miss Ashford! What shall we speak on? I have heard a great many things about you and wish to hear more.”

Milly swallows and sits back down. “Aah...I do wonder about that...”

“How are things at Ashford? I heard about the security updates, how are they doing?” He asks, and Milly grabs on to the mostly ordinary conversation topic, even as she glares at her smug mother.

_'Why the hell is Earl Lloyd Asplund making an offer for me?'_ Milly wonders in her mind. She knows about him from Lelouch and marriage ill suits him. He has no interest in anyone, male or female, beyond platonic relationships. If any at all considering his obsession with his technology and work for the Prime Minister of Britannia. Whatever it is he works on, as Lelouch is unfortunately bound by NDAs to not talk about it and Lelouch won't be breaking that any time soon.

Still, she has the vague impression she should yell at Lelouch for talking so much about her. Obviously something there he said inspired the Earl in this direction. But what, exactly, he wants from her she does not know.

* * *

Euphemia smiles, finishing off the paperwork for today and signing the last with a flourish. Setting it on the complete pile, Euphemia stretches out and lets out a sigh of relief.

_'I didn't realize how much work this involves...'_ Euphemia muses. _'I've barely begun too...this is apparently nothing compared to the workload I'll get when my Sub-Viceroy position is made official.'_

She's only able to work in this regard due to being Royalty, due to being a Princess of Britannia. It's something she never truly considered before. That just by being royalty she has power over what happens in Area 11.

_'Just by this, I can see about improving things in Area 11 for everyone. Even the Japanese.'_ Euphemia considers that. _'Cornelia...hm, my sister is many things but she is a general first. Her priority will be dealing with the terrorist threat and Prometheus. That gives me a lot of room to do the rest of the work.'_

The reminder of Prometheus makes Euphemia sick, turning to look out the nearby window. A small one here, not huge like currently in the main Viceroy office. Euphemia works in a small side office right now, in part due to said window as much as her not being _truly_ Sub-Viceroy yet. Guards are here, like they always are, but she knows they won't do anything unless she leaves the room. And even then it would be to escort her to her next destination.

Within the Viceroy Palace of course. It took a lot of wrangling and arguments with Darlton to visit the ASEEC even once. And even though—Lamperouge wasn't there, it has been well worth it to see Suzaku again.

Euphemia looks back at her desk, and smiles, thinking of certain papers she signed and arranged for. A look into Ashford confirmed what Lamperouge said and even Earl Asplund mentioned; it's a good place. With the papers underway, she knows what soon will be happening.

_'I hope it works out well.'_ Euphemia thinks softly. _'Well, he does have a friend there so it should be alright.'_

A knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts. “Yes?”

The door opens and Darlton steps in. “Princess. How is your work going?”

“I finished.” Euphemia waves a hand over the cleared desk. “Though I would appreciate you looking through it for any errors.”

“I will do that but later. The transport carrying Princess Cornelia and her main forces has arrived.” Darlton smiles as Euphemia brightens at that news, standing up and walking away from behind the desk.

“Really?! Oh I shall go to meet her at once.” The guards around form up around Euphemia as she quickly makes her way out of the office, picking up her skirts as she moves. Darlton stands back and chuckles a little, before stepping towards the desk and picking up one of the files. He considers what is there and nods, satisfied.

_'Princess Cornelia will be happy to hear of this as much as the rest of the progress made.'_ Darlton considers the time and frowns, remembering some of the nobles he could not oust from their current positions of power as he is not the real Viceroy.

_'I'm certain they will be a problem for some time...even a new Viceroy has some restrictions.'_ Darlton's lips thin as he thinks. _'She will need a genuine, proper reason to remove them from power and unfortunately they appear squeaky clean. The only __visible __flaw they have is sheer incompetence and a tendency towards lording their power over others.'_

Still, even with that in the way, Darlton is confident that Cornelia and Euphemia can handle Area 11. He truly was concerned, with Euphemia's inexperience and Cornelia's disinterest in such things, but it seems that Euphemia is more than willing to learn how to use her royal power properly.

She will make a fine Sub-Viceroy, he's sure of it. Though he suspects that once she gets a full handle on things, the gentle princess will push for rather unpopular reforms.

_'But better here than the homeland.'_ Darlton consoles himself before turning and leaving himself to greet the new Viceroy.

* * *

“I heard what you did Euphemia.” Cornelia says soon after her arrival. Behind her, her royal guard sans Darlton is lined up behind her and plenty of soldiers have come as an honour guard for both her and Euphemia.

“You have?” Euphemia winces lightly, making Cornelia chuckle.

“Yes, I also heard about your escapade in Shinjuku. But I was actually speaking on your actions afterwards. You did a good job in handling the situation in Area 11.” Cornelia smiles warmly at her. “I am proud of your accomplishments in beginning to bring order to this place after the recent turmoil.”

Euphemia relaxes at that. _'Looks like she won't be scolding me...'_ A memory of violet eyes and hints of tears around them makes her look down. “Thank you sister--”

Cornelia raises a hand, halting her words. “Call me Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. The distinction is necessary between direct sisters like ourselves.”

“Yes. I understand.” Euphemia drops into a brief curtsy. “Welcome to Area 11, Viceroy.”

Cornelia smiles a little, then turns to the noble standing by. Part of the council that Clovis originally installed. Euphemia recognizes him actually, having had to order him to stop blocking Darlton in her own royal name. She frowns a little, wondering what he will say to Cornelia.

“Now then, your report?” Cornelia asks calmly. Too calmly in fact.

Euphemia winces. _'Oh he's...what was it that the military say? Ah yes, he's _screwed_.'_

He brings up a hand to his chest and with a smug smile says, “Yes, Viceroy. We have arranged a welcome party for your highness--” He stops, stepping back in fear and shock as Cornelia points her duellist rapier-pistol in his face.

Euphemia watches, wide eyed and yet not entirely surprised. After dealing with such people for a few days herself, Cornelia's reaction comes across as normal. Her sister does not have the patience for fools. It's why she hates politics.

“Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt.” Cornelia sneers out the flaws as she sees them. “What about Prometheus? Capture the enemy of the Empire! Get Prometheus!!” She demands in a yell.

The wheels of fate turn and so does the future unravel before her and many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? There is a lot more to come, but now that C.C. is with Lelouch and Euphie is making different decisions compared to canon, things will once again push forward and you can't count on it having a similar outcome as canon.
> 
> Would like to see your thoughts, theories, and general reactions! So yes, please comment! If you want me to update next week, please tell me that you still enjoy this and want more!
> 
> Next time: **Stage 06 Fake Mask**


	9. Stage 06 Fake Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch is ready for another day at school only to be pleasantly surprised by the new transfer student.
> 
> ..wait, why is Suzaku avoiding him?
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/10/30  
Word Count: 17, 303 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less comments last chapter; hopefully more this chapter! I still got enough comments to tell me it's cool to post. Please remember that condition folks - comments mean I'll post next week!
> 
> This is a major chapter for the story. You'll see what I mean by the end!

Despite the announcement of Prometheus, the arrival of Cornelia as the new Viceroy, and various patrols of soldiers moving their way through Tokyo, somehow life doesn't seem to change much. Not for most people in Area 11. Not for Britannians.

_'Which,'_ Lelouch thinks a bit sourly, _'is just typical. Only the so called Numbers suffer under these circumstances.'_ He wonders if that is what Prometheus intended. There hasn't been any news from him in about a week now and it's concerning in a way. It makes Lelouch wonder what he's up to.

But either way, he has school. He has work. And Lelouch's daily life just doesn't seem to change.

_'It might soon.'_ Lelouch thinks of the mask he has just about finished. He should be able to finish it tomorrow as today he has work again and thus can't spend time after school on it like he did yesterday.

Lelouch then dismisses that thought and walks into the main school building.

“Lelouch!” That cheerful call of Milly heralds her half glomping on to him, grinning at him as she presses her body against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his arm. “How are you this morning?”

Lelouch eyes her a bit warily. “Quite fine until you showed up like this. What are you scheming Milly?”

Milly laughs, releasing him and spinning away. “Oh so you really don't know hehehe...” Her smirk is wide and her eyes sparkle. “Well, then I guess you have a great, happy surprise coming!”

“No, really. What are you up to?” Lelouch is giving her a wary look now. “What did you come up with for that party?”

“Oooh...the party is still in progress...can't settle on a theme!” Milly pouts a little at the reminder, then smiles again. “But don't worry, it really is a happy surprise for you!” And she skips off, waving a little to him, towards her own classroom.

_'Somehow, I don't find her words reassuring.'_ Lelouch muses, shaking his head. Still, he enters his classroom without too much fear. At worse he expects something vaguely embarrassing.

“Good morning Lelouch!” Rivalz grins at him and okay _now_ he's getting worried. Rivalz looks like he knows something he doesn't as well and even Shirley gives him a bright cheerful grin that suggests something is up.

“Okay, so everyone is plotting behind my back again.” Lelouch sets down his bag and looks around the classroom. None of the other students seem to know what is going on, but Nina ducks her head down when Lelouch's eyes land on her. _'So the student council knows something I don't...' _“What did Milly arrange this time?”

Rivalz grins. “Actually someone else did.” Lelouch gives him a suspicious look, raising an eyebrow, and Rivalz raises his hands in an “I'm innocent” position. “Swear it's good!”

Lelouch rolls his eyes, but sits down in his seat anyways, glancing over at the clock. “Just let it wait until after class...” He mutters, making Shirley giggle.

“Oh it can likely wait until then but I don't think so...” Shirley's eyes crinkle at the corner as her smile widens. “Don't worry Lulu, this will make you happy!”

“...right.” Lelouch rolls his eyes again and rests his hand on his chin, glancing out the window.

“I think the Prez has given him too many questionable surprises...” Shirley whispers to Rivalz.

“Yeah it seems that way...” Rivalz checks on Nina, a slightly concerned look on his face as he sees the trembling in her small body. “Are _you_ okay with it?”

“I'm fine.” Nina's voice is short and a bit snappy, making Lelouch glance over at her for a moment. She seems tense but forces herself calm and pulls out her books.

Lelouch sighs and resumes staring out the window as the bell goes off and everyone scrambles into their seats.

The teacher enters after a minute, looking carefully through the class to visually check on it and nods. “I will now take attendance!” He declares as he reaches the desk and Lelouch listens with half an ear as he does, responding when his name is called. He's vaguely surprised to hear Kallen is here, but otherwise does not care. He rests his head in his hand and stares out the window, as is his wont.

The teacher shuffles his papers, looking nervous. “Now, we are introducing a new student today that just transferred in. As this is his homeroom, you will be properly introduced to him. I hope you treat him as per school policy.” He adjusts his necktie and actually glares a little at nothing as he speaks. “He has been brought in through a _very_ important person funding his education so we are to not cause any trouble that could be reported back to them, understand?”

The class murmurs at that, whispering at each other, and even Lelouch can't help but be vaguely curious about who has arrived. Especially since transfer students are rare enough, but one brought in by someone of high status as well? Definitely unusual. However, Lelouch figures if it was royalty transferring in, like Euphie, Milly would have been less cheerful this morning and would have warned him, told him to be sick today. So instead the transfer student can't be very important.

“Ahem. You can come in now.” The teacher sweats a little as the door opens and the new student enters the class. The class immediately erupts into shouting and confusion.

“An Eleven?!”

That immediately makes Lelouch turn to the front and his eyes widen as the teacher calls for silence.

“I'll be joining you all here at Ashford Academy starting today.” A faint, fake smile forms on his face. “I'm Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Suddenly Milly's attitude this morning, Rivalz and Shirley's glee, and even Nina's uncomfortable yet determined to accept it attitude makes sense.

Lelouch doesn't really register the smile on his face but it's there, warm and bright. _'Suzaku...Suzaku is going to Ashford now?!'_

* * *

Rivalz immediately spots the warm and even goofy grin on Lelouch's face as it sinks in just who the new transfer student is. His own grin is just as wide and twice as goofy he's sure, especially as Lelouch quickly hides his real feelings behind his normal impassive mask.

Glancing over at Shirley, she grins as brightly as him before turning back to paying attention to class as things settle down and Suzaku sits down in the seat offered to him at the back.

Of course, the grin fades a little listening to the whispers and talk about Suzaku, about the Eleven who joined their class. A few express concern over him being a terrorist, only to be rebuked as the school wouldn't allow that, especially with the new security instalments.

Rivalz glances over and sees Nina is still tense, still scared.

_'So it's not gonna be easy...well, we can do what we can to make it better right?'_ Rivalz thinks, eyes turning back to Lelouch. He's a hard guy to read, but Rivalz has spent time with him on chess matches, in student council sessions, and in general. He's like a cat often. Body language is an important part of things and Lelouch usually slumps a bit in school, almost purposefully giving the air of a slacker. But he's sitting up straight and properly for once.

_'If he had cat ears they would be swivelling around and towards Suzaku.'_ Rivalz snickers a bit at that mental image. But he would. Just the party alone was enough to tell him how much Lelouch cares for Suzaku, defiantly so considering his heritage.

Rivalz focuses on his classes after this, pointedly ignoring the comments about Suzaku. As time goes on, the whispers stop as more teachers come by and get irritated with their class not paying attention, forcing everyone to stop the gossip.

It starts right up again as soon as the lunch bell rings, even as the majority of the class leaves. Suzaku is packing up his things, body tense and Rivalz is sure underneath that bland expression is a lot of wariness. It's not something Rivalz considered before, but Numbers sure get the worst of it in Britannia.

He hears a light screech nearby and sees Lelouch has stood up, and he's making his way casually to where Suzaku is. Rivalz perks up and gets ready to see how Lelouch will handle things; knowing him he's been thinking about it all morning and has settled on what he thinks is the best way to welcome Suzaku to school.

Except Suzaku has already stood up and is making his way to the door, exiting the class. Lelouch is forced to change his walking path and heads out the door himself. Concerned, Rivalz stands himself and makes his way to the door.

Just in time for Lelouch to return and he looks _frazzled_. A little tired even, trying to control his breathing which betrays he did a bit of exercise.

“Uh...hey Lelouch you wanna spend lunch together?” Rivalz offers quickly, noting with worry the hot anger in Lelouch's eyes.

For a moment he is silent, violet eyes staring unseeing ahead, then he shudders and nods. “Yes. That would be great.” He says through gritted teeth.

_'Oh no.'_ Rivalz has a bad feeling now.

* * *

“Wait, so Suzaku actually _ran_ _off_ before you could talk to him?” Milly asks, incredulous. The rooftop is mostly empty today, likely because Milly made a show of the student council having an informal meeting up here. Apparently that's usually the cue for everyone else to run away before they get dragged into something crazy.

_'Just what kind of people have I landed myself in...this is why I hate Britannians.'_ Kallen sighs under her breath, staring at her carefully packed lunch. She can't even eat it as fast as she would like here, and it's got some of her favourites in it today. Not Japanese of course, but still good food.

“Yes.” Lelouch looks genuinely irritated, instead of that forced, bland boredom he puts on as part of his “image” according to Rivalz. He sips a bit at the canned drink he grabbed at the vending machine downstairs, before opening his lunch. Which is still magnificent every time she sees it, making Kallen wonder who makes his lunches.

“And of course our dear _frail_ Lulu couldn't possible catch up to him...” Milly sighs dramatically, even as Lelouch glares at her for that description. “Well, you can talk to him elsewhere right? I'm certain you of all people can pin him down.”

“Yeah. I want to know what that was about.” Lelouch scowls slightly. “He damn well knew I was in his class and he left on purpose...” He mutters under his breath.

“W-well he's an Eleven. Maybe he...uh...felt awkward?” Nina looks twice as awkward and as much as her mention of “Eleven” makes her twitch, Nina's words make sense. Kallen remembers what some of her so-called friends said and frowns a little.

She's never really considered it before, but being thought of as purely Britannian likely saves her a lot of problems at school.

“Yeah probably. No reason to avoid me though.” Lelouch's eyes flash, before he forces himself to calm down. “So, President...since this is an informal meeting...is it about our newest student?” Lelouch looks at who has assembled and frowns. “Where is Ray?”

“Apparently he's got some family thing for the next few days and Alice too for that matter.” Milly sighs, waving it off. “Aah, well I'll update him when he comes back.” Milly has a wicked grin on her face. “And yes, let's talk about Suzaku. I told you would like your surprise!”

“And for once you were right.” Lelouch grins as Milly complains at the “for once” part of it. “But how did he get transferred here? The school does allow this but most Honorary Britannians can't afford tuition.”

“My oh my...should I say it...” Milly muses out loud, then grins brightly. “I'm going to say it! It was quite the big deal for my grandfather and the rest of the school board! After all...” She leans in close and drops her voice to a whisper. “It's not every day genuine royalty pays tuition for a student!”

“What?!” Kallen is ashamed to realize she yelled that with Rivalz and quickly breaks off into a realistic sounding coughing spasm before stopping, waving off their concerns and sipping at her juice quietly.

Luckily Milly returns to the main topic quickly. “I mean it! Princess Euphemia, our new Sub-Viceroy, came in herself and insisted on him enrolling! It was such a shock really! It's not to be spread around much of course, but she made it clear she wants Suzaku Kururugi to have a proper education here!”

“Eu...Princess Euphemia did?” Lelouch has a strange look on his face, oddly gentle and happy at that. “Well...I suppose that does make sense...” He murmurs to himself.

“What do you mean Lulu?” Shirley asks, peering over at Lelouch.

For a moment Lelouch looks torn then he sighs. “Right this doesn't go beyond us, okay?” He asks, eyes flickering around at the assembled group. They all nod, though Kallen mentally crosses her fingers.

“Suzaku briefly met Princess Euphemia. To be precise, she fell right into his arms.” Lelouch sounds exasperated at that, even as Shirley stares wide-eyed, Nina's hand going up to her mouth as Milly gives Lelouch a surprised expression and Rivalz whistles. Even Kallen finds herself feeling a bit bug-eyed at that news.

“What do you mean by fell into his arms?” Kallen asks carefully, _just_ keeping her persona up.

“I mean she _literally_ did. Suzaku was by the Viceroy Palace due to coming back from dealing with all the paperwork for his transfer to the engineering division.” Lelouch waves it off, but a grin forms on his face. “She managed to convince him to escort her around Area 11. Apparently he did a real good job, better than he said, considering she enrolled him at Ashford.”

“Princess...Princess Euphemia did that?” Nina sounds confused and at a loss. She's not the only one. Kallen tries to wrap her head around the idea of Britannian Royalty being okay in extended periods of time around a “Number” and flat out fails.

“Sounds like our new Sub-Viceroy is a nice person!” Milly says cheerfully, though the expression she has is strangely sharp and focused on Lelouch, who keeps up a gentle smile despite her scrutiny.

“Hm, it really does!” Shirley adds, bouncing a little from where she's sitting. “It's great for Suzaku to be able to go to school again. I'm surprised he wasn't. I mean, he couldn't easily go to Ashford but there are schools for Honorary Britannians and Elevens.”

“The youngest you can sign up for the military is 14.” Rivalz says and gets odd looks for it. “What? I was curious when Suzaku blurted out at the party he was in the military so I looked it up. If he signed up young, then that would explain why he wasn't in school.”

“That...that is kinda sad...” Shirley says softly. “That he joined the military at fourteen...why would he do that?”

“I've been asking that a lot myself...” Lelouch grumbles to himself. At their curious looks, he sighs but answers, “Suzaku didn't like war and fighting as a kid. I mean, he certainly could _fight_ but war...he didn't like it. Especially after everything that went down _during_ the war...” Lelouch has a dark look on his face at the mention of it.

Kallen wants to ask more, but a motion from Milly draws her eyes and she shakes her head once everyone else is looking, silently pleading for them to not ask. It's things like that which make Kallen wonder at Lelouch's history and what Milly knows about it. The Lamperouge siblings are under the care of the Ashfords that's for certain. Kallen often wonders why, but knowing of Nunnally's condition and the fact they have no parents, she finds she can't work up the urge to ask.

So instead she changes the topic.

“I was surprised by the term Sub-Viceroy when it was announced Princess Euphemia would be Area 11's.” Kallen says in a gentle voice, carefully picking her way through her lunch. “So I looked it up. Apparently it's rarely used and last time it was also a pair of direct siblings of the royal family that made use of it. According to the article it had to do with inheritance issues...” Kallen frowns at that.

“Inheritance issues? That's weird.” Rivalz looks confused and so does Shirley, Nina, and even Milly a little. “Why would that have to do with having a Sub-Viceroy?”

Lelouch actually chuckles, darkly at that. “You don't know?” He waves his fork around, smirking. “Well, I suppose it's not something most people don't think of, but I'm surprised Miss _Stadtfeld_ doesn't. You should know what inheritance issues means for royalty.”

Kallen glowers at him. “And you do?” If her voice is a little tart, she hopes her façade will allow it. After all, Lelouch was just quite rude to her.

“Heh. There is only one true inheritance in the royal family. That is, the throne itself.” Lelouch's words makes everyone silent, even as he chews a little on a bite of his food. After he swallows he raises an eyebrow. “The history of inheritance for the Britannian Royal Family is very complicated and often bloody. Having a Sub-Viceroy is thus usually an excuse for a younger sibling to be brought under the aegis of the elder. They have to be reasonably powerful politically and/or militarily in some way to be a Viceroy after all.” Lelouch dryly remarks.

“...you mean Princess Cornelia gave the role of Sub-Viceroy to Princess Euphemia...to protect her?” Nina says slowly, looking a bit scared.

“That is correct. Not that it's quite as needed as before. After the Emblem of Blood era, a lot of new laws were worked into place. For example, no royal sibling can be directly involved in the untimely death of another royal sibling without punishment.” Lelouch frowns a little. “Of course, the wording there is _very_ precise so perhaps Princess Cornelia isn't wrong to be worried, especially with the Emperor's attitude towards his children...” He muses to himself.

“Not directly...hey hey!” Rivalz protests. “You can't mean if they can't be proven involved or kill off their sibling in indirect means, they would get away with it?”

It's silent for a time, the horror of what Lelouch implied and Rivalz said sinking into everyone here.

“That is exactly what that means.” Milly says in a soft voice. “The royal court of Pendragon...it's been so long and I was barely there when young...” Milly shakes her head. “I was still young and mostly focused on tutors and other things. The times we went to Pendragon were few and far in between before my family's fall from nobility.” Milly pushes back her hair. “But I do recall that even for me the Pendragon society was often dangerous and confusing...such is what it's like.”

“I don't get out much because of my health. I hadn't considered that.” Kallen says and feels vaguely sick to her stomach at the thought of Britannian politics. As much as the two princesses are her enemies as royalty of Britannia, it's awful to think they have enemies within their own family and people, that they have to watch their backs for daggers from within.

“That sounds scary...the poor Princess...she gets moved out of where she has been living to Area 11 just because of that...” Nina says, sympathy in her eyes.

“Well, it's probably good to note that Princess Euphemia seems to be stretching her wings a little.” Milly says cheerfully. “Apparently she signed off on various orders before her sister's arrival according to grandfather's connections. And let's not forget her taking the risk to put Suzaku in Ashford! If she's willing to do stuff like that, looks like Area 11 won't be so bad to her.”

“Heh. You aren't wrong.” Lelouch shakes his head. “But honestly right now the Viceroy Palace is likely like a kicked over ants nest. None of the people installed there are used to Princess Cornelia and she's _military_. Prince Clovis was all fancy parties and art weeks, but Princess Cornelia just came off the battlefield.”

“She's a general right?” Kallen says and wonders at the sharp look Lelouch gives her briefly. “So that's why she was sent here?”

“If her military record truly means something, she's going to cut a swath of blood through Area 11.” Lelouch stabs at a baby tomato in his lunch, smirking darkly. “Unless things suddenly change, the terrorists will soon be nothing but a pile of corpses.”

“Lulu! Don't say such things over lunch!” Shirley protests. Nina looks a little green at his words while Rivalz merely amused.

“Oh come on Shirley, you know Lelouch is like this. Always for saying shockingly dark things at the oddest times just to throw people off.” Rivalz is very cheerful about it, chuckling a little.

“How did you get her military record?” Kallen asks, genuinely curious. _'Perhaps it could be of aid...'_

“It's publicly available...well, likely most of it. If there is anything that could be considered embarrassing to the military or royal family or both, it would be locked away. Not to mention there are certainly things kept hidden from the public in general by the military.” Lelouch shrugs it off, but looks oddly thoughtful in his eyes. “If you look it up on the Net, you will find it.” Lelouch frowns for a moment, then shakes his head. “But I'm not kidding about it. Considering her record, she's likely right now attacking a terrorist base without anyone knowing.”

Kallen looks down at her lunch and feels vaguely sick at the thought. She doesn't notice how Lelouch watches her, eyes narrowing briefly as he considers her reaction to that news.

* * *

Beeping fills the G-1 Base as the screen shows the terrain and locations of enemy forces. “We've successfully identified the guerrillas.” One of the soldiers here announces.

“Right, now determine the location of their hideout!” Darlton orders, serious and calm. Back in the position he's most comfortable in instead of acting as the Viceroy. “Get that intel to the Viceroy!”

“Yes, my lord!” Is the immediately response.

Outside the base, gunfire fills the air. The reliable tanks of Britannia are pointed up at the mountain before them, where installations of old Japanese military gunpods are shooting down back at them. Even with mere tanks, Britannia is overwhelming them slowly but surely, clearing the way to the base within the mountain.

Not that Cornelia has the patience for it. Her great customized purple Gloucester comes from behind, lance at the ready, straight into battle.

“Relics from a past age...” Cornelia scornfully says as a few of the gunpods notice her and spin around to attack. With a great leap into the air, she skilfully dodge the first few shots. Shooting at the gunpods to give herself cover fire, she unleashes her Slash Harken. One easily slams into a gunpod, destroying it and providing her an anchor. Another gunpod is just as easily destroyed by her next Slash Harken. Between the two of them, it's easy for her to dodge more gunfire and get closer to the defences of this terrorist base as she controls her fall down back to the ground.

Crushing the last gunpod, she contacts the G-1 Base. “Darlton! In here, right?”

“_Yes, my lady. What about you? Do you require us?”_ He asks, a bit staticky from the communications channel.

Cornelia smirks. “Not for this level of resistance.” Her Gloucester slides in quickly with the aid of its Landspinners, heading directly into the old tunnel. It looks like this was old mines converted into a military base which the terrorist took over.

“_Understood!”_

It's irritating, to think of all the hideaways the Elevens have. As much as she mourns Clovis, she finds herself continuously frustrated by his incompetence here.

_'I should have made up an excuse to come here sooner...then he wouldn't be dead.'_ Cornelia thinks, glaring in memory even as she exits the tunnel and comes into the main base.

“Surrender at once, foolish Elevens!” Cornelia gives them credit; upon seeing her, despite the futile nature of it, they start shooting at her Gloucester with what guns they have, none of which can damage her Knightmare. Looking around, it becomes very clear what she seeks isn't here.

“So, Prometheus is not here. Killing them one by one won't settle anything...” Cornelia feels her lips curl into a snarl. “Let your bodies rot in here then!”

And so does the old base run red with blood as Cornelia fires her Knightmare sized gun.

* * *

“I see...” Ohgi sighs on the other end of the phone. “You sure about this information?”

“I checked it myself...he's not wrong about her military record.” Kallen's lips curl, from where she's leaning against the wall in an out of the way place of Ashford. The sun is warm but she feels cold.

“...I'll keep an ear out through my contacts. If it's right...we'll have to be very careful. Shinjuku is what took down Prince Clovis. We're already trying to stay under the radar as is...” Ohgi mumbles to himself, obviously trying to think of what to do.

Kallen finds her mind wandering, thinking back at Lelouch. It's crazy to think of that guy having anything to do with terrorists...however,

“The guy I got this tip from, so to speak...” Kallen begins, carefully broaching the subject. “He seems like a good guy for a Britannian.”

“Oh? What makes you say so?” Ohgi sounds vaguely amused, indulgent in tone, and Kallen frowns a little. The problem with working with the guys who knew her when she was a kid like Ohgi is they often still treat her like one without realizing it.

“Well, he's got a friend. An Honorary Britannian in fact. He's pretty defensive of him, and seems pretty aware of the issues he faces. Apparently he lived in Japan before the invasion.” Kallen waits quietly for what Ohgi will think.

“He's probably only friends with him cause he's an Honorary Britannian. No way he would be friends with a true Japanese.” Ohgi brushes it off. “Be careful he doesn't find out about you. Britannians can't really be trusted and you know it.”

Kallen flinches a little. “Right...anyways I have class, I'll talk to you later.” Kallen hangs up at that and leans her head against the wall.

She wonders why what Ohgi said hurts a little, makes her feel a bit sick. She remembers lunch, remembers the conversations she had with the student council over it and how strangely relaxing and warm it was. Remembers Lelouch's smile at seeing Suzaku in school, remembers how Milly got everyone together yesterday to tell them about Suzaku's transfer and that it's going to be a great happy surprise for Lelouch. How even Nina mustered up the will to accept it for the sake of a friend.

Kallen wonders for a moment, considering things. “...aren't I half Britannian?” She muses out loud.

Then she pushes it back and shakes her head. Now is not the time to get caught up in such things. She has school and the resistance to worry about.

Has the phone she got from Prometheus to worry about and wonder if he's ever going to call again...

* * *

Lelouch is not in a pleasant mood once he arrives at work. He tried three more times to approach Suzaku in school, and every time Suzaku managed to slip away. He even went to _gym class_, as gross as that is, to try to talk to Suzaku.

_'And all ended in failure.'_ Lelouch can feel a throbbing vein in his head that is about to turn into a headache. _'If Suzaku tries to dodge me again at work...'_ Lelouch seethes at the very thought.

But worse of all is the suspicion on why Suzaku is doing it. A curl of cold fury and worry mixes together on why Suzaku would be avoiding him at school.

“Someone looks grumpy.” That voice makes Lelouch snap his head over. He pauses for a moment, registering it's C.C. in the technician uniform for the ASEEC, a cap over her green hair. She is looking bored but at least she's blending in better than she usually does. “Something bad happen?”

“Not that you care, but Suzaku has been avoiding me at school.” Lelouch says dismissively. “He's transferred in thanks to a bit of luck and now he's avoiding me.” Lelouch scowls.

C.C. tilts her head, face looking blank. “And that is a problem? Wouldn't it be easier on you to not associate with an Eleven? Especially what with your plans.”

Lelouch glares, even though it doesn't effect her. At least _he_ feels better glaring at the annoying woman. “I'm not leaving Suzaku alone. Have you seen him?” He asks.

C.C. shrugs and looks over at the hanger. “He's probably with the White Knight.” C.C. walks away before Lelouch can continue the conversation. Not that he had any particular interest in it.

_'At least she's somewhat blending in...'_ Lelouch's thought trials off as he sees the technicians nearby are watching her oddly. And silently curses he already used his Geass on them to make them ignore when he uses his disguise and accept that person as “Lelouch Lamperouge” as much as him without his disguise. As useful as it is, turns out there is a few other orders he could have given at the same time.

_'Well, at least they won't be saying anything...probably...'_ Lelouch sighs. Lloyd brings in enough weirdness it's likely they will dismiss C.C. as another eccentric hire of the scientist like Lelouch himself.

Pushing in further, Lelouch pauses to consider the Lancelot, which is out for testing once more. Beside it is the slowly being put together frame of another Knightmare. Lloyd whined about “spare parts” being all they have, but Lelouch has a feeling even this “lesser” version of the Lancelot will be still a Knightmare to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

_'Of course, the main focus is on the Lancelot itself __still__.'_ Lelouch muses, looking the Lancelot up and down. _'I'll be doing calibrations a lot of the time __since we have a pilot now__...'_

He spots Cécile talking to some of the technicians, pointing at things on a screen and nodding, frowning a little, as they speak to her on whatever they are talking about. Seeing Cécile oddly reminds him of his most recent search on the Net.

_'If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have considered it...'_ Lelouch muses, a bit ruefully.

It had been another late day of work. Cécile had made up a pot of coffee and Lelouch had it even, instead of just relying on his normal morning cup of coffee to wake him up and sustaining on tea alone in the caffeine department otherwise.

“_Aaaah...” Cécile stretches out, looking exhausted. “Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to go into the military for this kind of thing...” Cécile grumbles._

_Lelouch glances over at her from where the numbers are swimming on the screen, the programming for the arm movements of the Lancelot on the screen. “Why did you?” Lelouch asks, genuinely curious._

“_...ahaha...kind of embarrassing to tell you this.” Cécile says after a moment, blushing lightly. “I had a little interaction with those in the military and I knew Lloyd from university. But joining the military, even in the engineering division...I'll admit that Lady Marianne was something of an inspiration.”_

_Lelouch's eyes widen. _'My...mother was?'

_Cécile seems to read his thoughts on his face, her smile gentle and full of understanding. “Yeah. A commoner who got so far in the military...I'm sure plenty of women like myself took the risk because she proved it wasn't impossible. As hard as it is, as...terrible as it ended...it was inspiring. And it's public record you know? Your mother's military record.” Cécile laughs. “I thought so at least. When I actually joined the military I realized a lot of the records are hidden, but back then I thought all of it was easy enough to find on the Net. It's the same for a lot of such records actually. I think Britannia does it to reassure the population on the strength of their military...” Cécile muses to herself even as she focuses once again on work._

_Lelouch yanks his mind back to his programming but her words linger in his mind._

Lelouch shakes himself out of that memory, but smiles still. _'Right...that's right...that is another reason why...I will speak to Lloyd and Cécile later.'_ He promises himself, before finally spotting Suzaku and focusing instead on the present, not future plans and aspirations.

“Suzaku!” Suzaku jumps at the sound of his name and goes pale at whatever he sees on Lelouch's face.

Lelouch is certain he's glaring and doesn't stop, even as he marches up to Suzaku. “Why were you avoiding me at school?!” He demands.

Suzaku shuffles back, before he's stopped by one of the Lancelot's legs. The technicians around him take one look at the situation and immediately desert the location, in no mood to deal with an angry Lelouch. “Um...that is...uh...” Suzaku stammers, looking for an escape route.

“My! I'm guessing his first day at school was as expected?” Lloyd leans down from the walkway above them, grinning widely at Suzaku who twitches. “You liked the surprise, Lelouch?”

Lelouch manages a smile. “It was a surprisingly good surprise...if it wasn't for Suzaku's attitude.” He glares again at Suzaku, freezing him in place before he can try to flee again. “Why the hell were you avoiding me? Answer!”

Suzaku is silent for a long time, look guiltily at Lelouch. “...because I'm an Eleven.”

Lelouch sucks in a hard breath, flinching like he was slapped. “Suzaku you are--”

“But I am. And...people would have questions. Why are you friends with an Eleven? How do you know me? With my heritage...I'm the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan. People would question how you managed to get to know me. How Nunnally did...it's not safe.” There aren't any technicians around to hear his confession, his words, only Lloyd, Cécile, and Lelouch himself.

“Suzaku...do you really think that is enough to stop me from being friends with you?” Lelouch demands.

“You shouldn't be.” Suzaku smiles a little sadly at that. “I mean...I don't want you to be in danger. You already have one terrorist at your school and you think Prometheus has some kind of tie to Ashford as well. You can't risk them finding our your real heritage. No one. So...it's better, right?”

“What...you idiot!” Lelouch yells at him, stepping closer. “How dare you! How dare you think--! I can protect myself and Nunnally fine enough! You don't need to...” Lelouch's voice trials off as Suzaku looks sadly at him.

“But you already got caught before right? You got lucky that it was Lloyd instead of someone nastier...next time you might not be so lucky...even work...we shouldn't...” Suzaku sighs and closes his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

Lelouch can't react in time to stop him as he walks off, leaving Lelouch standing virtually alone in the hanger. Cécile glances up at Lloyd, worry on her features, but Lloyd just shakes his head, an oddly serious look on his face as he watches Lelouch's face, shifting with many painful emotions, as he watches Suzaku walk away.

* * *

Shirley hums a cheerful tune to herself, swinging her bag back and forth as she walks towards school from the dorms. It's hard not to have a positive attitude, even considering all the recent events. She scans her new ID card easy enough, and is allowed into the school proper.

_'I wonder how Lulu is doing?'_ Shirley considers yesterday, his various attempts to talk to Suzaku. She even got to see him in gym class thanks to that! _'He certainly must care for Suzaku a lot to do so.'_ Shirley grins at the memory, at Lelouch's irritation of being stuck having to be active and sweaty for one of the few times in his life.

It fades as she considers Lelouch's hurt expression, his worry of Suzaku and said friend's avoiding of Lelouch. She's certain most didn't catch it as Suzaku made a point of avoiding everyone as best he can, but to her and the rest of the student council it was obvious. Even Nina, as scared as she is of Suzaku due to her xenophobia, looked concerned at how desperate Lelouch was getting by the end of the day.

Shirley enters the class room and immediately notices how everyone is quiet, staring worriedly at Suzaku. Shirley considers things for a moment, then cheerfully approaches Suzaku. “Suzaku right?” He jumps, turning to look at her with a shocked look. “That's how you say your name? I didn't get it wrong?” Shirley tilts her head, looking with slight worry and curiosity at Suzaku.

“Aah...no you didn't.” Suzaku gives her a pale smile, fragile.

“You know you shouldn't be hiding from Lulu right?” Shirley asks him upfront and sees the panic on his face. “After all he's genuinely--”

“Aah sorry but...it might be best if you didn't...” Suzaku glances around and Shirley sees how everyone is watching them curiously, obviously confused by Shirley approaching him. “It's...it's fine really...I already...”

Shirley almost presses him more, but Rivalz comes in talking loudly to Lelouch and that moment of distraction is enough for Suzaku to scoot away from Shirley, to let a few other students move into their seats and get some distance from Shirley.

Shirley looks at Suzaku in concern and wonders what that was about.

* * *

The sound of machinery moving, people talking, and metal screeching fills the air. Prometheus watches from up high, seeing how the factory moves below him. No one takes notice of him, as they should, and he is able to supervise the progress being made.

“Hm...so it really won't be ready soon.” He is vaguely disappointed, but he can't push it too much. He only has the one factory and even what he has can only aid so much in how fast production works before it causes trouble with the workers. There are limits to what he can do with his power.

His phone rings at it, and he pulls it out, seeing on the ID who it is. He considers it for a moment, before deciding to answer; for once. “Yes? What is it Ohgi?”

“Aah...I just got some news I think you should know about...that's all...” He sounds hesitant, making Prometheus narrow his eyes.

“Well? Speak on it.” He demands, tapping his finger impatiently on the railing.

“It hasn't made the news yet, but the Blood of Samurai group was crushed by Cornelia.” Ohgi says, sounding vaguely panicked. “They were the largest group we had in central Japan. Look, Prometheus, it won't be long before she comes for us too.”

“Calm down.” Prometheus closes his eyes, thinking on it. “You are a small group compared to the Blood of Samurai.” He can't help the pleased curl of his lip, though hides it from his voice. _'Exactly as I thought...provoke her and she'll do most of what I need done for me.'_ “As long as you remain under the radar for now, you should be fine. Our chance to strike back will come, but we need to have certain equipment. I'm currently looking into some of that right now, so hold tight for now.”

“But!” Ohgi protests.

“I'll contact you next time.” And with that Prometheus hangs up. He pockets the phone and grips the railing tight.

Soft footsteps make him turn. “Who was that?” The girl before him asks.

She's wearing a Noh Mask just like him, but sticks to merely a red pilot suit and a black jacket over top with the hood up to conceal her features, not quite as impressive and imposing as Prometheus. Not the least because she's much shorter than him.

“The leader of the terrorist group I got in contact with recently. Turns out the Blood of the Samurai was wiped out recently.” Prometheus doesn't hide his pleasure at that news. This one he does not need to hide from. “Looks like we will have to make some moves ourselves soon enough.” Prometheus considers things. _'Cornelia likely will try to lure me out...if I don't respond it would not go over well for my efforts. Prometheus must respond...and I have to prove myself.'_

“Is there anything I need concern myself with?” She asks softly, as the workers yell below and a few sparks and flashes of light reach them.

“...not yet Pandora.” Prometheus answers a moment, as she joins him at the railing and looks down at the Knightmares being built below. “Not yet.”

* * *

The taping of keys on a keyboard is what lures Nunnally to the student council rooms. With her class currently on an excursion for gym class, Nunnally is sitting out today for school. She hates it, really does, so is happy to have someone in the building aside from Sayoko to distract herself with.

It's not hard to tell who it is. She knows this rhythmic sound of typing. “Nina?” She asks, as the door opens with an electronic whoosh, rolling her wheelchair within the room.

“I'm sorry. Was I too loud?” Nina immediately apologizes.

“No, it's fine, really.” It's not Nina's fault that Nunnally's hearing is so sensitive. “But don't you have class? Is something wrong?”

“...I'm too scared to go to class.” Nina confesses, sounding upset. Nunnally thinks she's upset with herself in fact by her tone of voice.

“Why?” Nunnally asks gently, wheeling up to Nina and holding out her hand. Nina seems to hesitate for a moment, before taking her hand.

“...I know he's a friend of Lelouch and yourself but...he's an Eleven too. It's scary. I can't help but find him scary. That he might attack me or the others.” Nina confesses.

Nunnally's heart aches. She's not sure if it's for Suzaku or Nina herself. Maybe it's both, as Nina seems to be half punishing herself for her fear already from what Nunnally can pick up.

“Suzaku is a good person.” Nunnally says instead of prying at Nina's fears. “I can't see him hurting anyone.”

“Hmhm. And Lelouch wouldn't trust him if he wasn't but...” Nina sounds close to crying. “I just...I'm so scared and I feel awful for it.”

“You had a bad experience in the ghettos right? Milly told me that much at the least.” Nunnally says softly. “She told us all when we questioned her about it but she never told us the details.”

“I got left alone there by my parents. I can't remember how I got there or how I got out.” Nina says in a quiet voice. “But it wasn't long after the war and...” Nina chokes a little. “Some scary people attacked me. I can't believe I got out with only some bruises.”

“That sounds terrifying.” Nunnally means it. She knows exactly what Nina means, to be helpless like that. It is a fear she has every day due to her disabilities.

“I know Suzaku isn't those people but he's an Eleven like them. So it's hard.” Nina confesses, shivering a little. “I don't want to upset Lelouch though so I thought...maybe I should just avoid class for a bit.”

“Hmmm...” Nunnally wonders if that would help. She's not sure, but Nina should get to know Suzaku properly. If she does, she can learn he's not going to hurt her. Just like how she's learned to handle Sayoko.

“Whenever I think of Suzaku, I think of gentle warmth.” Nunnally takes Nina's hand in both of hers and smiles, gently. “He was so kind to me and my brother, despite how tense things were back then. I remember just how fast he and my brother became friends too!”

“Re-really?” Nina sounds curious, making Nunnally wonder at the face she must be making. Is it hopeful despite the fear? Nunnally certain wants it to be so.

“Yes. By the time they were friends for a week, it was like they had been friends for _years_.” Nunnally's smile softens in memory. “He never really had a friend before Suzaku so that was really nice. That's probably why he trusts Suzaku so much. They just fit together. It feels so right to have him back.”

Nina takes in a shaky breath. “Nunnally? Thank you.”

Nunnally doesn't understand why she's suddenly thanking her. However...

“You're welcome Nina.” Nunnally says and Nina places her hand on top of Nunnally's. Nunnally is sure, absolutely sure, Nina is smiling right now.

* * *

“What?” Milly can't really believe her ears. Rather, she does and wishes it was false. However, the sour look on Lelouch's face confirms what she heard is true. “Suzaku thinks being your friend is going to risk your cover? Banana oil!”

Lelouch gives her a very odd look for that turn of phrase. Whatever, she likes it as outdated as it is.

“So, what should we do? There's no way we can keep things as is.” Milly does not like the way people are talking about Suzaku. It's only the second day of him at school and people are getting worse about it. Who cares about his heritage!? He's just another student in the end despite his unusual way of entering school.

_'This is why Lelouch hates Britannia, isn't it?'_ Milly realizes sadly. She would be a poor friend indeed, particularly one in the know about his real heritage, if she didn't know that about him. Lelouch despises the Britannia his own father created.

And now, Milly is starting to see why.

“...students need to join clubs in Ashford.” Lelouch says slowly, looking thoughtful. “That's school policy.”

“Hm? Oh yeah it is...” Milly's eyes widen. “But no one would accept Suzaku! Not to mention there is his military duties to consider...he'll have odd days where he can't come in stretches at a time.”

A smirk forms on Lelouch's face. “There is another student like that, isn't there?”

“Another student...oh! You mean Kallen!” Milly suddenly perks right up as she sees where Lelouch is going. “So you say I should recruit him into the student council. Not only does he have a club he joined and thus is following school policy there, but he can't avoid you in the council room. Everyone there already knows he's your friend!”

“That's right.” Lelouch looks unbearably smug though Milly will let him get away with it this time. Considering Suzaku's stupidity, he deserves it. “Sound like a good plan? In a few days, you induct him into the student council and thus I'll be able to properly corner him and force him to stop trying to hide for stupid reasons.”

Milly grins. “That sounds perfect! He's quite physically strong right? And he's not doing too shabby with school work despite everything! Oooh, he definitely would be an asset to the student council!” Milly can see it already. _'And let's not forget he's Lelouch's friend! I'm sure he can help me get Lelouch cooperate more often with my ideas instead of having to be dragged all the time to the parties and events!'_

Milly hums to herself. “Yes, yes. This is good. Alright, we'll wait a few days and then I'll bring in Suzaku into the student council!”

Lelouch gives her an amused look. “Always looking out for new minions aren't you?” He teases her.

Milly doesn't even pause for a moment. “That's exactly right, Head Minion!”

Lelouch immediately splutters and protests that label, making Milly laugh and laugh.

_'That's right.'_ She thinks. _'Suzaku is going to be our friend too. Not just Lelouch's. Because he's obviously a great guy.'_

* * *

“So what exactly are your plans?” This C.C. asks, just wearing one of Lelouch's shirts and lounging on his bed. Eating pizza, again. It makes his skin crawl, thinking of all the crumbs she's dropping.

Also, why is she here suddenly? Lelouch makes a mental note to check all security cameras to see if she's there or if she's not. He's not sure which is better.

“You ask a lot of questions for someone who doesn't answer any.” Lelouch sighs, putting down the now complete helmet. Now all he needs to do is consider the outfit. Certainly _nothing_ like Prometheus's, ugh, that one is like a low born delinquent's attire not what a rebel leader should be wearing. Lelouch's hand snags a bit of drawing paper on the desk and goes for the drawer to pull out pencils.

“You don't have to answer, just like I don't.” C.C. says blandly, before starting to eat another slice of pizza. Where did she get that pizza anyways?

Lelouch dismisses the thought for now. “Prometheus changes a lot of things. He's taken credit for Shinjuku from me.”

“And credit about Clovis?” C.C. asks making Lelouch flinch.

“...yes. Though it wasn't me, certainly someone else killed him.” Lelouch can feel C.C.'s eyes on him and turns, seeing how she's frowning. “What is it?”

“You didn't kill him? Was he not the enemy?” C.C. asks, an emotion Lelouch can't quite place in her voice.

“Clovis wasn't as much as a threat as Cornelia is.” Lelouch says bluntly, then sighs. “And...he's one of the few half-siblings I have fond memories of.” He stares at the blank paper in front of him. “Once I used my Geass to make sure he wouldn't remember me, there was no immediate threat from him. Clovis...if he hadn't changed too much, he would have acted cautiously. He seems to have been. General Bartley was moving funds when Jeremiah had him arrested on suspicion of treason.”

Lelouch considers his next words and finally stands, walking towards the window. “If I am to create a rebellion against the Empire, I have to consider that I will be working also against Prometheus. Whatever he wants...he also intends to use Japan for that.”

“So you will use Japan. For what?” C.C. pries.

“For revenge I suppose.” Lelouch muses out loud. “Revenge and a war against Britannia...”

“Japan didn't fair so well last time.” C.C. considers, licking her fingers clean. “It only took a month for their surrender.”

“That was when Knightmares were new. No one knew how to fight against them. And Kururugi Genbu killed himself in protest against the resist or die movement, caught between protecting Japan and assuring it remained free of Britannia.” Lelouch says, turning back from the window. “And it's not like it would stop with Japan. Britannia is powerful. They are the ones with the funding, the technology, and the scientists to really push Knightmare development. If there is any who also can potentially match them, it is India but getting hands on their tech would be hard. In that regard...” Lelouch hesitates on the last.

“You need Lloyd and Cécile.” C.C. bluntly states, lifting up her legs and wrapping her arms around them. “As much as you need Suzaku and possibly Jeremiah to pilot their work.”

“Suzaku is the only one that can pilot the Lancelot. That I am sure of. Lloyd can pull back the specs for any other Knightmare he builds, but the Lancelot is his treasure. He won't do anything he considers less than perfect for the Lancelot.” Lelouch smiles a little at the thought. “And...Suzaku is my first friend. Despite the time that has passed, I want to believe he would stand by my side...” Lelouch turns back to the window and rests a hand on the pane. “There is nothing we can't do together.”

“...but what if they don't want to turn on Britannia? Suzaku seems to think you can fix things within.” C.C. shrugs at Lelouch's look directed to her. “The other technicians talk among themselves and Suzaku isn't exactly subtle about what his goal is. They wouldn't talk about to those outside the ASEEC, if you are wondering. As odd as Lloyd is, they are loyal to him.”

“...and Lloyd gets all the funding and technology for upgrading the Lancelot and creating other Knightmares from Britannia. I'm not sure about Cécile, but she has to have her own personal reasons for joining the military.” Lelouch sighs and turns back to the window. He can see Sayoko taking Nunnally out for a stroll in the evening light, letting her enjoy the gardens before it is time for bed.

“So what will you do? Do you really think they will follow just because you ask? When they have so much in Britannia...” C.C. questions and Lelouch doesn't have an answer.

The mask on his desk suddenly feels out of place and wrong.

* * *

Lloyd stretches out with a satisfied sigh, before smiling a little. Staring at the screen, he can see the plans taking shape for another version of his Lancelot. Though in no way going to truly match it, this should certainly still provide valuable data. And be a step in the right direction for a mass production version of the Lancelot that Prince Schneizel wants him to build in time.

_'My Lancelot is just a prototype to him.'_ Lloyd sighs at the very thought. _'He really doesn't see the value in just it alone...__not like Mr. Lamperouge does.__'_

“Work is going well?” Cécile smiles at him, holding out a cup of coffee. Lloyd eagerly takes it from her; though her cooking is not something to take without caution unless Lelouch was supervising, her coffee is always _good_.

“Very much so! Though I would rather test out smaller things first before working on this. The spare parts are very finicky so if we aren't careful this won't be of much use.” Lloyd sips at his coffee and sighs in pleasure at the taste. He then frowns, considering the blueprints before him. “Perhaps I should make something else first...we have enough Sutherland parts to make it valid and it would buy us the time to craft the necessary parts...” Lloyd muses a bit in that regard.

“Prince Schneizel has given you a lot of freedom in this regard.” Cécile notes.

Lloyd snorts. “Except in the budget...after that first time Lelouch arranged for extra money to be put in the project, he wrote up the means to block me from doing that again!”

“Well, he _is_ your patron. He wants to have access to what you build and that means being the sole contributor in monetary means.” Cécile points out dryly.

“Hm, _Lelouch_ would be a better patron and you know it. He would give the money and only demand certain things like safety features for the pilots. And would assure I get the right parts for my Lancelot.” Lloyd sips at his coffee again. Cécile's silence makes him glance over at her.

She looks oddly thoughtful, eyeing him with both wariness and curiosity. “You make it sound like you will be defecting from Britannia.” Cécile points out softly. The technicians are currently making up some test prototype Blaze Luminous shields using the Gloucester parts, far away from the computer stations. The amount of work Lloyd puts everyone to is honestly useful for such private conversations and the work went up when Lelouch joined the ASEEC. Cécile knows very well that was a deliberate choice of Lloyd's.

“Well, that depends on Mr. Lamperouge.” Lloyd admits casually. “If he decides to...will you not also go?”

Cécile is silent for a time, clutching her own mug of coffee. She looks up at the Lancelot and something sad fills her face. “Yes. You aren't wrong about that...” She closes her eyes for a moment. “Shinjuku was awful as much as it was eye-opening. So many things you don't really see because it's so close to you. Just what that means, to have Numbers be a part of life. It means they aren't seen as human. That anyone who is not a 'true Britannian' is lesser. The reality of it is awful.”

“It is, isn't it?” Lloyd is very casual about it, turning back to his blueprints and opening up a new file. He taps his mouse a few times in thought before typing in “Sutherland Lance” to name the file before setting to work at building up specs and designs. “Britannia is rotten to the core. Some think it can be fixed from the inside but it doesn't seem that way.” Lloyd smirks a little. “Well, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I get to work on my Lancelot. However, I do admit to some fondness for Lelouch. I wonder what he will do?”

“If he does, I'll follow.” Cécile says, quiet determination in her voice. “If he chooses to split away from Britannia and asks me if I will come with him...if he believes the only way is to fight Britannia I would believe him. But if he thinks there is still hope within the system, I'll stay.”

“That, my dear Cécile, is an excellent decision.” Lloyd is smiling in a mysterious fashion now, eyes glinting in thought. “If he _asks_, we'll follow. I wonder what Suzaku would think of it though? I don't want to lose my devicer to naïveté and the foolishness of youth...”

Cécile has no answer herself, just nods slowly and wonders silently herself what choices the two boys will make.

* * *

Villetta has been watching Jeremiah for some time now. There is a lot to wonder at, at his improved mood and change in attitude. Before, he would think of any way to torment the Elevens and he could get away with. And honestly a lot is allowed under Britannia. Now he not only avoids doing that, he seems to trying to be nice to them.

Villetta, knowing very well he hates Elevens, is left baffled at the change.

It's not to say there are no benefits. Princess Euphemia came looking for help in her personal projects as Sub-Viceroy and seeing how Jeremiah was acting got not only him brought into help but Villetta herself. There is no better opportunity than to work directly under royalty so as to reach her goal of a noble title.

Jeremiah is currently looking through paperwork and frowning. The dismantlement of the Purist Faction in the wake of the Pureblood Incident might have removed that section of the military from official records, but it certainly has also increased the paperwork.

“Anything I can help with?” Villetta asks, setting down another stack of paperwork she went to get.

Jeremiah pulls a face at the new stack of paperwork. “How did me stepping down essentially in rank result in more paperwork?” He grumbles, even as he stamps and signs the papers in front of him. “I no longer am a direct commander of forces and yet somehow the paperwork got bigger.”

“I wish I had a full answer, but it seems to be in part because of the sudden dissolution of the Purist Faction.” Villetta sighs, grabbing the paperwork for her and settling at her desk. “This is going to take days to sort out...”

“Hmmm...yes. How annoying.” Jeremiah's eye twitches but Villetta watches as he forces calm on himself and returns to work. Before he would spend some more time ranting over it before finally getting back to work. Instead, he seems to more easily control his temper and get to work without a need to rant.

Though Villetta can't complain about Jeremiah's improved attitude and work ethic, she does question it. Something definitely happened. Something made him _change_.

_'What would change his mind so suddenly? It's like he's gotten a new burst of life.'_ Villetta stares unseeingly at the papers in front of her, pen poised mid-air as her mind whirls over this puzzle.

“Villetta...” Jeremiah suddenly says, drawing her from her thoughts. “What exactly do you think of Britannia's system? Truly, I mean.”

Villetta stares at him, mouth agape. But no, he's genuinely interested and has a strange soft look on his face. Villetta closes her mouth and thinks. What _does_ she think of it?

“...I think there are fundamental flaws with how it works.” Villetta settles on. “Nobility and pay-for-performance does not mesh well.” Villetta struggles to put her words in order. “Still, I don't think it's impossible for most people to get by in this system. Certainly most days the common folk don't even realize anything. They live their lives as it is. It's when you try to get higher that you find walls and pitfalls in your way.”

“Hmph. I suppose the exception is the Numbers.” Jeremiah sounds thoughtful there. “I wonder...will it ever change? Is it possible to...” Jeremiah shakes his head and returns to his work, apparently dismissing the conversation in favour of getting all the paperwork cleared from his desk.

But now Villetta has even more to think on.

* * *

Lelouch is far from pleased to return to the smell of pizza in his home. It's become common. Annoyingly so. For a few weeks now, pizza has been filling his home.

And there is only one person responsible for it.

“C.C.!” Lelouch snarls, stepping into the living room. He glares at C.C., who is eating another box of pizza with a bored look on her face. And once again in the straitjacket. The only outfits he sees her in are the technician uniform Cécile gave her and the straitjacket. Mostly the straitjacket. Why the woman is comfortable in that crazy get up Lelouch fails to understand.

His eyes then land on the mask on the table. “Why is that there?”

“I just looked at it.” C.C. waves a hand and slurps up more cheese and sauce covered crust. “Don't worry, I did it with clean hands.”

“Why did you look at it?” Lelouch asks, or rather demands, setting his bag down on the table.

“That eye slot thing is pretty clever.” C.C. says idly, before licking her fingers and pushing away the now empty pizza box. The doorbell rings at that point and she smirks, standing up. “That would be my pizza special.”

“...if you keep buying pizza all the time, you'll max out my credit card.” Lelouch growls.

C.C. waves a hand. “It's fine right? You can handle it.”

_'...I'm going to have to do something about this pizza glutton.'_ Lelouch sighs. He's not sure how C.C. keeps dropping back and forth between the ASEEC and Ashford without anyone noticing. He checked the security cameras and aside from a few glimpses of white in the corner, she's managed to stay out of sight.

_'And as much as I would like to fix those holes in security, it would be __**more**__ trouble if C.C. was spotted. I'll just have to talk to Sayoko a bit more about custom defences. Maybe Lloyd too...'_ Lelouch considers this, glancing over at the mask. _'...I still need to ask him too. Suzaku as well.'_ Lelouch swallows, feeling something buzz in his stomach unpleasantly.

The door opens. “Onii-sama?” Nunnally is there, smiling brightly but also looking curious. “I heard you yelling...”

“It's nothing to worry about Nunnally. Um, C.C. is back again.” Lelouch sighs, standing up and seeing C.C. approaching again with yet another box of pizza, already open and eating her way through the first slice.

“...she eats a lot of pizza doesn't she?” Nunnally giggles, turning slightly towards C.C. “Why do you always have it here though?”

“It's convenient. Not far from the workplace and pizza can be delivered here.” C.C. says casually slipping past Lelouch.

“That's right.” Lelouch sighs, standing up and walking over to C.C. “Though she leaves such a mess here...”

“We have a contract. It includes three pizza a day.” C.C. says blandly, making Nunnally giggle and Lelouch splutter. C.C. merely smirks as he glares at her, unable to say everything he wants to say with Nunnally here.

“Onii-sama, tea is ready. Do you want to join me?” Nunnally asks sweetly.

“Of course.” Lelouch smiles at the very thought. “I would love to have tea with you.” Nunnally wheels off and Lelouch glares at C.C. “Don't touch the mask again. I'll be back to put it away after tea.” Lelouch warns her before heading off to join his sister.

C.C. shrugs it off, then turns at the sound of a thud behind her and a weird yelping sound. The mask can't be seen anymore on the table but as she peers over, she just barely misses the culprit.

A tiny, furry culprit...

* * *

Lelouch looks down at his teacup, considering the tea within and what Nunnally just finished telling him.

“It's even like that in middle school...” Nunnally says sadly. “Poor Suzaku...you can do something, right? He's your friend.”

Lelouch smiles a bit sadly, running a finger around the rim of his cup. “I can. It's just that Suzaku refuses to let me.”

“He does?” Nunnally sounds so sad there, Lelouch looking up to see the dismay on her face. “But why?”

“Because he thinks it's dangerous for him to be our friend.” Lelouch tells her softly.

“Dangerous? How can it be dangerous to be our friend?” Nunnally is genuinely curious. “Is this why he's been avoiding our home the last few days?”

Lelouch considers how best to answer this, trying to figure out how to do so. A soft meow and padding of animal footsteps makes him look up, and spot the cat that just walked into the room.

_With the mask Lelouch built on its head_. Lelouch lets out a strangled gasp, standing up at the same time, as the cat meows before darting away. “Hey, wait! Give that back!” He calls as he runs out the door, conversation completely forgotten in favour of chasing down the cat.

Nunnally tilts her head, confused. “Onii-sama?”

Watching from the window above, C.C. is in the middle of eating more of her pizza as she spots Lelouch running by and just sees the smaller cat ahead of him. “Uh? Maybe I should...No I left it alone, just like he said.” Turning away from the window, C.C. continues to enjoy her pizza.

Meanwhile, Lelouch tries to catch the cat, trying desperately to think of a way to. _'Dammit! It's not dangerous yet but! No way I'm designing __and__ building a new one! And I'll have to if anyone sees before my debut! I can't risk anyone putting things together!'_

“A cat...a stupid cat! Now way is this stupid cat ruining everything!” Lelouch protests, grunting a little as he turns a corner and just spots the cat heading away from him. “I won't let it! It's too stupid!”

_'If I could just get a__n encirclement around the enemy!__ Should I call Suzaku?'_ Lelouch looks frantically around for the cat, and spots it running on the roof nearby. Focused solely on it, he tries to think of a way around this as he chases after it. _'Would he come? Normally I would say yes but he's avoiding me this whole time at school and would think I'm calling to __convince him in that regard__. And if he does come, I'll have to explain the mask...'_

Lelouch is so caught up in his thoughts he fails to notice the bush until he trips over it. “Argh!” Lelouch scrambles to untangle himself, brushing leaves and dirt off his uniform, before desperately looking for the cat again. “What a disgrace!”

The cat jumps into the school. It can't be after school, no it has to be during club time where plenty of students are still in the building. Not that it would make too much a difference after club time; being a boarding school means there are always students around. And today especially the students stay back due to what will be broadcasted at a school meeting over here soon enough.

But at this time there is more than Lelouch needs to deal with.

As the cat runs away once more after pausing to scratch at the helmet again, Lelouch stops, panting and turns to the two students before him. “You saw it?”

The two girls look confused but one blinks. “Oh, the cat? It had a weird helmet on it...” Slow realization starts to come across her face and her friend seems to realize it too. “Wait Lelouch--”

“Dammit.” Lelouch lets his Geass flare. “**Forget what you have just seen**!” He sees the dull expression cross their faces and the slow nod as they agree to the order under his Geass's power.

_'That was probably overkill.'_ Lelouch muses as he resumes chasing after the cat. _'But I can't risk it. Not just for the sake of my future plans, but I won't have my image ruined at school!'_

And so he continues to chase after and hunt down a cat.

* * *

“Yeah, that's right.” Nunnally tells the student council members that came to visit Lelouch. Milly, Nina, and Rivalz are all listening to her explain why her brother isn't here right now. “It seems a cat took something really important to him.”

“Important?” Milly echoes, puzzled by that phrasing.

“I'm not sure what it is, but it's definitely important to him! Because...” Nunnally takes in a breath and “looks” up at them all, a slight bit of distress in her voice as she tries to understand the recent events. “I've never heard my brother speaks so...hysterically before!”

“What could be so important to Lelouch?” Rivalz wonders out loud.

“A love letter?” Nina suggests.

“An embarrassing photo?” Milly considers.

“A poetry notebook!” Rivalz decides on after some thought.

“Poetry?” Nunnally repeats, sounding confused.

Both Rivalz and Milly snicker. “Leave this to us! We're get it back before Lelouch can! Before him!” Milly declares, already all fired up at the opportunity before her. _'It must be an embarrassing secret! I'll finally have usable blackmail on him!'_

Back with Lelouch, still racing after the cat, the sound of the almost soothing bell sound of the announcement system going on reaches his ear. “This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Find the cat!”

“What?” Lelouch's eyes widen in dismay as those words reach him.

“Capture the cat that is running loose on campus!” Milly declares from the broadcast room. Nina is standing behind her, looking a bit stunned, while Nunnally is also here and innocently listening to the announcement.

“Club activities are suspended for the time being! Participating clubs will get priority on their budgets!”

Shirley, listening to this on top of the diving board in the school pool, frowns a little in confusion. “A cat?”

“And whoever catches the cat gets a super special prize!” Milly continues gleefully, her voice echoing through the speakers and throughout the whole school. “A kiss from a member of the student council!” As she starts laughing Shirley fumbles in her preparations for diving and falls with a yell painfully into the pool in front of the rest of her club members.

Milly is laughing, wickedly so, and Lelouch can only curse under his breath at realizing just what this will do, still trying desperately to catch the cat, only to stop and realize he lost track of the damn cat due to Milly's announcement distracting him. “Oh no...”

Kallen, slowly making her way through the school grounds and previously considering whether she could fake a reason to skip going to the student council meeting today, slowly turns around. “The student council...Me too?!” She realizes in a shock, a horrified stunned expression on her face.

“EXACTLY!” That loud yell comes from two clubs that Kallen can't believe she failed to notice was in the bushes nearby. The gardening club and the movie making club...which has its camera pointed at her.

_'How could I not notice them?!'_ Kallen wonders in horror, staring at the boys talking eagerly about getting a kiss from her.

“No...no way...” Kallen whimpers once they are gone, eagerly off to catch the cat. “That would be my first kiss!” And takes off running herself, briefly discarding her frail and sick persona at Ashford in her desperation.

Milly's announcement has an immediate effect. From general student body – plenty of girls want a kiss from Lelouch and even a few from Milly with the reverse also true with the boys – to the various school clubs – the rugby team preparing like its one of their games, the horseback riding club on their horses, the gardening club now looking for catnip – all of the school is now hunting down a single cat.

One that is carrying what Milly believes to be an embarrassing secret of Lelouch and honestly that isn't too far from the truth. “The cat!” She repeats. “When you capture the cat, bring what it is carrying to me! To me! To me!” She cackles again only to be broken off by a bought of coughing.

“Milly, stay out of this!” Lelouch protests, but realizes it's too late. He's now having to beat the entire school body in catching that cat before anyone else finds it.

Elsewhere, Kallen is of a similar mood but mainly for the offered “kiss” being rewarded as a prize. “Just offering people as prizes! That's why I hate Britannians!”

And, elsewhere in the school, Suzaku listens to what is going on with a confused look on his face. “...a cat?”

* * *

As the school erupts into chaos outside the broadcast room, Nina turns to Nunnally with a thought on her mind. “Nunnally, is there anything special about this cat?”

“Um...” Nunnally considers the question carefully.

Nina doesn't underestimate Nunnally as much as most. Her interest in sciences and book learning has lead to her to realize Nunnally's incredible hearing and ability to piece together things despite lacking sight. Even if she can't describe the cat's appearance, there must be something she heard that could be used to help.

Sipping from a cup of water, Milly turns at this, grabbing the mic and pointing it towards Nunnally as she considers things.

“I think its leg is hurt. Its footsteps sounded a little odd to me.” Nunnally says after a moment, her words being broadcasted to the rest of the school.

Lelouch, hearing this, can feel a migraine growing. _'Nunnally! You are the one who got Milly involved?!'_ His well meaning little sister set off a potential disaster? Unbelievable!

“Anything else?” Nunnally asks herself out loud, turning slightly as she thinks a bit more, before brightening slightly as what it is crosses her mind. “Oh, and it sounded like this.” She takes in a deep breath and releases a startlingly accurate “meow”, nigh identical to the cat itself.

Which is picked up by the rest of the school, loud enough that Cécile, heading to the university to get back to work after a quick break where she went and bought some food for the technicians, herself, and Lloyd, pauses in confusion. “That school seems to really be having fun...” Cécile muses to herself, adjusting her bags. “Even though we are supposed to be currently mourning Prince Clovis officially now...” Cécile shakes her head and pauses, spotting someone she didn't expect standing by the entrance. “Oh! Sir Jeremiah!”

The dark blue haired man smiles. “Miss Croomy. Dare I ask what is going on there?” Jeremiah nods towards the school.

Cécile smiles. “Sounds like another event of the student council president...that's the school Lelouch goes to actually.” Cécile adds after a moment, making Jeremiah blink and then turn back to the school with a new look of interest on his face. “Suzaku was also recently transferred in as well.”

“Truly?” Jeremiah looks thoughtful for a moment. “I arrived just as the fuss started apparently. Something about chasing a cat and a kiss from a student council member to whoever catches the cat.”

Cécile glances over at the school, surprised, then chuckles. “Oh dear...Lelouch must be very distraught. He's on the student council and quite popular.” Cécile shifts slightly, feeling the ache in her arms at her heavy bags.

Jeremiah notices her pain. “Allow me to help.” He offers sweetly, and carefully takes half her load from her. “Wait, did you...oh dear.” Jeremiah is now glancing worriedly towards the school. “Do you think he would be alright?”

“Considering I've only seen him avoid one of Milly Ashford's events when it involves romance I'm not entirely certain.” Cécile muses. “But it won't do him much harm I'm certain.” Cécile then fully registers that Jeremiah is here. “Oh! Why are you here right now Sir Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah gives an awkward smile. “Honestly I wished to speak to you Miss Croomy.”

“To me?” Cécile repeats, feeling awkward and a bit embarrassed. “Why so?”

“I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about how Lord Lelouch is doing.” Jeremiah says, shifts on his feet a little. “He's a private person is he not? I should not pry too much into his affairs, but I would like a full picture of his life.”

“Hmm...it's been just two months he's been working with us so I'm not sure I can give all that you need...But I would be happy to help.” Cécile says warmly, a little bounce to her step now as she walks through the university gates and heads towards the ASEEC. “Just let me pass out these dinners to the rest and we can see about finding a spot we can talk in relative privacy.”

“That would be wonderful Miss Croomy.” Jeremiah says, following after her.

“Oh...” Cécile blushes a little. “You can call me Cécile you know? We are going to be spending more time together so there is no need to be overly formal with each other...”

Jeremiah chuckles warmly. “I will keep that in mind Miss...Cécile. You can just call me Jeremiah with that in mind.”

Cécile smiles even wider and looks forward even more to her dinner. _'I bought some extras just in case, so Sir Jeremiah doesn't have to be left out...'_

* * *

They found the cat and cornered it. It took a lot of work, cleverness, and...

Okay frankly they got lucky. Shirley is more than willing to admit to that. But she's starting to think differently of Kallen thanks to this fiasco. The fact she easily lent her not only her blazer but her aid in finding that cat...

“Okay, this will keep our kisses safe.” Kallen says, giving a determined look at the cat hidden underneath the small table. They just can see it and it's dark in shadow enough that whatever it has isn't in plain sight. “Shirley, you can cover the rear.”

Kallen's intense way of handling this, the strategy, is certainly something. _'It's like she has experience.'_ Shirley muses, then a thought comes to mind. _'Or maybe...'_

“Um...Kallen?” Shirley hesitantly asks, stopping Kallen in her tracks. “Is there, by chance anyone you would like to kiss? I mean...whoever brings the cat gets a kiss so...so is there anyone...?”

“Uh?” Kallen turns to her and blinks, looking surprised. “Um...no? Wait, is there someone you want to kiss?”

Shirley blushes, fidgeting a little. “That is, I mean...yes...”

“Who is it?” Kallen glances over and sees the cat doesn't appear to be moving then back at Shirley. “Who do you want to kiss?”

Shirley can feel her face grow warmer. “Well...um...it's...it's Lulu...” She manages to mumble.

“_Lelouch_?” Kallen has a strange tone in her voice at him being mentioned. “You...you are interested in Lelouch?”

“What about you Kallen?” Shirley asks. “You are so intent on the cat...do you...are you interested too? You ask a lot of questions about him when you get the chance..” She does too. Shirley remembers how the first time she made it to a meeting, she expressed disappointment Lelouch wasn't there and in between paperwork she managed to steer the conversation to talking about Lelouch. And every meeting has been the same when Lelouch isn't there! And when he is there, Kallen spends a lot of time sneaking looks at him. Shirley saw, she knows she does the same, so Kallen must--!

“What? I mean...” Kallen steps back, suddenly looking flustered. “I'm...interested but not that way! He's...well, he's...” Kallen stammers, glancing away. “It's not like that! It's just um...I mean...”

“You _are_ interested! You want a kiss from him too!” Shirley declares.

“That's not what I'm saying! Shirley, I am not—” Kallen yells, turning red and waving her hands.

As the two girls continue fumbling their way through an argument over this, they fail to notice the cat slip away from them and head deeper and higher into Ashford.

* * *

Lelouch is genuinely starting to wonder if, by chance, he's cursed. It certainly would explain a lot of his horrible luck.

He ends up wondering this when, panting and sweating, he runs into Suzaku. Suzaku instinctively flinches away from him but still can't help ask, “Lelouch, you are after the cat too? Is it to avoid a kiss?” Suzaku, despite everything, utterly sucks at avoiding being his friend. He can see the smirk on Suzaku's face there too.

Lelouch glares at him. “No!”

A loud series of meows, meows he recognizes and even Suzaku does thanks to Nunnally's impressive imitation, makes them look up at the long spiralling staircase about them. “Up there uh?” Suzaku immediately starts running up there.

“Suzaku, wait! Don't go up there!” Lelouch tries to catch up to him, but he's already tired. And as usual, Suzaku is already racing ahead of him. Lelouch for a moment can't help staring at his back and aching; will he never catch up to him? _'He always was crazy about exercise!'_

“But the student council president said to catch the cat! You should let me catch it.” Suzaku says, breath even as he pounds his way up the stairs.

“Don't worry about it!” Lelouch manages to yell, pushing himself further and feeling the burning in his lungs and legs. Just a little more, just a little more! Maybe he can catch up! “I'll catch the cat!”

“I was always more athletic than you! Remember when that little bird got out?” Suzaku yells back.

“Don't dig up ancient history!” Lelouch protests, still straining to catch up.

“Uh? It was only seven years ago!” Suzaku reminds him and _ugh_ Lelouch doesn't need that reminder at all.

“Oh for—! Just stop already Suzaku!” Lelouch says in distress, as they finally reach the top. Suzaku immediately turns to the nearby window which is open and starts crawling out. _'Since when has he been so obedient?'_ A flash of him in the Lancelot, silently agreeing to any tests Lloyd demanded and having to be coaxed out by Cécile and Lelouch both into taking a breather. Lelouch's eyes narrow, even as he makes his way to the window himself. _'The military...right...that beat any defiance out of him...dammit...'_

Lelouch looks out the window and winces. Looks like the majority of the school has gathered below, including the student council. And as he pulls himself half out of the window, he can see the cat on the belltower there, looking away from the rest. So his mask is just barely invisible to the students. He has no idea if anyone else saw it, but has to hope that most did not and any who did failed to really see what it was. A cat is very hard to catch as this entire ruckus has proven.

“It's okay. Don't be scared.” Suzaku says softly, trying to sooth the cat as he crawls up the roof. Lelouch has the vaguest image that he'll successfully catch the cat...because the cat will turn to try to bite him. It's that very likely possibility that has him really pull himself out of the window and on to the roof as well.

“Suzaku!” Lelouch yells up towards him, trying to coax him back away from the cat.

“Don't worry.” Suzaku keeps on crawling forward. “Leave this to me.”

Lelouch hesitates. _'If I let him catch the cat...that would be the safest right? I can quickly get him to let me hide the mask if I tell him that's what caused this whole thing...'_ Lelouch leans against the outside of the window, clenching his sweaty hand tightly to the edge. _'But then I'll have to explain it...what do I say? Should I...?'_

Lelouch hears the whispers of the students below, and glances back. Shirley looks worried, staring at Suzaku in obvious fear of his safety. Kallen is watching tense – and interestingly enough Lelouch recognizes she passed her blazer to Shirley; probably because Shirley was in swim club when this happened and rushed off to protect her lips from crazy fans – and Rivalz is as well. Milly seems to be worried too, eyes flicking from Suzaku to Lelouch. Even Nina looks worried, clenching the handles of Nunnally's wheelchair.

_'...whatever happens, it will bring him fully into Ashford.'_ Lelouch realizes. Time seems to slow down for him, Lelouch turning back to look up at Suzaku. _'There's no way...he caught the cat. I'll...this is even better than the first plan for getting him on the student council, for not letting him run away from me and the rest. __For being safe in Ashford. __I don't...I just want Suzaku to be _happy_.'_

And here, in Ashford, he could be.

But if Lelouch becomes a terrorist...if he drags Suzaku down with him...would he be able to be happy? There's no way. No way Suzaku here, who has thrown himself into obeying orders and hoping for something good in the system could be a terrorist. Even if Lelouch tries to style himself and his forces as not terrorists, certain things can't be avoided when running a resistance group. He can't avoid killing people, maybe even innocents who are caught in the way, on the road to destroying Britannia.

Lelouch hesitates, caught between options. _'There is always the chance. Suzaku...there's nothing we can't do together. And together we could find the way to fight Britannia. To change the world. The gentle world Nunnally wants, we can work towards it and bring it to her. I want...I want that. I want to be there with Suzaku by my side I--'_ Lelouch's hand trembles and tightens further.

And slips.

Lelouch has only a moment to curse sweat – he _really_ hates it – before he's falling down with a yell. A gasp goes up from below as he finds himself slipping down the roof. Suzaku turns, green eyes wide and he immediately drops himself into a controlled fall. “Lelouch!” He yells instinctively, as he grabs for the window and stretches out his hand, desperation and panic on his face.

He catches him by the arm just in time and Lelouch trembles, feels his heart thudding in his chest as he looks up at Suzaku. And, just beyond him, he sees the cat hit the bell and the mask drop free, just barely dropping away to land on a spiky ornament on the edge of the roof away out of the sight of those below. The bell rings out, Lelouch heaving in deep breaths, as Suzaku stares at him.

“You okay, Lelouch?” Suzaku asks, panic and caring in his face, his eyes beautiful and so _green_; green like summer leaves and shining with warm emotions. For a moment, he utterly forgets to hide how much he cares for Lelouch, their ties as friends. For a moment, Lelouch can only look up at Suzaku with his heart thudding strangely in his chest, a tight sensation coiling in his abdomen. His throat feels dry for a moment, and not from fear, as Suzaku looks at him in worry. “Lelouch,” he asks again, “are you hurt?”

And Lelouch, despite feeling a vague panic at how close a call that was, smiles. “Y-yes. I'm fine Suzaku.” And Suzaku slowly but surely pulls him up, bringing him back on the roof and on his feet. Lelouch takes in a deep breath and meets Suzaku's smile with his own.

“Heh, you are awfully relaxed considering things.” Suzaku teases him, seeing how he actually isn't that stressed at all from his close call.

“I'm just worn out.” Lelouch smiles at Suzaku and, hearing the sounds of the people below, wondering at their interaction and their closeness, he has his answer.

He can't do it. He can't steal from Suzaku what would be a reasonably peaceful life at Ashford. To truly become a resistance leader against Britannia, to bring in Lloyd and Cécile, the best thing to do would be to destroy the ASEEC to fake their deaths and cover the tracks of how the data and Lancelot was “stolen”.

Even with Euphemia's aid in getting Suzaku into school, he's certain he would be forced into another section of the military without the ASEEC around anymore needing him to pilot the Lancelot. And they would find a way to get him out of Ashford, get him into trouble, for daring to be treated in any fashion as an “equal” to Britannians. Suzaku would lose the chance at finding happiness just for himself again.

Lelouch won't make him choose between him and this shot at happiness, especially not on top of challenging his morals.

_'The ends do not justify the means...that's what he believes...'_ Lelouch thinks, even as he encourages Suzaku to now get the cat while he works out a way to get his mask out of sight. _'I can't...I __**won't**__ do that to him. I can't force him to choose a path he would hate.'_

“What was with that mask?” Suzaku asks him as he finally gets a hold of the cat, mostly as the cat – the same cat Lelouch realizes, as they found with Euphie – is busy trying to bite him through his uniform sleeves.

Lelouch blushes when he realizes what was said before he can stop himself. He goes to answer, only for Suzaku to laugh. “Never mind, I'm guessing it's yours...I won't ask. But is that why Milly called for the cat hunt?”

“...it probably is.” Lelouch sighs, then tells Suzaku to go on ahead as he goes and puts away that mask. For good at that. He doesn't need it.

He never needed it.

* * *

Shirley watches with her heart in her throat as Lelouch nearly falls off the roof. She can't fully describe the relief at seeing Suzaku catch him. At seeing the smiles they share once Lelouch is standing safely on the roof again.

_'They __**are**__ good friends.'_ Shirley thought that when she first met Suzaku, and she is not wrong. Despite the fact Suzaku tried to ignore Lelouch he can't hide it. Shirley smiles, beaming widely even hearing the comments from others of surprise and a little horror at seeing how the two boys interact.

“What's happening?” Nunnally asks nearby, sounding worried and curious both.

“Suzaku just saved Lelouch from a close call.” Milly tells her warmly and is rewarded by the bright, happy smile on Nunnally's face at that, as she moves her face forward and to the front once more. It makes Shirley wonder what kind of relationship Nunnally has with Suzaku. She seems close to him too.

Suzaku appears at that point, stepping from the shadows underneath the building into the sunlit courtyard, with a hissing cat that seems to be trying to take off his arm by biting him. “I thought it was the same cat as before...” He muses to himself, making Shirley wonder what that means.

But the silence that overtakes the whole crowd instead makes her look around, worried. Milly has a frown on her face and Rivalz looks nervous. Nina shrinks in on herself, looking like something is on her mind. And Kallen is looking around too, starting to slowly scowl at how everyone is reacting.

Shirley makes up her mind. “Thank you for saving Lulu!” She says, darting up to him. Suzaku blinks at her, surprised and Shirley grins a little.

“That's right! Good job transfer!” Rivalz joins her, grinning and winking. “You are quite reliable, aren't you?”

Suzaku stares at them, wide-eyed and Shirley can't help but notice how surprised he is by their attitudes. He shouldn't be.

“Where is Lulu? He's okay right?” Shirley asks and Suzaku shakes himself out of his funk.

“Uh...yeah he is. He told me to go on ahead, that's all.” Suzaku manages a pale smile at that, then winces as the cat manages to bite a little harder. “Ouch. Come on...” Suzaku works to get the cat to stop hurting him, lifting the kitty up. Shirley can't help that, as aggressive as the cat is acting, find the cat cute. The little black patch around one of its eyes is a definite charm point!

“That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?” Milly suddenly asks, making Suzaku jump a little at her sudden appearance in his personal space. “You saw it right?”

“The cat did have something on its head. I did-didn't get a good look at it.” Suzaku says with a smile, managing to finally get the cat to stop actually hurting him by shifting position. Still trying to chew through his uniform, but not successfully anymore.

“Ooho?” Milly smirks. “So Lelouch isn't here to hide it hm? Drat! That must have been his embarrassing secret!”

_'Wait...she did all this to get an embarrassing secret of Lulu?'_ Shirley gives Milly an unamused look. She wishes she was more surprised that Milly used her resources as student council president for such a thing. “That's why you did all this? Why did you have to make it a kiss though!?” Milly just cackles and Shirley is left sighing, once again agreeing with Lelouch silently on how Milly is way too crazy sometimes.

“...there's no way he's getting a kiss.” Someone in the back sneers. “No one wants to kiss an Eleven!”

Suzaku flinches at that and Shirley feels a spike of emotion in response. Anger at that. Her eyes narrow and she considers the shrinking Suzaku in front of her, his eyes dropping in shame and resignation at that, especially as others murmur and agree with that person.

“Well! You not only caught the cat but save Lulu so!” Shirley says cheerfully, feeling a bit of biting anger escape her voice. And steps forward, lifts up Suzaku's head, and plants a kiss to his cheek. Suzaku jumps a little, but she holds him steady. She then steps back and smiles at him, Suzaku staring at her in surprise. “Besides, you are--”

“He's a friend after all.” Lelouch steps forward from the shadows and oh he's _angry_. She hasn't seen him that angry since the time he found out people were bullying Nunnally. He sweeps his gaze over the crowd, glaring them back into silence as they all shudder under that intense violet gaze. “Suzaku is a childhood friend and my best friend.” Lelouch comes to stand beside Suzaku, glances down at the cat and sighs. “It really is that exact same cat...” Lelouch reaches for the cat and Shirley half expects the cat to fight him. But instead the cat relaxes into his hands and lets Lelouch carry him without fuss, closing its eyes and leaning into his chest.

Milly raises her eyebrows. “That cat is much less feral than I thought it was...” She looks intrigued by that.

Lelouch actually rolls his eyes. “Cats just hate Suzaku despite him liking them.” Lelouch glances over at Suzaku as he speaks.

“Lelouch--” Suzaku begins, only for Lelouch to interrupt him.

“President, we were going to do this later, but this is as good a time as any isn't it?” Lelouch says, and Milly blinks then shakes her head.

“Haha, good point!” Milly turns and points at Suzaku. “Suzaku Kururugi! From this moment onward you are part of the student council!”

“Uwaah?!” Suzaku lets out in shock. He's not the only one to do so, as the entire crowd gasps.

Kallen steps forward at that, a thoughtful look on her face. “I see. Because this school requires students to join a club...” She coughs a little, then smiles. “Just like me, it's best suited for Suzaku to be part of the student council so he can meet that requirement. With his military duties, his attendance could be sporadic.” Her words cause the rest of the students to murmur, a few repeating in confusion her mentioning him being in the military.

“That's right!” Milly says proudly, then winks at Suzaku. “Besides, my vice-president requested it.”

“Lelouch?” Suzaku gives Lelouch a wide-eyed look and looks lost. “But...”

“No buts.” Rivalz scolds him, then laughs. “I'm rather happy for it too. We were getting outnumbered in the girls department!” He swings an arm casually over Suzaku's shoulder. “Happy to have you!”

“But he's an Eleven!” A girl shrieks. “You can't possibly accept him that easily! There's no way!”

Lelouch looks ready to do something possibly nasty to her – verbally Shirley is sure and she is wincing, bracing herself for that as much as thinking such a person deserves that – but someone else speaks before him.

“Suzaku is an Honorary Britannian and Lelouch's friend. I don't see any problem with him joining the student council.” This, from _Nina_.

Everyone stares at her and Nina ducks her head, embarrassed by the attention now on her, but continues speaking nonetheless. “If he's a friend of Lelouch's, there is no problem with it.”

Shirley smiles, brightly. “See, it's all good.” She turns back to the overwhelmed Suzaku. “Welcome to Ashford, Suzaku!”

Suzaku looks around at them, at the happy student council, at even Nina being willing to accept him. And smiles himself, a genuine sweet smile. “...happy to be here.” He says and Shirley thinks this can't be better.

Nunnally rolls up and smiles up at her brother and Suzaku. “Welcome to Ashford, Suzaku.”

And despite everything, Shirley still turns to look at Lelouch and sees the soft look on his face. A rare soft one, looking at Suzaku.

Shirley thinks her smile is starting to hurt, it's so wide, but she can't stop it. Not with Lelouch being that happy just by having Suzaku with him. Not with Suzaku relaxing and letting everyone be friends with him, heritage or no.

It's a perfect moment. Shirley hopes the feeling of this lasts for the rest of their days at school.

* * *

The State Funeral of Prince Clovis la Britannia. As students, they are required to be in Ashford's assembly hall and standing there, silently bearing witness to this. It's live, though the timezone is much different. This is supposed to be true all across the Holy Britannian Empire. When royalty dies, a state funeral is held and the whole empire must pay attention.

Suzaku knows, even if he was still in the military, he would be forced to stand witness to this. He's sure that it wouldn't be pleasant and spares a moment of empathy and sorrow for his fellow Honorary Britannians in the military who are certain to be forced to suffer during this.

After all, it is an “Eleven” who claims responsibility for Clovis's assassination.

Most of the speeches here have been moving, speaking on Clovis as a person and not just as royalty. A reminder that people mourn him as his own self and not just as a prince of Britannia. That despite _everything_ he was a person and was loved by family and friends. Suzaku keeps glancing over at Lelouch, which he's sure annoys the poor other student who is forced to stand between them, as they speak. He seems unmoved but Lelouch trembles a few times, ever so slightly. Suzaku is certain that Lelouch is mourning his brother as well, certain that wherever Nunnally is, she's softly crying at being reminded of her so recently lost half-brother.

However...

“_And now an address by his royal majesty, the 98th Emperor of Britannia!”_ The announcer proclaims as Charles zi Britannia steps forward.

As ever when Suzaku sees the Emperor, he cannot believe that man is Lelouch's father by blood. Though Suzaku himself takes after his mother as well, he can say that he has a few traits from his father like his brown hair and general body shape. Emperor Charles is so different from Lelouch it's astounding that he gave part of his blood to him.

But perhaps it is just his age, he's in his 60s after all, and that massive white wig he wears on top of his royal attire. At least, Suzaku _hopes_ it's a wig.

“_All men...are _**not**_ created equal!”_ Charles booms out and Suzaku feels bile creep up his throat. He's seen a few addresses from Charles before and this is a common refrain of his.

But to do it at his _own son's funeral_?!

“_Some are born swifter. Some, more beautiful. Some are born to poor parents, while others are born sick and feeble!”_ Charles declares.

Suzaku knows, listening to this garbage, all too well why Lelouch hates his father. No, perhaps he doesn't deserve that title. He certainly is responsible in part for Lelouch's birth, but in no way whatsoever is he his friend's father!

“_In birth, in upbringing, in abilities, all humans are different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against each other! And so people fight! They struggle! And in doing so, they progress!”_ Charles continues and Suzaku can't help but glance over at Lelouch. He can just see him and it's obvious, if there was a way to kill someone with a look, Lelouch would do it right then and there against Charles.

“_Inequality is not wrong! It is equality that is wrong! What of the E.U., which made equality a right? Mob rule by the most popular! And the Chinese Federation, which equalized the distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards!”_ Charles declares to all watching this broadcast. _“But not our beloved Britannia! We fight, we compete! We continue to constantly evolve! Advancing into the future!”_

Suzaku, in that hot instant, feels his fists clench. This idea of evolution through only war and competition, through crushing down anyone they don't like...it's _wrong_. It's absolutely wrong and ridiculous to assume any one person can be above another truly, that just by being born a certain way you are better and have more worth. He _**hates**_ it so much.

“_And so it is, even with the death of my son, Clovis.”_ Charles says, immediately dismissing his son's death. It is just right for someone _weak_ like him to die, to be displayed as a victory trophy. _“It is proof that Britannia will continue to evolve. Fight on! Compete, steal, acquire, and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours!”_ He lifts his fist in the air. _“ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!”_

Looking up at the Emperor of Britannia, Suzaku sees just how entrenched this is. These so called “ideals” of Britannia. In the chanting of “All Hail Britannia” that picks up at Charles's reciting of it back in Britannia from the soldiers that bear witness to this back at Pendragon. This is exactly why Lelouch says it's impossible to change Britannia from the inside. Because of the current Emperor, the people that follow him, the nobles...the whole system is rotten to the core.

_'Better to destroy it and start anew...'_ Suzaku feel his eyes widen and he glances over at Lelouch, who is staring coldly forward at the screen. _'Is that what you want Lelouch? To create something new from the ashes of this rotten Britannia? A new Britannia, a new world...a gentle one...'_

If that is what he wants...Suzaku looks up at Emperor Charles and nods to himself. _'That's right. Just like Lelouch it is so.'_

_'Just like Lelouch...this man is my enemy. And whatever it takes...he must fall. Or this world will spiral ever downwards!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how many of you were surprised? I'm guessing a lot considering Zero is a staple of Code Geass. But nope; didn't make sense to have Zero here.
> 
> The factors are right there in the chapter; Lelouch is more stable, so is less caught up in the revenge aspect of things. He honestly is more concerned about Suzaku as his friend and what the consequences of his actions would be for Suzaku. He wants him happy!
> 
> Which means he did a bit of I Want My Beloved To Be Happy and fell into the pit trap of making assumptions.
> 
> Outside of that, on a meta perspective...juggling THREE FACTIONS - Britannia, Prometheus's upcoming group, and the Black Knights - would be super hard to write! It's possible, I even know what to do to let Zero show up similar to canon, but no way I'm doing it here! I might later consider a spin-off in that regard, but for now I'm sticking with what I got, which is more faithful to R1 though also building up to massive changes to come before the climax.
> 
> This is also where the title "Icarus's Dilemma" comes into play; the common knowledge is that Icarus flew too close to the sun and burned to death. But he was warned at the start to also not fly too low; the ocean would wash away the wax wings just as much as the sun would melt them. The metaphor here is that the Zero path is the sun path, while Prince Lelouch is the ocean path. Lelouch is stuck flying between until he can find a safe place to land.
> 
> With that out of the way, please comment! I genuinely enjoy your comments, your thoughts, your theories, your reactions...they all tell me this story is worth continuing to post! So please drop a comment before you go!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 07 Changed Fate**


	10. Stage 07 Changed Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as peaceful as Ashford is, events continue to turn outside of the safety of its walls. Lelouch has a few more things to come to terms with and Suzaku has his own problems to deal with...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/11/06  
Word Count: 17, 095 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments last time! Seriously, they light up my day! Please keep it up!
> 
> This one is...hm. Well, you'll see. Consequences of last chapter's decisions and a little more on Prometheus. Events are pushing forward but it's not at the point where things will be getting super intense quite yet.

After everything that happened, after the funeral service of Prince Clovis, one would think a dour mood would hang over the world a little longer.

Milly Ashford refuses to let it be so. She's got plenty she needs to distract herself from even without taking into account the worries of the royal family possibly being a target to a crazy madman in a weird mask.

“I have decided! The next festival shall be a cat festival! And this cat shall be the centrepiece!” Milly declares, whipping out a hand and pointing at said cat. And, by chance, also Suzaku who is holding said cat again. Somehow.

Suzaku lets out a yelp. “Uh...? Oh uh—ouch!” He winces as the cat bites him. Again.

Perhaps someone should remove the cat from Suzaku's hold, but Milly is still on a mission. “But before we can start properly figuring out what we need for the festival to be a cat festival, this cat needs a name!” Milly declares.

Lelouch groans, rubbing his forehead. “Milly, _please_ don't say we are keeping the cat.”

“Of course we are! Such a sweet kitty!” Milly chirps, ignoring how the cat seems to be trying to bite off Suzaku's finger and Shirley trying to carefully free him from the cat's claws.

“I say no. No way. This is my house too so I'm going to be the one looking after it right?” Lelouch looks just annoyed, a graceful frown pulling at his lips. “I don't like animals with attitudes who don't obey people.”

_'That sounds like _you_ Lelouch.'_ Milly muses bemusedly. “Aha, so this is a situation where one cat doesn't like being introduced to another...don't worry, in a week you will love this cat!”

Lelouch glares at her for those words but Milly ignores him easily enough. She instead looks at the rest. “So, what shall we name this cat?”

“Oooh how about Panda!” Shirley eagerly offers. “See the black patch around his eye? I think Panda would be lovely!”

“Wouldn't that just be confusing?” Lelouch dryly remarks.

“A cat named Panda...nope I don't think that works Shirley.” Rivalz adds in and makes Shirley pout oh so cutely.

“Maybe Schrödinger?” Nina softly offers from where she's sitting on the far end of the table. Away from Suzaku of course, but the fact she's at the same table is a good start.

“Um, what about Tama?” Kallen offers and Lelouch snorts at that.

“Pfft...are you five?” Lelouch smirks at her and Kallen actually glares at him, even as she blushes. Suzaku chuckles awkwardly as well and now Milly feels like she missed an in-joke there as Kallen gets redder.

“W-well. It's a name for a cat!” Kallen protests.

“Well uh this cat's name--” Suzaku begins, only to be interrupted again, by the cat biting him. Again. Wait, didn't Shirley remove that cat from Suzaku's hold? Apparently not. Lelouch is giving Suzaku a concerned look and edges closer to him to coax the cat from trying to chew up Suzaku.

“Derek?” Rivalz throws out and gets an exasperated sigh and look from the rest. “What!?”

“J.C. Maxwell.” Nina offers.

“What about you Suzaku?” Shirley asks him cheerfully. “Do you have any ideas for the cat's name?”

“Uh? Well the cat's name is already Ar--”

“Any name is fine isn't it?” Kallen is starting to sound annoyed. “Let's just pick one and go with it. It's getting late.” Kallen has been in a bad mood since the funeral. Milly wonders what is going on there but is uncertain on how to pry at this point.

Milly does, have a response to Kallen's words however.

“You don't get it. If we give it a name that carries our feelings the spirit behind it will come through! Therefor, there must be no compromise!” She declares.

“What kind of thinking is that?” Kallen grumbles and adds something that sounds like “hate Britannians” under her breath.

“Why must we keep this cat anyways? As I live here, shouldn't I get a proper say in this?” Lelouch complains once again and Milly laughs.

“Nope, majority rules! Everyone else likes the idea of this mascot cat so we'll keep him!” Milly cackles.

Lelouch rolls his eyes so hard Milly half expects them to pop out. “Fine fine. But in regards to naming, this cat already has a name.”

“Uh?” Milly tilts her head in confusion. “How do you know that? Oh, didn't you say it was the same cat? Then Suzaku was the one who bandaged the cat?”

“Ah, no.” Suzaku waves a hand looking a bit awkward. “Someone else did that...I don't think I could have.” Which is sadly true considering how much the cat seems to hate him.

“A girl!” Milly pounces on and Suzaku stares at her wide-eyed.

“How—what?” Suzaku looks frozen a bit, while Milly cackles.

“Oh, it's written all over your face. A girlfriend?” Milly can feel a wide, wicked grin on her face.

“What!? No no, that is...” Suzaku is looking panicked at this point and oh gosh he's _adorable_ like this, all wide green eyes and fluffy hair. She really is going to have so much fun with him!

“President, there was no girl.” Lelouch is twitching a bit, holding his face in his hand. “Or did you forget **I** was there?”

“Uh? OH!” Milly feels a bit embarrassed now. _'But I swear the way Suzaku reacted, there was a girl there...'_ Milly frowns a little but shrugs it off. “Ahaha...guess I got it wrong this time.”

“Woah that's a first.” Rivalz says, leaning forward in his seat. “Normally your intuition is on point!”

“Oh so you already named this cat!” Shirley says, bouncing a little in her chair. “So what did you name the cat?”

The door opens at that point before Lelouch can respond. Nunnally wheels in, a curious expression on her face. “What is everyone talking about?”

“Nunnally? I thought you had a hospital visit?” Lelouch looks worried, standing up a little and moving towards his younger sister. The sweet, gentle visage that always comes to him at the sight of Nunnally, the softer voice, Milly smiles a little unconsciously at witnessing this as always.

The cat meows and Nunnally perks up. “Hello. Meow.” She meows back. “And it's alright. It's not quite yet due to the funeral service delaying things a little.” If her voice trembles a little there, most don't notice. Milly only notices because she's looking for it, and feels a pang. While she just saw the funeral for Prince Clovis, it is Lelouch and Nunnally who truly lost someone that was a beloved family member. “Sayoko is getting things ready right now. I thought I would visit before I head out.”

“I don't really have any reason to stick around today. Would you feel better if I come with you?” Lelouch offers to her, taking her hand gently in his.

Nunnally smiles a little. “Oh no I will be fine brother. You stay with Suzaku and introduce him properly to being a member of the student council.” The cat meows again and she tilts her head. “That cat...are we really keeping Arthur?”

“Arthur?” Rivalz repeats and he's not the only one, everyone else looking confused. Except for two certain boys.

Lelouch's smile gets wider while Suzaku brightens. “That's right. The cat's name is Arthur.”

“Oooh of course!” Rivalz laughs. “Of course, Lelouch's sister named the cat. Arthur is good, right?”

“I rather like it.” Nina says shyly. “It seems to suit such a cat.”

“Meow!” Says the cat and he seems to turn towards the name.

Milly chuckles. “Seems the cat has already decided that is his name. Very well! I dub our new mascot Arthur!”

She doesn't notice the look Lelouch and Suzaku exchange at that, an oddly satisfied and yet a bit melancholic look.

* * *

Lelouch stares at the mask in his hands. A potential future. Maybe he can still reach it?

Lelouch sighs and shakes his head. “Foolish.” Lelouch's smile is bitter. “I already choose it didn't I? That I won't ruin the happiness...” Lelouch carefully collapses the helmet and places it in the case. He locks it and places the key elsewhere, a safe spot that is out of the way. Would be stupid to not have the key to the case but it would be also stupid to have it right next to the case, making it easy for people to open it.

He places the case in the back of the closet and closes the door slowly, staring at the case. Lelouch leans his forehead against the door, taking in deep, calming breaths.

Then he turns, hearing the sound of Nunnally's voice and Suzaku laughing a little, a warmth in his chest from just that. Dinner is being prepared by Sayoko tonight and Lelouch smiles a little, wondering what she made today.

C.C. watches him leave his room and tilts her head. “Well, that certainly wasn't expected.” She says out loud. “He's about as stubborn as you I would have thought...” Her eyes flicker. “Hm, I guess so. Maybe he's just not as selfish.”

And so she walks away, leaving the small family gathering to enjoy themselves.

* * *

The days pass pleasantly despite the vague tension from Cornelia's arrival in Area 11. Suzaku is under the student council's protection at Ashford, under Lelouch's aegis, and he's slowly opening up there and even relaxing at his job just a bit.

Not that this acceptance prepares him for the newest curveball that is thrown him.

Suzaku nearly spits out the water he just swallowed. “W-Warrant Officer?!” He squeaks, rather undignified. “Me?!”

“Isn't that wonderful Suzaku?” Cécile chirps cheerfully, holding out a cloth for him to wipe off the sweat from working in the hot cockpit of the Lancelot. Being stuck in the hanger means that there is not enough ventilation, that no matter what it gets hot in here. Suzaku is not the only one sweating and drinking water and using handkerchiefs to pat off the sweat.

“Uh...yeah.” Suzaku stares at Lloyd. “She really said that?”

Lloyd chuckles, looking up from where he was checking on the numbers for the Lancelot. “Yup! Viceroy Cornelia gave you that rank in regards to you piloting my Lancelot.”

“Hmph. And I bet she followed up by refusing your help in any of her operations.” Lelouch says sourly from where he's sitting, sipping at an iced coffee he had one of the technicians get. Apparently quick shopping trips like that is part of their job. Or maybe they just are intimidated by Lelouch, too much so to refuse such a simple task.

Suzaku shakes himself out of his odd thoughts – he must have done too much work again to be so absentminded – and focuses on what Lelouch actually said. “Hey...Lelouch...”

“Unfortunately she did.” Lloyd scowls. “She said she didn't need any Numbers to do her job.” Lloyd slumps in his chair. “Which means I'm never going to be able to go past the baby tests with my Lancelot!” He wails.

“Nonsense. Now that we have a pilot, we can do _toddler_ tests.” Lelouch remarks dryly.

Cécile groans as that just makes Lloyd whine even more, while Suzaku smiles a bit painfully. He wants to blame himself for the lack of progress in regards to the Lancelot, but he's certain that Lelouch would yell at him for that kind of thing.

_'Right...it's just the way Britannia is.'_ Suzaku sighs, then takes another deep drink even as Cécile scolds Lloyd into acting as an adult again and Lelouch sniggers at his boss's antics.

“...well, I suppose that it's for today.” Lloyd sighs and stands, the chair scraping on the metal floor. “CONGRATULATIONS! That is it for today! Everyone head home! Enjoy the relaxation you can get!” Lloyd sits back down with a huff, scowling a little even as the technicians let out sighs of relief and set to finishing their current tasks and putting things away.

Lelouch rolls his chair away from his laptop, getting closer to Lloyd. “So what has you all in a huff? Outside of Cornelia screwing you out of new data with the Lancelot.”

“Hmph. It's not just the Lancelot. I had some nice modified Gloucester arms I wanted to offer to her...more ways to test the Blaze Luminous is good yes?” Lloyd waves vaguely at said arms, which are resting not far away.

Cécile sighs, exasperation in every frame of her body. “They aren't finished yet Lloyd! Give us a few more days before you try to offer that to the Viceroy!”

“But she won't listen! She acts like Suzaku has tainted everything! Ridiculous, as my Lancelot's devicer he's a key part! I wouldn't be able to improve on the Blaze Luminous without him.” Lloyd scowls. He then tilts his head. “Oh and I supposed the rashness of the Purists and the Sub-Viceroy's recklessness.”

Lelouch immediately frowns at the reminder of that particular incident. “I'm guessing you did get some valuable data there though.”

“Oh yes! The full limits of the Blaze Luminous are more clear now. I'm definitely able to expand on them and adapt them further now.” Lloyd says cheerfully. “I could likely make it a weapon as much as a defence with a little work...” He muses, then sighs. “But without proper testing how am I to push it?”

“What I have in mind won't help in that regard but I do have a request regarding the Blaze Luminous and its potential in defence.” Lelouch brings up quietly, getting attention from them all. The technicians are putting away the Lancelot now, right back in the mobile base so as to free room again come morning and more work on the in-progress other Knightmares.

Lloyd gives him a sharp look. “Ohoho?”

Lelouch's eye twitches and he glares over at a particular technician which is just leaning against the wall right now. Which, upon closer inspection, proves to be C.C. who is watching everything with a bored expression. “Well, thanks to a _certain person_ sneaking around, I can't really ask for covering certain holes in Ashford's new security. But I thought just maybe...” Lelouch trials off, looking a bit uncertain.

Lloyd, however, sparkles. “Oooh oh! You are quite right.” Lloyd turns back to his computer and brings up a new file. He cracks his knuckles and grins widely. “Thinking of turning the student council building where you and Nunnally live into an impromptu safehouse if necessary?”

“Yes and restricting access to who can operate it.” Lelouch nods, scooting his chair a bit closer. “If we do this right, it would reduce the risk of someone getting in and taking control of it...”

Suzaku shakes his head and glances over at Cécile who is looking over with interest. “I'm going to go have a shower and get changed.”

“Hm? Oh!” Cécile smiles softly at him. “Go do that. Hmmm...this could take some time, but there's no real need for you to stick around. Why don't you head back to Ashford? There are friends there right?”

“Um...yeah.” Suzaku rubs the back of his head, a bit sheepish. “I think they should be preparing for a festival right now...Milly decided on a cat festival after some thought. All because of our new mascot.”

“That cat which set off that chase?” Cécile's smile turns amused. She heard enough about the incident from Suzaku despite the splutters and protests of Lelouch to know it was quite the thing for the poor prince in hiding in particular. But she also knows it allowed Suzaku to be brought properly into Ashford so she's sure Lelouch isn't _that_ upset with things.

“Yes.” Suzaku grins a little in memory, thinking happily of that cat. “Perhaps I'll go and visit Arthur...maybe this time he'll play with me!” With that happy thought in mind, he marches off, humming a little cheerful tune.

He fails to notice C.C. watching him with interest in her golden eyes, before her gaze flicks over to Lelouch who has his head close together to Lloyd's with Cécile joining in now, talking over possibilities and the potential of his technology being slipped over to Ashford to protect his sister.

* * *

Suzaku hums to himself, playing a bit with the cat teaser he got for Arthur as he marches down the hallway to the student council room.

“Ooooh! Suzaku! I thought you had work!” Rivalz cheerfully waves at him and pauses, waiting for him to reach him before joining him on his walk. “What are you doing here?”

“Work ended early and Miss Cécile recommended I head over here to relax and help out if I can.” Suzaku says, glancing over at the box Rivalz is carrying under his arm.

“Awesome. You can help me with this paperwork. Milly got called away by her family for something and Nina is off somewhere else working on some personal project. That leaves just me and Shirley right now as Ray still isn't back.” Rivalz chirps, lifting up the box under his arm as he speaks.

Suzaku chuckles awkwardly, thinking of the brief interactions he's had with Ray. _'I wonder why he doesn't like me so...it's not because I'm an Eleven...at least I don't get that vibe from him.'_ Suzaku muses on that a bit then dismisses it. Maybe when he returns Suzaku can see about talking things over with him.

“Wait...did you say Cécile? Cécile Croomy?” Rivalz stops in front of the door and stares at him, while Suzaku blinks.

“Uh...yes? Wait...” Suzaku flinches back as Rivalz gets in his face.

“_Engineering_ _corps_ uh?” Rivalz chuckles. “I got dragged into the ASEEC by Lloyd not long ago and had to sign a bunch of NDAs. So...” Rivalz gives him a long look. “You are the test pilot for the Lancelot then?”

Suzaku opens his mouth and pauses. “Uaah...”

Rivalz laughs and smacks his back. “Don't worry I won't say more. But wow. No wonder Lelouch managed to meet up with you and find a way to stick to you like velcro despite your best attempts. You are working in the same place.”

“Errr....” Suzaku gives an awkward smile. “Uh...yeah. But it is rather um...”

“Yeah I guess it would be cause of your heritage. Normally Honorary Britannians can't pilot Knightmares...guess the fact it's a prototype gives you some leeway.” Rivalz chuckles. “Boy am I glad Lelouch got that cockpit ejection system in there...” He murmurs to himself.

_'What does that mean?'_ Suzaku wonders to himself.

“I won't say anything to anyone...well, probably should warn Lelouch I figured it out.” Rivalz muses to himself, then shakes his head and opens the door. “Hey Shirley, I found reinforcements!”

“Oh you did...? Suzaku!” Shirley brightens at seeing him. “Is Lulu with you?”

“Nah, he's got a little more work to do.” Suzaku shrugs it off, feeling vaguely guilty for lying slightly even as Rivalz gives a rueful smile at realizing it. “That's what he said when I checked in...he'll be back soon I'm sure.”

“I hope so!” Shirley scowls at the paperwork in front of her and wilts a little as Rivalz sets down the box and opens it, revealing even more paperwork. “Dammit Milly! She had to leave just when we got all the paperwork in...I don't want a repeat of the Christmas party so we are going to do at least half of it now!”

Both guys groan at that but sit down to work anyways. Well, Suzaku sits down and is promptly bitten by Arthur. “Ouch!”

“The cat really doesn't seem to like you...” Shirley muses, nibbling a bit on her pen as she reads what the sheet in front of her said.

“My love for cats is very one-sided...” Suzaku gets out in between gritted teeth as he carefully frees his hand from Arthur's jaw. The cat yawns at him, showing off the big fangs, before jumping away. Suzaku sighs and sets down the cat toy and pulls up some papers. “...costumes?” Suzaku stares dumbly at the paperwork in front of him.

Rivalz chuckles. “Oh yeah...bet Milly ordered something special for Lelouch. She always does.”

“That's because he complains so much when she does.” Shirley giggles a bit over that, even as she signs off some papers and scribbles in some numbers in a box before moving on to the next things. “If Lulu didn't always make such a fuss over such a thing, she wouldn't do that.”

“Oh dear...cat outfits right?” Suzaku smiles at the thought and signs off on it, though briefly worries his signature won't be accepted. _'Well, if it's not Lelouch would be relieved...'_ Suzaku muses. _'But I should talk to Milly about that then. Just in case.'_

Suzaku settles into his seat and smiles. Despite not much conversation going on, it's very peaceful and nice to be here with friends. Shirley takes a break halfway through and comes back with drinks and snacks, which Rivalz eagerly grabs up his share of. Suzaku takes a drink of his own and smiles.

It really is peaceful here.

* * *

Milly stares up at the blue sky. Standing outside the student council building, Milly knows she should be heading in. As the texts from Shirley and Rivalz proves, there are a lot of papers to sign and only three people available right now.

However, another person is coming back soon and Milly needs to talk to him. Talk to him about...

Milly sighs, leaning against the wall. _'It's not really his fault honestly. I still don't know what got his interest anyways...it's not romantic that's for sure.'_ Milly gives a bitter smile at that. _'Lloyd definitely isn't interested in that.'_

And yet, he arranged quite quickly a marriage between her and him. The engagement is signed and sealed, or will be shortly, and her mother won't stop gloating over the return of the Ashford family. Earl Lloyd Asplund might be an eccentric – to say the least – but he's also got the ear of Second Prince Schneizel, the Prime Minister of Britannia, and is very high ranked socially in regards to lineage.

_'My job will be to continue that lineage.'_ Milly feels her stomach churn unpleasantly at the thought. _'And not to mention act as Lady Earl Asplund in social situations.'_

The idea of going to a lot of noble parties...it's odd, something that used to be normal when she was younger feels horrible in a way now. Like it doesn't fit.

Milly drops her head down and spots Lelouch approaching. _'...I wonder if that's part of the reason Lelouch doesn't want to go back. He doesn't fit that world anymore.'_ Milly herself doesn't fit for different reasons, thriving in the freedom that being rich but not nobility aids in what she wants to do and be, in the parties and events she throws at Ashford.

“Lelouch.” Milly greets him, a wide smile on her face. Lelouch pauses and eyes her for a moment, then his face softens.

“Is something wrong?” Lelouch asks and _dammit_ of all the times for him to pay attention and pick up on things with that ridiculous sharp mind of his, it has to be now.

Milly shakes her head, laughing a little. “Oh I'm fine.” Milly waves him off though Lelouch is still eyeing her with worry. “Really, I am. Just having some trouble with the whole arranged marriage my mother wants.”

Lelouch relaxes a little at that, but still eyes her suspiciously. “How is that going?”

“Same old, same old.” Milly stretches out, heading for the door. “But for now, let's focus on the paperwork! There came in a lot today and I'm sure Shirley is going to be upset with me once I walk in.”

Lelouch shakes his head but smiles a little. “I'm sure she will be, especially when I reveal you were just lazing around outside.”

“Urk.” Milly steps a little away from Lelouch. “You wouldn't do that to little old me would you? Your dear friend?”

“Hmmm...would I?” Lelouch's eyes sparkle and Milly can't help smiling back despite the threat imposed on her. An upset Shirley is something to be feared, especially one who had to deal with a lot of paperwork.

They enter the room to a scene of chaos. “Catch that cat!” Rivalz calls as they enter and Lelouch blinks, spotting the turned over table that Rivalz is stuck on, Suzaku holding his hand in pain, and Shirley trying to dive at Arthur...

...who has a sheaf of paper in her mouth. Uh. So the helmet wasn't a one off thing...

Lelouch is right in front of Arthur this time and Milly quickly turns to close the door, letting Lelouch grab the cat and lift her up. “Now what is with you?” Lelouch asks the cat, scolding her lightly. “Give me that.” With a little work, he frees the paper from the cat. Arthur mews, trying to look pitiable and reaching for the papers that Lelouch hands off to Milly. “What happened?” Lelouch asks, adjusting his hold on the cat and absently petting her.

“I have no idea.” Rivalz sighs, getting up from where he fell on the ground and making a face as he sees the mess of the room. “Arthur just suddenly grabbed some of the paperwork that Suzaku was working on...”

“Ow, ow...” Suzaku mutters to himself as he stands. “Not to mention bit me first, _why_ Arthur?”

“Looks like we will need a water sprayer.” Lelouch sighs and sits down in one of the few chairs still upright as the rest set to righting the table. “How has the paperwork been?”

“Doing pretty good but honestly.” Shirley shoots Milly a look from across the now righted table. “Milly! You are helping right now and no escaping. You too Lulu! I want this done before we go through the same thing as the Christmas party!”

“What was this Christmas thing?” Suzaku asks, as he opens the med kit and starts cleaning and bandaging his wound. Lelouch frowns a little at how practised he seems and hopes it just has to do with cat bites. Not that he would be so lucky to have that true.

“Long story short is that we had some mix-ups so we were working on a crunch time only a few days before the party itself.” Rivalz sighs, as Suzaku winces at the very thought.

“So not doing that again for sure.” Lelouch finally stands, letting the now calm Arthur go. “By the way, catch Suzaku!”

Suzaku lifts up his head, making a confused “Hm?” and easily catches the cellphone tossed his way. “What...?”

“You didn't have one before, did you?” Lelouch rolls his eyes. “And don't protest over the money, it's the least I can do. You need it for your job anyways.”

“Uuh...?” Suzaku stares at the phone in his hands, coloured a green that matches his eyes, while Milly hides a smile behind her hand and glances over at the rest. Shirley is smiling softly again at Lelouch and Milly gets it. _'Lelouch can't be honest about how kind he is but he really is kind.'_ Milly muses.

“I loaded it up with my number and a few others. You can add any others you need.” Lelouch sits down again and pulls some of the paperwork. “Now get back to work Suzaku, we got a lot to do.”

“Ri-right!” Suzaku half stumbles back into his seat, setting the phone by him and smiling at it, before focusing on the paperwork in front of him.

Milly chuckles a little and sets to work herself. This Cat Festival will be a winner she's certain! Especially with the costume she picked out for Lelouch...

* * *

Nunnally hums a little along with the soothing music playing right now. The room smells of vanilla right now, a sweet and gentle smell she knows her brother picked out specifically for her. Wheeling past where she knows a small table is, Nunnally moves her wheelchair closer to the dining table. She can just smell the freshly cut flowers put on the table.

All of this soothes her as much as worries her. If Lelouch went full out having Sayoko prepare things for this meeting, it means there are things he knows will scare her. Nunnally twists her hands together, thinking a bit.

_'Signing NDAs...just that those have always been involved with Onii-sama's job has been worrying. And now I'm going to sign some myself.'_ Nunnally turns at the sound of footsteps and smells pizza just as the door opens. “Hello C.C. What are you doing here?”

C.C. sounds a bit amused as she speaks, “I want to witness what that boy will do.” She says, sitting down not too far from Nunnally and opening the pizza box after setting it down. Nunnally can smell seafood and spice and smiles a little. Pizza is an odd thing but between the school using it often – including Milly's attempts to make a giant pizza – and now C.C. it's become something almost as soothing as vanilla to smell. It's familiar and warm.

“You really like pizza. Why is that so?” Nunnally asks C.C., resting her hands on the table and tapping a bit nervously.

C.C. says nothing for a time, Nunnally hearing her pick up a slice. “I happen to really like how it tastes, that's all.”

Nunnally doesn't quite believe her, is certain there is more to her love of pizza than just loving how it tastes, but leaves it for now. There's no reason for her to pry into C.C.'s life right now. Even as they have been getting to know each other, Nunnally can sense the way C.C. likes to keep some distance between them.

_'Maybe later I will bridge that gap.'_ Nunnally muses to herself, then sits up straighter, clutching her hands together, as she hears more footsteps. The door opens. “Welcome home Onii-sama, Suzaku!”

“I'm home Nunnally.” Lelouch's voice is so soft and warm towards her. She's heard him sound different talking to others, but he always sounds like that with her. She wonders what expression is on his face, even as Lelouch comes to sit by Nunnally. “I finally have the paperwork. Lloyd lost it in the move.” Lelouch sounds annoyed at that. “Cécile had to hunt through all the boxes...and in the end **I** had to find it.”

“Well, at least we have it now?” Suzaku offers, sounding amused. “It's good to see you again Nunnally.”

“Good to hear you Suzaku.” Nunnally says, slightly teasing Suzaku in his phrasing, even as she reaches out and squeezes his hands, a bright smile on her face. “So what kind of paperwork am I signing?”

“I'll talk you through it.” Lelouch says, even as she hears the small thud of paper. It sounds like there is a lot of paperwork here. Nunnally briefly thinks of Milly complaining about her wrists after a lot of paper signing and sighs a little. _'Seems I'll finally experience that.'_

“Alright Onii-sama.” Nunnally says brightly, releasing Suzaku's hands and holding out one towards Lelouch, carefully accepting the pen he uncaps and hands over to her. “What do I need to know?”

* * *

“Wait! Wai-Wait! You can't do this! I'm Count Newport! You can't do this to me!” The noble in front of her protests. “I have served loyally--”

“And skimmed quite a bit off the top of Area 11's funds.” One of the Knights holding him says, making him freeze in panic.

Euphemia doesn't not let up the steel on her face, just nods. “Take him away.” He's still howling protests as he's dragged off.

“You damn whore of a--” He gets cut off as one of the knights punches him in the stomach, making Euphemia wince. The knights she has are mostly Cornelia's forces, and take any insult to her as personally as any insult to Cornelia.

“Is that the last of them?” Euphemia asks, glancing over at Sir Jeremiah who frowns at the tablet in his hands. “Did we manage to find all of the ones benefiting from that hole in the finances bill?”

“It appears so.” Jeremiah taps the screen to close the files being shown and nods. “Your Highness, is there anything else you wish to check over?”

“Hmm...I'm afraid that's all I have for today.” Euphemia settles down in the chair behind her and looks around at the opulent “office” of the noble here. She's normally used to such comforts, but knowing how he got the majority of his wealth in Area 11 makes her stomach roll with disgust. “I wonder if we could get rid of most of this...” Euphemia muses half to herself.

“Your highness?” Jeremiah looks at her curiously and Euphemia smiles a little at his concern.

“Oh, just wondering if I could get rid of all of...this. Somehow.” Euphemia frowns a little at the most ugly painting of the noble that was just dragged away that has a place of honour on the wall.

“That could be done.” Jeremiah mouths something silently to himself and nods. “For now, your highness I am under orders to take you back to the Viceroy Palace now that you are done.”

Euphemia stands and sighs, shaking her head. “My sister is really fretting herself to bits...not that I blame her. Still nothing in regards to Prometheus?” Euphemia asks as she walks out the door, followed by the knights and soldiers that were assigned to help her in this.

“Unfortunately no. There has been a few rumours and incidents but nothing else. It is stretching everyone thin and causing more than a few nobles to lash out in paranoia against the—Elevens.” Jeremiah frowns a little, sounding displeased at having to say that.

It's not the first time he's sounded upset with that term and it still makes Euphemia curious. He, after all, was in charge of the semi-famous Purist Faction of Area 11 that worked to remove the Honorary Britannian system here and helped stomp down on terrorists with glee.

“Sir Jeremiah might I ask about your change in attitude?” Euphemia asks him as they approach the car. “You were so intent on crushing the Elevens before from what I've heard, so why have you suddenly become...?” Euphemia trials off, uncertain of how to put it.

Jeremiah gives her a thoughtful look, and Euphemia desperately wishes she knew what he was thinking for a moment. Before she dismisses it as impossible and just keeps on a smile on her face, doing her best to give the impression she means no harm or accusation in her question.

“That is...complicated. However, I suppose I realized something in the wake of Prince Clovis's death. I came across something...someone...that made me question a lot of things.” Jeremiah answers finally. “I'm afraid I cannot explain further.”

“I see...” Euphemia wonders at it, remembering him staying behind in Shinjuku with the ASEEC. And remembering violet eyes filled with worry and anger.

But she says nothing, just folds her hands in her lap and sitting up straight as the car starts and she is taken back to the Viceroy Palace.

Once again, taken back into a prison her sister assigned her for her “safety”.

* * *

C.C. watches as Nunnally sets down her teacup in trembling hands. “So...so you both are...are...” Nunnally's words trial off, the young girl unable to finish her sentence.

Lelouch reaches out to hold Nunnally hands. “Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but I didn't...there were a lot reasons why but I can't. Things are...” Lelouch stops talking himself, violet eyes flickering with deep emotions.

C.C. glances over at Sayoko, who is standing nearby, body language tense. She also got papers to sign, allowing her to know exactly the kind of job her boss and Suzaku are in. The fact they work together in fact. C.C. wonders at the thoughts hidden behind her passive face, what those brown eyes hide.

She turns back to Nunnally and the boys as Suzaku speaks. “Don't worry Nunnally. We will be careful I promise.”

“I just...Shinjuku? It was that awful?” Nunnally sounds sick and near to tears. “You mean Clovis...he...he really did that?”

“Yes.” Lelouch looks sad and thoughtful, but a flash of anger sparks in his eyes. “He did. I'm sorry Nunnally.”

“Don't apologize Onii-sama.” Nunnally assures him quickly, squeezing his hands back. “You did what you could. Suzaku too. I can't believe Clovis changed that much...he was always so...I know he didn't like the Japanese but I didn't...I didn't ever imagine him ordering a massacre.”

“...neither did I really.” Lelouch admits softly. “But he did and...I did what I could to stop him.”

Nunnally looks pained. “And then Prometheus killed him...there's no way for him to make amends when he's dead...” Nunnally says sadly.

_'Interesting.'_ C.C. considers what she just said. _'Amends. She immediately goes to that instead of just condemning him. Most would.'_

C.C. might be of the mind that Clovis should not be forgiven but she's biased. She's gone through many tortures under his orders.

To Nunnally, he's her half-brother still to some extent.

“There is more.” Lelouch licks his lips, glancing over at C.C. “The reason he ordered the massacre...it was because of a project he was working on. One involving human experimentation. The terrorists unknowingly stole one of the experiments.”

“...!” Nunnally gasps at that. “That means...”

“It's C.C.” Suzaku blurts out. “C.C. was the subject. We...we helped her get out of Shinjuku.” And more awkwardly talking around the truth has begun.

Looking at Lelouch, C.C. knows he convinced Suzaku to not bring up Geass or any of C.C.'s mysteries. She's amused to say the least; even as he promises to be honest to his sister, he still hides things from her to protect her.

“Oh C.C.!” Nunnally breaks her out of her thoughts, suddenly by her and reaching out gently. “I am so sorry for what Clovis did! You are...you will be okay, right?”

C.C. looks at Nunnally, looks at the nervous Suzaku and the glaring daggers Lelouch beyond her, and despite herself lets Nunnally take her hands. “Don't worry. I will be. Lelouch has promised to grant me my wish.”

“Your wish...?” Nunnally tilts her head in confusion, but still smiles. “That's good then. Please take care of Lelouch as much as he's taking care of you. I know it's risky. So please?”

C.C. lets a slow, sharp smile crawl on her face. “Oh, don't worry. I will. He can't grant my wish dead that's for sure.” She makes her words a joke, but still soothing enough to reassure the worried Nunnally.

Suzaku frowns at that but Nunnally cheers up immediately. And Lelouch...

...well he narrows his eyes and C.C. is left wondering if, by chance, she let something slip to him. He's very sharp.

She has to remain careful. She is just his accomplice that is all. There is no need for her to do more than what is necessary. Nothing more, nothing less.

But looking at the gentle girl before her, C.C. wonders at the future that might be now ahead of her. Wonders what exactly Lelouch will do now with the Power of the Kings he possesses. Now that he has discarded the path of rebellion, what path will he take now?

* * *

The gates of Ashford are before him, Rai taking in a deep breath to calm himself, to be able to walk in as if he is any other student. Unfortunate that business got delayed so much, but he had to be certain in this regard. _Family_ can be so tiring.

Rai shifts his hold on his bag and considers what to do next. _'I'm late of course...classes are over and I don't know if today is a student council meeting...'_ Rai glances over at the student council building. _'But maybe Lelouch is here today instead of at work. I can see about getting an update on what is going on.'_

Rai begins to step forward, only to stop as a chime goes out throughout the neighbourhood, drawing his attention to the large TV nearby as an emergency report flashes across the screen.

“Attention. We have an emergency announcement today.” The reporter woman begins, calm as ever. “Military authorities report that they are surrounding Saitama ghetto, which is hiding terrorists. As Viceroy Cornelia is on the scene as well, entry to that area has been restricted. It looks like a full scale operation will be launched in two hours. Consequently, the following areas will have their power cut for the time being: Kawagoe, Kawaguchi...” She continues to list off the locations which will be disrupted due to this operation, even as people start to murmur and wonder why such an announcement was made.

“Saitama...what is...?” Rai's eyes widen. _'This is exactly like Shinjuku! Which means...”_

“We ask for patience from those whose routines have been disrupted by this operation.” The reporter finishes before beginning to repeat the announcement to assure that the whole of Area 11 hears this information.

Rai's eyes narrow. _'Such an announcement...'_ Rai pulls out his phone and dials up a certain someone as he walks away from Ashford. _'I can't avoid it can I?'_

* * *

Lelouch stretches out, feeling his muscles and bones protest slightly even as he pushes away from his laptop. He considers the numbers in front of him. _'The Lancelot is doing good...even with minimal testing I'm able to make the necessary adjustments...the Lancelot should be responding better next time to Suzaku.'_

At the same time, Lelouch frowns at being reminded of Cornelia and her refusal to field the Lancelot. _'Though if the Lancelot goes into battle I can't see any terrorist force being victorious...and I'm not sure that's what I want.'_ Lelouch thinks of Kallen and despite all the lies she tells the rest, he's not looking forward to having to attend her funeral.

“With Cornelia it's practically guaranteed...unless Prometheus is actually a capable strategist...” Lelouch muses to himself out loud, glancing over at the slowly being modified Sutherland nearby. Lloyd calls it the Sutherland Lance and Lelouch should probably look over what it's supposed to be capable of. “He did mention something about it getting some outside tech he's forced to test out for Schneizel...” Lelouch mutters and shakes his head, standing up. Best for him to take a break and then come back to double check the numbers.

Lelouch enters the kitchen and briefly considers it. It's shiny and new, bigger than the last one. If there is anything good from being moved to the university, it's that the kitchen they got is better. _Much_ better in fact, which Lelouch is very pleased by. This is in part because this entire location has been re-purposed for them, instead of just being one more hanger among others. It's specifically where Lloyd and Cécile live, and where Suzaku would have lived if Lelouch hadn't forced the issue. And, of course, C.C. lives here right now when not stealing Lelouch's bed for her own weird reasons.

Lelouch thinks the nice kitchen and other amenities is in part the university trying to play nice with the ASEEC which is funded by the Prime Minister. The university is a civilian place, not military, and does not have any defences against an upset Second Prince. And Schneizel would be petty enough to punish them, in a fashion so as to not be tied to him of course, if they caused problems to his team of scientists building new generation Knightmares and tech.

A passing thought makes him frown. _'And though the Lancelot is doing somewhat okay, my investigations into Clovis's assassination has reached a dead end.'_ He recalls Jeremiah's apologetic expression and words as not only did Darlton take all the information and date from him very quickly, soon after looking at it herself, Cornelia locked it down. Lelouch will have to figure out how to gain access to that information before he can pursue the possibility of knocking down Prometheus by revealing that lie. _'I doubt I could access it via Clovis's passwords. If Cornelia locked that information down, she must have locked it with her own passwords and security...she's sensible enough for that...'_

Lelouch curses the ill luck with that timing. But it's nothing he can do about it. He will have to work with what life has dealt him, as he always does. At least he knows by what little Jeremiah told him, what little Jeremiah could remember, that it does look like more than one person was infiltrating the hospital to get at Clovis. Meaning his theory is correct.

He thinks on this even as he sets to grabbing himself a cup of coffee. What once was just a morning drink has, under the stress and long hours of this job, turned into a bigger thing. He still dislikes the taste and spends some time drowning the bitter in cream and sugar before drinking it. Lelouch sips at it to test it a few times, before finally finding satisfaction once he hits the right balance of sugar and cream. Holding the mug, he heads towards the break room where he knows Cécile is right now. He needs to ask her a bit more about the mechanics of the Lancelot to make sure his own numbers won't interfere with anything in there.

He sees the TV is on, almost absently, a news report currently being broadcasted. And then what is being said reaches his ears.

“...for those who may have missed the start, I repeat. Saitama is currently being surrounded by military authorities, including Viceroy Cornelia, resulting in the location being restricted. In two hours, a full scale operation will be launched. Consequently, the following areas will have their power cut--”

The mug drops from his hands with a crash, making Cécile and the technicians in this room to turn towards him. Cécile's eyes widen and she approaches him, talking softly and soothingly.

Lelouch can't hear her. He can't hear _anything_, the words of the reporter echoing in his mind.

Saitama. Cornelia is running an operation in _Saitama_. Similar in style to Shinjuku. Which means--

Lelouch turns and starts moving out before he knows what he's doing. He can't stay here. There's no way...Cornelia is going to...

He runs into someone before that thought can finish, nearly falling down only to be caught by that person. “Woah...are you—Lelouch?” Lelouch looks up and meets the concerned eyes and face of Suzaku. “What's wrong? You...” Suzaku looks him up and down, takes in his paler than usual face and trembling. “Lelouch, is...” Suzaku doesn't get to finish his words, as Lelouch tries to move past him. “Wait! Lelouch...something _is_ wrong. Isn't it?”

Lelouch heaves in breaths, unable to look at Suzaku or answer.

“Lelouch!” Cécile comes running up, look terrified. “Oh thank goodness...you are still here.”

“Cécile?” Suzaku looks at her, confusion on his face. “What's going on?”

Cécile swallows. “Viceroy Cornelia has announced an attack on Saitama. It's...identical. In almost every way, it's the same as Shinjuku.”

Lelouch sees Suzaku pale, his hands loosen his grip and moves to leave, finally free. Suzaku still catches him before he can take more than a few steps, grabbing a hold of his hand and tugging him back, making Lelouch turn to look at him. Look at Suzaku's panicked expression and a touch of anger in his voice as he speaks, “Lelouch...don't tell me...don't tell me you intend to go?!”

* * *

“War is a struggle between pride and life!” Those words are in part what Cornelia lives on. War is something she has fought over and over for Britannia's sake and every time she has won.

That is why she is known as the Goddess of Victory in Britannia and the Witch of Britannia elsewhere.

Guilford considers the shocked and rather useless “military” that served under Clovis. They are only here to confirm if the conditions and situations are like Shinjuku.

_'If Lady Cornelia is right, Prometheus attempted to kill Clovis in Shinjuku but was interrupted by another.'_ Guilford muses. _'That other person applied first aid to Clovis before attempting to catch Prometheus. That leaves the question of who that other person was and why they did not stick around or return unanswered, but it does explain a few inconsistencies, like why Prometheus had to kill Clovis __in the hospital instead of at Shinjuku itself__.'_

Guilford turns his attention to the screen, waiting for the order to come through. He watches as the three men talk among themselves, obviously stunned and confused by Cornelia's willingness to use herself as bait. But they served Clovis, not a true general like Cornelia.

Still...

“Viceroy Cornelia, what of Princess Euphemia?” Guilford asks, drawing indigo eyes towards him. “In this situation, is it not possible Prometheus would take the coward's way out?”

“That is why I made security overhauls in the Viceroy Palace and have restricted Euphie from leaving the Palace the whole day.” Cornelia answers him, shifting slightly in her seat. “And the way I announced this should work as a shining invitation to Prometheus. Someone who broadcasts victory in such a vulgar way must be one who requires attention.”

“I see but...” Guilford can't understand why now of all times Cornelia is secure in Euphemia's safety. She has seen the reports, the horrifying implications of how easily Prometheus got past security with no proof he was ever there.

“Hmph.” Cornelia smirks. “Taking my head is a greater victory than attacking the Sub-Viceroy. I am the one hunting down the terrorists here and making it clear I am an enemy to the Elevens who fight against Britannia. There is more value in proving himself by attacking and defeating me. Not in my sister.”

“...you are correct.” Guilford frowns a little. “Still, we should be careful.” Guilford glances over at Darlton who nods and begins contacting the security at the Viceroy Palace. “We will put the whole palace on lockdown just in case.”

Cornelia's smirk becomes a softer smile. “Aah Guilford...this is why you are my knight, is it not?”

“Yes, my lord.” Guilford ducks his head, feeling an odd fuzzing and warm sensation in his chest at those words. It is not a new sensation, but one he must bear as always. It is not something Cornelia need be burdened with on top of everything else she deals with.

* * *

Suzaku stares at Lelouch, the prince feebly trying to wrench free of his hold on him. Suzaku pulls him back, making Lelouch stumble and half grab on to Suzaku, hands pressing into his muscular chest, for balance. “Lelouch...please...”

“...what am I do to?” Lelouch doesn't look at him, trembling. “She's...she's going to kill all those people. All to drag out Prometheus.”

“Lelouch...” Suzaku can feel his words die in his throat. He's right. Saitama is set up exactly like Shinjuku and announced as such.

“...it's an invitation for the one in Shinjuku to come and try for Cornelia's head.” Lelouch takes in a shaky breath. “Which is actually me. Not Prometheus. She's doing this because of _me_.”

Those words give Suzaku back his voice. “Lelouch, it's not your fault. It's her choice. Even if she's your sister.” The last is said quietly. Suzaku presses his hands on Lelouch's shoulders, running them soothingly down his arms even as he looks around. It's just Cécile here, looking worried at the two of them.

“I need to do _something_.” Lelouch protests, even as he doesn't move.

“Lelouch, what can you do by yourself?” Suzaku asks and Lelouch flinches, finally looking at him. His violet eyes are brimming with a mixture of anger and pain, and he opens his mouth, staring up at Suzaku. But he says nothing, letting Suzaku continue. “You can't alone change things. You can't.” Suzaku feels sick, knowing those words also apply to him. _'I can't change Britannia by myself. I need help, powerful allies. I need to make more allies than just Lelouch and the others __at the ASEEC__.'_

“Lelouch...we promised Nunnally to be careful. If you got to Saitama like this, you aren't being careful.” Lelouch flinches at the mention of his sister and Suzaku feels vaguely guilty at using Nunnally in this way. But if he doesn't, he knows Lelouch will go. He will go and he will be caught or killed by Cornelia's forces.

He's not sure which would be worse.

“Prometheus is a threat too.” Lelouch says. “Like this, he has to prove himself. He wasn't in Shinjuku. If he has any ability when it comes to tactics, he could do something but.” Lelouch closes his mouth on the last, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Suzaku can feel the nervousness churning his stomach. “You aren't wrong. But Lelouch...don't throw your life away. Please.” Suzaku feels sick saying those words but he can only remember how in Shinjuku Lelouch would have died if it wasn't for luck and C.C. There is no counting on any of those in Saitama.

Lelouch stares at him for a long moment, then rips himself free, stepping back. Trembling, hands shaking, Lelouch gives him a fragile look. “I...I...” Lelouch almost says something again, then makes an inarticulate sound of rage and pain, before turning and running away.

Suzaku doesn't follow.

“Suzaku, why aren't you going after Lelouch?” Cécile asks him gently.

“He...he needs time alone.” Suzaku gives a bitter smile. “He won't go to Saitama. I can tell that. But...” Suzaku shakes his head and turns to Cécile. “Is there anything I can help with today?” Suzaku asks.

“...not really.” Cécile shakes her head. “Suzaku, why don't you head back to Ashford? I think you really should talk to Lelouch. You can't just—oh, I'm not sure how to put it, but you can't just end your conversation there Suzaku.” Cécile gives him a disapproving look.

Suzaku can't help but feel awkward, shifting his feet and looking away. “I...guess you are right.”

“Yes, yes I am.” Cécile glares at him and Suzaku twitches a bit, turning towards the exit, looking towards where he last saw Lelouch.

He sighs. “Alright. I'll see you later then.”

Cécile watches Suzaku go with a worried look, pulling out her cellphone once he is out of sight. She hesitates for a moment, scrolling through her contacts list. Then selects one and brings the phone up to her ear, listening to it ringing.

* * *

The buzzing of his phone turns Jeremiah's attention from waiting for his orders in his Knightmare's cockpit. Fishing it out of his pocket, he blinks at seeing the ID. _'Cécile?'_

“This is Jeremiah Gottwald speaking.” He answers after realizing he's staring too long at it.

“Sir Jeremiah. This is Cécile Croomy.” Her voice is soft. “Is...um...I'm not sure how to start this but are you in Saitama?”

Jeremiah lifts his head, staring at the images on screen, his Factsphere revealing the Saitama Ghetto before him. “Yes, I am. I suppose the announcement of the operation has gone forward. I am sorry I could not warn any of you about this.”

“No, no that's fine. I understand.” Cécile says, then is silent for a time. “Sir Jeremiah, this operation is meant to be like Shinjuku, isn't it?”

Jeremiah freezes. He suspected but hadn't really considered that. His mind whirls and his hand clenches tighter around the phone. _'Yes...so like Shinjuku then Viceroy Cornelia intends to attack the innocent civilians here...to lure out the one she believes killed her brother.'_

“Where is Lord Lelouch?” Jeremiah quickly asks. _'Is he heading this way?'_

Cécile sighs. “Upset but...well, Suzaku would know if he was heading over and said he would not. I think he just headed to Ashford again, skipping out on work. I'm going to pack up his things and arrange for them to be sent back over. There's no way he can work right now.”

Jeremiah deflates in his seat. “Is that so?” He's not sure if he's relieved or worried that Lelouch won't be coming to Saitama. Perhaps both. Jeremiah taps the screen. “Why did you contact me?”

“Because it is very likely Prometheus will take up the challenge. If only to prove he can do what happened in Shinjuku himself. However....” Cécile falls silent.

“However...?” Jeremiah gently prompts her.

“I fear that he will be not kind. At all. I would be greatly concerned about what he might do to succeed and what his goal might be.” Cécile says finally, quickly and sounding half out of breath. “Sir Jeremiah, please be careful.”

“Your concern is something I am truly grateful for.” Jeremiah smiles softly, despite the situation. “Do you have any advice you could grant me?”

“Hmm...I'm not sure if Prometheus would do it exactly the same, but perhaps he figured it out. Lelouch is pretty sure he had access to the radio channel the terrorists used during Shinjuku and was listening in.” Cécile muses half to herself. “Sir Jeremiah, Lelouch used the IFF to keep track of the forces of Clovis. By stealing a Knightmare and having his own forces not have IFF on or installed except for the Glasgow, he was able to not only accurately predict all the enemy forces movements, he could conceal what his forces were doing except for decoys.”

Jeremiah closes his eyes. He remembers the Knightmare he saw briefly in Shinjuku that attacked him before he had to flee battle. That must have been Lelouch and he feels the burn of pride as he considers that was Lelouch's first real battle there. And yet he did a masterful job, all things considered.

“I will keep that in mind. By the way Cécile, I did say you could just call me Jeremiah.” Jeremiah says, half teasingly.

“O-oh! I am sorry.” Cécile sounds flustered at that and Jeremiah can feel his smile grow warmer. “Jeremiah, please be careful.”

“I will be. Thank you for your warning and advice.” Jeremiah tells her, even as he hears the Knightmare's communicator start beeping. “Excuse me, but it seems I have orders in coming. Be well, Cécile.”

And he hangs up, pocketing his phone again and answering the call to his Knightmare. To his surprise, Villetta appears instead of what he expected. “Villetta! What has you calling me?”

“Sir Jeremiah.” Villetta nods in greeting, her golden eyes flicking to the side. “May I ask what we are to do about the old Purist Faction members? They are currently on stand by on the perimeter unlike us...”

“It is unlikely Viceroy Cornelia will be ordering them in.” Jeremiah answers her. “But I'm sure that is not your worry. You worry they might try something again.”

“Yes, sir.” Villetta admits without any shame. “They have badly stung prides.”

“I do not think they will, but it pays to be cautious.” Jeremiah flicks on his IFF screen, frowning a bit as that reminds him of Cécile's advice. “We can easily avoid them however, even when exiting Saitama. Thank you for voicing your concerns however. I have been busy lately so I completely forgot to take that into account...”

“Working with Sub-Viceroy Euphemia, yes.” Villetta says and there is an odd expression on her face. It is very thoughtful, but Jeremiah does not over what.

He nods, turning back to the IFF and frowning slightly. _'I would get in trouble if I messed with my IFF...however that means I need to keep a look out...perhaps a few adjustments to the __system__...'_ Jeremiah considers the time and makes a note that once Villetta closes the communication between them to contact Cécile again. _'I'm certain she has some means of aiding me in altering the __Factsphere systems __to account for the enemy forces not having IFF__...'_

Jeremiah looks up at that thought, realizing that Villetta is still hanging on the channel, seeing her face is full of uncertainty and unease. “Is there something else Villetta?”

“...it's strange and...I don't want to bring it up. Not really. But it is bothering me...” Villetta sounds as uncertain as she looks and rubs her arm briefly, eyes dropping away from Jeremiah.

“Villetta, you are a dear friend and one who has served me loyally. The only one of my comrades in the Purist Faction that did not turn on me. I am more than willing to hear you out, no matter your problem.” Jeremiah tells her soothingly, smiling slightly. He means it. Villetta is a dear friend and confident of his.

“In Shinjuku there was an odd incident.” Villetta begins slowly. “I do not remember much, just that there was someone there who should not have been. I can't recall the features of that person clearly. All I know is that I somehow ended up outside my Knightmare. I found the dead bodies of the royal guard nearby and I was missing my gun.” Villetta shakes her head and leans back in her seat, sighing. “I know. It sounds as stupid as Bartley's excuses, but that's what I remember.”

Jeremiah stares at her and knows he is. But how can he not? _'That...that must have been Lord Lelouch! It sounds like the after effects of his Geass!'_ Jeremiah also clearly remembers the Purist colours of the Knightmare that Lelouch hijacked. So it was Villetta's!

Jeremiah frowns a bit. _'If it was anyone else with the Geass, I would be more worried. Lord Lelouch's Geass is powerful and could utterly destroy someone's life if he so chose to do so. However, Lord Lelouch is no cruel tyrant. He is a kind person in the end. Villetta was completely at his mercy then, yet he did not kill her. Certainly it would have been more practical to do so, just in case.'_

Jeremiah then shakes his head. “I do not think you are lying. Villetta, you are not the kind to flat out lie to others. And if you were, you would say something more believable.” Jeremiah smiles at her, Villetta looking up at him with hope in her eyes. “If you are worried that similar events might repeat, why don't you stay close to me? You can guard my back and I can keep watch for you.”

Villetta blushes. “I wasn't _exactly_ asking for that but...yes, that would be good. If Prometheus is the one there...if I perhaps saw him but do not remember...I would not like to have such events repeat.” Villetta tells him, smiling somewhat in relief.

“Then we shall move together. I believe that will not cause trouble with Viceroy Cornelia's plans.” Jeremiah says cheerfully. Villetta's smile becomes more genuine and she soon enough salutes him before signing off again.

Jeremiah shakes his head. “Hm. If it was anyone else I would be worried, but even if Lord Lelouch came here she need not worry. His Geass only works once and he would not harm anyone who is not a direct enemy knowingly.” Jeremiah wonders if Villetta would think to investigate that. _'I'll have to keep a close eye on her. If she can be trusted to keep Lord Lelouch's secret...I'm not entirely certain. She is more likely to report to Viceroy Cornelia and Lord Lelouch does not want that. Would be best __to make sure she does not decide to investigate any time soon.'_ Jeremiah considers this for a moment, then nods, having decided on a future plan that should work.

He then pulls out his phone again and calls Cécile, mind whirling on how to survive Saitama with a brutal and likely desperate opponent in charge of the enemy forces...

One that might very well have some kind of Geass himself if the reports on what happened in the hospital in the lead up to Prince Clovis's assassination are true.

* * *

Lelouch can only be briefly grateful that Nunnally is out with some friends when he storms into his room, the door sliding shut behind him in a most unsatisfactory manner. He stands there for a moment, trembling with a mixture of rage and fear, before turning away and stomping over to the bed, letting himself fall backwards on to it and staring at the ceiling.

_'Dammit! Why does he have to be _right_?'_ Lelouch silently screams to himself, rolling away and staring at the wall, grabbing the nearest pillow. He starts squeezing and punching it, still shaking in rage. _'Cornelia...she's nothing like Clovis. I saw that in her records. With Clovis, some terrorists and Knightmares was all I need__ed__. The only threat was the Lancelot and that was under my command practically from the start...'_ Lelouch squeezes his eyes shut. _'There's no way the same tactics would work on Cornelia. I couldn't possibly go alone and win against her.'_

It's bitter. Painful too to think on it, but Lelouch can easily see how he would lose. _'Either I would be killed by her forces or Cornelia would discover me some way.'_ Lelouch opens his eyes and feels bile crawl up his throat. He hates admitting to any weakness, but his mind is sharp and continues on that line. _'I'm easily identifiable as Lelouch vi Britannia. Jeremiah proved that; anyone who knew me when younger could recognize me. And I'm not certain that Euphie was completely fooled by my disguise so there's no certainty that Cornelia would be fooled by the same.'_

Lelouch sits up, still clutching the pillow. “If I had Suzaku...”

“Oh my. Having a bad day?” Lelouch turns and glares at C.C., who is sitting casually in the chair, reversed so she can lean against the back, arms crossed in front. Her dull gaze is almost insulting and smug today. “I thought you would be heading to Saitama.”

“I can't win against Cornelia in those conditions. I would need other conditions to do so.” Lelouch snaps at her, looking away from her.

“Like having Suzaku aiding you...why didn't you ask?” C.C. asks him.

“I can't.” Lelouch admits after a long pause. “I can't make Suzaku sacrifice what happiness he's found, sacrifice his own ideals, just for my own selfish goals.”

“Hmph.” C.C. says nothing more for some time. “May I ask you a question? Between destroying Britannia and finding the answer to who killed your mother, which is more important?”

“That's stupid. Both are equally important. They are the same even.” Lelouch stares at the pillow in his arms before throwing it away behind him, bouncing slightly on the bed as he turns to set his feet on the ground and glowers at C.C. “The Britannian royal family is competing to determine who will be the next emperor. Or rather, they are being made to compete. By that man.” Lelouch glares, remembering his father's disgusted stare at him all those years ago.

“_You are dead to me.”_

“Still, that is the strength of Britannia.” C.C. shrugs a little as she speaks. “The best person is the last one left standing and so they become the next emperor.”

“That's right.” Lelouch stares at his hands. “The weak all lose and are cast aside.” His hands clench into fists and his voice trembles. “That's Britannia. That's the world they live in!”

“Survival of the fittest is the most essential rule of all.” C.C. sounds bored as she speaks, like this means nothing to her. Nothing means anything to her.

“If that's true, then _what happens to Nunnally_!?” Lelouch stands as he yells, glaring at C.C. and glaring beyond her at the Emperor, the symbol of Britannia. He remembers Nunnally in the hospital after their mother's murder, her frail form covered in bandages and surrounded by medical machines. How in the end no one came except him to visit her. They could have, Cornelia and Euphie certainly visited for a time, but stopped past a certain point. Tired of dealing with the upset and _weak_ Nunnally when they had more important things to do, when it was practically outright forbidden by the Emperor for anyone to do anything for the vi Britannia siblings.

“Does she have to give up because she's weak?! I refuse to accept that!” Lelouch shakes with rage, glaring at C.C. who now seems somewhat interested.

“If that is so, what will you do? If not go to Saitama, what will you do?” C.C. asks him and Lelouch flinches back and away.

“I...” Lelouch's gaze lands on his laptop. He hadn't brought it to work that day as he needed to work on the main computers, only bringing in his notes and printed off sheets of calculations he worked on previously alone as reference. His laptop is something he's proud he worked on alone, with only a little input from Nina. It's unassuming in appearance but has powerful hardware and programming on it. Security that is military grade and illegal programs for hacking into systems.

He remembers a passing thought he had oh so recently, before distracted by the announcement of Saitama and all it means. Though certain things would be protected by Cornelia, there are other things she wouldn't think of putting under extra protection. She is a general, not a politician.

Lelouch silently steps over to his laptop and boots it up, tapping his finger on the desk as it does so.

“Lelouch?” C.C. questions, even as she's shooed off the chair so Lelouch can use it instead, wandering over to the bed herself and sitting down, tilting her head in question.

“I have the passwords Clovis used. Unlikely they have been removed from the system due to his death and the events that followed. It is not something anyone would recognize as a problem. Such passwords and keys are used by only the Viceroy of an Area.” Lelouch says, even as he starts up the program he has in there. “And with my Geass, I have set up a few people to open certain security doors within the military's servers if given certain messages.”

The testing he did with Lloyd and Cécile certainly made it easy to put in weak points there. Something both noticed but neither would scold him for, considering what they know of him and what he can trust them with.

“So you are going to hack them.” C.C. blinks her golden eyes, considering Lelouch as he starts typing into the program. “And then what?”

“Well, knowledge is power.” Lelouch smirks, feeling calm finally come over him. _'That's right...it is valuable this. And there might be a few ways I can get this information to the right people...once I find them that is.'_

People who will value this knowledge and use it against Britannia. People better suited for fighting for freedom than terrorists like Prometheus.

* * *

It's strange. Only a few weeks ago, Jeremiah would enjoy this. Sadistic pleasure would fill him, bringing a sharp grin to his face and making him dive in at times without care for strategy. Anything to get “revenge” on those he blamed the death of the vi Britannia siblings on.

But now Jeremiah looks out at the screaming civilians and the sound of gunfire and violence, and feels vaguely sick. Knowing he participated in similar things before, knowing that he will be stuck doing similar for quite some time...

Jeremiah keeps his Factsphere open as long as possible, keeping an eye half on it to see for it picking up on what Cécile talked him through programming it for. He doesn't understand all of what she said, but he knows it has to do with sakuradite and the specific amount that Knightmares like the Sutherland use. It would not work as well with Gloucester and if by chance a Seventh Generation Knightmare was involved, it could be considered worthless as the sheer amount of sakuradite needed there would fritz the sensor system.

The sound of a scream catches his attention. A woman is fleeing, pulling her son behind her and spotted them. She slips past and Jeremiah deliberately looks away and lets her escape. Whether or not she survives he does not know, but he will not be involved in her death.

To no surprise of his, Villetta notices. “Sir Jeremiah...why did you let her escape?”

“Let who? I'm afraid I did not see anyone.” Jeremiah gives her a pained smile and Villetta frowns.

“Sir Jeremiah...” Villetta pauses, glancing to the side. “...I won't say anything. I just wonder...”

“Hmph. Once I would have enjoyed it. But it's strange what a single moment can do to change everything...” Jeremiah closes his eyes and leans back in his seat, before opening them again, focusing once more on the Factsphere. “Thank you Villetta.”

“I won't pry either. Not now.” Villetta nods and signs off on the communication channel, focusing on looking for the terrorists and any attackers.

If she also lets civilians past well...just like her, Jeremiah will make no comment or ask her why. Perhaps she does it only out of respect for him, not through any newly discovered morals.

_'It is still a good thing.'_ Jeremiah thinks. He's pulled from his thoughts at a warning beep and turns to the scanner to see a group of Knightmares that sneaked up on them are nearby. He quickly looks out and just spies the Knightmare prepared to fire. “Villetta, move!” He calls, putting action to words and half ramming his Knightmare into her own, letting them both avoid the shot that narrow scrapes the arm of his Sutherland.

Jeremiah turns to see the enemy frozen, likely in shock at being spotted, and narrows his eyes. The real fight begins now. He knows that well.

_'This means Prometheus is here...time to see about changing the way this battle turns out!'_ Jeremiah vows and leaps into battle, Villetta not far behind him. _'This time, no terrorist will get by me!'_

* * *

Cornelia sits unmoving even as reports come in suddenly of the whole operation being turned around. Squads are destroyed, Knightmares sniped by rocket launchers, and even a bridge goes down. A few buildings also collapse, some even taking out some of the enemy forces.

“This is just like in Shinjuku.” One of her “advisers” says. Cornelia just stomps on the pleased smirk that wants to form on her face.

_'So it worked. Excellent.'_ It was a risk that Prometheus wouldn't show up, but truly he is one for the theatrical.

“That's enough. Order all troops to fall back. Any further damage would be meaningless.” Cornelia's calm voice cuts through the panic at the amount of forces being taken out by mere terrorists.

“Fall back?!” One of the so-called military advisers protests, stepping in front of her view along with the other two.

“I beg your pardon, but we can still fight them!” Another protests.

“We can't fight them like this.” Cornelia says bluntly and waits as the order goes out, all the troops called back in regardless of formation. _'Now, there are two things you could do...you could turn off your IFF and hide in Saitama. However, doing so would put you ultimately at risk at being spotted and destroyed by my forces. __Not to mention mean you cannot get close to me at all.__ Which means the second option is the best one...'_

Cornelia now lets the curled, pleased smirk form on her lips. _'Prometheus...you have already lost!'_

* * *

Ashford is a bastion of normalcy and calm. Suzaku knows exactly where Lelouch must be, but is too nervous to pursue him there immediately. Instead, he wanders through Ashford, getting a better idea of the layout and what it has available. Though he's been here a few days now, he's mostly stuck to just going to his classes and the student council rooms, to Lelouch's home, instead of exploring. The closest he got to exploring was during that cat hunt.

Ashford is very big and Suzaku has the feeling it will take more than a single trip around the place for him to actually not get lost in this school. The other students often stare and whisper quietly about him, but no one actually harasses him so Suzaku takes that as a good thing. It means that he can really fit in here to some degree, means he doesn't have to worry too much. If there were people harassing him, he fears what Lelouch would do. Especially with Geass involved.

Eventually he can't really put it off any longer and heads to the student council building. Like Cécile said, he needs to talk to Lelouch.

The sound of voices, sometimes yelling, coming from the student council room makes him turn, walking in that direction.

“I told you it's not like that! I don't see Lelouch that way!” Kallen yells as she exits, half stumbling into Suzaku as the door opens right in front of him.

“Lelouch?” Suzaku repeats dumbly, even as Kallen looks up at him, then down. She very obviously carefully covers up her anger and tries to return to being demure as ever.

“An-Anyways, you got the wrong impression.” Kallen manages to get out, before she slips by Suzaku and starts walking away. Suzaku tilts his head and then pokes his head into the student council room. He can see Shirley looking upset and Milly hovering nearby with a slightly stunned expression on her face.

“Aaah man!” Milly sighs, before patting Shirley's back in comfort. “Sorry we couldn't handle this today. We can try another time.”

“...what is going on?” Suzaku asks hesitantly, Shirley standing still and clutching Arthur to her chest. “What was this about Lelouch?”

“Oooh!” Shirley looks up, red faced and looking close to crying. “That Kallen! Why won't she be honest?!”

Milly manages an awkward smile, even as she coaxes Shirley into a chair and sitting down. “Kallen has been interested in Lelouch for some time. Always asking about him at meetings when he's not around and she can get away with it. We were asking her about it and well...” Milly shakes her head. “Hey, I'm going to make some tea. Do you mind staying with Shirley while I do so?”

“No problem.” Suzaku smiles, even as Arthur leaps from Shirley's arms and bounces up the cat tree installed in the corner to get away from him. “What's wrong really though?” Suzaku asks her after Milly slips out. “Do you...like Lelouch?”

Shirley nods, sniffling a little. Suzaku looks around and spots a box of tissue paper. It's easy enough to pass it to Shirley and she gratefully accepts it, blowing hard on her nose. “And I just...why does Kallen deny it so much? She gets weird every time Lulu comes up...”

“That...hm...” Suzaku wonders himself. Why does Kallen ask so many questions about Lelouch? “Maybe she just doesn't get him?” Suzaku offers, thinking back to when he first met Lelouch. “He's a bit of a strange guy sometimes. Always contradictory.”

“But she seems so interested in him too and the cat hunt...” Shirley trails off and sighs, shoving aside the now used tissue paper into the nearby trash can.

Suzaku hesitates, glancing over at Arthur and stepping his way, picking up a cat toy along the way and waving it in his face. “Um...I'm not sure what is going on myself. I mean I know Lelouch...”

“Yeah, that's true.” Shirley wipes her eyes a bit and the door opens, Milly entering with a tray with tea on it.

“Hey, you feeling a bit more calm?” Milly asks her, as she sets down the tray and offers her a cup of tea.

“Yeah, I am. I feel silly, getting worked up over this.” Shirley smiles sadly as she takes up the tea.

“Aaah, matters of the heart are like that. Everything is just expanded and blown up into the worst thing ever when you worry in that regard.” Milly says cheerfully. “You want some tea too Suzaku?”

Suzaku turns and smiles, giving up on trying to entertain Arthur and setting aside the cat toy as he steps over. “If you don't mind?”

“Of course not!” Milly says cheerfully, sitting down and soon joined by Suzaku as well. She plops some sugar into her tea and stirs it, even as Shirley smiles a little at Milly having prepared the tea to her taste and sips at her cup. “Kallen has just been so interested in Lelouch lately Shirley has been worried. She's a lovely girl really, so I understand why she would be nervous.”

“Kallen uh?” Suzaku sips a bit at his tea and considers it. “I'm not sure about her feelings, but Lelouch doesn't really pay attention to her that way.”

“He sometimes teases her though. He doesn't do that with anyone else.” Shirley grumbles a bit. “I just...I want what really is going on and all Kallen does is keep saying no without explaining why she says that!”

Suzaku winces a bit at her yell and glances over at Milly. “Well uh...I think Kallen isn't very good at showing her true self.”

“Hmmm...you got that impression too didn't you?” Milly hums a bit, even as Shirley turns to her with a curious look. Milly smirks a little over her teacup. “Kallen is the kind to hide her true self that's for sure. That's why I'm genuinely curious myself about why she's interested in Lelouch. He does value his privacy a lot.” Milly tilts her head at Suzaku and her eyes seem to convey a message.

For a moment Suzaku is confused, then it clicks. _'Oh of course! Kallen is a noble and if she digs in deep enough, would she realize Lelouch's heritage?'_ Suzaku feels oddly uneasy at that thought.

No, not oddly. _'Kallen is a _terrorist_. It's that easy to forget.'_ Suzaku realizes. _'She's pretty good at hiding she would ever do that kind of thing, but that's right. She's half Japanese and embraces that side of her __bloodline__.'_ The uneasy feeling doubles as Suzaku realizes just what a terrorist knowing Lelouch's heritage **means**._ 'She can't know anything there right? Lelouch is safe. So is Nunnally.'_

“It's that which frustrates me. I want to talk to Kallen herself about this but she keeps blocking the way. All she does is just deny it and then run off.” Shirley sighs a little, before sipping at her tea. “I don't get it. If she likes him, she should at least admit it to herself.”

“Just like you, hmm?” Milly teases her, making Shirley go red. “Lelouch is a big topic among all the girls in school.” Milly says cheerfully. “He's all handsome and mysterious. Very much so a gentleman despite his laziness and _so_ sweet to his sister...everyone wants to woo him.”

Suzaku chuckles a little. “Sounds like Lelouch to be popular honestly.” Suzaku smiles fondly in memory. Even as a Britannian in Japan, Lelouch got a few interested looks from girls their age just starting to consider boys differently when they went wandering around. He was a “forbidden fruit” back then and Suzaku remembers being annoyed at people ignoring him and looking at Lelouch instead. Not that he blames them, but he can also remember his jealous feelings at Lelouch paying attention to anyone else.

_'I really was a brat...'_ Suzaku muses, only to be shaken out of his thoughts by Shirley's voice.

“Oh that's right. You knew Lulu when he was a child. Back before this became an Area. You were...neighbours?” Shirley tilts her head, a bit confused in how they met.

_'Well, we never properly discussed that. __How to explain it...__'_ Suzaku thinks for a moment and decides on being _mostly_ honest. “Yeah, that's a good way to put it. We were in the same place and met and became friends by chance.” Suzaku smiles a little in memory. _'That truly was a blissful summer...I __just __wish it didn't have to end that way. __End with the war destroying everything.__' _His smile fades a little and he blinks out of the memories to see Shirley and Milly eyeing him in curiosity. “Um...what about you? How did you...well...” Suzaku waves his hand vaguely, not sure how to put it.

Shirley ducks her head. “Oh! I guess it's kinda just...we were together in the same place. Milly brought us both into the student council.” Shirley lifts her head and smiles a little in memory. “He seemed so frivolous and would sneer at working hard. I didn't really like him much at first.”

“The thing is, there was a traffic accident I saw back when we were freshmen. Someone had rammed into the car of an old couple. Any way you looked at it, it was the fault of that driver. But he was young and apparently rich enough he could likely get away with it if he pressured that poor old couple enough. And nobody tried to help out.” Shirley continues, closing her eyes briefly in memory. She smiles then, opening her eyes. “But then Lulu stepped in. He and Rivalz were nearby in that motorcycle of Rivalz's, Lulu sitting in the sidecar and reading casually as ever. But then he suddenly put away the book and went to help. There was a tow truck nearby of all things and Lulu got the hook and attached it to that rich driver's car. When the light turned green, the truck drove off, dragging that car behind it.”

Suzaku snorts, can imagine the freak out of that guy at such an incident. He also can easily tell he must have gotten in trouble for that himself, thus sparing the old couple from being punished for something that is not their fault. _'Sounds like Lelouch...'_ Suzaku thinks warmly, remembering that bird once again. _'Of course he would do that.'_

“Lulu didn't do it to boast or laugh about it. He did it with the same bored look he always has. Even just picked up the book again like it was nothing!” Shirley wraps her hands around her teacup, a gentle smile on her face. “And that's when I wondered 'What is this guy thinking?' 'What is it he wants to do?' I wanted to know, and then, well...”

“Our dear Shirley fell in _love_.” Milly says teasingly, making Shirley blush.

“Um...that's what it is then?” Shirley looks uncertain.

Milly laughs. “It definitely is! Love is wonderful, isn't it?”

“It is.” Suzaku considers Shirley, her smile and bright eyes. “You know, you could just ask Lelouch. Or I could. About what he thinks of you and Kallen.”

“Aaah! No no no!” Shirley shakes her head frantically. “Please don't!”

“But if you don't ask, how will you know?” Suzaku asks her.

Shirley pauses at that. “Well, I keep trying but um...there hasn't been much luck. But I want to it myself. I want to ask out Lulu myself. No one else.”

Suzaku finds himself staring at Shirley and her determined expression. _'She really does love Lelouch, doesn't she? Not his fake persona or anything __he pretends to be__, but the real Lelouch. The one that cares to such a degree and is smart but also awkward with people.'_ Suzaku smiles a little. _'I get why honestly. Lelouch is a good person.'_

Suzaku glances out the window, as Milly starts trying to plot ways with Shirley on how she can “ambush” Lelouch and take him as her own, much to the fluster of the redhead, and can't help but feel melancholic at the thought.

_'To not do anything with Saitama involved...knowing all too well people are suffering because of it...it must be the worst torture for Lelouch...'_

* * *

Cornelia actually finds her disappointed at how easy it was to deal with Prometheus. Looking at the records of his engagement with Clovis, he should have been harder to deal with.

_'Well, the fact Sir Gottwald managed to turn an ambush in his favour early on certainly helped.'_ Cornelia muses, considering the two ex-Purist members, the two that have proven to have more sense than the rest. _'He truly has potential...and here I thought he lost it after he left the Aries Villa.'_ Cornelia feels a bitter pang, remembering that. She lifts her chin and forces those painful memories away. Here and now is what matters.

“It didn't work out like in Shinjuku, Prometheus. Or are you just pretending to be him? Well, we shall see who you are soon.” Cornelia says to herself, before raising her voice. “To all Knightmare pilots. Open your hatches and show me your faces! I repeat, all pilots, open your hatches and show me your faces!”

Villetta looks up at the G-1 Base. “Show our faces...?”

Jeremiah smirks. _'I see...if Prometheus is here, it is likely he also is among the rest of the forces here, having stolen a Sutherland to use its IFF.'_ Jeremiah opens the hatch as the Royal Guard arrives, standing up at attention with Villetta soon following him. “It seems like it is over for Prometheus...” He muses out loud.

The royal guards move down the lines, before settling at one Knightmare in the middle that has not opened despite their obvious arrival. “Open your hatch! It's your turn!”

There is a pause. “What's wrong? Hurry up and open your hatch!”

“Well, my hatch was damaged earlier in battle.” The pilot within says.

“I see. Then we will open it for you.”

There is another pause then, “Yes, sir.”

Jeremiah suddenly feels a cold wind down his spine, and looks around. “Prometheus!?” He yells and he's not the only one to do so.

Various infantry point their guns up at a broken building, where on top Prometheus stands. He seems to be standing there casually, his trench coat partially caught in the wind.

“Oho...I knew Prometheus had that kind of personality!” Cornelia leans forward in her throne in interest.

“Capture him! Platoons 3 and 5 mount up!” Is ordered immediately by Guilford and plenty of Knightmares close up, their pilots driving them towards Prometheus.

There is an odd pulse in the air, then Prometheus sweeps his arms outwards. “I bid you greetings...and farewell...” That voice is loud, like it has been amplified with some technology, reaching everyone's ears. Then Prometheus falls, disappearing from sight even as everyone rushes over to him and a few open fire at him.

“Princess, what should we do?” Guilford asks Cornelia.

Cornelia turns to Darlton. “Hm...probability that it is a trap?”

“It could be.” Darlton admits, thinking even as he speaks. “We don't know if it is actually him, but he seems prideful as you anticipated, Viceroy.”

“So, there is no point in chasing him.” Cornelia says calmly, accepting this outcome. In regards to the battle, she still won after all.

“Right. If he purposely revealed himself directly to his enemy, he must have an escape route already set.” Darlton confirms.

“Self-preservation trumps all...” Cornelia muses. “Call back the forces! We are to leave Saitama. This is our victory.”

They are not entirely wrong.

In the mad rush to capture or kill Prometheus, everyone forgets about a single Knightmare that slips behind a building while they are all focused on Prometheus, the pilot escaping into the sewers below...

* * *

Within the sewers and still wearing the soldier uniform he procured, Prometheus moves through out of Saitama. _'Dammit! So that was Cornelia...she's certainly on another level. No wonder she's considered their Goddess of Victory...'_ Prometheus narrows his eyes. _'However, if I had better forces, I could have rightfully recreated Shinjuku myself! Those cowards threw off the prediction of victory!'_

“You are very lucky.” A figure steps forward, revealed in the dim light to be Pandora. “If you hadn't set me up nearby to cover you just in case...”

“Yes, yes I know.” Prometheus waves it off. “Seems I need to think bigger to deal with Cornelia.” He bites his thumb, considering his options. “I thought I had the means to do so, but I did walk into the trap...and unlike the Shinjuku forces, these terrorists were truly mere rabble. That on top of Cornelia's way more superior tactics compared to Clovis spelled only failure.”

“So what is the next plan?” Pandora asks. “The Oni are still not quite ready for service and even so we likely won't get more than four active with pilots that can use them...”

“Then I will start building my army in a different fashion.” Prometheus declares, stepping closer to Pandora before walking on past. Pandora watches him go, then falls in step just a little behind him. “Those terrorists of Shinjuku will make good subjects. I have already gained their loyalty.”

“Be careful. You have gained that loyalty through falsehoods.” Pandora warns him. “If they find out it wasn't you in Shinjuku or worse about the truth of Clovis's demise...”

“I know.” Prometheus narrows his eyes. “More importantly, the way he died suggest _they_ were involved. If _they_ are involved, we have to play it even more safely.”

“Are...are you really sure it is _them_?” Pandora asks in a hushed voice, shivering a little at the thought in fear.

“Unfortunately yes.” Prometheus stops and turns to face Pandora, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Do not fear. I will protect you. I won't let _them_ take you back.”

Pandora looks up at him. Though her mask conceals her features, the relief at those words are clear even as she remains tense. “But what about you? I'm certain _they_ will be even more interested in keeping you under their control. I'm...I'm the failure after all...”

“You are no failure. Look at how you saved my life just now.” Prometheus smiles, squeezing her shoulder gently in comfort. “You truly have value, never forget that.”

Pandora takes in a shaky breath and despite the mask, he knows she is smiling. “Thank you, Nii-san.”

Prometheus squeezes her shoulder again and nods, before turning and resuming exiting Saitama. He can hear the rumble above as the G-1 Base and the rest of the forces exit Saitama. “We will have to proceed with caution for now. It likely will be for the best to avoid directly confronting Cornelia any time soon. For now, we need to build up our forces.”

“To do so...we will need a banner. A name for which to call us.” Pandora muses out loud. “Even a creed to follow...most Japanese would prefer Britannia gone, but do not approve of terrorism. We cannot be seen as terrorists.”

“Heh.” Prometheus's smirk grows. “That is true. They are all too cowardly but are also filled with pride. To truly defeat Britannia requires the approval of the citizens. It requires an army. A people. A nation.”

“It requires warriors of this sun touched land...” Prometheus stops just outside the exit, craning his head up and considering the blue sky above. “I have the banner. Now...it is time I contacted a few people. I know where I can get a base for myself and a few of my forces. And I know also where I can find money.”

“Then let's get to it.” Pandora says cheerfully. “Let us burn a path to the future.”

Prometheus laughs. “Oh...there will be fire...” His smile turns cruel. “Lots and lots of fire.”

_Screaming comes from the burning manor, the young boy fighting against those holding him. “NO! Mother! Father! MARIE!”_

_And yet he cannot do anything but watch, watch as his entire life is destroyed and cruel dark pink eyes consider him. “Take him away. This one still has some use to him.” A calm, cruel smile and a voice too childish for the words. “I shall form a contract with you and I shall see what power you hold within.”_

His right eye forms into the symbol of Geass and Prometheus glares out into nothing. “It will all burn...”

_'They will burn and suffer, same as I have!'_ He vows. A memory pulses in him for a moment and he remembers violet eyes and a rare yet treasured smile, remembers a piano and a song.

_'Well...there are some worthy of mercy...'_ Prometheus muses, even as he walks forward.

Pandora watches him go and turns to look at the sky herself. Behind her mask, she bites her lip hard enough that blood drips from it. _'I...I will not be worthless. I will prove them wrong. I will be there for my brother...for the only family I know...I will tear apart anyone in my way!'_

* * *

A knock on the door makes Lelouch look up. He frowns when he notices the time on his laptop, blinking and feeling suddenly tired as he realizes he's been working for hours. _'How did I lose track of time?'_ Glancing over, he sees C.C. has taken over his bed again and is sleeping. He sighs, glancing out the dark window. “Come in.”

The door gives of a soft whir as it slides open, Suzaku poking his head in. “Lelouch? Are you okay? You've been in your room for hours and missed dinner.”

Lelouch's stomach twists uncomfortably, reminding him he hasn't eaten. “Uh...yeah sorry I was working on something.” Lelouch looks at the progress he's made and the flashing loading bar as he downloads information. He minimizes it as he turns around, seeing how Suzaku is carrying a tray with a covered plate. Setting it on his desk, Suzaku glances over at Lelouch's work, only seeing the preparations for the “safehouse” mode for this building.

Lelouch feels vaguely guilty even lying in that fashion to Suzaku and focuses on the food that is revealed to him. “Oh, thanks Suzaku.” Lelouch grabs for the fork and knife and digs into the steak made tonight, seeing the mashed sweet potatoes and the stir-fried vegetables on the side with a soft smile. Sayoko definitely did a good job today.

“Lelouch...I'm sorry.” Suzaku suddenly blurts out, making Lelouch look up, pausing in cutting another piece of steak for him. Suzaku has a pained look on his face, a fake smile stretched across his face. “I shouldn't have said that. In regards to Saitama...” Suzaku looks sick and Lelouch immediately looks back down.

“No...you were right to stop me. There was nothing I could have done. I'm just a single person after all.” Lelouch sees his hands shake and forces himself to put down the utensils just to not betray that, crossing his arms defensively and staring at the plate of food. “I don't have the power to make a difference alone.”

“But you aren't alone!” Suzaku protests, making Lelouch's head shoot back up, eyes widening. Suzaku looks nervous but pushes forward anyways. “You have me. You have Lloyd and Cécile, even Jeremiah. Maybe even the student council in some ways! You aren't alone Lelouch.” Suzaku hesitates for a moment then kneels, reaching out and carefully pulling Lelouch's left hand free, gently holding it and smiling up at Lelouch sweetly. “So...don't say you are alone. I was wrong to say so and push you away from it. You could have made a difference Lelouch. I know you. Just like in Shinjuku, you could have made a difference.”

Lelouch doesn't know what to say, his mouth dry. “...you mean that?”

Suzaku nods and lifts his hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to Lelouch's knuckles. His hand closes, a jolt pulsing up his hand to his chest, a shivering making its way down his spine, at that simple sensation. “I do. Lelouch...you are more than capable of changing this world.”

Lelouch hesitates, feeling a blush spreading across his face. “Um...” He gently removes his hand from Suzaku's grasp, the point where he kissed him still tingling. “Thank you. But...it would have been reckless for me to just rush in too. Thank you for that too. For talking sense into me.” Lelouch glances over at the laptop, thinking of the information he's gaining. Thinking of the ASEEC and what he has access to. “I'll...I'll think of something. Something I can do with all of you. To make a difference.”

Suzaku smiles at him again, bright and genuinely. “Of course you will. But first, you need to eat.” Suzaku stands up, graceful and eye-catching in a strange way, Lelouch finding his gaze fixed on Suzaku's smile, remembering the kiss with a strange bump of his heart. “Don't neglect your health Lelouch.”

Lelouch laughs a little, already feeling a bit better. Just Suzaku's words are enough. “Right. I will. I definitely will.” His smile feels strange, a little brighter than usual and he can't help but rub his hand, remembering the kiss.

He feels like dancing.

Unseen by either boy, C.C. has rolled over and is awake, has been since Suzaku entered. “Well...that's quite the thing.” She murmurs to herself and then frowns, rolling her eyes. “Stop that already, let them do as they will.” She closes her eyes and turns around, closing her ears to the boys talking a bit more.

“Why is C.C. in your bed anyways?”

“...she does that.” Is the last thing she hears clearly before she lets sleep take her, a smirk on her face at how resigned and annoyed Lelouch sounds.

* * *

Rai definitely needs a break. He's had a few hard days and yesterday was the absolute worse.

But when he enters the student council room, all smiles, it's quickly lost as he realizes his days are not getting better.

“What is **he** doing here?” Rai demands, glaring at Suzaku who jumps at his attention on him. He's wearing an Ashford school uniform. Why is he wearing _that_?

“Well, hello, welcome back Ray!” Milly chirps cheerfully, even as she eyes him warily. “Seems like the family business was quite a thing if you only come back now. How is Alice?”

“She's fine. Now, _what is he doing here_?” Rai growls, making Suzaku flinch.

“He's going to school and joined the student council.” Lelouch drawls from the back, looking bored and uncaring as usual. At least if you ignore his violet eyes, which are narrow and considering of Rai's reaction. Or the fact he's sitting right next to Suzaku and has a hand on his wrist to keep him from running away.

“Yup!” Milly says cheerfully, waving her arm at the table and the people sitting there. Nina is staying in the back as usual, but more so than normal, keeping away from Suzaku due to her xenophobia. Kallen is watching him, trying to remain meek but showing signs of being insulted by his attitude. Rivalz and Shirley are, of course, the most lighthearted but even they are watching Rai oddly.

Rai blows out a heavy breath and feels an eye twitch.

_'This is the absolute worse.'_ He thinks, even as he looks between Lelouch and Suzaku, Suzaku with a pale smile on his face and Lelouch deliberately ignoring him in favour of Suzaku.

It really is the absolute worse. Of all the things to happen, why did _this guy_ have to join Ashford while he was away?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus is a dick but that doesn't mean he's one for no reason. Meanwhile, Lelouch has a lot to consider with him turning away from Zero and Suzaku is well...he's growing.
> 
> Also they are dorks together. This is slow burn unfortunately cause they are _dummies_ in this matter.
> 
> Anyways, as usual, please comment! That's how you "pay" for the next chapter. And if you would like to support me in being able to write, check out my twitter and pillowfort for the links to that!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 08 Burning Suns**


	11. Stage 08 Burning Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be just vacation fun, a long weekend trip to a getaway. But things don't work out so good there.
> 
> Especially with terrorists involved.
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/11/13  
Word Count: 25, 206

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for the comments! Also, you should be able to look up and see the chapter count has settled to be 62 chapters total. I'm now fairly confident my current outline is right in regards to pacing. 30 are done and I'm working on the next half right now. So until I hit 30 chapters, if you drop a comment, you tell me that it's okay for me to update. After that I will take a break to make sure I'm doing good on writing before I return again to posting regularly!
> 
> This chapter is where the plot really kicks into high gear. Or rather, the canon style plot I'm still following mostly along. R1 is _very_ well written. But Lelouch is going to be in a different position than canon for things.
> 
> Not to mention Prometheus is not Zero.

The sound of the train rattling across the rails fills the air, even as the train cars themselves are steady. Lelouch is leaning with his head on his hand, staring out the window. Just beyond he can see the ghettos as they pass by, mostly hidden by the gloss of the Britannian occupation.

“Lelouch!” Milly's voice breaks through Lelouch's daze, making him turn to face her. Currently he's sharing a train cab with Milly, Shirley, and Nina, Shirley looking at him in concern while Milly looks annoyed and Nina keeps glancing down at her lap.

“Oh, sorry Milly. What was it?” Lelouch asks, sitting up a little straighter and bringing his attention to the interior of the cab.

Milly heaves a great sigh. “Honestly! We are heading to Lake Kawaguchi for _fun_! Don't tell me you are going to spend most of your time brooding! You were told to have fun by Nunnally even!”

“Uh...well.” Lelouch hesitates, unsure of how to answer Milly. “That is--”

“Stop, stop!” Milly holds out a hand in front of him, waggling it in his face. “No brooding allowed on this trip! We are here to have fun! It's a great weekend getaway! After everything that has gone on, we all need some fun!”

“Shame the rest couldn't come.” Shirley sighs, even as she sips at her drink. “Rivalz has work, Suzaku got called into the military, and Ray just flat out refused to come for whatever reason...”

“Which leaves you as the only guy!” Milly cackles as she points at Lelouch who can only stare at her in annoyance and a touch of trepidation. “So you best be the perfect gentleman!”

“If that involves carrying bags, I'm immediately taking the next train back.” Lelouch retorts. Milly flicks her fingers, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs.

“Hah! Like your frail physique could. I mean you best be on your best behaviour and not make up any excuses to avoid any events! You are on this trip to have fun right? You promised Nunnally!”

Lelouch gives a wane smile at the mention of his sister, glancing back out the window. “Right...”

“Lulu, don't get all sad!” Shirley protests. “Nunna is fine you know it. It's just an ill-timed cold and Alice is staying behind to look after her. She insisted on you going too.”

“Aah...yes she did.” Lelouch leans a bit on his hand against, once again staring out the window. “Still...”

“We all know what a siscon you are.” Milly cackles even as Lelouch slips and nearly cracks his head against the window.

“Milly!” Lelouch protests, a flush forming on his face.

“But really, you definitely need to relax. You've been overworking haven't you? As odd as it sounds for Lelouch Lamperouge to be doing so, you definitely did. That nice lady, Cécile was it? She made certain you would take time off!” Milly waggles a finger. “So you should enjoy yourself here!”

“That's right! Besides, it's the first time I've been out of the settlement!” Shirley bounces in her seat across from Lelouch gleefully. It's enough to make Lelouch smile a little, even as they cross out of the tunnel into view of a particularly famous landmark here.

Shirley gasps, in awe at the sight of Mt. Fuji before them. Lelouch frowns a little, seeing the mining facility on that mountain sticking out like an ugly wound.

“Wow, that is one pretty view!” Milly peers over Lelouch's shoulder. “So that's Mt. Fuji eh? It's quite impressive.”

“It used to be more impressive.” Lelouch says softly, drawing the girls' attentions, even Nina looking up and looking curious. “Before the mining facility. Japan never would have installed that.”

“Uh? Why not?” Shirley asks, then glances back out and frowns herself. “And you aren't wrong...that mining facility sticks out like a sore thumb.”

“It is rather obnoxious even as necessary as it is for mining Sakuradite.” Milly muses, pulling out one of the pocky they brought as snacks and sticking one in her mouth. “But why wouldn't they have installed mining there? It's where a lot of the Sakuradite can be found in Area 11.”

“Mt. Fuji is a sacred place to the Japanese.” Lelouch leans back in his seat, eyes a bit fogged with memories. “To have it covered in the mining operation is probably the greatest wound they suffered in their defeat.”

“A sacred place?” Nina asks, genuine curiosity in her voice. “I heard they worship trees and animals, is that part of it?”

Lelouch snickers. “Not exactly trees and animals. The idea is that all things possess an energy, a spirit. Some of those spirits are very powerful, some of them just exist. Some are benevolent and some are hostile to humans. They either worship them as a sign of gratitude or as an act of appeasement to avoid trouble.” Lelouch shrugs at their curious looks. “At least that's what I remember of it. You'd do better to ask Suzaku. His family had a shrine and he grew up being taught about all of that. Though not sure the dummy got much out of those lessons...” Lelouch smirks a little, the light tone taking away from what would be an insult.

“Oooh...that is very interesting. I'll definitely ask Suzaku when we return!” Shirley chirps cheerfully.

“All things possess a spirit...” Nina muses out loud then squeaks at a bump. Milly sees her nerves are getting to her again and reaches out gently, holding her hands even as she kneels before her.

“Don't worry. Lots of Britannian tourists go to Lake Kawaguchi, so the security there is fine. You don't have to be scared of it, like the ghettos.” Nina trembles still despite the words.

“But...” Nina can't finish her sentence.

“Milly is right. Any non-Britannian you will see will be likely staff, low level ones. They aren't likely to be dangerous to you and it's easy enough to avoid them.” Lelouch's voice is kind, gentling slightly. “Only Honorary Britannians can be employed there. So we are talking people like Sayoko and Suzaku who have no intention of harming people and likely just want to do their jobs and avoid trouble.”

“Lulu is right! Also, we will be there Nina!” Shirley assures her, smiling warmly at her. “You won't have to deal with anything that scares you alone!”

Nina slowly uncurls herself, relaxing just a little and managing a small smile. “Thank you.”

Lelouch smiles a touch, even as Milly draws Nina into a conversation about what she would like to do at Lake Kawaguchi. He turns his head to look out the window, even as he pulls out his phone. Holding it in his hand, he wonders if he should call now. _'Nunnally is okay, right?'_

“Oooh I can't wait for when we can check out the ferry! It sounds nice doesn't it? Going out on the water and enjoying the breeze...” Shirley says cheerfully, as their stop comes ever closer.

* * *

Alice checks the result on the thermometer. “Well, doesn't seem to have changed.” Alice sighs, reaching forward to push Nunnally's bangs away and place her hand on her forehead. It's still hot and Nunnally whines softly as she does so.

“The doctor said that it's some 48 hour bug.” Nunnally rasps before coughing. Alice quickly turns to the water nearby and picks it up, carefully placing it underneath Nunnally's chin.

“Here, some water.” She offers her once the coughing stops. The cup is lidded with a sippy cup attachment, which Nunnally gratefully suckles on. “You shouldn't talk. Just rest for now Nunnally. That's the best cure. You've already taken medicine to help you there.”

“I feel bad for getting sick...I know my brother must be worried about me. And we finally got him to relax and enjoy himself...” Nunnally mumbles half to herself, even as her breath evens out as best it can in her condition and she slowly, ever so slowly, falls asleep.

Alice gives a wry grin. “I know what you mean. All sorts of plans had to be changed up...but it's not your fault Nunnally.” She assures her, even though she likely can't hear her. “We all care for you, so we want you to get better soon. I don't mind spending my time with you even when you are sick.” Alice glances over at the clock nearby. _'He should be in the middle of it right now...'_ Alice sighs and stands, grabbing the tray nearby of a now empty soup bowl and the medicine she helped Nunnally take.

It is only a quick walk to the kitchen, finding Sayoko there, hovering over a pot that is steaming with a delicious smell emanating from it. “She finished eating and took her medicine. She's asleep now.” Alice tells her as she walks in.

Sayoko smiles. “Thank you Alice.” Sayoko gives the soup on the stove a little stir, before closing the lid again. “This should help her get better. I put all the good food I could fit in there and it should taste good too.”

“Nunnally didn't have any problem with it.” Alice says brightly, even as she scraps off the bowl in the sink and sets to washing it. Even though the dishwasher is here, she's too used to having to clean her dishes herself by hand to do it otherwise.

“Alice, you don't need to do that!” Sayoko protests, stepping a bit closer.

Alice laughs. “Let me! It gives me something to do without feeling useless.” Alice stares into the sink, seeing the slightly dirty water and soap slide down the drain. “I hate it when people are sick like this. You can only support them. You can't, you know, punch the sickness out of them.”

Sayoko gentles then, a soft look in her eyes. “That is very true. It's always hard.”

“So, I'm happy to help in any way.” Alice chirps cheerfully. “Need help with the chores? I can do that.”

“Hmmm...well, I was planning on doing the weekly once-through. It would go faster with someone else helping.” Sayoko thinks on it for a moment. “Very well! I'll trust you know what you are doing. You certainly can do the dishes well.” She nods at the now cleaned bowl, plate, glass, and spoon that Alice is currently drying off. “Just remember this; Lelouch dislikes anyone else cleaning his room except himself so best for you to avoid it.”

“Ahaha...that sounds like him.” Alice shakes her head. Her phone starts ringing at that point and she pulls it out. “Speaking of...” She clicks answer and holds the phone up to her ear. “Hello Lelouch.”

“Alice. How is Nunnally?” Lelouch asks immediately. Alice can faintly hear the sound of bags being rifled through in the background.

“She's currently sleeping. Very exhausted and tired. But she ate the soup we gave her and took her medicine.” Alice reports cheerfully.

“Great. We just got into our rooms at the hotel and will be doing some looking around soon. I'll call again after that.” Lelouch definitely is unpacking his bags, Alice is sure of that for now. “When Nunnally wakes up, tell her I called and that if she has any souvenirs she wants, I'll gladly get them for her.”

“Will do!” Alice chirps, and then tilts her head as she hears a bit of scuffle, Lelouch protesting against someone.

“Heya Alice!” That voice is _definitely_ Milly.

“Milly? Did you just steal Lelouch's phone?” Alice says, trying to understand why she did that.

“Yup! Don't worry, I'll make sure Lelouch doesn't bug you even if I have to confiscate his phone! You know how he gets with his sister. Was soooo hard to keep him from bothering you on the train ride over!” Milly deftly dances out of an upset Lelouch's way, cackling as she does so. “So, I'll bring you a souvenir back! There are some nice outfits here and some interesting tourist shops. I'm sure I'll find something memorable!”

“Ahahaha...” Alice can only wince at that. _'Oh man I do not want to deal with that.'_

“Give me that back!” Lelouch yells, successfully getting his phone back. “So uh, I'll call you back later Alice. Give my love to Nunnally. Bye! That's enough Milly--!” The phone hangs up with a click and the dial tone beeps in her ear.

Alice moves her phone from her ear and stares at it. Sayoko giggles. “Seems they are already having fun!”

“...yeah. Seems that way.” Alice sighs. _'On second thought, I'm glad I didn't have to go...Milly is definitely in one of her moods...'_

* * *

“Right! That should be enough for today!” One of the technicians calls and Suzaku relaxes, taking in deep breaths. He glances over at the modified Gloucester that is his opponent, and carefully pulls back the Lancelot. It is only a moment before he's back in the position to let him disembark and have the technicians check over the Lancelot and start putting it away.

The intercom goes up again with a shriek. _“Okay, now! How is the energy filler status for the Gloucester?”_

There is a brief pause, then a woman's voice sounds from the Knightmare. _“It definitely needs a new one. I got about ten minutes left on it.”_

“_Hmm...and you were only active for five minutes straight...the shields definitely need tweaking to avoid draining the energy filler.”_ Lloyd muses out loud. _“Right, fill the Gloucester up with a new energy filler and get the target ready! It's time to test the __Particle Blade function!”_

Suzaku smiles a little as the pilot acknowledges this before taking the offered towel and water bottle from the technician that passes them to him, drinking in deeply the still half-frozen water. As he walks away, he can see the Gloucester being set with a new Energy Filler.

Entering the main command of the hanger, he stares out the window at the target being set up. It's a Sutherland, painted a dull grey with red spots on it.

“Suzaku, that was a good job.” Cécile greets him cheerfully. “How do you feel?”

“Pretty good. But starting to wish for fresh air during these tests.” Suzaku fans himself a little and shifts. The pilot uniform is tight enough already and though it has good airflow, it can still stick a little thanks to the heat and often in very uncomfortable ways.

Sometimes _super_ uncomfortable ways Suzaku thinks as he tries to discreetly adjust his stance so it stops riding up on him.

Cécile gives a bitter smile at that. “We would need the Viceroy's permission and aid to do so. The Lancelot is still meant to be top secret in how it is made and works. So testing it can't be done in public any time soon.”

“It would be bad to reveal a weak point through testing the Lancelot in public...” Suzaku muses, even as he finds a seat and sits down to watch the next testing phase.

“Hmph. I'm sure there is no Knightmare able to take advantage of my Lancelot's weak points yet! And if I could get actual field data, I could remove those weak points!” Lloyd grumbles. “Even with Lelouch's aid there is only so much tweaking we can do in such a confined space! The movement capability has definitely improved by 33% thanks to Lelouch's programming and I've managed to adjust the power drain for the Lancelot in regards to the Blaze Luminous but that's it!”

Lloyd huffs a little then turns on the intercom. “You ready?” At the response of yes, Lloyd grins. “Excellent! Aim for the red markings will you? We put sensors in those spots!”

Lloyd sits back as the Gloucester gets to work, holding out an arm as the Blaze Luminous installed there shifts and takes the form of a vague blade-like shape. “I'm very happy Jeremiah managed to arrange for this though. She's a good pilot this Villetta Nu and we did need the help. Shame Jeremiah couldn't help but he's been busy lately with Princess Euphemia.”

“Aah, yes.” Suzaku watches as the Gloucester smashes into one the arms, seeing the way the Particle Blade produced through the Blaze Luminous eats at the armour with a wince.

“Well, after this you should take a break Suzaku. We've been pushing you a lot, almost as much as Lelouch has been pushing himself.” Cécile frowns at the reminder. “And just like him, you need to rest too! Have fun even.”

“Ahaha...I'll remember that Miss Cécile.” Suzaku smiles awkwardly at that, as the Gloucester finally smashes into the cockpit of the Sutherland, watching as the metal bubbles and breaks with a loud crack, making him wince. _'If there was a person in that cockpit, they would definitely be dead.'_

Suzaku heaves out a breath and closes his eyes. _'I hope Lelouch is having a good time at that hotel...he deserves the break.'_

* * *

Lelouch heaves a heavy sigh and looks around at all the shopping bags they have already acquired. _'And it's only day one of a three day trip...'_ Lelouch shakes his head. “Really Milly, did you have to?”

“Of course!” Milly bubbles cheerfully over her ice cream topped soda, waving her spoon in the air. “I saw **so** many things that were great for souvenirs or for future festivals! Why have all my money without making good use of it?”

Lelouch twitches. _'I'm not sure about that.'_

“And I saw this delightful shop too! After lunch we _have_ to go to it.” Milly giggles, turning back to her meal with a bright smile on her face.

Lelouch sighs and pokes a bit at his fish. The place they are in for lunch is very casual but he can see the security precautions even so. The amount of security is obviously more than they usually have it, not that is too surprising.

“We keep running into security guards.” Shirley muses as if echoing Lelouch's thoughts, eating her way carefully through the savoury pie she ordered and sipping at her mocktail. “It's rather unnerving.”

“The Sakuradite conference is this weekend.” Nina says, considering the burger that Milly ordered her carefully before taking a bite. She pauses for a moment, chewing, then a small smile crosses her face.

Lelouch glances over at Milly who has a grin on her face again. “Well, that is true.” Milly waves her fork in the air. “Which means this place has more than enough security and then some.”

“It's important for world security and political balances in power.” Lelouch muses, carefully cutting his fish into bite-sized chunks. “If something goes wrong, it could really go wrong.”

“Thus all the scary guys in uniform?” Shirley sighs a little. “It's overwhelming and I keep thinking I might have done something bad, to keep running into them.”

“Ooh, Shirley you could never!” Milly chuckles at the thought. “You are way too sweet. They probably just are overwhelmed by the beauty of all us girls! Oh and let's not forget Lelouch! With such an array of gorgeous people around, no wonder they keep finding reasons to bump into us.”

“...what was that about me?” Lelouch deadpans, feeling his eye twitch.

“Oooh that reminds me...yes yes. We should hurry up and finish eating. We need to put our purchases in our rooms yes? Or...” Milly tilts her head, considering things. “There actually is a service that has them send things back home already. How does that sound?”

“...they do?” Lelouch leans in towards Milly, glancing towards the two bags of his meagre purchases compared to Milly's six. Shirley also looks interested, blushing a little as she considers her bags.

“Yes! We should do that, shouldn't we? That way we don't need to worry about it when it comes time to head home. Carrying all that stuff on the train would be a problem.” Milly nods a little to herself as she says so, a wide smirk on her face. “So let's finish lunch and send all the things we need to send back to Ashford! That's a good spot right? We can send it all to the student council building and thus when we get back we can sort through it all and make sure we got all our things!”

“That does sound like a good idea.” Lelouch says, remembering Nunnally. “I could send it to her immediately...” He muses out loud.

Milly's keen hearing hears it of course. “Ooohoho? Is that your siscon tendencies coming out again?”

“Milly!” Lelouch protests, feeling heat on his face even as she laughs.

“Oooh don't worry! But hm, yes. Let's make arrangements for that after lunch!” Milly bounces cheerfully at the very thought. “So for now, let's eat! This is good food!”

“It's tolerable.” Lelouch says, then blinks as he realizes the echo that comes from both Milly and Shirley. He blushes as Milly and Shirley laugh, even Nina smiles a little, at how easy it was to call that little comment from him.

* * *

Shirley can't help the wide smile on her lips, even as she stammers her way through a conversation with Milly teasing her about Lelouch. The only saving grace is that Lelouch is currently picking out another souvenir for Nunnally, considering various pendant necklaces. He's talking quite deeply with a salesperson, even as he considers the heart pendant with a clover design on it.

“Honestly though, you really need to take a chance on him before the chance slips away.” Milly tells her, the teasing smile fading into something more gentle. Nina watches from the side, considering a crystal necklace herself. “Oh Nina, that would look good on you!” Milly chirps cheerfully, making Nina blush a little but also consider the crystal necklace a bit more thoughtfully. “It's a lovely green colour that's for sure. I think it's perfect for you.”

“It's not that fancy either...” Nina mumbles to herself, even as Milly waves her off.

“Nonsense. A little simplicity is often the greatest thing you can have. Look, there are even earrings that are paired with it!” Milly switches her focus to Nina as she speaks, though she winks at Shirley and nods towards Lelouch.

Shirley hesitates for a brief moment, then steps towards Lelouch. The jewellery shop they are in is small, specifically geared towards tourists and particularly those without massive amounts of money. What few more expensive things are locked away, Lelouch having to convince the salesperson to get a good look at the heart pendant.

“That is very cute.” Shirley says, making Lelouch turn to her.

He smiles a little, lifting up the pendant to dangle. “It is. I don't really think the pink colouring works though.” He muses out loud, setting the pendant to spinning. “Pink is nice on Nunnally, but it feels garish with this.” He sighs and passes it back to the salesperson, who takes it quietly and goes to put it away. “I'm trying to think of something for Nunnally's birthday...”

“Uh? But that's months away!” Shirley protests.

Lelouch merely nods. “It gives me plenty of time to figure out something...I do like the pendant's design but the colouring doesn't work...” He half mutters to himself.

“Hmmm...maybe you could find a version with a different colour elsewhere?” Shirley suggests.

Lelouch turns to her at that, a thoughtful look on his face. “You are right...better yet I could commission a better version at a jewellery store back at the Tokyo Settlement.” Lelouch muses out loud. “I do have another paycheck now so...”

Shirley smiles a little, even as Lelouch goes deep into his thoughts and ignores her. He looks happy just thinking of his sister. _'He really loves and cares for her...'_ Shirley feels warm thinking of it. Lelouch is truly a caring person and it shines out the most when he's with Nunnally.

Milly slides up to her, considering her expression with a wide grin on her face, even as Nina quietly approaches the counter and purchases the crystal pendant and matching earrings that Milly encouraged her to get. “My oh my. Such a bright smile Shirley.”

Shirley can feel her face get red and ducks her head down. “Milly...” She whines, to which Milly laughs and pokes her in the ribs.

“Aah well. You got the rest of the weekend to try for something! Don't worry, I have a plan!” Milly says cheerfully and Shirley just groans, covering her face in her hands.

Milly is cheerful, bubbly as ever, even as she gathers up all of them and declares the next place they are going; she's done with shopping and wants to look around the hotel, has heard about some nice spots to that are great for a vacation weekend visit.

The sound of screaming just as they exit the jewellery store makes their heads whip around, Lelouch immediately tensing as he sees what is causing the screams.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTHS YOU BRITANNIAN PIGS!” A terrorist roars, shooting his machine gun in the air and making everyone scramble back. More than a few people are crying, some with blood on them, even as more and more terrorists come in.

Shirley freezes. “Terrorists—what??!”

“JLF.” Lelouch snarls, turning that simple designation into an insult. He looks around rapidly, searching for an escape route, before grabbing Shirley's hand. “This way.” Milly grabs Nina and drags the terrified friend of theirs with them, even as Shirley clutches Lelouch's hand tight. The chaos makes it difficult to manoeuvre around but in the same move makes it easier for them to slip away.

Lelouch pauses after they duck into another store, before cursing. “Dammit!” The sound of Knightmares is heard before they see them, a few strange black ones that resemble Glasgow smashing into the hotel's main mall just visible from their location.

“All you Britannian pigs! This hotel is now under the control of the Japan Liberation Front!” The screech of feedback from the intercom rings in their ears, even as Shirley squeezes Lelouch's hand tightly, feeling terror sending her entire body trembling. “All who resist will be killed like the pigs they are! Cooperate and you will live!”

“For now...” Lelouch bitterly spits out, before flinching as a bunch of JLF soldiers come in, pointing their guns at them.

“Hands up!” One orders and, trembling, Lelouch does so, soon followed by Shirley.

“I said hands up!” He snaps again, pointing his gun at the shaking Nina. She squeaks but slowly manages to raise her hands enough to his satisfaction. He gestures with the gun. “You will come with us now!”

Mutely, they all obey, keeping their heads down. Despite that, it's not hard to see all the security forces who resisted and are now being piled up as corpses. Nina whimpers, tears starting to fall down her face. Shirley swallows, glancing over at Milly who is white-faced with fear and keeps flicking her gaze over to Lelouch.

When Shirley looks over at Lelouch she nearly stops moving in shock. For he's not afraid.

No, instead, Lelouch looks _angry_ beyond belief, filled with a rage she has never seen on his face. It's scary honestly, but also strangely comforting. If Lelouch isn't scared...

...then maybe Shirley can find a little courage herself, even as all the people here are being gathered up and marched up to another floor in the hotel, the JFL already laughing and gloating over their state as hostages.

Shirley edges a bit closer to Lelouch and manages to nudge him with her shoulder. Lelouch blinks, snapping out of his rage filled daze and meets her gaze. His face softens for a moment, before he nods, reaching out to hold her hand again and giving her what comfort he can. Shirley squeezes back and manages a faint smile.

Looking around, she feels her stomach churning. For this is a nightmare she never expected she would ever be a part of.

* * *

Kallen finds herself in a situation much too common these days. A situation where she can't really believe this is happening.

The car she entered is a grand noble's one. It's amazing really, even though she's seen a few as Stadtfeld heir, she's rarely entered them. It's ridiculous and if it wasn't to be their mobile base she would sneer at the ridiculous luxury of the vehicle. Britannians, particularly nobility, have no taste.

And yes, that's the part she is in awe over. Her small resistance group now has _this_ as a fancy base. And the reason is because of Prometheus.

After two weeks of silence, Prometheus called them three days ago and set up a meeting time and location. Bringing them here to this new mobile base. When asked how he got it, he only smugly stated he asked for it.

_'I wonder how exactly he could ask a noble for it...'_ Kallen muses, even as she considers the two floor vehicle they are in.

“It even has a TV.” Minami says in awe, flicking it on with the remote as he does so.

“So, how do things look at the scene?” A reporter is saying as it turns on.

It draws over Kallen, wondering what is going on considering the frantic nature of that voice.

“Right. I'm standing in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention centre hotel.” The woman reporter is saying, the background behind her confirming her words as truth.

_'Kawaguchi? That's where...'_ Kallen remembers clearly how Milly asked everyone in the student council if they could come on a trip to the hotel this weekend. It ended up being her, Nina, Shirley, Alice, Nunnally, and Lelouch going as Rivalz and Suzaku had work, Kallen had a “hospital visit”, and Ray flat out refused saying that he didn't want to go shopping with Milly, much less spend an entire weekend doing that.

“The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front and have taken hostage members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting.” The reporter continues, making Kallen's eyes widen and the rest come in towards the TV. The only one who doesn't move is Prometheus, who instead merely turns his masked face towards the TV. “This notably includes Chairman James, as well as several tourists who happened to be there as well.” The screen changes and a new image is shown, showing various civilians of all ages with their hands on their heads, along with the backs of JLF members. It passes over the crowd and Kallen can't help but gasp as it does so.

“This is footage that was taken by the perpetrators.” The reporter says as the screen shows not only random Britannians, but Britannians Kallen herself _recognizes_. “You can clearly see Chairman James along with several students.”

Shirley, Milly, and Nina are all visible. And behind them, she thinks she sees Lelouch, though she can't be certain. “From the student council...” Kallen whispers, feeling a strange sense of fear. People she knows are currently held hostage by the JLF.

“The leader of the criminal group claims to be Lt. Col. Kusakabe, formerly of the old Japanese military.” The reporter continues, even as the screen switches back to her in front of the currently besieged hotel. “Sakuradite, without which high temperature superconductors cannot be made, is a vital strategic resource which directly effects world security. Area 11 is the world's largest producer of Sakuradite, providing 70% of the total supply. Here, at the yearly international meeting of Sakuradite producers, the allocation of Sakuradite among nations is decided. It would not be exaggerating to say that the outcome determines the balance of power between Britannia and the other nations of the world. It's believed the terrorists are taking advantage of world interest in this meeting by carrying out this violent hijacking.”

Kallen's phone starts ringing at this point and she pulls out. To her surprise, it's Rivalz who is calling her. At the curious looks from the others, she raises her hand. “Be quiet please. It's someone from school.” They all nod, but still look at her in curiosity as she answers after walking some ways away from the TV to dim the sound there.

“Kallen!” Rivalz sounds frantic. “Did you see the news--”

“Yes. Yes I did.” Kallen glances over at the TV, which has the reporter still explaining the situation, revealing that Viceroy Cornelia is already on the scene.

“Oh man, oh man...” Rivalz takes in deep breathes. “Milly is there! So is Shirley and Nina and Lelouch! If this goes south...!”

“...yeah..” Kallen turns away again, then pauses. “Wait...what about Nunnally and Alice?”

“Oh! Well, it's weirdly good news I guess? Nunnally got sick at the last moment and Alice stayed behind to look after her. She insisted on Lelouch going still though so...” Rivalz sounds a few steps from a panic attack.

“Deep breaths Rivalz.” Kallen tells him then glances back at the TV. The camera is focused on the G-1 Base of Cornelia and Kallen frowns. However... “The only thing you can do is trust the Viceroy to handle this.”

“Ye-yeah. But um...” Rivalz swallows audibly. “Her track record with this is...well, she doesn't deal with terrorists. Never negotiates with them. Often she doesn't even seem to care if the hostages survive!”

Kallen feels like she got punched in the gut at that. _'Doesn't care? From a pragmatic stand point I guess it makes sense...if she negotiates she's being weak. Britannia can't be seen as weak. But like this...'_ Kallen tightens her lips, remembering how people she actually knows is there. She even saw **children** on that footage.

“...but she's Viceroy of Area 11 now and also has the world's eyes on her.” Kallen says after a pause. “If she handles this poorly, the whole of the world could turn on Britannia. Even Britannia could turn on Britannia in this situation.”

“You got a point. But it's still scary. There's nothing we can do!” Rivalz wails.

Kallen turns to look at the rest here, most discussing the hotel jacking from the point of view of resistance forces. The argument is mainly over whether or not this is the best plan for dealing with Cornelia, not whether it's ethically sound. Her eyes trial over to Prometheus, who is unreadable thanks to his mask though is definitely watching the TV, possibly with interest.

“...yeah. You are right.” Kallen admits softly. There is nothing they can do but hope.

* * *

Diethard Ried is considered one of the best TV producers in Area 11. Considering he managed to make that fop Clovis seem intimidating and competent as Viceroy, he likely earned that truly. He even managed to wring out tears from Area 11 in regards to the memorial program for Clovis soon after his officially reported death.

None of this keeps him from being bored. Britannia is always the same. Same kind of press conferences, same kind of incidents to report, with a few fluff pieces tossed in. The fluff pieces are the most interesting part because what people find “fluffy” tends to be fairly ridiculous and Diethard can certainly appreciate the humour in a cat that learned to skateboard. The fact said cat is likely more intelligent than most nobles in Area 11 if not all of Britannia is another plus.

The fact remains that the world is stagnating. Nothing really interesting happens. Nothing changes. It remains the same, a spiral of corruption and continued expansion of the Britannian Empire. It leaves him numb with boredom.

Then he saw something that brought light to his eyes for the first time in years. A spark of chaos, a daring person.

When Prometheus showed off the head of Prince Clovis la Britannia, Diethard realized he had found someone who would change the boring world.

And yet still there is nothing from Prometheus.

_'Now, there is the JLF...I had forgotten about them.'_ Diethard muses. “They haven't made a move for three years now I think? So now why?” Diethard frowns, watching the footage taken by the JLF that wasn't shown to the general public. The extended cut that is much more explicit about the danger the hostages are in.

Diethard wonders how exactly this will go about, then sighs as he realizes he does in fact know how it ends. A very typical and boring Britannian operation. And, with that in mind, is grateful he brought his fishing kit with him. The lake here has enough fish in there that he could certainly pass the time nicely there.

He watches the footage again, sees the guards threatening some people. He sees the students cowering and frowns a bit, pausing the footage. Just beyond the girls in front, there is a boy of the same age that seems to be deliberately hiding his face from the cameras. He's covered himself with the bodies of others and the blonde student there also seems to be moving her body to cover him as well.

“...that is unusual.” Diethard frowns slightly at that, trying to push the camera in closer. But the footage was taken with a common video camera, not like what his TV station uses. It only makes it blurry. Still, he gets the impression of purple-ish eyes.

_'...I wonder...'_ Diethard leans back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling. “Well, it's not that interesting...shame. I'm certain if Prometheus was involved it could be very interesting indeed...”

* * *

Cécile does not like this. Not at all. It's terrifying, worrying, as much as she keeps her outward calm, helping keep the ASEEC which was called there with everyone else. Viceroy Cornelia called for everyone in the military that was not already assigned elsewhere and so everyone came. Even the ASEEC could come with such a broad order.

If she didn't know anyone personally involved, Cécile is certain her calm would be real. She is an experienced soldier even if she hasn't been directly on the field for some time. She knows hostage situations are tricky and it could go badly. She can prepare herself for it.

_'But not when you know who is inside.'_ Cécile glances over at Suzaku who is standing by the lake's edge, staring at the hotel with an intense look on his face. _'Lelouch...w__ill__ he be safe?'_

Cécile looks up at the hotel then over to the G-1 Base. _'Viceroy Cornelia obviously doesn't know he's there. And her track record with hostage situations is clear. At the same time, this is a delicate situation...and it seems she's a touch frantic.'_

Something is personal about this situation for Cornelia. Cécile doesn't know what, but it is personal that is for sure.

“Oooooiii!” Lloyd waves his arms in the air, getting her attention. “Get Suzaku over here! I want the Lancelot set up in case we get the go-ahead to help out!”

“Alright!” Cécile calls back then looks over at Suzaku. She hesitates for a moment then walks over to him. “You heard, didn't you?”

“Yes.” Suzaku's voice is soft and he is still staring at the hotel. “We won't be called in, will we? The ASEEC isn't really part of the Viceroy's forces and she hates Numbers.”

“I'm afraid it is very unlikely.” Cécile admits. The sound of an explosion rings out, making them both wince and they turn towards the one remaining path to the Hotel. Attempts by water or air had failed. And it seems the underground route has failed as well. “What was that?”

“Doesn't sound good that's for sure.” Suzaku clenches his fists. “Is there any way to find out what is going on there? The Viceroy is acting oddly too.”

“I'll try contacting Jeremiah about that.” Cécile says, tugging on Suzaku's sleeve. “But for now, we should get to the Lancelot...they should be safe right? At least for now...there is still time. They are just students.”

“...the man there. Kusakabe? He used to be in my father's inner circle. He wasn't high ranked or anything, but he was considered promising.” Suzaku says, making Cécile stop at the cold tone in his voice.

“Suzaku? What do you mean?” Cécile asks just as softly.

Suzaku's green eyes could be made of ice. Cold, furious ice as he glares at the hotel, so near and yet so far from being able to save innocent lives and most importantly his friends, Lelouch himself.

“He knows _exactly_ what Lelouch looks like. He saw him more than once seven years ago.” Those words are a cold stone in Cécile's chest, making her swallow and step back a little unconsciously, turning her attention to the hotel.

“There is a guest list at the hotel isn't there? In normal times and especially during such a crucial meeting. If he goes through the guest list...” Suzaku is clenching his fists so hard Cécile is surprised they aren't bleeding. “He'll see Lelouch.”

“...and that would be the end of it, wouldn't it?” Cécile says, pain in her voice. “He reveals he has Lelouch vi Britannia as a hostage and this entire situation will change.”

“Lelouch used to talk about Viceroy Cornelia before the war. She and Princess Euphemia were the only ones to visit him and Nunnally in the hospital. They only stopped because it risked too much for them. And that likely was just Viceroy Cornelia's decision.” Suzaku lets out a breath and turns to face Cécile finally. “If she has any weakness, it is her love for her family. That...that will change everything.”

“...love for her family?” Cécile repeats and then her eyes widen. “Wait a minute...it can't be?!”

Suzaku stares in confusion as Cécile goes for her phone and starts calling. “Sir Jeremiah? Can I ask you something? I think it's classified but it's important.” Cécile swallows. “Is Princess Euphemia in the hotel?”

Suzaku's eyes widen in shock. _'Euphemia?! Then...'_

* * *

The air in this entire room is tense, people too scared to even cry even as they stare in horror at the terrorists that have taken them all hostage. Lelouch curses in his head. _'This...this is very bad.'_ He glances around at all the people here. _'Not just for all these people but for me personally...this could be a major problem.'_

The sound of footsteps heralds the entrance of another terrorist. Like the rest, he is dressed in the old military uniform of Japan, but his has the markings of someone of higher rank. Lelouch doesn't know enough about how Japan used to handle their rank insignias to tell what his rank is. Looking up, just behind Shirley and Milly, he looks at this guy with his thick brown hair and equally thick beard. Something about him seems familiar...

“I am Lt. Col. Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front.” He declares in English, only tarnished by a faint accent. “We are taking this stand for the liberation of Japan! You may not be soldiers, but you are still Britannians! You are the ones ruling us! If you keep quiet, you will be fine. If you don't--!”

Milly pulls in close the terrified Nina as he speaks, holding her gently and letting her hide from the terrorists around them as they all point their guns their way, making everyone flinch. A child starts to cry, only to be quickly silenced by their mother.

_'Shit.'_ Lelouch knew this guy was familiar to him. _'Kusakabe...I saw him in the distance a few times. He was one of those meeting with Prime Minister Genbu in the lead up to the war...' _Lelouch distinctly recalls his looks of disgust at seeing Suzaku and Lelouch together. _'...so this one definitely could recognize me.'_ He looks around, seeing all the terrified civilians. _'And that's not even getting into what Cornelia will do. As Viceroy and with the Sakuradite Conference this important, she shouldn't just blow this whole hotel up but...'_

Kusakabe leaves at that and only a few guards remain. Considering they are armed while the rest are not, it is more than enough.

“There's—there's no way this will work out in their favour, right?” Shirley whispers, glancing back at Lelouch and also at Milly. “The Viceroy will easily defeat them, right?”

“...normally it wouldn't be a question.” Lelouch says after a pause. “However, the JLF is the biggest anti-Britannia force in Area 11. They have the most funding and quality equipment of the terrorists. Though they haven't done anything in years, they have a very secure base and you saw those Knightmares, didn't you? Most terrorist factions here don't have many Knightmares, maybe one or two for their best.”

“Lelouch is right. The JLF are on a higher level than most. But certainly not enough to be something the military can't deal with.” Milly runs a soothing hand up and down Nina's back.

“That's where the situation comes into play. He has hostages and an easily defensible position where he's holding them. All he has to do is remove all but the main bridge to lock off access. The fact we are in the middle of the lake just helps with that.” Lelouch explains soft voiced, seeing how his friends tense at his words. “There are thus three routes they can take. The first is by air, but that's easy for them to notice and likely have set up their Knightmares to act as anti-air. The second is water, but like air it's not that hard for them to notice the approaching forces.”

“What about the third?” Nina asks, peeking out from where she's pressed against Milly.

“The main utilities tunnel that runs right under here. However, this guy is an actual soldier.” Lelouch frowns. “JLF is made from the remnants of the Japanese military and any new recruits are trained as soldiers. This guy isn't a new recruit though. He claims to be a Lt. Col. after all. And a properly trained soldier. It's not impossible for them to have the tech to turn that tunnel into a death trap for all that enter it. That might even be what that explosion was.”

“You mean that? Then what can be done?” Shirley trembles and Lelouch gives her a faint smile, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Shirley grabs back, hands slightly sweaty in fear.

“Hm. The Britannian military _does_ have the tech to get by but I'm not sure they would use it...” Lelouch muses to himself. _'I'm certain the Lancelot could get through that. __I__f I was Cornelia, I would have it blow up the foundation block and make the hotel sink. The hostages are high up and it would cause chaos and confusion among the JLF. The loss of this hotel is nothing compared to the loss of the hostages lives...'_

_'But I'm not sure.'_ Lelouch glances around again, feeling like he might be missing something. _'If I'm missing some information...I can't get it. I'm not in the position to get it.'_

Lelouch glances over at one of the JLF terrorists. He memorized his features after he used his Geass on him, recalling exactly how he made him overlook the fact he still has his phone when he was sent to collect it. The rest of the phones are in the back, in bins with all the rest of the personal things they had on them; bins that could be easily grabbed when the hostages are rescued. Only things lost would be what little they brought with them to the hotel that is not on them. He can spot more than a few workers in the back as well, including Honorary Britannians. More than a few look like they got beat up and Lelouch sneers in disgust at such a sight. _'They claim to be for their people, but these actions will only harm their people! You are giving Cornelia more justification to wipe you all out and have it celebrated even by the Japanese!'_

Lelouch turns his attention to the front again and swallows. He remembers signing in with his photo ID as per policy, not seeing it as a problem. It would be lost among all the other identifications here and quickly forgotten.

However, in this situation, it could be the most dangerous piece of information available to these terrorists...

* * *

Alice is tense, staring at the TV. She is holding her phone in her hand, knowing too well what the message on the screen is.

**Stay where you are. Guard her.**

Alice trembles a little, looking back at the hotel. _'He's going to do something. He really is. But...but I need to be there for him! I promised I would!'_

The sound of electronic wheels coming over makes Alice turn. “Alice?” Nunnally is soft voiced, though still with a rasp from her illness. “What is going on--”

“--Still on the scene of the Lake Kawaguchi hostage situation. There hasn't been any real developments. All that is known now is that there are several political prisoners they demand released in return for the safety of the hostages.” Says the reporter on the screen with the worst timing ever.

“...Onii-sama!?” Nunnally yells before devolving into coughing. Alice immediately rushes to her side, even as Nunnally gasps in and out, tears starting to pour from her eyes. “Onii-sama...he...he's...!?”

“Shh...it's okay, it's okay...” Alice futilely tries to calm her but Nunnally doesn't seem to have heard her, still gasping and crying, shaking all over.

Sayoko comes in at that point and looks dismayed at the sight of Nunnally, rushing over to help Alice calm her. Alice glances back over at the TV and feels a bit of panic clawing at her own chest.

_'Please...there has to be a way!'_

* * *

Even as the terrorists he recently teamed up with get more comfortable in the mobile base, Prometheus stares at the news. Any information is valuable in this situation.

_'It might be too perfect at first glance.'_ He muses. _'A situation where my forces can make sure they are distinctly not terrorists but true freedom fighters. At least in the eyes of the common people and most importantly the Japanese. I planned to start small but this...'_

Behind his mask, he frowns. _'However, the hostages...Lelouch is a concern. If Kusakabe realizes what he has and makes use of him, it could fall apart. And then there is Cornelia to consider.'_

_'The hostages likely don't have that long to live in this situation. Kusakabe will likely start throwing them off the hotel roof once night falls. Give Cornelia a timer to negotiate or else.'_ Prometheus sneers. _'But Cornelia doesn't __negotiate__\--'_

He pauses. _'She _doesn't negotiate_ with terrorists.__ So why is she hesitating in taking them down? Why isn't she doing something that, though risks the hostages, will certainly solve the situation?'_ He narrows his eyes, even as the TV shows the footage of the hostages again. He can't see Lelouch but he likely sensibly hid behind the rest to avoid being caught on camera. It just takes a little of that and Lelouch could be recognized by a curious reporter or worse Cornelia herself.

The view switches to an exploitative interview with Shirley's father. As he thinks, it slowly becomes clear, faded memories of a previous life. _'That's right...like any Britannian royalty, there is one weakness they possess...their own flesh and blood.'_

“Um, Prometheus?” Ohgi approaches him, holding a box carrying clothing. “What should I do with these? Should I hand them out to everyone?” He hovers a little behind him, even as Prometheus mutes the sound on his laptop. “I mean, they look cool and all, but we are just a resistance group.”

“Hmph. A mere resistance group cannot grant salvation to Japan.” Prometheus stands, holding out a hand to him. “Instead, we must be true soldiers that shine brightly in the sun and burn down the enemies in our way. We must be for justice and Japan, not just mere resistance.”

Prometheus's mask seems to smirk at Ohgi, even as he steps back. “What? You mean...”

“Ah. And with that in mind...I have the information I need to take steps. It is time to prove we stand not just for Japan, but for the weak.” Prometheus closes his hand and pulls it back. “That is the way we can defeat Britannia. We must have the people behind us. We must lead them back into the sunlight!”

* * *

It is very tense as they prep the Lancelot for combat, if it ever comes to them. Jeremiah is here now, looking genuinely worried as he was informed of Lelouch being present within the hotel. Cécile eyes Suzaku warily, as the boy is giving her the scariest feeling right now. His expression might as well be made of ice; it is that cold.

“Well, this is a fine pickle we are in...” Lloyd sighs. “So Princess Euphemia is in the hotel...that is definitely throwing a major wrench into the situation.”

“If she wasn't, I'm sure the Viceroy wouldn't be as cautious about the hostages however.” Jeremiah acknowledges with a frown. “The terrorists...they shouldn't have figured it out yet. If they knew that Princess Euphemia is among the hostages, they'd be sure to use her as a bargaining chip. She was just there as an observer, so her name isn't on the members list. Since she wasn't checked into the hotel either, there is no actual record of her being there.”

“The same can't be said about Lelouch.” Lloyd nods to himself, glancing back over at the Lancelot. “I'd hate to lose my best programmer to this folly...what was the JLF thinking?”

“I don't think it was the whole of the JLF.” Suzaku suddenly says. They all turn to him, who is looking down at them from the Lancelot's cockpit. “Tohdoh wouldn't recommend such a reckless act. Not only is it too risky, it is more likely to paint a bad picture of the resistance than actually help in such a situation.”

“Tohdoh? You mean Tohdoh of Miracles? How do you know he would think that way?” Jeremiah asks, as Suzaku jumps out of the cockpit, turning back to staring at the hotel once he hits the ground.

“He used to be my instructor, mainly in combat but he also taught me a little about tactics.” Suzaku smiles softly for a moment in memory. “He was a harsh instructor, but a good one. He also has a sense of honour and would consider such actions beneath him. I know a little about the ones in charge of the JLF and they respect his opinion. So this is likely just a splinter faction that is responsible for this.”

“That is still not comforting...” Cécile admits softly. “If this is a splinter faction, they have a lot more to prove.”

“Proving that their methods are the right one to take for the liberation of Japan.” Jeremiah looks up at the hotel. “I'm certain, that by nightfall they will start executing hostages to prove their point.”

Suzaku swallows, staring up at the hotel. “If only...if only the ASEEC could go into battle.” He looks down at his hands and shakes his head, before walking away. His shoulders droop and yet still seem tense. It must be torture to be stuck unable to do anything when those you know and care for are in danger.

“I tried to ask but they refused.” Lloyd looks irritated as he remembers. “How foolish! My Lancelot could get past that linear cannon I'm certain! I've made enough improvements on the Blaze Luminous and the movements of my Lancelot with Lelouch's help it could handle it! Would still be risky but definitely possible. And I could then test the VARIS rifle!” He whines.

“Do you really think the Lancelot could do that?” Jeremiah asks.

“Yes.” It is Cécile who answers him, a pensive expression on her face. “Though it mainly would be because of Suzaku. He's _intense_. A touch reckless in battle honestly. But that recklessness pairs well with the Lancelot. Taking risks with it is often necessary to bring out its full potential.”

“That is true. I suppose the only saving grace is that Lady Nunnally is safely back at Ashford...” Jeremiah looks somewhat defeated for a moment, then shakes his head. “I will try talking to Sir Darlton about this. He is of a reasonable nature and is most likely to listen and give Kururugi a chance. The stakes are too high for this foolishness.”

“If...if things are like this...what is the point of the Honorary Britannian system?” Cécile asks herself quietly as Jeremiah walks away. She knows the answer, but doesn't want to think on it now. Not with things as they are. She looks back over at the hotel and prays for a way out of this situation to come to them.

She would take the devil answering her prayers as long as Lelouch is safe.

* * *

Kusakabe feels justifiably smug. “Hmph. Tohdoh said this wouldn't work. I see results that speak otherwise.” Barely anything in Area 11 isn't talking about this and even outside countries are talking about this. The Sakuradite Conference is really the juiciest of targets.

“The Raikou is performing splendidly too.” Kusakabe chuckles, wondering at how horrified and shocked the Britannian pigs must have looked to realize they have more firepower than they faked having. With only enough Burai to act as Anti-Air forces and relying on infantry and snipers for the water attacks, they certainly wouldn't realize the Raikou existed until it was too late. And now the hotel could be considered a fortress. And he is the commander of this fortress, the one in control of the situation.

“Lt. Col. sir!” A soldier enters and salutes smartly. “Here is the hotel guest list at your request!” He passes over the tablet to him.

“Excellent. Between this and the members list of the conference, I can be assured that all people are kept hostage...” Kusakabe chuckles, flipping through the list of ID brought to him on this tablet. All hotels under Britannian rule use photo ID as part of the check in process, assuring he has visuals of each person in this hotel. “Have you found the staff list?”

“Yes sir! This downloaded first and you told us to bring it as soon as possible. Another man will be here soon with the rest!” He salutes again as he speaks.

“Good job soldier! Return to your post!” Kusakabe ignores him as he leaves, still flipping through the files. “Hm, alphabetical order...useful.” He smirks a little, flipping away from the K section and into the L section. As he does, he freezes.

Under the name Lamperouge, Lelouch, a very familiar and yet now grown face stares at him. “Could it be?” He whispers to himself, clicking on the icon to pull up the full ID.

Lamperouge, Lelouch, a student of Ashford Academy. Birthday of December 10th and 17 years old. The violet eyes he knows well, intense and strong. Such delicate features for a boy, with black hair and pale skin better suited to a true Japanese beauty than a filthy Britannian.

Features too much like his mother's, features only now more mature in shape than they were seven years ago.

“Hm, a birthday five days away from the true one...clever boy.” Kusakabe chuckles, seeing the rest of the ID includes even blood type and other such information, all for the health and safety of the one carrying it. “Ashford. Of course. So you survived the war...” A wide sneer forms across his face. “You!” He points at some of the men nearby, all of them coming to attention. “I want you to fetch this hostage and bring him here, unharmed, quietly as possible.” He passes the tablet over to the first soldier who steps forward.

“Sir? What do you mean?” The soldier asks as he accepts it from him, frowning at the image on the screen. “Who is this boy?”

“Hahaha...a treasure! The ticket to a guaranteed win against Britannia!” Kusakabe can feel his sneer turn into a manic grin. “The most valuable hostage we could possibly have! The long thought dead Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of Britannia!”

* * *

Darlton stares across the lake, the sun starting to set and turn the lake a reddish colour. It's something he has to avert his eyes from, thinking of how much blood could be spilled here soon enough. Already soldiers have died and so have other security forces, both the hotel's and the ones the Sakuradite Conference members brought.

Looking over at where the ASEEC is set up, Darlton considers what Jeremiah told him.

“_I know you don't have reason to believe me, but right now the situation is dire.” Jeremiah is giving him a fixed stare, orange eyes intense. “I believe that Warrant Officer Kururugi does have the capability to aid the rescue mission. It is also only a matter of time before the JLF will start killing the hostages to apply pressure to the Viceroy.”_

“_You say that...It's surprising that you would. You were the Purist leader. What made you change your mind?” He asks him._

_Jeremiah's odd smile there is mysterious, unreadable in a way. “That, I'm afraid, is personal. However, respectfully so, I must point out that the Viceroy's attitude right now is hampering the rescue operations.”_

“_I will see this Warrant Officer myself.” Darlton says after some thought. “You may be right, but I must see for myself.”_

Darlton shakes himself out of his thoughts, turning back to the present. Walking towards the ASEEC, he sees a few technicians as well as the head engineers talking to each other. The woman notices him first and nudges Lloyd, making him turn.

“Oh! Now what has Sir Darlton visiting this humble team? Is my Lancelot finally getting to go into battle?!” Lloyd bounces a little on the balls of his feet, even as the woman – Cécile Croomy if Darlton remembers right – sighs.

“I'm actually looking for Warrant Officer Kururugi.” Darlton raises an eyebrow at the looks he gets from the two of them at that. Cécile frowns a little, giving him a blatantly suspicious look, while Lloyd's grin widens into a manic form.

“Oh? And why is that?” There is a sharpness to his voice that surprises Darlton. Lloyd is well known to not care about anything except his Knightmares. So why such a reaction?

“Merely wish to speak to him.” Darlton assures them. There is silence for a time, the two exchanging a silent look that must communicate a lot to the two of them, before Cécile turns back to him as Lloyd waves his hand and walks over to the Lancelot, putting his hands in his pockets and craning his head to look up at it.

“He's currently over there.” She points to a spot not far, slightly obscured by the nearby trees. “Try not to startle him, he's very on edge due to the current situation.”

“Is there a particular reason why?” Darlton asks and _actually_ _flinches_ at the icy look Cécile gives him.

“Friends of him are in the hotel as hostages, including one of our best programmers in the ASEEC.” Her voice is tart and she marches off at that point. Darlton winces.

_'Aah...no wonder they aren't that happy to see me.'_ Darlton looks over at the hotel. “People you know are in danger uh?” He shakes his head and walks over to where Cécile indicated.

He stops as soon as he sees Kururugi. And not for the usual reasons.

A high kick, a whirl around to deliver a series of punches to the air, a quick dart away and mimicking a dodge, before turning and delivering a hard kick to a nearby tree that makes it shake, losing a few leaves and small branches. Kururugi has an intense look on his face and beads of sweat on his face, as he slowly stops and takes in deep heaving breaths. He then shakes his head and resumes the movements, returning to a martial arts stance and going through a series of kicks, punches, and blocks once more.

It is impressive in fact. He's fast, moving with a precision Darlton rarely sees in a warrior. Darlton watches, before he claps his hands together, as if applauding. Kururugi jumps, taking a defensive stance, before he registers the uniform. He slowly calms down and takes in a few heaving breaths. “Sir.” He salutes, watching him carefully.

“At ease soldier.” Darlton watches as Kururugi barely relaxes, still taking a proper stance. “Might I ask what you were doing?”

“...” Kururugi doesn't answer for a moment, eyes darting off to the hotel for a long moment. “I was...training.”

_'I really doubt that. It looks like you were venting a lot of frustration.'_ Darlton muses. “That was an interesting fighting style you showed. Who was your teacher?”

“Tohdoh.” Kururugi answers after a pause and Darlton knows that his shock is on his face as Kururugi lowers his head. “I haven't seen him in years.”

“Tohdoh of Miracles...?” Darlton narrows his eyes. “Your teacher was that man...what do you think of the current situation in light of that?”

“It is not anything Tohdoh-san would approve of.” Kururugi answers after some hesitation. “He is a man of honour. As the leaders of the JLF I know as people who respect his opinion, this cannot be something approved by the JLF as a whole.”

“Hmmm...” Darlton considers Kururugi again. _'I can't see why Sir Jeremiah would think he is reliable...he does have a connection to the JLF after all. As the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan, he should resent and hate Britannia. So why doesn't he?'_

Kururugi says nothing, just glances back over at the hotel. He is waiting patiently for more orders and yet despite that Darlton can see how he trembles, sees the urge to leave and do something. Anything but just wait.

Darlton nods his head. “That will be all Warrant Officer Kururugi. It would be best for you to rest now. It will do no one any good for you to be exhausted.”

“Yes, sir.” Kururugi's expression doesn't change and it clicks.

Despite his apparent respect, there is a burning passion in there that suggests he's biting on his tongue. There is something holding him back, but truly Kururugi is not pleased with the current situation. Darlton wonders at it, even as he walks away.

Then he stops and thinks for a moment he's an _idiot_. “Of course.” He glances back at Kururugi, who has gone to a nearby rock to grab a towel to wipe off the sweat from his skin. “He has friends there. Of course the lack of being able to help has gotten to him. And I am one of those preventing him from acting.”

Mind whirling over that, Darlton fully walks away back to the G-1 Base. He still doesn't understand why Jeremiah seems to think well of Kururugi despite his history in that regard, but he's starting to see something unusual in Kururugi. Perhaps even special.

Time will tell what that is.

* * *

The sight of more JLF terrorists walking in sends chills down everyone's spines. Lelouch tenses, watching them warily as they look through the crowd of hostages, various people trying to edge away. Nina squeaks and both Milly and Shirley move to comfort her, even as Lelouch presses a gentle hand to her back in support. He watches as they move through the crowd, stopping at every person with black hair and making them look up.

They finally reach them and move towards Nina, who shrieks and stumbles back despite the support of the rest. “Ele--” She almost gets out, only for Lelouch to slap his hand over her mouth. Nina glances back at him and he shakes his head. Nina looks teary eyed but nods, letting him release her mouth and she clings to Milly for a sense of any kind of safety.

The terrorist there sneers, then turns his gaze beyond her. A smirk forms on his face as his eyes land on Lelouch.

Icy water might as well been dropped on Lelouch as he points his gun at him. “You. Boy. Stand up.”

There is an awful, horrible moment of stillness. _'Can I get away with my Geass here?'_ Lelouch immediately thinks, eyes darting around. _'No. Everyone is already looking this way and the other __terrorists __are coming around. But this means they were after me and...'_

“What are you doing?” Milly demands and the terrorist gives her an annoyed look.

“Shut up you Britannian bitch. You, boy, stand. _Now_.” He points his gun at Lelouch and undoes the safety.

Time is up. Milly looks at him in worry, fear in her gaze as she realizes why Lelouch was likely singled out. Before Milly can do anything or say anything else Lelouch shakes his head slightly and stands, keeping his hands raised and in plain sight. “Alright. No need to get violent.”

Lelouch steps forward at the motion of the gun, slipping past his friends. They all look at him in worry, Shirley whimpering in fear. “Lulu...”

He manages a soft smile. “It's okay.” He says gently, before turning back to the terrorist. The rest of the terrorists have gathered and he's pushed forward.

“You are coming with us.” The first terrorist says firmly, and Lelouch lets them escort him away, glancing behind and through the terrorists. The last thing he sees is Shirley's crying face before the door shuts.

Lelouch stumbles a bit as a terrorist pushes a rifle into his back. “Move. And no funny business!”

Lelouch looks at the hallways as he's marched off. Aside from carefully monitored and guarded washroom visits, none of the hostages have been let out of the storage room turned into their prison. And they are taking him away from where the washrooms are.

Lelouch swallows, looking at the guards around him. Their position means he can't get them all with his Geass and he suspects a similar problem will be in play once he reaches his destination.

All he can do is hope he can stall long enough to be in a position to use his Geass. And that Cornelia doesn't give up on the hostages and just destroys the terrorists.

* * *

Cornelia feels a bone cold touch pass down her back, touching every bone in her spine. She shivers, glancing around carefully to make sure her strange action is not noticed by others. No one else in the G-1 is paying attention to her, enough to make her relax in that regard.

She turns her attention back to the Hotel and feels the sick weight in her stomach. In there is Euphie, her dear, precious little sister. At the mercy of terrorists, with the only saving grace that they don't know she's there. At least not yet.

But for some reason Cornelia suddenly feels even more uneasy, like time is slipping through her fingers as if it is sand in her hands. She needs to hurry, she realizes. She needs to hurry and come up with a way to save the hostages, save her sister.

Before it's too late, she has to have a plan and one that will work.

* * *

The room is dark. That's what Lelouch realizes once he's pushed into it to enter first, the terrorists watching him carefully as he walks in. Only minimum light is used. It's actually sensible, especially with various other rooms he's sure are brightly lit and the big window nearby. Cornelia wouldn't fall for such obvious decoys but it still is useful to conceal where exactly the terrorists are mainly holding up in for a time.

A couch is nearby along with an armchair. And in the armchair is a man Lelouch can't help recognizing even in the dim lighting and the faint fading sunlight as the sun sets outside. Kusakabe.

He smirks as he looks at Lelouch. “Sit down. We are just going to talk. There's no need to worry.”

Lelouch glances over at the couch, then at all the terrorists here, all armed and ready to step in. The door shuts behind him as he steps forward and, slowly, sits down. Placing his hands in his lap, Lelouch stares straight on ahead at Kusakabe. “What do you want from me? There isn't much a simple student can do for you. And even if there was, I don't intend to do anything for your benefit.”

“Hmph. Just like Cornelia. Does that bravery run in your blood? Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.” Kusakabe sneers.

Lelouch flinches. Despite knowing that had to be why he was called, it still is disturbing to hear that name from another. Especially a terrorist that has him at his mercy. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He lies immediately.

Kusakabe barks in laughter. “Ha! You are a poor liar boy. You resemble too much your mother and have barely changed over the years. Do you not remember me from the Kururugi shrine? I suppose a Japanese soldier like myself would be quickly forgotten by an arrogant prince.”

Lelouch says nothing, just grips his pants' legs and glowers at Kusakabe.

“I heard you died during the invasion...seems you managed to survive despite that. But considering the Ashfords supported your whore of a mother, I guess it's not surprising they would support the discarded royal children that are her spawn.” He says casually, eyes watching him sharply.

Lelouch jerks at that, having to bite on his tongue to keep from snapping at Kusakabe at the insult to his mother. Kusakabe notices and smirks. “Like I said, you are a poor liar boy.” Kusakabe adjusts his hold on his katana. “You cannot hide your royal blood.”

“What you said is true. Lelouch vi Britannia died during the invasion. I have no royal authority left. You understand the situation, yes?” Lelouch finally says, still glaring at Kusakabe.

“Hmph. You are alive are you not? As long as you are alive, you possess the royal blood of Britannia. The stain on the world that is the Britannian royal family is yours to share.” Kusakabe frowns, glowering at Lelouch now. “In that regard, I believe you do have something you can aid me with. As a hostage of Japan that was previously discarded by Britannia, I'm sure you understand the risks here.” Kusakabe raises a hand from his sword and gestures out the window, at the forces that surround them. “Cornelia will in time give up on the hostages and throw them away as collateral. Britannia will spin all the deaths to be our fault and life will continue for the Empire.”

“That does not mean anything. As I said, Lelouch vi Britannia is _dead_. I have nothing to do with such things.” Lelouch snaps back.

“Oh but you do.” Kusakabe smirks. “As you are a royal hostage, you are a valuable bargaining chip. If you cooperate, you can assure the safety of all the hostages here.”

“I refuse.” Lelouch's hands tremble but he straightens in his seat. Unnoticed to him, but certainly noticed with a touch of wariness by the terrorists here, his voice drops and he takes on the formal, commanding tone of a prince. “There will be no deals made. I have every reason to refuse and none for which to cooperate. Cornelia is more than a match for fools like you.”

Kusakabe stares at him wide-eyed, before scowling. “You may look the most like your mother, but you have the arrogance and superiority of the Emperor. Truly the spawn of cursed blood.”

For a moment, it's like the temperature dropped in the room. Lelouch's glare turns glacier cold as he stares at Kusakabe, looking like he could destroy him with a look. “Do **not** compare me to _that man_.” He says, bitter, biting cold in his voice that rumbles and speaks of a hidden storm.

Kusakabe swallows against a suddenly dry throat. “We—well, you certainly are acting as if you are ignorant but you know very well the danger you are in. I suppose I shall have to remind you of such.” He lifts a hand from his sword and gestures to another terrorist with bars on his shoulder. “Begin it now. And get the camera equipment ready.”

“I have no intention of cooperating. No matter what you do.” Lelouch bites out, only to feel apprehensive at the triumphant smirk on Kusakabe's face.

“Oh, I know that. You know very well if you refuse to identify yourself as royalty, your status of being officially dead means Cornelia can accept that denial and thus act as if there is no royal hostage.” Kusakabe strokes his beard, standing up and moving towards the window even as part of the men in here scramble to set up the camera equipment and place it by the wall which has the flag of old Japan hanging on it. “However, that does not mean you cannot be convinced despite what you think.”

Lelouch stares at him, for a moment at a loss to what he means. Then it clicks and his eyes widen in horror even as Kusakabe laughs.

* * *

Suzaku does not want to think. He wants to believe Cornelia will rescue the hostages, but as the hours drag on and the situation does not improve, he can feel the sense of dread and despair that is creeping up on him.

_'If only we could be launched into battle!'_ Suzaku thinks, even as he helps Cécile with some last minute calibrations with the Lancelot. Taking into account the weather, the shape of the tunnel according to the map, all sorts of things so that just in case...if things work out, the Lancelot will be ready for battle.

“Suzaku, how are you holding up?” Cécile asks gently.

“...It's horrible. I feel like a child again, watching as everyone in the council argues and delays while people are dying in the war.” Suzaku swallows against his dry throat. “I hate it.”

“There's not much we can do. If we move, we'll all get in trouble but especially you.” Cécile looks sad and a little angry at that. “Honestly, this is horrible. Too terrible for words sometimes.”

“Even with Princess Euphemia in danger, the Viceroy hesitates to use the strongest card she has simply because of my race. It's absolutely _**infuriating**_!” Suzaku snarls, slamming a fist on the controls before him. It shakes the cockpit for a moment, and draws Suzaku's eye to the screen before him. Something is going on top of the roof of the hotel. “Miss Cécile, look!”

She peers over his shoulder even as Suzaku moves the Factspheres to focus on that. Even in the darkness, there is enough lights to make it clear what is there. A group of terrorists...with a man tied up?!

“That is...” Suzaku's eyes widen in horror as what he sees sinks into his mind. “No...please...”

“Are they going to?!” Cécile gasps.

They are, Suzaku finding his voice strangled in his throat even as they push the man off the hotel to his death.

A video feed goes out again from the terrorists soon after, Kusakabe once again standing in front of a flag of old Japan, his hands placed on top of his sword. _“So long as we receive no answer to our demands, we will throw one hostage off the roof every 30 minutes!”_ He declares. _“__For the hostages' sake, the negotiations should be in good faith!”_

He then smirks and glances to the side. _“To you as well, this demand goes. Make your choice quickly before it is too late.”_

The video feed shuts off at that point. Most people are confused, wondering at what Kusakabe means at the end. But Suzaku knows all too well, even as Cécile gasps and realizes it herself. A sinking feeling in his stomach, a painful twist to his heart, at what that means.

Kusakabe was talking to Lelouch. He was talking to _Lelouch vi Britannia_ and threatening him with the deaths of those he came to the hotel with if he does not cooperate and reveal himself as a hostage. Reveal himself so as to force Cornelia to agree to the terrorists' demands.

“He has him...” Suzaku whispers, horrified. _'Oh no...Lelouch!'_

* * *

Lelouch shakes, standing unconsciously. “You--!”

“I see you understand your position now.” Kusakabe sneers, then smiles widely, stepping over and tossing papers on the table before him. Printed sheets of the IDs of Shirley, Milly, and Nina stare at him. “These are the three you checked into the hotel with. Don't even bothering denying it, it's in the hotel records. Consider things now in a countdown for when they will be thrown off the roof.”

“How dare you! Bringing innocents into your own battles!” Lelouch yells at him. “_Deliberately_ bringing in innocents! You are no better than the Britannians.” Lelouch spits out, thinking of Shinjuku, of Saitama. “It's exactly the same as Shinjuku.”

Kusakabe is next to him in one big step, slapping him hard in the face and sending him back into the couch. Lelouch bites his tongue as he falls back and winces, tasting blood and raising a hand to his now sore cheek. “We are nothing like those cowardly Britannians!” He roars. “None of the people here are innocent! They all profit off the suffering of the Japanese!”

“No they don't.” Lelouch says bitterly, glaring up at him. “They just live their lives as best they can. Even to a Britannian, the Empire is oppressive.”

“Don't make me laugh.” Kusakabe growls, grabbing Lelouch by the collar and forcing him to his feet. “Consider this your ultimatum. In less than two hours, the hostage picked to be thrown off the roof of this hotel will be either Miss Fenette, Miss Ashford, or Miss Einstein. It doesn't matter which. If you do not agree to cooperate, their blood will be on _your_ hands.”

Kusakabe nods behind him and two terrorists approach, one grabbing Lelouch's arms and pulling them behind his back even as the other ties them up with rope. Lelouch struggles as best he can but it's hopeless. He's tossed back on the couch by Kusakabe and glares up at him even as the terrorist glares back. “We'll see how long you last with that in mind. And if that's not enough...well, we have other ways right, Ooishi?” He nods towards a big man, who chuckles darkly, stepping towards Lelouch and grabbing his chin in a meaty, large hand, forcing him to look him as he leans in close.

“That is true.” His breath stinks of sake and Lelouch crinkles his nose at that. “You have such delicate bones...and a very pretty face too.” His hand moves to rub the back of it against his cheek, pressing slightly into the slowly developing bruise there and making Lelouch hiss in pain. “If you will not be moved by the safety of others, your own health will be enough, won't it?”

Lelouch stares up at the terrorists before him and seethes, even as panic claws at his chest. He's running out of options and ways out. Is there any way for him to survive this? For Shirley and the rest too?

* * *

C.C. stares across the lake and sneers, annoyance clear on her face as she leans against the nearby tree. “There's nothing I can do. Damn trigger happy fools are in the way and the army nearby is also a problem.” She pauses, tilting her head and finally nods, sighing. “Yeah, yeah. I could probably do something there. I'll convince them if necessary...won't be fun for you or him though. And I'm sure there will be annoying questions on how I know that.”

“Hmph. Don't talk like that to me.” C.C. grumbles. “I'm not his babysitter...though looks like he really does need a damn knight of his own.” C.C.'s gaze moves away from the hotel and her golden eyes land on the Lancelot. “Though, if Cornelia wasn't in such a snit about it, she could have already sent him in...” C.C. muses out loud.

* * *

Sitting on the bank and fishing, Diethard is not ready for when one of his co-workers comes by with sudden and strange news. “What? Car three was stolen by Prometheus!?” He demands, staring up at the man who came to get him. “What was Gibson doing?”

“He says when he came to, it was already taken.” The man looks awkward, understanding what he's saying sounds strange.

“Huh? Then where is car three now?” Diethard asks.

“Heading straight towards the military.” Is the answer. That is more than enough for Diethard to put aside his fishing and leap to his feet, racing back to the news cars. Car three is obviously gone and in the distance he can see it being driven up. There is no way to get a full view of things, as the military won't even let camera drones close in such a situation.

Even so, seeing the figure of Prometheus standing on top of the car even from a distance, seeing how attention is being drawn to him, Diethard can't help the smile and increase of his pulse as he realizes his idle wish is coming true.

Prometheus has come and soon enough chaos, excitement, it will come.

_'Car three...stealing a news car can only mean one thing...certainly you need transport, but a _news_ car? You must have something else to gain. I'm certain you gained from the chaos of before when you first issue__d__ your challenge to Britannia.'_ Diethard can feel the grin widening on his face. _'The equipment! The camera and media equipment! You are going to make another announcement.'_

And as he spots Prometheus being let through by Cornelia herself, using a camera to get a close a view as possible, ignoring the protest of his co-worker as he does so, he sees the dismay on her face. _'Now what did you use to get past the Viceroy?'_ Diethard feels giddy, almost like a child on Christmas morning, as the way is opened by the JLF as well.

This is definitely becoming actually _interesting_.

* * *

Letting Prometheus past her is the absolute worst feeling. Infuriating to do so. But she has no other choice.

“_I will save your younger sibling.”_

Cornelia grinds her teeth as Prometheus goes past. Unlike her forces, he's allowed through by the JLF. _'...curiosity I'm sure.'_ Cornelia realizes, even through her anger and upset._ 'He's not part of them. But they have to have questions about him.'_

Cornelia would like no better than to turn around and shoot him in the back of his head, putting an end to his existence. But he's also the best chance she has.

Specifically, he's likely the second-best _distraction_ she has.

“What are we doing, Viceroy?” Darlton asks her.

“I thought by letting Prometheus go, we could buy time before the next hostage is executed.” Cornelia says simply, forcing down her anger at having to let go the murderer of her brother. But this also is an opportunity. “Which means this is our chance. We can take down Prometheus at the same time.”

“That won't be easy Viceroy.” Darlton points out calmly and damn him he's right.

“We'll need another distraction to draw the forces on guard away.” Cornelia glances over at Darlton. “Get in contact with the ASEEC! I'll shut up that Asplund about his Lancelot.”

Darlton salutes sharply and nods. But Cornelia does not miss the flash of something across his face. A complicated mix of emotions that makes her narrow her eyes. _'The ASEEC...why did you react so oddly to that?'_

* * *

Lloyd grins with glee. “Aahaha, thanks so much for that delightful order!” Signing off the communication, he turns to Suzaku and Cécile, actually laughing in delight. “They said you can go for it, Lancelot!”

They both turn at that, Suzaku's eyes widening. “They...wait, we got ordered in!?”

“Yup! They said to go after that linear cannon in the tunnel!” Lloyd says cheerfully.

“Wait, you mean they intend for us to be a decoy?” Cécile frowns at that while Lloyd laughs cheerfully.

“Don't be silly. Of course that's what they _mean_, but that's not what is going to _happen_ is it, Kururugi?” Lloyd grins wider as Suzaku narrows his eyes and nods, tight lipped and determined. “Excellent! Everyone get ready! We need to be ready fast! Time to prove to the Viceroy just what my Lancelot is made for!” He claps his hands together and everyone scatters. Suzaku jumps down and moves to the nearby car to grab his pilot uniform, even as the technicians swarm around the Lancelot, prepping it for battle and the mission.

Soon enough it is all ready and Suzaku plugs in the key to the Lancelot, starting it up as it is carried by machines over to the drop point to head into the tunnels.

“Warrant Officer Kururugi, here is your mission.” Cécile tells him through his earpiece, set up as his mission control. Video appears on the screen, showing the blueprints of the hotel as well as various icons and symbols to point out things as she speaks. “According to prime search, the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor.” That is very high up considering the tower's height. “It's believed they are locked in a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel. Once on site, you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the hotel. The floor with the hostages should hold out for 8 minutes. Hostage rescue and mop-up of the terrorists will be handled by the other units.”

As he's moved over the tunnel entrance, Cécile continues. “You will be using the VARIS to destroy the foundation. Set the impact rail to anti-material level 3.”

“All of that my Lancelot can easily do. The question is whether or not you can get by the linear cannon.” Lloyd says, sounding way too cheerful for the situation. “Space is limited there, so even my Lancelot will only have an evasion rate of 51.4%. That's much higher than any other Knightmare but it's still dangerous.” Lloyd warns him. “If it gets rough, pull out. I don't want you wrecking my Lancelot!” Lloyd leans back a bit, considering the Knightmare before him, all shiny white and gold. “Still, thanks to the improvements I've made to the movements of my Lancelot and the Blaze Luminous with Mr. Lamperouge's help, it's certainly not impossible.”

“But don't forget you don't have to succeed Suzaku.” Cécile reminds him. “As long as it's a big enough event, the royal guard will be able to seize the chance to get past the defences and rescue the hostages.”

“I understand.” Suzaku closes his eyes, centring himself. He remembers Shirley, her bright smile as she happily accepted him into the student council. Milly, her cheerful request for him to join in on the weekend getaway as if it's natural. Even Nina, as nervous as she is, smiling shyly and giving him room in the council and accepting him nearby despite her fears.

And _Lelouch_. Lelouch is there, at the mercy of enemies that would kill him just because of what his father has done, just because of his blood ties. Lelouch is in danger the most.

Suzaku opens his eyes. “Ready.” The Lancelot starts lowering into the tunnel and reaches the bottom. He positions the Lancelot, taking in a ready stance with the Landspinners ready to go.

“12 minutes to operation start. Starting countdown.” Cécile announces in his earpiece and Suzaku narrows his eyes.

_'I'll do it. I'll keep my word. I will protect!'_

* * *

Princess Euphemia has been having a bad day. Ever since the terrorists came into the hotel, her day has become very bad. What started as just a simple observation of the politics involved in the distribution of sakuradite has gone out of control.

She's lucky. She knows it. _'I haven't been in the spotlight much even as Sub-Viceroy.'_ Euphemia thinks. _'Mostly because I've been doing things that are best done out of the spotlight.'_ She admits to herself. Taking down various corrupt nobles that were part of Area 11's government thanks to Clovis and his general lack of ability in ruling...that is the kind of thing they would like to keep on the down-low.

Euphemia sighs, shifting slightly to keep somewhat comfortable. The terrorists guarding them walk around a lot, keeping an eye out for any possible troublemakers. Euphemia looks down, thinking of when a group had entered. Twice now. First time, they were specifically looking for someone and escorted him out.

Euphemia lifts her eyes again. _'That boy...'_ She only saw the back of him, but something about him was vaguely familiar. In voice, the black of his hair. _'It couldn't be...'_

The other time they came in, they just grabbed one of the men here and pulled him out roughly. Euphemia knows too well what that must have been about, but the first time is still a mystery. Euphemia feels sick at the thought of what might be going on.

_'And if my suspicions are correct--'_

A shriek cuts her out of her thoughts. “El-eleven!” A scared girl, one of the school girls that were with that boy, finally having enough and losing it. Euphemia normally would feel bad for the one being called that, but as the terrorist turns on her all angrily Euphemia feels bad for the girl. She's _terrified_.

“What did you just say?!” He demands, pointing his gun at her. “We're Japanese dammit!”

“We know! Just lay off her!” The blonde holding her snaps back, obviously at the end of her rope.

“Then correct her! We're not Elevens!” He snarls, still pointing his gun at them. Everyone else is silent, watching in fear as things unfold.

“Fine, we're correct her!” The redhead snaps out, Euphemia hearing the rasp of her voice and hiccough from her having cried a lot. “Just...” She deflates. “Leave us alone. Haven't you done _enough_?”

“How dare you speak like that to me!” The terrorist yells back, making the redhead flinch. “You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you all a real lesson!”

Euphemia feels her stomach drop. _'No!'_ She won't allow this. They are harming even more innocent people. The first girl is screaming hysterically and no one will help? It doesn't matter the situation. She needs help.

Euphemia moves to stand but finds her wrist grabbed by one of her bodyguards. Looking at her, surprised, she sees her shake her head. _'She's right but...but...' _She thinks of fierce violet eyes, thinks of distasteful words given to bullies.

“I said get up!” The terrorist reaches over and grabs the girl. She's small, looking young, maybe younger than she actually is. She sees her glasses and braids as the poor girl struggles fruitlessly against the terrorist.

Euphemia rips her hand free from her bodyguard and stands. “Stop that this instant!”

“Who the hell are you?” The terrorist yells, letting go and pushing back the girl, making her fall with a cry to the ground.

“I demand that you take me to your leader!” Euphemia declares, anger infusing her entire body. How dare they? If they are truly fighting for the justice of their people, why are they harming innocents?

“What?!” He looks confused as much as angry right now.

“Please, don't Sub-Viceroy.” Her bodyguard begs but Euphemia has made up her mind. What use is her royal position here unless she actually uses it? If she cowers and do nothing, he will be disappointed in her!

“I am Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Empire!” She declares as she removes her glasses. She hears the gasps and words of confusion and shock throughout the whole crowd of hostages as she says this, removing her fake glasses as she does so. The terrorists look stunned, unbelieving of just who is among their hostages.

She softens, just for a moment, turning to the girl. “Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?” The girl is staring at her, shocked at her stepping in, but manages a nod.

Euphemia smiles gently at her, then firms up, turning her attention back to the terrorists. “I just requested to see your leader. Please, take me to them!”

She has done what will likely upset many people, but this might be the only way to not only protect the girl, but the other hostages from the terrorists. At the very least, it's all Euphemia has access to right now.

* * *

Left alone except for the guards that remain as Kusakabe leaves after a quick whisper in his ear from one of the other terrorists, Lelouch tries to desperately think of a way out of here.

The rope bindings are tight and well done, much to his dismay. Even as he uses what he's learned from Sayoko's training in this regard, there is no way he will free himself any time soon with what skill he has right now. And in half an hour, another hostage will be killed.

_'So that's not going to work.'_ Lelouch keeps up his escape attempt anyways, even as he darts his gaze around. _'My Geass could get me free instantly but I would have to be careful...I can't have the other terrorists hear the order. They would immediately get suspicious. __Not that they won't question someone suddenly doing something against Kusakabe's orders.__'_ Unfortunately they are all along the walls, the ones closest to him behind him in a position where he has to crane his neck to look at them. And when he does, one snarls and forces him to face forward again by grabbing the back of his head and moving it roughly.

Lelouch grinds his teeth, taking in deep breaths as he does his best to force his mind to remain calm. Kusakabe is definitely in the stronger position here. His Geass is only useful if he can _use_ it. Best result would be able to hit the majority of the guards here with it, but he would need to convince them to be in the right position for that. Something he certainly can't do in this situation.

That doesn't take into account what Cornelia will do. At this point, she might disregard anything else and decide all the hostages are already dead, sending forces to shoot through them to get rid of the terrorists. _'She'll fake accepting some of the __negotiations__ and send down Knightmares to kill them all.'_ Lelouch feels sick at the thought. _'She'll kill everyone here and blame it all on the terrorists. The media here is mainly Britannian in origin. Any other media people were likely taken hostage with the rest.'_

_'Wait. Why hasn't she done that _already_?'_ Lelouch scowls at realizing that only now. _'The lack of information I have here is a pain. __I should have realized it __**sooner**__. __Cornelia would normally do that quickly. It shouldn't have taken this long even with the world watching. She's a princess of Britannia, there is a lot she can get away with, especially as one with a strong reputation and following.' _Lelouch pays enough attention to the news of nobility and royalty to know Cornelia is considered one of the strongest contenders for the throne. And only one of two female contenders in the public eye, the other being their eldest half-sister Guinevere as the Crown Princess. _'So what is holding her back?'_

The door opens, snapping Lelouch out of his thoughts. Kusakabe walks in, a swagger in his steps. He comes to stand in front of Lelouch and lifts his chin, chuckling. “Well, seems your time limit just got shorter. You have eight minutes to make your decision.”

Lelouch just barely avoids reacting to that, as Kusakabe's grin widens. “Prometheus himself has arrived.”

Lelouch freezes. _'Prometheus?'_

Kusakabe grips his chin a little harder, pulling his face up to expose his neck. “Haha, you know what that means yes? Prometheus hates the royal family. You have the choice of agreeing to cooperate with me, assuring your own life's continuation or you can wait for Prometheus. I'm certain he would love to show off your own decapitated head to the world just like your brother Clovis.”

Lelouch glares at him, even as Kusakabe laughs. “So, what is your choice, your highness?”

* * *

Slipping behind Prometheus as he distracts the JLF, slowly making his way up the hotel under escort, Kallen and the rest sneak into the hotel. The entire group splits up into the building, looking for the spots on the blueprints that Prometheus got that he pointed out.

The C4 is easy enough to place and Kallen quickly reunites with Minami once they are both done with their section. With the JLF not paying attention as much to what goes on in the interior of the hotel, they slip to the stairs and start their way up to the third floor.

As Prometheus promised, the elevator up has been sent there and they get in quickly enough after pressing the call button. Kallen leans against the wall, tapping her fingers on the railing. She considers the outfit she's now in, feeling vaguely more self assured in a proper uniform than anything else. Still, she misses her pilot uniform, as cheaply made as it is.

The top reminds Kallen of an old style of kimono, folded over in the traditional fashion. It's still a short layered black shirt however that easily tucks into the grey pants held up by a belt. The belt is black and thick, with a large gold buckle with the symbol of the sun etched into it. The pants are currently stuffed into knee high black boots that are shined to perfection. The black overcoat is trimmed a bit closer, with a long tail that edges out and splits in two. The sleeves are long, but Kallen easily rolls them up for comfort, finding that it's easier to move around in like that. On the back of this jacket is the rising sun symbol, in a bright red that catches the light.

And, of course there is the mask. Simple, blank black without any expression or design on it. From the outside it doesn't even seem to have eyeholes, but on the other side it is a clear visor that grants her the same kind of vision as without it.

Kallen squirms a little inside. She feels a bit more...confident. Grown up in this. But at the same time she thinks of the JLF and knows this is also a soldier uniform like them, even as different as the design is. She looks up at the digital numbers just as they reach their destination floor. Kallen moves to the side, Minami taking the other side, as the door opens.

“Uh? The elevator?” A JLF member steps closer, sounding confused. “What's it doing here--”

Kallen moves quickly, grabbing him by the arm to yank him in as Minami tackles him as well, covering his mouth as he does so the man can't scream. Kallen rips his gun free and Minami quickly knocks him out. Kallen winces at the heavy smack of the head against the metal of the elevator and quickly pokes her head out. She waits for a moment, but it was quick enough to not cause a commotion. She signals silently to Minami and steps out, her own gun ready. Minami takes a moment to steal the JFL member's gun and go through his pockets, crowing silently in triumph at whatever he found. Kallen doesn't complain, too used to scrounging up what they can. Her allowance can only pay for so much of their resistance's funds.

Kallen slips further in, keeping her eyes on the hallways and ears pricked for any sounds. Minami and hers job is to be the first ones to the hostages, to guide them out. Kallen is a bit nervous there, worried that Milly or the others could recognize her, even with the mask she's wearing.

_'That guy...he certainly could.'_ Kallen thinks, feeling a twist in her stomach as she remembers the oddly sharp violet eyes hidden partially by a disinterested expression. _'I shouldn't speak. Let Minami __and the others __do the talking.'_ Kallen glances over to him, seeing him press against the wall and hearing the sound of footsteps.

Kallen slips up closer and peers around the corner. Her eyes widen as she sees the two JLF soldiers walking down the hallway, along with the young woman they are escorting. Long bright pink hair and lavender eyes...

“The princess?” Minami whispers. Kallen nods silently. Considers things for a moment, judging the distance. She preps herself and then leaps out of the hallway.

“What the--!!” One yells, just before Kallen gets up in his face and elbows him. Minami curses behind her and lifts up his gun and points it at the other as he steps out. This distracts him enough that he can't pick his target in time, Kallen getting in close and punching him in the stomach, making him bend over, before dropping her leg on his back, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The princess stares at them, stunned. “Who are you?”

“Never mind that!” Kallen snaps. “Where are the other hostages?” Kallen points her gun at the princess, seeing her tense at that. “You know where they are right? How many guards are there?”

“...there were five but there are now only three.” She nods at the guards at their feet.

Minami steps closer, considering things. “Alright. Kozuki, backup should be here soon. I rather not place any odds on repeating the same tactic successfully.”

“Right. Take us there.” Kallen orders.

The princess doesn't respond for a moment, staring at Kallen for a long moment, before nodding. “This way.” She eyes them for a moment. “You are here to help? Who are you?”

Kallen doesn't answer but she smirks behind her mask. _'Soldiers of Prometheus. Soldiers of Japan.'_ As they get close to the hostage room, Ohgi and Inoue join them, giving them just enough of an edge to free them.

The door slams open and Kallen dives in, moving to cover one of the JLF members even as Ohgi raises his voice in demand for the JLF to drop their guns, Minami and Inoue also in position to cover them.

“Everyone get up!” Ohgi demands, making the hostages stand. “We are all leaving out the back!” He points his gun at another JLF member. “Except for you.” He growls a bit at that. “You guys will be staying right here.”

Kallen sees Milly stand up, Nina clinging to her, watching in confusion as some organization is brought together. The princess talks to some people in suits and soon the bins in the back are grabbed, even as the hostages are led out, Kallen just spotting the electronics all in them, likely all belonging to the hostages. The JLF members, disarmed and having most things of use taken from them, are left behind in the storage room, tied up.

Kallen doesn't care what that means for their fate. For what they did, they deserve death. Kallen sees the trembling Nina, sees Shirley with a tear-stained face, sees a just barely keeping in control Milly...

...and feels a chill down her spine.

_'Where is Lelouch?'_

* * *

The clock ticks onward, Lelouch still sitting on the couch. Kusakabe takes a seat in the armchair across from him again, a smirk on his face and glancing at the nearby digital clock more than once as time passes.

A terrorist enters the room. “Sir!” He salutes. “Prometheus will be here soon. He has agreed to be disarmed while speaking to you.”

“Excellent.” Kusakabe's eyes slide over to Lelouch. “So, what do you say? You have no time left. What is your decision, Lelouch vi Britannia?”

Lelouch is staring at his feet. The rest of the world is muffled, the sound of the terrorists taking new positions, the clicking of their guns and swords as they move, the creak of the armchair as Kusakabe gets more comfortable, propping his hands on his sword once more. The faint sound of the wind outside, the chill of the night air. It is all muffled.

And yet, at the same time it is crystal clear.

Lelouch lifts his head, and sees Kusakabe subtly flinch at his gaze. Slowly, quietly, he says, “I will not cooperate ever with _terrorists_.”

“Terrorists?” Kusakabe stands, taking two big steps to loom over Lelouch. “We do this for Japan! To let the world know that Japan is not beaten, that it can still strike blows against Britannia!”

Lelouch stands as well, pushing Kusakabe back slightly in surprise. He sees the irritated look in his eyes, as Lelouch stands near to his height and can easily meet his eyes. “You are only terrorists. No matter what you say or claim, all you are doing is terrorizing people. If you really are fighting to free Japan, why are you attacking defenceless civilians? Why are you not striking back at the military?”

“There are no innocent Britannians!” Kusakabe snaps. “All of you are a stain on the world! A parasite that must be exercised from the world!”

“You are no better than the Britannians.” Lelouch snaps. “In the same manner, you attack innocents to get your way. You don't care even for your own people. If you did, you wouldn't do anything that justifies the Britannians mistreating _Elevens_.” Lelouch sneers the last.

Kusakabe slaps him at that, grabbing him by the collar before he can fall down. Lelouch struggles, trying to wrench his arms free, as Kusakabe unsheathes his sword and brings it up to Lelouch's neck. “You...! I was willing to give you a chance, but you are just a spoiled brat!”

“The only one who is acting as a brat is you!” Lelouch yells. “You claim to be for the people, and yet only act on your own selfish desires. No wonder Tohdoh disavowed this plan!”

Kusakabe freezes at that. “What? How did you—how did you know?!?” He roars, shaking Lelouch.

He smirks. “You just told me.” Kusakabe's eyes widen before they narrow in anger, a heat crawling up his neck and over his face as it turns red in both anger and shame. “But it was easy to guess. I know someone Tohdoh trained and that man has _honour_. He would not encourage any acts such as this which dishonour the JLF and put civilians at risk!”

“Hmph! Tohdoh has become a coward!” Kusakabe declares. “He rests on laurels that are seven years old and does nothing! He and his Four Holy Swords are useless despite how the higher command depends on him. He refuses to act on anything! Not even what Prometheus did made him move!”

“Prometheus?” Lelouch sneers. “He is nothing more than a common _murderer_. If even that.”

Kusakabe's glare could literally set Lelouch on fire in another world. “You...hehehehaahaha!” He suddenly laughs, deranged. “You know someone Tohdoh taught...you speak of the Kururugi boy? Or should I even call him _that_?”

“...what do you mean?” Lelouch stammers, stunned by the implications.

“Didn't you know? Suzaku was disowned by his family. They don't want a _traitor_ to their own kind among them!” Kusakabe declares. “And it's about time I dealt with you.” He brings up his sword and presses it into his neck. Lelouch flinches, feeling it cut into his skin, blood dripping down. “Never mind the negotiations, I'll hand Prometheus your head! He can show it off just like Clovis's! There's another here anyways, that damn sister.”

_'What?'_ Lelouch's eyes widen in realization of what that means even as the sword pulls back. _'Another...__**Euphie**__ is here! That's why Cornelia--'_

“Now die, you so-called prince of Britannia!” Kusakabe declares, about to bring the sword down.

“NO!” Lelouch feels his Geass flare. Too late for any other option. “**DIE**!”

Kusakabe wavers, red rimming his eyes. He lets go of Lelouch, letting him stumble back to the ground, landing on his ass, as the man pulls up his sword. “Of course...” He says numbly, pointing his sword at his stomach.

“LT COL!” His men cry as he drives his sword into his stomach, ripping through it in a spray of blood and collapsing to the ground with it lodged in there, his corpse flopping down almost on top of Lelouch. Lelouch heaves in deep breaths, feeling the sting of the cut to his neck and the heat of the blood of Kusakabe that sprayed on to him.

“What...what did you do!?” One terrorist demands, pointing his gun at him. The door clicks open at that and Prometheus enters.

There is a silence. A long delay as Prometheus looks around the room, before settling that mask on Lelouch who flinches.

“I see. So Kusakabe is already dead.” His voice is calm, deep in tone and without any visible emotion. “That is one problem dealt with then.”

“What do you mean--” The terrorist that demands that goes down, drowning in his own blood. Lelouch's eyes widen, staring at the gun in Prometheus's hands. _'Fast!'_

As the terrorists break out of their shock and charge at Prometheus, Lelouch drops onto the ground. Turning around, he stares at the couch and reaches behind him as best he can to Kusakabe's corpse. He just touches the sword and carefully inches his body up and down, until the ropes are pressed to the blade of the sword that is still out in the open. Bracing himself, Lelouch throws himself back and hisses in pain, feel the slight cut to his wrists as the sword slices easily through the ropes. Untangling himself from them, he rolls back over, looking frantically around. He spots a handgun, dropped by another terrorist, and crawls over even as yells and gunfire goes over head, the sound of feet stomping on the ground and the smack of flesh on flesh, grabbing it up and checking it quickly.

He crouches at that point, scrambling over to the couch and taking what shelter he can behind it. It's at that moment he realizes how quiet it is. No more gunshots, yelling, or any sound except for his breathing. Lelouch freezes, feeling indecision crawling up his skin, before he shakes it off and lifts himself up, gun at the ready. At the first movement he spies, he points the gun at it.

And freezes. It's Prometheus. Breathing slightly hard, pointing a gun at Lelouch as well. Lelouch's eyes flicker around the room and he feels his stomach drop.

Some of the terrorists have broken necks, others have bullet holds in them, blood spilling from those fatal wounds. Prometheus is the only one still standing.

Prometheus and Lelouch himself are the only ones still alive in this room now.

* * *

Suzaku breathes in and out, slowly, steadily. He grips the controls of the Lancelot, staring ahead at the dimly lit tunnel. Breathe in, breathe out. He can do this. He has to do this. To anyone else, this is impossible, but he can do this. He **will** do it.

He will _save_ them.

“M.E. Boost.” He says.

“_Lancelot, launch!”_ Cécile commands.

And he _moves_. The Lancelot is fast. Right now, it's the fastest Knightmare out there and even in this cramped confines, he can prove it despite the limitations imposed on him. He hears and sees the firing of the linear cannon, feeling irritation rise at the sight of it. He pulls on the power of the Lancelot, making the Luminous Core whine as he calls on its power, and activates the Factspheres. He can see it. He can see the wide range of the shot but it has limits.

He'll break past it.

He pulls back, sliding to the side and then the other, before swiftly pushing forward once more, raising the arms of the Lancelot to protect the Factspheres and prepare the Blaze Luminous. The linear cannon is deadly but the Lancelot can _move_.

Shot after shot comes after him but Suzaku won't let that stop him. He swings the Lancelot up the wall of the tunnel, even on to the ceiling to dodge once more, and presses onward. No matter how much they fire, he's not stopping.

_'I can't stop. I'll break through. __**I'll break through**__.'_ Suzaku thinks, gritting his teeth and feeling the whine of the Luminous Core as he pushes harder forwards, as he activates the Blaze Luminous to block more of the cannon fire. As he does so, he pulls out the VARIS rifle.

He's read the manual. Looked at the schematics, remembers Lelouch pointing out things, calmly talking Suzaku through the capabilities – or what should be the capabilities – of the still untested VARIS. With more Sakuradite than the usual like the Lancelot, there is a lot of punch it has to its shots.

Suzaku needs that power right now, as the Lancelot strains against the next barrage of fire, the Blaze Luminous protecting it. “All right! This level of destructive power I can take.” Suzaku breathes in and out again. He can see the linear cannon with the Factspheres now, as he gets closer. He sees it deploy two outside devices and has a feeling it means, after getting past five salvos now, they are going to push it further.

He doesn't have any more options. “Miss Cécile, I'm going to use the VARIS!”

“_What? Wait, that's dangerous!”_ She protests.

Suzaku grits his teeth, moving the Blaze Luminous to deflect a shot and wincing at the crack it makes against the wall. “There's almost no room for me to move! I'm prepared to take the blast!” He declares, even as he moves the Lancelot, getting it into a firing position and deploying the barrel of the VARIS. He can see the linear cannon before him, see the glow as it prepares to fire.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

He sees the electric surge, the shot being fired out. Strong, enough to rip a Knightmare to shreds. Maybe not even the Lancelot could handle that power, stronger than any other shot fired.

But Suzaku fires as well. Fires the VARIS rifle. It's a strange sound, like an electronic scream, as the orb of energy leaves the barrel and expands. It rips through the shot, disintegrating the shrapnel and bullet, blasting down the tunnel to the linear cannon, and straight into the cannon itself. There is a brief splutter before the linear cannon explodes.

Suzaku closes his eyes for a brief moment, knowing he just killed people. Japanese. But they were true terrorists, true enemies, and he opens his eyes as it blows up and blasts through. Water is all around him as he uses the giant hole the linear cannon's destruction created to get through, exiting as the utilities tunnel's systems respond to the damage to it and start trying to prevent the water from coming in. This section, however, took too much damage from the VARIS rifle blast.

But Suzaku leaves that behind, leaping into the air and takes quick aim with the VARIS rifle, seeing the foundation and where he needs to shoot, modifying the VARIS rifle into the recommended configuration as he goes and shooting once, twice, thrice, and a final, fourth time.

The foundation breaks and the hotel starts sinking into the lake.

Slowly falling down, Suzaku gasps as the Lancelot notices something with its Factspheres within the hotel, right by the window of one room. “It can't be...Prometheus?!” He can't believe it. Prometheus himself in the hotel...

...and Lelouch. Lelouch, in the terrorist's grasp, staring out at where Suzaku is. Wide eyes, an expression that speaks of how glad he is to see the Lancelot now. Belief in that Suzaku will save him.

And then the hotel explodes.

The Lancelot lands before the gate, Suzaku making it leap forward towards the collapsing hotel. “Lelouch! Everyone!”

He can barely hear Lloyd protesting his action, as he looks frantically for them. But he doesn't find anything. Nothing but the wreckage of the hotel. Standing there, as the smoke slowly clears, Suzaku bangs his fist against the controls of the Lancelot. “I couldn't...I couldn't save anyone. I couldn't...”

The smoke clears in full and he can see the ferry before him. He can see it and the lifeboats around it.

A new broadcast takes over the systems and it unfolds before his eyes.

* * *

He's here. Alive. He knows he should be moving, but Lelouch is _alive_. His gaze narrows on the cut on his neck, the bruise visible on his face, before turning to look at Kusakabe's corpse. He wonders how he died, how Lelouch managed to kill him, but does not care. He's dead and will not harm Lelouch again.

“You are alive.” He says. “That is a good thing.”

Lelouch looks confused, still pointing his gun at him. Ah, right, he also has his gun pointed at him. He slowly lowers it, seeing the surprise in Lelouch's violet eyes. “I have no intention of harming an innocent civilian. You can be assured of that.”

_'Never you __at the least__.'_ He adds softly to himself. The last thing he needs is to ever be responsible for any pain of Lelouch's.

Lelouch slowly, carefully lowers his gun, dropping it by his side. He is watching him warily, trying to understand what is going on. He can't falter here.

He takes in a deep breath and assumes the persona of Prometheus once more. “Interesting isn't it? How such people justify their actions.” He sweeps a hand over the corpses in the room. “Such actions only paint them in a bad light. They will not be forgiven. They will be reviled and likely have brought destruction down upon the JLF. Foolish.”

“I'm not sure you should be one to talk.” Lelouch snaps and oh he's _brave_. Despite obviously at a disadvantage, he keeps his voice steady and steel in his spine.

“Hm? Oh.” Prometheus chuckles. “You mean how I showed off Clovis's head, do you not?” At the tension in Lelouch that returns, he knows he hit the nail on the head. “But he was no innocent, was he? He ordered the execution of civilians, hundreds of people dead by his own command. A fit punishment, don't you think? To die in a helpless position like them.”

Lelouch actually growls at that. “If that is how you justify it, so be it!”

“You don't approve?” Prometheus tilts his head. “How interesting. You are one who does not like the way Britannia works, are you not?”

Lelouch flinches, looking scared. “What do you--”

“An operative of mine spoke glowingly of you.” Prometheus smiles a little at that white lie. Certainly glowing words of praise have been said about Lelouch, but not by some lowly operative. “You are one with a sense of justice and care for others. You gave yourself up to Kusakabe to avoid others being harmed, did you not?” Prometheus gestures at the corpses around him. “A brave, yet foolish act.”

He can see the slight relaxing of tension in Lelouch's shoulders and smirks. _'Don't worry. I won't pressure you with your own truth any time soon. Your secrets are safe with me.'_

“What do you want?” Lelouch asks after a pause where thoughts chase themselves across his face. “What do you seek to gain from your actions? Why declare yourself Clovis's murderer and yet do nothing else?”

“Oh but I have. Nothing _public_ yet but well...that is about to change. Everything is about to change.” He holds out his hand. “I am about to start a revolution. The world will change. Rebirth itself in flame.”

“The Prometheus in legend is the one to steal fire from the gods and give it to mortals.” Lelouch says, an odd tone to his voice. “You intend to create your own version of the myth. That's what you said you would do.”

Prometheus smile widens behind his mask, as he steps closer to Lelouch. Lelouch flinches and raises up the gun again, wary of him. “My oh my. Yes indeed. Fire will come. Warmth that was lost will be regained. And the world that Britannia built will be burned to the ground. Then, and only then, can something new be born.”

“Destruction before creation...I see the sense in that.” Lelouch says even as he still points the gun at him. “But I doubt you really care for Japan. What do you want? What do you gain from this? You are not as well-meaning as the mythical Prometheus and neither can I see you submitting to the endless torture that he was punished with.”

“Hmph. To have his liver eaten by a terrible bird and regrown at night so as to repeat it come morning? I certainly will not be captured by Britannia.” Prometheus remembers needles, burning chemicals, and the hard labour of tests after tests. “I will not return to such a thing.”

Lelouch looks confused and the gun wavers. Enough for Prometheus to get close and grab his arm. Lelouch struggles, flails, but he's easy to disarm. So thin and weak, his chest expanding with every breath as Prometheus pulls him close. He's cold to the touch, and yet he can see the flutter of his pulse, the way his violet eyes widen, how alive he is. He's truly beautiful. The most beautiful person he knows.

He touches his cheek gently, even as he wraps his other arm around his back, holding him close to him like a lover. “You fascinate me. Such wildness in you and yet you play meek. There is a dragon in you and yet you fake being nothing more than a housecat. I wonder what it will take to bring the real you to the surface?” Prometheus asks, more himself than Lelouch.

“Wha—what?” Lelouch just looks confused, pushing at his chest to try to get away.

An explosion rings out outside and Prometheus turns, feeling the building shake. “What the?!” The hotel is sinking. _'What? Why is it sinking?'_

“...the foundation?” Lelouch whispers and gasps, staring out the window with a strange look on his face, like he sees something he is glad to see. Prometheus turns and feels a gasp of shock rise in his throat he has to stop, before he breaks his act.

A great white and gold Knightmare is outside, carrying a large strange rifle. Two Factspheres in its torso are pointed towards them, as it hovers for a strange moment in the air. _'The white Knightmare from Shinjuku! __That matches the description...!__'_ Prometheus realizes then curses. “Damn that Knightmare. Damn Cornelia. This complicates things.”

And he pulls out the trigger he's carrying and presses it, causing the hotel to erupt into various explosions. As it does, he grabs up Lelouch and, despite his protests and flailing, carries him out of the hotel and into the back where the ferry and lifeboats await the hostages.

It is time for him to move on to the final phase of this plan.

* * *

Lucilio Guerra never expected such excitement in his life. None whatsoever despite being a news journalist that often travels around the EU and, most recently all the way into one of the Areas of Britannia to cover the Sakuradite Conference for his news station.

And yet now he's recently gotten taken hostage with others by violent terrorists. And now rescued by strange people who are obviously not Britannian but natives of this Area. One of the “Elevens” once called Japanese. As soon as he gets the chance to retrieve his phone, he takes as many pictures as he can with it, trying to capture the moments of this entire incident.

He lost many opportunities before, and will have to rely on memory alone for those. As the hotel starts to collapse behind them in a series of explosions, he also takes a quick video of it, before he's being pushed towards a lifeboat. He quickly shoves the phone in his pocket and focuses on listening to what is going on around him.

“I can't believe it! One of the Princesses of Britannia!” A woman is saying and he agrees. He can just see the pink haired third princess getting on another lifeboat, flanked by what looks like two bodyguards.

“She seemed very kind.” Another woman says and Lucilio has to agree. Standing up in that crazy situation is not something any other person would not do so. As a princess and thus at the most risk as a hostage of all of them, it was entirely in her right to prioritize her own safety over some random girl's. And yet she did not.

_'Wonder if we will be allowed to admit she was there...'_ Lucilio wonders. Likely the Britannians won't be able to hide it but will still try to control the exact information given of what happened.

Yelling reaches their ears and Lucilio turns, in time to see a figure approaching through the dust and smoke from the explosion. “Let me go!” Someone is demanding and as the figure comes into clearer view, he can see the boy being carried.

Then it registers who is carrying him. He freezes, shocked to see the infamous Prometheus himself before him, carrying a young boy. Lucilio can't move, and hears the cries of shock and fear from the other hostages as Prometheus approaches. One of the men in black masks who escorted them here runs up to Prometheus. “Sir?”

“Are the final preparations ready?” At the nod, Prometheus slowly places the boy on his feet. “Good. You, get to the lifeboat here.”

“You--!” The boy does not sound happy and Lucilio finally recognizes him. Not surprising he couldn't before; he barely got a good look at him as he was taken from the room to the leader of the terrorists.

Prometheus walks away and the black masked man stops the boy from going after him. He stops struggling after a moment, stepping back, though he still seems frustrated.

“Are you okay?” One of the women here rushes up to him and gasps. “You are covered in blood!”

Lucilio can see now, with the boy being ushered over by the woman and another man coming over, an elderly gentleman who speaks softly to the boy even as he covers his body with a blanket pulled from the lifeboat. He has fair skin, black hair, and stunning amethyst eyes. A beautiful boy really, marred only by a blooming bruise on one of his cheeks.

Lucilio feels sick, especially as the boy's eyes widen and he seems to finally register what happened, nearly falling on his face and only stopped by the woman who coos and speaks soothingly to him. _'What a horrible person!'_ Lucilio thinks viciously of that terrorist leader, the one that captured the hotel and claimed to be of the Japan Liberation Force. _'What did he do to such a boy?'_

“Are you hurt?” The woman asks softly and he shakes his head.

“Only a few cuts and bruises.” He says in reassurance, lifting a hand to his neck. “The blood...the blood isn't really mine.”

“Whose is it?” Lucilio asks as the boy is brought into the lifeboat, making room so the boy can be partially hidden by the rest, allowed space to recover from his ordeal. He flinches slightly at Lucilio's words but he can see the thoughtful look on his face, as he considers how to answer.

“...the terrorists.” He says finally. “Prometheus—Prometheus killed all the terrorists there. Including the leader.”

Lucilio's eyes widen and looks over to where Prometheus disappeared off in the distance. “Alone?”

“...yes.” He says, before falling silent as the lifeboat is set adrift into the lake waters, and the smoke and dust starts to slowly be blown away as spotlights go up and towards the ferry. Lucilio sees Prometheus for a split second up there, as well as some camera equipment, and curses, before bringing up his phone camera and hitting the record button.

He has a feeling this footage will be priceless to his bosses. Even if it does seem like the whole world is about to get a message from Prometheus.

* * *

“What about the cameras in car 3?” Diethard demands, even as the hotel collapses in a series of explosions.

“Prometheus took them so...” The guy at the station says, or whines rather, sounding dubious on what Diethard is demanding.

It's annoying.

“So, let's hope we get a signal!” Diethard snaps. _'What's wrong, Prometheus? Wasn't that your plan? To use this?'_

A long pause goes down, as the smoke and dust slowly clears. And with a slight crackling screech, an image appears on the screen. Prometheus. Diethard feels the smile that forms on his face, sharp and satisfied.

“_No need to alarm yourselves. As promised to Viceroy Cornelia,”_ the image shifts to show various lifeboats and those within them, lingering on one that holds someone that Diethard is able to recognize as Princess Euphemia, before shifting back to Prometheus, _“I have rescued all the hostages.”_

Diethard nearly laughs out loud. _'And right now they are _your_ hostages! The Viceroy can't do anything!'_

He spreads out an arm, the smile on his mask changing apparently with the light. _“I present to Britannia and the world, my challenge.”_ Lights go up and reveal people in strange uniforms wearing featureless black masks behind him, bowing in the spotlights on them now. _“We are the Taiyō no Heishi.”_

“Taiyō no Heishi?” The strange, likely Japanese words trip on his tongue. Diethard narrows his eyes. “Now what does that mean?”

A flag goes up on the ferry that floats before the wreckage of the hotel, black with a red design on it, a design made to look like the rising sun. _“Consider this the beginning of a rebirth. A world that stomps on the weak, a world that decides whether you have value or not...I swear to destroy it!”_ He declares to the world. _“To the weak, I offer power. To the powerful, I offer __**death**__!”_

“_To those who would stand in our way, know that we will not falter. We are not those who fold at the slightest provocation.”_ Prometheus declares, dropping his arm. _“Know this; just as there are Britannians like Clovis who do horrible deeds, I know very well there are others. Just like the JLF took civilians hostage and executed them on flimsy excuses, just like how Clovis ordered the deaths of innocents for his own greed...all of these acts will __**not**__ be tolerated, no matter your heritage or position. Your riches or titles cannot protect you from us!”_

“You heard me right! Let it run!” Diethard orders the one bothering him on his headset. “Responsibility? **I** will take full responsibility! Shut up and let it run!” Diethard looks back at the screen and feels something he hasn't felt before.

He feels the world start to _move_.

“_Such cruel actions will not be tolerated. I have killed the JLF who caused this just as I killed Clovis.”_ Prometheus declares. _“And I swear it will not be the last time this happens. I know too well the cruelties of the world!”_

“_If you harm the innocent, the weak, or any undeserving of it, we, the Taiyō no Heishi will be there! And to Britannia...I will wage war against your empire! Your domination of the people here, the oppression, the twisted values you hold dear...all shall be destroyed!”_ He lifts up a hand, clenched in the air. _“To the world know this...we are soldiers and we are fighting a war. And we intend to __**win**__ it.”_

The screen goes black and coloured smoke billows out over the lake.

By the time it clears, all the Taiyō no Heishi, Prometheus, are gone, leaving the hostages to drift towards the shore to safety after long hours in peril.

* * *

Suzaku ducks his way past the guard, flashing quickly his ASEEC Military ID and hiding his face so the soldiers on guard don't stop him. He flicks his eyes around, adjusting as best he can the uniform. It feels awkward, bulky and hot, on top of his pilot uniform, but he didn't have the time to fully change.

Looking around, seeing the media coming closer, he dives into the crush, looking for anyone he recognizes. A flash of familiar blonde and red hair makes him turn and he brightens. “Milly! Shirley!”

The two girls turn and smiles of joy, relief, form on their faces. “Suzaku!” Shirley says cheerfully, as Suzaku gets through the crowd to them, seeing Nina is with Milly with relief and smiling at her even as she ducks her head at the sight of him, still shivering in fear

“You guys are alright! I'm glad.” Suzaku can feel a bit of tears prick his eyes, but he pushes them back. “Where is Lelouch?”

“Lelouch? He's...” Shirley looks around and then points. “There he is.”

Lelouch is surrounded by various others, mostly adults, who seem to be trying to ask if he's okay, fussing over him. Lelouch pulls the blanket around him closer and keeps his head down, but Suzaku can see the frustration growing. “Aah. I'll get him out of there.” Suzaku looks over at Milly and holds her gaze for a long moment. Milly's eyes widen then she nods, looking serious as she figures out what he is implying.

“Okay. Come on, let's prepare ourselves for the media.” Milly ushers Shirley and Nina away from Suzaku and Lelouch. “Suzaku can take care of Lelouch.”

Shirley looks at Suzaku and then over at Lelouch, a strange expression on her face before she smiles and turns back to Suzaku. “You'll make sure Lulu is okay, right?”

“Of course.” Suzaku says in reassurance, before pushing through the crowd. Once he reaches him, he breathes out a sigh of relief before straightening. “Lamperouge?”

Lelouch looks up and recognition flashes in his gaze as he straightens, though puts on a slight sneer even as he looks cautiously at the military uniform. Or at least appears to; Lelouch is a great actor Suzaku is starting to realize, which explains a lot about how no one ever considered Lelouch Lamperouge to be connected to Lelouch vi Britannia before Lloyd stumbled onto him.

“My commanding officer has sent me to take you to them. In regards to the recent events of you having contact with the leader of enemy forces.” Suzaku keeps the excuse short and simple.

Lelouch nods and carefully steps forward, shaking off the concerned people. Suzaku can tell they are of various nationalities and it seems quite a few of the Sakuradite Conference members ended up sharing a lifeboat with Lelouch and he skilfully wrapped them around his finger by playing vulnerable victim of terrorists. It's impressive to really _see_ how cunning Lelouch is.

“Alright.” Lelouch gives a quick, grateful smile to the men and women with him, before letting Suzaku lead him off. Another quick showing of his ID at the barrier, this time concealing Lelouch's face from view, and they are through. Lelouch gives out a great sigh of relief once they are. “Oh, thanks for that. I was starting to get worried about the media. Some of those were reporters.” Lelouch nods over at the group of adults who were with him. “Luckily none of them were crass enough to take any candid shots or try to pry into what happened, but I had a feeling it was bound to break eventually.”

Suzaku winces. “Dare I ask what they think? About why you were taken.”

Lelouch has an odd look on his face, even as the blanket slips a little from his shoulder. “I'm sure they looked at a vulnerable, young and pretty boy like me and--”

“Lelouch!” Suzaku gasps, seeing the blood on his clothing.

“Aah...yes.” Lelouch pulls up the blanket again, looking flustered. “It's fine. I only got a cut or two and some bruises. The blood...the blood is Kusakabe's.” Lelouch swallows. “I had to use my Geass on him. Or...”

Suzaku feels sick at the thought. He's not sure what freaks him out more, knowing Lelouch used his Geass to force someone to die again or that if he hadn't Kusakabe would have killed him. “He knew it was you, didn't he?”

“He tried to force my cooperation. Prometheus actually showed up at a good time. He was going to throw one of the girls off the hotel roof if I didn't cooperate in a timely manner.” Lelouch spits out in anger those words and Suzaku feels a hot heat of both anger and fear at that.

“But why did he need your cooperation?” Suzaku asks, as they finally get to the ASEEC. “You are after all...”

“Lelouch vi Britannia is officially dead.” Lelouch gives a bitter smile at that. “If I denied it, then Cornelia would be in her right to not treat Kusakabe as having a royal hostage. Though considering Euphie was already there...” Lelouch sighs. “She wouldn't have actually taken a chance.”

“Especially with how much your looks speak of your bloodline.” Lloyd says cheerfully, looking Lelouch up and down with a pleased look on his face. “Good, my best programmer is intact. Glad to see you out and about though you missed the best numbers and results we've had yet from my Lancelot!”

Lelouch smiles at that. “I'm sure I did.” He settles down on a nearby seat and quietly accepts the hot tea from Cécile. “What happened?”

“The JLF had set up a linear cannon in the utilities tunnel. My Lancelot, thanks to Warrant Officer Kururugi's efforts, managed to blast right through! We even got more than one nice test on the VARIS thanks to that!” Lloyd explains cheerfully, as Cécile passes another cup of tea to Suzaku.

Lelouch's eyes practically pop out of his head in shock as his jaw drops open. “A _linear cannon_? Where did they get _that_?”

“Seems to have been made from some old Glasgow mainly.” Lloyd waves his hand. “It's not that interesting and considering the footage of it, it's too slow and cumbersome to be a true threat out of specific circumstances. In that tunnel it made a wonderful defence, but my Lancelot still punched through it!”

“We do, in fact have footage.” Cécile says with a smile. “You can take a look at it later. You look pretty shaken right now.”

“...outside of Kusakabe who I took out with my Geass, Prometheus went against twenty soldiers. He was the only one left standing by the end.” Lelouch's words are soft but they sound loud, especially as they all go quiet, Cécile's eyes widening in horror at what that means. “He's a frightfully competent combatant. He might actually give Suzaku trouble.”

“Warrant Officer Kururugi hmmm...” Lloyd considers it. “If he's that good, he might also be a good pilot yes?”

“He probably has the reflexes for it yes. I got the impression he's also a quick draw with a gun. And the plan he had here...he probably got in by mentioning Euphie to Cornelia.” Lelouch says, analyzing as he speaks, flinching slightly as Suzaku looks him over for wounds and treats them with the medkit. “So he's at least smart enough to figure that out and plan a way to use her affection for her sister to get into the hotel. He also now has actual forces of his own.” Lelouch bites his lip. _'And one of them is Kallen I'm sure...'_

“So he's now increased in threat...I doubt this is the end. Wonder what he will do next?” Cécile asks, looking and sounding worried as she looks down at her own tea. Suzaku stares at the cup in his hands and Lloyd hums, looking thoughtful.

“His announcement suggests he's going to be playing vigilante for a time.” Lloyd offers. “Going after the strong and protecting the weak...it's good publicity. It means to the Japanese he can come across as not a terrorist but a true hero to them.”

“...that's probably true and in Area 11 there is plenty of corruption and problems.” Lelouch takes a sip from his tea, savouring the flavour and heat. “That's not even getting into the Refrain smuggling and usage either. If he manages to shut that down, he will definitely reach his goal.”

“Hmmm...” Lloyd doesn't say anything for a long moment and anything else is interrupted by someone else rushing up to them.

“Lord Lelouch!” Jeremiah is here now, running to Lelouch's side, panting from how much running he had to do to get here. “Are you okay? You are covered in blood!” He gasps, fussing over Lelouch even as he is staring in wide-eyed shock as he does so.

“Aaa...don't worry it's not mine.” Lelouch rubs at the bandage Suzaku put on his neck. Jeremiah stares at him for a long moment before sighing in relief.

“I'm glad you are alright.” Jeremiah says genuinely. “This whole situation has been unbearable. I considered that revealing you to Viceroy Cornelia might be the only way to get you out safely.”

Lelouch pulls a face but nods. “If things had gotten too bad it would have been.” Lelouch flicks his gaze over to C.C. who is watching quietly. “What have you been doing?”

“Not causing trouble.” C.C. dismisses casually, sipping at her own cup of tea. “But you certainly just keep finding yourself into dangerous situations, don't you?”

_'She seems...a bit concerned about that?'_ Lelouch frowns a little at that, wondering what that means.

“Anyways, I did get something.” Lelouch pulls out his phone, staring at it in his hands. “I managed to keep this on me by _convincing_ a JLF member to overlook me while they were collecting phones and other similar devices.” Lelouch pulls up an app and presses play.

“_Interesting isn't it? How such people justify their actions. Such actions only paint them in a bad light. They will not be forgiven. They will be reviled and likely have brought destruction down upon the JLF. Foolish.”_

“Is that?!” Cécile gasps.

Lelouch nods, even as the recording continues, his voice coming in even more clear than Prometheus. “I recorded most of our conversation...he's strange. But...” Lelouch frowns. “I got a few bad impressions.”

“_An operative of mine spoke glowingly of you. You are one with a sense of justice and care for others. You gave yourself up to Kusakabe to avoid others being harmed, did you not? A brave, yet foolish act.”_

“Hm. Seems he doesn't know why you were really pulled up...” Lloyd considers those words. “But such a strange way to put things hm?”

Suzaku scowls as he listens to Prometheus. “What an arrogant person!”

“_Hmph. To have his liver eaten by a terrible bird and regrown at night so as to repeat it come morning? I certainly will not be captured by Britannia. I will not return to such a thing.”_

“_Return_?” Jeremiah frowns. “That...that does not sound good.”

“It does make it sound like he's been a captive of Britannia before.” Cécile points out softly. “And definitely suffered under them.”

“He even said that in his speech.” Lloyd reminds them. “That he 'knows too well the cruelties of the world'. It doesn't suggest good things about his sanity!” Lloyd says that too cheerfully for the words he just spoke.

“_You fascinate me. Such wildness in you and yet you play meek. There is a dragon in you and yet you fake being nothing more than a housecat. I wonder what it will take to bring the real you to the surface?”_

“What the hell does _that_ mean?!” Suzaku snarls, glaring at the phone. He's not the only one, Jeremiah also giving a nasty look at what Prometheus said.

Cécile just covers her mouth with her hand, looking dismayed. While Lloyd laughs. “Seems you have quite the rival in Prometheus, Suzaku!”

“What do you mean 'rival'?” Lelouch says, confusion in his voice and on his face, in his wide violet eyes that innocently look at Lloyd. “I think enemy is more appropriate...but really what did he mean there?” Lelouch says that half to himself, turning to look at the phone. And missing the concerned look Cécile gives him and the dismayed, worried one on Jeremiah's face, even as Lloyd continues laughing.

Suzaku just seethes and thinks on how it was too close a call this time. Next time...

_'Next time, I won't let Lelouch be harmed by Prometheus. By anyone!'_ He swears silently to himself.

* * *

The mask comes off almost with relief. Having carefully split with the rest of the new Taiyō no Heishi, having made plans to meet up again soon to discuss their next move, he now has the privacy and safety to relax just a little.

He immediately pulls out his phone, calling up the first person on his contacts list. “Alice, is everything okay?”

“Nunnally is asleep now. We had to drug her into a false calm, she was so hysterical over her brother being in danger.” Alice sounds upset, worried for her friend.

Rai smiles. “Don't worry. Her brother is fine. And I'm certain precautions were made to keep him out of the spotlight as well.”

Alice sighs in relief, static fizzing the speaker. “So...Taiyō no Heishi?”

“Soldiers of the Sun.” He says firmly. “We have just begun, have we not?”

“Yes Nii-san.” Alice sounds breathless, even a little excited. “The Oni still have some work left before completion but your current goal doesn't require them does it?”

“No.” Rai smiles a little, leaning back in his seat and glancing over at the Geassed taxi driver who is taking him back to the dorms. “It requires just at most a Glasgow or two. I'll have to seek one out for Kozuki. Small strikes and actions for now. We are going to build up the reputation necessary to recruit others. I'll also be looking for survivors of other terrorist cells. Despite Cornelia's best efforts I know there are some and they will be of use to my plans as well.”

“Then it begins.” Alice says, something vicious in her voice. “When will Pandora be introduced?”

“With the Oni. Don't protest. Right now, you do best hidden. Your Geass even benefits from some anonymity, doesn't it?” Rai reminds her gently.

Alice grumbles under her breath but doesn't protest.

“I'll see you soon when I get back.” Rai smiles a little and bids her good night, just in case they don't have the time to talk before they both collapse into bed. It's been a long hard day for them all.

Rai looks out the window, watching the streets go past. He already removed his outfit and just placed the mask in the bag. The taxi driver will hide that he ever was here and will even forget him. Rai presses a hand to the window, seeing the Geass flicker in his right eye.

_'My campaign begins.'_ Rai smirks. _'And I have a good start to an army that can burn down Britannia.'_ He closes his eyes and thinks back to Lelouch there, standing defiantly against a foe he has no way of beating, the strength in those beautiful eyes. _'One day, you will take my h__a__n__d...you who also hates Britannia, you will one day be by my side, __my prince__.'_

Rai can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first; raise of hands for those who guessed Rai is Prometheus. All of you, good job! And the amount tells me how good of a job I did at leaving a trail of breadcrumbs to follow.
> 
> This is the chapter where I set up for how really things are diverging compared to canon. You can see Lelouch's stance here on terrorism; which is the same as in canon actually, but with a support structure and actual adults caring for him, Lelouch is leaning further into his core of passion and caring for others.
> 
> Meanwhile, Suzaku keeps bringing up how he will protect Lelouch compared to canon. Yes, that is a plot point down the line.
> 
> Well, with that out of the way, please comment here too! I don't like shouting out into the void, so please tell me all my hard work was worth posting and sharing!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 09 An Illusionary World**


	12. Stage 09 An Illusionary World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallen has a lot on her plate, what with school and being part of the Taiyo no Heishi. She doesn't need any more complications in her life.
> 
> So, of course, she gets more complications. Damn Lelouch...and **that woman** as well...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/11/20  
Word Count: 22, 183 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! Once again, that told me it's great to keep posting weekly!
> 
> This chapter is an adaption of "Refrain" mostly, but it actually starts with a couple of flashbacks to flesh out Rai and his backstory, while also touching on Alice's backstory.
> 
> It's not pretty so warnings: child experimentation, references to child soldiers/assassins, mention of child death, and some rather disturbing behaviour from kids.

The man in front of him trembles, looking wildly around the room. Glass walls make up all sides and there are six guards in here, one in every corner and two beside the man. The man looks middle aged, wearing worn out clothing. A scientist. He doesn't know what he does and neither does it matter.

The shock collar around his neck is cold and the hidden faces of the guards, the knowledge the headsets they are wearing protects them from audio as much as visual. Completely safe from what is about to happen to this man.

He focuses on this man, aware of the cameras and sensors focused on him and the scientist. He opens his mouth and speaks through the dryness there, through the pain. “**You will serve the Geass Order and Lord V.V. to the best of your abilities. You will never betray them for any reason and will pledge your very life to them.**” His voice is hoarse, painful to get out, but he can feel the flare of his Geass and see the red bubble extend out, encompassing the man. His eyes go red and he nods. “Of course...”

The man stands, and is escorted out by the guards at his side through the door behind him. A click and light screech announces the intercom going on here. “Well done G-323001. You have ten more subjects to get through before you will be allowed a rest.”

Rai swallows against a painfully dry throat and braces himself as the door opens again.

* * *

The drugs in his veins _hurt_. Everything hurts. His eyes hurt from the bright lights shining on them, unable to close them as they are pried open by cold metal, and his legs and arms hurt from where they are strapped in and he struggled against his restraints. He lost his voice awhile back, screaming so much as they test his reactions to these drugs. Test his Geass.

There is excited chatter today and Rai wishes he understood why. Why is this exciting to them? Why don't they care?

Why do they hurt him?

There is no answer to that question. The adult here are cruel, interested in their “science” over morality. Though he can't close his eyes, he still tries to close himself to all of this. He remember happier days, remembers the sound of a piano and laughter, the smell of grass and flowers.

He remembers violet eyes and promises to return to them. Return to his best friend. He has to live for that reason alone.

He tries so hard to be strong, his best friend, but Rai knows he's fragile underneath. He's crying and Rai can't stand him crying.

Another jolt of energy goes through him and he screams, thrashing on the table as they make notes and comment on his reactions. He can't cry anymore but he sobs anyways.

He has to live but it gets harder to every day.

* * *

It's not just him that they hurt. There are others here. Most his age he thinks. Some are definitely older than him. Some even are younger. But all are suffering here.

Rai never sees adults here, in the cells they are all placed into after the experiments are done. The only adults are the scientists and guards. The oldest are adolescents, still children to the rest of the world.

The part Rai hates the most is the ones that are taken out of the lab. Some of them are taken out into the world and they come back either more broken or cold, remote from the rest. He sees a young boy with familiar lavender eyes come back with a blank, frost covered face and realizes he's lost.

Another comes back crying, broken. She's tossed into Rai's cell, which surprises him. He glances out at the guard, but he's already leaving. Rai crawls forward and presses a hand to her shoulder, watching her flinch. She has bright blonde hair and slowly lifts her gaze to show her red eyes. The red eyes surprise him; Rai has only seen red eyes here from Geass not natural ones like his.

As he watches though, the red fades and he realizes it _was_ from the Geass as instead blue eyes replace it. “What happened?” He asks softly.

“...I'm a failure.” She whispers, trembling. “A failure. Can't be used for anything. Not even missions. I can't succeed on a mission. Are you going to kill me? For being worthless...”

Rai stares at her and glances out the door. That's what they expected from him. To use his Geass to put an end to this failed experiment like he has for others at their command, snivelling adults with no means of escape once his power infected them. Why? Isn't it too dangerous, wouldn't he give a different order?

_'But there is no order to let me escape.'_ Rai thinks bitterly and looks, seeing the knife strapped to her waist. He carefully, knowing exactly where the cameras are, pulls it out, hearing the slight hitch and gasp from the girl as he does so. He considers it, then carefully slips away, hiding the knife underneath the thin mattress of his bed.

There is a small chance he can hide this from the rest and he does his best. The rough bed he has isn't the greatest for this but it should work. He has to hope it works.

He slips back over to the girl and rests a hand on her shoulder. “Come on. What's your name?” He asks softly, making her look up as he offers his hand to her.

“...Alice.” She says softly, staring up at him in wonder.

“I'm Rai.” He says because he can't use his full, real name here. It doesn't _matter_ here.

Alice accepts his hand and he carefully pulls her to the bed. She's shivering, still fearful, but he ignores that. Just curls up on the bed with her and does his best to get some sleep tonight. Alice breaths hard, trembling often, but soon enough it evens out into sleep.

* * *

It's a mistake. A small but key mistake. Rai knows that. It's lucky he's there to see the mistake.

To see the guard that forgets, for a key moment, to be careful. It's enough to grab what he needs, get the key card he needs to reach freedom. To listen and hear of how tomorrow there will be a transport plane that will be taking things out of the Order base.

Rai hesitates however. It is not something he can do alone. But he can't bring too many. The more people involved, the more chances of failure. They will likely all die the more people who try to escape are involved.

_'And, it's not like I care for anyone here.'_ Rai thinks. Then he hesitates, glancing over at Alice. For whatever reason, they let him share a cell with her now. Alice can't do much anymore and Rai is the only reason she's alive. Because he shares what food he can with her, but one day he'll have to give up and let her die to survive himself. He knows they want him to, though doesn't understand why.

But he doesn't want to do it. Alice is the only company he has, the only one to give him solace from the pain of this life. The only _person_ he can speak to.

And her Geass...he knows her Geass can help them escape. So Rai, quietly, reaches out to her that night and whispers in her ear the plan for escape. Their only chance.

Alice stares at him with hope filled eyes and nods. “Okay.”

Rai smiles back at her.

* * *

Rai is in the sunlight for the first time in a long time. Clutching Alice's hand, he watches her carefully as her right eye glows with Geass, helping them avoid attention with its power. Rai keeps an eye out for cameras and other things that would direct attention to them.

They slip into a clothing store and it's a matter of just talking in the ear of a store attendant to get the clothing they need, slipping back out once they are dressed and heading towards yet another store. A few stores later of shopping for supplies, they have what they need for travel.

And Rai has the date.

“It's 2010 atb?” He whispers. _'I'm...I'm eleven?'_ His mind reels at that, even as he carefully eats the food they got from a small noodle stand. They are currently in the Chinese Federation, in the city of Hong Kong, and it's been _four years_. Four years since he lost his old life and became nothing more than an experiment in the Geass Order. Four years.

_'I thought it was only one...'_ Rai thinks and feels sick. He's been gone this long? So where does he go from here? Four years is more than enough for his family's house to be forgotten in the royal court.

The sound of adults talking about Japan makes him turn his head. Lessons in Mandarin, as rusty as they are, lets him understand what they are saying. “They really are putting pressure on Britannia aren't they?” One man says, laughing a little. “Think it will work?”

“They have the sakuradite and the backing of both the EU and us! Britannia would be foolish. Not to mention I heard they gave hostages to Japan. Like they will attack any time soon. They have a treaty as long as the hostages are there and they are set to be there for a year.” The other man with him slurps at his noodles after he finishes speaking. “This will likely stay as is at least a little longer. They have time to revisit things after the hostages are returned.”

“Are the hostages that valuable?” The first asks, sounding curious.

“Valuable?! Didn't you hear? They sent a prince and princess royal to Japan! The vi Britannia house in fact.”

“Oh! I guess they are serious about sticking to the treaty...”

Rai's eyes widen. _'The Emperor sent them? His favourites?'_ Rai turns back to his own noodles, a thoughtful expression on his face. _'Then...'_

“Rai?” Alice's voice draws his attention, the young girl giving him a wide eyed, fragile look. “What are we to do now?”

Rai considers it, staring at his bowl of soup and noodles. “...we should head to Japan.” He decides. “I have family there. Even if my mother's people are estranged from her, I think I can convince them to help us. Or _c__onvince_ them.” He lets his Geass flare for a brief moment, to which Alice nods. It's only sensible to use their Geass to survive.

“And then what?” Alice asks.

“And then...then we will see...” Rai feels strange. _'Why would he put them in such a dangerous situation? They are the favourites...does he truly intend to honour the agreement?'_

* * *

Japan. He's never been here before, but his mother talked a lot about it. Showed him photos. She wanted to return but it was hard. Between her marrying a man her family didn't approve of, the current political condition, and her duties as the Lady of the house, she never got around to doing it.

Instead, she burned alive at the hands of Britannia.

Rai can see Mt. Fuji in the distance as they make their way through Tokyo, heading to where he believes he can find help. Maybe even find them. Alice clings to his hand and Rai is wary of how they might see her. He can be seen as Japanese to them easily enough, but Alice is obviously not Japanese. Could be mistaken for Britannian but he knows she's actually from another Area.

He looks up at the blue sky and--

Those planes are Britannian military planes?!

Bombs fall from the sky and people start screaming. Rai runs, heading to a nearby transit tunnel for safety and they both get in there just in time before everything erupts into fire.

Rai stares out at the war that has come to Japan and thinks of them, thinks of violet eyes and a smile. Thinks of a little girl Alice's age. Thinks of it all.

He sees it all burned to ashes as he sees Britannia discard the hostages here in favour of power and profit, in greed and conquering once more.

Rai sees this and feels a fire inside that has been nothing but embers before roar into a raging fire as he sees the fires around him and the cries of the civilians. He grips Alice's hand tight enough she lets out a cry of pain but doesn't care.

Rai looks out at the invasion of Japan and learns to truly **hate**.

* * *

Sunlight slips through the curtain as the alarm blares beside him. Groaning, Rai rolls over and slaps the alarm. He lies there for a moment, then slowly opens his eyes.

His single dorm room greets him, Rai taking a moment to realize he's in Ashford. He's not in the Geass Order cell. He's not in a crowded shelter. He's here right now, in the safety of Ashford Academy and the privacy of the dorm room he bargained to be the sole inhabitant of. Slowly he sits up, rubbing his head. He feels a bit of a throbbing pain, a headache, from lack of sleep. He's going to need some medicine for that again.

Once more, he curses the bright sunlight, even as he stumbles out of bed. He glances at the calendar on the wall and frowns. He's at Ashford today, instead of leaving for another mission with the Taiyō no Heishi. It's that which has him tired this morning, after spending a good chunk of time putting work into the _charity work_ he needs to do so as to improve his forces.

“Hmph.” Rai steps into the bathroom attached to his dorm and glowers at the mirror. He looks as tired as he feels and there is no way to really conceal it. _'I'm going to have to be careful. I don't need K__ozuki__ getting suspicious.'_

The less people who know about Prometheus's real identity the better. The safer in fact.

Rai turns on the tap and gathers water in his hands, splashing it on his face and feeling his facial muscles tense on contact with the cold water. He reaches for the facial cloth and sets to his morning routine.

He has school and student council work. And, of all things, another damn festival of Milly's is tomorrow.

_'The budget is already a mess from that cat hunt and we still have the Crossdressing Festival to prepare __as well__...'_ Rain groans a little, reaching for his toothbrush with his eyes squinted shut to avoid the soap on his face, the sound of the running water echoing a little in the small bathroom. “Damn that Milly.”

Doesn't he have more than enough worries?

* * *

The sound of a crash from outside of her room wakens Kallen from her daze that threatens to drag her back to sleep even as the morning light pushes at her to wake. Exhaustion pulls at her limbs as she slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes. Her room is a mess, covered in pieces of her pilot suit. She only has her underwear on and she grabs for her dress-robe, yanking it on in between a yawn and standing up.

The door isn't that far away really, but in her sleepy state it feels further than in reality. She opens the door and looks out, wondering at what is going on. As soon as she sees **the maid**, she scowls. A chandelier is on the ground and the stepladder there has a big break in one of the rungs.

**The maid** turns, and gives her a smile. “Oh Kallen...I mean, Miss Stadtfeld. I'm sorry did I wake you?”

“Again?” Kallen asks, irritation making her voice brusque.

“I'm afraid the stepladder broke this time.” **The maid** is still smiling. How dare **she**.

“Well, clean it up then.” Kallen turns to go, only stopping as her—as **the maid** speaks again.

“Miss Stadtfeld you have been going to school a lot more lately. Have you made any friends?” **She** asks, all sweetness and calm smile.

“That's none of your business!” Kallen snaps, before stepping back into her room and slamming her door behind her. She leans against the door, ignoring the picture nearby with a bunny sticker covering the woman's face that is with a much younger her and her brother Naoto. “Just...just leave already!” She begs softly. “Stop...stop clinging to that man...!”

* * *

Despite everything going on, life is reaching a reasonable place two weeks after the whole hotel incident in Lake Kawaguchi.

“Taiyō no Heishi!” Kallen suddenly yells, standing straight up in the middle of class and interrupting the now very confused teacher. Needless to say this makes the entire class laugh and even from here Rivalz can see her blushing, embarrassed by her actions. The red imprint on her forehead is from her desk however and it's obvious the poor young noble had fallen asleep in class.

“That was so unusual Kallen. I never expected that from you.” Rivalz teases lightly after class, in the brief pause before the next class. Kallen pinks a little at his comment.

“Well, I um...I haven't been sleeping as much as I should be...” She mumbles.

“You should ask Lelouch for lessons.” Rivalz waves over at Lelouch, who has his head against Suzaku's, finger trialling over the sheet in front of the soldier as he nods, a crinkle in his brow as he considers the work before him. “He's a master at sleeping in class!”

“Rivalz don't encourage either of them!” Shirley scolds him. From a little away Nina looks up from her own work, tapping her pen against her desk.

“He's not doing so bad lately...” Nina hesitantly offers.

“That's cause if he doesn't Suzaku scolds him and he also can't help him with his work.” Rivalz grins over at Lelouch, who raises his eyes to glare half-heartedly at him before he's distracted by another question from Suzaku.

Nina's eyes catch on Lelouch's violet ones. Eyes that are more bright and intense than...

“_Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?” The princess is so kind, a gentle concerned look in her lavender eyes and on her sweet face._

She blushes, ducking her head down, and tries to focus on her own work. She can get most of this done before the next class, she can.

“Um...I should be fine soon. I just uh...” Kallen hesitates, mentally flailing around.

“She's been gaming too much that's all.” Lelouch grins at her, as Kallen startles and then flushes pale pink. “Isn't that right?”

“Gaming...oh you play games Kallen?” Shirley perks up at that. “What kind?”

“Games on the net.” Lelouch smirks a little at that, while Suzaku rolls his eyes and nudges him, murmuring about how he's teasing Kallen too much.

“Oooh MMOs! You were doing a raid last night?” Rivalz bounces in his seat a little. “What game were you playing? I might be also playing it!”

“Oh uh...yeah there was a raid. I uh, mixed it up in my dream with all the news about what the Taiyō no Heishi were doing.” Kallen manages a pale smile at that. “And I'm not sure...I just...” Kallen ducks her head. “It's not really right for someone of my status to be playing such games, especially throughout the night...”

“Aaah...I get it. Well, if you ever feel comfortable you can tell me. I like those games myself!” Rivalz says cheerfully, ignorant to how Lelouch is biting on his lip to keep from laughing and Kallen's still slightly startled look at the mention of the “gaming” she does.

* * *

Euphemia watches as the transports are arranged for the military, everything being packed up to go. She doesn't know exactly how she feels, watching them all leave. She's already said goodbye to her sister but...

“_When I'm done cleaning this place up, I'll hand it over to you.”_

Euphemia looks down at her hands, clasped in front of her. Cornelia is giving the last orders she needs to give and is heading to her own transport. Darlton stays behind while Guilford is beside her sister as he always is.

A passing thought has her wonder if Cornelia will ever realize the true depths of her knight's loyalty and attachment to her.

But Euphemia mostly just closes her eyes. She thinks back to that incident in the hotel, remembers the young woman who saved her and others alongside the rest of the newly announced Taiyō no Heishi.

_'You will give them some time to run free, out of their actions saving me. You owe them that much...right Cornelia?'_ Euphemia can remember the cold of the water spray, the night air, as she stared up as Prometheus gave his challenge to the world, to Britannia.

Euphemia opens her eyes. _'I wonder what Suzaku would think. I wonder what..._he_...might think. If I asked. About me. And the Taiyō no Heishi...what would those two think? What are they thinking now, about what is going on?'_

Euphemia doesn't know but she really wishes she could.

Darlton steps up beside her and clears his throat. “Sub-Viceroy, it's time to return to the Viceroy Palace.”

“But with me restricted to there until Cornelia returns...” Euphemia sighs out loud, getting a confused look from Darlton. She pastes on a smile and shakes her head. “No need to worry. Let us head back.” She turns to go, following Darlton carefully, with the other soldiers lining up on her back.

Still, she looks back and wonders...wonders if her suspicions are correct. It can't be so however. It's too good to be true. Too good for the world she lives in.

* * *

Kallen yawns, feeling her jaw protest and her eyes squeeze out a little tears from the pressure. “Living a double life is hard...” Kallen is really starting to feel the strain after a little over two weeks of mission after mission, raid after raid, the slow but steady progress they are making.

_'I would like to attack Britannia directly,'_ she thinks as she leans briefly against the wall outside the student council room, _'but this is enough. It's progress.'_

The door slides open as she approaches and she's immediately confused by what she sees and hears.

“Hold him steady Suzaku!”

“Let me go! Suzaku, stop that right now! I demand you let go!” Lelouch is protesting from where he's tied to the chair, struggling against the rope. That's not what catches Kallen's eyes – the fact it's not the first time she's found a restrained Lelouch being “tormented” by the rest of the student council speaks volumes of the crazy this school has – but instead the cat ears on his head. Not to mention the cat whiskers Shirley managed to draw on his cheeks, as well as the _mascara_ around his eyes. Suzaku seems to be holding his head steady even as he tries to yank himself free.

“Sorry Lelouch, but it's the President's orders.” Suzaku says cheerfully.

“You are enjoying this!” Lelouch snaps, a faint blush on his cheeks. His clothing is in disarray and it looks like he's soon to be losing them in favour of some other outfit. Likely the strange, skintight cat outfit Rivalz is carrying with a grin.

“Uh...what is going on?” Kallen asks, getting attention drawn to her. Lelouch is not the only one to be dressed up in cat like clothing. Both Rivalz and Suzaku are already wearing big, pyjama-like cat suits, Suzaku with a strange bit of make-up around his left eye that Kallen realizes is similar to the spot Arthur has and Rivalz with a fake attachment giving him the nose and whiskers of a cat. Shirley is wearing a pink two-piece cat outfit with matching pink ears on top, her hair in two big ponytails.

And then there is Milly, who turns to her with a bright smile and large cat paws on her hands, her outfit of a black cat that shows off her big bust. “Good morning, meow!”

“Aah...good morning?” When she arrived here for the student council meeting she was told would start the day, she did not expect this.

When she looks in the corner, she sees Nina is wearing a tiger-like head gear while working on the computer and then there is Ray, sitting down at the table and frowning as he works through some paperwork, wearing a silver skintight outfit with blue stripes and matching silver ears. He seems to be ignoring what he's wearing in favour of whatever is in the paperwork.

“What...is all this?” Kallen asks, unable to keep her confusion from showing in her voice and face.

“Uh? Did you forget?” Rivalz tilts his head. “Today is the cat festival!”

“It's our welcome party for Arthur!” Shirley chirps happily.

“That...that was today?” Kallen blinks rapidly. “Oh...I forgot...sorry.”

“Don't worry, don't worry!” Milly says cheerfully, coming up behind her and pushing her towards the rack where a bunch of costume options are. “Get dressed! We have thirty minutes before the festival starts!”

“Oh yeah that's right! Lelouch hold still!” Rivalz says and goes for his pants while Shirley and Lelouch both protest for different reasons.

Kallen shakes her head, ignoring them to focus on her options before her. There aren't that many honestly, ranging from ridiculously cute to rather embarrassingly sexy.

“I would suggest you pick out something easy to move in.” Ray suddenly says, even as Lelouch yells as he's dragged by Suzaku and Rivalz to an off room to get changed into his cat costume.

“Uh?” Kallen looks over at him, confused.

“You will thank me later.” Ray waves a hand, before frowning at the papers in front of him. “Honestly...Milly we can't really afford that much! And that's not getting into the prizes!”

“Don't worry, don't worry!” Milly waves a hand idly. “Lelouch agreed to partially fund this.”

“Uh? Since when does he encourage a festival?” Ray gives her a disbelieving look. Kallen listens with half an ear, picking out a reasonably modest orange one that, like Ray recommends, will make it easier for her to move in.

“Since the recent events that upset Nunnally. She's going to be helping out. She and Alice too!” Milly cackles gleefully. “In less than half an hour she will give the announcement and Alice will be monitoring the event from the broadcast room too!”

“Hmmmm...” Ray is frowning at that, looking a bit confused and puzzled.

Kallen wonders why he's confused. Even after only a few weeks with Lelouch, it's obvious he prioritizes his sister a lot. And she has been distressed recently.

Kallen droops a little, even as she slips into a side room of her own to get changed. Lelouch has stopped complaining and yelling and seems to have accepted his costume and fate under Milly's orders. She wonders if he was faking it.

A question she asks herself these past two weeks. How much is he faking it?

_'I still don't know what Kusakabe wanted Lelouch for.'_ Kallen thinks, glancing at the door where she can hear Milly talking to Nina, assuring her of something or another. _'He dragged him off and...he came back covered in blood.'_ Kallen feels her stomach roil at that, feeling sick at the very thought of what Kusakabe intended for him.

It's even over the news, discussion on a mysterious _pretty_ school boy taken to the head of the JLF terrorists during the Lake Kawaguchi incident. No one gave any proper description of the boy and Lelouch managed to avoid the news cameras unlike the girls did in the direct aftermath. Apparently Suzaku managed to slip in using the fact he's in the Britannian military and how people overlook Elevens for him to act as if he's dragging Lelouch away on orders, getting him away from the cameras. After that, the Ashfords put their foot down in regards to the privacy of their students, keeping even Nina, Shirley, and Milly out of the spotlight once they returned to school.

Not that the reporters and news stations didn't try, only for the Headmaster to pull on some old connections and Princess Euphemia's interest in Ashford thanks to Suzaku to slap them all with fines and court orders to stay away.

But even with the media kept at bay, it still is the talk of Ashford and the rest of the public. Even Kallen worries still over that horrible incident, worries at what shadows Lelouch might be hiding. As she steps out, adjusting the cat suit and placing her cats ears firmly on her head, she smiles a little at seeing Milly cheer at her appearance.

“Oh you make the most adorable kitty!” Milly gushes, taking her hands in her “cat paws” and looking her over. “Yes, that's very good! But don't strain yourself, okay?”

Kallen smiles, touched by her (unneeded) concern. “Don't worry. I'm just a little tired.”

“Gaming, right?” Milly looks amused while Kallen holds back a pained wince at _that_ excuse. “If your parents are anything like mine, I'm sure it would be a great problem if they found out about it.” Milly laughs a little. “Which is silly! We need to enjoy life while we can!”

Kallen blinks a bit, surprised by the strangely serious look on Milly's face as she says that, then nods. “Yes. Yes we do.”

Lelouch comes in at that point, saying many rude things about Rivalz and Suzaku and Kallen has to double take at his appearance. He has what might be the sexiest cat suit of them all, purple with fuzzy bits on his thighs and upper arms thanks to the detached sleeves and otherwise leaves a good amount of his shoulders and arms bare. He shuffles a little under her and the others stares, blushing. “Ugh. Do I have to wear this?”

“Of course!” Milly says cheerfully. “We are having a cat hunt and you must be dressed the part!”

Kallen can feel her brain screech to a halt. “Cat...cat hunt?” She squeaks.

* * *

Alice sips at her soda, even as Nunnally hums a little to herself. The broadcast room is small compared to other rooms in Ashford but still plenty big. More than big enough for Nunnally's wheelchair to rest comfortably here and for Alice to stretch her legs out. Sitting still for an hour isn't really fun.

It makes her wonder how Nunnally can handle it. Alice glances over at Nunnally, who seems as calm and composed as ever, and wonders what lies beneath the surface. She might have known her for a few years, but sometimes Alice wonders how much she knows her.

_'Well, it's not like I can point fingers at keeping secrets.'_ Alice thinks of the Taiyō no Heishi. She, at the least, compared to Rai and even Kallen has been avoiding a hellish schedule as she needs to only monitor the production of the Oni for now. It's only later that she will be called in as Pandora. _'And likely when it's time to really turn this rabble he's recruiting into a true army.'_ Alice muses, even as she wanders back over to her seat.

“It's almost time for the announcement, right Alice?” Nunnally smiles at her at that and Alice is helpless except to smile back.

“Yes!” Alice chirps but she hesitates. “Um...are you sure you are okay? I mean...I know it's been a little over two weeks but...”

Nunnally's smile falters. “Oh...yes. This...this actually helps. That's why Milly pushed for it. It's...nice.” Nunnally says.

Alice remembers. Remembers the hysterics Nunnally went into at realizing her brother's life was in danger. How she tried to throw herself at her brother, despite her weak legs, once he returned, crying and calling him “Onii-sama” as she did. She remembers Lelouch's concerned look, the simple cheap clothing he was wearing instead of the outfit he should have been wearing. Remembers Rai saying that Lelouch got Kusakabe's blood on him as he died. And Nunnally's freak out at _smelling_ that blood despite Lelouch's best attempts to hide it from her even as he held and did his best to comfort her.

It had been heartbreaking to see.

Still, somehow Nunnally manages to come across at having worked through it and as the alarm goes off, she goes up to the mic and clicks it on at the same time Alice silences the alarm. “Hello everyone at Ashford! This is Nunnally Lamperouge speaking on behalf of the student council!” Her voice is bright and Alice smiles at hearing it, glancing at the security screens here to see all the students brighten and turn to Nunnally's voice. “As you should all know, today is the cat festival! The main event is in the morning and in the afternoon is the general party! Thanks to all who helped set it up alongside the student council!”

The students cheer across the campus. Whatever the reason is, it's always fun to set aside school work in favour of such a fun event. Almost every student has cat ears on their heads and a few even include tails.

“The main event...is a cat hunt!” Nunnally announces cheerfully. “But it's not real cats you will be hunting, but the student council members dressed as cats!” Alice can see the excited reactions to that on the monitors now set up in here thanks to the security improvements. Nunnally runs her fingers over the braille on the papers in front of her, her lips quirking into a smile as she reads it. “And, of course, each student council member caught means a prize for the one who caught them!”

“First off, if you catch Nina Einstein or Kallen Stadtfeld, you will be allowed a single free lunch, cooked personally by Vice-President Lelouch Lamperouge himself, to be cashed in at any time you like!” Alice glances over at the student council room screen at that point and sees Lelouch erupt into furious yelling at that, protesting that prize. Obviously, he was not consulted in that regard.

“If you catch Shirley Fenette or Rivalz Cardemonde, you get an equipment budget for the club of your choice, minus any of the science and sports clubs! This means repairing, upgrading, and even brand _new_ equipment for your club!” Nunnally continues cheerfully. Quite a few club members – particularly the cooking and gardening clubs – cheer at that prize.

“The one to capture Ray Sanderson gets a shopping trip to the Grand Station Mall funded personally by the student council!” Nunnally says quite cheerfully even as Alice winces and looks over at a rather unamused looking Rai in the student council room. Oh that's going to get a lot of attention and looking at the screens it obviously has already lighted a fire in more than a few students, both male and female. _'Poor Nii-san...'_ Alice thinks.

“And, for those who manage to capture Suzaku Kururugi you get an equipment budget for the sports or science club of your choice!” Nunnally declares, making all the sports and science club members perk up. “As someone who knows him personally, I wish those who wish to catch that cat the best of luck!” She giggles at that, while Alice eyes her and wonders at that comment.

“Finally, the moment you all have been waiting for!” Nunnally says cheerfully. “For those who catch Student President Milly Ashford or Vice-President Lelouch Lamperouge...you get to have a date with the student council member of your choice!”

Alice stares at the laughing Nunnally as the whole school erupts into audible cheers and yelling in excitement at that. Glancing over at the student council camera, she can see how Lelouch just froze and turned pale at that revealed prize.

“Thank you all everyone! The student council members have 10 minutes to get into position and then the chase will begin!” Nunnally clicks off the mic after that and laughs to herself a little longer.

“Uh...are you really okay with this?” Alice hesitantly asks. “It really put your brother on the spot.”

Nunnally waves a hand, as if shooing away Alice's concerns. “My brother can handle it. Besides, he needs to exercise more often!”

Alice stares at the back to laughing rather maniacally Nunnally and inches carefully away from her. _'Maybe...maybe she's more like her brother than I thought...'_ Alice thinks faintly.

* * *

Kallen has many, many colourful words on her mind once the announcement goes up. Judging by how Lelouch goes pale white before going bright red, he's likely in the same boat.

Honestly, the only one not freaking out over the cat hunt is Milly. And that's because that devious, evil woman is behind it all.

Kallen, at this point, is starting to think if she had to fight Milly Ashford in her campaign to destroy Britannia, she would lose. _Everyone_ would lose.

Mostly through sheer humiliation.

Those thoughts don't stop Kallen from briefly dropping her ill girl guise in favour of running to a safe spot. Or as safe as she can get as a young girl's voice – not Nunnally, she thinks it's actually Alice; something which makes sense considering Nunnally is blind – begins dropping hints and clues to the students who are doing the hunt. Kallen spots a security camera turning to look at her and spits out a curse before ducking away, looking for an actual hiding spot.

Not much luck as someone spots her and it's _on_. It's mostly girls after her much to her dread but then again Milly did offer a genuinely cooked meal by Lelouch, one of the most popular boys in school.

_'I didn't know he cooked.'_ Kallen muses as she ducks into a thankfully empty classroom to catch her breath and try to figure out her next move. Ten minutes to hide from the very determined students of Ashford is not enough.

Kallen peeks out and spots a group of what looks like cricket players racing through the halls, yelling incomprehensibly to her. She slips out, a bit confused. “What was...oh.” Kallen shakes her head. “Of course...after Suzaku.” _'Wonder if he will be okay...'_

Kallen creeps down the hallway, eyes out for both people and the security cameras. She curses the fact she gave in and dressed in the cat costume. Even if she likely would have been dragged into it like Lelouch was, some more resistance might have worked. Or said no to the whole thing and faked a fainting spell. _Something_.

But nope. She's out here, in a stupid orange cat costume, and trying to avoid the rest of the student body. She could let herself be caught, but the idea is not one she lingers on. She doesn't know anyone outside of the student council members enough to be comfortable doing that.

“We got him!” Someone yells and Kallen peeks around the corner and sees a crowd of students. The people move enough that she spots Lelouch, back against the wall and doing a very good impression of an actual cornered and upset cat. His violet eyes dart around, his chest heaving, and he's starting to look desperate.

Kallen runs her gaze over those who have him cornered. Most are girls but a few are guys. Kallen pauses. This is a good distraction, a chance to get away.

_'But...I wonder if Milly fully thought this through...'_ Kallen wonders, considering how nervous Lelouch looks. And she recalls what rumours are about Kusakabe and what he _wanted_ with Lelouch.

“Damn.” Kallen shakes her head and steps out, making a few steps forward, enough that a few spot her and some look torn at who to pursue...

...then she lets herself fall forward. To the outside it must look painful, a hard fall to the ground that echoes in the hallway and draws everyone's attention to her. But Kallen learned how to fall properly when young and kept up the practise.

“Kallen!” A bunch of girls come her way, fussing above her and looking hesitant on what to do. “Oh no! Are you okay?”

Kallen peeks open an eye, spotting Lelouch just managing to slip away in that moment of distraction and do his best to continue evading capture.

And stands in a quick motion, half crawling out of the way. A few grab at her but she evades them and is soon gone down the hall, much to the surprise of the rest there. Some still call out in concern, confused and still believing fully her ill girl disguise.

Kallen spots the library door and opens it, racing in and hiding among the shelves of books for now. She pants a little, leaning against a shelf, and wonders why she decided to do that.

* * *

Suzaku can't stop smiling. He really can't. This is the most fun he's had...well, in a long time. He feels a bit of a painful pang upon realizing the last time he smiled like this, it was during the summer before the war. It was with Lelouch and Nunnally.

_'Well, I'm back with them again.'_ Suzaku thinks as he almost absently uses the rugby team as stepping stones to get away from them. Avoiding them all has been fun but also rather nerve-wracking.

Suzaku might want to trust they won't harm him but he's under no delusion over the fact he's an Eleven still. Suzaku looks around, watching warily for any traps. The science clubs are particularly devious with that. He's frankly impressed with the kind of traps they managed to whip up under a hard time-limit.

_'Though they might be still making them.'_ Suzaku acknowledges as he spots another trip wire and follows it with his eyes. Seeing the incoming rugby team, Suzaku waits before leaping at the right time, going right out the nearby window as the whole rugby team falls with yells and screams into the trap meant for him. “Sorry!” He calls, ignoring how he jumped out the third floor window and grabbing on to a nearby tree branch, swinging on it and using it to slow and control his descent as he comes to the ground and rolls to cushion it, coming up upright and ready to run.

And in front of a girl he's certain is another science club leader by the badge. And the rather realistic looking gun that instantly makes Suzaku freeze. He looks up at the girl, who is grinning happily, and figures this isn't so bad. _'Not a bad way to get caught.'_ Suzaku muses. It's usually how cats get caught if you chase after them. Random chance lets you corner them enough that they can no longer escape. Though this girl might be smart enough to have predicted enough of his path to set up an ambush

Then a yell goes up and he turns and so does the girl, confused, and he spots a rather desperate Lelouch running from a horde of girls and boys all chasing after him.

“Excuse me!” Suzaku says, confusing the girl even more, as he bounds off and runs over to Lelouch. In a swift movement he picks him up, Lelouch giving him a wide-eyed look as he does so and starts running much faster than Lelouch could ever do.

“SUZAKU!?” Lelouch can't stop the shriek that is unleashed from his mouth, gaping up at Suzaku even as he pants. He's very flushed and looks like he might actually be sweating for once. Which is ironic since last time he was sweating it was at the first (and real) cat hunt.

“Got you.” Suzaku smiles a little at that though he worries for a moment over Lelouch's greatly heaving chest. He's definitely been pushed to his limits and then some with this cat hunt.

“You...idiot...exercise nut!” Lelouch manages to pant out, before squeaking and clinging tighter to Suzaku as he makes a few leaps up into the trees nearby to avoid the horde of people. He thinks he sees the swim club in there which is a touch _distracting_ before he noticing the in-coming horseback riding club just as he lands back on the ground.

“Whoops.” Suzaku mumbles to himself, as he screeches to a halt and looks for a way out of this.

“Go left!” Lelouch practically yells in his ear, tugging on his hood and pulling it down. “Left!”

Suzaku immediately does so, moving in that direction. He notices it takes them back to school and even through a door, but that makes sense. Less open space for most people to manoeuvre around in.

Suzaku is, of course, different. He springs off the wall to get around a mob of people who turned in their direction and runs into the other mob coming in through the door. Suzaku winces at the sounds but figures they are mostly okay.

“What...are...you doing Suzaku?” Lelouch manages to spit out between heavy panting, looking far from the usual elegance he projects in his looks. Suzaku thinks he looks much more cute like this and wonders if this is why Milly likes teasing him.

“Keeping you safe.” Suzaku laughs a bit. “Promised, didn't I?”

“...I didn't realize it included crazy students at my school.” Lelouch manages to get out after staring at Suzaku for a long time.

Suzaku shrugs as best he can while still running and carrying Lelouch. “I get the feeling a date is the last thing you need here, despite Milly's best intentions.”

Lelouch snorts and nods, leaning his head a bit closer to Suzaku. “Yeah...it is...”

A loud ding goes across the school, followed by the sound of ringing bells. “Time's up!” Nunnally's cheerful voice announces across the school. Suzaku blinks a bit surprised, coming to a halt as all those chasing after him and Lelouch erupt into cries of dismay. How long was the cat hunt anyways?

Lelouch sighs in relief, tension Suzaku barely noticed fading away. “Thank goodness...” He murmurs to himself. Suzaku smiles down at Lelouch, the faint red still in his cheeks and the thoughtful look now in those beautiful violet eyes. His gaze dips to his lips, partially caught in his teeth, and he turns away, feeling heat on his cheeks.

What was that about?

* * *

After an hour of being chased by seemingly the whole school, Kallen wants the day to end. Of course, the day doesn't end with the cat hunt. Oh no. There is more to do and other special events planned.

_'I really should have stayed home. Or gone to the base.'_ Kallen thinks woefully, fanning herself. Milly has excitedly revealed that thanks to the materials of the costumes and Sayoko's help, they can return to those outfits in another hour when the rest of the events kick off. For now, everyone winds down from the cat hunt and anyone who needs aid from possible injuries or the like gets it from the medical wing.

Luckily at worse a few sprains and bruises were gained due to the crazy going on but Kallen still can't believe that, even though she's an Ashford, Milly is able to get away with all of this.

Kallen looks around the room, where pretty much everyone is tired. Only a few aren't; Nina seems pretty in shape still though Kallen doubts she ran much and likely let someone catch her early on so she could return to her laptop, which she's back on again. Shirley looks a bit amused, even as Rivalz whines and bemoans his fate on the couch. Ray, however, looks like he ate a lemon and keeps glaring over at Suzaku who is sitting next to a completely wrung out Lelouch who is leaning on him for support.

Kallen blushes a little, considering the two of them. Lelouch is all thin limbs and elegance, looking like the embodiment of noble Britannian beauty with his pale skin and delicate frame. The flush on his cheeks and his whining makes him rather cute too. And then there is Suzaku, muscular in the tank top he's wearing and the shorts he shoved on while his cat costume is being cleaned. The way it clings to his skin makes it very obvious he's in great shape as expected of a soldier.

Kallen looks away and frowns at Ray. She supposes he falls directly between Lelouch and Suzaku; he's got the delicate features Lelouch has, but he's obviously more muscular like Suzaku. _'Objectively speaking he's attractive...however...'_ Kallen glowers a bit in memory. Ray has been spending a lot of his time since his return being unpleasant to Suzaku, something that no one in the student council has missed. It's getting to the point that Lelouch is showing up at meetings only when Suzaku shows up, glaring at Ray every time he so much _looks_ like he's going to be rude to him.

“So, let's take a quick account of who won! Alice is compiling things right now thanks to the security cameras and the like, but let's talk about those who won!” Milly claps her hands together, looking giddy and happy.

“Um,” Nina begins, softly and slowly, “Jason Fairbanks managed to catch me.” Nina goes back to her laptop, relaxing and seemingly satisfied as having done what Milly wanted.

Milly nods, turning to the rest with a bright grin. “So, what about you?”

“A sewing club member managed to catch me.” Shirley says cheerfully, before frowning. “But it was at the same time as a cooking club member so I'm not sure.”

“Drama club dog piled me!” Rivalz raises a hand as he says that. “That hurt! Like, really hurt!” He whines, getting some laughs for his troubles, though his smile at that means he's not offended.

Ray notices the attention on him and growls, looking away from them. “Some girl.” He doesn't explain further, making Milly sigh in exasperation.

“Very well...Kallen?” Milly looks at her, eager to hear.

Kallen smirks. “No one caught me.” Everyone stares at her and she feels her smirk get even more smug, especially as Lelouch gives her a rather impressed look, a small smile on his face. “There are some pros to being so sickly.” Kallen gives as a form of explanation.

“You managed to distract some people by falling on your face.” Lelouch brings up, raising an eyebrow. “Were you okay there?”

“I used to fall down a lot.” Kallen says. “So I learned how to fall properly so I wouldn't hurt myself. Doesn't always work but it prevented a lot more pain than I would have had if I hadn't learned that.” Kallen says by way of explanation. _'Of course, that was because I was clumsy, not because I was sick.' _Kallen remembers that, remembers Naoto and...well she remembers her brother fussing over her there.

“Oooh, how devious of you! Truly worthy of one who has such high grades!” Milly congratulates her. “I guess you get to keep the prize for yourself, yes, yes that seems fair!” Milly nods to herself, crossing her arms and looking pleased.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Shirley bounces a little, grinning over at Kallen. “So, when will you ask for your lunch?”

“My lunch...?” Kallen looks over at Lelouch, the brunet pulling a face at the reminder. “Well um...later. I don't know if I will be always around so I'll have to be careful for when I ask for it.” Kallen says with a smile, seeing Lelouch relax a little at that.

“Oooh you are in for a treat!” Rivalz says cheerfully. “Lelouch is a damn good cook but he normally only cooks for his sister and himself! Milly doesn't always get the chance to get him cooking for everyone else except for a few parties!”

“Uh, that's not quite true.” Suzaku raises his hand awkwardly, waving it slightly. “He's been making lunch for me almost since I first arrived...”

“That's cause if I don't you will do something stupid.” Lelouch pokes at his cheek there, making the rest laugh at the dismay on Suzaku's face at being called out in that regard. Kallen feels the laughter is a bit bitter on her side, knowing that it's because of his heritage and treatment in the military that made him so self-conscious and prone to talking down about himself.

_'Truly, Britannia is rotten.'_ Kallen thinks, glancing over at Ray who looks disapproving of how Lelouch is close to Suzaku. _'People like him are the worst.'_ She thinks viciously.

“I got a nice freshman girl who caught me and asked sweetly for a date with me!” Milly burbles happily. “I'm not that interested and she knows it, but I'm looking forward to the date!” Milly says cheerfully.

“You...you are fine with that?” Nina asks softly, glancing over at Milly.

“Yup! Love is love, right? I'm not going to be mean to her. I'm certainly not rejecting her just cause of her gender, I'm just not interested in that right now.” Milly shrugs. “I don't really have anyone I can date...not the least because of my mother.” She groans a little at that, rubbing her forehead. “That woman is a pain...”

“Still forcing various nobles on you?” Lelouch asks softly, sounding sympathetic to her plight.

“Don't get me started...I'm surprised you haven't had to deal with a lot of suitors.” Milly says this to Kallen who jumps a little at that.

“Um well...a few times but my health you see.” Kallen coughs a little before shrugging. “It's getting better but well...I might relapse. I don't know yet.” Kallen keeps up the gentle smile even as she feels vaguely irritated by her sickly persona again.

“Hmmm...I suppose that is true. And now for Lelouch and Suzaku...” Milly has a wide grin on her face.

“We didn't get caught.” Lelouch says dryly.

“Ohoho! On the contrary you definitely did! See, _Suzaku_ caught _you_ didn't he?” Milly's grin somehow gets wider as Lelouch freezes, twitching a little at that. “And it looks like you count as catching Suzaku too.” She nods at how close Lelouch is to Suzaku, making him start to blush though he doesn't move away. Suzaku looks frozen.

“Um...president...?” Suzaku questions hesitantly, only for Milly to click her tongue and shake her finger.

“No protests! So, you get a date of your choice from the rest of us!” Milly cackles a little at that. “Come on Suzaku, make your choice! The sooner the better.”

The poor guy is now bright red, stammering. Lelouch raises up his hand and closes his mouth, covering with his hand. “I'll go.”

Everyone stares. Ray looks like he wants to run over and punch Suzaku. Lelouch shrugs at their reactions. “He can come with me to the mall. We need to do some shopping for the upcoming festival for the freshmen and he can help me carry all that. There's a nice restaurant I want to check out too.”

“I don't think it counts as a date if you just make him carry the shopping bags Lulu...” Shirley says, frowning a little in disapproval.

“It's the best way to avoid him getting possibly thrown out or me having to argue for him to stay.” Lelouch's mouth twitches at that and Kallen sees a flash of dark rage in his violet eyes. “And that would mean also arguing with _him_—hey!” He suddenly removes his hand from Suzaku's mouth and wipes it on his shorts. “Gross!”

Suzaku chuckles at his reaction. “It's not that bad...and really, it's fine...you don't have to...”

Lelouch gives him a long look. “I'm _going_ to. Stop arguing. Besides...” Lelouch leans in and whispers in his ear, surprise and then something soft flashing across Suzaku's face. When Lelouch pulls away, Suzaku is smiling.

“You really are a siscon.” He says cheerfully, making Lelouch splutter and blush.

“Well, that leaves Suzaku's prize...” Kallen brings up, diverting attention over to that. “What science or sports club will you give the equipment money to?”

“Robotics.” Lelouch says without any hesitation. At their confused looks he rolls his eyes. “Remember that so-called cleaning robot that escaped last week?”

Everyone here winces at that, remembering that disaster well. Kallen feels an itch crawl down her spine in memory of the mess she got covered in, all that icky foam.

“Oooh...good call. We can make sure that doesn't happen again, do an audit of their equipment and everything at the same time. Their robots count as their equipment too...” Milly muses, then smiles and claps her hands together. “Well, time to get ready for the next part of the event! Let's get our costumes back on and join up with the rest!”

Lelouch groans at having to put on his cat costume again, but Suzaku drags him up with a laugh and soon enough the rest follow to gather up the costumes. Kallen laughs a little at the by-play between the two and can't stop smiling.

This peaceful, happy day...

_'It's because I saved them._' Kallen thinks, looking at Milly, Nina, Shirley, and finally Lelouch. _'Because the Taiyō no Heishi saved them, we are able to laugh and have fun like this.'_

* * *

While a place like Ashford Academy is bright and seemingly untroubled, or even effected, by the recent events, far away in the mountains of Narita it is entirely something else.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh listens to the words of his Four Holy Swords, eyes closed as he thinks. The man called “Tohdoh of Miracles” for his actions during the Battle of Itsukushima where he delivered the only defeat Britannia suffered in the war that debuted the Knightmare Frame, is, in the end, just a man. And right now he's quite a troubled man.

“Why would the masses help those who saved Euphemia?”

“Even Kyoto said they would send the Taiyō no Heishi the Guren Mk-II.”

“To those would-be vigilantes?”

“They're not part of the resistance!” Chiba's voice snaps out in particular, making Tohdoh turn slightly to pay attention to her. “Their killing Lt. Col. Kusakabe was proof of that!”

Tohdoh can't help frowning at Chiba still addressing that man respectfully. She's been on edge for some time and secretly he's wondered if she believed in Kusakabe's words and demands directed to the JLF. Even though such actions are that of terrorists, not resistance fighters.

“But what of the rumours of his actions during that? In particular that boy...” Urabe questions, voice soft.

“Lies and slander! Lt. Col. Kusakabe wouldn't do such a thing!” Chiba snaps out at him.

“Even so the rumours exist and are believed to be truthful by both Britannians and Japanese.” Senba reminds her gently, even as Chiba huffs. “In any case, Lt. Col. Tohdoh, we can't let things stand.”

“We, the JLF, must take action.” Asahina adjusts his glasses as he speaks. “What do you say?”

“The boy...” Tohdoh opens his eyes, getting their attention. “I believe Kusakabe did bring such a boy into his chambers during the hijacking.”

The Four Holy Swords gasp. “But he wouldn't!” Chiba protests in particular. “Lt. Col. Kusakabe--”

“Kusakabe dug his own grave. He became merely a terrorist and no soldier of Japan.” Tohdoh declares calmly. “However...the slander against him is likely false. If my suspicions are correct...” Tohdoh falls silent, considering things. _'Dark hair, fair skin, and noted to be pretty for a boy...not to mention definitely a student. And yet likely hid behind the three girls with him __to avoid the news cameras__. Could it be him?'_

“Tohdoh?” Urabe asks gently, peering at his leader with curiosity. “What is it?”

“It is merely baseless speculation right now. However, the truth is there is little the JLF can do. Kusakabe has smeared our name, dishonoured us all in front of the whole world. We must bide our time for now and consider carefully our next move with the Taiyō no Heishi involved.” Tohdoh says to them, looking over the Four Holy Swords carefully, seeing how Asahina and Chiba frown at his words while Senba and Urabe simply look thoughtful. “The reason the citizens support the Taiyō no Heishi is simply because Prometheus is giving them good press. But that is all.”

Tohdoh can feel a scowl threatening to form on his face. “Judging by his first actions, it is likely Prometheus is a terrorist but he is no garden variety. We must be cautious. He knows what he's doing and how he is promoting himself and his forces. And we must not forget that for the first time in seven years, there has been an actual, proper victory against Britannia's occupation of Japan.” Tohdoh reminds them. “The death of a royal is not to be taken lightly, especially the Third Prince and previous Viceroy.”

They all nod at that, seeing the sense in things. Tohdoh closes his eyes again and wonders if his suspicions are true. _'If they are...did Prometheus not know what he had and let go? Or perhaps that was a tactical move...'_

Tohdoh remembers a child with angry violet eyes that already knew pain and hatred that soon enough all of Japan would experience.

Remembers...and wonders.

* * *

“Thanks for the help Shirley! Oof, this is quite the mess...” Milly shakes her head, staring at the tables and chairs and decorations they need to put away. It's not just them, thankfully, but they are the only student council members remaining to help out. Suzaku and Rivalz have work, Lelouch backed out to go rest in his room, Rai had to take a call, and Kallen is, of course, still too sickly to keep apace with the rest.

Nina is off to the side but she is too shy to help direct the rest of the students into putting things away so that the servants here can properly clean up. It's part of the deal Milly has with her grandfather that lets her get away with so many parties, or so she says; the students do the majority of the clean up after the end of the party.

Still, nothing they can't handle. Not with all the willing volunteers and a little elbow grease.

So soon enough Shirley is sitting on a couch in the student council room, worn out but satisfied with her work. The juice Milly tosses her is very much so appreciated.

Still, now alone with Milly Shirley hesitates. Nina slipped out halfway through to work on whatever she's always working on elsewhere. It's the perfect time to ask the burning question on her mind.

“So, what's on your mind?” Milly's question makes Shirley jump a little, her juice spilling a bit on her hand. Milly laughs at her reaction from where she's sitting on the table. “You are a bit transparent Shirley. Something has been bothering you, hasn't it?”

Shirley considers the juice on her and sighs, before sipping a bit at the can itself. “Well...it's about Lulu.” Shirley watches Milly, sees her gentle curious expression, her own can of juice in her hand, and sighs. “I just...I just realized I don't know that much about him.”

“What do you mean?” Milly asks, voice gentling as she speaks.

“Well...I never thought of it before but...” Shirley stares at the can in her hands, at the afternoon light making it shine a bit. The feeling of how cold it is, the condensation on it making it a bit slippery. “Until Suzaku showed up, I never knew anything about him before school.”

Shirley continues, still staring at the can and thus missing the surprised and then dismayed look on Milly's face. “I mean...what do I know about Lulu? I know a lot I think, things he likes, things he dislikes, that kind of thing. How he's so smart but most of the time isn't motivated enough to use it. That despite his griping he likes his job. But I don't know anything about him before high school. I mean,” Shirley looks up, eyes wide and her lip trembling a bit, “I didn't know he was in Area 11 before the war! Was...was he caught up in the war? I mean...Milly you know him longer, right?”

“Well, I only got to know him after the war...” Milly laughs, a bit awkwardly. “Aah, how should I say this? I don't want to reveal anything personal but hmm...you do deserve to know a little...” Milly scratches the back of her head and takes a big gulp out of her juice. “Look, I don't know that much. Various things yeah, but Lelouch is a private person. I'm not sure how much even Nunnally and Suzaku know about him sometimes. He's too good at keeping his problems to himself. But, yeah, he was there before the war and...he did get caught up in it. I don't know the details but...” Milly trials off, then shakes her head. “I'm sure it was hard. I never knew about Suzaku though until he showed up. Lelouch and Nunnally never talked about him as far as I know. They probably did though, just not around me. Makes sense though...”

“Talking about an 'Eleven' would have been a problem. I'm sure they worried for him.” Shirley lets out a breath before taking another sip from her juice. “I'm worried too. With how things are now, the hotel, and Lulu avoiding answering what happened there...I'm worried what the future might hold.”

“Don't be silly you are just letting the stress get to you! ...is what I would like to say.” Milly leans back a little, staring up at the ceiling. “But yeah, I get it. I'm worried too. I probably should talk to Lelouch about things. Maybe I can get some things out of him.” She shrugs. “I'm not counting on it, but anything is better than nothing, right? And hey, you can ask him too! I'm sure he won't drive off you. You are too _sweet_ Shirley!”

Shirley blushes at the teasing tone there but nods, feeling a little better suddenly. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Milly jumps off the table at that point, stretching out a bit. “Right! Now I gotta get to Kallen's place. There's something I forgot to talk to her about.” Milly says cheerfully, finishing her drink as she reaches for her purse. “I'll see you tomorrow Shirley!”

Shirley laughs. “See you tomorrow Milly! Give Kallen my regards!”

Milly mock salutes her and walks out the door. Shirley leans back on the comfortable couch, glancing over at where she knows Lelouch and Nunnally live, where they are right now probably smiling happily together, and smiles herself, happy to know that, for now, the Lamperouge siblings are safe and among friends.

* * *

Jeremiah, crossing blades with Suzaku again, can't help but once again be impressed with the young man. He truly is a good knight candidate for Lord Lelouch.

_'The only problem,'_ Jeremiah muses as he steps away and dodges an attack before going for yet another strike against Suzaku, _'is that convincing Suzaku to take up the role will be very difficult.'_

It is easy enough to see that the effects of the Number system, as well as the discipline that the military enforces on its soldiers, has particularly gotten to Suzaku. As much as Suzaku is skilled and able to act as Lord Lelouch's Knight, he would refuse to do so simply because he is a Number, a mere “Eleven” instead of the “proper” Britannian that should be assigned that position.

Jeremiah heaves out a breath, bringing up his wooden sparring sword in a salute as the sparring match ends. “Very well done, Warrant Officer Kururugi.”

Suzaku gives him an embarrassed grin, also saluting Jeremiah back. “Thank you, Sir Jeremiah.” He says respectfully as he lowers his wooden sparring sword. As soon as Lelouch realized that these sparring matches would be a regular thing, Lelouch took one of the elemental printers and modified it to create a series of cheap wooden swords in a curved shape that Jeremiah recognizes as being like the katana of Japan. Suzaku tried to protest but Lelouch brushed it off, saying that it's best that Suzaku spars with the sword he is most used to.

“_After all,” Lord Lelouch says, a wry twist to his lips and a spark in his violet eyes, “You are strongest with a katana.”_

_'And that first sparring match with the wooden katana proved it.'_ Jeremiah thinks, gratefully accepting the offered towel and water from technician. There are less people being distracted by their sparring matches now that it has become a semi-regular thing, but even so people observe. Cécile often stops by to watch, as does Lloyd. Lloyd seems at times particularly interested in how Suzaku fights. Glancing over, Jeremiah can see him approaching Suzaku with a wide grin and obvious plots written across his face.

Jeremiah looks away and sees a particular “technician” standing nearby, an oddly blank expression on her face. The mysterious C.C. watched this sparring session with a bored look she always seems to have, muttering under her breath the entire time.

Jeremiah hesitates only for a moment before striding forward towards C.C. “Miss C.C.” Jeremiah greets her, seeing her golden eyes flicker over to him. “Might I ask a question of you?”

“Depends on the question.” C.C. says blandly, flicking some of her hair behind her as she turns towards him. She has an intimidating gaze, Jeremiah fully admits to that.

“Prince Clovis's death was...unusual.” Jeremiah begins carefully, seeing how her eye twitches at the mention of the deceased Viceroy. “I understand you have no reason to mourn him. However, I must ask in regards to some mysteries surrounding it. Do you know of any others with Geass?”

C.C. blinks, slowly. “Why do you ask that?”

“There is a guard who has no memory of what happened for a good amount of time. Somehow someone managed to alter the security cameras without leaving any trace of them there both electronically and in others memories.” Jeremiah explains carefully. “With such a thing...”

C.C. turns away, making Jeremiah bristle. “Miss C.C.!”

“I said it depends on the question, didn't I?” She calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

Jeremiah stands there, breathing deeply as he clenches the water bottle in his hand hard enough to make it squeak and be slowly crushed in his hands, spilling what water remains inside over his hands to drip on the floor.

Damn that woman!

* * *

Kallen isn't quite sure what she expected when she was informed a friend has arrived. But coming down the staircase to find Milly smiling up at her in her school uniform wasn't it. It's only been a few hours since the cat festival ended and Kallen isn't certain she wants to see Milly right now because of it.

But she certainly doesn't want to see **her**.

“Miss Stadtfeld, would you like me to escort your friend to the parlour?” **The maid** asks gently and even a little excitedly. “Or perhaps--”

“Take her to my room.” Kallen's voice is snipped and tarnished with irritation, not wanting to look at **her**.

“As you wish.” She says with a little bow.

“I just wanted to give you something.” Milly says cheerfully, though her gaze flickers from Kallen and **the maid**, obviously picking up on the tension. Kallen has to strangle her irritation. She can't give it away, not with **her** so obviously an “Eleven”.

“Oh. When I heard it was a friend, I was positive it would be a boy.” That unpleasant voice makes Kallen turn, glaring up the stairs at her stepmother. The blonde woman there sneers unpleasantly down at her, looking down her nose at Kallen. “You come home in the morning and miss school, not to mention going out to the ghettos, too.” Her eyes narrow and her lips thin. “You're lucky your father is back in the homeland.”

She pauses, likely for dramatic effect, turning her gaze over to **her**. “There's no fighting one's blood, is there?”

Kallen can't believe it. _'Does she really think she can turn her sham marriage real by such words and actions? That man won't lay a finger on her no matter how much she wants him to.'_

“You're the one enjoying Father's absence, aren't you!?” Kallen accuses her, even as **the maid** backs up towards where a vase is, raising her voice and enjoying her “mother's” shocked look. _'Yes I know. I know about your so-called friends you invite over.'_ Kallen lets a bit of her teeth show in her grimace, thinking on it. _'No wonder he doesn't want anything to do with you. It's a mere bit of politics and a polite fiction.'_

A crash behind her makes her turn, seeing how that **damn maid** has broken something again, this time the decorative vase **she** was standing too close to. As **she** sets to cleaning up, as her stepmother walks away after berating the maid, Kallen coaxes Milly from the door and up the stairs to her room.

After ringing the bell and calling for tea, Kallen sits down, quietly taking in deep breaths as she calms herself down. Getting into fights with her stepmother never works out for her, she knows that. And yet she nearly had another one. With the raids going on, she can't afford being grounded or worse!

It's quiet for a time, Milly looking over her room with polite interest, pausing on a few photos. A maid, a different one from **her**, enters with a tray and sets up the tea, before politely bowing and leaving them alone at Kallen's request. “You seem to have an interesting home life.” Milly says softly once she sits down, a gentle smile on her face.

“It's...not usually that bad.” Kallen answers after a pause, uncertain about what Milly means in this case. “What is it you wanted to give me?”

“Oh! Well, this.” Milly pulls out an envelope from her purse, a fancy blue one. “My grandfather asked me to give this to you. I figured it was sensitive enough that it would be best to do in private.” Milly tilts her head, pushing the envelope forward. “Your school transcripts since middle school.”

Kallen freezes, realizing exactly what that means. “So you know my secret.” Kallen says, a bitter twist to her lips. “That I'm a Britannian-Eleven half-breed.”

Milly nods, not saying anything but something soft is in her eyes. Kallen isn't sure what prompts her in this regard, maybe the recent crazy just today or other days, maybe it's how Milly doesn't seem to be judging her at all. But she continues nonetheless.

“That woman...Lady Stadtfeld is actually my stepmother. That maid you saw? _She_ is my real mother.” Kallen can't help spit it out, feeling her hands clench into fists before she forces herself to relax. “Idiotic isn't it? Like something out of a soap opera, the woman, the other woman, and the daughter in one house.”

“It sounds like it's tough.” Milly says, even as Kallen goes through the paperwork. “I can't imagine what you are going through...or your mother.”

“She's just clinging to her old lover. She can't do anything but the most menial of work and most times when she does she messes it up. That vase isn't the only thing she's broken.” Kallen trembles, not sure what emotions she's feeling right now; fear or anger? “I know it's easier for her if she finds a steady job, but why work here? She could go elsewhere and it would be easier I'm sure. She's the only—the only 'Eleven' that works here after all.”

“Well, you've never asked her why, have you?” Milly says, voice gentle and not condemning despite the words. “I'm sure she has her own feelings and reasons for such a thing. Besides that vase...” Milly trails off and shakes her head. “Never mind. You don't have to worry Kallen. I might like to know secrets, but I don't like spreading them around. I won't reveal what I know here to anyone.”

“...who has access to this information?” Kallen asks, as she pushes the now completed forms back to Milly and she puts them into her purse. Kallen turns her attention to the tea, pouring out a cup for Milly.

“Not many. My grandfather did some light edits to what is accessible for most. As student council president I'm one of the few who can see that information.” Milly laughs a little at that. “But really, you do have a little soap opera going on in your home! What's it like when your father visits?”

“Utterly unbearably tense. Everyone is tiptoeing around the whole problem. It's almost funny even and in a weird way a break for me.” Kallen smiles as she hands the tea over to Milly. “Thanks. For...being understanding of things.”

“How could I not?” Milly picks up the teacup, still smiling. “I am the Ashford family heir. In another world, my life wouldn't have been _that_ much different from yours.” Milly's smile dips, losing a bit of its staying power at the next words from her mouth, “But...do you hate your mother?”

“She just makes me depressed.” Kallen shakes her head, pouring out tea for herself. “And...it's not all that bad. It's just...not something I like to dwell on.”

“Hmm...” Milly takes a sip from the tea before lowering the cup, looking into the depths there, a strangely thoughtful look on her face. “Still, while some things you can bear on their own, when you pile them all up, they eventually break you.”

“Hm?” Kallen can't help but be confused by what Milly just said. “What...what do you mean?”

“My, this tea is quite nice!” Milly says, a bright smile on her face quite suddenly. “Where do you get it?”

“Uh...I'm not sure...” Kallen stares at Milly, wondering at the serious cast that had been on her face and her words. _'What does she mean...by eventually break you?'_

* * *

Nunnally giggles, even as her brother complains – _whines_ more likely – about what happened today. Between the cat hunt and then the party where everyone apparently wanted to pet “Lelouch kitty”, he's certainly been run through the wringer.

It's still too funny for Nunnally to take his complaints serious. And Milly told her she took plenty of pictures and even the security cameras caught events. So when Nunnally can see again, she'll get to enjoy those memories in some visual way.

Nunnally feels her smile get harder to keep up at the reminder of that. Her eyes still won't open. But she has to open them one day. She really has to.

“It's...it's great you know.” Suzaku is sniffling, she can hear him do so. “That we all can be together like this! That...that you are safe Lelouch.”

“Are you honestly crying over that?” Lelouch tries to make that voice harsh, teasing, but it comes out soft. She can feel the air in front of her, just sense him reach out to touch Suzaku's face. “It's okay. We got saved...”

“...by the Taiyō no Heishi.” Suzaku sounds bitter at that, snapping it out. Lelouch seems to flinch back a little, probably shocked by Suzaku's words.

“Suzaku?” Nunnally asks softly, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. “What's wrong?” She's sitting between the two of them, eating a happy dinner together now that Suzaku is back from his work at the ASEEC. But there is a tension in the air now. What kind of expressions do they hold on their faces?

“If...if they really did want to help people and deal with criminals, why didn't they just join the police?” Suzaku asks. “Such people...Prometheus...it's wrong.”

“You mean their recent vigilante work?” Lelouch sounds thoughtful, humming to himself. “Well, I can see why on paper it seems like a good idea. Joining the cops to help.”

“Uh? You approve of what they are doing?” Suzaku sounds surprised. Nunnally is too; her brother approves of this Prometheus who killed their brother Clovis?

“Not exactly. But I get it. The police are pretty corrupt in Area 11.” Lelouch sounds disgusted at that. “It's not immediately obvious, but if you look at records...they've reported areas free of trouble and yet the majority of those areas have been revealed by the Taiyō no Heishi to have some corruption going on. And that's not even touching on organized crime. There's way too much in Area 11 even as a reasonably recently established Area. Clovis...he really wasn't suited for politics.” Lelouch sounds sad at that.

“But that doesn't mean they are completely corrupt!” Suzaku protests. “I mean, they should be able to change them from within right?”

“That would mean getting caught up in all kinds of restrictions. If they want to immediately attack criminals, vigilante work makes sense. It's immediately effective. And that's not even touching on the fact they are Elevens. Numbers don't get higher than rank and file in the police, like with other businesses and the military. Your case is an extreme exception Suzaku.” Lelouch points out calmly in return.

“I know that. But...they don't have the right to give up before they've tried, right? They should at least try the system...if only to know what exactly needs fixing!” Suzaku slams his fist on the table. “Not to mention, why are they doing this? They may paint themselves as heroes of the people but they are still terrorists!”

“That is true.” Lelouch's voice is soft there. “In the end, it's just about self-satisfaction.”

“Yeah. It is.” Suzaku sounds tired there. “They are self-righteous. We don't know what they are using to judge people. What kind of system do they have? What standards do they have? If there is any, it's the same kind that Prometheus uses!”

“...Onii-sama, Suzaku please stop fighting!” Nunnally bursts out, having enough of this argument.

“Aah! I didn't mean--!” Lelouch immediately protests, reaching for her and gently touching her hand.

“Sorry Nunnally!” Suzaku sounds ashamed, embarrassed. “It's just...I don't like this. I'm getting all sorts of bad feelings from it. That Prometheus...” Suzaku's voice dips into a lower register, anger coating his words. “I don't trust him at all.”

“...maybe it has to do with whatever Prometheus wants.” Nunnally offers hesitantly. “If what he wants is, in the end, a better place...not just for the Numbers but for all people, to put an end to the bad things in the world...then maybe he can be trusted somewhat. But if he doesn't...”

“Nunnally?” Lelouch's voice is soft, confused. “You...but...”

“What of Clovis? He killed your own brother!” Suzaku protests.

Nunnally reaches out and holds both their hands. Lelouch, slender and delicate, kind and gentle. Suzaku, callused and rough but also gentle like Lelouch's. “Hmm, I know. I'm sad about it. It hurts thinking about it even now. But...but Clovis was hurting people wasn't he? He was hurting people for being Japanese, for fighting against Britannia. And...there was C.C. too! So...so he put himself in a position where people would want to hurt him too.” Nunnally takes in a deep breath. “And...and also...just being royalty is dangerous in Britannia, isn't it?”

Lelouch's hand tightens around hers, betraying his reaction and emotions in that regard. “Nunnally...I...”

“That's why...that's why me and Onii-sama hide right? Because it's more dangerous to be royalty.” Nunnally says softly.

Lelouch is silent for a time. Her words linger in the air, tense and unsure. She wonders what kind of look they exchange in this moment. “That...that is true.” Lelouch admits softly. “I...I don't have the power to protect you. As a prince or anything...there isn't much I can do.”

Nunnally squeezes his hand and smiles. “You don't have to. As long as we are together, I will be happy, Onii-sama, Suzaku. Let's stay together.”

Suzaku laughs a little at that. “Yeah...that sounds good. Let's stay together.”

Nunnally just keeps her smile up, ignoring the cold feeling that pulses from Suzaku's hand. It doesn't make sense that he would be lying. Of course he wants to stay with them. She's mistaken. It's a mistake.

Or so she keeps telling herself.

* * *

Euphemia sighs, running a hand down the side of the tablet in her hands. The report there is troubling, but there isn't anything she can do right now.

“Refrain...” She says quietly, noticing how Darlton eyes her as she speaks. “A drug that brings you to the past...that is a drug definitely targeted at Numbers. People who want to return to the past...”

“Yes. It is a troubling situation. However, the Viceroy will soon completely block off the supply route and Refrain will soon enough cease to be a major problem.” Darlton assures her.

“But what of the Refrain already here?” Euphemia asks, standing up from the desk and moving to the, now much smaller, window that shows her the outside. She can see the carefully cultivated garden that is in the back, as well as the guards and security set up to protect those within the Viceroy Palace. “That is definitely something we should be concerned about. I'm certain there is more Refrain than we know about currently circulating throughout Area 11...”

“That will have to wait until the Viceroy returns, Sub-Viceroy.” Darlton says, not unkindly. “You know her orders.”

“...yes. I do.” Euphemia stares out the window, mind whirling. _'A drug that does such a thing...'_ “There is no person not vulnerable to Refrain.” She says, no she declares it. She knows Darlton is staring at her again, confused, and a bitter smile forms on her face. “Are you saying there are not memories nostalgic and sweet that you wish you could return to? Happy days that you cannot return to, no matter how wonderful that would be...” Euphie closes her eyes. “I have those memories. I'm certain Cornelia does too.”

“...you are talking about the vi Britannias.” Darlton's voice is soft, sad even. “Aah. I do understand. There are memories for every single person like that...Numbers are just the ones most vulnerable to the call of Refrain.”

“If it's not stopped, it could become worse.” Euphie opens her eyes, feeling with certainty the truth of her words. “Once Cornelia returns, I will request the men and women, the supplies, to completely eradicate Refrain from Area 11.”

“That, Princess, I believe is a very good idea.” Darlton smiles, softly and yet proud as he looks at the young princess that is slowly, but surely, walking out from behind Cornelia and refusing to cover in her shadow any longer. _'Princes__s Cornelia__, you should be warned soon. Princess Euphemia is growing up. She will not be as accepting as your coddling anymore.'_

He wonders where Euphemia wishes to take that determination and strength of mind and heart. What role shall she play in the future of Britannia?

* * *

Cécile sighs, feeling a throbbing vein in her head as she looks into this room, leaning on the doorframe. What would have been Suzaku's room is filled with pizza boxes, way too many pizza boxes littering the ground. Clothing is tossed on the ground and the bed is a mess, the sheets half on the ground and twisted up. Wearing just a simple shirt on said bed is C.C., eating her way through yet another pizza.

“Is there a reason why you are here?” C.C. asks, licking at her fingers as she finishes a slice.

“I don't trust you really.” Cécile says brusquely, getting immediately to the conversation she needs to have with the strange woman in a contract with Lelouch. “You are too much of an unknown. However...” Cécile pauses, considers things. “You were worried about Lelouch, weren't you?”

C.C. sits up at that. “What's your point?”

Cécile doesn't really have a point. It's just a gut instinct at this time. Still, she's irritated by C.C.'s blank stare, so she throws the item in her hand at her. She fumbles trying to catch it, dropping it instead. She stares at it on her bed for a long moment before reaching out, picking it up.

“A cellphone?” C.C. gives her an odd look as she turns the phone her hands.

“It's already paid up for a few months of data.” Cécile tells her, pushing away from the door. “If you need any help, use it.”

“I don't think I'll need it.” C.C. says dryly, even as she plays a bit with the cellphone, flicking it open and looking at the screen. Her lips twitch into something like a smile when she sees the pizza themed wallpaper that greets her.

“Just in case.” Cécile say by way of explanation. For a moment there is no response, then C.C. gives off a noisy sigh.

“Fine. I'll keep it on me.” C.C. sets the phone aside and reaches back for her pizza. “If you are done?”

Cécile turns and walks away, not sure if she made the right choice or not. But it's the best she can do for now. Who knows, maybe she will use it someday?

* * *

“It's a drug that's specifically targeted at the Japanese. We can't just ignore it.” Ohgi is saying in her ear, mostly clear except for a little fuzz from the speaker. Kallen nods, a serious look on her face. “Prometheus has called for a meeting before we deal with the main supply base here. It's in two hours so be there.”

“Got it.” Kallen smiles a little at a thought. “The Taiyō no Heishi are very popular, aren't they? We are getting a lot of supplies and even recruits.”

“Well, we are acting as heroes of the people...bringing them into the sunlight.” Ohgi huffs a little, sounding amused. “Almost like knights of justice instead of just soldiers of the sun...”

With that the phone call ends and Kallen puts away her cellphone. In a popular space, in the daylight, the settlement looks like there is nothing dark going on. Like it's as pure of a place as Britannia pretends it to be.

“C'mon Eleven, say something!” That voice, rough and mocking makes Kallen turn and spy proof that the darkness is real here.

“C'mon, apologize. Apologize!” Another mocks as Kallen sees the group of delinquents who are beating up a Japanese man. Everyone else turns to look as they continue to berate and beat at him, but quickly turn away, no one wanting to get involved for various reasons. Most Britannians don't care, while the Honorary Britannians keep their heads down in hopes they will be overlooked by the bullies.

“Eleven...” Kallen says softly, yet anger sparks in her, her eyes narrowing. She steps forward, only to stop at a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to see who it is. To her surprise, it's Lelouch who has a serious, yet still somehow bored look on his face. “Lelouch!” She can't help say as she registers it's him.

“There are five of them. You wouldn't be able to win.” He says calmly, glancing away briefly before turning back to her and releasing his hand on her shoulder.

“So I should just ignore it!?” Kallen demands, somehow keeping up her sickly, young lady of noble blood act despite her blood boiling.

“Take another look at that man.” Lelouch says, nodding towards the man being bullied. “What is he wearing?”

“Uh? Wearing...” Kallen turns and pauses, taking in the outfit he is wearing. A hotdog symbol is on his overalls and she can see the nearby hotdog stand. Kallen pauses, silently realizing that he works here.

“Suppose we help him and he manages to win.” Lelouch says calmly, even as Kallen takes in what she sees. “Starting tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to sell anything here. Will you let your own sense of morality and what is just overlook the fact acting in this situation will only cause trouble tomorrow? That's rather shortsighted of you, Kallen.”

Kallen flinches slightly at the somewhat condemning words Lelouch gives her, the subtle scolding in there. _'He's not wrong...but...how can I just stand by and do nothing? It's awful!'_

“He decided to work on his own. This is the price he pays to gain the money he needs to survive.” Lelouch says, somehow remaining unmoved and as uncaring as stone.

“Even so--!” She protests, but her words are cut off.

“You got a problem over there?” One of the delinquents asks, sneering as they all approach them, the two watching as they beat up the poor man. “Feeling sorry for the Eleven?”

“Nah, they want to join in, don't they?” Another mocks, grinning at the thought.

“Hardly.” Lelouch says, closing his eyes briefly as he nods. Then he opens them again and looks briefly intensely at them. “**But you're tired of bullying Elevens now, aren't you?**”

The delinquents frown, then sigh, shrugging it off. “Yeah, this sucks.” One complains, and that is cue for them all to wander off, looking for something else to do to pass the time. Kallen stares, surprised at the sudden shift.

“People like that are easily bored.” Lelouch dismisses their sudden change in attitude so casually.

Kallen can't deny that, instead focusing on the injured man. Running over to him, she kneels next to him and asks, “Are you okay?”

The man lifts his head slightly and freezes. “A Britannian student?” He fully lifts his head and smiles, brightly and falsely at her. “Uh...welcome! Is there anything you might want? I have a California dog...oh!” He notices Lelouch then. “Is that your boyfriend? I have ice cream too!”

Kallen can only wilt, as the man happily fakes being alright and goes back into salesperson mode as if he wasn't just beaten up by a bunch of delinquents.

“Aah. Ice cream sounds good. Kallen, what would you like?” Lelouch turns to her and Kallen pauses, mentally flailing, before deflating.

“Uh...strawberry sounds good right now.” She says as she stands, looking at the stand and spotting that flavour is on sale.

Lelouch pays for the ice cream, getting a chocolate one for himself and passing the strawberry to Kallen, who stares mutely at the cone in her hand, feeling down and useless as the man returns to work and wears a fake smile that she hates. However, she also spies the rather generous tip Lelouch leaves for the man, before walking off.

Curious, she follows him to a bench a little ways off, not far from the fountain, and sits down next to him. The ice cream, she finds quickly, is actually pretty good for the price.

“In some ways, Area 11 is better than the old Japan.” Lelouch says after a long silence, just the two of them eating ice cream. “Thanks to being brought into the Britannian colonization areas, its military and economic affairs have become markedly more stable. That said, it's not perfect obviously.” Lelouch smirks a little. “But that hasn't changed much.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kallen demands, glaring at him.

“People like that man...if are willing to work through the process and paperwork, they can become Honorary Britannians, right?” Lelouch shrugs. “It does grant them some legal benefits compared to being Elevens. It's not a major improvement, but it does improve their capability of living a good life and not just being stuck in the ghettos. It's a matter of pride that has most Japanese not take it up.”

“And you think people should just throw away their pride? Accept the Britannian imperial rule. That's ridiculous. To be so weak is--” Kallen bites off the last of her words, growling. “Like this, all they have is their pride, isn't it?”

“But you can't get food with just your pride. You can't get safety, you can't assure something of a future for your children.” Lelouch looks out, where both Britannians and Japanese are playing happily near the fountain, laughing and running around in a game of tag. Though some Britannian parents pull their children away from the Japanese, most seem to content to let them play with each other.

“...that doesn't mean they should give in. That's just being weak. Giving up.” Kallen thinks of **that woman**, thinks of **her** fake smile and laugh, **her** giving into being bullied and sneered at by everyone in that manor. “You shouldn't give up.”

“That's a strange thing for you to say Kallen. Someone like you...that's very _Britannian_ of you.” Lelouch says. Kallen freezes, whipping her head around to stare at Lelouch, who turns to her with a slight frown on his face and his violet eyes sharp. “It is Britannia that values strength over weakness yes? That looks down on anyone not strong and kicks them down further. I would have thought you, at the least, would want to deny that way of thinking.”

“What--” Kallen finds her words catch in her throat. Her heart thuds painfully, a burn flushing up her neck and cheeks as she takes in what Lelouch said. Shame. Utter, horrible shame. Anger too, at being compared to a Britannian.

Then the subtext of what Lelouch said reaches her. “You...you know my...you know about..._that_?”

Lelouch snorts, finishing off his ice cream and wiping his hands with the napkin he gathered before tossing it into the nearby garbage can. “Of course. I'm the vice-president of the student council. Besides, as I live on campus, I'm allowed access more information than usual to assure Nunnally and mine's security.”

Kallen flinches at the mention of Nunnally, seeing how cold and distant Lelouch is in a new light. _'That's right...Nunnally...she's weak. To have me criticize people for their weakness...'_ “I'm sorry. I just...I don't understand it. I'm able to live as I am because my father is the head of the Stadtfeld family and refuses to have a child with his wife, leaving me as his only heir.” Kallen looks down at the melting ice cream in her hands, feeling no longer hungry for it. Not that she was particularly hungry for it before. “I don't understand it because even now as I hide it in public, I won't refuse my heritage. I still have friends and companions who are considered just 'Elevens' now that I visit.”

Lelouch doesn't respond, just looks out at the fountain, at the children playing. An odd smile grows on his face, bitter yet not.

“Do you know, that the way Britannians treat the Japanese now is not far from how they have treated others themselves?” Lelouch says suddenly. “The Japanese were so convinced of their superiority before the war. They were the ones chosen by the gods to lead the world. It's why they have so much sakuradite in their minds. When they fell against Britannia, it was a heavy blow to that kind of thinking. Only those who still believe it are fighting against Britannia these days.”

“That's...that can't be true! There has to be those fighting because they want a better future!” Kallen protests. “A future...a future where they don't have to be ill-treated for their heritage. Where they can be called Japanese again.”

“...hmph. Are you sure? Were you not considered an outsider in Japan before it was Area 11? In reality, the land they want back is just as rotten as it is now.” Lelouch says and Kallen can't speak.

Because...because that's true. She was young yes, but not so young she didn't hear the whispers of teachers and parents. Of how some of the other students picked on her, especially when she kept getting high grades. It never escalated beyond words, likely because her brother made a point of being around as often as possible. But she still remembers those happy days, still remembers her brother's dream...that's what she wants to see come to life._** Her brother's dream.**_ And he's basically spitting on it!

“...who are you to say such things?” Kallen clenches her fist around the remains of the ice cream cone, glaring at it as she does so. She stands and turns on him, glaring down at Lelouch. “How can you say things are better! You have always lived a comfortable life! You are a true Britannian. You haven't _suffered_!”

Lelouch's gaze goes dead cold. Terrifyingly so, Kallen stepping back as he stands. “You don't know anything, Kallen.” He says, poison in his words, leaning into her personal space. “Nothing at all beyond your own private view of the world. You don't know anything about being _weak_.” And he walks away, leaving Kallen to stand there, ice cream dripping from her hand, and feeling like she made a horrible, horrible mistake.

* * *

It's a desperation. A horrible, twisted need. It started as just a way to pick herself up, to give her happy memories and feelings to let her go on another day when things got particularly hard.

But the need got stronger and stronger every day. Until she needed it every day, needed it to be able to smile for **her**, to be there for **her**.

And now, she stares at an empty drawer and knows she needs to get more. She should have it still, right? Yesterday there was more than enough, but today it's all gone. She must have more.

Refrain is the only way she can continue onward in her life.

* * *

Lelouch is not in a good mood. It was obvious as soon as Suzaku sat down with him to study this afternoon after work. Something is on Lelouch's mind and it's not a pleasant thought.

Still, Lelouch manages to keep up a reasonably light voice, to focus on helping Suzaku catch up with the rest in his studies. So Suzaku isn't sure if he should ask about what is on Lelouch's mind.

But his anger is still there and Suzaku feels awkward. _'Did I do something?'_ Suzaku wonders, looking at Lelouch who is frowning lightly as he moves his finger over some history question. He seems to be parsing it, considering it, a furrow in his brow.

Suzaku looks down at his notes, the scrawl of answers and questions, the things he still needs to work on in front of him. The clock ticks in the background, juxtaposed with the soft classical music playing from the speakers. Suzaku knows Nunnally is outside, enjoying the garden with Sayoko escorting her around. Soon enough it will be time for Lelouch and Sayoko to start work on dinner. Maybe Suzaku will help out too tonight.

Suzaku taps his pencil on the notepad in front of him and glances over at Lelouch again. It's hard to not feel nervous, jittery, around Lelouch lately. He can push it aside during class when he has so much to work on and improve on. During the school council meetings, as energetic as Milly makes them. The Cat Festival and it's entire chaos. But times like this, when things slow down and it's just the two of them, Suzaku can't fully remove it from his mind.

He knows. That's the truth. The thing Suzaku wanted the most to keep from Lelouch, scared of what he would think. Lelouch knows.

_It is getting late. Suzaku volunteered to help clean up after a late student council meeting. Lelouch offered as well to help Suzaku, something that made Milly tease him until he blushed. Suzaku doesn't mind, but looking at the papers they are organizing, the budget for the upcoming Cat Festival they need to give to the teachers, Suzaku is of the opinion it's getting too late for all they need to do. A lot will have to wait until tomorrow._

“_Suzaku.” Lelouch's voice makes Suzaku hum, lifting his head from the budget files in his hands to look over at the prince-in-hiding. Lelouch is staring at Arthur, who is sleepily watching them from on top of the cat tree installed here for his use. “Why didn't you tell me your family disowned you?”_

_The file drops from Suzaku's hands. “You...how do you...?”_

“_...Kusakabe told me.” Lelouch turns to look at Suzaku, a sad look on his face. “Why didn't you tell me? Did you think it would change anything?”_

_Suzaku doesn't answer for a long time, looking out the window. The sun is starting to dip down and in less than an hour sunset will be upon them. “I don't know. I didn't like thinking about it. Maybe I did think so but...” Suzaku doesn't know how to speak and swallows. “They kicked me out when I said I was applying to be an Honorary Britannian.”_

“_...when was that?” Lelouch asks him softly._

“_...when I was ten.” Suzaku answers, not looking over at Lelouch. He doesn't respond to it and Suzaku can't look. He can't look at what expression is on his face. He doesn't want to know._

“Suzaku?” Suzaku blinks, flinching a little as he looks over to see a frowning Lelouch looking him over. “Are you okay?”

Suzaku smiles, awkwardly. “Oh yeah...sorry. Got lost in thought...what is it?”

Lelouch gives him a curious look, obviously suspicious, but thankfully he drops it. “Suzaku...I am using my Geass.” He says, setting down his pen. Suzaku freezes, staring at Lelouch.

“What for?” Suzaku asks, stunned by what Lelouch just dropped on him. _'He's been...what?'_

“Information. Knowledge is power. So I'm building a net of informants across Area 11.” Lelouch doesn't look at Suzaku. “I also got Clovis's passwords during Shinjuku so I'm using that to access certain secure government and military servers. I've been doing so since Saitama.”

“...why are you telling me this?” Suzaku has to ask. “You...I can't stop you.” Suzaku gives a hopeless smile, Lelouch finally looking at him, eyes wide with surprise written across his face. “And I won't even if I could. I don't own you.” Lelouch gives him a soft look for his words, before turning his face slightly away, a high blush on his cheeks.

“I...well I already talked to Jeremiah. He volunteered to help out with part of it. And I know Lloyd knows because it is his hacker program I use. And Cécile...I'm not sure if she knows or not but she probably has suspicions.” Lelouch shakes his head. “I don't know. I just...I don't want you to hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” Suzaku says honestly. “But uh...I do need help with history right now.” He admits awkwardly, glancing over at the clock and seeing the time ticking away for their study session.

Lelouch actually laughs at that, before turning back to the papers in front of him. “Here. This is the answer they expect.” He points out a line written out neatly below the question. Suzaku peers over, eyes whisking over Lelouch's neat handwriting.

“But it's not the accurate one, is it?” Suzaku asks, somewhat teasingly.

Lelouch growls, confirming it with a sharp nod. “True. Actually...” As Lelouch speaks about the history behind this particular school problem, the true history covered up by Britannia, Suzaku smiles and relaxes. Even knowing what Lelouch is doing, it doesn't feel strange. It makes sense.

Maybe he's worrying too much. Lelouch still treats him as he always does. And Suzaku treats him the same too. Nothing will change in that regard. They will be still friends, no matter what happens. Suzaku can believe in that much, right?

* * *

Kallen knows she's showing how upset she is by avoiding the rest as they gather for the meeting before the next raid. This time they are attacking the main instalment here in the Tokyo Settlement for Refrain distribution. In that regard, Prometheus wants to go over the plan to make sure everyone is on the same page.

Especially since at the same time, he's assigned a B Team to put the new recruits through their paces for other raids and operations to deal with corruption. When asked, Prometheus declared, “The best way for us soldiers to make our way forward is by being able to listen to each other and obey the orders from the top. Not only do these operations help the Japanese and allow for recruitment, it lets us come to an understanding on how we will operate in the future. We are still a growing force and must take the time to learn to work together as an army.”

There is sense in that, though Kallen watches Ohgi being placed in charge of that team with a strange sense of unease while a few other new recruits – ones that survived their own resistance groups being torn apart by Cornelia by the skin of their teeth – will join on this operation.

And yet, Kallen can't focus on it. Even as Prometheus lists out what they will be doing, the plan, Kallen can only half focus on it. She forces herself to pay attention to her specific task as the one with the Knightmare. Just a Glasgow right now, but there is word they will be getting some Burai from Kyoto soon. There are even rumours of more _special_ Knightmares soon to be available for them.

“Remember, there will likely be Refrain users in there. I have prepared a place to put them safely so make sure the route out of the distribution base is kept clear.” Prometheus turns his mask and somehow, despite said mask, gives the impression he is giving a disapproving look at Tamaki who sneers and looks away, grumbling to himself about how “anyone could have made that mistake”. Prometheus stares at him a little longer, before turning to the rest. “With that said, you are all dismissed. Go see about the last preparations you need and we will meet up in the agreed upon place.”

Everyone stands at that to leave, except for Kallen as she finds herself still trapped in her thoughts, thinking of the angry and pained violet eyes of Lelouch as he snapped at her.

“You seem distracted, Kozuki.” Kallen flinches, feeling her hand slap into the metal of the table and she yanks her head around even as her hand stings before going numb. Prometheus stares down at her, tilting his head. As usual, his mask is very intimidating, even creepy.

“Aah...I'm sorry.” Kallen manages a pale smile. “Just...personal problems. I won't let it effect the mission.”

Prometheus is silent for a time, then reaches out and grabs the nearby chair. The meeting room is empty now, leaving only the two of them. He settles in the chair. “You are a valuable member of my team Kozuki. Is there anything troubling you? It might settle your mind to speak on it.”

Kallen stares at him, not quite understanding. She can feel heat in her cheeks, looking away from him and staring at the plain metal of the table. Prometheus is _something_ to her. She's not sure what. But ever since she started following him, she's felt more alive and hopeful about the future than ever before. And not only is he a skilled tactician, but he's a good Knightmare pilot. Having someone else to fight alongside in the few raids that required that was something that felt strangely good.

“I just...had an argument with a friend. Rather silly. But...” Kallen closes her eyes. “What do you think of people who are weak?”

“That they are weak.” Prometheus says simply. “That is not something to be admired...but it is also not something to be condoned. You do not know the whole story in regards to weakness, why they cannot do what others can. They could be cowards, or they could be doing the best they could in their situation. Sometimes they are weak for reasons out of their control. That is what we must handle.”

Kallen lifts her head, looking over at Prometheus at that. “And...so...what does that mean?”

“It means the strong are duty bound to help the weak. The Taiyō no Heishi will crush the current system and beliefs in favour of one where those who can aid those who can't. And those who are weak support as best they can those who are strong. No one is looked down for their role in life.” Prometheus stands, walking slightly away and resting a hand on Kallen's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. “You are one of the strong Kozuki. You should see that as something gifted to you to help others in the world.”

He walks off at that, Kallen following him with her eyes silently. However, a smile slowly forms on her face.

_'Yes...that's right...'_ Kallen thinks. _'I will make a difference. I can help Japan.'_

* * *

Nunnally sighs, settling into bed. There is not much difference between night and day for her, but the soft bed she has and the warm sheets envelop her, encouraging her to sleep. She turns to get comfortable.

She can hear Lelouch in his room, typing away at his laptop. Nunnally frowns. He's been doing that a lot lately and, despite no mention of it, Nunnally suspects Lelouch is doing something other than work for Lloyd.

It is just a feeling, nothing solid to work off of, but Nunnally can't shake that feeling away.

She rolls around again and can hear Suzaku. She smiles a little, recognizing the sound of him doing simple exercises in his room before bed, a standard routine she has listened to since he moved in with them. Below, she can hear Sayoko finishing up some simple cleaning before she heads to bed herself.

Nunnally listens to the sound of the home around her settling down to bed and smiles. Knowing everyone important to her, knowing Lelouch and Suzaku are here and not out elsewhere in possible danger, is comforting.

Maybe, this night, she will sleep without being disturbed by nightmares. As much as she loves her brother caring for her, she does not want to disturb him at night once again. He needs his sleep, needs to take care of himself. And Nunnally never, truly never, wants to be a true burden to him.

That is her deepest, darkest fear. A foolish fear. Her brother never sees her as a burden. Neither does Sayoko or Suzaku.

_'I just wish...'_ Nunnally thinks, once again lingering on the impossible wish she can't stop wishing for. _'I wish I could do something...anything...'_

* * *

Waiting outside in the dark, her Glasgow covered, Kallen barely pays attention to Tamaki's complaints about the “lack of action”. As far as she's concerned this is better than before. She's actually making a difference instead of inadvertently harming people in her attempts to do better.

Kallen swallows down bile at the memory of Shinjuku. Never again. Never. She never wants to deal with that again. Instead she will protect people. And it has been happening.

Corrupt officials, criminal organizations, smugglers, a whole lot of people have been taken down by the Taiyō no Heishi. Thanks to Prometheus.

Kallen turns her attention to the others at that, as Tamaki questions following Prometheus again. _'Prometheus...who are you really? Why the mask, why fight against Britannia? Have you really suffered at their hands?'_ Kallen doesn't know the answers to any of those questions. However...

Kallen curls up a bit more, closing her eyes as she rests her head against her knees. _'If we pried too much, I'm sure he would disappear. And we need him. We need Prometheus to defeat Britannia.'_

The signal goes up, drawing everyone's attention. “How did he get in?” Someone asks, one of the new recruits.

“Whatever trick he uses every time.” Tamaki says, sounding annoyed.

Kallen ignores him, going for her Glasgow and setting it up. As the rest go on ahead and attack the base, she follows behind them only a minute after. Barrelling into the place, she can see the panic on the people's faces. Knowing that they profit off of the misery of others, Kallen smirks at their fear as they run, screaming about the Knightmare that has come into their base.

Firing her machine gun, Kallen swivels the Glasgow, manoeuvring the machine through the confines of this big warehouse where plenty of tables, boxes, and other containers are set up all over the place. She can see the Refrain leaking out of a broken box and sneers in disgust. Still, as the men here flee from her, she can't help the sense of power that flows in her while piloting.

“These Knightmares really are amazing. Even one is practically unstoppable!” Kallen says though it turns bitter as she remembers it's because of this that Japan was conquered in a month. Until their foes started creating Knightmares of their own, Britannia held utter superiority over the nations they conquered not just through numbers but through superior tech.

The door that is closing in front of her is nothing, Kallen being able to drive the Glasgow through it without any damage to it. However, upon seeing what lies within, Kallen stops, stunned and horrified by what she finds. It's horrible, making her stomach churn at how sick this makes her feel.

Japanese. A lot of Japanese, all in a Refrain induced haze, lost to the memories of a happier past.

“Japan, Japan!” One man chants.

“Yes, I'm getting married next month!” A woman says cheerfully.

“I've been promoted! I'm going to the Paris office!” A man celebrates.

“You'll go to see the fireworks with me next week, won't you?” Another woman says, voice breathy and sweet.

“Leave it to me! Japan's technology is the best in the world, isn't it?” Yet another man says, the irony of the words lost to him as Kallen stares at him through the Factsphere of her Glasgow, seeing this whole thing from the vid screen in front of her.

“Refrain...” Kallen feels her heart clench, pounding in a mix of disgust and horror. Pity is there too. _'Such weak people...'_

“_I would have thought you, at the least, would want to deny that way of thinking.”_ Lelouch's sharp violet gaze bores into her and she flinches at the memory.

As if to pair itself with that memory, she spies a familiar person. Still wearing the outfit of his job, still battered and bruise the “Eleven” who runs the hotdog stand smiles and cheers. “It's all set! I'm studying abroad! I did it!”

“_When you pile them all up, they eventually break you.”_ Milly's voice, soft and non-judgmental.

“That's why...that's why I have to do this!” Kallen argues against the memory of voices and words said by others. “I have to do this so this doesn't have to be how the Japanese live!”

“Careful, careful! It's dangerous to run like that!” That voice, familiar, makes Kallen look down and stare. Horrified at what she sees.

“Okaa-san?!” Kallen gasps, seeing her mother wandering in front of her, lost in a daze of Refrain. Instinctively, she moves her Glasgow arm and catches her as she falls in front of her.

To the lost in Refrain woman that is her mother, she doesn't even notice, even as she sets up her to be comfortably sitting in one of the hands of the Glasgow.

“Naoto, really!” She says, leaning forward to address someone who isn't there. “You have to keep an eye on Kallen!”

Kallen closes her eyes. Horrified and disgusted by what she's found of her mother. “How weak a woman are you?! You gave in to the Britannians, to a man, and now to drugs?!” Kallen can feel the pain like it's physical, opening her eyes to look at the completely lost to her form of her mother. “Onii-chan is dead! Just stop it!”

Kallen is rocked suddenly in the cockpit of the Glasgow, the sound of bullets muffled against the steel frame of the Glasgow. “What?” She turns and sees it. “A Knightmare?! Knight police!” She adds, identifying it by the colours and the style of the Knightmare. Decommissioned and altered Glasgow that are used by the cops of Britannia.

The arm not carrying her mother half explodes, knocked out of the socket of the Glasgow. The Knight police continues to fire on her, even as she moves.

Behind her, the rest of the group here comes up and sees what is going on. “Tamaki!” Prometheus snaps, making the man flinch back.

“Hey, I found nothing like this when I looked into things!” Tamaki protests.

But the truth is there. At a disadvantage due to surprise and her carrying her mother in one of the arms of the Glasgow, Kallen is forced to flee, with her attempt to shoot with the guns installed in the body of the Glasgow failing due to the Knight police being able to destroy them. Staring at the woman in the hand, Kallen screams.

“You're in the way!” **She's** always been in the way. Always. Always. There forever, smiling and hindering her!

But as she stares at **the woman** in the hand of Glasgow, Kallen can't help the conflicting emotions in her. “Why?! I don't want you, but!_** I don't want you but!**_” She screams, waving **the woman** that is her mother in the air, unable to fully discard **her**.

The Knight police knocks out a leg, bringing Kallen to the ground with a great crash. Her mother lands before her, miraculously unharmed. But as the Knight police continues to shoot at her, though failing to deal proper damage to her, she can't count on that lasting.

“Kallen...Naoto...” **She** says, voice quiet and yet easily picked up by the microphones of the Glasgow.

Running out of bullets, the Knight police discards the gun and pulls out the knife. Kallen manages to manoeuvre the remaining leg, blocking it from stabbing into her cockpit. But it's a strain, Kallen hearing the dangerous creaking sounds of the Knightmare as it's pushed to its limits against what is ultimately a better made Knightmare.

“Run for it...Run for it you idiot!” Kallen yells at her mother.

Slowly, **she** stands up and looks right at Kallen, a bright smile on **her** face that once adorned **her** when she was just a child. “I'm here for you.” **She** says brightly. “I'm always here for you. I'll always be here for you, Kallen.”

Those words, the way **she** brightly says it, the happiness and pluck within it...

Kallen can't help but realize what has been in her face the whole time.

“_I'm sure she has her own feelings and reasons for such a thing. Besides that vase...”_

“_But you can't get food with just your pride. You can't get safety, you can't assure something of a future for your children.”_

“_You are one of the strong Kallen. You should see that as something gifted to you to help others in the world.”_

“That's why...that's why you stayed!?” Kallen gasps out, feeling like she got stabbed in the heart. “All this time...you stayed for me? So you could be there for me?! You idiot!”

The Knight police stabs down again and Kallen pushes it back with a kick, even as it returns once more to try to kill her. “No...I'm...I'm the idiot...” Kallen can feel the wet of the tears pouring down her cheeks, her vision gone blurry. “I'm the biggest idiot!”

And with that she uses the Slash Harkens, shooting them out in such a way to embed them in a nearby shelving unit of this warehouse. Retracting them, she shoots the broken Glasgow forward, slamming the cockpit of the Knight police into it with such force that it instantly kills the pilot.

Despite the worries of the other, as Tamaki fusses over her, Kallen ignores them once she's free of the cockpit and rushes over to her mother.

“I'm so happy for you, Kallen. You can be a Britannian now.” She's saying, words she never said out loud to Kallen but most certainly thought. “Now no one will ever hurt you. You're free to use the phone and even travel!”

Kallen wraps her arms around her unresponsive mother and cries. “Okaa-san! Okaa-san!” Kallen trembles. “I'm here! I'm here! It's okay. It's okay! You—you don't have to suffer anymore.” Kallen manages a watery smile, even as her mother does not respond to her.

Prometheus steps forward and kneels beside the two of them, reaching out a hand to gently touch Kallen's mother's cheek. “A mother's love certainly is something, isn't it?” He sounds fond, a strange gentleness in his voice. “Kozuki...no, _Kallen_. Let's get your mother and the others to safety.”

Kallen looks at Prometheus and feels something burn in her chest. The way he gently picks up her mother, the way the rest can come and aid the other Refrain users, the way they slip them away and avoid the poor people here being punished for being victims of a crime...

Kallen looks at Prometheus and smiles. In him she can see it. She really can.

She can see the future of Japan, away from the tyranny of Britannia. The one she will follow to hell and back to create a better world for those she loves, for Japan. Prometheus is the one who will bring a glorious, bright future to Japan after so long in the darkness cast by Britannia's shadow.

* * *

Rai settles in the seat of the car, smiling across the way at Alice. The chauffeur he “recruited” two weeks ago, completely under the control of his Geass, drives off. Leaving the ghettos is hard, requiring him to take a disguise to hide his distinctive looks, but once he leaves them it's not hard to blend in with the Britannian population.

Like Kozuki, he's half Britannian after all.

“So, how did it go?” Alice asks him.

“Very well. The preparations and scouting you did unknown to them helped a lot in setting the stage.” Rai smirks. “Kozuki...she is a very valuable pilot. There are very few aces out there and most are in Britannia's armies. Particularly in the Knights of the Round. If I am to fight them, I need to gather pilots of her calibre.”

“I have to admit, I didn't see things lining up that fast. Even with the information you gained through your Geass.” Alice says. “But her mother being there in her house and her Refrain addiction...one could call that fate, perhaps?”

“Perhaps.” Rai acknowledges, staring out the window as he remembers his interrogation of Kallen under Geass.

“_Now,” he says, after finishing __interrogating her on what happened in Shinjuku__, “tell me with complete honestly, what kind of person would you pledge your loyalty to? What must one do to have you swear unwavering devotion to your leader?”_

_And, face blank and eyes rimmed with red, Kallen answers him in a way she could not otherwise._

Rai chuckles a little. “My Geass has more uses than it seems. Why use it to make a slave out of a force I need to be creative in how they act, when I can use it to learn information about them they don't even consciously know themselves? Information that tells me how to buy their undying loyalty.”

“False tears bring pain to others.” Alice muses, joining him in staring out the window. “A false smile brings pain to yourself.” Alice closes her eyes. “That woman had quite the fake smile up and yet still managed to hurt her daughter.”

“And that, Alice, is why Kozuki will fight with greater strength of heart. With great devotion to the Taiyō no Heishi.” Rai says, satisfied. “Because we found and uncovered what she's been fighting for this whole time...her family.”

Rai's smirk widens. “How delightfully cliché.”

* * *

The sun is setting outside the student council room, as Kallen slowly reads the book she brought. A lot of paperwork collected in the aftermath of the cat festival and Kallen volunteered to help Lelouch. But now that she's done, she's stuck waiting.

Not because she can't go, but because she doesn't know how to start this conversation with Lelouch.

Lelouch comes back at that moment, pausing in confusion at the door. “I would have thought you would have left.” He says, stepping towards the table in the centre of the room. No longer burdened by papers, having brought them to the teachers and staff to be properly sorted. “It's getting quite late. Soon it won't be that safe for you to head home alone.”

“I uh...wanted to talk to you. Privately.” Kallen closes the book, setting it on the table. She hesitates, staring at the book. Romance of the Three Kingdoms it is and though it's not a bad story, it's not something she finds herself very invested in. Not with her head all muddled as it is right now.

“Oh?” Lelouch starts putting away the pens and other tools here, cleaning up the student council room. “What about?”

“...the previous conversation yesterday.” Kallen says hesitantly. “I...” Kallen stares at the wooden table before her, before standing up. “My mother was taking Refrain.”

Lelouch freezes at that, slowly turning back to face her. He's somewhat illuminated by the setting sun, the gentle light making his pale skin seem to glow, the burning red light refracting in his violet eyes. He looks ethereal for a moment. “Your mother...is a Refrain addict?”

“Yes. I didn't know. I...assumed many things about her. But I found out and...” Kallen's eyes drop back to the table. “I...some friends of mine helped her get away and to a safe place. So she can...heal. In peace and without being arrested for being a victim.”

“...that's good. But what does that have to do with that conversation?” Lelouch asks softly.

“Like with her, I made assumptions. I ignored...all the signs of it being otherwise.” Kallen raises her head. “Nunnally wasn't born like that, was she?”

Lelouch is silent, eyes flicking to the window and staring out there. He slowly nods but does not answer verbally.

“You...you don't have to tell me anything. But that was cruel of me. To just—I am sorry. I realized, I realized I judged you too harshly just because you are pure Britannian. I'm sorry.” Kallen realizes she's repeating herself but she can't think of any way to properly express herself.

“Apology accepted.” Lelouch gives her a strange smile, soft and beautiful in a way she hasn't seen before. She feels herself flush at realizing where her thoughts are going and looks away.

“Um...well, it's probably a bit fast but. Uh...that free lunch thing I earned from the festival. You were in Japan before it was Area 11...do you...perhaps know any Japanese dishes?” Kallen asks awkwardly.

“Yes. I learned quite a few then...and I learned more from Sayoko after.” Lelouch tells her softly.

Kallen turns back to him, a small, trembling smile on her face. “Do you...do you mind making something like that? I...kinda want that right now. Since my mother...I miss those meals.” She confides to him.

“...I don't have a problem with that.” Lelouch says softly. “Sounds like you had a hard time recently. Just be careful where you eat that. It will bring some awkward questions.”

“I think I can handle myself.” Kallen says cheerfully. _'And I can...if someone pries too much...well, I'll figure it out when I get there. But I'm not ashamed to be Japanese. That's who I am.'_

“Well, thank you for hearing me out. See you tomorrow.” Kallen heads to the door, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

“The same incident that crippled Nunnally killed our mother.” Lelouch suddenly says.

Kallen freezes, turning back in the door to look at Lelouch. He's staring out the window again, not looking at her. He looks fragile there, illuminated by the fading daylight and staring out into memory.

“I hope your mother recovers well. You are lucky to have her.” Lelouch says, something oddly gentle in his voice.

Kallen can't say anything, just looks at Lelouch. Her stomach churns at that and she remembers again that Lelouch is a ward of the Ashfords. He and Nunnally both don't have any parents that she knows of. It can't just be his mother he lost when young. “...good night, Lelouch.” She says finally. “Thank you...thank you for sharing.”

“It seemed fair.” Lelouch turns to look at her then, a strange emotion flickering in his eyes. “I know a lot about you that others don't.”

Kallen just smiles and, strangely enough, despite the new horrible information about Lelouch's past there, she can't help but feel a bit of joy.

She has something of Lelouch he doesn't share with many others. And that, she thinks, means something. It means something very good about their future as friends.

_'And, I like this guy.'_ Kallen thinks as she leaves. _'Britannian he might be...but he's a good guy.'_ And good people are great finds in this world.

Prometheus and Lelouch...that's good she thinks. Two men who she can trust with her secrets and put her fate in their hand, one way or another.

Two. That's more than enough for Kallen to believe in a brighter, happier future. It's enough for her to go to her mother and promise her, no lies, that she will make the world better. That when she is fully recovered, they will be able to be together as mother and daughter once more.

That day will come, Kallen thinks, as she steps back out into the world once more, determination flashing in her eyes. And she will carve that path forward with the rest of the Taiyō no Heishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, once again; comment please! Give me feedback and what you think of things. That way next week there will be another chapter! At this rate you guys can keep getting weekly updates until the end of the first arc; after that I'm uncertain yet how long it will take for me to finish off the second arc and get a start on the third arc right now.
> 
> Rai is definitely not the good guy here but Kallen has her own development that proves she's still one of the good guys here. No I don't ship Kalulu but it's fun to play with interesting dynamics and I got plot reasons for this too.
> 
> So, reminder again: comment to get the next chapter next week!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 10 Prince in Distress**


	13. Stage 10 Prince in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch faces the one foe he can never defeat himself...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/11/27  
Word Count: 14, 691 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments! Again, remember this is how you tell me to keep posting and that I'm not just yelling out into the void.
> 
> I'm especially happy people enjoyed the focus on Kallen last time. I really enjoyed writing for her to my surprise; she can be very fun to write the POV of! And now with that one done, we come to this.
> 
> This chapter is...well, you'll see XD

The boy in front of him is just another technician. Bringing to him a small order form, a small smile on his face. Young and with bright violet eyes.

“Excuse me, do you mind **doing me a favour**?” He asks and unseen by the man his left eye glows red, a strange shape looking like a pair of wings forming within.

There is a pause, as the Geass is absorbed by the target's mind. The supply sergeant nods, a gentle smile on his face. “Of course! What do you wish?”

Of course he will help such a nice, good boy. Why wouldn't he?

Lelouch smirks and carefully gives his orders, more than satisfied with his success. _'That makes this the fourth one on my list...two more to go...'_

* * *

At a favourite bar of hers and Jeremiah, Villetta broods over her drink. Jeremiah is currently with Princess Euphemia, working with her to firmly wipe out the Refrain within Area 11. This leaves Villetta to consider her options.

While Jeremiah is content to rise within Princess Euphemia's esteem, and Villetta can see the wisdom in that, Villetta herself cannot be so complacent. Unlike a noble like Jeremiah, Villetta has a harder time to rise up within the ranks.

_'Sticking with the Purists seemed good on paper but perhaps I shouldn't have...'_ Villetta muses. _'It only paid off when Jeremiah changed his stance anyways. The Purist model doesn't work.'_ Villetta considers her drink as she considers her options.

_'As a commoner, I can not have too many options.'_ It was why she agreed to help the ASEEC under Jeremiah's recommendation. Anything that shows something positive in her capabilities to the Second Prince can't be a bad idea. _'And the technology of the Lancelot is really something to behold.'_ Villetta admits as well, smiling a bit in memory.

Warrant Officer Kururugi is still a mystery to her, but at least he's also a polite young man who shows enthusiasm for the work he does, as limited as it is right now due to Viceroy Cornelia's distaste for Numbers.

_'His actions in during the hotel hijacking bear much to mention too.'_ Villetta thinks. In the end everyone else was worthless in comparison to what the Lancelot and its devicer could do to aid in the rescue mission. Though, if the Taiyō no Heishi hadn't stepped in Villetta is sure she could have done something to show competency in Viceroy Cornelia's eyes in rescuing the hostages.

Still, Villetta can't have too many options. She has the chance to raise herself in esteem in battle for Viceroy Cornelia as a member of the military and she also has the chance to show the kind of thinking and tolerance that Princess Euphemia values thanks to Jeremiah, who also opened the route to even the Second Prince's esteem with his ties to the ASEEC.

_'Apparently he and Lloyd were friends in school.'_ Villetta muses over that, her smile growing slightly at that. _'Though I still wonder at his change in attitude and...'_ Her smile drops. _'There is still the matter of what happened in Shinjuku to me. And then...'_

She lifts her head and looks around the mostly empty bar, a frown forming on her face. _'There was the case of Prometheus's appearance in Saitama.'_

Most people didn't look into it she's sure. But she saw the worry on Viceroy Cornelia's face after the incident, likely when she checked the video logs same as Villetta herself did.

Not a single electronic device recorded seeing or hearing Prometheus. Nothing. Like he wasn't actually there. And that, along with Villetta's blurred memory in Shinjuku, means she has a problem on her hands. One she could pursue and turn into an opportunity for advancement.

“If I pursue it...” Villetta whispers to herself. _'I could find Prometheus maybe. That boy...that uniform was the Ashford uniform. That's the only detail I can remember enough clearly. But I think if I see that boy again I will recognize him.'_

There are ways to investigate and then there are _ways_. Villetta has other duties, a new military mission under Cornelia is being prepped for. So she stands and, after paying her tab, leaves the bar. Breathing in deep the night air, Villetta pulls out her phone and looks at the information on it.

Diethard Ried made an impression on the Purists and herself with his skilful manipulation of the media and masses in the wake of Clovis's death and the brief time they acted in charge before the arrival of Viceroy Cornelia.

And, recently, thanks to Prometheus he has fallen from his high position in Hi-TV. In other words...

“This man could be of use.” Villetta says and sets off into the night, mind whirling with plans on how to reach the top of Britannia society, a goal she's spent her entire career working towards.

* * *

The smell of sakuradite and the sound of machinery and the yells of the technicians as they communicate back and forth as they work fills the air of the hanger. Suzaku has to admit this kind of surroundings have become comfortable to him. Familiar and even in a way safe for him to be there. He smiles at some of the technicians, waving hello as he passes and getting cheerful greetings himself as he enters the current base of the ASEEC.

He pauses when he sees something he didn't expect; another mobile base but bigger. Tilting his head, Suzaku runs his eyes over it. Unlike the first one he can still see to the side which is currently open as they reveal the Lancelot and set to checking its condition as they do every morning, the new one seems to be big enough to carry three Knightmares with a little squeezing.

“What is that for?” Suzaku asks once he gets to where Cécile and Lloyd are, nodding towards the bigger mobile base.

Lloyd cackles and rubs his hands together. “The new mobile base for the ASEEC! Since we are to test other Knightmares and not just my Lancelot, Schneizel got us this! And, best of all, he made certain that for the next round of missions that Cornelia is doing, she has to, at the least, bring us with her!”

“Uh? So I might actually go into battle?” Suzaku can't help but feel the rush of joy at the thought. Though he has to admit to hating war and killing others, he loves piloting the Lancelot and the rush he gets from being in battle with it is definitely something he enjoys. No matter how serious it gets, he finds the Lancelot is a joy to pilot.

“Perhaps.” Cécile demurs, watching as they load up the modified Sutherland and Gloucester they have into the bigger mobile base. “At the least we should be able to do something outside for once. Perhaps even testing.”

Suzaku nods at that, agreeing at that likely-hood. He then pauses, looking around. “Where is Lelouch? I thought he came in earlier?” He had left bright and early this morning according to Sayoko, taking his laptop and other supplies with him.

“Oh oh oh...gone to create some _connections_.” Lloyd grins wickedly and taps just below his left eye, indicating what he really means. “His net has spread far and wide...soon enough nothing that happens in Area 11 will escape his eyes and ears!”

Suzaku smiles a bit painfully at that. Lelouch has been intensely creating careful “spies” with his Geass throughout Area 11 since Saitama. It's been...troubling for Suzaku. Even knowing that Lelouch only commands them to give him information at certain times of the day and otherwise his “spies” live out their lives as normal, it's uncomfortable for Suzaku.

_'Still, it's as ethical as you can get with that power.'_ Suzaku thinks, even as he slips over to the change room to get ready for more testing to be done. _'__It's not like I have any right to stop Lelouch either.'_

As he returns, Lelouch finally enters the ASEEC, frowning a bit at a tablet in his hands. “Lelouch!”

He looks up, blinks his big violet eyes, and then smiles at realizing it's Suzaku. “Suzaku. Ready for more testing?”

“Uh...yeah...” Suzaku looks worriedly at the tablet in Lelouch's hands. Lelouch sees where his gaze is and sighs, shaking his head.

“You can talk to me about it if you like, you know that?” Lelouch raises an eyebrow, even as Suzaku blushes and scratches his cheek, Lelouch walking past him to his station and pulling out his laptop from his bag and booting it up after plugging it in.

“Well, yeah. I just...don't think I can really stop you.” Suzaku says with an awkward laugh. “I said that before! You like knowing about things too much after all and...well, I can see the use in it. Knowing this information could be useful. Particularly to keep yourself and Nunnally safe.”

Lelouch's smile turns a bit bitter there. “Yeah it does...” He glances over at the tablet now resting on the desk next to his laptop. “I just came back from the docks. There are a lot of shipments coming from the Chinese Federation territory. Just three days ago a shipment came in from India in fact.” Lelouch shakes his head. “I'll have to go through it...if anything is there involving Refrain, I'll point the right people in that direction to do a proper investigation.”

Suzaku immediately frowns at the mention of Refrain. He knows that Lelouch spent a lot of time looking into where Refrain is when it came to his attention, saying _very_ unpleasant things about it. Not that Suzaku blames him; the insidious nature of Refrain and its effects on people's minds certainly upsets Suzaku too. He even managed to be involved in one Refrain raid held by Sub-Viceroy Euphemia after Viceroy Cornelia returned from destroying the smuggling route in Kyushu that brought in the majority of the Refrain. The Lancelot ended up being used to keep people from fleeing the rest of the forces but even that small role was more than enough for Suzaku.

He got to keep people from evading justice.

_'I just hate that they were mostly police...'_ Suzaku sighs. After that raid revealed how much the police were involved in Refrain distribution, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia has been investigating the corruption in that department. Actually, she's been doing a lot of investigation in that regard. Mostly by ordering people with the right skills and knowledge into looking into it, while leaning on them with her royal status to actually _complete_ said investigations. On top of doing various public appearances now as Sub-Viceroy, including visiting an elementary school just yesterday.

_'I think I should be happy she can't visit __here __much.'_ Suzaku glances over to Lelouch who is frowning and looking through the numbers of the coding of the modified Sutherland. _'After all, Lelouch can't be caught like this...'_

Still, something makes Suzaku feel like he wishes he could see and talk to her. Lelouch too. He feels that, with the work she's doing, they will have a lot to talk about.

* * *

“Right!” Milly begins the meeting with a bright cheer. “So, we have everything ready for tomorrow, yes?”

Lelouch looks through the lists in front of him. “All the new and modified school uniforms have been handed out. Everyone who needed more adjustments arranged something with the sewing club or did arrangements themselves. All costumes have been handed out and chosen by students...or forced on them.” Here he glares at Milly, who just grins brightly at his accusation.

“Awww. But you wouldn't have picked a good one! Besides, I assign all the costumes for the student council! That's part of the festival!” Milly says cheerfully.

“...why am I wearing this...” Ray grumbles, glaring at the sheet in front of him. Lelouch briefly wonders what it is then decides he doesn't want to know quite yet, especially as Milly points her finger at Ray.

“Ha! You asked for something you could run in and you got it! Same as Suzaku really.” She grins at Suzaku who smiles back.

“This looks like fun! You said something about a competition in the afternoon when everyone is wearing the costumes, right?” Suzaku flips through the sheets in front of him and frowns. “Why isn't there any information here?”

“Ahaha! That's because it's a surprise for everyone! To make sure no one can prepare or do anything to rig things, only myself and the staff and teachers who volunteered to help know about it until the day of!” Milly says proudly. “And, of course, there will be prizes! Prizes for the top three winners!”

“Please don't tell me it's money prizes...” Lelouch sighs, eye twitching a little. “We mostly ran that dry during the cat festival.”

“Nope! All are prizes that don't involve money, don't worry about that.” Milly waggles her fingers with glee. “Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!”

“That's one way to put it...” Shirley chuckles awkwardly. “I think it's also going to be a bit stressful...”

“Yeah...at least this time we made certain all the school uniforms will be modified to suit and fit the wearers...” Rivalz shudders in memory. “Dear lord...some people should not wear miniskirts!”

“...I rather not...” Lelouch sighs, flipping back the sheets in front of him and leaning back in his chair. He glances over at Kallen. “You are suspiciously quiet. This is your first time being around for the crossdressing festival right?”

“Aah...yeah.” Kallen gives a pale smile at that, coughing delicately. “This is rather _overwhelming_. So we start off the morning as usual except everyone has swapped their normal school uniform for the one of the opposite gender?” Kallen looks at her papers, frowning. “That's...a bit strange.”

“Yeah I guess so but that's part of the fun!” Milly says cheerfully. “It also means the teachers don't have to worry about us missing too much classes. Also the idea is to spend time acting opposite too!”

“Aaah...I guess that works. This gives everyone the time to do that...since the competition is next followed by a ball?” Kallen tilts her head. “And everyone is still crossdressing too?”

“Yup! Used to be that everyone would just have a gender reversal costume party in the afternoon, but this year I decided to shake it up! So not only do they have fun costumes, all the girls wear tuxes and the boys wear ballroom gowns for the crossdressing ball that wraps things up in the evening!” Milly bounces a little in her seat as she speaks. “Isn't it great?!”

“It's a bit costly...” Nina murmurs, even as Ray nods in agreement.

“True enough but we got most of those outfits secondhand and then the sewing club helped out with fixing them all up for each person!” Milly then turns to Lelouch, a wide grin on her face. “Except for us of course. Thanks for the help Lelouch!”

Lelouch sighs, looking annoyed. “I only agreed to help so I could pick out the ballgown I would have to wear.”

“And you did a splendid job!” Milly stands up at that, clapping her hands together. “Well, with everything set up, let's all break the meeting and do any last minute personal preparations! Tomorrow is going to be a fun day!”

“Yay.” Lelouch says flatly, making Milly pout at his fake enthusiasm, even as Shirley laughs at his reaction to this and Suzaku grins, looking around brightly at the people around him, smile only faltering when his gaze lands on Ray.

Ray, who is still giving him unpleasant looks and it only gets more intense whenever Lelouch is around.

_'I wonder why he doesn't like me?'_ Suzaku wonders, not for the first time.

* * *

The day Lelouch dreads above all others has come. He wakes up, slowly and blinking back sleep. He slowly sits up, wiping grit from his eyes and sees it.

The school uniform today is not the male one. No, it is the female one paired with thigh highs and a wig of long black hair. The wig is very good quality he knows and yet he still hates it. He can't help glowering at it and wishes he could sleep the day away.

A knock on the door puts an end to it. “Lelouch? You up yet? Sayoko is making fluffy pancakes today!” Suzaku says cheerfully. Damn him.

Lelouch groans and flops back into bed. “I'm awake and already regretting it.”

Suzaku laughs on the other side. “Alright alright...don't take too long. You don't want breakfast to get cold do you?”

Lelouch groans but gets up anyways, stumbling towards the shower. He glowers at the razor nearby and the note attached from Milly but still gets in the shower and brings the razor with him.

Half an hour later, cursing out razors to the end of all days, Lelouch stumbles out freshly shower washed, his hair blow dried and grabs the cursed school uniform. He wishes it took longer than it actually does, but soon enough he's just missing the wig and is shoving his feet into the shoes for the day, sitting down on his desk's chair to do it without much fuss.

And this is only the first outfit. He's dreading both the fancy costume dress Milly got him for the afternoon and the ballgown for the evening ball. Another knock on the door makes him raise his head. “Hey, Lelouch, you dressed?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Lelouch waves it off, and groans as Suzaku opens the door and steps in. “You could just wait downstairs...” He lifts his head from where he's staring at the wig and meets Suzaku's green eyes. Suzaku is staring at him, mouth slightly agape and a flush on his face. “...What's wrong?”

“...you...uh...” Suzaku shuffles and gives an awkward grin. “You really look like a girl Lelouch.”

Lelouch glares, feeling a spike of hot anger at that. “Thanks ever so much.”

“Hahaha, then you open your mouth.” Suzaku shakes his head, still grinning. “But really, you look good there!”

Lelouch frowns and turns his gaze to Suzaku. His muscles stand out and even with the school uniform adjusted to fit him, it's still very obvious what it is; a young man wearing women's clothing. “You still look like a guy.”

“Uh yeah I guess I do...do I at least look good?” Suzaku spins a little, making his longer skirt flare a bit as he moves. “It's not that hard to move in thankfully.”

“Hmph. I'm not entirely sure about the colouring but it's not that bad.” Lelouch gives a judging look at Suzaku's attire, then stands up. He ignores the dreaded wig and focuses on considering how Suzaku has dressed himself up for the crossdressing festival. “Do you really need that headband?”

“Well it's...cute and girly?” Suzaku offers, titling his head as he says so, eyes wide. “We are supposed to act like the opposite gender so I figured it might help.”

Lelouch snorts and grabs Suzaku's head, pulling gently on the curls. “It looks as messy as usual Suzaku, just with a headband shoved on top.”

“I did my best but you know my hair!” Suzaku whines a little and despite his sour mood over this whole thing, Lelouch chuckles.

“Yes, yes I'm sure you did.” Lelouch considers the appearance of Suzaku again, the shorter socks that he's wearing compared to the thigh highs Lelouch got stuck with thanks to Milly, and sighs. “Well, if this is any confirmation it looks like we will deal with less disasters in appearance than last year. The tailoring seems to solve most problems.”

“Hahaha...” Suzaku looks as bright eyed as possible and bounces a bit as if to prove how energetic he is. “Hey, your skirt is shorter than mine. It's the same size the skirts normally are.”

“Blame Milly. She refused to let me lengthen the skirt.” Lelouch crosses his arms and looks away from Suzaku, trying to hide the high blush on his cheeks.

“Uh...how do you hide _it_ then?” Suzaku asks.

Lelouch splutters. “What...what do you mean?”

“I mean come on. _It_. Your dick.” Suzaku says cheerfully as if he didn't say anything out of the ordinary. “It's a pretty short skirt after all.”

“You! You can't just say that!” Lelouch protests, feeling the heat grow on his cheeks. _'This guy...how shameless!'_

“Uh? But we're both guys right? So what's the problem?” Suzaku asks innocently. “As for me I have shorts underneath, see?” He lifts up the skirt, showing the black shorts underneath which makes Lelouch yelp in protest and raise his hands as if to cover his face. “You don't have to act that way. Seriously what do you have?” Suzaku puts action into his words and reaches out.

And flips up Lelouch's skirt.

For a moment, everything freezes for Lelouch. He stares wide eyed at the curiously looking Suzaku, feeling the cool air on his crotch as the skirt is lifted up. Then he squeals, bringing his hands down to pull down the skirt and even bending a little over to try to protect his modesty. “SUZAKU!”

“Wow! Were those panties? No those were briefs right? Those were pretty tiny...sure it's okay to wear that?” Suzaku asks, blissfully ignorant to how flustered and upset Lelouch is.

“That is--! What is your problem!? You don't just take a look at someone's underwear!” Lelouch protests, feeling his voice crack at how distressed he is.

“Uh? But isn't this...oh oh! So it's not just something you wear for this? You always wear those kinds of briefs?” Suzaku looks actually surprised at that. “Really? I would have thought such tiny briefs would be uncomfortable for day to day life.”

“SHUT UP SHUT UP!” Lelouch explodes, starting to try to swat at Suzaku, feeling his chest heaving in a mix of exertion and embarrassment as Suzaku dodges every attempted swat with ease. “You! You VULGAR PERSON!”

“Wow Lelouch you are already in character!” Suzaku says laughing even as he dodges from the slowly getting more and more irritated prince-in-hiding. “That's exactly like you would expect a girl to act!”

Downstairs, C.C. and Nunnally stare up at the ceiling even as Sayoko cheerfully crafts pancakes for this morning. Nunnally is wearing one of her middle school's male uniforms, head tilted as she listens to what is going on upstairs with an amused smile on her face. “Suzaku and Onii-sama get along very well, don't they?”

“This is them getting along?” C.C. asks, sounding disbelieving.

“Yes! Onii-sama is very comfortable with Suzaku to be so expressive!” Nunnally chirps cheerfully. “Oh, what are you doing here anyways C.C.? Don't you normally eat elsewhere for breakfast?”

“Hm, yes.” C.C. thinks longingly of the lovely pizza she gets from Pizza Hut. Just a few weeks more of orders and she'll have Cheese-kun! “But I heard about the crossdressing festival so I wanted to see what was going on there.” C.C. then pulls out something and places it on the table. “I even brought a camera!”

Nunnally laughs, delighted, even as Lelouch and Suzaku finally come down the stairs, Lelouch finally with the wig on and Suzaku trying to awkwardly apologize – without understanding why he needs to apologize – to the very flustered and angry Lelouch.

The flash of C.C.'s camera interrupts them and makes Lelouch shriek at C.C. for ten straight minutes, trying and failing to catch her and destroy the camera as everyone else laughs.

* * *

Walking into class today is surreal. Kallen is left feeling like she went through a strange portal to another dimension. Except she didn't, it's crazy to think such a thing would be possible.

_'But still...Gender Reversal Day and the Crossdressing Festival...'_ Kallen sighs, though secretly she rather likes the fact she can get away with wearing pants together instead of those tiny skirts the Ashford uniform has. But walking in and seeing a bunch of guys wearing the school uniform for girls is still weird to her.

_'At least they don't look horrifying wearing them.'_ Kallen has to admit to herself, eyeing them. All the school uniforms are made to fit them and though not all of them look _good_ wearing it, it's not some grotesque thing. _'Hey, they are allowed to change the length of the skirt but not me?'_ Kallen silently grumbles at that then almost bumps into someone. “Aah sorry I didn't...?” Kallen pauses, staring at the pretty girl in front of her. “Um...do I know you? Wait, aren't you suppose to be wearing the opposite gender clothing today?”

A death glare is her answer, making her step back. “Um...?” Kallen wonders why this girl is glaring at her. Wait, she seems strangely familiar....

A bit of laughter and Rivalz is suddenly there, wrapping his arm around the pretty girl's shoulders. “Don't be so pissy Lelouch, you know it had to happen! Heya Kallen! You don't look half bad like that!” He greets her cheerfully.

“Uah, yes—wait.” Kallen blinks, pointing at the “girl” beside him. “That, that is Lelouch?!”

Lelouch twitches. “Yes...” He grits out as Rivalz laughs ever more.

Kallen stares. She feels her mouth twitch, looks Lelouch up and down...and starts laughing herself.

Lelouch flushes, crossing his arms and looking annoyed at the two of them. “You can stop that _any time_.” He growls.

“Wow!” Kallen gasps out as she finally gets her laughter under control. “You really look like a girl Lelouch! It's amazing!”

“Tell us about it!” Shirley sighs, from where she's sitting down at her seat. She's not the only one paying attention to Lelouch. A lot of other students keep giving excited looks over at him from what Kallen can tell.

_'Seems he's a “star” of this event.'_ Kallen muses, even as she still giggles a little. “I totally was convinced!”

“Could you **not**?” Lelouch growls and okay. His deep voice and sour expression just makes this even _more_ funny.

“You look like a charming young lady...until you open your mouth that is.” Kallen snickers. “No wonder you weren't looking forward to it!”

“Hahaha! This happens every time Milly gets Lelouch in a dress or some such.” Rivalz is still hanging off of Lelouch, ignoring the glare he is getting from his friend. “Someone is bound to make the mistake he's actually a girl. I figured you would be the one this year Kallen. It is your first time at the Crossdressing Festival!”

“True enough.” Kallen smiles, suddenly feeling in a much better mood. “But oh! I need to act like a boy! How do I do that? Should I be a grumpy person like Lelouch or go another route?” Kallen says, teasingly and enjoying how Lelouch flushes in embarrassment at that.

“Haha...technically you only need to start once the school bell rings so you got time.” Rivalz says cheerfully.

“That's true!” Shirley says brightly. “It livens up classes with everyone having to try to stay in character!”

“It can be hard though...” Nina says softly and Kallen gets that.

_'How do I play boy without people wondering at my attitude during it?'_ Kallen wonders. _'If I'm __too comfortable with being more aggressive it could raise questions.'_

“Hmm...thinking I'll do sporty guy! Like Ray or Suzaku!” Shirley says cheerfully. “What about you Kallen?”

“Maybe I'll go for a grumpy guy, like Ray or Lelouch.” Kallen's mouth twitches at the mention of Ray and she crosses her arms. “Man I'm glad I don't have to try to stay in character around Ray...” Kallen mutters to herself.

“Ooh yeah. He's been in a grumpy mood for quite some time.” Rivalz shakes his head, squeezing Lelouch's shoulders a bit and giving him a wide grin. “Maybe it's cause of his family troubles? He keeps having to miss classes to try to handle it and sometimes even Alice has to go. Whatever is going on, it's probably pretty stressful.”

“Even if that's so, there's no need for him to lash out at Suzaku all the time.” Kallen scowls at the very thought. “He's always glaring or being unpleasant when it comes to Suzaku.”

“Oh that, hah! The reason for that is standing right next to me!” Rivalz says cheerfully, turning towards Lelouch with a meaningful look.

On Lelouch's part he just looks confused. “In what way do I have anything to do with Ray's attitude towards Suzaku? There's absolutely no connection between Ray being a jerk to Suzaku and myself!”

Rivalz sighs and turns to Nina, still clinging to Lelouch as he does and half dragging him with him. “Hey, miss scientist smart, what's the densest material on earth?”

Nina looks up, surprised, but easily answers. “The densest material known to man is the metallic element osmium, which packs 22 grams into 1 cubic centimetre, or more than 100 grams into a teaspoonful.”

“Better update that, the densest material is Lelouch's brain.” Rivalz says cheerfully, making a finger gun at Nina with his free hand as he does so.

Lelouch gives him an annoyed look. “I have no clue what you are talking about, but I certainly understand that I have been insulted.”

Everyone laughs at that, even Nina giggling softly while Rivalz and Shirley are the loudest. Kallen just keeps her laughter soft because she doesn't quite get the joke. _'Though he is pretty dense.'_ Kallen thinks, glancing over at Shirley who looks shyly over at Lelouch briefly mid laugh.

The door opens at that, Suzaku skidding inside. “Oh good I made it in time!” He says brightly, breathing slightly hard as he joins the rest.

“Where were you?” Kallen asks, surprised by how he only now appears.

“Hahahaa...” Suzaku scratches the back of his head, slightly knocking forward the headband in his hair. “There were some guys helping finishing off decorating and setting up for the competition. I offered to help and there were others who needed help too. I just got caught up in that.”

“You weren't just used were you?” Kallen asks suspiciously.

Suzaku immediately shakes his head. “No no! I just lost track of time that's all. It was all fun! Everyone was nice.” He turns slightly to look at Lelouch and droops. “Lelouch...”

Lelouch is not looking at him, and even moved away with a scowl on his face. “No.”

“But!” Suzaku whines, only to be cut off by Lelouch again.

“No! I won't have anything to do with such a vulgar person!” Lelouch starts walking away, Suzaku scrambling towards him and trying to apologize over and over even as Lelouch keeps moving away, shoulders tense and a blush on his face.

“...what happened there?” Shirley asks, surprised.

“Vulgar person?” Kallen says in confusion, even as Suzaku darts around Lelouch who keeps turning away from him.

Rivalz laughs. “Looks like they had an argument! Aah, no problem, no problem. Lelouch will forgive him before class starts just you wait!”

“They are very close.” Nina says, glancing over at Lelouch and Suzaku. Suzaku looks like a sad puppy at this point and Lelouch an irate cat, the hair of his wig swishing behind him as he turns violently away from Suzaku again.

“They are!” Shirley chirps cheerfully. “It's very nice. Lulu doesn't let many people close. I'm glad he has Suzaku with him!”

As Kallen watches Lelouch finally relents and turns to help Suzaku with his messed up tie, apparently lecturing Suzaku in some way that likely goes over his head as he just perks up at having Lelouch pay attention properly to him again. She smiles, softly, as Rivalz comes up beside her and chuckles.

“And that, Kallen, is exactly why Ray doesn't like Suzaku.” He says and Kallen frowns, wondering what it means even as Lelouch finally smiles at Suzaku.

The bell rings at that point and it's time to enjoy the Gender Reversal Day.

* * *

By the time the lunch bell rings, Lelouch is exhausted. He absolutely hates this day. He really does. He does **not** like having it shoved in his face how “girly” he is.

But it's not even over! Just the Gender Reversal part is over and as lunch kicks into play, Lelouch groans as he stands up from his desk and collects his things. The rest of the class is chatting excitedly, talking about their costumes and everyone happily teasing each other about their current attire.

“Well, this is going to be interesting!” Rivalz says cheerfully, slinging his arm over Lelouch's shoulders again. “So, what outfit did the Prez get you?”

Lelouch blushes, looking away from Rivalz. He does not want to think about that confection-like dress. At all. Rivalz just chuckles, not saying anything else and stepping away from Lelouch as he shrugs him off, starting to march out of the room.

_'I really hate this day.'_ Lelouch thinks, pausing by a window that just gives him a reflection of himself in the glass. He glances away, feeling annoyed at how much like a girl he looks. It's _uncomfortable_ that thought. He's never been quite sure why. But he sees both himself and not like this.

He sighs, looking up and down the hall, and turns his feet towards the student council room. They will all meet up there anyways after lunch and he might as well eat in relative privacy. A bit of quiet before more crazy hits is just what he needs.

Lelouch walks on, fighting to recognize what he sees in his reflection. He doesn't want to see a beautiful girl instead of himself. And neither does he want to accept the beautiful “girl” as himself.

No matter how much this makes Nunnally smile and say she looks forward to seeing the pictures later.

* * *

Kaguya sits seiza style, eyes closed as she sips carefully at her green tea, the clay cup soothing and comforting to hold. A traditional tea ceremony is how she decided she would handle this meeting. In the silence, aside from the chirping of birds and the trickle of the water outside, the clack of the shishi-odoshi rings out.

She opens her eyes. “So, you have sent both the Guren Mk-II and the Gekka Pre-Production Test Type to the Taiyō no Heishi.”

The other members of Kyoto nod, Kirihara silently watching her while the others radiant smugness. “I did say I rejected that plan, yes? So why did you not agree to a second meeting so we could discuss the pros and cons more thoroughly?”

“It is past time we pick a side. You heard about Kusakabe. And the JLF haven't repudiated him!” Osakabe says.

“I agree with that.” Kaguya says. “However...” She lowers her cup of green tea and gives them all intense looks. “I do not believe the Taiyō no Heishi will be any better.”

“You do not believe in Prometheus, do you, Kaguya.” Kirihara says, as a statement of fact and not a question.

She gives him a small smile. “Yes. I do not know what it is but...” She stares at her green tea. “I do not trust him.”

“Then who would you trust to give us back Japan?” Munakata demands, his great grey beard bristling as he speaks.

Kaguya shakes her head and briefly remembers violet eyes. Remembers the boy Suzaku used to play with and the brightness that once shined in Suzaku's eyes as well. How dull they looked when he left, kicked out of his family for choosing to be an Honorary Britannian.

“I'm not sure.” Kaguya's smile turns mischievous. “Perhaps a demon?”

The older men all exchange confused looks at that, except for Kirihara who chuckles as the only one to know who she is referencing. “You might be right. But the Taiyō no Heishi have the support of the common people. We will test them with those Knightmares and see what they will do.”

“Considering the arrangements have all already been made, there is nothing else to be done, is there?” Kaguya flicks her hand to the side. “Now, what other topics do we need to discuss today?”

* * *

There is something to be said about having all attention on her. Milly blesses that the weather held out and today it's nice and sunny without being overly hot. You can never tell with the weather in Area 11 no matter how much Britannian news tries to act like they are infallible.

Still, Milly is basking in the attention of the entire school...and the delightful costumes everyone is wearing. So many fun outfits! She can even see a (male) sewing club member in a bunny girl costume!

And of course, she can see Lelouch standing not far back from her on the stage with the rest of the student council, trying valiantly to keep from blushing. The confectionery-like dress he's wearing, with all the frills and lace, makes him look like a _princess_. Milly feels her smile twitch and has to keep from giggling considering how ironic that is. Rivalz makes the maid outfit work somehow, as over the top it is, and Suzaku is just humming to himself, ignoring the rather skimpy “school girl” outfit he has.

Ray looks like a dark thundercloud in the qipao Milly got for him. And the girls...well, they all looks so lovely and handsome! She's amazed by how well Kallen pulls off the delinquent look.

Still, as much as she enjoys the mere amazing costumes everyone has, whether or not she had a direct hand in it, it's time to set off the event she has been waiting for this entire morning. Milly, beaming, walks up to the mic. “Testing, testing...” She giggles a little and lifts her hand up, which has a costume rapier in it. “Welcome everyone! It's time to get the Crossdressing Festival part of the day going!”

Cheers erupt, everyone eager to know what Milly has planned today. Milly can feel the wide grin getting wider, as she considers all that she set up with the teachers and staff.

“_We_ will be having a very special contest today! By very special, I mean there are multiple competitions and means to get points!” Milly says cheerfully. “The last three will be held just before the Crossdressing Ball! Though just before means at least half an hour before.” Milly admits bouncing a little as she speaks. “There are 108 different challenges! All divided into three categories! Muscle, Trivia, and Special!”

Everyone is excitedly chattering at this point, which makes Milly's smile start to hurt but oh she's just getting started.

“Muscle is pretty obvious! This is where you get to show off you are capable of physical feats and competing in athletic skills against each other!” Milly explains happily. “Trivia is a bit more complex. I considered Brains but well...it's more about knowledge and what you know! Each Trivia bit either is tested verbally or silently, by paper, and there are a few special ones made to be like a quiz show. You get to show off there too!”

“And Special...well, it has all the contests that don't quite fit in either of the two categories.” Milly waves a hand idly. “Either because it obviously doesn't or because the nature of the challenge is a mixture. Either way, as you can tell there are many ways to collect points which are in the form of these little black tokens that are easy to carry.” She shows off one as she speaks. “All the contests will be on going throughout the afternoon except for the last three. The last three we will hold at the end of the afternoon, just as evening is starting, to see who wins the last available points!”

“Now, what will these points give you? I'm certain you have been wondering about what prizes you will have!” Milly waves her rapier wielding arm in the air again as the students cheer. “Now, thanks to various factors including one very grumpy treasurer I was restricted in the money for the prizes...” Milly pouts here and quite a few giggle or give joking boos towards Ray who rolls his eyes at that.

“But luckily it's easy enough to set up prizes people will want!” Milly turns to the big screen behind her and waves her hand, signalling to Nina to turn it on. _'Oh I can't wait to see everyone's reaction...Nina was shocked just an hour ago!'_ Milly thinks happily

A giant image of Lelouch appears on the screen and she can see the sheer panic that blooms on Lelouch's face clearly. “Yes! All the prizes involve our wonderfully popular Lelouch Lamperouge, vice-president of the student council!”

There is dead quiet as the entire crowd absorbs this information and then a great cheer goes up. Milly has never seen Lelouch go so red so fast. “MILLY!” He yells but it's mostly lost to the excited calls of the rest of the student body.

“There are three prizes only unfortunately because of this but they are good ones!” Milly grabs the microphone and walks over to the side, making sure everyone can see the screen. Which changes to show off an image of the first prize. “First up! At third place we have a lovely body pillow with the lovely visage of Lelouch on it! Now isn't that a fun thing to have? I won't judge whatever you do with it~!”

“HOW DID YOU GET THAT MADE?!” Lelouch shrieks, staring at the image on the screen. One side has a sleeping Lelouch and the other has an awake Lelouch on it. The amount of excited squeals from the girls in the audience is fairly disturbing to him.

“Second place! A study date with Lelouch. Yes, actual _study_ date!” Milly chirps, seeing how everyone reacts positively to that. “He'll spend the afternoon tomorrow helping the lucky second place person with any homework or studies they struggle with. Except for PE of course.” Milly says with a wink, getting a laugh. Quite a few are eyeing Lelouch at that; despite his best attempts to seem halfhearted and not as smart as he is, Milly has to admit he's not that good at it. Everyone knows he's just unmotivated, not lacklustre in any subject outside of PE. And the idea of being given a session of help from him has a lot of reasons to be loved.

Lelouch is standing completely stunned at this point, mouth open as he takes in how Milly has set him up for spending a long period of time with some person with their studies.

“And finally, first place...for the evening ball, you will have him as your date!” Milly announces. And that gets the _entire_ attention of the population of the school's attention. Particularly the girls. “Yes, that's right, you get our fair _princess's_ hand for the evening ball!”

“Now, with all that announced, I start the Crossdressing Festival proper! Everyone go and have fun!” Milly raises the rapier in the air and brings it down, hearing the pop of the fireworks in the sky and the cheers shaking the ground as the students set out to getting whatever prize their have set their mind to.

Lelouch and Milly are soon the only ones left and when Lelouch makes to leave Milly grabs him. “Uh, uh, you are with me! Come here Prin_cess_ of Ashford, we are going to the festival broadcast room to observe it all!” And cheerfully drags the complaining Lelouch with her, a wide grin on her face.

Oh she so does love being student council president of Ashford!

* * *

Shirley doesn't quite know how she feels. Overwhelmed is a good start, as she races through the hallways trying to think of the best way to start. A contest where she has a chance to be with Lelouch in some way, maybe even properly confess!

...the body pillow might also be tempting her a little too.

Shirley shakes her head, blushing at the very thought of it. It's bad enough Milly created that thing somehow without any of them finding out, but no no! She won't give into temptation and try to get that.

“The study date or the date...” Shirley feels her face get warmer at the very thought. _'You'd think that since we are both in the student council I'd have more chances to confess to Lelouch!'_

But between his work and how Ray's poor attitude has been making Lelouch stick to Suzaku like glue to protect him, Shirley barely gets any chance at all lately. Not that she's particularly upset it's just exhausting and a bit frustrating to not have any chance.

And now she's got the chance.

“If I can win...” Shirley sighs. Despite all the different competitions she's trying to decide for, how can she do it on her own?

She then runs smack into someone.

A hand grabs her just before she falls down and she has a moment to recognize the orange skirt just before she looks up at Suzaku. “Oh I'm so sorry!”

“Don't worry!” Suzaku gives her a bright smile, helping her stand up straight. The halls are crowded and noisy, various people rushing every which way, but Suzaku tugs her a bit to the side. “So um, Shirley...you want to win the contest right? So you can spend time with Lelouch.”

Shirley manages to blush even harder at that. “Aah, yes. I would like that. But there are so many people competing I'm not sure how.”

Suzaku nods in understanding. “Well, the points are these little tokens, right?” Suzaku points out, making Shirley nod. “Well, there isn't any rule that says I can't hand over any I win to you right?”

Shirley stares up at him, surprised. “You, you would do that?”

“Of course!” Suzaku says it like it's that easy and maybe to him it is. Shirley can feel a warm smile growing on her face. “I'll do the challenges I know I can win. You can focus on doing challenges you are confident in! We can meet up together and I'll pass on my tokens just before the counting is done! I'm sure you can manage second place at least that way!”

Shirley blushes again but, still smiling, nods. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you!”

Suzaku waves and runs off at that, yelling something about heading to the basketball challenge. Shirley waves as well, before turning and heading to one of the Trivia challenges. That would be the best place for her to start. She'll start with subjects she's good at and work from there!

* * *

There are many things to consider. He's got the Taiyō no Heishi to consider. His own various secret identities to juggle. Worrying over when Kyoto House will be demanding a meeting. If the Oni will be done in time for what his sources say will be the perfect time to debut them as much as the Taiyō no Heishi as an army.

All of this ends up being pushed back when Rai realizes just what Milly offered for the winner. It's too perfect. He can see about not only spending time with Lelouch tonight, he can do it without that damn Suzaku involved.

Rai narrows his eyes and considers his options. _'Trivia and Muscle are obvious ones I can handle...but some of the Special ones could work.'_ Rai runs the options over, remembering the giant list that is flashing on the big screen in the courtyard and the various posters all over that reveal where each contest is.

Rai pauses for a moment outside one Trivia challenge classroom, a chemistry themed one, and frowns. Something is bothering him but he's not sure what. A niggling thought in the back of his mind, something telling him he needs to consider something that should be obvious. But he can't get the thought to form properly

However, it can't be that important. Not with a chance to grab Lelouch for his own finally staring him in the face.

* * *

There are times where Lelouch really wonders at Milly's sanity. This is one of them.

“Why, why do you even _have_ a body pillow of me?!” He demands, trying not to scream. In the festival broadcast room – which is bigger than the other one which is used for most daily announcements and not huge things like this – Lelouch sits on a chair, shifting and making a face at the feeling of the voluminous skirts he's wearing. He looks like a delicate doll of a girl right now and he _hates_ it.

“Haha! You never know what might come in handy.” Milly brushes it off, giggling to herself as she sets up the monitors and flicks them all on. Lelouch can see all the students, the sheer amount who are eager to try for the challenges for the sake of the prizes...

“...why do you keep torturing me?” Lelouch whines. He won't deny it. He's _whining_.

“You need to relax Lelouch.” Milly gives him a bright smile. “You've been so tense lately...it's because of what is going on right?” Her smile drops briefly and she gives him a look of naked concern. “What with Prometheus being around.”

“I...” Lelouch hesitates. How does he explain all the reasons for him being tense? He certainly can't explain C.C. or Geass, he can't even talk about his job.

“Lelouch.” Milly places her hands on her hips and gives him a scolding look. “You don't have to bear the weight of the world yourself! Also, there's nothing wrong with relaxing and having fun. Don't worry so much about this. It's not going to do irreparable damage to anyone!”

Lelouch stares at her, blinking rapidly as he takes in her words. “That is...well my dignity is entirely shattered by that body pillow...” Lelouch manages to get out, making Milly laugh. Despite himself he smiles. “You really just like making people smile, don't you?”

“Of course! It's the best thing ever.” Milly says proudly, picking up Arthur and setting her on the table after she paws at her for attention. She pets the cat for a bit, looking a bit lost in thought.

Lelouch sighs, looking away and at a nearby screen. He can just spot Shirley in the room shown there, hitting the button in front of her and answering the question – correctly by the reactions of others – before anyone else can.

“Hey...Lelouch?” Milly says slowly, turning away from Arthur and towards him.

“Hm?” Lelouch turns to her, vaguely spotting how Arthur looks upset at being ignored and walks away from Milly, leaping lightly up with a quiet mew to the control board.

“I...” Milly hesitates and laughs a little. “I guess I might be also trying to hide from my own problems like this...and trying to vent my frustration.” Milly gives him a bitter smile.

Arthur bats at the broadcast button and finally sits down on it, unnoticed by the two as Lelouch stares at Milly who takes in a deep breath.

“I'm engaged to Earl Lloyd Asplund.” Milly announces, staring at Lelouch whose mouth drops open in shock.

Unknown to the two of them, everyone else in the school jerks at hearing that from Milly. Rivalz, trying to beat a race, ends up tripping on thin air. “WHAT?!” He cries out in shock from on the ground. Ray rolls his eyes as he passes by him, shaking his head at the utter ridiculousness that is unfolding right now.

“What.” Lelouch doesn't bother giving that any emphasis. He blinks. “Did you say...?”

“Yeah. Earl Asplund arranged an engagement between him and me. It got finally signed and sealed last week.” Milly leans against the control board, a bitter look on her face. “I thought you knew but weren't going to bring it up. I mean, he is your boss.”

“...Lloyd is an Earl?” Suzaku mutters, staring up at the speakers with surprise on his face. His distraction doesn't last long however, much to the unfortunate fate of his opponent as the club leader of the martial arts club is sent flying off the mat with one swift move.

“...I knew he had a marriage meeting but he never told us how it went.” Lelouch admits. “I didn't realize it was with you...hell I thought he just did it to get his _own_ boss off his back in that regard.”

“Well, turns out he successfully is engaged to me, Milly Ashford. The Ashford name won't be mud for much longer.” Milly says, a sourness to her voice at that. “So there is that. After I graduate, they will start making arrangements for my wedding to him.”

Nina stares up at the speaker above her laptop, having retreated into her private corner as usual once she has the chance. Shirley snaps out of her shock in time to score a win against her opponent at table tennis.

“Are you sure it's Lloyd?” Lelouch has to ask after a long pause. “I mean...you aren't his type...?”

“Oh? What kind of type does he have?” Milly asks, sounding both irritated and interested at the same time.

“...well, the only girl I could possible see interesting him would be a robot.” Lelouch admits after a bit of struggling on how to put it. “But really. _Lloyd_. You are engaged to him?”

“Hey, it's not all bad! Not every girl gets to marry an Earl.” Milly fakes cheer at that, even as she rolls her eyes. “But yeah yeah.”

“...there is just so many things wrong with this...” Lelouch grumbles to himself, face in his hand. He lifts it and turns his head, just enough to spot Arthur. “Wait...isn't that the broadcast button?”

Milly whirls around at that. “Aah! Whoops!” She laughs awkwardly, realizing that their conversation got broadcasted thanks to the cat. “Well...sorry!” She says, even as she picks up Arthur and closes down the broadcast.

But the damage is done, as Rivalz has utterly given up on potentially salvaging Lelouch's dignity by keeping that body pillow out of someone else's hands as he has dissolved into crying over Milly's engagement. And the rest of the school is half distracted by that, though plenty still get back on track in regards to the challenges.

Lelouch is, after all, still a great enough prize to gain focus and drive from all sorts of people.

* * *

Suzaku is pretty impressed by the set up for the contests that Milly arranged for. Particularly since no one in the student body knew anything about any of the contests until this morning. That means only a very few people, the staff and support of Ashford, could have prepared for it.

And with 108 contests, it's very difficult for people to “rig” things in their favour.

It's nice.

_'Though I wish she didn't put up Lelouch as the prizes...'_ Suzaku thinks, glancing over to the side. They have all returned to the courtyard and Lelouch is set up on a “throne”, blushing like mad as various contestants shout at him. Quite a few girls are playing into their masculine costumes, which just seems to fluster Lelouch more. The few guys who toss in girly squeals and joke a bit in that regard also seem to make Lelouch a deeper red.

Still, Suzaku can tell it's not making him angry or overly uncomfortable at this point. Just very _very_ embarrassed.

He hears the roar of the crowd and sees Shirley brightly smiling, having won the final Special challenge which involved balancing on a thin board holding an egg on a spoon while answering various personal and potentially embarrassing questions. Somehow she managed to push forward and only drop her egg at the last question; perhaps her experience dealing with Milly who is way more proficient at knocking people off balance with those kinds of questions helped. With the Trivia challenge already finished, it's time they all stepped back and let various volunteers set up the final Muscle challenge.

Which is, of course, a big obstacle course.

Suzaku pauses and considers the amount of tokens he got. He managed to win all previous thirty-five Muscle challenges and even managed to win three others of Trivia and Special. That brings the total of points he has up to thirty-eight points. Shirley comes over, smiling brightly and he waves her over. “How many points do you have?”

“I have twenty-five.” Shirley says cheerfully. “Got them all over the place too!”

“Here.” Suzaku hands over the pouch of points he has, seeing how her eyes widen and he laughs. “I'm very good with physical exercise as Lelouch would happily tell you. Though he would call me an exercise nut.”

Shirley laughs then gasp, as she takes the pouch and feels the surprising weight of it. “This is...what's the highest points?”

“I heard Ray has the same amount as me if not more.” Suzaku shrugs at her look. “Apparently he managed to bribe some people into giving over their tokens.”

“...I'm not that surprised.” Shirley glances over at Ray, who is glowering at the slowly being put together obstacle course. “He would be that intent in regards to Lulu.”

“He would?” Suzaku looks over at Ray himself, wondering what Shirley means. “So uh...how much points do you think he has?”

“He's been bouncing around as much as me but also talked to at least three different people about their tokens. I'm guessing enough to put him in second place at the least.” Shirley says, frowning a little as Ray gets in position for the obstacle race.

“Right. I'll see if I can bump you up to second place if not to get first!” Suzaku says cheerfully, and heads over to the obstacle course starting line. Shirley watches him go, as Rivalz slides up to her.

“So uh, how many tokens did you get?” Rivalz asks her.

“Oh! I got twenty-five and Suzaku...Suzaku gave me...” Shirley carefully counts them out and her eyes widen. “_Thirty-eight_?! How did he get so many?!”

“Oh that's easy...he won every previous Muscle challenge.” Rivalz shakes his head. “The school is all talking about it.” He nods at the crowd and sees a lot of people are noticing Suzaku, commenting on him in a positive fashion. Shirley can see various sports club leaders watching Suzaku carefully and seeming to be arguing back and forth in regards to something about him.

“Here.” Rivalz grabs her hand and dumps six tokens in there and laughs at her surprise. “I don't have much but I think you should have it. Go for it Shirley.” He winks at her and heads off before Shirley can protest, the poor girl blushing.

Her attention then turns to the obstacle course and she worries at her lip as she considers the dark glare Ray is throwing not just Suzaku but every other opponent he has. _'How many points does he have?'_

Rai narrows his eyes and considers things. _'Between bribes and my own skills, I've managed to gain __seventy-five__ tokens. That should be enough to get first place but...one more point will assure it.'_

He glances over at Suzaku and scowls. _'He's won every single Muscle challenge and I saw him talking to Shirley...if they teamed up I'm sure they managed to get about the same amount as me. Even just one more point could let them tie with me. I won't allow it. I'm going to be the one to win Lelouch.'_ Rai glances over at the stage at Lelouch and notices he's staring at the obstacle course starting line with interest. Following his gaze just sours his mood even further as he sees his focus is on Suzaku. _'His _first_ friend. Yeah right. You...one day you'll remember me Lelouch. You will. I never forgot you.'_

Milly stands up, mic in hand and grinning madly. “And now we come to the final contest! Since it's the final one, let's add a bit of bonus to it! Whoever wins this race...will gain one hundred points!” Milly spreads out her arm wide as she speaks to punctuate what she says.

Stunned silence. Suzaku's eyes widen and Ray nearly falls face first in the dirt, while the rest let out a loud gasp. The crowd of students watching suddenly go wild talking excitedly about the sudden twist Milly threw into the obstacle race.

_One hundred points_? That assures that whoever wins will definitely win first place! Pretty much everyone has collected points and no one has reached one hundred at all! The way the contests are set up assures that's the case. So this becomes an instant win condition!

“So...who will have what it takes to win the fair hand of our _princess_?” Milly cackles and gestures at Lelouch, who is standing there with the handkerchief meant to be dropped to set off the race with a stunned look on his face.

Lelouch visibly swallows, looking out at the crowd and all the people now staring at him. Some now rather _hungrily_. “...good luck.” He mutters and drops the handkerchief.

And it begins!

* * *

The obstacle course set up could be considered fairly typical. First is the standard run, which kicks off the race. Then you reach the wall, which you have to climb up. Once you get on top, you need to go hand-over-hand one of the ropes set there to the other wall. Beneath the ropes is a pool of mud made by pouring water into the ground. Not only does it help keep you safe from a fall, it adds an extra obstacle if you fall; you have to climb up the other wall while drenched in mud.

After that you need to climb down the second wall and then run a little more. This time there are vault bars in the way, which you need to jump over. After that is a section of netting you need to crawl under and make your way through before you resume running until you reach the final section.

That final section is a jump, a set of two ramps that you need to jump across before you can reach the finish line.

Rai was fairly confident in his ability in this. He took the time to relax and do less physical tests – not to mention bribing or _convincing_ various other students into handing over their tokens – before the final Muscle test. Suzaku has to have reached his limit at this point, as well as the difficulty of the obstacle course draining the energy for all his other opponents. None of which are the kind of sports people who would find this kind of challenge easy.

But Suzaku! He ends up gaping even as he pushes onward, seeing Suzaku ahead of him. He doesn't falter, only slowing down enough that Rai can catch up to him when it comes to the net crawl. It's enough to push them at even, for Rai to get close. He glares at Suzaku, who is focusing ahead. He doesn't even look winded! What kind of being is this guy!?

The jump is ahead and Rai pushes himself just enough to get ahead of Suzaku and take the jump first. The jump isn't that big, but hard after the previous challenges. He makes it, pushing off in a smooth motion and rolling with the landing so as to get back up on his feet.

The finish line is in sight and Rai feels dark triumph flow over him.

Then a shadow goes over him and he looks up in time to see Suzaku literally _spinning_ through the air, landing just in front of Rai and running past the finish line a metre ahead of him. Rai comes to a stop, stunned, even as everyone breaks into cheers and Suzaku gives a bright, awkward grin at the crowd chanting and cheering him on.

Rai turns his head and sees Lelouch looking at Suzaku with a smile on his face, and feels his blood boil.

_'That damn Eleven!'_ He thinks viciously, glaring at Suzaku. Suzaku turns to look at him and jumps, looking confused. He then turns to look at Lelouch, before back at Rai, something like realization in his eyes as he stares at Rai.

But Rai doesn't care, pushing away from the crowd and finding a space where he can be alone for now, still seething from his loss.

* * *

“Did you really have to do that Milly?” Lelouch grumbles from behind the door, changing into his ballgown. Already in her golden tux, Milly laughs.

“Yes, yes I did.” Milly leans against the wall, smiling softly. “Had to protect you, didn't I?”

“You are the one that put me in danger! And wait, protect?” The door swishes open and Lelouch pokes out his head. “Who the hell were you protecting me from?”

Milly doesn't answer him, just waves her hand. “Hurry up and finish getting dressed! Shirley's waiting for you!”

Lelouch flushes at the reminder. “Why did you give your points to her Suzaku?” He asks, though he doesn't sound upset. Just confused that Suzaku would give all his points to Shirley. He doesn't stay to get any answer, stepping back and letting the door close again.

_'Honestly. One hundred and sixty nine points! Quite the thing.'_ Milly thinks cheerfully. _'Ray managed to come in second with his seventy-five points and another girl with fifty-one points got that body pillow.'_ Milly might be a tad worried over how overjoyed she was to get a body pillow but she's certain she won't do anything _too_ obscene to it. Lelouch is fully clothed in those images after all!

Milly's good mood sours a bit, thinking of Ray. His actions in this competition and recent attitude about Suzaku has gotten her hackles up. Something is _very_ wrong with his actions. Though she could only get him dropped down to second place, she hopes it's enough.

Milly shakes herself out of her thoughts as the door swishes open and Lelouch steps out. She looks him up and down and sighs. “I just lost my self-confidence as a girl...you are _gorgeous_ Lelouch.”

Lelouch just glares at her. “Let's just get this ball over with. Please.”

Milly grins, even as Lelouch steps forward careful of his heels and she starts escorting him down, like he's a princess and she's a knight escort. _'Ha I knew he would look good in this one!'_ Milly thinks smugly. _'Giving him a false choice worked wonderfully!'_ Milly would be a poor friend indeed if she didn't know Lelouch's tastes and what he would be comfortable with!

* * *

Shirley feels nervous. She shouldn't be nervous! She won and it's just...

She sighs. “It's Lulu...” Shirley glances over at what she can see of the crossdressing ball. Standing at the entrance to the ballroom, she can see the lights, the colours of people dancing, and hear the music drifting over the breeze. It's almost a farce of a ball, what with the women in tuxes and the men in ballgowns. But she can see and hear the laughter and knows it's all in good fun. And plenty of them manage to look good or at least comfortable in their outfits.

Nothing of which prevents Shirley from dwelling on the fact she's essentially here to have a date with Lelouch Lamperouge. Even if it's mostly unofficial, even if it's part of the whole Crossdressing Festival, Shirley can't help but be nervous.

_'Lulu...'_ Shirley looks out across the hall that leads to where she knows Lelouch will come. _'I hope he's okay. I know this has to be hard on him...it's funny how he takes it so badly but I hope he's not hurt or anything by this.'_ Shirley mentally promises herself to apologize to Lelouch for the crazy going on and her own participation in it.

Still, she remembers the smile on his face as Suzaku won the obstacle course. His clapping when she won her last competition. The way he just looked vaguely annoyed at having to hand over the body pillow to the girl who won third place. And his general joking over what exactly he could tutor _Ray_ in during their study session.

_'So, he's probably okay. No, it's fine. Despite how Lulu acts, anything that makes people smile is something he enjoys as much as Milly __does__.'_ Shirley thinks happily.

She turns at the sound of footsteps. And feels something go “crash” in the back of her head as Lelouch steps forward, blushing greatly even as he's escorted by Milly over, the student president with a wide happy grin on her face and winking at Shirley.

He's gorgeous. Shirley always knows that, it's one of the first things people notice about Lelouch. That he's beautiful. But now he's beautiful in a different way. And, strangely, Shirley can only blush and smile at him, not feel offended by how he looks more gorgeous than her in that fancy ballgown.

Because it's Lelouch in the end. And as embarrassed as he is, he still smiles at seeing Shirley.

Made out of black satin and silver lace, the dress is impressive to say the least. The design and accents around the chest area are complicated and beautiful with the way it swirls and spreads across the chest. In the middle of this design is a large violet stone, with tiny ones speckled through out. Small chains attach themselves to the silver lace that make up the tip of the sleeves. There is a gap, that ends just before the elbow where the sleeve continues on, turning it into more of a pair of gloves with thin cloth attached to connect them to the rest of the dress. A silver lace belt sits at the hips, one that dips down low with another violet gem sparkling there. The bottom of the dress is lined with silver lace as well and whispers across the ground with every step Lelouch takes. The wig he is wearing is artfully pulled back with a purple ribbon to leave his face, made up with gentle touches of makeup, clear.

“You look good Lulu.” Shirley says brightly, then ducks her head. “Aah...I guess you don't want to hear that when dressed like that though? But still...it's true. You look good.”

Lelouch glances to the side, the blush still on his pale cheeks. “Well, you aren't teasing me so it's okay I guess...” He mumbles, before turning back to Shirley. A gentle smile forms on his face as he takes in her appearance. “You don't look bad either. It suits you.”

Shirley blushes, considering the tux she's wearing is just secondhand and tailored to fit her. But it's sparkly and genuinely lovely she thinks. “Thank you! Where did you get these anyways, Milly?” She has to ask.

Milly grins widely, passing over Lelouch's hand to Shirley, resting it on the crook of her elbow and carefully arranging the two of them for their big entrance into the ball. “I got a lot of things from a costume store! They are so pretty aren't they? And made in such a way it's less difficult to alter them.”

“There is that...” Lelouch considers his ballgown again with a thoughtful look, then turns to Shirley. “Well, I guess it's time to get in.”

Shirley nods and peers at Lelouch's expression. “You nervous?”

Lelouch laughs a little. “I'm...I'm never going to get used to being the centre of attention. Give me a minute to prepare myself.”

“Anything you can think of that I could help with?” Shirley asks genuinely, making Lelouch shake his head gently.

“No...unless you happen to have a mask on you.” Lelouch's tone of voice, the twist of a smile on his lips, turns it into a joke.

“Well I do have plans for this year's Christmas ball to be a masquerade.” Milly says cheerfully. “But for now...” Milly steps forward and calls attention from one of the volunteers nearby helping with the ball. Soon enough the music fades away and Milly has everyone's attention.

“Welcome! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this wonderful ball! Fun to switch things up isn't it?” Milly gets cheers from everyone in there, a few making jokes and even faking catcalling each other. “Now, I declare the ball truly begun as our lovely Princess Lelouch and his escort Sir Shirley Fenette have arrived!”

Cheers erupt and Milly waves them forward. Shirley takes a deep breath, sees Lelouch also brace himself, and gives him a gentle nudge. He looks at her again and relaxes just a bit.

And they step forward together.

* * *

Suzaku can't help grinning. He's really enjoying himself. Even in the very fluffy, puffy dress he's wearing. It's not too hard to move in, though not as easy as the schoolgirl outfit Milly gave him for the costume section, and there is always the fact he's just having fun.

Plenty of people are now talking happily to him today. More than a few sports clubs wish to recruit him but he has to gently turn them down. “I'm sorry, but my military duties will get in the way a lot.” Is what he says, giving a sheepish smile at that. They groan but accept it, noting that's why he's in part with the student council.

“You did a great job with that obstacle course!” One girl says cheerfully, her tux a bright red that somewhat clashes against the dark green of his dress. She seems to realize this with a pout, but keeps close to him either way.

“Well, the military has a lot of obstacle courses. And they are much harder than that one.” Suzaku admits with an awkward laugh. “It was kinda something I just couldn't help doing well in.”

“You did good in all the Muscle challenges!” A guy says, waving around a fluffy, feathery fan he has and faking a swoon with a wide grin on his face. “You won them all!”

“Aah, well my physical capabilities have always been something I'm good at.” Suzaku says cheerfully.

“Haha, you are the exact opposite of Lelouch there...mostly.” Another girl admits, this one in a standard black tux. “You aren't bad with your other grades too.”

“Lelouch has been helping me with that though.” Suzaku says, shrugging a little. “So has someone at work even. I get a lot of help.”

“That's great!” The same girl cheers. “I hope you get to come around regularly even with military duties. Maybe you can drop by the football club a few times!”

“Hey, he should drop by the horseback riding club! You've never ridden before Ashford right?” The guy says, eager brown eyes boring into Suzaku's green.

“Aah...that's true enough.” Suzaku considers it. “I probably could learn some things that way! I mean, I've only been to a few classes but I'm still weirdly nervous around the horses...you'd think I would be fine but...” Suzaku shrugs. “I still struggle to relax which is probably why it's tricky for me.”

“You did struggle in the horse riding race.” The first girl notes, giggling a little. “Still managed to get a win but you did seem a bit awkward there. Don't worry, I'm sure the club will help!”

“Oh hell yes!” The guy cheers, waving the fan again. “We'll help you get over your nerves with the horses, for sure!”

“Great!” Suzaku grins widely at it. It sounds very fun, particularly since horseback riding is one of the few more physical things he's seen Lelouch do well in. And as if to tie into their opposite natures, it's one of the few that Suzaku struggles in. Mostly with the horses and the odd sense of vulnerability he gets around them.

_'You'd think with me dealing with Knightmares I'd do better but no.'_ Suzaku sips at his drink, musing on it. _'I guess it's cause they are definitely living. That is a bit scary sometimes.'_

He notices his drink has run out and steps away. “Aah, I'm going to refill my drink.”

“Ooh, I could do that!” The girl in the black tux offers cheerfully.

“Nah. Thinking I'll get myself a plate of food while at it.” Suzaku waves her off, grinning before slipping away from the now disappointed crowd of people. He sighs in relief once he does. Being around so many admiring people is exhausting! No wonder Lelouch doesn't like it.

As he approaches the table, he spies Shirley and Lelouch taking another turn on the ballroom floor. They make a striking couple he thinks, feeling an odd twisting sensation in his chest as he watches them. Lelouch all dark and delicate, Shirley bright and pretty, laughing at something he said while Lelouch smiles. Despite everything, he looks like he's enjoying himself.

“Why did you give your tokens to Shirley?” That voice makes him turn, suddenly seeing Ray nearby. He's scowling at him, arms crossed. He's wearing a deep, dark red dress that makes his red eyes stand out, almost with an eerie glow. Suzaku thinks that he's another person who pulls off the crossdressing well, though not as good as Lelouch does.

“You would have won if you kept them.” Ray continues and Suzaku eyes him warily. Something is dangerous in his gaze.

“...why don't you just tell Lelouch up front you like him?” Suzaku asks instead of answering Ray's question. Ray's eyes widen, stepping back unconsciously at Suzaku's words. Suzaku gives him a small smile. “It's pretty obvious you like him. If you do, shouldn't you tell him? Lelouch is rather dense so unless you go up and tell him in person, he won't get it.”

“I don't see how that's your business.” Ray snaps, giving him an even darker glare than before.

Suzaku shrugs his shoulders. “It's not but, you should try properly right? To get your feelings across. You can't make any progress like this.” With that said, Suzaku takes the chance to slip past Ray.

He pauses just as he reaches the buffet table, glancing back at Ray. He's standing still, tense, and glaring at both Lelouch and Shirley as they dance together.

Suzaku shudders a bit, feeling oddly like something cold was poured down his spine, and wonders what is giving him such a bad feeling from Ray. It's like there is a monster under the other boy's skin.

But Suzaku dismisses his worries as just a bit of paranoia brought on by recent events, what with the Taiyō no Heishi and Prometheus being a consistent nagging worry in the back of his mind, and focuses instead on picking out food he likes to eat. He's here to have fun; if Ray chooses to have a bad time, it's not his concern.

* * *

Lelouch's feet are sore. That's the absolute truth and unfortunately something he knew would happen. The heels he's wearing, even as small as they are, would eventually punish him.

So now he's sitting down, sighing a little in relief. Watching the dancing go on still and everyone else laughing and enjoying themselves. Currently by himself, as Shirley went to get them both drinks, he feels oddly like an outsider.

It's not the first time. He finds this comes around him whenever he's in such a situation, watching as everyone else parties without a care.

Lelouch's gaze lowers, staring at his hands. Slightly covered by black fabric of the dress, with just his carefully manicured fingers free, he closes them slowly. _'Of course I'm an outsider. I'm the one here with the biggest secret.'_ Lelouch's smile is bitter here. _'Kallen might have a secret too.'_ He looks up to see her talking to Rivalz and a few other classmates, a soft look on her face he doesn't think is entirely fake. _'But it's not like mine. She only denies half of herself...I deny it all...because if I don't...'_

“Lulu?” Shirley's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks up to see her looking down with a concerned look on her face, a glass held out to him.

“Oh, thank you.” Lelouch smiles, carefully accepting the drink and sipping at it. It's lemonade and in an almost perfect balance of sweet and sour.

“Are you okay? You looked pretty serious...” Shirley looks worried, sitting down next to him and cupping her glass in her hands, running her thumb along the side. “You...are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Enjoying myself...?” Lelouch pauses. Is he enjoying himself?

It takes a moment, looking out at the ballroom. Seeing Suzaku laughing with a group of people, the way people dance, how they are chatting and enjoying themselves. Even with the odd image of the men in the ballgowns and the women in the tuxes...

“I am.” Lelouch says, turning back to Shirley. “I had a really great time. Thank you Shirley.”

“You did?” Shirley brightens and Lelouch smirks a little.

“_Well_, I enjoyed everything except the dress.” And raises his glass, clinking it against Shirley's as she laughs at that.

And it's the truth. He really did end up enjoying himself. Dress and all, it was a good day today.

* * *

The many videos in front of him are all very interesting. Fascinating.

Here, a mob of Elevens tear apart a corrupt businessman's home, lynching him and his wife. Only his children escape, utterly traumatized by the experience as they watch their home go up in flames.

In another, he sees frantic nobles trying to bluster and bluff their way out of the piles of horrifying evidence of their participation in smuggling drugs like Refrain into Area 11 for profit.

He sees a lot of people praising and cheering on the Taiyō no Heishi, he sees people protesting against them, he sees the media trying to handle all the contradicting orders they have in the face of what the Taiyō no Heishi are doing.

Diethard Ried sees _chaos_. Potential. His grin is wide across his face and won't be stopping any time soon.

He glances briefly at his cellphone, a message from one Villetta Nu visible. A request to aid in an investigation on Prometheus. Diethard chuckles at the thought but thinks it might be fun. Even rewarding, though not in the way Villetta thinks it will be.

Especially considering the application he sent to the Taiyō no Heishi...

_'Prometheus...the man wh__o_ _shall__ burn the world...'_ Diethard laughs at the very thought. He has finally found it. He's found what he's been searching for all this time!

* * *

Jeremiah stares up at the building in front of him, a soft smile on his face. Finally, after so long, he is available to visit properly. After so much time spent working, adapting to the changes, and even looking into things privately, he has the time.

The time to properly visit Lord Lelouch and Lady Nunnally.

It's late, much later than he expected. He saw that an event was going on so waited until the students started to head back to their dorms, before slipping inside himself. He has a pass, of course, having been offered one by Lelouch awhile back. After the hotel incident, he passed it to him and said he wouldn't mind a visit.

Jeremiah checks his phone but no response from Lelouch still. He sighs and decides he'll still come and visit. At the least, he can knock on the door and see if his visit is welcome or not at this hour, particularly after a large party.

He knocks on the door and waits patiently. The door slowly opens and a woman – a Japanese woman in a maid uniform – is there. “Yes? May I ask who it is?”

“My apologies for visiting so late.” Jeremiah says politely. “My name is Jeremiah Gottwald. I was given permission to visit by Lord Lelouch but only had time today for a visit. I was unable to contact him so I'm not sure if today is a good day however.”

She blinks for a moment, looking him up and down, then smiles. “I do not believe it is exactly a bad time. Please, at least step in for a moment.” She steps back and allows him inside. Jeremiah shuffles in, looking at what he sees of the home Lelouch and Nunnally have. It's small, cozy, compared to the Viceroy Palace.

He rather likes it. Especially as he notices a security camera focusing in on him and he suspects there are many more hidden throughout to provide protection to the children of Lady Marianne.

“Master Lelouch!” The maid calls, stepping a bit further in. “You have a visitor!”

“If it's Milly tell her to leave me alone I want to get changed--” The door further in swishes open as Lelouch gets close enough and he stalls, stopping.

Jeremiah stares.

“Jeremiah!” Lelouch yells in shock, before stumbling back, the door closing again.

Jeremiah is silent. “Um...was he in a dress?” He asks hesitantly after what he saw sinks in.

“Yes.” The maid just nods, as if this kind of thing is normal. “It was the Gender Reversal Festival today. He just got back from the Crossdressing Ball that ended it.”

“What is Jeremiah doing here for?!” Lelouch yells from the other side of the door.

“I tried to contact you throughout the day. I finally had the time to visit. You said it would be alright.” Jeremiah calls back and faintly hears the sound of Lelouch suggesting unpleasant things to the world in general.

He hears the whirl of a wheelchair. “Onii-sama? What is going on...” A girl, young with long brown hair wheels forward, wearing an outfit Jeremiah has seen Lelouch in before. A slight frown is on her face. “Hm? We have a visitor?” Her eyes are closed but she still faces towards Jeremiah.

Jeremiah stumbles forward. He knew she lived but this is the first time he's seen her. “Lady Nunnally...?”

“...yes?” She tilts her head, sounding confused. “Who is it?”

He kneels before her, a bright smile on his face. “I am Jeremiah Gottwald. I used to serve your mother at the Aries Villa.”

Nunnally gasps, a hand flying up to her mouth. “You are...you are Sir Jeremiah right? The...the friend Onii-sama and Suzaku mentioned.” Her hand drops from her mouth and both of her hands reach out, slowly and carefully. Gently, she touches Jeremiah's face, running her fingertips over his face.

“I am.” Jeremiah is crying. He knows he is. But he can't help it.

“Don't cry!” Nunnally says, sounding a touch worried but a bright smile forms on her face. “This is a happy day, yes?”

“Yes...so happy I cannot help but cry. It is very good to see you alive and well, Lady Nunnally.” Jeremiah says through his tears, raising a hand to gently touch one of Nunnally's.

“What is going on—oh! Jeremiah.” Suzaku appears, looking confused as to what is going on. Unlike Lelouch, he is wearing just a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top. “Lelouch, you have a guest!”

Lelouch makes an incoherent sound behind the door. Suzaku rolls his eyes and walks to the door, walking through it as it automatically opens. “Come on Lelouch!” He has Lelouch by the wrist and is pulling him in.

“Let me get changed first!” Lelouch protests.

“What's the big deal? It's not like you look bad.” Suzaku says, sounding genuinely confused at Lelouch's protests as he pulls him back into view despite the prince's protests.

“I'm in a _dress_!” Lelouch yells, his deep voice contrasting strongly with the pretty looks he has though it squeaks a bit at the end. “Suzaku!”

“You...you really resemble Lady Marianne like that.” Jeremiah says, feeling a twinge of sadness there. But also joy, seeing Lelouch blush a little and duck his head, hearing Nunnally giggle a little.

“Come on Onii-sama!” Nunnally says cheerfully, carefully manoeuvring her wheelchair over to her brother. “We have a guest! And a lot of happy memories to talk about! I'm certain Sir Jeremiah will be happy to hear of our time at Ashford!”

Lelouch looks _horrified_ at the very thought while Suzaku laughs. And Jeremiah smiles brighter and bigger, feeling a slight strain in his cheeks. He glances over the maid, who nods and dips into a curtsy before murmuring she will fetch some tea, then turns back to the two children of Lady Marianne and their cheerful knight.

It's a wonderful step forward towards the beginning of a happy future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got you guys, didn't I? How many were fooled by the title, summary, and first few scenes? I'm betting more than a few!
> 
> I had to do it. It's a dumb joke but so fun. Come on, who would skip on the crossdressing festival! It's a canon thing - though relegated only to a small Picture Drama in canon - and Lelouch is so darn _funny_ like this. He's an adorable brat and so overdramatic about this. And Milly beats him every time when it comes to this!
> 
> The dress Lelouch is wearing is based on this one found [here](https://www.deviantart.com/firefly-path/art/Shadow-Sapphire-Gown-761760648) (https://www.deviantart.com/firefly-path/art/Shadow-Sapphire-Gown-761760648). Just with purple gems not blue.
> 
> It also let me pace out things and build up to what will be happening next. Because yes, after this breather episode we got plot happening. Narita is just around the corner...
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 11 Soldiers**


	14. Stage 11 Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events move forward. After so long under the illusion that nothing will change, fate will have its say in the mountains...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/12/04  
Word Count: 12, 690 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! I'm glad you all enjoyed last time. It was such a fun chapter to write out; Lelouch is a dork when in that kind of situation.
> 
> But fun time is done. Back to the plot. Though I do hope it is still enjoyable for you still! Still, things are going to start getting intense again so watch out for that; if you see anything you think I should tag as a warning, please mention it in the comments!

Alice watches as the men below gather all the finished Knightmares, carefully directing those in the machines to lift and place them in vehicles prepared for their transports. She frowns as she watches this and the clean up, the entire factory being packed away and moved. _'I think Rai might be a bit too paranoid about this...'_ Alice muses, watching as the Oni disappear from view into the trucks. The tarp over them mostly conceals their appearance but the bulk is still visible. Even knowing the limits of his Geass, she thinks Rai might be overthinking things. Still, it is true that one should be careful...

Alice glances over at where the papers here are being burned and sighs a little, stepping away from the railing and heading to the stairs. “Well, now that these are done, things should be getting interesting...” Alice muses.

She feels an itch in her hands and clenches them. Soon enough they will be holding the controls of a Knightmare and Alice feels a spike of excitement as she steps out to the bottom floor and sees the last of the Oni vanish into a truck, as the blank faced men here close the truck and one steps into the driver's seat, turning on the truck with a roaring purr.

Alice joins the last truck, taking the shotgun seat and buckling up. Glancing outside, she can't keep the wide, vicious smile off her face.

After so long, she will finally enter battle and begin the destruction of Britannia.

* * *

“I don't see why you contacted me.” Diethard says like he doesn't care, twirling his fork in his hand. It's a nice restaurant, he recognizes that well, but it's also a very public place. Not usually a good place for any kind of back dealing. “I am a disgraced producer, not someone of great importance.”

If he's not mistaken, that table there has some soldiers over there that likely will leap to her aid if anything happens.

Villetta gives him a dry look. “Which is one of the reasons I contacted you. It was Prometheus that is responsible for that, yes?”

“I gave into my curiosity and the excitement his announcement caused.” Diethard shrugs a little, taking a bite out of his steak. “My demotion is my fault.”

“Still, it's not a well deserved demotion. You are one of the best media producers in Britannia.” Villetta says it like it's a statement of fact but Diethard can easily tell she's trying to butter him up. “I have something I would like you to look into on my behalf. Information in regards to Prometheus.”

Diethard pauses, fork hovering over his plate. “Prometheus? You have information in regards to him?” _'This...this could be an opportunity or it could lead to trouble...'_

“Ashford Private Academy.” Villetta gives as her answer. “I saw a boy wearing their uniform in Shinjuku. The circumstances were unusual, but I managed to track down that information. I suspect that boy has a connection to Prometheus.”

“A student of that school in Shinjuku? That really is strange.” Diethard muses on that and what it likely means. _'Why would Prometheus have a connection to such a place like Ashford?'_

“If you could find anything, I would greatly appreciate it and see about putting in some good words for you.” Villetta says, carefully eating her wine sauce covered chicken. “I currently have some opportunity to talk to the Viceroy and to the Sub-Viceroy, either of which could help you recover from your foolish mistake.”

_'Foolish mistake? That could never be so.'_ Diethard thinks, amused. _'Still, this is definitely leaning towards a valuable opportunity.'_ “Why are you not investigating yourself?”

“I have been, however I currently have a military mission in Narita. I cannot continue the investigation until that is finished and I worry about the trail getting cold. I'll give you what information I have and you can pass on what you find when I return.” Villetta sets down her fork and peers over at him. “I am fully capable of granting you any funds you require for your search.”

Bribery as well...and subtly done. Diethard silently applauds this woman in his head. She has the brains and determination to make it far.

Which does, of course, make her a threat. Still, she said something very interesting. “Narita? Isn't that where it is said the JLF base is located?”

“You are well informed.” Villetta smiles a little. “Seems I was right to request your aid.”

“Nonsense! I just would be a failure of a reporter if I didn't keep an ear out for interesting rumours. Sometimes truths are hidden in there after all.” Diethard considers all he has learned here and then smiles. “I believe we have a deal Sir Villetta. Prometheus is of great interest to me as well and any information I find well...I'm certain I can wait until after you have made use of it yourself.”

Villetta's smile gets a little wider. “That is very clever of you. Yes, I believe this shall work out nicely.” She offers her hand and they gently shake on it, Diethard returning her smile with one of his own.

And if his own smile is a touch manic well...it's not his fault if Villetta takes it as normal greed instead of what it really is, is it?

* * *

“You have to go for a week?” Nunnally pauses in the middle of her meal, her voice soft and sad. The room is mostly quiet, even with the soft sound of the ambient music Lelouch put on, and Suzaku having to break the warm silence to help Lelouch explain this is hard. But he has to do to it.

“Sorry Nunnally.” Suzaku says with a pained smile. “But you know...work.”

“Onii-sama too...you guys will be safe, right?” Nunnally asks, worry clear in her voice and on her face.

Lelouch nods, reaching out a hand to touch Nunnally's, a gentle look on his face. “We will. It's unlikely the Lancelot will be sent into battle. Much to Lloyd's annoyance, even with Schneizel insisting on the ASEEC being involved, Cornelia is putting us back as the last reserve unit. Unless we get ordered in, we won't move at all.”

“Oh my.” Nunnally runs her fingers over Lelouch's hand, turning it and slightly playing with his fingers as she thinks. “But you will still be in such a dangerous place.”

“That is true. Still, Nunnally I promise I'll do what I can to stay safe.” Lelouch says, threading his fingers with Nunnally's. “I'll look after Suzaku too.”

“And Suzaku, you will look after Onii-sama, yes?” Nunnally reaches out a hand and Suzaku takes it, giving a soft smile.

“Of course! And I'll make sure I come back safe.” Suzaku says cheerfully.

But Nunnally frowns instead of smiling. “Suzaku...”

Suzaku looks at her, wondering at her hesitation. Her hands are small compared to his, delicate and fragile he thinks. Nunnally is the most helpless of the royal siblings in hiding and it makes his heart clench. He doesn't like having to leave her alone, but they don't have a choice. Suzaku has to go in because of orders and Lelouch refuses to have the Lancelot go into battle without him there. Even if the Lancelot likely won't have any battle time, Lelouch insists on being there.

It's oddly comforting. How stubborn Lelouch is about being there for Suzaku.

Nunnally finally smiles, stroking his hand gently. “Please Suzaku. I want you to come home. Both of you...come home please.”

Suzaku gives her a helpless smile, echoed by Lelouch. “Of course. We will both come home.” Suzaku says and sees a flicker of a worried look flow over Nunnally's face before she turns to Lelouch and asks about his day at school, turning the conversation to lighter news and happier thoughts.

Suzaku's stomach churns and, looking at his mostly eaten meal, he wonders at the oddest feeling he's having. Like there's something he's missing that should be obvious and yet...

...and yet he can't see it.

* * *

C.C. watches as the ASEEC packs up to head to Narita. She does not entirely approve of it, knowing that Lelouch doesn't need to go there.

None of them do. The chances of them being called into battle are low. But them being there, being in such a location, makes C.C. frown.

There is no clear reason for her uneasiness. But she recalls the hotel-jacking and how quickly things could have gone wrong if it wasn't for Prometheus and luck. It makes her...superstitious...about letting Lelouch leaving her sight.

“Don't bother me.” C.C. says, apparently to herself. She leans against the wall, watching as all the Knightmares are loaded up into the mobile base. “I know what I'm...” C.C. blinks, voice trailing off. “You want me to go? Really?” C.C. can't help the surprise in her voice and on her face. “Are you actually worried about him?”

Silence, as C.C. stares out again at where Lelouch approaches some of the technicians, sorting out who will be coming and who will remain at the university. Lloyd steps forward and waves his hands, pointing towards the unfinished new Knightmare that they are still working on.

“...well, you might be right.” C.C. admits finally. “It is best to not take any chances.”

* * *

Kallen checks the state of her gun, making sure she has the ammunition in place and double checking the power source is full. It won't do her any good if it isn't usable.

Kallen raises her head, looking around the mobile base. She can hear, muffled, the sounds of the rest of the Taiyō no Heishi. Only Kallen, Ohgi, and Inoue are here, the other two bent over some papers and talking to each other. Kallen briefly considers asking them about what they are working on, but shrugs it off.

She glances out the window to see the rest of the base here. The old business building in this ghetto is surprisingly intact, enough that they can fix it up with minimal fuss. It's not the only base she knows of, knowing that various other sites are being established around the ghettos.

Kallen's eyes turn to the stairs that lead up, wondering what Prometheus is doing. He went up to his room there soon after arriving and Kallen feels oddly nervous. Something about how he arrived today, saying that a special shipment will arrive soon enough, makes Kallen wonder what is up.

As she considers if she should ask him, as awkward as that would be, Prometheus walks down the stairs. “Kozuki. Ohgi.” His voice is soft but carries nicely, drawing attention from Ohgi and Inoue. Prometheus nods at them. “The shipment should be here. Let us go greet the one bringing them.”

“Bringing what?” Kallen has to ask and get the impression of a wide smirk from Prometheus's mask.

“Knightmares.” Prometheus sweeps out the door, leaving the other three in here staring in shock, grappling with that word, before Kallen scrambles up and follows him out the door, hearing how Ohgi and Inoue follow.

There is already a crowd, as a bunch of trucks drive up and park in the parking lot beneath the building. None of the drivers exit and instead Prometheus orders the Taiyō no Heishi to unpack the trucks.

The convoy is amazing. She sees Burai after Burai, more than enough for all the pilots they have gathered and then some. Which is good since if they lose some it won't be a super major loss.

There are five trucks different than the others. The first three have nine Knightmares that look rather like Sutherlands. But the black and red colouring, as well as various differences in how they are visibly designed, say they are not.

And the last two each contain a single Knightmare very different from the rest. The one that Kallen's eye catches on shows a bit of red underneath the tarp before she is distracted.

The source of her distraction is a girl. She can tell because she's wearing a rather tight pilot uniform, though otherwise she can't see much. Like Prometheus she's wearing a Noh Mask and has a hooded black jacket with the hood up to hide her identity.

“Prometheus. I have brought the Burai from Kyoto as well as the Oni. Unfortunately we were unable to make more than nine of them.” She reports to him. “Kyoto also sent two of the newest high end Knightmares they have access to us.”

“Hmm...so they plan to test us?” Prometheus sounds amused at that, then turns to the rest. “Taiyō no Heishi, may I introduce you to Pandora? Like myself, her identity is best kept secret for the sake of her safety and the safety of those around her.”

Pandora nods and Ohgi steps forward amidst the whispers, offering his hand to her. “Um...nice to meet you Pandora-san. Where have you been all this time?”

“Supervising the creation of the Oni. I was to make sure the factory wasn't discovered and that production remained on track.” As she speaks the trucks all start driving off, having released all the Knightmares into the care of the Taiyō no Heishi. “The Oni you can consider sixth generation Knightmares.” She says, sounding rather smug about it especially as people gasp in awe at that. “Prometheus, do you have eight candidate pilots for them?”

“Unfortunately only four are available.” Prometheus sighs, then gestures to Kallen. “Kozuki here is one of the best pilots we have, but if Kyoto gave what I believe it gave us, she would do better with that Knightmare than one of the Oni.”

“That is fair enough.” Pandora apparently looks at her for a long moment, before dismissing her. “If you don't mind, I will make sure all the Knightmares are set up and make the preparations for the training necessary.” She walks off after that, even as Kallen glowers at her.

Something about her attitude, the way Prometheus approaches her, makes her hackles raise.

“Kozuki.” Kallen snaps to attention at the sound of her name, turning towards Prometheus. “Come with me please.”

He walks off at that and Kallen quickly walks to catch up to him. She finds herself going deeper into the base, into an area she realizes had been prepared for the Knightmares. As ever, whenever she sees what Prometheus has been setting up before telling the rest, she wonders just what he's preparing for. A lot of this seems...over the top.

Like wondering where and when they will need as much C4 as he's carefully collected and spread over at least five bases that she knows about. And how many bases they have even.

They finally come to a halt. The lights illuminate the bulk of an elegant red Knightmare, like nothing she has seen before. Perhaps a little like the White Helmet she briefly dealt with in Shinjuku, but different enough it's only a vague sensation that they are similar that makes her think of it. The big silver arm it has is another thing she makes great note of, something about it speaking of it being a weapon.

“What is this?” Kallen asks.

“The Guren Mk-II. It is a Seventh Generation Knightmare created by Japan and designed by an Indian engineer. It is the first of its kind.” Prometheus says, twirling a key in his hands. He then tosses it over to Kallen. “It is yours Kallen.”

“What?!” Kallen stares at the red and white feather like Knightmare key in her hands. “But you...certainly you need the protection this Knightmare grants! You are an amazing pilot Prometheus! Certainly this unit is for your use!”

“Hardly.” Prometheus chuckles. “I am, in fact, a good pilot. However, more importantly I am the commander of these forces. The Knightmare that is to be the vanguard of our forces is yours Kallen. You, yourself, are an Ace. And that is something you should not forget.”

“...an Ace...” Kallen says half to herself. “But, what will you pilot?”

“I had thought I would be piloting one of the Oni I commissioned. However, it seems that Kyoto has sent another Knightmare.” Prometheus turns his head, to a blue Knightmare that is similar and yet different from the Guren. “This is a prototype they commissioned along with the Guren, an attempt at making a less specialized unit. However, it is still something that most cannot pilot.” He is now tossing up and down another Knightmare key as he speaks, considering the blue frame. Kallen sees a silver arm with a red “claw” on top, vaguely similar to the Guren's own purely silver one. “It would be good for the both of us to read the manual for our Knightmares.”

“Yes sir!” Kallen says with a smile, clenching her fist around the key to the Guren. “I will not let you down!”

“Prometheus!” Ohgi shows up at that point, bringing a folder with him. “We just recently got some information from that Britannian applicant.”

“Ooh?” Prometheus reaches out and takes it from him, flipping through it.

“What do you think? We can't really verify it or communicate with the guy through back channels safely. It could be even a trap. But it's too big to ignore.” Ohgi says, looking worried.

“Call everyone together.” Prometheus says, closing the file with a snap. “This actually collaborates with information I got recently. I believe it is time for a meeting.”

“Uh? Oh, yes of course!” Ohgi stammers out, before running out to start gathering people together. Kallen looks at Prometheus and wonders what kind of expression he has underneath the mask.

Certainly the way it seems to be smiling cheerfully under the lights can't be what he has on his actual face...right?

* * *

Rai can't believe his luck. Though it does result in a bit of rushing, luckily between all the Knightmare simulators and preparations he's made, there shouldn't be any major problems. Besides, it will take a day to pack everything up for travel and head there, so he can assign the four chosen Oni pilots to instead focus on making sure they can handle their Knightmares' systems.

_'Luckily we have that day.'_ Rai narrows his eyes behind the mask of Prometheus. _'This news came at a good time.'_ He steps out on to the “stage” he has set up, with all the people in this base looking up at him.

“Recently, we have gotten a report of movement from the Britannian military.” Prometheus declares, looking around at all of the Taiyō no Heishi collected here. Only some support members aren't here. He has kept it vague how many bases he has, but really he only has five right now and the last two are bare and mostly used as extra warehouses for useful supplies. And the third base is more for the use of caring for civilians like Kozuki's mother, keeping the safety of the loved ones of those who joined him paramount.

So, in the end, he only has two complete bases and the second base is mainly used for gathering intel and testing new recruits. Here, he has his forces. His army.

“This report confirms with other information I've gathered. Cornelia has decided to put an end to the JLF.” Prometheus declares and watches, waiting silently, as the crowd breaks into excited whispers and talk in this regard. “She will be attacking the Narita base this weekend.”

“Why should we care about them?” Someone demands in the crowd. “The JLF do nothing! And when they do something, it's all wrong!”

“That's right, they are just stinking terrorists. Not like us!” Another declares.

Rai chuckles. “Aah, I didn't say I cared about this in regards to the JLF. However, this is an opportunity due to the geography of the location.” His words obviously baffle most of them, but he spots a few frowning thoughtfully, including Kozuki. “The mountains there, the fact Cornelia will be focused on the JLF...it would be risky, a dangerous operation, but well rewarded.”

“I have said you are soldiers, have I not? For the past weeks, the past month, we have been in training.” Rai declares. “And now, it has come to the point where we can choose to truly be soldiers. If we are to free Japan, we cannot merely go against corruption and smugglers. We must strike out against the Britannian military.”

“You...you intend to fight Cornelia? That's madness!” Tamaki protests. “We'll get eaten alive!”

“She does not expect us.” Prometheus throws out his hand and Rai smirks underneath the mask. “She has gone to fight the JLF and there is a way to surprise her. To crush the majority of her forces before we go into battle.” Rai lowers his hand. “I understand that the idea of facing death head on is terrifying. It truly is. But would you rather do nothing? Would you rather just watch as Cornelia tears apart Japan? Watch as Britannia destroys it?”

“In this manner, we choose to face Cornelia. We choose to fight back against Britannia.” Rai declares. “And if you make that choice...well, there is much that can be done with such determination. And preparations as well.” He chuckles. “The Guren in particular will be of use.” He nods towards Kozuki, who lifts her head proudly as they all look at her, some murmuring a bit in dislike of her Britannian heritage but not so loudly he sees them being a problem.

Besides, Kozuki will prove herself soon enough.

“I have a plan.” Prometheus says, voice carrying far over the crowd despite how soft it sounds. “Will you follow me into battle? Will you aid me in striking a blow against Britannia and beginning the true campaign for Japan's freedom?”

There is silence for a moment, then Ohgi raises his fist. “Yes! We have chosen the path to freedom!” He declares and slowly, but very loudly, others agree with him.

Soon enough he has them all chanting and cheering and Rai basks in it, glancing over at Pandora, at Alice, who nods before walking off to begin preparations.

It is time they begin their revenge against Britannia.

* * *

Calculations and numbers are easy. Numbers, _real_ numbers, are simple. They don't suddenly change on you without any warning. Math is always the same. X + Y = Z every time, there is no exceptions.

Humans on the other hand, are entirely different. The human heart even more so.

“_Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?” Pretty lavender eyes, a sweet gentle smile, long pink hair...that is Princess Euphemia. Her saviour._

Nina blushes again, once again lost in memory. Guiltily, she looks around. It's only Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and herself today. As is usual lately, Ray has family problems dragging him away from school. Nunnally visited briefly, bringing tea and cookies and assuring them that Lelouch and Suzaku just had work to do that takes them away for a time. If she looks a tad worried well, it's natural, right? Suzaku is in the army, so if he has work to do that involves battle she would be worried.

_'I do wonder about Lelouch.'_ Nina eyes Milly for a bit. With the surprising, inadvertent, announcement that Milly is engaged to Earl Lloyd Asplund who is Lelouch's boss, Nina decided to take a proper look into him. Last time she just confirmed the eccentric man is an actual Earl.

_'...he does a lot of mechanical work. And...has an interest in Knightmares that is well documented.' _Nina turns back to her laptop, fidgeting as she thinks. _'And Suzaku is in the engineering division...could he be with Lloyd Asplund?'_ There isn't much said about him, except that he works under Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia the Prime Minister of Britannia. There are discussions, rumours, online that suggest there is a big, secret project he is funding for the sake of the empire.

And Knightmare development would fit.

Nina doesn't want to pry. She knows very well that Lelouch signed NDAs about his work and if it really is military research and development he got involved in due to catching Lloyd's eye with his brains...

...maybe Nina is a bit jealous that Lelouch got attention from such an obviously brilliant man. But Nina doesn't think she could handle his eccentric nature and she knows, she knows very well, that Lelouch deserves it. Nina's family is well off. Lelouch and Nunnally only do so well with the Ashfords' funding their education and livelihood. It's why she never thought it wrong for Lelouch to gamble, as long as he's doing it safely.

It's just him and his sister and they need money.

Nina closes her eyes and thinks of lavender, kind eyes again and flushes. Opening them, she stares at her hands over the keyboard, feeling nervous again. There are some pictures here...nothing incriminating but well...

...quite a lot of pictures are on her laptop of Princess Euphemia. And despite being in company, to just _look_ at them is tempting...

“Heeey Nina?” Milly waves her hand in front of her face, making her squeal and nearly fall off her chair. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine!” Nina squeaks and focuses once again on her work, missing how Milly looks confused and glances over at Rivalz who just shrugs at her unspoken question.

Nina pushes things in the back of her mind. Pushes everything in the back and stomps on it, locking it up tight.

Including the thought that maybe, just maybe, Milly, being engaged to an Earl associated with the royal family, could arrange a meeting between her and Princess Euphemia...

* * *

Though outwardly Euphemia keeps calm and only has polite interest on her face, inside she can feel the twist of her nerves. She managed, with a lot of stubbornness, to have Cornelia allow her to witness true combat.

But now that she's here, she's starting to realize how over her head she might be.

_'And I thought what I've been learning and doing would be enough to make me prepared...but war is not like politics. There can be war fuelled by politics, but it's nothing like how it really is.'_ Euphemia thinks softly.

“We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters are located in this area.” Darlton is explaining as the screen on the table before her lights up to show the surroundings in simple geometric designs in green, the command field showing colourful icons for the important parts. The mountain has a red box over top it, Darlton pointing that out as the likely location of the JLF base. “We've already split four battalions into seven units and hidden them.” He says, as the screen turns to show the blue icons of their forces, with circles around each unit. He turns to Cornelia where she's sitting casually on her throne in the G-1 Base. “All we need to do is wait for the Viceroy's signal, then we'll surround them and wipe them out in one move.”

Yes, war is very different from politics. _'No wonder Cornelia has no patience for politics.'_ Euphemia thinks, somewhat amused. _'She's all for just dealing with enemies in one swift move, while for politics you have to be subtle. You can't __just __hammer down your enemies; sometimes they can be allies.'_ Euphemia thinks of a few cases where she's made deals with less than moral people to take out worse people already here in Area 11.

However, there is something that concerns her. “No enemies will show up outside the encirclement line, is that right?” She asks, looking towards her sister and drawing the attention of Darlton and the other commanders.

“You speak of Prometheus.” Cornelia sneers at the thought of that man.

“Have no fear.” Darlton says soothingly, confidence in every word. “As we start the operation, we will be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain roads as well.”

“And we have reserve units.” Cornelia tosses in casually. “If Prometheus is stupid enough to show up, that will be the end of him.”

Euphemia nods, understanding what they are saying, and turns back to the field map. A faint sense of unease bothers her. Something is wrong but she can't think of it.

_'I feel like Cornelia and everyone else is missing something obvious...but what?'_ Euphemia wonders but can't think of anything. Without any experience in war and battle, she can't pinpoint what exactly is being overlooked.

* * *

Suzaku ducks into the mobile base. It's much bigger than the first one, but for some reason the door is smaller, forcing him to duck at times.

_'Wonder if Lelouch managed to knock his head against the frame at least once...'_ Suzaku tries to picture his friend doing that. For some reason it seems so against his character as much as very much so in character.

Suzaku looks around. He can see a few technicians nearby, as well as the three Knightmares here. The modified Gloucester, the Sutherland Lance, and, of course, the Lancelot. The technicians are focusing on the Lancelot but he can see one checking on the Gloucester's Blaze Luminous.

And past that he spots Lelouch sitting at the main station, right next to Lloyd who is talking about something to Cécile who is giving him a very unamused look.

“Honestly Lloyd no we _cannot_, the budget would never allow--” Cécile is beginning to lecture him as he slips past them to where Lelouch is staring intently at the screen through his glasses, even as his fingers dance on the keyboard. Even with the wig he has on due to the fact both Euphemia and Cornelia are around, Suzaku can see his friend in there, can see Lelouch easily.

“Hey, Lelouch!” Suzaku says cheerfully.

Lelouch doesn't even look up at him. “Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations.”

Suzaku pouts a little, looking over Lelouch's shoulder. It's a bunch of numbers and letters, some in colour others not. None of it makes sense to him but Lelouch seems to be erasing and replacing a section repeatedly so it must mean something to him.

Suzaku pokes at Lelouch a few times, only for him to slap his hand away with a scowl. Sighing, Suzaku wanders away slightly towards the nearby window. He pauses, blinking a little. “Um...what's C.C. doing?”

“C.C.?” Lelouch turns at that – and yes, Suzaku is not happy _that_ is what gets Lelouch's attention – and looks over puzzled.

His eyes then widen and he lets out an annoyed, shocked gasp as he sees what Suzaku saw. “That woman--!” Lelouch pushes away from the desk and walks out, surprising both Cécile and Lloyd.

“What is going on?” Cécile asks, looking between Suzaku and where Lelouch is heading.

Suzaku just awkwardly chuckles, looking back out the window at C.C., wearing her straitjacket and staring up at the cloudy sky.

* * *

“C.C. what are you doing here?!” Lelouch demands as soon as he reaches her. Outside! In the middle of a military operation. In her straitjacket of all things! _'The least she could do is wear the technician outfit!'_ Lelouch grumbles silently to himself.

“I said I would protect you.” C.C. says turning to him, voice as soft and without much emotion as ever.

“When did you say that? I didn't realize I needed a protector.” Lelouch scowls at her, while C.C. just smiles softly.

“That's why...you wouldn't have.” C.C. smile is more like a smirk at this point. “You aren't that self-aware after all. But considering your tendency towards bad luck, you do.”

“...are you talking about the hotel-jacking?” Lelouch says, a bit surprised. He remembers hearing how she often stared intently at the hotel, looking less than pleased about what going on. Which is saying something considering how aloof the strange woman is.

“_Oh, don't worry. I will. He can't grant my wish dead that's for sure.”_

Lelouch narrows his eyes, remembering those words. _'C.C....what do you want?'_

C.C. turns back away, staring up at the mountain. It's chilly even out here, and the storm clouds above look like they will release some snow at any point. Something that will undoubtedly complicate the operation. “Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?”

Lelouch can feel a twitch grow in his forehead as he walks closer to her. Best to drag her into the ASEEC base and into a technician uniform right here and now to avoid possible problems. “I don't have time to discuss philosophy.”

“You changed your family name to Lamperouge, but kept Lelouch as your personal name.” Lelouch stops as C.C. says that. “How soft. You can't let go of the past.”

“Well, C.C. is going too far the other way, isn't it?” Lelouch shoots back at her, still irritated by her attitude and actions that could put them all at risk. “It's not a human name.”

A breeze picks up, tossing C.C.'s hair in the air, even as little bits of snow start to fall down around them. She turns back to him, a strange look in her golden eyes Lelouch can't quite understand.

“Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?” Lelouch lets out a confused hum at her question, even as C.C. speaks and answers her own question. “Because it's forgotten what colour it's supposed to be.”

* * *

Kallen shivers a bit, the snow drifting down from the clouded sky proof of how cold it is. Her pilot uniform isn't the warmest either, even as it is padded carefully for her protection. Still, she doesn't have any other choice.

Her breath fogging the air, Kallen looks around at what is below her. She has the manual for the Guren in her hands, re-reading it again to make sure she understands how she is to use it. Though she got a chance at a simulator, it was only once and that isn't perfect for knowing how well one will perform in reality.

Kallen hears a soft bang and winces, glancing over at a smoking extractor. She can spot Yoshida there, scrambling to make it better, with Tamaki shutting it down so it can be fixed.

Looking away she can see the bright blue painted metal that is Prometheus's Knightmare. He has the cockpit closed and Kallen is pretty sure he is doing what she is; getting his Knightmare and himself ready for battle.

Her eyes trail away over to the Oni, where Pandora stands, walking back and forth as she lectures the chosen pilots who will be also with her. They only have five Oni capable of going into battle with pilots of sufficient skill to handle it. Kallen glances away, looking out over the mountain.

_'I can't believe we managed to sneak by _both_ the Britannian army and the JLF.'_ Kallen muses in amazement. The Britannian army makes sense, they are so large it is easy enough to avoid them. Especially as they managed to arrive at Narita a few hours before them. But the JLF are the big surprise; they should have plenty of defences and watch posts set up to watch for people making their way into the mountain.

Prometheus is the one that cleared the way, finding them a path around all those watch posts and defences to reach close to the summit of this mountain where the JLF placed their base. _'__However he did it.'_ Kallen thinks. _'However it was done, it doesn't matter. What matters is the battle that lies ahead.'_

Her hands are a bit sweaty, Kallen feeling the slickness gathering in her gloves. She removes them despite the cold air, to dry them off. Looking back out as she rubs her hands together, she can see the extractors are being installed according to the schedule, with only a slight delay thanks to one damaged one needing fixing. Even so, it won't delay things in any massive fashion.

It will be once both forces have committed themselves into battle that it will be time to strike. That is how Prometheus outlined the plan and Kallen looks at her Guren, at the silver arm at the side. The manual is very explicitly clear about what it is and what it can do. Truly an amazing weapon this Guren is. That White Helmet will go down against it, she's sure of it!

Her Radiant Wave Surger will strike a major blow against Britannia, alongside the one that Prometheus's Knightmare possesses. She shivers, not from the cold, but from anticipation at the very thought.

_'Finally.'_ Kallen thinks gleefully. _'I will finally be able to fight fully against Britannia!'_

The murderers and oppressors of her people will finally learn what it is like to deal with the true power of the Japanese! And it is all thanks to Prometheus, to his preparations and brains, that it is so!

* * *

Euphemia knows the battle is about to begin, standing there as properly as a Princess of Britannia should. She is in charge of the medical group, which is fair enough. She feels vaguely sick at all the death about to be unleashed, though understands why it must be done. She just wishes there was another way that didn't involve crushing all their foes for them to bring peace here.

As she looks up at the map, she notices something. “What's that unit holding to the rear?” It's really far back and could even be considered not part of the assault group by how far away it is.

“Our reserve force with an Eleven pilot.” The man who says that somehow manages to not sound disgusted by that as he speaks. His expression, disapproving, makes his real feelings clear however.

Euphemia startles, looking around at the men with her. “The Lancelot?” She turns back to the map, letting their words of explanation as to why its there and yet not in battle wash over her. _'He's here...both of them...are they here?'_

Euphemia doesn't know but for some reason the strange feeling of unease she's had since the battle plan was explained to her lessens. As if the solution to the undefinable problem has been discovered.

Secretly, she smiles a little. _'Suzaku and...Lelouch...__right?__'_

Outside, the signal is released and the army charges into battle, the forces led by Viceroy Cornelia, Gen. Darlton, and Gen. Alex. The end of the Japan Liberation Front has begun.

* * *

The JLF command are doing their best to not panic.

They aren't very successful.

To them, the Britannian forces came out of nowhere. No one reported seeing them and by the time they realized what was up, it was too late. With their underground reserve forces already captured and their mountain base completely surrounded, the JLF are in a massive pinch.

Worse of all...

“Gen. Katase, we've received a message from Cornelia's forces to surrender!” One of the comm techs says in a panic, glancing over his shoulder at the aged General who has headed the JLF since its inception and even before during the brief war against Britannia before the establishment of Area 11.

“Idiot!” He snaps out, glaring at the screens showing the state of the surroundings. “If we fall here, Japan's resistance movement dies with us!”

“Do we shoot back or do we use the entrenchment plan?” One of his fellow commanders asks.

“What about Tohdoh? Where is Tohdoh?” Gen. Katase asks, feeling sweat drip down his brow. _'Where _is_ Tohdoh? He is the one who can pull off miracle__s__ and strategies that bring victory!'_

“He's gone to Kyoto to get the Burai Kai!” Another reports. “The Four Holy Swords are travelling with him as well! If they're on schedule, they should be returning soon, but...”

“Tohdoh won't arrive on time...” Gen. Katase must admit reluctantly. _'Dammit! This is no way to fight...Cornelia has all the cards in her hands...so the only way is to...'_

“Prepare to send out the Burai! We'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate!” Gen. Katase orders. “Show them Japanese pride and spirit! This is our moment of truth!”

Gen. Katase watches worriedly as the battle properly begins. He already can see the defeat before him but there is no other way! He will have to retreat from the mountain base and hope that enough survive to rebuild.

_'Tohdoh...where are you Tohdoh?'_ He thinks even as it truly begins.

* * *

Tamaki does not like Prometheus. Sure the guy is cool enough to take out Britannian Royalty and help in strategy. Certainly his small group has expanded into an actual force. A popular one with the people of the ghettos with even some Britannians talking about approving of the Taiyō no Heishi.

But he _doesn't_ _like_ Prometheus. He glowers at him as the excavators finish their job. The battle has already begun around them and the only way to break through is to fight the Britannian Army. However, these excavators are the beginnings of a plan to even the odds and turn the battle in their favour.

_'I'm sure to those outside it looks like we are helping the JLF. Pah! I don't want to help those guys, what have they done for Japan?' _Tamaki thinks disgusted. _'Certainly nothing at all compared to us!'_

Even before Prometheus, his group did way more to try to help kick out the Britannians. And not by just bombing places like other groups. No, under Naoto they did their best to aid the Japanese and fight against Britannians who attacked them. Naoto was smart and honestly, the way Prometheus has been operating lately reminded him of that. So he is willing to give him the benefit of a doubt.

But still, something about Prometheus raises his hackles, even as he sees Kallen heap praise on him and watch him like some hero. Sees everyone else look at him the same.

“With this, the mountain becomes our weapon.” He is explaining right now, after exiting his Knightmare after spending pretty much the whole time while the rest did the work inside the cockpit. It isn't the first time he's explained the plan, but he's phrasing it as a speech to encourage people before the battle this time. “With the excavators giving us the means to reach the water under the ground, we will create a steam explosion through the use of the Radiant Wave Surgers of the Guren and the Pre-Production Type Gekka. This will cause a landslide, wiping out most of the forces of Cornelia and isolating her.”

“She's the target. Isn't she?” Ohgi asks, and Prometheus nods.

“Yes. Not only is she a source of information with the right _pressure_, she could either be a hostage...or more _proof_ that Britannia must take us seriously. Even if we fail to take her hostage, we can still greatly weaken her forces. That gives us more free reign to fight in further battles and take her next time.” Prometheus sounds smug as he adds, “Still, I believe we can do it. We are soldiers that stand under the sun. The Taiyō no Heishi will be victorious.”

Tamaki chews his lip, watching as everyone preens under Prometheus's words and glances over at Pandora, who is setting up one of the Knightmares called an “Oni” alongside the other chosen pilots. He's not totally sure, but he gets the impression she's much younger than even Kallen is. So why is she here in battle?

Even as he gets into his Burai, even as things are put into place and they just wait for the right moment to attack, Tamaki can't shake the bad feelings he has about Prometheus.

The hell is with this guy that Tamaki can't trust him?

* * *

In his pilot suit and waiting up in the Lancelot for orders that will likely never come Suzaku has to admit the truth.

He is bored. Very, very bored. _Horribly_ bored.

Which is probably why he leans over his seat and down at Lelouch. “Hey, Lelouch?”

“Hm?” Lelouch glances up at him, though he still seems distracted by what is on his screen.

“...This whole operation. What is the plan and why?” Suzaku asks.

Lelouch gives him a very strange look for that. “You actually want to know?”

Suzaku shrugs. “I'm bored.”

There is a pause, then Lelouch chuckles. “Fair enough. Guess that is enough to make you try something you usually find boring already.”

“It's not _that_ boring. I just most days have trouble understanding this kind of thing. I'm more of a run up and hit people kind of guy.” Suzaku grins as he says that, knowing Lelouch has described him in that regard when they were younger.

Lelouch still is smiling so he probably didn't say anything wrong. “That's true.” Lelouch pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “They believe the JLF base is in the mountains, but don't have an accurate position. Normally Cornelia might just do some aerial bombing, but they want a list of their collaborators.” Lelouch leans back in his seat. “I mean, it takes money to do what the JLF are doing.” Lelouch shrugs a little. “It's probably this Kyoto group I found out about through my network, but I haven't found out who they really are. Probably won't any time soon. These guys have to be reasonably paranoid to avoid Britannia finding out about them.”

“Even if Viceroy Clovis was the one around?” Lloyd asks cheerfully.

Lelouch rolls his eyes. “Even with Clovis. Not everyone he worked with was incompetent or greedy. Clovis had a few members who could have screwed over the Japanese resistance with a bit of luck. And a group like Kyoto likely benefits from paranoia. I'm guessing they are probably officially people who turned 'traitor' on Japan during the war to keep power.”

“Aaah...” Suzaku looks awkwardly away. “I...don't really know much about that kind of thing. I, well, _left_ my family not long after the war so...” Suzaku shrugs. “But I have a few guesses as to good candidates for that...”

“Hmph. I figured you would. I won't ask.” Lelouch gets a surprised look from Suzaku. The ASEEC mobile base is pretty quiet at this point, everyone mostly just waiting for permission that won't likely come for the Lancelot to charge into battle. Lelouch glances around, landing his gaze on the Gloucester nearby. The altered arms in particular are something he is interested in, considering the blueprints suggest they could be just attached to any Gloucester and the Blaze Luminous would likely still work.

“Um...thank you?” Suzaku offers softly.

“I rather figure it out myself.” Lelouch smirks up at Suzaku, who manages a small smile in response. “Anyways, because of that, she's divided her forces into three. There's Cornelia herself, Gen. Darlton, and Gen. Alex.” Lelouch points at his screen as he speaks and Suzaku realizes he must have the military map up. He suddenly frowns. “Oh looks like they should have figured it out by now...” Lelouch taps the screen, watching as the icons show a slight change in where forces are going. “By pressuring the JLF this way, there is only one thing for them to do. They have to attempt to break through the armies against them. Where they focus their forces will lead the Britannians to their base. Looks like...aah. Darlton. He seems to be the one to have found it first.” Lelouch leans back in his chair, hand going to his face as he thinks. “It's...very textbook.” Lelouch doesn't sound pleased about that, his eyes narrowing.

“You don't sound very happy about it...” Suzaku offers hesitantly, glancing over at the nearby technicians for a moment before realizing they aren't paying attention. Cécile and Lloyd are though.

“Is it because the Japanese resistance will fall with the JLF?” Cécile asks.

Lelouch laughs. “Are you kidding? Consider what Prometheus has done and the Taiyō no Heishi. No, he'll revive the resistance soon enough...” Lelouch then loses his mirth. “The thing is...if I was Prometheus I would already be here.” He taps on the screen. “Right on the mountain, in position before Cornelia's forces could be. It's not like it's impossible. It took some days to get in position without tipping off any alarms, but the Taiyō no Heishi can't be as big as Cornelia's forces so it would be easier to slip by both the JFL and Britannian military.”

“Uh? But if the Taiyō no Heishi are here, there is no way they could deal with Viceroy Cornelia's forces.” Cécile says in shock. “The Viceroy's forces are more experienced not to mention much more in numbers!”

“Hmph. This is why I said Cornelia's plan is too much straight from the textbook. It's too easy to read. It's not that hard to know what she will do to deal with the JLF in the Narita mountains.” Lelouch taps his fingers together. “If I were her, I would have sent up a small group with excavators and other tools. With the right preparation and tools...” Lelouch narrows his eyes. “A feint. Give the impression you aren't taking the JLF seriously, let them beat you back.” Lelouch watches the screen, sees how things are unfolding. “And then drop the mountain on them just when they think they have won.”

Silence greets those words, and Lelouch looks up to see Suzaku and Cécile looking at him horrified, while Lloyd is grinning widely at him. “I think you are missing a few steps in that plan.”

“Not really.” Lelouch snorts. “From what I know of an old coworker of yours, there is the technology that could cause a steam explosion and drop the mountain on top of any forces here. If you arrange it properly, you could bury the JLF. Only the heads should survive considering I can see them putting the best protections and work into building the core of the base. And if you lure out most of their forces, they also go down.” Lelouch taps his finger on the screen in front of him. “Still, it would be difficult. The town at the base is a problem to keep into account. Even with evacuation, there is no guaranteed it won't hit people there...though maybe I could double check my numbers with my physics teacher or Nina.” He says half jokingly.

“Hm? Are you talking about the radiant wave technology of Rakshata? I don't think that would be enough to knock out the mountain...” Lloyd says, humming thoughtfully to himself.

“I don't doubt she's improved on it since last you saw it. Besides, the excavators would handle that if you have a penetrating electrode attached...” Lelouch pauses, eyes going wide. “Rakshata is with the Militarized Zone of India right?” At the confused nod from Lelouch grabs for his tablet. “There have been a lot of shipments from India over the past five years.” He says, scrolling through his tablet. Suzaku realizes it must be the information he gets from his network he is looking up as he watches. “And more recently a lot of packages that aren't officially on the ships' inventory have come in.” Lelouch taps the tablet, a bit of nerves starting to show on his face. “Some papers were even sent apparently, according to one person...” Lelouch looks up, eyes wide.

“Lloyd, can you get in contact with the G-1 Base?” Lelouch swallows.

“What? Maybe but not reach the Viceroy any time soon she's in battle...” Lloyd says, sounding confused as Suzaku feels right now.

“Of course she is, she's right--” Lelouch goes pale. “Lloyd, there's about to be a landslide.”

“What?!” Cécile and Suzaku yell even as Lelouch nods, Lloyd staring at him as his eyes widen.

“No way!” He protests, shocking Cécile and Suzaku with his sudden outburst. “They wouldn't!?”

“India wants to break free of the Chinese Federation. Best way to do that would be through gaining the money for it.” Lelouch says quickly. “The JLF gets funding and Knightmares from somewhere. And Knightmare production here can't be easy. But some of those shipments were huge so...”

“...Knightmare parts.” Lloyd says slowly. “The best way would be to send over blueprints and the Knightmare parts that can't be produced here in Japan...”

“Like something that allows for radiant wave technology to be used in battle. Most Knightmare parts can be built here with all the sakuradite. Plenty of Knightmares are produced in Japan. Hiding the production of a secret Knightmare would not be hard at all!” Lelouch is starting to sound scared and Suzaku jumps down from the Lancelot and grabs his hands.

“Lelouch, what has you so scared?” Suzaku asks, looking up at him even as Lloyd runs off to try to contact the G-1 Base.

“...The target is Cornelia. Her plans are very textbook and easy to read. And she goes into battle herself.” Lelouch swallows. “She's vulnerable but she doesn't know it yet.”

Suzaku for a moment doesn't understand. Then he remembers what started this and his eyes widen. “You mean—you mean the Taiyō no Heishi are _really_ _here_?”

“Here, yes. And Prometheus is going to add another royal to his collection...” Lelouch says in a hushed voice.

The mobile base suddenly rocks, making the technicians yell in a panic and Cécile to grab for the console to hang on. Suzaku wraps his arms around Lelouch and turns with him to the screen.

It's shown in purple, spreading down over the vague features of the mountain on the map. It's huge, sweeping over the mountain and downwards. Various Knightmares, shown in icon form, are declared lost.

“Dammit...David pull the mobile base back!” Cécile yells, spotting what they are looking at. David looks up and immediately scrambles to the driver's cabin. “Move us back five-hundred metres at the least!”

Suzaku stares at the simplified image of the map and wonders just what it looks like outside.

* * *

Outside is a nightmare. So close to victory, about ready to take out the JLF for good. And then mud, dirt, rocks, suddenly fall over them.

Since his forces were part of the reserve force, Jeremiah is far back enough he can work his way to higher ground. “Follow me!” He commands his forces, new to his command except for Villetta, who luckily follow without any hesitation or losses, their slash harken providing the means to escape to higher ground. He glances out at the landslide falling down below and sees it start to sweep towards the town nearby...and over it. Through it. It almost completely covers the town without any mercy.

“A landslide at this time?” Villetta gasps.

“...This isn't normal.” Jeremiah says, staring in horror at what is before him. “There is no way this could naturally happen!”

“Did the JLF do this?” Villetta asks, staring at the screen. “Did they have prepared this kind of last ditch defence?”

“_New enemy force confirmed moving in from the summit.”_ That report goes out to all forces. _“Carius unit is moving to engage them.”_

“So the JLF--” Villetta begins only to be interrupted almost immediately by yet another report.

“_Emergency communication from Carius unit! It's not the Japan Liberation Front! They think its the Taiyō no Heishi!”_

“What?!” Both Villetta and Jeremiah yell that upon hearing that news.

“The Taiyō no Heishi?! Then...” Jeremiah narrows his eyes and growls. _'Prometheus is here!'_

A beeping draws his attention to his communicator and he answers it. To his surprise, Lloyd is the one calling him and startlingly close to the screen. “Lloyd?!”

“Aha! Sir Jeremiah! We tried to get in contact with the G-1 Base but they refused us!” Lloyd actually pouts at that. “But I think it's fair I warn you--”

“The Taiyō no Heishi likely have a Knightmare on the similar level as the Lancelot.” Lelouch, in disguise, is suddenly there, pushing aside Lloyd.

“Hey, Mr. Lamperouge!” Lloyd whines. “There's no way--”

“Rakshata is a _genius_ like you Lloyd.” Lelouch snaps at him, then turns his gaze on Jeremiah. “Their target is likely the Viceroy. They have already cut her off from most of her forces.”

Jeremiah feels his stomach drop. Villetta, in the position to hear the communication though not receiving a visual like Jeremiah, swears at that news. “Dammit! That makes far too much sense. But what's this about a Knightmare? Another seventh generation? In the hands of the Elevens?” Villetta snaps out, mind whirling at that.

“A lot of Knightmares are produced in Area 11 because of all the Sakuradite.” Lloyd pushes the frantic looking Lelouch out of the way, still pouting over the “insult” to his Lancelot. “Mr. Lamperouge looked at past shipments and a lot of ships came from India over a long period of time. Wouldn't be impossible for whoever is backing the JLF and likely now the Taiyō no Heishi to secretly produce a high spec Knightmare.”

“Understood. Villetta! Take yourself and half our forces towards the Viceroy! She's going to need back up.” Jeremiah snaps out in command. “I'll take the remaining half towards the Taiyō no Heishi.” Jeremiah glares at the map before him, seeing where the forces are all located. Most of them are beyond the mess of the landslide, at least those that are still standing, making it difficult for them to get to the Viceroy's group. “Dammit, this entire situation has put us at a disadvantage.”

“Right. I'm going to see about getting through to the G-1 Base again!” Lloyd says, before shutting off the call.

“Do you really believe it about the Knightmare, Lord Jeremiah?” Villetta asks, as the communication goes down between him and the ASEEC. “Could they really?”

“Unfortunately I don't think we should dismiss what Mr. Lamperouge said. Especially if Lloyd collaborates with it. On top of it, this landslide is too obviously _created_ by someone.” Jeremiah starts moving his Knightmare towards the Taiyō no Heishi, noticing on the map on his screen the rear line that is the remaining Purists suddenly take off towards the icons that are the nearby Taiyō no Heishi units. “So what could they have used?”

“...nothing good to face in battle.” Villetta agrees, before peeling off with her half of the forces to make her way to where Cornelia is.

_'I hope we are not too late...'_ Jeremiah feels something dark and spiky form in his chest even as he growls. _'At this rate, another royal will have their decapitated head shown off to the world once more!'_

* * *

Lelouch has no time to really think twice. If he doesn't do anything, Cornelia will die. Not immediately, and likely after a lot of torture. Unlike Clovis she certainly has information on the military powers of Britannia and possibly a few other things of importance. She's valuable to a certain extent but Prometheus will discard her in time.

_'After all, _that man_ would not accept a hostage trade. It would be __**weak**__.'_ Lelouch sneers, even as he tosses aside his lab coat. “Cécile! I need you to get the technicians removing the arms of the Gloucester!”

Cécile stares at him, blinking widely, then nods. “Understood.” Something sharp is her eyes there. “Where shall we put them?”

“Strap them to the back of the Lancelot. Also add an energy filler to it! Cornelia will need those.” Lelouch snaps out, then turns to Lloyd. “Lloyd contact the G-1 Base. Get them to send in the ASEEC. The wording has to be _precise_.” He glances over at Suzaku. “Suzaku, you help him. You've talked to Euphie so you have some idea what to say, right?”

Suzaku gapes at him, then nods, snapping up into a salute. “Yes.” He still looks worried though. “What about you Lelouch?”

“I'm getting the Sutherland Lance ready.” He raises a hand up before anyone can protest. “The ASEEC base is too far back. Besides, the Sutherland Lance has that Advanced Factsphere Sensor. About time it got tested out properly.” Lelouch marches off to the nearby small locker room, mind whirling.

“But Lelouch, it's dangerous for you.” Suzaku grabs his arm, stopping him. “You can't--”

Lelouch gives him a soft smile. “I'm not doing this alone. You will be there supporting me.” Lelouch carefully removes Suzaku's hand from him. “I need to do this. I can't get a clear picture like this and it's only a matter of time. Between the Taiyō no Heishi and the JLF...they are certain to be crushed.”

“What makes you say that?” Lloyd asks him, eyeing him. “The JLF didn't realize what the Viceroy's plan was before.”

“There was a shipment recently from India. And with containers big enough to hold full Knightmares. Tohdoh is with the JLF yes? But they haven't acted like he's with them.” Lelouch points out calmly.

“...then he went to get new Knightmares!” Suzaku gasps. “Probably took his Four Holy Swords with him.”

“But he should be here now, if not soon enough. Between Prometheus and him, I'm sure they can provide the means to take out the forces here.” Lelouch takes in a deep breath. “They will capture Cornelia and any remaining soldiers will be driven back. Euphie can likely get away in the G-1 Base but that leaves her in charge of Area 11. She's not ready for that responsibility and that's not getting into what Prometheus might get out of Cornelia.”

“So they need a fresh view. You mean to take over like in Shinjuku. But from the _Britannian_ side.” Lloyd says, letting out an impressed whistle and rocking back and forth with his hands in his pockets. “Brilliant! Come on Suzaku, let's get permission for us to get into battle! My Lancelot will turn the battle around!”

Suzaku watches the man skip – yes actually _skip_ – away and shakes his head, before turning back to Lelouch. “You will be careful, right?”

“The Sutherland Lance has the Blaze Luminous installed and I'm not going to go directly into battle. Just in close enough to get a good view of the situation.” Lelouch assures him, before turning and running to the lockers.

Suzaku lets out a breath and turns to Cécile. “Miss Cécile? After you get the Gloucester arms done, do you mind contacting Sir Jeremiah?”

Cécile looks at him, surprised, then smiles in understanding. “No, I wouldn't mind at all.” Then she turns and calls for the technicians even as she runs towards them.

It's time for the ASEEC to show what they can do. That's what Suzaku thinks. Time to show them what they can do and that being a Number doesn't mean he's weak or worthless. Like Lelouch said, he's the only one who can handle the Lancelot.

_'Hang in there...'_ He thinks, as he rushes over to the Lancelot's cockpit where Lloyd is jumping up and down for his attention.

* * *

Euphemia can hear the sounds of the commanders with her telling her what to do. What they think they should do.

But as inexperienced as she is, she knows enough that won't work. _'Send in the G-1 Base? And get destroyed ourselves!'_ With both the JLF and the Taiyō no Heishi involved, there isn't much they can do. Some of the reserve forces are capable of helping hold them back, but it's not enough. Some people have already sneaked in from the outside thanks to the chaos and attacked her sister from behind, driving her back and leaving her royal guard to fight them. Just four Knightmares from what she can tell have pinned them down and she sees more JLF forces are coming in too.

“We can't!” She says, distressed. “There's a field hospital set up here! Not to mention the civilians that evacuated from around the area! Besides, this G-1 Base represents our main headquarters! The Viceroy ordered me to not move, specifically! No matter what, we can't move!”

Suddenly, her view of the field is blocked by a communication video. From the gasps behind her, the commanders didn't expect that. She recognizes the faces, particularly the one in the middle of the screen.

It's Kururugi Suzaku and Lloyd Asplund. Quite obviously within the cockpit of the Lancelot.

The ASEEC have contacted the G-1 Base.

“Hi there!” Lloyd chirps cheerfully. “Advanced Special-Envoy Engineering Corps, at your service!”

“What are you doing?!” One commander roars, then turns behind him to glower accusingly at a comm tech. “I told you to block any transmissions from them!”

“I'm...I'm sorry sir but they somehow bypassed the block!” The poor comm tech stammers.

_'...they were blocking the ASEEC from __communicating with the G-1 Base__?'_ Euphemia shoots a glare at the commander, who pales. “Why did you prevent the ASEEC from communicating with us? They are part of our forces!”

“Well, I--” He stammers and Euphemia cuts him off with a gesture of her hand, cutting sharply through the air and making him swallow in fear.

“What is it?” She asks them, her eyes darting from Lloyd to Suzaku.

“Aaah...we heard about the problem and believe we have the solution!” Lloyd says cheerfully. “Just authorize the ASEEC doing all they can in their power, and I promise you we will rescue the Viceroy!”

One of the commanders splutters. “Such arrogance! If just one machine could change the situation, no one would be having any trouble!”

Euphemia stares at them, surprised at the offer. _'No...I shouldn't be. They helped out with some of the Refrain busting and Earl Asplund wants, more than anything, to be able to test the Lancelot. But the way he phrased it...he wants me to order in the _ASEEC_ specifically? Why?'_

“Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia.” Suzaku says suddenly, getting her attention. “I beg of you, please order us into combat!”

“How transparent!” One of the commanders sneers. “You just want the glory of rescuing the Viceroy!”

“To send in a single Knightmare in the hopes of changing things is ridiculous! Besides such a machine is worthless with a Number at the controls!” Another snaps.

“Aah? Then what's the harm in giving us a shot? It won't make things worse. And it's not like you would take the blame since we work under the Second Prince.” Lloyd says, waving a hand.

Euphemia, however, focuses on Suzaku. He has a gentle, pleading look in his eyes. And he mouths something before giving her a soft smile. Something that is very easy for her to recognize.

_'Euphie...'_ Euphemia smiles back, just as softly. _'Of course.'_ She thinks of that time in Shinjuku, the two boys before her standing tall and proud. Talking together on how to change the world. The way they could easily get along as they showed her around the Tokyo Settlement.

_'If this is so...'_ “Very well!” Euphemia says. “In the name of Euphemia li Britannia, I hereby authorize the ASEEC to do everything in their power to turn this battle around and rescue the Viceroy!”

The commanders gasp, shocked but Lloyd cheers. Suzaku's smile gets bigger for a moment before a serious look returns to his face. “Understood Sub-Viceroy. I swear I will do it!”

And the communication ends. Euphemia takes in a deep breath and turns around to glare at the commanders, who step back. “Is it true you were hampering the effectiveness of our forces?” She demands and they all pale, looking shifty and glancing away from her as if looking for an escape. Euphemia narrows her eyes as she sees this, even as she thinks and prays desperately.

_'Please, let it all work! Let the two of them be enough!'_

* * *

Lelouch shrugs on the arms of the pilot suit, zipping it up. He reaches for the gloves that go with it and can't help the wry grin at the look of it. Lelouch might not be the best pilot they have, but he is capable enough to double check that the Blaze Luminous of the Sutherland Lance is functional and not causing any problems. Lloyd said something about one day trying to find a Knightmare he could pilot at full sync.

_'And I wish him all the luck.'_ Lelouch thinks, as he adjusts the collar of the suit and checks the gloves. The suit is in the same style as Suzaku's, but in different colours. This means the majority of the suit is in a deep, dark purple with the sleeves and the upper-most section of the torso except for the very tops of the shoulders and the high collar being a pale blue. _'I'm never going to be an Ace.'_ Lelouch thinks, even as he checks the shoulders are nicely set without any uncomfortable sensations. He avoids looking in the mirror to see the Britannian fleur-de-lis emblazoned on the collar, instead considering the fitting. It's only the third time he's worn it and the first time was just for a fitting. This time he's actually going into battle.

Satisfied with what he has, Lelouch turns to go. And stops. C.C. is there, standing in front of him.

Pointing a gun at him.

“...and may I ask why you are doing that?” Lelouch asks, narrowing his eyes at the strange woman before him.

“I can't have you recklessly risking your life.” C.C. says bluntly.

“Your words and actions don't really match.” Lelouch's hand drops to the side, where a gun is strapped to his waist, even though he technically shouldn't have it as he's not a soldier. It's not much, but considering his options it seemed like a good idea.

Pulling it out, it seems to have paid off in a strange way as C.C. is threatening him.

“Don't worry. I won't shoot to kill. Perhaps I'll shoot you in the leg.” C.C. says, pointing the gun down even as Lelouch points his own gun at her. She smirks. “Do you really think you can threaten me with that?”

“Hmph, a leg wound would result in a lot of screaming and a good risk to my life.” Lelouch points out calmly. “As for threatening you...yes.” He says, bringing the gun towards himself and directly against his head.

C.C. flinches, just as Lelouch thought she would and a satisfied smirk crawls on his face. “What's wrong? I thought you were going to shoot. But...you need me alive don't you?”

“You can't possible think I would buy that you would honestly kill yourself here and now.” C.C. says in disbelief, bringing the gun up and pointing it instead at his arm.

“...what if I said I rather die than live doing nothing?” Lelouch says, knowing the words he speaks are no lie. “Before Geass, my life was empty. Before all of this...I just existed.” Lelouch narrows his eyes, thinking back. “An empty corpse existing behind a false guise of life, a life in which I did nothing real. Day to day, I merely went through the emotions of living as if I were a zombie. And I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying. If I'm condemned to go back to that, then I'd rather...” He starts pulling on the trigger.

“No!” C.C. cries in protest, lowering the gun just as Lelouch expected she would. “That's right...that kind of life...” Her voice is sad, a flicker of _something_ moving across her face at his words.

“I am grateful for you. Even though I have not gone the path I thought I would, I still have this power. I still have the possibility to reach my goals. The use of this Geass you gifted me is valuable.” Lelouch tells her honestly, letting the gun drop and putting it back in its holster. “But even so...there is some things I must do to _live_. I cannot stay back and do nothing like this. I must find my meaning...”

“...and that meaning is on this battlefield?” C.C. asks, as she watches him start to leave the locker room and exit.

Lelouch pauses by the door, resting a single hand there. He turns back to her, a smirk on his face. “Perhaps. Or perhaps beyond it...” And he walks away, disappearing towards where the Sutherland Lance is being prepped for combat.

C.C. watches him go, closing her eyes. She then shakes her head. “I know, I know...what a reckless boy...don't be like that I'm not his babysitter.” She scowls. “I know what to do, stop _nagging_ me!” C.C. makes a disgusted sound before turning on her heels and walking out after Lelouch.

Unseen by either of them, Cécile hides herself out of sight, hands over her mouth in utter horror and eyes wide with tears on the verge of falling. She came here to update Lelouch on how the preparations for the Lancelot and the Sutherland Lance are doing, to tell him that his Knightmare is ready.

She didn't expect to overhear such a thing!

_'Oh...Lelouch...!'_ Cécile thinks in horror, shaking as the dark, horrible implications of Lelouch's words sink in. A horrifying truth now revealed to her. A truth she has no idea of how to handle or approach Lelouch about.

* * *

This, Cornelia realizes, is not good. In fact, it is very far from good as possible.

Pinned in a narrow pathway, surrounded by high rocky mountain walls, and the realization that her own planned ambush had been turned against her, Cornelia finds herself in a very bad spot.

It has been getting bad ever since the landslide, but this is the point where she realizes something.

Prometheus is, in fact, a very good strategist. He knows what he's doing and is able to predict the movements of enemies. Which means she managed to somehow underestimate him.

_'Well, that silly mask is probably it.'_ Cornelia glares at the screen that shows what is going on outside her Knightmare, seeing the red Knightmare before her and behind her plenty of the black Glasgow knock-off Knightmares with a blue Knightmare that resembles to some degree the red Knightmare in the front.

“_Cornelia.”_ That voice echoes here, staticky from the speakers. _“Your reinforcements will not arrive in time to save you. Be a good girl and do surrender before we need to get too...rough. I would so hate to harm a future guest of mine.”_ Prometheus's voice is smug, making something cold dip down her spine.

_'He sounds insane.'_ Cornelia growls. “Don't be foolish! If I break through this Knightmare...I open up my escape route!” Cornelia puts actions to words, charging at the red Knightmare. It's fast. Strong. The pilot obviously knows what they are doing. _'But I am of Britannia and we do not fall to mere Numbers!'_ Cornelia thinks, sending her lance straight towards the Knightmare.

It catches it and red energy, heat sparks up, starting to make the lance bulge and melt. Cornelia only has enough time to eject that arm before it travels further to destroy her Knightmare. A spray of bullets hits the other arm, sending her Knightmare to the ground with a useless arm that soon falls off with a loud crash. “You would attack me from behind?! How dishonourable!”

“_You accuse me of l__ack__ing__ of honour? From a Britannian at that. You have sabotaged and tricked your way to victory yourself have you not?”_ Prometheus sneers. “_Oh, it seems I must repeat myself. Do come quietly Cornelia. I would hate to harm a guest but if I must well...I suppose there are ways to keep you from escaping. Shall I start with your legs perhaps?”_ The gun his Knightmare is holding in the arm that is not a strange silver colour with a red claw – similar, Cornelia realizes warily, to the silver arm of the red one that destroyed her lance – points down towards her Knightmare's legs, as if to prove his point. _“Hmph. I said it before and I shall say it again.”_

Cornelia feels the cold sweat on her skin as she realizes there is no escape for her, not on her own power. And her army has no chance of reaching her in time to avoid the fate Prometheus obviously intends for her. She remembers Clovis's decapitated head and clutches the controls of her Knightmare tightly. _'Euphie...'_

“_Surrender, Cornelia. I would like to have a...talk with you.”_ Prometheus chuckles darkly.

All around them the fighting continues, the sounds of war, as the tides of battle change for Britannia for the first time since the creation of the Knightmare.

And then, in the distance, she hears the sound of a great explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, it's me the evil cliffhanger. My favourite thing to write. So please drop in comments below if you want it updated next week! Please remember that is always necessary to tell me to keep posting.
> 
> If you want to support me in other ways, check out my pillowfort and twitter (links on my profile page) for the links. You can get the backstage thoughts aka director's commentary on all the chapters of Icarus's Dilemma that way!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 12 Meaning of Snow**


	15. Stage 12 Meaning of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Narita continues, a landmark battle that will set in motion so many threads and paths of the future.
> 
> But they have to win this battle first before the future can open up. Not easy for Lelouch, who is still reluctant over having to side with Britannia of all things...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/12/11  
Word Count: 12, 941 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Once again,that tells me to keep posting so keep it up!
> 
> This is definitely going to be in a similar ballpark as canon but there are definite differences here with Lelouch not as Zero and choosing to fight on Britannia's side. I hope you enjoy what changes here and how similar things to canon play out!

The Guren could be considered a _monster_. A monster of a Knightmare on the same level as that White Helmet she encountered in Shinjuku and saw in Lake Kawaguchi.

Kallen lets a pleased grin form on her face as she comes to stand before Prometheus, dropping in between him and the Britannian Sutherlands that have come to attack the Taiyō no Heishi. “Allow me to handle them!” She calls to him.

Prometheus chuckles. _“Very well. I believe you have more cause to want to take care of them.”_

_'More cause...yes that is true.'_ Kallen glares at the colours of the Knightmares before her. Purists. Fucking _Purists_. The so-called “better” people of Britannia that she hates the most. And, she knows very well the part they played in her brother's death.

“This is payback!” She yells and moves the Guren forward, dodging shots and launching herself into the fray. The Radiant Wave Surger reaches out, clamping on the front of one of the Sutherlands, the one that seems to be in charge. A sneer forms on her face. “Sorry.” She says cheerfully insincerely, as she activates it.

A blaze of red light and heat forms, causing the Knightmare to expand and bubble. Kallen watches, hearing the screams of the pilot.

“_I'm losing to an Eleven! A proud Britannian!”_ He yells in protest just before his Knightmare explodes around him, the cockpit unable to eject.

“Yes...yes that's right...but you got one thing wrong you fucker.” Kallen sneers. “I'm _Japanese_! And now we can fight back! Truly fight back against Britannia!”

“_Well done!”_ Prometheus praises her, through the slight scree of the communicator. _“Now, Q1 get to your designated location. The remaining forces here shall go after Cornelia!”_

“Yes sir!” Kallen says cheerful, making the Guren leap away. She can feel the power of it move through her and, despite still getting used to the motorcycle-like cockpit, she grins. She can do this. If that White Helmet comes, she'll even defeat that!

With her Guren, she's unbeatable!

* * *

The first thing Jeremiah sees once he arrives where the main force of the Taiyo no Heish is the Purists in battle with them. _'Damn that Krewell...he must have broken the line...why come here instead of to the Viceroy's aid?'_ He moves in close and sees a red Knightmare reach out with a silver claw and completely destroy Krewell's Knightmare.

A rock sinks into the bottom of his stomach. _'__Shit__! So they were right...they do have their own seventh generation Knightmare now!'_

“Don't let them pass!” Jeremiah commands, even as he shoots out against the Taiyō no Heishi Burai as the Red Knightmare disappears. He doesn't have any time to wonder at that before he's in battle.

He can see the blue one has a similar appearance and even claw to the red. “That Knightmare...are you Prometheus?” Such a unique Knightmare is best suited for a leader, not any normal pilot.

“_Oho...what a keen eye.”_ Prometheus mocks from the Blue Knightmare. _“__Shall I know the name of the man about to die? Or shall I just call you 'Orange'?”_

Jeremiah glares. _'This man...'_ He remembers too well what Prometheus said to Lelouch at the hotel and his stomach rolls at the very thought. “That won't be today!” Jeremiah vows, even as he keeps moving. Close combat is not an option from what he saw of Kewell's brief clash with the Red Knightmare. Instead, he keeps in a strafing run, pushing the Taiyō no Heishi back. Despite the Blue Knightmare's attempts to get close, Jeremiah keeps moving.

He glances out and sees the remaining Purists have rallied enough to help. But it's only a holding action they are doing. If the Taiyō no Heishi move he cannot follow safely.

Jeremiah grits his teeth as the sound of the beeping communicator reaches him. “Yes?”

“Sir Jeremiah.” Cécile's visage appears on one of his screens, looking stressed and filled with worry. “The ASEEC are about to be granted permission to aid in the battle.”

Jeremiah for a moment starts at that, just avoiding getting hit by the Blue Knightmare. Instead it clamps its red claw on another member of his forces who steps in to protect him and Jeremiah winces as he hears the screams of the poor pilot being killed by it blasting hot energy into the Knightmare.

“You mean...”

“Lamperouge already went into battle. He's using the Sutherland Lance to get a better view of the battlefield.” Cécile says. “The Lancelot will be heading to the Viceroy's aid.”

Jeremiah feels that spiky sensation of dread he had not felt for quite some time. Not since he was told to take the day off, that all the guards at the Aries Villa had been dismissed, has he felt this way. “Can you keep me posted on his location? On Lord Lelouch's.”

Cécile blinks, looking surprised, then the tension he could see in her fades slightly. Looking at her closely, he can see the signs of tears having been shed on her cheeks. Jeremiah doesn't know why she would have such signs on her face, but it makes his worry stronger. “Yes. I will do that.”

“Good. It's probably not much, but I already have some visuals of battle with some new strange Knightmares.” He notices how the Taiyō no Heishi pull back, moving away from them, including the Blue Knightmare. “I'm going to regroup for now with Villetta.”

“Anything is better than nothing.” Cécile says with fervour, accepting the data stream he sends her way. “Do be safe Jeremiah.” She says with a faint smile before signing off.

“I will do my best.” Jeremiah looks up at the mountain and swallows. _'Prince Lelouch...'_

* * *

“All units, are you ready?”

“Yes, sir!”

Tohdoh takes in a deep, steadily breath. It's time. After seven years, it's time. Time for them to finally strike back against Britannia. “All right. Deploy the Burai Kai!”

As the Four Holy Swords acknowledge this, their Burai Kai are raised up on top of the two trucks. Trucks that they put into a simple autodrive, allowing them to reach their target and get their Burai Kai ready for combat.

As far as debuts go for Knightmares, this might be the most perfect.

“You understand, right? If this landslide was man-made, I think we can take Cornelia from behind.” Tohdoh says again. Coming into Narita in a controlled panic, having realized that while they were gone the Britannians had moved to attack, this was the last thing he expected. “I suspect the Taiyō no Heishi are here as well. Our goal is to capture Cornelia!” Tohdoh declares. “Capture her and we'll pay them back for what happened seven years ago!”

“Yes, sir! By the honour of the Four Holy Swords!” They all declare before they leap into battle. The trucks are, of course, lost but are nothing in the face of what the JLF has and what opportunity has presented itself.

As soon as they engage in combat, striking at the surprised Royal Guard of Cornelia, Tohdoh begins to attempt contacting Gen. Katase. If this is to be an effect counterattack, he needs to collaborate with the rest of the JLF properly. As his orders go out to his Four Holy Swords, he sees how the Katen Yaibatou easily slice through the armour of their foes. Though the Burai Kai still can't be considered more than 4th Generation in their capabilities, they edge into 5th Generation in ability with the aid of these swords that rightfully belong in the 7th Generation if what he was informed by Kyoto House in regards to the production of them is true.

“It reminds me of seven years ago...” Asahina muses, even as he slides into battle and strikes out yet another Sutherland, destroying the machine and killing the pilot in one clean blow.

“It's different now!” Chiba says with vicious triumph and cheer. “This time, we have Knightmares!”

Cornelia withdraws upon the order of one of her forces, likely her Knight of Honour. Despite attempts to delay her, she manages to successfully parry their attempts to halt her, even taking out an arm of Senba's Burai Kai. Tohdoh winces slightly at that; they cannot afford any more Knightmare losses if what he's seeing is true.

The landslide also took out a lot of the JLF forces as much as Britannia's.

Finally, as they end up fully engaged with the remaining forces that were left around Cornelia, Tohdoh successfully contacts the main base. “Sorry we're late, General.”

Gen. Katase immediately beams upon seeing him. “Tohdoh! We've been waiting for you!”

“Sir, please send all the forces you have to this position.” Tohdoh requests respectfully.

“Can we still beat them?” Gen. Katase asks, excitement and worry warring on his face.

“If we can hold off the Britannian main force we win! We have a chance right now to turn the entire war around!” Tohdoh declares and is rewarded with excited cheers at that, as Gen. Katase starts ordering people in.

* * *

Technically speaking the Sutherland Lance has not been authorized to launch. But since it only required the Sand Panels to be attached and right now the rest are contacting the G-1 Base – Lloyd happily breaking down the restrictions put between them – it is only a minor thing that can be easily overlooked. Besides, Lelouch trusts him. Trusts Suzaku to understand what he needs to do to convince Euphemia._ 'And, I can also trust Euphie to jump at a chance to save her sister.'_ Lelouch thinks as well, a soft smile on his face. _'Just as Cornelia cares for her, Euphie cares for her older sister too.'_

As is, it's for the best that Lelouch get in the right position to command people. It doesn't take long either, with the Sand Panels and the increased speed of the Sutherland that has been tweaked slightly by Cécile allowing him to get up the mountain side. He's soon on the outskirts of battle, the Advanced Factsphere Sensor active and bringing in the data he needs. A much more complete map than he can get in the ASEEC base or even the G-1 Base as it gives him a fuller, more precise image of the terrain as much as the forces here. It's amazing in fact and Lelouch wonders who designed and programmed this; whoever they are, they are certainly on their way to reach the levels of technological improvement that Lloyd and Rakshata can do.

_'This is definitely bad.'_ Lelouch muses. _'It's like Shinjuku in a way. My forces are at a complete disadvantage, overwhelmed by superior forces, __in this case through tactics instead of numbers__.'_ Lelouch watches as some of the Taiyō no Heishi apparently are pushed back by a unit and frowns. _'Where are they going?'_

He looks through all the screens, searching. _'There!'_ Near one of the mountain passes is a single enemy Knightmare. _'That is point 9?'_ Lelouch feels a wide, unpleasant smirk form on his face. _'I see...so that is the plan.'_ It sends a chill down his spine and he looks at where Cornelia is. _'Damn, looks like some new units...JLF probably. The new shipment of Knightmares...so Tohdoh.'_

Lelouch glares at the blinking red icons that represent those units. Tohdoh is definitely a great strategist. The fact he challenged him when younger at shogi is proof enough, even if it didn't take long for Lelouch to master the game to beat him. Go was a similar game in that regard and Lelouch soon found all sorts of strategy games he could beat Tohdoh in.

That does not mean he can be underestimated. In fact, just because Lelouch is smart enough to beat him in strategy games does not mean he automatically can beat him on the battlefield. Tohdoh is a veteran soldier, responsible for the Miracle of Itsukushima that allowed him to hand Britannia their only defeat in the war. _Without_ any Knightmares. A tactical miracle that is still spoken of with respect by the Japanese and makes the Britannian military command react like they were force fed a lemon whenever it is mentioned.

_'Still, this location is almost perfect.'_ Lelouch considers where the base of the JLF has been pinpointed and taps his fingers on the control board thoughtfully.

The sound of roaring Knightmare engines provides Lelouch just enough warning to grab the controls and defend himself against the two Burai that have attacked. _'__Just what I don't need!__'_ Luckily the Blaze Luminous is more than enough to block those bullets.

A beep goes up. _“Mr. Lamperouge, the ASEEC has been authorized to join in combat!”_ Lloyd tells him cheerfully.

“Excellent timing.” Lelouch bites out, just as he turns his assault rifle on the stunned by the Blaze Luminous enemy Knightmares, directing shots enough to make the first one be forced to eject and the second to lose their weapon. A strike with one of the wrist mounted Slash Harken finishes that one off as it explodes and Lelouch moves, turning the Sutherland Lance a bit further into the battlefield. “How long until the Lancelot can reach Cornelia?”

“_Hmmm...going to take some time thanks to the landslide in the way. We __also__ have to get the arms and energy filler situated in a way that he can easily hand them over too. But not more than five minutes!”_ Lloyd reports cheerfully.

“Good. I'll get the other forces into a better position before the Lancelot launches.” Lelouch reaches for the communicator and selects audio only. “Let's see...Gen. Darlton is still up. Good. He's a sensible fellow.” Lelouch murmurs to himself, then immediately contacts him.

“_Fall back!”_ He's calling on the alpha-four channel to all his remaining units. _“Somehow or another, we have to link up with Princess Cornelia!”_

“I wouldn't recommend that.” Lelouch informs him calmly, enjoying as Darlton curses in surprise.

“_What the—who is it? Identify yourself!”_ Darlton commands.

“Lelouch Lamperouge, of the ASEEC.” He answers smoothly. “We have been authorized in the name of Sub-Viceroy Euphemia to grant all aid we can offer in our power to turn this battle around.”

“_That means!”_ Darlton is shocked. _“You mean the Lancelot...?!”_

“In under five minutes it will be heading in the direction of Viceroy Cornelia yes.” Lelouch says, smiling a little. “Now, Gen. Darlton, I have a recommendation to give. I suggest you charge straight at the base in front of you.”

“_What?!”_

“Charge forward and get on top of that base.” Lelouch orders him. “I am doing as I have been commanded by royalty to turn this battle around. I suggest you listen to me.”

There is a moment of silence, Darlton obviously thinking. Lelouch can just barely hear the sound of a few other units going down in the background to gunfire and the precarious ground they stand on.

“_...Understood. All units move forward! We are getting on top of the JLF base!”_ Darlton yells to the other remaining pilots and Lelouch smirks.

“Excellent. I will give you further orders based on the situation when you get there. For now I need to check in with the Royal Guard.” Lelouch pauses then asks, as if it just occurred to him, “By the way, how many chaos mines do you and your forces have?”

“_...chaos mines?”_ Lelouch can just picture the confused look the man must have on his face.

“Yes.” Lelouch smirks widely, a dark look in his eyes. “Chaos mines.”

* * *

“Lord Jeremiah! Where are you going?” Villetta demands in shock, as Jeremiah peels off from the rest of the forces as they get close enough to finally support the royal guard. With the JLF and Taiyō no Heishi, as much as the terrain, in the way, Villetta ended up not getting as far as she hoped to before Jeremiah showed up.

“My apologies. But there is something that requires my attention.” Jeremiah gives her a soft smile, a bit sad. His eyes are determined, shining brightly in a way that surprises Villetta. She's never seen him like that before.

“Lord Jeremiah...” Villetta hesitantly says this time.

“You are in command Villetta. I know you will do your name honour.” Jeremiah nods and the screen closes.

Villetta watches his icon drive away, swallowing back a bit of dread, then closes her eyes before snapping them open. “This way! The Viceroy requires our aid!”

Villetta tries to push away the sick sensation growing in her stomach. It will be alright. They still have the time and means to turn this whole battle around.

* * *

Guilford is panicking. Though reinforcements are coming, they bring with them the news that Prometheus is about to trap Cornelia. And no one is in the position to go to her aid.

_'This man I'm facing...'_ Guilford glares at the strange Burai in front of him. _'This must be Tohdoh.'_ A man who is known for defeating Britannia in one battle without Knightmares.

“Still, he is no match for me.” Guilford declares. _'I will break through him and rescue Princess Cornelia!'_

His lance clashes against the strange sword of the white Burai, Guilford growling a little at realizing it can match him and even deal damage to his weapon. He pulls back, swinging around, and goes in for another attack.

A crackle from the communicator is the only warning he gets. _“Y__our left__!”_ Someone yells through the communicator and instinctively Guilford jerks in that direction. Just missing the other Burai that nearly managed to cut off an arm.

“What...who is it?” Guilford demands, pulling back to group up with the rest of the royal guard. “Who speaks?”

“_I am of the ASEEC.”_ The voice says. He's young, a young man's voice, but strong and powerful. Confident in a strangely familiar fashion. _“Lelouch Lamperouge. Sub-Viceroy Euphemia has ordered us in to rescue the Viceroy and change the state of the battle.”_

“You...? You really think you can?” Guilford is disbelieving. It sounds like arrogance, that such a small force could make a huge difference.

But he knows what the Lancelot is capable of. And this young man doesn't sound arrogant; just confident.

“_Yes...now they are likely to switch their focus to mainly the reinforcements coming.”_ Lamperouge says, even as the battle continues. _“Right now...move __all forces near you __to the southeast. __On the location I just marked on the map.__”_

“Pardon?” Guilford stares at the map that appears before him on his screen.

“_Do as I say...also, JUMP!”_ That cry makes Guilford do as commanded on instinct, moving his Knightmare in the air. He sees another of the Burai in front of him, the pilot about to slash down at him and instead missing due to the timing of his jump.

“_That was good.”_ Lelouch says, sounding relieved. _“Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords are not to be underestimated.”_

“You...how do you know it's them?” Guilford demands, even as he signals for his group to move as directed, signalling even the reinforcements to make movement in their direction too.

“_The way the battle was handled before by the JLF.”_ He says as confidently as everything else he's said. _“Nothing like you would expect from a man of his reputation.”_

_'That is true.'_ Guilford realizes. _'The JLF should have been harder to deal with but instead they were _spineless_ and easily folded before us. They didn't make use of the terrain which is what Tohdoh is said to have done in __Itsukushima.'_ And yet now, with the introduction of these five strange Burai it seems the JLF are getting their feet under him.

A loud explosion in the background breaks him from his thoughts. “What...what was that?”

“_Oh for...”_ Lamperouge sounds exasperated and annoyed, but in a way that speaks of fondness. _“Of course. Why didn't I think of that? It's __**Suzaku**__ of course he would just blast his way there...”_ He grumbles to himself. _“The Lancelot has reached the Viceroy.”_ He says louder, with more confidence. _“And I'm going to smack Suzaku when I see him __next__ for being reckless again...”_ He adds on, obviously not addressing Guilford.

“Then!” Guilford hears the news on the other communication, as Cornelia expresses surprise at the Lancelot's appearance and the pilot speaks words he can't believe he is so happy to hear from a _Number_.

“_Yes. Cornelia is safe.”_ Lamperouge actually sighs in relief. _“Now, to see about the rest of the battle...good you are in position.”_ His voice takes on that commanding air once more. _“Gen. Darlton! Are your forces in position?”_

Guilford listens to Lamperouge give his commands, his eyebrows raising. _'This young man...who is he?'_ Because he speaks with the confidence of a well-tried commander and his plans...

...they are strange but the effectiveness is very clear. Especially when another explosion rings out and the ground shakes once more.

* * *

Darlton has a lot of questions building up for the ASEEC.

Mostly in regards to Lamperouge. That young man had managed to convince him in a few sentences to listen to his orders over others.

But as his Knightmare skids over the top of the JLF base, he realizes why he told him to get on top. “Gen. Darlton! There are no defences here!” One of his knights yells in shock.

_'There aren't! Why aren't there any?'_ Darlton wonders. Putting defences on top of your base is common practise. Could be considered _standard_ for building a military base. He wheels his Knightmare around and looks out over the mountain landscape, seeing the incoming JLF forces. He frowns. If they had moved back or stayed where they were, certainly they would have been trapped. Still, the location they are in is still difficult terrain. If he continues forward, he's certain to break free of the trap he's found himself in, but in no position to reach Cornelia.

He sees the explosion, the great plume of mud and smoke, just spying the streak of white and gold. Darlton hears the shocked cries, swearing, from the rest of the forces as they see the Lancelot break through the landslide that is in his way with a single shot from the VARIS rifle, heading straight towards Cornelia.

Darlton lets out a sigh of relief, seeing that. _'Good, the Lancelot can protect Cornelia and get her to safety.'_

“_Gen. Darlton! Are your forces in position?”_ Lamperouge's voice makes Darlton lift his head.

“Yes! We have reached the top of the base.” Darlton frowns a bit, once again wondering at the lack of defences.

“_Good. You said you have four chaos mines?”_ Lamperouge confirms with him. _“Good. Now I need you to pick the four members of your remaining unit best capable of moving fast with the aid of their Slash Harkens.”_

“Excuse me?” Darlton can't believe what he's hearing.

“_You are going to use those Slash Harken to lower yourself on the side of the base. And throw the chaos mines into the base on my signal.”_ Lamperouge explains quickly. _“After that you will need to move over the base and to the other side with the rest of your forces __very quickly__.”_

Darlton's mind whirls. _'Chaos mines...of course! They might be made for dealing damage to Knightmares, but that means they are effective on other things.'_ Like the defences and cannons they have to protect their base.

“_This is dangerous for the ones involved, so pick carefully and make sure they know this.”_ Lamperouge tells him then goes quiet as Darlton gets his knights in position. Aside from himself and three others, all the rest go on further into the mountain, just above the base.

“Why are there no cannons and defences on top?” One of them asks as the rest leave, eyeing the chaos mine in his Knightmare's hands.

“_Because it's a mountain base.”_ Lamperouge says, making the knight yelp at being overheard. _“A hidden one at that. The only way to attack it on the top __normally __is through aerial bombing and no defences they have access to would protect them in that regard outside of their Burai __possibly__.”_

Darlton blinks. _'That's why he put us on top! But why is he telling us to use the chaos mines and then run from the top?'_

“Are you ready?” Lamperouge asks and gets an affirmation. “First move, now!”

They all drop, using the Slash Harken to dangle off the edge of the base. A big opening, with a cannon sticking out of it, greets Darlton. He can see the shocked and frightened JLF members inside. “In position!” Darlton calls.

“Prepare your chaos mines. One, two, three...second move now!” Lamperouge calls. “Third move immediately after!”

They all throw their active chaos mines into the base, hearing the screams and loud whirling sound of the chaos mine going off, along with various small explosions and banging as the chaos mines blast into the base. Darlton is already moving as is the rest, getting on top of the base and moving quickly.

However, as soon as his Knightmare's foot hits the top of the base, it begins to crumble at his feet. Letting out an oath, he moves faster, using his Slash Harken when close enough to attach himself to the rocky ground before him and pull himself up. One of his knights yells out a loud curse, ejecting his cockpit as his Knightmare falls down.

But the rest are up and in safety, watching as this section of the base crumbles and falls...

...along with part of the mountain. It falls over, a smaller landslide than the first, which covers half of the JLF forces beneath them.

“What...what just happened?” Darlton asks. The base collapsing makes sense; he foolishly forgot the chaos mines would damage the interior structure of the base as well, but why did part of the mountain fall?

A scree of the communicator heralds Lamperouge getting in contact with them again. _“What is the situation? Did all your knights make it out?”_

“My knights yes but we lost a Sutherland.” Darlton reports. “How did this happen?”

“_The landslide __of before __destabilized the entire mountain. It was caused by a steam explosion after all. So any major damage to the surface like that would cause another, smaller landslide.”_ Lamperouge explains calmly. _“Gen. Darlton, __Gen.__ Guilford is in need of your assistance. I moved his forces out of the way of the __new__ landslide, but unfortunately the JLF still have the terrain advantage.”_

“Understood. Thank you for your assistance young man.” Darlton says honestly, a smile on his face. _'What a capable young man...he will go far.'_

* * *

Dust forms thick clouds in the air, Suzaku moving the Lancelot through it, the Knightmare moving smoothly as he brings down the VARIS rifle and turns towards Cornelia's Gloucester. He's quickly there, turning on the speakers to talk to her.

“Viceroy, are you alright? I came here to help!” He tells her, even as the dust cloud starts to slowly settle around them, revealing the sight of the Taiyō no Heishi nearby.

“_ASEEC?”_ Cornelia sounds confused, her Knightmare's head turning to look at him. Suzaku frowns, seeing the fact the Knightmare has no arms attached. As much as that makes part of the plan easier, it also makes it very clear how close of a call this was for Cornelia. _“Who authorized you?”_

“Sub-Viceroy Euphemia.” Suzaku answers, holstering the VARIS rifle with only minor difficulty as he removes the two Gloucester arms from his back, the Energy Filler with them dropping to the ground as he does so. “Here! Just a moment. We don't have much time.” Carefully holding one of the arms, he just as carefully slots it against Cornelia's Gloucester. There is a mechanical whirl and a heavy clunk as it latches in. He goes to attach the next arm and has to pause, bringing up the Blaze Luminous on one arm in a quick spin to block fire from the Burai nearby. “Here!” The second arm is just as quickly slotted in. “I have an information package on how to operate the Blaze Luminous. There is an energy filler as well.” Suzaku tells her quickly, going for the controls and quickly typing in the code to access the files and send them over to Cornelia's Gloucester.

“_The--! What is this?”_ Cornelia demands.

“Something to help you.” Suzaku tells her honestly as he pulls out the VARIS again. “Also uh...Lloyd would like you to test them properly in battle...” He admits awkwardly.

“_...figures.”_ Cornelia raises her Gloucester up, grabbing the energy filler with one of her new arms. _“Anything else I should know?”_

An explosion is heard in the background, just before the red Knightmare charges at them. Suzaku shoots at the Red Knightmare, but it dodges, quickly and elegantly at a speed that betrays just how well made it is. Suzaku grinds his teeth in annoyance. _'__Shit__! So it really is a seventh generation...!'_

He moves to kick out at the Red Knightmare, only to have the Sand Panel grabbed in the silver claw. A burst of red light flares and Suzaku quickly is forced to release that Sand Panel and back off as it destroys it.

_'That...is that the radiant wave surger Lloyd and Lelouch mentioned?'_ Suzaku wonders, even as he prepares himself for another round, though keeping a wary eye on the rest of the Taiyō no Heishi. _'So this Knightmare...this is the one that set off the landslide!'_

“_You handle that thing!”_ Cornelia yells, having inserted the energy filler and already charging at a blue Knightmare that looks similar to the red one and the Burai with it. _“I'll take out Prometheus!”_

“Uh?” Suzaku blinks, surprised. “But oh...did you get the manual? The Blaze Luminous is--”

“_I don't need it!”_ Cornelia snaps at him. _“Deal with that Knightmare already!”_

“...you really are his sister...” Suzaku mutters, before the Red Knightmare attacks him once more.

“_Here's where you pay for Shinjuku!”_ A rough woman's voice declares through the speakers, before the Red Knightmare reaches him.

Suzaku lowers the Lancelot, slamming it into the torso of the Red Knightmare and knocking it back with the side of an arm, before straightening it and pulling out the MVS he has. He shoots again and again at the Red Knightmare, which keeps on dodging to his growing ire.

Activating the MVS, he charges after it, intent on taking it down before it can really become a threat to the peace and safety of Area 11. He keeps on shooting the VARIS even as he does so, seeing how it is coming closer and closer.

He kicks out and shoots the remaining Sand Panel at it, which is knocked back by a strange tuning fork style blade in the opposite hand of the Red Knightmare. It then leaps into the air, coming down to try to attack from the back. The Lancelot easily spins to face it and he ducks and pulls back as the silver claw goes for him. Lifting it upside down, turning the Knightmare to take a handstand as the Red Knightmare kicks out at him, letting him just dodge it. It quickly moves to stab at him with the strange blade, even as Suzaku pushes up and over it in a leap with the aid of a Slash Harken to manoeuvre. Slash Harken he then sends out to attack the Red Knightmare.

Once he lands, the Red Knightmare charges back at him, silver claw at the ready, activating it to destroy the Slash Harken. _“That weapon won't work!”_ The woman pilot declares.

She slashes out and Suzaku dodges, spinning into a kick in the air which, though hits, is easily pushed back by how fast the Red Knightmare moves. Suzaku grits his teeth. _'Dammit! I'm too used to being faster than every other Knightmare! I have never really fought against an equal one before!'_

He tries to slash with the MVS, but the silver claw grabs it. The radiant wave surger kicks in, melting it and forcing Suzaku to discard it. He shoots right at the claw...

...and it takes it. **Blocks** it. The radiant wave surger just _absorbs_ it like it is nothing. “No...no way!” Suzaku hadn't exactly turned down much the power of the VARIS after shooting through the mountain. And yet this claw could block that shot!? Suzaku hesitates, lowering the gun and uncertain of what to do.

Ignored by both pilots, the Red Knightmare had been pushed to the edge of the cliff during the fight, which crumbled slightly under their landspinners. And in that moment of brief stillness, the cliff collapses beneath the pilot, sending her down the mountain with a cry of shock as Suzaku manages to pull the Lancelot away just in time.

Turning around, he speeds off as best he can while lacking the Sand Panels to where Cornelia is. He finds her, Knightmare kneeling on the ground, and staring up at a cliff while surrounded by scorch marks and Knightmare parts. “Viceroy!” Suzaku looks at the Gloucester for any damage, seeing only a few holes and scrapes, some scorch marks, visible on the machine.

“_Go after Prometheus!”_ She orders him, surprising him. _“My energy filler is drained that's all!”_

“...! No way...” Suzaku gapes at that very thought. “How did it drain so fast? Even if your Gloucester hasn't had the Yggdrasil Drive adjusted to account for it--”

“_Never mind that! I said go! Capture or kill him!”_ Cornelia snaps and Suzaku flinches.

“Aah...yes my lord!” Suzaku spins around, heading out. “You really are siblings...” He muses to himself, not noticing that the communication line is still open.

* * *

“That damn White Helmet!” Prometheus curses, slamming his fist into the controls even as he races away from Cornelia. He has to dodge her attacks now, pretty much on his own as the other two with him are fairly useless. Trying to strike out at her with the radiant wave surger ends up fruitless as the damn barrier system in the arms she was given proves to be enough to block it. _'I wonder if the Guren would be blocked. __Its arm is stronger than the Pre-Production Gekka's.__'_ Prometheus muses, glancing at the map to see that the Guren and the White Helmet are still fighting.

“Damn you...damn that _monster_!” Prometheus screams, even as he attacks the Viceroy once more, shooting at her. However, she dodges and gets closer, and Prometheus realizes she will soon over take him. She's on a full energy filler and he's starting to run dry after various encounters throughout this battle.

“Fuck.” Prometheus glowers, glancing at the two Burai flanking him and uselessly battering away at the barrier with their guns. Random new recruits he brought with him to see if they were worth anything. “Looks like you are more worthless than I thought.” He muses, before pressing a button next to the speaker system. “**You two! Sacrifice yourselves and your Knightmare****s**** for m****y survival****!**” He orders them. He can see the red bubble spill out, catching the two Burai. _'And now I'm grateful again for making sure the alternations actually worked...__but__ I shouldn't have need__ed__ it just yet!'_

“_Yes, Prometheus!”_ They say together dully, before throwing themselves at Cornelia. The Viceroy yells, shocked, as the two Burai explode in her Knightmare's face.

Prometheus doesn't have time to see the results, instead speeding off as it's likely that damn barrier would protect her once more. He curses as Ohgi contacts him once again with bad news. _“The Guren fell off the cliff!”_ Ohgi says, sounding a bit panicked.

“What is the Knightmare's status?” Prometheus snaps out. “What is the pilot's?”

“_Ka...Q-1 is alright but the right hand of the Guren is busted.”_ Ohgi tells him. Worse news! If only Kozuki had managed to at least take out the White Helmet but it's still around. He glares at the marker of it on the screen, still shining brightly despite everything.

“Pandora, P-1! Call for the retreat!” Prometheus orders.

“_Uh?”_ Ohgi sounds surprised, confuse. _“But we--”_

“The damn White Helmet interfered too much.” Prometheus takes in a deep breath, working his emotions back under control. “Our advantage has been shot...particularly with the JLF on the defensive once more.” Prometheus glares at the map. _'There was a time where they were making some progress at aiding in my plans...but something changed that.'_

“Pandora.” Prometheus flicks on the private channel between him and Alice's Oni. “What happened? Is there anything to explain the sudden change in tactics?” Because dropping the outer defences of the JLF base and another part of the mountain on top of more of the JLF forces is not any tactic Cornelia or her forces would use.

“_...just before things changed, there was a report of two Burai encountering a strange Sutherland with a similar barrier system to the White Helmet.”_ Alice says slowly. _“Only one of the pilots made it back, that Tamaki fellow.”_ Alice sounds vaguely annoyed at that and Prometheus agrees silently.

_'Why couldn't it have _not_ been that loudmouth who lived?'_ He silently bemoans. “Where?” He demands.

A map flickers on his screen and he narrows his eyes. Right on the outskirts of the battlefield...

Prometheus considers his options. Likely he could retreat now and avoid risking another confrontation in that regard. However, if whoever is in that Sutherland is paired with the White Helmet – which it possessing the same barrier technology suggests – then this could be a future threat even greater than that Knightmare.

_'There is no way any soldier wouldn't get promoted for helping in this regard.'_ He thinks. “I'm going to deal with that Knightmare and its pilot first! I'll meet you and the rest at the designated escape route after!” And flicks off the communication channel before Alice can protest.

Rai growls, glaring at the blinking blue enemy icon on the simple green lines that make up the map. _'You...you I will eliminate...'_

No one gets in the way of his plans. No one!

* * *

Lelouch leans back with a relieved sigh. Looking at his detailed map, both the JLF and Taiyō no Heishi are retreating. The JLF, being bigger and more entrenched into the battle, are taking longer to pull back thus covering for the Taiyō no Heishi to retreat. _'Which means the battle is over.'_ Lelouch sweeps his gaze over the situation and frowns. _'At best we could consider this a draw...the Taiyō no Heishi didn't get their goal of capturing Cornelia and neither did the JLF either do that or successfully keep their base. But all sides are retreating, with both the JLF and Britannian forces badly damaged...'_ Lelouch's eyes travel down and he tightens his lips.

Leaning against his hand, Lelouch considers things. _'The Taiyō no Heishi are officially a future threat to Area 11...and I'm still not sure if I should have interfered to this extent.'_ His stomach rolls a bit. The idea of fighting alongside the Britannian Empire sickens him.

_'But if I hadn't...'_ Lelouch sighs. “If I hadn't, Cornelia would have been in Prometheus's hands.” Lelouch swallows, an image of her head being held in that man's hands as he shows off another dead royal briefly flashing in his mind. Another one of his half-siblings dead.

“Cornelia...you haven't grown in a fashion I care for.” Lelouch says slowly. “But you are still family, are you not? Still one of those I know admired and cared for my mother. She was your hero...so why...why did you leave your post eight years ago?” Lelouch wonders aloud.

The sound of a proximity alert breaks Lelouch from his thoughts. “What...!?” Lelouch's eyes widen, violet eyes taking in the enemy icon heading in his direction at a speed that is unnerving. “That is...” Lelouch pulls on the controls, turning the Sutherland Lance around. There is no way he can fight an enemy, particularly one that is moving at around the same speed as the Lancelot!

Unfortunately Lelouch doesn't get far before the Knightmare bursts from behind the wreckage of mud, stone, and trees, a silver arm with a red claw in the air. Lelouch sees it almost in slow motion.

Blue colouring, except for the silver right arm with the red claw like attachment. Chances of being a radiant wave surger are high. Knightmare has a strange shape; cockpit not as obvious, so likely has an altered one. Is it custom to this particular Knightmare or standard to this kind of design? Torso is smaller, bigger bulk in the chest than the rest of the frame. The feet look different, suggesting a different design to the landspinners. A gun is strapped to the other arm and he can see the hilt of a sword sheathed on its side.

All this Lelouch takes in a moment, a single glance, just before it's on him...

...only to be forced to pull back as a barrage of gunfire forces it away. Lelouch turns and sees a Sutherland Knightmare, one painted bright orange of all things. _'Orange?'_ Lelouch wonders, then a crackle of the communicator hits as a private channel is opened.

“_Lord Lelouch! I'm grateful to have arrived in time!”_ Jeremiah's voice reaches him, Lelouch feeling his mouth open slightly in shock.

“Jeremiah?!” Lelouch gaps at the Sutherland coming between him. It _is_ painted orange, the Knightmare, but it's likely his normal Sutherland with a repaint to remove the old Purist colours. _'Why did it end up orange though?'_ Lelouch wonders dazedly, even seeing the thin lines of white that outline it.

“_You must flee this location. Get back to the ASEEC!”_ Jeremiah yells, jolting Lelouch out of his shock.

“No, wait, Jeremiah!” Lelouch protests, even as he tries to block shots fired at him by the Knightmare that is charging back in. To his dismay, an arm is shot off by the Knightmare even with the Blaze Luminous. Jeremiah then gets in between, shooting once more at the Knightmare and forcing it to dodge and weave its way back and then closer. “You can't handle that Knightmare! That arm--!”

“_I have seen it in action, I understand. However, I have sworn my service to your line and house!”_ Jeremiah sounds calm despite the loud voice. “Therefore...you, Prometheus! Jeremiah Gottwald will face you in battle!” Jeremiah calls over the speaker system of his Knightmare.

A crackling hiss is heard, and soon dark laughter as the speakers of the Knightmare turn on. _“__**You**__ will face me?”_

Lelouch feels the blood drain from his face. Prometheus himself has a stronger Knightmare than expected. And came here personally to destroy Lelouch's Knightmare. Why?

_'...he identified me as a threat, that's why.'_ Lelouch grits his teeth, torn. Sensibly he should flee. Get out of here and back to the ASEEC. Get yelled at for getting in danger by Cécile and for losing a Blaze Luminous arm by Lloyd.

But he can't leave Jeremiah!

Prometheus actually laughs. _“You think you can handle me? You fled last time __**Orange**__, and you will flee again! Or you will be destroyed.”_ He brings up the silver arm and clanks the red claws together.

Unseen by either of them, Jeremiah gives a warm smile. “Orange eh? That is the colour of my loyalty!”

“Jeremiah!” Lelouch yells but it is too late. Jeremiah leaps into battle, using the tonfas installed in the Sutherland, and begins a battle with Prometheus's Knightmare. He dodges, slams the tonfas into the arms and torso, but the Knightmare is ultimately too fast. In the end...

...in the end, the red claw clamps on Jeremiah's Sutherland.

“Jeremiah, _get out of there_!” Lelouch screams in warning, just before the radiant wave surger lights up in brilliant red streams of light, the Sutherland starting to bubble and crack as the heal rips through it.

“_...__Lord Lelouch please flee. I ask that you live, please.”_ Jeremiah says over the communication channel. _“I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will not let you fall here! I will not fail this time to protect the vi Britannia house!”_ Despite the damage done to his Knightmare, Jeremiah manages to get the arms up and to grip the silver arm. Pulling on it, grinding the fingers into it, he starts tearing at it.

At that point, wailing sounds and beeping of the Sutherland's systems leads to the auto-eject to active, sending the badly damaged cockpit flying. Prometheus's Knightmare stands there, as the Sutherland explodes, the silver arm sparking and looking badly damaged.

“Damn him...he damaged it.” Prometheus grumbles to himself. _'Can't use the radiant wave surger...'_ He turns his gaze back to the now fleeing Sutherland that holds the tactician that destroyed his plan.

Lelouch has trouble seeing what is in front of him, raising up an arm to wipe at his eyes to try to remove the tears welling up. “Prometheus...that...that..._dammit_ Jeremiah!” He cries, even as he does his best to flee, shooting back at the incoming Prometheus and using his remaining Blaze Luminous to block shots. Thanks to Jeremiah's risky gamble, the radiant wave surger doesn't seem functional anymore, but the Knightmare is still dangerous.

One of the legs is shot off, sending Lelouch to the ground in a rough tumble. Quickly, he pulls the cockpit ejection system and shoots off, landing some place away from the battle. He lets out a sigh of relief...then looks up to see Prometheus is still heading his way!

A pause, as the illusion of time slowing down comes over Lelouch. There is something agreed upon, an unspoken gentleman's agreement for battle. One that has existed since the cockpit ejection system was implemented in planes and other transports. If one leaves the battle through the cockpit ejection system, they are _out of the battle_. To deliberately attack a cockpit like that is considered unthinkable. Death and destruction happen on the battlefield all the time, but the cockpit ejection system was created first to _save lives_ long before Knightmares were even considered. Attacking it asks for someone to attack you in such a vulnerable state. So as to have some assurance you can survive to a point a battle, this is so. No one will deliberately attack someone after they have ejected.

But right here and now, Prometheus is doing that. His gun has run out of bullets, so he pulls out a strange sword. It isn't like the MVS, but it does have rotating teeth like a chainsaw that heats up, creating a deadly blade. And it's aimed at Lelouch in the cockpit even as he scrambles to get away.

“That is enough!” A female voice calls. Prometheus stops, stunned, and Lelouch turns as well. Both stare in amazement at the figure that approaches now.

It is C.C., calmly walking forward between Lelouch and Prometheus, before turning to face his Knightmare even as she continues to walk forward at a calm pace. Lelouch stumbles out of the cockpit.

“Stop! You mustn't harm this man!” C.C. declares as she walks forward.

“C.C.?!” Lelouch gasps out, shocked at her stepping in like this. Prometheus doesn't move, the blade still held above the cockpit. Perhaps he too is stunned by such a strange sight.

And gently, she rests her hand on one of the leg's of the Knightmare. “Wait, what are you doing? That's a Knightmare you are challenging!” Lelouch protests.

C.C. has a calm look on her face, staring up at the machine above her. The wind blows her hair and soon it's moving in an odd fashion not connected to the wind. The strange marking on her forehead, the same symbol that forms in Lelouch's Geass when he uses it, is visible. “I can't afford to let you die. It'll be indirect contact, but it's still worth a try.”

The symbol lights up with red light and the Knightmare seems to freeze, trembling in response to whatever is going on in the cockpit due to the synchronization. Did Prometheus freeze up in there? What is going on?

Lelouch steps forward towards C.C. “Hey! Why are you giving Prometheus Geass?!” That is all he can compare it to, the way her symbol lights up and the contact with the pilot.

“I'm just feeding him a shock image. I don't know what he's seeing though.” C.C. says calmly, like this is nothing. “Anyways, use this chance to get away!”

“What about you?” Lelouch demands, as he gets close to her finally.

“I can't move now. Leave me!” C.C. says, voice insistent.

Lelouch stiffens, biting the inside of his lip hard enough that it bleeds. _'Another person...another person is telling me to go on ahead while they sacrifice themself for me?! I won't have it!'_

“I'm not leaving you!” Lelouch says, reaching out with a hand. “Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you here to die--” His hand touches her shoulder.

A pulse. A heartbeat. Similar to the time he gained Geass.

“No, not now!” C.C. protests as her hair goes up in the air, exposing more of the symbol on her forehead even as it glows brighter. The world distorts and _shifts_, twisting into something else. Lelouch is sent hurtling into bright light, sparks of blue and green and a deep tunnel into white light.

But what he sees is different than last time. He sees a mob of people, in older medieval attire, throwing rocks at a church emblazoned with the same symbol on C.C.'s forehead.

He falls through another tunnel and sees a nun, praying, with the same symbol on her head as C.C.

Another and he sees the entrance to the Kururugi Shrine. It flickers and shifts, looking like the gardens of Aries Villa is behind it. He can hear Nunnally's laughter for a split second and sees what looks like himself, younger and still an innocent prince, smiling at him.

Then he falls again and sees the Aries Villa from a distance. “What? That...”

C.C. in a small lake or some such. Sitting there naked, staring at a scar on one of her breasts with a sad, pained look on her face.

“S-Stop it!” C.C. protests as he sees that. “Stay...out...of...my...mind!”

Flashes of war and pain, a terrified little girl standing in the middle of. “Stop it...why?!” C.C. protests, even as she begins crying, her hand trembling where it is connected to the Knightmare. “You're...opening me...” She sobs in a frail voice, bringing up her free hand to grasp at her chest as she trembles. Lelouch can't remove his hand from her shoulder. It's like he's frozen, caught in a loop.

A glimpse of a woman in a blue dress.

A burning great mansion of nobility. A strange young child with long blond hair.

“_No I won't go back!”_ A strange voice screams into the echoing craze. For a moment, Lelouch sees a vague figure sprawled on the ground before him, red eyes looking at him as he trembles, feeling more exposed and naked under that gaze than anything else in his life. The figure on the ground looks terrified but also angry, filled with such raw _hatred_ it's terrifying to look at.

The world screams. Thousands of children crying out in pain. Vague shadowy figures walk past. A cloud of skulls blooms in his vision. More shadows. A clock ticks. A great explosion of light. The vague impression of a mural with that strange symbol, the symbol of Geass, emblazoned on an ancient stone wall.

Someone is screaming and Lelouch doesn't know if it's him, C.C., or Prometheus. They are trapped in a terrible loop, all things exposed.

And then Prometheus pulls back, screaming in reality as he rips free of the loop. _“I won't go back! I won't go back!”_ He screams even as he starts slashing at the rocks and scenery around them. Lelouch is back in Narita, back on Earth, with C.C. close by trembling still. Lelouch is shaky too, feeling cold sweat on his skin.

The way Prometheus is slashing at the ground causes rocks to fly up in the air, scattering deadly pieces around.

“What was...What was that just now?!” Lelouch yells, feeling half hysterical. What was that? It was awful. **Horrible**.

“Idiot!” C.C. yells in a hoarse voice. “Escape while you have the chance!” She moves to shield his body from the rocks and cries out in pain as some rocks hit her, piercing her chest.

“C.C.!” Lelouch cries, reaching again for her despite his fears of another such incident.

“Hurry...and run!” C.C. calls for him, just before a bigger rock hits her chest and she screams in pain.

“_LELOUCH!”_ That cry comes with the Lancelot, suddenly between them and Prometheus, holding the Blaze Luminous between them and the damage he is causing to the surroundings. _“Get out!”_

“Right!” Lelouch has no time to argue, or even thank Suzaku. Instead he grabs C.C. and runs away as fast as he can in this situation. He can see a cave in the distance and heads that way. They need cover and safety...

...and Lelouch still has questions he hopes to ask C.C. as more and more mysteries sprout around her.

* * *

She knows very well what her orders are. But something, some nameless fear, has her disobey and head towards the blinking icon on her map that is where Rai is.

Alice comes rolling over the hill, just in time to see the White Helmet come barrelling in and slide into confronting Rai. To her surprise, Rai is currently screaming, tearing up the surroundings in a panic.

And the White Helmet points that powerful gun it has right at him.

A heartbeat. A horrified gasp and widening of eyes.

“No!” Alice moves her Oni, getting it closer even as she pulls out her anti-Knightmare sniper rifle, taking a quick aim at the White Helmet. It moves, bringing up the damn barrier to block her shots, but it's enough to push it back and slide her Oni between it and Rai.

“Nii-san! Nii-san, calm down!” Alice winces as she can hear Rai sobbing now, crying. _'What happened? Why is he like this?'_

She turns her attention back to the White Helmet, using the torso-mounted machine gun to keep it back even as she pulls out a chaos mine – the plans stolen from a Britannian factory and every Oni equipped with one – and tosses it at the White Helmet. It brings up the barriers again, but it's forced still to block the attack even as Alice whirls around. “Nii-san! Rai! _Prometheus_!” She calls, turning on the speakers. “Stay calm! It's me. Pandora!” Her Geass flares in her eyes and she remembers the smell of the flowers in the garden around Ashford.

Rai slows down, the Katen Yaibatou no longer being flung widely around and tearing up the ground. _“...Pandora...”_ He says, breathing hard. _“What is...?”_

The sound of the White Helmet charging back at them, the sound of the gun charging makes Alice whirl around. _“Pandora!”_ Rai screams, as it's pointed directly at them.

“Dammit!” _'No choice.'_ Alice lets her Geass flare higher and higher, reaching that odd point where she knows her eyes go red as she _pulls_ on the mind of the pilot.

There is a scream, horrified and panicked, from the pilot. She feels the **pain** in her head, like someone cracked her head open, and falls into blackness as Rai panics, screaming her actual name as he realizes what she just did. But the White Helmet is no longer a threat to Rai so she has a smile on her face as she drops unconscious.

* * *

The retreat is called. The JLF flee, using the wreckage of the mountain to give them time to slip away. The Britannian army, though having regained some of its vigour thanks to the ASEEC's aid, can not pursue in their condition.

With the chaos going on, no one has the time to spare more than a few thoughts towards the Taiyō no Heishi and their actions.

To certain members of the JLF, Tohdoh included, their actions have made them rethink their position on this new group. It looks like they are not just rabble playing vigilante, but the army that Prometheus promised.

And to Britannia, thanks to the Taiyō no Heishi they suffer the sore wound of a defeat for the first time in decades...

Such a disgrace cannot go unanswered. Both within and without, Britannia has suffered a visible defeat and something must be done.

Cornelia can only curse it, especially knowing with wounded pride if it wasn't for the ASEEC she despised, the Number pilot she hates, she would be dead or worse held captive by terrorists.

Within the G-1 Base, Euphie lets out a sigh of relief, slumping forward a moment. Then she stands up straight and immediately sends out orders, wanting to know what is going on. A thought has her look back over at the ASEEC and she gives into temptation, in the worry and hopes that flutter in her heart, and declares – to the dismay of the commanders here – that she will be checking on the ASEEC. Immediately.

Especially when a report comes in about something being wrong with the Lancelot and its pilot...

* * *

Even with the sting of how her battle ended, Kallen can't help the feeling of triumph that washes over her. The Taiyō no Heishi cheer, more than pleased with themselves. Only a few casualties to this, most people surviving and proving themselves the soldiers Prometheus asked them to be.

And Britannia! If it wasn't for that damn White Helmet Kallen knows they would have been truly victorious. Even so, the fact the army is retreating says it all.

“You see? It's all the Britannians can do just to take on the JLF!” Tamaki says triumphantly, despite Kallen knowing he got knocked out of the fight instead of staying in his Knightmare throughout.

“Aah, yeah.” Ohgi gives a shy grin at that. “They definitely gave us the chance we needed to escape.”

And escape they did. Kallen rakes her gaze over the crowd in front of her and can't help the proud grin that forms on her face. These are her comrades, the people she fights alongside with Prometheus.

The grin fades as she realizes something. She can't see Prometheus. About to raise this concern, the sound of an approaching Knightmare turns her attention that way.

To her surprise, she sees Prometheus supporting an Oni in his Pre-Production Gekka. Kallen sweeps her gaze over the Knightmare and gasps, dropping out of her Guren and running over there. “Prometheus! What happened?”

“An unfortunate encounter.” Prometheus says as he exits his Pre-Production Gekka, sounding annoyed even with the artificial tones masking his voice. He turns to the Oni and climbs up to the cockpit, opening it. There is a pause, then he pulls out a rather limp Pandora. “She overused it...” He mutters, even as Kallen gets closer. “Kozuki, mind if I have your assistance?”

“Of course, Prometheus!” Kallen says cheerfully, though she shoots a look at Pandora. A part of her clenches in worry of her condition, while the other still quietly seethes over how gentle Prometheus is with her.

But there is no time for that and she helps Prometheus get her down and into transport while others finish packing up all the Knightmares. It's time they headed back to base.

_'We won didn't we?'_ Kallen glances up at the mountain, the evidence of the great damage done to it and the surroundings by the landslide they unleashed, then turns back down, a frown on her face even as she drives the Guren into the transport and settles in for the long drive back to the Tokyo Settlement.

They won. They did. So why does Kallen feel that's not quite right?

* * *

The cave here is damp, chill from the mountain air and the nearby pool of water. But it's out of the way, safe from the battlefield. A good place to recover. Lelouch recognizes all of that, even as his pulse settles from the terror of what he recently went through. Both the near death experience and the..._whatever_ that was that happened thanks to C.C.'s strange powers.

In the back of his mind, Lelouch recognizes that he needs a new wig and glasses for his disguise but that's not important. Staring at the unconscious form of C.C., wrapped in the blanket he has thanks to bringing the survival supplies that were included in the cockpit of the Sutherland Lance per policy, Lelouch has a lot on his mind.

_'Is this girl human or not?'_ Lelouch thinks, staring at C.C._ 'The speed with which she recovers from wounds isn't normal. She was definitely shot in the head back in Shinjuku. __Clovis was experimenting on her privately,'_ Lelouch reaches out a gloved hand and gently touches C.C.'s forehead, _'so she must not be related to Britannia.'_ Lelouch stares at her for a moment, his other hand holding a bloodied cloth, left over from when he applied first aid to her. _'Her vital signs are the same as humans.'_ Lelouch glances over at the cloth in his hand, a calm yet thoughtful look on his face. _'I could analyze her blood later. Maybe I should get photos of her wounds too.'_

A soft sound from C.C. makes him turn to look at her, seeing her move slightly, her face trembling in pain. She seems to say something, but he barely heard it.

“What is it?” Lelouch leans in close, pressing his ear close to her face, her lips.

Water drips from a stalactite hanging above the water, echoing in this small place.

Lelouch pulls back slightly and stares at C.C., stunned at what he just heard. As he looks at her, she smiles, a pretty and sweet smile, as her face relaxes from the pain. “You finally called me by my name.” She sounds so genuinely happy. He's never heard her sound like that before. He pulls back from her and sits down, listening to the water drip from the stalactite.

Lelouch glances over at the bloodied cloth and sighs, standing away from her to wait as she revives. A single flick is all he needs to toss it into the pool of water. The cloth soaks and sinks into the pool, the blood drifting away in the water.

“...just a name makes you happy...” Lelouch closes his eyes. “...that's the first time you've seemed truly human, C.C.”

* * *

Cornelia is not happy. At all. What was meant to be a straightforward operation, with her crushing the last of the resistance of Area 11, turned into a disaster. They barely squeaked out a draw thanks to that and it had all to do with the ASEEC not her own forces.

It's humiliating.

“What is the status of our forces?” She asks, feeling a headache growing in the back of her head. “And what are the ASEEC doing?” She can't ignore them now. She's pretty sure their actions in this battle has endeared them to her forces. Gen. Darlton said as much about the young man who contacted him and Guilford to coordinate a way to equalize the battlefield once more.

“Everyone is still being recovered. We are searching through the wreckage and believe that 5% of the forces buried in the landslide can still be recovered alive.” Guilford does not sound happy about that and Cornelia feels his pain as well; all those men and women dead at the hands of the opening move of the Taiyō no Heishi. “The ASEEC haven't given us any situation report but...”

“They are not required to as they work for Schneizel, not me.” Cornelia doesn't hide the bitterness in her voice there. “And on top of that, Prometheus remains at large...” Cornelia grinds her teeth. “His Taiyō no Heishi are more of a threat than I thought...” _'I should have crushed them immediately after the hotel!'_

“The JLF were able to push against our defence line and slipped away in the confusion.” Guilford adds to his report, frowning deeper at that.

“How annoying. They always use something as a shield to hide behind.” Cornelia glares at the empty hallway before her in the G-1 Base, seething. “What of Euphie? Where is she?”

“She went to the ASEEC. Something apparently happened from what I can tell.” Guilford shrugs a little. “I'm not entirely certain, but it seems the Lancelot had a malfunction of some kind. It had to be dragged off the battlefield and back to the ASEEC.”

“Hmph, exactly what one would expect from my brother's forces.” Cornelia sneers. “Tell Euphie to not spend too long at the ASEEC. I'm sending her back to the Viceroy Palace and back under guard. It's not safe for her to remain here any longer.”

“Yes my lord.” Guilford executes a perfectly knightly bow, even as Cornelia ignores it, still in a furious rage over what just happened.

_'This...this I can't have happen again! Next time...next time I will win!'_

* * *

“I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound.” Lelouch says, looking down at C.C. as she wakes up finally.

She sits up, clutching the blanket around her. “That wasn't necessary.”

“So it would seem.” Lelouch crosses his arms over his chest, now looking out over the water and visibly ignoring C.C. even if he obviously isn't. He can pretend at least otherwise.

“That's why there was no point in your saving me. Your pride always gets in the way at the most inopportune moments.” C.C.'s words are barbed, defensive. She's not as comfortable as she would like to be or pretends to.

Lelouch turns back to look at her, irked by her attitude. Then he smirks at a thought. “Thanks to it, I know something interesting now.”

Water drips and C.C.'s eyes widen, her defensive shell dropping in favour of a fragile look at what she hears.

“It's your name, isn't it?” Lelouch says calmly, a bit smugly at how this shakes C.C. out of her complacent apathy.

“That's a bad habit. You eavesdrop?” C.C. pulls back her walls, trying to return to her distant, snarky shield.

“It's a nice name, isn't it?” Lelouch says casually, looking away again. “Much more human than 'C.C.', right?”

“How ridiculous!” C.C. says, sounding oddly distressed. “Like I need to be more human.” She pauses, and when she next speaks, the fragile voice is back. “After all...I...I...”

Lelouch glances back at her.

“I've forgotten...everything...All that I knew.” C.C.'s voice is frail, trembling, as she speaks, clutching the blanket around her. “What use have I for a name now? What use...for a name?!” She's definitely crying at this point, with Lelouch just realizing that underneath the blanket she is touching that ugly scar underneath her breast.

_'...just like snow. I see...that's what it meant.'_ Lelouch looks at this crying girl. He knew, intellectually, that she had to have gone through a lot. Particularly as a human experiment under Clovis's command. But this...

_'A lot of what I saw...that was her past wasn't it?'_ It was confusing, and yet still spoke of pain. Lelouch does not know what it means, but one part stands out to him.

C.C. is much older than she seems. Whatever grants her immortality...it likely has to do with whatever lets her grant people Geass. The symbol on her forehead. All of it, it speaks of a past unspeakably sad.

He turns fully around, glancing off to the side at the rocky wall of the cave. He knows it's a serious look on his face, a sad one, but he doesn't look at C.C. Doesn't want to pity her or anything of that nature. C.C. doesn't want pity. She would not stand for it. In that regard, there is only one thing Lelouch can do.

“Since this is a good opportunity, I'll tell you something. Yes. You saved me earlier.” Lelouch begins, seeing how C.C. looks up at him in confusion, tears visible on her face and her eyes wide. “As you did before, with the Geass you gave me. And so...”

“I'm only going to say this once.” Lelouch says, turning back around to look at the water fully once more.

“Thank you.”

Behind him, C.C. looks at him with the most vulnerable look. She trembles, tears welling up in her eyes. But not sad ones. Happy ones. At having those simple words said to her. “No one's ever thanked me before.” She sounds so gentle, so happy at that, clutching the blanket to her, bringing it up closer to her face. “Well then, can you show your thanks to me?”

Lelouch turns slightly back at her, seeing the smile now on her face. “Call me by it, like you did before.” She requests in a gentle voice.

Lelouch is surprised, then realizes what she means. “Aah, that name, you mean?”

“Just this once. Like you treasure it, with tenderness in your heart.” C.C. asks of him, still in that strangely gentle voice. More full of life than he's seen her be before.

He turns fully to face her, looking down at the strange girl who is smiling up at him. “I suppose...if I must.” C.C. looks down, staring at the blanket, as Lelouch takes in a deep breath.

And says her name, just as requested.

C.C. closes her eyes, looking gentle still, even as the water drips from the stalactite.

“Satisfied?” Lelouch asks after the silence stretches on long enough in his opinion.

“Wrong. It was all wrong.” C.C. sounds close to laughing in that gentle voice despite her words. “Not tender enough. There was no honesty or sympathy in it. You pronounced it strangely and it lacked warmth too.”

Despite the words, Lelouch smiles at C.C. recognizing what she's not saying. It's the exact opposite, but this woman will never admit that. “You're a picky girl!”

“Indeed, that's why I go by C.C.” She says cheerfully, a soft smile still on her face.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of scientists in a truck come to a halt, annoyed at the person blocking the road forward.

“Another soldier?!” One complains.

“No wonder our forces fell apart.” Another adds even as the driver starts honking the horn to get the soldier to move. The soldier looks up and--

“...my lord...I...will...protect...” Rage. Unbridled rage. “_**PROMETHEUS**_!”

...the soldier then passes out.

* * *

Euphemia watches, worriedly, as Cécile tries to coax Suzaku out of the cockpit of the Lancelot. Lloyd is also hovering nearby, making a few whining sounds over the state of the Lancelot, saying how it's dirty, but he also keeps glancing over at Suzaku despite how his actions and words are focused on the Knightmare.

Suzaku is shaking, refusing to release the controls of the Lancelot, even as Cécile tries to sooth him. Euphemia steps closer. “Warrant Officer Kururugi?” He twitches slightly at that, and Euphemia steps even closer, coming up beside Cécile. “Suzaku!”

He jolts, taking in a deep heaving breath, trembling still but also manages to finally release the controls. “I...I...” Suzaku leans back, still breathing heavily.

“Suzaku!” Cécile says in worry, reaching out to gently brush some of his bangs from his forehead. “What happened?”

“I...I...” Something flickers across Suzaku's face and Euphemia watches, with mounting concern, as a steel, blank expression covers Suzaku's face, his trembling stopping and his voice sounding bland as he next speaks, “I am alright.”

Cécile glances at Euphemia who can only make a pained expression. Suzaku obviously doesn't want to talk about it and she doesn't know how to get him talking about it.

Lloyd's phone ringing breaks the silence, the two woman turning to look at him as he fumbles it out. “Heeeellloooo? Oh, Mr. Lamperouge!” Lloyd is silent for a time, a frown forming on his face. “Are you...ah, yes. That does explain it.” Lloyd closes his eyes and nods. “I'll talk to him yes. Just give us a moment. Hm? No he's...” Lloyd eyes Cécile for a moment who is giving him a _look_. Euphemia takes a moment to wonder, for the second time since she arrived at the ASEEC after the battle, why Lloyd has a bruised face, but this time comes to likely the correct answer at how Lloyd suddenly looks nervous and quickly changes his mind on whatever he was about to say to something different.

“Aah...we'll explain when you get here. For now best to just hang tight.” Lloyd ends the call and turns to Suzaku. “Mr. Lamperouge needs some help getting back. Do you mind fetching him with the Lancelot?”

Suzaku shakes his head, still with that chillingly blank expression on his face. “No. I can do it now.”

“Lloyd!” Cécile protests, only to fall silent as he raises his hand and shakes his head, watching as Suzaku starts up the Lancelot again. It's mostly covered in dirt and scratch marks, visibly missing a sand panel and having lost one of the MVS. Not fit for going out right now, even without considering Suzaku's obviously bad mental state. “But...”

“Considering what just happened, it's for the best.” Lloyd says. “Give him something to do.”

“...true...” Cécile acknowledges, staring down at her hands.

Euphemia's phone starts to ring as the Lancelot is put back out, the princess pulling it out and sighing at the ID number she sees. But, glancing up at the white Knightmare, she finds herself with no excuse to stay that would be acceptable.

So she answers it, even as Suzaku's state and what could have possibly happened during that battle continues to haunt her mind.

* * *

_He's just about to go into battle, Lancelot in the prepared position to launch, when Lloyd's face shows up on the communication screen. “Suzaku, there is one thing I wanted to ask you.”_

“_What is it, sir?” Suzaku asks, ever polite._

“_You hate having people die more than anything, and yet you are in the military. Why is that?”_

“_I'm in the military because I don't want people to die.” Suzaku says with absolute confidence._

_Lloyd just gives him an unsettling grin. “Contradictions like that are going to get you killed someday.”_

Suzaku moves the Lancelot through the wrecked landscape. There are already rescue efforts underway, various Knightmares and soldiers and equipment being sent to find all the people and Knightmares and other machines buried under the landslide.

Suzaku does his best to ignore that. Ignore the shaking in his hands, the fuzzing at his vision. Every time he blinks he sees it again. He doesn't need to see it.

He remembers Nunnally frowning when he promised to come back alive. And he knows, he _knows_, that she can tell when people lie if she holds their hand.

“_Contradictions like that are going to get you killed someday.”_

The location on his map is not that far honestly. It's just out of the way. A cave in the mountain, a rather big one, where he parks the Lancelot and walks in. He feels heavy, tired, but pulls on a smile as he spies Lelouch. C.C. is standing with him, wearing her straitjacket still. No wonder they can't wait for anyone else to find them; Lelouch is missing his disguise and C.C. is going to bring all sorts of questions too.

Lelouch, wearing that purple pilot suit Cécile got for him which makes his violet eyes shine, frowns upon seeing Suzaku. “Are you okay?”

Apparently his smile is not as strong as he would like it to be. Suzaku scratches the back of his head, wondering how to answer. “Aah...I'm just...tired. This whole thing is...” Suzaku doesn't think of the men buried in the landslide.

“_Contradictions like that are going to get you killed someday.”_

Lelouch nods, and he looks tired too. A bit fragile even. Though he does his best to remain looking strong, Suzaku can spy the signs just like Lelouch can spy his own. “Come on, let's go.” Suzaku says, eyeing C.C. a bit warily. “...is it all okay? With C.C. I mean.” He has to ask. He doesn't know what she was doing on the battlefield.

Lelouch gives him a soft smile. “Yes. She's a very important friend after all.”

Suzaku sees the surprise on C.C.'s face at that, the way her golden eyes widen and soften at that, even as Lelouch turns to her, the smile still on his face. “C.C., I don't know why snow is white, but I do think that white snow is pretty. I don't dislike it.”

C.C. seems to be stunned by his words, “I see,” she says, her voice softer than Suzaku has ever heard it before. Suzaku doesn't know what to do or say, just returns to the Lancelot and starts it up again. C.C. climbs up to rest on the shoulder, clinging tightly to the helmet, while Suzaku gently gathers Lelouch in the arms, carrying him on his back in a gentle hold that Lelouch sighs into, hand running over the right thumb of the Knightmare. C.C. chuckles, Suzaku wondering why she does and seeing how she's looking at how the Lancelot cradles Lelouch.

Suzaku takes in a deep breath--

“_Contradictions like that are going to get you killed someday.”_

\--and moves the Lancelot back towards the ASEEC. He looks at Lelouch, held so gentle in giant metal hands that could so easily kill him. He sees blood staining them, squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them to only see the somewhat dirt and scratch covered white and gold instead. Lelouch half closes his eyes, relaxed and trusting of Suzaku to carry him back safely.

Suzaku chokes on a sob and looks forward, looks away.

_'I didn't...I didn't...'_

Suzaku mouths a word but can't speak it. He can't say it. Can't say anything, yet also can't hide from the truth anymore.

“_Contradictions like that are going to get you killed someday.”_

_Sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Yup. That all went down. I have tissues for everyone who freaked out at what happened to Jeremiah. And chocolates for those stressing over Suzaku cause yup the boy is not in a good place.
> 
> But really; how could I resist _Cyborg Orange_. But it's going to hurt the rest until he can return as he's currently believed dead. Lelouch in particular is not going to handle this well...nothing about Narita will be easy on him. Next chapter you will see for the first time the first major effect not being Zero has on Lelouch's development!
> 
> As you should know, please comment! I dearly enjoy what you think of my work and it tells me to continue! Also check out my pillowfort and twitter - links in my profile - for another way you can support me in making my work! You get exclusive "director's commentary" on my work there.
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 13 Shirley's Request**


	16. Stage 13 Shirley's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Narita will go down in history one day. It will be a turning point, the moment where things started to change for Britannia. An origin to many things.
> 
> But for now that doesn't matter. For now, all that is left is...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/12/18  
Word Count: 19, 441 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to all who comment! Please keep up the good work!
> 
> This is a sad chapter. There is some fluff here but it's mainly a sad chapter. You have been warned.

Cécile takes one look at Lelouch as the Lancelot lets him down gently and immediately realizes he needs company, needs assurance and comfort from others. However, glancing back at Lloyd who just got off the phone, she knows that isn't possible here.

“What do we have to do?” Lelouch asks as soon as he walks up to the two of them. “What orders did the ASEEC get?”

“Nothing for you Mr. Lamperouge.” Lloyd raises a hand before Lelouch can protest. “First of all, you are a _civilian_. Good thing that the Viceroy has no say over things but I'll have to come up with an excuse for Prince Schneizel.” At his ashamed look, Lloyd chuckles, waving it off. “Don't worry. I'm glad you stepped in to help. I can easily write it off to everyone's satisfaction.” His smile fades right after, which obviously disturbs Lelouch. “The other problem, which is of a higher priority, is that Viceroy Cornelia will be heading here soon.”

Lelouch pales at that, shuffling a bit and glancing back at C.C. who is watching as the technicians swarm over the Lancelot. Suzaku is standing to the side, clutching a water bottle in his hands, still with a disturbingly blank expression on his face.

“I'll be driving you to the foot of the mountain.” Cécile says, drawing his attention back to her. “Lloyd already called Sayoko and she's on her way. She should be waiting for us on the roads nearby.” Cécile reaches out and gently presses her hand to his back, soothingly. Lelouch tenses before leaning into the soft touch, eyes flickering between Lloyd, Cécile, and Suzaku. “C.C. will come along too.” Cécile says. “You both need to get out of here.”

“...I wish you weren't right.” Lelouch looks down the mountain, at the wreckage of the town. He looks vaguely sick looking at it, and Cécile can see the thoughts in his mind. Numbers being run, calculating what he knows with what he sees and can guess at.

“We'll contact you on what we find out and what happens.” Lloyd assures him, turning his attention to his Lancelot. “For now, you need to relax. Go spend time with your sister.”

Lelouch slowly nods, eyes dropping to look at the ground. “...alright.” He says softly.

Cécile's heart aches at the same time a bit of foreboding crawls up her spine. Something happened on the battlefield but she doesn't know what. Cécile looks out at the wreckage, at the military that is starting to excavate the entire location, searching for those alive and dead.

She has nothing but bad feelings here and wishes for a little bit of hope, a light, to assure her that everything will be alright.

* * *

Lelouch stares numbly out the window of the military car they are in, Cécile driving it as smoothly as she can in these conditions. More than once they hit bumps and a few are hard enough for Cécile to swear and cause Lelouch to wonder briefly if the shock absorbers can take it.

But mostly he just stares listlessly out the window.

“_...__Lord Lelouch please flee. I ask that you live, please. I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will not let you fall here! I will not fail this time to protect the vi Britannia house!”_

Lelouch leans against the window, a light thunk heard as he presses his forehead against the glass, reaching up his hand to press his fingers against it. His hand is trembling and he feels out of it. Like everything is remote, watching the destroyed town go past and seeing all the knocked down trees and buildings, places buried in the ground. It's like it doesn't exist right now to him.

_The bubbling heat of the metal, the sound of the metal screeching as its pushed to its limits, the loud beeping of the systems warnings going on and on._

Lelouch closes his eyes and shakes his head. _'There's nothing...nothing...I...'_ Lelouch opens his eyes and he notices something in the rubble. It's a bicycle that is sized for a child; just sticking out of the mud and one wheel slowly spinning in the air. He swallows and turns away.

And sees C.C., sitting beside him with a listless expression. She has a military jacket wrapped around her, slightly concealing the straitjacket she's wearing, and stares blankly in front of her. A slight jolt from the vehicle reveals her straitjacket, the damage done to it.

“...I mentioned before didn't I?” Lelouch says, voice gentle. “C.C., if you need other clothing you can ask me.”

C.C. looks at him, blinking her golden eyes. “...I rather like this straitjacket.” She says.

“I'll fix it for you.” Lelouch offers. “It shouldn't take too long. But you should try out some other clothing. It will make it easier for you to look around.” Lelouch hesitates for a moment, then sighs. “Please? I do owe you enough for that.”

C.C. considers him for a moment, then slowly nods. “I...I think I will take you up on that offer.” She looks away, looks out the window. Lelouch wonders what she's thinking then dismisses it. _'I would be driven crazy by her thoughts I'm sure. Most might have to do with pizza.'_ He tries to joke about it, but it feels like ashes in his mouth.

He finds himself staring out the window again. He doesn't miss, however, how Cécile glances up at the rear-view mirror and looks worriedly at him. He is only grateful that she doesn't ask.

* * *

Shinozaki Sayoko is the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School. She is a maid employed by the Ashfords upon their arrival in Japan and stayed with them even after the invasion and establishment of Area 11. And soon after that, she was assigned to take care of the young wards given the identity of “Lamperouge”.

She knew from the beginning who they really were and at first approached them with politeness and duty alone, reserving judgment.

It hadn't taken her long to get attached however. Both are good people, Lelouch often just as likely to do the chores as anyone else and Nunnally is too sweet natured to hate. Nunnally can't really help with the chores, but Sayoko has many happy memories of talking to her about various things while working.

Lelouch is the one who doesn't need her to care for him. He can cook, clean, and has all the skills necessary to adulthood. He refuses to be helped whenever he can get away with it. And it's concerning. He was only ten when she met him and already had the gravitas of an older person, haunted eyes and a spark of fire in there that intrigued her.

The fact he rather quickly identified her as a martial artist and asked if there were any self-defence tips she could give him was another point in his favour to her, as much as a point of concern. Lelouch learned not only what self-defence he is suitable to learn, but continued studies of Japanese language, history, and various other information. Aiding her in finding and saving various books in that regard.

And quietly looking away from the fact Sayoko is using said books also as part of a quiet resistance against the Britannian occupation. An occupation that Lelouch despises as much as any Japanese.

Standing on the outskirts of Narita, her car parked on the side of the road, she looks up at the smoke coming from the mountain. She can just see the damage done to it and feels vaguely sick at the thought of all the lives that must have been lost. The news is already starting to circulate, rumours and gossip starting. Soon enough an official government statement will have to be made to explain things to the population of Area 11.

The sound of a car halting in front of her makes her turn to look at the military car in front of her. Cécile steps out and soon enough so does Lelouch and the strange C.C. woman. Sayoko strongly suspects there is more to her relationship with Lelouch than she knows about. Possibly a lascivious one, what with her insistence on wearing the straitjacket and the lack of major complaints from Lelouch.

_'Well, I'm not going to judge.'_ Sayoko thinks. _'If she is seeking comfort and Lelouch is interested, it is fine. As long as there is nothing that will end in harm to either Le__l__ouch-__sama__ or Nunnally-__sama__.'_ Considering them as they approach, Sayoko notices that they seem strangely close. Perhaps something happened in Narita to tie their bond tighter?

“Thank you for coming all this way.” Cécile says with a tired smile on her face. “I'm sorry for troubling you.”

“It is no trouble.” Sayoko gives her a slight curtsy. “I am here to help Lelouch-sama.” Sayoko looks over at Lelouch, and can't help the pang of worry at the distracted, sad air he is giving off. “Lelouch-sama?”

Lelouch visibly shakes out of his thoughts and nods, a sad smile on his face. “Thank you Sayoko. Nunnally is okay, right?”

“She overheard the phone call but is safely in Ashford.” Sayoko says. “She insisted on my picking you up.”

“...she would, wouldn't she?” Lelouch asks no one, a soft look in his eyes. She watches him, as Lelouch looks pained again, looking away from her.

Sayoko doesn't know what to say so doesn't say anything. She just helps Cécile bring all of Lelouch's things over to this car as he and C.C. get in the back seats. Soon enough Sayoko shuts the door and starts the engine, waving goodbye to Cécile who is back in the military vehicle and backs up to turn around. As she drives away, so does Sayoko. She glances back at Lelouch and C.C., seeing how out of it Lelouch still is and her heart _aches_.

What happened at Narita to leave Lelouch with such a visible emotional wound on him?

* * *

Cornelia is not in a good mood. She hasn't been since the end of this battle, the result of which is what can be generously referred to as a “draw”, but now she finds her ire growing once more.

All thanks to the widely grinning Earl in front of her, who she can't touch due to him being under the employ and protection of Schneizel.

“You let a _civilian_ into battle?!” Cornelia screeches, making all the technicians here back away like their lives depend on it. Guilford is behind her, looking a bit stunned at the information he has been granted alongside her. This “Lelouch Lamperouge”, who she was poised to dislike simply on the principal of his first name bringing up bad memories, isn't a _real_ employee of the ASEEC. Certainly he is working for it, but through a loophole as he is in the personal employ of Earl Lloyd Asplund as his personal assistant. His status as the head programmer of the Lancelot project comes from Asplund's whims.

“It's not so much as _let_ as I realized he had taken the Sutherland Lance after I got permission to send my forces into battle.” Lloyd chirps cheerfully, eyes wide behind his glasses and speaking of innocence.

Cornelia doesn't buy even a gram of it. There is no part of this that is true. Lloyd put a civilian into battle and that civilian was granted control over some of her forces because of it!

Her mind reminds her that Lamperouge did very well, for a civilian, and is in fact the major reason why her forces are more intact than they could have been, but he is still a **civilian** and should not have been anywhere _near_ Narita when things happened.

“Asplund, you have a minute to explain to me why I should--” Cornelia's words are interrupted by Lloyd who raises a hand, waggling a finger.

“Aha, ha! Remember Viceroy, I work for the Prime Minister. You aren't the one I need to explain myself to.” Lloyd's grin doesn't fault as he speaks. “But if you must know, I allowed it because Mr. Lamperouge does, in fact, know what he is doing in regards to strategy. I met him when he was crushing a series of nobles in chess at a party.” Lloyd suddenly looks nostalgic there. “Aaah...yes. Quite the time. It was the only thing good about the party! Except for the pudding, they had some surprisingly good pudding!”

There are so many things wrong with this that Cornelia doesn't know where to start. But she realizes she's been gaping like a fool at the now cheerfully humming and asking if there is any pudding here scientist. Cornelia takes in a deep calming breath and whirls around. “Guilford, please remind me to ask Schneizel for the report he gets from Earl Asplund. I do need that information.”

Guilford nods, a thoughtful look on his face. “A civilian hm...I wouldn't have guessed it. He seemed used to commanding others in some way. I would think he is of a noble house if it wasn't for his records.”

Cornelia frowns a little, glancing at him. “What do you mean?”

“I am not certain.” Guilford shakes his head. “Just...oh, it is nothing much I assure you. But I was impressed by both Warrant Officer Kururugi and Mr. Lamperouge's actions in that battle. You have to admit to that.”

“Hmph. True enough.” Cornelia glances over and sees Kururugi nearby, standing patiently in wait for the Lancelot to be ready to join in helping in the recovery and clean up. “...I suppose I should arrange for a Valour Honour Medal for Kururugi.” She says grudgingly. “And...” She glances back at the ASEEC. “I should see if I can get my Gloucester looked at by them. That Blaze Luminous will be necessary if I am to deal with those particular Knightmares that the Taiyō no Heishi have.”

Guilford nods, a frown on his face. “That is true enough...I wonder what those were?”

Cornelia doesn't have an answer, but seeing Miss Croomy return, parking her vehicle and entering the mobile base, she wonders at many things.

Including who this blasted Lamperouge is.

_'First there was the __Pureblood I__ncident and now this...he's a very strange young man.'_ Cornelia's eyes narrows and she wonders if, perhaps, he might be a threat overlooked because of Lloyd's eccentricity.

If he is, she will deal with him. And she will deal with him swiftly, considering the connection he has already made with her younger sister.

But even as she walks away, a mysterious comment from Kururugi teases the back of her mind.

“_You really are siblings...”_

That's what he said, so soft he obviously wasn't addressing her yet still picked up by his mic. Cornelia's frown deepens. _'What does he mean by that?'_ She wonders. Even so, she doesn't want to know.

The one he must be speaking of, he's _dead_. There is nothing more to it. Nothing at all.

* * *

Even as the sun starts to sink over the horizon, even as the day of rescue operations turns into night, Suzaku keeps working.

He sees Cécile's worry, sees the looks Lloyd sends him, hears the whispers of the technicians.

Still, he works on with the Lancelot to rescue as many people as possible. He can't stop. He has to save people. He has to. He has to--

He has to try to ignore the horrible memory that has been unlocked from within his mind. He has to try to forget the image of his father. The image of his father...! To forget--!

So he works and works until finally Cécile drags him away from work and forces him onto one of the cots in the mobile base, the stress and exhaustion working against the horrible thoughts swirling in his bed.

And so he sleeps. A troubled filled night is still a night of rest.

Or so Suzaku tells himself when he wakes in the early dawn light to work once more.

* * *

As soon as Sayoko got that phone call, something cold clenched in her gut. To have her fears confirmed in some manner, that there had been fighting bad enough that both Suzaku and Lelouch had gotten involved, that Lelouch needed to get out before Cornelia saw him...

Nunnally wishes she could see, if only so she could make the tea herself instead of being forced to wait for everyone to return. Sayoko offered but Nunnally refused on the grounds that the sooner Sayoko got to where Lelouch is, the faster he can return and be safe.

A part of her _hurts_ that Suzaku can't be removed from the situation like Lelouch, but Suzaku is in the military. Lelouch, as a civilian contractor, has an easier time slipping away in the chaos.

When the door finally swishes open, Nunnally wheels herself around and heads to it. “Onii-sama!”

“Nunnally.” Lelouch's voice is soft, weak, but she knows he's probably smiling at her. “I'm home.”

“...Onii-sama...” Nunnally reaches out her hands and grabs Lelouch's, pulling him in slightly. “What happened?”

“It's okay Nunnally. I will be okay.” Lelouch says, voice assured and calm.

**Lies**. Lelouch doesn't know if he will be okay, what will happen next. He's hurting, he's in pain, and _there is nothing Nunnally can do_.

“Onii-sama, you aren't okay.” Nunnally says and she feels him flinch, even as she wheels back and carefully takes Lelouch with her further into the living room, hands still holding his own. She can hear Sayoko heading into the kitchen, murmuring about making tea, and the sound of C.C.'s footsteps as she follows after, the squeak of a chair as she sits down in it. The sound of the clock ticking, the faint sound of the breeze outside, the sound of the kettle boiling. She hears it all.

She hears the hitch in Lelouch's breath, knows he's trembling. She reaches up her hands and manages to touch his face. Gently, slowly, she brings it down, hearing the rustling of clothing and the soft thud as he kneels before her. She's soft and gentle with her movements, feeling the fine bones of her brother's facial structure. “Onii-sama...it's okay.” She says quietly, running a hand through his hair. “It's safe here.”

There is a moment, the sound of the creaking chair, the clink of the china as Sayoko gets the tea ready, and then Lelouch breaks.

He lets his head fall in Nunnally's lap and quietly cries, even as she does her best to comfort him. Tears are falling from her eyes as well. She knows that the town at Narita got buried by the landslide there. That's one of the few things she knows. That alone is enough to distress Lelouch. He would blame himself for not realizing it or not realizing it quick enough to stop it.

_'And there might be other painful experiences there.'_ Nunnally thinks sadly, hearing Sayoko enter and pause in the doorway before stepping in quietly and setting the tea on the coffee table. In time, Lelouch subsides, but Nunnally can tell from his breathing he exhausted himself and has fallen asleep. At least enough that if they are quiet, he will remain asleep. “Sayoko...would you mind getting Onii-sama's bed ready? And...” Nunnally hesitates for a bit, then lifts her chin, ignoring the drying tears on her face. “I'll share the bed with him tonight.”

Sayoko hesitates for a moment, then says, “I understand Nunnally-sama.” Her voice is soft, making sure she doesn't wake Lelouch. She walks off at that, leaving the tea alone.

“Oh? Are you sure about that?” C.C. asks, sounding a bit amused by that. “It's not very appropriate for a girl of your age to share a bed with your older brother.”

“...no, you are right.” Nunnally says softly. “Still, I want to. It's nothing more than me wanting to be selfishly assured.” Nunnally strokes Lelouch's head, feeling the strands of his hair flow like silk through her fingers.

“Hm.” C.C. doesn't say anything else for a time, just sits there.

“You can have my bed tonight.” Nunnally offers her. “It's probably a good idea for you to stay here for a time, right? What with the military so...” Nunnally isn't sure how to put it and C.C. laughs in a soft huff at that.

“Well, I suppose I'll take you on that offer. I bet your bed is the softest in the house.” C.C. says, standing up. She steps past Nunnally and pauses by Lelouch, reaching out and resting her hand on his neck. “What a silly boy...you don't have to do such foolish things...” C.C. murmurs to herself, though Nunnally catches it.

“C.C.? What happened?” Nunnally asks softly.

“That is a question best asked of your brother...however, there was a dangerous situation.” C.C. answers her. “He was lucky I was around or he might have died.”

Nunnally tenses at that. Die. Yes, her brother could die. She remembers too well the Lake Kawaguchi incident, how terrifying it was to find that place taken over by terrorists. Lelouch coming back smelling of blood and how he was nearly caught by Kusakabe and placed as a prominent royal hostage, revealing himself to the world and putting his very life in even more danger.

“C.C., you saved him, didn't you?” Nunnally's voice is soft, and she hears the way C.C. shifts at that.

“That is true enough.” C.C. says half-heartedly, starting to walk away.

“Thank you.” Nunnally says, hearing how she stops by the door which swishes open at her presence. “I don't care about your reasons. Thank you for saving my brother.”

“...you two are very odd.” C.C. says, sounding—intrigued perhaps.

Then she is gone and Nunnally is left with her brother, who shifts on her lap. “Nunnally?” He says sleepily.

Nunnally smiles and runs a soothing hand over his face. “It's alright Onii-sama. You rest. You rest and get better.” Nunnally wishes she could do something, anything, but this is all she can do. She can only do this much.

It's not enough. It's never enough.

Still, as Sayoko returns and carries Lelouch to bed with Nunnally following along, she can be content to be there with her brother. As long as she has her brother, she will have a happy life.

That she is certain of.

* * *

“The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your operation, Viceroy. One by one, we're capturing the remaining members who are still on the run.” One of the Vice-Ministers in charge of Area 11, dating back to when Clovis ruled it, says.

Euphemia winces as Cornelia glares at the man. “Are you being sarcastic? We have to reorganize our forces after that fiasco!”

As the Vice-Minister stammers, terrified of Cornelia, Euphemia looks carefully around the room. This meeting is only two days after the battle in Narita and the news outlets have reported what happened to the general populace just yesterday. Clean up and recovery of bodies is still ongoing and no one was able to fully spin the story to be in Cornelia's favour.

It was, at best, a draw. At worse she flat out lost to the Taiyō no Heishi.

Worse of all, there is the unending updates to the death toil as more and more soldiers and civilians are uncovered from the buried town and landscape surrounding it.

“I believe this was caused by our pursuing a flawed occupation policy from the start.” Another Vice-Minister offers, this one someone Euphemia helped raise up in position when he proved to be competent at his job. “Why have Area 11's subways and mining railways been ignored? In the ghettos, the family registries and property deeds are left ambiguous, and they are left to breed anti-government activity!”

“Well, the subways practically stretch around the entire country. And we don't have the budget to fill in all the abandoned tunnels.” The one who speaks does it calmly, but Euphemia can see the tremble in a hand.

“Even knowing they'd become the terrorists' main base and escape route?” A slam of a hand against the table echoes in the room to punctuate his words.

Euphemia sees where this is going and speaks, “I'm afraid I have to agree that sealing up the subways are beyond practical at this moment.”

“Sub-Viceroy?” Cornelia turns to her, a frown on her face, even as the rest turn to her.

“They do stretch all over Area 11 which makes dealing with them very difficult.” Euphemia begins, carefully organizing her thoughts as she speaks. “When the occupation first started, there were many concerns to deal with. And then the terrorism started. That makes sealing off the subway tunnels even more unpractical.” Euphemia looks around the table, gripping the edge and refusing to back down. “We have no clue what is down there, but I wouldn't be surprised if they have trapped various areas. We can't just send in workers there blindly. Aside from the loss of life, it would just make it even more expensive than it already will be.”

“In other words, it can only be done once the terrorists have been handled.” Cornelia says and Euphemia nods silently in answer. “That is quite unfortunate...” Euphemia sees the thoughts on her face and wonders what direction they are taking.

“The good news is that the ones around the Viceroy Palace were carefully sealed before it was established.” The first Vice-Minister offers nervously. “That was as far as we got into that project however when the terrorism started and we had to move our funds to dealing with that problem.”

“And you barely made progress even so.” Cornelia sneers at him.

“We-well...there were concerns of uprisings so early in the occupation. We still have only so much of a hold over Area 11. The way the place is designed and having the sakuradite...there are just so many factors that made our first steps perhaps...too cautious in the long run.” He manages to stammer out as an explanation, staring at the screen in front of him.

“Including the Chinese Federation.” Another offers. “We didn't want them to give them an opening to exploit.”

“They've already been given one!” Cornelia says, glaring at them. “They'll take advantage of the growing power of the Taiyō no Heishi.”

“Vice-Ministers, aren't there delegates of the Elevens which the Ministry of Internal Affairs has charged with the self-government of the area?” Darlton says, with a deceptively level voice. “A group called the NAC?”

The Vice-Ministers all react to that, looking at him with a flash of panic on their faces. Euphemia frowns a little. She has heard about them...

...and, more importantly, has heard the rumours about what they are _really_ doing.

“We were hoping to get the goods on the NAC in the operation two days ago, but the data was buried in the landslide.” Darlton explains, looking to Cornelia. “However, our suspicions remain high. If we suppress them first...”

“Hm.” Cornelia considers this. “A group of bluebloods and plutocrats. A relic of the past at this point.”

One Vice-Minister stands at that point. “W-Wait please! Those are just rumours! There's no evidence of it at all! If you suppress them, the Eleven economy won't be able to stand!” He wipes his brow with a handkerchief as he speaks. “It will effect the tax revenue we send back to the homeland! Also, the idea that the Numbers should take care of their own is a guiding principal of the empire!”

“Then what about the search for the Taiyō no Heishi?” Cornelia demands.

As the Vice-Minister stammers explanations, excuses, calling more ire from Cornelia, Euphemia focuses on the screen in front of her which holds information on the battle. Looking through images of the strange Red Knightmare and the sibling Blue Knightmare. The Lancelot unmoving in the aftermath of battle. And pulls up the files of the dead or missing.

Sorrow fills her as she sees one particular entry. Gottwald, Jeremiah, MIA. His Knightmare was found smashed not far from where the Lancelot was for some reason inoperable despite no signs of any tampering found by the ASEEC or those who collected it and the pilot. And his cockpit was found elsewhere, damaged, but empty of any body with no trail to follow.

_'Jeremiah...'_ Euphemia thinks softly. _'You have been a great ally in my work here...'_ Jeremiah, the one who once headed the Purist Faction, turning instead to aiding her in rooting out corruption in Area 11's government and providing relief to the Elevens in the ghettos. Nothing at all like his previous record in Area 11 spoke of.

But she knows he had something of a tie to the ASEEC and she thinks once again of violet eyes.

She's almost certain now, that what she suspects is true.

_'Jeremiah...you were defending someone in that battle, weren't you?'_ Euphemia thinks, pulling up another image; this one of the damaged Sutherland Lance which was collected and brought back to the ASEEC to be restored.

* * *

Subtly, using her textbook as a shield, Shirley carefully opens the letter she got from her father. A soft smile forms on her face as she sees the tickets in there. “Oh, Dad...” She says quietly so as to not be heard. Tickets to a nice concert of classical music, a reasonably exclusive one that even the standard tickets aren't that easy to get.

Shirley looks around the class and frowns, seeing that Lelouch isn't in class. From what she heard from Milly, Lelouch is sick with a fever and has been since yesterday. Not that even Milly knows his condition, as Nunnally rather politely shooed her away when she showed up to visit.

It's worryingly, particularly knowing that Suzaku is out at Narita helping out with the clean up.

Her eyes land on another empty seat. Kallen is also missing and Shirley wonders at it. She's been doing better lately so the fact she missed a day of classes so suddenly makes her worried for her health.

But it is Lelouch she can't move her thoughts away from. Now that she has the tickets and him in her mind, Shirley feels a slight blush crawling on her face. _'I...I could ask him out. I know he likes classical music so...'_ Shirley stares at the tickets, lost in thought.

“Miss Fenette!” The teacher's voice makes her jump and she looks up to see the teacher glaring at her for her distraction.

“Um...um...yes?” Shirley stammers out, blushing now in embarrassment as a few her classmates giggle at that.

“Are you done daydreaming, Miss Fenette?” The teacher asks tartly, a scowl on her face.

“...yes miss...” Shirley mumbles, sinking a little in her seat as the laughter continues. But she pushes aside the thought for later, returning back to focus on classes.

* * *

Lelouch stares at the laptop in front of him, the numbers scrolling in front of him as the simulation runs. He sighs, sitting back and staring up at the ceiling.

Despite what Nunnally told everyone else, he's not sick. No, he's fine. No matter what Nunnally said, he's fine really. But she insisted and begged and blackmailed him into staying at home these two days to try to get a handle on all his emotions and leftover baggage from Narita.

Lelouch lifts an arm, covering his eyes with it. He doesn't want to look at the numbers. Not the various calculations on how the landslide was likely done, how it could have been done to avoid the town, or the growing list of casualties that his backdoor into the Viceroy Palace's systems is sending him.

And yet, he can't really look away. He can't stop his mind whirling with the what ifs and if onlys.

The door swishes open and the sound of Nunnally's wheelchair makes him turn. “Onii-sama, I brought you some tea.” Nunnally says cheerfully, carrying a tray of a tea spread, including finger sandwiches and little cakes. She tilts her head. “You are on the computer again...Onii-sama, please get off it. You are just making yourself feel bad again.”

Lelouch gives her a faint smile, closing down the laptop and turning to face her as she carefully wheels in and sets the tray on the table. He notices that it has a cup for her too, meaning she intends to take tea with him. “Sorry...you are very fussy aren't you? You won't stop fussing over me.” Lelouch stands and walks over to the table, sitting across from Nunnally and picking up the teapot to pour out tea for both of them, making Nunnally's tea per her preferences – two sugar and a bit of lemon juice – before handing it to her, even as she collects a plate of sandwiches and sweets.

“I learned how to fuss from you Onii-sama.” Nunnally says primly.

“I'm not fussy!” Lelouch protests. He does not hover around Nunnally like she's been hovering over him the last two days!

Somehow just the tilt of her lips manages to communicate how much she doesn't believe that and Lelouch fumes silently even as he collects a small plate of food, carefully eating the sandwiches. They are all foods he likes he notices, including some that Nunnally would normally refuse to eat. She seems to be forcing herself to eat a sandwich made with cucumbers as if as an example for him to eat.

He smiles a little more genuinely at that and carefully starts eating the food in between sips of tea. “How is everything? You talked to Milly recently, right?”

“It's been doing good. Though Milly says if you are feeling better today, perhaps you can stop by the student council to help with some paperwork.” Nunnally says. “I think you should be okay enough for that, but don't push yourself.”

“I'm not really suffering from a fever Nunnally.” Lelouch says with a sigh.

“You might as well be!” Nunnally scolds him. “You've been...you've not had a good time the last few days. And you had nightmares too, didn't you?”

Lelouch looks at his tea, staring into the murky liquid. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you.”

“It's not that disturbing!” Nunnally protests, setting down her cup. She reaches out with a hand, and gently curls her fingers around his wrist. “It's just _worrying_. You still haven't told me what happened.”

“...I'm not sure how to start.” Lelouch admits quietly, knowing that lying to Nunnally is a foolish venture. She always can tell when she holds someone's hand, though he's not sure how. Though the existence of Geass, of whatever C.C. has, makes him wonder a bit more if there are other powers in this world. He still doesn't understand how he sensed and heard C.C. within that truck at the very beginning of this.

“...it really is that bad, isn't it?” Nunnally says, voice trembling. “C.C. said she saved your life...that is true, isn't it?”

“...yes she did.” Lelouch closes his eyes, even as he turns his hand to hold Nunnally's. Thinking back, he remembers that stunned moment when C.C. walked between him and that Knightmare. In doing so she saved him, at a great risk to herself. _'Even if she's immortal, that doesn't mean she wants to die. It obviously must hurt her.'_ Her screaming in pain as the rocks hit her confirms that.

Lelouch opens his eyes, frowning a little. _'Even so, what are her reasons? __What does she gain from Geass? __That woman...'_ He thinks of her name, her true name, and the happiness of remembering it being spoken by someone long ago.

“Onii-sama?” Nunnally asks quietly, bringing him back to the present.

“Oh, sorry!” Lelouch manages a faint chuckle. “I got lost in thought...uh...reminds me, I finally convinced C.C. to let me get her new clothing.”

“Was there something wrong with her current clothing?” Nunnally asks all innocent. And for understandable reasons she naturally can't see what C.C. is wearing.

“Well uh...” Lelouch hesitates then sighs. Nunnally still has a tight grip on his hand and removing it would be suspicious. “She mostly wears the straitjacket she was found in. The one for uh...prisoners.” Lelouch blushes as he speaks. It's so suspicious for him to have a woman wearing that in his house! He's certain that he's seen Sayoko look questioningly at it and heavens forbid Milly ever meets C.C. not only because of her strange powers and fugitive status, but because of how she might take her wearing such a thing around Lelouch!

Nunnally's mouth drops open. “She...she does?! But...why? Why would she wear a prisoner outfit?”

“That is the least strange thing about her...” Lelouch grumbles. “But I should see about ordering her new clothing--” The sound of the doorbell interrupts him. “Hm? Should I get that?”

“Aah...oh yes. Sayoko went out to do grocery shopping.” Nunnally recalls, wheeling out herself as Lelouch stands and follows after. “And I wonder who it could be?”

The one at the door is a delivery guy, looking a bit surprised to have a blind girl in a wheelchair open the door. Lelouch steps forward at that point and he latches on to him, visibly ignoring Nunnally. Lelouch scowls, but accepts the large but light box from him and sends him on the way. If he is ruder to the man than he normally would be, it's understandable with the kind of attitude he had towards his sister.

“What is it?” Nunnally asks.

Lelouch stares at the box which he sets on the coffee table in the living room. “A large but light plain cardboard box...let me get the box cutter.”

He passes by C.C., who is staring at the box with interest as she steps out from wherever she has been hiding all day. When he returns, it's easy enough to open the box. It is filled mainly with foam peanuts and there is something yellow in it.

Confused he pulls it out. And out. It's a surprisingly big, squishy yellow plush toy with a black hat. It's a very strange shape but he's swear he's seen it before. C.C.'s eyes light up at seeing it. “Cheese-kun!” She grabs it from him. “So it has finally arrived!” She hugs it, a slight smile on her face.

Lelouch's eyebrow twitches. “Cheese-kun...you mean the mascot of this branch of Pizza Hut?” Lelouch can feel annoyance rising in him.

C.C. smirks at him. “Oh yes! I've been collecting points and stickers. All the pizza I bought grants me this limited edition Cheese-kun! And soon I should get the limited edition pyjamas and raincoat. What do you say? Sounds like good clothing yes?”

“That is definitely not good clothing!” Lelouch yells even as Nunnally laughs, C.C. and Lelouch falling into sniping at each other as C.C. declares him a man with poor taste she can't trust with her shopping and Lelouch calls _her_ the one with poor taste for the obsession she turns out to have not only with pizza, but with the (in his view) very stupid mascot character of Pizza Hut.

It brings light and happiness to a home that has been shrouded in gloom for too long.

* * *

Kallen likes being among the Taiyō no Heishi, particularly after Narita. Any ice between her and some of the newer recruits has been broken thanks to her and the Guren's efforts in that battle. The news that Kyoto is pleased by what the Taiyō no Heishi did certainly helps.

Kallen smiles, nodding and silently waving at a few people who wave at her as she enters, head held high. The base here is currently being packed up and moved, just in case. They will be taking the subway tunnels to another base and setting up there. It's confusing to do this after a victory, but Cornelia is still at large and capable of hunting them down. Best to move away and leave no trace of being here while she's distracted by the remains of the JLF.

Kallen slips towards the mobile base that is the heart of the Taiyō no Heishi. Entering with a knock, she pokes her head in. “Uh...?” Looking around, she frowns. “No one is here...but I thought Prometheus was here.” Kallen steps in anyways, letting the door swish shut behind her.

There is a moment where she looks around the fancy noble vehicle, before the sound of footsteps and voices upstairs catches her attention. “Aha...there he is.” Smiling brightly, Kallen walks up the stairs confidently.

She just gets to where Prometheus's room is, locked of course, and raises her hand to knock. Only to pause as she starts to understand what is being spoken of inside.

“...are you sure it's her?” Pandora, Kallen recognizes her voice even with it muffled by the door, and her smile fades a bit at realizing she's with Prometheus.

“Unfortunately yes. Not only in appearance but what she did.” Prometheus sounds upset and Kallen leans in slightly, listening. “This means there is a greater danger than Cornelia out there.”

“She left right? She left and...why is she here now?” Pandora asks, obviously confused.

“Unknown. But no one really knew what she wanted. If she's formed another contract outside of _that_ place then...” Prometheus sighs, sounding exhausting. “This just makes things more complicated.”

“She's always been protective of any of her contractors. I heard...I heard rumours she left because _he_ killed one of them.” Pandora says, sounding very scared.

Prometheus is silent for a time. “It...might be so. But unknown. Either way, that person is on the other side and she is there. And we don't know what _it_ can do.”

“...what do we do?” Pandora asks.

“For now, there is nothing we can do. We just will have to proceed with caution.” Prometheus says.

Kallen leans against the wall, mind whirling over what she just heard. There is someone they know on the opposite side they are wary of. And something about a contract? The sound of movement within the room makes her push away from the wall and walk back down, hiding that she was eavesdropping.

At the same time she worries over what might be so threatening to Prometheus, she can't help but seethe slightly at the proof of how much Prometheus must trust Pandora.

She couldn't hear the artificial tones his mask produces, meaning he...he was _mask-less_ in there with her.

* * *

Shirley sighs. She's been doing that a lot since this morning, thinking worriedly about Lelouch and why he's gone today and the day before.

In the student council room, right now there is only her, Nina, and Milly. The rest are busy for various reasons...except for Lelouch who is sick.

Staring at the letter in her hand, waving it back and forth, Shirley tries to make a decision. This letter arrived late so the concert is tomorrow evening. Two tickets...she could, after all...but could she?

“Okay, what's got you looking so worried? Constipated? Got your period?” Milly asks teasingly and grinning as Shirley blushes at her words.

“No!” She protests, even as Milly smirks slyly.

“Then you're lonely cause Lelouch isn't here?” Milly says, enjoying how this makes Shirley blush.

“Well...I uh...” Shirley looks down at the letter again, missing how Milly's smile softens slightly before a wicked gleam returns to her eyes.

“So carefree...” She says, leaning back in her chair to look at the ceiling. “While all the world talks about is what happened in Narita the day before last, you just worry about the boy you like! Suzaku's out because of that too.”

“I know!” Shirley protests, feeling a faint bit of shame that her worries are so selfish. “But...but I don't really...”

“Yes yes.” Milly waves her hand. “I know what you mean. Even though it's within a distance we can visit easily, even closer than Lake Kawaguchi, that doesn't mean it feels close does it? The only person I worry about in that regard is Suzaku. It must suck a lot.”

“He's helping out with the cleanup, right?” Nina asks softly, looking over at Milly and Shirley. “I heard the dead keep piling up. Princess Euphemia has announced that a memorial stone will be put up in a nearby park once all the dead have been gathered, with room in case of late discoveries.” Nina says this with a light pink tone to her face that Shirley doesn't notice, but Milly does with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah...” Shirley leans up to look at the ceiling, a sad cast to her face. “When he gets back, we should try to help him feel better!”

“That's the spirit!” Milly says cheerfully. “But for now, your concern is your Lulu, isn't it? How nice...that's why I love you Shirley!”

“Don't tease me!” Shirley protests, smacking the letter against the table.

Milly stands, still looking amused at Shirley's antics. “Then just tell him already!” She closes her eyes and lifts her head, crossing her arms and walking over to where Nina is. “Say 'I like you'!”

Shirley looks at her, still blushing. She scrunches up her nose a little, leaning forward even as she protests loudly, “I...I couldn't! I just couldn't! I mean...what if?!” Shirley snaps her mouth shut at that, beet red.

“Oh, what if he rejects me?!” Milly says, raising her hand to her forehead and sighing dramatically. Her expression is a mocking one, looking incredibly timid and uncertain. “Maybe we won't be able to even be friends after that!” Milly laughs then. “How lucky of you to even get the chance!”

Shirley flinches back and Milly suddenly looks shocked, even as Nina looks up at her with wide eyes. “Aaah...sorry.” Milly lowers her posture a little, looking slightly at the ground with a pained expression. “That was mean, wasn't it?”

“...it's not wrong though. You are engaged to Lulu's boss right?” Shirley looks back at the letter in her hands.

“Hm. It's entirely political in a way. The Ashfords get the means to raise up their status once more to nobility while Earl Asplund gets a trophy wife to continue the line.” Milly looks bitter at that. “But I shouldn't take that out on you Shirley. I am sorry.”

“It's okay.” Shirley smiles gently up at Milly. “You can't always be nice and sweet. It must be stressful.”

Milly laughs, a nicer one this time. “You are _too_ sweet sometimes Shirley.” She leans a bit against Nina's desk. “What we have here is nice isn't it? Peaceful and fun. But it won't last.” Milly glances over at Nina a bit, getting a nod from Nina who is listening just as intently as Shirley. “Graduation is coming for me and next year you guys too. You'll go out in the adult world and won't have quite as much time for fun anymore. So we should treasure these days, right?”

Milly claps her hands together. “With that in mind, you should ask him as soon as you see him again!”

As she speaks footsteps enter the room unnoticed to the thoughtful Shirley, Milly glancing over that way. “So, how were things on your end?”

Shirley looks up, startled, and turns to see Lelouch standing there, dressed casually instead of in his school uniform. “L-Lulu! I thought you were out today! Aren't you sick?” She half stands, setting down the letter as she does so on a stack of papers. “Should you really be out and about?”

“I'm better today.” Lelouch says with a shrug. “Nunnally just didn't want me to strain myself, insisted on me resting an extra day just to make sure the fever was gone.”

Shirley sits back down, knowing she's bright red and still staring at Lelouch. The fact he's approaching her doesn't help. “I'm...I'm glad to hear that!” Shirley manages to stammer out, looking down in embarrassment.

Lelouch turns at that towards Milly. “Ms. President, do you have that paperwork?” He says, slightly mockingly.

Milly smiles despite that tinge of mocking to his voice. “Oh, that.” She gestures at the papers in front of Shirley, flicking her fingers a bit. “Make sure you organize them by year and class, okay?”

“Right, right.” Lelouch sighs, stepping closer to Shirley and picking up the papers. “You handle people as roughly as ever, I see.”

Milly hums happily. “Well, it's my pleasure to have such an able subordinate!”

“Subordinate?” Lelouch says almost to himself as he leaves the room. “I guess I am that.” The door swishes behind him and Shirley finally relaxes.

She shoots an exasperated look over at Milly. “Oooh...Milly! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She glances down in front of her and pauses. “Uh? My tickets?” She thinks back and realizes Lelouch took the letter by accident along with the papers. “Aaah!” She stands up so quickly her chair falls behind her and quickly races out of the student council room, much to Milly's amusement, running towards Lelouch as he is walking away.

“Lulu!” She calls, making her fellow student turn towards her with a confused look on his face.

“What is it?” He asks, stopping so she can catch up to him.

Shirley comes to a halt, panting slightly at the panicked run she made over here. “Um, is there a letter mixed up with that paperwork?”

Lelouch sounds a bit confused, but looks at the papers and finds the letter. “Oh...sorry.” He hands it back over to Shirley, who hesitates, staring slightly down. “Hm? What's wrong?”

“_With that in mind, you should ask him as soon as you see him again!”_

“_How lucky of you to even get the chance!”_

“...Shirley?” Lelouch asks softly, looking at her with concern.

“Lulu!” Shirley half-yells, taking the letter back and pulling out one of the tickets as Lelouch stares at her in confusion. “My dad's job has him working away from home. But he likes to send me stuff like this to humour me. So, I was wondering...” She hands over the ticket to Lelouch. “It's um...a concert! Classical music! Please come with me!”

“Uh...” Lelouch accepts the ticket, looking confused. “Um...okay...”

“Thank you!” Shirley blurts out before running off before her nerves shoots out her chance again. Running to the shaded side of the building, she leans against the wall, breathing heavily.

“I did it! I actually did it! Now what? He'll come right?” Shirley can feel the wide smile on her face. After all this time, she finally has a date with Lelouch! “He didn't say no. But still...” Shirley's elation fades for a bit before she shakes her head. “He's just coming with me to a concert!” Her leg moves slightly, rustling the grass as she fidgets. “If it's just that, it's nothing big! Still, it's my chance!” She lifts up the letter carrying the remaining ticket and smiles, softly. “Thank you, Dad.”

It's at this point she realizes her cellphone is ringing. “Hm? Who is it?” She wonders as she pulls it out.

* * *

Arguments about Prometheus's identity always gets Kallen down. Once Prometheus came down and they set to discussing how Kyoto reacted to their efforts, looking over what needs to be worked on and improved, things seemed to calm down. Kallen was even able to push out of her mind her own worries in regards to Pandora.

But then the letter from Kyoto requesting a meeting revealed how Tamaki had been misusing the funds and not sticking to the budget plan Prometheus outlined for them. It escalated into an accusation about Prometheus hiding his identity and she knows the rest of the core members, the original Taiyō no Heishi members, are still grumpy and brooding over the lack of knowing Prometheus's identity.

Staring up at the Guren, the silver radiant wave surger arm still nonoperational, Kallen doesn't know what to think herself. There is a part of her that desperately wants to know who Prometheus really is. But another part wants to respect his privacy.

_'But Pandora knows...doesn't she?'_ Kallen thinks. She thinks about the letter from Kyoto, the request to meet them, and finds her mind turning in circles. She does want to know who Prometheus is but can she really intrude on Prometheus's privacy? There has to be a good reason for him hiding his identity...right?

Kallen sighs, stepping towards the Guren. She'll look it over and make sure it's ready for transport. Tomorrow the whole base is packed up and tomorrow they also will be taken to speak to a messenger of Kyoto.

The Taiyō no Heishi needs Prometheus. That is the truth. Without him they are just rabble, a beast without a head. _With_ Prometheus they have the means to take down Britannia, for revenge against all they have done.

Kallen won't pry. She'll respect Prometheus. If what he's hinted at is true, he suffered at the hands of Britannia...and possibly would be hunted if his true identity was known. She won't put him or anyone else in danger because of that.

She will protect Prometheus. That she swears, even as the rumble of Guren flows through her and she looks at all the screens, testing it and remembering how satisfying it was to use it in battle. The heady power of unleashing the landslide and crushing various opponents.

The only sore spot is that White Helmet, Kallen frowning in memory. Her lack of care of her surroundings cost her that time but she won't let that happen again.

She won't have Prometheus be in danger next time.

* * *

“Are you absolutely certain of your security, Kirihara-dono?” Kaguya asks him politely. The meeting has wrapped up and it has been agreed that Kirihara will be the one to meet with Prometheus and other members of the Taiyō no Heishi.

Kirihara chuckles. “This old man didn't get this old without being a touch paranoid. I have various security functions. I will even be using another house that has been prepared for such meetings, not my own real one, to meet with them.”

“Hmmm...if you say so.” Kaguya glances down at her folded hands, even as she walks stately beside her older compatriot of Kyoto House. “I have heard whispers that Cornelia is trying to discover the ties between NAC and Kyoto House.”

“Hmph. That is a problem for sure.” Kirihara taps his cane lightly as he walks, the gnarled wood held tightly by a surprisingly still strong hand. “Princess Euphemia has already proven effective at hunting out corruption within Area 11...I shudder to think what the Viceroy is capable of.”

“She's not known for being subtle.” Kaguya points out, even as they reach the exit. Kaguya can see their two limos and smiles slightly at the driver of hers standing nearby, a young woman who has her hat pulled low and her features carefully hidden. “It might be others under her we need fear. Still, I shall see what I can do on that end.”

“Do be careful Sumeragi-dono.” Kirihara cautions her. “You are one of the last of your clan and the last of your line.”

“I will be careful, I promise.” Kaguya looks up at the blue sky, closing her eyes slightly. “Strange...in a time like as this I remember _that_ summer...”

Kirihara smiles slightly. “Aaah yes. _That_ summer was an interesting one...I never lost so many games of Shogi except during that summer.” He chuckles a little at that. “Shame no arrangement could be reached there...”

“I still wonder what Kururugi Genbu was thinking there.” Kaguya scowls a little. “It would have been wiser to engage Suzaku to Nunnally yes? They are much closer in age. Bad enough to have an age gap, but between such an old man and a child princess...no way Britannia would accept that.”

“He did not want to bow to their compromise without getting his pound of flesh out of them. Not that it was anything but insulting to do such a thing.” Kirihara snorts. “I am more disappointed that Lelouch was born a boy.”

“Uh?” Kaguya looks at him wide eyed at that while Kirihara laughs at her naked surprise. Kaguya blushes but carefully resumes her more demur and controlled expression. “Pardon...what do you mean Kirihara-dono?”

“Hmph. That boy outwitted both myself and Genbu in regards to the marriage deal.” Kirihara smiles a little in memory. “And he and Suzaku were quite close. Nunnally was young enough that a marriage wouldn't have happened in a timely manner. An engagement could only buy so much time.”

“Aaah I see...you would have preferred a Kijo to an Oni in that regard.” Kaguya lifts her hand to cover her mouth, giggling a bit. “True enough. Suzaku never quite shut up about his pretty violet eyes either.”

“I wonder...if the seed that was planted eight years ago ever bloomed?” Kirihara wonders out loud, then shakes his head. “I will see you soon Sumeragi-dono, not long after my meeting with Prometheus. I will inform you of what happened.” He bows politely and then walks to his limo.

Kaguya looks back up at the blue sky and a small smile creeps on her face. “Hmmm...what are you doing, Oni-san?” She knows very well the official word is that Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia are dead.

Knowing Lelouch from a brief happy summer, Kaguya knows it's more likely he's in hiding. And, very likely, still plotting a way to rip apart Britannia. The question becomes where he is and what he is doing now.

Briefly, as Kaguya slides into her seat and the door shuts behind her, the limousine engine rumbling to life, Kaguya wishes that it was Lelouch in charge of the rebellion instead of Prometheus. She knows that Prometheus _can't_ be Lelouch and that fact is a small sharp sting in her heart at the thought that wherever Lelouch is, he can't yet fight against Britannia.

_'There is still hope.'_ Kaguya muses to herself, staring out the window as the limousine pulls away and starts driving her back home. _'Hope that soon enough our lovely Oni will return to fight for a better world...'_

* * *

Villetta sighs, rubbing her forehead where a headache is starting to form. She glances at the list of names and numbers nearby. She's in an ad-hoc office set up nearby in a pre-fab building, metal walls enclosing her that are covered in maps and lists upon lists scrolling by on the electronic screens there. She's not the only one here, with various other people at desks calling people.

It's exhausting, mentally and emotionally. She thought it would be easier to volunteer for this work than to continue to help dig out various houses, vehicles, and other buildings from the landslide in her Knightmare but this might be harder.

The worries, the hesitation that comes from such calls. A few people even immediately burst into tears upon her revealing she's with the Britannian military.

_'The town was pretty much destroyed.'_ Villetta looks out in front of her, seeing all the people moving back and forth as they continue their work. This is likely to take an entire week to solve and even then she's sure there will be still some work after to make sure they didn't miss anything. But by that point Villetta will be off the job at least.

None of this is distracting her very well. Both Krewell and Jeremiah went down in battle to the same weapon. Jeremiah's case is the worse. She doesn't know why he went over there, why his Knightmare was found all the way in that location wrecked by the terrifying claw weapon that the red and blue Knightmares of the Taiyō no Heishi possess.

_'Worse, no one has any clue if he's dead or not.'_ Villetta's stomach swirls unpleasantly at that thought. No body, no trail to be found, his cockpit empty if horribly damaged. Some blood yes, but nothing to say of a whole body. Leaving his state as officially MIA.

That is the term Villetta hates the most and she's sure everyone else is of a similar mind. Quite a few people are currently considered MIA until their bodies are discovered somewhere buried under the landslide.

And that is just the military side. The civilian side is much, much worse. Villetta wishes now that they had started evacuating the town earlier than they did. The result was catastrophic even with the few they managed to safely evacuate while the Viceroy's forces were just fighting the JLF.

Villetta stretches out, leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. Someone clears their throat, making her look back down and see who is before her. “Oh!”

To her surprise, it's Cécile Croomy of the ASEEC here. She has a mobile tray with her, one installed with a coffee pot and tea maker, as well as a few other snacks.

“Do you need anything?” She asks, a supportive expression on her face. “I don't really have much to do right now as I'm just having data being compiled so I offered to help out in this regard.” She says, seeing how confused Villetta looks.

“Oh...some coffee would be nice. Black.” Villetta says and soon enough the hot coffee is in her hands. She cups it, staring into the dark, murky depths. “This is...exhausting.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Cécile looks worried, even as she puts the coffee pot down and pulls out a carefully wrapped sandwich. “Here. We don't have much selection wise but this one is good.”

It's a tuna sandwich, which makes Villetta smile. “Thank you very much.” She gracefully accepts the sandwich. “How is Kururugi doing?” She asks, curious. She's interacted with him only briefly, but he is definitely an idealist and naïve. Partly out of youth and partly his own personality from what she picked up.

Cécile's faint smile fades away. “He's...not good. Something happened while he was fighting and he's been throwing himself into work to try to distract himself. But excavating all the damaged buildings and bodies are not helping him at all. Still...” Cécile sighs. “It is orders and he seems...accepting of it. I still worry however.”

“And what of Lamperouge?” Villetta asks. “I heard they are friends...what is he doing?”

“Since he's a civilian contractor, we were able to send him back. He's...troubled too.” Cécile frowns a bit. “But at least he's with friends and family. Hopefully we'll be able to send Kururugi back soon so he can get some care.”

“Resting is always good.” Villetta agrees. “I know I want to hide in my room for a few days.” Villetta glances at the list she's barely over halfway done. “Talking to civilians about this...”

“Yes, that is hard...” Cécile lets out a breath and manages a smile. “Well, thank you for all your hard work. I'm going to see about making sure the rest are doing fine.”

“You do that.” Villetta smiles too, though it fades as she turns her attention back to the phone. Unwrapping the sandwich, she takes a small bite as she dials yet another number and waits for it to be picked up.

Still, the thought of Lamperouge, of where Jeremiah went and where his Knightmare was found, not far from where the Sutherland Lance of the ASEEC was located during clean up missing some limbs...

...it stays in the back of her mind, slowly percolating like coffee into an idea.

* * *

The screen reveals and hides three white dots as it loads before the screen beeps and the connection is established. Lloyd is peering into the camera and grins as soon as he can see Lelouch. “Lelouch! You feeling better and up to work? I need—ow, ow, Cécile!” He whines as Cécile grabs him and yanks him away, Lelouch blinking at the sounds of violence coming from off-screen.

Cécile pops back in at that point, a bright cheerful smile with an edge to it on her face. “Lelouch! I hope you are starting to feel a little better now.”

“...yes.” Lelouch gives her a faint smile. “Nunnally has been fussing over me more than enough.” He shakes his head. _'Really, where did she learn that?'_

Cécile smiles a little, edging over slightly so the now visibly battered Lloyd can join her. “Well, we should be heading back in two days time. We don't have to stay the full time helping out. The ASEEC is a research division after all.”

“And Suzaku needs the rest.” Cécile adds, glaring a bit at Lloyd who mutters something rude under his breath before ducking down at her raised fist. She turns back to Lelouch, a gentle look on her face that is jarring with her recent actions. “When he comes back, you'll help him right?”

“Nunnally and I both will help him.” Lelouch promises easily. “How are things going?”

“Well, we got a good look at the destroyed Knightmares and scanned them thoroughly...you were right.” Lloyd's expression drops into a rare serious one. “Rakshata is helping out the terrorists in Area 11.”

“...I ran the numbers for the landslide myself.” Lelouch admits after a moment, clicking on the tab that shows those numbers and the simulation of it, pressing send to give the numbers and simulation to the two on the other end of the call. “It looks like they used _both_ radiant wave surgers to set off the steam explosion which is why the damage was so large...” Lelouch frowns a little, thinking back. “I think one of the radiant wave surgers is weaker than the other...”

“That would go with the results we found.” Lloyd says cheerfully. “I'm guessing that the blue one isn't quite as well made as the red one...but both are still plenty dangerous.” He admits, looking a touch troubled by it. Then he grins, widely. “No match for my Lancelot however!”

“I'm not sure about it...” Cécile says. “Aside from their technology being equal to the Lancelot, I'm worried about Suzaku. He's...something has been bothering him. He was catatonic when we found him on the battlefield at the end.”

Lelouch flinches at that. “Catatonic?” Lelouch glances over to C.C. on the bed, clutching her new Cheese-kun plush. She shrugs at his silent question. Lelouch feels his lips twist sourly at that but it's true enough. C.C. was with him when the Lancelot stalled.

“It's unknown what happened but his brainwaves during that time are...unusual.” Lloyd says, eyes narrowing. “Unusual in a fashion I'm very curious about.”

Lelouch narrows his eyes. _'Is it possible?'_ Lelouch glances over at C.C. _'She has been around for awhile...wait, why am I assuming it's only her with this ability?'_ Lelouch can feel the frown getting bigger as he thinks a bit more. _'It wouldn't be impossible for others to exist, right? There...there was that nun in her memories after all...'_ Same symbol in the same place. And he vaguely recalls seeing something like a hundred different children with that marking on their head in strange clothing when he got his Geass. So it's not impossible there is more than one.

“I'll talk to him when he gets back.” Lelouch says out loud, focusing again on both Cécile and Lloyd. “Hopefully I can get some answers from him.”

“Hmmmm...that sounds as best we can do so...” Cécile doesn't sound very confident in that regard and Lelouch gets it. Last time Suzaku was troubled by something, he avoided Lelouch as much as possible and then some.

_'I don't want a repeat of that.'_ Lelouch thinks, just noticing how C.C. steps closer. “Nothing else to report?” He asks.

“How about your date?” C.C. says, waving the ticket in front of his face and revealing it to Cécile and Lloyd. “I'm sure they would like to know about it!”

“Give me that!” Lelouch snaps, even as Lloyd lets out a coo of interest.

“Oooooh. A date? Congratulations!” He says cheerfully, even as Cécile smiles.

“It's not a date!” Lelouch protests, flushing. “Shirley just had an extra ticket to a concert!”

“Shirley uh hmmmmm?” Lloyd grins wider. “I heard about her from Milly and Suzaku...she's quite the girl. Adores you so much!” He cackles at that.

Lelouch stares at him, feeling the blush on his face get hotter. “That's...stop teasing me! It really is just a friend thing!”

“Lelouch.” Cécile sighs, shaking her head. “How did she ask you for it? How did she look when she did so?”

“Uh? Well she kinda forced it on me in a clumsy way, sounded a bit desperate at the end...she looked pretty stubborn about it and ran off right after...” Lelouch's mouth drops open as he speaks, everything that happened finally clicking in his head together. “That...that is just uh...”

“She's liked you for some time according to Milly. Even Suzaku mentioned it when I asked.” Lloyd cackles. “Suzaku said something about it being obvious as soon as you met her!”

Lelouch is beet red at this point. “That is...I don't...I don't really have time or anything for dating.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I'll have to turn her down I--”

“Lelouch.” The serious tone Cécile has makes him stop, glancing back over at her. She looks just as serious, though in a gentle way, as her voice. “You have been stressed recently. And working a lot. And Narita is not easy on anyone. I know you must be blaming yourself for not realizing what the Taiyō no Heishi's plans were sooner. But you really need to relax. At the end of the day, you are a normal teenager. You should take the chance to spend time as that!”

“Hm, hm! Can't have my favourite programmer all burned out! I need you to relax that brain so it can work at full throttle when you come back!” Lloyd says cheerfully. “Besides, it's just one date Lelouch! It's not a commitment any time soon. It's enough to give her a chance.”

Lelouch opens his mouth to protest only for C.C. to chuckle. “Go on Lelouch. I think they are right.” Lelouch glances over at the strange woman, who has a strange expression on her face. “It sounds like it might even be fun. It's a very nice orchestra and everything.”

Lelouch looks at the ticket in his hands, reading what it says, and sighs. “Fine, fine. I guess I have a date tomorrow.”

Cécile brightens at that, clapping her hands together. “Excellent! We'll see you the day after that then!” And signs off the video call, cutting off Lloyd's beginning rant about what they will be able to do once Lelouch returns to work.

Lelouch leans back in his chair, staring at the blank screen, then glares over at the very smug and pleased with herself C.C.

“...no more pizza today.” He says grumpily, even as C.C. looks at him in utter shock before pouting.

* * *

Schools are disgusting swamps of lies and evils. All humans are evil, disgusting liars but schools where they congregate and swarm, where they fight their way up in popularity and grades and with malicious rumour, are one of the nastiest places.

The only one in this world who is good is **her**. Pure and untainted like freshly fallen snow. He also is pure and good, that's why he's here. He's a valiant knight of a prince here to rescue the captured princess and bring **her** back to safety and happiness.

Get **her** away from the _thief_.

Ugly, disgusting thief with a mind that _never_ _**shuts**_ _up_. He frowns, looking and hunting down the information he needs. Harder than most, so many things going on in that mind.

But he will find it. He winces at a shriek from other minds elsewhere, babbling on about some stupid thing. But he focuses, closes his mind off to all but that one.

And dives in. There is something there that he can use he knows it. Something to take out that thief with and bring **her** back to him.

He smiles and hums a tune, turning on his headphones and listening to **her** sweet voice once more.

* * *

Lelouch wakes up this morning with a plan for the day. First of all, he's skipping school again but this time for other reasons than a “fever” and his sister's concern for his health.

“Onii-sama, you aren't going to get in trouble will you? You will be safe, yes?” Nunnally asks over breakfast after he informs her he will be stepping out to handle a personal project he's left alone long enough he's worried about how it is proceeding.

“Yes. Besides, I was thinking to ask C.C. to help.” He glances over at C.C., who looks up at him surprised. She's still wearing the straitjacket as the new clothing he ordered her hasn't arrived yet, and is holding that Cheese-kun plush she is strangely attached to. The fact she joined them over breakfast is unusual but not entirely unwelcome, particularly since he got her to eat a proper one instead of even more pizza.

“You want me to help you?” C.C. stares at him, considering what she knows about things and her eyes narrowing a bit. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Lelouch says simply, even as he reaches over to wipe Nunnally's mouth clean of spilled syrup, smiling a bit as she giggles and hums happily over the waffles he made today. “It would be easier to complete in that regard and it isn't something that is entirely out of your stated goals.” He gives her a side-eye, watching as C.C. realizes the silent message in there.

This is part of what Lelouch is doing to actually live his life. C.C. frowns slightly but nods anyways. “I suppose you have my help them.”

“That's good!” Nunnally says cheerfully. “But be back soon, alright? You have your date with Shirley!”

Lelouch splutters. “How...how do you know that?!”

“C.C. told me.” Nunnally says innocently as Lelouch glares at said woman. “I'm glad Shirley finally got the courage to ask you out properly and you accepted!”

_'..._Nunnally_ knew about Shirley's affections?'_ Lelouch stares at her, feeling an odd mix of embarrassment and nervousness at that. _'How...how obvious _is_ she?'_

Sayoko watches her charges with a gentle smile on her face, even as Nunnally and C.C. start teasing the now blushing Lelouch over his oblivious nature and the date with Shirley.

* * *

“So, what is it you need my help for?” C.C. asks in Lelouch's room as he zips up the carry bag he has. “Seems like it's more important than you let Nunnally know.”

“I had Jeremiah help me put up some spying devices in sensitive areas.” Lelouch says, looking around and double checking he packed everything he needs. “However...he's not around to keep an eye on them anymore. I don't want to risk them being found and potentially leading them to discovering one of my Geassed spies or finding a trail that could lead to me.”

C.C. smirks a little. “So you would like an extra pair of hands to help get rid of them. Which means infiltrating the military base I'm thinking.”

“And the Viceroy Palace.” Lelouch resolutely does not look at her as he slings the strap over his shoulder. “I have Geassed people in there to help and disguises for the both of us. It should be enough however...”

“Still not something you'd like to do alone. It's fine.” C.C. shrugs, setting down Cheese-kun in the chair at the desk, patting its head before turning back to Lelouch. “If you need it for your reason to live, then I'll help you.”

“Please.” Lelouch says softly, making C.C. look at him in surprise, staring up at the serious look on his face. “It's necessary. And C.C. you are...” He trails off, glancing to the side. “Well, you are the only one I can rely on here for this task.”

C.C.'s surprise melts away, her blank expression returning. “Very well.” She then pulls out the concert ticket and waves it at Lelouch. “Just don't forget the date~!”

Lelouch splutters and blushes, snatching that out of her hands. “There's no way I would! Not with everyone bugging me about it!” He grumbles, setting the ticket on the desk. “Let's go. We have a lot to do and only so much time to do it.”

C.C. watches him walk out, then an irritated look crosses her face. “No, you're wrong about us.” C.C. rolls her eyes. “Oh, hardly. To me, he's just--”

* * *

Rai is quiet, leaning against the wall as he considers his options. “Kyoto...I am impressed they got in contact like this with us.” A small smile is on his face. “I thought it would take longer for them to bend and invite us over instead of us contacting them.”

“They just lost the JLF and all other organizations in Tokyo have been destroyed or swallowed up by the Taiyō no Heishi. We even got a new influx of recruits thanks to Narita.” Alice points out, typing away on what is on her computer. “Still Kyoto...that is a bit tricky to handle right? They are certain to request that you unmask before them.”

“Hmm...true enough.” Rai glances over at the window, seeing all the students heading to school right now. Only he and Alice have held up in his dorm room, avoiding school today again. He glances over at Alice, wondering if she's doing alright missing school so much. One of her missions is hampered by this schedule but hopefully things will settle down soon enough.

“Still, I believe your Geass will help.” Rai says, almost seeming to dismiss the potential danger. “With that, the only thing left to be concerned about is any security cameras nearby.”

“You aren't worried about unmasking before the Kyoto messenger?” Alice asks, looking up from her computer with surprise on her face.

Rai smirks. “Alice, don't you remember? Who we stayed with when we first arrived in Japan? We were there...” Rai closes his eyes. “There when the NAC was established.”

Alice blinks then her mouth widens in an “o” of realization. “Then...!”

“The only concern is making sure the Taiyō no Heishi, particularly Kallen, doesn't see my face.” Rai smirks a little. “I suppose I can't hide the fact I'm half, but Kallen is as well. And she's already broken through what made people uncertain at Narita.” Rai's smirk gets wider. “It can only get better from here Alice.”

“This is just the first step.” Alice says, breathing in deeply even as fire burns in her chest. “The first step...” She glances at her computer, looking at the files there and pausing to linger on the one woman there, a girl her age by the name of Kaguya Sumeragi...

* * *

Getting in and out of the military base, moving or flat out removing some of the recording equipment Lelouch had set up, and adjusting the orders of a few of the Geassed people there set to care for them to account for those changes was easy.

Getting into the Viceroy Palace is another thing entirely.

C.C. watches, quietly, as Lelouch smiles winningly, looking like the innocent boy he would have been in another life, to catch the eye of the guard. A carefully applied command that slips under the notice of others, and the guard lets them in with a salute.

“Well, that's step one completed.” Lelouch mutters under his breath as they both enter. “Now for the next step.”

“Which will be harder of course.” C.C. notes dryly, seeing how Lelouch huffs slightly at that. The wig he is wearing is blond, unlike the usual brown he goes with, and C.C. can seen the signs of how he used make-up to give himself freckles, the big, thick rimmed glasses helping conceal his stunning violet eyes. The outfit he's wearing is a suit, carefully designed to be like that of the aides of the palace.

C.C. wears a similar suit and with the glasses and short black wig hiding her most distinctive features she is able to slip beside him, especially carrying a bag. People glance over them once they are inside, as they blend in so well with the rest of the people here.

Lelouch frowns a little at that, looking around in a subtle fashion, likely listing off all the ways to improve security. “This isn't paranoid enough, hm?” C.C. teases him, seeing where his thoughts are. “For your sister, you would expect more care.”

“She's very upfront. More apt to just destroy any threats than work around them.” Lelouch frowns a little. “But this is starting to be too easy...” He grumbles.

“There's nothing wrong with _easy_, boy.” C.C. reminds him tartly.

“I know, I know.” Lelouch walks down a little more of the hallways, glancing at the map he has in his hands on the tablet. “But we are getting close to her...I would expect more guards and--” He falls silent, as they turn the corner and come to the final stretch between them and the offices of the Sub-Viceroy.

There are guards there, wearing uniforms different from the rest. C.C. looks them over and hesitantly thinks they are personal knights that are under the command of either Guilford or Darlton from what she knows about Cornelia's forces. The way Lelouch's back tenses slightly for a split second before he relaxes again, resuming his identity as just another young aide here, matches well with that assumption.

Unlike the others, they do watch them carefully as they approach and straighten to attention.

“Do you have any business here?” One asks, looking at the ID Lelouch handed over. Hilariously enough it's even real though it is also technically fake due to how Lelouch got it and the lie about his identity. _'His Geass has a lot of uses. It's as adaptable as __**his**__.'_ C.C. muses. _'Very few Geass are as flexible as this...though that does have to do with his brains.'_

C.C. will handily admit to herself that Lelouch might be the smartest contractor she's had in a long time. Not out loud. He's got more than enough of an ego.

“Information that the Sub-Viceroy requested.” Lelouch says smoothly, a soft smile on his face. “I was told to bring it by hand for security reasons as soon as I had it.”

The knight here is eyeing him suspiciously and the one on the other side has a communicator on hand. “If you don't mind, will you **let us into her office to set the information on her desk**? It won't take too long.” Lelouch says smoothly, catching the eyes of both knights as he does so.

There is a pause, a moment where the Geass takes control and the first one nods. “Do not take too long.” He warns him.

“That is no problem.” Lelouch says sweetly, still with eye contact on them. “Pardon me, but there is another favour I would like to ask...”

C.C. tunes out the rest of the instructions, knowing Lelouch is just covering their tracks. She glances over at the nearby security camera, then turns back to the door as the knights open it for them. Stepping inside, the door shuts a little closely behind her.

As Lelouch immediately moves towards the desk, C.C. takes a moment to get a good look at the office Princess Euphemia has. It is richly decorated, painted in a pale, soothing blue that has silver decorative designs. There are paintings, various landscapes on the walls. One particular painting gives her pause, being not of a landscape.

“Lelouch...” C.C. says softly, drawing Lelouch's attention from the desk. He turns and freezes, C.C. seeing the dismay on his face as well as something like regret.

It is a good painting. One of Marianne vi Britannia and her two children, staring out at the viewer.

“...I never poised for that kind of painting.” Lelouch says in a strained voice, stepping towards the painting. Examining it, he reaches out and touches the gold frame, running his hand down it. “...Clovis made this. Likely from memory.” He says, staring at a corner which has a small signature there C.C. notices when she steps closer.

“Really?” C.C. considers it and hums to herself. “He was not a bad artist at all.”

Lelouch glances over at her, snickering a bit. “Yes. Yes he was not.” Lelouch turns back to it. “He did better with his paintings than in politics or anything else. I remember him as a somewhat absentminded and kind painter. He always made time for myself and Nunnally.”

“...I see...” C.C. doesn't say anything in that regard. She never met Clovis except from afar as he sometimes came by to check on Code R. The fact he is the one Lelouch still remembers as a sensitive artist is...odd to think of.

Still, people change over the years. They grow colder and crueller.

Lelouch sighs, stepping back from the painting, eyes lingering on the image of his mother before landing on his younger sister. Something bitter twists his lips, looking at his younger sister who in the past could run and walk as she pleased and was not blind from trauma. He then pointedly turns away, heading back to the desk. He goes to the other side, after setting the tablet on the desk.

“I thought what you said about information was a lie.” C.C. smirks at him, swaying over to where Lelouch is carefully working through the desk and finding the hidden recording device on it. It's only so well hidden of course, but if Jeremiah had been around he could make sure that wasn't a problem.

“...I thought she would appreciate the tip about the smuggling going on around the docks. Specifically the routes a lot of other illegal drugs and supplies are being funnelled into here.” Lelouch says after a moment, shutting off and handing over the recording device. C.C. places it in her bag, snapping it shut, and glances out at the small window here. There are metal grates there, making sure no one can get in that way. Or leave for that matter.

The sound of the door being unlocked again makes them both freeze. “Honestly Cornelia needs to relax! I'm surrounded by enough guards and protections I can barely sneeze without being fussed over!”

The way Lelouch's expression goes incredibly pale, eyes wide, would be funny in another situation. Actually it is still funny, but knowing that Princess Euphemia will be in this office in a matter of seconds certainly puts a damper on it. C.C. quickly looks around the office but there isn't really any place to hide.

Except for the obvious, as C.C. grabs Lelouch's wrist and tugs him back towards and under the desk. It's a massive desk, very ornately carved which made hiding the recording device on there easier, and it does have room for them to hide under there. C.C. rolls so Lelouch is under her, covering his mouth with her hand and listening intently as footsteps come in. Hopefully Euphemia is just here briefly and will go soon. Otherwise there is no way out of here that is safe.

“Your highness, the Viceroy just wants to be assured of your safety. Particularly in the wake of what Prometheus is up to.” This voice, an older male, makes C.C. perk up her ears and listen a bit more.

“That doesn't mean I should be coddled. I am sixteen, more than old enough for being a contributing member of royalty. Plenty have been made to be of use sooner than that too!” Euphemia snaps, footsteps stopping before the desk.

“Still...” The man says, sounding hesitant. “You can't blame your own sister for being worried for your safety.”

“I don't need to be coddled. I need to know exactly what is a threat, what I am able to do about it, and not be kept away from secrets! I am the Sub-Viceroy!” Euphemia slams the desk with her hand. “Why am I only just now finding out about what she did in Saitama?!”

There is a long silence in response to that. C.C. glances over at Lelouch and meets his wide violet eyes. He doesn't look surprised, not really, that Euphemia didn't know about it. He does, however, seem a bit confused over the fact Euphemia found out about it.

“...Sub-Viceroy, to put an end to the terrorist threat does require a certain ruthlessness. We cannot hold back--” The man with her begins, only for Euphemia to interject.

“Even in the case of murdering _civilians_?” Euphemia's voice is sharp, snapping out like a whip in the suddenly quiet room. “Children and elderly people even? It's as bad as Shinjuku.”

“Princess, there was poison gas--” He tries to explain again, obviously grasping at straws to try to keep the Princess calm.

“There was **not**.” Euphemia interrupts him. “I haven't found proof of what it was, but I have found out it definitely _wasn't_ poison gas. Clovis was working on something he didn't want anyone to know about and I don't know what it is, but it's worse than poison gas.”

“Princess you can't--” The man protests, but Euphemia ignores him walking around the desk. With a sigh she settles in the seat, a whisper of her dress. She can see the frilly white skirt and the heels she is wearing. Lelouch gets tenser under her.

And then his cellphone starts vibrating. It surprises her, making her look in confusion at Lelouch over the buzzing going on by her hip. Then she smirks, leans in closer to Lelouch's ear and lets out a soft moan. When she pulls back a little, she can see its red and Lelouch is shaking underneath her. Excellent.

“...what is this?” Euphemia picks up something off the desk as she speaks. There is silence for a time, as she examines what she found. C.C. glances up and can just see the tablet in her hands. _'Aaah, what Lelouch left for her.'_

“Princess?” The man steps forward and she can just see his military boots and pants. The colouring looks like one of Cornelia's royal guards. A high ranking individual.

“Could you please get in contact with Sir Jer--” She bites the name off and sighs. “No, I mean Sir Henry. I need some aid in this regard.”

“What is that?” He asks, as Euphemia stands up and walks away from the desk, C.C. feeling how Lelouch relaxes at that. She grins, sharply, and blows against his ear. He lets out a muffle gasp and glares at her.

But Princess Euphemia and her companion are gone and the door shuts behind them. C.C. finds her hand ripped off Lelouch's mouth and he half kicks her off. She lets him, as pathetic as it is, rolling away and standing up. Lelouch also stands up, brushing at his clothing and glowering at her. “What was that for?!” He snarls at her.

C.C. chuckles, turning away from him. “Just making sure you stay on your toes...and checking that you _are_ a man.” She glances back at him, seeing how flustered he is with delight. “Good. You can show how manly you really are to Shirley.”

She ignores him as Lelouch splutters behind her, heading back to the door after brushing off some dust from her own clothing, pausing by the door and pressing her ear against it to make sure the princess and her companion are truly gone.

Lelouch pulls out his phone, still glaring at C.C., and checks the messages. To his surprise he finds a voice mail from Shirley. Bringing the phone up to his ear, he presses play.

“Oh voice mail? Um, listen Lulu...I know I made a date with you, but I may be late.” Shirley's voice reaches his ear, making Lelouch let out a soft confused sound. He can just barely hear the sound of a train on the other end. “But, anyways...it'll be fine, really! I uh, promise I will come! See you then!” With a long beep the voice mail ends. Lelouch pulls the phone from his ear and stares at it. _'Late...? I wonder what came up?'_

Then he brushes it aside for now, instead focusing on getting out of the Viceroy Palace without any more near misses at being caught by his half-sister or others.

* * *

The sound of machinery, the crackle of the speakers as orders and instructions are handled out, the sound of people crying as they find their loved ones dead...

Suzaku can't block it out. Standing nearby, waiting for the Lancelot's energy filler to be restocked, all he can do is sip at his water.

And--

_The strange Knightmare, similar yet different from a Sutherland, attacking him and pushing him away from the Blue Knightmare. Him lining up a shot to force said Sutherland-like Knightmare to eject the pilot. And then static, pain. Like someone dug _clawed hands_ into his brain._

_The sight of his father's face, looming above him. Angry and then shocked, in pain._

Suzaku shakes his head. _'Forget it! There's...there's nothing...'_ Suzaku swallows, trying to wash it away by dumping what remains of his water bottle on his head, shaking away the excess water. He tries not to think of how Lloyd installed a system to monitor brainwaves, testing it out apparently, in the Lancelot's cockpit and how it caught something _strange_ in his brainwaves when that incident happened.

He doesn't want to think on any of it.

That's why he's here. Suzaku grips the empty water bottle in his hand. That's why...

Quiet footsteps in the dirt is quickly followed by a familiar voice, “So, had enough of digging for bodies?” Lloyd asks as Suzaku turns to look at him. He's smiling widely, eyes closed behind his glasses.

“If you can, I'd like you to let me help out with the recovery operations for a bit longer.” Suzaku says, respectful as ever to a superior.

Lloyd opens his eyes, his smile getting a bit sly. “Be my guest, until you've worked it out of your system. Those are Princess Cornelia's orders for the time being.”

Suzaku nods and then pauses. He's not sure what kind of answer he will get, if any, but he has to ask.

“Lloyd...what do you think Prometheus is up to? The Taiyō no Heishi. What he gains from this...?”

“Hm? Well, he gained a victory in battle.” Lloyd shrugs it off, even as he looks out at all the damages they can see from here. So much damage, so many lives lost, and it's only a small section.

“So all these people dead are just..._collateral_ in the face of victory?” Suzaku clenches the water bottle tight. “That is...that is no better than Britannia!”

“Oi, oi! Let's not get into the details here. You work for Britannia, don't you?” Lloyd points out, making Suzaku flinch. “Still, I wonder what they think of this? It would be mostly Britannians here after all...perhaps the Taiyō no Heishi won't care for any of the deaths here because of that.”

“...that's wrong. That's the same kind of thinking that helps cause incidents like Shinjuku and Saitama.” Suzaku says this a bit louder than he probably should have, but when Lloyd looks luckily no one is paying attention. Well, aside from Cécile and she's no problem in that regard.

“Why...why are people fighting like this? Why can't the war end?” Suzaku asks, despair in his voice. He looks away from Lloyd at that and pauses. He sees a group of three women walking past, one of which is girl who looks familiar with her orange-red hair. Lloyd's voice draws his attention to him again, seeing the small, ironic smile on his face.

“Well, there are many reasons to fight. Conflict just seems to be in the blood of humanity. Of course, so is cooperation and the drive to build something better.” Lloyd shrugs at that, wandering off and lifting his hand in a half-hearted wave goodbye as he goes, Suzaku watching him leave.

“Aaah...you are right.” Suzaku glances back but he doesn't see the girl. _'I must have been mistaken.'_ He thinks, as Cécile calls for him and he heads over to return to the Lancelot to continue his work. _'There's no reason for Shirley to be here. __She's on a...on a date with Lelouch.__' _Suzaku shudders, taking in a shaky breath, pushing that thought away. He's happy for Lelouch he is. He should find happiness.

Cécile watches him head up, sighing. “He's not doing so good, is he?” Lloyd comments casually, coming up behind her, a strangely sharp look on his face.

“No he's not...” Cécile frowns up at the Lancelot, as it begins to move and Suzaku speeds off to get back to work at excavating the buried town and battlefield. “At least we can send him back tonight but still...I worry.”

“Something happened there...” Lloyd's eyes narrow behind his glasses. “Something I have to wonder about...do you think...?”

“...we don't have sufficient evidence. Only a theory.” Cécile reminds him, even as her hand clenches on the console before her.

“Still, it would make sense yes?” Lloyd points out. “It is called Geass so why wouldn't there be other people who possess that power?”

Cécile has no answer, just looks out at the ravaged and buried Narita with a sad look on her face.

* * *

Should he go with the blue shirt? No it's a bit too dark for this. But the lavender shirt might not be correct either. He needs to dress for the opera right? Everyone is likely wearing something nice that's for sure. What would suit? Wait, what is Shirley wearing?

C.C. watches Lelouch's mind go around in circles with amusement plain on her face, even as she munches on pizza, watching him tear into his closet. He ends up removing his pants for another pair and C.C. barely contains a giggle, though a raised eyebrow does happen. Has he forgotten about her or does he not care about her seeing him mostly naked?

_'Well, he's certainly seen enough of me and not cared.'_ C.C. shrugs it off. Lelouch is the kind of guy to get caught up in his head a lot and has a knack for avoiding looking inappropriately at a barely dressed young woman. She suspects the fact he's not as seemingly interested as most men is because he is still not sure what to make of C.C. and his own sister who he has been raising half as his own child.

From a conversation with Nunnally, it was Lelouch who handled most of the help she needed before they came to Ashford and even when Sayoko showed up it took time for him to trust Sayoko to the extra care and help Nunnally needs thanks to her disabilities.

“You think you might be over thinking this? It's just one date.” C.C. teases him.

Lelouch shoots her a glare, then turns back to look worriedly at the selection of clothing scattered around the room. C.C. is in the corner, sitting on the desk chair, watching as Lelouch turns his normally anally clean room into a mess out of worries for the date.

It's highly entertaining.

“You should just wear what looks good on you.” C.C. suggests, taking a bit of pity on the harassed young man. “Matching outfits are more for third dates. Wear something that works for the opera.” C.C. smiles slightly as Lelouch eyes her warily for that advice. “Honestly! What an unusual guy you are. Most guys are ready in under an hour.”

Lelouch grumbles a bit in that regard. He's already had a shower, having used a hair dryer and even a hair iron to fix up his hair. With the lotion on his hands and a quick check of both his hands and even feet, he's ridiculous. She can see the makeup on the desk even and smiles slightly at that. She wonders how he got into it and if it is another thing he learned thanks to Nunnally and helping her there.

The door swishes open at that point and Nunnally enters. “Onii-sama, are you ready?”

“He's not. He's worried about dressing properly.” C.C. says before Lelouch can answer, grinning at the yelp he makes there.

“Hmm...” Nunnally tilts her head. “What about _that_? The outfit Milly said you went and bought with her awhile back? She said it was perfectly made for a first date.”

Lelouch blinks and turns back to the closet, hunting down said articles of clothing. C.C. peers over and lets out a slightly impressed whistle as she sees it. It's not quite but close to noble fashion, which means it is well made. Definitely tailored to fit him C.C. notices.

It's a suit, but luckily nothing too fancy that he would make Shirley feel under-dressed. The blazer is black, with gold leaf embroidery crawling up the sleeves on one edge and ending at the elbow. The button up shirt is a deep purple, the kind that brings out Lelouch's violet eyes, with a black tie included. His pants are black too, also with a simple gold leaf embroidery that crawls all the way from his waist to his knees on the sides.

Lelouch smiles, considering the outfit in the mirror. “Thanks Nunnally. This does work.”

Nunnally giggles. “You need to thank Milly too for helping you get it in the first place.” She wheels over to where C.C. is. “It's getting a bit late...and I can smell rain.” Nunnally says. C.C. glances out the window at that and frowns a little. There isn't much clouds in the sky yet but she can see them starting to form.

Lelouch is soon dressed and finishes off the last of his preparations, pocketing his wallet and ticket as well as his phone once he's finishes his subtle eyeliner and other touches of makeup to cover up any perceived flaws. He pauses to kiss Nunnally goodbye on the cheek and give C.C. a silent warning to behave herself. C.C. waves him off, watching him go with an amused smirk on her face.

“I'm glad this happened when it did.” Nunnally confesses softly once her brother is out of the room. “Onii-sama has been so hard on himself after what happened in Narita. This date will be what he needs to get better.”

“You aren't wrong there...” C.C. considers it, finishing her final slice of pizza. “Also, it's very entertaining isn't it? He's such a dense boy despite being so smart.”

Nunnally giggles a little, raising her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. “Yes, yes he is!”

Lelouch sits down at the entrance hall, putting on shoes that better fit the outfit than his normal school shoes. Sayoko slips up behind him silently, which he only notices when an umbrella is suddenly in his side view, the handle in easy access. “Hm? What is this?”

“The weather network reports a strong chance of rain.” Sayoko tells him as he accepts the umbrella and stands. It's a simple black one but it doesn't have to be anything else. “And Nunnally-sama is pretty certain it will rain.”

“Thank you Sayoko.” Lelouch smiles at her. The maid tilts her head, considering his outfit and nods, a smile on her face as well.

She curtsies. “Have a good date, Lelouch-sama.”

Lelouch can't help the flush at being reminded, yet again, this is, in fact, a _real_ date. “Uuh...yeah.” His smile wavers and he nods a bit, hand on the door which he pulls open. “I'll see you this evening maybe once I return.” He promises. “Please look after Nunnally while I am gone and make sure C.C. doesn't cause any trouble.”

“Of course, Lelouch-sama.” Sayoko curtsies again as Lelouch slips out the door into the afternoon light. Sayoko looks out the window, seeing the gathering clouds and frowns a bit. _'I do hope the rain doesn't get in the way of the date...'_

* * *

Being in such a fancy Japanese place is nerve-wracking. After a very long drive to wherever this is, Kallen ends up kneeling on a cushion waiting with the rest. Ohgi, Tamaki, and Inoue all came with Prometheus as well. So did Pandora, who is the only one with Prometheus. The entire place is covered in mist, which makes seeing things very hard. The fact they are sitting in a room watching the garden where Prometheus is talking to the Kyoto House leader is another thing.

Kallen shifts, trying to keep comfortable, eyeing the guards here warily. She doesn't know what might happen if Prometheus isn't accepted but she has a feeling it won't be good. It would put them in a fight for lives.

Particularly since they know who the head of the Kyoto House is.

Kirihara Taizo, commonly known as Kirihara the Traitor. As the head of Kirihara Industries, he holds a monopoly over sakuradite mining that, though it has reduced with the Britannian occupation, he kept quite a bit of thanks to defecting to their side along with various others. Others Kallen is now sure are also mostly part of Kyoto House, acting as Double Agents to help keep the money flowing towards the resistance as well as what information and support such positions allow them to give.

It's a simple thing but it's effective. Kallen remembers hearing how “Numbers” are supposed to govern themselves under Britannian policy, so having a group with that power is allowed to just keep the “Elevens” under control. However, doing so without being more careful has bitten Britannia in the ass.

_'This actually makes me almost miss Clovis.'_ Kallen thinks. _'Considering how Euphemia is running around cleaning up corruption and Cornelia is a general intent on stomping out the resistance, we had a better chance fighting Clovis than we thought. All the holes that useless flop put into the system are now being plugged up.'_

Still, Kallen wishes she knew what is being discussed in the garden. It makes her nervous, not knowing what the decision will be. If she will have to fight.

The fact Pandora is allowed into that meeting while she is not does not help her mood.

“Well then...” Tamaki sighs into the silence of just the water trickling past. “Here's to hoping Kyoto approves of an organization with a masked leader.” He scowls a little, fidgeting a bit where he's awkwardly sitting crossed legged on a cushion.

“There's a rumour that Prometheus isn't even Japanese.” Inoue says and Kallen glares at her for that.

“Prometheus being Japanese or not isn't a problem is it?” Kallen snarls at her. “All that matters is the results he's given! He must have reasons to hide his face. He's been tortured by Britannia, right?

Inoue looks down. A lot of his speeches and hints dropped in his manner suggests he was a prisoner of Britannia, likely an important one that could potentially be dragged back if found. Kallen feels sick at the very thought of it.

She glances back out. _'I wonder...is Pandora the same?'_ It would explain why she also wears a mask and why she's close to Prometheus. A fellow escaped prisoner and victim of Britannia's cruelty; someone Prometheus can _trust_ thus. Kallen clenches her hands tight, struggling to stay unmoving.

“Ohgi.” The sound of Kirihara's voice makes them all straighten, Tamaki half falling on his face at how that startles him. A speaker system of some kind lets him be heard by them and likely hear them as well. Kallen didn't know that was a thing here and curses herself for not being more observant.

“Yes!” Ohgi stammers, stiffening in fear of what will be said next.

“Just as you suspected, Prometheus isn't Japanese...or rather, he's only half, possessing the blood of Britannia.” Kirihara informs them. Kallen's eyes widen. _'Half? That means he's like me...he's rejected Britannia for Japan!'_ “That said, I can assure you this man is an enemy of Britannia. Follow Prometheus. That is Kyoto's will.”

“Understood.” Ohgi says, bowing slightly.

“We will assist you in cover-up operations and strategic support.” Kirihara adds. “I expect great results from the Taiyō no Heishi in the coming months.”

“Yes sir!” Ohgi says, echoed by the rest. Kallen can't stop smiling. _'A half...someone like me! Prometheus is just like me!'_

She doesn't notice the worried frown on Ohgi's face at this news. _'__Half...? Not a real Japanese?'_

* * *

Walking back to the parked car, Alice can't keep the wide grin off her face. Which is fine, her mask lets her come across as stoic as she needs to be. Still, she needs to throttle the urge to skip.

Kyoto will be helping them. Which they should. Rai took shelter with them and managed to root out some of the nastier spies that Britannia had put in there with Alice's help and some _convincing_ of a few soldiers. Rai left with promises to come back with the means to beat Britannia.

He left at sixteen and came back two years later with the Taiyō no Heishi as Prometheus.

Kirihara at least is impressed and she's certain those other stodgy old men will agree to it. The only one she's uncertain of is Kaguya. Alice can't stop the frown that comes on her face. She met her once or twice and knows Kaguya was not impressed by Rai. She sometimes seemed to even hate him. On Alice's part she got into a few fights with Kaguya over that.

Just thinking of it is enough to sour her mood. She flicks her gaze over to Rai and slows slightly, realizing that under his mask there is something on his mind.

Glancing ahead, she slips back closer to him. A quick glance around assures that though there are cameras none have sensitive microphones attached, not over here. Alice flicks on her Geass and concentrates.

Her Geass is a failure of the Geass Order. Too many drawbacks and Alice herself is a failure for being unable to act in a way that benefits their plans. Her Geass is thus considered useless to them. To Rai, however, her Geass is invaluable.

The ability to manipulate the five senses of people – sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell – concealing or changing what they perceive is what her Geass does. That said, it's not just those five. There is a lot of ways Alice can manipulate how other people within range of her Geass take in information and those are just the five senses she alters the most.

Like making it so no one can hear what Prometheus and Pandora are saying, to think they are just walking silently.

There is a way to pull _something_ from people's minds and throw it in their faces, but Alice doesn't really understand how she does that. She only knows whatever she pulls out is enough to drive people catatonic and powerful enough that she passes out from using that. With the cosmetic change of making her eyes red briefly for whatever reason.

“What is on your mind?” Alice asks, flicking a quick hand signal to tell him that she is using her Geass to hide the conversation.

“What is next. The backlash of the civilians caught in the landslide is soon to hit. I need to consider how to assure any doubters that it is no reason to abandon the cause.” Rai says simply, glancing at her from behind his mask. “Kallen might be a particular problem. She's very emotional. Though that can be useful, it could be a flaw if not handled carefully.”

Alice looks over at Kallen, who is glancing back at them and frowning a bit at Pandora for some reason. Alice doesn't get it, but she does seem to not be that impressed by her for whatever reason. “Understandable. What do you intent to do?”

“It depends on what happens. How she ends up thinking that her actions might be the wrong one. As if it could ever be.” Rai sneers at the very thought. “Any blood is a worthwhile sacrifice in taking down Britannia. And taking down _them_.”

Alice stiffens in fear. “You plan to challenge even _them_?”

“Not any time soon. But to take on Britannia will ultimately lead _them_ to trying to deal with the Taiyō no Heishi. I am preparing in that regard. _They_ usually are the ones who handle the more mundane problems in the way of _their_ lofty, ridiculous goal.” Rai snorts a bit, speeding up a little.

“How ridiculous. God doesn't even exist.” He dismisses, just as they reach the car and it is time for them to return to the old base, before splitting up; Kallen and her group will head to the new base while Alice and Rai will head back to Ashford.

Alice thinks of a certain brunette and looks forward to a bit of time relaxing and refreshing herself before she throws herself into battle once more. That smile, that gentle voice, the assurance she has a friend to come home to...that she will keep to herself as another reason to fight for a different, better world.

Especially with the twinge of fear at dealing with _them_ in the possible future...

* * *

It is raining. It has been for awhile. Lelouch listens to the phone ring, a frown on his face. It's late, past the point they would be able to enter the concert and get their seats. Shirley did say she would be late but this is past the point he expected.

And it's raining, pouring hard down on his umbrella. He can hear the oddly bouncy sound of the rain as it rattles against his umbrella, with the unending ringing of the phone in his hand a harsh contrast to that gentle sound.

“...where is she?” Lelouch can't help the feeling of dread curling in his stomach. Did something happen? Did she get caught up in an accident of some kind? He can easily see her helping out people who need help.

Lelouch does his best to try to not think of what happened the last time _he_ got involved with strangers needing help.

He hears a soft footstep nearby, a splash in nearby puddle, and he looks up. His eyes widen. “Shirley?!”

The girl is there, in a nice outfit that is brightly coloured and probably some of her best clothing. It would look better if she wasn't soaked to the bone, staring at her feet as she stands in front of him. Lelouch steps forward, hearing the splash of the puddles and brings the umbrella up over her. “Shirley? What happen—oh, never mind that. Anyway, we should find someplace to get out of the rain.”

“Lulu, tell me...” Shirley says, softly enough he can barely hear her.

“Shirley...?” Lelouch asks, hesitation colouring his voice. Something is wrong. He knows that much. Something is very very wrong. But he doesn't understand what it could possibly be.

“That Prometheus...he says that he fights the strong and protects the weak...right? That's...he said he would...” Shirley's voice is unemotional, to the point Lelouch feels a chill down his back that has nothing to do with the rain starting to slowly soak him.

“Pardon? What do you mean?” Lelouch asks her after a moment's confusion.

“Then...then...why did he kill my father?!” Shirley looks up, tears in her wide eyes that look broken. He's never seen her like this, her voice losing the unemotional side in favour of something near hysteria.

Then he realizes what she said.

“My father was a gentle man! He never laid a finger on me...” Shirley's voice squeaks as she speaks, raising to a high pitch as she can't contain her emotions anymore. “He never did anything wrong! But, he was buried...suffocated! Why?! Why did my father have to die?!” She demands him, before dropping her purse, stumbling towards Lelouch to hold him, grabbing onto him to find stability. “This can't be! It just can't!”

“IT CAN'T!” She screams, as the tears start to fall and she sobs into his chest. Lelouch feels the umbrella drop from numb fingers. Rain soaks his body in a matter of seconds.

Buried...suffocated...Joseph Fenette died under the landslide that the Taiyō no Heishi set off. The landslide he should have realized would have happened sooner. The landslide that buried Narita and--

Lelouch can only stand there, as Shirley clings to him. He doesn't know what else to do. She looks up at him, pleading in her eyes and voice. “Please, Lulu...help me.”

She leans up and presses a kiss to his lips. It's wet, cold, and filled with more sorrow than Lelouch can handle.

But he returns it, embracing Shirley and leaning into the kiss.

There's nothing else he can do.

The rain continues to fall around them, both of them getting soaked wet, the light of the nearby streetlamp a steady, pale white glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah that was bound to happen with the landslide even bigger than in canon. Poor Shirley! And Lelouch won't be getting better any time soon either.
> 
> So, with that in mind comment! Please comment to tell me you will want more and so I will update next week. Yes I'm not taking a break then, though I will take a break come New Year just to give me a small buffer. The benefit of having half of it already written up is that, as long as I get the comments to tell me it's worthwhile, I will have a regular schedule until I reach the end of what I have written up. Once I do, I will go on hiatus until the rest is done. That said, again New Years will be the one time I take a break on my regular posting schedule. I know you guys should be busy over the holidays, so in that regard you get an extra week to catch up and drop comments!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 14 The Battle Is Only The Beginning**


	17. Stage 14 The Battle Is Only The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't end when the guns stop firing. It doesn't end when the Knightmares are put away.
> 
> It doesn't end with the battle. It has only just begun. And they all still have a lot to learn.
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2019/12/25  
Word Count: 16, 093 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the time of posting this, Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays! Kinda lucky that directly Christmas is when I'll be posting this isn't it? Maybe.
> 
> This chapter I didn't realize would be the last one of the year until a week ago. Whoops. Doesn't help I'll be taking a break for new years in posting so you'll have to wait for the next chapter...then again with the holidays and my comment dependent rule for if I will post, it's fair on both sides for the break. You will need the extra time to drop a comment in during the busy holiday season!
> 
> So thank you all for the comments! I hope you are having a wonderful holiday!

It's grey. A dull, awful grey. The world seems nothing but grey. The clouds, the ground, everything is grey and dreary. Black is here too, a sea of bodies wearing black clothing without seeming end.

It's a funeral and Lelouch doesn't know what to do. Milly is pressing a supportive hand to his back, glancing at him worriedly, even as the priest performs the final rites. The sound of Shirley's mother screaming for them to not bury her husband again, Shirley trying to comfort her, it's awful.

Joseph Fenette died in Narita, one of many civilian victims of the landslide.

Standing a little away from the actual funeral, the student council watches in support for Shirley who mourns her father. Nunnally asked if she could be here but ultimately Lelouch couldn't bring her here, not safely. There are many funerals being held today, as all the known casualties of Narita are put to rest over this week. The chances of running into Euphemia is also high as she is visiting seemingly every victim's family and extending her condolences. He just missed her before with a touch of luck and Milly spotting her before Euphemia spotted them as she approached the Fenettes.

_'I wish I knew what to say.'_ Lelouch thinks. He thinks and he thinks but he can't think of anything to say. Sorry isn't what Shirley needs to hear, no matter how much Lelouch wants to say it.

If he looks to his left, he will see Kallen, standing listlessly as she stares at the funeral before her. She's white faced, pain in her eyes. Suzaku trembles to Lelouch's right, Lelouch having a loose grip on his wrist, though he's not sure why. And Milly is right next to Lelouch on the other side, watching him warily as the crowd of mourners slowly disperses and leaves only Shirley, kneeling at the new grave.

_'What do I say?'_ Lelouch wonders. The only funeral he's been to was his own mother's and he didn't stay through it. He couldn't, not with the snide comments and falsehoods spread around. The words about Nunnally, his own pending exile from court, everything. It had been too hard. He left early on and let Cornelia handle it. He doesn't know what to say here, at this funeral where everyone mourns the deceased instead of gathering to gossip and be seen, like any other court function.

“I...I'm sorry!” Kallen blurts out once Shirley turns to them, surprising Shirley. Lelouch looks at her and feels sick. It makes sense doesn't it? She's a good pilot, he knows that much, he knows she's with the Taiyō no Heishi too. Who else could be piloting that Red Knightmare when Prometheus has the Blue Knightmare? “I'm so sorry Shirley!”

“Oh, stop that.” Shirley keeps her voice light, fake, as she speaks. “What do you have to apologize for?”

Kallen looks away, unable to answer. But she has a lot to apologize for, at least in her head. Lelouch stares at Shirley, sees the brittleness there. “Lelouch, you can help her.” Milly says softly. Lelouch glances over at her and he knows she can see the disbelief on his face. He can hear Rivalz also apologizing, saying on how he thought the Taiyō no Heishi were cool and posted in the forums about how awesome the landslide in Narita was. Milly gives him a sad smile. “You don't have to do much. Just be there for her.”

Milly steps forward, putting comforting hands on Shirley's shoulders. “Are you okay?” She asks softly. “Did you have a good cry? It will be worse later if you hold it in.”

Lelouch looks down again, thinking about the crying at the would-be date. He remembers the cold rain, the warm kiss, and stares at the ground.

“I...I had my cry.” Shirley answers hesitantly, looking away from Milly. “I just...I'm sorry. I'll...I'll be better soon.”

“Take your time.” Milly assures her. “You take all the time you need to mourn and move on, okay? I know this can't be easy.”

Shirley nods, giving her a pale smile. “Thank you Milly.”

“It was cowardly!” Suzaku suddenly yells, getting everyone's attention. “The Taiyō no Heishi...Prometheus...their methods are cowardly! He--” Suzaku stops, Lelouch squeezing his wrist and shaking his head when Suzaku looks at him. A bit of dismay crosses his face and Suzaku deflates. “I can't...”

“Oh Suzaku...you've had a hard time too haven't you?” Shirley says softly. “You've been busy digging up bodies.”

“...yeah...I thought I briefly saw you go by once and didn't think it was real...it couldn't be.” Tears start welling up in his eyes. “I...their methods...everything...it...”

Shirley also seems like she might start crying along with him. “I...I know. It's awful. You...it can't be real right?” Shirley leans into Milly's embrace, trembling slightly even as the blonde runs a soothing hand over her hair. “Why...why is it like this?”

Lelouch sees the look Milly is giving him and hesitates, before sighing. “Because they believe their cause is just. They believe that what they are doing is right.”

“Killing civilians is not right!” Suzaku snaps, a scowl on his face that seems to surprise everyone other than Lelouch. Ray is watching quietly, narrowing his eyes at Suzaku and glancing between him and Lelouch.

“Yeah. That's true.” Lelouch says. “But...but it will be worse if they stop I think.”

Everyone is now staring at him, Kallen with her mouth open slightly in shock. Shirley stares at him too, eyes wide. “What...what do you mean?”

“If they stop...then it really is meaningless. All the blood spilled was for absolutely nothing.” Lelouch swallows. He thinks of calculations, of simulations, of all the ways it fails when he tries it. “And...I ran the numbers. The landslide...it would have been extremely difficult to calculate things to the point of avoiding all civilian casualties.” Lelouch snaps his mouth shut, looking away awkwardly. He frowns, slightly, as Ray is giving him a very strange look. “It...it doesn't make any of it better. It's still an awful thing that shouldn't have happened. But...”

“It wasn't intentional. Is that what you mean?” Rivalz asks softly, a curious expression on his face.

“I hope so.” Lelouch says, a pained look on his face. “If it wasn't...that's better than Prometheus not caring about it. If wherever he is, he actually does care then...then...it's not much better but...at least you know...”

“...That it wasn't intentional and he likely regrets it.” Shirley says, tears starting to fall down her face. “Lelouch...thank you.”

Lelouch turns to look at her, surprised. She has a watery smile on her face, wiping a bit of her tears off her face. “That...that's the best thing someone has said about this whole mess. That...that it's wrong yes but...” Shirley shakes her head. “I'm not sure what to say but thank you. I think...I think I needed to hear that.”

Lelouch blushes, just catching Milly's satisfied look at that, Suzaku pressing a hand to his back in support. Nina looks at the grave, at the flowers there, and glances over at another funeral. She thinks of seeing Princess Euphemia, watching quietly and shyly as she gently approached the Fenettes and gave her condolences for their loss.

She looks over at Shirley again and thinks, _'She's both unlucky and lucky at the same time...'_ as Shirley's smile gets a bit less brittle, a little more real, as she quietly talks to the group.

Kallen looks at Lelouch, trying to understand his words. Her stomach swirls and the old glee at using the Guren during Narita suddenly feels tainted and wrong, how casually she killed people without considering the consequences. Everyone who dies in a war, in a battle, has family, friends, lovers...they exist in this world like everyone else.

Is she wrong? To fight like this...is it wrong?

* * *

Nunnally can barely pay attention in class. It just seems like a distant murmur from another world, as she sits there. In darkness as always, wishing she could tell more than from the chill on her skin and the vague shadows passing across her face what kind of weather it is. She knows it's raining again now, but she doesn't know anything else.

She can't do anything. It's a harsh truth. Stuck in this wheelchair, blind, Nunnally is helpless to whatever the world brings. It's why her brother and even Suzaku are so protective of her. Why she is often overlooked by people. She's useless.

And here, thinking of the funerals going on today, Nunnally feels especially useless.

“Nunnally?” Alice asks carefully, pressing a gentle hand on her wrist. Nunnally startles for a moment, then realizes that the class has gotten quiet. Class time is over and she failed to realize it.

“Oh...sorry Alice I was lost in thought...” Nunnally flexes her hands, curling one in Alice's. “I just...poor Shirley...and my poor brother...”

“...it is sad, isn't it? That Shirley lost her father.” Alice say softly, though she also sounds unsure.

“Hm. And I know my brother he's...he's wishing he could do something to help. But he's not good at that kind of thing.” Nunnally says sadly. She runs her hand over the side of her wheelchair, trembling slightly. “I hate it. I hate that I can't do anything.”

Narita and the horrors of it. Jeremiah dying to protect her brother. And now Shirley's father being one of the victims of the landslide...

“Nunnally!” Alice cries, distressed as Nunnally starts crying, overwhelmed by everything, so frustrated by her helplessness on top of the recent tragedies. “It's okay, it's okay! I'm...I'm here. I...I will be here, promise.” Alice says. “Always. Always on your side.”

Nunnally stops crying, but not because of Alice successfully calming her down as she seems to think, speaking soothingly to her and assuring her over and over again that it's alright that she can't easily do anything, that she's okay and loved and all sorts of nice words. Things that are nice but buzz right past Nunnally's ears like noise instead of actual words.

Nunnally stops crying because...

_'That's a lie.'_ Nunnally thinks. _'You...you won't _always_ be here and you know it. Why?'_

* * *

“You are an arrogant brat.” C.C. says once Lelouch returns to his room, settling in his chair and brooding out at the rain outside.

“What?” Lelouch demands, feeling the curl of his lip as he glowers at C.C. who merely hugs the Cheese-kun plush toy and gives him a bored look.

“You are thinking about how you could have stopped the landslide right? Isn't that arrogant? Oh woe is you, to bear the burden of the entire world.” C.C. says mockingly, giving him a dull, golden eyed stare. “That's ridiculous. You aren't responsible for Prometheus and his actions.”

“I--” Lelouch snaps then cuts himself off with an anguished sound. “I should have realized it sooner! Because...because that's...that's....” Lelouch trembles, C.C. watching him calmly as he shakes in his chair, staring at his hands.

“That's what you would have done, right?” C.C. says calmly, making Lelouch flinch. “You, yourself, you thought of that kind of plan. How Prometheus operates...it's very like how you considered operating. That's why you find it so disturbing. You are watching a dark shadow of yourself fight Britannia. What do you feel? Jealous maybe, that Prometheus has the forces and made the choice to directly fight instead of making half-hearted decisions.”

C.C. falls backwards on the bed, as Lelouch slams her down and plants himself above her, glowering at her. “C.C.!” He yells, trembling. She can see the hints of tears and the pain in his eyes. “I am not Prometheus! I would not...” He stops speaking and glances to the side.

“...what is it?” C.C. asks softly, feeling a flicker of curiosity at his strange attitude.

“...I lied to Shirley. And to Kallen.” Lelouch says, still not looking at her. “I said that Prometheus didn't intend to harm the town.”

“But he did.” C.C. says, as Lelouch lifts himself up and sits on the edge of the bed. C.C. rolls slightly, so she can look at him. “He planned to wipe out that town as much as the army. Why?”

“To hunt down weaknesses in his forces and make them still follow him despite their misgivings.” Lelouch says, voice a near whisper. “I—that is not something I would do, but I can see how that logic works. He can play reasonable leader like this, speaking of it as a mistake he made and regrets. It's not hard to play that role. And I _helped_ him with Kallen there. I...I said words that will make it easy for Kallen to believe him when he says that.”

“And that is why you are upset. Because you know Kallen is heading down a dark path.” C.C. props herself up on her elbow, grabbing up Cheese-kun again and hugging it to her chest. “You know and you don't think you have the right to interfere.”

“...I can't blame her for the choices she's making. I would have made similar. And...I already used Geass on her. I wouldn't do it but...if she was free of it there would be the choice. The option to...to make sure she remains not a threat.” Lelouch says.

“Hm. So you worry about her becoming a threat to Nunnally.” C.C. rolls away from him. “You could just report her you know? Direct people into finding out she's actually a terrorist. Won't that solve the problem?”

Instead of answering Lelouch leaves and she can hear the slamming of the door, the sound of the shower turning on. C.C. sighs, rolling again to stare at the desk as she cuddles Cheese-kun. “That boy is too soft...too kind...” C.C. blinks her eyes slowly, considering things. “Does he really have what it takes? To find the path to his wish? You can't change this world without carving a bloody path along the way.”

_'Beyond the battlefield...what are you seeking?'_ C.C. wonders, eyes lidded as she considers her contractor.

* * *

The shower is steaming hot, the water falling down on his back as Lelouch leans forward in the shower. He slams his fist against the wall more than once, trying to handle the frustration that bubbles within him. The muddied feelings in his chest that he can't work into a clear form.

He doesn't know what to do. He picked the path he picked because he could not sacrifice his friends' happiness for the sake of revenge. Petty, _childish_ revenge that would have him act as Prometheus does.

He would justify every cruelty with that in mind.

“_Prometheus...Prometheus doesn't face the challenge himself.” Suzaku answers him when asked, rain falling down on them as they hang back from the rest that are leaving, Lelouch concerned about Suzaku's bitten off speech. “It's cowardly! All he does is stir up trouble, use people, then act like a judge and declares himself the winner! That isn't going to change anything! Anything gained doing things the wrong way is meaningless!”_

“_Suzaku...” Lelouch reaches out a hand and gets slapped back by Suzaku, the fact he did it hurting more than the actual sting of his hand being smacked away. Suzaku steps back, dismay on his face._

“_I...I'm sorry but...I can't stand it! It's...it's wrong. There's no question. It's wrong!” He insists before turning and running away, Lelouch left watching him go, standing with the rain starting to soak his shoulders and hair as he watches his friend leave._

Lelouch opens his eyes, sitting back and leaning back his head and closing them once more, as he lets the warm water fall on his face.

_'I don't know any more...Britannia is wrong...Prometheus is wrong...so...so what is the right path?'_

Lelouch doesn't have the answer but soon enough he needs to find it. It has to exist. If he is to bring forth Nunnally's gentle world, he needs to know what is the right way to do so.

* * *

“A...medical checkup?” Suzaku blinks his big green eyes at her, looking utterly confused. Combined with his ridiculous hair, he looks a bit like a startled puppy.

Cécile gives him a gentle smile, squashing the urge to sooth him like a puppy. He's old enough and experienced enough as a soldier to likely reject that. “It's compulsory for all Knightmare pilots.” She says simply, ignoring the fact she pushed gently to have it happen sooner than it usually would and that she hunted down a good doctor by reputation and with a quick interrogation to make sure she would treat Suzaku well.

“I understand.” Suzaku says and despite his attempts at seeming calm and without problems, she can see the strain underneath. He came to work not long after the funeral of the father of one of his friends, a victim of the Narita landslide. Came to work conspicuously without Lelouch, long before Lelouch called in that he wouldn't be coming in for the next two days, taking some of his sick day leave.

“Then, I'll see you tomorrow after school.” Cécile says, watching him leave and head back to Ashford. She sees the tension in his shoulders and sighs.

“You aren't really treating him just as a colleague.” Lloyd notes from beside her, making her jump a bit and turn back to him.

“Oh? Am I not?” Cécile chuckles, a bit awkwardly. “I suppose I am...he and Lelouch both...they are quite young.”

“Not much younger than you but...they do seem young in various ways.” Lloyd shrugs, turning back to his console and considering the numbers he has there. “Damaged parts they are, but also the best parts for what we need. How annoying.”

“Calling them parts...that's a bit mean isn't it?” Cécile says, giving him a warning look. Lloyd tenses but chuckles anyways.

“Well, I did sell away my heart to science. It's easier, right?” He gives her a wry, bitter grin at that and Cécile sighs, but can't really argue his point.

“I'm glad I have the ability to get Suzaku a medical check. He's been...not in a good place since Narita. And that's not getting into the oddity that happened there.” Cécile frowns, thinking back to his terrified state then, followed by how quickly he shut himself down. “Unfortunately, I have no authority over Lelouch in that regard...” Cécile eyes Lloyd who shakes his head.

“Hey, Mr. Lamperouge covered that! I don't have authority to push him into visiting a doctor...though, maybe I could ask Mr. Ashford to do so.” Lloyd muses. “He _is_ his ward, so Mr. Ashford does have the means to get him to have a check up similar to Suzaku.”

“Oh?” Cécile gives him an odd look for that. “And how do you know Mr. Ashford will listen to you in that regard?”

“Hm?” Lloyd looks at her, blinking his eyes widely behind his glasses. “Well, I am the fiancé of his granddaughter.”

Cécile stares at him. “Fiancé?” She asks calmly.

“Yes. I arranged a successful engagement to Milly Ashford. Prince Schneizel can't bother me in that regard anymore.” Lloyd says with delight.

“...I see...” Cécile considers this, still confused by this.

“Hm? I thought you knew? I mean, Lelouch and Suzaku know...” Lloyd's voice trials off and he twitches at the annoyed, somewhat upset expression that is growing on Cécile's face. “Ahaha...looks like they didn't tell you...”

“Probably because as my boss that would be _your_ responsibility, hm?” Cécile says sweetly, even as Lloyd squirms and shrinks in his seat. She laughs a bit. “Still, I thought you didn't care? And yet you have no problem requesting aid to get Lelouch to have someone look into his health.”

“Well, I can work with damaged parts. Broken parts? That is not my area of expertise, especially not broken _human_ parts.” Lloyd relaxes a little as he speaks, relieved that Cécile is dropping the subject of his engagement to Milly Ashford. “And if Suzaku is upset, Mr. Lamperouge must be more so. He has a tendency to shoulder the blame for things that are beyond his control. Oh, the bane of those blessed with both brains and a larger than average heart.” Lloyd muses.

“True enough.” Cécile sighs, smiling softly. “Lelouch is a very kind person no matter how hard he finds it to reach out to others. He still cares despite all that he has gone through.”

“Hm. It's troublesome really. Suzaku isn't as much of a bleeding heart about others, but he certainly cares about Lelouch enough to join him whenever he starts beating himself up.” Lloyd sighs. “So they just impact each other in various ways. It's good when they aren't hurting, but when they are hurting it can get downright _nasty_. I rather have that stop before it gets worse.”

“True, true.” Cécile glances over at the slowly being built Lancelot Club as well as the just repaired Sutherland Lance which is being looked over by the technicians. The Gloucester is gone and likely won't return as the Viceroy is keeping the arms they built that actually changed up how it works.

“By the way...what is this about an engagement to Milly Ashford?” Cécile's voice is syrupy sweet even as she gives Lloyd a dangerous smile.

“Urk.” Is his ever so eloquent response. Looks like she hadn't dismissed that line of inquiry after all...

* * *

Rai walks calmly into his dorm. He shuts the door quietly, stands there for a long moment.

Then he whirls around, grabbing an ornamental figurine, and throws it at the wall. It shatters to pieces, pieces that clatter to the ground in a strangely musical fashion, while Rai heaves in deep breaths, struggling to control his temper.

“_I ran the numbers. The landslide...it would have been extremely difficult to calculate things to the point of avoiding all civilian casualties.”_

“_It wasn't intentional. Is that what you mean?”_

“_I hope so.”_

Rai doesn't know how he feels. It's not wrong what he did. He needs to wipe out weakness in his forces. The civilians in Narita were acceptable casualties. He looked, checked, no one there is Japanese. No one Japanese works there. No one except JLF members. And the sooner he gets rid of them, the better.

He remembers Lelouch staying behind with Suzaku, how much he wanted to stall and stay behind. Only for Milly to ask him, as treasurer of the Student Council, if there is anything they can do with the school funds to help Shirley out. To help out Suzaku.

Rai snarls at the very memory. That guy is...he's a **thief**. He stole Lelouch from him, made Lelouch turn away from him and Prometheus. He won't have it!

“_It was cowardly! The Taiyō no Heishi...Prometheus...their methods are cowardly!”_

“I am no coward...you who sold out your very people is the coward.” Rai slumps in his chair, staring at the laptop on there, mind whirling over plans and reports and future things he needs to consider with the Taiyō no Heishi.

Rai bites his thumb hard enough to make it bleed, watching as the rain slowly fades away and is replaced by sunlight. He won't back down. He will reach his goal. All those who harmed him, who are responsible for everything, will suffer.

And he will have Lelouch. Lelouch of course will choose him over Britannia, over the traitor Kururugi. Of course he will.

_'After all--'_

* * *

Villetta considers the files on her desk, even as she stares out the window at the cloudy sky. The scent of freshly fallen rain is in the air, a peaceful scent.

Villetta doesn't feel peaceful.

“_You are in command Villetta. I know you will do your name honour.”_

“Sir Jeremiah...I...” Villetta closes her eyes, remembering how he looked the last time they spoke. “Why? You were so happy there weren't you? You had found your meaning in life...” Villetta opens her eyes and stares at the small photo she has thanks to a poor girl losing her father and having this photo tucked in her ID. Or rather _had_ since Villetta blatantly stole it from the distracted by grief girl.

Lelouch Lamperouge. The young man she heard of in the ASEEC that changed Jeremiah's mind and briefly took over to aid in Narita's battle. A student of Ashford Academy. An older brother and the student council's vice-president according to records.

The same boy, now that she sees him, that had accosted her in Shinjuku and likely is the source of her losing her memory and her Knightmare.

“...but he's not connected to the Taiyō no Heishi.” Villetta sighs, rubbing her forehead. Lelouch was with the ASEEC during all prominent situations. Or, in one case, held hostage at Lake Kawaguchi. A look into events proves he's the boy who was taken up to Kusakabe, with his guardians the Ashford family refusing to let him be seen by the news people.

“If he was a spy, he wouldn't have interfered in Narita.” Villetta says to herself. “If he hadn't interfered, likely the ASEEC wouldn't have been as effective as they were. As powerful as the Lancelot is, we still would have lost outright even if Kururugi managed to rescue the Viceroy.” But with Lelouch's direction, they managed to push back the enemy forces once more and drive them back in truth, forcing both the JLF and Taiyō no Heishi to retreat.

It was more of a draw than a win, but at least it wasn't a true loss for them.

Still, it sets back Villetta. She had thought the boy in Shinjuku was connected to Prometheus. Instead, Lelouch Lamperouge is with the ASEEC...

Villetta pauses. Considers that delicately. “The ASEEC were involved with Shinjuku, right?” Villetta flips through the files she has, finding the written records of the Shinjuku battle. Yes, yes they were involved. In fact it was the first sortie of the Lancelot into proper combat. Completely wiped out the terrorist forces...non-lethally but still, they were wiped out. Not long after reported to be “in the way” by some grumpy commander whose complaints were dismissed. However, he did place the Lancelot between the Britannian forces and the civilians of the ghetto...

Villetta sits back, mind whirling. _'Is it possible...? It is possible that Prometheus had nothing to do with Shinjuku...'_ She glances over at Lelouch's file again. Thinks of how he commanded them in Narita.

“If Prometheus wasn't responsible for Shinjuku...perhaps Lelouch was? But why?” Villetta closes her eyes. “He was...there...in his school uniform. Surrounded by dead bodies...” Villetta can feel her forehead wrinkle as she thinks. “There were...the royal guard and...”

_A flash of blurred white._

“...there was another body there! But it wasn't there when I woke up.” Villetta realizes with a gasp. “Okay...calm down...think carefully...” Villetta takes in a deep breath, mind still reeling, and slows down her breathing. “White...white like...like a prisoner's uniform...there was someone else there?” Villetta leans back, staring at the ceiling. “There were no traces of poison gas released. At all...and somehow Lelouch was there...”

_'That truck crashed...was he foolish enough to go and help?'_ Villetta wonders. What little she heard from Jeremiah suggests a kind hearted boy. He's even friends with an Eleven! Someone like that, perhaps he went over to help and...

“...got caught up in things. Then Shinjuku, him taking my Knightmare...it was all to assure his survival...yet why work with the terrorists?” Villetta wonders.

“_Sir Jeremiah...why did you let her escape?”_

“_Let who? I'm afraid I did not see anyone.” Jeremiah gives her a pained smile and Villetta frowns._

“_Sir Jeremiah...” Villetta pauses, glancing to the side. “...I won't say anything. I just wonder...”_

“_Hmph. Once I would have enjoyed it. But it's strange what a single moment can do to change everything...”_

Villetta taps the desk in front of her, remembering that incident and conversation, as well as Jeremiah's change coming along with Lelouch Lamperouge entering the picture. “Alright, so he actually cared for them. He wanted to save not only his own skin, but others...so he played rescuer to the terrorists, giving them the means to fight back and drive back Britannia...and then with his ties to the ASEEC, it's easy enough to make sure the Lancelot goes into battle and wipes out the terrorists.” He could have even secretly guided the Lancelot directly to every stolen Knightmare, which would explain how fast it took out every single terrorist.

“And then he intimidated Prince Clovis into a ceasefire. Since he's not a terrorist, he only shot him likely to cover that up...” Villetta narrows her eyes. “Even applied first aid before leaving. Which leaves a very confused Clovis behind...”

And soon sent to the hospital. The hospital where Prometheus came in and _assassinated_ him.

Villetta feels like she's missing some pieces of this puzzle. However, there might still be a tie between Lelouch and Prometheus, however how one-sided it might be. Prometheus also encountered and rescued him at the Lake Kawaguchi hostage situation. And somehow Prometheus must know enough about what went on in Shinjuku to fake he was the one there.

_'It's not much but...'_ Villetta considers what she has. _'I need more proof. More evidence. Just the fact Prometheus __could have__ nothing to do with Shinjuku is a powerful tool to bring him down with.'_

He built his entire reputation on Shinjuku and killing Prince Clovis. If Villetta can find absolute proof that he only came in later to assassinate Prince Clovis and steal the credit from someone else, then she has brought a new weapon to the table. One to rip the ground out from Prometheus's feet.

After all, if he lied to them about Shinjuku, what's to say he's not lying to them about other things?

* * *

Classes are tense today. Lelouch glances between Shirley and Suzaku, uncertain of who to help. Shirley coming to school was a shock, but Rivalz thinks that maybe she wants some way to distract herself.

Rivalz eyes Suzaku warily. He's been tense, on edge in a way that scares him, ever since the funeral. Lelouch seems to be as worried for him as he is for Shirley.

_'Think Shirley and Lelouch count as girlfriend and boyfriend now?'_ Rivalz wonders, having heard about the date from Milly. _'Or did the whole incident put a pause to that for now...or end it?'_

He doesn't know but he worries for his friends and hopes that there is something, anything, he can do to help in that regard one day.

* * *

The doctor is a pleasant young woman with short dark blonde hair and blue eyes behind narrow glasses. The smell of this hospital – under the dominion of the Britannian military – is like any other, with the faint antiseptic smell and the odd cleanness to the air.

“The test results were good, although it looks like your results pertaining to discipline and life are a bit too high.” She tells him, voice gentle.

Suzaku feels a small panic in his chest at the mention of having “too high” results. “Will that cause a problem for me?” Suzaku asks hesitantly, knowing Cécile's gaze is fixed on him from where she is sitting.

“They're excellent for a soldier.” She says, turning in her chair to look at her computer, typing up something. “Do you think that, subconsciously, you compare yourself to your father?” She turns back to face them both, seeing how both react in surprise at that. But Suzaku is the one to flinch.

_'My father he...'_ Suzaku swallows at the very thought. He feels the sticky sensation of blood on his hands once more and stares at his hands, to remind himself it's not there. It's just a phantom. It's...a lie.

When he looks up, she is looking at him seriously. “That may be what is ruling you. It's quite common in the children of famous people. Genbu Kururugi, the former prime minister, I understand he was a great man.”

“I...I don't know...” Suzaku says. Does he compare himself? He thinks he does but...

...it's not in the way she thinks.

She softens a bit. “Well, everything else is good and I have no reason to hold you back from combat. Just take it easy while you can before your next sortie.”

Suzaku leaves at that, giving a small bow. As he leaves, he hears the sound of Cécile asking a question but blocks it out. He stands outside, staring at the ceiling, and tries to fight down the urge to be sick.

* * *

“Do you really think he suffers some subconscious problem because of his father?” Cécile asks. The doctor she found is a good one, she's very assured of that, but her thoughts in that regard worries her.

“Hm? Well it's possible.” She shrugs a little at that. “Unless he outright says it though, we can only guess that might be his problem. Still...” She glances over at the computer where his file is. “It does beg the question why he joined the Britannian military. Genbu Kururugi committed suicide in protest against the resist or die movement that was sweeping the country at the time. In doing so, he put an end to the war early and allowed this place to be as it is now.”

_'__Terrorism__ included.'_ Cécile thinks softly._ 'The Japanese were not completely cowed in war and so still fight.'_ “Do you think he saw his father kill himself?”

The doctor tenses and then sighs, turning back to Cécile with a sad look on her face. “It might explain some things. Maybe he joined the military as a weird sense of responsibility. His father wished to put an end to fighting and...well, people react to trauma in various ways; not always sane ones.” She sighs, lifting her glasses and rubbing her face. She then replaces it and gives Cécile a wry grin. “You know, you sound more like his mother than his superior officer.”

Cécile blushes. “I...oh, don't say such things! I'm hardly--”

“I didn't mean that as a bad thing.” The doctor laughs at her flustered reaction. “He lost his mother so young he doesn't remember her and obviously he needs an adult in his life to help look after him. It's not a bad thing you did so, but try to also remember you are his boss as well.”

“Oh, I would have preferred big sister!” Cécile bemoans. _'I'm no way old enough to be his mother! Or Lelouch's for that matter!'_ She's been acting in a similar fashion with that boy too and knows it.

The doctor shakes her head. “Well, either way you are obviously someone he respects and looks to for some guidance. That might be enough to help him.”

“Thank you...” Cécile sighs, standing up finally. As she moves to the door, she pauses at a thought. “You said it's common right? For children of famous people to compare themselves to their parents.” Cécile adds at her confused look.

The doctor nods. “Yes. Plenty feel like they are in their shadow and one way or another, they seek the means to be free of that shadow. Either that or resign themselves to it. Why do you ask?”

“There is a friend of his who has a very famous father.” Cécile begins slowly. “And, now that I think on it he does seem to compare himself to his father a lot. But in his case, he seems to want to be as different from his father as possible.”

“That is normal yes. Is his father such a person he would want to be different from him?” The doctor asks, innocently and gently.

It takes Cécile every mental calming technique she's learned dealing with Lloyd to remain calm and not betray her own feelings in this regard. “Yes. He's a horrible person really. A terrible father.” Cécile says softly. “I am not upset about him wanting to be as different as possible, but I worry it could harm him.”

“Well, helping people in that regard is always difficult.” The doctor admits with a sigh. “But if you are there for him, I think that will help. You are a good person Miss Croomy. The two boys in your care are definitely lucky to have a mother like you.”

Cécile blushes again. “Ooooh...sister would be better!” She protests again, but laughs a little as well, before opening the door and leaving the office herself, mind whirling over the information she gained.

Behind her, the doctor turns with a frown at some specific readings on Suzaku's file. Readings from the brain scanner installed in the Lancelot for whatever reason Lloyd Asplund has for such a thing. She bites her lip and then reaches for the phone.

_'I am sorry but __I don't have any other choice__...'_ She thinks, as the phone begins to ring. A click on the other end heralds the call being picked up. “Ah yes. This is--”

* * *

Lelouch doesn't know what he expects when he comes up to the headmaster's office at the request from Reuben Ashford after school.

“A medical appointment?!” Lelouch gasps at the man, trying to grapple with this. “But I--”

“I got a call from your boss.” Mr. Ashford looks at him, watching how Lelouch tenses at that. “...Lelouch, why didn't you tell me Lloyd Asplund realized who you were? I would have helped.”

Lelouch glances down at his feet. He wishes he could get up and run, but sticks to the chair he was offered when he first came in. “He's, he's been helping...I know you do your best but... Once I graduate what you can do will be...it might not be enough.” Lelouch says hesitantly.

Mr. Ashford sighs, sounding exhausted. The man is a dignified one, though he looks more like a stereotypical butler than anyone who has ever been nobility and such a powerful one too. When Marianne vi Britannia was in power, his Knightmare production and designs looked to change Britannia and how wars would be fought.

Instead, she was assassinated and the Emperor lashed out at everyone connected to her, bringing the Ashfords and others down in the process. And only the Ashfords have stayed loyal to Marianne's line, as far as Lelouch knows.

“...and I also find out from that you have been getting involved with recent events. With Narita.” Lelouch flinches at that. “You...” To his surprise, Mr. Ashford laughs. “You are too much like your mother! Just like her, racing off into trouble and coming out somehow even better than when you first went in.” Lelouch looks up and sees the gentle smile on his face. “I am worried for you Lelouch, but it seems you got a good amount of helpers and support around you. Still, you should _let_ _us_ support you. You don't need to bear your burdens alone.”

“I'll try to remember that, sir.” Lelouch says, even as Mr. Ashford chuckles.

“With that in mind, I have arranged a doctor's appointment tomorrow.” Mr. Ashford gives him a warning look while Lelouch squirms uncomfortably under that gaze. “You fuss so over your sister's health but you divert all attention from your own. I will not stand for it any longer, especially considering recent events.”

Mr. Ashford glances out the window, sighing a little. “The winds are changing again, the winds of fate...the last time they did so was when your mother died. I hope that nothing that terrible will be the cause of change this time.”

Lelouch follows his gaze out the window and silently agrees. He does not want to deal with that again, doesn't want to leave his sister alone. Doesn't want to lose anyone he cares for.

_'So,'_ Lelouch realizes with a sigh of annoyance, _'I will be going to the doctor's...'_

* * *

Euphemia half collapses into bed, feeling drained. Cornelia did warn her about this but she had to do it. And she still has a few more days to go before she's finished with her self-imposed task.

Euphemia turns her head, staring at the digital clock on her bedside table. The hour is late, Euphemia blinking back sleepiness, but she can't go to sleep yet, oh no. She needs to have a shower and prepare herself for tomorrow.

Sighing, she rolls over to stare at the canopy of her bed, the calming sky blue above her head not calming her for once.

Funerals. Funerals after funerals where she visited the grieving and gave her condolences. Some people didn't want it, some people lashed out against her. That's what the bodyguards and knights assigned to her were for, to keep her safe.

Still, most people seemed to appreciate the gesture of understanding their sorrow, of sharing it in a limited fashion. Euphemia never did anything more than offer condolences and understanding for losses. She would not be giving money or anything like that. Not even speeches.

The speech is for next week and is to be broadcasted after being carefully recorded. Euphemia wishes she could do a live speech but Cornelia refused it and insists on her writing up one with help from a media producer and sticking to a script.

_'Maybe another time...'_ Euphemia thinks with a sigh. _'Clovis could do it, so I should be able to do it!'_

Though he probably also had help writing his speeches, he still did them live and did them flawlessly. Euphemia wants to do the same. She knows that kind of thing will have more meaning to people.

She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, trying to calm herself.

Trying not to think of violet eyes and suspicions that just keep growing. She doesn't want to have her hope snuffed out. So for now...

...for now, she should do nothing.

* * *

Shirley sits down, listlessly staring at her diary. She should put her thoughts in it. What happened today. She always does. But...

“_Daddy? I'm going to be your wife someday!” Shirley, still five years old, says that to her father. Then she didn't really understand what that means. Just that it means being forever with someone you love. And it was shown to be with a girl and a boy, so she thought it was something to offer to her father._

“_I am so happy to hear that.” Her father, kind, smiles down at her. “But your kindergarten teacher told you, didn't she? Someday, you'll meet someone you'll fall in love with.”_

“_More than you?” Shirley back then can't conceive of it. Loving someone more than her parents? It didn't make sense._

“_Yes.” He reaches out and ruffles her hair, a bright smile on his face. “There's more to it than just saying you love them. But if you truly love that person and that person sincerely loves you as well, then I'll be happy from the bottom of my heart. Can you promise me that when you find such a person, you'll introduce us?”_

_Shirley, though still not really believing it, still nods, all serious as any child her age can be so. “I promise! Pinky promise even!” She offers her hand and laughing, her father takes it._

“_I'll hold you to that, Shirley.”_

Shirley sees a tear drop on to the paper and lifts her hand, wiping at her eyes. “Daddy...I wanted...I wanted you to meet Lulu...” She says softly, even as she slowly, so slowly, begins to write about her day.

“I wanted...I wanted you to meet the one I fell in love with, just like I promised...”

* * *

“Hm...so that's what you have found out...” Diethard leans back in his chair, spinning it around slightly as he considers the monitor in front of him, showing all the news reports about Narita. “Yes, yes we should speak on what we have both found.”

A pause, as the person on the other end continues speaking. “Yes, of course. I do know of a place where we could speak. Yes, yes that would be good.” Diethard smiles, wicked and harsh, glancing over at the message that requests his presence in regards to the newest information he gave the Taiyō no Heishi. “No, no. I understand. I will update you if anything comes up in that regard. Yes, thank you. I will speak to you later.” He hangs up the phone and, despite himself, starts laughing.

_'What a foolish woman!'_ He thinks, even as he keeps on laughing. _'As if anyone would choose the boring route over what awaits with Prometheus...!'_

* * *

Standing by the Lancelot, letting his hand move up and down the white metal like he's petting it, Suzaku does his best to remain calm. Today, he's here the whole day instead of going to school. He's not entirely sure why yet but has the feeling he will find out soon enough.

“How unfortunate, Suzaku!” Lloyd says cheerfully as he approaches him. “Due to the fact you passed your medical check, you are still here working.”

“Uh?” Suzaku turns to the scientist, wondering at Lloyd and the strange smile on his face.

“We have orders from Princess Cornelia's royal guard.” He leans in closer, grin still wide. “They say we will be participating in the next operation!”

Suzaku can't help the soft confused gasp, or him backing away slightly from the Lancelot, giving Lloyd a wide-eyed look. “We...we are?”

“Hm, hm!” Lloyd steps in closer and gets right up in Suzaku's face, moving ever closer even as Suzaku tries to politely inch away. “So, are they acknowledging your skill, or do they want you to run decoy again?”

“Lloyd.” Cécile says in a chiding tone, coming in with a tray of onigiri of all things, a warning smile on her face. “Shall I give you lessons on the proper way to treat people?”

“Thanks, but I'll pass.” Lloyd's smile drops, eyeing Cécile warily with an annoyed frown on his face. He then turns back to Suzaku. “Still, best get ready. It starts in the late afternoon. I'll go call Mr. Lamperouge to make sure he's around.” He glances at the onigiri, giving them a curious look.

“I made them with fish and chicken.” Cécile says cheerfully and Lloyd takes that as a sign he can trust them, grabbing one and taking a big bite. “I also added some jalapenos for flavour!” She adds cheerfully, even as Lloyd pauses and looks horrified, before running away with his hand over his mouth. “He's never been good with spicy food.” Cécile notes and offers the onigiri to Suzaku. “How are you?”

“I think I will like a drink to go with it.” Suzaku chuckles awkwardly even as he picks up one and carefully takes a bite. “Not too bad.” He admits, even as he pants and fans his mouth to try to cope with the heat.

Cécile beams at him. “Thank you!”

As she turns away to offer the onigiri to others, Suzaku gives the onigiri in his hands a very dubious look. _'...it would be rude to not finish it...'_

* * *

Lelouch can feel the twitch in his eyebrow, sitting awkwardly in the doctor's office. _'When he said a doctor's appointment I didn't expect this.'_ Lelouch thinks ruefully.

This being the fact he's currently just wearing a patient gown, feeling way too exposed for his comfort. Instead of school today, Lelouch will spend the majority of the day being looked over by doctors. It's uncomfortable and he feels twitchy, trying to stomp on the urge to use his Geass to escape this awkward situation.

Sayoko stands nearby, calm as ever. He might prefer her with Nunnally, but he can't help the fact he feels safer with her nearby right now, certain to be overlooked by the Britannians here. Lelouch fidgets, shivering slightly in the thin gown and glances at the door, wondering when the doctor will come in.

This is not going to be fun. That is the absolute truth.

The sound of his phone ringing in the bag by Sayoko's feet draws his eye. Sayoko bends down, pulling it out and checking the ID. She frowns and turns the phone to him.

Lelouch lets out a surprised grunt. _'Lloyd?'_ He holds out his hand, silently requesting it and catches it as Sayoko gently tosses it his way. He clicks accepts and pulls the phone to his ear. “What is it Lloyd?”

“Congratulations! The Lancelot has another operation!” Lloyd half-yells in his ear, making Lelouch wince.

“It, it does?” Lelouch glances over at Sayoko, who is looking at him curiously. “What kind of operation?”

“Clean up of the JLF.” Lloyd says cheerfully. “Not to mention aiding in the capture of Gen. Katase. Viceroy Cornelia is looking for information.”

“Kyoto, right?” Lelouch doesn't move his gaze from Sayoko, who frowns a bit at the mention of that shadowy organization that supplies the terrorists and resistance groups of Japan. “I'm guessing it's secret?”

“Oh, not that secret!” Lloyd dismisses that cheerfully. “I heard the networks are sitting on the information, getting ready to announce her operation and how she pulled it off. The Viceroy must be very confident of her chances here.”

“Well, unlike last time there is barely any warning about it...” Lelouch narrows his eyes. _'Networks...that's a massive leak Cornelia. Why did you think that was a good idea?'_ With the Taiyō no Heishi around, it's too dangerous to have any information on operations hanging around where someone could get a hold of it.

Certainly there was some form of a leak before for Narita. The Taiyō no Heishi wouldn't have shown up otherwise. Shouldn't she concentrate on narrowing down who that could be by reducing the amount of people who know such information?

“Lloyd, when is the operation?” Lelouch asks, still watching Sayoko and trying to see past her impassive mask. Something is bothering her about the conversation and mention of Kyoto. But he can't tell what.

“Hm? Oh at around 2024 hours I believe...or was it 2045? Aah, it's late. We get there to prepare for it some hours before as it's getting dark. There's a ship of JLF with Gen. Katase on board they are going to sink.” Lloyd says cheerfully.

“I got it. I'll be there.” Lelouch tells him and is rewarded by cheerful laughter.

“Wonderful! With any luck it won't get complicated...but if it does, the Sutherland Lance is repaired and the anti-Knightmare sniper rifle has finished being modified to being able to link to the Advanced Factsphere Sensor.” Lloyd tells him cheerfully. “Oooh, I can't wait for more data for my Lancelot!”

Lelouch sighs and hangs up, staring at his phone. “Something is bothering you Sayoko.” He says as more a statement than a question.

Sayoko shifts slightly, eyeing the camera nearby. “I...I have been approached by people recently. I am not certain who they are but...they know of my work in regards to book collections.” Sayoko says quietly.

Book collections. In other words, in her work in avoiding the complete destruction of Japanese culture, history, and literature. Her own quiet resistance against Britannia that Lelouch has been helping her with and also benefiting from.

“Do you have any intention of returning their calls?” Lelouch asks, voice purposefully bland. “It is well within your rights if you believe them to be of similar interests.”

Sayoko looks at him, a curious look on her face Lelouch can't quite get a read on. Then she smiles, brightly and gently. “I found another book I think you will like Lelouch-sama. It will take a lot of effort to get it however, so I can't be devoting any time to anything but retrieving it.”

Lelouch looks at her, surprised, but smiles back at her. “Thank you, Sayoko.”

Sayoko bows slightly and carefully takes the phone from him, stepping back into the corner just as the door opens and the first doctor comes in.

Lelouch sighs and braces himself, lifting his head and meeting the doctor's curious gaze as it begins. Even if he shivers still, he won't flinch away or hide from this. The sooner it gets done, the better.

* * *

Alice isn't sulking. Okay, maybe she is. But Rai refused to let her come with him! They just got news that would let them get rid of the JLF and capture Cornelia successfully. And she's benched!

_'He'll let me join him on a meeting with Kyoto, but not in another battle...dammit I'm not useless!'_ Alice fumes, staring out her dorm window at the afternoon light, ignoring her roommate who is currently chatting on the phone to one of her friends.

Alice sighs, propping her head on her hand as she sits at her desk. She should be working on her classwork, before it gets too far behind. It's not even hard work, it's just been an increasing load she's starting to struggle under.

But her mind keeps going to Rai's refusal to let her take part in the battle.

“_But what if that White Helmet shows up again?” Alice protests._

“_Are you doubting my capabilities?” Rai says dryly, making Alice flush. “Besides, it's not just me. Kozuki will be there with the Guren as well.”_

“_Kozuki...” Alice scowls. “She doesn't get it though. She doesn't know you Rai. She just knows 'Ray' and you made sure she won't associate you with Prometheus.”_

_Rai gives her an amused look. “Don't worry. She is well under my control. I will be whisking away the last of her doubts before this mission. Alice, it's more important that you rest right now. Next time.” He promises her, squeezing her shoulders, making her look up at his red eyes. “Next time your Geass will be a valuable help.”_

In the present, Alice sighs and picks up her pencil, tapping it on her worksheet. _'It has to be math first doesn't it?'_ She silently bemoans before slowly starting to work on her homework.

For a moment, she thinks longingly not of Rai being nearby to help her, but of Nunnally and her sweet smile, the scent of tea and the sweet taste of cookies as they work together on their homework.

But she can't have Nunnally asking too many questions about why she's not around as much anymore. So for now, it's best she does this alone. Tomorrow will be a good time to talk and spend time relaxing with Nunnally. The days are getting warmer as summer gets closer and Alice smiles at the thought of maybe, just maybe, having more time to spend with Nunnally. Just the two of them.

* * *

The sound of her brother's footsteps as he returns makes Nunnally smile. Milly sets down her teacup in time to see Lelouch enter as the door swishes open.

It's amazing, she often thinks, how good Nunnally's hearing is.

“I'm home...” Lelouch looks exhausted. Irritated. But then again her grandfather did force on him into almost an entire day at the doctor's for various tests and discussions about his health.

“Welcome back brother!” Nunnally chirps cheerfully, even as Lelouch stops at the sight of Milly, looking at her with a silent question.

“Welcome back Lelouch.” Milly waves a little at him, spying Sayoko slipping behind him to head upstairs. The parlour here is nice, very nice honestly, and the tea had been quite good. Milly hadn't been too surprised to find some fairly expensive tea that Nunnally claimed was for their personal tea parties; Lelouch always spoils his sister. “I decided to swing by to keep Nunnally company while you were gone.”

Lelouch smiles a little at that, even as he steps forward and squeezes Nunnally's outstretched hand. “Thanks Milly. How was your day Nunnally?”

“Quite nice. Now don't distract from _your_ day. What did the doctors say?” Nunnally asks, frowning a little. Lelouch twitches and Milly sees his eyes land briefly on a bag set by the door.

Before he can do anything, Milly stands up and heads straight for the bag. He squawks in protest, but she has the file in hand and is flipping through it. A frown grows on her face as she sees what is printed on it.

“He has a new diet plan.” Milly says with a sigh, deciding to start with what they can address. Which luckily is the biggest problem Lelouch has. “He needs to eat more. More meats, more vegetables, more grains...everything.”

“I eat enough.” Lelouch protests with a grumble, only to yelp as Milly turns and pokes him in the ribs.

“As if! This says you are underweight. If I have to stand over you at every meal, I will.” Milly warns him.

“Is...is that the only problem?” Nunnally asks, hesitantly and sounding scared.

“It's the major problem. All Lelouch really needs is to eat more regularly and with bigger portions than he has. He loses weight by _breathing_ apparently.” Milly gives Lelouch a look, even as the boy blushes at how she puts it. “There are other things they want him to consider, but most of it seems to be traced back to his poor diet. Better sleep and other things can be handled as they come. It's his weight they are the most concerned about.”

“You will listen to the diet plan, right brother?” Nunnally actually pouts at that, tugging at Lelouch's hand. Lelouch looks so lost and cornered, staring at the two young women in his house with a touch of fear in his eyes.

Milly swallows the cackle, barely. He's like a nervous little deer surrounded by wolves. Like Arthur just before a bath. Adorable, way too adorable.

“Master Lelouch, I got your things.” Sayoko comes down at that point, with a bag in hand. She pauses, taking in the scene. “I see your sister and Miss Milly already know about your new health plan.”

“Yes we do.” Milly grins, waving the file in the air. “But oh, he has to go out?” She adds as what Sayoko said sinks in.

“Work.” Lelouch says with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. “I got enough time for a quick dinner and that's about it.”

“Well, good thing I ordered out.” Milly says cheerfully. “I got some Chinese food that should be here in about fifteen minutes.”

Lelouch gives her a long, measuring look, before smiling. “Thanks Milly. For staying with my sister.”

“She's a delight.” Milly says simply and that's it. Now that it's out of the way, Nunnally is happy to focus on her own day instead of her brother's health. Milly settles back down, even as Sayoko bows out and goes to put the bag near the door so Lelouch can grab it as he leaves.

The sun is heading to the point where it will start setting and Milly basks in the fading light. It's been a good day, free of most worries. And even with the new worry of Lelouch's health she is certain he will have all the help he requires and then some to regain it.

Her smile doesn't look like it will fade any time and all she can think of is...

'_I love Ashford. I love my friends...I wish I could stay in this moment.'_ Milly glances at the two siblings, at Lelouch smiling at his sister as she laughingly tells a silly story that Milly has already heard while waiting for Lelouch's return. _'I can't stay in this moment but...while it lasts, I'll treasure it and carry it forever in my heart.'_

* * *

The warehouse they are in is out of the way. Hidden. Along with the boats and other preparations, the Taiyō no Heishi are hidden from sight. Prometheus sits before them, above them, with the Pre-Production Gekka and Guren behind him.

Kallen wonders why they are here. And wonders, more importantly, why this _Britannian_ is here.

Diethard Ried. This man is a newscaster and reporter. For whatever reason, he's been trying to be recruited and sending in information to the Taiyō no Heishi.

“Just a second Prometheus!” Ohgi protests. “I get that this is a request from Kyoto and normally we'd have no trouble accepting it but...” He hesitates, glancing around at the rest. “But why are we trusting the word of a Britannian? Also the JLF? Why are we rescuing them?”

Prometheus ignores him for now, focusing instead on Diethard. “You are the one who offered this information, yes?”

“Yes. I am honoured you choose to speak with me, Prometheus.” Diethard and Prometheus are speaking English which is a bit jarring to Kallen. She's used to him only speaking that to enemies or in his grand speeches towards the world. Normally they just speak Japanese here, with those who struggle with it – thanks to Britannia's ban – getting help from others. Prometheus even set up the means for people to learn and improve their Japanese, either out of lack of knowledge or because it's rusty.

“Is it true that Cornelia is deploying the mechanized marines in order to capture Katase of the Japan Liberation Front?” Prometheus says, mask focused solely on the Britannian in their midst.

“Yes. We're all ready at the network station for a special report on it.” Diethard says. Kallen eyes him suspiciously. He's calm, almost too calm considering the guns pointed his way.

“...Tohdoh will never be able to rendezvous with Katase.” Prometheus says slowly. “Which means...” He turns back to the Taiyō no Heishi, switching back to Japanese. Kallen relaxes a little as he does so. “Cornelia has the best timing here for gaining the information she seeks.” He chuckles a little. “I have no interest in saving the JLF. They have dug their own grave multiple times, have they not?”

Murmurs of agreement come from the other members here, with a few slightly behind as they translate what Prometheus said. Only Diethard remains confused. _'Ha,'_ Kallen thinks viciously, _'serves the Britannian right.'_

“However, it is not the JLF we are protecting but _Kyoto_. Cornelia targets him not only to take down the JLF, but to gain information. He has close ties to Kyoto House and if he is captured, he will quickly cave under pressure and reveal the information for her for the sake of any deal for his life.” Prometheus sounds disgusted at the very thought and Kallen silently agrees. It's cowardly to put one's life before Japan, before the freedom they are fighting for.

“With that in mind we shall attack Cornelia. We shall regain what we forgot at Narita.” He stands up and lifts up a hand. “We shall defeat her forces to _rescue_ Katase and put an end to things.”

He turns to go at that and Kallen remembers, remembers as the mention of Narita brings to the forefront something that has been on her mind for some time. “Um, uh, Prometheus--!”

“If you have something to speak to me on, please wait for later. I have something I need to address first.” Prometheus tells her, then turns to Ohgi. “Ohgi, keep an eye on Diethard. We shall see where he really lies in this battle.”

“Yes.” Ohgi nods, glancing over at the Britannian who is watching with a calm yet confused look on his face. Still, he's smiling and it makes Kallen's skin crawl.

What the hell does this _Britannian_ get from working with the Taiyō no Heishi?

* * *

In the dim light of the setting sun, obscured more by the warehouse that currently houses the ASEEC's mobile base and the Lancelot covered by tarp, Darlton carefully observes Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi as he listens to his words and commands.

“The Viceroy may still disapprove of using Numbers, but my motto is _use the right people for the right job_. Even if it's the son of the former prime minister of Japan.” He watches, sees the tension and hears the slight grunt as Suzaku reacts to those words. _'Yes, that's who you are and will be to most Britannians.'_

“Our target is Katase. If we can just get him, the JLF is finished. The capture will be conducted by mechanized marines.” Darlton keeps his gaze focused on Suzaku as he speaks, watching his every reaction to this. “Your job will be to provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have captured Katase, as well as to annihilate any remnant forces after the capture.”

There, there it is. The shock, the horror at being given such commands. “Annihilate them, sir?” He manages to get out, sounding hesitant at the very thought.

Darlton nods. “No one aside from the target can be left alive.” And Warrant Officer Kururugi does not like this idea. At all. Darlton considers him. As far as he can find out, Kururugi is genuine about being part of the army. However, his heritage and tendency to be “lucky” enough to be the big hero in battles makes Darlton suspicious of him.

With this mission, Darlton will put to rest those suspicions.

“Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi! Demonstrate your loyalty to Britannia!” Darlton commands him, turning away as he does so and watching from the corner of his eye as Suzaku stands there, still in shock. “This is your chance to advance. Don't waste it.”

“Yes, my lord.” He says, looking down at his feet.

He walks away, seeing briefly Earl Asplund approach Kururugi to speak to him. But any thoughts on that matter are stopped as he exits the warehouse.

Exits, and finds his path blocked by Lelouch Lamperouge. The young man is unremarkable in appearance, the only thing standing out is his violet eyes that glare out from behind his frameless glasses. He's holding a tablet in his hands and is giving Darlton a suspicious look. “What was that for?” He asks, or rather _demands_ of him.

Darlton gives him a wary look too. Lamperouge has been part of Kururugi's luck. And no ordinary civilian could do what he did in Narita. “A test of loyalty. You should understand that, right?”

“You asked him to murder men who will likely be surrendering as the tide of battle turns against them. Which it will. The reports state that Katase only has the ship and liquid Sakuradite.” Lamperouge says calmly. “You ask him to participate in murder.”

“It is war.” Darlton says, glowering at Lamperouge. “You are Britannian are you not? You understand how it is.”

“The strong thrive and the weak fall...” Lamperouge mutters under his breath. “May I ask you who you thought you were talking to back then? Were you talking to Genbu's son? Or were you talking to Kururugi Suzaku?”

Darlton narrows his eyes. “There is no difference. He is the son of the late Genbu Kururugi, the last Prime Minister of Japan. The so-called Last Samurai.” The foreign word sounds strange on his tongue.

“Last Samurai...” Lamperouge says it in a more smooth fashion, pronounces it differently. Darlton does not like how he does that. It speaks more about his connection to Kururugi than he would like to consider a true Britannian to have. “That is the last thing I would call that man.” Lamperouge sneered.

“You speak as if you knew him.” Darlton says warily, watching as Lamperouge watches him. He's a blank right now, hard to get a read on. It's a bit unnerving to have someone he can't get a read on. It's like dealing with Schneizel when he's up to something.

...And now he's comparing a commoner to the Prime Minister of Britannia. Wonderful.

“I had the unfortunate chance of meeting him.” Lamperouge frowns, looking very unhappy at the thought. “You were talking to a person that does not exist Darlton. The son of Genbu is a lie propagated before the fall of Japan.” He looks past him at the setting sun. “It suggests he was a father to him, instead of what he really was.”

Darlton tries to understand it. It does seem to suggest Kururugi and his father were not that close. “Still, he must prove his loyalty. It is the only way he can advance through the ranks.”

“...” Lamperouge is silent, audibly so, before he turns back to him. “Why did the Viceroy inform the news networks about the upcoming battle and even the method on which she is to retrieve Katase?” He asks him.

Darlton frowns. “Where did you hear that?” He has to ask.

Lamperouge gives a dry look that reminds him of the desert he fought in before arriving in Area 11. “Lloyd told me.”

_'...yes that actually makes sense.'_ Darlton sighs a bit, lifting up his hand to rub his forehead. “After Narita she needs to assure the populace that she is fully capable as a general and Viceroy. So a press release has been written up in advance.”

“You...” Lamperouge's eyebrow twitches. “How _dumb_ can you get? This isn't just another battlefield, this is guerrilla warfare you are dealing with. Certainly she should know how to deal with them!”

“I fail to understand what you mean. Only Britannians were informed and only this morning as well.” Darlton frowns at Lamperouge.

“Yes.” Lamperouge snorts, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Because Britannians that hate the Empire are _such_ a myth.”

“Such things are just propaganda used by the enemies of the Empire.” Darlton is starting to get angry and moves towards Lamperouge. Perhaps to shake him a little, angry at the insinuations.

He stops instead. Even behind the glasses, the glare in the violet eyes makes him stop, shivering. With a single look, he sees a **monster** behind that calm façade of Lamperouge. “Oh is it? Then you are _talking_ to just propaganda.”

He sweeps past Darlton before he can do anything, pausing only for a moment. “If you are not careful, the ship will be blown up at the worse time for your forces. Remember that.” And then he walks away, heading back to where Kururugi is.

Darlton watches him go and finds himself torn. There is a part of him that wants to deny what Lamperouge said. He's just a commoner, one with a strange friendship with a Number.

But the other part remembers his confident voice in Narita, sees the unchained hatred hidden behind the pleasant façade, and thinks that perhaps he should at the very least keep it in mind.

Just in case.

* * *

Rai slips out of the water into darkness. It took long enough for the sun to truly set for him to finish up the key part of his plan he cannot trust to anyone's hands but his own. He watches his surroundings carefully as he heads back, making sure to avoid the rest of the Taiyō no Heishi. Even with the diver's helmet giving him some anonymity, he doesn't want certain questions asked.

He removes it with a sigh once he reaches the spot where he set up his disguise and the rest of his supplies. Unzipping the suit, he grabs for the towel and starts drying off. He sits for a moment, thinking. He has a lot to think about. Events are moving faster and faster. Soon enough the JLF will no longer be a problem. And with any luck he will capture Cornelia.

Though if previous trends are true, the White Helmet might very well get in the way again.

The door opens as he's thinking, a rattling of metal and wood that gets his attention. “Who is there?” He demands.

Framed in the small amount of light outside, Kozuki startles at the sight of him. “Oh! I'm sorry! Excuse me!”

“Kozuki?” Rai considers the distance between them and the shadows. With her avoiding looking too much and everything else, it's actually safe enough to talk without exposing his true face. “You wanted to speak to me, didn't you? You seem unsure lately.”

Kozuki pauses, hesitating in the doorway. “I thought we were doing this for justice. I've fought until now because I thought it was the right thing to do. That's how I was able to kill people. But now...” She turns back to face him, stepping in with her hands out spread by her side. “Is what we're doing...is what we're doing really going to change the world?”

Rai is silent. Taking in Kozuki's form, and her desperate words, her voice, everything. She is doubtful but searching for a reason to continue. Unseen by her in the dark, a smirk crawls up his face. _'She's too easy...Lelouch, I suppose I have your words at the funeral to thank...'_ He thinks, softening slightly as he remembers Lelouch, the way he looked there in sorrow. Nothing fades his beauty.

The slight joy there fades away as he remembers how Lelouch stayed behind with Suzaku.

“It will change the world. That is my goal. To change this world.” Rai says, glancing over at Kallen. “It will take blood split, people innocent and not will die. Soldiers, civilians; both will die because of our actions. The world cannot be changed without getting your hands dirty.” He pauses for a moment, taking in how Kallen is reacting. “If we stop now...then everything that we have done becomes meaningless. Those who died then truly died for nothing. I would not condemn them that.”

“In a better, idealistic world, people would not have to die or suffer in such ways.” Rai thinks of his family, thinks of the fire that destroyed them. His sister was only three years old and _yet_\--!

“...But that world does not exist. To create that world, we must continue to spill blood and be seen as the evil in the world, even as cowards. But if we stop...what then? The world does not change.” Rai sighs a little. “But if it's too much...I would not begrudge you walking away. You should not go into battle if you are uncertain like this.”

Kozuki is quiet for a time, considering Rai. Considering Prometheus. Finally, she smiles, relaxing. “I will follow where you go. I will stand by you, Prometheus.”

Rai smiles, pleased. _'So easy to read and manipulate...such an emotional girl. She would have done better in this world to let it turn her cold. However, I benefit from this so...'_

“Thank you, Kozuki Kallen.”

* * *

There is the odd sense she should be there in the battle. But she wasn't told to come into the battle. Still, the fact she is here, watching, makes it eerie to see how the Knightmares move into position, the underwater units diving into the water in a series of splashes. Ignorant to the forces around them, the JLF ship is surrounded. It's only when an explosion from underwater hits the air, water spraying upwards, that they are alerted to the fact they are surrounded.

Villetta lowers her binoculars. _'I don't see them...Diethard...why did you tell me they would be here?'_ Villetta narrows her eyes. _'The Taiyō no Heishi...are they really going to be here?'_

She can see the Knightmares shooting at the people on the ship, sees how they fall down dead. _'They must be restricted to micro round ordinance.'_ Villetta thinks. _'Otherwise they could ignite the liquid Sakuradite on board.'_

Still, no sign of the Taiyō no Heishi, even as she lifts up the binoculars to check. “Tch...what is that man doing? And what am **I** doing here?” Villetta swears slightly under her breath. _'This is my chance to advance...I won't do Britannia dishonour!'_

Villetta wonders, however, if perhaps it would have been wiser to follow up on Lelouch Lamperouge some more first. She really does think there must be a connection. That Prometheus must know him somehow, knows of the part he likely played in Shinjuku...

_'And there is the chance he has access to some ability to manipulate memories...or something like that.'_ Villetta thinks, vaguely recalling what she saw in Shinjuku once more. _'Perhaps...'_ Her eyes widen. _'Did he by chance use it on Jeremiah? Is that why he changed so much __so suddenly__?'_

Villetta focuses once more on the battle, seeing how the mechanized marines have now gotten up on the ship. Her thoughts race through her mind, as she tries to figure out what might be the best choice to make.

And in that moment, the ship blows up in an impressive explosion as the liquid Sakuradite ignites. Feeling the spray and wind even from all the way over here, Villetta tries desperately to see through the fog. Another explosion sends her scrambling for her communicator, patching into the military feed.

“_204 signal lost! Erickson, form up with 308! Provide support!”_

“_All units, status report! I repeat, all units status report!”_

Villetta stares out and sees it. Sees the flash of colour as **new** forces charge at the main force, where Cornelia must be. Her eyes widen.

Diethard hadn't tricked her. The Taiyō no Heishi _are_ here!

* * *

Kallen feels a roaring in her ears, watching as the JLF blows themselves up. “What happened?” She asks, hearing others like Ohgi questioning it as well.

“_Hmph. Seems that Gen. Katase decided to commit an honourable suicide rather than be captured...and here I thought he had been informed of our forces.”_ Prometheus says, static from the communicator. He sounds surprisingly calm despite the waves knocking around their ship thanks to the explosion. _“Never mind. Switch to focus on our secondary objective! Weaken Cornelia's forces. Q1 you are with me! We are going to capture the Viceroy this time!”_

Kallen leans forward, nodding. “Yes!” A wicked grin forms on her face, as the boat crashes into the ground and the top opens up, releasing the Taiyō no Heishi on the ill-prepared Britannian forces.

_'Of course the cowardly JLF would choose suicide rather than be captured.'_ Kallen thinks with a sneer, even as she casually destroys one Sutherland Knightmare that tries to attack her, following after Prometheus carefully within the fog that covers a good chunk of the docks thanks to the explosion. _'Of course they would.'_

Kallen focuses on the present, focuses on aiding Prometheus in this fight. Focuses on what she can do here and now, with the power of her Guren.

She ignores the soft voice in the back of her mind, that worries over the timing of the explosion. She has sworn herself fully to Prometheus, the man that will raise Japan over all. There is no more room for doubts!

* * *

Lloyd cackles to himself, watching as the battle becomes an _actual_ battle from the safety of the mobile base. “My oh my! Mr. Lamperouge's battle predictions are never wrong are they? You would swear he has some ability to see the future instead of command people!” He says cheerfully, accepting the coffee from Cécile who settles back into her station.

“Lamperouge is already in position.” She reports. “Warrant Officer Kururugi, you need to head to the marked location on the map.”

“_Understood.”_ Suzaku acknowledges and Lloyd can see on the screen how the Lancelot moves. _“Do you think it's true? That Gen. Katase __didn't blow himself up but instead Prometheus...?__”_

“Mr. Lamperouge is probably right.” Lloyd says, sighing a bit. “It's honestly clever if cruel. Using the JLF as a decoy and then blowing them up...”

“All that Sakuradite created a massive explosion and took the entire forces off guard. The main forces are in no way prepared for this.” Cécile taps out something on her keyboard. “Lamperouge, is the Sutherland Lance ready?”

“_Yes it is.”_ Lelouch's voice comes in loud and clear, despite the slight hiss of static.

Lloyd chuckles a bit, listening as the sounds of battle reaches his ear and watching, sipping his coffee, as it unfolds with the Taiyō no Heishi now in the fray. “Like this it's hard to believe he hates Britannia...however, there are reasons to step in, aren't there hm...?” Lloyd glances over at Cécile who is looking at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asks him softly, eyes half on the screen to keep monitoring the situation.

“Ahaha...he doesn't want _that_ to happen again.” Lloyd says cheerfully.

“That...?” Cécile repeats in confusion, even as the sounds of battle get louder as the Taiyō no Heishi lose their surprise advantage and the battle swings into high gear.

* * *

_'How could they have known?'_ Cornelia wonders. She only just gave the information this morning to the news networks alone! Even as her mind whirls around, trying to figure out where the information leak came from, she starts up her Knightmare.

“Your Highness, leave this to us!” Guilford protests as she fiddles with the settings and switches.

“Silence! How many times will I allow them to mock me like this?!” Cornelia snarls. She's being made a fool. The woman known as the Goddess of Victory to Britannia is being played as a fool by Prometheus.

She feels it, her Gloucester beginning to activate, as a Knightmare slams into her, sending her out of the warehouse and through the back. “Before I can start up!” She curses, even as she braces herself for impact. The Knightmare finally starts up, revealing the strange Blue Knightmare of Prometheus before her, reaching out with its claw.

A quick use of her Slash Harken makes him pull back, buying Cornelia all the time she needs. “You think you can best me in Knightmare combat!? I am not at a disadvantage this time!” She brings up the assault rifle and prepares to fight before Prometheus can respond.

Instead, another Slash Harken appears out of seemingly nowhere, knocking her rifle away. Stuck on the ground, Cornelia recognizes the Red Knightmare that stands just a little behind Prometheus. But just as she does so, slash harken are released from the Blue Knightmare wrapping up her Knightmare. Prometheus raises up the red claw.

“_I'll smash up your hatch and drag out of there...Cornelia.”_ Prometheus says, laughing as Cornelia sees the attack coming in.

For a moment, no one realizes what is going on. Then the bang hits, the explosion of air, as the shot impacts with the claw in just the right spot to make it be knocked aside, instead hitting the ground and expending a charge uselessly against the concrete which bubbles and cracks under the heat.

“_What the--?!”_ Prometheus gasps in shock and Cornelia looks as well, seeing the Sutherland there. She recognizes it, the dark blue and white colouring, seeing the Factsphere in its chest open and staring right at them, green light pulsing, as the Sutherland Lance points a sniper rifle straight at Prometheus.

“_Viceroy. Are you alright?”_ That voice, deep and clear, comes across to her.

“...yes.” Cornelia takes in a deep breath and breaks free of the slash harken around her, aided by the appearance of the Lancelot which drops in and lands a kick to the Red Knightmare that sends it skidding back.

“_That bastard--!”_ Prometheus screams, enraged, turning and pulling out an assault rifle to strike at the Sutherland Lance, only for Cornelia to charge at him.

The Blaze Luminous activates and she switches on the Particle Blade, watching as the normally defensive system turns lethal, hitting the assault rifle and cutting through it, seeing the metal melt under that force. She only hit that because Prometheus dodges her enough to avoid a full on strike. He pulls out a chainsaw blade, revving up hot, and bares the claw at her.

She can just see the red flare of light as the claw of the Red Knightmare hits the Blaze Luminous of the Lancelot but focuses her fight on the Blue one. Prometheus is not one to underestimate. He's definitely an Ace Pilot, darting in and out of range as he tries to strike at her. She moves just as fiercely, scowling as he impacts against the Blaze Luminous. A shot from her Slash Harken to the Knightmare's face makes him back off, but he's in again, even as Cornelia brings up her lance to strike at him.

“_Tch! Viceroy, I can't get a good shot like this.”_ Cornelia hears that, eyes flicking briefly over to the Sutherland Lance that has its anti-Knightmare sniper rifle focused on Prometheus, no matter how he moves. _“As long as your Knightmare is in the way--”_

“Take the shot!” She commands, hearing the gasp on the other end. “You decided to enter this battlefield right? Well considered yourself under my command. Take the shot Lamperouge if you are to be a soldier in any meaningful way!”

There is silence for a time, as Cornelia weaves into battle and locks her lance against the claw, discarding it as it bubbles and heats, sending her now free hand into the face of the Knightmare with the Particle Blade on full, making Prometheus have to dodge out of the way.

“_Understood.”_ That acknowledgement surprises her, with how even his voice is, just before another bang rings out. It hits her shoulder, scraping by it, but impacts hard against the Blue Knightmare, sending it skidding back. She can see sparks in the shoulder joint of the arm holding the chainsaw blade, a warning that it's about to break.

For a moment, all is still, even as the Red Knightmare and the Lancelot continue to fight beyond them. Then suddenly Prometheus whirls around, using a slash harken to escape even as Cornelia curses him. She can hear the sounds of battle fade, seeing the chaffe-smoke released as all the Taiyō no Heishi retreat from battle.

She takes in a deep breath, slamming her fist against the control panel in frustration. _“Viceroy! Are you okay?”_ This, from Warrant Officer Kururugi.

“Yes I am.” Cornelia considers him, as the video call screen goes up. He looks young like this in the lighting, almost painfully so. It reminds her briefly of Euphie, even though he's a damn Number, an Eleven on top of it.

“How did you know to come to my aid?” She asks.

Kururugi's eyes widen. “Well...uh...Lamperouge thought it would be likely...”

“He did, did he?” Cornelia glances over at the Sutherland Lance, which is now standing down, shouldering the sniper rifle and closing the Factsphere. “Lamperouge. Why did you, a civilian, interfere?” She demands.

A crackle of the communicator is heard, as is a sigh. No visual, remaining audio only. _“Princess Euphemia would cry if something happened to you, Viceroy.”_

Cornelia flinches, eyes widening. Of all the things--! “Heh...how presumptuous of you...using my own sister against me...”

“_She is your sister.”_ Lamperouge says calmly. _“Family would be saddened by the lost of another beloved sibling, yes?”_ She just sees how Kururugi reacts to that, eyes widening before a strange soft look forms on his face.

“Hmph. Am I to think you do it just out of that pity?” Cornelia wheels around her Knightmare, preparing to pack in. She glances at the energy filler, grunting at how low it's gotten. She will have to talk to Lloyd again to see about any other adjustments that can be made to reduce the high cost of the Blaze Luminous. They are too useful for her to not use against Prometheus.

“_...well, there is the fact the royal family might very well decide to do random bombings or worse in response to __your death__.”_ Lamperouge says lightly and despite herself Cornelia snorts, amused by how accurate such an assessment is.

“Ha. Very well well then. But one day you and I will have to have a _talk_.” Cornelia says warningly, before flicking off the communication channel. She turns on another one, “Guilford!” She calls for her knight, even as her mind whirls and she thinks on what just happened tonight.

It will be a long night again, she knows it will be. But she has this night free and is very much so alive.

_'I suppose I should thank them, though I have many questions...'_ Cornelia muses, even as she barks out orders for the status of her troops and what happened in this battle. She glances out where she sees the Lancelot wheel over to the Sutherland Lance, standing beside it as if in support.

_'Many, many questions indeed...'_

* * *

It takes every shred of self-control to not break something. He had been _so_ _close_. It would have been finished, over with! The second stage of his plan would have been complete.

But that damn White Helmet! That strange Sutherland! They got in the way and ruined his plans, yet again!

Rai snarls, sitting up in his seat. The cockpit isn't really comfortable in that regard, the motorcycle-style seat getting in the way, but he can't stay lying down anymore. Soon enough he needs to exit and be Prometheus again, assure the Taiyō no Heishi.

He breathes and in out of his nose hard. _'At least the JLF aren't going to be a problem...'_ Rai looks at the screens of his Pre-Production Gekka. _'The Gekka should be coming in soon...and Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords are still free.'_ A slow smile crawls on his face, as he calms, thinking of what he can do.

_'I'll get them. I'll get them...and with them I can definitely win against the White Helmet.'_ Rai thinks, glaring at the memory of the White Helmet fighting back the Guren, preventing Kozuki from helping him take down Cornelia and that damn Sutherland.

He'll smash open that Knightmare and crush the pilot personally in the wave surger of his Pre-Production Gekka. And with that, all obstacles will be removed!

* * *

The hanger is silent, empty right now. Her footsteps echo on the metal flooring, even as she moves silently past every console, Knightmare parts, and even incomplete work that is here. She stops, pausing, at a particular spot.

Craning her head up, she can see the almost complete Knightmare before her. A lesser version of the Lancelot, the first attempt to make a more mass-production capable version of it. Made with mostly spare parts, with slightly different features, it is looking to be an interesting one. Though not as elegantly dangerous as the Lancelot itself, it will still likely be a force to be reckoned with in battle.

C.C. closes her eyes, taking in the smell of steel and sakuradite, remembering other days. She opens them, looking back up at the Lancelot Club.

“Those are some strange boys.” C.C. says out loud in the quiet, thinking of Lelouch and Suzaku, their deep bond towards each other. “Perhaps...I won't make the same mistake as in the past. Perhaps...”

C.C. falls silent, thinking a bit more in that regard. She remembers Narita, remembers the snow, the strange gentle expression on Lelouch's face. Remembers the request he made of her not long ago.

“_Please.” Lelouch says softly, making C.C. look at him in surprise, staring up at the serious look on his face. “It's necessary. And C.C. you are...” He trails off, glancing to the side. “Well, you are the only one I can rely on here for this task.”_

“...I won't have it end the same way.” C.C. promises herself softly.

* * *

It's fine. Really it's fine. If Suzaku keeps telling himself that, it will be fine. He will be okay.

Standing outside, away from the rest, he can hear the work going on. People checking the wreckage of the ship explosion, hunting down any possible survivors, dealing with all the damaged and destroyed Knightmares due to the Taiyō no Heishi's attack.

Suzaku stares at the water bottle in his hands. The Lancelot was taken away, put back away, while Suzaku was told to rest. Relax. He needs to calm down they say.

_'But I am calm.'_ Suzaku clenches his fist around the water bottle, squeezing out the water. _'I'm too calm...I need--'_

“You need action to distract yourself, yes?” That voice makes him jump, along with the sound of hands clapping.

“Who's there?” Suzaku demands. _'Another soldier? It has to be--'_

“No civilian could get past the blockade, right?” Still clapping his hands together, the man who spoke steps into the light, a wide grin on his face. He has short pale hair, headphones on his ears, and a strange visor attached to the headphones that obscures his eyes. He is tall, lanky, and Suzaku wonders at his strange attire.

“Strange attire? How rude.” His grin gets wide and manic. “Though I shouldn't surprised that you are that rude, right, ___?”

Suzaku freezes. He couldn't have said that. He couldn't have said such words. Those _**words**_. That... _'That...he can't know. There's no way--'_

“Oh but I **do** know.” He steps in closer, even as Suzaku steps back, dropping the water bottle, the remaining water spilling slowly, dripping on to the concrete. They are shielded from the rest, hidden by shipment containers and distance. He can barely hear anyone else.

He laughs, sounding delighted at something. “Oh, all on your own! Wonderful. We can have a _chat_ without interruptions. Shall we start with your _hypocrisy_? Such a strange boy you are...declaring yourself the good guy when you work for the horrible, awful Empire that hurts so many people! Kills innocent civilians, kills surrendering enemies!” He claps his hands together, delighted as Suzaku flinches. “Oh and let's not forget what you _really_ think of Prometheus?”

“Stop...stop it...how do you--!?” Suzaku reaches for his side, pulling out his gun. Clicking off the safety, he points it directly at the man. “Who are you?!”

“Hmmm...you think he's a thief? How strange. You think that your friend, your dear Lelouch vi Britannia, should be the one in _his_ position.” The man continues, tilting his head and ignoring the gun. “You believe he would do better, that he would lead Japan to freedom. You think Prometheus is a phony, a fake, compared to the real that your _dearest_ _prince_ would be.”

“How...how do you...how do you know about Lelouch?!” Suzaku's voice cracks, even as his hand shakes. He can't focus on the enemy in front of him. That's right, anyone who knows is--

“An enemy? Oh you are going to kill me! Just like _**him**_.” He cackles, stepping even closer, making Suzaku step back until his back hits the cold metal of the shipping container behind him. It's chilly, more so as he's still in his pilot uniform. “Cold? Oh, but you are _cold_ _hearted_ aren't you? You don't care really about those who died in Narita. Shirley's sorrow is nothing. In your opinion, it couldn't have gone better. If only _Lelouch_ was the one there causing the landslide...if only he let Cornelia _die_. She hurt Lelouch right? So she should be hurt too.”

“Stop...stop it!” Suzaku lifts his hands, pressing them to his head, shaking all over. The edge of the gun digs a bit into his head, even as he shakes his head in a futile no, tries to deny the words being spoken. “That's that's...!”

How does he _know_ this? It's not real. It's a lie!

“It's true! I don't _lie_, only horrible people lie! Like _you_. Horrible people who don't care about anyone but their own hearts. Their own pain. Your pain makes you better than them right?” The man is right in front of him, reaching out. He gently takes the gun in Suzaku's hand, taking it from him. Suzaku can't even resist him doing so, his hand falling limp as the cool metal of the gun is taken from him. “You think so right? That Lelouch is **yours**. Shirley should lose her father, so she won't pay attention to Lelouch. So she won't _steal_ him from you.”

“That's...you're wrong!” Suzaku shakes tremble. _'I didn't...it wasn't...I just--!'_

“Oh so selfish. So cruel. And worse of all, you want to _leave_ Lelouch yourself.” The man is too close, pressing the gun to his head, cold metal digging into his scalp. “If I shoot you now, you would be happy right? After all, you _deserve to die_.”

Suzaku freezes, trembling. He looks up and just sees past the visor. He flinches, leaning away further, banging his head against the shipping container. “You...your eyes...”

His eyes have **Geass** in them. Filled completely with the eerie, unnatural red and strange pupils that speak of that terrible power. He laughs, stepping back away as Suzaku collapses to the ground, hands just barely propping him up as he stares at the concrete before him. Tears are in his eyes, obscuring his vision as they start to fall. “Stop...stop it...”

“Oh I won't. After all, a sinner like you should be punished. Just like that _thief_.” He sneers the last, then laughs, clapping his hands together, the gun going _clack-clack_ as his hand impacts it. “And you will help me won't you? It's time for a punishment game, Kururugi Suzaku...”

The night is dark, even as the man kneels before him, offering his hand as Suzaku limply raises his head, eyes dead to the world.

“A punishment game fit for a thief and a murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips hot chocolate* Yup, that happened. Evil cliffhanger. Probably one of the evilest cliffhangers I have in this arc.
> 
> Sorry? I totally did not intend this to be the Christmas chapter. Honest!
> 
> Anyways please comment! I will be resuming posting, if I got enough comments over the break, in two weeks. So not on New Year's Day will be the next post; week after that.
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 15 Imperilled**


	18. Stage 15 Imperilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cruel game. Wounds cut open again. And a dangerous secret revealed...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/01/08  
Word Count: 14, 046

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those reading it right here and now, Happy new year! First chapter of the year.
> 
> Er...sorry? This one is a hard one. By hard, I'm putting down flat out _trigger warnings_ here, and I mean it. Be careful for the sake of your mental health and if you see anything you think I need to add to the list, please do so in the comments!
> 
> Speaking of comments, thank you all for the wonderful comments! Now that the two week holiday break is over, it's time to get back into Icarus's Dilemma. Last time, Mao approached Suzaku...and now the rest of that unfolds.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: GASLIGHTING, REFERENCES TO CHILDREN BEING HARMED, REFERENCES TO AND MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF TORTURE, STALKING, ABUSE, REFERENCES TO RAPE, STRANGULATION, AND POLICE BRUTALITY**

Lelouch sighs, staring out the window of the taxi Cécile called for him as the streets go by. Once again as things are calming down, they shoo him off. He knows why, knows that he needs to avoid Cornelia.

He leans his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes for a moment.

It's exhausting. Everything is tiring. Lelouch doesn't want to fight for Britannia, but he can't stand by and let Prometheus win either. That terrorist is just that – a terrorist. Whatever he wants and offers is rotten to the core.

He opens his eyes, remembering red hair and a pale face at the funeral of Joseph Fenette. _'What do I do about Kallen?'_ It's a question starting to run over and over his his head. He doesn't want to throw her to the wolves, can't trust the Britannian authorities. But he can't leave her as she is. At this rate, she could really become a threat to him and Nunnally.

_'She hates Britannians.'_ Lelouch looks out the window again, sighing heavily. _'If she wasn't so intent on hating Britannians I might have a better chance of figuring out a way.'_

But as it is, Lelouch heads back to Ashford with that heavy question still on his mind.

* * *

Nunnally listens to the ticking of the clock and turns the teacup in her hands, taking in the warmth in it for any comfort. Sometimes, just sometimes, she thinks it would have been better if she remained ignorant to how much Lelouch and Suzaku are in danger.

But, at the same time, knowing makes her feel oddly better. Her brother trusts her to handle this knowledge. To be there when he comes back.

She can always smile. That is the truth. Despite everything, she can smile and be his precious sister.

She turns at the sound of footsteps, slow and tired ones, just before the door swishes open. “Welcome home, Onii-sama! Hm? Where is Suzaku?”

“Stuck with clean up...they shooed me off so Cornelia couldn't find me.” Lelouch sits down next to Nunnally with a sigh, sounding tired. “...Prometheus almost got her again.”

Nunnally takes in a hissing breath, even as she hears Lelouch reach out to the teapot and pour himself a cup. “Is...is she okay?” It's been years, it has, and though she has happy memories of various half-siblings, it still has been a long time and she was young. Young enough that she really only needs her brother.

But she knows Lelouch had been closer to a few other of their siblings. And she still remembers Euphie as her best friend in childhood.

“Yeah.” Lelouch sounds like he's smiling. “She's pretty tough. But I backed her up and so did Suzaku. Prometheus took advantage of the situation and no one did anything to stop it from unfolding that way.” Lelouch sounds disgusted and very annoyed. Oh dear what about this upsets him so much?

“What do you mean?” Nunnally reaches out her hand, setting the teacup on the table, and laying a hand gently on Lelouch's wrist.

“Information leak. Cornelia thought it was a good idea to have the news networks know about the details of her plan so they could report on it.” Lelouch sounds so _exasperated_ there. “I think one of them reported it to Prometheus.”

“Why would they do that?” Nunnally asks, trying to understand that. Does that mean there are Britannians who agree with Prometheus?

“I'm not sure since I don't know who did it or why. But relying on Britannians to not betray you in this situation is foolish.” Lelouch sighs, turning his hand to hold Nunnally's. “There is something to gain for Britannians teaming up with Prometheus, especially as so far he's done nothing but win in the public eyes.”

“So he looks like a valid option for...anything that they think they gain.” Nunnally says slowly, squeezing her brother's hand. “And that's not getting into any Britannians who might think Prometheus is right. I know...I know there are Britannians who don't really hate it...” Nunnally is quiet for a time. “One of my classmates, Sam? He used to live in Japan before everything...I know he had a lot of friends there. Not many people know he used to live here before...” A small smile crosses her face, a touch devious in style. Being the blind little girl in a wheelchair means people often forget she's there and has fully functioning, if not better than theirs, ears. “I just happened to overhear a conversation in that regard. Most people think he's trying to be tough by liking what Prometheus does but...”

“...he probably does like it.” Lelouch sighs, leaning a little towards Nunnally as he sets down his cup. “Prometheus is angry. Very, very angry. And there is appeal in unleashing your rage on those who have harmed you, who oppress you, who you think don't deserve what they have.”

“...he's become a revenge fantasy in the eyes of many.” Nunnally says slowly. “Which means...”

“Yes. We have to be careful and...” Lelouch doesn't finish his words but Nunnally can sense he's torn, know that he's struggling to come to a decision for what to do in the future.

“Whatever choice you make Onii-sama, I will be okay.” Nunnally tells him, squeezing his hand tightly in comfort. “As long as I can stay with you, as long as I am with you Onii-sama, I will be happy.”

There is moment of quiet, Lelouch obviously surprised. Then he chuckles, squeezing her hand back. “I'll keep that in mind, Nunnally.”

Nunnally's smile turns softer, more gentle, more real. “Thank you, Onii-sama.”

* * *

Kallen yawns, feeling her jaw crack a little as she does so. Last night was exhausting, especially since they failed to capture Cornelia again. That damn White Helmet got in her way and another Knightmare managed to support Cornelia in battle against Prometheus.

_'Damn. At least the JLF aren't a problem anymore.' _Kallen smiles a little smugly at the thought. The JLF has always been this arrogant force that lorded above all the other resistances, mocking them with their wealth while hiding and refusing to do anything to help for years.

And when they finally move, it's to act as lowborn terrorists that, if not for Prometheus, would have painted the whole resistance as cruel, awful people who don't really want Japan's freedom as much as boosting their own egos. It's good that Katase committed suicide to take out a good chunk of Cornelia's forces and repent for the sins of his group while at it.

Kallen walks into class at this point, a small smile on her face and greeting her classmates with a gentle voice. She still feels tired, but she has to go to school. If she stays out too much again, she's certain she will get attention she doesn't need.

That thought makes her turn her gaze, seeing Lelouch sitting nearby in his seat. But instead of staring out the window as he normally does, he's staring at his phone with a frown. Curiosity peaked, Kallen slips over to his side. “Lelouch? Is something wrong?”

Lelouch looks up at her. “Oh, Kallen.” He looks at her for a long moment, long enough Kallen wonders what he's thinking, before turning back to the phone. “Suzaku didn't come back tonight and he hasn't called. No one has called actually...” The frown deepens on his face and looks conflicted, fingers hovering over a call button.

Kallen feels her heart skip a beat. It's easy to forget, with how nice Suzaku is, but he is in the military. What if...

“Um...it's probably just work taking longer than usual.” Kallen offers, making Lelouch turn back to look at her with a confused look on his face. “Aahaha...I'm sorry I don't know what to say. I never do.” Kallen glances over where Shirley is sitting limply in her seat, a dazed, sad expression on her face.

Lelouch softens at that, looking pained as well. “Yeah...he should call soon. I just am worried a little I guess. He should have come home...”

“He's staying in the same place as you...?” Kallen can't keep the surprise off her face. _'I didn't know that.'_

Lelouch turns his violet eyes on her, flashing with amusement. “You failed to realize that did you?” At her blush he chuckles. “It's alright, you have erratic days due to your health. It's not like we advertise it either.” Lelouch's expression is soft, turning to the window. “Nunnally likes having him around.”

“And so do you.” Kallen adds softly, a warmth in her chest. _'He's different.'_ Kallen thinks, as Lelouch turns back to her and smiles, thanking her for her concern. Walking away to her seat ahead of his, Kallen feels a smile grow on her face. _'He's different from most Britannians. Lelouch cares. He does.'_

It's something she can't stop feeling a bit giddy over. That despite everything, there are Britannians who care. She certain that, if he had the ability, Lelouch would fight against Britannia's tyranny.

_'But even if he did, he wouldn't risk Nunnally.'_ Kallen glances back at him as she sits down, seeing how he turns his attention back to his phone once more. _'Though...Prometheus makes sure my mother is safe. Not to mention other members__'__ family too. I wonder...if he's willing to give a Britannian like _Diethard_ a chance, wouldn't he be interested in Lelouch? I'm certain...'_

Kallen tucks that thought away for now, something to possibly bring up later, and instead turns her attention to the front as the bell rings, starting classes for the day.

* * *

Lloyd hangs up the phone with a scowl on his face. “You'd think he would be more happy with the progress we've made...” He grumbles, setting the phone down a bit hard on the desk before him. Cécile watches him do this, before turning back to the data and readings they got from the recent battle from both the Lancelot and the Sutherland Lance.

“Well, we have been skirting the line of what we are allowed to do legally speaking. We are just avoiding getting in trouble because Princess Cornelia is dismissing any problems in that regard out of gratitude for saving her life.” Cécile reminds him, even as she scrolls through the images taken by the Sutherland Lance.

She considers the two Knightmares, one piloted by an unknown woman and the other by Prometheus. So close to capturing Cornelia, though with support from Lelouch in the Sutherland Lance she was able to turn the tables on Prometheus using the improvements the ASEEC offered her. With the Lancelot keeping back the Red Knightmare as well, it's no wonder the Taiyō no Heishi were forced to retreat.

“The Viceroy is just as picky! More work on the Blaze Luminous...I have other things to work with.” Lloyd gestures at the screen in front of him, showing the plans for another improvement to the Lancelot.

“Well, it's something that could be improved in many ways.” Cécile reminds him. “Also, she had a talk with Prince Schneizel right in regards to budget concerns.”

Lloyd perks up at that reminder. “Oooh yes! She's going to fund the Blaze Luminous development, so I can put my budget into fully improving the Lancelot itself!”

“And completing the Lancelot Club.” Cécile reminds him, giving him a _look_ that he gives an awkward grin in return to. “We do need to continue work on that.”

“Hmm...yes. It's not quite enough to make something that can be turned mass-produced...I'll have to consider another one after the Lancelot Club. It's a good step in the direction Prince Schneizel wants though.” Lloyd says cheerfully, typing up something on his console. “But we are going to be stuck just working on that...Cécile, tell Warrant Officer Kururugi he has the next few days off. We won't be able to do any testing until I'm done the improvements.”

Cécile shakes her head but pulls out her phone even as Lloyd focuses once more on the Lancelot, mumbling under his breath about various improvements they could do. A frown forms on her face as the phone keeps ringing, before transiting to the standard voice mail message.

“Kururugi...” Cécile begins once the final beep fades, before sighing and smiling a little. “Suzaku. You have the next few days off, on Lloyd's orders. Lloyd is working on the Lancelot again so until we finish the improvements and have run the numbers, we can't have you take it out for testing. I know you are probably surprised to hear some improvements don't immediately call for testing but well...oh, it doesn't matter. Take the time to relax. Go to school and focus on your studies. I'll contact you when the time comes for you to return.”

Cécile hangs up after that, staring at her phone. “That was strange...”

“Hm?” Lloyd glances over at her, eyes sharp behind his glasses. “Kururugi didn't pick up the phone?”

“No. He didn't...he went home after right?” Cécile asks, even as she pockets her phone again and turns her attention back to the screen in front of her. “I'm certain he left...” She frowns. “Wait, did he?”

“He's registered at having left yes. Signed out and everything.” Lloyd shrugs it off, leaning a little back in his chair as he considers things. “He probably isn't in the best position mentally speaking after last night.”

“He is a trained soldier but he's still young.” Cécile sighs, thinking back to how much pain Suzaku was in during the so-called battle at the start, struggling to follow the orders that go against his moral code. “I hope he's okay.”

“Well, he should be fine.” Lloyd waves it off. “You know Lelouch has him in hand.”

“True enough.” Cécile smiles a little. “I'll call him again after school is done.” Cécile stretches out a little and stands up. “For now, why don't we get something to eat and drink? We have a long day ahead of us.”

Lloyd hesitates, glancing between Cécile and the screen before standing. “Only if we order out. I don't want to deal with your cooking right now...”

Cécile rolls her eyes but nods, walking quickly away from the consoles and pulling out her phone again. “I'll order us some pizza.” She glances around and notices the lack of a certain green-haired woman. “It won't get stolen right now.”

“Oooh...ahahaha! Good point!” Lloyd says cheerfully, clapping his hands together with a loud slap that rings in the air of the hanger. “Pizza for everyone!” He yells, getting the attention of all the technicians here.

“Lloyd!” Cécile yells in protest but Lloyd merely cackles as the rest of the staff perks up at the mention of pizza for everyone, leaving Cécile standing there with a pending headache and a large bill for pizza in her future.

* * *

A cellphone gives off a beep, the message having been relayed. A cold smile looks over at the form sitting on the ground, staring blankly into space. With a satisfied grin, he pockets the phone once more and steps towards the form on the ground.

“Well, I believe it is time to start the game now, hm?” He laughs, clapping his hands together, even as the form below him shakes and shudders. “Let's start with...” He pulls out a knife, sharp and shining in the minimal light. “...this.”

* * *

Euphemia sits back down. Hard. She stares at her sister, trying to convince herself what she said isn't true. “A...a knight?”

“Yes.” Cornelia glances over at her sister, who has finally stopped pacing back and forth like a child and has taken her seat as a proper princess in the throne of the Sub-Viceroy.

“But...you have plenty of guards on me. Why a personal knight?” Euphemia has to ask, glancing between Guilford, Darlton, and Cornelia.

“Because it seems that Prometheus has a grudge against the royal family in specific. Though attacking the leader of the opposing factor is a genuine tactic, he's been more intent on it in a way that is...unusual.” Darlton explains. “It is not entirely impossible that, due to his various failures to successfully capture the Viceroy, he might turn his attention to the Sub-Viceroy.”

“Which means you should have a Knight of Honour yourself.” Cornelia says.

Euphemia glances down in her lap. “A Knight of Honour...” She says half to herself. A Knight of Honour of royalty is an entirely different thing than the more common Knight of Honour which is what most Knightmare pilots are these days. It's a mix-up that resulted in them being called Knights of Honour instead of Honorary Knights and the ones behind that mix-up had been too proud to fix it.

A Knight of Honour for royalty is a bodyguard and, in the older days, someone to stand in for a duel. A royal candidate to the throne can't risk their life, or rather couldn't back then, so any calls to prove their honour would have their personal Knight step up instead.

“If...if you insist on it...” Euphemia says, lifting her head up. “But I want complete control over who I choose to be my knight.” She raises her hand before Cornelia can say anything. “Sister, I am old enough to make the choice myself. If there is any legitimate reason to deny my knight candidate, then I will hear you out. But I want the power to choose myself.”

Guilford and Darlton glance at each other, while Cornelia and Euphemia stare down each other, Cornelia bristling while Euphemia is calm yet as strong as steel, just as unyielding. It's a reminder of how being in Area 11 has allowed her to spread her wings. Princess Euphemia is no longer fully reliant on her older sister for all things in her life.

Cornelia finally sighs and leans back in her throne. She flicks a hand at Darlton. “Darlton. I trust you to come up with a list of candidates that Euphie can start with. If she has any others, I'm sure she can add them in herself.” Cornelia glances over at Euphemia who is now beaming at being granted the control she asked for, and can't help the smile on her face that forms in response to that sight.

Even if she's not entirely certain yet Euphemia has the judgment necessary for picking a Knight that will fulfill all the aspects a Knight of Honour calls for, she at the least can give her the chance. Darlton will be there to act as a safety net and keep the worse people away from her.

Cornelia narrows her eyes, considering what she is dealing with right now, the reasons why she calls for her sister to have a Knight of Honour. _'Prometheus...I really need to step up my plans. I will have to call for reinforcements if I am to have any chance at this rate...'_

She hates it but it's true. Prometheus is running her forces ragged and she's beginning to hit her limit. She is the Goddess of Victory for Britannia and yet. And yet Prometheus seems determined to dethrone her from that position at any cost.

Worse of all, he might very well succeed.

* * *

The final bell rings, the class standing in relief, some stretching, others chatting happily to friends. Lelouch glances over at the seat beside him, a frown on his face.

Suzaku never came to school.

Even as he places his books away, gathering his things and standing, he can't pull his attention away from the painfully empty seat that is Suzaku's. He glances over at Kallen, who also sometimes looks worriedly at the same seat. _'Does she...?'_ Lelouch considers the redhead for a time, her body language and her hidden expression. _'No. She just wonders if he got caught up in that mess...she didn't see him or anything. He was in the Lancelot anyways.'_

Still, Lelouch can't get the sick sensation out of his stomach. Even though it makes sense that Suzaku would still be at work in the aftermath of what happened, he can't shake his misgivings. Something feels wrong here.

His phone starts to ring at this point, as he walks down the halls. Pulling it out, he sees Cécile is calling him. “Hello?”

“Aah, there you are!” Cécile sounds relieved at hearing his voice. “Could you connect me to Suzaku? I haven't been able to reach him all day.”

Something cold drops in his stomach and he stops, just outside the door of the school. “Suzaku isn't here.”

“What?” Cécile sounds shocked, disbelief in her voice. Not that Lelouch blames her as it sinks in that Suzaku is not at the ASEEC as he hoped.

“Suzaku never came home or came to school.” Lelouch swallows against his suddenly dry mouth. “Cécile, you said you can't reach him?”

“Every time I try I only get his voice mail.” Cécile says, worry obvious in her voice. “I tried earlier and twice just recently before I called you...where could he be?”

Lelouch shifts, stepping away from the door to let others pass. He leans against the brick wall, staring at the sky through the glass covering. “I don't know but...he's been acting oddly ever since Narita...do you think...?”

“I think he's safe just...not available.” Cécile says slowly. “He did see a doctor lately and got a pass for his health. But...I don't know. Maybe last night got to him more than he let on.”

“Maybe he's just avoiding you. I'll try calling.” Lelouch says, stepping away from the crowd as he does so. “He probably will pick up if I call.”

“He should, shouldn't he?” Cécile's voice is warm. “Take care Lelouch and do what you can for Suzaku.”

“I will.” Lelouch hangs up at that, speeding up as he walks quickly back to the student council building, mind whirling. Suzaku was not at work. Not at school. As far as he knows he didn't even come home. He might have though. There is the potential he's here right now and just avoiding people. There are at least seven other options Lelouch can think of to where Suzaku would go in such a state of mind but there might be some other places he can't think of.

_'Dammit.'_ Lelouch feels his jaw clench as his body tenses, mind starting to go around in circles. _'Seven years really is too long...Suzaku changed enough I can't be completely certain of where he would go to avoid people!'_ The fact Suzaku is avoiding them is worrying enough even. Lelouch remembers how quiet he was after the battle, despite yelling angrily – unheard as the speakers weren't even on – at the Red Knightmare and the Taiyō no Heishi in general.

“_Because of you peace won't come! None of you care about all the people hurt by your actions!”_

Lelouch flinches at that memory, even as he stops by the door. Where could Suzaku be?

His phone starts ringing at that. Jumping slightly, Lelouch pulls it out and stops, staring at it stunned at the caller ID revealed. It's Suzaku! Quickly, he answers it, pulling it to his ear. “It's me. Where are you?”

There is a pause, then faint laughter reaches his ear. “Haha...I wonder?”

A strange voice. One Lelouch doesn't know. Male, young but not too young sounding. Amused.

“Who are you?! Where is Suzaku?” Lelouch snarls, turning on his heels and looking around. No one is here, though he can briefly spy C.C. in the window above that is where his room is.

“Saaa...who knows.” He chuckles again. “Oh right, I know! But I'm not just going to tell you, _thief_.”

“If you did anything--” Lelouch snarls, only to be cut off by the man's voice.

“Now, now. You don't want to risk your friend being harmed, do you?” The man still sounds amused, cruelly so. “How about we play a _game_? You are a smart one, right? Go to the outdoor mall. I'll give you more instructions once you get there. Oh and, don't tell anyone what is going on. If anyone other than you is there, your dear Suzaku gets to pay the price.”

Words stick in Lelouch's throat, even as he grits his teeth, glaring into space. “You son of a--!” He cuts himself off before cursing. “What do you want?!”

“My oh my...I want something yes. But why don't you do as I say for now? Come alone _thief_.” He hangs up before Lelouch can respond, leaving the empty beeping to hang in the silence.

“Hey you--! Argh.” Lelouch stares at the phone. He glances back at the door. He's so close to Sayoko, to C.C. but...

He can't risk it. The man sounded confident. Assured. If anyone else came with him...

_'Security cameras.'_ Lelouch thinks, glancing over at one nearby. _'If someone manages a hack on that...'_ He can't say it's impossible. He's done it himself to check if C.C. had been caught by them and does it semi-regularly even to make sure she stays out of camera sight in any suspicious manner. And there are other security systems set up around the settlement, all capable of being hacked if you have the right knowledge and know where to go to get the access.

Lelouch can think of other ways even. Allies. People set to watch for Lelouch and anyone he's with.

“Fuck.” Lelouch swears, before turning away from the door and racing off. He doesn't know if there is a time limit to the instructions, but he wouldn't be surprised if one is imposed if he delays too long.

Up in the window, C.C. watches Lelouch on the phone and after he hangs up, frowning at what she sees. “That...is not normal...” She says out loud, even as she feels a sick stirring of unease in her stomach.

It takes only a moment, but she comes to her decision soon enough as Lelouch disappears out of sight. She turns away from the window and towards the closet where some of the clothing Lelouch ordered according to her requests and tastes awaits her.

If she's to follow him, she can't go out in her straitjacket as much as she likes it. She has to go out in “proper clothing” that won't draw too many eyes to her.

* * *

Lelouch steps off the train, glancing around the outdoor mall. He knows this place well, having been before many times. He spies a crepe stand that he remembers, remembers having crepes with Suzaku and Euphie that day that is now so long ago.

He looks around, trying to see if he can spot anyone watching him. He sees businessmen, teenagers his age laughing and joking, kids running by, a few mothers with their children. Housewives gossiping as they shop, laughing and enjoying themselves. A few people walk past solo, their attention in their own heads, either carrying bags or just having headphones on. It's a normal day at this outdoor mall.

He doesn't see anyone who stands out as watching him.

Lelouch's phone chirps, alerting him to a text message. He pulls it out, frowning as he sees the message. It comes with an image of a woman, who looks like a normal Britannian office worker. _Go to her and tell her you are Number Zero. She will respond she is Number One and take you to a place out of sight, where you will follow her directions._

The words there chill him, Lelouch not liking the “number” given to him. It itches in the back of his head, reminding him of something he would rather forget. Still, he looks around and finally spies the woman, sitting on a bench alone with a bag on her lap, looking a tad nervous and looking at every person who comes near her with panic before it fades as they move on.

Lelouch takes a deep breath and walks towards her, eyes looking around to see if there is anyone watching him or the woman. He still doesn't notice any obvious watchers, but he sees the security cameras. The woman is sitting right near one and likely is fully visible on the screen on whoever is watching.

“Excuse me?” Lelouch asks gently, putting on a gentle smile even as the woman jumps. “I have been...ordered...to tell you I am Number Zero.”

She swallows, face paling. “I am...I am Number One.” She stands, clutching the bag to her chest. She has pale blue eyes, which are shadowed by lack of sleep, and thick blonde hair that is carefully stylized into controlled curls. Her suit is a simple dark blue, with black tights under her skirt. “This...this way please.” She starts walking off, still nervous, as Lelouch follows her.

He notices someone watching finally as they move, a young man that looks like some form of delinquent from a public school. He watches them go and follows behind them, not that stealthily but there. He also looks pale faced, twitchy and nervous.

None of this is comforting Lelouch. How did this man get such two different people to cooperate with him?

They duck into a side alley, away from any security cameras or view. Especially as the delinquent moves to stand against the wall, blocking people from coming in.

Shaking, the woman sets down the bag and searches through it. Lelouch freezes, blood going cold, as she brings out a gun and points it at him. “In...in this bag are some clothing. You are to change into them. Immediately. Including the shoes. And put what you are wearing right now in the bag when you are done.” She stammers out, gun shaking as it points at him.

_'...blackmail.'_ Lelouch realizes as he looks at her, hands raised carefully in defence. He's worried she might shoot him, due to how nervous she is, so moves slowly towards the bag. _'If she's doing this under duress then perhaps I can convince her...there is only her and the delinquent, who also __must be__ blackmailed __into this__. With my Geass--'_

A buzzing from his phone makes him stop, and Lelouch pulls it out, careful to not startle the woman as he does. He feels something dark, a heavy sensation, catch in his throat as he stares at the text on the screen.

_I know what you are thinking and don't even try it. Play along nicely or your dear Suzaku is the one who pays the price._

Lelouch takes in a deep, steadily breath, pulling out the clothing from the bag. A pale blue hoodie, with a small black web pattern on the chest, a brown long-sleeved jacket that will extend down past to his legs with stripes of blue and white on the sleeves, and simple black pants. White socks and tennis shoes, very simple tennis shoes, alongside a dark blue baseball cap.

Lelouch eyes the woman warily, seeing how she shakes and doesn't move her attention away from Lelouch, and sighing starts to remove his clothing. He feels sick, exposed, doing this. Not just in front of a strange woman and a strange young man, but likely whoever is orchestrating this. He carefully folds his jacket and white shirt of his school uniform, placing it in the back, before pulling on the hoodie followed by the brown jacket. Pants are next after he toes off his shoes, Lelouch doing that even quicker and feeling even more exposed in his briefs for the moment they are revealed. His socks are removed and replaced with the ones in the bag, Lelouch fitting on the tennis shoes carefully, testing the fit.

They fit perfectly. His exact shoe size. It makes a fissure of unease go down his spine, wondering how this man knows his shoe size enough to have this woman purchase it. Everything fits even. Nothing is not to his size, if a bit loose on him due to how skinny he is. Lelouch swallows, putting on the baseball cap and placing the last of his attire in the bag. He steps back and the delinquent walks in. He takes the gun from the woman, who sighs in relief even as she picks up the bag and leaves, still looking nervous.

He points it at Lelouch. “I am Number Two and you are going to follow me now.” He says quickly, before pocketing the gun carefully in his trench coat.

Lelouch nods and wonders just how many people that man has blackmailed and convinced into helping in what he is doing.

And what, exactly, is the game he wants to play with Lelouch.

* * *

Villetta does, in fact, feel guilty for what she is doing. But she's not going to let that stop her.

She watches as the young girl trembles, staring at the file in her hands, the photo of Lelouch Lamperouge on the front. “You...you think...no way! He doesn't have anything to do with the Taiyō no Heishi!”

Shirley Fenette. Someone who lost her father to the landslide in Narita and is the one whose photo directed Villetta to the right student faster than she thought she would be able to.

“I do not believe it is likely he is, but I must take in account all possibilities.” Villetta says smoothly. It's not even a lie. She doesn't think Lamperouge is really involved with the Taiyō no Heishi.

But he has a tie. And Villetta will use that tie to find Prometheus and raise herself up, maybe even gain a noble title. She will not fall into obscurity without Jeremiah by her side to aid her. She will make it on her own power, her own abilities, to the highest rank she can reach.

“I must ask you. Is there anything you've seen, or experienced, that is odd to you?” Villetta presses the young woman, who still has her eyes locked on the file in her hands. “Anything at all can be a valuable clue to ending this investigation.”

She relaxes a little, taking in a deep breath. Telling Shirley it will “end this investigation” is what she needs to focus a bit better. Villetta glances out the window, making sure no one is wondering where Shirley is or wondering at her parked car. Luckily no one is.

“Um...anything odd?” Shirley fidgets, thinking on it with a furrowed brow. “Nothing really comes to mind. Lulu goes to work a lot more often. And he's often with Suzaku but he's his best friend so that's not unusual. He seemed happier lately though. Like he's doing better. Though he got sad after Narita...”

Villetta files that away, considering it. Like Shirley says, none of that is odd and actually fits with the profile she's building of Lelouch Lamperouge in regards to his work at the ASEEC. None of this ties well with his actions in entering battle however; he even did it at the docks recently, providing sniper cover fire for Viceroy Cornelia to help her fight off Prometheus.

“What about those around him? Is anyone strange to some degree? See any suspicious people or friends acting oddly?” Villetta asks her, watching as thoughts chase themselves across her face.

“Well...” Shirley hesitates. “I'm, I'm not sure but. But Ray has been acting odd.”

“Ray?” Villetta repeats with a frown.

“Ray Sanderson. He's the Treasurer of the Student Council. And he, he likes Lulu.” Shirley's mouth abruptly shuts, cutting off the “too” that could have been added there. “He's...been very aggravated lately and doesn't come to school as often. Has family problems I think and he's not been in a good mood. But he really, really doesn't like it how Lulu and Suzaku are close. It's strange and kinda scary sometimes how he acts. You...you don't think he...?” Shirley gives her a wide eyed look, hints of tears in her eyes.

Villetta softens despite herself. “No. No I don't think so. But he might know something.” Villetta considers this new information carefully. _'Ray Sanderson...it's a thin lead, but it is a lead. I'll have to look into him.'_ “Thank you for your help Miss Fenette. I am sorry to burden you with this but I thought you could easily answer my questions.”

“Aah...no don't worry so much. You...you do your job.” Shirley gives her a pale smile, even as the doors unlock and she steps out of the car.

“I shouldn't need to tell you, but please keep this to yourself. I rather not have you accidentally tip off the wrong person about this on-going investigation.” Villetta tells her softly.

Shirley nods frantically. “I...I won't.” She promises and shifts her bag on her shoulder. “Um...have a good day.” She quickly walks off, still looking stressed.

Villetta sighs, shutting the door and leaning back in her seat. She stares at the file in the seat before reaching forwards and turning the key, starting the car. Feeling the rumble of the engine, Villetta looks at herself in the rear-view mirror. “Ray Sanderson, uh?”

She's pretty sure she has more than enough time to investigate him before her meeting with Diethard. With that in mind, she pulls out from where she parked and heads down the road, mind on the potential future she could have if her gut instinct is right and this route of investigation does, in fact, lead to Prometheus.

* * *

The delinquent leads him on to the train again, taking the both of them two stops away before stepping off with Lelouch following. The delinquent is nervous, glancing around often, before finally approaching a man standing by a car and staring at his cellphone. He looks up, nervously, as the delinquent approaches.

“Are you Number Three?” He asks him and gets a quick, jerky nod as a response. He jerks his thumb behind him at Lelouch. “That's Number Zero.” He quickly leaves at that, looking pale and unsure as he does so, glancing all around him and back at Lelouch.

The man before Lelouch looks like nothing special. Simple t-shirt and jeans, leg moving up and down nervously, brown hair and brown eyes. He looks over Lelouch and steps towards the car, unlocking the door and opening it. “This way.” He says.

Lelouch slips into the back, moving to buckle himself up as the man shuts the door and moves over to the driver's seat. He leans back, meeting the nervous eyes of the man in the rear-view mirror, before looking away. The engine rumbles, a pause as the man waits for an opening, and then they are moving into traffic.

_'How many people are involved in this?'_ Lelouch wonders, feeling sick._ 'What if...what if one person is capable of recognizing me?'_ There is always that risk, as Lloyd proved the one time Lelouch let down his guard in that regard. _'And even without that involved, how did this man get so many people involved?'_

The “numbers” given to people makes it clear there are likely a lot more people involved than Lelouch knows about. He wonders if he will even meet them all, how many are in the background instead of ones he will actually interact with.

The car finally slows down, turning to drive around the back of a fancy restaurant. The driver gets out and Lelouch follows after him, eyes looking for any means of being watched. There is a security camera over the staff door that the driver opens, so Lelouch ducks his head down and follows after him into the twisting passages that make up the back of this restaurant.

A door is opened and the man steps aside. “Go in.” He says, watching him warily as he hesitates. Lelouch takes in a deep breath and enters.

It's a private room, richly decorated. There is a meal for two on a table but that is not what gets his attention. No, it's the other man in the room, red hair and brown eyes, wearing elegant, rich noble fashions. A noble, sitting at a smaller table with a glass of wine in hand, who jumps when Lelouch enters the room.

“Are...are you Zero?” He asks, Lelouch flinching slightly at that.

“...I'm Number Zero.” Lelouch says, eyes still looking over the room. The small table the noble is at has a chess game set up to play. His phone rings in the silence, Lelouch quickly going to pick it up.

“You are going to play _chess, _thief!” The man, the cheerfully sadistic man, says. “You are _good_ at it right? So you are going to _play_ it with this man.”

Lelouch looks at the noble, the game in front of him. “What's the catch?” He asks, feeling something hard and sick in his stomach. Something is wrong. A noble doesn't normally act this nervous, particularly in front of a teen dressed as Lelouch is now. There has to be a catch somewhere.

“Ohohoho, _clever_ _boy_!” The man laughs. “The catch is that I have such a _lovely_ captive right now.” A beep from the phone makes Lelouch pull it back, seeing another picture has been sent. It's of a young girl, around Nunnally's age, sitting in a chair which she is tied and gagged to. Her red hair, something about her eyes, Lelouch looks over and sees she's obviously related to the noble in this room. Lelouch scowls, bringing up the phone to his ear again.

“What do you mean?” He demands, though a cold lump in his chest reminds him he already has his suspicions. _'Nervous, scared even, intimidated by me even though I haven't done anything--!'_

“It's as you _suspect_. If that man loses this chess game, his _daughter_ will be harmed. I order her handler to break her legs so she won't walk again.” He says cheerfully, even as Lelouch's hand clenches harder on the phone, feeling the spike of hot anger at what he's saying. “Of course, you will win.”

“What?” Lelouch can barely speak through the rage, the very idea he would be party to harming a young girl.

“Why, if you lose, I'll do the same to your _Suzaku_.” The man says cheerfully.

It's like ice water has been poured over him. Suzaku. That's right, he's cooperating himself because this man has Suzaku held captive, he has him in danger--!

“You...you...” Lelouch swallows. He can't. He can't win, he can't lose, how dare he. _'Maybe if I--'_

“Oh and I don't know much about chess, but I've just been _informed_ that if you draw in chess it counts as a loss to both sides, yes?” The cheerful voice pierces through his thoughts, making Lelouch freeze in place, staring over at the noble. The implications are clear; his options are a young girl being harmed, Suzaku being harmed, or _both_ being harmed. “So I suppose you have a choice to make; will you win or will you lose?”

He hangs up at that, leaving Lelouch with just the beeping of the phone and the room. The luxurious room that is a horrible trap for him. Slowly, he turns to the noble. Not meeting his gaze, he steps over and sits at the other side of the table.

Black on his side. White on the other. A standard chess game.

There is a long pause, then Lelouch looks up over at the noble. “What number are you?” He asks softly.

The man swallows. “I am Number Four.” He says and reaches out, hesitating, before griping tight a pawn and moving it forward.

The tap of pieces moving. The sunlight that is pouring through the window. The smell of the slowly growing cold food. The way the noble keeps gulping down wine glass after glass.

Does he win or does he lose?

Lelouch hesitates, dithers, for an hour before he finally realizes he can't do it. He really can't do it. Even knowing the cost...

“Checkmate.” He says softly, staring at the board, staring at his victory. He hears the crash as the noble drops his wine glass. He doesn't look up, doesn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. Even with his own at risk if he loses, that doesn't excuses the fact he is responsible in part for the harm done to this man's daughter.

Lelouch's phone rings and he answers it, hand trembling. “Good job. So _nice_ to know where your priorities are! Now, with your Suzaku assured of being able to walk...time to leave. Exit! I'll have Number Six pick you up outside _thief_.”

“Number Six?” Lelouch says, even as he stands and begins to walk away. He pauses, turning back to look at the noble who is frozen staring out the window, the broken wine glass at his feet and the chess game that doomed his daughter before him. He can see tears slipping from his eyes.

“Why yes! Number Five is currently busy breaking that poor girl's legs after all.” He laughs, delighted. “Oh you are so _hurt_ by that, so _mad_! But that's who you are. Selfish and **cruel** aren't you? Your pain outweighs another.”

Lelouch clenches his jaw and pointedly doesn't respond, instead leaving out the same door as before, taking the twisting corridors outside, and waits outside.

It takes everything to not break down and cry, to not get lost in the image of the scared young girl now being brutally broken by someone because another person wanted to use her father in his twisted game.

Because Lelouch _selfishly_ couldn't risk any harm coming to Suzaku even at the expense of an innocent.

* * *

Nunnally closes the book she just finished reading. She can hear the ticking of the clock, and turns to press the side of her wheelchair, making an artificial voice chirp the time.

Nunnally frowns, realizing just how late it has gotten while she absorbed herself in her book. “Where is Onii-sama?” She wonders aloud. C.C. left some time ago, leaving a note to inform her and Sayoko that her and Lelouch are out today.

Lelouch, who did not return home after school. Who, according to a quick call to Cécile, did not come in to work today.

Neither did Suzaku, who according to Cécile cannot be reached. Nunnally feels a sick unease growing in her chest, the longer she is left alone with only Sayoko. Even though Cécile assured her that if C.C. is with her brother they should all be fine, Nunnally still can't shake her uneasy feeling.

“Onii-sama...Suzaku...you are okay...right?” Nunnally prays and hopes that her uneasy feeling is just nerves, just her anxiety and imagination talking.

Not a harbinger of cruel fate.

* * *

Lelouch has no choice but to continue to follow the mysterious man's instructions. Not with Suzaku at risk. He can't risk anything as much as he would like to do something, anything, else than play the sick game of his enemy.

Number Six is a police officer, utterly rattled and jumpy, always looking over his shoulder. Lelouch is shoved in the back of a police car, the doors locked, and driven off, the man not talking at all. He takes Lelouch to a park and half kicks him out there before driving off in a rush; a park where he ends up waiting for an hour before the next person shows up.

Number Seven is a rather harried looking housewife, clutching the hand of her young son even as she takes Lelouch out of the park and directs him to a café. Her son who can't be more than four watches him, watches his mother, not understanding what is going on. Lelouch is too aware of the security cameras nearby, to the point that when his phone goes off he jumps. When he answers, it's the man again.

“Come on, chat!” He coos on the other end. “Let's talk a little about your old plans, your dreams, _thief_. Let's get to know each other while you eat!” He laughs as he does, as Lelouch stares at the food set at his table, ordered by the housewife who leaves after that. A simple sandwich, but one he normally likes, that feels hard and dry as he eats. The cold lemonade tastes more sour than sweet and the man on the other end of the phone continues babbling, saying various things that he shouldn't know. He shouldn't know Lelouch's favourite colour, how many shirts he owns, shouldn't know that he learned calculus at age eight.

_'This guy is the most insane stalker ever.'_ Lelouch thinks, feeling something cold and hard in his stomach. As soon as he finishes the sandwich, another person approaches his table and introduces himself as the next number. Number Eight is a large, muscular Black man, but there is something meek about how he moves. He's the second most nervous person after the cop, taking Lelouch out of the café and directing him into the darker parts of the Tokyo Settlement, on the edge where it intersects with the ghettos.

Lelouch is left there alone and ends up getting sick in an alley, the stress too much for him to keep the food down. At least he has a water bottle, which he sips at and spits out to clean his mouth. He's not sure how much time passes before the next “escort” arrives.

Number Nine is a whore. That's how she introduces herself, a weary smile on her face. She's the only person that doesn't look stressed out and scared out by what is going on, but she is still wary. She has painted red lips and dark hair, blue eyes that are sharper than they have a right to be, and is wearing a red dress that exposes her cleavage.

“I get shit like this more than you think. I do what I can and stay alive.” She says, reading the question on his face as he follows into her shitty two room apartment. One part of it is the actual living space, a tight squeeze of a small kitchen, a door that leads into a small bathroom, and a small bed. The other room is bigger, but is filled with a large bed Lelouch has no disillusion about what it is used for. He sits on the smaller bed, waiting with her. She gives him a small drink, a flat ginger soda, and he sips at it, letting his stomach settle.

“You are the real target aren't you? I don't know what the crazy guy thinks you did, but you certainly don't deserve what you are getting. Don't let him get to you.” She gives a small smile at his surprise. “I'm good at reading people. You aren't a bad kid are you?”

A knock comes at the door and she heads over to the bigger room. It's a customer and Lelouch ends up awkwardly staying there, ears burning, as he listens to her play the role her customer wants, the man demanding and arrogant. He's pretty sure only the guy got off.

It's the sound of her panicking, the _slam_ of her body against the wall that gets Lelouch moving.

The man there is smirking, a big bully of a man with a tattoo crawling up his left arm and a shaved head. The other is holding a gun and pointing it at the whore, who cowers naked against the wall. “Oh. You must be Number Zero. I'm Number Ten. Once I'm done here, we'll leave.”

“What are you doing?” Lelouch demands, sliding himself between the whore and the bully of a man.

He sneers at Lelouch. “She's just a whore. And the man was nice enough to say I can kill her. Someone like her is worthless. Weak.”

“You don't get to decide that.” Lelouch growls and lets Geass flare in his eye. “**You are going to take me to where we are meant to go and never come bother her again.**” He pauses, seeing the slackness of the man's face as the Geass effects him. He glances back at her, meeting her gaze and gives her a soft look. “Thanks.” He says, to which she gives a shuddering breath before nodding, grabbing up a blanket to wrap around herself, sitting on the bed as the man moves towards Lelouch.

He lets the man drag him out, grabbing hold of his wrist and yanking on him hard, Lelouch wincing at the pain as he tightens his hold enough to make his bones creak. His phone buzzes and it's another message from that man when he looks at it with his free hand. _You shouldn't cheat your highness._

Lelouch swallows but keeps his eyes focused on what is before him, as the man shoves him into the back of a truck, a big one, and closes the door harshly. He can hear the sound of his boots on the concrete, the sound of the driver's door opening and closing, the sound and feeling of the engine starting. Lelouch sits down, leaning his back against the wall, and braces himself as the truck takes off with a loud screech of its wheels.

* * *

The Karaoke places of old Japan live on even in Area 11. Popular places to gather for fun and entertainment. Something that can be easily altered without much fuss to suit the tastes of Britannians. Of course, this means the tendency for great privacy within such booths is there still.

Diethard finds it a great place for him and the other recruits of similar minds about the Taiyō no Heishi and Prometheus to do their work without drawing too much attention or being spied on. After all, what is an evening of karaoke with co-workers and friends but something normal these days in Area 11? Drinks, laughs, music, and food...everything is here.

Including the beginnings of a media and information network group for the Taiyō no Heishi.

Still, at the call from Prometheus he pays attention to what is being said. “I had a look at the plan to reorganize the Taiyō no Heishi.” His voice is deep, precise with the faint artificial tone that helps hide his identity. “There are a few aspects I would like to alter or replace, but the general plan is well made. I'll run your idea by Ohgi as well.”

“Thank you very much.” Diethard grins, soaking up the praise from Prometheus.

“I'd like you to add a chart that forecasts how all the cells function as a group in the next version.” Prometheus says, Diethard just faintly hearing the sound of the man moving something on a desk. “We will speak later.” He hangs up at that.

“The final test, is it?” Diethard chuckles to himself, staring at the phone. So he sees it quite clearly when another call comes in. This time from Villetta Nu.

“Villetta?” Diethard frowns but answers the phone. _'She's early.'_ “Sir Villetta. I didn't expect a call at this time.”

“Aah. I hope I am not intruding on work.” Villetta says. Diethard hears the sound of something in her voice, a bit of smugness that puts him on alert. “I just found an interesting lead in regards to Prometheus. I wanted to know if you had anything yourself?”

Diethard pauses, made wary by her smug tone. He has a few choices, but if she's closer than he thought she would get... “Anything myself...just a moment.” He gestures at one of his co-workers, who quickly brings over a tablet. He looks through it and nods, a smirk on his face; it is perfect for his needs. “Yes, actually I located something that seems like a base for the Taiyō no Heishi, or at least some kind of supply drop. Word is that Prometheus himself will be visiting tonight from what I heard.”

“Is that so?” There, the excitement, the greed, he can't miss that in her voice. “Can you give me the location?”

“Yes. In fact, it might be best for us to meet up nearby. I can guide you there safely.” Diethard smiles, cold and calculating, hand going to the gun at his side. “I may not be a trained soldier, but I am the one with the precise location.”

Villetta sighs on the other end. “Tch. You want the breaking story don't you?” She goes silent for a time, obviously mulling over the offer. “Very well. Give me the location and I will meet you there tonight.”

Diethard can't help the vicious, victorious thrill that runs through his chest at that. “Yes, yes of course. I have it right here...”

* * *

Lelouch is dragged out of the truck and shoved forward. The bald man glances over at the man before him, Japanese, and sneers. “Number _Eleven_. Here is Number Zero.”

The man looks to be in his thirties. He's wearing a ratty coat, jeans, and hunches over. He glares at Number Ten as he leaves, heading back in his truck, then turns his attention to Lelouch. He steps closer, a curious look on his face. “Well, aren't you a pretty boy?”

Lelouch doesn't respond, just looks carefully around. He can hear the truck driving off as he does. He's in a ghetto fully this time. The wreckage is obvious, as is the various people glancing over at him curiously. Lelouch tenses, not liking this. Not with how things are. A Britannian in a ghetto could be a massive problem for him.

The man in front of him sneers. “Fine. This way.” He jerks his head and starts walking off, Lelouch following him. “Damn bastard...” He grumbles to himself, but Lelouch catches the shifty way he looks around, the nervous look in his eyes before he covers it with bravado.

He too was manipulated by the man on the other end of the phone.

Lelouch follows him, sticking close and keeping an eye out. More than a few older men and even women watch him, narrow eyes and suspicious of him being here. But they don't approach, glancing over at the man with him who waves them off. He sees him open his coat, showing something off, that makes them relax and let Lelouch pass without issue.

_'Taiyō no Heishi.'_ Lelouch realizes and feels the sinking pit in his stomach get bigger. _'Whoever he is, he managed to even get someone like him to work with him.'_ Lelouch can just spy the gun on the guy's belt and looks away.

They are heading down, underground into the old subway tunnels. Lelouch sees the wires poking out, the wreckage and wear on the place. He can hear the dripping of water and even a few squeaks of rats. His skin crawls and he shivers a bit at a chill.

“Here.” The man stops, waiting for Lelouch by the tracks. Lelouch approaches and pauses, taking in what he sees with surprise.

In front of him is three sections of an old subway train, not including the driver's section which is also there. “I thought all the subway trains were destroyed or decommissioned.” Lelouch says, eyes watching the man carefully.

The man snorts. “This got repaired for use. The crazy guy has it for today and will give it back tomorrow. Get on.” He pulls out his gun. “Get on you Britannian cunt.”

Lelouch swallows and moves towards it, trying to keep calm. The electronic door opens with a loud rusted screech as he approaches it and he enters. He closes behind with an equally loud screech. Lelouch looks around. What was once a nicely made up place is now a ruin, covered in graffiti and dirt, even some mould. It's disgusting and Lelouch stays standing, reaching up to grab a bar to brace himself as the subway train starts moving away deeper into the tunnels.

His phone rings. He pulls it out and places it on his ear this time, having the feeling this is it. Lelouch has been disoriented. Taken all over the place in various ways. No one could possibly follow him through normal means.

And he's alone, in a dark tunnel, on a vaguely repaired subway train. It's the moment where whoever this man is, he approaches in some way.

“Good job thief! You figured it all out!” The man laughs, manically. “But you don't know do you? Why I'm doing this?”

“You never explained.” Lelouch hisses out. “You keep calling me thief. Why?”

“Because you _are_ a thief. You stole **her** from me!” The cheer disappears and his voice turns into a deep hiss. “She never told you did she. C.C. She never told you about me.”

Lelouch's eyes widen. C.C. A simple “name” that means so many things but if he knows about her then he could be--

“Oh, excellent! You thought of 14 different possibilities at once!” He can hear the man clapping somewhere, laughing. “You really are clever. Well I'll tell you which one is right; I have a Geass.”

“...you are a previous contractor.” Lelouch breathes out. _'Geass? He must have been...'_ “You are a mind reader!” Lelouch snarls. _'That's why...that's why he knows so much about me! Why he was able to manipulate all those people! He got into their _heads_!'_

“Ahahaaha! You really are a smart one, aren't you Lelouch?” The man sneers. “But I'm not a _previous_ contractor. I'm **the** contractor with C.C.! She doesn't need anyone else. You are the one who _stole_ her from me!”

“It has to have a weakness. A range. There's no way you could function reading the whole world's thoughts.” Lelouch gasps out. “How long have you been nearby?” He tries to think, tries to figure it out. This man has been taunting him, watching him for some time. But if he thinks back, he's only given the sign of actually reading his mind directly at a certain point. He's been doing it since...

...since the _mall_.

“Yes, yes that's true.” He hears footsteps and turns around, freezing. A tall man, white hair, with headphones over his ears and wearing fancy clothing. A visor is attached to his headphones, protecting his eyes from Lelouch's Geass. “I have a 500 meter range.” He says cheerfully. “And I don't have that horrible weakness of it only working _once_ like yours. No matter what I can read minds.”

“What do you want? Who are you?” Lelouch demands, glaring at the man behind it all.

He chuckles. “What do I want? Hahaha I thought it was simple enough. I want C.C. back. But really, she never told you? Not even my _name_...” He claps his hands together. “She really doesn't care for you! I know _more_ than you.” He taunts her.

“Who are you?!” Lelouch snarls. “What did you do to Suzaku--!?”

“I am Mao. You could call me your _sempai_, right?” Mao laughs, delighted. “As for Suzaku...” He reaches in his pocket and tosses something at Lelouch. He catches it and stares. It's a white knight chess piece. “Why don't you come with me and see? We have one more game to play before this is done.”

* * *

If she was a normal human being, she's certain she would not have been able to follow Lelouch through the twisting path he takes. But there is that tug, that bond, between her and Lelouch that guides her. It's not much, in fact it's a little thing, but it's enough to let her know if she's going the right way.

Here, in this old subway tunnel, is the right way. He might even be approaching in this general direction. C.C. slips to the side, staying away from any possible vehicles that might be using the tracks and waits for a moment.

Yes, Lelouch is coming this way and--

C.C. pauses. She's getting a strange echo in her Code. An echo that suggests another bond is nearby. She doesn't have time to dwell on it as an old subway train, at least part of one, rolls up to the abandoned station not too far ahead. She watches it approach and go by, seeing two figures in one of the cars, visible in the bright florescent light within.

Two figures. Two young men she knows.

“Mao...!” C.C. breathes and for a moment sheer panic races through her veins. _'I never thought he would come here! Not among so many people!'_

But he is and C.C. realizes, as the subway car goes by, just what must be going on. What Mao must intend.

She won't let it happen. She won't!

Realizing just how dangerous it could get, she pulls out the cellphone Cécile gave her seemingly so long ago. Pulls it out, checking the signal. Nothing. C.C. curses, glancing over at the nearby old station, then turning and running over to another exit that leads upwards.

She has a call she needs to make first if this is to be a successful rescue.

* * *

The old station Mao leads him into is a rotten mess. But it's easy to see a brand new and clean looking curtain not far away, especially as Mao walks towards it, humming happily under his breath as he does so. Lelouch glares at him, trying desperately to not think. Not to think of anything there, push the thoughts back, confuse him. Anything that could potentially work to hide it!

“Oooh...that's a clever idea. Too bad!” Mao laughs and yanks the curtain back.

Behind it is a cleaned up section. The majority of the dirt is gone, mould as well. It's been half renovated over here, with tarp on the ground.

But that isn't really what Lelouch pays attention to. He doesn't even pay much attention to the table with the white cloth over top, despite his suspicions on what is there.

Instead, his eyes lock on Suzaku. Suzaku is there, hanging from the ceiling in chains that have been hammered into the ceiling. Thick metal chains wrap around his arms, leading them up to the ceiling where a series of metal hooks and rods are set up to support his weight. Arms spread out, clothing in tatters to the point he's shirtless. It's barely recognizable as being his pilot uniform. Lelouch can see wires, a collar around his neck, all to support his weight in those chains. He even has chains, manacles, locked around his ankles as he dangles there.

“Suzaku!” Lelouch forgets himself, rushing forward to Suzaku's side. His eyes look over him, seeing the injuries to him. The blood dripping from his wrists, the signs of him having been whipped, having been cut and beaten, all over his chest. He whirls around, snarling at Mao. “You--!”

“Oh, you upset about your Suzaku being hurt?” Mao laughs, clapping his hands together. “Good, good. Then you understand fully what is at stake here.”

“Suzaku! Suzaku...it's me. Lelouch. I'm going to get you out of this. So please...” Lelouch begs, pleads, watching Suzaku for any sign of a response. He slowly, he slowly stirs as Lelouch watches, heart in his throat, opening dull green eyes that stare blankly ahead.

“Le...Lelouch...” He says, voice rough and cracked.

“Yes...it's me...” Lelouch reaches out a hand, only for Mao to clap his hands together _hard_, making him flinch and look back at him.

“Ah, ah, ah! You haven't won him back right? There's one more game left.” Mao steps forward, heels clacking and squeaking on the tarp, towards the table. In a swift move he whisks off the cloth neatly, revealing the chess game set up. Lelouch stares at it, tensing at the sight. “Excellent. You know how this goes!” Mao steps up to the white side, grinning widely. “I've never played before but you are going to teach me, yes?”

“What are the stakes?” Lelouch asks, slowly stepping over to the table, even as he glances back in worry at Suzaku. He's in so much pain, so out of it. _'That damn Mao!'_

“Obviously you decide whether your Suzaku lives...or he _dies_.” Mao laughs at Lelouch's horror at that. “Yes, yes, that is exactly how a thief should be. It's time for _punishment_! If you beat me, your Suzaku is released, alive. But if you lose...” Mao pulls out a coin from his pocket, letting it drop, ringing on the ground in such a way that Lelouch flinches.

_'I play for Suzaku's life.'_ Lelouch stares at the game before him, swallowing. _'That means...'_ He looks up, Mao starting to clap again.

“Oh good boy. You figured it out!” Mao laughs. “Yes, that is true. You are only going to be able to save Suzaku here.”

“That's why you made me go through that chess match with that noble and his daughter on the line. You wanted my thoughts then on--!” Lelouch snaps his mouth shut, feeling sick.

“Yes that is true.” Mao picks up a white pawn, lifting it up. “If you are willing to ultimately choose Suzaku over an _innocent_, it's not a hard thought for you to sacrifice yourself without any question for him, hm?”

He lowers the pawn, placing it two squares ahead. “And now it's your move...Black King.”

Lelouch stares at the board, feeling sick. He has to win. He has to. At least for Suzaku's sake, he must win.

He reaches out, carefully choosing...

...and makes his first move in this high-stakes chess game.

* * *

The night goes on. Tokyo Settlement is not one for things fading at night, with plenty of people out and about, laughing as they walk on the streets. The ghettos are the ones that go quiet, the people hiding away, the only ones moving about those who have other things planned than just enjoying themselves.

But even they start to slip away, hiding in the night, when the sound of police sirens reach their ears. No one wants to be caught, no one wants to risk upsetting the status quo, by getting caught doing something illegal in a way that no one can deny it.

The Taiyō no Heishi hunkers down and wonders what brought the police into this ghetto.

* * *

Lelouch can feel the sweat beading down his neck as the chess game progresses, slowly but surely.

“You aren't the type who can keep his mind clear.” Mao's voice is soft, conversational, even as he makes another move and Lelouch flinches, tensing, as he ruins yet another strategy of his. “There's the part of you that's the critic, constantly watching your own moves, and the part of you who coolly observes the critic. That's the sort of person you are.” His voice turns mocking at the end and he laughs, even as Lelouch looks at his reflection in that visor before glancing down at the chess board. “It's hopeless. No matter how you think, my victory remains assured.”

_'He's reading my mind! No matter what, he keeps reading my mind. Then he doesn't have a time limit for how long it can stay active?'_ Lelouch's mind races, trying to think. _'Then--'_

Mao claps, sounding impressed. “Amazing! Your plan is to think of seven different things at once in order to confuse me?”

Lelouch does his best to ignore him, juggling all those plans equally in his mind, as he makes a move.

“Still, the thing is if I confine my Geass to just you, it's simple to read your real thoughts.” Mao says mockingly, even as he reaches over and makes a move that counters his real plan. “Don't be so surprised!” He says cheerfully, even as Lelouch stares at the chessboard, shaking in fear. “I can read even your subconscious thoughts if I focus on you...I know more about you than even _you_ do. Every flaw, every secret nightmare, every bad thought, every good thought...all those _desires_ of yours. I know it all. All of them...there is absolutely **zero** things you can keep from me.” He cackles even as Lelouch steps back, starting to breath heavily as he struggles to think of what to do.

He needs to win. He must win. For Suzaku--!

“Oh dear, I'm afraid your final plan won't work either.” He laughs, taking another piece and tossing it up and done before discarding it to the ground like the rest he's taken. Lelouch swallows, looking at the board. Black is being pressed in by white and soon enough...

“Yes yes! Because you think so lowly of me, Suzaku is going to die!” Mao laughs, clapping his hands.

“Just...just stop!” Lelouch closes his eyes. He can't win like this. He can't. “Just...you win. I've _lost_!” Saying that is crushing. Awful. But he has. Lelouch has no ability to win against him. “So please...please...just...”

“Aaah? You think by begging I will let you go? No no no! A thief like you needs to be punished!” Mao clicks his tongue in mock disappointment, shaking his head.

“Then let Suzaku go!” Lelouch begs, feeling the tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. “Please...just...just leave him out of this!” _'I don't care! If he wants C.C. back he can...just...anything...if...Suzaku...Suzaku doesn't have anything to do with this!'_

“Aaah? But he doesn't want to. He should be punished too, he knows that.” Mao says cheerfully, stepping over to Suzaku and lifting his chin, Suzaku staring blankly out. “Isn't that right, father-killer?”

Lelouch's head snaps over to Suzaku, eyes wide. Suzaku stirs slightly at that, flinching at the term given to him. “What...what do you--?!”

“He never told you did he? He forgot, hid away from the truth all that time...but Narita brought it back. The memory came back and he hid from it. The _awfulness_.” Mao grins widely, turning back to Lelouch, Lelouch seeing his own horrified expression in the visor. “Seven years ago, Kururugi Suzaku stabbed his father, killing him! It's a good thing no one found out, thanks to all the adults _lying_ for his sake.”

“...Suzaku...?” Lelouch stares at Suzaku. _'He couldn't have! Could he? But Genbu did call for a resist or die movement then suddenly--!'_

“Yes, that's true. They covered it up as _suicide_. Seppuku yes? But that's a lie! His own son murdered him in cold blood!” Mao claps his hands together. “How fitting you two are together. The thief and the murderer!”

“He didn't have a choice!” Lelouch yells. “If he had...if he had, Japan would have--!”

“That's exactly how he rationalizes it!” Mao cuts him off. “But that's a lie. A big, fat _**lie**_. It wasn't for Japan he killed his father! He didn't care about that.”

Mao chuckles, even as Suzaku stirs, tears stating to fall down his cheeks. “Lelouch...I'm sorry...I...I...”

“He did it for you.” Mao's words hang there, in the still silence. “Yes that's right. For a _foreign_ _prince_, he killed his _own_ _father_.”

“...what?” Lelouch can't believe it. “What do you mean?” He steps forward, hands out and staring at Suzaku in desperation. “Suzaku...what does that mean?!”

“Genbu made a deal with some people. For the sake of Japan being able to fight, to stay free of Britannia. People to help them. _Knightmares_ even.” Mao says cheerfully, stepping away from Suzaku. “But the deal called for one condition...the _death_ of Lelouch vi Britannia. Suzaku couldn't stand that, burst into the room as his father hanged up and argued against it. And then...well, he had a knife.” Mao claps his hands together mockingly, even as Lelouch falls to the ground, stunned, the tarp crackling as his knees hit it.

“He...you did that...? For _me_?” Lelouch looks up, seeing how broken Suzaku is. “But you...that's...that's not wrong! It's not wrong to protect someone! You...You were...”

“He acted as your _Knight_, right?” Mao laughs, as Lelouch flinches at that. “But he's not fit to be your Knight. Not _**Mr. Death Wish**_.”

“...?” Lelouch stares at Suzaku, still kneeling on the ground. “Death wish?”

“Saving people?” Mao laughs. “He is the one that wants to be saved! For his sins, him choosing you over his father, over his own country, he should die! But he's too much of a coward to do it properly! So to save his soul, he wants to sacrifice himself! That's why he keeps risking himself!”

Suzaku closes his eyes. “I...I'm sorry...I don't...I don't deserve you...I lie...so much...I never...never intend to come back safely...I...”

“...I'm going to leave you alone.” Suzaku says, brokenly. “I'm...I'm not fit for...for anything...I just...I turn on my own people, turn on my friends...I just...”

“He's so _selfish_!” Mao says and Lelouch jerks, as his voice is behind him. Mao grabs him by his arm and drags him up, Lelouch unable to do much aside struggle futilely. “He doesn't care for anything but his own selfish wants. He _wants_ you Lelouch but he isn't worthy. He's an _unclean_ _murderer_.” Mao's arm comes across Lelouch's throat and he gasps, struggling as he presses on it. “He isn't fit as a knight, just a failure. And he's going to fail _one last time_ before I kill him!”

“Su...za...ku!” Lelouch struggles, but he can't fight back. He's too weak against Mao who is stronger than him, who has a tight hold on him, even as he tries to kick back, to break free he easily dodges, easily counters everything he's learned from Sayoko in this regard. He has his mind locked on Lelouch's so he can't break free!

Still there is something...he has to...say...

“Suzaku...I don't...you...you aren't...you _protected_ me! You did it!” Lelouch screams. “You didn't fail me when we were ten, in Shinjuku, or even Narita! You've...you...” Lelouch can see blackness starting to take away his sight, Suzaku fading away as pain, as the oxygen leaves him.

“...my knight!” Lelouch gasps out. _'You...you have always been...'_

The sound of metal shattering, breaking, rings out in the air. Lelouch falls to the ground, heaving in deep breaths of air even as his body hurts from the sudden way he was dropped.

“DAMN YOU!” Mao screams, Lelouch looking up and seeing Suzaku. Bleeding, injured, but free and standing over Mao. Mao who has been knocked down, visor ripped off and headphones on the ground. Lelouch freezes, blood going cold as he sees **both** his eyes are Geass red. Geass, active. _Permanent_?

“_Are you awake Mao?”_

“_Forgive me, Mao.”_

“_That's the way. See, Mao? You can do it.”_

“_Thank you, Mao.”_

_'That voice...C.C.?'_ Lelouch stares, stunned, at the headphones revealing recorded messages that are so strange. _'What was...?'_

“Your mind is a confusing mess?! What the hell do you want?!” Mao demands, scrambling up to his feet. Suzaku collapses to his knees, breathing hard. He's in no shape for a fight, something Mao takes advantage of as he pulls out a gun. “Fine I'll do it the boring way--”

“MAO!” Lelouch's voice is rough, cracking a bit as he forces himself up. His throat hurts, having been crushed by Mao, but he has to do it. Mao instinctively turns towards his voice. Lelouch's Geass flares.

“**NEVER SPEAK AGAIN**!” He yells and he sees Mao flinch, raising his hands, but it's too late. The visor is off and the Geass takes effect.

Strangled sounds exit his mouth, but no words. Mao stares at him, even as Lelouch falls to the ground once more, coughing. “!!!!” He points the gun at him, anger and fear warring on his face.

Only for a soft, unexpected voice to stop him.

“Mao.”

Lelouch lifts his head and sees her, sees C.C. there. She has a sad look on her face, and even as ridiculous as her outfit is, Mao lights up at seeing her. She steps back, then starts running away, with Mao following after her eagerly, pausing only to grab his headphones.

Lelouch keeps coughing. “Su...Suzaku?!”

Loud footsteps, yelling, suddenly a bunch of men are here. “Search the area! The hostage should be here...!”

Lelouch tries to stand, and sees the police coming in. They immediately get over to both Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch is carefully lifted up, someone checking his pulse as they yell on their radio for the ambulance.

But not Suzaku. He's surrounded by the cops with guns, to Lelouch's horror, grabbed up roughly to be put in handcuffs. “No--! He's--!” Lelouch tries to protest but he starts coughing, hearing vaguely the soothing words of the one supporting him. Despite his weak struggles, it's too much. The stress of everything, every little incident that happened today, he can't withstand it anymore.

He falls into darkness, hearing the sound of the men declaring they rescued the hostage and found one of the attackers as well.

He falls into darkness, the back of his mind screaming at him about what he learned.

* * *

It's late. The quiet sound of the water, the creak of the ships, the wind off the sea...it's the only thing here. It certainly puts Villetta on edge, one hand on her gun even as she considers the files she has in her hand.

Ray Sanderson. Ordinary. Too ordinary when you look into him honestly. A simple family registry, a simple history.

His school record – hard to get access to but well worth it after some begging and conniving to convince the staff member at Ashford to release that information to her – shows he's been not attending classes as much lately. Neither has his cousin, one Alice Sanderson.

The first time he skipped school suddenly was when Prometheus first debuted.

It's not much. It's still a thin connection. But Villetta thinks of how Lamperouge could do it, could command military forces in Narita, could be the one who truly was in charge of Shinjuku. Thinks of Ray Sanderson having a well known attachment to Lamperouge.

It's worth checking into more. It's worth planning a means to follow him and hopefully find a way to prove whether or not there is a connection.

_'After this meeting at the least.'_ Villetta frowns. _'If I do see Prometheus...what do I do?'_ Just knowing one location isn't enough. It's likely Prometheus won't be here again, especially if the Viceroy smashes up the base.

Perhaps she will follow him around and see if there is a connection...

The sound of a footstep makes her turn, pulling out her gun. Diethard freezes, hands up as Villetta points her gun at him. Villetta stares at him, hearing the wind blowing in the quiet, before sighing and sheathing her gun. “Why did you sneak up so quietly on me?” She demands in a harsh whisper.

“I didn't wish to reveal to the Taiyō no Heishi I was here.” Diethard protests, frowning a little at her. “Sir Villetta, are you certain of this?”

“Yes. I found a new lead but any other lead could possibly help.” Villetta says, turning her attention to the docks nearby. She's only a few steps away from the water and can see the slick of moisture in front of her. She will need to step carefully.

“Aah. That is too bad. I had hoped you could be driven away...no matter.” Diethard's words put a dangerous alarm in the back of her mind but as she turns her head, she feels the impact. The sound of the gun is muffled, quiet here, but she can feel it. She twists just enough it only cuts through her side instead of a direct shot, but it's still enough that blood pours from her side. She stumbles, hand going to that even as she drops the files.

“You!” Villetta snarls. “What are you--?!”

“Prometheus is much more _interesting_ than you, Villetta.” Diethard has a wide, manic grin on his face, a dangerous, mad glint in his eyes. “He is a force of chaos that cares not for the current world around him. He will build a new one more suiting for his ego. I intend to stand there with him!”

“You arrogant, greedy--” Villetta moves towards him, going for her gun.

Only to slip on the wet ground, sliding down the slight slope here. She only has a moment to realize what is about to happen before shockingly cold water swallows her in darkness, banging her head against the stone wall heavily as she drops unconscious soon after.

Above on the docks, Diethard bends down and picks up the files she has and raises an eyebrow. “Ray Sanderson, hm?”

He pockets the gun into his jacket, tucking the files under his arms, and walks off whistling cheerfully, looking up at the night sky as he does so.

_'A lovely night for a swim.'_ He thinks gleefully and laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah things aren't resolved yet. Lelouch and Suzaku need hugs and a lot of love and care. Especially Suzaku.
> 
> So, as per usual, please drop a comment down below! That tells me to update next week. Reminder that if you want to support me outside of comments, you can do so by checking out my twitter for the link!
> 
> Next time: **Stage 16 Seeking Mao**


	19. Stage 16 Seeking Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao is a threat. A dangerous threat that cannot be ignored.
> 
> But neither can be the damage he's done and why, exactly, he came here in the first place...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/01/15  
Word Count: 19, 116 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments _holy shit_ there were a lot last time! I'm glad to know you enjoyed the pain!
> 
> This is also a reasonably hard chapter. Not as hard as the previous one, but there is enough going on that I'm going to plant more trigger warnings below.
> 
> This actually picks up directly after the end of the last chapter in regards to the timeline of events interestingly enough...
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: POLICE BRUTALITY, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, REFERENCES TO STALKING, AND REFERENCES TO CHILD ABUSE**

“I suppose you are surprised by this.” Lloyd says cheerfully, spinning his chair a little to look over at her.

Milly manages an awkward smile, feeling very exposed and out of place in the fancy dress her mother made sure she wore to her “date” with her fiancé. “Yes, yes I am.” Milly looks around the hanger she's in, seeing the giant white form of what she know is the Z-01 Lancelot.

The Lancelot that Lelouch works on and Suzaku pilots.

_'And, I can't even yell at them for keeping it from me.'_ Milly thinks with a sigh and bitter twist to her lips. She just finished signing her own NDAs only a few minutes ago.

“Most dates with prospective or actually engaged parties aren't like this yes?” Lloyd gives her a curious look, as if trying to get a read on her. Milly plasters on a smile and nods. Lloyd grins. “Well, I figured this would be something you would appreciate a little more.”

“It certainly explains a lot about those two...” Milly admits with a sigh, fidgeting as she does her best to keep sitting straight. Cécile approaches at that, a tray in her hands of tea and food, a soft smile on her face.

“It's very nice to meet you properly Miss Ashford.” Cécile says sweetly, setting down the tray. Milly sees how Lloyd twitches at her presence, at how the smile is a bit sharp. “I didn't know anything about his engagement until recently so I'm glad to properly meet you.”

Milly can feel her smile grow a bit more genuine, particularly in the face of how uncomfortable Lloyd is now at Cécile's subtle jab at him. “I rather like meeting you too. You've been looking after Lelouch and Suzaku haven't you? I should thank you for that.”

Cécile blushes a bit, ever so prettily. “Well...they do need some caring for.”

“Both are unnaturally stubborn. No wonder they are best friends.” Milly reaches for her tea cup. “Is this why the date? So I can get to know you?” She asks Cécile.

“It's also a good excuse for you to sign the NDAs so I don't have to worry too much there.” Lloyd says cheerfully.

“I would have thought there would be less secrecy at this point. Everyone has seen the Lancelot in battle through the media.” Milly points out, sipping a little at the tea and smiling a little at the taste. It's definitely well made.

“The exact nature of the project, who is working on it, and where it is located is still a secret.” Cécile says. “Though certain people know enough, not even many people in this university know the Lancelot is here. We keep it in the mobile base a lot for that reason as much as storage space.” Cécile admits with a smile.

As Milly looks over at the Lancelot she can see the technicians swarming over it to put it away again, hiding it from sight. The Knightmare beyond it looks similar yet different to the Lancelot, Milly leaning over in interest. Lloyd follows her gaze and grins, opening his mouth to ask her about her thoughts in that regard.

Only for Cécile's phone to ring. It rings loudly, making her jump in surprise. “Who is calling at this time?” She wonders, digging out her phone as she does so. There is a pause, a look of incredulity as she takes in the ID on her phone screen. After that, she lifts it up to her ear. “I never thought you would actually call--” Her voice is cut off by rapid fire words from the other end.

Milly can't quite hear what is said on the other end but she sees how Cécile's face pales, the way her entire stance changes from confident to worried. Lloyd locks his eyes on her, a frown growing on his face the longer the call goes on.

“Okay. Where?” She finally says and nods, lips tight, before hanging up. “Lloyd...we need to get to...to the General Hospital. No, wait...” She shakes her head. “Police station first. Then hospital.”

“Cécile?” Lloyd is standing now, looking very confused. Milly is surprised to see genuine concern on his face.

“...Lelouch and Suzaku were attacked by someone.” Cécile swallows. “The police decided to arrest Suzaku despite him being the most injured of the two.”

Milly's cup crashes to the ground, shattering and staining the ground with tea, unconsciously standing up as her hands lift to her mouth. “That...no!”

“We go now.” Lloyd says, voice surprisingly serious, then turns to Milly. “Will you come with us, Miss Ashford?”

“Yes, please...I...” Milly can't speak properly, can't think straight. What does she do in this situation?

“Cécile, contact Miss Sayoko and Nunnally.” Lloyd orders, Cécile scrambling for her phone again, hands shaking. “Miss Ashford, why don't you call your friends?”

“Wha...what?” Milly stares at him, confused.

Lloyd gives her a strange look, oddly gentle. “Wouldn't Mr. Lamperouge's friends like to know about this? I will contact Mr. Ashford.”

Milly slowly nods, scrambling for her phone in her purse and pulling it out. Lloyd turns on his heels and starts yelling at the technicians to pack up, saying that the work is over, stunning quite a few who just started looking over Knightmare parts. However, taking one look at him as he marches through the hanger, they scramble to do as they are told.

Milly presses her phone to her ear in a shaking hand, waiting for Rivalz to pick up even as dark panic claws at her chest.

What happened to Lelouch and Suzaku?

* * *

Rai leans back in his chair, still sipping at his coffee, listening to Ohgi on the other side. This is a busy café, everyone in their own conversations and heads. Perfect oddly enough for this kind of thing, especially if he avoids certain words that might draw attention.

“So the meeting is on schedule. Good. We need to assess--” Rai pauses, as his phone goes off and looks at the number. Seeing as it's just Milly he resumes talking. “We need to assess each potential cell and member to see where they will best fit. Not just for the sake of the whole, but their own. It won't help for anyone to be in a position ill-suited or one they will hate.”

“Aah, yes sir.” Ohgi hums and haws to himself, even as Rai raises his eyebrow. He frowns at his phone as another call from Milly comes in. “Uh...Prometheus, there is something I would like to ask about the last fight...”

“Yes? This might not be the best of time for a full, uncensored answer but I will do my best.” Rai sips again at his coffee. He then lets out an annoyed grunt as yet _again_ Milly calls. “But pardon me, I have a call that I have to take.” Rai glares at Milly's number, even as he switches over.

“Uh, right...Prometheus?” Ohgi's voice is cut off as Rai answers the phone.

“What is going--” Rai asks, irritation strong in his voice. _'Of all the times--!'_

“Ray!” Milly yells in his ear, sounding both panicked and relieved. “You finally picked up!”

Rai freezes. _'That...doesn't sound good.'_ She doesn't sound like she's been trying to contact him about student council things. “What is it?”

“Lelouch and Suzaku are...are...” Milly audibly swallows. “They are in the hospital. I don't...I don't know what is going on but but...they were attacked and--!” Milly makes a sobbing sound. “I'm so glad you picked up finally I don't know...”

Rai stands unconsciously, staring out into nothing. “Where are you?” Rai asks and listens as she answers.

“The...the general hospital. In the second ward. It's...it's not that far from Ashford, you know it right?” Rai grunts, knowing it. “Um...it's...oh god they actually arrested Suzaku though he, he...he was the worst hurt! Lloyd's off at he police station yelling at them to let him go.”

Rai raises an eyebrow at that but Milly is his fiancée and Lelouch his employee. He has to know of their damnable friendship and Milly's panicked babbling about it would have resulted in him making the offer; it's not a big deal to an Earl of his rank after all. “He is? Alright. I'll be there at the hospital soon.” Rai lifts his hand, noticing a waitress is looking at him, and waves her over. She comes over, takes one look at his face, and offers him the bill. Rai can't help but be grateful, even as he hangs up on Milly and returns to Ohgi. “I'm afraid this isn't the time anymore. An emergency came up. I likely won't make the meeting.”

“Uh?! But Prometheus--”

“You can handle it yourself.” Rai says soothingly, hearing the panic in Ohgi's voice. “I intended for you to start taking more responsibilities anyways. Do what you can. I will look over your work and see what we can do. For now I have something I must do.” He hangs up before Ohgi can protest and gratefully accepts the bill, giving out more than enough money and tips for the service before grabbing his jacket and bag, racing out the door.

_'What happened? Lelouch!'_ He thinks, feeling panic claw at his chest and throat. All other thoughts and problems are dismissed as his mind sinks into panic, trying to understand how and why someone attacked Lelouch. What if they knew of his true heritage?!

* * *

Darlton watches as Princess Euphemia frowns at the closed down ASEEC Hanger, her two bodyguards flanking her and watching for any possible attackers, though considering how empty and dark this place is that is very unlikely. “Where are they?” She wonders, looking incredibly puzzled. A feeling Darlton shares.

“They are supposed to be operating still now, yes?” Euphemia turns back to him, a soft, gentle question in her eyes.

“Yes. Yes they should...shall I call?” Darlton offers, pulling out his phone in demonstration.

Euphemia considers it then nods. “Yes please. At least to know for sure if we should be worried or not.”

Darlton quickly finds Lloyd's number and dials it, waiting for the eccentric noble and scientist to pick up. It rings on long enough a frown starts to form on his face. Finally, with a loud click it is answered, but before Darlton can say anything he's interrupted by Lloyd yelling.

“No I said so didn't I? Get him out of that cell and to the hospital **now**!” Lloyd sounds angry, which makes Darlton unconsciously flinch. “Do I have to do...oh right, sorry. Who is calling?” His voice is tense, an undercurrent of frustration there. “This better be important and worth interrupting this. Yes I am serious. Must I make it an official order? Because I will and I can and then you deal with the paperwork and questions and whispers about refusing the orders of an Earl—yes that got your attention didn't it?” He sounds disgusted at that.

“Uh...what is going on Lloyd?” Darlton manages to stammer. “I mean! This is Andreas Darlton. I was coming by for an official visit--”

“Oh. Well never mind that. Some jerk kidnapped my devicer! Where was the security during that?!” He demands. “Oh, yes, finally! They aren't ill-treating him anymore and are finally sending him to the hospital...he's so injured, why the hell would they think _he's_ the kidnapper?!” Lloyd unceremoniously hangs up at that.

“Darlton?” Euphemia asks, looking concernedly at him, at this poleaxed expression. “What is going on?”

“...apparently Warrant Officer Kururugi was arrested.” At her stunned look, Darlton quickly adds, “For reasons that hold no water if what I understand Lloyd right...he was injured.” Darlton frowns. _'He also mentioned something about where security was...does that mean he was grabbed on military base or similar?'_

“Oh no!” Euphemia gasps. “Is he alright? Is Suzaku alright?”

“I'm not sure...Lloyd wasn't really informative...” Darlton looks up and sees the distress on Euphemia's face. He has a moment to think on it, weighing the pros and cons and the likelihood of Cornelia yelling at him for potentially putting Euphemia in danger. However he strongly suspects she will look for and find him on her own if she must. “I need to get more information in that regard. He said a few things in that regard that sounded bad from a military perspective. You may come with me, if you wish.”

Euphemia relaxes and smiles at him, looking utterly relieved and thankful. “Yes, yes of course. Thank you Darlton.”

Darlton gives her a small smile before turning, heading back to the car with Euphemia close behind and the two bodyguards exchanging confused looks before they rush back to the Princess's side.

* * *

The first thing he is aware of is the smell. Astringent, a faint tickle at his nose of that stinging sensation. The second thing he realizes is that a hand is holding one of his hands, small and holding on tightly. The final thing he notices is that his throat is sore, Lelouch swallowing defensively in response to that, only to find himself coughing. He is pulled out of the darkness of sleep at that, coughing heavily over and over. It feels like he might be throwing up his lungs soon enough, the coughs are that strong.

“Hey, hey...!” There is someone nearby, rubbing his back and helping him move through the coughing. Turning his head, Lelouch blinks confused. What is Rivalz doing here?

“I got the water!” Lelouch turns his gaze at that, seeing the cup with the straw offered him in a pretty hand, following the freckled skin up to Shirley's concerned face. Lelouch slowly accepts it, coughing a bit more before starting to sip at the water, looking around.

White walls. White sheets. Medical equipment placed close to the bed he is currently lying in. Lelouch is in a room, one where every member of the student council has to squeeze in carefully. And on the other side of Rivalz, still clinging to his hand, is Nunnally, looking distressed. Her normal wheelchair is replaced with a smaller hospital one so she can fit in the room, though it makes Lelouch frown as that cheap wheelchair can't be completely good for her back.

It's looking at Nunnally that brings back the memories. “What...” Lelouch jerks, looking around frantically. “What...where is Suzaku?!”

He notices Ray frown at that, but his attention is taken by Kallen. “He's...he's on his way over. Don't worry...” She assures him, stepping a bit closer, and pushing him slightly so he doesn't try to get out of bed.

“Yeah, Lloyd went to yell at people.” Rivalz sounds impressed by that, glancing over at Milly. “That's what you said, right?”

“Hm. Yeah.” Milly looks stressed, Lelouch can tell, wearing a rather fancy dress that makes her stand out against the rest who are wearing more casual clothing. No one is in their school uniforms, not that Lelouch expected them to be wearing them at the time it is. A glance at the wall clock proves it's gotten real late.

“What...what happened?” Lelouch looks around at them. “Do...do any of you know what happened?”

“Not really.” Rivalz shrugs. “Some guy attacked you and Suzaku right?”

“Who hurt you?” Ray asks, voice soft but eyes intense. Something about this has made him very angry and Lelouch eyes him warily at the anger he can see.

The door opens at that, Nina scooting out of the way, and Alice enters with a tray of cups. “Oh thank goodness you are up!” She carefully manoeuvres around, letting the rest grab the cups, before finally passing one to Nunnally, carefully wrapping her free hand around it. She sits down next to her, grabbing the last cup for herself, and he can see it's fruit juice. “I didn't want to risk bringing any hot drinks over.” She says by way of explanation to the confused look Rivalz gives her.

“Thanks Alice.” Nina says softly, sipping at her drink. “Did you hear...?”

“I overheard quite the ruckus and ran into a woman who said she's Cécile? I think Suzaku's here and should be okay.” Alice says hesitantly, glancing around the room and her eyes landing on Ray for a moment before turning back to Lelouch.

“...he's in the worst condition.” Lelouch stares at his water, swallowing a bit. His throat still hurts and he wonders how he looks right now. He has a feeling he does not look good, looks as upset and weak as he feels right now by the looks he's getting from the rest.

“What happened Lelouch?” Milly asks, leaning in a bit closer with Rivalz inching away to let her. “What...who hurt you and Suzaku?”

Lelouch glances down, weighing the pros and cons of this. Nunnally still has a tight grip on his hand and she looks so scared. He doesn't want to lie to her, but he also doesn't want to scare her even more. Still...

_'...it's not fair to hide it from her. At least the parts that are...'_ Lelouch takes in a deep breath and sips at the water again. “...he said his name was Mao.” Everyone's eyes lock on to him, worry on their expressions. “He...he actually already had Suzaku. It's why he didn't show up at class today. He somehow...” Lelouch squeezes Nunnally's hand, trying to ground himself. “Then he contacted me after school was over. He...he had prepared something to...to...” Lelouch can't say it. He can't say anything about what happened, all the people hurt by Mao's Geass.

Geass. That's right. He has a Geass. A Geass in both eyes, unfading there. He is a previous contractor to C.C. and she showed up at the end right? He did see her and Mao chasing after her before he went unconscious.

“It's alright brother...” Nunnally says, voice gentle. “It sounds like you had a horrible time.”

“...he...he really was going to kill me.” Lelouch sees how everyone pales at that, Nunnally clutching at him tighter. “But I was more worried about Suzaku...especially when the police--” He cuts himself off, looking down again.

“They arrested him.” Milly says. “Because he is an Eleven, right?”

“That's...that's stupid!” Nina protests, looking distressed at the thought. “If he really is more hurt then...then...he can't be a bad person in that situation!”

“But they did that...” Lelouch swallows. “I...I hope he's okay. I can't...” Lelouch can't get the image out of his head. How injured Suzaku was. How defeated.

“_Seven years ago, Kururugi Suzaku stabbed his father, killing him! It's a good thing no one found out, thanks to all the adults **lying** for his sake.”_

“Lulu...” Shirley reaches out to gently touch his hand, giving him a concerned look. “Will you be okay?”

“...if Suzaku is...” Lelouch says quietly, staring down at his lap again, avoiding looking at anyone. He thus doesn't notice how Ray tenses at that, the worried exchange Milly and Rivalz has, how Shirley's expression gets softer, and Nina glances at the door while Alice looks to Nunnally. And Kallen just looks at him, a sad look on her face. But he doesn't notice any of this. He only notices how Nunnally looks distressed again. “I'm sorry. I don't...”

“You don't need to apologize for getting hurt.” Milly says, giving him a look he notices as he raises his head towards her. “Not your fault some crazy attacked you and Suzaku. That's what that guy decided to do.”

A knock on the door makes them turn just as the door opens, Nina ducking over to Kallen to avoid getting hit by it. The police officer revealed pauses, looking at all the teenagers here, before his eyes land on Lelouch. “Lelouch Lamperouge, right? I'm here for your statement of what happened.”

Lelouch flinches, even as Rivalz moves to gently touch his shoulder, squeezing gently in support. The police officer looks around, frowning. “You all--”

“They are staying.” Lelouch's voice is sharp, curt. But he's not dealing with this guy alone. Not immediately. Ray seems to agree with his words, shutting the door behind the police officer and making him jump, noticing how Ray glares at him as he leans against the door.

“...fine.” The police officer looks annoyed, even as he pulls out a notebook. “How did the situation you were found in start?”

“He called me after school. From Suzaku's phone.” Lelouch says, trying to keep the sentences short. He doesn't want to sink too deep into the memories, the fear, of the entire situation. “He told me that if I wanted Suzaku to not be harmed, I was to follow his instructions.”

The police officer sneers. “You honestly expect me to believe you would do such a thing for an _Eleven_.” He then flinches, as the entire group here all turn to him glaring hotly at him. Even the blind girl in the wheelchair frowns deeply at what he said, squeezing Lelouch's hand tightly. Behind him, Ray looks like he's seriously considering decking the officer.

“Suzaku is a good man!” Shirley protests, leaning forwards as she speaks. “He's a dear friend of all of us!”

The police officer swallows, suddenly looking nervous at the situation he's in. Lelouch just barely conceals his smirk, saying, “Officer, would you like me to continue?” in his sweetest voice. He can see how Milly has to cover her smile with her hand and how Rivalz manages an excellent fake cough in the face of this. Ray looks pleased, eyes glittering with satisfaction as he nods his approval.

The police officer now looks _very_ nervous. Lelouch lets a touch of his smirk show. _'Very good.'_

* * *

Euphemia doesn't like how pale and weak Suzaku looks right now. He's only just now finally out of medical care, Euphemia having waited as they did what they needed to treat him.

“It's a good thing he's such a hardy person.” One doctor says, even as she presses a hand to his pulse point, considering the bandaged young man before her. “If he wasn't a soldier and in good health he would have been in worse shape.” She shakes her head, stepping away from the bed. “Still, he will be some time in recovery.”

“How long?” Euphemia asks softly. The doctor eyes her for a moment, weighing her response in light of her royal heritage and Darlton's presence.

“About two weeks at the least to be certain. His...companion?” She shrugs, obviously confused by the relation the other patient in regards to this incident has to Suzaku. “Well, he should be here for two days to be certain of his health and let his throat heal. But after that he can be sent back home.”

Euphemia relaxes a little, though she still casts a worried glance back over at Suzaku. “Thank you very much for your efforts.”

The doctor nods, though a twitch can be seen at the corner of one eye. “I have sworn an oath to help those in need...though what were the police thinking to arrest an obviously injured man?” She grumbles softly to herself, even as she leaves, bowing as she does so.

“Truly, what were they thinking?” Euphemia asks in the silence of her leaving, voice clipped and sharp, turning her attention to Darlton.

Darlton looks awkward. “I...well, I can guess.” He glances back over at Suzaku, looking disturbed by his pale form in the hospital bed, all the bandages visible and the IV drip in his arm, the machines hooked up to him. He looks smaller like this, younger. Euphemia is not surprised this disturbs Darlton, who does his best to overlook Suzaku's age as he is a soldier first to him.

“Remind me to order an in-depth inspection of that division.” Euphemia's voice is flat, almost emotionless but her bodyguards eye her warily. She wonders just what kind of expression is on her face, then dismisses it. She doesn't care.

This is upsetting for her. It angers her. Knowing that Suzaku was hurt even more by the people who should have been helping him. And then there is the whole incident that caused it.

As Euphemia sits there, mind whirling, Suzaku stirs. Slowly, his eyes open and he stares blankly out, blinking slowly up at the ceiling. “Suzaku!” Euphemia leans in a bit closer, watching as Suzaku's gaze slowly turns towards her. “You are in the hospital right now. Do you remember what happened?”

Suzaku's gaze moves around the room, before his eyes focus on Euphemia. “...that guy...he...he approached at the docks...he got past security...”

Euphemia sees Darlton stiffen at that. “The docks...you mean he got past the blockade there? The military guards and checkpoint?” He asks him quickly, eyes sharp.

“...yes...” Suzaku slowly blinks, eyes moving away from Euphemia. “He wanted...to hurt...Lelouch...”

Euphemia freezes. _'Lelouch...then?!'_ “What...do you remember what happened?”

Suzaku doesn't respond, now staring at the ceiling. Euphemia opens her mouth, wanting to comfort him or assure him it's alright but stops.

Suzaku is still staring blankly up at the ceiling, but tears are slowly falling from his eyes. Euphemia freezes at that, Darlton gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “I don't think we can get more out of him...I will speak to the police. They should have Mr. Lamperouge's statement now.”

Euphemia hesitates, but lets him pull her from the hospital, glancing back worriedly at Suzaku as she is carefully escorted out. He does not respond, just stares up at the ceiling. “I want...I want to be there for him...someone should be there for him...” She says softly.

“I heard his friends have visited Mr. Lamperouge already. I'll send a nurse to tell them he's awakened.” Darlton assures her, glancing back at Suzaku himself. “But it wouldn't be appropriate for you to stay Princess. Your sister would not be pleased as well.”

Euphemia frowns at that, but reluctantly obeys. “Alright. But I'm staying in the hospital until more information on this comes. I want to know what happened as quickly as possible.”

Darlton eyes her for a moment, sees the stubborn set of her chin, and nods. “Alright. Let's find a place you can stay out of the way of the doctors and out of sight of most visitors. I'll contact some of the knights to come here and provide a little more protection.”

Euphemia sighs, turning back ahead and tries to grapple with what she's just seen in Suzaku. The empty stare, like no one is there...

* * *

“Why won't you describe the people involved here?!” The police officer demands finally, yelling loud enough that Nina flinches away.

“...they were blackmailed into it.” Lelouch says, looking away to avoid glaring at the man. It won't help at all. “None of them did it willingly. I don't see why I should have them punished as well.”

The officer twitches, hand clenching around the notebook. “Are you absolutely sure they were all blackmailed?”

Lelouch closes his eyes, thinking of various terrified faces, then frowns thinking of the man that nearly killed that prostitute and the last one, “Number Eleven”. He's not sure about them finding the other but this last one...

He glances briefly over at Kallen, thinking. _'I wonder...perhaps if I mention it they will get involved...Mao might have baited a shark into the fray if I play this right. Anything to restrict his movements will help.'_

Calmer now, having to force his emotions down to speak on what happened, Lelouch's mind whirls through his options. The best thing for him to do would be to get rid of Mao. Even with him mute due to Lelouch's Geass, he used up his Geass on him. And not being able to talk doesn't stop him from mind reading, from knowing more than he should. Mao could still be dangerous, especially in such a high tech world.

“I am not entirely certain.” Lelouch begins, turning his attention back to the police officer. “But only in regards to the last one. Because I am almost certain that one was a member of the Taiyō no Heishi.”

Everyone freezes at that. Kallen's head practically snaps over as she stops glaring at the officer and turns to look at him with naked shock on her face, completely forgetting herself.

“Lulu...?!” Shirley gasps. “A member...a terrorist was...?”

“He was the one to get me through the ghetto. He showed off something hidden under his jacket to get the other residents leave and brought me to a repaired old subway train.” Lelouch says as calmly as he can, even as he remembers what happened next, at Mao's words and Suzaku...!

“A repaired old subway train?!” The officer squeaks. “That is...that is...”

“Quite the thing, Mr. Lamperouge.” Lloyd says cheerfully suddenly shoving his way past the police officer, followed by a rather timid and overwhelmed looking nurse.

“Lloyd?” Lelouch stares at him, surprised at him being here. “What are you doing here?”

“My star employee got attacked by a maniac!” Lloyd says that cheerfully, even as behind his glasses his cool blue eyes are oddly serious. “And let's not get into Kururugi's situation. Oh and you miss, you said you had a message in that regard?”

The nurse jumps, looking around the room, and clears her throat. “Well, um, yes. Suzaku,” she pronounces it oddly, a hardness to how she says “za” that makes the name sound truly foreign, “has awakened but he's...” She waves her hand. “He's not fully aware it seems. He barely responds to any questions or words. It was uh...suggested perhaps more familiar voices would help.”

Lelouch goes to move only for Lloyd to press down on his shoulder. “You are staying in bed young man. Perhaps the rest can visit him.” Lloyd looks around the room, before his gaze lands on the police officer who is starting to look a bit like a cornered deer. “I have some things I need to speak to the police to in regards to this incident but I'm afraid it's not something many should know about. Pesky NDAs and all that.” He waves his free hand idly.

Lelouch can see the understanding cross both Rivalz and Milly's faces, while Nunnally wilts a little. “But I want to stay with my brother...I...”

“Suzaku would benefit from a visit from you.” Lelouch says, squeezing her hand. “Could you go in my place for me?”

Nunnally hesitates, then sighs, letting go of Lelouch's hand. “Alright.” Alice comes up behind Nunnally, grabbing hold of the handles of wheelchair and starting to slowly wheel her around. Ray already has the door propped open, letting Milly chivy Nina and Shirley out while Rivalz pauses for a moment by the bed.

“You going to be okay?” Rivalz asks, giving Lelouch a concerned look.

“I can handle myself yes. Go check on Suzaku for me.” Lelouch manages a faint smile, glancing up meaningfully at Lloyd. “I have plenty of protection right now.”

Rivalz grins a bit, though slightly shakily. “Alright. I'll come by to check on you after okay? I want to be sure.” Rivalz raises his hand and points his thumb at the police officer. “Particularly with that guy involved.”

Lelouch smiles a little back at that, watching as he leaves, taking up the holding of the door as Ray slips past, letting Alice escort Nunnally out, who turns slightly to face Lelouch as she leaves. Rivalz gives a final wave, before slipping out of the door. It shuts quietly behind him and Lelouch can just hear the sound of their footsteps and voices moving away.

“So!” Lloyd claps his hands together suddenly, making Lelouch flinch – _Mao clapping and laughing_ – before shaking it off. “You plan to use _that_, don't you?” Lelouch glances up at him, seeing the sharp look on his face. “To make sure whoever did that is handled.”

The door creaks open and, dressed in a simple set of pants and a brown jacket with a brown hat covering a bit of her green locks, C.C. enters. She closes the door and leans against the wall nearby, even as the police officer starts to look confused.

“What are you talking about?! I am...” He demands, only for his voice to fade in a squeak as his eyes lock on to Lelouch's.

Lelouch smiles, sweet and syrupy as honey, dripping with deadly poison. “Oh, **I just have some orders I would like you to listen to**.” He says, even as his Geass flares in his left eye.

* * *

Rai marches down the halls of the hospital ignoring the questioning calls from Rivalz and Shirley, barely hearing how Milly assures them, telling them to not worry so much. He does see Alice look at him worriedly and signals her to stick with Nunnally.

Some maniac attacked Lelouch. _Lelouch_ was injured by some maniac. Rai feels his stomach roll, feeling vaguely sick. A sick, angry heat is pulsing in his chest and he can feel a growl rumble out of his chest as he thinks on it. Lelouch was harmed by someone.

Rai would rather like that person's head on a pike.

_'I can't do that.'_ Rai reminds himself, even as he leaves the hospital and exits to the cool night air, looking up at the dark velvet sky with a few pinpricks of light that are stars. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out, seeing how his breath fogs in the air. It's an unseasonably cold night, Rai certain there will be frost on the ground soon enough. But it isn't cold enough to prevent the rage from heating his blood.

_'As Prometheus I cannot do anything...though if that really was a Taiyō no Heishi member...'_ Rai narrows his eyes. _'Thanks to that they will soon know about the repair efforts on the subway lines. Dammit! I'll have to scrap that plan for another.'_ Rai groans, rubbing a hand over his forehead even as he walks away from the hospitals. _'All on top of me having to leave Ohgi on his own during a meeting...I hope his tendency to waver and refuse to make a choice didn't cause too much damage to things.'_

Rai stops, standing by a street sign and looking up and down the street. It's not a busy street, not this late at night, which he is relieved by. He pulls out his phone and looks at it, debating with himself. _'If I move in the wrong way, certain people will have questions and that won't help me. Prometheus needs to be larger than life. Human but not. I can't let them see my emotional weaknesses or guess I have a personal connection to Lelouch.'_

Especially if people recognize Lelouch as the missing and presumed dead Prince vi Britannia. That is not something he's ready yet to introduce to the Taiyō no Heishi and neither are things set up yet on their end enough for him to trust them with that knowledge. That day is approaching, but it is still not yet the time.

_'Just this entire incident is a problem...I should make sure the __police__ overlook his resemblance and though they pursue the case they keep him out of it.'_ Rai thinks, mentally going over what kind of orders he will have to give in that regard. _'I'll have to be very precise as if they suddenly drop the case it will be questioned...not to mention right now the police are the ones to best to hunt down the maniac.'_

His phone rings at that, surprising him. Greater surprise is the sign it's a call from Q-1; meaning it has been set to Prometheus's number. After a brief moment, Rai activates the voice scrambler and answers it. “Kozuki. This is Prometheus. What has you calling at this hour?”

“Prometheus.” Kozuki sounds out of breath, somewhat flustered. “I'm not entirely certain this is important but...but a friend of mine was attacked by someone. He had...he had a Taiyō no Heishi member involved. Someone involved with the subway project. And that...that just got reported to the police because of it. And I just overheard that the military is getting involved because...well, the person behind this somehow got someone off the military base or some such so that's a problem for infiltration. He's been described as from the Chinese Federation so everyone is freaking out and--”

“Calm down Kozuki.” Rai can't help the grin on his face. _'I didn't expect this...but seems I have a good excuse to get involved.'_ “Now tell me what you know. Slowly. You said something about the subway project being blown open?”

“Yes, I mean...” Kozuki lets out a deep breath. “Two of my friends got hurt because of this and I just...it's too much. I can't...and finding out one of ours was involved is the worst!”

“I understand that. Now, you said the Taiyō no Heishi member revealed the subway project. That I can do something about. Did you get a description of him?” Rai asks gently.

“No, but I think we could find him...I know what ghetto it was located it.” Kozuki says proudly.

Rai smiles, wicked sharp. “That is very useful Kozuki. Now, start at the beginning. What happened?”

* * *

Kallen hangs up, feeling a fierce, vicious joy. Prometheus agreed with her! _'Which means I might get the chance to punch that dick.'_ Kallen feels angry, sick at the very thought one of the Taiyō no Heishi was a party to hurting Suzaku and Lelouch. Especially when that resulted in the subway project being blown open!

Kallen takes a deep breath, calming herself down and resuming the façade of Miss Stadtfeld. She walks down the hallway, demure as she must in this situation, and reaches the hospital room that contains Suzaku. She knocks a little, before cracking the door open and peering in.

Her cheer fades, seeing that Suzaku is still as he was when she exited on the excuse of needing to call her “mother” Lady Stadtfeld about where she is. He's still staring blankly ahead, even though they managed to prop him up, Nunnally holding his hand. She can see the tear tracks on his face and it hurts to see him look so empty.

“He's...he's still like that?” Kallen quietly shuts the door behind her and gratefully takes the seat Rivalz offers to her, stepping away to stand himself.

“Yeah.” Milly looks worried, holding the other hand of Suzaku. “Nothing has really got him to respond. He seemed to recognize Nunnally but...” She shrugs.

Kallen swallows, feeling sick. “What happened to him?” She asks quietly. She can see the bandages on him, see the bruises on his face. Someone really hurt him but it's not the physical wounds she's worried about. The fact he is not responding at all is much more worrying. It speaks of emotional, mental, wounds that are much more dire.

“I wish we knew.” Shirley says, white faced and gripping her purse with a white knuckle grip. “I wish there was something, anything we could do.”

“We can be here.” Nina says, looking at Suzaku with a look that Kallen never really expected from the xenophobic girl; a mixture of sorrow and anger on his behalf. “We can be here for our friend.”

Kallen smiles slightly, as the rest agree with Nina. _'It's not just Lelouch...there are other good Britannians in the world.'_ She looks at her friends, yes her _friends_, and feels a hot determination form in her chest.

She will protect them. Not just fight for Japan, but she will also protect her friends, the people like this, who just want to live their lives and live in a good world.

She will pave the way for Japanese and Britannians to live without fighting each other. So scenes like this become the norm, not unusual at all.

* * *

The police officer leaves, though Lelouch knows he will return soon with company. That is when Lelouch will start his plan in full.

But until then, it is silent. Lloyd sits nearby, a rarely serious look on his face. C.C. leans against the far wall next to the door still, face blank and looking unmoved as ever.

“Why didn't you tell me about Mao?” Lelouch asks, voice icy and chill. Coldness seeps from every pore. He doesn't notice how Lloyd watches him, looking actually a bit nervous at how angry he is. Lelouch is so angry he has shut down, gone cold and calculating to handle the powerful emotions.

“Why didn't you tell me anything about previous, living contractors? Are there any others you have broken?” Lelouch says, narrowing his eyes at the woman before him. “Are you an enemy or an ally, C.C.? What have you not told me about Geass!?”

C.C. is silent, staring beyond Lelouch at the wall above him. She shifts, ever so slightly, though still refuses to meet his gaze. “The manifestation of Geass varies according to the individual. In Mao's case, if he concentrates he can hear the thoughts of others up to 500 meters away. If he wants, he can read down to the subconscious of a person.”

“I know that. But only because _Mao_ told me.” C.C. flinches at Lelouch's words. “Why didn't you tell me? Because you didn't, Suzaku was harmed. And you lead him away too didn't you? You kept him out of the police's hands!”

“...you also have forced him silent.” C.C. finally turns to look at him. “He's not a threat.”

“He is. In the world we have, in the technological world we live in, he can quickly spread information around the world.” Lelouch says, glaring at C.C.'s dull gold eyes. “He knows about me, about Suzaku, about plenty of other dangerous information I'm sure. That information...if it gets out, the world could dissolve into chaos. And it likely will be what he does next once he gets the chance. I took the ability to harm me in any other way from him.”

“I did guess C.C. That there would be others with Geass. But why didn't you tell me, C.C.?” Lelouch asks once more. “Why?”

“I never expected him to come to a crowded place like the Tokyo Settlement.” C.C. admits after a long pause, Lloyd looking between the two of them nervously.

“...because he can't turn it off?” Lelouch's voice is soft, but C.C. flinches as if he yelled. “Tell me C.C. Were you ever going to warn me about how that lies in my future? That's right isn't it? All Geass one day becomes permanent. That's why to take that power will _isolate_ _you_!” He slams his hand on the nearby table, making it rattle and shake. Lloyd eyes the table warily, before looking over at C.C., his face suspiciously blank.

“Yes. In time, through the use of your Geass and the passage of time, your Geass will become permanent.” C.C. says, voice soft. “Like Mao, yours will eventually become permanent and later spread to both eyes. That is how you know how strong a Geass is. When your Geass becomes permanent, it will strengthen though I don't know how it will show that.”

“How did Mao's show his strength?” Lelouch asks, watching C.C. carefully.

“He started being able to dive into the subconscious of others when it became permanent. He could only read surface thoughts, what people were consciously thinking, before that.” C.C. uncrosses her arms, glancing away again.

“When did you make the contract with him?” Lelouch asks.

“Eleven years ago.” C.C. answers.

“And how old was he?” Lelouch glares at her, the tension rising as C.C. flinches subtly at that question.

There is silence, a long dragging silence. A heavy weight in the air.

“...six years old.” C.C. says softly.

Lelouch glares at her, the ice starting to crack around him. “Six?! Those headphones...you left false reassurances behind didn't you? You made him dependant on you, brainwashed him into seeing you as some _saviour_...Geass doesn't work on you, right? So he can't read your thoughts, can only have things quiet with another person with you and you alone. You tricked and used him and then _abandoned_ him when he couldn't grant your wish, didn't you?”

“...yes.” C.C. says, still avoiding Lelouch's gaze.

“How heartless! You are nothing more than a wicked, cruel monster aren't you?” Lelouch snarls, having to be held down by Lloyd so he doesn't try to get out of bed and physically attack her. “Selfishly you take on contractors and seek out your wish. And then discard them when they fail! You would have done better to have removed Mao's Geass or killed him!”

C.C. flinches, turning back to look at Lelouch. “Lelouch--!”

“_I won't hear it_! Because of your selfishness, Suzaku is injured. He is _injured_ and Mao holds information dangerous enough to destabilize the entire world!” Lelouch jerks forward, Lloyd pushing him back once more, murmuring comforting words Lelouch can't hear, focused on the _woman_ before him. “Get out of my sight! I don't want to deal with you!”

C.C. is still for a moment, then quickly moves, ripping open the door and running out. He hears a cry of shock and then Cécile is there, standing in the doorway. She looks confused, glancing back at the retreating figure of C.C. before turning back to Lelouch.

“Lelouch?” She asks, clear worry in her voice and on her face shutting the door. “What happened?”

Lelouch growls, staring at his clenched fists. “That witch!” He snaps, before deliberately taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

“Lelouch, what happened?” Lloyd asks, as Cécile approaches. “...you've never been that angry before. Not even in Shinjuku.”

Lelouch flinches.

“_Saving people?” Mao laughs. “He is the one that wants to be saved! For his sins, him choosing you over his father, over his own country, he should die! But he's too much of a coward to do it properly! So to save his soul, he wants to sacrifice himself! That's why he keeps risking himself!”_

_'...he took that bullet. Nearly died. Because he wanted to die. His risky actions in the Lancelot...'_ Lelouch closes his eyes, swallowing back bile. “Mao is a mind reader. His Geass lets him read even the subconscious of people and he has a maximum range of 500 meters.” He says, for Cécile's benefit as he hears the gasp of horror at hearing this. “...whatever happened in Narita, Suzaku remembered a memory he suppressed.”

Lelouch looks up, feeling exhausted. Tired. Soul deep tired. _'Suzaku...'_ “The memory of Suzaku killing his father.”

The horror on both faces of the adults here is not comforting, as he can see it sink in just what that means politically speaking, if that ever comes out, as much as what damage that must have done to Suzaku to have such an incident in his past. “...he wants to die. He thinks he should die for killing his father. That he can only atone that way.” Lelouch feels weak, his body trembling. “Mao...Mao broke him with that knowledge. With everything he's terrified of, every doubt and little evil in his heart. He made him think he...he made him...” Lelouch knows he's crying and he can't stop it.

Cécile steps closer, settling near the bed and takes Lelouch in her arms, gently hugging him even as he stares out blankly, unresponsive to her comforting actions. “It will be alright. We'll look after Suzaku. We'll help him. I promise. You won't do this alone Lelouch.” Her hand reaches up and pets his hair, a soothing sensation that Lelouch barely notices.

Lelouch lets her words enter his ears, listens and hopes. Tries to believe her. He has to believe her, he can't give up on Suzaku. He won't. Because...

...because it's Suzaku.

* * *

When Suzaku finally speaks after so long trying to get him to respond, it's horrible. A horrifying thing. Words that no one wants to hear from a friend in such an injured state, especially in such a dead voice.

“_It's my fault.”_

Nina can't stay anymore. Can't look at Suzaku anymore. The only time he speaks it's to say:

“_It's my fault.”_

She stumbles out of the room, running to the nearest washroom. The door bangs against the tile wall, as Nina stumbles into the washroom, making the plastic door smack into the other side as she stumbles to the ground and starts throwing up.

It's awful. She never expected to feel this way about an Eleven. She always saw them as scary, even Sayoko could be scary to her sometimes. Her experience in that ghetto, what happened, it left her with a scar on her soul that has never healed.

But Suzaku is not at fault! He's a kind person, he is a friend, he's more than willing to help anyone who asks! He was taken to hurt Lelouch and--

Nina feels a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. She flinches for a moment, and sees a blurry figure at the corner of her eye that has red hair, long hair. “...Shirley?”

“It's okay Nina.” Shirley says soothingly, rubbing her back gently as she kneels beside her. “I know it's hard.”

“...It's wrong.” Nina chokes out, spitting the last of the bile out. Slowly, she stands up, her legs wobbly, and lets Shirley lead her to the sink, letting the automatic flush function active, helping her rinse out her mouth.

“I know.” Shirley says, staring at the ground as she leans against the sinks, waiting as Nina splashes her face with water, her glasses set to the side. “I can't understand why anyone would do such a thing.”

“I never thought someone like Suzaku would be a friend.” Nina says. “I'm so scared but....I'm scared for Suzaku now too. What kind of person could break someone so much?”

“...A monster.” Shirley flinches as Nina does the same at her words. “Aaah...why don't we get everyone coffee? It looks like we will be here longer.” Shirley offers. “That way we have time to prepare before returning.”

Nina places her glasses back on, seeing how her hands tremble. “I like that. I...I don't know how long I can stay. I'm not good at this kind of thing.”

“None of us are good at this.” Shirley admits with a sigh, pushing off the counter as she steps away, leading Nina out of the washroom back into the hallways of the hospital. “I don't know how we can help.”

Nina doesn't have an answer for her, instead following meekly as they head to a vending machine. Cans of hot coffee are easy to order for everyone, though it takes a bit of thought and a polite request from a nurse to get a small basket to carry it all.

Nina's mind whirls, not really paying attention to where she is going. She's not good with people, preferring hard science and numbers to trying to understand people. Milly is good at it, so are Rivalz and Shirley in their own way with Kallen popular enough to ask for help in little matters. She's seen Lelouch manipulate people into doing what he wants done as if he's preparing a cup of tea. Even Suzaku seems to be good at getting a quick read on people to know how to tailor his approach to them, know when he needs to play up subservient Number to avoid trouble or when he can get away with acting more casually.

Nina watches humans, watches people, and never understands them. She admires people like Lelouch and Milly, who can handle people with an ease that is breathtaking. She admires the strength of Princess Euphemia who stands up for a stranger, who calmly looks at terrorists without any fear in her eyes. People that are nothing like the weak and pathetic Nina Einstein.

She's so in her head, so in the clouds, it's not too surprising that when turning the corner she ends up stumbling into another person. “So-Sorry..!” Nina looks up and freezes.

Princess Euphemia stares at her, surprise on her face. “Aah! You are...” She blinks, coming to herself. “It's alright. Are you okay?” She asks.

It's at this point Nina realizes she's on the ground and sits up, blushing furiously. “Y-yes...” Princess Euphemia! Right here and now! What is she doing here?

“Ah...my pardon your highness!” Shirley manages to get out, curtsying as best she can in her short skirt. “Um...”

Princess Euphemia smiles at her. “You wonder why I am here, don't you?” She asks her gently, a kind smile on her face. Behind her, two bodyguards stand and beyond that is someone who is obviously a soldier, watching carefully for any threat to the Princess. “It's alright. I'm here because I happened to be visiting when I heard that someone of the military was in the hospital. Earl Asplund went personally to handle the incident so I had to know why.”

“Oh! You mean Suzaku...uh I mean...” Shirley blushes. “I am so sorry I shouldn't--”

“Are you a friend of his?” Princess Euphemia asks, somewhat eagerly. “Do tell me, has he gotten any better? When I visited he was not well. I am waiting for the report in regards to what happened but it seems it will take more time...”

“Aaah...he still is out of it, your highness.” Shirley's words make the princess deflate. “But uh...I'm certain he will get better! So will Lulu...”

“Lulu?” Princess Euphemia repeats, even as Nina finally manages to get to her feet, blushing furiously and staring at her shoes.

“Lelouch.” Shirley gives her a wane smile. “He...also was harmed by the incident. Though Suzaku's condition is more...well, it's worse.” Shirley admits softly. “He will be staying at the hospital for some time because of it.”

“Lelouch.” Something flickers in lavender eyes at that name. “How did he get involved?”

“I heard he was the target? That man, Mao...he called him up with Suzaku hostage to get him to cooperate. So he could lure him into a place so he could--” Shirley cuts herself off, swallowing. “I'm sorry. This isn't...I shouldn't bother you.”

“It is no bother for me. You said 'Mao' is the assailant's name. Do you know anything else about him?” Princess Euphemia asks softly.

“He...he said he was from the Chinese Federation!” Nina manages to squeak out, feeling her face get even hotter as that draws everyone's attention. “Chinese. Spoke with an accent.” She swallows and curtsy awkwardly. “Um...your highness...”

“Chinese Federation?” Princess Euphemia frowns, not looking happy about that. “He told that to the police, right?”

“He also mentioned...um...” Shirley hesitates and Princess Euphemia smiles at her, gesturing her to continue. “He mentioned the Taiyō no Heishi too. At least one member was involved. And there...there was subway repair work?” Shirley frowns. “Oh I can't remember exactly what Lulu said. I'm sorry your highness.”

“Don't worry.” Princess Euphemia looks thoughtful. “How is this—Lelouch?”

“He has an injured throat. He was...” Shirley swallows, looking pale. “He was nearly strangled to death.”

Princess Euphemia looks horrified at that, raising her hand to her throat. “Was he? That is awful.”

“Yes...it's scary.” Shirley sniffs. “And I...I already lost...”

“I knew I saw you somewhere.” Princess Euphemia's voice is soft, filled with gentle sorrow. “You are Shirley Fenette, one of those who lost a loved one to the landslide in Narita. My condolences once more. It must be hard to come so close to losing someone close to you again.”

“It is.” Shirley gives a wobbly smile and lifts the basket in her arms. “We were just getting drinks for the rest.”

“Oh my! Let me not delay you any longer.” Princess Euphemia forces cheer in her voice. “And...” She hesitates. “Give my regards to Lelouch. I hope he as well recovers soon.”

Shirley gives her a grateful smile, curtsying again, before walking off. Nina scrambles to catch up, feeling humiliated. She wasn't able to thank Princess Euphemia for rescuing her at Lake Kawaguchi!

Still, Nina glances back at the worried looking princess and deflates, it is unlikely she would remember her after all this time.

The door swings open when they approach and Milly is there. She looks worried for a bit, then smiles. “Oooh, coffee! Great!” Nina and Shirley enter, Nina looking around. Suzaku is apparently sleeping now, which relieves her. Maybe that will help him get better.

_'It also means I don't have to deal with his empty gaze.'_ Nina thinks selfishly, before wincing and looking around. She frowns. “Where is Kallen?”

“She got called by her mother.” Milly pulls a face, even as she carefully picks up the can of hot coffee, pulling the tab with a click, taking a soft sip. “Hm, good. But yeah, Kallen got called back home. So I guess we have an extra can.”

It's a stupid thought, but Nina grabs that can before she can second guess herself. “I'll...I'll be right back!” She heads out and checks the hall, looking around.

She can see Princess Euphemia still there, talking with an older man who is wearing a general's uniform. She looks to be arguing a bit and eventually the man leaves, looking irritated.

“Um...um...Princess Euphemia!” Nina calls and feels the heat on her face as she turns. She half runs up and hesitates. “You...you will be here for awhile, won't you?”

“Yes. Looks like this is going to last almost the entire night...I'm glad this hospital allows overnight visitors to a certain extent.” Princess Euphemia breathes out a sigh, and looks weary.

“Um...this is probably rude but uh. We ended up with one extra.” Nina half shoves the can of coffee at her, blushing hard even as she grips the can in both hands. “Um...maybe it will help?”

Princess Euphemia looks at her, surprised. Then a soft, lovely smile forms on her face and she reaches out, gently taking the can of coffee from her. “Thank you.” She examines it carefully for a bit, before carefully opening it, looking delighted at how it works. “This is interesting....” One of her bodyguards clears his throat and she gives him an annoyed look. “I really doubt this is an attack of any kind. And if so, we are in a hospital.” She says tartly before taking a sip and a smile returns to her face. “It's warm and tasty. Thank you. You were that girl at Lake Kawaguchi, weren't you?”

Nina feels like her face might explode it is so hot. “Yes...! Yes I am. You...you remembered me!”

“Yes. I'm glad to know you are alright.” Princess Euphemia's smile is warm, gently and Nina ducks her head. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“It's...it's the least I can!” Nina squeaks, before starting to walk away.

“You...are you scared of Elevens?” Princess Euphemia's words make her stop and turn slightly. “The way you acted then...”

“...yes. When I was younger I got...I got lost in a ghetto.” Nina shudders just speaking of it. “But...But I know there are kind people who are Elevens. Like Suzaku who is a dear friend of us...especially Lelouch. They are so close I'm not surprised they...” Nina swallows her next words, feeling embarrassed at speaking so to royalty. Princess Euphemia on top of it!

But Princess Euphemia smiles at that, a strange smile. “Is that so? I'm glad to hear that.”

Nina manages an awkward curtsy and runs off again, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. A bright smile is on her face. _'I...I actually talked to Princess Euphemia! I...I didn't quite say thank you but but...I talked to her!'_

* * *

It shouldn't be like this. That's all she can think.

It shouldn't be like this.

“Mao...why did you come?” C.C. wonders. She won't get an answer from him. Lelouch's command is cruel, a terrible punishment. But she can guess.

He came for her. Came in his delusional state, thinking he would be the “white knight” rescuing the “pure princess”.

“I'm no fairy tale princess.” C.C. stares at her hands, thinking of what Lelouch said. “He's not wrong. I am a monster. I used you Mao. Even at the end...” She closes her hands. “I didn't care. I saw you, your potential, and used you.”

_The Chinese Federation is not a bad place to wander. Certainly she stands out to some extent, certainly she's a foreigner, but in time people ignore her. They are used to many visitors, traders._

_The one who pays attention to her is thus the orphan boy she found on the street, failing to pick a pocket for food. Watching as he blows carefully on the soup she bought him to cool it enough for eating, C.C. considers her options. She wants to wander for now, spend her time away from other things that are irritating to deal with right now. A trip around the Chinese Federation seemed like a good idea._

_And now she's found a potential contractor. It's not a hard choice to make. He's young, looking at her wide-eyed and willing to believe anything of the woman who gave him food instead of getting him arrested and harmed._

“_Mao you said your name is, right?” C.C. considers him, sees the white hair and bright innocent blue eyes of this child. “I could give you the power to survive. So you won't die, I can give you power. And I will stay by your side if you accept this contract. If not, I will find someone else to care for you.”_

“_You...you will stay?” He says, voice hesitant and at her nod, brightens. “I'll take that power! What is your name?”_

C.C. opens her eyes, staring out at the skyline before her, standing on top of the roof of the hospital. “And because of me you...”

“Mao...you should have hated me. For what I did to you, for abandoning you...why did you convince yourself I was not to blame?” C.C. asks the wind and knows the answer.

Because she taught him she would never leave him, because she told him over and over...

“_Relax. Just listen to my voice alone. That's it.”_

“_Since my mind is the only one you can't read and you're only calm when we're alone, then I'll stay with you always.”_

“_Yes...I'm right here. Be at ease.”_

“_Mao. Thank you.”_

C.C. feels sick, remembering all that. “I lied Mao. I never...I never cared.”

She only cared for her wish. And when Mao couldn't do it, no matter what she could have tried...she left him. Left him hoping he would hate her and stay away. Because he couldn't go out in crowds thanks to the Geass she cursed him with.

But instead, Mao came here. C.C. feels the wind whip her hair around as she stares out over the Tokyo Settlement. Somewhere out there is Mao, laying low to the ground. But soon to return like a dangerous beast to harm anyone remotely connected to Lelouch.

Because that is what she made of him.

“Lelouch is right. I am a monster. A cruel, heartless witch.”

* * *

The meeting of before is suddenly not that important. Ohgi doesn't understand why, as Prometheus returns and snaps out orders to a few others.

But soon enough a lot of the soldiers are gathered and one particularly member is unceremoniously tossed on the ground at Prometheus's feet. He scrambles to his feet, glaring at those who tossed him, before turning to look at Prometheus. He pales, stepping back.

Prometheus, despite the mask, gives the impression of being murderously angry.

There is also the fact Kallen is standing next to him, looking twice as displeased as Prometheus and is actually growling as she looks at him, barely keeping still and not running up to him to beat him black and blue.

“What is going on?” He demands. “What is with the rough treatment?”

“Did you, or did you not, make a bargain with a man of Chinese heritage? One with white hair and wearing a strange visor on his eyes?” Prometheus's voice is calm, composed.

The man rapidly pales. “That...how?! I mean...”

“Save it.” Prometheus's voice is clipped. “You aided a foreigner in a revenge scheme. Which fortunately failed for the sake of the innocents involved in that. Unfortunately for us, that included revealing the project we had with the restoration of the subway tunnels. We will have to abandon that plan because now the authorities have been alerted to it.”

Murmurs grow in the crowd, more than a few people glaring at the man too, at realizing a long term project that a lot of them have been working on has now become utterly worthless.

“Hey...hey! That guy...he approached me! Said he would reveal I'm Taiyō no Heishi. Threatened other secrets to be revealed! What was I to do, the guy had me by the balls!” The man protests.

“You could have _reported_ him to me.” Prometheus is definitely angry. Even with the mask and electronic alterations to his voice, Ohgi can hear the anger coming through. “Instead, you decided to help him attack an innocent and risk everything we are working towards at the same time!”

“It was just some Britannian brat who gives a shit--” Kallen moves, faster than Ohgi expected, landing a punch directly on the guy's jaw. He spins back, landing down in a heap on the ground. “THE FUCK!?”

“You helped injure someone who had nothing to do with our war.” Prometheus says, as if nothing happened. “You have jeopardized everything we planned for the future. I will have to have another meeting to address what the man may or may not know.” Prometheus looks around. “And, I will need people to help track down that man. He's too dangerous. Has proven himself one with too much knowledge of the Taiyō no Heishi and the willingness to give it to Britannia for his own ends.”

“I would be glad to help.” One man offers, stepping forward and glaring at the man on the ground before turning to give a smart salute to Prometheus.

Soon others join in, offering their services. Ohgi sees Kallen kick the man responsible for this whole mess more than once, before turning to offer her own assistance as well.

Ohgi watches this and feels odd. _'This...this is Prometheus?'_ He wonders, seeing the tension in the shoulders. There is something wrong with how he's acting. With how vicious he is being. It feels almost too personal which doesn't make sense. Neither does he understand why Kallen would be upset with a _Britannian_ being hurt.

Something is wrong but Ohgi doesn't understand. But it's enough to make a sick sensation of unease in his stomach, enough to make him quietly slip away.

He needs time alone, needs time to think. He doesn't get it, but he feels like something is wrong with Prometheus.

Especially when he ties this to the sudden change in the meeting, the phone call cut short only a few hours before.

The sun is about to rise. Ohgi considers that thought and looks at the time he has, ignoring the orders that Prometheus is giving, at the new things the Taiyō no Heishi are to do. He doesn't want anything to do with it right now.

Watching the sun rise at the nearby docks always soothes him. Perhaps there he will find the peace and perspective for whatever it is that is bothering him.

* * *

Tamaki eyes Kallen warily as they make their ways through the ghetto. Patrol of a sort, looking for any news or signs of this “Mao” guy. Kallen is intense right now, angry and frustrated. A touch scared even.

It worries him. Like, what kind of guy are they dealing with that upsets Kallen so much?

“You are taking this awfully personally.” Tamaki drawls, not flinching when Kallen glares at him. He's known her since she was a tiny kid, before she got angry even. She's not that scary to him. “No, really. You are. Why's that?”

Kallen glances away, walking off to knock at a door and talk to the man who peers out. Tamaki waits, listening and seeing how Kallen sighs, thanks the man for his time, before slipping away. It's early in the morning right now, which is a pain for their work, but Tamaki gets it too.

A guy who could possibly lead to the Taiyō no Heishi's end is a bad guy for them to deal with.

“So, why do you have your panties in a twist?” Tamaki asks again and gets a disgusted look from Kallen.

She sighs though, and though looking irritated finally answers him. “The guy he hurt. The Britannian? He's a friend at school.”

Tamaki blinks. “I didn't know you had friends at your Britannian school.”

Kallen laughs a little, a tough bitterly. “Yeah. I don't talk about them much with you guys. But it's not like I talk about you with them either.”

“Sooo...what's he like? This friend?” Tamaki asks, prying a bit but genuinely interested. A Britannian Kallen sees as a friend? Oh he's gotta hear about him.

“Picky.” Kallen says after a pause. “He's picky about various things. He's good at schoolwork, or would be if he was interested. He prefers running off to do chess games against nobles, which he always wins, or doing whatever it is he does for work. All I know is that he works for some Earl and that the Earl seems fond of him for whatever reason.” Kallen shrugs. “The guy works for an eccentric and seems okay with it.”

“Uh. He's not nobility himself is he?” Tamaki asks.

“Nah. He can act it sometimes, but that usually means you pissed him off somehow.” Kallen laughs a little. “He got like that when Suzaku first showed up at school. Got very defensive and protective of him. Hell when I first met him before that...” Kallen trails off, a soft look on her face. “He cares about people though he doesn't express it well. The only one I know who gets his soft side is his sister. Not that I blame her for being the only one to draw that out.”

“Oh? He's got a sister too...” Tamaki is starting to get an itch of suspicion. From what Kallen talks about this guy and her angry, defensive nature thanks to him being hurt by this dick called Mao...

“Yeah. She's...crippled.” Kallen's smile drops. “Crippled and blind through trauma. But she's so sweet natured about it...though I'm sure it's partially an act, she genuinely is a kind person too. And both of them care for Suzaku. They were friends before the war and are so happy that he's back in their lives.”

“Uh...I get the name Suzaku but you haven't named the friend.” Tamaki points out and Kallen blushes a bit there. _'I knew it.'_

“Oh uh...it's Lelouch.” She gives a strange smile at that, eyes going a bit distant as she thinks on it. “He's quite pretty.”

“Ooooh...so our Kallen is all grown up and crushing on _boys_ now.” Tamaki nudges her with his elbow, enjoying how she goes bright red at his words. “Sounds like a swell guy!”

“Tamaki!” She yells, still blushing furiously. “That is...I mean--!”

“Yo, you are half yourself. What's the matter liking a Britannian guy?” Tamaki shrugs. “Besides, sounds like a decent guy who gives a shit about us lowly Numbers.”

“Well...that's true but that's not the point! I'm Japanese! Besides I...I...” Kallen lowers her head. “I also like someone else...”

“Prometheus.” Kallen twitches at that and Tamaki gives a wry, bitter grin. “Figured. Well, whatever. I mean, this Lelouch guy sounds prettier. What with the mask Prometheus wears we don't know what he looks like. I mean, you could have met him when not acting as Prometheus and utterly hate him. Or he could have so many disfiguring scars it's sickening!”

“Tamaki!” Kallen glares at him, even as he laughs.

“What, don't take it so personally!” Tamaki protests, still laughing. “Still, nice to know there are some Britannians you think are cool. Cause if _you_ think that, they _must_ be cool.”

Kallen is still glaring at him, but the anger slowly fades. “Well...the student council I'm with at Ashford are pretty nice people yeah.” She looks away, looking at the ghetto before her. “So I wanna do what I can. That dick not only threatens the Taiyō no Heishi, but he hurt my friends.”

“Well, I'll hold him while you punch him.” Tamaki offers with a grin. He follows after her as she resumes walking, heading down the street and looking for anyone around they can talk to in this regard. His grin gets wider and he think this isn't so bad.

Even with Prometheus unsettling him in a strange way over this whole thing, it's not that bad at all.

* * *

He wakes up in darkness. Not quite full darkness. He can see the window, see the false dawn lighting the room. He's alone as well. In time, visitors have to go even as long as this hospital lets them stay. They need to return to school, to work, so despite them wanting to stay he heard them being coaxed back to Ashford.

Suzaku stares at the ceiling. He's alone. He should be alone. He's the one at fault. The terrorists. The continuing death. He caused it by killing his father. If he hadn't, the war would be over by now.

But because he did, Lelouch is alive and selfishly he's glad he's alive. But he doesn't deserve him. He's never been a knight to him. Lelouch told him that. Told him he's not suited for being his knight. Back when they are kids.

He was more right than he even guessed back then. Suzaku is the worst. A murderer.

His eyes are dry. He's cried out and doesn't even deserve it. He's wrong. The worse. He shouldn't--

“_Suzaku...I don't...you...you aren't...you **protected** me! You did it!” Lelouch screams. “You didn't fail me when we were ten, in Shinjuku, or even Narita! You've...you...”_

“_...my knight!” Lelouch gasps out, before those beautiful violet eyes flutter close._

_Suzaku sees this, sees Lelouch dying. He won't allow it! Not Lelouch! He flexes, struggles against the chains. He feels the cold metal, the bite of it in his flesh, but pushes past it. Mao looks at him, yells in shock, as the chains on him shatter and break, freeing him. He stumbles, nearly falls to the ground, but pushes forward, managing to land a punch on Mao. Another, another...!_

_Mao falls the ground, away from Lelouch, skidding on the tarp, his visor and headphones fall to the ground not far away from him. Suzaku pants, hearing Lelouch gasping for breath behind him, even as he falls to his knees, too weak to continue fighting even as Mao stands, rage and confusion in his Geass red eyes._

Suzaku closes his eyes, turning away from the dawn light. _'I...I...'_

* * *

The sun is rising. The sound of the ocean lapping at the shore, the docks, the smell of the salt tinged air and the rusting steel...

None of this calms him. Ohgi stares out before him, at the ocean before him, and feels lost. “Hey, Naoto...Prometheus is half Britannian. And we know so little about him...is he really trustworthy?”

There is no answer except for the sound of waves. “Prometheus was acting odd. Why does he care about a Britannian so much? Why was he so angry about it? He's been odd for awhile...the whole battle with the JLF...it was strange.” Ohgi lifts his head. “Too convenient how the JLF blew themselves...up...” His voice trials off as he spies a flash of silver nearby.

His eyes focus and widen. A woman is there, silver hair spread out behind her, as she rests on some rock pillars sticking out of the water. Dark skin and unconscious.

Ohgi wades out into the water before he realizes it, lifting up the woman who coughs. She's bleeding a little and he can tell she was shot. “Oi! Hey, are you alright?!”

“Pro...Prometheus...?” Her words make something freeze in Ohgi. “You work for Prometheus...he... cares not for the world...that's why...he will bring chaos...”

Ohgi stares at the woman in his arms, stunned by just what he heard. _'...no way.'_

The sound of seagulls echo in the air, the waves continuing to crash against the shore, even as Ohgi lifts up the woman and carefully drags her from the water, carrying her away from the docks.

* * *

Her head is a mess. A complete mess. So many thoughts chasing themselves, what ifs and things she could have – might have – done to help. Instead, she sees Lelouch looking broken, Suzaku like an empty shell, and there is nothing she can do but be there, praying and hoping they recover.

So when she sees C.C., sees her standing in front of the Lancelot Club as is her wont, Cécile can't contain the rage she feels. Can't hold back from marching up to her. C.C. turns to her, looking at her curiously.

Her head snaps back, Cécile can see the red print blooming on her pale skin, the wide golden eyes as she stares at Cécile. Stares at Cécile who just slapped her.

The other technicians stop, staring, before quickly starting to back away. Turning their eyes away, avoiding looking at either woman as they scramble to safety.

Cécile stands there, panting hard. “I thought you wanted to keep Lelouch safe.”

“...I do--” C.C. begins only for Cécile to cut her off with a harsh voice.

“Then explain to me what the _hell_ happened?! He was your responsibility wasn't he? Mao was.” Cécile glares at her, hot with rage. “So why didn't you take care of him?”

C.C. doesn't answer, just turns her head away.

“You...I can't believe you.” Cécile swallows, feeling tears start to burn her eyes. “Those boys...those boys are my responsibility too. You could have warned _anyone_ about him! About even the slightest possible threat in that regard! But you didn't. You just kept your secrets, never told us anything about risks and threats. You...you selfish _bitch_.”

Cécile takes in a deep breath and turns, walking away as quickly as possible. Muttering about tea and cake and anything that could possibly calm herself down.

C.C. stands there, Lloyd looking at her with his head cocked to the side. “You know, sometimes I wonder who is the oldest in the room. Certainly can't be you by your actions.”

C.C. doesn't move, even as Lloyd moves away, the disapproval clear. A bitter, pained smile forms on her face. “I got scolded, didn't I?”

* * *

It's so noisy. The world is pain and noise.

And it's looking for him. So many thoughts.

Here, at the Viceroy Palace, the Viceroy thinks: _“Damn this whole mess. Chinese? The target was the Lancelot pilot could he possible be part of an attack in that regard?”_

At another place, he hears the angry roar of the Taiyō no Heishi. He hears the frantic, terrified last selfish thoughts of the man he used before he's executed by Prometheus. He knows of the Geass Prometheus has and _seethes_.

He hears thoughts and screams and worries from people noticing the police being more active. He hears the _sound_ of the police as they hunt him down, as they try to find him.

Mao slinks into the shadows and wants to _kill_ Lelouch. Destroy him utterly. For his Geass has frozen out his voice, leaving him with no way to safely escape if caught anymore, no matter how he can pick up on the thoughts of those trying to find him. He's reduced to hiding, avoiding the sight of others, of doing everything he can to not be caught.

But once he can breathe oh, oh will he **hurt** him. He will make him **suffer**.

And he will start with the poor, worried voice that belongs to his _sister_.

* * *

Diethard knows what is going on. It just doesn't really interest him.

So some spy caused trouble for both the Taiyō no Heishi and the Britannians. It should end soon enough, with three forces hunting him down.

Instead, Diethard finishes his shower and shreds the files he got from Villetta with a wide grin on his face. What she discovered is worthless. A student? As if Prometheus would have a connection to a mere Britannian student strong enough to lead to him!

_'Perhaps I overestimated you Villetta...'_ Diethard chuckles to himself. _'Prometheus is a glorious person...he will soon outshine the sun itself.'_

Diethard picks up his tablet, switching it on and hums a merry tune to himself. He has work to do, soft music playing, and a glass of wine to enjoy.

He will have an evening of work today and tomorrow...why, tomorrow will truly be a brand new day. He's certain of it.

Sitting down in the plush chair, Diethard sets to work. A rebellion won't progress by itself.

Even revolution requires paperwork to make the gears turn.

* * *

It is starting to get dark. Late afternoon, the sun is slowly starting to set. C.C. knows that Lelouch is directing people even though he shouldn't have the power to. His Geass gives him the means to hijack the investigation on the police end at the least, as well as take advantage of the cooperation between the military and the police.

He also knows very well the Taiyō no Heishi are moving, Kallen having reported that one of their own went rogue and aided Mao in a way that it risks their operations. The bonus of it also shutting down whatever they were up to in the subway is something he comments on, rather smug about it.

C.C. listens to this from the outside of his room, before leaving. She knows Lelouch doesn't want to see her and she doesn't blame him.

She doesn't want to deal with herself right now either.

This entire situation is, in the end, her fault. Suzaku's catatonic state in the hospital, with no sign of it improving, is her fault. Lelouch is right.

“I should have killed Mao.” C.C. looks up at the sky, seeing the deep blue and the orange-red of the sun as it slowly starts to set. “It would have been kind for someone like him to go to sleep and not wake up.”

C.C. knew it didn't she? That the way he gained his Geass, the way it got stronger, he could not help but be consumed by it. He had no goal but to please her and in the end it warped him.

She remembers the village. The sweet village that he tore apart because “humans are evil and ugly and noisy!”. Mao is like a spoiled child, one with a twisted view of the world that is entirely drowning in a warped idea of what is right and wrong based on the thoughts he hears from the flawed people around him.

“He is a threat.” C.C. sighs. “A threat to himself and the world.”

C.C. considers Lelouch in the hospital. Considers the upset Cécile, the disappointed Lloyd, and the catatonic Suzaku. The enraged and hurting Lelouch.

C.C. turns and walks away, mind whirling as she thinks on what she knows of Mao and his Geass's abilities, on his own views of the world.

It's long past time she dealt with him. Long past time she allowed him to rest and find peace within death.

* * *

It is quiet. Nunnally didn't realize how much sound filled this home until recently. Lelouch stumbling out of bed in the morning, Suzaku coming down with a bounce in his step. The laughter and teasing over breakfast, the way they say goodbye as they leave for school or work. The way they return, either tired and sore or cheerful, maybe with more teasing. Suzaku teasing Lelouch over how Milly can push him around, Lelouch sniping back playfully at how Suzaku is even more of a pushover.

So many good sounds, good memories.

But right now there is only the ticking of the clock, Sayoko's quiet footsteps and her gentle voice. Lelouch and Suzaku are in the hospital. They were attacked by a maniac, a maniac who wants more than anything to harm the two of them. Lelouch won't say, but something horrible happened. That's why even when Nunnally visits Suzaku doesn't respond.

He has to stay there for two weeks. Though Lelouch will be back soon, the day after tomorrow he will return, Nunnally still feels her heart ache.

It's quiet. She hates how quiet it is, how lonely it is.

How weak she is.

* * *

The manhunt continues. Mao hides and everyone circles closer and closer to him as time passes. But he keeps escaping the net, no matter how close everyone gets.

Kallen gets more and more irritated, needing to take time to beat up a punching bag into tatters to deal with her anger.

Cornelia feels a headache growing, not liking how skilled the Chinese man is turning out to be. How dangerous he must be.

The ASEEC is tense, the technicians whispering and wondering, feeling starkly the absence of both Lelouch and Suzaku.

And Lelouch frowns over his phone, narrowing his eyes as he considers how things are progressing. It is almost time...

* * *

She doesn't want to know. But at the same time she does.

Euphemia knows that whole thing is suspicious. This “Mao” going after Lelouch Lamperouge and using Kururugi Suzaku for it. Cornelia thinks he was after Lelouch as the head programmer of the Lancelot project, of the ASEEC. Taking out someone who shows the potential to make Britannia even stronger against their enemies.

Euphemia isn't sure about that.

But she doesn't want to know for sure. No, not yet. At this point, if it's true she will drive him away. He will pick up his things, the people closest to him, and run away.

And if she's wrong...

Euphemia stares out the window, at the bright morning light before her. _'If I'm wrong...I'll just break my heart all over again.'_

So for now, Euphemia can do nothing. She doesn't want to do anything. “I can't...I can't bear to mourn you again...” She whispers to herself in the quiet of the room. Outside, the settlement is busy and shaking with curiosity and fear at the manhunt going on outside.

And Euphemia is trapped once more by her sister's protections. Even if she wanted to know, Euphemia cannot leave to find out. It's comforting, in a strange, restrictive fashion. An easing on the burden of her heart.

She can't do anything. So she won't do anything. It has to be enough. There is no reason to risk heartbreak again is there?

Euphemia clasps her hands together, thinking of the empty stare of Suzaku, of the worry and kindness of his friends. What Shirley said about “Lulu”.

She thinks. Thinks, and does not move. Not yet. She does not have high enough courage to move yet.

* * *

Lelouch leans back in the hospital bed, sighing in relief as the doctor and nurses leave, murmuring still about how he's recovering well, that tomorrow he will be able to leave. He closes his eyes, waiting for them to leave. Once the door clicks shut behind them, he opens his eyes and sits up, reaching for his phone.

Lelouch scrolls through the messages there, a smirk on his lips. The manhunt for Mao is doing marvellous, the reports he's getting making it clear that Mao has less and less places he can hide from. And, on top of that...

Lelouch opens an app and scrolls through it, landing on the option labelled Kururugi Suzaku. His smirk gets bigger as he sees where the GPS dot is heading towards. “Shame you had to keep his cellphone Mao.” Lelouch murmurs to himself, tapping the screen a bit to pull out a little. “Clovisland hm? Well that's not a bad place to go come night...it will be empty and it's big enough that there will be no thoughts intruding on you.” Which is perfect for Lelouch's plans; Mao will be alone, thinking he's safe...all because he never considered the GPS function on the cellphone he stole from Suzaku.

_'He must not have considered that information important. Or in his rush never considered it. Of course, I didn't consciously think of it until I got my hands on my phone and realized he still had Suzaku's.'_ The thought of Suzaku sours his mood, Lelouch glancing over at the flowers in the vase nearby, remembering the sad voice of Milly as she explains that Suzaku still isn't responding to anything.

“_No one has had any luck...” Milly says as she fiddles with the flowers, rearranging them again. “Maybe you will though? I mean, whatever happened...” Milly shrugs and sighs, sitting back down. “I don't know. But I can hope right? And so can you.”_

Lelouch stares at the phone, wondering how he can solve this problem. There has to be a solution right?

But how can he convince Suzaku it's truly alright? This is something that has been building up since he was a child, something not even Lelouch knew. For so long, even he believed the word that Kururugi Genbu killed himself to stop the resist or die movement, allowing for Japan to gracefully surrender and for the war to not turn into a horrible nightmare. But instead Genbu not only was determined to continue to fight, he was more than willing to kill Lelouch to gain aid in that regard.

The thought makes Lelouch feel sick. He didn't know. He didn't know he was in such danger during the war.

“That's no excuse.” Lelouch swallows back bile. “I should have noticed. I should have realized something was wrong.”

He remembers Suzaku staring at his hands, looking so defeated and broken, even as Lelouch declared he would destroy Britannia in the aftermath of war. He should have questioned why Suzaku was like that, instead of being caught up in his own mind, shouldn't have been so _selfish_.

So what does he do? Lelouch stares at the phone and taps out of the app and goes to the IM option. “For now, I guess I will make sure Mao will never be a threat again.” He murmurs and types in a message before hitting send.

* * *

Clovisland is blessed quiet. Finally slipping completely free of the net drawing around him, Mao lets out a wordless snarl as he realizes he still has no clear way to escape. The pressure is intense and no one is letting up. The military believe him some spy from the Chinese Federation. The police are under the pressure of both a princess royal and an earl to hunt him down. And the Taiyō no Heishi are angry with having to abandon a long term project due to Lelouch revealing it to the authorities thanks to Mao making use of it to bring him into a private location.

It's maddening. All these rotten people, treating him like some kind of criminal! He is not! He is the one who is pure, the _only_ one, the one who will save C.C.!

The phone he has starts buzzing. Again and again. Mao grinds his teeth and yanks it out. And freezes.

_Mao did you really think you could get away?_

_Mao you won't ever see C.C. again._

_Mao your time is limited. Any last requests?_

Fury races through him, Mao clutches the stolen phone hard. The messages are from Lelouch, taunting him over and over again. He types out a response, hands shaking.

_You thief! You are the one who is going to lose! When I get the chance, I'll ruin EVERYTHING._

There is no response for a moment, Mao glaring at the screen and the dots showing that Lelouch is typing up a response.

_Did you really think C.C. was her real name?_

Mao freezes. _'That...that is?!'_

_I know it though. Her true name. I know everything about C.C., I've seen the parts of her you can never understand. You will never have C.C. because she is mine._

“!!!!!!!” A wordless shriek exits his mouth, Mao unable to formulate a response out loud thanks to the curse of that rotten thief. _'That...that bastard!!'_

_Mao. You lose._

_Did you forget about GPS?_

Mao feels dread crawl up his spine at that. He couldn't possibly mean!?

Frantic, he throws his Geass out and catches it. Military and police. He can even hear the edges of Taiyō no Heishi, one or two members close enough to be a threat. The entire park is surrounded!

No wait, there is a gap. It hasn't filled up yet, the military lagging behind in the encirclement compared to the police. Cursing inside, Mao drops the phone and stomps on it, crushing it into pieces, before running away, passing by the merry-go-round. He knows where the power is and finds the control room. A minute of work and the entire amusement park starts up, surprising the people here. It stalls them, giving him more time to head to the remaining gap.

He doesn't have long before the gap closes. But he can make it. Not far from there is the docks. Easy enough to sneak on a ship and avoid being spotted. He'll leave Area 11 for now, and find another place to hold up in, to hide. From there he will spread the information he has. About Lelouch and Suzaku. Maybe more. But it would be enough. He'll draw the world's attention to them, to the truth hidden by the _ugly lies_, and they will be punished as they should be.

No one will let Suzaku live knowing he murdered his father. And without Suzaku there, Mao knows Lelouch will fall in time. And then, then, C.C. will return to him!

Mind whirling with plans, alert to other people's thoughts and slipping away from the enemy forces, Mao nearly misses it.

But the flash of green hair is too distinctive. Too obvious.

He slows down, a wide smile forming on his face, feeling joy fill his body. Standing in front of him, with a sad look on her face is C.C.

The thief **lied**. C.C. did come back to him!

* * *

Looking at the happy face of Mao, silent and joyful at her presence, C.C. only feels despair. As he rushes up to her, bouncing happily like a child at seeing her, C.C. knows what she did was cruel.

Inexcusably cruel.

“Mao.” C.C.'s voice is soft and she sees how Mao focuses on her, his Geass red eyes locked on her form. She stands shorter than him, when once she loomed above him. “You were just six when I made a contract with you. I'm sorry.”

Mao looks confused. He can't respond to her, can't answer. But she deserves to say this. He should hear this, now.

“You didn't know the warmth of parents or friends. You didn't know how to read, to do figures...you were practically blank. You knew not of good and evil. A pure white.” C.C. feels a bit sick saying that. Yes, pure white. An innocent child who used to love playing with kittens and puppies, who used to look brightly out at the world.

Until the Geass she cursed him with took a toil on his sanity.

“I gave you that Geass for my own selfish ends. I didn't care about anything but your potential, at seeing how eager you were to accept the Geass. No question or hesitation, you would do it for me and only me.” C.C. continues, stepping closer to him and craning her head up. Mao is still looking confused but is shaking his head. “Of course, you don't see it that way. I was your saviour. The only person who could be a person to you. Not someone whose thoughts you couldn't help but hear, but an actual person. A human being.”

C.C. laughs, a bit bitterly. “Me, the immortal witch became everything to you. A mother. A friend. A lover in your eyes. Your whole world. But in the end, I was just a stranger. You don't know me as well as you think.” C.C. shakes her head. “You don't see it that way but it's true. I used you. I didn't care for you. I am not the woman you see me as Mao.”

“But still, I did love you Mao.” C.C. says in a gentle voice, even as she raises the gun behind him, letting him think she is embracing him. One last time, she lets him hug him, trembling with joy at being reunited with her. She will hold the child she abused and used selfishly in a gentle fashion. “I wish I was truly heartless sometimes, but the truth is I am one who gets attached. It is better if I keep my distance. If one has someone they treasure, they should distance themselves from them. That's how I live. That's why I left, Mao, so you could be safe and happy without me.”

“I'm sorry, Mao.” C.C. says, lifting her head to meet his gaze. “Goodbye. I'll see you in the C's World.”

She sees his eyes go wide and, for a moment, return to that pure, innocent blue it once was. The pistol she has is silenced, barely any sound is heard as she pulls the trigger. She steps back, letting Mao's body fall to the ground. She stares at him for a long time, before slowly turning away. She sheaths her gun and walks away.

Walks away weeping even though she doesn't deserve to cry after all she's done to the young man that could have been more than a mad, desperate child. If not for her.

If not for Geass.

* * *

Lloyd stretches out, letting the creak of his bones and cracking of his knuckles ring out in the hanger as he holds up his arms, hands linked. He lets them drop after a good few seconds, and sighs.

He stares at the blueprints before him. His wonderful, beautiful Lancelot is due an upgrade. If things progress as he thinks, he will get another upgrade soon. His contacts assure him that there is actual progress made and he'll likely get the second prototype of it to see about working into his Lancelot's design.

Still, he can't focus on it. It's unusual, for Lloyd can dismiss everything from his mind when it comes to his Lancelot. Except right now.

“Hm...strange.” Lloyd murmurs, drawing Cécile's attention. She looks tired, not that he blames her considering the recent events.

“What is strange?” She asks cautiously.

“This started because of a stupid noble party I had to go to.” Lloyd smiles a little, remembering it. “A stupid party where Mr. Lamperouge was too. I met him there and then...ha! Some reminders of the Ganymede led to me remembering Marianne vi Britannia. And then I realized who that boy I met really is.”

He is silent for a time, staring at the blueprints. He can see the markings for the cockpit ejection system, something he would have had to remove if not for Lelouch's generous donation. “Strange isn't it? Now we are here in such a strange world. Geass and immortals and crazy people who read minds...I'm sure there is more weird out there, just waiting to be uncovered.”

“What exactly do you mean Lloyd? Do you...regret it?” Cécile asks him cautiously.

Surprised by her words, Lloyd chuckles. “No, no. I honestly get the feeling if it hadn't happened things would, in some way, be worse. But I do worry. I am not practised in fixing broken human parts. And Suzaku is the most valuable part of my Lancelot.”

“Lloyd.” Cécile groans, sounding annoyed with that familiar refrain. “You can't reduce Suzaku down to being a 'part'.”

“Why not? It doesn't matter how much money is put into my Lancelot, the amazing tech, or programming done. If I don't have a devicer, my Lancelot might as well be a hunk of steel and sakuradite.” Lloyd protests. “It doesn't matter how amazing a Knightmare is, if there isn't a pilot suited for it, it might be valuable but it's functionally useless. That's why Marianne was so important with the Ganymede, why you can't remove her from talking about that Knightmare. My Lancelot is the same with Kururugi Suzaku.”

Cécile is gaping at him now, though he hasn't the faintest idea why she is so surprised. He's pretty sure he's said something similar before, back to Rakshata before they had the fateful argument that had them splitting. It was words exchanged that probably led in part to the break up.

“_Honestly Rakshata! How can you overlook the most valuable part? It doesn't matter what you put in that Knightmare if you don't have a devicer that can pilot it! Your child becomes the most worthless child ever like that.”_

Lloyd is starting to think he might have been too harsh back then, remembering Rakshata's expression at his words, but he still stands by what he said. His Lancelot can only be as it is because of Suzaku. Lelouch also helps greatly, his understanding of the programming and how Suzaku works as well helping work his devicer into how the rest of his Lancelot works. Merging the part that is Suzaku into a seamless whole with his Lancelot.

Lloyd smiles, looking at where his Lancelot would be if it wasn't still in the mobile base, seeing beyond where the almost complete Lancelot Club is. “So I do hope they can figure out how to fix themselves. That Lelouch has Suzaku in hand. I would like my most valuable part back soon enough.”

Cécile looks at him, an oddly soft look on her face. Her phone rings at that point and she pulls it out, frowning at what she sees. “Yes?” Her expression flashes through various emotions, starting with shock and moving on to a strange relief. “...is that so?” She's silent for a time. “C.C., please go to Lelouch.”

Lloyd glances over at Cécile, considering her as she nods. “Yes. I mean it. You need to tell him yourself. Everything. Otherwise, you two can't move forward.” A relieved smile grows on her face. “Thank you.” She hangs up and takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. The stress seems to drift off her in waves as she lets out the breath.

“Mao is dead.” Cécile says softly. “All that is left is for the boys to heal.”

Lloyd grins. “Well, I'm sure they have that handled. I see you set up C.C. and Lelouch to talk things out too.” He chuckles at Cécile's awkward look of embarrassment there. “Good, good. You know, she offered to test pilot the Lancelot Club. I think I will allow her.” He looks back at the Lancelot Club, his smile wide and bright. “I think she will do well.”

* * *

_Click, click._ The sound of her shoes on the squeaky clean floor echoes slightly as she makes her way forward.

In all truth, visiting hours are long over. That does not stop C.C. as she makes her way down the hallways of the hospital. She knows exactly where Lelouch is; aside from knowing his room number and location, the faint sensation of their Contract is enough to orient herself.

C.C. feels nervous despite herself. She shouldn't. There isn't really anything Lelouch can do. She will ignore him if he rages, if he rants. She will stay and protect him.

For the sake of her selfish wish, C.C. will stay near to Lelouch. '_How selfish, how cruel.'_ C.C. thinks bitterly. _'I truly am a witch.'_

She knocks once at the door, opening it immediately after. She's not even surprised to have Lelouch look up from his phone as she enters, not looking surprised. The boy is clever and observant after all.

Also she suspects Cécile contacted him to tell him that she was coming.

“C.C.” Lelouch voice is calm, as he nods in greeting and sets the phone aside on the nearby table. “Is there a particular reason you are visiting? Aside from your dealing with Mao.”

C.C. sags a bit against the wall, letting the door click shut as she stands there. “I suppose Cécile told you.”

Lelouch tilts his head, puzzlement clear on his face. “...no? I just guessed.” Lelouch glances over at his phone. “They found him dead, killed by a single bullet to the brain, likely by a silenced pistol by the lack of the sound of a gunshot to draw them over. I figured it made sense that you would be the one to do so.”

“...what makes you say that?” C.C. asks, uncertain at the expression on his face. It's strange. Shouldn't he be angry?

“Because it was a merciful kill. You are the one most likely to do so, though there is already talk of blaming the Taiyō no Heishi for his death.” Lelouch shrugs a little at that. “It doesn't matter. He's gone.” Lelouch glances down. “You put an end to his suffering finally.”

“Yes.” C.C. stares at the ceiling, before speaking despite herself further. “I was everything to him. His whole world. That's why...that's why he couldn't accept me leaving. Why he came after me. It took him so long though...I wonder what he did on the way to such a decision?” C.C. closes her eyes, remembering the isolated place she left him in. She wonders if he perhaps was building a place like that for the both of them, still thinking they would be together forever.

“He was obsessed with you. With his Geass, you were the only one whose mind he couldn't read. It made you seem like the only good person in the world.” Lelouch snorts at that. “As if. Your mind is full of pizza and various ways to annoy me.”

“I thought you were angry with me?” C.C. asks. He's too calm, too normal sounding. Why is he like this?

“I am angry. The way you treated Mao was inexcusable.” Lelouch's voice is flat, no emotion to it. “However, how I acted was not good either. I won't take back my words, but I shouldn't have been so flat out cruel to you.” Lelouch meets her surprised gaze, a wry look in his eyes. “I don't know what your wish is, but it truly is something you seek to have granted, isn't it? And you didn't leave Mao just for the fact he couldn't grant your wish, did you? You left because you thought it would help.”

“I have lived pushing those I care for away.” C.C. admits softly. “I thought by leaving Mao he would hate me. But instead he did not, deluding himself...delusions I aided him in forming.” C.C. doesn't want to think, _remember_, the shocked look on Mao's face as she shot him. Even up to the end, he couldn't see her as someone who would ever harm him, never mind the fact she did so throughout her entire relationship with him.

“Mao was consumed by his Geass.” C.C. says into the silence. “It isolated him, made it so the only person he could be with was me. I became his best friend early on, even though I was in the end a stranger. His only friend. And I encouraged it. Encouraged his Geass to grow and for him to gain such power...he grew so fast. Faster than normal. He sought a powerful Geass because he knew my wish required it.”

“So my Geass must be permanent to grant your wish.” C.C. nods, not even bothering to argue that point. _'He really is a smart boy.'_ She muses.

“C.C., I am not going to lose to my Geass.” Lelouch declares. “I'm going to control this power and try to manage it. I'm going to try and change this world. I'll try to fulfill both my wish and your own.”

“What is this?” C.C. asks him, looking at him in utter confusion. “Aren't you angry with me? Don't you hate me?”

“I am angry, I said that.” Lelouch slips out of the bed, walking over to stand by her. Even in the simple hospital clothing he's in, C.C. thinks he manages to be imposing, handsome in a pretty way. His violet eyes bore into her. “But I made that contract. I intend to keep it.”

“You can promise me that?” C.C. asks him softly. “In all this time, no one has every been able to grant my wish.”

“I promise. I vow it even. C.C., I will grant your deepest, truest wish.” Lelouch says, voice confident and strong. “In exchange for this power, this Geass...that is the contract, right?”

“Do you pity me?” C.C. asks him.

“No.” Lelouch gives her a strange smile, a sad one, even as he steps around her. “It is only fair, isn't it? A wish for a wish...”

“Where are you going?” C.C. asks as he opens the door. He pauses, hand still on the handles and shifts slightly to look at her.

“To visit Suzaku. I was planning on doing it before you walked in.” His voice is calm, or so C.C. is certain he thinks. But she catches the tremble hidden in there.

“Aah. You go to visit your knight.” At his surprised look, she smiles. “The acoustics were good there. I was close to being the one to rescue you both when Suzaku made his move.” She looks over at Lelouch, sees how he is looking away from her and spies the light flush to his pale skin. _'Aaah, he's embarrassed...those words were for his knight alone after all.'_ “He's not a bad knight is he? He works so hard. And has saved you so many times.”

“...at least seven times now.” Lelouch admits softly, hand clenching the handle for a moment before he releases it, stepping through the door. “But I can only wish I can convince him he wasn't wrong to be that way.”

“It's only human nature to think of one's happiness. To think of those you care for first. It's not wrong.” C.C. says, hearing the door close after Lelouch and closes her eyes. “Besides, I'm certain he saved more than he thinks when he did that.”

Even selfish actions can save the world. After all these centuries of life, C.C. can say with confidence that being selfish is not always an evil act.

* * *

The hospital is quiet. It is eerie in its quiet state, making him feel remote and not as connected to the world as he should be.

Or maybe he feels that way when he opens the door into Suzaku's room and sees how he is there. Sees the empty expression, the empty eyes...it hurts.

Lelouch quietly sits down next to Suzaku. He's not surprised that Suzaku is still awake. He probably is having nightmares on top of everything else. Slowly, he reaches out and carefully picks up Suzaku's hand, sandwiching it between his own hands. “Suzaku. Mao is dead.”

Suzaku's head turns, looking at him, though he doesn't respond any more than that. Lelouch gives him a sad smile. “It's going to be okay. I'll make sure it's okay. You...” Lelouch swallows. “You protected me all this time. I'll...I'll protect you too.”

Light glimmers in Suzaku's eyes and he shifts. “Lelouch? But I...” He blinks, slowly. “I don't--”

“Suzaku.” Lelouch smiles a bit brighter, seeing him respond. “I'm here. I'm alive. Thanks to you. Thank you.” Lelouch leans forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Suzaku's hand, feeling him shiver at that.

He feels another hand reach up and touch his neck. Lelouch opens his eyes to meet Suzaku's eyes. He still looks sad, hurt. But he doesn't look empty anymore. He's starting to look more alive. His green eyes are alive again, lit with the vibrant colour that Lelouch so loves to see in Suzaku.

“...okay.” Suzaku says, voice so very quiet yet audible to Lelouch's ears. “Okay...” He rubs his thumb against Lelouch's neck and he shivers. Feels a strange sensation curl in his stomach.

What is that? What is it he feels, looking at Suzaku?

* * *

Staring at the woman in his bed, Ohgi keeps a tight hold on his gun. He sees her stir, sees her eyes open. “You're awake?”

“Yes?” She stares, looking confused at him. Ohgi feels sweat on the back of his neck.

“Why were you collapsed at that place?” He asks, watching her carefully. He has the gun ready. Not pointed at her, but soon enough it will be. This woman, this woman who seems to know something about Prometheus...

...he will be ready in case she's an enemy.

_'What am I thinking? Britannians are enemies.'_ Ohgi sighs, watching her as she looks around the small apartment, looking confused.

“What's your name?” He asks, drawing her attention back to him.

“My...My name?” She says slowly, sounding confused. “What is...what is my name?”

Ohgi freezes. “Don't...don't tell me you don't remember?! What about Prometheus? You said--”

“Who...is that?” She looks at him blankly, confused.

Ohgi takes in a deep breath, feeling the hand holding the gun shake. _'Dammit! I thought maybe...just maybe...dammit all the work I did, hiding her from Prometheus and--!'_

“I'm sorry I don't know...” She cuts herself off as the blanket falls off her and she notices her nakedness, bringing it up to cover her, looking embarrassed. “...I...”

“Aah...sorry. I managed to undress you to care for your wounds but uh...dressing you again was uh...” Ohgi feels a blush on his face. Stupid, why is he blushing about some stupid Britannian woman? “Uh...at least the room is warm I thought!” He feels like an _idiot_.

But she looks over at him, slowly smiling at him. “Well...looks like I got found by a good man..” She says, a soft expression on her face. “Thank you.”

...maybe it's not so bad, Ohgi thinks. At the least, she's no threat like this so he can look after her. In time she'll remember, he's sure. She'll remember and he'll have his answers.

_'What is Prometheus's goal?'_ Ohgi thinks setting down the gun and going to look for a spare shirt to cover the woman up with. _'Chaos...what kind of chaos will Prometheus cause?'_

It's going to be a long night, he knows it, but perhaps not a bad one. He glances behind him at the woman and thinks, for a Britannian, she's rather pretty. Her dark skin is certainly exotic.

He then turns away, shaking his head and trying to drive such thoughts out of his head. For all he knows, with her memories she's an enemy.

He has to keep that in mind. No matter how pretty she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yup. That's the end of Mao here. Though the arc isn't done yet; Suzaku and Lelouch still have a lot to deal with in the aftermath...
> 
> So! Please leave a comment below! Let me know you want an update next week and give your appreciation for the work I put in here and tell me what you liked! Give me your thoughts on this!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 17 The Start of Summer**


	20. Stage 17 The Start of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of things Milly can handle. Her engagement to Lloyd Asplund of all people is one.
> 
> But the suffocating dreary feeling in the student council has to stop or she will go crazy. And so she has a plan...and no one is getting out of it!
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/01/22  
Word Count: 16, 033 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who commented last time!
> 
> This chapter is a breather episode; it's not like there isn't plot going on, but that's pushed to the background. This wraps up the whole Mao arc, letting everyone decompress after all that stress. Which means beach party!
> 
> There are still some minor trigger warnings, mostly to do with mentions of suicide and suicidal thoughts. Which I will put in the tags now since that pops up a lot now.

The silence in the air is stifling. It is an enormous weight that presses down on everyone here.

Tick, tick goes the clock. Time passes slowly, no one able to break the silence.

Milly feels a pressure building in her brain, rubbing at her forehead to try to stave it off. It's been a week since Suzaku returned. Three weeks after the whole kidnapping incident. Longer than that since Joseph Fenette's funeral.

But judging by the three particular people here, it was only yesterday all of that happened. Lelouch is in a slump that nothing cures. Not even Rivalz offering him to take him chess gambling got a reaction. Neither did it get a reaction from Shirley who normally gets so huffily offended at hearing about such plans. She just glanced over, looking oddly pained and hopeful, before deflating when Lelouch quietly and politely turned down Rivalz, switching focus to working on what he has on his tablet.

Milly would like to pretend the increasingly overkill security system isn't a thing, or that Lloyd hasn't been visiting under cover as her fiancé to help Lelouch set it up. But it is real. It should be finished tomorrow at this rate, unless Lelouch adds in a death ray or something.

Milly groans a little, staring at the papers in front of her. _'Ugh with the way things are, I wouldn't be surprised if he did...'_

Lifting her head, she notices the final person that is the source of this deafening silence. Suzaku might the worst of them. He keeps up a painfully fake cheerful smile, does his best to act normal, but it comes across fake. Artificial. Makes her worry that Lloyd might have built a robot duplicate of Suzaku. But no, it's the real one. He's just unable to emote properly.

All of this is making Milly frustrated, sick with worry, and generally ruining things in school. It's not just the student council – Rivalz and Nina giving worried looks to everyone and tiptoeing around them like they are made of glass, Kallen acting like the whole thing is her fault, and Ray doing a damn good impression of a concussed robot trying to decide if he should be happy Suzaku isn't in the state to “steal” Lelouch from him or upset that Lelouch is hurt or angry that Suzaku is the cause of Lelouch's mood – but the whole school at this rate.

It really really sucks. And it's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, she can see white puffy clouds, and the weather forecasts all say it should continue the entire week. It's lovely summer weather and Milly can't enjoy _any_ of it thanks to this situation!

Fed up, she stands up, letting the papers fly in the air and marches out of the room, letting the door whisk shut before her and Milly ignoring the cries of confusion from her fellow council members. She makes her way out of the student council building, squinting a little in the sunlight, before racing her way towards the teacher's hall. Once she enters the building, she beelines it towards the headmaster's office and ignores the calls of teachers who see her run pass.

She also ignores the secretary, who jumps when she arrives and barges into the room that is her grandfather's. “Grandfather!”

Rueben Ashford looks up, nearly dropping his cup of tea. “Milly? What are you doing here?”

Milly slams her hands on the desk. “I know you told me no more after the last time, but please. Please allow me one more beach party retreat for the school! I have to do something about the depression cloud coming from three particular students!”

Rueben blinks. “You mean young Lelouch, Suzaku, and Shirley?” Rueben sighs as Milly nods, setting down his cup of tea. “Milly, I did say no to it for a good reason.”

“I know. I know. It's something that could cause so much problems. Again. But I need to do _something_ and getting them out of the school to a beach where there is sand, water, and so many excuses for me to get them smiling...” Milly leans against the desk, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Please? I know I have a lot of big requests, but this one...this one is important!”

“Hm. I understand.” Rueben strokes his beard, considering things. “Very well. Though I do have conditions of course. Starting with the fact only the student council may go on this trip. Though I will allow passes for Honorary Members.” He chuckles a little at the last, even as Milly brightens.

“Thank you! I'm going to get ready right now.” Milly declares, whirling on her heels. “We'll do it this weekend!”

She leaves at that, mind whirling as she thinks of all the possible ways and means she can make this beach party something good and well remembered.

And not in a bad way like the last few attempts.

* * *

Cornelia presses her fingers to her head, trying to fight off the incoming headache. She's not having much luck.

This “Mao”, the name they only know because he introduced himself as such to Lamperouge, might as well be a ghost. No records. Nothing. Looking into the Chinese Federation the best she can, Cornelia finds nothing there.

It's somewhat scary. A few people have accurately reported seeing him arriving in Area 11, but past that point there is too little.

_'...has the Chinese Federation gotten that good at hiding their agents?'_ Cornelia shudders at the thought. It puts Euphie at even more risk. And with her refusing every option she's given for a Knight, Cornelia is at her wits end.

Sighing, she stands from her desk, stretching out. She stares at the papers there, flipping through a little before giving up finally. “Guilford, please clear my schedule for a bit. I need a break before this whole situation breaks me.” She can't believe she's asking for it, but it's true.

A break is well needed and she's sure that they can handle a day or two without the Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy.

Guilford bows, a small smile on his face. “Of course, my lady.”

* * *

The shriek of the announcement system going on bright and early, just before class starts, is the first and only warning Lelouch gets.

“_Gooooood morning Ashford! This is your student council president speaking! Milly Ashford!”_

Lelouch immediately gets twitchy. She sounds so cheerful, wickedly so. The last time she sounded like that she nearly humiliated Lelouch forever with that damn cat hunt. _'What does she have planned now?'_

“_It's summer! It's hot! It should be fun times! But I got three downers in my student council and I won't stand for it anymore! Thus! The student council will be heading to the beach this long weekend! This an announcement so I know for sure no one is escaping from this! That means __**you**__ Lelouch!”_ Milly cackles at the end, even as his classmates laugh, looking over at him in amusement.

Lelouch, however, can't do anything but stare blankly ahead in horror. _'Beach? Oh no, why why? Why did Mr. Ashford give permission for that!? I thought after last time he forbade it!'_

“_Now, this applies to certain Honorary Student Council Members too, so Alice Sanderson you aren't running away either!”_ Milly adds on cheerfully. _“For everyone else, I am truly sorry but I am not allowed a budget to bring in other people to __Shirahama Beach__. __We'll be heading__ out Saturday __morning__ to get a place to stay nearby and spend all of Sunday enjoying ourselves! __Then spend the morning Monday winding down before returning in the afternoon!__”_

The entire school is chattering in excitement, Lelouch is certain, looking at his very energetic classmates who are more than excited at the subtext in the announcement Milly made. Lelouch can feel a headache pulsing and he glances over at Suzaku who is staring up at the ceiling with a confused look.

“We are going to the beach...? Why is she announcing it to the entire school? Shouldn't she just say it to the student council at the meeting?” Suzaku wonders out loud.

Lelouch covers his face in his hands. _'I know exactly why. Dammit Milly! You are _too_ good at working out loopholes!'_

As the teacher does her best to get the class under control, Lelouch lets his head drop to his desk and groans. This is not going to be a fun beach trip at all. Not at all.

Not with likely half the school finding a way there.

* * *

Rivalz is more than relieved. He's happy. A beach trip! Sun, sand, surf. _Swimsuits_. And all the excuses to drag Lelouch, Suzaku, and Shirley out of their depressing ruts.

So of course, with that in mind, Rivalz bounces over to Milly who is going over the supply list they have. “Ready and willing for duty, Prez!” He gives her a mock salute and is rewarded with a wide grin.

“Awesome! I need it.” Milly waves the double sided five sheets of papers she has in front of him, Rivalz blinking in confused surprise at them. “Lelouch wrote this up upon realizing he has no way out. He insists on all of this.”

Rivalz looks through it and raises an eyebrow. Sunscreen and bugspray makes sense, but do they really need that many kinds of sunscreen and in such amounts? Same with the bugspray, he doesn't think they will use all those bottles. And that's not getting into extra towels, the massive first aid kit he requests two of, aloe vera in case of sunburn, lots and lots of water bottles...

“Is he by chance preparing for an army?” Rivalz asks her.

Milly actually blushes. “Well, honestly though it won't be on the school's bill...the way I announced it does mean a lot of students could tag along by taking the train themselves over.”

Rivalz considers that and groans. “Oh man Milly!”

“Hey, like this they aren't the school's responsibility! I just have to worry about ourselves, which is just just ten people!” Milly protests, waving her hands in defence. “...okay Sayoko will also be there but she is an employee so again, not my concern. Lelouch just wants to cover all the bases you know how he is.”

Rivalz flips through the sheets again and grins. “Oh hey sweet. Barbecue supplies, drinks, some petty cash for extra needs at the beach like food and things...and fireworks!” Rivalz looks back over at Lelouch. “You know, you and Lelouch make a great team as president and vice-president. You bring in the ideas and fun, Lelouch makes sure the logistics and supplies are in play so people can have fun.”

“Yup!” Milly shakes her head. “I think he did this so fast because Nunnally said she was looking forward to the beach. There is an entire page of things for Nunnally.”

Rivalz looks and yup. There is. Then again her wheelchair does add an extra layer to things and that's not getting into her blindness. Lelouch is definitely covering all angles so his sister will be safe and he won't have to worry while she's having fun. He then notices something odd on the page that covers the food and drinks supplies and frowns. “Why does he have watermelons underlined and also includes blindfolds and a few heavy sticks?”

Milly shrugs. “I dunno. Guess we will find out when we get there!” With that positive comment, she hands over a page to Rivalz to do the shopping for, before seeing Ray trying to slink away and ambushing him at the door, waving another shopping list in his face.

Rivalz shakes his head, considers the fact he's been giving the food supply list – including the watermelons – and shrugs, before heading to get the means to purchase these before starting his shopping trip.

It's a good thing he's the one with the driving license; he gets the feeling the food is the biggest list in volume alone!

* * *

The knock on the door has Suzaku heading to answer it, as Sayoko is out making preparations for the beach trip. So Suzaku opens the door, Lelouch a step behind him, and ends up stumped by what he is greeted by, Kallen standing there with a large group of other students behind her.

“Errrr...” Suzaku stares at the array of people before him. “What is this about?”

Kallen doesn't look amused at his confusion. “You need a swimsuit, don't you?”

Suzaku blushes, feeling put on the spot. “Well...I uh...”

One of the guys with Kallen, a swim team member, grins and grabs him by his shoulders, dragging him out of the building. Lelouch rolls his eyes, stepping back and grabbing Suzaku's shoes and handing them over to another sport team member. “Bring him back intact and not too traumatized.” He says dryly, even as Kallen smiles a little wickedly at that.

“I don't have any problem with that.” Kallen watches as Suzaku is handed his shoes and starts scrambling to put them on, even as he tries to protest the whole shopping trip. “He's...has he gotten any better?”

“Better at faking it.” Lelouch admits sadly. “Suzaku is...” He doesn't finish his thought, just stares out at his friend, a strange expression on his face.

Kallen eyes him, wondering what is hidden behind those violet eyes that are focused on Suzaku. “What did happen? I know he was badly hurt but...his state suggests more. More than just physical wounds being the problem.”

Lelouch doesn't answer her, just looks even more tired and sad. Kallen sighs and shakes her head. “Fine, whatever. I'm gonna keep an eye on people so they don't get too rowdy. And if any shopkeeper complains about Suzaku, I'll use my Stadtfeld connections to shut it down.” At his surprised look, Kallen gives a bitter smile. “I don't really like using it, but under the circumstances it might be necessary.”

“Thank you Kallen.” Lelouch smiles a little at her at that, soft and a touch gentle. Kallen looks away, hiding her blush from him.

She waves, faking a cough, before stepping over to the crowd of boys who straighten up and grin at seeing her. Looking over them, she's more than satisfied by the students she picked out for this.

It's nice to have Britannians more than willing to ignore the fact Suzaku is a “Number” and thus should be treated as lesser. It's that kind of thing that has Kallen blessing the very existence of Ashford. It isn't much yet, but there is proof within its fancy walls and crazy events that people can get along no matter what.

And it does mean Kallen has a bunch of volunteers who won't be pissing her off by saying disparaging comments about Suzaku.

* * *

The A/C is blaring even as the windows are open, letting in the hot summer air even as the cold air from the van fights against it. Sitting in the back, next to Nunnally, Lelouch wonders sometimes what happened to his life.

In another world, he never would have stopped being a prince. He would never end up in a van like this, squished up with a bunch of school friends laughing and playing road games and Uno as time goes by and they head to a beach on the coast. He watches as Kallen wins another round of Uno with a smug smirk, glaring over at Ray who glares back at her for stealing a win from him with the last hand.

Shirley is laughing, talking to Nina about what she's looking forward to at the beach, who mostly reads the book she brought even as she nods along to what Shirley says at the right moments. She's much brighter, happier, for the first time in weeks. It's enough to make Lelouch mostly forgive Milly for the incoming chaos once they actually hit the beach. He missed Shirley's happy cheer these past weeks.

“This is nice, isn't it?” Nunnally says, drawing his attention. “Going to the beach with friends...do you feel better already?” Nunnally turns her head slightly and he feels her hand touch his, can see her worried, questioning expression.

“Yeah. I feel a little better.” Lelouch looks over at Suzaku, who is staring at Milly in confusion as she goes on, gesturing wildly as she tells him a story. The bemused expression on Suzaku's face makes Lelouch hope it's not an embarrassing story about himself but he doesn't have that much hope.

Beyond that he can see Sayoko driving, Rivalz in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio, turning the channel to another music station, one playing cheerful pop summer songs that makes Shirley cheer at hearing such music. Nina looks up from her book, a smile on her face, even as another round of Uno is started between Shirley, Alice, Ray, and Kallen.

“I'm looking forward to the beach! I heard Shirahama Beach is beautiful!” Nunnally chirps happily. Lelouch smiles, softly and gently.

“It is. It also has a small shrine on it. I'll take lots of pictures for you.” Lelouch promises. “And when you can see again, we will come back and visit.”

“I would like that.” Nunnally says warmly, leaning a bit into him. Lelouch runs a hand over her hair, glancing out the window. He can see the ocean go past and knows that soon enough they will reach the beach. It took quite some time to pack up the van and if he looks behind him he will see the other one being driven by another servant of the Ashfords, by the name of Claude Foster, carrying all the other supplies he made sure would be part of this.

Smiling slightly at that, Lelouch shifts a bit to keep his leg from falling asleep and relaxes, hearing the cries of dismay as Kallen wins Uno again and Milly cackling as she teases Ray over his losing streak.

His eyes are on Suzaku however, watching as he stares out the window, a strange and sad look on his face as he watches the ocean outside.

* * *

The warm summer sun, the scent of the flowers of the garden, the feeling of the breeze on her face. All of these tell Cornelia she made the right choice taking a day off.

She rolls around, looking up at Euphemia who is sitting nearby, a smile on her face. “It's nice isn't it? We don't get much time together.” Cornelia says.

Euphemia smiles. “No, no we don't.” She squeaks, laughing, as Cornelia reaches up and pokes at her waist.

“Ha. Getting a bit chubby there?” Cornelia teases, making Euphemia blush. She sits up, looking around the garden. “This place...Clovis did a good job making sure they designed it like the Aries Villa. I wonder why though...he took Lelouch and Nunnally's deaths hard and never stopped looking for them. I thought he didn't like Lelouch, what with all the fits he did after chess matches.”

Euphemia giggles. “He never yelled _at_ Lelouch though. I think he saw him as a rival...or that he was doing his big brother duty. He liked being with Lelouch though.” A sad, soft smile forms on her face at that, thinking of how Clovis is now dead. While Lelouch...

...she doesn't want to think of Lelouch.

“Heh. He did paint a lot of paintings of them after they died.” Cornelia's smile fades. “I need to hurry up and clean up this place. Remove Prometheus and his army, take care of Kyoto...I need to put an end to this. This place has taken three siblings from us. I don't want it to take anymore.” Cornelia turns to look at Euphemia. “When I'm done, this Area will be yours.”

“Hmm...I'll make it a fitting place for Lelouch and Nunnally.” Euphemia says. “He had a friend, remember?” Euphemia looks off in the distance. “A friend that he wrote to me on. His first friend was found here.”

“Hmph. An Eleven isn't worth it.” Cornelia dismisses.

“I don't think so.” Something about Euphemia's voice makes Cornelia give her a long, curious look. Euphemia just smiles mysteriously back. “I think there is a lot worthwhile in Area 11 that we just can't see from where we are standing.”

Cornelia hums, not replying and instead lying back down. She'll soak in the sun and rest, let the tension seep from her.

Tomorrow she will look into what else she can do to bring order. Tomorrow she will deal with a particular thorn in the side of Area 11 that Clovis never did handle.

Tomorrow. For today, she will enjoy her time with her sister and relax a little. Enjoy herself in these gardens that bring so many memories; memories of happier times of innocence and laughter.

* * *

The beach house, Shirley finds, is amazing. Stepping into it, she takes a moment to admire the soothing colours, the decorations that speak of the beach – including seashells and a bit of elegant designs that invoke ocean waves – and the size of the place.

“This is real nice!” Shirley says happily, looking around. “How much was it?”

Ray groans and grumbles something, suggesting nothing he really approved. Or he's just not enjoying being part of the group that is carrying in things. Suzaku seems fine with it, but Ray keeps up a steady incoherent grumble even as he hauls in iceboxes and boxes of various supplies.

Shirley is not entirely sure Lelouch really needed to bring all that stuff, but she's not going to complain. Better to have too much than too little. Especially if previous beach parties hold true.

Banishing those horrible memories with a shudder, Shirley considers the layout of the beach house. It's mainly a single floor, having a living room, a kitchen, a dining hall, and she can see two bedroom doors nearby. A stair goes up and from what she remembers being told, the second floor is only half the size of the bottom floor. “What's upstairs?” She asks, peering up the stairs.

“Another living space and two more bedrooms with a bathroom sandwiched between.” Milly says cheerfully, setting down a bag and wiping her brow of sweat. “There are four bedrooms total, both with a shared bathroom between. I'm thinking most of us will be upstairs; Nunnally needs the extra space.”

Nunnally is currently at the dining table, with Kallen sitting next to her. The redhead has a gentle smile on her face and is following Nunnally carefully as she folds up paper cranes, making some slightly sloppy ones of her own that get better the more she does them.

“Sayoko will be downstairs in the room opposite Nunnally.” Lelouch says through a grunt, setting down a pile of parasols. He takes in a deep breath, shaking out his aching arms. “And probably Alice too...” Lelouch glances over at Nunnally.

Nunnally turns her head towards them. “I think it will be fine if I share with Alice. What do you think Alice?”

Alice, being near to one of the bedroom doors, quickly slides over and opens it with a quick press of a button, poking her head in once it opens. After a moment's pause, she pops it right back out. “Looks big enough for the both of us. We can move one of the beds over.”

“That's good. Right brother?” Nunnally's smile is bright and cheerfully and Lelouch automatically returns it.

“Yes it does...for us uh...” Lelouch looks up. “Only two bathrooms?”

“Yup!” Milly grins a bit. “Means we will have to share.”

“I could probably work out a schedule?” Nina offers quietly, setting down a bag that is likely caring her stuff. “At least so the boys and girls won't be walking in on each other?”

“Sounds sensible.” Rivalz says cheerfully. “I mean, I won't mind walking in on any of the ladies here, but I'm sure that would be my final moments on earth.”

“You are exaggerating...but no please. I don't want you walking in on me.” Kallen says dryly.

Lelouch looks amused at that but nods. “Yeah. Neither do I want any girls walking in on me.”

“Right! Then let's see...why not the boys go first?” Milly suggests. “I mean, Lelouch will be the one making breakfast won't he?”

“Well, I won't need the bathroom downstairs that much.” Nunnally says. “Neither will Alice and Sayoko right? So one of the girls up there can come down and have a shower down here.”

“Hmmm...that would help a little, won't it? Good thing we are only here for two nights!” Milly says cheerfully. “We can handle being like this for such a short time.”

“True enough.” Lelouch glances over and his smile fades a bit. Suzaku has come in, carrying more supplies and looks a bit out of it. Not looking over at anyone, avoiding people's gazes.

Rivalz is suddenly there, making him yelp and almost drop his things. “Right! Let's finish putting things away and get to the beach! I wanna swim already!”

“Yeah yeah, let me get out the sunscreen and bugspray and...” Lelouch starts muttering to himself, sorting through the bags. Rivalz snickers and looks over at Shirley, giving her a wink.

Shirley relaxes a little, stepping up to Lelouch's side. “I'll help.” Lelouch looks up at her, briefly looking surprised, but his expression softens.

“I'd like that.” Lelouch says, and Shirley can feel her smile widen further.

This beach party, no matter how it goes, is definitely the best idea Milly has had this year. It's exactly what they all need.

Even though she's still worried about Suzaku, surely even he will be caught up in the spirit of things soon enough...right?

* * *

“Stay still and stop squirming!” Lelouch snaps at Rivalz, who is half pinned by him to the ground. An opened bottle of sunscreen is next to him, a good glob in his hand and being rubbed into Rivalz's back. “You are not going out there without sunscreen!”

Kallen is actually pretty impressed Lelouch managed to pin Rivalz down, considering he's well known to be the physically weakest, with only Nina being weaker and mainly due to being so short. That said, she can see how he's positioned; he's using his weight and leverage to keep Rivalz down.

_'Makes sense he uses his brains even there.'_ Kallen ignores Rivalz complaints about the cold sunscreen and even colder hands Lelouch has, instead focusing on helping out Milly with her sunscreen, getting her back covered thoroughly. Milly is a little too eager to get her hands on the other girls in the pursuit of “sun protection” but Kallen is mostly resigned and somewhat amused by it at this point. _'The Prez really is a dirty old man.'_

Rivalz is finally freed from Lelouch and immediately scrambles out the door. “Freedom! Ocean here I come!”

“No you don't!” Lelouch yells, stumbling up. “The sunscreen needs to set first Rivalz!” Lelouch shakes his head, then whistles a sharp five tone note. Rivalz turns at that, confused...

...and gets tackled by Suzaku. Suzaku is suddenly pinning him to the ground, even as Rivalz yells and complains, trying to struggle free. He blinks a bit, looking around. “Uh?”

“Lelouch did you just whistle for Suzaku to attack Rivalz?” Kallen can't keep the dry tone out of her voice. Nina peers around her, eyes wide and muttering something about how fast he must have been moving, considering Suzaku had just come downstairs dressed in his own swimsuit. Suzaku stares at Rivalz and blushes.

Lelouch looks awkwardly away. “I uh...signalled him that's all. Rivalz, I am not dealing with your whining when you get a sunburn!” He turns to said guy, who is groaning on the ground.

“Right right...seriously ow. That hurt!” Rivalz gets up, frowning a bit. “I hope I don't bruise...”

“Better a bruise than sunburn Rivalz. That is definitely not good for your health.” Lelouch says in a snippy tone, sniffing a little. “Suzaku get over here, it's your turn.”

“Uh? I'm fine...” Suzaku trails off at seeing the intense glare Lelouch is giving at him. “Uh...why I don't I help you first? I'm sure you are at more risk.”

“You do me _after_ you are handled.” Lelouch gives him a very disapproving look, even as Suzaku shuffles closer like a scolded puppy. “I know you Suzaku. Now lie down so I can get at your back.”

“Heeeey...” Milly peers over, giving a leer at the two boys, Suzaku lying down on the couch so Lelouch can start applying the sunscreen. “Do you boys have a secret language?”

Lelouch immediately blushes at that. Bright red. Suzaku looks almost as embarrassed.

Milly starts bouncing up and down gleefully, which apparently does interesting things to her chest according to how Rivalz's eyes are now fixed on her chest. Then again, she is wearing a pretty skimpy bikini. “Oooh you do! You guys really do! How _cute_!”

“Lelouch was the one to come up with it.” Suzaku offers, ignoring Lelouch's indignant hiss and protest to that information being shared. “Except it was too big, he came up with like five hundred signs so he ended up simplifying it.”

“That's because you were too lazy to remember it.” Lelouch snaps, lightly slapping Suzaku's back and making him yelp over the cold sunscreen. “You should have been able to do so but you weren't interested, more interested in waving around that stick of yours.”

“It was a _shinai_ Lelouch...” Suzaku whines.

Milly looks like Christmas came early. “Ooooh? Sign language even? You two really are close!”

“They are!” Nunnally laughs as she says it, even as Lelouch blushes again, reminded of the audience he has even as he keeps applying sunscreen to Suzaku's back. He hesitates for a bit, fingers trailing over a scar on his side, before continuing on. Kallen wonders at the scar; it looks very weird, a strange spray pattern that makes her wonder just what the Britannian military did to him to cause it.

“They are.” Nunnally says again, still happily. “There's nothing Lelouch and Suzaku can't do together!”

“I believe that.” Shirley says brightly, stepping away from Kallen. “There you go Kallen! Just need to wait five minutes before getting in the ocean.”

“Hahaha...wasn't planning on it this time. I only have so much energy. I thought I would just enjoy the sun today and swim tomorrow.” Kallen says sweetly, playing up her frail cover slightly.

“Might not be a good idea...it's going to be crowded tomorrow.” Lelouch says wryly, moving off Suzaku's back and getting him to turn over. He rolls his eyes at Suzaku's complaints. “No no, you are still incapable of doing it yourself. You keep missing spots, I saw you do that before. You got lucky that time, but I'm not letting you get away with such a sloppy job again. Sit.”

“Hm?” Kallen gives him an odd look. _'What does he mean by it being crowded?'_

“You know Kallen I'm a bit surprised by your swimsuit.” Milly says with a sly grin, eyeing her up and down with a gleam in her eyes. “It's much more _daring_ than I expected from a frail noble's daughter.”

Kallen blushes and starts protesting, horrified at the attention this brings her, and completely forgetting Lelouch's warning about tomorrow getting crowded in the process.

Ray watches this, watches how Lelouch is now getting sunscreen applied to him – much less since he didn't bother to pull out his swimsuit yet – by Suzaku and scowls. Alice slips up beside him, gently touching his elbow. He turns to look at her and softens his expression ever so slightly.

“Can I help you?” Alice holds out the bottle of sunscreen she has and Ray relaxes a little.

“Yeah, let me help you too.” Ray says, making Alice perk up.

Nunnally listens to this and smiles, enjoying the cheerful energy and peace that fills this beach house. Sayoko watches from the kitchen, already at work at figuring out tonight's dinner, a similar smile on her face.

* * *

When looking for a good beach to go to this year – not the same one as previous years – Milly picked out Shirahama because she heard it has good surfing conditions, thinking it would be a fun thing for people like Ray, Shirley, Suzaku, and even Alice to do.

But looking out at the ocean, watching as Shirley laughs and splashes in the water, chased by an equally laughing Rivalz, Milly realizes something else about this place.

It's beautiful.

She can see on a nearby cliff a red archway, something left from before Area 11 was established, a sign of the old Japan. Suzaku glances over at it sometimes, as does Kallen and Lelouch, but luckily he doesn't seem upset to see it.

Nina is carefully making up a sand castle on the shore, taking her time to shape it and form it into something aesthetically pleasing. Suzaku bursts out of the water like a dolphin, shaking his soaked curly locks as he does so, grinning over at Ray who looks annoyed. Apparently they were competing to see who could hold their breath longer and Suzaku managed to beat him by a few seconds.

Lelouch steps up beside her, resting on a beach chair and staring out at the ocean. She glances up at him, Lelouch watching as everyone else enjoys themselves on the beach. Only Nunnally is inside, though she seems to be enjoying herself. She can hear her laughing and Alice is glancing over to the beach house, obviously considering going back in to spend time with her best friend.

It's not just them but the beach isn't that crowded today. Apparently it's not that popular of a beach for whatever reason. Milly wonders if the prominent reminder of Japan that never was removed has a part to play in it.

Though the beach resort that opened recently in Clovis's name might have a say as well. Having a fancy thing like that means more people will head over there instead of coming here.

“It's looking to keep the good weather.” Milly says cheerfully, even as Lelouch snorts.

“I kinda hoped that tomorrow a storm would blow in.” Lelouch says dryly, making Milly giggle.

“You don't mean that! You know Nunnally is looking forward to swimming...how is she anyways?” Milly has to ask.

“With a floating tube and someone nearby to support her she does fine.” Lelouch says immediately. “Alice volunteered to help but likely Sayoko will do it too so Alice can focus on enjoying herself with Nunnally.”

“Food smells good.” Milly adds and gets a wry grin from Lelouch. “So what do you have planned for tomorrow, oh master chef?”

Lelouch chuckles. “That would be telling. Anyways, it's getting late enough. We should have dinner before the sun sets and head to bed soon so we have more time to get ready in the morning.” He advises, before striding out on to the beach and yelling, getting everyone's attention.

Milly ties back up her bikini top, sitting up and enjoys watching her vice-president corral all the various people of the student council back inside. She can tell that, despite his grumbles and worries of tomorrow, Lelouch has a bit of a burden lifted from him already. He already seems a bit more cheerful in nature, with less fake smiles involved.

_'Good.'_ Milly thinks, standing up and turning to head inside herself, smelling cooked meat and vegetables waiting inside for her and the rest. _'If this keeps up, all worries will be gone no problem.'_

* * *

The beach house is nice. It's well painted, well made, and obviously cost a pretty penny to rent for two nights. Rivalz doesn't have any complaints as it's more than big enough for them all and the downstairs bedrooms are good for Nunnally's sake.

However, now that he really considers the bedrooms, he might have to change his mind in that regard.

There are two beds per bedroom. Big enough for two people, three if one squeezes, but it leaves him with the undeniable fact they will end up sharing beds. Which is awkward.

“Okay, I'm saying this immediately before we get into this.” Rivalz raises his hand as he speaks drawing attention from the other boys with him who have been also silently considering the beds. “I call _not it_ for sharing a bed with Lelouch. I like you man, you are a great friend, but I don't want to wake up with you wrapped around me. Again.”

Lelouch huffs at that, while Suzaku looks at him confused before turning back to Lelouch in silent question. “It was just the one time Rivalz.”

“And I have been traumatized ever since.” The grin on his face and his light tone turns his words into a joke, Rivalz rubbing his hands together. “But seriously, for such a stand-offish guy, you are such a cuddler!”

“Still?” Suzaku says, looking confused at Lelouch. He actually blushes this time, turning away from Suzaku. Suzaku grins. “You haven't changed in that regard. Alright, I'll share the bed with Lelouch. Wouldn't be the first time or the last I wake up with the guy wrapped around me like a limpet.”

“Excuse me!?” Lelouch protests. “I do not--”

“Oooh, you've had experience?” Rivalz asks, suddenly interested in that. “Now how did that happen?”

“Shared a bed a few times when we were kids. Lelouch always did that, just goes for the closest heat source and wraps himself around it.” Suzaku says cheerfully, yanking up and off his shirt as he speaks, going for his pyjamas that are just a pair of pants. Lelouch watches him, an odd look in his eye, before glancing away and going for his own pyjamas.

“Ohoho...makes sense.” Rivalz chuckles. “Well, I'll let the childhood friends handle each other. That's good, right Ray?” Rivalz turns to the quiet member of the group. And promptly freezes, gulping.

Oh Ray does **not** look happy. _Not_ _happy_ at all.

_'Shit. Forgot he would also want to share a bed with Lelouch, especially with the cuddling thing.'_ Rivalz whimpers, even as Lelouch fails to realize the potential danger Rivalz is in. Suzaku throws a concerned look Rivalz's way but doesn't do anything, just watching Ray warily.

Ray takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly and turns away from Rivalz, entering the bathroom and closing the door with a harsh click. He winces once he's gone.

_'Oh. Damn. I hope this doesn't bite us all in the ass...'_ Rivalz sighs. _'Honestly...this is getting ridiculous. Lelouch seems to just draw people to him like...like...I dunno.'_ He glances back over, seeing how Suzaku pauses, watches with a faint blush as Lelouch undresses, watching his back and eyes trailling down low. Rivalz covers his face with his hand. “Seriously, the hell is going on here?” Lelouch gives him an odd look for that before ignoring him.

The list of people attracted to Lelouch is fairly ridiculous in length, like he's a princess in a chivalric tale surrounded by thousands upon thousands of suitors come calling on word of her great beauty.

_'It's just two nights.'_ He reminds himself. “Two nights...” He mutters, as he starts getting dressed for bed himself.

* * *

Nina shuffles downstairs, peering down carefully at the sound of noise. She can just see the kitchen, spying the back of Lelouch as he stands at the stove, watching whatever he's making up this morning. It smells sweet...and like peaches?

“Good morning?” Nina pads over to his side, noticing he put something in the oven. He's also making up some eggs, scrambling them up in a big bowl.

“Good morning Nina. What are you doing down here?” Lelouch asks, voice soft.

Nina glances over at the bathroom here, hearing the sound of water running. “I thought instead of trying to get into the shower, I'll just come down here and have breakfast first.” At his curious look, she shrugs. “Milly and Shirley were bickering over it and Kallen slipped by to grab it first.”

“I already had my shower and so did Suzaku.” Lelouch glances out the window. “He's out being ridiculous and jogging.”

“At this hour?” Nina glances at the wall clock but nope. It's still six am in the morning. She was surprised she woke up so early but considering the noise from the bathroom and the fact she was sharing a bed with Kallen – who is surprisingly restless a sleeper – perhaps not so much. At least she does feel awake, if a bit fuzzy around the edges.

“Yes.” Lelouch sounds disgusted. “The exercise nut just has to.”

Nina smiles a little. Despite his complaining, Nina can tell he's not as upset as he seems over Suzaku's actions.

A loud scream echos in the house, making them both jump and Lelouch just barely catch the bowl of eggs before it falls off the counter. “What was that?” Lelouch demands, as loud thumping sounds and more yells reach them from above.

The front door bangs open, Suzaku coming in with heavy thuds and looking frantic. “What is it? What's going on?!” He looks ready to fight anything and anyone who comes to attack.

“I don't know and _put down the stick_! There's no reason for it!” Lelouch yells at him, for some reason blushing brightly at the sight of him. Nina stares at the _huge_ stick Suzaku is holding as a sword, even as the boy slowly goes red at seeing they are fine. The fact he's just wearing a pair of shorts and sandals, not even wearing a shirt, adds to the absurdity of him coming in like the proverbial knight in shining armour.

“What is going on?” Alice groans, stumbling out of her room and looking around sleepily. Soft laughter can be heard behind her.

“It sounds like Ray walked in on Kallen in the shower.” Nunnally chirps from inside her shared room with Alice, a slight grunt being heard before she wheels forward, Alice stepping out of her way on automatic. “I guess everyone is awake now?”

Lelouch shakes his head. “Just one more night...one more night...” He mutters to himself. Suzaku slowly lowers the stick, looking confused.

Nina sighs and heads to the table, sitting down and turning on her laptop. Despite the crazy shouts going on upstairs, despite Suzaku awkwardly slipping out to put away the stick and being scolded by Lelouch for tracking in dirt, despite Alice whining over everyone waking her up too early, Nina smiles.

It's nice to be with friends.

* * *

Breakfast is, of course, spectacular with Lelouch doing the cooking. A large baked pancake with peaches, coffee and tea as well as juice for everyone, and a quiche that Lelouch and Suzaku made together.

Shirley watches as the quiche is cut into and gasps in delight as seeing the rosette pattern within. “How did you do that?” She leans in close, even as she accepts her plate that has that as much as a slice of peach pancake.

“Lelouch made me shred a lot of veggies. There is, hm, let me think...” Suzaku stares at his own slice of quiche. “Squash, zucchini, and carrot. And some lettuce was put in too. Lelouch was very precise on how to put in the vegetables before he poured on the egg mixture.”

“It looks lovely!” Shirley takes a bite and brightens further. “And tastes really good!” She adds once she swallows. She then looks at the peach pancake and gets herself a bite. “Hmmm...the peaches are good.”

“Peaches are my favourite!” Nunnally says happily. She obviously has a bigger piece of pancake compared to the rest, not that anyone is surprised as Lelouch was the one serving out portions. “I always liked them!”

“She really does.” Suzaku says cheerfully, even as he helps cut up the pancake for Nunnally. Lelouch was forced to sit across from Suzaku and Nunnally, instead sitting next to Milly and thus one down from Shirley. He looks gratefully at Suzaku for handling what he usually does for Nunnally with such food, making sure she can eat it without worrying too much about mess or hurting herself. “That reminds me, remember that time we went on an adventure to get peaches?”

“Hm? Oh yeah I do...” Lelouch shakes his head, sighing. “That was...quite the thing.”

“And then you gave one of the peaches to some random girl!” Suzaku laughs as he said it. “That was so funny. You just shoved it at her until she took it.”

“Well...uh...” Lelouch blushes. “I just...wasn't confident with my...well, wasn't sure I would be able to communicate with words properly...” He looks awkwardly down at his plate.

“You...did that?” Kallen sounds oddly interested in that, giving Lelouch a strange look. “Gave a peach to some girl?”

“She was our age I'm sure. We dropped one of the peaches and when Lelouch popped up she handed it over. Then Lelouch spent like five minutes trying to make her take the peach with the power of his mind.” Suzaku chuckles in memory. “It was pretty silly!”

“Uh...” Kallen looks at the peach pancake on her plate, a strangely considerate look on her face. She takes a bite, cutting it up delicately with her knife before bringing the fork to her mouth. And smiles. “It's very good. Peaches. I rather like them too.”

“They are so sweet and juicy!” Nunnally burbles, before happily taking in a big forkful and starting to eat. She has a bit of juice dripping down from her mouth but she doesn't seem to care, just hums happily to herself.

Shirley smiles at that sight, before glancing over at Lelouch. Lelouch is watching both Nunnally and Suzaku with a strange thoughtful expression. Suzaku glances over at Lelouch and his smile fades, a strange emotion flashing in his green eyes.

_'So it's still hard on them...'_ Shirley sighs, poking at her quiche a bit before grabbing up a forkful. _'Well that means I should help them!'_

Being down in the dumps sucks, she knows that, so she's going to help them get out of it. She finally crawled out of her murky feelings, it's time those two did the same. They are her friends and Shirley will help them.

* * *

Stepping out into the sun after a wonderful breakfast, Alice stretches out. “Aaaah...” She sighs, feeling pretty good right now.

She glances over at the rest. All were prepped with waterproof sunscreen and they are all carrying supplies for the day at the beach. At least what they personally want to bring, such as Lelouch bringing a beach parasol and Shirley having a beach volleyball in her hands. Anything else they will need will be brought over by car, instead of them just taking the short walk. The guy – whatever his name is – that came with them driving the second car is setting up said car with supplies with Sayoko's help and should arrive at the beach around fifteen minutes after them.

Sayoko will be the one bringing over the car later, leaving Alice with the one there to help guide Nunnally around. Alice is always happy to help her, glancing down at her friend who has a great big smile on her face. “You looking forward to swimming?”

“Yes!” Nunnally says cheerfully. Her pink swimsuit is very cute, as is the fact she has her hair in two adorable pigtails. Though Alice is surprised that Lelouch is fine with his sister in a two-piece.

_'Then again...'_ She glances over at said brother. Though he's wearing a shirt, abet one that is open, the fact is he might be the one most exposed of the group. His idea of a proper swimsuit is a black speedo. Maybe that's why he's fine with his sister dressed like that for swimming.

Alice, meanwhile, is more than happy with her one-piece. It's dark blue with yellow ruffles and she likes it very much. With her hair tied back in a single ponytail for swimming, Alice feels pretty ready for the beach. However, she seems to be one of two girls who think a one-piece is a sensible choice. Nina also has one, a very modest and a touch old fashioned one in green.

But then there is the rest.

Alice eyes Kallen and wonders if she might be showing off a bit much, hinting at her after-school activities. _'Certainly Milly is right...not what one expects from a noble's daughter.'_ Kallen's swimsuit is black and exposes her cleavage, particularly with the fact it doesn't have straps and instead wraps tightly around her breasts. Her bikini bottom is also quite small.

Her swimsuit actually makes Alice a little too aware of her pretty much flat chest, making her frown a little.

It's not her fault she's going to be flat for most of her life! If she had been eating a lot healthier growing up like Kallen did she's certain--!

Alice shakes her head, pulling herself from her thoughts and looking away from Kallen. Unfortunately that means landing her eyes on Milly and her dark pink swimsuit, one that also shows off her generous cleavage and her rounded butt. It's unfair, as Alice is pretty sure Milly has even bigger boobs than Kallen does.

Shirley, though still having a generous bust, isn't as ridiculous as them. Her swimsuit is even a bit more modest, a bright sky blue and having a skirt that covers the bikini bottom. Rivalz is wearing a pretty plain swimsuit in orange. Suzaku is similarly plain, having a dark blue swimsuit, with the only thing that stands out about it being the black flame designs along the bottom of the shorts. Rai is wearing a dark red swimsuit and has an open shirt also on to partially cover his chest.

Alice sighs, turning back to face the front as everyone chatters, coming up with what they can do at the beach today. It's days like this that make her feel inadequate as a woman. Even though she is younger, she can't help but feeling she should be more than what she is there...

Alice sighs again, trying to shake away the thought. The beach is just ahead---

Alice stops. Ignoring Nunnally's question there, staring at the beach. While yesterday it wasn't that busy today it is packed. Jam packed to the extreme in a fashion Alice can't believe. And she's pretty sure she's seen most of them before...

One guy raises an arm. “Awesome! President, everyone made it!” He is loud enough others turn and start cheering at the sight of the student council.

“What is going on?” Kallen asks, squeaking a bit at the end.

Lelouch sighs, covering his face half with a hand. “The curse of the beach party trip...” He grumbles.

“Oooh don't be a sourpuss! They aren't our responsibility this time!” Milly cackles and races forward, waving her hands. “Alright, who is ready for some super fun?!”

As the crowd of Ashford students cheer, Alice stares in horror at what is before her. Quite suddenly, all her good feelings vanish as she stares at the massive amount of people.

“Isn't it wonderful Alice?” Nunnally chirps cheerfully, clapping her hands together. “It's going to be so much fun that no one can have sad thoughts!”

Alice isn't quite sure that is true, as she has more than a few sad, regretful thoughts at not finding the means to run away before this trip...

* * *

Milly loves being the centre of attention. Particularly in such a way. With so many Ashford students coming here on their own dime, Milly can't help but feel even more cheerful than usual. Like this, she can definitely whisk away all bad feelings!

“Thank you all for coming!” Milly says, using the megaphone she brought to be heard across the beach. She's found herself a large rock and clambered on top, giving her a good view of everyone and everyone a good view of her. At the base of the rock, a somewhat annoyed looking Lelouch stands.

“Now, most of the time you guys can just hang out and do whatever you want! But, in thanks for you guys coming by in such a way, I have a fun and simple contest!” Milly declares and gets a loud roar of cheers in response. Her grin gets even wider. “Now, around here on the beach, with the help of some lovely people, I hid a bunch of blue glass tokens! Every token lets you get a lottery draw.” Milly lifts up a box in her hand. “There are a lot of numbers but hopefully all of them will be picked out so we will have winners for our fifty prizes! Like, I said, multiple tokens lets you draw multiple tickets! So while you are having fun, go out and see if you can find those glass tokens! They are pretty big and shiny so you should be able to find them!”

More cheers ring out and the crowd disperses to have fun, Milly jumping down off the rock. “So, what do you think?”

“You got good prizes right? We don't really have a budget here.” Lelouch reminds her.

Milly laughs. “Oh it's fine. I managed to wrangle something out. Sayoko will be coming with the board that lists all the prizes as much as the food supplies you got ready.” Milly nudges him, a wicked sharp grin on her face. “Despite all your complaints, you are the one who insisted on being able to feed everyone!”

“It would be too mean to have the shops here try to handle such a crowd.” Lelouch says dryly, getting a laugh out of Milly.

Milly turns to look at the beach. Some people have already set up a volleyball net and are playing beach volleyball with it, others are diving into the ocean to swim, and even more are just exploring the beach. The poor guy that is the second driver is handed the lottery box and goes to sneak away to one of the empty stalls nearby, acquiring it for his use. Milly figures he will be able to handle himself, he's an employee of the Ashfords after all.

“It's nice.” Milly says cheerfully, spotting some students with surfboards starting to surf. “This kind of atmosphere is my favourite.”

“Everyone knows that Milly.” Lelouch teases her, but his eyes are following someone else. Milly doesn't have to look to check but does so anyways.

Yup, he's following Suzaku with eyes. Suzaku who gets called up by one of the surfers, dragged into learning how to surf. Knowing the guy, Milly expects him to be putting the rest to shame soon enough.

“How is Suzaku?” Milly asks casually, watching as Lelouch flinches slightly. “Is it that bad or...? Well, has it gotten any better?”

“I think this trip is helping. He's focused elsewhere and...well, I guess it helped too...” Lelouch mutters to himself, perking Milly's interest.

But before she can ask him in that regard, a call of her name goes up. “Milly!” Shirley is waving her hand at her, bouncing up and down. “Do you want to join us in the water?! We are going to play some water polo!”

“Oooh sounds fun, be right there!” Milly glances over at Lelouch. “You better find something to do too Lelouch.”

“Right, right...” He waves her off, leaning against the rock with an odd smile on his face. “Don't worry I will.”

Milly eyes him for a moment, before bouncing off through the sand. “Hey, hey! Let's get this game started!”

* * *

The ocean water here is cool, a bit chilly. But with the hot sun beating down, it's very nice and enjoyable to be in. Nunnally lets out a sigh of pleasure, paddling a little in her floating tube. She knows Alice is nearby, watching her and making sure she's okay, but that's not something that spoils her fun.

“Uuh, Nunnally don't take this the wrong way...but I thought you couldn't use your legs?” Alice sounds hesitant, unsure.

Nunnally wonders for a moment what she means, then realizes that part of her paddling does include using her legs, if only a little. “Oh that! The damage to my legs just makes them very weak. I can't support my weight on them. I can technically stand up for a bit, but not easily, not without support, and not for long. It's just enough to make me kinda be able to swim.”

“Oooh! I didn't know that...” Alice sounds a bit dismayed by it and Nunnally realizes with a pang she never talked about her legs and their weak state before.

“Oh I'm sorry! I should have told you before...” Nunnally sighs. “Well, it didn't come up. I wasn't here last few beach parties.”

“Which is a great relief to me.” Alice grumbles, even as she carefully turns the floating tube around. Nunnally can hear the sound of people laughing and splashing nearby, the plastic hollow thunk of a beach volleyball being spiked. “Last time was almost a complete nightmare. There's a reason Milly can't invite the school to the beach officially.”

Nunnally giggles. “I heard a little about it. But seems like it's going good here. Suzaku and my brother seem a bit happier too...do you think so?”

“Hmm...yeah. I can see Suzaku over there...he's kinda making the experienced surfers look like newbies. They seem fine with it though, don't worry. He's got that goofy grin on his face again and they are all admiring him.” Alice says. “Your brother...oh I think he started a sandcastle contest by accident.”

“Hm? What makes you say that?” Nunnally has to ask, turning her head towards where she knows the beach is.

“He is making quite the sandcastle with Nina's help and somehow others got involved in making awesome sandcastles.” Alice sounds impressed by whatever she's seeing and Nunnally feels a brief surge of jealousy before she stamps down on it. One day she will see and her brother promised her pictures too.

“That's wonderful! What does it look like?” Nunnally asks, making Alice give a start, splashing her slightly with ocean water, before giving a rueful chuckle.

“Aaah yes...um, how should I put it...” Alice hums to herself, considering the sandcastle. Nunnally feels a genuine smile on her face, the sun warming her skin and the ocean water a blessed relief from the summer heat of Japan.

This is a good time. A good day. She loves the life she has and though there are things she would like to change – like being able to see again, maybe one day _walk_ again – she can still find joy here. She can still be happy.

She's still with her brother and that is enough.

* * *

Hearing the megaphone enhanced voice of Lelouch is enough to drag everyone back to the beach. There, they see the barbecues are set up and a board has been placed up. Covered in text and pictures, it lists off the fifty prizes they can get in the lottery.

_'...okay I like that giant bear plush toy option.'_ Kallen privately admits to herself. It's big and looks very fluffy, in a warm red colour. The rest of the options are similar, running from cute gadgets, toys, and even discount cards for fun stores. Nothing too big but certainly has enough options and of a kind that people will like for such a simple lottery.

The lottery isn't the reason Lelouch called them over, though he does remind them of the rules and says that at the end of the day they will do the draw. No it's something else entirely.

“Since I'm stuck arranging this anyways, I figured I should add in a small event of my own.” Lelouch says dryly, provoking chuckles from everyone. Lelouch's snark and grumbles about Milly's various festivals, as well as how he manages to corral and arrange everything to actually work, is well known across the school.

There is a large tarp in front of him, carefully pinned down and cleared of all sand. A collection of watermelons is on one side, rather large ones, and Kallen gets a slight tingle of excitement. It can't possibly be...?

“Right, okay. This is something that used to be done here before at beaches and I figured it would be fun. It also makes it a bit easier to feed you all.” Lelouch waves his hand at the large crowd which laughs. “This is watermelon smashing. Yes there are rules.”

Everyone chatters, looking excited. Suzaku, who is standing next to him, looks surprised. “I just told you about it once!” He protests, sounding confused.

“It's not hard to remember it. Besides, I could ask around.” Lelouch glances over meaningfully at Sayoko, who is helping set up the barbecue and smiles demurely at being noticed by others.

“Wait, so the Elevens smash watermelons?” One student asks. “How does that work?”

“Rules are pretty simple. You use a stick like this.” He passes a stick off to Suzaku, who lifts it duly in the air. “And you are blindfolded while you do it. You get a few swings at breaking a watermelon then pass it to another. Anyone interested in it can step up.”

A lot of the students look eager about it but a few arguments and bickering happens as people argue over who has to go first, uncertain about doing something that is for “Elevens”. Kallen doesn't bother holding back, quickly stepping on to the tarp. “Can I get a go?” Kallen asks, probably showing off her eagerness too much.

Smashing watermelons! She hasn't done that since she was a kid and it's a reminder of Japan that aches in a good way. Lelouch gives her a knowing look as he passes off a stick and blindfold to her. Kallen takes in a deep breath, even as Rivalz pulls out a watermelon – one of the smaller ones she notes ruefully – and sets it in front of her. With a little help from him the blindfold is tied up nicely.

Kallen takes in a deep breath, reminds herself to hold back, and gives the watermelon a solid whack. She can feel and hear it crack but not break. She takes two more whacks, deliberating missing the last one, before pulling off the blindfold. The watermelon just needs another whack or two to break, which she figures is fair enough. “Awww...well who wants to finish the job?” She asks with a bright smile.

At that point plenty of people are willing to step up without hesitation. Kallen, who thought the large pile of watermelon was overdoing it, realizes that once again Lelouch actually came prepared. The watermelons are more than enough and are filling enough without taking up too much room in people's stomachs to tide them over until the late lunch is finished being prepared.

She watches as Ray steps up, sees him glancing over at Lelouch, before grabbing a blindfold and stick. He takes in a deep breath, centring himself. Kallen frowns a bit at the stance he takes and sees Suzaku giving him a curious look too. That looks strangely like a kendo stance...

He strikes the watermelon head on. Once, twice...the second time is enough, splitting the watermelon in equal halves. He pulls off the blindfold and looks satisfied, grinning over at Lelouch. Lelouch gives him a smile and nod, acknowledging his deed, before turning his attention to the next one up.

The tarp might be a good size, but it's only big enough to safely let three people go at a time which means keeping the crowd under control is easier than if it was more or less. Again, a good bit of preparations that make Kallen think Lelouch's talents might be wasted on just school events. He could organize a full on company with the kind of ability to think ahead he shows.

_'He could organize the resistance...'_ Kallen muses and wonders, once again, if Lelouch would be interested in joining the Taiyō no Heishi. _'He hates terrorism...but we aren't terrorists! Certainly he knows that.'_

Suzaku has a stick forced on him by a very cheerful Milly, grinning awkwardly as Rivalz and Shirley drag up a big watermelon. “Come on Suzaku! You can do it!” Milly cheers, even as Suzaku ties the blindfold on himself, take in a deep breath as he lifts up the stick. He is still for a long moment, shifting only slightly to make sure he's in a firm stance despite the loose sand under the tarp.

Then he lets the stick fall. It is silent except for the wet crushing sound of the watermelon being split. In equal halves. In _one_ blow. Suzaku pulls off his blindfold and blinks at the perfectly broken watermelon in front of him, just as everyone erupts into cheers. Rivalz slings an arm around his shoulder, babbling happily over it, even as Suzaku gives a wide grin that is less awkward and more genuine.

Kallen smiles at that, clapping herself to celebrate Suzaku's achievement. She wonders how well she would do without holding back and privately makes a promise to get a watermelon and some privacy before leaving tomorrow to see how she does.

She can see Ray is scowling at Suzaku, but turns away and instead focuses on helping Alice smash up her own watermelon.

“Can I do it?” That soft voice carries through the air once the cheering stops and nearly everyone turns, surprised to see Nunnally. She is in her wheelchair again, Kallen seeing how she manoeuvres well despite the sand; the way the wheels are shaped, different from how they usually are, is probably why.

Lelouch gives his softest smile to his sister. “Of course. Shirley do you mind?” Shirley shakes her head, skipping over to the much reduced pile of watermelons. Lelouch heads over to Nunnally, helping steer her wheelchair on the tarp and placing her in front of a recently cleaned of a smashed watermelon patch. He hands Nunnally a stick and, as Shirley sets down the watermelon, lowers it in her hands carefully, letting it tap the watermelon. He does this a few times, before stepping back.

“You ready?” He asks, voice soft and sweet as it always is with Nunnally.

Nunnally nods, eager. “Yes!” And brings down the stick. Hard. Really hard, it smashes the top in, followed by a second that smashes it even more.

The third splits it open messily, causing a loud cheer to rise up in the crowd. “Did I do it? Did I do it?” Nunnally asks excitedly.

Lelouch's smile looks like it much hurt, it's so big and soft, looking at his sister in a soft, joyful way. Suzaku, standing nearby, grins as well, bouncing a bit on his toes even as he eats a slice of his watermelon.

Lelouch picks up a piece of the watermelon, carefully replacing the stick with it. “Yes, yes you did.”

Nunnally's smile there is heaven sent and Kallen can't help the sheer joy that pulses in her chest. Despite everything in this world, despite the problems, there is still joy, still laughter.

Still love.

* * *

Cécile stares up at the blue sky, breathing in deep. Somewhere out there, Lelouch and Suzaku are enjoying themselves with their friends under this same blue sky.

“I hope they are doing well.” Cécile muses out loud, drawing Lloyd's attention. Today they are at the military base, doing tweaks and repairs on Cornelia's Gloucester.

“Hm? Oh you mean our favourite parts...they should be. My fiancée is an amazing young lady in that regard.” Lloyd chuckles. “They should come back all fixed up! Or at least well enough to operate properly again. Suzaku's sync rate dipped by half percent...” He muses, even as he considers the numbers scrolling on the screen in front of him.

“I sure hope so. A beach party...I'm sure there are many ways for them to have fun.” Cécile takes in another deep breath, before turning back to looking over the arm of the Gloucester. With a little wrangling, she can definitely increase the output without increasing the drain on the energy filler. She's pretty certain that is possible with what they have.

Something that will be useful in keeping the Viceroy alive. And though she's not entirely sure what she feels about her, with her actions in Saitama and irrational hatred of Numbers, particularly “Elevens”, Princess Cornelia is still Lelouch's family.

Losing her would hurt him as much as losing Clovis and that, in the end, is why he has chosen to fight at times for Britannia. Not to help them, not in approval of their policies, but to keep the family he cares about alive.

Cécile's smile is a bit bittersweet as she considers that. Despite everything, Lelouch still cares for his messed up family and likely hopes that, somehow, Princess Cornelia can learn and change.

She wouldn't be the first Britannian to change once they have the truth of Britannia shown to them. Her smile drops at that memory, closing her eyes as she remembers Jeremiah.

At this point he's most certainly dead and, worse of all, his comrade and dear friend Villetta Nu is now missing and presumed dead as well...

* * *

The smell of grilling meat is in the air. Meat, vegetables, and fish to be truthful. Lelouch is flanked by a few other cooks, all from the cooking club, who are delighted to be helping him. A few others are helping with chopping up the food, or even preparing cooler food like salad. Some even are passing out drinks for everyone.

Shirley takes in a deep breath, enjoying the rich smell of the cooking food. Lelouch is smiling, talking about the sauces and spices he brought with a cooking club member who nods, listening intently to what he says. The fellow cook is probably more interested in the fact he's actually talking to her than what he's saying, but Shirley only feels a slight bitter pang at that.

She slips through the crowd and finds Nina, who is sitting to the side on a chair, sipping at a cold soda and reading a book. “How are you doing Nina? You feeling overwhelmed?” Shirley asks her kindly.

Nina looks up at her, a bit surprised, but shakes her head. “No I'm fine funnily enough.” Nina glances over at where all the sandcastles are, looking rather magnificent against the ocean. “I've had plenty of time to breathe and been able to retreat to calm easily enough.”

“That's good!” Shirley sits in the chair next to her, snapping open the tab on her own soda and taking a sip, enjoying the fizzy lemon-lime taste. “This has been a surprisingly successful beach party...I wonder why?”

“Maybe because most people here came on their own?” Nina shrugs. “I guess they are more careful because of that...Lelouch might have a better idea.”

“Likely.” Shirley says with a smile, looking over through the crowd to where Lelouch is. “Food will be ready soon, want to go get in position to get first dibs?”

Nina considers it, then closes her book. “That sounds good.”

Cheerfully chattering about the day she's had so far and what she looks forward to next, Shirley skips over to the barbecue and food. It's a wonderful, bright day for sure.

* * *

Lelouch enjoys the grilled fish on his paper plate, looking out at the rest who are laughing and eating themselves. Round one of the barbecue is a success, being the most heavy food wise. Next time he'll just make burgers, glancing over at the cooler nearby that holds the already prepared patties for him to fry up.

_'Though I also have the fruit to grill too...'_ Lelouch muses. He found an interesting recipe for making apple crisp on a grill and figures it would be a nice way to end the day along with burgers with all the fixings.

Suzaku is surrounded by sports club members, all talking about his ridiculous physical abilities. Lelouch's lips twitch as he overhears the joking suggestion that Suzaku is the product of a secret Japanese government program for super soldiers. _'Well, that makes as much sense as anything with him.'_ Lelouch muses to himself, even as Suzaku laughs it off as much as the rest do.

The sound of footsteps in the sand makes Lelouch look up. To his surprise it's Ray, looking a bit awkward. “Do you mind if I join you?” He asks.

“No. No I don't have any problem.” Lelouch flicks his gaze over to Suzaku anyways, frowning slightly. He really doesn't get it why Ray doesn't like Suzaku. Though he talked to him before, was given reasons when he asked, the reasons given don't seem quite right. Lelouch has the feeling he's hiding some of the reasons for it. But it's not racism. It's too personal than just general racism, he's certain of it.

_'If it was I would have handled him like the others.'_ A wicked grin forms on his face as he remembers what he did to the idiot, racist boys who thought that spray painting Suzaku's gym clothing with vulgar and insulting words was a good way to pass the time.

“Uh...Lelouch?” Ray begins, sounding awkward. “Um...I just have...a request I want...” He mumbles a bit. Lelouch turns his attention to him. “I know I've been--”

“Hey Lelouch!” Milly yells, interrupting Ray and marching up to grab Lelouch. “I need help with the food again.”

“What? Don't tell me we are running low again?” Lelouch sighs, exasperated. It's amazing how much people eat, merely proving how he was not paranoid to get so much food and even include those watermelons.

“Yuuuup.” Milly shakes her head, dragging Lelouch with her back to the barbecue. “Come on, let's get another round going before they start eating the plates and utensils! It's the damn sports clubs really. The horseback riding club is capable of eating like their horses!”

Lelouch laughs, glancing behind him to give Ray an apologetic look before he lets Milly drag him off. He misses the frustrated expression that forms on Ray's face as Milly takes Lelouch away. Or how Milly relaxes once she's taken Lelouch out of Ray's reach.

* * *

Rai is both having a good time and a bad time.

The good times come from the beach party, at swimming, doing sports, and the strange scavenger hunt. He's gotten ten tickets now and, looking at the waterproof tags he now has around his neck, he figures he has a reasonable chance to get something. Nothing there he particularly wants, so he can't see himself being upset at losing.

The bad part is somehow he managed to never get a chance to talk to Lelouch alone.

It's long past time, Rai thinks. Long past time he recruited Lelouch. He held back, worried about how he can convince Lelouch without making him run. With his dislike of terrorism and how he's been convinced by Suzaku that the Taiyō no Heishi are terrorists. With how Lelouch would worry first over Nunnally before anything else.

_'I need to do it soon.'_ Rai thinks, looking over at Lelouch. He's standing on the rock that Milly is using as her stage, calling for attention again.

“Alright everyone! Before the sun goes down it's time to be responsible human beings and do clean up!” At the boos from that Milly laughs. “Don't worry so much! This is your last chance to get more tokens and everyone who does it gets this fun keychain that has a flashlight in it! Isn't it cute?” Milly waves one in the air and people laugh. It is cute and a rather cheap reward for putting in that work. “Besides, it's proper isn't it? We made a mess, time to clean up!”

With a few halfhearted grumbles and loud fake complaints, the students all split up to help clean up the beach. The sun is going to set soon so they have a limited time to do so. Rai watches a bit, as Suzaku talks to Lelouch before bounding off to do some clean up of his own.

He's about to approach Lelouch when Rivalz suddenly swings his arm around him. “Come on Ray!” He gives him a wry grin. “I know you want to talk to Lelouch but wait until later. We got clean up first, then we got supper and the lottery! Lelouch is going to be starting supper so don't overwhelm him. You might make him burn our food!” He says in mock horror.

Despite his irritation at Rivalz getting in the way, he snorts in amusement at that. _'Well, it's true enough that what I need to talk to him about is __likely to make him panic a bit__...so I guess I should wait.'_ Rai considers Lelouch, even as he turns to help with the clean up. He sees Lelouch heading to the barbecue place, along with the cooking club members and Milly for setting up making the much lighter in food supper they will be having before it's time for people to go home.

A private place, Rai decides. Invite him to a casual place. Use his Geass to make sure they have complete privacy and no one can report things in regards to the Taiyō no Heishi. Do it in a way to not make him feel vulnerable, so he won't freak and try to get away.

_'And...'_ Rai swallows, looking out at the ocean. _'If I say my real name...after so long...if I use it...will he finally remember me?'_

He's not sure but he hopes so. He truly, dearly, hopes so. And then...then...

...then Lelouch can discard Suzaku for the cheap replacement he is and come back to Rai. Come back and be his, only his, once more.

* * *

Ohgi isn't sure what he expected when he came back, sweating a little from the hot weather. Not the smell of food cooking and the bright smiling face of the woman he dubbed “Chigusa” for now until she can remember her own name.

“Welcome back!” She says cheerfully, making him twitch. It's just a coincidence, since it's English, but it's so similar to a traditional greeting in Japanese to when someone returns home to family.

“Uh...I'm back. Did you cook?” He asks, surprised.

“Hm, yes I did. Don't worry I didn't go outside...the ghettos aren't that safe for Britannians right? I just used what I could find.” She twirls the ladle in her hand, considering the pot on the stove. “I think it should taste good but I'm not sure...I'm not even sure how I know how to cook!”

“Well, I did a bit of looking and turns out those kinds of things can stick in your mind even if you forget personal details.” Ohgi says, even as he looks at the laptop with all the cameras set up, all to monitor “Chigusa”.

“Come on, come on sit down! You had a hard day didn't you?” She says brightly, a wide and gentle smile on her face. Her long silver hair dances behind her as she moves. “I'm sure you are hungry!”

Ohgi hesitates for a moment, then gives a wane smile. “Sure.”

The food is, in fact good, though Ohgi watches “Chigusa” still a bit warily. He will have to check the security footage of today just in case. There is always the chance she's faking.

He can't forget that any time soon. She's still likely an enemy. No, she's an enemy. Britannians are the enemy...

...aren't they?

But looking at the cheerful “Chigusa” who brightly asks about his day, asking polite questions about things she doesn't understand with great interest, who makes him a meal and welcomes him home almost like family...

...he's not sure anymore.

* * *

It's dark out, staring at the memorial stone for Kururugi Genbu as he waits for the rest of his forces to join him.

“Urabe and the others are late.” Chiba says with a sigh, sounding a touch annoyed at them being late. Tohdoh has no complaints in that regard, knowing that stealth is better than speed in this situation.

“By the way, this is an ironic meeting place, don't you think? The memorial for Prime Minister Kururugi.” Asahina says, sounding vaguely amused.

“The guy who told us to fight to the end, then betrayed us all by committing suicide first.” Chiba sounds disgusted, angry.

It's upsetting to hear, on many levels. “Stop that. You might as well be denying General Katase, who also committed suicide.” Tohdoh's words make Chiba wince.

“I'm sorry sir. But it's frustrating. To think this man wanted us to fight and then changed his mind so suddenly...it was practically the act of a coward.” Chiba says, then sighs. “But I understand...Prime Minister Genbu was a great man and one you respected. I apologize.”

“Your words are harsh yes. But thank you for your honesty.” Tohdoh closes his eyes, sighing. _'Genbu-san...you didn't kill yourself. I am one of the few to know that truth. Kirihara-dono knows as well. That you were willing to do despicable things for the sake of your resistance against Britannian occupation.'_

Genbu did not commit suicide. They just arranged for it to look as suicide when they came into the room to see the traumatize Suzaku staring at the corpse of his father with a knife sticking out of his stomach. The stammering, his only so much incoherent explanations...it had been enough to make the two of them cover things up, to hide the truth, to protect Suzaku from the backlash. The fact, as Kirihara pointed out, it is wiser for them to surrender while their forces are still strong, to back off and grow a resistance instead of having Japan fully crushed by Britannia's might, made that decision the logical one to take.

Suzaku's actions might have very well saved Japan but that boy...

...maybe Tohdoh is upset with Suzaku on some level. Because though in doing so he saved Japan, Suzaku confessed he had not been thinking of Japan. He had shown his disapproval in such a mindset to that boy, to think so selfishly. Someone like him, the son of the Prime Minister and the hope for a future rule, should think of the greater whole, not a single person.

_'And now I don't know where Suzaku is.'_ He sighs, remembering how he walked out at age 11, already an Honorary Britannian and from all accounts planning on heading to the Britannian military to join up once he was of age. He might very well be already dead considering how Britannia treats their so-called Honorary Britannians.

Tohdoh stares at the memorial and wonders at what choice he should make now. Perhaps the Taiyō no Heishi...

Not far from them, yet unseen by them, Britannian military forces watch the three Japanese here. Green electronic sights focus on Tohdoh, identifying him. _“Fugitive Tohdoh, identified. __All units, prepare to apprehend.”_

“_Yes, my lord.”_

* * *

Suzaku is enjoying himself. After weeks feeling empty, something about this makes him happy. He feels weird about it, it feels wrong. But he is happy, he is enjoying himself.

He's enjoying a thick juicy burger, looking forward to a grilled apple crisp dessert, and has the funny feeling that someone spiked the punch he's drinking.

Suzaku squints at the red liquid, trying to decide if he is picking up alcohol in it and if he should stop drinking before things go very wrong for him. He's on his fourth glass and is ready for a fifth so maybe...

“Enjoying yourself?” Milly says brightly, making him jump and nearly drop his food and drink. She laughs at his surprise, as Suzaku sighs in relief in not dropping anything.

“Uh...yeah. I am.” Suzaku says, pasting on a wide smile. Milly looks at him, an odd look in her eyes.

“Hey. I don't know what's wrong, but you are allowed to be happy. Never forget it. Your heritage doesn't matter. Just Suzaku Kururugi is allowed to be happy.” Milly pats his chest, even as Suzaku stares at her in confusion “Now come on, it's time to read out the numbers for the lottery.”

She grab his wrist and gently tugs him along, even as he finishes off his drink and starts trying to finish his burger as fast as possible.

Portable lights, both electronic and torches, have been set up. The van nearby is open, revealing various prizes to the group. He can see two giant plush toys and smiles a little, seeing Nina and Lelouch nearby going through the prizes. Milly skips on ahead, letting him go as she does so, and Suzaku jogs up to stand by Rivalz. “So, how does the lottery work?” He has to ask.

“Well, Milly got Sayoko to pull out numbers from another box, same as the one we had. And then give the tags she pulled out to all the prizes.” Rivalz points at the first prize being pulled out, a set of gift cards to a small boutique that Suzaku knows by reputation to have a lot of cute stuff girls apparently like.

Nina looks at the numbers on it and tells them to Lelouch, who recites them off loudly. He pauses then recites them again and one more time. Soon enough someone comes forward, a rather sheepishly grinning guy Suzaku knows is in the horseback riding club. “Well, I guess I can give this to my girlfriend.” He says cheerfully, making the crowd of students chuckle.

Suzaku lets out a sigh, smiling a little as he watches as the numbers are slowly called out. “This is nice.” He says, maybe a bit too loud as Rivalz turns to him in curiosity. “Just...I feel...” Suzaku can't answer, can't finish his sentence.

“Never mind.” Suzaku turns away back to the numbers being read off. He pulls off the tags around his neck and flips through them, pausing as Lelouch starts listing off numbers that match. “Ah, that's mine!” Suzaku calls once he double checks, stepping forward.

Lelouch looks up at him as he approaches, Suzaku slowing down as he realizes it's one of the giant plush toys. It's a cat, a brown furred cat. It's utterly adorable and, accepting it from a cheerful Shirley, it's very huggable. He finds himself standing there awkwardly, not sure what to do with it.

“What did Suzaku get?” Nunnally asks, Suzaku hearing her as she turns to Alice. Before Alice can answer, he approaches her, kneeling before her.

“It's the giant cat plush toy.” He says cheerfully, letting Nunnally reach out and touch it, running her hands over it and smiling brightly as she realizes what it is. He hesitates for only a moment, then adds, “How about you have it? I think you will like it better than me.”

“But you like cats Suzaku.” Nunnally says, giggling a little. “Even if they don't like you.”

“True but this one is a bit big for me.” Suzaku carefully offers it to her, Nunnally hugging it tightly once it is in her lap. “It looks a bit like Arthur. Brown fur, has a black patch...you picked that out on purpose didn't you?” He chuckles, looking over at Milly.

She grins, giving him a thumbs up. “Of course! Now let's see...ooh, only five more to go we went through them faster than I thought...!”

Lelouch rolls his eyes and reads off the next number. Kallen tries to be demure as she comes up to accept the other giant plush toy, the bear, but she has a bounce in her step over getting it despite the odds. Lelouch looks amused at her, making her blush when he says something that Suzaku can't pick up from where he is. Nunnally giggles though, still hugging the giant cat. “Fireworks are next.” Nunnally says happily.

Suzaku looks out at the crowd, seeing how they all cheer once the prizes are all handed out and though he still feels like he's intruding he wonders...

...wonders if that's okay. If it's okay for him to be here. If like Milly said, him being happy isn't a crime. Suzaku feels his cheer fade, looking up at the night sky and seeing on the cliff in the distance a glimpse of the red torii that make up the shrine nearby.

Hesitating, seeing people run around and the set up for fireworks starting, Suzaku carefully slips away while Nunnally is busy talking to Alice, asking about the fireworks and if it will be okay for her to have a sparkler.

He doesn't notice Lelouch looking for him, frowning when he realizes he can't see Suzaku in the dense crowd as he slips away into the night.

* * *

Fireworks crack and pop, lighting up the dark. A few bigger ones go off safely, handled by people who actually can be trusted in that regard – which does _not_ include Milly no matter how much she pouts and whines over it – but most use the smaller ones to enjoy the loud popping and flash of lights. Sparklers are handed out and even Nunnally is carefully given one.

Lelouch worries over it, but watching her enjoying herself, laughing and talking to Alice who describes exactly what the sparkler is doing, allows him to relax enough to look away from Nunnally.

He feels his frown deepen, feeling a tug in his chest as he realizes he still can't see Suzaku. He disappeared sometime after the lottery results were handed out, after handing the giant cat plush toy to Nunnally, and it makes Lelouch uneasy.

He doesn't want to think on it but.

“_For his sins, him choosing you over his father, over his own country, he should die! But he's too much of a coward to do it properly! So to save his soul, he wants to sacrifice himself! That's why he keeps risking himself!”_

That fear sends a freezing claw up and down his spine, making his heart beat a little faster. “Hey, have you seen where Suzaku is?” He asks, grabbing Kallen's wrist as she goes past. He doesn't notice the brief blush before she realizes what he said.

She looks at him, a flash of panic crossing her face as she realizes he is panicked. Lelouch tries to calm down and pulls up a smile in an attempt to convince Kallen everything is okay. “I...have you seen him?” He asks, unable to phrase anything in a way that isn't alarming. Particularly considering Suzaku's state in the hospital.

Kallen looks around and frowns. “Uh...I think I saw him go...that way.” She points, towards the rock outcropping in the distance and the red torii.

“Thanks.” Lelouch drops her wrist and quickly moves through the crowd. He ignores a call from Rivalz, Shirley trying to get his attention, just moves towards the torii. Please, please, please...it's a prayer on his lips, that Suzaku is okay. He's not trying--

As he gets closer he sees Suzaku finally. Sitting on the edge of the cliff, staring off into the ocean horizon. Behind him, large fireworks burst as Lelouch gets to Suzaku. Suzaku turns to look at him, illuminated by the fireworks. His green eyes shine brightly, a beautiful colour speaking of the forest of their childhood. Speaking of life and everything beautiful in it.

“Lelouch?” Suzaku looks confused, even as Lelouch sags in relief, sitting down next to him.

“You are still here.” Lelouch says, closing his eyes for a moment as he breathes in and out hard. He ran here and is suffering the consequences.

“...yes? Why wouldn't I--” Suzaku stops, staring at Lelouch, at the fear on his face, the relief. “Oh.” He looks down at his hands. “Yeah it's...it's not like I deliberately go out to...I wouldn't just do it myself. I...need an excuse I guess. I am a coward.”

“Or deep down part of you still wants to live.” Lelouch says, somewhat desperately. “You are a great fighter Suzaku, you fight hard and strong. You can do so much there. Somewhere inside you, you must know you can survive a lot more than what you get into.”

He says that, tries to believe it. But he remembers Suzaku falling to a gunshot from a superior officer, from the royal guard, shadowed by the flood lights.

“...maybe.” Suzaku swallows. “But...”

“Suzaku. Even if you don't want to live, will you live for me?” Lelouch begs him, reaching out and hesitating, hand hovering over his shoulder. “Will you please...don't leave me. Please. I can't...” Lelouch swallows, blinking back tears. “I don't want a world without you...if I didn't...such a world wouldn't be worth it.”

“Lelouch?” Suzaku stares at him, confusion in his eyes. More fireworks go off, illuminating the both of them. Lelouch looks ethereal, fragile, in that light, violet eyes intense as they meet Suzaku's eyes.

“I don't want that. I want you to live Suzaku.” Lelouch reaches out finally, touching his hand gently. “So please. I don't know what I can do to help. Don't know if there is any way to...to...address the problem without risking the...without that coming out. Kururugi Genbu's...” Lelouch doesn't finish it, even as Suzaku flinches at the reference to his murder of his father. “But you did save Japan. You saved me. You...you have been my knight since I was young.”

“I thought I wasn't knight material.” Suzaku says and Lelouch can't read his expression there.

But even so...

“There is no one else I could trust so much with mine and my sister's life.” Lelouch says, no lie to it. “Please believe me. I want you alive. I know others do too. Shirley. Milly. Rivalz. Kallen. Even Nina...you have friends. Cécile and even Lloyd in his own way...he would miss you. We would mourn you. Please...you don't want to hurt us do you?”

“No!” Suzaku immediately protests and as the fireworks go off again, Lelouch sees the realization in his eyes, the understanding the blooms within his mind. “Oh...oh...okay.” He gives a small smile. “I'll do my best. And...and if I have trouble I'll tell you. Promise.”

“Good. I'm going to keep you alive Suzaku.” Lelouch leans against him, feeling Suzaku turning his hand to hold his own. He looks out over the ocean. “No matter the cost, I'll keep you alive.”

Suzaku tenses at that, before letting out a breath. “I can't stop you.” He chuckles. “No one can stop you when you make up your mind, can they?”

“No one.” Lelouch says, but thinks, _'Yes. You can. If you really wanted to, you could choose my whole fate...but you won't. That's why you have that power though.'_ Lelouch gives him a soft, gentle smile.

Suzaku looks at him, swallowing a bit. Lelouch truly is beautiful.

“_You think so right? That Lelouch is **yours**.”_

Suzaku lowers his eyes. _'He's not mine. He __belongs to__ himself...and he doesn't deserve a broken, impure person like me.'_ Suzaku joins Lelouch in looking out at the ocean, squeezing his hand a bit more back.

He is happy with just this, he is. He'll stand by Lelouch forever as his friend. He'll find a meaning there.

He'll be his Knight if he is to be anything. Never...

...never more.

The fireworks whistle-shriek up into the air and light up the night sky around them with loud popping explosions, and both boys are ignorant to the girl that stares up at them from below, standing in the shallows and ocean water washing over her bare feet. Green hair flashes in the light of the fireworks and golden eyes look troubled looking up at the two boys above her, looking out at the ocean...and looking out to a future that is murkier every day.

“No. No I have no right. Neither do you.” C.C. says out loud. “No one does. Their future will have to be carved by themselves. No one else.”

The ocean waves crash on the beach and the sound of yelling, cheers, and happiness echoes in the air of the beach, reaching this small place of peace and trepidation. Lelouch curls his fingers around Suzaku's, Suzaku glancing down at where Lelouch's head is resting on his shoulder, and they both tentatively hold hope for the future before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. Healing is starting. There just is a lot more to go, but no one is looking away from the damage dealt.
> 
> Also, this chapter was in part inspired by another fic: [Super Beachtastic Fun Times](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10689597/1/Super-Beachtastic-Fun-Times). Check it out if you are interested!
> 
> So, per usual, I would like you all to comment to tell me that the next chapter will be appreciated! Tell me what you think of this chapter and don't worry about being eloquent! Just commenting that you like it is enough!
> 
> With the breather episode done so everyone can decompress, the next chapter will get back to having the plot front and centre...and remember your comments make sure I post next week!
> 
> Next time: **Stage 18 Royal Blood**


	21. Stage 18 Royal Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai has plans. Big plans for the future. And nothing is going to stop them from becoming real...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/01/29  
Word Count: 14, 657 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! I'm glad you enjoyed the beach episode, taking the time to decompress...
> 
> ...because we are back to focusing on the main plot and things are going to get intense. Again.
> 
> Not to mention we are entering the final stretch before I have to go on hiatus; I wrote up 30 chapters before this and we are now at the last 10 chapters before I have to go on break to focus on writing up the rest before I can start posting again! Don't worry about that though; I very much so intend to finish Icarus's Dilemma!
> 
> And so, I hope you enjoy this chapter...changes are starting right...**now**

Rai sets down the folder, yawning in such a way his jaw cracks. He barely can care about the pain. “Here you go. The budget for the festival.”

Milly gives him a worried look, even as she accepts the folder. “Don't tell me you worked yourself to the bone for this...you need your sleep Ray!”

“Yeah and the budget needed to be salvaged...we can't have the president's last summer festival not be awesome right?” Rai gives her a faint smile, as Milly looks surprised, before softening.

“Oooh...Ray.” Milly plants her hands on her hips. “You still hurt yourself. Right. I know it's only the morning, but you are going to sleep! Take a nap on the couch if you must, but no going to classes! Make sure you are getting good sleep and in a good state of mind.”

Considering the next yawn that attacks him, Rai limply waves agreement, stumbling over to the couch nearby. “Yes, yes.” He yawns again, sitting down on the couch. “I'll be here for the meeting...maybe. I might just head back home.” Rai then adds, mentally in his head, _'Or I will be heading back to the Taiyō no Heishi...the cell based set up is working. They caught 11 dummies and the few they did catch aren't high ranked enough to give enough information __that will be of use to the Britannians__. Outside of having to ditch the subway project thanks to that damn Mao bastard, we have had some smooth sailing. Diethard's a truly valuable recruit.'_

Milly sighs, setting down the folder. “Hopefully I'll see you at the student council meeting, but please get your rest first. We do have work to do with the festival in coming...gosh so much has happened this year...” Milly looks down for a moment, sighing. “Still, the festival will be great! A summer festival to remember. This time we will be breaking the giant pizza record!”

Rai grunts, ignoring her as she walks out cheerfully, letting himself fall forward on the couch. Closing his eyes, he finds he can't really fall asleep. His mind whirls with thoughts, so many thoughts.

_'I should have recruited Lelouch from the start...heh, that was the plan at the beginning. Recruit him once I had the base to hide and protect Nunnally, then start the resistance group alongside him.'_ Rai's smile is a bit bitter in memory. _'But when I got the opportunity thanks to Shinjuku...maybe I should have waited. As good as that was...killing Clovis was more trouble than it was worth. Cornelia is a problem...and so is that White Helmet.'_

Just the thought of _that_ Knightmare makes him scowl. That White Helmet is a nuisance, an annoyance, something that continues to get in his way. He'll have to prioritize it now, over Cornelia and everything else. The White Helmet has to be dealt with or he can't succeed.

The sound of the door swishing open and footsteps is followed by a familiar voice. “Hm? Oh, Ray. What are you doing on the couch?”

Rai pries open his eyes, seeing Lelouch looking over him concernedly. “Tired. Stayed up late to save the summer festival's budget...what are you doing here?” Rai asks, staring up at Lelouch.

“Well, I came here thinking Milly would still be here...guess she went on ahead to school.” He sighs, shaking his head. “Well, I'll talk to her later about it.”

“Talk...Lelouch? I need to talk to you about something.” Rai says and Lelouch turns back to look at him, gentle confusion on his face and in his violet eyes. Rai manages to sit up for a bit, shaking his head. “Not now. I'm...not in the right mind set. Too tired. But I think...do you mind coming to a café? I know a good one and we can talk in relative privacy. It's something I should have talked to you about long before.”

Lelouch looks at him curious, a measured look in his eyes as he considers it. Then he nods, smiling slightly. “Alright. I'll talk to you later about it. I got a modelling gig for Art Week to get to.” He rolls his eyes a bit though he still is smiling. “Get some sleep Ray. You look like someone punched you in the face.”

Rai grunts and drops back down on the couch. “I figured that...have a nice day Lelouch.” Lelouch chuckles, walking away and Rai hearing the swish of the door opening and shutting.

Smiling now, Rai finds it easier to drop off to sleep. He thinks of Lelouch's violet eyes and the future that is to come with joy fluttering in his chest.

* * *

The sound of yells, and people hitting mats, echoes on the walls. Suzaku lets out a slow breath, carefully releasing the person in his grasp. “Do you understand it now?”

“Yes!” The martial arts member, Elmer is his name, grins at him as he shakes out a bit. “Let me try!”

“Alright.” Suzaku holds still, fighting back his training, allowing Elmer to carefully pin him down, trapping him past a certain point. Even with his strength, this hold won't let him escape. “Good job!”

Elmer laughs, letting Suzaku go. “This is really cool. I'm surprised how much you know about this.”

“I had a good teacher.” Suzaku says with a smile, though it fades slightly as he remembers who his teacher is.

“Oh? What is your teacher's name?” Elmer asks, genuine curiosity in his face.

Suzaku hesitates. He doesn't want to not answer, doesn't want to lie, but he can guess the reaction. Saying “Tohdoh” trained him would make the smiles fade, would make people suspicious again. He doesn't want to deal with it again. They have to right to be uneasy, considering his tie to what is now a well-known terrorist.

His phone rings at that point. “Oh. Sorry.” He pulls it out, fumbling a bit. He hasn't quite gotten used to his new phone, after Mao smashed up the old one. But he answers it reasonably easily even so. “Hello, Kururugi speaking.”

“Aah, Suzaku! I'm sorry to bother you, but Lloyd says it's urgent. You're being called in to work.” Cécile sounds apologetic.

“Oh!” Suzaku looks around the martial arts club, seeing how the club members are looking at him. “I will be there.” He hangs up, sighing. “Looks like I got work again...”

“Oh wow. The engineering corps runs you ragged, doesn't it?” Elmer notes, shrugging it off.

“More like my boss does...” Suzaku admits. _'Urgent...another test Lloyd has to have done now perhaps?'_

“Is he being mean?” This comes from another member, a girl, who gives him a curiously worried look.

“Aah...no. He's just weird and intense about his work. If some new idea strikes him, he gets to work immediately no matter the hour. And eventually he calls in everyone else when he gets the chance.” Suzaku sighs. _'I suppose it's a good thing about Lelouch being only a civilian in the end...Lloyd can't drag him out as well __most times__.'_ “Well, I better get going.”

“Don't forget to warn Lelouch!” One calls at him and Suzaku winces.

“Oooh. Right. Yes.” Suzaku waves goodbye at that, a grin on his face. “I'll see you guys some other time!”

“Right! You can show us some other cool moves!” Elmer says cheerfully, and Suzaku chuckles, before jogging off, texting Lelouch while he's at it. He should be heading to class right now, so best not call him just in case the teacher doesn't like it...

* * *

The hallways of the soon to be open Clovis Memorial Museum of Art are fancy, large. Though some of it can be considered appropriate for the art, the walls, ceilings, and even floors are decorated with fancy designs and made with expensive materials.

_'Plenty of people want to be _seen_ mourning Clovis.'_ Euphemia thinks a bit sourly, even though she does find she likes the art lining the hallway. It's the kind of place Clovis would like; in fact he was planning on finishing it up and opening it himself before his death.

An art museum is a perfect memorial for Clovis.

“Art Week shall be opened with the dedication of the Clovis Memorial Museum of Art.” The curator is saying pompously, Euphemia watching him carefully. She's a touch suspicious of the man and his hand in the creation of this museum. “You, Princess Euphemia, will be selecting the first prize from among these works of art.” He gestures towards the wall of art, all lining the wall that faces the grand entrance and where the press conference will be held as part of the dedication ceremony.

Euphemia slows, her eye caught on one particular painting. It is a lovely, simple painting of a peasant cottage surrounded by flowers and trees, with a tree covered mountain rising in the background and another cottage in the distance. It's a peaceful painting, one that makes Euphemia smile just looking at it. “This painting...I rather like it. It is a painting that has a gentle aura to it.” She says, a cheerful ring to her voice. She turns to look at the curator, a smile on her face.

A smile that quickly fades as he speaks. “An investigation revealed the artist of that one is one-quarter Eleven-blooded. That means the painting is not qualified to be picked.”

Euphemia can't help the spike of anger. She sees Darlton looking at her, even as she keeps the anger from being visible on her face. Eleven this, Eleven that...it's exhausting. Ridiculous. Treating people as _numbers_. “Then why is it still exhibited with the rest?”

“We must keep the illusion of fairness.” The curator says with a smug smile and waving dismissively as he turns, missing the brief flash of sheer rage on Euphemia's face. It's only because Darlton clears his throat, drawing her attention and shaking his head, that she manages to keep her temper.

“Anyway, have a look at that painting there. It was painted by the son of the Marquess Nicolai.” He gestures towards the painting set in the centre, a rather tall one. Approaching it, Euphemia barely keeps herself from recoiling from it.

It is a fairly ugly painting, bright colours and rough strokes of the brush. A painting of her father, the current Emperor, raising his fist in the air at a podium. Likely a painting of him at Clovis's funeral.

_'If it is, it is greatly insulting considering the topic of the Emperor's speech.'_ Euphemia frowns.

“What do you think of it?” The curator asks, a bright, smug smile on his face. “Much more worthy of the first prize, is it not?”

“The son of a Marquess painted it?” Euphemia asks ever so carefully.

“Yes, yes of course.” The curator adjusts his necktie proudly. “A generous donor of the museum.”

“That explains it. This painting certainly wasn't selected for artistic talent.” Her cold voice makes him freeze, the curator swallowing. Euphemia gives him a sharp smile. “I wonder, what I will find of where most of those funds of the Marquess went? Who benefited most from it.”

The curator goes pale and looks at the soldiers with her, at the glowering Darlton. “I uh...”

Euphemia's smile turns sweet. “But of course I won't find anything. You are a man of honour. Chosen to handle the museum build to honour the memory of my brother, Prince Clovis, who loved art so.” She glances over at the painting. “Please replace this with a more suitable painting.” She sweeps past him, leaving the man shivering in fear.

Darlton chuckles, as he steps forward to walk close to her. “That was well handled, your highness.”

“How is the investigation going?” Euphemia asks him, carefully keeping her voice soft.

“We are tightening the noose even as we speak. We'll have to wait until after the ceremony of course, but it will be handled.” Darlton promises.

“Make sure that painting is removed and a more appropriate one is put in its place.” Euphemia orders him. “I find it rather offensive to be even hanging in this museum.”

“Not the most flattering of portraits of the Emperor, is it not?” Darlton muses, half to himself. He bows. “Very well, Sub-Viceroy. It shall be done.”

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing wakes him up. Groaning, Rai fetches it from his pocket with only minor fumbling. Opening his eyes, he squints at the small screen, trying to read it. In his sleepy, still trying to wake up haze, he recognizes it as important and answers it.

“Yes?” Rai says through a sleep fogged voice.

“Uh! Prometheus?” That voice, _Ohgi's_ voice, wakes him up some more. Sitting up right, Rai glancing at the time. It's getting close to lunch time, which his stomach chooses to twist to remind him is something he needs. Food is definitely needed. He looks at the phone. Dammit didn't put the scrambler in. It's only a matter of a second to put it in thankfully.

“My apologies.” Rai stifles a yawn. “What has you calling today?”

On the other end, Ohgi frowns a bit. _'He sounds...tired?'_ “Aah...Prometheus. We have visitors. People sent by Kyoto. It is the Four Holy Swords. Todhoh was captured.”

“Hmmm...and they request assistance in rescuing him?” Rai gets a quick answer, Ohgi confirming his guess. “Very well, we will help.” At Ohgi's surprised sound, Rai rolls his eyes. “We can't very well refuse such a request. Besides, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords are valuable. If we think in terms of a game, having powerful and versatile pieces is good. Tohdoh is someone I know would be able to cooperate with us. He and the Four Holy Swords are not the first ex-JLF members we recruited anyways.”

“Aah! Good point sir.” Ohgi frowns still over his words. _'Think like a game...is this a game to you, Prometheus?'_

“We will use the rendezvous plan G-14. Dissemble and bring in the Knightmares from course 5. Have Diethard handle it. Also alert the rendezvous plan members.” Rai lets a smug smile form on his face. “This is good timing...Rakshata herself just arrived and we were due a meeting with her. I'm certain she will be happy to know such capable pilots are available for her Knightmares.”

“Yes sir.” Ohgi says promptly, giving the okay to the Four Holy Swords who light up at that. But as they turn to discuss things with each other, as Prometheus hangs up, Ohgi frowns again. _'I wonder...'_

Back at Ashford, Rai stands. “I should get something to eat...” He muses out loud. “Something to eat and then rest some more. I'll set an alarm.” Glancing at the clock, he managed some hours of sleep. He should get a little more before he goes in as Prometheus. “I'll send Alice a message too. She should be involved in this.”

Mentally planning things, Rai heads out the door, a smile on his face. _'Two more pawns...and the queen piece isn't that far from my reach either...'_

It truly is looking to be a very good day.

* * *

Euphemia makes her way quickly through the military base. The sound of machinery, people calling to others, the movements as they all organize and pack up...

It's been awhile but it looks like she will be seeing off her sister again. Euphemia wishes it didn't happen now; aside from the Art Week, the first one since Clovis's death and one she will be now the only one officiating, there are other problems.

Like her knight. Cornelia has been bothering her about it for some time. Euphemia has not found anyone who she finds worthy to be her knight, not anyone she can truly trust to have her back and support her. It doesn't help that her views, her goals, are so unusual to Britannians. Nobility in particular.

“Viceroy!” Euphemia calls, getting her sister's attention. She turns, from where she is watching the Knightmares being loaded up.

“Sorry I had to rush off.” Cornelia apologizes to her as soon as she arrives, the sound of the first training leaving rumbling beyond them. “How are things at the museum?”

Euphemia frowns, thinking back to her tour of the museum and the curator in all his arrogant glory. “Tolerable. There are a few problems I will need to address.” Cornelia eyes her for that, but doesn't ask. She's glad of it, since she's not sure Cornelia would be happy with what exactly she's having trouble with. “Anyways, the dedication will start this afternoon as scheduled. I wish you could have joined. But I heard there is unrest in Ishikawa from the NAC.”

“Probably backed by the EU or the Chinese Federation. The latter is more likely, considering the intelligence reports of the Gun-Ru but I wouldn't put it past the EU to use them as a decoy.” Cornelia explains to her. “However, this is also a chance to get the north coast under our command.”

“Even with the Taiyō no Heishi around...Viceroy, is not today the day of Kyoshiro Tohdoh's execution?” Euphemia asks and sees the slight flinch on Cornelia's face. “This would be the perfect time for the Taiyō no Heishi to recruit him.”

“True enough. But I've left Darlton to handle military matters like that. The execution isn't that important anyways, the Japan Liberation Front is dead. Tohdoh will be no trouble by midnight.” Cornelia turns and accepts a binder from Guilford. “Anyways, I have something here for you.”

Euphemia carefully accepts it and is both surprised and disappointed. “More Knight candidates...” She says with a sigh.

“These ones have good records in the military...and records of disobedience in the face of what they considered unfair orders that harmed civilians. Including Numbers.” Euphemia snaps her head back up at Cornelia who is looking away with a slight flush to her cheeks. “I may not understand your reasoning for this, but I would be a poor sister if I did not support you. Such people are unlikely to harm you as well, or argue with your orders to the point it puts your life in danger.”

Euphemia smiles, warmly. “Cornelia...” Her sister returns her warm gaze, if briefly, a soft look on Cornelia's face.

Cornelia then straightens, recollecting herself and resuming her more stoic and commanding expression of a Princess of Britannia. “Now, I expect you to handle yourself well as Sub-Viceroy while I am gone. Hopefully I should not be gone longer than a week, maybe two.” Cornelia meets Euphemia's gaze once more, a flash of softness in her eyes. “Either way, I expect you to have a proper knight before I return.”

Euphemia curtsies. “Of course, Viceroy.”

* * *

Shirley laughs, a bright cheerful sound, as Rivalz waves his hands around. “I'm not kidding!” He protests with a grin. “I think the drama club is getting out of hand. What do you think Prez?” He asks Milly, turning to look at her.

Milly hums to herself, tapping her chin for a moment. “Well, we should look at what they are spending their budget on...the fact the fog machine caught fire is a problem though luckily it was handled swiftly!” Milly laughs a bit to herself, shaking her head, “Lelouch?”

“I'll put it on the schedule. We can probably fit it in before the school festival. How are we handling having it open to the public?” Lelouch asks, giving her a sharp look. Milly's smile fades a bit and she shrugs.

“Well, my grandfather found a good private security firm. So instead of just our few security guards that mostly watch the entrances, he's going to have them wandering around the school. They have a good reputation and their bosses don't like their clients' times being wasted.” Milly grins a little. “Which translates to no false alarms just because someone is not Britannian.”

“That's great!” Shirley says cheerfully. “So we can have the school festival open to the public despite the current situation!”

“Which is going to be a bit of a headache...” Lelouch sighs, shaking his head.

“I was thinking of putting the security guards under your command.” At that Lelouch gives Milly a surprised look. Rivalz sniggers at his confused look. “Oh come on Lelouch, I know you have the capability to command people.”

Lelouch briefly thinks back to Shinjuku, Narita, and the docks battle. A bitter smile forms on his face. “I guess you are right. They are professionals, I'll just be making sure they know where to go and what could be considered odd and worthwhile checking out. Which is a pretty short list for Ashford.”

Milly smirks wider. “That's my vice-president!”

The day is sunny and warm, so they are eating lunch together outside. Nina is eating a sandwich and going through whatever is on her laptop, though she often looks to the others with a smile. The only ones missing of the student council are Ray, Suzaku, and Kallen. Ray ran himself ragged making sure the school festival budget would be as last year, if not bigger, Kallen is out “sick”, and Suzaku got called into work.

It's the last that has Lelouch a bit worried. Not that he doesn't believe Lloyd and Cécile won't take care of Suzaku, it's just that he doesn't like him out of his sight. Not these days, after finding out about Suzaku's mental state.

_'__I couldn't kill my half-brother, despite everything he did...and finding out he died anyways in part because of my actions hurt too. Suzaku was ten years old when he killed his father...and it looks like no one helped him.'_ Lelouch frowns a bit, thinking on that again. _'Kirihara...that was the man who announced that Genbu committed suicide, which quieted the war hawks in his council to stop the extension of the war for stupid pride. Because of that, the resistance here is quite powerful.'_

With a military that was mostly intact at the end of the war, compared to most other Areas, Area 11 is a hotbed of resistance. No wonder someone like Prometheus could find his way into building what is likely an actual army.

_'The subway...he definitely had plans there. But likely scrapped them when he found out the authorities found out about it. The subway is a great network of tunnels that are hidden from Britannia thanks to Clovis's incompetence and the greed of those who surrounded him. But by being alerted to it, they can at least make sure no key locations are vulnerable to those tunnels.'_ Lelouch frowns a little more at that thought. _'That still leaves whatever else he's planning...there are a lot of options I could take, never mind what he will take.'_

“Ooooi!” Lelouch flinches, pulling his face back from where Shirley is waving her hand in his face.

“Oh! Sorry.” Lelouch smiles, genuinely, at Shirley who is giving him a concerned look. Whatever she sees on her face seems to assure her as she sighs in relief.

“Lulu, you didn't hear my question.” She pouts.

“Aah, sorry about that.” Lelouch apologizes. “What is it you want?”

Before Shirley can ask her question again, Lelouch's phone goes off. Fishing it out, Lelouch looks at the number. _'Cécile?'_ Feeling a fizz of worry, he quickly answers it. “Hello, this is Lelouch--”

“Lelouch, I need you to come in.” Cécile sounds worried, a touch frantic. “It's...away from the ASEEC in another military base but. I need you to come in. I'll send you the directions to your phone and--” Cécile cuts herself off, taking in a deep breath. “Just please come. Suzaku needs you.”

Panic fills his form. Suzaku needs him? What is going on. The others see his expression and exchange worried looks even as Lelouch says, “I'll be there shortly,” before hanging up.

“Something happened, didn't it?” Milly says, as Lelouch watches the phone, beeping going up as the directions reach his phone and his phone cheerfully announces it.

“Yes. Excuse me.” Lelouch grabs his lunch and stands. He'll have to finish it on the go. “I have to go.”

“Be careful.” Shirley calls to him, a soft expression on her face.

Despite his worry, Lelouch manages a smile in the face of this. “I will!” He says before racing off as fast as he can, worry pounding in the back of his head. He needs to grab his disguise and a few other things to make sure he's going to be alright there.

What is going on that has Cécile sounding like she's ready to have a panic attack?

* * *

Euphemia considers the files on the tablet in front of her. “This is all been approved?” She asks, looking over at Darlton.

“Yes. These are the approved answers made of your original list.” Darlton gives her an understanding smile despite the raised eyebrow. “Despite some of your considered answers, only a few had to be absolutely vetoed. Most just needed edits.”

Euphemia reads through the approved answers, as well as the final part at the end which is general instructions in case of other questions. “What should I answer if they ask about my knight? I'm certain that news must have gotten around.”

“Tell the truth, that you are currently testing candidates.” Darlton says promptly, even as he walks before her, nodding at the guards nearby as they approach the press conference room. “Are you ready, your highness?”

Euphemia stops for a moment, re-reading one of the approved answers with a frown on her face before sighing. “Yes.” She looks up from the tablet, lifts herself straight and shoulders back. “I am ready.”

* * *

Urabe Kosetsu is not quite sure what to think of the Taiyō no Heishi. Soldiers of the Sun they claim to be, soldiers of Japan, but there is a thin thread of unease bothering him. He watches, silently, while Chiba and Asahina bicker lightly over joining up with the Taiyō no Heishi is a good idea. He also watches the Taiyō no Heishi, seeing some people do work on the red Knightmare he knows must be the infamous Guren Mk-II.

“We aren't nationalists.” Chiba rebukes Asahina and Urabe rolls his eyes. This coming from _her_? She's the one who is most proud of being Japanese and expressed distaste upon hearing that Prometheus is half-Britannian.

_'What matters isn't ones blood, but the actions one takes.'_ Urabe thinks. _'What one strives towards, even at a disadvantage.'_ He glances over in time to see a strange woman show up flanked by two other men. Obviously Indian in heritage, she looks annoyed at how they are handling the Guren, holding a golden pipe in her hand.

“Be more considerate! It was a hundred times more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!” She declares.

“Uah?” The guy Urabe heard referred to as Tamaki looks confused. “Who the hell are you?”

“I'm its mother.” She says bluntly.

_'...a weirdo.'_ Urabe can only think with a sigh. _'A weirdo engineer is behind the Guren.'_

“Aah, Dr. Rakshata.” That faintly electronic voice draws their attention to the man stepping out. In person, there is definitely even more a dangerous edge to Prometheus. The Noh mask is faintly intimidating to look at, even as he approaches Rakshata. “You have arrived. My thanks for making the trip.”

“My only concern is my children. Well, how has my child been?” Rakshata gives him a sharp look. “Gekka Pre-Production Test Type. The one you have. How has that one been?”

“That child of yours has performed quite well.” Prometheus holds out a hand. There is a brief moment of consideration before she shakes his hand. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Aaah...well, same here.” She lifts up a ring of Knightmare keys. “I bring souvenirs from Kyoto.” She says cheerfully, just as a redhead girl steps out, looking over the red pilot outfit she is wearing.

“Um...is this really going to improve the linkage?” She asks, sounding uncertain.

“How silly. No, it improves your life expectancy.” Rakshata says even as the redhead looks startled, before reaching down and tapping a case before her with her pipe, revealing more similar yet coloured differently pilot outfits. “You guys,” she says, turning to Urabe and the rest of the Four Holy Swords, “you are to be the pilots of my newest children.”

“Is that so?” Senba looks at her suspiciously, standing up.

“Yes. There's a fifth one for Tohdoh too.” Rakshata gives them a pleasant, cheerful smile. “Do get it to him safely please.”

Urabe glances over to Prometheus, who is standing by the redhead and talking softly with her. She glows at the attention given her. Urabe carefully looks around. Everyone seems to get more backbone to them, act more proper, in the presence of Prometheus. Only the new engineers don't seem to have that.

And one other, someone he knows as Ohgi, is not quite as enthusiastic about Prometheus's presence. Urabe frowns, wondering at why the man who seems to be the second-in-command of the Taiyō no Heishi seems strangely unsure of his boss unlike the rest.

* * *

Alice takes a steadying breath. This is no time for her to lose her temper.

One of the newer Oni pilots, Daisuke Taniguchi, is giving her an unpleasant look, sneering down at her. “Why do I gotta listen to some damn kid? And a _girl_ at that?” He sneers. “You don't look like you could handle even a Burai. Why don't you go home to your dolls?”

Never mind the not losing her temper thing, that's obviously on the menu. Tapping into her Geass, Alice off-sets his balance even as she reaches out and grabs him, yanking him by the wide collar of his pilot uniform and using her leg to knee him in the groin before tossing him on the ground.

“Are you done?” Alice asks calmly, seeing how the other Oni pilots back-away a little, eyeing her nervously. Alice pulls out her gun and clicks the safety off, pointing it at the man on the ground who goes white. “If you are to cause trouble, I might as well get rid of you here and now.”

“You wouldn't really kill me!” He blusters, scrambling back up, even as Alice keeps the gun pointed at him. Alice doesn't even hesitate, shooting just behind him and letting the bullet ping off the leg of one of the Oni.

“Holy shit...” One of the other pilots lets out in a hiss, staring at her in fear.

“I would. After all, the Oni are one of the greatest secrets of the Taiyō no Heishi. Though Britannia can guess, they do not know how they work or how they are made. If that is discovered...” Alice points the gun at him. “If you cannot cooperate in a battle, if you cannot listen to my orders, then you have forfeited your life. So, what will it be? Will you agree to work with me in command or will you die?”

There is silence for a time, then Daisuke nods rapidly. “Okay, okay!” He raises his hands. “I'll listen to your orders.” Alice waits, keeping the gun focused on him. “What do you want me to do?!” He demands, sounding hysterical.

“Address me properly.” Alice says coolly, waiting patiently.

“Aargh! Pandora. Pandora-dono I will listen to you! I will obey your orders so please--!” He cuts himself with a whimper as Alice moves her gun.

But it is to put it away, clicking back on the safety, that she does so. “Good. Now that is handled, shall we go over the battle plan again?”

Slowly the rest of the pilots come in closer, watching her warily. Alice barely holds back a sigh and strangles her rising ire again. This is looking to be a troublesome time. Her time out of the Taiyō no Heishi in full on battle is showing it's effects.

Having to gain respect over and over again because of her sex and age is not something she enjoys at all.

Not far, Kallen watches Pandora, a frown on her face, before turning and walking away back to her Guren.

* * *

Lelouch can't block the sensation of dread that looms over him. As he reaches the military base that is also the prison here, paying the taxi driver who brought him here, Lelouch shifts his bag's shoulder strap, feeling uneasy. He came prepared, ready for almost anything he thinks.

He hopes. Seeing Cécile waiting outside for him, her naked relief at him being here, it just brings back the sickening unease in his stomach. “Lelouch, thank goodness.” Cécile greets him, not helping his bad feeling. “Come on, come. I need to take you to Suzaku.”

“What's...what wrong with Suzaku?” Lelouch asks, feeling fear start to fizzle in his veins at Cécile's flinch. “He's...he's...”

“Suzaku is fine physically. It's...” Cécile swallows. “I'll tell you when we get there.”

Having to make his way through security checkpoint after checkpoint, shifting restlessly more and more at each one, just strains his nerves more. Lelouch is ready to break from the tension when he finally is allowed into the military base and is escorted up the stairs, Cécile just restraining herself from running. Lelouch keeps apace, feeling nervous sweat gathering on his palms. What is wrong?

They finally reach the floor and Cécile brings him to the room. It's a simple room, with couches and bookcases on the wall. Simple by noble standards, as all the decorations and furniture are high quality. Lloyd is standing by the wide window that showcases the inner military base, the wide location for drills and practise. Suzaku is on the couch, staring at his lap with his hands griping his pants tightly. Lelouch thinks once more, how awful the military uniform that Cécile and Suzaku wear is, how ugly it is. Then he sees the panic, the shaking Suzaku is doing. He half runs over, dropping to his knees in front of Suzaku. “Suzaku! What's going on?”

“Princess Cornelia has ordered that the execution of Tohdoh be changed.” Lloyd says in the silence, Cécile sitting down next to Suzaku with a sad expression. “She changed it to be Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi as his executioner.”

Lelouch freezes. For a moment, he can't hear anything. Feel anything. See anything. Nothing but darkness.

Then red bleeds in, as Lelouch grinds his teeth and shakes with rage. “She did?!”

“You can see the problem, can't you?” Lloyd glances over at where Suzaku is, a rare serious expression on his face. “The officer in charge has gone to fetch the paperwork needed for it now. The change over is official but there are formalities involved. Doesn't give us too much time. The execution is scheduled tonight before midnight.”

“Suzaku?” Lelouch reaches out, stomping on his rage, gently touching Suzaku's hands. He flinches. “Suzaku...”

Suzaku lifts up his head a bit. “Lelouch...I...they are orders. From the Viceroy. I can't...refuse...but I can't...”

“It's another damn test.” Lelouch growls. “A test that you have sold yourself fully to Britannia. How cruel. Cornelia wouldn't do it herself. If she had to execute a friend or teacher turned traitor, she wouldn't do it. So why force you to?!”

“Such is her hatred of Elevens.” Lloyd says with a shrug. “There's nothing we can do...but Cécile thought having emotional support would be good.”

Lelouch flinches. “Nothing can be done? At all?” Lelouch asks quietly.

“It's an order from royalty itself, Mr. Lamperouge.” Lelouch feels bile in his throat, looking at Lloyd. For a moment, he utterly hates being called that.

The door opens at this point and in comes an officer, obviously nobility by his hair and stance. “Hm? Who is this?” He asks, even as his aide comes in after carrying a large stack of paperwork.

“Another member of the ASEEC of course. He's supposed to be where the Lancelot is in case of a sortie.” Lloyd says casually.

“What does the Viceroy gain through this?” Lelouch asks, glaring at the man as he stands up, placing himself between him and Suzaku. “Why does she order such a thing at the last minute?”

He looks offended, though also steps back, eyeing him cautiously. “That is...that is not my decision. The change over of an executioner is the most special of special cases. The Viceroy ordered it and so it shall be.” He frowns at Lelouch. “Who are you really? Why did you allow this person in here?”

Lelouch flinches at his words despite himself. _'Who am I?'_ Lelouch has more than one answer to that question, none of which he's sure is correct.

Cécile gently touches his back, shaking her head. “Why don't you go find a place to rest in.” She offers softly, even as she gives Suzaku a worried look. Lelouch wants to protest, but finds any will to dying at how Suzaku looks at him pleadingly. A sign, a quick movement of fingers.

Asking him to please leave him alone.

Lelouch swallows. “Okay.” Lelouch steps past the noble, shooting one last glare at him before he leaves through the door, it hissing shut behind him. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, before marching off. He needs a place to think, to relax. He glances at a floor plan nearby and sees a washroom not far from here.

Military washrooms don't have security cameras inside, only on the outside. Lelouch takes in another deep breath and releases it slowly, before he turns down the hall. He needs to find peace, privacy, and that seems about right for the best he can get at a busy military base.

Even so, as he does so, the sense of unease is still there. The dread. Knowing he can't help him. Lelouch Lamperouge has no power here. He doesn't.

_'There's no way for me to protect Suzaku.'_

* * *

The press conference is crowded. Euphemia is getting the impression quite a few people are coming here to ask other questions, considering press conferences with royalty are rare things. Neither Cornelia or Euphemia have really done any compared to Clovis. Clovis had many, at least once a month. During their time here, there has only been one other and it was a carefully scripted event about the Narita landslide and the tragedy around it.

“Princess Euphemia. Is it true that no Eleven companies were allowed to work on the construction of this art museum?” One man asks, standing among the sea of other reporters. All are in their best suits, all ready to ask many questions.

“A brief investigation into the construction suggests this yes, but a thorough investigation is required before we can say yes or no on this regard.” Euphemia answers him promptly. “I am afraid nothing else can be said until the investigation is finished.”

He sits down, satisfied by her response, even as the rest of the reporters take this answer in interest. Glancing to the side, Euphemia can see the curator look nervous again. She hopes he doesn't try to run, that just makes things more complicated for the knights.

Euphemia turns back to face the front, still uneasy thanks to all the microphones set up in front of her. There's a small part of her that is worried she might make an embarrassing sound and it will carry throughout the room because of all the microphones.

Another man at the front stands, microphone in hand. “Keriman from Interstate. There are rumours lately that you are close to choosing your knight.”

Euphemia starts a little. Even though she expected such a question being possible, she hadn't quite really thought it would happen. “Oh...my knight...” Euphemia takes in a deep breath. “I cannot confirm such rumours. I am still in the process of interviewing and testing candidates.”

The man sits down, a disappointed look on his face. Euphemia glances over at Darlton, who steps forward, lifting up his own mic. “Everyone, if you would please, would you limit your questions to those involving the museum. That is what this press conference is about.”

Quite a few reporters grumble at that, Euphemia seeing a few pull out their notebooks and scribble in it, but she relaxes again. Hopefully there are no more surprising questions heading her way.

_'Now I understand why my sister wanted me to stick to the script for my first press conference...this is difficult when you only have options and can't fully predict what will happen.'_ Euphemia glances down at the tablet in her lap, then looks up again as yet another reporter rises.

Still, as she carefully considers the next question, Euphemia thinks this is good. She's making progress, over and over she is making progress towards her goal.

But, what is her goal? Euphemia hesitates to name it. What does she strive towards, in becoming more and more independent and capable as a princess of Britannia? What does she wish to do with the power she has in the end?

She remembers violet eyes and feels a flash of guilt even as she turns her attention to another reporter who stands to ask a question.

* * *

Nunnally worries her lip, pressing the button on the side of her wheelchair and hearing the artificial voice chirp out the time.

Lelouch and Suzaku did not return from school today. The most she got information wise from others is that Suzaku left before school after getting a call and that at lunch Lelouch also got a call that sent him scrambling to work.

Knowing where they work, what must be going on, makes Nunnally uneasy. She can't help but feel like something horrible is about to happen.

“Sayoko.” Nunnally says softly, drawing the attention of the gentle maid. “What should I do? Is there anything I can do? I feel like...like...” Nunnally can feel hot tears forming in her eyes. What can she do? She's useless!

“Nunnally.” Sayoko kneels next to her and takes her hands in her own. “You have a strength of heart unlike any other. You refuse to let your doubts, your little dark voices, and every little fear stop you from smiling. Stop you from being there for your brother and Suzaku. For everyone. Just by being there, you grant others strength.”

Nunnally lets out a shaky breath. “Truly?” She can tell, she feels the honesty in her hands. She's certain that Sayoko is smiling.

“Of course. Is there anything you would like for dinner?” Sayoko asks her cheerfully.

“Something easy to reheat.” Nunnally replies promptly. “I want...I want to make sure Suzaku and Onii-sama eat well.”

As Sayoko agrees and moves to the kitchen, Nunnally remembers her brother and Suzaku, their warm and happy voices around her. The way they light up around each other. Nunnally clasps her hands together and prays.

She doesn't know what exactly she prays for, just that she does.

* * *

The sun is setting, beams of the fading orange light slipping through the window of this washroom and glinting off a mirror, making the plain, dull tiles seem to sparkle.

Lelouch splashes some of the water on his face, glasses set aside. He lifts his head and stares. The brown wig looks wrong, too wrong. Frustrated, he rips it off and tosses it aside. For a moment he stands there, panting, the tap still running. He looks a mess, his hair in disarray and a flush to his face, water dripping off it. He raises an arm and wipes his face roughly dry with his sleeve. He reaches out and shuts the tap tightly, hearing the squeak as it closes, the sound of water splashing fading away.

Lelouch looks at himself in the mirror.

“_Who are you really?”_

Lelouch slams his hand on the sink counter, feeling the sting as it hits the stonework. Hissing in pain, Lelouch rubs his hand. He still is meeting his gaze in the mirror. A thought brings the Geass to his left eye, Lelouch examining the red colour and strange abstract bird-shape within. He closes his eyes, letting it fade.

“Who am I? As Lelouch Lamperouge, I can't protect Suzaku. I can't do anything except go to school, write the programming for the Lancelot, and maybe help a little...but I can't protect him.” Lelouch feels sick, opening his eyes and staring at his hand. At his feet, he just sees the bag he brought. He opens and closes his hand, before letting it fall to his side. He feels vaguely sick to his stomach.

“As I am now, I'm powerless.” Lelouch says and it's true. Even with his Geass he can't protect Suzaku from this. He can't protect him from Cornelia's irrational hatred, from how people look at him for the slant of his eyes, the reaction he gets at his name. The way Suzaku has to smile and play subservient no matter what towards Britannians. The way everyone calls him “Eleven”, even people who are his friends.

Lelouch leans against the sink, staring at his face. It's a face that's very recognizable to him and he knows it would be to others. The face of Lelouch vi Britannia. “...if I was royalty again...” Lelouch closes his eyes. “But what about Nunnally? I can't bring her back into the court. It's too dangerous.”

But there is Suzaku to fear for as well, to worry over. Lelouch feels like he's being torn in two. What can he do, really? As he is now, he has no ability to protect Suzaku...

...will in time that be the same for Nunnally? Despite all his preparations, the Taiyō no Heishi have changed things. He's certain a full scale rebellion, a _war_, is in the future right now and Lelouch's heart thuds, a flash of panic hurting it, at how that might effect them. How the sanctuary within Ashford could be no more, despite all of Lelouch's work to keep it safe.

Lelouch turns, looking out the window at the parade ground below. This window is smaller, but it still gives a good view of the grounds. “I...is there no other way?” Lelouch asks himself softly. _'__No other way but to accept the blood in my veins?'_

An explosion rings out at that moment, Lelouch seeing a glimpse of orange-red of fire and smoke billowing out out of the corner of his eye, flashing across the window. He steps closer to the window. “What the...?” Another explosion goes off, rocking the base slightly.

A thought has him turn back and pull out his tablet. It is a matter of moments to get access to all the security cameras here as he already has the access codes, pulling up what the outside cameras see onto the tablet screen. He glances out the window and sees Knightmares appear through the smoke, shooting at the Sutherlands come to attack. He can't get a good look at them from the window so looks back down at the tablet, which provides him a better image. He can see in the shape something similar to the blue and red Knightmares of the Taiyō no Heishi.

On the other side of the base, through the cameras, he sees the strange Sutherland-like Knightmares that no one, frustratingly enough, knows anything of. Except that they are agile for their bulk and dangerous to face in battle if one isn't prepared.

Some flipping through the cameras finds what he's looking for; the blue and red Knightmares, heading towards where the cells are. Lelouch huffs out a sad laugh, a bitter smile on his face. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good the Taiyō no Heishi exist.”

_'No wonder...'_ Lelouch muses, watching as things start to unfold before him, pushing away his current problem as this attack continues. _'Prometheus would not want such a__n experienced__ tactician and soldier as Tohdoh to slip out of his reach. __T__he Four Holy Swords must be here to rescue hi__m__ and teamed up with the Taiyō no Heishi __to do so__.'_

Mind whirling, Lelouch pulls out his phone and clicks it to his ear. Preparing himself for the upcoming battle, knowing very well that the Lancelot will be ordered out in such a situation.

* * *

Rai grins, vicious and triumphant, behind his mask as he swerves past the guards, shooting them down as they get close. The sound of alarms ringing, Knightmares fighting, it all is a lovely thing to hear right now. Kozuki sticks close to him in her Guren, even as they speed past some Knightmares. Attempts to follow them are halted by the Gekka.

_'The Four Holy Swords really can handle them...'_ Rai muses to himself. _'Now all I need to do is convince Tohdoh to work under Prometheus.'_ He only knows so much of Tohdoh, but did get to know him while he was with Kyoto. An honourable, loyal man. He likely threw his loyalty behind Gen. Katase after the suicide of Kururugi Genbu. And with him dead, Tohdoh likely feels aimless and without purpose.

“Q1! With me!” Rai calls and hears her acknowledgement. He glances at one of his screens, showing the Oni are busy tearing up the supplies of this base. Might as well do two things at once, with the benefit of this providing a distraction to some of the forces. Stretching them to have to deal with two different targets will be enough for them to successfully escape without any losses.

_'And...with five new recruits.'_ Rai thinks smugly, as Kozuki swings around to divert some of the forces even as Rai activates the claw of the Pre-Production Gekka. He smashes into the wall, hearing the screaming of the man who was about to kill Tohdoh. “If you have no use for that life on your own, may I claim it?” Rai asks, opening the cockpit to reveal himself as Prometheus.

Tohdoh is kneeling on the ground, staring up at him in shock and surprise. “Prometheus...?”

“Tohdoh Kyoshiro, the man who seven years ago brought defeat to the mighty Britannian forces. The Miracle of Itsukushima it is called...” Prometheus chuckles. “However, that was no miracle. It was a brilliant tactical victory using the intelligence you had. Do not fear Tohdoh, unlike the JLF I am not interested in miracles.”

Tohdoh's eyes narrow. “You...why are you here?”

“Your Four Holy Swords came requesting aid. You have earned yourself great loyalty and esteem from them.” Rai watches as he reacts to that, looking surprised and for a moment touched by those words. “Tohdoh, will you disappoint them? As you have disappointed others.”

“What does that mean?” Tohdoh demands, glaring at him outright.

“By creating that miracle, you gave Japan hope. Thanks to the surrender of Japan early on in the war, the military might was not exhausted. Thus the miracle was not repeated. And though you joined up to resist against Britannia, what exactly did the JLF do?” Prometheus asks and he sees the flinch. “Before the war, I'm certain Gen. Katase was a great man. But he started slipping, didn't he? Grew overcautious to the point of cowardice. I do not blame him. People are weak. It is a fact that weakness comes upon all men and it is not a bad thing for them to fail to overcome it.”

“What you said is true. Gen. Katase did grow weak, did not take risks himself. He relied heavily upon me for everything. And perhaps **I** was too cautious as well.” Tohdoh admits, his shoulders slumping in shame. “Kusakabe's actions did not come from nowhere, it came from frustration. I am a man with a great reputation but I have not proved it. Why do you wish to rescue me? I have long since lost what allowed the Miracle of Itsukushima to be possible.”

“I doubt that.” Prometheus reaches out an open hand. “I believe you simply got lost for a time Tohdoh. But I am here, to provide you a path you can take. You are certainly not going to be fighting alone. I might be a strategist, a tactician, but you have experience in the army. There are old JLF members who still speak well of you that are now part of the Taiyō no Heishi. If we are to bring back Japan, we need Tohdoh of Miracles.” Prometheus laughs. “People like miracles, don't they? They like the spark it brings, the hope it brings. You created something there Tohdoh. Will you not take responsibility for it?”

“Responsibility?” Tohdoh asks, staring at him in surprise now.

“Your miracle became what which drove the rebellion, the resistance. People had not fully given up even as Japan surrendered. You managed to prove that Britannia could bleed before it ended.” Rai smiles, smugly.

He remembers the dull faced Chiba, the woman in love with this man, and all she sees in him. He also spoke to Asahina, another of the Four Holy Swords who pays such close attention to Tohdoh. He left the other two free of Geass, just in case. Urabe shows in particular a mindset that could cause trouble, though his loyalty to Tohdoh will likely make him dismiss his misgivings.

“Tohdoh. For the sake of Japan, will you not fight? Exhaust yourself until there is nothing left, bleed out every drop of blood...I wish to do the same. Japan must rise up from the ashes of defeat and Britannia must be destroyed to assure a future bright and free.” Prometheus shrugs a little. “It is your choice Tohdoh...but you should know what the choice is?”

“Hmph. So I'm being recruited...” Tohdoh actually smiles then. “You wish my aid? The aid of the Four Holy Swords and Tohdoh of Miracles, no matter what?”

“Most certainly. I could leave you in your cell but I doubt the Four Holy Swords will obey me to retreat even if you did say you did not wish to be rescued.” Prometheus moves the control, offering the non-wave surger hand of his Pre-Production Gekka to Tohdoh. “What do you say?”

“You are a man who drives a hard bargain.” Tohdoh says, sounding amused. “You know too well what words to say to me...very well.” He stands, approaching the hand of the Knightmare and allowing himself to be picked up. “I will allow you to rescue me. Let us see if we will be able to work together.”

Rai grins, wide and vicious. “Of course, Tohdoh-san.”

* * *

C.C. hears the humming of the Yggdrasil Drive as she starts up the Lancelot Club. “Lancelot Club, launching.” C.C. intones, setting off the Landspinners as she takes into the military base. She smiles a little, feeling the humming of the machinery. _'No wonder people like Knightmares so much. __It's quite exciting to be in one.__'_ She muses, as she spins into battle. _'__The simulators don't compare...'_ The red and black Knightmares before her are strange, fast for their bulk, and a major pain in the ass for Britannian military forces.

“Now, remember you are to be careful. This is the first time the Lancelot Club has gone into battle.” David cautions her, looking worried.

“You don't need to worry. I know what I'm doing.” C.C. assures him, before cutting off the communication channel, the video shutting down abruptly even as David opens his mouth to speak again.

C.C. turns her attention to what is before her, looking at the enemies currently tearing apart the supplies for this base. An explosion rings out as they find the store of explosives, blasting apart two more supply buildings with the force of it. “Well, let's see what you can do.” C.C. says cheerfully, before diving into battle.

In a swift movement, the MVS she pulls from the sheaths are easily combined. Shorter blades than the usual, the handles longer, they easily click together to form a double side lance. The first Knightmare notices her, but too late as she charges into it, using the lance to push it away as she drives it into the shoulder, pushing it away from its allies. A slash harken from her lifting one arm off the lance and aiming it at another Knightmare breaks a landspinner, sending it spinning away even as others join up.

“Eeeh...so we are talking seven against one...” C.C. focuses her attention on the Knightmare in front of her. “Oh this is going to be fun.” She says, before spinning the MVS lance and slicing off both arms of the Knightmare in front of her, turning to prevent gunfire to hit her and activating the Blaze Luminous to catch that. “One down.”

_'No wonder she enjoyed it so much...'_ C.C. muses, as she takes in the enemy forces before her. _'Primary mission...capturing an enemy Knightmare...time to open one up and see how they tick.'_ Unnoticed by herself, C.C. has a very slight smile of satisfaction on her lips as she charges into battle.

* * *

Now, with the press conference done, and everyone now standing in the great hall, it is time for the final part of the opening ceremony. The press conference took so long that it's now late, night falling outside.

Euphemia doesn't care much about that, though looks forward to resting once this is over. Staring out at the gathered reporters, Euphemia listens as the curator speaks.

“And now, Princess Euphemia will select the grand prize winner.” He declares, though he glances nervously at the painting that replaced the honestly ugly painting of the Emperor. Euphemia isn't sure this one is exactly better, being a painting of a Glasgow landing on the shores of Japan during the war, but it is at least not one picked based on one's connections and wealth. He walks towards her, carrying the large flower like medal that declares the winner. “The work on which you place this flower will be the winner.”

Euphemiaaccepts the flower, turning to face the paintings that were placed as potential winners. All of them are lovely she must admit, but her eyes turn to a particular painting. One that is here for show, to claim they are fair, but as the painter has non-Britannian blood, has Eleven blood, itis not a true candidate.

Euphemia hesitates, staring at the paintings. Standing on this stage, in front of all these people, with such a small choice to make...somehow it's intimidating to her. More than anything she's done before. Euphemia grips the flower medal tighter.

“Your highness, I think it's time for you to decide.” The curator whispers to her, looking a bit nervous.

“I know...however...” Euphemia considers her options here. _'__What do I want? __What I __am doing here...what I am trying to do.__..__is it really...is it really what would make him--__'_

Her thoughts are cut off as a reporter's phone goes off. Then another. And another. Soon all are ringing and Euphemia turns around, wondering what is going on. She glances over at Darlton, seeing that a soldier went up to him. Sliding gracefully to his side, Euphemia asks, “What is going on?”

“The Taiyō no Heishi are attacking Chofu.” Darlton answers, a frown on his face.

“Are there visuals?” Euphemia asks, and gets a nod. “Put it up on the screen here.” Darlton gives her a surprised look and Euphemia gives him a bitter smile. “They likely went to rescue Tohdoh didn't they? Put it up on the screen. And send in reinforcements.” Euphemia says in a quiet voice that does not carry to anyone but Darlton. _'Suzaku...I know you are there...Cornelia tried to hide it from me, but I do have people loyal to me now over you. I was told the truth...'_

“Princess?” Darlton asks, hesitantly.

“The Lancelot is there, isn't it? Wouldn't it be a good time to show that we can truly handle the Taiyō no Heishi and Britannia does in fact have the situation under control?” Euphemia asks him. Darlton looks stricken, realizing the subtext of what she said, but quickly regains himself.

“Of course.” Darlton signals to someone here and the big screen on the back wall, set in a frame like the paintings, starts showing the situation in Chofu...and, most important, she can see the Lancelot.

Euphemia grips the flower medal even tighter. “Suzaku...” She whispers, then closes her eyes. “And...Lelouch...” She opens her eyes, watching as the fighting begins between the Lancelot and the attacking Taiyō no Heishi forces.

“That's crazy! One against seven!” One reporter calls in disbelief.

“But that Lancelot Knightmare is holding it's own!” Another says excitedly.

“Woah! Go for it White Knight!” Another cheers.

Soon, all are cheering on the Lancelot, impressed by its capabilities. One against seven and doing well. Doing well enough that he might very well win.

Euphemia watches, seeing the battle unfold. _'I see...so this is...'_ It's the first time seeing it live. Just how fast, how deadly, how graceful the Lancelot is. She smiles. “Like Lady Marianne...” She says to herself, getting Darlton's attention.

“Pardon?” He asks, having finished ordering in the reinforcements to push away the Taiyō no Heishi.

“...it's like Lady Marianne and the Ganymede.” She says a bit louder. “The pilot and the Knightmare that will revolutionize how we fight our wars.”

_'And maybe...maybe it will revolutionize Britannia in another way...'_ Euphemia thinks to herself.

* * *

Lelouch watches, staring at the tablet in his hands, as the Lancelot goes into battle. With the only transport of the ASEEC being their current mobile base, it's of no surprise. He has a smaller screen recording what the Lancelot Club is doing, glancing at it briefly to confirm that C.C. really can pilot the Knightmare. _'__Why did she insist on the blue sections being replaced with pink? Ah well, doesn't effect anything of how the Knightmare actually works.'_ Something nags his mind too, watching as she fights with the new Knightmare. It's familiar in a way, brushing against an old memory. But Lelouch ignores that for now, as other things are more important for him in the present to focus on.

With that pushed back for now, his attention then focuses once more on the Lancelot and the battle between it and the Taiyō no Heishi Knightmares. He frowns at what he sees. _'Both attacks failed...dodge__d__ twice...!'_ He sees another of the new Knightmares get in the way, knocking back the VARIS rifle with amazing timing. _'That was too perfect...'_ Lelouch switches views, looking around through all the cameras. _'Suzaku is a good pilot but he's too regular with his __attack__ patterns...there!'_ He sees it. A new Knightmare similar to the others form but with custom variations. Lelouch narrows his eyes. _'That went into play not long after Tohdoh was taken from his cell...it must be his...'_ Lelouch considers the position, then sees how Suzaku is pulling back.

_'It's a trap!'_ Lelouch realizes in a panic. He reaches up and quickly contacts the Lancelot. “SUZAKU! Use your slash harken to attach yourself to the nearby building and swing around. Get to coordinates X-3-1!”

“Lelouch?!” Suzaku says in confusion, but obeys, swinging around. He just comes behind the custom Knightmare, who spins to face him and attacks upon seeing the enemy. Suzaku blocks the attack, grunting as the hot chainsaw-like blade meets the MVS. “This is--!”

“It's Tohdoh!” Lelouch snaps out, even knowing that will make Suzaku falter. He does, pulling back from the Knightmare and spinning around to run away and get more distance between them. “He and the Four Holy Swords must be using the new Knightmares...and Prometheus is giving them orders. He's been in enough battles against you to have data to predict your movements!”

“Then--!” Suzaku gasps, moving back from the red Knightmare as it charges at him, ready to attack him. The blue one comes up to pincer him. “What do I do?”

“Follow my orders.” Lelouch says confidently, watching the way the red and blue Knightmares move. “I might not know all the details of how the Four Holy Swords and Tohdoh fight, but I have been studying the patterns of the red and blue Knightmares. And you know Tohdoh's fighting style enough to counter it!”

“Understood!” Suzaku prepares him, swinging into the centre of the parade ground. “What is first?”

“Unlock the Harken Boosters. The password is Lloyd's favourite food.” Lelouch snaps out and Suzaku obeys. The Harken Boosters activate within the slash harken, spreading out and moving with the help of the small propelling engines they have installed to attack the four enemies that have surrounded him, breaking the encirclement attack before it can even start.

Lelouch narrows his eyes, focusing on the blue Knightmare that is Prometheus. _'This time...this time you aren't getting away.'_ He thinks to himself, remembering the hot boiling metal, the scream of pain from Jeremiah, and the explosion of his Knightmare. Lelouch grinds his teeth. _'You are losing this time!'_

* * *

C.C. feels the purr of the Lancelot Club's Yggdrasill Drive as she wheels away, avoiding another attack. There is one who tried to pull back, tried to set up a sniper rifle, but she stopped them, managed to force them to drop the sniper rifle and deal with her in close combat.

She's running out of what she can do. If she pushes too hard, the energy filler will run out. This Knightmare's prototype status is proved by how its systems is too taxing on the energy filler, giving C.C. a shorter time to fight than in another Knightmare.

C.C. focuses on the one she had been ignoring for some time. It still is unable to fight properly without arms, the pilot obviously not creative or desperate enough to try for other options. C.C. spins the MVS lance and turns towards them.

_'I'll take it out and drag it back with me.'_ C.C. decides. The reinforcements are on the way, she knows it, so best to grab one and while they are trying to stop her from getting it, let them be smashed from behind by the reinforcements.

C.C. thinks that hanging out with engineers and technicians is very helpful for this. She's seen Cécile point out structural points they need to work on, points where a Knightmare is weak. No matter how this Knightmare is made, those structural weak points are ones no one has fixed yet as they are part of what lets the Knightmare move as it does. What allows the cockpit ejection system to work.

The Knightmare's pilot only has a moment to realize she's coming at him and moves too slow to stop her. C.C. moves _fast_, sliding the lance into the weak spot between cockpit and Knightmare, cutting energy lines and the connection to the rest of the system. She watches as the Knightmare comes to a halt, collapsing as it stops functioning. C.C. lets a satisfied smirk cross her face, before whirling and attacking at the Knightmares trying to ambush her from behind. Some gunfire is enough to break a landspinner of the one in front, even as she turns and goes to grab the Knightmare she paralyzed.

It's only a small flash, a brief glimpse of red, that warns her in time. She pulls back, instinctively moving away quickly as possible as the Knightmare suddenly explodes. A hot, massive explosion that makes the ground shake and causes nearby windows to shatter. The Blaze Luminous luckily takes most of the blow as she raises up the arms, but it's a close call for the recently completed Lancelot Club.

“What just happened?” C.C. demands, even as the communication line opens once more, David appearing on her screen again.

“It has a self-destruct mechanism...judging by the power of it, it probably utterly destroyed it. There wouldn't be any useful information to discover from scraps!” Davids sounds upset, panicked. “Reinforcements have arrived however, so you can pull back.”

C.C. glances over, seeing the Knightmare VTOL that are carrying Sutherlands incoming. “Hmph. Best to pull back. Did you get enough data?” She asks, even as she feels slightly irritated by how this whole encountered has ended. The remaining Taiyō no Heishi Knightmares are fleeing and releasing chaff-smoke to obscure their escape route.

“Yes. We got a lot of valuable data today.” David sounds a bit more positive there. “But what a self-destruct!”

“It killed the pilot.” C.C. notes softly, staring at the slowly dispersing chaff-smoke. “They were willing to kill their own people to keep the secrets of their tech...think you can figure out what kind of self-destruct was involved?”

“Hm? Oh! _That's_ something we could find through the scraps yes...” David mutters a bit to himself. “Maybe we can figure it out enough to prevent it next time...”

C.C. gives a wry smile. _'No wonder you hated losing...this is such a frustrating feeling.'_ C.C lifts her hand up and presses it to her chest, considering the strange twisting tension there. _'How long has it been since I felt this way?'_

* * *

Frustration grows. And grows. “Turn and spread out!” Rai snaps, moving his own Knightmare to match that. He watches the White Helmet, rage boiling over as he sees how it follows. “The patterns have changed...why have they changed?” Rai runs mentally through the options, the possibilities.

He strikes on one that is the most likely. “That....!” Rai feels his voice close up, he's so enraged.

“Prometheus?” Kozuki asks, sounding worried.

“That _damn_ Sutherland! The pilot is here!” He grips his controls tightly, mind racing. He then turns to his modified controls, pulling up the screen. “I need you to run interference! Use strategy 9-S. If they are contacting him, I should be able to find the signal with a little work. But I need time!”

“Understood! I'll convey that to Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.” Kozuki signs off with that, leaving Rai alone and growling to himself.

_'That damn pilot!'_ Rai remembers Narita. So close to victory, only for them to have to run with their tails between their legs. If the JLF hadn't been partially crushed by another landslide, they would have had a chance! At least to do a strategic victory if not successfully capturing Cornelia. But no, thanks to the interference of the White Helmet and the strategist behind it, they failed.

The docks battle was more of the same. It doesn't help that the White Helmet shows up at the worse times. Just before he reaches victory it is there.

Rai narrows his eyes, barely paying attention to the sound of battle around him, even as he circles around, careful to avoid being noticed. He can see the White Helmet clashing with the Guren, even as Tohdoh's Gekka harries it from behind. It moves elegantly, sweeping out the feet of the Guren long enough to get away from the attacking Tohdoh, only to run into the Four Holy Swords. It is occupied, but that can't last forever.

A ringing beep draws his attention to his systems. A map appears, showing the way to the commander. Somewhere nearby. Much closer than he expected though obviously not in the Sutherland this time. Checking it with the blueprints he pulled up of the military base, Rai raises an eyebrow. _'He's in a washroom...I suppose if he was there when it started...'_

Rai grasps the controls and pulls on them, forcing the Pre-Production Gekka to move and move _fast_. “I found him! Cover my back Q1!”

“Right!” The Guren swings around, the White Helmet blocked from being followed by the skilful work of the Four Holy Swords and Tohdoh. It's like watching a deadly dance, them working together as a unit.

_'If I can get rid of the strategist, we might be able to get rid of the White Helmet. Maybe not this time,' _he admits grudgingly, _'as I'm sure the__re are__ reinforcements in-coming. But next time. But first the strategist has to die!'_

He sees the location, the washroom where the strategist is hiding. A small window lets him just see the head of a person, before they jerk and suddenly start running away.

“Prometheus! The White Helmet is trying to break free!” Tohdoh warns him, Rai hearing the exertion in his voice.

Rai files that away, charging up the wave surger of the Pre-Production Gekka. “Get ready Q1, the White Helmet will likely get here soon.” He warns her. He hears her grunt of acknowledgement, then focuses on the wall in front of him.

It's as easy as breaking into Tohdoh's cell, if not easier. This place isn't set up with extra walls and protections, it's just one more wall of the military base. He hears the cry of pain from the one inside and waits for the dust to settle. He doesn't want to miss his target.

The dust fades. The lights of the washroom are flickering a little, at least the ones close to the outside wall. The ones further in are still working, shining brightly to illuminate the room. The concrete is broken, he can see a broken pipe that is starting to spill water and form a puddle on the ground. Some sparks from wiring too.

None of this matters. Rai stops breathing. He hears the gasp of shock from Kozuki.

On the ground before them, just starting to get up and wincing, one of his legs bleeding, is Lelouch.

Lelouch. _Lelouch_. **Lelouch**.

Black hair and wide violet eyes, staring up at him in fear. A face he knows so well is looking at him, in pain and scared of what he sees.

Rai's mind stutters. Falters. _'What...no...no...'_ His eyes are wide, staring at Lelouch. “What...what are you doing here? You...you hate Britannia...” Rai mumbles to himself, unable to comprehend what he's seeing.

He's dressed in simple clothing, a labcoat thrown over top. He's slowly inching away, looking scared but also with flickers of confusion up at Rai.

At Prometheus.

Rai gasps, taking in heavy breaths. “You...why are you here?!” He yells, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “You are supposed to be with me! Why do you always--!”

Lelouch with his sister, smiling gently. Lelouch with Milly and Rivalz, grumpy but fond as they tease him. Lelouch, helping Nina with her number crunching. Lelouch ignorant to how Shirley blushes around him as he reaches over to point out something on her homework. Lelouch at the beach, megaphone in hand as he introduces watermelon smashing.

Lelouch with _Suzaku_. Lelouch looking at the damn _f__ake_ like no one else in his life.

“...why do you always turn away from me?!” Rai yells, frustrated. This can't be how it is. This is a lie. It's an utter lie.

But this is reality.

This whole time...Narita, the docks...he's been fighting Lelouch. Trying to _kill_ Lelouch.

“Prometheus! What are the orders?” Kozuki asks, sounding scared. Horrified.

What are the orders? He can't—no not Lelouch. Lelouch is _**his**_. He's...he'll take him back. That's right. Lelouch will come back to him. He just needs to grab him! He'll get him away from Britannia and everything--

The White Helmet slams into the back of his Pre-Production Gekka.

* * *

As soon as the blue Knightmare that belongs to Prometheus peeled off, with the rest blocking his attempts to get past, Suzaku got a cold, hard sense of fear in his gut.

Further fear came when the red Knightmare soon followed, the blue Knightmare leaving beyond what he can see. “Lelouch! Where is Prometheus? And the red Knightmare!”

Lelouch lets out a confused sound. “I can't see them...they are avoiding the security cameras...how does he know where they are?” Lelouch grumbles, not sounding happy. “Just a moment there is a media camera flying above I should be able to hack it--”

“Don't bother! Lelouch get out of there!” Suzaku yells as he clashes against the black with strange red strands Knightmare that is Tohdoh's. It fights like him, it has to be him. It hurts, fighting against him but...

_'I'm not killing a helpless man.'_ Suzaku takes in a deep breath. _'I'm not a murderer, just another soldier on the battlefield.'_ It's not much but it's still better.

“What do you mean Suzaku?” Lelouch demands, sounding worried. Maybe a touch scared.

“He's probably after you!” Suzaku yells. “He did this before at Narita, remember?”

Lelouch does. He remembers the sight of the blue Knightmare suddenly appearing, leaping over the wreckage left by the landslide. Remembers Jeremiah showing up and—and!

_Hot metal, boiling and melting, the sound of the alarm going on and on, the scream of pain from Jeremiah._

“_I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will not let you fall here! I will not fail this time to protect the vi Britannia house!”_

Lelouch shivers in fear, grabbing up his bag and turning to run. He has to get out of the washroom, it's not protected enough for his safety. But as he moves, as he gets close to the door, the sound of concrete being crushed, a wave of heat, reaches him. He screams, knocked forward and landing on his front. It makes the air knocked out of him, Lelouch feeling the cracked and cool tile beneath his face. He coughs, pushing himself up, and hisses in pain. His right leg flares in pain and he can just through the dust cloud see it is bleeding, a cut on his leg, and his foot is stuck underneath some debris. He can hear the cackle of electricity and he can also see some water pooling from some busted pipes.

_'I need to get out of here.'_ Lelouch immediately pushes back his shock and goes for the debris, fighting to free his foot. He can just barely lift it, quickly pulling his foot free before he drops the broken concrete. But it hurts, he can feel the pain throbbing in his foot. He can only hope nothing is broken.

The dust clears and Lelouch can only stare up at the large blue Knightmare that is Prometheus's. He sees the still smoking with heat claw, sees its strange cyclops head, and just beyond it sees the red of the other Knightmare like it.

It goes still. Quiet. Despite it obviously being noisy, Lelouch can't hear anything except his heartbeat thudding in his chest. Like this he's going to die. He's going to die. _Hesgoingtodie_.

Staring up at the Knightmare, something bothers Lelouch. A trickle of thought in the back of his mind. Why hasn't it moved? Why hasn't Prometheus killed him yet? He's certainly okay with that, with killing helpless people in horrifying ways.

But the Knightmare doesn't move. It's frozen, not moving. So is the red one, the one Lelouch is certain is Kallen's. Kallen not moving makes sense; she should recognize him like this.

But why is Prometheus not moving?

Suzaku screams in rage and frustration, breaking the sword that Tohdoh is fighting him with in a desperate move. It smashes his own MVS in the process, Suzaku throwing the trashed blade at another enemy Knightmare before speeding off. He uses his slash harken on the right arm, using it to swing him around and over a building, landing with a heavy crack on the concrete ground, speeding off enough to leave a dust cloud in his wake.

He can see the blue Knightmare before him, barely blocked by the red Knightmare. It's not fully blocking it, so Suzaku sends out another slash harken, letting it jam into the wall. The wall crumbles a bit more and Suzaku prays, as he draws it in. It sticks long enough to speed up the Lancelot for five seconds before it breaks loose.

And then he's on Prometheus. He has no weapons left except the slash harken, but he has enough. He moves the arms of the Lancelot – more flexible, more human than most Knightmare's arms – and grabs the cockpit. He doesn't have time to think, to do more, but he throws it, tossing it on the ground. The rest of the Knightmare goes with it. At this point the red Knightmare realizes he's there and moves to attack with the strange tuning fork shaped blade, but a Blaze Luminous shield catches it while he shoots out a slash harken again, knocking it out of the hand. That leaves just the wave surger as a threat, Suzaku charging forward and grabbing that arm. He twists and pulls and hears metal screeching, hears the sound of wires sparking and breaking, and dodges away from a swing.

The blue Knightmare is coming up behind him so he leaps up in the air, going behind it. This time he slams into it, ramming it into the other Knightmare. They fall, tangled together, landing with a crashing sound as metal chips and breaks under the forces there. He sees the claw of the blue Knightmare grinding into the concrete, leaving long claw marks on there.

Suzaku takes in a deep breath, hearing the sound of his blood rushing through his veins, his heart thudding, as he turns to face where the opening is.

Lelouch is there. Alive, he stares up at him on the ground, breathing and blinking. He looks shocked, scared, as Suzaku reaches in – so gently, these hands that kill will _protect_ instead – and picks him up, cradling him gently. The sound of gunfire makes him move, wrapping the giant hands over Lelouch and turning on the Blaze Luminous. He hides him as best he can, knowing the cameras here could catch sight of him and then where will Lelouch be?

Protect. He promises, vows, to protect Lelouch. No matter what, he will protect his friend!

He can hear the alarms of the base, hear the sound of more explosions. The sound of Knightmares moving. He sees Prometheus's Knightmare, supporting the red one. There is a moment where he thinks they might attack. The red Knightmare might be damaged, but Prometheus can still fight.

But then he pulls back, starting to speed away. He can hear the sound of others leaving. A part of him urges him to follow, but he glances down at Lelouch, curled up in the giant metal hands that are the Lancelot's, and takes a deep calming breath. He can't. He has to keep Lelouch safe. As chaff-smoke is released, as they leave, he just can see above the Knightmare in VTOL that are the reinforcements arriving.

Suzaku lets out a breath and turns on the speakers. “Lelouch, are you okay?”

Lelouch looks up at him, uncertainty in his face. “I...I'm alive.” He sounds confused and rightly so. Suzaku swallows, feeling cold hard fear in his stomach. Luck. Only luck allowed him to rescue Lelouch in time.

As the reinforcements come in, as he can see people starting to put out the fires and take stock of the damage, Suzaku cradles Lelouch in the Lancelot's hands, trying to not panic again. He has to remain calm, just a little longer.

“Suzaku.” Lelouch's voice is raised just enough he can't miss hearing it. He looks down at him, seeing the intense emotions in those violet eyes. “Let's go back to the ASEEC.”

Suzaku shudders, forcing himself to calm. Forcing himself to breathe and stay in this moment. Not dwell on the what ifs and the almosts that nearly happened.

“Yes...my lord.” He says, not even realizing what he said. Lelouch's eyes widen, a blush blooming on his face as the Lancelot moves on, gliding gracefully back over to the mobile base. Carefully cradling and concealing the treasured person in its arms.

* * *

Euphemia sighs in relief as the enemy leaves. She stares at the broken wall revealed, the damage done to it. She can see the Lancelot, carefully cradling a human form that is kept from camera sight. The most one can potentially see is a flash of black which could be clothing or hair.

“So it's true.” Euphemia says. It's _true_. Beside her Darlton sighs in relief. Though the Taiyō no Heishi weren't dealt with, they were forced to retreat. Not so bad a result considering everything. A part of him is impressed by Suzaku's work. Including him abandoning the fight to protect a targeted person. He has his suspicions it's Lamperouge he went to rescue.

It would explain the sudden change of tactics halfway through the battle to counter the seven enemies the Lancelot was dealing with.

“Why the hell did the Lancelot not go after the Taiyō no Heishi?!” One reporter suddenly complains.

“Yeah, who cares about some stupid single person!” Another yells, others agreeing with him. “No sacrifice is too much to defeat terrorists!”

Darlton eyes Euphemia warily, seeing how she clutches the flower medal even tighter. A frown on her face and anger sparking in her eyes. Then she deliberately smooths out her expression, taking on a calm and composed expression and stance. “Everyone! I believe we were in the middle of a ceremony when this happened, yes?” The reporters all turn, looking surprised at her.

“I will now finish the ceremony and pick the grand prize winner.” Euphemia announces to the room. The video screen is ignored, as they pay attention to her, how she turns to face the paintings.

One step. Two. In a few steps she's there. Darlton's eyes widen and his mouth opens on a protest that he silences. Gently, carefully, Euphemia pins the medal to her choice.

To the painting done by the disqualified painter with Eleven blood.

The curator gaps. “But that!! That painting is not part of the--” He snaps his mouth shut, swallowing. “Your highness, you must choose an eligible painting!”

“It is eligible.” Euphemia says, quietly but strong, echoing with the assistance of the microphone pinned to her clothing and hidden carefully from visible sight. “It is eligible because **I** say so.”

“What...that does not make sense--” The curator is cut off as Euphemia raises her hand, silently calling for him to stop.

“Does it not? I am Princess Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of Britannia and Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Who are _you_ to deny me?” Euphemia's voice is high and clear, but strong as steel. She gestures to the painting. “This painting is one that is beautiful, full of heart and peace. It is the one I choose. The blood of the painter does not matter, only the skill.”

“In that regard, I must gently rebuke the people here.” Euphemia lets her eyes land on the reporters, who freeze, before turning her attention to the screen where the Lancelot is currently gliding away, heading to likely the ASEEC base and out of the cameras sight. He is still hiding the view of the passenger he is carrying. _'So it really is true...then...I know what I must do.'_

“The pilot of the Lancelot was wise. There is nothing more important than the lives of people. We should treasure them above all else.” Euphemia declares. “We cannot pursue the peace of Area 11, or even the Britannian Empire, if we discard _any_ life as not worth anything.”

Euphemia looks at the assembled reporters, all looking stunned at her words. Darlton is staring at her, looking shocked. And the curator looks _horrified_.

“I respectfully request that you consider that deeply.” Euphemia says in the silence. “That it is not by discarding lives that we show strength, but by choosing to treasure them. The Lancelot is only the beginning. There will be more change coming. And I intent to aid that change.”

_'That's right.'_ Euphemia thinks, even as the reporters break into questions and chatter, confusion on all their faces though a few seem to understand exactly what she's implying. _'I know what I want. I want a gentle world. I want to end this war...so I'm going to win. I'm going to win the war and I'm going to do it on _my_ terms. __Just like _**he**_ wants. __I'll make _**him**_ proud__.__'_

On the screen the Lancelot disappears, but it does not disappear from Euphemia's mind. Her mind is made up. The choice has been made and she has taken her first real step down her chosen path. She smiles, thinking of violet eyes, burning with anger and passion. Thinking of a happy smile and green eyes. Two friends, two perfect friends.

Two perfect allies to aid her passage forward to the goal that lies clearly before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. That happened. Surprisingly easy for me to remove Euphie taking on Suzaku as her knight; if Suzaku doesn't get revealed during that fight she doesn't have the impulse to jump in to protect him in that way. Seriously, rewatching R1 to write this out really hammered home how SuzaEuphie is just in the beginning stages; they don't get _that_ much time together. Certainly were beginning to date by the end....
> 
> So, with this out, I want to know your thoughts, feelings, anything! Things are back to ramping up the tension, I would like to know what you guys think! This tells me to update next week! If you would like to support me in other ways, I have a twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort account you can check out for details!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 19 I Command You**


	22. Stage 19 I Command You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything Rai wants it's Lelouch. If it's anything Lelouch wants, it's control over his life. If Euphemia wants one thing, it's to do good and make **him** proud. And Suzaku isn't quiet sure what he wants but it's definitely...
> 
> Original Post Date: 2020/02/05  
Word Count: 18, 458 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! You did give enough comments I have just had A Day for various reasons. But here I am! Here it is...the start of the next big arc...
> 
> And if you like Suzaku as Lelouch's knight you are going to LOVE this chapter...

Footsteps echo here, no matter how quietly one steps. Wherever “here” is. The platform seems to float above clouds, an eternal sunrise, or perhaps sunset, in the sky. A mysterious place.

The man approaches the Emperor, who is speaking to an unseen person. “Yes, we will need to take that into consideration. Do you think she will run?”

He turns as the man speaks, bowing slightly. “Your majesty, the Prime Minister has been asking after you again. He wishes to speak to you before he leaves for Area 11.”

“Hmph. Does he? I have no intention of speaking to him.” Emperor Charles turns away, a smug smile on his face. “If he wishes to challenge my power, allow him to. It is of no matter to me.”

The man bows. “As you command, Your Majesty.”

Emperor Charles looks up, at the orange-red orb that resembles Jupiter that hovers above him. “It is almost ready. Mundane affairs like that are of no concern to me.”

He then turns back, a spark of an idea in his eyes. “However...there is one thing that concerns me. What of _him_? Do we know what he is doing right now?”

The man carefully considers the question, knowing the _him_ the Emperor speaks of. One mundane affair he does care for. He considers how best to answer, how to phrase this. What the reports suggest will be coming next.

And then he answers.

The Emperor listens to him and his smile turns into something more happy, more satisfied. He chuckles a little, turning away from him and looking out at the sunset stained sky. “Excellent. That is very good news indeed.”

* * *

The ghetto is dark, the sound of gunfire muffled. He stumbles through it, trying to keep himself from vomiting. He can see dead bodies, young and old. He trips and falls, finding himself staring at one body.

It's a child, eyes wide and uncomprehending what just happened. He pushes himself up, scrambling up, and starts running.

The ghetto stretches onward the sound of fighting, of Knightmares, of tanks, echoing off the concrete walls. He slides against one wall, stumbling into it and pants. He stares at his hand there, sees the blood on it, and swallows, shaking his head.

He needs to find him. He's out here, in danger. It doesn't matter, nothing else matters. He has to save him.

He moves again, breath starting to come hard to him, and he finally finds light. Floodlights, a bunch of soldiers pointing their guns at _him_. Green eyes meet his and he smiles. “You're here--” Only to be cut off by one of the soldiers smacking him in the face, bringing him to the dirty ground. The guns shift to cover him on the ground.

“Stop!” He calls out but they only glance at him briefly. The royal guard captain sneers.

“What is some student to think they can order us around?” He scoffs and orders them to fire.

Despite his screams of protest, they fire and blood sprays up, a shout of pain cut short. He falls to his own knees, staring at the corpse. The blood spilling out and reaching him. Green eyes stare accusingly at him.

A sound, a familiar squeak of wheels and he turns. He can see _her_, being wheeled away escorted by soldiers. He can't call out, can't say anything, just is pulled up by someone else gripping his arm tightly.

“This way, your highness.” A deep voice says, the one hold him pulling him away from her, away--

Lelouch wakes up with a gasps, staring at the ceiling. It's dark, no real light except moonlight pouring in from the large window. He's on the couch, craning his neck he can see C.C. sleeping on his bed, curled up around Cheese-kun. He slowly sits up, trembling.

“It was just a dream...” He says softly to himself. “Just a nightmare...” He closes his eyes and shakes his head, unable to dislodge the image of Suzaku dead on the ground, at the hands of heartless Britannian soldiers. At the sight of Nunnally being taken from him, the idea of them being separated.

Lelouch roughly pulls the blankets off himself, standing up. He shivers a bit at the cold floor, stepping softly out of his room on bare feet. The bathroom isn't far and he flicks on the light, squinting at the brightness. As he adjusts, he reaches out and just sees the tap, turning it on. He hears the sound of the water flowing into the sink and his vision slowly clears, adjusting to the bright light. He grabs for a washcloth, wetting it, before whisking the cool wet cloth over his face. It's enough to start chasing away the nightmare.

Lelouch lifts up his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror. His violet orbs drop, unable to sustain his own gaze for long. He clenches the rim of the sink counter, digging into the stone with his fingernails. He slowly forces himself to relax. He reaches out, closing the tap with a squeak. The sound of water flowing stops, leaving only a temporary dripping sound behind. Lelouch steps away, flicking off the lights, and back in the hallway.

He should head back to bed – or rather the couch – but finds his feet leading him to the nearby room. Quietly, he opens the door, peering in. He can just see Suzaku, sleeping peacefully sprawled out on the bed. Lelouch smiles. _'He still sleeps like he always did.'_ Messy, out of control, selfishly hogging as much of the bed as possible. His smile fades, Lelouch closing the door and pulling away.

He walks back into his room and pauses. C.C. is awake, staring at him with her unnerving gold eyes. “Nightmares?” She asks softly.

Lelouch shuts the door behind him and nods. “Yeah. Nightmares.”

C.C. considers him, then scoots over on the bed, patting it beside him. “Best not go to bed alone with those.”

Lelouch hesitates, and not just because she's a woman. Can he trust her this much? Lelouch considers her in the moonlight, seeing just a soft, strangely understanding look on her face. Lelouch sighs, running a hand through his hair, and steps towards her.

He curls up on the bed, feeling C.C. move around to his back, still holding Cheese-kun. It's warm, oddly comforting, he thinks sleepily. He vaguely feels her hand in his hair, petting him, before exhaustion claims him again.

He sleeps once again, but more peacefully this time.

* * *

Kallen could vibrate out of this room from sheer happiness. _She's_ the one in charge of the Hono Squad, the “royal guard” of Prometheus. Not Pandora. Her. _She's_ the one trusted to guard Prometheus's back.

Still, as she listens to the organization changes to the Taiyō no Heishi she frowns. It feels off letting a Britannian like Diethard be in charge of anything though she also understands. Whatever he gets from joining up with them, he's also the one with the experience to handle the matters Prometheus needs him to handle. Kallen might not like him one bit, but she can acknowledge his skills.

And it's not even getting to where they are right now. Glancing over at Rakshata who is leaning against the wall casually, Kallen marvels over the submarine they are in thanks to her. With stealth systems even. They won't be found easily if at all by Britannia with this set up.

_'And before we used to struggle to get even a motorcycle...'_ Kallen can't help the burst of happy feelings thinking in that way. _'It's because of Prometheus. Thanks to Prometheus we have reached this high and are a legitimate threat against Britannia!'_

Kallen glances over at Ohgi. Though he looks uncertain, thoughtful, he's their new second-in-command. Officially at that. He had been acting as such for some time, Kallen suspecting Prometheus was testing out his ability in that regard.

However, as Prometheus continues to list off the leaders of various squads, Kallen feels an uneasy sensation in her stomach grow. He said at the start there would be a discussion on a change in one of his plans...

_Wide violet eyes, staring up at Prometheus in fear. A familiar face, staring up and in the position of an enemy._

Kallen closes her eyes and shakes her head. _'No no. Don't get caught up in it...'_ Kallen opens her eyes, staring at the ground. _'Lelouch...why were you there? And...'_ Narita. The Docks. And now the most recent fight to take down the White Helmet.

Lelouch Lamperouge was the enemy those times. Why? He hates Britannia, she knows it! So why did he step in to fight on Britannia's side?

_'Better yet how long...how long as he been working for them?'_ Kallen knows the answer, as much as she doesn't want to think on it. January of this year Lelouch started working under Lloyd Asplund. And he must be the one behind the White Helmet.

_'__Lelouch is very smart I knew it...but knowing now he must be the strategist that undid our work in Narita...'_ Kallen shifts uneasily on her feet at such thoughts.

She doesn't want him as an enemy. She doesn't want to fight any of her friends. But what do they do? Lelouch is an enemy and...

_'And we have to deal with that.'_ Kallen turns her attention back to Prometheus as he finishes re-organizing the Taiyō no Heishi.

“Prometheus,” Diethard says once he is finished, “I believe you mentioned a change in one of your plans needed to be discussed. Now that we have completed the re-organization, will you speak on it?”

Prometheus turns that unnerving mask on him, quietly scrutinizing the man. “Yes. I believe it is time for that.” He turns towards the screen behind him and changes the image.

Lelouch stares at her, captured in the screen of the Pre-Production Gekka.

To her surprise Tohdoh gasps. “That is--!”

Murmurs start, Ohgi looking over at him with naked shock and curiosity. “You recognize him?”

Prometheus is silent, bringing up more images of Lelouch at school, with his sister, outside of school, all candid photos of him. Tohdoh locks his gaze on the photo of Lelouch with his sister, taken obviously after school just recently. Nunnally has a sand tray in front of her, carefully drawing what she can with it, while Lelouch is beside her, a soft look on his face. Kallen feels uneasy, wondering why Prometheus has so many pictures of Lelouch on hand. What does it mean?

“You may speak Todhoh-san. I knew you would recognize him when you saw him.” Prometheus says, voice strangely gentle despite the mechanical masking.

“Who is this guy?” Minami asks, sounding very confused.

Tohdoh is quiet, just looking at the images on the screen. The image of Kirihara watching this meeting unfold is silent, though Kallen sees his hand griping his cane is tight. Why are they troubled? Kallen gets an uneasy sensation in her chest, remembering the confrontation in the shower and Lelouch's odd actions.

“That...is someone I was not sure if he lived or not. If the reports of his demise were true...I am glad they were lies to protect him and his sister.” Tohdoh says. “That is Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of Britannia.”

Silence reigns in the room. “What?!” Kallen steps forward, swinging her arm out towards the screen. “You are saying Lelouch is a _prince_?!”

“Uh? You know him?” Ohgi asks in surprise, staring at her.

“I am not surprised she does. Prince Lelouch attends Ashford Academy under the false name of Lamperouge.” Prometheus speaks finally.

“Is he a threat?” Ohgi asks quickly.

“No way!” Kallen says, then starts as she realizes Tohdoh said something similar. She meets the older man's gaze, who nods, a slight smile on his face.

“Lelouch was young when I first met him, incapable of truly censoring and concealing his feelings. He hated Britannia.” Tohdoh's eyes land on Nunnally, a pained look crossing his face. “His sister is a good reason why...he must be in hiding to protect her.”

“She doesn't look to be in good health.” Inoue notes softly, eyes fixed on the wheelchair Nunnally sits in as she smiles and laughs with her brother over tea.

“I remember now.” Diethard muses aloud. “Empress Marianne vi Britannia was killed by what was officially decreed to be terrorists but more likely were assassins sent after her. Her daughter, Princess Nunnally, was caught in the attack. She suffered grave enough wounds to her legs that they became inoperable and the trauma made her blind. She and her brother were then shipped to Japan, officially as exchange students.” Diethard strokes his chin. “But it's fairly obvious they were sent as hostages.”

“They were. They were under the care of the Kururugi family.” Tohdoh says, sounding a bit regretful. “When the war happened, they left. A report went up soon after about finding them dead...it seems instead Lelouch turned to the Ashfords. They greatly supported Lady Marianne's rise within Britannia and it seems they thus also were willing to support her children.”

“Wait...if they were hostages...during the war...” Tamaki's voice makes her turn, seeing the frown on his face. “Then why did the war happen? I mean, you don't just throw away your hostages. Right?”

“That's exactly what Emperor Charles did.” Prometheus says, a snap to his voice. “He threw them away twice, first by sending them to Japan and then by starting a war with Japan despite their presence there to ostensibly prevent war.”

“He hates Britannia.” Kallen says. “That's...that's one thing I know. So why is he working for it?”

“When Lloyd Asplund approached him with an offer for work, it was done in a suspicious fashion.” Prometheus changes the images again, showing a profile of Lloyd Asplund and the White Helmet. “It is likely he discovered Lelouch's real identity and used that to blackmail him into cooperating with him in the creation of the Z-01 Lancelot.”

_'Lancelot...'_ Kallen glares at the white and gold Knightmare Frame on the screen. _'What a pretentious name.'_

“This is a problem since he has been on the recruiting list for some time. Heritage aside, Lelouch possesses various strategic capabilities. As we dealt with in Narita.” Prometheus looks up at the new ID that pops up, revealing Lelouch's connection to the ASEEC.

“The Earl of Pudding is a tricky guy.” Rakshata offers. “I'm not surprised he would push for Lelouch to join up...but why did he participate in Narita?”

“We nearly killed his sister, right?” Tamaki offers, drawing everyone's attention. He blushes, a grumpy scowl on his face at the naked surprise on everyone's faces as they look at him. “What? Cornelia might be a bitch but if he's in the position to stop her from dying, why wouldn't he? I've got family I hate but I'd still step up to keep them from dying.”

“True enough. Likely he's also gotten close to the pilot of the Lancelot.” Prometheus says, sounding annoyed. “It throws a complication into things...”

“Knowing about a prince, hidden though he might be, along with his sister...” Diethard grins, a bit unpleasantly. “There is opportunity just in knowing he actually lives instead of being dead. However, you are not wrong that putting him under the aegis of the Taiyō no Heishi having benefits.”

“What do you mean?” This is from Pandora, who is leaning against the wall. She sounds irritated, upset.

“Put it this way; the fact Emperor Charles discarded his own children...well, it's something that would shake the faith of most Britannians in the royal family. On top of that, they are practically poster children of how the Empire doesn't benefit even those of Britannian heritage.” Diethard gestures at the image of Lelouch with Nunnally under some trees, looking a bit surprised at the one taking the picture, but not unhappy. “And let's not forget there is the strategic benefit of having one obviously skilled in tactical warfare on our side.”

“There is another benefit.” Tohdoh offers. “It is a long shot, but if we end up killing the Viceroy here it will create a power vacuum. Having a new ruler to put in place, even if just as a puppet to assure that change in Area 11 happens, will assure peace and prevent further unnecessary conflict.”

“So it's got a lot of value.” Ohgi sums it up. “Which is why you wanted him.”

“Unfortunately the Shinjuku incident was a surprise that sped up my schedule.” Prometheus admits, waving a hand. “Nothing to do about it except change up when I planned for certain plans to happen. Unfortunately it seems I delayed recruiting Lelouch too long.”

“Moving cautiously makes sense...” Tohdoh agrees with a hum.

“I say. He's...fairly paranoid.” Kallen frowns, remembering the hotel and how he was hiding behind the girls so he wouldn't be recorded by the camera. “I shouldn't be surprised now that I think on it...he does sometimes act like nobility but he...” Kallen doesn't finish it, but turns back to Prometheus. “He was the one brought in front of Kusakabe during the Lake Kawaguchi hostage situation, isn't that true?” Kallen knows it is true and Prometheus's nod is of one agreeing with her revealing that information.

Chiba gasps. “Then Lt. Col. Kusakabe--”

“Attempted to use Lelouch as a hostage.” Prometheus finishes for her, as Urabe gives Chiba a displeased look and shakes his head as she looks at him, making her fall silent. “He refused to cooperate and it was a touch of luck that prevented his death as a result of that.”

“It is good for him to refuse...” Tohdoh murmurs. “Kusakabe, unfortunately, had gone in a less than ideal direction for any resistance. There has to be lines you don't cross if you are to be a resistance instead of terrorists.”

“True. I did not reveal my knowing his identity in that circumstance. It was likely he would have panicked and might have even fled Ashford in search of a safer place to hide in.” Prometheus admits candidly. “But knowing now his association with the Lancelot and the Britannian military, perhaps I should have taken the risk.”

“So the goal is to recruit him still. You believe it is possible even with such a connection?” Diethard asks, eyes alight with some emotion that makes Kallen feels uncomfortable. The guy is way too eager about this.

“Yes. We just need the right circumstances. On top of that, we likely could get our hands on the Lancelot as well.” Prometheus turns to Rakshata. “I'm certain that will be a present you will greatly appreciate.”

Rakshata chuckles, tapping her pipe against the wall. “Of course!”

Kallen relaxes, breathing out in relief. _'So Lelouch won't be harmed...'_ She looks at him, at the picture of him smiling happily at someone outside of view. _'No...instead we will be able to fight alongside each other.'_

Kallen can't wait. Can't wait to be standing truly on the same side as Lelouch.

She remembers the sunset and his soft confession. It wasn't a lie. His sister was injured and confined in a wheelchair in the same incident that killed their mother.

She's sure now that there are a lot of things he didn't lie about. He just didn't tell all the truth. Like his friendship with Suzaku; neighbours...yes, that's a charitable way to put it. Neighbours in the same place, Lelouch and Nunnally living in the same place as Suzaku during that time as hostages.

Kallen thinks of a bright future where she fights alongside more friends. If they bring in Lelouch, why can't they also bring in Suzaku? They are dear friends of each other and she knows Suzaku is strong, a great warrior. She wonders just what it would be like seeing him in a Knightmare. Maybe he can get the Lancelot if they don't just break it down into parts.

Though they will have to change the name if they do...and the paint job. Kallen frowns and shakes her head. It's too soon to get optimistic in this regard. For now, she will focus on what can be done. Just for now.

* * *

Ohgi knows very well that everyone is happy with what Prometheus is proposing. He wants to be happy too, particularly knowing this “Lelouch” is a friend of Kallen's. Her being able to avoid fighting him is all to the good. But still...

Ohgi glances over at “Chigusa” who is humming to herself a song he doesn't know as she cooks up dinner. Watching her, with the apron and everything, makes him feel odd. It's like he comes home to a wife instead of a prisoner.

_'I can't think that way.'_ Ohgi tries to convince himself. _'One day, she will remember...I have to be ready then. Ready for what she will do.'_

Still, as she sets the dinner in front of him with a happy smile, Ohgi can't help but enjoy it. Enjoy the illusion of a normal life, with a happy wife waiting for him at home with all the cooking and cleaning done.

“_You work for Prometheus...he...cares not for the world...that's why...he will bring chaos...”_

Ohgi swallows down his nerves. _'What does Prometheus really want?'_ He doesn't know. But even with the warm and tasty food before him he feels nothing but unease. Something is wrong with this entire situation and Ohgi will find out what.

* * *

The clack of keys being pressed echo slightly in the room. It's late again, late at night, and Lelouch is avoiding his bed once more. He doesn't have time for nightmares, doesn't want to be reminded of all he fears.

Instead, he is working out the calculations for improving the cockpit ejection system. Lelouch frowns, eyes whisking over the numbers and coding he put in there, leaning back thoughtfully as he considers what is before him.

“Hmmm...this should work...” Lelouch murmurs to himself. He glances to the side, seeing C.C. is lying in bed, facing away from the laptop and Lelouch. He just has the desk light on along with the laptop, leaving the rest of the room in shadows if not out right darkness.

Lelouch turns back to the laptop. A little work, some carefully packaging of the files, and he sends the calculations off to be tested at the ASEEC itself. He stretches out, pushing away a bit from the desk. He stares up at the ceiling, thinking.

_The great bulk of the blue Knightmare, the red claw still steaming with heat, the cyclops like head pointing at him. Still, not moving. Like the pilot is staring at him in shock._

“...why didn't Prometheus kill me?” Lelouch asks softly out loud. It's something that has bothered him for this week. Alongside his nightmares of Suzaku and Nunnally being in danger with him having no ability to protect them, he finds himself stuck remembering the strangeness of that. Why didn't Prometheus kill him when he had the chance?

“Kallen makes sense.” Lelouch sighs a little, thinking glumly of the half-blood that is Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld. _'She's definitely the red Knightmare's pilot. It makes too much sense for it to not be her. I would be seriously surprised if she isn't.'_ “Kallen would hesitate seeing me in the position of an enemy.”

_'But Prometheus doesn't make sense...why?'_ Lelouch can't think of any reason for it.

“_An operative of mine spoke glowingly of you. You are one with a sense of justice and care for others. You gave yourself up to Kusakabe to avoid others being harmed, did you not? A brave, yet foolish act.”_

“...what does that mean?” Lelouch wonders, thinking back to how Prometheus addressed him. The odd way of speaking, the way he seemed almost gentle with him. Lelouch frowns deeper. It's a puzzle he doesn't understand.

He looks at the clock nearby and winces. The meeting on the festival is tomorrow. Or rather today considering the very late hour. Sighing, Lelouch powers down the laptop and starts getting ready for bed.

He hesitates for a moment, glancing over at C.C., before coming to a decision.

As Lelouch climbs into bed with C.C. again, the witch smiles, opening her eyes to glance over at him with a satisfied look on her face. _'Good. He's learning.'_ She happily snuggles some more with Cheese-kun as Lelouch gets comfortable.

Like this, she won't have to worry about waking up at an inconvenient time because of yet another nightmare.

_'Silly boy.'_ C.C. thinks, the insult coloured with fondness. She closes her eyes and lets herself drop into sleep again, sensing Lelouch is also falling asleep and will dream a soft dream tonight.

A dream where he, for a time, forgets his fears. But one day soon C.C. knows he will have to properly deal with them.

She wonders what choice he will make. What future he will choose, with all that he has experienced...

* * *

Morning brings a bright and sunny day. The smell of sausages frying, the sweet smell of waffles being made, the bright colour of the fruits, and the flowers on the table also bringing a sweet gentle smell with them.

It's this happy day that Suzaku finds himself glancing worriedly over at Lelouch repeatedly. Who is, frankly, starting to look irritated with him doing so. “Suzaku! Stop fussing!” Lelouch snaps, turning roughly away to keep an eye on the waffle maker and the sausages that are being cooked, cracking an egg in with them to start frying that up. “I'm fine. I told you that before. It was just a sprained ankle.”

“But it could have been worse. Are you sure you okay? Did you get enough sleep?” Suzaku asks hovering around Lelouch. He fails to notice how that makes Lelouch blush, how getting in his personal space makes Lelouch freeze for a brief second.

“Su...za...ku!” Lelouch glares at him, making Suzaku stumble back at the vehemence in his eyes. “I said I'm fine! Go set up the table for breakfast!”

Over at the table Nunnally giggles. “Suzaku really is a worry-wart.” She says, sing-song and voice light. “But really Onii-sama, you are okay? Truly?”

Lelouch smiles over at her, soft and gentle. The light clatter as Suzaku fetches the dishes and sets the table fills the room. Sayoko steps in, carrying clean laundry in a basket, looking them over with a soft smile before walking past to put the laundry away. “Yes. Though I did get lucky...” Lelouch admits with a sigh turning back to breakfast. “Sayoko, breakfast will be ready soon! Do you want some as well? I made enough for you too.”

“That sounds lovely Lelouch-sama.” Sayoko pokes her head back in, a light smile still on her face. “Once I'm done putting away the laundry I will join you.”

Suzaku watches this, watches Lelouch in the floral design apron he's certain Milly gave him, and can't help the worry. _'Why didn't Prometheus kill him when he had the chance?'_ Suzaku swallows, trying not to think on it. But Prometheus had the opportunity to do so. Yet didn't take it, allowing Suzaku to rescue him.

He doesn't want to consider what that could mean.

“_You fascinate me. Such wildness in you and yet you play meek. There is a dragon in you and yet you fake being nothing more than a housecat. I wonder what it will take to bring the real you to the surface?”_

Suzaku swallows back the bile, the anger, at thinking about such words Prometheus said to Lelouch at Lake Kawaguchi. Instead he pastes on a smile and brightly asks Nunnally about her homework, about anything.

Anything to move his thoughts away from such dark things. Still, his eyes worry over Lelouch, who sets up breakfast and takes his seat only a minute before Sayoko arrives, pouring morning coffee for everyone but Nunnally who happily accepts her tea instead. Suzaku takes the hot cup of coffee, looks out at the brightly coloured breakfast spread, and feels unease clench his stomach.

He feels like he is in the calm before the storm.

_'But what is the storm going to bring?'_ Suzaku wonders, even as he smiles and laughs, forcing more food on Lelouch and reminding him of his diet plan – he blushes, prettily, at that – as he does so. “Lelouch, come on. Remember, you need to eat more.” He scolds him lightly, placing two more waffles and sausages on his plate alongside the fruit and eggs already there.

Lelouch scowls at him, but accepts the food, glaring at his large plate. Nunnally laughs, waiting as Sayoko helps her out by cutting up her waffles and sausages into bite sized pieces for her convenience. “Onii-sama you do need to eat more. I might not be able to see it but I will know if you skip!”

Lelouch mumbles something that makes Nunnally purse her lips in disapproval. “O_nii_-sama...”

“Alright, alright!” Lelouch picks up his fork and stabs a sausage, eating a big bite of it. “I'm eating...”

Suzaku chuckles and turns back to his meal. The bright happy morning is almost enough to banish all shadows, he thinks, as he starts eating the fluffy and sweet waffles on his plate.

Almost.

* * *

Paperwork. Sometimes Euphemia thinks she will only ever deal with paperwork. She will drown in paperwork. Goodbye world she's going to go out covered in papercuts and with an aching wrist...

Dramatics aside, Euphemia is _tired_ of paperwork. She lets her head hit the desk, groaning and ignoring the concerned and puzzled looks from her guards nearby. She picks up one bit of paper, scowling at it. The worst of the paperwork is all the Knights she's supposed to check over. She has been, and though they are as advertised people who would work well with her policies, it's still exhausting to go through them.

_'And yet none seem right.'_ Euphemia sighs a little at that, sitting up again and rubbing her forehead. She considers the paperwork and files, all organized as neatly as she can make them. _'I'm never going to satisfy both myself and my sister at this rate.'_ She picks up another profile, frowning a bit at the woman on the page. _'Maybe I'll pick someone close enough and...figure it out from there? No that sounds dumb.'_

“Oh this is just painful...” Euphemia grumbles to herself, turning back to work on the work she can finish. The final legalities are done for the Clovis Memorial Art Museum and soon all those involved in the embezzling scheme will be facing jail time or large fines.

Euphemia shuffles through the papers and frowns. Picking up the tablet, she flicks through the files there, frowning deeply. While doing clean up in Narita, they found a strange lab not on any records. Specifically one that held containers of “poison gas” similar to what was reported stolen and caused the Shinjuku Incident. All were empty and the restraints and machinery tell a very different story.

It's chilling just looking at the report. Euphemia had it ordered buried, to keep it as classified as possible under her authority. When Cornelia comes back she'll ask her to throw her own authority behind it. If this is what it seems to be, it could shake the Empire to the core. It could destabilize Area 11 and it's already tilting on the brink.

_'No wonder Lelouch and Suzaku couldn't tell me what they saw.'_ Euphemia shivers a bit, setting down the tablet. _'I wonder...'_ Euphemia shakes the thought from her mind but there is the question on the fringe of her mind. A question she might ask one day.

A knock on the door makes her lift her head and pull out of her dark thoughts. “Come on in!” She calls and the door opens. It's Darlton, who is frowning at a tablet in his hands.

“Princess, there is a personal request for you.” Darlton says, stepping towards the desk and holding out the tablet. Euphemia accepts it, curious, and looks through it.

Her eyes widen and she stands. “He's really--?” Lavender eyes look up at Darlton and he nods. “Then...” Euphemia's mind races. “Please organize a guard. Shikine Island...” Euphemia frowns. _'This must be a trap for the Taiyō no Heishi...__too much about his route is revealed to the net__.'_ It makes her uneasy but it matches with his way of thinking. “May I request an extra special guard? Considering the circumstances.” Euphemia meets Darlton's eyes who blinks a little in surprise.

“What do you mean your highness?” Darlton asks polite.

Euphemia hesitates for a moment, then shakes herself out of it. She made her choice a week ago. “I would like to request the ASEEC to act as part of my guard. Considering the circumstances and location, extra guards can only be for the good.”

Darlton stares at her for a long while, looking thoughtful, then nods slowly. “Yes. You are right your highness...I will contact Lloyd Asplund in this regard.” He bows to her. “If I may leave...?”

“Yes, yes of course Sir Darlton.” Euphemia sits back down, sighing and looking at her paperwork. “I'll see about getting this done before he arrives.” _'After all,'_ Euphemia thinks rather darkly, _'I do not want him knowing about the lab in Narita.'_

She hadn't thought of it before but considering his position in the government, his power...he's the second most influential man in the Empire. And yet despite his words of desiring peace, his actions don't match.

Euphemia will not let her guard down in that regard. She has a long way to go and the truth is being overcautious is better than being not within the Britannian Empire.

* * *

“Right everyone!” Milly begins the meet, tapping her rolled up papers in her hand. “Let us begin the meeting! Time to make sure we are on the same page for the upcoming summer festival!”

Groans meet her enthusiasm but Milly doesn't stop grinning. Nunnally giggles off to the side with Alice who is sighing deeply but still watches like a hawk both Milly and Nunnally. Mostly Nunnally and Milly's smile gets a wicked edge as she takes in the soft blush on her face. _'Awww how cute...and Lelouch thought the _boys_ would be a problem with Nunnally!'_

“Now now, stop complaining. We have the budget figured out thanks to Ray's amazing efforts.” She waves at the council treasurer who flops a hand back, eyes still fixed on Lelouch.

Lelouch rolls his eyes at Milly's words. “Right, right. So what are we doing this year?”

“This year...this year we are going to beat the record for the biggest pizza ever made!” Milly announces joyfully. Her smile drops a bit, a considering look forming on her face. “However there is a problem. Since Lelouch will also be watching the security team we hired, Ray volunteered to pick up some of the slack in making sure the stalls and such are fine.” Milly sits back down, a frown on her face. “Which means we are missing someone to pilot the Ganymede for that.”

“The...the Ganymede?” Suzaku stammers out, looking at the rest. “What is she talking about?”

Rivalz grins. “Oooh, curious aren't you? Well, the Ganymede is like...the first Knightmare! The Ashfords built it. It's decommissioned but functional enough.” He shrugs, leaning back. “So we bring it out for festivals to show off. And recently Milly found you can use it to make pizza.”

“Make pizza with a Knightmare?” Kallen manages to get out, staring at the group. Probably looking for proof it's a joke. But nope. Entirely serious. “So...who can pilot it?”

“Well Nina could.” Milly admits, glancing over at the girl who is sitting to the side and looks up at the sound of her name. “But the media was called in to record the pizza making.” Milly glances over at Lelouch who twitches at that. Milly gives him a quick reassuring look – the media is under guard like most other guests to the festival – and turns back to the rest. “So that means Nina wouldn't be comfortable. But who can do it...” Milly considers the options. Rivalz isn't too bad she's sure, but doing something like making a pizza is different than driving a motorcycle or any other car.

Shirley...Milly thinks she could do it but something holds her back from making the offer. Maybe it's how Shirley looks nervous in this regard. The redhead glances between Lelouch and Suzaku, looking thoughtful in a way Milly worries over.

“Um...I'm not sure about it but I think I could do it?” Suzaku offers hesitantly. “I mean...” Suzaku coughs, glancing over at Lelouch who is giving him a long look. “It was only just—a simulator once but I do have some idea on how to pilot one.”

_'You suck at lying.'_ Milly thinks, though apparently the rest don't notice. Only Rivalz gives Suzaku a strange look for it while Ray just scowls at the thought of Suzaku taking his place. Shirley perks up strangely over it, looking very cheerful at the thought of Suzaku piloting the Ganymede.

Milly glances over at Nina and sees the thoughtful frown on her face. That's surprising but nothing she can do about it now. Nina isn't the type to speak up in that regard anyways so Milly likely won't have to even talk to her and allude to the NDAs in this regard. The Lancelot's devicer is secret for many reasons, and the team behind it even more so.

“Well, I am all for any options! We got some time to figure things out luckily.” Milly chirps cheerfully. “So, what else do we have to handle on the list?”

Milly brushes aside any misgivings. For now she will focus on the awesome future festival here. The last one she has before graduation. She will make it count and then some.

After all, it will be time for her to be an adult afterwards and she will embrace what remains of her childhood while she can.

* * *

Shirley watches Lelouch as he walks off to talk to the class representatives about the upcoming festival. She always watches him really, can't help it. But she's watching him for different reasons.

She remembers Villetta Nu. Her comments about Lelouch maybe having a connection to the Taiyō no Heishi, her asking about any strange events around him.

Shirley's gaze turns to Ray, who is walking off to do similar, pausing to shoot a strange look at Lelouch and then glare darkly at Suzaku who is still with Lelouch right now.

Shirley bites her lip, considering the two friends, the way Lelouch looks at Suzaku, soft and full of gentle longing, and how Suzaku looks at Lelouch when he's not looking – a melancholic look, filled with a strange resignation – and turns away. She needs to do her own part to prepare everyone for the festival.

She can't really do anything about the worries on her mind, as much as she dislikes that fact. She can only focus on school and festivals and doing what she can to keep everyone's spirits up. But uneasy is her heart sometimes, when she remembers what Villetta said and now can't avoid seeing just how irrational Ray is acting. Something is wrong, something bad is going on. She doesn't know what, but she knows deep in her soul that something is about to break and change everything.

And Shirley can't do anything but watch as everything unfolds.

* * *

Nina should probably be helping the rest with making sure things are going to be okay come the day of the festival. That they have prepared enough. She's pretty sure she should be there.

But the idea of going out and talking to all those people makes her skin crawl so instead she tucks herself in the corner of the student council room and has her laptop open on her personal science project.

Though her attention is caught on an article on Princess Euphemia.

_Princess Euphemia makes a shocking announcement!_ That's what it says. Looking at the article, Nina wonders what is so shocking about what she said. That she sees people as people no matter what...Nina only properly met her once and that was obvious to her.

_'She's...strange...nice...but strange...'_ Nina blushes a little, thinking in that regard, back to the hospital visit where she encountered her once again after Lake Kawaguchi. A princess talking to her as a normal person is highly unusual; not even Milly really talks to her as a normal person.

“Though maybe they are talking about the speculation this is also an implied threat she will be entering the competition to gain the throne.” Nina muses softly out loud. Looking at the picture of Princess Euphemia meeting the gaze of the photographer with confidence, standing in front of a very pretty painting of a cottage, Nina blushes some more. She's just so pretty, so confident and wise, someone beyond the normal.

_'Like a goddess...'_ Nina thinks, drooping a little as she compares the princess to herself. _'And I'm...I'm...'_

“Hello there!” Nina yelps at that, turning in her chair to see Lloyd Asplund of all people entering by the large open window nearby, a bright smile on his face. “Tell me, have you seen Mr. Lamperouge? I was told he would be here.” Lloyd looks around the room a bit, before shrugging and stepping towards her. “I need to ask...hm?” He pauses, looking at what is on her laptop screen. “Ah! Looks like you are working on some fun stuff here!”

“You...you understand it?” Nina asks then mentally beats herself up. Of course Earl Asplund would understand this! He's a brilliant man. “I mean. Um. Earl Asplund I--”

“Oh just call me Lloyd. Everyone does really.” Earl Asplund waves her off, peering over her shoulder at what is on her screen, adjusting his glasses as he does so. “Uranium, right? The one with the atomic mass of _235_, I see. How interesting...what is the purpose of this exactly?”

Nina can't help it. The idea of someone recognizing it, understanding it, expressing interest...! “Yes!” She burbles excitedly, turning back to her laptop with a bright smile on her face. “Yes, that's right! If you can get this uranium _235_ to absorb active neutrons, it should cause it to split into two atomic nuclei and high-speed neutrons! The problem is that the _U-235_ you'd use to fuel the reaction only makes up 0.7 percent of the uranium you find naturally. So even if we somehow built some sort of device to induce fission, we couldn't do the experiment as things stand. That's why--” Nina gasps and blushes. “I'm sorry! You came here looking for Lelouch right?” She turns to face Earl Asplund, seeing that he took off his glasses.

Earl Asplund grins at her. “Oh no, do continue. I'm not in such a rush that I can't spend a little time learning about this. So what is it? What's next?” He grins happily down at her.

“Um...Earl Asplund...” Nina fidgets, uncertain. She just blabbed to a noble! A very high ranking noble under the aegis of the Prime Minister.

“I told you didn't I? Lloyd will do.” His smile softens slightly. “You are Nina Einstein yes? Mr. Lamperouge says you are the smartest one in the student council.”

Nina knows she's beet red at this point, but she's also smiling hard enough it hurts. “Um...well...uh...Loyd what I plan is...” Nina begins, turning back to her laptop. For how unexpected this is, it's very much so appreciated and it immediately makes her day one of her best ever.

The magazine article of Princess Euphemia rests to the side, forgotten for now.

* * *

Kallen smiles a bit painfully, nodding almost on automatic. “I will uh...talk to Milly about it. I promise.” Kallen keeps her voice light and gentle, even as she steps away from the class. _'I will talk to Milly and convince her to not let that be a thing.'_

The robotics club should not be left to their own devices that's for sure. Their tendency for wild escapee robots is only the tip of the iceberg. And Kallen is pretty sure the one that ended up in the girls locker room wasn't an “accident” as they tried to claim.

_'Good thing Suzaku ended up smashing it as it was heading out.'_ Kallen's lips twitch there, a smug smile starting to grow on her face. _'He's very good at playing clueless but he definitely saw the robot and camera and smashed it up on purpose.'_

Kallen sighs. “We really need to do something about them...” Kallen can feel a bit of a pulsing headache sprouting in her head just thinking on it. “Those nerds are becoming the dangerous kind...maybe Milly or Lelouch will have an idea of how to handle it.”

The thought of Lelouch makes her footsteps slow and she glances at the window, seeing a vague reflection of herself. Demure and gentle looking, as Kallen Stadtfeld should be. Not Kozuki Kallen who fights so hard against Britannia's oppression. She reaches out a hand, touching it to the window for a moment. She then sighs, turning to head to the meeting place picked out; the entrance hall.

“Kallen!” Shirley perks up at seeing her as she approaches. “You doing okay?”

“Physically yes...” Kallen sighs a little, coming to stand next to her. “But my last stop was the robotics club...” Shirley winces at that.

“What did they do now?” Lelouch sounds annoyed, coming up behind them with Suzaku flanking him. “Is it anything like that peeping robot? Or is it a more normal disaster?”

“Unfortunately it's more like the former.” Kallen says dryly and shudders. “I don't even want to say it.”

“That bad?” Milly walks up, Rivalz and Ray with her. “The rest of the clubs seem to be fine according to Rivalz and Ray.” Milly steps up beside Kallen and gives her a look of scrutiny that turns into a worried one. “What did they do?”

“Why haven't they been shut down yet?” Kallen demands, frustration in her voice. “The fact all the girls were driven out of the club this year should have been a warning sign!”

“The club leader is the son of a prominent noble in Area 11.” Lelouch sounds disgusted with it. “We can't just shut it down for such _minor_ reasons thus.”

“Uugh.” Kallen crosses her arms and scowls. “So, what about the rest? I know I'm not letting the robotics club do what they want. Any problems?”

“Aside from three classes wanting to do a haunted house...” Lelouch shakes his head. “No problems there.”

“Oooh...we can let them work together on the haunted house!” Rivalz suggests cheerfully, swinging his arm over Lelouch's shoulder. “What do you think Prez?”

Milly considers it, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm...that could be an idea! We'll check to see if they would be willing to work together! So, what did the classes come up with?”

Kallen smiles, listening to them talk and tease each other. It's comfortable here, watching her friends. Shirley perks up with information about what the swim club wants to do, Ray brings up budget concerns, and Suzaku cheerfully explains what he and Lelouch got from the classes they visited.

It's peaceful here. Even knowing what is going on outside of Ashford's walls, it's nice to relax for a bit.

Her eyes trail over to Lelouch and a slight frown creases her face. _'Lelouch...looking at him now, you can't tell he's a prince.'_ Certainly royalty wouldn't let someone like Rivalz hang off of him or let someone treat him like Milly does. _'Milly should know...the Ashfords took him and his sister in.'_ Kallen eyes Milly for a bit, wondering.

Ever since she saw the pictures that Prometheus has, she's been wondering who took them. Definitely has to be someone Lelouch knows and is comfortable with. He wouldn't have allowed such pictures to be taken otherwise. That leaves just the student council members as options. But who?

_'...Milly can't be the spy. Neither can Nina.'_ Kallen immediately rules them both out. _'Milly is part of the group hiding the vi Britannia siblings. And Nina...she's gotten better but she's still pretty xenophobic. There's no way she could have been contacted in that regard.'_ The fact Kallen has never seen Nina with a camera lends itself to that.

_'So that leaves...'_ Kallen considers the remaining student council members. _'Suzaku is a no. He only showed up recently and like Milly has the reasons to protect Lelouch and Nunnally's identity.'_ It's strange that the son of the Last Samurai is the one to be guarding Lelouch's back, but them being childhood friends is true.

_'Ray is a definite no.'_ Kallen scowls at the very thought as much as the silver haired boy in front of her who is hovering near Lelouch in a creepy fashion, glaring at Suzaku again. _'The jerk wouldn't care about __the __Japanese if his survival depended on it.'_ That leaves her with just two real options on the student council. _'Shirley...I would say so before.'_ Shirley is attached to Lelouch and if convinced this helps keep him safe, Kallen believes she would have. _'But there is Narita. If I were her I would have cut contact with the people behind the death of a beloved family member after that._' Kallen wouldn't even blame her if that was true. Losing someone like that is awful. _'The photos are more recent than that however.'_

That leaves her with just one option. Kallen stares at the blue-haired Britannian teen who is teasing Lelouch about the girls in the sewing club, making him blush as he brings up how they want to use Lelouch as a model. Apparently not for the first time either. Suzaku seems to think it's a good idea and is egging on Rivalz to continue to tease slash convince Lelouch in that regard.

_'Rivalz...he was the one always with Lelouch before Suzaku showed up.'_ Kallen knows very well about their trips to do chess gambling. Something they sometimes still do if not as often anymore. Apparently Lelouch's work gets in the way more lately. _'And I really should have wondered about that.'_ Kallen curses a little to herself. _'He gets suddenly busy at the same time I do...well, I didn't know him before this happened so I can't blame myself too much.'_

Still, Kallen wonders if Rivalz really is the spy. Lelouch is his friend after all, and Rivalz is a pretty ordinary Britannian. Aside from some family issues she's vaguely aware of – she knows Cardemonde is actually his mother's name and he is paying tuition himself – he's nothing special. So why would he help out Prometheus?

“Yoooooo!” That strange voice makes them all jump, cutting off conversations. Kallen's eyes widen at the sight of the man coming towards them, Nina meekly beside him. Rivalz whines, his cheer dropping immediately at seeing the man there.

“Lloyd?” Lelouch looks at him in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Yo, Mr. Lamperouge! I figured I'd drop by instead of just calling in.” Lloyd grins at him, looking gleeful to an almost disturbing level. “It's a good chance to check on my fiancée!” He turns his attention to Milly who goes uncharacteristically shy and quiet in response.

“Uh...um...good to see you again Lloyd?” Milly manages, giving a pale smile.

Lloyd waves her off. “Do you mind a talk?” Lloyd's eyes rake over Lelouch and Milly both. “I have something I need to speak to you on. There's a work trip that came up suddenly.”

Kallen's attention is grabbed by that kind of wording, but Shirley is beside her, looking a tad confused and whispers to her, “Wait, what is going on here? Why does Lloyd need to talk to _both_ Milly and Lelouch?”

“Well I--” Kallen awkwardly tries to answer, but finds her attention caught by the glare Ray is throwing at Lloyd who is chivying Lelouch away. “Oh come on Ray.” She hisses, irritated by his bad mood.

“What?” He says defensively, making Shirley give off a worried sound even as Kallen steps toward his face. Nina squeaks and Rivalz is ignorant to what is going on, still mourning once again the “loss” of Milly.

With them all distracted, it's easy enough for Suzaku to slip away, having noticed Lloyd's eyes also on him when he addressed Lelouch. This concerns him as well as the devicer of the Lancelot and he can't help the worried churning in his stomach as he realizes it.

Lloyd might be flaky and strange, but coming over using a mission as an excuse to meet up with Milly isn't like him. Something else must be going on. Some _very_ important.

* * *

Lelouch eyes Lloyd warily once they are in a room off to the side, the door shut and privacy pretty much assured. “Okay, why did you really come over?”

Lloyd chuckles. “Can't fool you can I, Mr. Lamperouge.” Lloyd's eyes glint behind his glasses. “Though it is good to see you again Milly.” Lloyd says cheerfully. “And you should know of this too...your grandfather should be told as well.”

Milly frowns. “My grandfather?”

“Last minute mission. The ASEEC are called tomorrow to escort Princess Euphemia to Shikine Island. An important person is coming by ship and will be met there.” Lloyd tilts his head. “You understand the risk there.”

Lelouch breathes in harshly, aware of Suzaku's hand on his shoulder. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“...but that means Princess Euphemia could--!” Suzaku swallows. “Lelouch...Lelouch could avoid it, could he?”

“Not anymore. Those times you interfered has cemented you as part of the ASEEC, particularly if there is a chance for my Lancelot to be launched.” Lloyd shrugs, all gangly limbs. “It's come to this point. We can't turn away from it and neither can we hide from it.” He then grins. “But oh, Lelouch! Those improvements with the cockpit ejection system were tested and work quite splendidly!”

Lelouch manages a pale smile at that. “Really? That's good.”

“But...but...Lelouch! If she realizes it--!” Suzaku protests, still caught on the fact Euphemia will be too close and in the position to blow Lelouch's cover wide open.

“I'll be careful.” Lelouch promises, turning to Suzaku and giving him a gentle smile. “I promise.”

“Lelouch...” Suzaku looks helplessly at him, meeting his gaze with his own worried one.

Lelouch can't really reassure him, as much as he would like to. He's already making plans in this regard. He just needs to control it, that is what he's thinking. One way or another, Lelouch vi Britannia has to return. But he needs to make it _his_ choice. If it's not his choice, Lelouch knows he won't have any power to protect himself, Nunnally, or even Suzaku.

“And you, my dear, best get your grandfather ready in case the worst happens.” Lloyd murmurs to Milly, making her jump and turn to look at him wide eyed. She tightens her lips, glancing over at Lelouch and Suzaku.

“I know.” She says softly. “It...might just be that no longer can we hide them.”

“Yes.” Lloyd sounds sympathetic there, gentle. “But you did a very good job. I believe Lelouch might be in a good position now. He has the strength to fight against the royal court and bargain his way into safety and power. He just doesn't quite believe it yet.”

Milly considers the two boys before her, considers Suzaku's worries over Lelouch and sighs. “I hope so. I hope so dearly.” She glances out the window at the bright blue sky and silently sends up a prayer to whoever could be listening.

Let them be safe. Let Lelouch and Nunnally be safe, let Suzaku be safe. Let all she cares for be safe.

The storm is definitely coming soon and she doesn't know if there is anything she can do.

* * *

The crack in her teacup that Sayoko found and worried over when it resulted in some hot tea spilled on her school uniform is now the least of Nunnally's worries.

“Onii-sama...Suzaku...” Nunnally worries at her dress, feeling the smooth-rough texture of the cotton skirt. “This...you won't be able to hide long will you.”

“Nunnally.” Lelouch's voice is soft, his hand gently as he touches Nunnally's hands, resting it on top of them. She stops worrying at the dress, feeling a spike of panic and fear at the uncertain, confusing feelings she's picking up from Lelouch. “I wish I could say things will be alright and have it not be a lie.” He says honestly to her. “But...it really has gotten to this point, hasn't it?”

“We might be lucky.” Suzaku offers, ever the optimist. “We might just manage to squeak past and avoid being caught. But...yeah. It's not looking good. Why is Princess Euphemia requesting our aid?”

“The ASEEC can't reject her request?” Nunnally asks, not sure how to address why Euphie would do this. She's been more active than Nunnally or Lelouch expected, though Nunnally is so amazed by her work. Lelouch sounds _so proud_ of her when he explains what exactly she's been doing and why it's good to Nunnally.

Nunnally crushes down the spike of jealousy, irritation, and frustration that pierces her chest, reminding her of how _useless_ she is. How proud Lelouch is of _Euphie_, when Nunnally wants him to be proud of _herself_ instead.

“Unfortunately no.” Lelouch sighs. “The ASEEC can be called upon by royalty or the current Viceroy or even Sub-Viceroy. We just don't have to report to them. The set up is...grey I suppose you could say. It allows the Lancelot to get the combat data it needs.”

“But...” Nunnally doesn't know what to say. She can hear the sound of a sleepy bird outside, the wind blowing the branches of a nearby tree, the scent of flowers. The window is open to let in the summer breeze, she can hear the sound of the clock ticking, Sayoko's soft footsteps and the sound of her cooking up dinner, all soft clatters and frying sounds.

“I'm sorry.” Lelouch sounds sad, pained. “I might not be able to keep my promise but...I'll do my best. I'll come back safely Nunnally. That's the important part, right?”

“Yes. As long as we are all together...” Nunnally reaches out, grabbing Suzaku's hand. “So please. Come back.”

Nunnally wishes she could see their faces when they answer, but is comforted by the sensation of truth in their words she picks up from their hands.

“We promise Nunnally.”

It will have to be enough. But Nunnally can't shake the feeling it's all about to come undone. That their peaceful, small happy days at Ashford are coming to an end.

* * *

There is a sense of nervousness in the air that Lelouch can't escape from. There's no way he can escape from it; though others are oblivious, Lelouch knows too well that this could make or break the future path he takes. It's like that oh so casual chance that led to Lloyd discover him. There is a thread, a tightrope walk, that he is walking on. Lelouch stumbled across on to it before knowing it was there and has no way to get down except try to reach the other side and avoid falling.

That said, there is another source of nerves in the air. Lelouch can see the various soldiers moving around quickly, prepping the transport they will be using today. It's a military ship, ready to head out to Shikine Island.

_'__Shikine...'_ Lelouch muses to himself, staring at his tablet and then up at the Lancelot that is being carefully loaded into the transport alongside the Lancelot Club. _'This even got leaked on the net. This is a trap...a trap for the Taiyō no Heishi. An important visitor is incoming. Princess Euphemia is vulnerable. And even the knowledge the Lancelot is involved has to be out by now. The bait is ripe and juicy.'_

The question is if Prometheus will take the bait. Lelouch isn't entirely sure. Prometheus will need something he dearly wants here to come into an obvious trap such as this.

“Lelouch!” Lelouch turns and smiles at the sight of Cécile approaching him.

“What is it?” He glances over at the disappearing Lancelot before turning back to the blue-haired woman in front of him.

“Well...” Cécile looks nervous. “Princess Euphemia requested to speak to the heads of the ASEEC as well as Warrant Officer Kururugi. Which does mean unfortunately you as well. Lloyd does have you marked down as the head programmer.”

“That means yourself and Lloyd will be the only other ones there, right?” Lelouch looks at the tablet in his hands, hearing Cécile confirm that softly. “Well, it's okay. We haven't talked since...well, since she arrived in Area 11. I suppose she might want to finally get a chance to speak to Lelouch Lamperouge after so long.” Lelouch adjusts the glasses he's wearing. “Lead on Cécile.”

Though she still looks worried, she smiles a little and starts walking with confidence into the ship. Lelouch spots David for a moment, alongside C.C. who is talking to him about something, staring up at the Lancelot Club. She glances over at him, a question in her eyes. He silently signals everything is fine and she turns her attention back to David.

The room they are led into is fancy. Obviously set up for nobility to rest in, what with the furniture, the tasteful decorations on the walls, and the thick carpet. The comfortable couches are covered in expensive fabric and made to look elegant as possible. Euphemia is sitting in a cushioned chair, a cup of tea in her hands and a thoughtful look on her face. Lloyd is sitting across from her on one of the couches, casually eating a sandwich, while Suzaku holds a cup of tea himself with a nervous smile on his face.

There isn't anyone else here. Lelouch glances at the guards on the outside, who close the door. This place is in complete privacy.

“Lelouch.” Euphemia says softly, looking up at him. “I can call you that...right?” A small smile forms on her face. “Because...because it's you.” Her hands are trembling, the teacup rattling. Lelouch stops, some steps away from where they are sitting, hesitating. “My brother. Right? Lelouch vi Britannia.”

Lelouch flinches. Suzaku freezes. Cécile lets out a soft gasp. And Lloyd...well, Lloyd's smile turns into a sharp, gleeful grin.

“Don't worry. I haven't told anyone. But please...you are him, aren't you?” Euphemia says, voice trembling. Her lavender eyes are pleading. “Please...”

Lelouch sighs, reaching up and removing the glasses, pocketing them. The wig is just as easily removed, Lelouch running a hand through his hair to clean it up. “When did you figure it out?”

Euphemia doesn't answer him. She sets down the teacup, eyes wide, standing up towards him. She steps closer, cautiously, eyes brimming with tears. “It is you...!” Euphemia says joyously, voice cracking. “I wasn't...I wasn't completely sure but it is you...Lelouch...”

Lelouch softens. “Yes. Yes it's me. I am Lelouch vi Britannia.”

She hesitates, holding out her hands before dropping them. Lelouch sees the movement, sees how she hesitates, and smiles. Gently and warmly, he smiles. “It's alright. Come here, Euphie.” He holds out his arms, just enough.

Euphemia brightens, half-stumbling towards him. She knocks into him, briefly making him stagger, as she throws her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking as tears pour from her eyes. “Lelouch...Lelouch! You are alive!”

“Nunnally is too.” Lelouch says, returning the hug. “But really...how did you figure it out?”

Euphemia sniffs, pulling back and blinking at him. Lelouch pulls out a handkerchief, being rewarded with a small giggle and Euphemia accepting the handkerchief to start cleaning her face. “When you yelled at me in Shinjuku...it felt too familiar. Like family. That's when I started to wonder. But it was what little I got from you second hand, the way you avoided me, the friendship with Suzaku...it all pointed towards it.” Euphemia turns to Suzaku. “It was when the Lancelot kept you hidden from the cameras that I really thought I was right. That my suspicions weren't wrong.”

Suzaku colours a bit there. “I uh...”

“No. I'm not upset about it.” Euphemia shakes her head, stepping towards him. She grabs his hand and gives him a bright smile. “Thank you so much for protecting Lelouch. For protecting Nunnally. Sir Suzaku, you are a brave and noble man.”

Suzaku goes bright red, stammering. Lelouch laughs a little, stepping closer and sitting down next to Suzaku. “So...what do we do now?”

“It's a bit of a gamble I'm doing.” Euphemia admits with a sigh, stepping back and sitting down back in her chair. She gestures at Cécile, who goes and finds a seat of her own next to Lloyd and pours herself a cup of tea, as well as a cup of tea for Lelouch, passing it over to him. Lelouch accepts it with a murmur of thanks, eyes still on the thoughtful Euphemia who picks up her own teacup again.

“Schneizel is coming to Area 11. That's who is arriving today.” Euphemia takes a sip from her tea, staring at the murky depths once she is done. “You know if he gets a reason to look into it, he will find you both.”

“Hm...you aren't wrong. But why bring us to where he is?” Lelouch asks her. “Isn't that more risky?”

Euphemia gives him an odd smile. “Do you remember that game Lady Marianne had? The one where she asked 'how many people are in the room'?”

Lelouch blinks, surprised, but relaxes a little. The nostalgia of that memory is there, as well as the warmth. “Aah. Yes. Schneizel never won that game to her satisfaction.”

“Before I came to Area 11, I had a dinner date with him. A late celebration of my birthday.” Euphemia explains. “I...I suppose I just thought of it because I remembered you two. I found the piece of the commemorative plate that morning again...” Euphemia's smile turns sad for a moment.

“Commemorative plate?” Suzaku asks, confused.

“My mother's.” Lelouch explains softly. “It's a commemorative knighthood plate that Cornelia gave to Euphie when she asked. It got broken before...well, before. Nunnally got to keep a piece. We managed to actually keep it all this time.”

“Oh really? That's good.” Euphemia smiles at such a thought. “But I thought of that game...Schneizel lost again you know. Even after all that time, he failed to correctly count all the people in the room.”

“Hmph. He does that.” Lelouch leans back, sipping at his tea. “You can tell a lot about how he thinks...he always forgets the servants and commoners that might be in the room. So you want to turn that game against him.”

“Yes.” Euphemia gives him a confident look. “If we can convince him to overlook you, then he'll continue to do so. It will take a bigger incident for him to look into you. With just a little manipulation of the facts, he'll see you as beneath him. Then you won't have to dodge an investigation by him, but by one of his people if it comes to it.”

“Much easier for us to avoid.” Lloyd says out loud. “By the way Princess, I can't say anything at all. Legally binding contract. Mr. Lamperouge here was smart enough to request a Franklin Retainer Contract in regards to our relationship as employer and employee.”

Euphemia's eyebrows raise. “Really?” She giggles a little, picking up a cookie. “I suppose that sounds like you Lelouch.”

“Hmph. I suppose so.” Lelouch reaches for a cookie himself, smiling a little at what he sees. Shortbread cookies, his favourite.

“Wait...the Prime Minister is coming here?” Cécile looks confused and overwhelmed. At Euphemia's nod, she sighs, looking already stressed out. “What business does he have here? If he has anything to do with the ASEEC, he can just contact Lloyd!”

“I'm not sure. But I get the feeling Shikine Island was picked for a reason outside of it being a good location for him to set a trap.” Euphemia frowns a little at that, obviously unsure herself. “Still, it worries me...”

“Um...I hope I'm not...being rude. But you said the Prime Minister...that Prince Schneizel doesn't see...servants and commoners as...people? Is that what you are getting at?” Suzaku asks, looking nervous and something dark flickering in his eyes.

“I suppose that is what it means. He's not the only one of the royal family to fail that.” Lelouch sighs a little. “Cornelia didn't get it at first. And I'm sure she's slipped in that regard considering her military record.”

“Lelouch was the only one to always win the game.” Euphemia giggles a little. “I lost the first time or two and so did Nunnally.”

“You were young back then. Four I think.” Lelouch says, a wry grin on his face. “Not surprising that you would fail to recognize it at first.”

“Hm...you are right. But you knew didn't you? Even back then...you knew everyone out there in the world is a person.” Euphemia gives him a bright, happy smile. “Lelouch...I hope that you can help me. Even as Mr. Lamperouge, I would like your advice.”

Lelouch looks at Euphemia. She's grown. The last time he was face to face with her, Euphemia truly still seemed like the child she was all those years ago. Still sheltered and spoiled, if sweet even so. But now she's more aware. Euphemia of before wouldn't see any negatives in Schneizel. She wouldn't have set up investigations into corruption in Area 11, wouldn't have pushed for quiet reforms to reduce the taking advantage of the Numbers done.

“Euphie...I don't know what you are worried about but I believe you are on the right path.” Lelouch says, seeing how Euphemia's eyes widen. He smiles, a proud gentle smile. “I'm proud of you.”

Euphemia blushes, glowing brightly with happiness. “Thank you. Thank you Lelouch...I wanted to hear that from you _so much_...!”

Suzaku looks between the two siblings, a bit of a question in his eyes, but also a softness to his expression. Cécile looks like she might cry, she's that happy.

Lloyd is the only one to ignore them in favour of the spread of foods, though he still subtly watches the byplay, a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

They step out on to the island, the sky still blue and sunny, and the transport for their Knightmares right behind them. An officer approaches them and bows to Euphemia. He pauses, seeing Suzaku, before pointedly ignoring him.

“Welcome to the Shikine military base, Princess Euphemia.” He says, lifting himself up from his bow. “Arrival time is right on schedule. We've prepared a waiting area for you at headquarters. What would you like to do?”

Lelouch sweeps his gaze around the location, back in his disguise. A large airstrip is in front of them, Lelouch frowning a little. He remembers certain information he knows as part of the ASEEC and his investigations into the inner workings of Britannia. _'I see...no wonder he would see himself capable of handling any surprise by the Taiyō no Heishi if they choose to attack.'_

“Am I correct that the ship will be stopping here?” Euphemia asks politely, a sweetness to her voice. Lelouch sees how the officer immediately lets down his guard and has to cover his smile with his hand.

“Yes, that hasn't changed.” He answers her simply.

Smiling cheerfully, she raising her hand up and closes her eyes, the picture of a delighted noble young lady. “Then let's wait here.”

“Very well, I'll just arrange an escort--” His words are interrupted by an explosion in the distance. Another and yet another.

Lelouch's eyes narrow, as the officer quickly runs to his military jeep and makes contact with the base command. He can see smoke rising in the distance. _'So they did take the bait...what are they after here?'_

“Headquarters appears to be under attack by someone.” He reports to them, though he doesn't look particularly worried. Not yet.

“We should retreat to the settlement.” Cécile suggests, glancing worriedly at both Lelouch and Euphemia.

“It's probably too dangerous to return.” Lelouch says, in response, seeing the flash of pain in her eyes. “Any idea of who the attackers are?” He turns this question to the officer, casually so.

“Unknown. They somehow came out of nowhere.” The officer answers, before frowning in confusion, looking at Lelouch like he can't believe he answered his question. Lelouch merely gives him an innocent smile, which just seems to confuse the man even more.

“Is that so? Do you think it is the Taiyō no Heishi?” Euphemia asks, lifting her chin.

“That—that is possible...Unfortunately we don't know much as there is a wide-range superficial jamming field in operation.” The officer admits softly, sounding torn. “Your Highness, we should get you to safety.”

“Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about the men and women of the military base.” She flicks her eyes over to Suzaku. “Warrant Officer Kururugi, could I request your aid in dealing with the attackers?” She turns her gaze over to Lloyd. “Earl Asplund, could I ask the aid of the ASEEC?”

Lloyd grins at her. “Oh oh! Well--”

“What...what are you saying?” The officer demands, interrupting Lloyd's response. “You...this man is an Honorary Britannian! He can't possibly have--”

“Oooh? Warrant Officer Kururugi is the devicer of my Lancelot after all.” Lloyd says cheerfully, waving at the technicians who move to set up the Lancelot. He watches as the Lancelot Club is also pulled out, spying green hair shining in the sunlight.

“That gives even more a reason to not send him in! Sub-Viceroy, the probability is high the enemy is the Taiyō no Heishi! What if he turns the Lancelot against us?!” The Officer demands.

Lelouch raises his eyebrow. _'And here I thought it was only _possible_ the __Taiyō no Heishi__ are here.'_ He thinks snarkily.

“Um, pardon. You do know you're criticizing a member of royalty, right?” Lloyd says casually, seeing how the man pales in dismay with delight.

Lelouch smirks. “If you don't mind, your highness?” He bows a little, seeing the flash of understanding in Euphemia's eyes.

“Yes. Please, Mr. Lamperouge, Warrant Officer Kururugi. Do what you can to drive back the terrorists.” Euphemia commands them.

Lelouch smiles and rises from the bow. “As you command.”

* * *

Rai watches in satisfaction on top of a nearby cliff as the fighting unfolds. Tohdoh is an effective commander, definitely one he can trust in this regard. His recruitment has proved itself worth the trouble it caused him to pull off.

A frown pulls at his lips as he remembers that, glancing at the screen of his Pre-Production Gekka. It should be happening soon, so once it does--

“_The __White Helmet__ is here!”_ Someone screams before ejecting from their cockpit. Rai leans forward, eagerly activating the tracking system. He knows the signal now, knows what must be used. There can't be enough time to fully change it, at least not enough he can't adapt to the changes on the fly. As the fighting goes down, Rai watches as the system tracks down the real target.

“Pull back!” Rai orders, speeding down the cliff in the Pre-Production Gekka. “It's time to move to Phase Two!”

“_Understood Prometheus.”_ Tohdoh responds before barking out orders to the rest, keeping the Lancelot occupied and luring it away.

“_The other Lancelot type is here too Prometheus!”_ Pandora warns. _“It just nearly took out another of the Oni!”_

“_Right, distract it and then get out of there.”_ Rai says immediately. _“We don't want it able to pull out of the fight immediately.”_

“Got it.” Pandora confirms before turning her attention to her own opponent. Rai spares a moment of worry for Alice, before reminding himself she can handle herself. _'The more important thing lies ahead...'_

Followed closely by other Taiyō no Heishi members in Burai, Rai bursts into the small clearing just outside the military base. There is the transport that must be used for the Lancelot. Careful, not wanting to harm the occupants, he digs the claw of the Pre-Production Gekka into the top, ripping it off. He can see Lloyd Asplund and a blue haired woman, along with a few other technicians there. Princess Euphemia is there as well, almost a tempting enough target to try for immediately.

But he sees _him_. Even with the wig and glasses, he can tell now it's Lelouch. He's looking up in shock, scared, just as Rai moves to scoop him up. He tries to scramble out of the way, but the hand of the Pre-Production Gekka closes over him, lifting him out of the transport truck. He's yelling, distressed, and Rai can see the shock on other faces in the now wrecked transport as he spins the Pre-Production Gekka around and starts driving away. The Burai with him guard his back, even as he focuses on keeping Lelouch safe in the hands of the Pre-Production Gekka.

Rai takes in a deep breath and lets the persona of Prometheus slide over him, narrowing his eyes. This is not going to be an easy conversation, but it is necessary.

It is past time Lelouch returns to his side.

* * *

The red and black Knightmares are a pain. Fine, C.C. can handle them. Sweeping in from the side, she charges straight at them, shooting at them with her assault rifle as she does so. They scatter, moving to intercept her.

A slash harken is sent out, embedding in a nearby wall, allowing her to swing out of the way of two of them before they can pincer her, taking the Lancelot Club up in the air.

C.C. looks for her options, and sees a Knightmare coming straight on for her. Reckless but useful for her. Dropping back down, she moves to attack it. The Knightmare comes to a screeching halt as she approaches, apparently shocked by her taking the most obvious target.

An explosion rings out elsewhere, distracting her a split second. Long enough for the rest of the red and black Knightmares to catch up and attack her. To her surprise, they don't even seem to notice the first Knightmare, nearly crashing into it before it moves away.

_'...what?'_ C.C. frowns, curious at what that means. She spins the Lancelot Club away and turns back to attack that Knightmare. Once again, there is that odd jerk in how it moves, like it can't believe she can see it.

“C.C.? That marking on your head is giving me some odd, odd readings.” Lloyd says cheerfully, making C.C. blink and look at him as a video screen pops up. “Do you perhaps have any idea why that would be?”

“My Code?” C.C. lifts a hand up to it and feels the slight heat there, her eyes widening in realization. “It was one of these Suzaku faced in Narita, right?” C.C. says quickly, even as she spins around to deal with another Knightmare, letting the mysterious one escape once more.

“Hm? Oh yes according to video and his own testimony...why is that?” Lloyd asks, a glint in his eyes. “Is my theory correct?”

“...yes.” C.C. brings down her hand, focusing her attention on her opponents once more. “The pilot must have a Geass.”

“Hmmmm...” Lloyd seems thoughtful, then claps his hands together. “Well, see about getting one of the other Knightmares. We don't have a set up to let us keep a Geass user trapped if it comes down to it.”

“Hmph. True enough.” C.C. smirks, focusing on another Knightmare that seems to be lagging. Looks like it took some superficial damage to one of the legs, enough to make it slower than the rest.

The Knightmares are starting to pull away from her so she pursues them, tracking the slower one. C.C.'s eyes narrow, remembering the discussions with David and the other technicians, how Cécile looked over the data and confirmed it. Her best bet for taking out the self destruct...

...well, C.C. doesn't have time to be nice about it. Neither does she care enough to be nice to an enemy. C.C. jolts forward, bringing up the MVS lance, and with careful timing, matching herself to the bumps in the road, rushes forward at the one in the back.

The lance pierces the cockpit, sliding past it and into the main body, just enough to kill the self-destruct in there. C.C. pulls back, spinning around to block any possible moves to come and retrieve the Knightmare. But though there is a moment where it looks like one will come back, the pilot changes their mind and keeps retreating. C.C. turns back her attention to the Knightmare, seeing the blood and gore dripping out of the wide, wrecked hole in the cockpit.

C.C. goes to report to the ASEEC on the successful capture of one of the enemy Knightmares, only to jerk her head around, her Code flaring on her head. “Lelouch!”

* * *

The hot metal around him, the scent of smoke and steel and sakuradite, the fizz of static. Dust is kicked up, sand is kicked up, as the blue Knightmare moves. Lelouch struggles futilely, knowing that if he so chose to, Prometheus could crush him here and now.

And yet he's not. Lelouch takes in a deep breath, coughing a little as the dust irritates his throat. The glasses got knocked off when he was grabbed and his wig is just barely still hanging on. They are moving away, down the island towards a large sandy depression. They come to a stop, the red Knightmare moving past to the rim of the crater like location he finds himself in. He can see other Knightmares, the black Burai, all around the rim. It's just Prometheus's Knightmare here within the crater.

It reeks of a trap. Is that what is going on? Lelouch is alive only to lure in Suzaku, to let them destroy the Lancelot. Lelouch looks around, frantic, even as the Knightmare releases him on the ground. He falls a bit, stumbling to his knees and coughing some more. He can hear the sound of a cockpit opening and looks up, seeing Prometheus holding on to the tether, dropping to the ground. He walks towards him, Lelouch scrambling to his feet. He's without a weapon, no way to fight back against Prometheus. And Prometheus definitely has a gun, Lelouch seeing a glimpse of it as the trenchcoat moves for a moment.

“You seem to delight in puzzling me.” Prometheus says, reaching out. Lelouch flinches but it's too late, as his wig is ripped off and dropped to the ground like trash. “Lelouch vi Britannia.”

That name. _That name_. Hearing it from Prometheus of all people is terrifying, making Lelouch's breath catch in his throat, feeling the blood drain from his face.

“Do not fear.” Prometheus says, perhaps trying to be assuring but the Noh Mask and electronic buzz to his voice makes it otherwise. “Unless you answers otherwise you have nothing to fear from me. After all, you do still hate Britannia do you not, your highness?”

_'Think. Calm.'_ Lelouch stares at Prometheus, mind racing. _'He's asking me this? Why...'_ “How...how long have you known?” Lelouch asks, swallowing against a dry throat. “How long have you known I am...”

“Lelouch, I knew as soon as I saw you for the first time. All those years, and you both changed and did not.” Prometheus steps closer, making Lelouch flinch but he finds himself unable to move, as Prometheus gently touches his chin and lifts his head. Violet eyes meet the blank stare of the mask. “I did not reveal it before because I knew it wasn't the best time and location. However, I likely should have...considering how you have been blackmailed into working for Britannia.”

_'Blackmailed.'_ Lelouch stares at him. _'How have I been blackmailed?'_ Lloyd never blackmailed him, though it could be seen that way. Lelouch joined the ASEEC for his own reasons, though they changed over time.

“You hate Britannia. For what it did to your mother, your sister. For destroying Japan, for discarding you and your sister in the war. For every disgusting bit of filth in the system, you _hate_ it.” Prometheus's voice is calm until the end, rising slightly in anger even with the electronic filter.

“Yes I do hate Britannia.” Lelouch stares at Prometheus, eyes narrowing. He knows what is going on now. This could still be a trap, but Prometheus wouldn't need to talk to him like this if it was just that.

No. This is a _recruitment_ _pitch_.

“I hate Britannia for all you said and more.” Lelouch steps slightly back, jerking his head out of Prometheus's touch. “Britannia is corrupted. It's very system is rotten and it encourages more and more vile acts.”

“Then--” Lelouch slaps away the outstretched hand, stunning Prometheus.

“But that does not mean I am willing to become a _terrorist_.” Lelouch hisses, glaring at Prometheus. He remembers Clovis, happy as much as terrified to find that Lelouch is alive. Remembers Nina being so scared at the hotel, remembers seeing how horrified Kallen was at Shirley's father's funeral. The sorrow, pain, and confusion on Shirley's face, in her voice, when her father died. “Terrorism is not the answer. Britannians are not the enemy. It is the system of Britannia that is the enemy, that needs to be torn down. If you are to change this world, you should have that as your enemy!”

“And what do you think I have been doing?” Prometheus sounds angry. Insulted. “I have fought against Britannia, brought the war to their doorstep--”

“Then why did you show off Clovis's head like that?” Lelouch demands. “Why did you bury the town during Narita, why did you blow up Gen. Katase and his ship?”

Prometheus is silent for a long moment. “How...how do you know that?” He asks, sounding stunned. Confused. “What makes you say I'm the one behind Gen. Katase's death?”

Lelouch sneers. “It's not hard to figure out. Gen. Katase was, like the rest of the JLF, a liability to your forces. I understand doing so. But the rest...you play nice but you are what you are. A _terrorist_.” Lelouch glares at him, feeling a pulse of hot rage and fear mixing in his chest. “No matter what, there has to be lines you won't cross. You cross them. You put on a nice act, but the death of civilians are nothing to you. You applied pressure on the Japanese by showing off Clovis's head, encouraging ill will between them and the Empire. You destroyed Narita, taking in account how in time civilians would be caught up in your fights and wiping out that weakness in your forces. And I'm certain you did more with your Refrain runs, your missions to stamp out corruption, than you publicly took credit for...after all, if you did it in a normal fashion people wouldn't have rioted and hanged the people you exposed.”

Prometheus is silent for a long time before finally speaking. “Lelouch...why are you acting like it is wrong? You cannot change the world without dirtying your hands. I must spill blood. I must hurt people. If I am to create a world...a world where people are not hurt by those stronger than them. Where the weak are not looked down upon.”

“I know.” Lelouch knows that well. “Under different circumstances, I would fully agree with you.” Lelouch closes his eyes, thinking of the mask hidden in his closet. Remembering his actions in Shinjuku. How close he came to killing Clovis as his enemy, only halted by their blood ties at the last moment. “But the truth is...I realized this won't change things. This isn't the way. I don't know what the right way is.” Lelouch opens his eyes and meets the mask. “But your way is _not __the right way_. I refuse to work with you.”

“You...you are still pure.” Prometheus says, a hand reaching out gently, stepping forward. “Still that pure, happy boy inside. Though you are scarred, soul harmed by the world, the core is still pure. Still beautiful...the peaceful days at Aries Villa are still there for you.”

“Pardon?” Lelouch asks, confused.

“Do you not remember? The gardens, learning how to play the piano, your first time trying chess...I was there Lelouch.” Prometheus says.

_'What? Impossible.'_ Lelouch stares at him. “That...no...the only ones I interacted back then with was family. My half-siblings.” Lelouch steps away, or tries to, finding his hand grabbed by Prometheus. “Who _are_ you?”

“You forgot. You really forgot. Don't worry. I can make sure you remember. And all will be well.” Prometheus says, voice soft. Gentle. _Disturbing_. Especially disturbing as his hand wraps around Lelouch's, gentle and yet strong, pulling him closer. “You will return to my side and all will be well. We will destroy Britannia together, as we are meant to.”

“Let...let go of me!” Lelouch protests, trying, futilely, to break free of Prometheus. He pulls on his arm, his free hand moving to try to grab Prometheus's only to be caught by the other hand. “Let me go!”

“_**PROMETHEUS**__!”_ That roar of rage, static filled and echoing, reaches their ears. Lelouch turns, staring at what is revealed and feeling something pulse comfortingly in his chest.

Seeing the sight of the Lancelot, all white and gold, shining in the sun above him. A true knight come to rescue him.

“_LET GO OF HIM!”_ Suzaku yells as he jumps down into the pit, racing towards where Prometheus is.

He lets out an annoyed sound, pulling Lelouch closer to him and wrapping his arm around his chest. “That damn White Helmet...” Lelouch glances over and sees the control in his now free hand, fear spiking.

“Suzaku _get_ _out_!” Lelouch screams in fear but it's too late. The Lancelot is before them.

And the trigger is pressed on the control.

* * *

The Lancelot moves gracefully, the first Burai going down quickly with the pilot ejecting. The Burai are nothing, easy enough to deal with. It is the Knightmares that are piloted by Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords that are a problem.

Suzaku glides past one, spinning to avoid an attack and using the Blaze Luminous to block gunfire. The Factspheres bring in information, Lelouch's cool voice telling him what they are getting. _“They are definitely wiping out this garrison...possible they have a base nearby.”_ Lelouch muses out loud and despite the seriousness of the situation, Suzaku smiles to hear him like that.

Tohdoh's Knightmare strikes at him then and Suzaku counters. It's strange, fighting his old teacher like this. It brings back memories of the dojo, of being tossed on his ass multiple times by the older man. Tohdoh is a harsh taskmaster as a teacher.

_'And, it worked. But still...'_ Suzaku stares out at the Knightmare across from him, which backs away and forces him to follow. “Tohdoh...why have you even discarded your pride and honour to fight under Prometheus's command? Even the JLF itself was not fully terrorists as much as the Taiyō no Heishi for they did nothing...” Suzaku laments that it has come to this. That he fights him now as an enemy instead of alongside him as a comrade as how it was meant to be.

“_Suzaku, be careful!”_ Lelouch warns him over the communication channel. _“This could be a trap!”_

“I understand that. But if it is, you just have to tell me how to get out of it.” Suzaku says simply, charging out after the Four Holy Swords and their Burai using comrades. He can hear C.C. dealing with the others and wonders at her skill at using a Knightmare. Where did she learn how to pilot?

“_Suzaku...”_ Lelouch sounds annoyed, exasperated.

Suzaku just smiles, feeling a pulse of warmth in his chest. “You can do that, right?”

Lelouch scoffs. _“Of course--”_ His words are cut off by the sound of an electronic screech, the sound of metal breaking and crashing.

“Lelouch?!” Suzaku turns but has to turn back to defend himself, as the Four Holy Swords surround him, forcing him to use the Harken Boosters to push them back and move away from the encirclement.

The sound of coughing is heard on the other end, along with indecipherable words. “Lelouch!”

“_Suzaku!”_ That voice, high and recognizable despite the static, suddenly yells in his ear. _“Prometheus just captured Lelouch!”_ Princess Euphemia sounds panicked, terrified.

Suzaku feels like the world just went grey. Prometheus captured Lelouch. Captured him. Grabbed him in his Knightmare and took him away.

“Where is he?!” Suzaku snarls, breaking away from Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. One of them tries to stop him and he smashes the arm of the Knightmare, slices through a leg, in one blow before continuing forwards. “Where is Prometheus?!”

His eyes shoot towards the screen, seeing the blue Knightmare. It's ahead of him and still moving but as he gets close he can see the small form in hand. A closer look using the systems and yes. It's Lelouch, struggling against the grip, terrified.

Tohdoh's Knightmare is suddenly in the way. Suzaku can only feel rage. Rage. Tohdoh has truly sunk so low!

“OUT OF THE WAY!” Suzaku screams, pulling on the Lancelot harder than ever, hearing the whirl of the Yggdrasil Drive. His MVS sinks into the shoulder of the Knightmare, cutting into it and just missing the cockpit. He kicks out, sending it back and on to the ground on its back, before speeding past. The Four Holy Swords surround him again, but Suzaku distastefully backhands one away with his slash harken, opening a route to Lelouch. A Burai slides before him and he carves through it, ignoring the pilot's life. He only slows to pull up the Blaze Luminous to block gunfire, before using the slash harken to destroy the two Burai that are firing at him.

He speeds up, getting away and focusing on the target that is the Knightmare of Prometheus's. He finally reaches an expanse of sand, seeing the big pit before him. And Prometheus, standing with Lelouch in his grasp, even as Lelouch weakly struggles against him.

Suzaku sees **red**.

“**PROMETHEUS**!” Suzaku roars, activating the second MVS blade and jumping into the pit. “LET GO OF HIM!”

As soon as the Lancelot touches the ground, the rim of the sand pit lights up. Green light and energy swirls, as the devices hidden there are revealed and activated. Suzaku sees the trigger in Prometheus's grasp just before the Lancelot starts to erupt into static, electricity sparking on the controls, even as the Yggdrasil Drive emits a pained whine as it slowly is forced to shut off. Suzaku pulls at the controls, flicking switches and pressing buttons. Nothing, the whole system has powered down.

“I can't move...” Suzaku tries to reset the system and nothing happens. “Dammit!” Suzaku slams his fist on the control panel, seeing Lelouch still held by Prometheus, but now with a gun pointed at his head. It chills him.

“Please come down. I could always order the rest to shoot you down here and now, but I rather have the Lancelot intact. Come down and you will be treated as a prisoner under international law.” Prometheus says, even as Lelouch struggles.

“Don't you dare!” Lelouch yells. “Prometheus, let me go right now or--”

“Or what? I could always shoot you.” Prometheus presses the gun a bit harder against Lelouch's temple. “Come now, pilot-san. I would like to see your face. You have been a thorn in my side for quite some time, but I can be a generous and merciful man.”

Suzaku can see the rest of the Black Knights gathering. Even though one of the Four Holy Swords' Knightmares is missing an arm, even with Tohdoh's Knightmare looking battered, they still have the means to point their guns at the Lancelot. He even sees the strange black and red Knightmares lining up around the edge of the trap. The Red Knightmare that is kin to Prometheus's Blue one.

Suzaku swallows. _“Suzaku!”_ That voice makes him turn to the communication channel, hearing Princess Euphemia again. _“Get down there and delay __them__! I'll see about sending the means to shut down the trap and getting you both out of there safely! Buy us some time, please!”_

Suzaku exhales a long breath, feeling some of the rage fade away. “Yes, my lord.” He acknowledges. And activates the cockpit, opening it up and standing in plain view of everyone here.

He can feel the change in the air as they see him. The Red Knightmare jerks, the pilot obviously surprised. He knows the entire Taiyō no Heishi must be surprised.

Surprised to see a Japanese man is piloting it. He lets himself down, dropping to the ground gracefully. He walks towards Prometheus, who has loosened his hold on Lelouch in shock. “Here I am.” Suzaku says calmly, looking directly at Lelouch who is staring at him in fear.

“...Kururugi Suzaku.” Prometheus sounds angry. _En__r__aged_, the hand holding the pistol trembling. “It was you the entire time.”

Suzaku looks up at him, eyes cold and hard as he takes in the Noh Mask before him. “Yes. Yes it is.”

* * *

Euphemia coughs, a little more dust getting in her way, after her message goes through to Suzaku. “What is going on? Why isn't the Lancelot working?” She turns her attention to the two scientists here. Another technician has run in, looking after David who got hurt by falling metal as the Blue Knightmare ripped into the mobile base.

_'At least it's not raining.'_ Euphemia thinks somewhat nonsensically, glancing up at the blue sky above them, framed by the wrecked metal that was the roof of the mobile base.

Cécile stares at her console, looking shocked and worried. Lloyd is standing behind her, a rare frown on his face as he peers over to look at what information is displayed on the screen. “The sakuradite used to power the Knightmare... Something is interfering with it!”

“A Gefjun Disturber.” Lloyd's matter-of-fact way of speaking draws Cécile's attention, a gasp on her lips.

“You can't mean--!” She says in shock, Lloyd quickly interrupting her.

“But it's also being used partially as a jammer.” Euphemia feels uneasy, at how serious and even angry Lloyd seems to be here. “I thought it was just theoretical. That was just careless of me...” He takes in a deep breath. “Rakshata herself must be here now. If they have the Gefjun Disturber as well, she has to be here personally.”

“Rakshata?” Euphemia blinks. “I...where have I heard that name before?”

“Another genius scientist like myself. We used to work together before...aah, never mind that.” Lloyd looks over at Euphemia. “You should get in contact with the base.”

Euphemia blinks, caught off guard before nodding, feeling that steel sensation on her face. “Right!” Euphemia turns, looking around, and spots the communication console. Scrambling over to it, she turns it on, searching for the number of the nearby base command.

“There's too much static! I don't know what they are talking about.” Cécile protests behind her, sounding distraught.

“Keep trying to clear it up.” Lloyd says calmly, way too calmly for him. Euphemia worries once more at why he's like that, who this “Rakshata” is to make him so worried, but her attention is drawn by the appearance of the base commander on the screen.

“Princess Euphemia! You need not worry, we are sending over an escort of Portmans to protect you as you retreat--”

“Forget about me! I'm more worried about the Lancelot and Le—Mr. Lamperouge! What is being done in that regard?” Euphemia demands, glaring at the bearded older man who falters at that. “We need to get them out of the Taiyō no Heishi's hands and immediately! We can't have the Lancelot in their hands and--”

“We have been ordered to launch a missile strike on their location.” The commander says, swallowing nervously.

“What? Who gave those orders!?” Euphemia demands. “Rescind them, immediately! There is a civilian there!” _'My brother is there! Suzaku is there!'_

“It was a para-one level command.” The commander says, before signing off.

“They are going to blow up my Lancelot?!” Lloyd yells, before racing out of the mobile base. Euphemia is right behind him, alongside Cécile. In the end, Euphemia is the one to pass him.

“Sub-Viceroy.” The officer greets her, Euphemia seeing a Portman driving up behind him, the pilot exiting once it stops. “We have your escort--”

“Forget that! What are you doing? You can't just blow up everyone there!” Euphemia protests. “Who gave that order?!”

“It was a para-one level command.” The officer says with a sneer. “Warrant Officer Kururugi will hold Prometheus down and we shall take out the head of the beast.”

“I refuse that!” Euphemia glares at him. “There is a civilian there!”

“A para-level one command can only be countermanded by the Viceroy herself or by the agreement of at least three generals!” The officer declares.

“Then get me on the line to the one who gave that order!” Euphemia demands, feeling fear pulse in her body. _'Lelouch...! No, I won't accept it! We just finally got to speak again as siblings!'_

She doesn't notice how Lloyd reacts; the slight tilt of his head, followed by how he turns away, looking down almost shamefully. Cécile notices however, looking over at him in surprise and soon concern at such a reaction.

“It was a para-level one command, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia.” The officer repeats, hesitating now.

Euphemia thinks of Lelouch. Thinks of Suzaku. And shoves past the man, racing past and grabbing up the line into the Portman. “Sub-Viceroy!”

“Tell the base that there is the danger I'll be caught in the attack! Or are they still going to launch?!” Euphemia declares, as she climbs up into the Knightmare and takes it over. The key wasn't even removed, only the pilot coming down, and Euphemia blesses that bit of carelessness as she takes control and drives it off.

“Do you think that this will be enough to stop the attack? That Princess Euphemia being in danger would be enough?” Cécile asks Lloyd, as the soldiers all panic and run to find a way to rescue Euphemia who is already far ahead of them.

“No.” Lloyd admits softly. “Because there is only one person nearby who could do a para-level one command.” Lloyd feels something burn in his stomach, something uncomfortable. He's not used to feeling this way; he never used to feel this way until Lelouch came in and started making things **different**. He changes the variables, changes priorities, and Lloyd realizes he is, against all odds, feeling _guilty_. He shouldn't be, it isn't his fault, but he knows what is going on and it makes him feel sick with guilt. “Not even Princess Euphemia being in danger will stop this.”

“Lloyd?” Cécile asks, sounding concerned. “What's wrong?” Her eyes are wide and Lloyd turns to look at her, seeing the naked fear on her face as she meets his gaze.

“Prince Schneizel.” Lloyd says quietly, just above his breath and so only Cécile can hear.

Despite the chaos of what is going on, despite all the soldiers running around, it suddenly seems very quiet to Cécile. “What?” She manages to gasp out.

“The one behind that order...it must be Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia.” Lloyd says and Cécile feels like the ground dropped from under her feet.

* * *

Lelouch looks warily between Prometheus and Suzaku. Prometheus still has a strong hold on him, but to his relief he lowers the gun from his head.

“Kururugi.” Prometheus says, sounding angry still. Lelouch's eyes flick between Suzaku and Prometheus. He tries to struggle free, only for Prometheus to tighten his grasp on him again. “So you are more of a traitor than I thought.”

Suzaku's eyes narrow, a snarl curling his lip. “I don't believe a terrorist like you has a right to declare _me_ a traitor.”

_'Oh no.'_ Lelouch struggles again, grabbing at Prometheus's arm around his chest. “Let me go!” He demands, seeing how Suzaku's already cold expression gets even flatter seeing that.

“Let him go. Now.” Suzaku growls, stepping forward.

Prometheus brings up his free hand, pointing his gun at Suzaku. “I rather not. He's protecting me, aren't you Lelouch?” Prometheus turns his attention to Lelouch, the mask now pointed towards him.

Lelouch glares at him. “Not by _choice_. Let me go!” Lelouch demands again, trying to kick out against Prometheus.

“Hmph. You will change your mind soon enough.” Prometheus says calmly and Lelouch shivers, not liking the implications behind that.

Suzaku is torn. Seeing how Lelouch struggles in Prometheus's grip, he wants to attack. To free Lelouch from Prometheus. But he remembers Princess Euphemia's orders, knows he needs to delay things so they can be rescued. His fists tighten, Suzaku trembling from a mixture of indecision and rage.

A screech of static and slightly fragmented words reaches him from his military communicator. _“__Do you read me, Warrant Officer Kururugi? Respond!”_

Suzaku raises his hand to the communicator. Lelouch's eyes widen, seeing that, and he fights a bit harder against Prometheus. “Stop struggling!” Prometheus hisses, yanking at Lelouch and pulling his head back, exposing his neck. “You are just making this harder on yourself.”

With Prometheus distracted for a key few seconds, Suzaku can turn his attention to the communication in-coming. _“__This is Lt. Colonel Fayer, commander of the Britannian base here on Shikine Island! We're launching surface to surface missiles against the terrorists! Warrant Officer Kururugi, you are ordered to keep Prometheus there!”_

Lelouch's eyes go wide as he hears that order. “What?!”

Prometheus tenses, hearing the same. “Those mad men--!”

Suzaku moves. Before Prometheus can react, he is there, grabbing his arm and ripping it off of Lelouch, freeing him and pushing him away, making Lelouch stumble towards the Lancelot. “Get to the cockpit!” Suzaku yells. “The ejection system still works! It should get you out of range!” Suzaku turns his attention back to Prometheus, in time to see him raise his gun at him.

The shot rings out, Suzaku feeling the burning pain as it rips past his arm, blood starting to trickle down his shoulder, but he's there on Prometheus then. Grabbing the hand that holds the gun, he pulls it up and behind him, taking the gun from him and pointing it at his head. “Lelouch get out!”

“Suzaku!” Lelouch stares at him, from where he's rising up to Lancelot's cockpit. “Get over here too!” He glances over at the sky, swallowing. _'Missiles!? Damn them, who gave those orders?!'_

“I'm sorry. I have orders.” Suzaku gives him a pained smile. “Get out Lelouch. Please.”

“Suzaku!” Lelouch feels like his heart might rip from his chest. “Don't you...please, no!” Lelouch begs, staring at his friend from the cockpit. “I won't...I won't leave without you!”

“Get out Lelouch!” Suzaku lets out a grunt of pain as Prometheus elbows him, even as he squeezes harder to keep him pinned down.

Tohdoh stares at the screen of his Gekka, even as Chiba's voice rings in his ear. _“Incoming missiles, confirmed!”_

He sees the Guren move towards the crater, as well as one of the Oni. Damn those young women, though he can't blame them. Still, there is only so much that can be done. Hopefully, despite their Knightmares being taken out by the Gefjun Disturber trap, they can still get to Prometheus in time to free him.

Free him from _Suzaku_. A part of him churns in worry. Why is Suzaku with Britannia in such a position? How did he manage to become the pilot of the Lancelot? He had known he was in the base when his execution was scheduled, thanks to that Britannian soldier bragging about him being assigned as his executioner, but for him to be a _Knightmare_ _pilot_? That should be _impossible_.

“You're going to die too! You really don't mind that?” Prometheus yells at Suzaku, struggling against him.

“It is my orders.” Suzaku says, then looks back up at Lelouch. “Get out! The missiles are here!”

“All Knightmares, set up a barrage against those incoming missiles!” Tohdoh yells, lifting up the gun of his Gekka even as he does so. “Empty your guns if you have to!”

Loud gunfire rings out in the air, explosions as the missiles are hit by the Taiyō no Heishi. Lelouch can see two figures running towards them. One he can just recognize, feeling something cold drop in his stomach.

“Suzaku! Let Prometheus go!” Kallen, wearing the Taiyō no Heishi coat over top a red pilot suit and throwing away her mask, runs as best she can across the wide expanse of sand between her now nonfunctional red Knightmare and where Suzaku and Prometheus are. Where the Lancelot is. “It's me! It's me! Kallen Stadtfeld from the student council! Please, stop!”

It's like a gut punch. Is she really that loyal to Prometheus? But Lelouch can see Suzaku doesn't hear anything Kallen says, focused on keeping Prometheus pinned down, at fighting against the struggling Prometheus. Lelouch sees the same controller as before, sees that Prometheus is trying to reach for it.

And that's when the great shadow comes. He can hear the sound of large engines, Lelouch look up to see white with orange detailing paint, sees the great metal bulk of a giant transport ship. Different from any other, the flash of green from the Blaze Luminous as the gunfire from the Taiyō no Heishi impacts it.

“The Avalon...!” Lelouch gasps, even as Suzaku looks up as well towards it. Prometheus gives the impression of being shocked as well, stopping in resisting Suzaku's hold against him.

A hanger door opens, Lelouch realizing in that instant what is about to happen. The missiles were a distraction! Damn him, damn him to the depths of hell. He can just see the Knightmare in there, the red glow as the cannons there build up power.

“SUZAKU!” Lelouch's frantic scream instinctively makes Suzaku look towards him.

Kallen screams in protest.

Euphemia is out of her Knightmare, running towards them.

Another girl wearing a Noh Mask stumbles to the ground.

Prometheus kicks out, getting free of the still distracted Suzaku. In his hand is the controller.

And Lelouch meets Suzaku's eyes with his own.

_'I'm sorry.'_

His left eye turns Geass red.

_'So sorry Suzaku but--!'_

Everything goes red.

C.C. watches, golden eyes wide, as the entire crater is destroyed by the cannon fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* Ah yes. Happened again. Cliffhanger.
> 
> Comment please! Tell me you would like more and all that means. Again, sorry for the delay will try not to have that happen again if I get distracted by real life.
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 20 The Island Where Everything Happens**


	23. Stage 20 The Island Where Everything Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck on a deserted island seems almost cliche. But so they are and so does the future become unavoidable...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/02/12  
Word Count: 13, 750 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for the amazing comments! There were a lot last time which is great to know! I hope you like this one a lot too.
> 
> We are basically in what I call the "Reveal Arc". Meaning a lot of things come out in the open during this time, and that's going to greatly change things here from canon.
> 
> So please, enjoy!

Alice feels nothing but panic. Nii-san is in danger before her! Suzaku is the pilot of the Lancelot! Lelouch is refusing to cooperate with him!

A part of her is grateful that only she could hear the conversation between Rai and Lelouch, that only their private communication channel was open. Because what Lelouch said! If anything he said had been heard by the others, it could have been all ruined. It _would_ be ruined.

_'__How did he guess? How did he figure it out?'_ Alice feels shaky, sick, thinking on that.

But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Nii-san is in danger, that she has to rescue him. Like he rescued her all those years ago, she has to save him!

She falls to the ground, as pain lances through her brain. “NO!” She protests, screaming, as red fills her vision. She can just see the Geass symbol light up beneath them, even as Suzaku races towards the Lancelot. She struggles to get up but can't, her Geass active in a painful way, stabbing directly into her brain.

There's a Thought Elevator nearby?!

All is washed away in red.

* * *

C.C. sighs, leaning against the leg of the Lancelot and watching the sky, painted by the setting sun, before her. Slightly damaged, but retrieved intact a little further into the island. Only missing the pilot and Lelouch. C.C. watches, watches as the technicians swarm over the white and gold Knightmare, before turning her attention to the Knightmare she captured.

It's somewhat damaged, but more than intact enough to get the information on how it was built. For them to be so protective of that knowledge, there has to be something important hidden in how they work, in how they were built.

Above them hovers the Avalon, where they are to bring all their supplies and Knightmares, C.C. glaring at it as she thinks back to the blast of red cannon fire.

Footsteps make her turn, seeing Cécile approach her. She looks nervous, clutching her tablet tightly. “C.C., I--”

“They are alive.” C.C. says, startling her. C.C. smiles, pushing away from the Lancelot and walking towards Cécile, walking past her. Cécile turns and follows her. “I can assure you of that. Everyone that was caught in that crater is alive.”

“Does it have to do with the strange readings we got?” Lloyd asks suddenly, eyes sharp as they look at her, watching for any betrayal of emotions or flinching.

C.C. sighs, nodding. She glances over at the Lancelot Club, which has a smaller crew of technicians packing it up. “Yeah. It does.”

“Hmph.” Lloyd considers her, before sighing a little. “Well, Prince Schneizel is coming over. You should see about hiding yourself C.C.”

C.C. can feel a twitch growing in the corner of one of her eyes. “The same one who ordered the bombardment?”

“Yes, yes indeed.” Lloyd shrugs it off, turning away. “So you should go. I think I can arrange for you to head off the island. Perhaps you should find a place to hide in for a little while. We can't get in contact with anyone right now due to security reasons, but if you slip over...”

“There's something you want me to smuggle out, isn't there?” C.C. asks him, and gets a wide grin in response.

“Why yes.” Lloyd tosses to her a small datastick, which she catches. “The readings I got there from the Lancelot. The fact I was able to take them would be _quite_ the curiosity for Prince Schneizel.”

“Understood.” C.C. glances back at the Lancelot, a small smile on her face. “Anything else?”

“Head to Ashford.” Cécile requests of her, a soft look on her face. “That might be the safest place for you to be right now.”

“Hmmm...not wrong.” C.C. admits, before walking off. A dark look crosses her face, thinking of what happened. _'What a tasteless joke.'_

* * *

The sound of seagulls squawking. Ocean waves against his body. A bright blue sky. Warm sand at his back. These are what Suzaku wakes up to. He stares dully upwards, uncertain of what is going on. Slowly, he sits up, wincing in pain and raising a hand to press against his shoulder, feeling blood sticking to his pilot suit. “Where is the Lancelot--!” His eyes widen, standing up. “Lelouch!? And...” Suzaku swallows. “No. I can't remember. I can't...”

_'__Lelouch...he didn't...__he couldn't have possibl__y__...!__'_ Suzaku closes his eyes, shaking his head. There is no time to dwell on anything except survival and figuring out where he is. Looking around, he doesn't recognize where he is. A beach, can see a jungle nearby as well. Without any other course he can think of, Suzaku heads upwards.

As he does, he looks around, taking in the sights around him. _'This is...another island.'_ Suzaku realizes, frowning a little. He doesn't remember how he got here. The dull throb of his shoulder wound is a problem, he realizes. He needs to find fresh water, find the means to survive here. At least a little longer.

_'__I need to find Lelouch.'_ Suzaku thinks, eyes alert for any detail that stands out in this jungle. He can hear water running and, hoping it's something he can use, he moves towards it.

Suzaku turns a corner past a clump of trees and stops, surprised. Prometheus stops as well, seemingly just as surprised by his presence. But he pulls out his gun first and even as Suzaku moves to attack, to defend, his shoulder causes a burst of pain. It makes him stumble and that is enough for Prometheus to reach him.

He's a better fighter than Suzaku expected. Suzaku still fights back, ducking an elbow and launching a knee of his own towards his stomach, making Prometheus grunt in pain. He can do this, Suzaku thinks. Despite everything that went down, Suzaku can redeem himself by capturing Prometheus.

The next thing he's aware of, he's on the ground, tied up by ropes. “What the--?!” Suzaku twists, letting out a hiss of pain as his shoulder protests, bleeding a bit more again.

“Hmph. You are more trouble than you are worth. Be grateful you still have some value alive.” Prometheus sounds upset, annoyed. “I had to actually use it on you...of all things...”

Suzaku blinks. _'Use it...'_ Suzaku looks around, seeing more signs of a fight on the sand and dirt covered ground here by the stream of fresh water. A somewhat bigger fight than Suzaku is sure they had. He has a leg that is soaked with water as well.

“...Geass!” Suzaku gasps and Prometheus flinches.

Before laughing, darkly. “I suppose it makes sense that _you_ would recognize it. Yes. Geass. I do have that.”

Suzaku tries to fight against the restraints and finds he can't. There is a brief moment where he blacks out again and now he's following along Prometheus as they go deeper into the jungle. “Damn you.” Suzaku growls, stopping his attempts to break free of his bindings. _'...so he has a Geass that is like Lelouch's?'_ He feels a chill down his spine, the way his stomach clenches in fear at that. _'He must have ordered me to not fight being captured.'_ Suzaku glares at the back of the terrorist.

“Stop doing that.” Prometheus sounds irritated, glancing over his shoulder at him. “I can't exactly have you free. Still, if you see anything of use for our enforced stay here, do speak up. You yourself need the food as well.”

Suzaku glowers angrily at him and does not answer, mind racing as he tries to think of a way out of here. What order did he give and how can Suzaku exploit it?

* * *

Violet eyes sweep over the horizon, looking at the jungle and the ocean. “Where am I?” Lelouch asks himself softly, before shaking his head. “Another island...the climate and vegetation are the same as Shikine Island's so I can't be that far from it.”

_'__But how did __I__ get here?'_ Lelouch wonders, even as he moves further into the island. Fresh water. He knows he needs fresh water and some other supplies if he is to survive long enough to be rescued.

The thought of being rescued makes his stomach churn uneasily. Lelouch stops, looking back out over the ocean. _'That's right. The Taiyō no Heishi know who I am.'_ He swallows, feeling unsteady at the very thought. Frightened. Even as he forces himself to move forward, his mind races.

_'__I could be just rescued like any other civilian but...with the Taiyō no Heishi knowing who I am, knowing where I am...and there are the other factors to consider.'_ Lelouch frowns, not liking to think in this direction but it's true. _'This might be enough that I can't hide anymore. Schneizel is here __as well, along with all that means__.'_ Lelouch scowls at the very thought. Schneizel el Britannia, the Prime Minister of Britannia, has come to Area 11. Despite their best attempts, with how things panned out thanks to the Taiyō no Heishi, Lelouch might have no other option but to be found out _now_ as Lelouch vi Britannia by Britannia as much as the Taiyō no Heishi.

_'__And then what?'_ Lelouch wonders. _'What will happen to me? To Nunnally?'_ Lelouch swallows again, even as he walks in deeper. He can hear what sounds like a waterfall, which seems promising. He stops for a moment, and shakes his head. “That can wait for later. For now, surviving this island is important.”

He pushes past some fronds, seeing the waterfall before him. And stops.

Underneath the small waterfall is Kallen. Naked and washing off the dirt and dust, Kallen is there in front of him.

_'...I better get away.'_ Lelouch is not a fool. He knows very well he can't take Kallen in a fight, especially without any weapons. Best for him to step away and--

He steps on a twig, which snaps unnaturally loud in the silence. Kallen turns immediately at that sound, seeing him. Her eyes widen and then narrow, Kallen darting to a rock nearby to grab the coat of her Taiyō no Heishi uniform, before charging at him with a yell. He can just see the pink pouch with the knife in it in her hands before she's on him. He lets out a wheezing breath as he's knocked to the ground, Kallen straddling his waist.

“Lelouch!” Kallen gasps, blinking out of her blind attack. Her dagger is at his throat, keeping him pinned down. She then smirks. “Well, looks like I have you captured, _your highness_.” She yanks on his collar, pulling him up to sit up. Lelouch doesn't bother struggling, even as she drags him upwards and towards the rock. His arms are pulled behind his back, Kallen managing to rig up some restraints by ripping up her coat.

“Hmph. I see you are as crude as ever, Kallen.” Lelouch says, surprising her.

“What...you...you aren't surprised.” Kallen falters then, staring at him in shock. Lelouch meets her blue eyes, a smirk on his face.

“I knew all along Kallen.” Lelouch says calmly. “Or didn't you guess?”

“That conversation. The mention of Shinjuku. And the gaming thing you came up with...” Kallen says with her eyes widening in realization. She moves, grabbing his collar and shaking him, even as Lelouch winces. “Why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you keep it a secret!?”

“Because I didn't feel like I had the right.” Lelouch says softly. “You too hate Britannia. Terrorists are not treated well by the system either. I didn't want to condemn a friend to such a horrible fate.”

Kallen is staring at him, the tension draining from her in her shock. “You...but...!”

“By the way.” Lelouch looks away. “Shouldn't you get dressed?”

There is a pause. Kallen looks down and yes. She's still completely naked.

As Kallen shrieks, Lelouch chuckles. “This is the second time you've attacked me naked.”

“Sh—Shut up you!” Kallen shrieks, bright red and scrambling for her pilot uniform to gain some dignity back. “You are my captive!”

“Yes, yes...” Lelouch shakes his head, his mirth fading as he knows that is true. “I really am, aren't I?” He glances over at Kallen, who is zipping up her pilot uniform. “Though, it is nice to meet you, Kozuki Kallen.”

Kallen flinches at that, turning around to look at him. A desperate look is on her face. “You hate Britannia Lelouch. I know it! Britannia did horrible things to your family, does horrible things to Suzaku, to others! You have a strong sense of justice so why!? Why are you not fighting with the resistance?!”

Lelouch doesn't answer her, just looks at the waterfall nearby, a sad look on his face. How does he even begin to explain it? Should he explain it all to Kallen? There is so much he can't even talk to _Suzaku_ about. How could he even begin to explain things to her?

* * *

Alice groans, shifting a little as she wakes. She can feel a rock digging into her side, the sun bright on her eyes. Her head still pulses with pain, even as she slowly opens her eyes.

“Oh good you are awake!” Pink hair, lavender eyes. A bright, relieved smile. “That's good! I don't know much more than basic first aid so I was worried...”

Alice sits up, scrambling away from the princess. Euphemia looks at her, curiosity on her face, as Alice goes for her gun, standing up. “You...!”

“I'm glad you are awake.” She says, softly ignoring her hostile actions. Alice looks around, spotting her mask nearby the princess.

“I'm sorry for removing your mask without permission, but I had to so I could check your condition.” Euphemia's voice is gentle, her smile sweet. “We seem to be stuck on an island.”

“Uh?” Alice looks around, eyes widening as she realizes she doesn't recognize this place. It's a beach, somewhat rocky, and Alice realizes she's soaking wet. So is the princess.

“I know this probably sounds strange, but can you put down the gun? In this situation, we should work together right?” Euphemia stands, carefully, shivering a bit from the cold. “Survival should be the first priority. We can figure out who is held hostage by whom when a rescue party comes along.”

“...I...” Alice looks at her. She's smiling sweetly, holding out a hand in entreaty.

“Please? I don't want to fight, even if I could.” She says, a gentleness in her voice that is strangely familiar to Alice.

Alice slowly lowers the gun, before sighing. “Alright...” Alice sneezes.

“Oh dear...we probably should see about getting dry first.” Euphemia giggles. “Oh! I'm Euphemia, as I'm sure you know. But please, call me Euphie. What shall I call you?”

Alice hesitates, glancing over at her mask. “Pandora.”

“Pandora...” A strange smile lifts her lips as she sounds out her pseudonym carefully. “So you are close to Prometheus, aren't you?”

Alice nods, slowly. “Yes. Yes I am.” Alice looks at the princess before her, wondering at her attitude. _'How strange. She's so calm...'_ Alice looks away, not sure what to think or do in this situation.

Though the princess isn't wrong, that they should set aside their different sides for now for the sake of survival. Alice still wonders though, at how easily she does it. She can't see why someone should hesitate to take down an enemy. Especially not a Britannian, known for their utter ruthlessness.

* * *

Rai is ready to potentially blow something up. Unfortunately he doesn't have any explosives on hand and it would cause more trouble than it is worth under these circumstances.

Just like how killing Suzaku is not an option. Rai glowers at the soldier from behind his mask. This man stole Lelouch, feeds him lies about what is right and wrong, and selfishly fights his own people for distorted values.

And yet Lelouch is attached to him enough he can't just kill him. Not yet.

_'But when I bring Lelouch to my side, you will be the first one to go.'_ Rai turns his attention to the pit trap he's digging. With a little work, they should be catching some meat and that will be enough. Of course, as he needs his mask up around Suzaku, he'll need to consider options in that regard. But for now, meat and fresh water is a good call for them to survive on this damn island.

Rai closes his eyes, breathing in deeply. Suzaku just stands there, glaring at him. He doesn't fight to break free anymore, which is good.

_'Still, I had to waste my damn Geass on him already.'_ Rai grinds his teeth. _'If I didn't have to, then maybe I could have forced him to my side __for a time__. That way Lelouch wouldn't be able to justify avoiding me with him anymore!'_

“_**You are to not try to free yourself while you are held captive by Prometheus**.”_

“Tch.” Rai steps back away from the new pit trap he's covered, jerking his head and making Suzaku follow him as he moves away, giving the pit time space and time to work. The jungle is hot, the sound of birds loud. He hates this heat, hates how it makes his outfit stick to him. The black colour is not conductive to being comfortable in this situation. He can only console himself that Suzaku isn't much better, the pilot suit sticking to him because of sweat and blood both.

Rai stops for a moment, considering his options again. Oh if only he had moved sooner! Lelouch should have been his first priority, not Clovis. Not the terrorists. Lelouch. By pushing back that, everything is on the verge of falling apart!

_'And yet...'_ Rai swallows, glancing back at Suzaku. _'How dare he. How dare he claim to be Lelouch's first friend!'_

Rai won't allow it for much longer. Lelouch must be here on this island. Tomorrow he will look for him, find him, and bring him back.

Everything will return to how it was before...

* * *

These gardens are the best. He's absolutely certain that paradise looks like these gardens. But he's only six years old so of course he does. It's where he spends time with his friend. His _best_ friend.

“Raaiii!” Lelouch, small and tiny, struggles to keep up with him. Rai can see how he huffs and puffs and laughs.

“Come on Louch!” Rai says cheerfully, laughing at the pout on Lelouch's red face. “You have to put more effort into exercise!”

“Slow dooown.” Lelouch whines, panting hard as he struggles up the slope.

Rai does, allowing Lelouch to catch up to him. They are on top of a high hill, able to see all of the Aries Villa, the walls and garden both. “See? Told you it would be awesome.”

Lelouch lifts his head and his violet eyes go wide. “Wow!”

“Yeah. High places show you so much.” Rai says proudly, even as Lelouch's head turns as he looks around, taking in the whole layout of the Aries Villa.

“Oh! I can see maze! The maze.” Lelouch points at the bushes there, a thoughtful look on his face. “So that's how it works...”

Rai smiles, ruffling his hair gently. “Yeah, yeah. Memorized it?”

“Not yet! Just a little more...” Lelouch says cheerfully. Rai grins and waits, watching as Lelouch focuses on the maze. Next time the twins pop by, Lelouch will be able to lose them in that maze.

Next time.

* * *

Rai is pulled out of his memories by the sound of a pained grunt. He turns and sighs, seeing that Suzaku tripped on a root. “Oh for...some soldier you are. Watch your feet.” He grabs Suzaku roughly, pulling him up.

Suzaku glares at him, but something sparks in his eyes. Rai narrows his eyes, wondering at that expression, even as it fades away into pure anger and dislike. “Come on. Let's see about getting some fruit while we wait for the trap to work. For the sake of convenience, I'll even untie you during that.” Rai lets a sly smirk grow on his face, hidden by his mask. “It's not like you can escape.”

Suzaku looks away from him, avoiding his gaze, but his shoulders are tense and he shakes with barely suppressed anger.

_'Excellent.'_ Rai thinks, even as he removes the ropes carefully for now, carefully stowing them in his coat. Suzaku flexes his hands, his arms, wincing as his shoulder complains. But he doesn't try to run.

It's not like he can under the Geass command.

Satisfied, Rai turns and moves through the jungle, hearing the sound of Suzaku following him as he goes towards some trees he saw has some fruit on them.

Survival first. And then Lelouch. This is the last time he puts anything before Lelouch.

* * *

The hanger is large, echoing. It's somewhat unnerving for Cécile, since she's gotten used to things being more noisy. But it's just her with the Lancelot, the other technicians being sent back to Area 11 and leaving just her and Lloyd on the Avalon.

“Oh, my!” Lloyd says loudly as he enters the hanger, drawing Cécile's attention to him. “Who could have imagined a floating aircraft carrier!”

Cécile is ninety percent certain he's being sarcastic, but her attention is drawn to the tall, richly dressed blond man with him. There is another man behind him, but he is hidden by shadow and distance.

“Didn't you say we have to collect more data before more practical application?” Lloyd asks him, cheerful as ever.

“It is because I'm very interested in all of the things you are making.” The man says with a gentle smile on his face. His voice is calm, sweet even. “I just wanted to see if this could be made real.”

“The Hadron Cannon too?” Lloyd says somewhat teasingly.

“We had to see if it worked.” He answers with that unchanging smile.

It's a bit odd. Cécile knows Lloyd can be manic but something seems _false_ about it to her. Perhaps because he's gotten more serious lately. Him returning to his truly uncaring act – and it is an _act_, she's known him enough to know that – is a bit disturbing to her. It suggests something is wrong with the man he's with.

Cécile looks at the richly dressed man again and twitches as what makes him familiar finally clicks. She recognizes him now and is very glad Lloyd is taking up his attention so she has time to smooth out her expression by the time he finally turns his gaze towards her.

“I have been waiting to meet you, Miss Cécile Croomy. I am--”

“Prince Schneizel.” Cécile puts on her best charming smile, even as something dark boils behind it. Lloyd looks briefly worried for a moment before smoothing his expression. “I...you are interested in meeting me?”

“You impudent!” The man that was behind him suddenly shoots out from the shadows, yelling loudly at her. “How dare you look down upon the second prince of the empire!”

“GENERAL BARTLEY?!” Cécile yells, standing up in surprised and falling down. Much to her embarrassment, she finds herself wincing on the ground with a sore butt. But she can't help it. Lloyd chuckling doesn't help there.

“You really are quite the devoted subject, aren't you General?” Lloyd asks cheerfully.

“Prince Schneizel was the one who freed me from being chained up deep within Temple Tower! I owe him much thanks to that!” General Bartley exclaims.

_'__Why did Prince Schneizel free Bartley? __Much less bring him here...__'_ She hisses in pain as she thinks. To her surprise, she opens her eyes to find Schneizel smiling above her.

“You're not injured, I hope?” He offers his hand. “I am Schneizel el Britannia. Please, give me your hand.”

Cécile blinks up at him, then accepts the hand, allowing him to help her stand up. He turns to look at General Bartley, a mild reproach in his voice. “General Bartley, your loyalty and zeal does you credit but please. Do give others some benefit of a doubt they are not being deliberately rude. Miss Croomy has only just met me.” Schneizel says, making the General duck his head.

He turns back, looking a bit surprised, as Cécile pulls her hand from his. She gives him a smile. “My apologies your highness, but I do need that hand for my work.” Cécile turns, picking up the laptop she dropped and sighing in relief. “Aah...good thing military equipment like this is so durable.” She turns back to him, considering the prince before her. “Your highness. Is there a particular reason you wanted to meet with me?”

“I merely wished to meet the lady who is part of crafting the Lancelot.” Schneizel turns his attention to the white and gold bulk. “Your efforts have aided in the craftsmanship of this magnificent Knightmare. I do not have the time for it now, but perhaps later we will be able to speak in full on your accomplishments in this regard.”

Cécile smiles slightly at that. “Perhaps sounds good your highness.” Cécile considers it for a moment, eyeing the silently fuming General Bartley. “Is there a particular reason why you cannot stay for a long chat?”

“We will be taking the Avalon to search for Warrant Officer Kururugi, as well as Euphie.” Schneizel says, the way he uses Euphemia's nickname catching Cécile's attention.

“Is that so...your highness, you were the one who gave the orders yesterday, were you not?” Cécile's voice rings out in the quiet. “If it is not too rude, may I ask why you choose to make such orders?”

Schneizel considers her for a moment, his cold pale lavender eyes seeming to see through her. “Yes. Yes, I am the one who gave those orders. And I fired the Hadron Cannon as well. Even in a situation like that, priorities must not be forgotten. Besides, if something unexpected happened, there was a chance he would be saved. That's what I gambled on. Because he is Suzaku Kururugi, ace pilot of the ASEEC.”

Cécile stares at him, measuring what she sees carefully. Then she closes her eyes and smiles. Smiles in a particular fashion that has Lloyd instinctively shuffle away, unseen by Schneizel even as General Bartley notices in confusion. “Prince Schneizel, you don't really believe that do you?”

Schneizel's eyes widen, slightly yet significantly. “...Pardon?”

“Excuse me. Perhaps later we will be able to speak on things. I might make a tea spread even.” Cécile says cheerfully, even as she turns from Schneizel and looks up at the Lancelot. Lloyd winces at the offer she makes, understanding too well what she is _really_ offering. Ever since Lelouch made it clear how her tastes in food are different than most, she's learned to make it a weapon in the most polite fashion. The worst part of that is how _Lelouch_ actually approves despite his pickiness as a cook. The boy is a secret petty bitch and Cécile is no better. “For now, I must handle the calibrations and I won't be able to finish them as fast as they usually are.”

“I see.” Schneizel looks confused, his smile faltering. Surprised by how Cécile just casually dismissed him in that regard, without being truly rude. Bartley is looking apoplectic, only stopped by Lloyd oh so casually stomping on his foot as he walks past.

“Come on Prince Schneizel! Devicers like Suzaku are hard to find! Especially after last time. Those results were amazing!” He cackles a bit, bouncing up and down as he speaks.

“May I ask why the calibrations will take longer than usual?” Schneizel asks politely, obviously slightly disturbed by Cécile's reaction to him.

“Because our head programmer is not available, your highness.” Cécile says, not moving her eyes from the screen and watching the numbers carefully.

“Why is that?” Schneizel asks, keeping a sharp eye on Cécile.

“Oh, that's because you nearly blew him up with Suzaku.” Lloyd says cheerfully, drawing Schneizel's attention to him. Lloyd smiles cheerfully at him. “I do hope you didn't _actually_ blow him up. It would be such a problem if you did, and he is my responsibility, Mr. Lamperouge.”

“Aah. The civilian contractor...” Schneizel glances back at Cécile, before smiling once more and turning back to Lloyd. “Shall we? We must start the search. I believe if there is any place they are likely to have washed up on, it is Kamine Island.”

The three men leave, Bartley wincing with every second step as Lloyd stomped perhaps a little too hard on his foot. Cécile watches them go, a displeased look on her face as she watches Schneizel leave. Then she turns back to her work. She needs to finish this up soon, so she can go back to the base while they search for Lelouch and Suzaku.

She can't stand to be on the same ship as Schneizel any longer.

* * *

Lelouch watches Kallen in the ocean, since he has nothing else to do. He could look out over the rest of the island, but that gets boring.

Kallen catching fish in the ocean is much more interesting.

“You are very good at that.” Lelouch says lightly, even as Kallen shoots a suspicious look at him. Lelouch rolls his eyes. “Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of pervert. I'm perfectly capable of keeping my eyes up.”

Kallen rolls her eyes, obviously not believing him, but focuses on the important part. Even though due to her lack of clothing she's basically stuck naked fishing, Kallen refuses to make it stop her doing what is necessary for survival under these circumstances. “If you promise not to try to run, I could let you free.” Kallen offers. “You might not be able to fish, but you can cook.”

Lelouch considers her, watching as a fish comes flying to shore. They have a good selection already, though with what he knows about active people Kallen will be fishing a little longer. “Are you saying you can't cook?”

Lelouch can see the flush on the back of her neck and snorts, surprised. “You really can't, can you?”

“Shut up. I never really...got it.” Kallen is definitely blushing here, even as she catches and tosses another fish to shore. “You rather not eat something burned to a crisp, right?”

Lelouch sighs, looking up at the sky. It's still pretty bright, but judging by the angle of the sun it's already past noon. “Well, you could catch me anyways if I tried to run.”

“That's right. You are a wimp.” Kallen says cheerfully, making Lelouch splutter.

“Well...that's...” Lelouch has nothing he can really say in defence of himself. “...I hate being sweaty.” Lelouch looks back down at his feet, refusing to look at Kallen while he's certain his face is bright red.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kallen looks towards him on the shore, a strange smile on her face. “That's why you got Suzaku isn't it?” Kallen turns away, looking out towards the horizon. “He's been in that White Helmet the whole time, hasn't he?”

“Hmph. White Helmet. That sounds much better than how we have been calling yours. We just call it the red one.” Lelouch says casually. “I don't think Suzaku realizes it, but I figured it out. Only Q1 could be the one with such a powerful Knightmare.”

“How do you know that call-sign?” Kallen asks, sounding shocked. She looks shocked as well, holding a fish dumbly in her hands as she stares back at the shore.

“Saa...why do I know that?” Lelouch gives her a small, smug smile. “Think you got enough fish? Or are you going to let that one get away?”

Kallen looks down at the fish in her hands and her face does an interesting series of expressions.

In retrospect, Lelouch realizes, he basically asked for her to throw the fish at him, knocking him on his back. “Ow.”

“Yeah, I'm done.” Kallen gets out of the ocean, heading to where she placed her pilot suit and starting to put it back on. “Guren.” She says, as Lelouch manages to wrangle himself back up with minimal little contortions. He looks over at her, at her back in her pilot suit and a strange look on her face. “My Knightmare...it's called the Guren Mk-II.”

“Hmph. What is Prometheus's then?” Lelouch asks, as Kallen walks back over to him, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet even as she gathers the fish in her coat.

“Gekka Pre-Production Test Type.” Kallen answers after a pause, lifting up the bundle of fish.

“Gekka?” Lelouch considers her profile for a bit, considers the way she's looking away. “The Gekka are the ones that the Four Holy Swords and Tohdoh have, is that right?”

“...I really shouldn't be surprised anymore that you can figure that stuff out so quickly.” Kallen gives him a side-eye, a wry smile on her face. “You really are a genius.”

Lelouch gives a bitter smile. “Well...yeah. That is true.”

“Come on, your highness.” Kallen says, starting to march off. “Let's find a good place to bed down for the night and make up a fire. We need to keep warm and cook this fish.”

Lelouch looks up at the tree line, seeing the fruit trees and then down, spotting some bushes of plants he recognizes. “Sure. But do you mind untying me now? I can see some other things that could help.” He nods towards the plants nearby.

Kallen stops, not moving for a time. Lelouch looks at her hair, soaked down to the straight hairstyle she uses as Kallen Stadtfeld, the water dripping down from it. She sighs, setting down the coat and turning back. Lelouch turns as well and waits patiently as Kallen carefully unties the knots and frees him. “Don't bother running. You suck at it.”

“Excuse me for that.” Lelouch grumbles a bit, even as he walks over to a nearby bush and carefully examines the leaves. He pretends to not be watching Kallen watch him, to not see the conflict on her face.

* * *

The whole room is tense, waiting. Most eyes are turned up, looking towards the speakers.

“_Enemy ship has passed us.”_

A quiet sigh fills the room, as everyone relaxes in light of that announcement. “Tch, a fucking battleship that floats in the air like that...” Tamaki grumbles. “Are they fucking kidding?”

“We should pull out of this sea sector. It is not safe to say here in such hostile waters.” Tohdoh says, drawing Ohgi's attention.

“Yeah...” Ohgi agrees. Staying here? They were lucky so far, but about when their luck runs out?

“No. At the very least we should stick around and search for Prometheus.” Diethard suggests.

Ohgi frowns. “He's got a point.” He has to admit that is true even if Diethard is the one suggesting it and his own misgivings on Prometheus. “We can't just abandon Prometheus. Not to mention neither can we abandon Kallen or Pandora either.”

“But we can't send out a search party in this situation.” Tohdoh says, a deep frown on his face. “Even though we're able to hide, thanks to Rakshata, there's no guarantee any of them are still alive. One misstep and we threaten our organization's existence.”

“What are you saying?” Diethard says angrily, glaring at Tohdoh. “It's the other way around. It is because of Prometheus we are all here. The organization formed around Prometheus.”

“It's an organization built around its members.” Tohdoh refutes angrily. “The way _you_ talk sounds typically Britannian!”

Diethard narrows his eyes. “All right, then answer me this; we have followers of all sorts of ideologies gathered here. Yet how is it that they somehow work together? It is because of Prometheus. He provides the key point we all agree on, the leader we will follow. The results gained are through his efforts, his plans. If we suddenly lost him, the Taiyō no Heishi would ultimately dissolve into multiple factions and be easily picked off by Britannia.”

“I'll admit he gets results, but is he worth the lives of everyone else?” Tohdoh slams his fist on the table, rattling it, as he speaks.

“There are times the life of a single man is worth than a hundred million others. I thought that would be common sense to a soldier!” Diethard growls back.

Ohgi looks between the two of them, nervous and unsure.

“I have to say I agree with the reporter.” That woman's voice makes them turn, Ohgi's eyes widening as he sees who has entered the room.

“Rakshata!”

Said scientist shrugs, walking into the cafeteria. She still has her pipe in hand, which she brings up and waves around as she speaks. “A rather annoying person once told me that no matter how amazing the Knightmare, no matter how much money and technology sunk into it, without the right pilot for it it just becomes a hunk of steel. Worthless.” She shrugs. “In this case, that applies to Prometheus as well. He's the leader and without him the Taiyō no Heishi will become worthless despite all the effort and money put into it. It would make India pull out, among other things.” Rakshata lifts her pipe to her lips, a thoughtful look on her face. “Besides, the odd readings I managed to salvage from the wreck of the Gekka Pre-Production Test Type suggests..._something_ went down there.” Her eyes narrow. “I'm not sure, but I suspect everyone there is still alive. Likely they washed up on Kamine Island.”

“...is that so?” Ohgi asks her cautiously and she nods, waving a hand idly even as her gaze turns distant. “Then...how about this. We will wait until tomorrow night at the least. At that point, we should pull away for the safety of our forces. But until then, let's stay nearby in case Prometheus gets in contact with us.”

There is a frown on Tohdoh's face still, but he relaxes back. “I can accept that.”

“It does seem to work.” Diethard agrees. “Likely he will find a way to communicate with us.”

“Hm. Good.” Rakshata starts walking away. “Kallen best be alive too.”

“Uh?” Ohgi didn't expect that from her and turns his attention to her. For a moment he remembers Chigusa thanks to her dark skin and shakes his head out of it, feeling a slight burn to his face. “What do you mean?”

“Hmph. I just said that a Knightmare is useless without the right pilot, didn't I? Without Kallen, the Guren can't be sortied.” Rakshata waves her pipe, an odd smile on her face. “Damn that Earl of Pudding, why does he have to be right all the time...” She says to herself, before walking away.

Ohgi blinks at her retreating form, before turning back to the meal in front of him. He wonders what that means and if it actually is important in some way, instead of just personally important to Rakshata.

* * *

Nunnally doesn't say anything. She can't say anything. How does she even react properly to this?

Across from her, she can hear the sound of paper rustling. C.C. is folding paper, making cranes. Nunnally still doesn't move, doesn't say anything.

C.C. sets a completed crane on the table, considering the red of the paper. “Nunnally. Your brother and Suzaku are alive. Everyone caught in that is alive.”

“But...but we can't hide can we? Not once Onii-sama is rescued...” Nunnally swallows, hands trembling as she reaches for the nearby teapot. C.C. watches, seeing her carefully lift it up and just as carefully pour herself a cup of tea. C.C. pushes closer the tray of sugar cubes, the slices of lemon, and watches as Nunnally manages to prepare herself a cup of tea.

A pleased expression is on C.C.'s face as she watches Nunnally do so. “Nunnally. I can't say I understand everything. But you can be assured it will work out.” C.C. glances down at the crane in front of her again, considering it. “If I must...I will use what I have to save you and your brother.”

Nunnally doesn't respond, just carefully sips at her tea, for a long moment. With a quiet clink she sets down the teacup. “C.C. Who are you really?”

C.C. gives her a bitter smile. “I am an immortal witch in a contract with your brother.”

Nunnally is silent a little longer, obviously thinking over what was said. “That is why Clovis...” She doesn't finish that, just sighs. “Okay. C.C., please protect my brother. And...Suzaku too, if you can.”

C.C. glances over at the vase holding flowers nearby. Sunflowers, picked out because it holds some sentimental value to the boys. She remembers seeing them playing in the summer in a field of sunflowers as children and a smile grows on her face, soft, without her noticing it.

“I will Nunnally.” C.C. lets her hold her hand, lets her feel the truth in her words. “I will do what I can to make sure it will be alright.”

“Thank you. I said it before right? It doesn't matter your motivations. As long as you help us...as long as you save my brother...thank you.” Nunnally says and C.C. politely ignores the tears slipping out of her eyes.

C.C. instead closes her eyes and slowly nods. “Yes.” She cannot add anything else. There is no need for anything else.

C.C. considers the incident, considers what happened, and frowns. Things are definitely moving forward. She's almost entirely certain why the Avalon wanted to meet up on Shikine and if that is true...

...well, she wonders what the Emperor will think. If he will care about what his Second Prince is up to.

_'Doubtful.'_ C.C. pours a cup of tea for herself, even as Nunnally resumes folding up paper cranes, a slight tremble in her hands proving she is still not as calm as she would like to be. _'He doesn't care about him. Or anyone...except...'_ C.C. frowns. _'Oh, Lelouch is not going to like it. He's not going to like it at all.'_

But if it keeps him alive, C.C. doesn't care what he thinks. Her goal, her wish, requires him to stay alive. He _will_ stay alive, even if she has to drag him kicking and screaming into doing what he hates.

* * *

There are probably a lot of ways she should react to a princess of Britannia. Trying to kill her. Cursing her out. Walking away and avoiding her.

Instead Alice finds herself worrying underneath a tree as Euphemia cheerfully picks some fruit. “You...you probably shouldn't be doing that!”

“Oh I'm fine! I used to do this all the time when I was younger!” Euphemia calls down cheerfully, before slipping slightly, just catching herself. Alice watches in horror as she braces herself, looking down at her with an embarrassed look. “Of course, that was eight years ago...”

Alice sighs, looking around for any other option than the obvious. “I can get the rest of the fruit.” She offers reluctantly. “I can hand them down to you.”

“Hm? No I think I got enough for us for tonight!” Euphemia says cheerfully, cradling the fruit in her wide skirt as she makes her way down the tree. She comes down with a quiet grunt, Alice seeing her bare feet as she wisely removed her heels while climbing the tree. “What do you think?”

Alice considers the fruit. Definitely safe fruit that's for sure, but it might not be enough for them both. “Hmmm...maybe we should find something else to eat as well.” Alice offers, looking around. “I think I saw some nuts nearby that are edible though I'm not sure...”

“Well, we know the fruit is fine.” Euphemia says cheerfully. “I don't think we should risk anything we are uncertain about.”

“That's true.” Alice eyes Euphemia, wondering a bit at her character. _'She's...rather like Nunnally. She's the same kind of sweet and kind. But she's not crippled, not in hiding, not blind...'_ Alice feels a burning in her chest, a slight anger on behalf of Nunnally. Unlike her half-sister, Nunnally is stuck in her wheelchair, unable to do anything. Frustrated and crying over her helplessness.

_'Nunnally has a strong heart. A strong mind. But her body...her body gets in the way of what she wants to do.'_ Alice sighs a little, turning away to look towards the ocean. She frowns, seeing a bit of splashing there that has nothing to do with the waves, and steps towards it. It's a slight chance, but it is a worthwhile shot, that's what Alice thinks. “I...I think I could rig up something to catch fish with...” Alice offers, getting Euphemia's attention. “But you will have to sacrifice your gloves.”

“That's fine! It's just clothing. Our safety and survival is much more important.” Euphemia says cheerfully, undoing the knots she tied with her gloves, making an impromptu belt to hold up her skirt. She hands them over, a bright smile on her face. “Fish sounds lovely.”

Alice nods, carefully taking the gloves and considering things. Her army knife and other emergency supplies she keeps on her with the help of the careful design of her Pandora disguise, has become much more useful than she ever expected it to be.

But it's not like she expected to be lost on a jungle island with just a princess for company...

Alice sighs, looking out over the ocean. _'Where are the Taiyō no Heishi anyways?'_ She turns her attention back to the gloves in her hands and sets to work.

Euphemia watches her, eyes wide and interested, a soft expression on her face that turns a touch sad as she considers the age of the girl with her.

* * *

Suzaku hates Prometheus. He's thought that a few times, but the truth is staring him in the face even as Prometheus casually cleans and cooks the rabbit he managed to catch in his trap. He's removed his gloves for it, has also removed his trenchcoat, but of course has not removed the mask.

_'He'll probably go off on his own to eat.'_ Suzaku wonders how that will go and, considering he's tied up again, he doesn't have a good feeling about it. He fully expects to almost choke on rabbit meat as Prometheus forces it on him.

Turning his attention away from Prometheus, he focuses on the fire before him. Suzaku takes in deep breaths, calming himself down, and thinks.

He's been testing the command. If Prometheus's Geass is truly like Lelouch's, it probably has similar limitations. Including the fact Prometheus can't use it again on him. That's good. Once he's not held captive, Suzaku is sure he won't have to worry about him again.

_'The best command to give, if I __am guessing right__, would be to not have me fight to free myself. If I make a nuisance of myself, if I hamper him, the Geass doesn't activate.'_ Suzaku remembers with a small smirk how he managed to get Prometheus to walk into a thorn bush and his reaction to it. Of course, the amusement was short as Suzaku was then sent into the bush due to it having some edible berries. Suzaku glowers at the leaf carrying said berries, his hands stinging and reminding him of how unpleasant that was.

The fact he's stuck having to work together with Prometheus, in any fashion, is enough to make him seethe in anger. The fact Prometheus has a Geass is terrifying, particularly since it seems to be very much like Lelouch's.

_'C.C. said the Geass depends on the person...that's why Mao,'_ Suzaku instinctively flinches, remembering that, _'could read minds. So Prometheus must have something that leads to him gaining the power to control others.'_ The idea Prometheus might have something, _anything_, in common with Lelouch makes Suzaku's hackles raise.

As the now cleaned rabbit is placed over the fire, Suzaku looks over at Prometheus and glares at him. He's not done yet. He's not as helpless as Prometheus thinks. He will find a way around this command on him, no matter what.

* * *

“Lelouch...” Kallen asks, staring at the fire she made and the roasting fish on sticks that Lelouch is cooking for the two of them. Fish stuffed with leaves Lelouch found here, something to bring actual flavour to the food. To the side rests some fruit on bigger leaves, waiting for them to eat. “Why aren't you in the resistance? I know your sister's safety is a concern, but Prometheus would take care of her! He takes care of a lot of people's loved ones...”

“Including your mother, right?” Lelouch stares into the fire, as it cracks some wood, sending up sparks. “Kallen, why do you think you are no longer a terrorist?”

“Uh? We aren't terrorists! We are soldiers of the sun! Soldiers of Japan, fighting to bring back freedom. To free us from the tyranny of Britannia!” Kallen lifts her hand to her chest. “A world where we aren't condemned for being weak...I fight to create a better world!”

“Then why did Prometheus show off Clovis's head? Why did he bury the town of Narita?” Lelouch lifts his eyes, meeting Kallen. “You lost your brother, right? Tell me, how does killing others loved ones like that help? I get it. I do. That you must dirty your hands to change the world.” Lelouch drops his gaze, turning over his hands face up and staring at them in the flickering firelight. “But the wrong means are still wrong. You can't ignore that fact, even if it benefits the ends.” Lelouch closes his hands. “If you must do wrong, you have to do it _right_. You can't just discard morals without any qualms to reach your goals.”

“I...” Kallen doesn't have a response. No matter how hard she thinks, she can't think of a response.

“Why are you loyal to Prometheus as well? You've never seen his face.” Lelouch looks back up at her. “You might hate him if you knew the truth of who is behind that mask.”

“That is...! Prometheus has proved himself by word and deed to want the best for Japan!” Kallen protests, wrangling her thoughts together as she does so. “I am sorry about your brother, but he was an _enemy_!”

“You don't disrespect the dead like that.” Lelouch snaps at her, glaring. “I have only been grateful once before that my sister is blind and that entire broadcast gave me _another_ reason to be grateful!”

Silence, just the crackling of the fire as Kallen stares at him. Lelouch pokes at the fish, carefully removing a cooked one, still on a stick, and placing it on a broad leaf, offering it to Kallen. “Maybe you have met Prometheus, but just don't know it. Maybe he's someone who truly has his heart in the right place. But I doubt it.”

“What do you mean?” Kallen demands, taking the fish offered to her, careful of the heat and setting it to the side. She picks up one of fruit, holding it in her hand and considering it. “Prometheus...I know people have to die. I know it! But what about my brother? My brother's dream was for a world we could be ourselves in, where the Japanese weren't crushed under! Where no one suffers like we did in war! Is my brother's life meaningless because of your ideas of morals and values!?”

“No. It does have value. Because he wanted the best for you I'm sure.” Lelouch gives her a soft smile. “But it's the reasons of Prometheus I doubt. He claims to not be a terrorist, but at every turn he also acts as one. The façade of a good man is just that.” Lelouch closes his eyes for a moment, thinking back. “Kallen, the enemy is Britannia. Not the people within it, not the nobles. But the system itself. The enemy, is the Emperor.” Lelouch's hands clench on his pants, Kallen watching him warily as anger forms on his face, eyes opening and blazing with passion. “The enemy is _Charles zi Britannia_. The enemy is the system of racism, cruelty, and superiority that he creates and sustains. Do not forget that Kallen. Do not forget that most people in the empire only live their lives as best they can. They just don't see beyond the system.”

“...if that's so, why won't you fight alongside us?” Kallen asks him. “If you did, I'm certain your words will be listened to! Even Tohdoh spoke respectfully of you!”

“Because I don't want to be a terrorist.” Lelouch confesses softly, pulling a fish from the fire and staring at it, seeing the hot steam rising from it. “Because I don't want to choose the wrong path. If I step out on that path, I don't think I can come back as myself.”

Kallen doesn't have an answer to that, instead starting to eat her fish. “You should eat too.” She says, making Lelouch chuckle. “I'm serious, remember the broadcast Milly did? I know very well you need to eat more.”

“Ugh.” Lelouch groans, but blows on the fish in his hand and carefully takes a bite. Kallen manages a smile, before turning her attention up towards the star filled sky.

“It hasn't changed.” Lelouch says softly, looking up at the sky with her. “The night sky is still the same. It hasn't changed since I was a child.”

“Yeah.” Kallen says, voice just as soft. “It is.” Kallen turns back to him, watching Lelouch carefully eat, a sad look on her face. _'I don't want to be your enemy Lelouch...please...there has to be a way...'_

* * *

Pandora is a strange girl. Euphemia knows that can't be her real name, but how can she pry? The strange, empty looking mask she wears, the way she moves, her competence with a gun, they all tell a story. One that makes Euphemia uncomfortable.

She knows what a trained soldier moves like and this young girl moves like one.

“Why do you fight?” Euphemia asks her. Pandora looks at her, surprise and confusion on her face. She has blue eyes, blonde hair. Euphemia would say she's Britannian but she knows there are Areas where people are Numbers that could be considered Britannian if they had been born in the homeland over the course of many generations. If they had been there when the country was first founded.

“You are young. You can't be that old. Not older than fifteen.” Euphemia says, sitting by the fire. Pandora hesitates, staring at the three fish on the fire that are theirs to share tonight alongside the fruit picked. “So why are you fighting?”

“Because I cannot not fight.” Pandora answers after a long pause, broken only by her breaking a stick and tossing it into the fire to keep it going. “In such a world, I must fight.”

“That is sadly true.” Euphemia looks up at the night sky, missing the surprised look Pandora gives her. “And it is Britannia's fault isn't it? That you must fight. That others like you must fight. Because Britannia is fighting the world and wants to control it all.” Sorrow fills her face, as Euphemia thinks of what she's learned.

Shinjuku. Saitama. Narita. All sorts of fighting. Beyond Area 11, there are still conquering forces. The twins are somewhere in Africa, taking over for Cornelia to continue the expansion there. Euro-Britannia is at war with the EU. Tensions are rising between Britannia and the Chinese Federation.

And the majority is the empire's fault. It is Charles zi Britannia's policies. What used to be a few outside territories became Areas. And then they conquered more. Then they brought in the Knightmares en-mass with the creation and deployment of the Glasgow to take over Japan.

Take over Japan while her beloved half-siblings Lelouch and Nunnally were there as hostages.

“But I don't believe it can't be fixed.” Euphemia says finally. “The stars are still the same.” She says, half to herself. “When I was younger I used to enjoy the stars with them...I would like to be able to do that again. I would like to do that with you, Pandora.” Euphemia looks back down, a smile on her face. “I believe there is still hope in this world. No matter how hard it seems, there must be hope.”

An odd expression is on her face, Pandora looking confused and yet at the same time something shimmers in her eyes. She looks down and pulls out a fish from the fire. “I think you are wrong. You can't go back. The box has been opened and all the demons have come out. Only once they are done taking out their pound of flesh, once enough blood has been spilled, only then can peace come.”

Euphemia looks at her, feeling a pang in her chest. What kind of life has Pandora lived to end up where she is? Euphemia looks at the mask next to her, looking like an evil angry face in the firelight and shivers before taking the offered fish quietly and quickly.

The fire pops and crackles, the stars shining brightly above.

* * *

Rai does not look at Suzaku. He's sitting by the fire, staring blankly into the flames. Rai knows he can't run so that's enough. He doesn't need to worry there.

Instead, he walks away from the fire and looks up at the night sky.

Even through his mask, he knows it has not changed. Not one bit, the sky does not change. It remains the same, no matter how long time passes.

“_That is Cygnus.” Rai says, pointing up at the sky. Lelouch is lying next to him, staring up at the sky. Nunnally also stares up, a smile on her face as she watches Rai trace the constellation with his fingers. Euphemia lifts up her own fingers, trying her best to copy him._

_When Rai glances to the side, Lelouch is watching the sky with a rather intense look on his face. Rai chuckles and pokes him in the rib, making him yelp. “This isn't something you will be tested on. Look, if you follow the lines, you can see how it's like a swan.”_

_Marianne sits nearby, watching them with a gentle smile on her face, even as Rai turns and points out the next constellation._

He takes in a deep breath, shaking off the memory. It's lost. Those days can never be returned to. Days of innocence, of fun. Of little joys that only a child innocent of the darkness in the world can have.

But he can grasp just a little of it once more. Rai can find something similar and bring pure, innocent light once more into his life. He just needs Lelouch.

Yes. Yes, that is how it will be. With Lelouch, he will return to a happier time. He will find his path clear once more, once Lelouch is his.

That's the way it's supposed to be.

Rai turns back, ready to have to deal with Suzaku again, and pauses. He turns his attention inland, past the trees, seeing a beam of artificial light before it fades. Behind his mask, his eyes narrow.

Someone else has come to this island...

* * *

“Hmmm....this isn't really my field of expertise.” Lloyd scratches the back of his head. He still feels a bit sleepy, having travelled here over the night in the Avalon and been woken up bright and early. He still hasn't had any coffee either!

“I know that.” Schneizel looks up at the large ruins before them, a thoughtful look on his face. “Still, I believe you can operate the Gawain's Druid System in such a way we can get readings.” Schneizel glances over at the prototype Knightmare.

Lloyd isn't quite sure what to think about that. It's built using old plans for Sixth Generation Knightmares along with his prototype blueprints for the Hadron Cannons and Float System. Normally he would really like such a Knightmare.

But that Knightmare did almost blow up his Lancelot; Suzaku and Lelouch too. So it's a strange mixed and muddled feeling, looking at the Knightmare Gawain.

Still, he has to admit the ruins are interesting. Lloyd looks back over at them, humming thoughtfully. “You said they have been found all over the world?”

“Yes, and aside from this one have been placed under direct imperial control.” Schneizel frowns at that, obviously not liking the implications. “There is a chance this is what the Emperor is after.”

“So all the wars and everything just to find these.” Lloyd considers that and doesn't like it, crossing his arms. “That's somewhat strange isn't it? Makes you wonder what's so special about them.”

“Of course. That's why I thought you could help me in this regard. Clovis was much better at this, but I believe what we have here could be a good start.” Schneizel sighs. “I unfortunately don't have the means to devote myself to learning about these ruins so this might be the only chance I get. With Area 11 as it is, such continuous investigation would become dangerous.”

“True, true.” Lloyd walks over the Gawain, where some of Schneizel's forces are turning it on and hooking up its systems to another system being prepared. “So, what in particular do you think it is? It definitely has a strange energy to it, but any theories?”

“Nothing right now.” Schneizel says with a smooth voice, smile back on his face. “Still, this might be more important than it seems.”

“True. By the way, what about Princess Euphemia?” Lloyd asks, waving off some of the men to start fiddling with the systems himself. “You are going to search for her, yes?”

“True enough.” Schneizel turns to General Bartley. “General?”

“Yes your highness.” He salutes immediately. “I will start getting the forces ready and begin combing the island in an hour.”

“Haahaha, sounds good. This makes a good base for a time, yes? We can all relax while others do that work.” Lloyd taps the screen here, humming. “What did you call this? A Thought Elevator? Sounds rather paranormal.”

“Hm...I'm not sure why it's called a Thought Elevator but that's what it is.” Schneizel looks at the great doors before him, his smile dropping once more. “I wonder if the doors open somehow.”

“Well, maybe that will be discovered one day.” Lloyd says cheerfully, tapping on the keyboard before him and starting up the system. “Not today of course, but some day.”

_'Not today.'_ He thinks, glancing back up at the door. One prominent symbol in the middle of the door puts him on edge.

The symbol of _Geass_. Of _Code_. Whatever this Thought Elevator is, Lloyd has the feeling Schneizel is starting to play with fire by potentially provoking the Emperor with his interest in this regard.

An interest in something that obviously has a tie to Geass? Not good. Not good at all.

_'__The Power of Kings...right?'_ He thinks, even as he keeps up his smile and starts up the system to examine the Thought Elevator with the Druid System, carefully tuning it up as he does this.

* * *

The walk up the hill is silent, Lelouch quietly following after Kallen as she leads the way. “It should be around here...” Kallen muses.

“Do you think it's Taiyō no Heishi or Britannia?” Lelouch asks her, trying to work at the restraints that are on him again. Just a little more...it's not much probably, but if he has it right...

“I'll decide what to do depending.” Kallen shrugs. “At the least, it's a place to go.”

“Kallen.” Lelouch's voice makes her stop, turning back to look at him. “If I can, I will protect you from Britannia.”

Kallen's eyes widen. “You will...what do you mean?” She asks him, sounding a bit desperate. Confused.

Lelouch can only smile sadly at her. _'My fears...everything...I know it's true so--'_

The sound of a voice makes them both turn, surprised. “Stop that. You are making things more difficult for yourself.” The voice is lightly artificial, muffled by a mask. Recognizable to them both. Kallen steps forward, grabbing Lelouch by his arm and despite his complaints pulls him forward.

“Prometheus!” Kallen's voice is bright, cheerful, as she heads out of the trees into the clearing. Lelouch can see the strange raised platform of stone in the middle, the suspiciously square rock to right, just before they step on to the stone platform.

“Aah. Q1.” Prometheus tugs at Suzaku, who glares at him. Lelouch stares at him wide-eyed, seeing the blood on his pilot uniform.

“What did you do to him?!” Lelouch demands, struggling against Kallen's firm grip on his arm.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku stares at him in shock, looking scared, before glaring back at Prometheus as he speaks.

“Very well done Q1.” Prometheus steps forward to join them on the stone platform, still holding on to Suzaku and clenching his hand on his shoulder, making him hiss in pain as that means he's squeezing on his wound. “It seems this unwanted side trip will still have some profit to it. With any luck, we should find the means to contact the Taiyō no Heishi and--” Prometheus is cut off as Suzaku _moves_, in one movement breaking free of his restraints and tackling him to the ground. He grabs the gun off of him, pointing it at Kallen.

“Let him go!” Suzaku demands, even as Kallen pulls Lelouch in front of her, making him a shield against Suzaku. “You are going to let Lelouch go, right now Kallen!”

“!! How...you knew...” Kallen looks shaken. “Why didn't you...” She glances down at Lelouch and firms up. “I won't. You will let go of Prometheus, now!” She pulls up her pouch, clicking open the blade and pressing it to Lelouch's neck, forcing him to crane it up. “I don't want to do it but I will!”

“Kururugi--!” Prometheus's protest is cut off as Suzaku moves the gun to press it against Prometheus's head.

“Kallen. Let Lelouch go.” Suzaku says calmly, even as he reaches out his hand towards the mask. “Or I'll kill him...or maybe I'll unmask him first.” Suzaku says, sounding thoughtful.

Kallen hesitates, looking between Suzaku and Prometheus. Lelouch can feel sweat beading down his neck. “Kallen...let me go. Please...” Lelouch swallows, looking at Suzaku. He can just faintly see the tension in his shoulders, the way he presses his lips tight. “Suzaku will shoot if you push.”

_Lie_. Lelouch is lying. Suzaku can't shoot a helpless person outright, even if it is an enemy. But Kallen doesn't know that. Kallen thinks he will do that and Kallen is loyal to Prometheus. She'll protect him. She ran out into a dangerous situation to try to protect him, she'll do it here and now again.

“That won't happen.” The new voice, a young girl with mechanical masking distorting her voice, makes them all turn.

A girl wearing a similar pilot uniform and Noh Mask to what Prometheus comes into view, dragging Euphemia along with her. Small, shorter than her, but she's got a firm grip on Euphemia's wrist and a gun pointed into her side. “Let Prometheus go, Kururugi.”

“Pandora?!” Kallen gasps in shock, even as the masked girl walks Euphemia forward, Euphemia looking surprised and worried at both Suzaku and Lelouch as the two of them step on to the raised stone platform.

“Euphie!” Lelouch can't help gasping, even as he looks at the girl beside her. Probable age is about Nunnally's if he has to make a guess. And Pandora? Prometheus and Pandora are considered tied together in common interpretation of Greek Mythology, Pandora's fate tied in part to what Prometheus did. The girl that unleashed all the evils upon the world thanks to the deception of the gods.

“Lelouch!” Euphemia doesn't move, probably because of how the gun is pointed at her, but her expression at seeing him is full of worry.

Suzaku hesitates, glancing over at Lelouch. Lelouch shakes his head, ever so slightly. He can't move his eyes fully from Euphemia, feeling vaguely sick at her being in danger again. _'How did she get here?'_ Lelouch wonders, meeting her eyes.

Euphemia looks apologetic, even as Suzaku releases Prometheus and finds himself thrown to the ground and pinned there by him. Lelouch jerks at that, instinctively wanting to go to his side, but can't as Kallen keeps a firm hold on him.

“Well, some reworking of things is necessary but it is good you are here Pandora.” Prometheus says, turning his head to observe them all. “Now, first things first--”

The platform they are on suddenly lights up. Lelouch glances down, seeing the red light and gasping, seeing the Geass symbol painted in red light. _'What?!'_ His eye hurts, Lelouch feeling a strange burning like his Geass was suddenly activated. “What is this?!” He yells, falling to his knees and letting out a pained cry.

Prometheus yells, stumbling off of Suzaku as the red light glows, raising his hands to his head. “No...NO!” He screams in pain, gripping his head tightly.

“Prometheus!” Pandora yells in shock, forgetting to hold on to Euphemia and letting her slip loose, letting her move towards Lelouch with concern clear in her eyes.

“Prometheus!” Kallen calls as well, stepping forward and away from Lelouch, then hesitating and looking back, seeing how he also is in pain.

“Lelouch, are you okay?” Euphemia asks once she reaches him, hovering near him and looking unsure of how to help her brother who is so visibly in pain.

_Elsewhere, a blond child smiles, wickedly and satisfied._

The ground shakes. The entire platform crumbles beneath them, lowering them down below into a large cavern chamber. A cavern chamber where Lloyd stares in stunned amazement first at the readings he's getting, readings that are off the scales, and then when he looks up at the sound of breaking stone, at the sight of those who are suddenly there in front of them.

* * *

Suzaku feels sick, like something is pulling on his mind. It makes him feel weak, helpless, reminds him of Narita and the time someone _clawed_ into his head. “Suzaku!” Lelouch stumbles over to him, free of his restraints, and kneels next to him. “Suzaku, are you okay?”

“Prometheus?!” That yell from Lloyd draws Prometheus's attention, turning his gaze over to the assembled there. Lelouch also lifts his head, looking out and freezes.

Schneizel stares back at him, looking uncharacteristically shocked speechless at what he sees.

Soldiers point their guns at Prometheus, only for a portly man in a general uniform get in the way. “You fools! Princess Euphemia is with them too! Capture them! Capture them!”

“Prometheus, the Knightmare!” Pandora calls, as Kallen hesitates looking at Lelouch, before she turns and runs to Prometheus's side. Lelouch sees the giant Knightmare nearby, feeling a slight twinge at seeing it. It seems vaguely familiar to him, in an uncomfortable fashion.

“Excellent!” Prometheus turns, running towards it with Pandora right behind him. “Q1, cover us!”

“Right!” Kallen moves, straight towards the soldiers coming up to attack in a more safe fashion. She lifts up a device, one that creates a flash and uses it to disarm the first soldier, knocking him to the ground with a quick kick before grabbing his gun and turning it on her attackers.

“Are you okay?” Euphemia asks, stumbling next to them even as soldiers gather around her to protect her, as the fighting continues.

Lelouch can see the giant Knightmare start to power up, and ducks down as it starts moving through the cave, shaking some rocks loose from the ceiling. Suzaku finally starts getting up, still looking rather sick, and Lelouch supports him as he does so.

“So that is Prometheus.” Schneizel says, sounding intrigued.

“Aaah! The Gawain!” Lloyd protests, even as the Knightmare moves past them heading out the door.

“Lelouch...?” Suzaku asks, then freezes seeing where they are. “What is...what is going on?”

“I don't know.” Lelouch feels still a twinge from his left eye, one that is rather worrisome. _'My Geass reacted to th__at light__...what is this place?'_ Lelouch glances back and feels something cold drop into his stomach. This strange cavern has the symbol of Geass carved onto a giant stone door, along with other symbols and paintings.

“Get it back!” The general commands, yelling loudly. “We can't let this machine fall in Prometheus's hands!”

Lelouch can hear and just faintly see Sutherlands at the exit, and drags Suzaku away from the platform, Euphemia following behind before taking the other side of Suzaku. “Suzaku, you're bleeding!” She gasps, seeing the blood coming from his shoulder.

Suzaku grunts, peering out at Euphemia and Lelouch even as the sound of explosions and rock being destroyed rings out in the cave. “Never mind me, are you two okay? You weren't hurt, were you?”

“Never mind you...Suzaku you idiot!” Lelouch yells at him, as they reach the mouth of the cave in time to see something that makes them all stare in stunned amazement.

The giant Knightmare – the Gawain – flies away. “Oh...” Euphemia gasps, sounding impressed. Lelouch agrees silently with her but also feels sick, seeing Kallen on the shoulder of the giant Knightmare and knowing both Prometheus and Pandora are leaving with experimental tech.

“So the Float System works even at that size...” Lelouch mutters to himself, even as the soldiers finally catch up to them, as well as the general, Lloyd, and Schneizel. Suzaku pushes gently, extracting himself from Lelouch and Euphemia's hold.

“It's okay.” He gives them a pained smile. “I'm okay.”

“Euphie!” Schneizel says, approaching her, and grabbing up her hands. “I'm glad you are alright!”

“Schneizel!” Euphemia says cheerfully, a bright smile on her face. She manoeuvres around so as to hide Lelouch a little, though Lelouch knows it's futile. Schneizel has definitely already seen him.

“The Gawain! Our Gawain!” The general protests and _ah_. Now Lelouch recognizes him. General Bartley, the man framed for having a part in Clovis's death and another person he's already used his Geass on.

“Forget it. In the end it was just an experimental model.” Schneizel turns to him, sighing slightly. “My oh my, General Bartley can be quite high strung. It makes him a useful fellow however.” Schneizel turns back to Euphemia, still smiling. “I'm glad to see you are alright. You are alright, aren't you?”

“Yes. I managed quite fine for myself.” Euphemia laughs a bit. “It was a rather nice adventure, though I rather not go through it again.” Schneizel looks over her shoulder at Lelouch, a soft expression on his face. Oddly understanding.

“I see...I'm glad you are all alright.” Schneizel says and Lelouch realizes what he's implying. He's willing to stay quiet. Of course, being Schneizel he'll definitely have a conversation and reasons for it. A deal to make. Lelouch worries over it, glancing over at Lloyd to see the worried frown on his face.

“Your Highness, shall we keep to the schedule?” Another soldier asks suddenly.

“Hm? Oh right.” Schneizel says, a calm look on his face. “Do it as planned.”

Soldiers approach Suzaku, standing slightly away, guns pointed at him. “Warrant Officer Kururugi, you are under arrest for grade two violations of military regulations.”

“What? No you can't--” Euphemia stops, as Schneizel places a gentle hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

“Euphie. He really did disobey orders and high ranking ones. Proper procedure must be followed--”

“Wait!” Lelouch yells, stepping forward and interrupting Schneizel. “You can't arrest Suzaku! Schneizel, you can't do that.”

“What?” General Bartley looks incensed at his words and presence. “How dare you speak so casually to Prince Schneizel! Just who do you think you are?!”

“You can't arrest him.” Lelouch says, reaching out and pushing away a gun, the soldier obviously stunned and confused by his actions enough to let him do so. He plants himself between Suzaku and the rest. “I...I am the one responsible for him disobeying his orders.”

Everyone is staring at him now. Shocked. Euphemia switches to understanding, a sad understanding. Of course she understands. Lloyd looks oddly amused, strangely happy about it. Lelouch doesn't want to think of why though he can guess.

“What...what?!” General Bartley steps forward. “You made Kururugi disobey his orders? Who are you?!”

Lelouch takes in a deep breath and stands tall, locking his violet eyes on those in front of him. On a hypothetical world, as he takes a step forward he cannot take back. Will not take back. He's made his choice.

He will protect Suzaku, damn the consequences.

“I am Lelouch vi Britannia. The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and the eleventh prince of the imperial throne.” Lelouch declares, seeing how General Bartley pales at that. “I was the one to give him orders different than the ones given, _commanding_ him.” Lelouch turns his attention to Schneizel, a wry grin on his face. “Considering not doing so would have risked the life of a royal, he is cleared of charges is he not? The only orders that can be overthrown in such a manner are those which directly harm one of royal Britannian blood.”

“That...no way...you can't be. Prince Lelouch is dead!” General Bartley protests. “Prince Clovis never--”

“It's him.” Euphemia's voice is soft, her smile sad. “This is my half-brother, Lelouch vi Britannia.”

“You have really grown, haven't you Lelouch?” Schneizel says, a gentle smile on his face. “I am glad to see you alive. What of Nunnally?”

“Alive. The Ashfords have the details.” Lelouch glares at General Bartley who pales and trembles at realizing he has just been rude to genuine royalty. “They also have the proof of our heritage on hand. Do not be too harsh with them; they didn't think it would be safe for us to return considering how we left.”

“Yet you now return.” Schneizel considers Lelouch, smile dropping for a moment. “We have much to talk about, don't we?” He waves his hand. “Suzaku Kururugi, Warrant Officer, member of the ASEEC, and pilot of the Lancelot is exonerated from all crimes.”

“Yes your highness!” The soldiers say, looking stunned and confused as they back off. Lelouch turns to look at Suzaku, seeing the look on his face. A look of betrayal.

_'__Suzaku...I'm sorry.'_ Lelouch thinks, feeling sick to his stomach. _'I never intended to ever use that power on you but...'_

He really is sorry. But he had to do it.

_Cannon fire is about to rain down on them. The great ship Avalon floats above. Lelouch makes eye-contact with Suzaku, his Geass eye blazing._

“_**LIVE**!” He commands, seeing how Suzaku goes blank faced, seeing the red rims around his eyes._

_Suzaku _moves_, just as Prometheus hits the trigger for the controller, turning off the trap. He climbs up the Lancelot, getting in the pilot seat and shoving Lelouch into it, lifting him up to rest on his lap even as the Lancelot starts up again. He sees Suzaku's intense expression, as he manoeuvres the Lancelot, Lelouch clinging to his chest._

“Warrant Officer Kururugi! Obey your orders!”_ This comes from the console, sound only._

“_Shut up! Who cares about them?! I HAVE TO LIVE!” Suzaku slams the off button on the communication channel and Lelouch closes his eyes, hearing the thudding of Suzaku's heartbeat._

In the present, Lelouch can only regret that it came to it. _'Suzaku...I know too well what my Geass does and yet...and yet...I couldn't...'_

“Suzaku...” Lelouch says softly, as soldiers line up around him, being escorted on to the Avalon. He can hear the sound of discussion on what to do about the suddenly alive Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the confused reaction of those on board the Avalon being informed of this, can see Euphemia slide up beside him and take his hand in hers, giving him a comforting smile.

None of it matters.

_'Suzaku...'_ Lelouch glances over at Suzaku, who is standing to the side next to Lloyd, a dark expression on his face. _'...forgive me.'_

* * *

C.C. stares up at the ceiling, idly fiddling with Cheese-kun as she does so. “You are so annoying. What a terrible joke. You make a terrible observer, interfering to that level.”

Silence, as C.C. waits for the response.

“Don't be silly. I couldn't possible have...what do you mean I'm _attached_?” C.C. sits up, glaring. “I'm not...I'm not like that! It's definitely not that way. They are just more interesting than the usual, that's all!”

C.C. looks down, down at the clothing Lelouch bought her. “...it's not like that, Marianne. Don't be foolish. You know I'm a heartless witch, after all.”

* * *

Cornelia is not having a good time. Her time working on Ishikawa was hard and now she's getting news of a precious chance to get rid of Prometheus being ignored by Kururugi.

_'I wonder if it can get any worse?'_ Cornelia muses idly.

“Your highness!” Cornelia turns, seeing Guilford has approached her, a serious look on his face.

“Now what is it?” Cornelia gets a sense of unease. Did she tempt fate by chance?

“The Great Kamon bridge in Kyushu block has been destroyed!” He reports.

She definitely tempted fate, Cornelia feeling the shock pulse through her body at such news. “What?!”

“They've also destroyed four other land-based routes with large numbers of assault landing craft moving into the Genkai sea!” Guilford continues to report, obviously understanding the seriousness of this situation.

“The Chinese Federation? But have they made a declaration of war?” Cornelia demands. That's the only forces that could be coming from that direction. That damn Chinese Federation has always been eyeing Area 11 and she _knew_ it. She _knew_ they would take advantage of the destabilization that the Taiyō no Heishi caused.

“No, your highness.” Something flickers on Guilford's face. “The craft are bearing the flag of Japan!”

Cornelia stares at him, stunned. “Get me more information now! And find out if there is another way in to Kyushu!”

“I don't think there will be. A terrible storm is brewing up there.” Guilford says, making Cornelia clench the arms of her throne.

“Damn them...even the weather is conspiring against me now!” Cornelia can feel the fury in her, the frustration, the way her hands shake and her head aches. “Just what I don't need!”

The ones that fled Japan once it was turned into Area 11 to the Chinese Federation have returned. Returned to “reclaim” their land and if they manage to hold Kyushu long enough, they might very well pull it off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Prince Lelouch. What you guys suspected has come true!
> 
> ...but there seems to be a few costs to that...
> 
> With that in mind, please comment so I know to update next week! We are entering the final stretch of R1 and there are still plenty of events to cover...and then it's hiatus time. Sigh. I had hoped I would be able to avoid a hiatus a little longer, but my writing hasn't gone well enough for that. But I do intend to finish this. I just don't know how long the upcoming hiatus will be!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 21 A Matter of Choice**


	24. Stage 21 A Matter of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To step out of the shadows and into the light as Prince Lelouch means many things will change. Many.
> 
> But there are some things Lelouch would like to hold on and Suzaku is but one of them...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/02/19  
Word Count: 16, 231 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last part of the "reveal arc". Soon we will enter the final arc...at least of R1! Plenty more for me to write!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments! I do like knowing what you think of the chapters and what went on!
> 
> Now that Lelouch is Prince vi Britannia again, it's time for the plot to start deviating...

It's sunny here in the Tokyo Settlement. Staring out the window, seeing the sprawl of the Settlement before him, Lelouch thinks that's almost ironic.

Over here it is sunny and peaceful, but where the fighting is there is a great storm.

Lelouch turns towards the large TV screen set in the wall, carefully cradling the cup of tea he has in his hands as he does so. The female reporter speaks calmly, not a hint of fear or worry in her voice or expression. Lelouch wonders how long it took her to reach that mental state.

“Sawazaki's group was operating in conjunction with a terrorist organization in Kyushu. After cutting mainland access from Honshu and Shikoku, and with the support of the Chinese Federation's Liaodong military distinct forces they're securing more and more territory around Fukuoka, Nagasaki, and Oita. According to General Tsao of the Chinese Federation, this is essentially humanitarian support and not in contravention to the Manila Conference or...”

The sound of the door opening makes him turn, seeing Schneizel walk in. “Lelouch. How has your stay been so far?” Schneizel asks, casually picking up the remote on the coffee table and muting the news with the reporter midway into a sentence.

Lelouch gives him a small smile. “Quite well, thank you.”

Schneizel chuckles, even as he pours himself a cup of tea. “I thought you would be overwhelmed by the luxury here after so long away, but you seem to be adapting well enough.”

“Ashford Academy is fairly luxurious and it's not like I was never in contact with nobles.” Lelouch says, sitting down on a nearby couch. “It's not that far of a leap.”

“Hm...your chess gambling yes?” Schneizel's smile turns into a grin briefly even as Lelouch sighs.

“Why am I not surprised you already know about that...?” Lelouch shakes his head, and turns his gaze on Schneizel as he sits down across from him in an armchair. “Never mind that. How are things right now?”

Schneizel sighs, staring at the teacup in his hands and swirling it idly. “I have not declared martial law at this point. It would just cause unnecessary panic. But I have a lot of different calls to make in this regard. Cornelia should be able to break through in time, but the storm is getting in the way.”

“That's why you sent the Avalon and the Lancelot ahead.” Lelouch says, glancing down at his hands. “Is Suzaku in the condition for fighting?”

“You mean Warrant Officer Kururugi's injured shoulder? We had it treated and he insisted he was ready for it, did a few tests to prove it even.” Schneizel frowns a little. “We are not in the position to refuse his assessment. Even if he doesn't fully succeed, Cornelia should not be far behind.”

Lelouch looks out at the blue sky, feeling a slight pang at that. “I suppose it makes sense. Suzaku has a poor sense of his self sometimes though. I hope this isn't one of those times.”

“True. That said, his physical capabilities are astounding. He scored very high in the float simulator, so I suspect even though it's the first time it is being used, he should do quite well with a flying Knightmare.” Schneizel chuckles a little. “Amazing, how technology has developed...and particularly amazing is Warrant Officer Kururugi.” Schneizel gives Lelouch a pointed look at those words, which Lelouch just as pointedly ignores.

“Suzaku has always been like that.” Lelouch smiles, softly. “Always racing ahead of everyone else. He's a freak, but in a good way.”

“Like yourself, hm? Most eight year olds can't challenge grown adults in chess or master calculus. I'm vaguely surprise you were comfortable in Ashford. The curriculum is far behind yours and Nunnally's education.” Schneizel's words carry a faint accusation, which makes Lelouch snort.

“There were other things worth my time. I'm sure Milly made me Vice-President of the Student Council in part to give me something to occupy my attention. The other half was to make me more accessible for her crazy schemes.” Lelouch rolls his eyes, but his smile is happy there. “She's a devious person. But her main goal in life is making other people smile and laugh. That alone makes Ashford a good place.”

Schneizel considers him, his usual smile taking a slightly more genuine tone. “That is good to hear. After everything you have been through, it is good that you did find happiness.”

Lelouch doesn't know what to say to that, looking down at his lap. That wasn't a lie for sure, reminding Lelouch that as deceiving and cold Schneizel can be, he is still his older brother in some ways.

“Cornelia doesn't know yet, about you and Nunnally.” Schneizel says, suddenly changing the topic. “I figured she has enough to worry over in this situation, it would be best to wait until after the crisis is over to inform her.”

“Cornelia is pretty resilient though I understand why risking it is not a good idea. Any hesitation in this crisis could be fatal.” Lelouch sips a bit at his tea. “What about Euphie?”

“Aah.” Schneizel's smile turns pleased, even as his attention turns to the TV. “Cornelia didn't want her involved and ready to get out of the danger zone if things took a turn for the worst. However...ah, here it is.” He picks up the remote and unmutes the TV.

“...And now for an announcement from Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia.” The reporter says, as her image slowly disappears and is replaced by Euphemia's.

She is wearing what could be considered a war dress, her hair tied back in a high tail with a large white and gold headband on top of it. The high collar is tied with a slightly revealing cleavage, making her look a touch older and even more capable. That is entirely the purpose of the outfit of course.

“Everyone in Area 11. The current crisis in Kyushu is certainly one that is stressful, one that is even scary. However, I beg of you to remain calm and trust that we will handle this situation. My sister, Viceroy Cornelia, is currently fighting to send back the invaders from our shores.” Euphemia's voice is strong, calm, but filled with passion. “The Chinese Federation hopes that by conquering Area 11 in the name of Japan, they can control it. However, they underestimate the power of Britannia here. We will not bow to them just because of luck, because of their flimsy justification for a false war.”

Lelouch's eyebrow raises as he listens to Euphemia, hearing the passion in her voice. “She wrote that speech herself, didn't she?”

“Yes. Yes she did. It's quite good.” Schneizel sips at his tea. “A little raw in places, but her passion behind it makes up for that lack.”

“She's growing well.” Lelouch smiles softly, watching Euphemia remind the people of Area 11 that they are strong, that they are not going to fall today or any time soon. “She might very well reach her goal.”

“Aaah...you picked that up too?” Schneizel turns lavender eyes on Lelouch, who shrugs. “I must admit, I wanted to speak to her on that though the current crisis puts that on hold. Do you really think she can? That she could become a true candidate to the throne?”

“That is a good question.” Lelouch closes his eyes, thinking a little. “In the EU, they would say she is one who can gain the 'popular vote'.” He opens his eyes, smiling a bit smugly. “By which, they mean she is one the public will adore. That is not a power to be underestimated. And as young as she is, Euphie still has room to grow and learn.” Lelouch chuckles, setting down his now empty teacup. “There is also the fact Cornelia won't fight her and might even throw her support behind her if Euphie proves herself enough.”

“True. That makes her a future strong candidate.” Schneizel leans back in his chair, considering as Euphemia gives a bow, smiling out at the camera before the screen shifts back to the reporter. He lifts up the remote and turns off the TV. “What of you Lelouch? What do you want, now that you have returned?”

“I have brought myself and my sister back from the dead.” Lelouch shrugs at that, a wry grin on his face even as he looks up at Schneizel. “My goals right now are small and rather selfish. For now, I am Prince Lelouch vi Britannia again. And Nunnally...” Lelouch sighs. “I need to call her personally in that regard.”

“Yes. You may have some privacy to do so.” Schneizel stands, then tilts his head, considering Lelouch's attire. “I must say, you choose a good outfit.”

Lelouch smiles, a little secretively. “Yes. Yes I did.” Lelouch pulls out his phone, considering things. “I suppose I should ask what you want from me. As Prince Lelouch, what does the Prime Minister of Britannia want?”

“Well, you showed great capability in strategy.” Schneizel finishes his tea, setting down his teacup. “So I suppose you will end up on the frontlines at some point.”

“Is the EU war getting that bad?” Lelouch asks softly.

“Not quite yet. But Euro-Britannia is dragging it out according to Father.” Schneizel watches Lelouch's expression carefully there, Lelouch knowing he must have betrayed his feelings about the Emperor as soon as Schneizel mentioned him as “Father”.

Let that be betrayed. His distaste for the Emperor became clear when he was a child. Other, more key distastes can be hidden by that.

“So it's bound to become our war soon enough.” Lelouch sighs at it. “Seems like war is everywhere, even here.”

“You don't just speak of Kyushu, do you?” Schneizel gives him a very thoughtful look, eyes narrowing slightly even as he keeps up his pleasant smile. “Lelouch, I'm certain there will be a very enlightening talk about the Taiyō no Heishi between us soon enough.”

“Oh yes.” Lelouch gives him a bitter smile, even as Schneizel starts walking away. “Very soon.” Lelouch says, even as he considers the number on the phone. He hesitates, unsure of it. The Ashfords should know at this point, but the official announcement of him and Nunnally being alive is delayed until after Kyushu has been handled. He does have time to delay in this regard.

Lelouch sighs, looking out the window. _'Suzaku...'_ He swallows, feeling unease in his stomach.

He can only hope that Suzaku is safe out there. As safe as he can be on the battlefield.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing breaks Nunnally from her thoughts. “Who is...” Her question fades away, as she recognizes the custom ring tone. “Onii-sama!” Nunnally scrambles towards the phone, hands shaking as she answers.

“Nunnally--”

“Onii-sama! You are okay...you are okay...I'm so happy!” Nunnally gasps, feeling tears pour down her face as she cradles the phone in her hands, pressing it to her ear. “I'm so...you are alright, right?”

“...yes.” Lelouch sounds hoarse, and something in his voice makes Nunnally worried.

“Onii-sama? Is...is everything okay? I heard about Kyushu and...where is Suzaku?” Nunnally feels something twist in her chest. She hears footsteps, knows C.C. is approaching her. The day is warm, bright and happy even with the Kyushu situation. The student council was working on the school festival when she came home and she's sure they are still there.

“Suzaku has gone to Kyushu.” Lelouch says quickly. “But...I...Nunnally. I should have discussed this with you before.”

“Onii-sama?” Nunnally's voice is very quiet. She can feel her heart beating fast, curling up inwards on herself in the chair, trying to make herself smaller.

“Nunnally, I...choose to reveal myself as Lelouch vi Britannia. I'm sorry.” Lelouch's words take the breath out of her.

“...why?” Nunnally asks, swallowing against a dry throat. “Why did you Onii-sama?”

“They were going to arrest Suzaku. Because...because something went down and Suzaku...it was my fault.” Lelouch lets out a shaky breath. “I'm sorry Nunnally. You can't...you can't...”

“Onii-sama.” Nunnally's voice is gentle. “I told you, didn't I?” She can feel her breath evening, her heartbeat slowing, as she breathes in deeply and calms down. “That as long as we are together, I'm happy.”

“It's going to be dangerous Nunnally. Your condition...the nobility and some of the royal family will look at you in disgust. I'm not sure how safe you will be as a princess. I can only try to protect you. I...I'm not sure if I can.” Lelouch admits quietly.

“Onii-sama...I'm not completely helpless. You know that, right?” Nunnally says it, tries to believe it. She has to be strong. Even as she is, she must be strong. She wants to open her eyes, because if she does then she can--!

But she can't open them.

Lelouch chuckles on the other end, gentle and sweet in her ear. “Yeah. You are the strongest of us two. I wouldn't have survived your life, I would have given up.” Lelouch says. “But you didn't give up, you won't ever give up Nunnally. And...I don't know but maybe. Just maybe I can help build that gentle world you want like this.”

Nunnally feels fresh tears on her face. A gentle hand touches her shoulder, C.C.'s hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze, a reassuring one. Nunnally lifts up a hand, touching hers. She can feel the comfort there, the assurance. C.C. will help. She knows she will. Nunnally selfishly doesn't care why, or how. As long as her brother is safe, she can do this.

“It's okay Onii-sama.” Nunnally assures him. “I'm glad you protected Suzaku. So please...don't hate yourself.” Nunnally says and hears the catch in Lelouch's voice there. “Just...do your best Onii-sama...we are the children of Marianne vi Britannia, Marianne the Flash. We are children of royal blood, in the line to the throne. We can do this.”

Nunnally will say it over and over. She will convince herself it's true.

They will make it.

“Nunnally...you are really strong. And kind.” Lelouch says, voice gentle. “Thank you. I'll be relying on you soon in the future. But until then, take your time to prepare yourself.” Lelouch takes in a deep breath and Nunnally knows he must be standing tall wherever he is. “Once Kyushu is handled and Cornelia returns, we will be announced as being alive and having returned to Britannia. At that point...I'm not sure what will happen, but everything will change Nunnally.”

“Yes. It will change. I'll miss things being as they are...but I'm okay Onii-sama.” Nunnally smiles, smiles at her brother and towards the future. “I will be okay. And so will you. We will have each other and Suzaku, right?”

“Right. That's true.” Lelouch says and Nunnally feels a troubled line grow on her forehead.

She's not certain, but something about Suzaku seems to worry Lelouch. She wonders what it is, even as C.C. hums behind her wheelchair, sounding like she's lost in thought.

“Nunnally, is C.C. there?” Lelouch asks warmly and Nunnally's worries briefly vanish.

“Yes, yes she is. Do you want to talk to her?” Nunnally asks.

“No, just making sure she's there. Tell her I'm entrusting your care to her for some time. It's not safe for her to be with me. Too many people who could recognize her.” Lelouch pauses for a moment, then sighs. “Schneizel kept General Bartley from going to the Temple Tower and I suspect spoke to him to some degree about Code R.”

C.C. tenses, hearing that, and Nunnally gives her hand a comforting squeeze. “She hears.”

“I'll be careful.” C.C. says out loud, Nunnally knowing Lelouch can hear her loud voice. “I don't want to go back there.”

“No one in their right mind would.” Lelouch sounds a bit tired there. “Be well Nunnally. Milly should have been informed at this point, so if you need someone to talk to, talk to her. I'm going to see what I can do as I am now.”

“Alright. Good luck, Onii-sama.” Nunnally says and hears Lelouch's pleased sound there, before he hangs up.

It's quiet, just the ticking of the clock and the sound of the breeze. “C.C.?” Nunnally asks softly. “Will you be okay?”

C.C. is silent for a time, then chuckles. “I will be as well as I ever am.” She lifts her hand as she speaks, preventing Nunnally from knowing if she speaks truly. Nunnally frowns at that but doesn't say anything.

C.C. walks away, leaving Nunnally to think some more on her future and what lies ahead now.

* * *

There are piles upon piles of boxes in the corner of the room, along with a few spread around. The table is covered in papers, blueprints, some cheap plates, and an empty box of Pizza Hut pizza. A large whiteboard is nearby, covered in colourful notes and drawings. Arthur yawns, looking down at them from the top of the pile of boxes.

Shirley sighs. “Awww...after all the work we put into things, looks like we won't be having the school festival after all.”

“That's not the problem Shirley.” Rivalz says, from where he's typing on the laptop there. “We're at war, right?”

“War?” Nina asks softly, looking worried.

“They might be using the government-in-exile as a fig leaf, but the Chinese Federation is basically going to war to claim Area 11, right?” Rivalz sounds worried and the reasons why are obvious.

“There hasn't been a real declaration though.” Milly says, sighing. “So who knows at this point. We should be fine though...” Milly looks down at the sheet of paper in her hands, looking a bit pale. “Right...everything will work out.”

“Milly?” Shirley steps forward, looking gently concerned. “Are you okay?”

“She's probably worried because we are missing some members, right?” Rivalz says, smiling slightly. “I mean, Ray and Alice are off dealing with their family problems again, Kallen is stuck in the hospital, and our vice-president is missing.” Rivalz groans at the last. “Come on Lelouch, why is my buddy leaving me alone with all this paperwork!”

“Oh yeah...they are missing.” Nina looks around, frowning a little. “Suzaku too...he's probably helping out right? With the military...”

“Aaah!” Milly shakes her head, slapping herself on the cheeks. “Never mind being all gloomy! We are going to keep working on the festival! We will believe that we will win and this will be over soon! Not long after the storm clears.” Milly takes in a deep breath, and stands up, whirling to point at Shirley. “You go see about the supplies for the food preparation. We need all health and safety concerns handled for every stall and for the giant pizza! Go double check we are prepared for it.”

Milly turns to Rivalz. “Keep up with the paperwork as best you can, we'll figure something out later if necessary. Just try to stay on top so it's not going to end up as a massive backlog.”

“Yes Madame President!” Rivalz salutes cheerfully.

“Um...is it okay if I go to the art museum?” Nina offers. “I can get the outdoor booths there and um...” She blushes away. “And maybe you can see about getting my present from the science department...”

“Your present...aaah. Right.” Milly nods. “I can do that.”

“Present?” Shirley looks a touch confused over that. “What present?”

“The one Prof. Lloyd got me...he said that if I had any needs he could supply them and uh...” Nina is blushing quite red at this point.

“Awww, what a charmer.” Rivalz sounds irritated at that, pouting jealously.

“Now, now, Lloyd has no interest in that regard. But Nina you must have really impressed him with your personal science project.” Milly says cheerfully. “I look forward to seeing what it is.”

Nina blushes a bit more at that. “Uh...yeah. So I'll go formalize the agreement then?”

“Hm.” Milly watches her as she goes, a slight pained expression on her face. “We best do all we can with the people we have here. Let's make a wonderful festival, shall we?”

Despite her wide smile and laughter, her exaggerated cheer, everyone pauses to wonder at her mood. Something is wrong. Definitely something is wrong and it's worrying. Anything that ruins Milly's cheer has to be very important.

Still, Nina and Shirley leave the room, while Milly leans over Rivalz and asks him about what else is on the list they can do today. They have work to do for the school festival.

* * *

The submarine is feeling quite crowded at this point, what with all the people gathered to listen to Prometheus. Kallen shifts slightly, feeling somewhat uneasy.

“Uh...what do you mean?” Tamaki asks, sounding confused about what Prometheus said.

Prometheus considers them for a moment before he finally answers. “We will not cooperate with Sawazaki. His goals go counter to ours.”

“But he's come here in the name of Japan, right?” Minami asks.

“Not truly. It might be called 'Japan' but this is truly an invasion by the Chinese Federation using a flimsy excuse. If we cooperate with them, we just exchange one master for another. We walk from one prison to the next.” Prometheus says, voice calm yet loud enough to be heard by everyone here.

“If the Chinese Federation is doing it, they must think they can win, right? Shouldn't we be worried about that?” Tamaki asks and it is a valid question.

“True enough. We might have to do something in that regard. However, only General Tsao has said anything in regards to the Chinese Federation's cooperation. The High Eunuchs are quiet and not even the puppet Tianzi has been sent out to do an announcement.” Prometheus sounds annoyed. “This means that they are capable of cutting him loose, declaring him acting against the Chinese Federation's interests, if it goes wrong.”

“So...what do we do?” Tamaki asks, still confused.

“Prometheus, perhaps it is time to explain what our goal is.” Diethard says, glancing over at Prometheus. “What is our ultimate goal?”

“That is a good question. Leaving aside Sawazaki, what is our long term goal?” Tohdoh asks.

“To make Japan an independent nation!” Prometheus declares.

Everyone gasps, murmuring in confusion, Kallen staring in stunned amazement up at Prometheus. Is...is he serious?

“You can't possibly think we can do that!” Asahina protests. “There's no way--”

“Then who will?” Prometheus asks, his calm voice cutting through the panic. Everyone turns their attention back to him. “If we do not take action, who will? Will we wait for someone to come create that change some day? If we wait and do nothing, nothing will change.” Prometheus falls silent, letting everyone absorb his words.

_'...he's not wrong.'_ Kallen thinks quietly to herself. _'If we don't do it, who will?'_ Certainly no one else is working towards the freedom of Japan. The resistance in Kyushu sell out their country to the Chinese Federation as much as the government-in-exile does.

“I understand that it seems intimidating. However, there are the means to succeed being handled as we speak.” Prometheus says confidently. “We are not going to immediately make our move either. We still have supplies, training, and even potential new recruits to go through. Rakshata is currently working on that Gawain that we captured.” Prometheus gestures towards said scientist, who grins at their eyes on her. “That is our long term goal for a reason. For now, we need to consider the invasion by Sawazaki and the Chinese Federation as the immediate concern.”

“Immediate...oi, oi! Are we going to work with Britannia to drive them back?!” Tamaki demands, making more murmurs and protests rise up again.

“It leaves a bad taste in my mouth, certainly. However, we cannot risk Sawazaki succeeding. He will bring the Chinese Federation here and that will not help us and our goals.” Prometheus says calmly. “In that regard, for now we will cooperate with the enemy.” Prometheus turns to Diethard. “We can gain some extra benefit with a little extra work as well, can we not?”

Diethard's grin there at that unsettles Kallen, but she doesn't have time to think on it as Prometheus begins handing out orders, as the Taiyō no Heishi move to prepare themselves for the upcoming sortie. Kallen hesitates for a moment, seeing Pandora approach Prometheus and speak to him, feeling a sick sensation in her stomach at that sight. Scowling, Kallen moves off in a huff towards the Guren, hoping to find some peace of mind in double checking the systems are still in good working order.

* * *

The camera crews have long left, leaving Euphemia alone with just her guards. Staring up at the great golden portrait of Clovis, Euphemia wonders what she is supposed to do.

_'A speech is nice but...all it does is comfort people.'_ Euphemia swallows, feeling a burning sensation in her eyes as tears start to well up. _'I can't...what can I really do?'_

_'Whenever I try, I end up acting selfishly before I know it.'_ Euphemia knows that too well. Her actions here previously, such a sudden announcement of her deciding to try for the throne. Her reasons for doing all those deeds to change the system...it was to make Lelouch proud of her. To avenge Suzaku's treatment. Nothing was done just because she cared, it was because she was angry. Because she wanted to be able to face Lelouch and have her beloved older brother _proud_ of her.

_'I'm a fool.'_ Euphemia thinks, tears starting to blur her vision. _'My bringing Lelouch and Suzaku there...Prometheus was targeting Lelouch. If he wasn't there the attack wouldn't have happened. If he wasn't there, he would have been safe. Suzaku wouldn't have had to disobey orders __to save him__. And Lelouch...Lelouch and Nunnally could stay happy.'_

Euphemia looks up at Clovis. _'What would you have done? If you had been the one to find them...what would you have done?'_

“Clovis...” Euphemia closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and feeling tears slip down her face. She doesn't care that others see her. They will think she is mourning her brother again. Instead of being a selfish girl, lost in a wave of self-pity. _'__Is there anything I can do? Anything at all? My power...as Sub-Viceroy, there isn't that much I can do in the end. What I've done has been at the sufferance of others. Everything I do needs Cornelia's permission.'_

The truth is, she is too naïve. Thinking that she could hide Lelouch from Schneizel in such a simple way. Lelouch must have been humouring her, thinking it was stupid but that he had no choice now that he was there. And now thanks to her actions, Lelouch and Nunnally have lost the happiness they found after the war. Now everything that they had planned is destroyed. All because of her single selfish choice.

“I'm a fool.” Euphemia whispers to herself. “The greatest fool...”

Euphemia wipes at her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and turns to leave. She's followed by her bodyguards, by the guards with her, as she heads out the door of the museum, going out a side door to where the limo is waiting.

Outside, Nina hangs by the great iron gates. A desperate hope is in her, that she will see just a bit of her. Just a little glimpse of Euphemia. She must be the royal there, yes? Nina feels her heart racing at the very thought. She can see a limo coming up, sees it coming closer. Just as it pasts her position, she gasps.

“Princess Euphemia!” Nina calls out and sees Euphemia turn, lavender eyes meeting her gaze for just a moment. Nina clutches her chest, feeling a burst of brief euphoria at seeing her again. In person! Just that one look is enough! One look! Even though she wants more, this is more than she can dare to have!

Euphemia sees the girl outside, briefly confused. Then her mind makes the connection. _'The girl from the hotel!'_ She remembers her scared face, her staring up at her as she revealed herself to save her. _'And she was at the hospital that time! She's...!'_ Her eyes widen and she turns to the front. “Stop the car!”

They stop, surprised at her command, and look back at her even as she opens up the door. The girl looks at her, eyes wide. “Princess Euphemia!” She steps forward and stops, flinching as some guards run up to her, blocking her path to Euphemia and surround her, ready to take her in as a threat.

“Wait a moment.” Euphemia lifts up her hand, gesturing the guards away. “She's a friend.” Euphemia smiles at her, brightly. “I wish to speak to her.”

Nina feels like her heart might burst, her face heating up red hot. _'Princess Euphemia wants to talk to me! To me!'_

* * *

Cornelia wants to rage. Watching the storm clouds beginning to clear to reveal a night sky, she grits her teeth and takes in deep breaths. She has to remain calm, has to keep things under control. Fighting in the storm was useless, with them unable to use their air support.

But she really doesn't like the plan Schneizel told her to carry out. She will do it; she's a princess of the empire and a general besides that. If the Prime Minister requests it, she will.

“Tch. Stuck using Kururugi again.” Cornelia narrows her eyes. “Do you think he can do it?”

“Kururugi has the skills for it, yes.” Guilford says calmly.

“Even after his recent disobedience? Wasn't Sawazaki the number two man to his father?” Cornelia asks, turning narrow eyes upon Guilford.

Guilford nods. “True. However, he has the psychology to refuse the methods Sawazaki is promoting. I do not believe we have anything to fear there.”

“Hmph. I hope you are right.” Cornelia turns her attention to the front once more. “Do you think the ASEEC will be able to break through as Schneizel says they will?”

“It is not impossible. However, it's not a matter of a commander's skills but of technology.” Guilford frowns thoughtfully. “We'll have to see how it goes.”

“Hmph. Even if it doesn't they will nicely pull away their forces and also likely destroy quite a few along the way. We'll be able to successfully pull off the landing operation no matter what.” Cornelia declares confidently, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

Sitting in the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku breathes in and out deeply. He needs to be calm. He needs to keep control. This is an important mission and he needs to succeed in it.

A twinge from his shoulder distracts him and he opens his eyes, staring at the screen in front of him. The readings, the assurance that the Float System is connected properly to the Lancelot.

“_Warrant Officer Kururugi, are you prepared?”_ Cécile asks him, voice soft and gentle. She looks up at where the Lancelot is being prepped for battle, Suzaku able to see her through the visuals of the Lancelot.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Suzaku says. “Give me the mission details, please.”

Cécile doesn't look quite believing of him, a sad look on her face, but she turns back to the console before her. _“Yes. The plan is that the Avalon will breach the enemy's front line at high altitude and move to your launch point.”_ As she speaks the VARIS rifle is handed off to the Lancelot, along with the MVS. The energy filler is checked, the systems going through a final check up. They are almost at the point where they will be spotted by the enemy.

“_The advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot, using the float unit, will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka base. Further, the float unit consumes energy at a high rate, so pay attention to your operational time limit!”_ Cécile explains, even as the Lancelot begins to be moved out towards the launch system the Avalon possesses, one designed for the use of flying Knightmares. The Avalon truly is cutting edge technology, built entirely of prototype plans for future airships that will change how battle works once again. Just like the Knightmare did, the existence of floating airships like this one will alter the means in which humanity fights its wars.

“_The Kyushu block is occupied by a group that is led by Atsushi Sawazaki. If they lose him, the new Japanese government will collapse. And if the Chinese Federation loses their excuse for being here, they will have to withdraw.”_ Cécile adds, as the Lancelot is locked into place. _“Warrant Officer Kururugi, do you understand your mission?”_

“Yes, my lord.” Suzaku recites duly, checking the controls and systems. The float unit does, as Cécile says, take up a lot of the energy. _'It would be best for me to dodge whenever I can, __avoid __over using the Blaze Luminous.'_ Suzaku thinks.

“_We should reach the enemy's front line in ten minutes. I will contact you five minutes before.”_ Cécile says, before the communication channel closes for now.

He leans back in his seat, closing his eyes. Something bitter swirls in his chest, a thought he can't shake. A memory...a lack of memory.

“_Lelouch.” Suzaku doesn't move. Just stares at Lelouch. Standing on the tarmac, in what privacy they can find here, as the Avalon is loaded up for the mission. Lelouch is here, despite the early hour. He's already dressed like a prince instead of a school boy, his violet eyes meeting Suzaku calmly. “You used it on me.”_

_Lelouch flinches. “I...”_

“_You used your Geass on me. You took away my free will and **commanded** me.” Suzaku has to take in a shaky breath. He can't do anything seen as violent to Lelouch. He can see the knights nearby, ready to come to the Prince's defence. “You said you would never use your Geass in such a way.”_

“_Suzaku...I just...” Lelouch looks down, looks pained._

“_Don't. Just...don't.” Suzaku feels the hardness in his chest rising up, closing up his voice. The only thing he could say is just hurtful words. “I misjudged you. I thought you could be responsible with that power but...” Suzaku closes his eyes and turns away. “...goodbye.”_

“_Suzaku!” Lelouch reaches out towards him and Suzaku jerks his shoulder away, keeping him out of contact with him. Lelouch looks hurt, eyes wide with pain as he looks at Suzaku._

“_Don't. I have a mission.” Suzaku says firmly before walking away. He doesn't look back at Lelouch._

In the present, Suzaku opens his eyes again. “Lelouch...why did you..? Why?”

* * *

Sayoko folds origami flowers, sitting at the table. Nunnally is trying to read a book, but ever so often her hand trembles and she clenches it into a fist, looking unsure. C.C. is upstairs, in Lelouch's room once more.

Sayoko doesn't know what will happen in the future. Not really. She knows Lelouch will want her still by her side and Sayoko would like to stay with the siblings. No longer Lamperouge but now vi Britannia once more. But as she is an “Eleven” her future looks uncertain once more.

Sayoko closes her eyes for a moment, thinking back to the small children she met in the aftermath of war. Still showing the strain of having to struggle their way through empty land and the remains of battle, of having their own family discard them as meaning nothing to them. And she remembers how she last saw Lelouch, heading out alongside Suzaku to work with a happy smile on his face; a happy smile brought on by Suzaku's presence next to him.

It's the memory of Suzaku standing by Lelouch that comforts Sayoko. She opens her eyes and smiles. “Nunnally-sama?” She asks, the young girl twitching and raising her head to show she's listening. “Would you like some tea?”

Nunnally is silent for a time, then nods. “Yes. I would like that.” She pauses for a moment. “And...could you put on the radio? I want to hear the news.”

“Of course, Nunnally-sama.” Sayoko bows as she stands and goes to fetch the portable radio, setting it on the table when she returns and flicking it on. A quick adjustment and it starts broadcasting the current news about Kyushu and what is going on there.

She steps then towards the kitchen, going for the cupboard that has the expensive tea and sets to preparing a nice spread of tea. It is the least she can do, in this situation.

* * *

The alarm's wail echoes throughout the ship. “Incoming missiles! Apparent launch point: Fukuoka base! 1 minute, 5 seconds to impact!”

“Not bad.” Lloyd drawls, sounding amused. “They're well prepared for against air attacks as well.” Beside him, Cécile keeps a serious eye on the console before her, watching for anything that could be of concern.

Around the Lancelot, the launch bay shifts, clearing the way for him to launch soon. “Are we laying down a barrage?” Suzaku asks, leaning forward as he prepares for battle.

“_We're fine where we are.”_ Cécile says calmly. Beneath the Avalon, where the missiles are heading, a green shimmering field flickers into existence.

The missiles hit, a massive cloud of explosions ringing out in the air. Back at Fukuoka base, Sawazaki has a smug expression on his face. “Impacts confirmed!” One of the men here reports. “Enemy flying carrier, destroyed!”

“Hmph! Even if it is the latest model, a single ship can't beat us!” Sawazaki declares proudly. His satisfaction fades, as he notices something odd on the map. The icon of the Avalon is still there. “What the?!”

High in the sky, the Avalon flies free, protected by the green barrier that is the Blaze Luminous system. Lloyd has a satisfied grin on his face. “We proved this system was practical with my Lancelot, after all.”

“General, what is this?!” Sawazaki demands, even as the rest of the men here mutter in panic, trying to understand what the readings are telling them.

“I...I don't know. What kind of technology is Britannia creating?” General Tsao says, trembling a little. “To be able to not even notice such a barrage...what kind of defences and armaments must that Avalon have?!”

“_Warrant Officer Kururugi, are you ready for launch?”_ Cécile asks him.

Suzaku moves his thumb over the control ball, seeking the correct command to input into the Lancelot. “Yes, my lord.” He clicks down on the button. The Lancelot moves, moving into the launch position, one hand in front as the Lancelot crouches. Suzaku glances over at the energy filler, before turning his attention back to the front. Within the Lancelot, the Yggdrasil Drive activates, sending pulses of energy throughout the Lancelot.

“M.E. Boost.” Suzaku says, breathing out to make sure his heart rate goes down.

“_Lancelot, launch!”_

“Launching!” The Lancelot launches, moving at such a high speed that, against the launch platform, it creates a wave of electricity. Straight into the air, the Float System activating and holding the Lancelot aloft. Suzaku glances quickly at the energy filler and frowns. It's already starting to pull on the system. _'Best be careful.'_ He thinks, pulling out the VARIS rifle before activating the booster engine of the Float System, sending the Lancelot forward at a wicked speed towards Fukuoka Base.

“The enemy ship seems to have launched a bomber, but it's faster than a fighter plane!” The control says, the people within the base watching in shock as the icon speeds towards them.

“I have video!” And the screen changes, revealing a small, somewhat static-filled image.

The whole room gasps. “A Knightmare!?” Sawazaki says in shock.

“Not being transported, but flying on its own?!” General Tsao sounds just as disbelieving as he does.

“Could it be--! What was reported?” Sawazaki gasps.

“That fantastic weapon? The Lancelot...” General Tsao swallows. “And now it can fly.”

Sawazaki glares, not liking what he's seeing at all. “Send in the air support. Get that Knightmare out of the sky!”

As the Lancelot gets closer, he can see the fighters sent to fight him. VTOL craft, all gunships. Suzaku narrows his eyes. “This much I can handle!” He flies through the air, activating the Factspheres and using that to dodge the incoming missiles.

To those watching, it's like watching a deadly dance, as the Lancelot manoeuvres through the missiles lightly, flying through the air at such speed the missiles can't catch him.

A slash harken knocks off the main propeller on one craft. Another loses one of the engines. A third has its tail smashed through, as the Lancelot pulls back all the slash harken sent at the enemy. This continues, lighting up the sky with explosion after explosion as the Lancelot breaks through the enemy.

Suzaku sees it then. “There it is.” He says, looking at the visuals he's getting, the reality overlayed with information from the Factspheres. “The enemy headquarters.” A gunship gets in close and Suzaku uses the Blaze Luminous to block the shots, even as another slash harken deals with the enemy.

With that Suzaku lands with a slight bump on to the ground, unfolding the landspinners and racing forwards, focused on finishing this as fast as possible.

His shoulder twinges at a bump and Suzaku winces. He has to hurry. The longer this goes on, the more people will die!

He won't disobey his orders either. Not this time. Not again. Suzaku's eyes narrow and he grits his teeth hard, an angry glare forming on his face.

Fukuoka Base looms above him, even as he sees the enemy forces are in-coming, Suzaku does not flinch or hesitate. Seeing the Gun-Ru, the rough, rather cheap looking Knightmares that the Chinese Federation uses, Suzaku spins the control ball and brings up the VARIS rifle.

“Out of the way!” Suzaku yells as he begins firing upon the enemy. He pauses, something being noticed by the system and he glances over at it. His eyes widen. _'That's a media helicopter! What's it doing here?'_

* * *

The gardens of the Viceroy Palace are on the rooftop. It provides a magnificent view of the Tokyo Settlement from the right location, but otherwise is just a peaceful garden.

It somewhat disturbs Lelouch. Except for how it ends, going off into buildings and the edge of a rooftop, it is a near identical replica of the Aries Villa. It makes him sad, bringing up many conflicting memories.

Memories of happiness in the Aries Villa gardens. And the knowledge that Clovis must have been the one behind this garden's appearance.

It's night time, the guards posted nearby in the garden but otherwise giving Lelouch his own personal privacy here. The gazebo is before him, though he pauses by some rose bushes to consider the flowers, reaching out and gently cupping one blossom. He can smell the sweet scent, a normally soothing scent for him.

But he can't stay calm here and now. Lelouch sighs, carefully plucking the rose, careful of the thorns. “Heh.” Lelouch brings up the rose and takes in a deep breath of the scent, holding it in his hand and twirling it a little as he brings it down. “Clovis must have driven the gardeners near insane with his eye for detail.” Lelouch looks around, seeing what he can of the gardens at this hour. The night sky is above him, less stars here than at the real Aries Villa which was far enough away from any city to, at night, have an unobscured view of the starry heavens.

Lelouch walks softly, hearing the whisper of grass disturbed by his feet and the leaves rustling in the night breeze. Distantly, he can hear the sounds of the city brought in on a breeze. The gazebo is in front of him, Lelouch stepping up to it. He sits down slowly on the bench, staring at the rose in his hands.

_'__I knew...I know exactly what my Geass does.'_ Lelouch twirls the rose in his hands, staring right past it as he remembers Suzaku's angry reaction to him using it on him. How cold he was. _'But...I couldn't not do anything. Not when I could save you.'_

“Heh. I seem to mess up more than I want to.” Lelouch leans back, setting down the rose beside him and looking at the ceiling of the gazebo. His expression softens, the intense look fading as he looks back in the past. “The time I stormed into the throne room demanding answers...when I refused help for myself and Nunnally while we were hostages...and when I declared...” Lelouch doesn't finish the last. “I'm much more of a hot head than people think.”

It's always been like that, he thinks. It's not obvious, but Lelouch gives into his passions too easily. The slightest thing wrong and he falls apart because of it. Someone is hurt? He gets angry and seeks to hurt others in return. Injustice, watching people suffer for pointless reasons...he hates all of that. He can't stay still.

He didn't lie when he said without Geass he felt like he wasn't living. Despite working in the ASEEC, he still had to keep quiet, bite his tongue on the daily horrors around him. Still had to bide his time before doing anything. Even if he didn't take the path, the choice, he could have, Lelouch still has done things with his Geass. Still has used it, in pursuit of his goal.

The answer to how his mother was murdered. The destruction of Charles zi Britannia's Britannian Empire.

“Suzaku...” Lelouch drops his head down and stares at his hand, holding it out and open. “I want...I want something. So badly I want it. That's why...that's why I couldn't do that. Why I had to use Geass. If you died...” Lelouch closes his eyes. “If you died, I don't know how I would go on. What kind of path I could take then...nothing good.”

Lelouch swallows, his throat feeling dry. It's too much. He can't say it. Not out loud. Not like this. But...

It's true. Lelouch will do everything, anything, to protect Suzaku. To protect Nunnally. But most of all, he wants that gentle world Nunnally speaks of. He wants a world where people don't get killed because of pointless hatred, a world where there isn't a seemingly endless war. A world where the very idea that some humans are better than others because of their birth is laughable.

Lelouch isn't sure he can do that but...but...

“I have to try. If I do nothing, I'm worse than nothing myself.” Lelouch glances over at the rose on the bench. He hesitantly, carefully, picks it up. Closing his eyes as he breathes in the scent, remembering.

Remembering the angry and then ashamed face of a young boy who came so suddenly into his life. Remembers his bright smile, calling him friend so earnestly. Remembers seeing him so lost and broken at the end of the war.

_The concealing mask and helmet is removed and a face achingly familiar to him is revealed. The boy in front of him smiles. “It's me, Suzaku.”_

  
  


“_I won't do it.” Suzaku says firmly, no hesitation or regret in defying orders. “I won't shoot a civilian.” Then, softer, “Not him.”_

“_Then die.” Suzaku doesn't have time to react before the gun is pressed to his side. The gunshot is loud, echoing in this tunnel._

“_**Suzaku**!”_

  
  


_Lelouch can barely believe it. He can't pay attention to his surroundings, no matter how dangerous that is right now, just focused on the small voice he heard on the other end of the phone._

“_Su...Suzaku? Is...is that...” Lelouch blinks, feeling wetness gathering in his eyes. _'He can't...I saw him...'

“_Yes.” Suzaku answers, sounding rather emotional himself. “I...I got really lucky. And then...um...those two you called found me and...got me medical care.”_

  
  


_Suzaku smiles, already charmed by the cat. “That sounds like a good idea—ouch!” The ouch comes from him holding out his own hand to the cat and, predictably, getting his hand chomped on._

  
  


_Lelouch has only a moment to curse sweat – he _really_ hates it – before he's falling down with a yell. A gasp goes up from below as he finds himself slipping down the roof. Suzaku turns, green eyes wide and he immediately drops himself into a controlled fall. “Lelouch!” He yells instinctively, as he grabs for the window and stretches out his hand, desperation and panic on his face._

_He catches him by the arm just in time and Lelouch trembles, feels his heart thudding in his chest as he looks up at Suzaku. And, just beyond him, he sees the cat hit the bell and the mask drop free, just barely dropping away to land on a spiky ornament on the edge of the roof away out of the sight of those below. The bell rings out, Lelouch heaving in deep breaths, as Suzaku stares at him._

“_You okay, Lelouch?” Suzaku asks, panic and caring in his face, his eyes. For a moment, he utterly forgets to hide how much he cares for Lelouch, their ties as friends._

  
  


“_He did it for you.” Mao's words hang there, in the still silence. “Yes that's right. For a **foreign prince**, he killed his **own father**.”_

“_...what?” Lelouch can't believe it. “What do you mean?” He steps forward, hands out and staring at Suzaku in desperation. “Suzaku...what does that mean?!”_

“_Genbu made a deal with some people. For the sake of Japan being able to fight, to stay free of Britannia. People to help them. **Knightmares** even.” Mao says cheerfully, stepping away from Suzaku. “But the deal called for one condition...the **death** of Lelouch vi Britannia. Suzaku couldn't stand that, burst into the room as his father hanged up and argued against it. And then...well, he had a knife.” Mao claps his hands together mockingly, even as Lelouch falls to the ground, stunned._

  
  


“_Suzaku. Even if you don't want to live, will you live for me?” Lelouch begs him, reaching out and hesitating, hand hovering over his shoulder. “Will you please...don't leave me. Please. I can't...” Lelouch swallows, blinking back tears. “I don't want a world without you...if I didn't...such a world wouldn't be worth it.”_

  
  


_Cannon fire is about to rain down on them. The great ship Avalon floats above. Lelouch makes eye-contact with Suzaku, his Geass eye blazing._

“**LIVE**_!” He commands, seeing how Suzaku goes blank faced, seeing the red rims around his eyes._

Lelouch's smile is bitter. “How could I have missed it?” He asks himself, feeling tears starting to fall down his face. Truly, how could have missed something so obvious?

He's in love with Suzaku.

Lelouch has been in love with him for _so_ _long_. An absurd amount of time, he's looked at Suzaku racing ahead of him, at his bright green eyes, at his ridiculous curly hair, and he's loved him. That's why Mao targeted him. Not just because Suzaku was vulnerable himself, but because Mao knew that going after Suzaku would _hurt_ Lelouch. Hurt him like no one else could.

Lelouch takes in a shaky breath, wiping at his eyes. He's made his choice. No matter what happens, he will do what he can. He has to.

His phone buzzes at that point, making him frown in confusion. Pulling it out, he stares at the email there. Pulling it open, he quickly reads through it. He stands in the next moment, feeling a spike of panic just before he forces it down with a wave of cold logic. Lelouch takes in a deep breath, rubs at his eyes again, before pocketing his phone and walking away from the gazebo.

He knows what he must do. If he is to be Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, he will do it on his terms, for his own goals and morals.

No one else's.

His hand spins the rose in its grasp, before he closes his hand over it, ignoring the bite of the thorns. Lelouch made his choice. He will make sure that he won't have to regret it.

* * *

The fire is warm and bright. The room is so fancy, Nina is glad she's sitting on the ground. The tea set is vaguely recognizable as expensive, but she fears dropping any of it.

Princess Euphemia is in front of her, smiling at her. “I'm sorry for whisking you away so fast.”

“No no!” Nina blushes, shaking her head. “I'm...I'm rather happy for it. I uh...I never got to thank you for saving me at the hotel!” Nina blurts out, feeling like her tongue is thick in her mouth. Words feel clumsy, wrong. She feels so stupid, her heart beating hard. “That was...it was like I saw a goddess then...” Nina feels the heat rising in her face. It sounds so cheesy, so stupid, but it was! Like a goddess, someone so perfect actually was nice and caring to _Nina_.

“Oh! I'm not that good of a person...it was rather reckless of me honestly. I got scolded so much for it...but...” Princess Euphemia smiles gently at her. “I am glad to have saved you.” The smile fades, her eyes trailing down and a sad expression forming on her face. “Sorry for labelling as you a friend...but I wanted to ask you some questions and it seemed the best way to prevent problems.”

“Uh? I would—I would be honoured to be considered Princess Euphemia's friend.” Nina says, feeling nervous and her hands shaking. “Me...I'm...such a little nobody and...I don't deserve it.”

“I don't have friends.” Princess Euphemia says softly and something about how she says it makes Nina look at her again. She looks like she's hurting. Nina wonders why Princess Euphemia is in pain here. “The only people I speak to in a casual fashion is my family. Even at my school people only interacted with me because I am a princess royal. And not even considered a particular important one. The only people who spent time with me were people who had parents or they themselves wanted favour with my sister.” Princess Euphemia's hands clench tight around the teacup in her hands. “I really...really don't have any worth.”

“That's not true!” Nina bursts out, making Princess Euphemia look at her in shock. “I mean...I really am nothing. My parents are ordinary and I'm not attractive...I don't really have anything special about me. I just...I just am a burden on others. My fear of E-Elevens and my timidness...I can't really do much in the student council. I'm only in there because my parents worked for Milly's grandfather so I met her when we were both young. We just...it's just habit.”

“That can't be true!” Princess Euphemia protests. “I can't believe that! You are actually quite cute Nina and you are smart too! Even if you are quiet, even if you make mistakes, there is no reason why people won't still care for you! Shouldn't you ask first before you make such assumptions?” Princess Euphemia blinks, looking surprised as she realizes what she just said. “...is it that simple?” She asks almost herself. “That...I just need to ask...?”

“Princess?” Nina asks her softly. “What is it...you wanted to ask?”

“If...if your actions hurt someone...I know you should apologize but...how do you make up for your mistakes when it hurts a friend. Someone you love.” Princess Euphemia looks sad again. “I feel like...I keep recklessly moving forward without considering the consequences.” She raises a hand, rubbing her cheek with a strange look of memory in her eyes.

“...I think, I think if they love you back they will understand.” Nina says. “I'm...I'm not sure. But Milly...now that I think on it...no one there ever says anything mean about my shyness. They don't say I don't help. Just...move on. I...I...maybe I'm not as bad as I think?” Nina swallows. “But you...you are definitely better. You are...you are a shining sun Princess Euphemia. I need...I need you...” Nina squeezes her eyes shut. _'I need you to find something _worthwhile_ about me.'_

Princess Euphemia looks at Nina and her smile returns, bright and kind. “Oh Nina. You are a good girl, aren't you?” She glances up at the clock. “I shouldn't keep you so long. It's Ashford you need to go back to right?”

“Yes.” Nina smiles. “It's...a good place, really. If noisy. Um...I know you are sponsoring Suzaku and I don't know if anyone told you but uh...he's doing great there. He's actually quite popular!” Nina blurts out. “So...so even if you think you messed up, I think that was a good idea. Lelouch also...I think Lelouch wouldn't be as happy without his best friend...” Nina thinks softly, though she frowns a little, wondering at the way Lelouch has been looking at Suzaku lately. _'I wonder...'_

“Thank you Nina.” Princess Euphemia says, a strange yet soft expression on her face. “I think you just helped me figure a few things out...” She stands, holding out a hand. “I look forward to what future you have Nina. I'm sure that someone as smart as you will go far. You will light up the sky.”

Nina blushes, bright red, but takes the hand, a bright happy smile on her face. _'Light up the sky...Can I?'_

If Princess Euphemia says she can then...then she can, right?

* * *

Euphemia sees off Nina as she bows and is taken off of the grounds of the Viceroy Palace by a mixture of guards and servants. A car is waiting for her and Euphemia watches as she leaves, waving goodbye as she does so.

“Was that Nina?” Lelouch's voice makes her jump.

“Lelouch!” Euphemia turns and sees him standing there, looking a bit puzzled. “Oh, you surprised me! Yes, yes it was. I ran into her and I ended up speaking with her a bit. There was a bit of a confusion over her being a potential threat...” Euphemia sighs, feeling embarrassed. She was just so desperate for _someone_ to talk to she grabbed one of Lelouch's friends so suddenly. “Aah, sorry about it.”

“Don't be. Though she's going to be plenty confused when she gets to Ashford.” Lelouch gives her a wry smile. “There is a sudden emergency meeting Milly called for everyone there.”

Euphemia wonders what that means, but looking at Lelouch she can see his expression. A bit sad, but mostly determined. “Is it about your identity?”

“Milly's setting up a situation where it will be easy to keep certain information secret for a time.” Lelouch gives her a small smile. “At least until I'm absolutely certain about Nunnally's safety, it's best the fact we were hidden in Ashford Academy is kept off the media's radar.”

“I see...” Euphemia looks down at her hands. “Lelouch...I'm so sorry!” She bows, feeling a bit of tears starting to well in her eyes. “I'm so, so sorry! If it wasn't for my selfish request, you wouldn't have been in such a position where...”

“Euphie?” Lelouch can only stare in shock, confusion, at his half-sister, only seeing her pink hair as it flows over her shoulders and dangles in the air. Euphemia has switched to her more comfortable princess dress, letting her hair down and thus her youth is a little more obvious.

Then what she said registers, and Lelouch feels a strange calm flow over him, even as he reaches out and carefully makes Euphemia raise her head, straighten her back. She has tears flowing down her face and Lelouch steps forward and carefully holds her, letting her sniff a little into his shoulder. “Euphie, Euphie. You don't have to apologize. I was thinking I had to do it anyways. You had nothing to do with what Prometheus choose to do, and certainly had nothing to do with how we ended up on Kamine Island. Or are you saying you teleported us there?”

Euphemia manages a wet laugh. “What, not—what do you mean teleport?” Euphemia pulls back and gives him an absolutely confused look.

Lelouch grins, though something dark flickers in his eyes. “Yes. Someone else interfered there. It definitely made sure we all lived through that cannon fire, but I would like to know what they gained by sending us to Kamine Island.”

“Hmmm...is it really possible?” Euphemia asks him softly and gets a nod from him. She then steps back, blushing. “Oh! Your clothing!”

“Hmph. Don't worry.” Lelouch brushes at the cloth. “I can easily clean this up in a minute. It's well made.”

“It really is...where did you find it so fast?” Euphemia asks, considering the outfit.

“I made it.” At those words Euphemia gives him a wide-eyed look and Lelouch laughs out right at the expression on her face, loud and happy. “I _told_ you I was planning on it for some time. I just...hoped to have a touch more control in that situation. But I couldn't leave Suzaku like that.”

“I'm sure Schneizel would have let him free; he's too valuable a test pilot for the charges to permanently effect things. But I understand too. I...did something silly myself out of worry for you and Suzaku.” Euphemia blushes. “Running in in a randomly stolen Knightmare...”

“And I still need to scold you for that, but I think it worked out alright.” Lelouch says, even as Euphemia blushes harder. “But first...as Sub-Viceroy, could you get me transport?” Euphemia looks up at him, and sees the determination clear in his eyes. “I need to get to Kyushu.”

“Kyushu...” Euphemia considers his face for a moment, before nodding and smiling. “Yes. Give me a minute to wash my face first. A princess can't go out looking like this.” She laughs, even as Lelouch relaxes a little at her words there. “Thank you...and good luck Lelouch.”

“Thank you Euphie.” Lelouch leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead as he brushes her hair back with a soft touch, gentle and brotherly. Euphemia looks up at him and feels the bright joy fluttering in her chest at seeing such a gentle, loving smile on his face. “I'll be safe, don't worry.”

As he walks away, the smile fades and Lelouch's eyes narrow. _'Suzaku...I know you hate yourself but...'_

* * *

Schneizel clasps his hands in front of him, sitting at the desk that is usually reserved for the Viceroy. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Darlton nods, looking back at his report. “Also, in regards to Tromo--”

“Schneizel!” That voice and the door suddenly open makes Darlton turn, even as Schneizel raises his head. “I need to talk to you quickly.”

The young man who walks in has short raven hair, bright violet eyes, and is dressed as nobility. But Darlton doesn't recognize him, though something about his voice seems vaguely familiar. He frowns, not liking how the young man is addressing Schneizel so informally. About to say something, Schneizel speaks first instead.

“Well, I was wondering when you would come to me...that was quicker than expected.” Schneizel's voice is light and his smile turns happier seeing this young man. “Well, what do you need to speak to me on?”

“I have your support, right?” The young man asks, stopping in front of the desk and looking at Schneizel intensely. “You will back me, in regards to what I do.”

Schneizel considers the young man carefully and slowly nods. “Yes. As you gain a power base for yourself, you have my support. And even after, I have no trouble providing you necessary aid if it comes to it.”

“I have your word?” Violet eyes are sharp as they stare down the Prime Minister.

Schneizel nods and chuckles. “Yes, yes you do. You have the support of Schneizel el Britannia.”

“Good. In that regard I have two requests.” The young man glances over at Darlton before looking to Schneizel. “I need some trusted guards to be sent to Nunnally's side.”

“Already?” Schneizel asks, looking a bit surprised.

“I already informed the Ashfords in this regard. They should have their preparations mostly done.” He answers simply.

“Very well.” Schneizel glances over at Darlton. “My pardon, but this is more important than the Tromo situation I'm afraid. You may pass me that report to look over later. I need you to gather some of your trusted knights and head to Ashford Private Academy. There is a VIP who is in need of protection.”

“Prince Schneizel...what is going on? Who is this young man?” Darlton asks, even as he hesitantly passes over the tablet with the report on it. _'He just walked in and got Schneizel's full support just like that?'_

The young man smiles. “Aah, yes. I have not introduced myself. I am Lelouch vi Britannia. A pleasure to make your acquaintance as myself.” Lelouch smiles at him, an ironic twist to his lips.

Darlton's eyes widen, as he finally recognizes him. “Lamperouge...I see.” All the mysteries, the questions, about Lelouch Lamperouge fall into place. “Your highness.” He bows. “Who am I to be protecting?”

“Nunnally vi Britannia.” Lelouch answers calmly, though as Darlton raises his head he sees a flicker in his eyes that speaks of concern.

“I will find the knights immediately and head out now.” Darlton says, setting down the tablet and bowing towards Schneizel, who waves him off, still focused on his younger half-brother Lelouch.

“Lelouch, what is your other request?” He asks him, as Darlton walks towards the door.

“A private communication channel I can use on a transport.” Lelouch says promptly, Darlton opening the door and pausing just a bit to hear Schneizel's response.

“On a transport?” Schneizel asks, leaning back. “I take it you already have transport?”

As Darlton leaves, he sees Princess Euphemia coming up the hall. She smiles at seeing him, giving a nod of acknowledgement, before opening the door to the Viceroy office and announcing, “Lelouch, I have the transport ready to go.”

Darlton smiles a little, though his mind whirls as all sorts of new questions come into play. Lelouch vi Britannia has returned to Britannia. However...

“_Yes.” Lamperouge snorts, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Because Britannians that hate the Empire are _such_ a myth.”_

“_Such things are just propaganda used by the enemies of the Empire.” Darlton is starting to get angry and moves towards Lamperouge. Perhaps to shake him a little, angry at the insinuations._

_He stops instead. Even behind the glasses, the glare in the violet eyes makes him stop, shivering. With a single look, he sees a **monster** behind that calm façade of Lamperouge. “Oh is it? Then you are _talking_ to just propaganda.”_

Darlton feels a frown pull at his lips, as that memory brings with it concern. He wonders just why Prince Lelouch has returned to the society he hates so, what he stands to gain in doing so.

He sincerely hopes it does not result in even more tragedy, despite the joy Cornelia is sure to feel at finding the long lost vi Britannias did survive the war.

* * *

Diethard smiles, wide and gleeful in a cruel way. “Of course! I'm grateful for you listening to me. I'm glad it is working out so well for you. Well, I best end this call now. Have a good day.”

Diethard hangs up and laughs, a deep chuckle. “My oh my...people like that are easy to manipulate.”

Every news station has one. Every newspaper has them. The people who have yet to be diminished by the system and still hope for their big break. Diethard using a bit of careful wordplay and knowing where to find them leads him to giving the Taiyō no Heishi another boost in reputation.

_'And, as a bonus it is likely the Lancelot's pilot will be revealed to the world this way.' _Diethard's grin gets nastier at that very thought. _'People are fickle and the truth is that Britannians believes in their superiority as preached by the Emperor. Finding the greatest Knightmare, the newest generation prototype, is piloted by a mere _Eleven_...well, everyone will find it a great insult!'_

The backlash Kururugi will receive from that will prevent him from becoming a rallying point as well. Instead of being a symbol of those who cooperate, they will lack such a person and instead can only see Britannia as hypocritical masters. Diethard even wonders if the backlash will effect the production of new, better Knightmares using the technology the Lancelot has.

“If it does, all to the better, yes?” Diethard looks out the window of his submarine room, considering the water he can see. “Anything that hampers the enemy is good for Prometheus...and it only took a few clever phone calls.”

_'The first one will get there soon enough...likely around the time _he_ shows up.'_ Diethard feels a shiver of excitement go down his spine. “Oooh...I can't wait!”

* * *

Nina steps out of the car, mumbling a thank you to the driver who leaves immediately after she shuts the door. Nina knows her face is red still, that she likely has a silly smile on her face, but she can't stop smiling.

She managed to talk to Princess Euphemia! And even though she's not sure what was troubling her, she managed to help her too! Nina wraps her arms around herself, trembling with sheer joy.

Taking in a deep calming breath, Nina walks towards the gates, passing her card at the entrance, hearing it be registered with a beep and a click of the lock being undone to let her through. As she does, a series of cars suddenly pull up with a screech to the curb and she turns to see a bunch of soldiers – knights – pour out of them. Her mouth drops open, staring as they ring at the counter to get in contact with the security guard there.

Realizing some of them are staring at _her_, she squeaks and quickly scrambles through the gate, half running to the main Ashford school building. As she does, she notices that the assembly hall lights are on, which draws her attention. Hesitating for a split second, Nina changes her course to head there.

When she arrives outside, she finds Milly on the phone there. “Yes, yes. It's...no no I get it. Yes, let them in. Don't ask questions.” Milly sighs, hanging up and looking exhausted.

“Milly?” Nina's quiet voice makes Milly jump, the older girl looking at her friend with slight panic on her face. “Is...is everything okay?” Nina glances back, seeing the soldiers being allowed past the security checkpoint and spreading out. “What...what is going on?”

Milly looks torn, before sighing. “Nina, I have to ask for your phone.” Her serious expression halts any protest, Nina handing over her phone meekly. “And come on in with the rest. It...it should be happening soon. And when it does, everything will be explained.”

Nina swallows, feeling her joy fade and turn into fear. What has Milly of all people so serious? She slips past her into the assembly hall just as one of the knights – one that looks like he is in charge – approaches Milly. “Milly Ashford? I was told to speak to you by your grandfather in this regard.”

Nina enters the hall and stops, stunned at seeing everyone in here. There is a lot of chatter, a lot of confusion. Nina looks around, and spots Rivalz and Shirley. Rivalz lifts his head in time to spot her and waves at her, even as Nina squeezes past everyone to grab a seat near him. “What is going on?”

“I'm not sure. There was suddenly an announcement for everyone to gather in the assembly hall. And they took our phones.” Rivalz sounds frustrated. “Milly is the only one allowed to keep her phone...”

“That's not quite true.” Shirley nods over to where Nunnally is next to them, against a wall and slightly away from the rest. “Nunna got to keep her phone.”

Nina frowns. “That...that is strange.” Why only those two get to keep their cellphones? On top of that, why are they confiscating all the phones? Something very serious must be going on.

The doors open and in comes the soldiers, making everyone go quiet and shrink away as they line up around the hall. The one in charge pauses, looking around. Milly points towards them at an apparent question and after a nod of acknowledgement he nods and turns and heads their way. Nina watches, eyes wide, as he goes to stand next to Nunnally.

Nunnally reaches out a hand, even as the man kneels next to her and talks in a quiet whisper to her as he takes her hand. Even with everyone quiet, even with her not far from them, Nina can't hear them. Her heart thuds in her chest, she hears buzzing in her ears, her anxiety rising to create the illusion of it being hard to breathe. Milly moves towards the stage area, looking still nervous. She glances up at the screen, which is showing the news, biting her lip in worry. The sound suddenly turns on and Nina looks up as she sees video footage of a night battle. She spots what looks like the Lancelot but...

Her eyes widen.

“Flying?!” Rivalz gasps, mouth dropping open. Shirley has her hands over her mouth, looking stunned at what she's seeing. Nina is sure she has a similar expression on her face, even as the entire school breaks into cries of shock and confusion.

_'__A flying Knightmare? Flying on its own power instead of being transported...'_ Nina swallows, feeling her heart clench in her chest. Something big must be going on. She looks up at where Milly is, glances over at where the man in charge of the soldiers is standing at attention next to Nunnally, with Sayoko sitting next to her with a surprisingly sharp expression on the normally gentle maid's face.

Nina looks away and tries to retain some form of calm. Something is going on here. Something big and she doesn't know what is going on. But apparently Nunnally has something to do with it. And Milly knows.

Nina doesn't like what that could mean. The last few months have been filled with world rocking events.

This feels like it will shake and shatter her view of the world into pieces.

* * *

C.C. sits in the living room, alone. The TV is on, showing the news, and she is making her way through her third box of pizza. “Yes, yes. I know he will get upset if he finds out. But it's not like he will any time soon. Besides, I can handle the brat.” C.C. rolls her eyes. “Yes he is a brat. He takes after you in that regard—stop pouting.”

C.C. leans back, watching as the Lancelot fights the enemy, breaking through all the flying enemies in its way like they are tissue paper instead of steel. “He's rather like you. Not just Lelouch, but Suzaku too. He's going to be as tied to the Lancelot as you are with—yeah he's like you in that way too.”

“So he will listen, will he?” C.C. considers that, tilting her head and her green hair moving with her. “That's good. Just let him do as he wants. Try not to provoke him. If he gets a hint of things, he'll find a way to blow one up just to spite you. He gets that from you too.” C.C. laughs, shaking her head. “Well, things are bound to be interesting...yes if you can keep Schneizel off me that will help but I think I'm fine for now.”

C.C. watches as the Lancelot lands on the ground, a smug smile on her face. “This is going to be very interesting...what an unusual path Lelouch has chosen. It's not like anything else I've seen or expected.”

For the first time in a long time, C.C. looks forward to what the future will reveal. It is certain to be exciting.

* * *

Above the fighting, the newscaster grins. “This is hot news!” He murmurs to himself, careful to keep it away from the microphone. A flying Knightmare! A single charge against the enemy base, like something out of Arthurian Legend! And here he is, witnessing it for himself in person.

Suzaku curses, seeing one of the enemy gunships come up near the media helicopter. “That idiot!” He yells, even as he turns the VARIS rifle up. Focusing, he shoots out at the gunship, causing it to explode. He sees the media helicopter turn, though it doesn't leave the location, just moves slightly away. _'Dammit!'_ Suzaku silently curses, even as he moves and dodges as best he can the incoming gunfire.

A bigger twinge in his shoulder makes him flinch, even as he moves around. It's a minor thing, small, but when combined with him being distracted by the media helicopter, it's enough. Gunfire shoots him from behind, the Lancelot moving to try to avoid it but failing as the Float System is hit, the Lancelot spinning away from the impact. A lucky shot knocks the VARIS rifle out of his hand, which is soon shot and destroyed. “The VARIS!” Suzaku gasps in dismay, seeing this.

“Hmph.” Sawazaki, observing this, clasps his hands behind his back. “What a foolish pilot. He should have ignored the media helicopter...ah well. Focus fire! The Knightmare lost its biggest weapon.”

High in the sky, Lelouch leans back in his seat in his private transport, fiddling with the rose in his hands. The private channel he has activates, reaching out towards the Lancelot even as the transport flies through the air towards Kyushu. At this speed, he should reach it in time.

As Suzaku fights, he finds the Float Unit destroyed thanks to his brief distraction having taken its toil, even as he pulls out the MVS. Ducking into a side street, the beeping shriek of his alarm makes him look at his energy filler in horror. It's already in the red!

“What? The floater's broken too?!” Lloyd half wails this, shocked at the sudden turn around. _'That damn media! What are they doing there?'_

“We need to attack the base directly with the Avalon!” Cécile insists, turning to him with a frantic expression on her face.

“No way, no way! That's impossible. The shield doesn't fully surround us, we would be shot down!” Lloyd wants to whine and complain to Schneizel about that. The Avalon isn't complete in any fashion and yet thrown full into battle?! He understands logically because of the emergency going on, but he rather have it ready for battle like the Lancelot was! He presses his hands to his head, looking out at the battle map.

“_Suzaku!”_ He jerks at the sound of Cécile's voice. _“Reroute all power to combat and comms systems!”_

Suzaku quickly does so, the cockpit getting darker and the Factspheres shutting down. He swallows, realizing he's in a bad state. Even with this, he likely doesn't have much time before he runs out of power.

“Kururugi Suzaku!”

That voice makes him pause, looking up to see a video call has come in. His eyes widen. “Lu...Prince Lelouch! What are you...?” Suzaku doesn't know how to feel seeing him.

Lelouch stiffens, seeing Suzaku. He's thought this before, he's sure, but not as conscious about it as he is now. That Suzaku is handsome, even in that red light he's handsome. “Suzaku...I...well...”

Suddenly he feels like an idiot. This isn't the time for it, right? Not in the middle of battle. And this entire private communication could be uncovered by Schneizel! Right, right, he can't...not now. But he...he needs to still say _something_.

“Pardon, but right now...” Suzaku charges out back into battle, using his MVS to take out the arm of one of the Gun-Ru. “...I'm rather busy!” He yells as he strikes at another Gun-Ru, slicing the cockpit and making it explode.

“I mean I...” Lelouch swallows, feeling the heat on his cheeks. This shouldn't be so hard!

“Your Highness I--” Suzaku begins, not wanting to deal with him right now, only for Lelouch to interrupt him.

“Kururugi Suzaku, I command you to live!” Lelouch yells.

“Right.” Suzaku blinks as what he actually heard registers, looking up at Lelouch in confusion. “What?”

“That's...that's my command.” Lelouch is blushing now for sure. “I...I know I shouldn't have but...Suzaku, please stop hating yourself!”

“Lelouch?” Suzaku says, even as he continues to fight, slash harken and MVS smashing and slicing through the enemy forces.

“You...you are a stubborn brat you know? Even after all these years, you are still a stubborn selfish brat! But you are also kind.” Lelouch says, feeling his emotions choke up his throat, making his tongue feel thick. “If someone asks you for help, you give it willingly. Sometimes you just force help on them, your pride not allowing you to walk away. You have a horrible temper! You love cats even though they hate you and you probably bring upon yourself every cat bite that results.”

“Lelouch...” Suzaku doesn't know what else to say.

“You're my friend Suzaku. My first, true friend.” Lelouch says and _oh_. Suzaku is starting to get it now. “I know you hate yourself, but please! Your smile, your spirit...I can think of so many reasons...that I...” Lelouch can't finish, swallowing down the words. “So please, please...live!”

“I really worried you didn't I?” Suzaku says. “I keep doing that...sorry.”

“Suzaku, you are just that kind of idiot. I don't hate that side of you.” Lelouch says and oh he's probably way too red at this point.

“You are pretty stubborn yourself!” Suzaku says, slicing through a Gun-Ru and spinning to dodge another attack. “But at the same time you are so kind, so considerate of others. You won't ever admit it, but you were the one to help out the middle school basketball club when a freak accident burned their equipment. You were the anonymous donor!”

“Suzaku! How did you know?” Lelouch stares at Suzaku on the screen, meeting his gaze as he smiles at him.

“Because I know you. I remember the bird you insisted on helping, I remember how hard you struggled at first to be able to cook. I remember how you always kept a brave face on for Nunnally's sake. I remember how you scolded Kaguya the first time you met her! This whole thing...it started because you couldn't just leave someone in trouble!” Suzaku laughs. “You are so dishonest Lelouch, such a tsundere, but really...there isn't a time when you aren't kind. I like that about you, I really do.”

“Suzaku...! Don't call me that.” Lelouch whines, blushing at the term being used. Suzaku just grins at him, happy despite everything.

“Though really...I am in trouble.” Suzaku glances at his energy filler. “I don't...I don't think I can make it like this.”

Lelouch takes in a deep breath. “Suzaku...you can't...I don't know...”

“Aaah. You can be kinda dumb that way can't you? Whenever someone you care about is in danger...I remember how you freaked when Nunnally got lost in the woods when we first became friends.” Suzaku smiles, a bit bittersweet. “Still, don't--”

“Whatever happens, I'm not abandoning you.” Lelouch declares. “Do whatever you must, I'll get you back. I promise.”

“Lelouch.” Suzaku smiles, even as he finds himself surrounded by Gun-Rus with no sane way out as he runs too low on power to fight. “You are so silly sometimes. You can't just leave anyone alone if they need help.”

“Yeah. I can't.” Lelouch takes in a deep breath. “And that goes double for you...my knight.”

Suzaku looks up at him, a bitter smile on his face as the Lancelot powers down. Lelouch can see the red rims flickering in his gaze, as the Geass starts to take control.

Red cannon fire descends from the sky, melting every Gun-Ru around the Lancelot. Lelouch's eyes narrow, seeing this from the other screen nearby, showing what the media sees. “Prometheus!”

Above them, somehow coming in unnoticed by anyone, is the Gawain. _“Well...this is quite the pickle you find yourself in, Lancelot.”_ Prometheus announces, coming down gently to the ground. _“Personally, you have been such a thorn in my side, I would prefer to leave you here...however, we share a common goal this time.”_ The Gawain, the big bulk of it, kneels before the Lancelot, offering an energy filler. _“Shall we see who can take out Sawazaki first?”_

“Prometheus.” Suzaku growls, glaring at the Knightmare before him.

“Suzaku. I order you to cooperate for now.” Lelouch says calmly, even as Suzaku looks at him in surprise. “I'm certain the offer made is genuine. At least in that regard.”

“You mean it?” Suzaku asks Prometheus.

“_I am certain I am the last one you wish to work together with, but let's be honest. The Chinese Federation is a threat to us as much as to Britannia.”_ Prometheus declares. _“We will not exchange one master for another.”_

Suzaku considers things for a moment, before reaching out and taking the energy filler. “All I need is this.” He says confidently, inserting the energy filler and watching as the Lancelot lights up. A Gun-Ru attempts to attack at that point, and a Hadron Cannon blast blows it up almost casually.

“What?! The beams converge...dammit Rakshata _I wanted to do that myself_!” Lloyd whines, even as Cécile sighs in relief at the sudden turn around.

“Are you sure about this?” Pandora looks up at Prometheus, acting as his co-pilot in the Gawain to better allow him to match with the Lancelot.

“Hmph. This is everything the Taiyō no Heishi needs for a better reputation once again.” Prometheus narrows his eyes, a spark of anger in there. “But this is a one-time deal. Next time I will _crush_ the Lancelot.”

As the two Knightmares team up to deal with Sawazaki's forces, Area 11 watches. The newscaster feels a wide grin on his face. _'And I got here first!'_ He thinks gleefully, even as other reporters move in and start getting footage of their own.

Cornelia, in the middle of her landing operation, pauses at hearing that news. “Prometheus? And the media has footage?!”

“It's live, your highness.” Guilford sounds apologetic and she understands completely.

“Damn them...how did they get there?” Cornelia asks, feeling anger in her chest. Damn them, this is going to cause trouble!

Back in Tokyo, Euphemia and Schneizel watch, both of them with serious expressions. “This will complicate things...Prometheus just proved himself once more...” Schneizel says calmly. “After so long, he's reminded people of his stated goal of justice.”

“What can we do?” Euphemia asks. “What can we do to reduce the damage?”

“I'm more worried about the upcoming backlash once Kururugi disembarks...or I would be.” Schneizel smiles, looking over at Euphemia with a wry expression. “Except Lelouch will be there in time, won't he?”

Euphemia blushes, lowering her gaze. “I did give him a fast transport.”

“Then I suppose we will have to look into that...it seems the Taiyō no Heishi have a contact in the media somewhere.” Schneizel says, watching as the Gawain and the Lancelot burst into the Fukuoka Base. “And hopefully Lloyd will figure out whatever trick the Taiyō no Heishi used with the Hadron Cannon.”

As they watch, Sawazaki and General Tsao are cornered by both the Lancelot and the Gawain, Sawazaki looking terrified as he stares up at the two different Knightmares that made mince-meat of his forces.

* * *

The whole assembly hall is cheering. “Take that Chinese Federation!” One student yells.

“Maaan, those are some cool Knightmares!” Another adds.

“I know!” A girl squeals. “The Lancelot in particular is amazing! Look at it!”

“The Gawain is cool too!” Another protests.

“Yeah, but the Taiyō no Heishi stole it! That's Prometheus!” His friend argues back.

“He's helping!”

Rivalz lets out a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought the Lancelot would be taken out by the enemy. _'Damn...I guess I should be glad of Prometheus there.'_

Shirley breathes out in relief. “That was so scary...” She murmurs, Nina nodding silently in agreement.

Within the submarine base of the Taiyō no Heishi, they watch on screen things unfold. “How sad it had to come to this.” Tohdoh sighs, crossing his arms. “Sawazaki truly turned against Japan.”

“I don't like that we had to cooperate with Britannia. It would have been better if we just let the Lancelot get destroyed.” Chiba huffs. “Especially with that traitor Kururugi!”

“Now, now.” Diethard gives her a long look, even as Tohdoh frowns at her words. “If we did that, we would look bad showing up just after the Lancelot was taken down. The team up, and one that Britannia can't hide, will aid us in our mission.”

“An independent Japan once more...” Tohdoh considers that, even as the Lancelot comes to a halt outside the base, watching as the Gawain leaves. The media is all crowded around the location, which is utterly clear of enemies. Two powerful Knightmares were enough to take out one of the biggest bases in Kyushu.

“I wish I could have helped...” Kallen sighs, a sad yet also sour expression on her face. “Why is Pandora acting as the co-pilot even?”

“That sour expression will stick if you aren't careful Kallen.” Tamaki teases her, getting an elbow to his ribs for his troubles. “Ow!”

The camera is focused on the Lancelot, even as a newscaster happily talks about what happened. “Prometheus himself showed up to protect Area 11. What does that mean for the future? And let us not forget the efforts that the Lancelot gave! Let's give up for the pilot--” He stops, turning back as the Lancelot's cockpit opens.

The entire assembly hall goes silent again. “Kururugi?!” A student gasps.

Nina goes white. “No no...no way?!” She suspected but to have it proven like _this_...!

“Suzaku is...” Shirley's eyes widen.

“A damn Eleven?!” The newscaster blurts out.

“Hey!” The martial arts club leader stands up, shaking his fist. “Don't you say bad things about Suzaku! He's a good guy!”

“Yeah, and anyone who can pilot a Knightmare like that is super cool!” Another girl yells, standing up as well.

“You are kidding right?!” That sneering voice comes from the robotics club leader. He is glaring at the screen. “Some filthy Eleven is the one with access to such technology?! That's wrong! No wonder the Taiyō no Heishi got the Gawain, he probably helped them!”

“Why you--!” The martial arts club member gets grabbed by two other members, keeping him from going to punch the smug face of the robotics club president.

“Don't you dare! He's from a noble family.” One hisses at him.

“That's right. I suppose my family should _question_ what kind of recruitment process is done for such a high security risk project to allow a filthy Eleven even near such a powerful piece of equipment! He devalues it just by touching it!” He declares, still with a smug expression on his face.

Shirley stands up, ready to yell at him, damn the consequences. On the screen the media is ranting over the Eleven they see, demanding to know what is going on. She's certain around Area 11 the reaction is the same, with most people disliking that an “Eleven” is involved.

“Shut up.” Nina says quietly, trembling. “Shut up!” She yells. “Don't you say that about Suzaku!” Her voice is drowned out in the chaos, as the whole student body dissolves into chaos. He's been through enough! He's been fighting for all of them, for Britannia, and they shouldn't be so mean at him for it!

Nunnally reaches out and grabs Sayoko's hand. “He's...”

“Don't worry, Nunnally-sama.” Sayoko says quietly, ignoring how Darlton gives her an odd look for her words. “He should be here soon.”

“Such a disgrace!” One newscaster is saying, waving a hand at Suzaku. “To have an Eleven!”

“Is this also planned?” Tohdoh asks, sounding displeased as he glares at Diethard.

“We must take what we can to gain an edge. This will likely hamper the production of Knightmares based on the Lancelot. As well, it keeps the Prime Minister occupied while he is here.” Diethard shrugs. “There is no fairness in war, you should know that.”

Tohdoh doesn't respond, just looks displeased. Kallen lowers her gaze, feeling a bit sick at the hatred being thrown at Suzaku just for his race.

“Is there a particular reason you are berating _my_ knight?” That strong, recognizable voice makes her head snap up. _'No way!?'_

“Is that...?” Rivalz's mouth drops open. Shirley freezes, her shouting at the robotics club president cut off in mid-sentence. The whole school goes quiet again, everyone staring in shock as Lelouch, their vice-president of the student council, strides on to the screen.

He's wearing noble clothing. That's the first thing they realize. He stands tall and proud, wearing noble clothing and walking forward like he owns the very land he walks on.

Noble clothing. It's hard to get past the fact he's dressed as a noble, Lelouch who hates nobility as far as Rivalz knows. He's wearing a dark purple overcoat, with a silver design down the front. His ascot is white, with a silver chain across it to keep it in place. His sleeves have a silver leaf-like design that crawls up each sleeve halfway. The front of his coat is closed with two chains across it, similar to to the one around his ascot. A black undercoat– at least that's what Rivalz thinks it is – can be seen peaking out at the bottom, just over top his pants, which are the same dark purple as his overcoat. He can see the tops of the black shoes he's wearing, as Lelouch steps forward. He recognizes the expression on his face, somewhat; it's like when he's approaching another noble chess opponent, a faint superiority and arrogance that always catches them off guard.

But what is _Lelouch_ doing here?

Rai slams his fist against the console. “No! You shouldn't...why...Lelouch!” Alice looks up at him, seeing how he shakes and looks wide-eyed, breathing heavily even as the blood drains from his face. “Lelouch...you aren't...you aren't...you are _**mine**_! You should not be _there_!” Alice shivers at the anger in his voice, the cracking of his voice, and how he glares at Suzaku once more. “It's because of him, isn't it?! He keeps _stealing_ from me!”

The media is stunned as anyone else. “Who...who are you?” One manages to stammer out, the woman looking utterly confused at the young man who stepped out. Nobility is the impression, but she's never seen him before. Behind him are knights, knights usually assigned to the Viceroy or Sub-Viceroy.

“What?!” Chiba yells. “What is he doing?! That damn prince...I knew we should have just gotten rid of him!” She yells.

“He's protecting Suzaku.” Kallen says softly, though most don't hear her. Ohgi glances her way, as does Tamaki. Urabe also glances back, looking interested. “Is this what he meant? He's...going to protect him...”

“I am Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of Britannia. Eldest son of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia and of Emperor Charles zi Britannia.” Lelouch declares, something that makes everyone who knows him as Lelouch Lamperouge gap. The robotics club leader goes pale, looking like he might faint on the spot. “And I ask again, why are you berating my knight?”

“...your knight?” One reporter manages to squeak out.

Lelouch smiles, smug and satisfied, as Suzaku comes to kneel before him, bowing towards him as a knight towards royalty. “Yes. Kururugi Suzaku is the only one fit to be my Knight of Honour.” He sweeps his violet eyes over all here, seemingly looking beyond to the world watching, before turning back to Suzaku. “Sir Kururugi has proven himself more than capable as a Knight of Britannia.”

“You...no way...Lelouch vi Britannia is dead...” One manages to mumble out.

“As you can see, I am not.” Lelouch says calmly.

“Lelouch?!” That call comes from Cornelia, who disembarks from her Gloucester, running over to him. She stops, just a few feet away. “You...you...”

Lelouch smiles, wry and affectionate at once. “Hello, sister. It has been awhile, hasn't it?”

Cornelia looks at him, awe on her face. “You...you are alive...” She steps forward, reaching out and gently cups his face, looking at him with wonder. “You are _alive_.” She looks so _happy_ to see him alive and there in front of her. It's rather surprising, to see the so stern and serious Viceroy drop her guard to show her just being genuinely _happy_ to have her half-brother back alive.

“Yes. I am alive. And I have come back to change things.” Lelouch says calmly, even as Suzaku slowly stands up to take his place behind Lelouch.

Behind his _prince_.

There is silence in the assembly room. “Is that...?” Shirley glances over at Nunnally.

“My real name is Nunnally vi Britannia.” She says, her voice ringing in the quiet, the whole body of students turning towards her so fast a few get whiplash. “I'm sorry we had to lie to you all, but it was for our safety.”

There is nothing to be said, as they all reel at that information. Only Milly just looks sad, a bit regretful that the time as “Lamperouge” has ended for the vi Britannia siblings.

Lelouch takes a deep breath, turning away from Cornelia slightly and glancing back at Suzaku. His expression softens, just a bit, and Suzaku nods, bowing respectfully in understanding. Lelouch closes his eyes, sighs, then turns back to face the world.

It is time that Lelouch vi Britannia takes the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...nothing can be the same after this!
> 
> So please comment and tell me what you think! I am genuinely interested and, again, it does tell me to update the next chapter! What was your favourite part of this chapter? How did you react? Those kinds of things I like knowing!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 22 Festival of Many Voices**


	25. Stage 22 Festival of Many Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with everything having happened, the festival is still on schedule. And for a time they can enjoy themselves in peace...
> 
> ...or the closest one gets in Ashford!
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/02/26  
Word Count: 21, 957 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once more for all the comments! Truly appreciate it!
> 
> This ends the "reveal arc" and then we will head into the final arc for R1...so enjoy this! It's lighter than the previous chapters but plot still continues forward! Also crazy things happen at Ashford...

Everything on the desk – papers, the laptop, a spare mask – goes crashing to the ground as Rai tips the desk over and on to the floor. “He shouldn't be there!” He yells, angry boiling in his eyes, his voice, in everything about him.

Alice glances warily at the door. She has her Geass up, so that anyone who comes in hearing range won't hear Prometheus wrecking his office, but it's a close call. Someone might have better hearing than most.

A fist slams into the wall with a great crack, a large dent forming there and Rai hissing in pain, pulling back to rub at his hand. The padding and protection on his gloves helped, but he removes it to show he is bleeding. He stares at the blood, looking thoughtful as it drips to the ground.

“Nii—Nii-san?” Alice asks softly.

“Prometheus.” Rai snaps, glaring at her. “Here I am _Prometheus_, right _Pandora_?”

Alice flinches back, feeling her throat go dry. “Right...right...there has...there has to be a way, right Prometheus?”

“No. He's under guard by Britannia. He's well known. And he choose _Suzaku_.” Rai snarls again, starting to pace back and forth, stomping around the room. “That damn thief! I'm the one he's supposed to be with!”

“...Nii...Prometheus...” Alice hesitates, shrinking back against the wall as Rai picks up a lamp and throws it across the room, the light-bulb shattering and the stand denting the wall. Alice swallows, pressing herself tight against the wall as Rai continues to rant and rave. Her head starts to ache but she keeps up her Geass.

It won't do for the Taiyō no Heishi to realize Prometheus is this upset over Lelouch's return as Lelouch vi Britannia, much less why.

* * *

It's a sunny day. After everything that happened, it's a sunny happy day. Kallen feels nervous, like she should be watching her back, despite the cheerful air around Ashford.

She's not the only one being a bit nervous however. Plenty of students put their heads together and talk, ever so quietly, about the incident a few days ago.

At the fact one of their fellow students turned out to be royalty in hiding.

_'Everyone was made to sign NDAs.'_ Kallen remembers being greeted with an NDA form to sign as soon as she got home, a messenger having come to the Stadtfeld mansion to make sure she signed that and would keep to it. _'__All to protect Nunnally.'_ Kallen can't help the soft smile on her face in memory of that being explained to her when she returned to Ashford. Nunnally can't leave Ashford immediately and until the security has been revised and updated to account for her royal presence at school, no one is to reveal she's at Ashford. Or that Lelouch _was_ at Ashford.

Kallen swallows at the last, glancing over at the two empty seats in class. Seats which once held Lelouch and Suzaku, but now are empty. The major topic of conversation is of course Lelouch and Suzaku. The prince that returned back from the dead and the Eleven that is claimed as the former's knight. The prince that lived among them without them knowing.

Kallen looks up as the bell rings, seeing that it is time for classes to start and braces herself. She has to say goodbye today. That's the truth. Both Suzaku and Lelouch know she's part of the Taiyō no Heishi and are bound to reveal it. Just staying this long is risky, but Kallen doesn't want to leave without saying goodbye to her friends.

_'Friends...I made friends that are Britannians.'_ Kallen isn't sure what she feels about it. But as she keeps a docile expression on her face, looking to the front as the teacher calls for order and takes attendance, she does know one thing.

She's going to miss Ashford.

_'I wonder if they do too...?'_ Kallen drops her gaze to the desk in front of her, murmuring in answer to the teacher's call of her name. _'If they miss this place...'_

* * *

This place, this home, is quite comfortable. Darlton has to admit to that. It's not poor, it's well made. Even if it's missing the rich finery of the Viceroy Palace, he can't say it's a bad place for one of nobility to live in.

Princess Nunnally sits across from him as he sips at tea, waiting for her classes to start. Though she could have very well stopped, she politely asked if she could continue, at least for now. In honesty, as long as Princess Nunnally stays on Ashford Academy grounds it should be safe.

Darlton glances over at the maid, who is carefully packing up a lunch for Princess Nunnally. As she is an Eleven, he's somewhat surprised she's trusted by the Ashfords to look after the hidden royal children they took in after the war. Yet even Prince Lelouch appears to trust Miss Sayoko to care for Princess Nunnally. It makes Darlton wonder why and how such a person earned his trust.

“Aah, done.” Princess Nunnally says cheerfully, setting another carefully folded paper bird on the table. This one is pink in colour, set next to an orange one she made before. “How does it look?” She asks sweetly.

“It looks very nice. What kind of bird is it?” Darlton says after realizing she was asking him.

“It's a crane. There's an old legend here if you fold one thousand of them, your wish will come true.” Princess Nunnally says, picking up another paper, this one blue, and starting to carefully fold it.

“A wish hm?” Darlton can't help the soft smile on his face. Princess Nunnally reminds him of Princess Euphemia, just younger. She seems almost blissfully unaware of the fact she is wheelchair bound and blind. But sometimes, Darlton wonders how unaware she really is. “What kind of wish?”

“I have many honestly. Maybe I'll fold more than one thousand.” Princess Nunnally sets down her most recent creation down. She tilts her head. “It's time for school.”

“That is right, Nunnally-sama.” Sayoko says and Darlton gives her a long, thoughtful look for that Japanese honorific applied to Princess Nunnally, even as she sets Nunnally's bag to hang on the side of her wheelchair, in easy access to her. Darlton sets down his now empty teacup, standing up as Sayoko starts wheeling Princess Nunnally away.

As they exit the building – which is apparently also for the student council's use – Darlton nods towards the two knights that are posted flanking the door, who nod back. They don't follow him, instead staying where they are.

_'I think I should be grateful that Prince Lelouch was able to bribe Lloyd with more testing of his technology to set up some scary protections here.'_ Darlton muses, somewhat amused at how paranoid Prince Lelouch apparently is in regards to matters of security. What isn't amusing is knowing it came in part due to the time Suzaku got captured by that Mao, the Chinese man who Darlton is now suspicious targeted them because of Prince Lelouch's heritage. Something they naturally could not explain to the police considering at the time the vi Britannias were still in hiding.

Darlton keeps an eye out, watching as the students react to Princess Nunnally's arrival. Even though it's only day 3 of the reveal, with the school festival approaching, they still watch her in a way that makes Darlton strongly suspect quite a few were mean to her, if not at least not treating her well because of her nature of being wheelchair bound and blind.

One young lady, with pale blonde hair pulled from her face in a braid crown, looks somewhat scared even, with the two brunettes and the redhead with her also pasty faced. Likely bullies of some sort who are now facing the fact if Princess Nunnally spoke up they would be guilty of harassing royalty. A genuine crime that is punished at least by an amount of time in jail equal to the harassment given to the royal.

Darlton does not comment on it, as Princess Nunnally greets them as kindly as any other of her classmates. Her seat is in the back, which is useful for Darlton to stay in the back as well out of the teacher's way. Theoretically that makes it easier for him to stay out of the students way too, but they keep looking at him and _whispering_.

“Nunnally?” That voice, soft, makes his eyes turn to another blonde girl. Her hair is in pigtails, her blue eyes worried and hesitant. The sound of that voice immediately makes his charge beam happily in a way he hasn't seen before.

“Alice! You are back...” Princess Nunnally's cheerful voice fades, as the girl Alice hovers away from her. “Oh...I'm...”

“Your highness.” Alice gives a very good curtsy, a sad smile on her face.

“Alice I'm so sorry!” Princess Nunnally blurts out, wheeling over to her and holding out her hands. Alice doesn't move, just hunches over. “I...I didn't want to keep it secret from you...”

“It's alright.” Alice says awkwardly, looking away and stepping back slightly from Princess Nunnally. Darlton sees the smile fade from Princess Nunnally's face, a pained expression forming on her face. “I get it. Some secrets are too dangerous to share even with friends...”

“Alice...” Princess Nunnally reaches out, trying to find Alice's hand, but the teacher walks in at that point and calls for attention. Alice takes advantage of her brief distraction to find her seat, away from Princess Nunnally and towards the front.

Princess Nunnally stays where she is for a long moment, as the class organizes itself, slower than usual Darlton is sure because of them knowing of royalty in their presence. Not to mention the sneaking glances they try so hard to hide as they look over at Darlton. He smiles at a particularly blatant stare, making the young man pale and fall on his face in his rush to get away.

“Are you alright?” Darlton asks softly, as Princess Nunnally wheels over to her desk in the back.

“I feel awful for lying to Alice.” Nunnally says. “She's my best friend and...now...”

“Give her time, your highness.” Darlton advises calmly. “She's likely just overwhelmed. You will get the chance to speak to her later properly, I'm sure.”

“That is true.” Princess Nunnally sighs, pulling out her books and running her hands over the braille on the pages. “I just...” She doesn't finish her sentence, just lightly shakes her head and focuses on the teacher's words as lessons begin.

Darlton looks over and sees Alice it looking over, longing and some kind of conflict on her face, before she turns away from Princess Nunnally again. Darlton sighs, leaning against the wall, and watches as Princess Nunnally's school day begins.

It's quite peaceful here, belying the danger that exists outside of Ashford's walls.

* * *

“Guts!” Milly yells, making them all jump. “Stop daydreaming and get back to work everyone!”

“But...” Rivalz goes to protest, only for Milly to round on him and make him wince.

“No buts! We are nearing the finish line! The festival opens in two days and we are almost done all the preparations on our end!” Milly waves her rolled up sheets of paper at him. “So get back to work!”

Rivalz sighs, staring glumly at the laptop in front of him. Nina is, for once, sitting with them and looks just as down about all the papers in front of her.

Shirley winces at the stack in front of her. _'This...is way more than we usually have...'_ She droops a little, glancing over at the scowling Ray who is moving mechanically through signing off all the papers in front of him. _'Then again, we usually have Lulu...'_

Shirley picks up her pen, slowly making her way through sheets and making sure she's signing it properly. She glances over at Milly, who is looking out the window now, a thoughtful look on her face, before sighing and turning back to her own work.

Lelouch Lamperouge is actually Lelouch vi Britannia. A fact that only Milly knew as an Ashford, being the family that hid him and his sister in the aftermath of war, protecting them from the people who wanted them dead.

Shirley feels odd about that. Somewhat sick and at a loss. It's still Lulu, she knows it! It's just that he...he's actually a prince. That's all.

Shirley slumps. _'And I never got the chance to...'_ She shakes her head, trying to focus more on the papers in front of her. _'Guts, guts! You need to focus and finish this! Lulu would have wanted the festival to go on even without him!'_

The thought makes her turn to Kallen, who is looking very pained right now. Something that just makes Shirley hurt more. She must really like Lulu more than she's admitted to, to look that way. She plays a bit with her pen, staring at the papers in front of her, then looks up. “Um...everyone...I...”

“You guys are way more quiet than I expected you to be, considering how close the festival is.” That voice, that recognizable voice, makes them all jump and turn.

Lelouch is giving them a wry look from the doorway, even as he walks in and grabs some of the papers. He shakes his head. “Still terrible at the paperwork you generate, aren't you Prez?” He gives her a smile at that even as he says it.

Rivalz is staring up at Lelouch, eyes getting watery. “Lelouch...!”

Suzaku is still hovering in the doorway, looking a tad sheepish. Shirley wonders why, even as she considers the fact they are back in their school uniforms.

Wait, what? In their _school uniforms_?!

“Lulu?!” Shirley stands up, yelling in her shock and echoed by the rest saying “Lelouch?!” as well. “And...Suzaku?! What...what?!”

“You would not believe how little I have to do right now.” Lelouch grumbles, sitting down and snagging a bunch of papers. “There's a lot of work to be done when royalty comes back from the dead and none of it I have a say in.” Lelouch stares at the papers and sighs, shaking his head. “Milly, I don't think you need that many gigantic balloons.”

“What? But there should be...” Milly looks over his shoulder and blinks. “...I thought I put in an order for _ten_ of them. Why is there _one hundred_ written here?”

“Typo?” Lelouch says dryly, then looks up at them all. His odd cheerfulness fades and he looks awkwardly away. “Sorry...sorry for hiding so much from you guys.”

“What...no! Don't apologize for that! That was for your safety!” Rivalz blurts outs, standing up. “But but...why are you here?”

“It's going to be the last festival I can attend.” Lelouch gives a bittersweet smile at that. “I thought...I could help out just this one last time.” Lelouch glances over at Suzaku. “Suzaku too.”

“Um...I heard you need a pilot for your Ganymede?” Suzaku offers shyly, a blush on his face.

“...that could help.” Nina says softly, looking between the two of them. “So you guys...”

“Nunnally will stay longer. I don't know when we will be called back to Pendragon and renovations of the Viceroy Palace will have to wait considering the current situation.” Lelouch sighs, shaking his head. “I never thought I would be grateful for learning how to quickly go through paperwork but here I am.”

“Oooh...sounds like you managed to get it worse than us!” Rivalz manages a shaky grin at that. “Is being royalty that hard?”

“_Britannian_ royalty for sure. I'm expected to do _something_.” Lelouch sighs, leaning back in his seat and looking around. “In comparison, this is more relaxing. I'm looking at making decisions that will determine if people live or not.” A dark look crosses his face. “Not to mention Cornelia...”

Suzaku winces as he takes a seat, sitting right next to Lelouch. “Aah yeah...she's uh...”

“Let me guess.” Milly sighs. “She really doesn't like the fact you claimed Suzaku as your Knight, right?”

“She's pretty uh...” Suzaku winces. “_Intense_ about that. Lelouch has been doing his best to avoid her.”

“Not always successfully, though Euphie helps when she can.” Lelouch sighs, rubbing his hand across his face. He then looks across the table and frowns. “Are you okay Kallen? You look pale.”

Shirley looks over and yes, Kallen looks quite pale. “You...you...!”

“If you aren't feeling well, you should take it easy.” Lelouch says gently, then pulls a face as his phone rings. Ray watches him, looking incredibly conflicted, as Lelouch pulls it out and groans. “Oh no, what is it now...” He answers it, standing as he does so. “Lelouch vi Britannia. What do you mean—no, who suggested that? Euphie, I told you—are you serious?” He looks annoyed, stepping towards the door and waving them off. He briefly covers the phone's speaker. “I'll be back in a moment.”

Suzaku stands, following after him almost on automatic. Shirley watches him go and realizes with a start why Suzaku is sticking so close to Lelouch. He's his Knight of Honour, soon to be officially knighted a little after the festival according to the news, so of course Suzaku sticks near him. His main priority is Lelouch's safety, even in Ashford.

Shirley hesitates for only a split second, glancing over at Kallen who seems rather conflicted. “Um...excuse me! I'll be right back too!”

And runs after both boys. Behind her, Milly has a bitter smile on her face. “Well...I guess better late then never, right?” She glances over meaningfully at Ray, who pointedly looks away from her, a scowl on his face. Kallen looks at where Shirley was and drops her gaze to look at her lap, hands clenching tightly.

* * *

Lelouch pinches the bridge of his nose. “How did that happen anyways?”

Euphemia sounds annoyed as she speaks. “I'm not certain though I have my _suspicions_.” She sounds even disgusted at that last word. “Don't worry, it didn't get out of hand but I thought you should know about it.”

“Right...when I come back I'll take a look.” Lelouch frowns, thinking a bit longer. “Thank you for being on top of it while I was away.”

“Oh, it's no problem.” Euphemia's voice turns chipper there and she even giggles. “I'm certainly getting better at glaring at people like you and Cornelia.” She says teasingly, even as Lelouch splutters at that. “Anyways, go back to relaxing as best you can. The festival sounds like it's going to be fun!”

“Yes, yes it is.” Lelouch smiles, softly. “I'm going to miss it. This kind of life.”

Euphemia hums a little, Lelouch certain her smile is a bit sad. “Yes...it sounds like you had a great time there...”

“Yeah...but it's time I left.” Lelouch sighs, waving at Suzaku who nods. “Sorry Suzaku couldn't take as much advantage of your support as you planned.”

“I'm glad he managed to live a normal life for a time. Same for you.” Euphemia sighs a little. “I wish I could have spent time at Ashford myself...it sounds like it would have been interesting.”

“It would have.” Lelouch says and for a moment takes the time to imagine that life. It would have been nice, untroubled compared to this life. “But that's just a dream...” He sighs himself, shaking his head. “Anyways I will talk to you tonight about it. See you then, Euphie.”

“See you, brother.” Euphemia says cheerfully before hanging up.

Lelouch stares at the phone, hearing the sound of the wind in the trees, feeling the sun's rays on his skin. It's a truly beautiful day, the kind of day that he enjoys. He looks out over Ashford, standing on the rooftop of the student council building. It's a pretty private location, with only Suzaku here to keep him company. He can see the main building of the school ahead of him and smiles, enjoying the breeze.

The sound of footsteps makes him turn, seeing Shirley standing before him. She's red, looking out of breath. “Um...Lulu...I mean...uh...”

“Lulu is fine.” Lelouch smiles at her, taking in the redhead and her bright green eyes. Wearing the school uniform, she's the perfect picture of an ordinary girl. An ordinary life. “You can use Lulu still, if you want.”

“Um...” Shirley glances over at Suzaku who seems to realize something.

“Lelouch?” Suzaku looks over at him, looking a bit torn. “Is it...okay if I give you two some privacy?”

Lelouch stares at him for a moment, then it clicks. He can feel heat rise in his cheeks but nods anyways. “Yeah. Just go downstairs. If by rare chance someone attacks, we'll yell.”

Suzaku gives him a bitter smile, bowing as a knight to a prince, before walking away. Leaving the two of them on the roof, the wind blowing through their hair. It is silent, just the sound of birdsong and the wind, the rustling of the leaves.

“Lulu!” Shirley half yells, making Lelouch jump. She steps closer, biting her lip before taking in a deep breath. “I'm...I'm in love with you. I have been for...for some time. I...” She swallows. “Would you go out with me?”

Lelouch stares at her, at the beautiful girl before him. He knows she's beautiful. She's a dear friend, kind. Someone he cares for. He remembers rain and that disastrous date-that-almost-was. He remembers her tears and her smiles. He cares for Shirley.

However...

Lelouch steps forward, reaching out a hand, hesitating just a little away from touching her. “I...Shirley. Thank you. But...but I can't return your feelings.”

Shirley's smile is bitter. “Because you are a prince again, right?”

“No. That has nothing to do with it. It would be hypocritical...” Lelouch gives her a soft smile. “My mother was a commoner after all.” He finally reaches out, gently touching her cheek as tears start to shine in her eyes. “I...I have someone else I like. Someone else I...” Lelouch's throat closes on the word, as his face burns. “So no, I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize for how your heart is!” Shirley says, a wide smile on her face even as tears start to fall. Lelouch steps closer, not far from folding her in a hug. Shirley makes the step for him, and Lelouch wraps his arms around her, holding her gently. He can smell her floral shampoo and for a moment has a flash of the life, the ordinary happy life, he could have had with her. It would have been nice, to just be another student at Ashford. Just making his way through classes, hanging out with his friends, and spending time with his girlfriend.

But it's not to be.

“Sorry.” Lelouch says again, pulling back a little, brushing back some hair that whips into Shirley's face thanks to the wind. “But thank you. For telling me.”

“It's Suzaku.” Shirley says suddenly, making Lelouch certain by the burning sensation on his face his face has just turned bright red. “Right? That's the person you like.”

“I...yes.” Lelouch mumbles out, turning his head down. “Suzaku is...the person.”

“You should tell him.” Shirley says softly, sweetly. “Don't delay like I did. Take the chance before time slips away from you.” Her eyes are sad, pained. “It might be even more important for you to seize the chance. You are fighting, the both of you.”

“Yes...” Lelouch swallows, trying not to think of red rimmed green eyes and the curse he laid on Suzaku in his fear. “You are right. Will...will you be okay?” He asks, as Shirley steps away. He pulls out a handkerchief, allowing her to wipe her eyes.

“Oh, I'll spend a night watching stupid romance movies and eating way too much ice cream with Milly.” Shirley laughs, a bit water-logged, but her smile doesn't seem to pain her anymore. “I'll be fine. It just will take time, like all things.” She tries to hand back the handkerchief but Lelouch shakes his head and pushes it back towards her.

“Shirley?” Lelouch says, as she starts to turn and walk away. She stops, turning back towards him. “In another life...I'm sure we would have made it. In another life...maybe when we are reborn, we will find each other again.” Lelouch gives a pained smile. “An ordinary life...isn't a bad life.” He says softly, hearing the wind in the trees. “And...I'm happy. Glad even. That you were my first kiss.” His smile is bitter, wry. “Even considering the terrible circumstances, I'll treasure that for the rest of my life.”

Shirley looks at him, tears welling up again. “Lulu...yeah. I'm happy for that too. You being my first kiss. Not everyone gets their first kiss given to them by a prince!” She actually laughs a little, before it fades and she looks just sad, a touch regretful. “And you are right...an ordinary life...that would have been nice to share.” And she walks away, leaving Lelouch alone on the roof.

Lelouch looks up at the blue sky and aches for the life that could have been. But he took a different path. And despite everything...

He thinks of Suzaku in his pilot uniform. Thinks of Suzaku looking at him and trusting him in battle. Thinks of it all, all that happened ever since Shinjuku.

He's made his choice. Though there are regrets, if he could redo it he's certain he would take the same path.

He's certain of it.

* * *

Suzaku leans against the wall, not far from where the stairs lead up to the roof but far enough away he definitely won't be interfering or overhearing the conversation.

His stomach twists a bit, thinking of exactly why Shirley must be there to speak to Lelouch, but Suzaku pushes it back. It doesn't matter. Lelouch can make the choice himself. And Shirley is wonderful. Beautiful, sweet, smart, she's an amazing girl no matter how you look at it.

The sound of quiet footsteps pulls him from his thoughts, Suzaku automatically going to the gun hidden under his uniform shirt. He sees red hair, the school uniform, and relaxes. “Kallen.”

“Why...why haven't you told anyone. Why did you two just walk in and act like nothing changed?! You know--!” She bites off her words, obviously not wanting to be overheard and looks around warily. “Where is Lelouch?”

“With Shirley.” Suzaku gestures upstairs. “If you decide to attack him, I'll have to get in the way. But...I rather use this place as a chance to talk to you.” Kallen's eyes are wide staring at him. Suzaku shifts, a little uncomfortable with her stare. “Lelouch thinks so too. That we can convince you to change your mind and...” Suzaku feels his voice fade as Kallen glares at him.

“You want me to sell myself to Britannia? Like you? Like hell!” Kallen cuts her hand through the air, glaring at him. The woman Kozuki Kallen is here, not Kallen Stadtfeld. “I won't ever betray my heritage!”

“You are half-Britannian too Kallen.” Suzaku says, in a gentle voice. “And I didn't say you had to join Britannia. We...we know they are awful. We do.” Suzaku slumps, sighing a little. “It's just that right now the only other option is terrorism and I don't want to be a terrorist. Neither does Lelouch. We are looking for another way, but it will take time. So, for now...consider Ashford a safe place.”

Kallen is gaping at him, shocked. Then anger sparks in her eyes and she looks like she's about to yell at him once more. Only for the sound of footsteps and sniffling draw their attention away, Shirley stepping down from the roof, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. She lifts her head and pauses, looking confused. “Oh...Kallen...is...there something you wanted...?”

“No...I'm...are you okay Shirley?” Kallen looks worried, glancing up at the rooftop with a slight glare. “Did he--”

“No no. It's fine.” Shirley smiles. “I'm just being a bit selfish right now, that's all.” She takes in a deep breath, stepping forward. “I need to...get back to work.”

“You should at least wash your face first.” Kallen says, placing her hand on her shoulder. She glares at Suzaku for a moment, before shaking her head and turning her attention to Shirley.

Suzaku watches the two girls, Shirley saying over and over she's alright no matter what Kallen asks as she ushers her off, then turns to look at the stairs. Something burns in his heart, a strange twisting as well. What happened between the two of them to leave Shirley in tears?

* * *

Tea with Nunnally hasn't changed. Not yet. He still slips over to Ashford and listens to her talk about her day. But his side of the conversation is quieter, harder to get out.

He's already working as a prince and it's awkward. Not to mention he can't forget the presence of Darlton who watches him as much as acting as Nunnally's guard. Suzaku does his best to keep it normal, usual, but Lelouch knows he has a gun, is alert to possible attacks as his personal Knight.

He can't go back to how it was. But maybe he can build a new version off the old.

“Onii-sama, how are the preparations for Suzaku's knighting?” Nunnally uses the Japanese term with a hint of defiance, as if daring Darlton to comment on it. Lelouch smiles at that, thinking how dear it is for Nunnally. She's showing her fire already and he waits happily for when she discovers more of it.

“Good, though we might have to find a way to kick out Cornelia.” Lelouch says, watching Darlton as he does. He winces slightly, likely knowing what his princess is up to there. “She keeps trying to get in the way. Euphie will have to be getting drastic soon enough.”

“Oh dear...” Nunnally sets down her teacup. “Why is Cornelia being that stubborn?”

“I'm not sure.” Lelouch shrugs. _'The main reason for hating Numbers was from us having “died” to them in the war. I know that much from Euphie. She's just being unreasonably stubborn at this point.'_ “But don't worry, we will have everything solved by then. The festival is doing good from the student council side, how is it from your side?”

“It's doing great! The café is going to be very nice from what I'm hearing...it's just...” Nunnally looks down. “Alice has been avoiding me. She returned today and...” Nunnally sighs. “I don't know how to fix this.”

“Give her time.” Lelouch reaches across the table and rests his hand gently on Nunnally's. “It's overwhelming for her. The rest are certainly still trying to wrap their heads around it.” Lelouch's smile is bitter, thinking of how Rivalz always ends up double guessing how he should addressing him. Ray just seems angry all the time now, not even towards Suzaku just in general. Milly seems to be awkward, Nina watches him with wide eyes...and that's not getting into Kallen and Shirley.

“It takes time.” Lelouch says again, for himself as much as Nunnally. “We should just give them time to come to terms with the changes. Then we can talk properly about everything.”

“Hm...yes...um...Onii-sama? Has...has Father contacted you?” Nunnally asks softly.

Lelouch flinches. He can't help it. “...yes.” He can't say anything else. How can he explain that? It's...it was so strange.

He never expected that from Charles zi Britannia.

* * *

Lelouch bows before the giant video screen, taking a knee on the ground and not looking up. He knows the large screen is made to look like a painting, with the gold decorations on the edges. And he knows who is on that image.

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia. His father, by blood if not by deed.

His enemy.

“Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.” The rumble of his father's voice makes him flinch slightly, the deep voice still something that spikes a mixture of loathing and fear. He remembers being so small before him, so weak, and grits his teeth to regain his calm. “You have survived these past seven years.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Lelouch does not look up, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

“Raise your head, my son.” Charles's words make Lelouch look up even disregarding the order. He can just see Schneizel tense in the back, still kneeling with his eyes downwards in comparison to Lelouch.

Lelouch looks up at the Emperor. He's old. Lelouch can think that, he can. Emperor Charles is in his sixties, an old man. An old man with power, who is looking down at him with dark lavender eyes that are a shade less intense than Lelouch's violet.

“You have returned. Even though you could have stayed away, you have returned. Why is that?” Charles asks. “Answer me.”

Lelouch swallows, considering his answer. He has to phrase it carefully. He cannot lie either. But he can edit the truth. “I return because I cannot live not as myself any longer. Because under the current circumstances, it is wiser for me to return.” Lelouch hesitates for a moment. “The Taiyō no Heishi already targeted me for my heritage. I cannot expect myself to stay away. I choose to return under my own power instead of being thrust back into my royal place.”

Charles looks at him, his expression inscrutable. Then, suddenly, of all things, he _smiles_. “Strong willed you are. You are stronger than I thought you were. And of Nunnally?”

“She is well.” Lelouch says, feeling his mouth go dry. _'He's smiling? Smiling at me?'_ He even looks proud, in a strange way. Lelouch feels a twist in his chest, confusion making him uncertain of how to respond.

Behind him, Schneizel glances up and sees what Lelouch sees. He also sees something else, something which makes him tense, a frown growing on his face as his smile drops.

“Good. You will remain in Area 11 until I call for you and Nunnally. Until then, do as you will. Aid Cornelia in stomping out the terrorists and this Taiyō no Heishi.” Charles leans back, that _smile_ still on his face. “I will not deny you your knight. You have chosen him for a reason, surely.”

“Yes, many reasons.” Lelouch says, feeling uncertain. What is that expression on Charles's face?

“Good reasons?” Charles watches him and at Lelouch silent nod, he nods back. “That is good. This Kururugi has great skill in Knightmares. A great warrior...” His eyes slide beyond Lelouch, a strange spark of emotion in his eyes. “Like your mother, he seems.”

Lelouch stiffens, at even that brief reference to his mother. Charles appears not to notice, turning his gaze back to Lelouch. “Do as you will while in Area 11. I will see what you can do, now that you have returning. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, do your bloodline and Britannia proud.”

Lelouch bows, lowering his eyes from Charles's image on the screen. “Yes, your Majesty. I will act as the son of Marianne vi Britannia should.”

He does not notice the bigger grin on Charles's face at that. But Schneizel does and does not like it.

* * *

“Onii-sama?” Nunnally's soft voice shakes Lelouch from the memory and he blinks out of it.

“Aah...sorry. It was...” Lelouch struggles to find words for it, before giving a bitter laugh. “The Emperor was intimidating. But it seems we will be okay...somehow.”

Nunnally doesn't answer, just squeezes his hand back. Then she smiles. “I heard that Suzaku will help out with the Ganymede this year!”

“It's already spreading around the school?” Lelouch chuckles. “Well, yes. It should be interesting, shouldn't it?”

“Yes! I wonder how big it will get?” Nunnally asks cheerfully. Lelouch lets her take him away from the dark clouds that loom in their future, allowing them to just exist in that moment.

His smile is gentle, kind. Darlton notices it and feels an odd tension in his chest relax a little there. Like that, he is like Cornelia when she is with Euphemia. An elder sibling with a treasured younger one.

* * *

Rivalz groans, rubbing his back as he sets down the boxes. “Maaan...this is hard.” Rivalz looks out at his work and grins. “Though just a little longer and it will be done.” He turns, seeing Milly ahead sorting through the boxes and labelling them to make sure they go to the right stalls.

“Hey, Milly? Can I ask you about Lelouch and Nunnally?” He asks her, getting her attention. “I mean...the whole thing the Ashfords did to protect them. How did that happen?”

“Hm? Oh...my grandfather was a great supporter of Lady Marianne.” Milly stands, stretching with a groan. “So when they contacted us for help, he offered it. My parents well, they wanted to bring them in. Reward and everything. Maybe the means to restore their name and power.” Milly pulls a face. “But my grandfather was wiser than that...”

“So, how long have you known them?” Rivalz asks. “I thought you guys met in Area 11.”

Milly laughs. “We did! My grandfather was the one who was close to Lady Marianne. My parents were busy with other things. Making me busy as well. I only met them after and at first I didn't know who they were. But I found out after I met them their real identities and why it was important to keep it quiet.” Milly hums a little, turning to the nearby window, staring out at the school and the blue sky. “So, after I wrapped my head around that, I treated them as normal people.”

“You did a real good job at that. The idea of them being royalty just seems so _weird_ even now.” Rivalz shakes his head, walking over to her side. “I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I should call him Prince right? But it doesn't feel right...”

“I think Lelouch will be fine just being called Lelouch by us. We are his friends after all.” Milly gives a strange smile there. “It's going to be hard in the future...so, for that sake let's make this festival the best one yet! Let's give the two of them a wonderful send off from Ashford.”

“Yeah.” Rivalz smiles. “Let's do that. A lot of fun for them to carry with them through the future...and for you too.” Rivalz sees the surprised look on her face. “With your engagement and everything...you need good memories, right?”

Milly stares at him, for a long moment, then smiles. It's wide, beautiful, making Rivalz's breath catch in his throat at seeing such a beautiful smile from Milly. “Yeah. Yeah, that's good.” She turns back to the window, spreading her arms wide and making Rivalz duck away, even as she spins around. “Let's make it a blast!”

* * *

The pop of fireworks, creating colourful clouds of smoke in the air, rings out in the clear blue sky. Below, the entire campus of Ashford is crowded with visitors, students, and the security officers. If one looks carefully, one sees some very awkward visitors that appear to be better suited for uniforms; the hidden knights assigned to watch over Princess Nunnally and watch for any particular attacks during the open festival.

Darlton thinks that Prince Lelouch might be too casual about the occasion, not wanting to spoil the festival despite the safety concerns, but considering the other security in place, the cameras moving around to observe everything and the contracted private security firm, perhaps he's wrong. At the very least, if something goes wrong he's certain Princess Nunnally could be evacuated without much trouble.

Speaking of, he wonders why Princess Nunnally was brought up to the announcement room...

A loud ringing sound goes up as the announcement system goes off. _“Ladies and gentlemen, __the moment __you've all been waiting for!”_ Milly Ashford's voice booms across the entire campus. _“__The Ashford Academy summer school festival, the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to begin! Despite worries and concerns considering recent events, I am proud to say it is as open as ever if tightly guarded! Please do not harass the security guards, they are allowed to use physical force if necessary to keep the peace!”_

“_The start will be announced by the following voice!”_ Milly adds excitedly.

“_Um, are you sure this is alright?”_ Princess Nunnally asks sweetly, just barely picked up by the microphone. At the response from Milly, which is not picked up by the mic, she says, _“Alright.”_

Darlton can hear her take in a deep breath and...

“_MEOW!”_ A startlingly accurate cat's meow comes from Princess Nunnally, ringing out throughout the campus.

Darlton stares out blankly at the wall in front of him, as he hears various students pick up the “meow” call, echoing in the air even as they cheer. _'Just what kind of school is this?'_

Outside with a news van, Diethard lifts his head at that, chuckling a little. “Well, seems Ashford has quite the set up.” Diethard glances at the camera set up here, sighing slightly in regret. _'Well, I would like to be involved in more __exciting__ news than a private school creating the world's largest pizza...but the Taiyō no Heishi are interesting enough.'_

Diethard also has his cameramen on the sneaky lookout for two people he's certain are here; Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally. According to Prometheus, this is their school and it's likely at the least Princess Nunnally is still here, if only due to her unique health requirements making it so she can't just be transferred to the Viceroy Palace easily.

Diethard leans back in his chair, stretching out and considers what lies ahead, seeing all the images of the happy festival goers. “Heh, hard to believe the Taiyō no Heishi are a threat like this...” Diethard muses out loud.

“You aren't wrong.” His fellow worker says with a sigh, leaning his head on his hand. “Man, this is going to be fairly boring work...”

“Most likely...but we have other things we can do some work on perhaps...” Diethard says, watching one image on screen of the giant oven that Ashford made for this event. “My they have a lot of money...” Diethard says, chuckling. “What a way to use one's money...”

* * *

The festival is loud, crowded. Plenty of people are laughing, running around without a care. It's a piece of happiness in the world.

“Princess...” One of her bodyguards hisses.

Euphemia shakes her head. “Don't worry they have good security.” She nods towards one of the more visible security teams, one of whom seems to be reporting in on a communicator. “Besides, I want to see what it's like!” The woman sighs, but smiles a little as the carefully disguise princess looks eagerly around Ashford.

_'This is Lelouch and Suzaku's school...! __Or was, rather.__'_ Euphemia's smile is a bit bittersweet here, thinking of how this is the last time they will be here in this school. Still, seeing it is something. Even disregarding the festival it's a pretty fancy place, with so many buildings and signs of wealth. She even sees the ramps and other subtle alterations that tie into allowing Nunnally to move around with ease.

The smell of food draws Euphemia over to the stalls there, looking with eager eyes at the food offered. Food not just that is Britannian in tradition, but around the world! She sees an Indian curry stand and even something that has Japanese food. It's a slightly painful sight, knowing that any Eleven seen with such food could get in serious trouble.

_'Though that doesn't seem to be a problem today.'_ Euphemia notices, seeing some Elevens here just happily getting some food and enjoying themselves. Laughing and having fun like there are no worries. A few seem to be looking for something and Euphemia wonders at that.

About to make up her mind for what food to get, she steps forward. And rams into something. Or rather _someone_. “I'm so sorry!” Euphemia says quickly, bending over and offering her hand to the student before her, who is rubbing her butt from landing on it hard.

The girl looks up and her eyes widen. “Princess...Euphemia?” She says, just managing to keep her voice down.

Euphemia knows her surprise is naked on her face. “Nina!”

Nina stands up, looking embarrassed and turning red as she looks at Euphemia. “Princess Euphemia what are you--?”

“I came to explore Ashford.” Euphemia says cheerfully. “It's nice to see you again.”

“Um...Um it's nice to see you too Princess Euphemia.” Nina manages to stumble out.

Euphemia gives her a gentle look. “Please, call me Euphie! I'm incognito.” Euphemia's smile widens as Nina gives a hesitant nod. “How is the festival going? You are...you are on the student council right?” Euphemia moves a little to the side, letting people move past them safely, gently touching Nina's shoulder to carefully guide her away before letting her go. She looks very red at this point and Euphemia hopes Nina is okay. She seems so shy, she's probably stressing her out unintentionally.

“Um...very good actually.” Nina ducks her head. “Um...Lel...I mean, Prince Lelouch has been helping. So we managed to keep things organized.” Nina looks shyly up at Euphemia. “Um...Prin...I mean, uh..._Euphie_...? Do...is there anything you would like to see? I could uh...show you around?” She offers her.

“Don't you have student council work?” Euphemia asks, looking around at the crowded festival. “It seems very busy.”

“It's busy yes but I finished my work for now!” Nina blurts out, still red. “I don't...I don't mind showing you around.”

Euphemia considers the offer. _'Well, a guide would help...'_ She glances over at her bodyguards, the woman just looking slightly exasperated but not worried. She turns back to Nina and beams at her. “I would love a guide!”

Nina looks like her smile might split her face wide open, it's that wide. “I...thank you! Um...this way...”

Euphemia cheerfully lets her show her towards one section of the festival, looking around in interest and listening as Nina stutters through explaining where exactly she's leading her to.

It's a warm place Euphemia realizes. Warm and happy, welcoming. She's glad, she thinks. So glad that Lelouch and Nunnally spent their time here.

* * *

Cécile hums cheerfully to herself, lifting up the plastic hammer once more. “School festivals are fun!” She says brightly, as she brings the hammer on her target again. A game of whack-a-mole with students of Ashford as the “moles” is quite the fun thing for her to do!

Behind her, two of the technicians discuss what they are witnessing. “Is it just me or does that student look a lot like Lloyd?”

“She does suffer the most working under him...” The other sighs, as Cécile hits the guy hard enough the handle snaps. The hammer head goes flying in the air and lands with a small squeak on another person.

“Ow.” The technicians' eyes widen, shuffling back even as Cécile turns and runs to catch the hammer.

“I'm so sorry—oh!” Cécile raises her hand to her head. “Prin--” She stops as Lelouch raises a hand, rubbing his head.

“You seem to be having fun...though did you have to break the hammer...?” Lelouch glances over at the stall, seeing one of the “moles” is looking rather roughed up and grumpy. A smile twists his lips, seeing what he sees, then turns back to Cécile. “Venting? Where is Lloyd anyways?”

“I'm honestly not sure...maybe he's hanging by where the Ganymede is set up.” Cécile offers, a small smile on her face even as her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

“I still can't believe we worked with that guy for months...” David says in wonder, watching as Lelouch and Cécile discuss the possibility of Lloyd trying to sneak over to the Ganymede to try to examine it.

“Yeah...he wore a disguise though.” Another technician admits with a shrug.

“Not a big one, I mean glasses and a wig...though it did mean we didn't ever consider it.” Yet another admits, sighing a little.

Lelouch glances over at the technicians, seeing a brief flash of red in their eyes with a bitter sensation in his chest. The slight alteration to the command on them, as planned, means they only remember Lelouch ever using his disguise and never saw him without it. A necessary little evil to protect them, making it absolutely sure no one can accuse them of lying to the Prime Minister even by omission.

Meanwhile, Cécile _somehow_ turned out to have signed part of the Franklin Retainer Contract, enough that she herself was legally bound to not reveal Lelouch just like Lloyd. Lelouch has to silently applaud how well Lloyd made the alterations to the forms, particularly since they are both hardcopy and softcopy forms and yet by all appearance Cécile did sign them at the same time as Lloyd.

“Hey you, where is the world's biggest pizza?” That dull, rather unpleasant voice to hear at this time makes Lelouch twitch, whirling to see C.C. is here. Of all things she's wearing a school uniform, her hair tied back in low pigtails.

“C.C. what are you doing here?!” Lelouch demands, grabbing her and dragging her away. Cécile follows after him, frowning.

“C.C.! The media is here! And there are plenty of soldiers around too, to protect Nunnally! You could be spotted like this!” Cécile scolds her. “If you want pizza you only have to wait. We'll make sure you get a slice.”

“I want a _hot_ slice. And I want to see the pizza being made.” An amused smile is on her lips, even as she is dragged behind towards a storehouse and away from the cameras. “Funny isn't it to have the Ganymede used for that. Isn't that an insult?”

Lelouch snorts. “As if. If my mother was here...” He briefly trails off, a bit of sorrow in his eyes before shaking his head. “If my mother was here, she'd fight Suzaku for the privilege of using it to make the pizza.”

“Your mother would?” Cécile asks, and gets a nod of confirmation from both Lelouch and, strangely enough, C.C. as well. She sighs. “I'm starting to lose my faith in royals and nobility being _sane_...” She mutters to herself, ignoring the affronted expression on Lelouch's face even as C.C. giggles.

“Ooooi! Lelouch!” Lloyd calls, walking over to them with a bright smile on his face and a skip in his step. “There you are! I was looking for you!”

“Uh? You were?” Lelouch turns to him, stepping a bit out and seeing how students and a few guests look over at him. The guests seem to dismiss him by value of his school uniform while the students look curious but quickly turn their attention elsewhere at seeing the raised eyebrow Lelouch turns their way. “I thought you would be at the Ganymede.”

“Aaah, no, I'll be getting that later...” Lloyd says cheerfully, bouncing in place. He pulls out a tablet from his labcoat. “No, no. I got all the information on the Knightmare we captured. I thought you would like to see it.”

“Hm?” Lelouch accepts the offered tablet, flicking through the files. As he does a frown grows. “This is...”

“Hm, hm. Pretty impressive isn't it? I'd say these Knightmares are sixth generation like the Gawain, which explains their capabilities.” Lloyd says cheerfully.

Lelouch is silent, a furrow growing in his brow. Cécile looks over his shoulder as C.C. glances over curiously, before turning her attention to where she can see the giant oven made for the world's biggest pizza.

“No it's...the hydraulics. I recognize them.” Lelouch taps that section of the scans and blueprints reversed engineered from the Knightmare. “...they are the same as the Ganymede's.”

Silence, despite the chaos of the festival around them, descends on them. “Are you serious?” Lloyd asks, stepping back towards the tablet and taking it from Lelouch, looking at said hydraulics. “These are...”

“But how?” Cécile asks, concern on her face and in her voice as she shrinks in a bit on herself, looking around them in case anyone is listening in. C.C. has also turned her attention over, a frown on her face at what she hears.

“There are only a handful of people allowed access to the Ganymede.” Lelouch begins softly. “It's only pulled out for the summer festival to exhibit and we keep careful watch on it.”

“It does have good security around it.” Lloyd admits, frowning at the blueprints.

“Yeah. So...the ones who can access it...” Lelouch swallows. “Dr. Ashford can, as the headmaster as much as the one who owns it. The student council president and vice-president can access it for the sake of the festival. Nina was given permission to work on it, to help keep it in shape and even try minor improvements.” Lelouch closes his eyes. “And so was Ray given access, since until recently he was the one piloting the Ganymede in the festivals and he understands mechanics enough to aid Nina.”

“It's pretty obvious who is the one most likely to have granted the Taiyō no Heishi access.” Lloyd says, a wry grin on his face. “Nina is xenophobic, right? As smart a girl she is, she's only recently started making progress on that fear of hers. And Dr. Ashford wouldn't ever give up the Ganymede's secrets. Neither you or my sweet fiancée would do it either. So that leaves Ray. Who is he?”

“Another one of Lelouch's admirers.” C.C. says, grinning widely but with a dark look in her golden eyes. “He really doesn't like Suzaku.”

“C.C.! Ray Sanderson is the treasurer of the student council. He's in his final year like Milly as well. He transferred in the same year I entered Ashford as a student.” Lelouch says, leaning against the nearby wall and looking up towards the sky. “He...well, he's a friend. Though things have been tense lately.”

Something flashes in Lloyd's eyes. “He's an admirer of Lelouch?”

“Yup.” C.C. pops the “p” as she speaks, a smirk on her face despite how Lelouch is glaring at her. “Hasn't been happy with anything since Suzaku showed up.”

“C.C. that hasn't nothing to do with it...he doesn't like _Elevens_ that's all.” Lelouch says, sounding disgusted with the term. _'__I thought it wasn't racism but his recent attitude suggests his assurances otherwise were just to placate me.'_ “He's been a pain ever since Suzaku showed up because of that. It makes the idea of him with the Taiyō no Heishi _strange_...”

“Are you sure it's not just Suzaku he hates?” Lloyd asks, exchanging a look with Cécile who frowns a little.

_'There's something wrong here that Lloyd picked up on...but I can't put my finger on it...'_ Cécile can't quite define what makes her so uneasy in this regard.

Lelouch's phone goes off suddenly then and he answers it. “Yes...Milly? Oh, right! Yes I'll be there to help out. Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything.” Lelouch waves at the rest in apology, a chagrined expression on his face. “Right, see you soon.” He hangs up and sighs. “More supplies for the pizza showed up...I'll go make sure it's organized.” He turns to C.C. and waves his finger in her face, making her roll her eyes. “Stay out of trouble! Cécile, you watch her please.”

“Of course.” Cécile gives a wide smile that makes C.C. twitch, knowing too well what that smile means. “I'll make sure C.C. isn't naughty.”

Lelouch smiles, huffing in amusement, before walking off. Lloyd waves him off, grinning widely, but his blue eyes flash with worry. _'It can't be that easy and obvious...'_

It would be just too _cruel_ if it was.

* * *

Ohgi stops in front of the entrance of Ashford Academy. “Here we are.” He says, almost absently. Beside him is Chigusa, who is acting as a “shield” for him. As a normal “Eleven” he would get in trouble walking by himself. By walking with a Britannian, he's slightly safer, though he worries sometimes what people might think of him being with a beautiful woman like Chigusa.

The dress she's wearing, the wide sunhat, it just enhances her beauty he thinks. Looking at her gentle expression, the smile on her face, Ohgi feels oddly guilty about it. He's with a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman content to play wife and be there for him when he gets home. He shouldn't have any reason to feel guilty, and yet some part of him feels that way.

Ohgi is shaken from his thoughts by Chigusa's voice. “Is something the matter?” She asks him softly, worry clear on her expression.

“Aah nothing...” Ohgi looks up at the Academy before him. _'This...this is where Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally were. Where Kallen goes. I wonder if I could...'_ Ohgi smiles, a bit bitterly. “I just remembered something. I wanted to be a teacher. Before the war. I was in school for it and I was to soon act as a student teacher at a class. Then the war came and...” Ohgi feels the smile drop from his face. _'Naoto...what would you think? Of everything. Of what I'm doing now. Of Prometheus. The Taiyō no Heishi. Something is wrong. I'm not sure what, but something is wrong.'_ He glances over at Chigusa, who is innocently looking concerned.

“You wanted to be a teacher?” She asks him, stepping a bit closer. “Why didn't you become one?”

“Well, my friend and I...well, we tried to do something else first. Wanted to make a good place for his younger sister. But he died. So...I'm a shitty replacement there, trying to carry on his dream.” Ohgi shrugs, looking up at Ashford. _'I should hand her over to the cops or __a hospital__, but that could draw attention to me. Could be too risky. I need to do something about her. But I can't kill her. I just can't!'_

Chigusa suddenly grabs his arm and starts pulling him towards the school, a bright smile on her face. “Let's go inside!”

“Huh?! I can't go in there! I'm an Eleven!” Ohgi protests, though reluctant to accidentally hit Chigusa getting free from her grasp.

“That doesn't matter!” A school girl says, running over to him, quickly followed by other students male and female alike.

“The campus is open today!” Another girl says cheerfully, grabbing Chigusa's hand and pulling her through the gate.

A school boy pushes on Ohgi's back. “In you go, you two!”

“Hey, I saw them first!” The first girl complains, as they are both pulled into Ashford Academy's grasp, Ohgi utterly bewildered by what just happened.

Britannians shouldn't be doing such a strange thing like this!

* * *

Kallen wants to curse out the fellow students in front of her. As is, she keeps a pained smile on her face as they eagerly usher her into the changing room. Kallen stares at the giant costume they bring in with them, feeling like she wants to break something. Or someone more likely.

Damn that Ray. She just came back from that—conversation with Lelouch and she runs into the Treasurer of the Student Council. He ignored her protests and just brought her over, annoyingly cheerful about it, to help out with the haunted house.

_'Damn him! Damn him to hell and back.'_ Kallen glowers at the large, gaudy costume before her, before sighing as the rest leave and shut the door behind them. She doesn't have a choice, not if she wants to keep her cover up.

A cover she's surprised she still has, despite Lelouch and Suzaku clearly knowing who she is.

_'They are crazy. Completely bonkers.'_ Kallen thinks. She doesn't notice the soft smile on her face, as she thinks of Lelouch and his strangely understanding look at her, the patience and confidence in her choosing the right path. That one day she will stand by his side as an ally instead of across from him as an enemy. He's nuts to think so, but somehow Kallen believes him there.

She does pause in the middle of dressing, frowning, remembering his manic laughter at her belief of him being on Britannia's side. “What is it he is working towards?” She murmurs the question to herself, mind unable to grip on to the slippery thought of what Lelouch vi Britannia is planning that places him against the Taiyō no Heishi yet also not on Britannia's side.

Or why Kallen can't shake the odd sensation that she can _trust_ Lelouch...

* * *

Ashford is noisy. A massive security risk, what with Elevens being allowed in here without any qualms – she can even see students dragging Elevens into the academy grounds all excitedly, what is _wrong_ with them? – and the media. Dear lord there is a lot of media here, and all for a stupid giant pizza of all things. Cornelia pulls the hat down lower on her head, scowling even deeper at what she sees here.

“Your highness, you don't really need to be here.” Guilford says, sounding worried.

“Never mind that. Do you know where my siblings are? I need to get them out of here before it gets worse.” Cornelia grumbles, eyes turning at a loud sound and seeing some students racing by running from what looks like a strange mascot character that is green and wielding a giant nail bat. One of the fleeing students is a _male_ student in a bunny girl outfit.

Cornelia promptly blocks that sight from her memory. Did not happen!

“Um...” Guilford swallows, not looking comfortable and Cornelia rolls her eyes.

“Just tell me already! At the least I should get Euphie out of here.” Cornelia shoulders past some of the crowd, Guilford scrambling to catch up to her. A few people look at them a touch oddly, wondering at the woman and the man who entered dressed somewhat conspicuously with the large hat covering the woman's features and the man hovering next to her in an odd fashion, before shrugging it off.

Plenty of odd characters show up at Ashford during the summer festival and they are no different.

* * *

Princess Nunnally giggles delightedly, listening to the music being done by a student band. Part of them belong to the music club, while the rest seem to just be people who have talent and a willingness to get up on stage.

“This is very nice!” Princess Nunnally says cheerfully, turning her head towards Darlton.

Darlton can't help the smile on his face. As crazy as this festival feels sometimes, it is genuinely happy and cheerful. There is no ill will here and everyone seems to be glad to just enjoy themselves. He can see Elevens even, relaxing and enjoying themselves without any fear. “It really is. This festival is a charming event.”

“Yes! I'm going to miss it. But this last one has been amazing.” Princess Nunnally says cheerfully. Behind her is the maid Sayoko, who smiles gently down at Princess Nunnally as she reaches up to hold her hand. “And Sayoko says a lot of work went into recording all the events!”

“Well the extra security cameras are doing double duty there.” Sayoko says brightly. “So, for you Nunnally-sama, anything they record will belong to you to watch later.”

Darlton can feel a strange warmth in his chest, looking at the two of them. Sayoko supporting Princess Nunnally, Princess Nunnally's trust in her...it's very good.

It's a joy to see and understand that this is one purely good thing in the world. A simple bond between two people who love and trust each other, heritage and rank meaningless.

Darlton wonders if, one day, such a thing will be common. Thinking back to Prince Lelouch's actions as “Lamperouge”, his claims of hating Britannia, he wonders if perhaps that will be what he will fight towards as a prince.

A world where such a friendship is not unusual. Where his own knight and him can walk the streets without drawing questions as to how they can be together.

He strongly suspects this is true and wonders how Prince Lelouch will accomplish it. The most obvious choice is to work his way to the throne, but is that what Prince Lelouch desires?

Darlton doesn't know and, following after Princess Nunnally and Sayoko as they head out of this room and go in search of more entertainment, the question lingers in the back of his mind.

* * *

Rai wants to groan. Rubbing his forehead, Rai barely keeps control of his temper. “Right, we will be working on the pizza in the afternoon.” He hangs up and immediately another call comes in. “I don't have time for this...” He grumbles to himself. “Yes?” Rai blows out a breath as he answers and listens to the one on the other end of the call. “The drama club's? I spoke to the film club about that.”

Hanging up again, Rai feels like he's on the verge of a massive headache. _'This is getting in the way of my planning! A damn school festival is no way as important as my coup d'etat!'_

Rai looks out over the school, scowling at the media setting up for the pizza and exploring the grounds. Sitting on the roof out of the way, he still finds himself swamped with work. _'Though...'_ Rai droops a bit, thinking back. _'This is partly because Lelouch can't help out as openly as before.'_

Aside from being a prince, everyone is made so nervous about it he tends to accidentally make more work as everyone rushes to avoid being a burden on the prince. Or just stammer their way through a conversation. This limits how much of a direct hand Lelouch can have in managing the festival.

Rai stares out over the festival field, looking around. He can see Alice, just barely, helping out at a stall. She slips away out of view suddenly and his phone rings. He turns to it and sees it's Alice calling him. Frowning, he answers. “Alice?”

“Rai. We might have a situation here.” Alice quickly says, sounding worried.

Rai sits up, attention snapping on to Alice's voice. “What is it?” A frown grows on his face as he listens to her explaining the situation. “Right, okay. Here is what you do...”

* * *

Cécile might have had this coming. Might.

She certainly was overconfident enough in her learned ability to handle C.C. to think this day would be no different.

But no. No. That is not true. C.C. is taking being an annoyance to an artform during this festival and Cécile is already starting to feel the drain on her energy levels just watching her dart around the stalls. The fact Cécile has to watch for the media that is hanging around, watch for the knights Cornelia sent here to protect Nunnally, alongside watching C.C. means she has the beginnings of a splitting headache.

And it's still an hour before the giant pizza preparations begin!

Cécile sighs, raising her hand to her head and watching through split fingers as C.C. smiles – rather wickedly from her perspective – at an eager student. Male, obviously trying to gain C.C.'s attention as a (apparently) fellow student, a beautiful girl. C.C., however, is paying more attention to the tablet in his hands, which include the instructions on how to operate the giant oven.

Cécile sighs, again, and steps forward. “Miss Caldwell.” Cécile says primly, watching as the boy jumps, looking pale at the sight of her soldier uniform. “I must remind you...” Cécile trails off, giving C.C. a meaningful look.

C.C. pouts, crossing her arms. “Fine. I'll stop playing with him.” She flounces off, Cécile following off her as the boy stammers behind them in confusion. C.C. glances back behind her, at Cécile. “Caldwell?”

“A name Lelouch suggested. We haven't arranged for the ID yet, but he's thinking to give you the identity of Cassandra Caldwell.” Cécile tells her softly, still rubbing her forehead. Keeping her away from the giant pizza is a chore and half. That boy was the _fifth_ person involved that C.C. tried to manipulate to get access to the pizza sooner.

“Hm. And thus the nickname C.C. can exist with that name.” C.C. muses. A strange soft look is on her face. “And none of it is my real name...”

Cécile gives her a long look, wondering at what she means there. C.C. then skips forward, a sly grin on her face. “Well, I heard there is a good haunted house here! Shall we check it out?” C.C. points up towards a sign on a door into the main building of Ashford Academy, a large colourful poster that claims three classes came together to create the “ultimate scary experience!”.

Cécile sighs once more and limply follows after her. She _hates_ haunted houses...

C.C. sees her reaction and smirks, mentally patting herself on the back. Soon enough she will be able to ditch Cécile and then--!

Humming happily to herself as she walks through the door into the cool A/C filled hallway and towards the decorated doorway, thick black curtains and spooky sounds emanating from within, that leads to the haunted house. Thinking joyfully of giant pizza and tasty melted cheese, pizza sauce, and the soft crust...

* * *

Lelouch sighs, leaning back in the chair he's sitting in. Right now he's in the announcement building for the festival, a pre-fad building set up for the use of this event. So very comfortable and nice to be in away from the crowds, he can look out and see how things are progressing. It's about to start, the pizza making, and Suzaku is currently getting up in the Ganymede before it is revealed, ready to pilot it.

“You look happy.” Milly says, stepping up from behind and leaning against the chair with her arm, grinning down at him.

“Yeah. It's...nice.” Lelouch says, a bittersweet tinge to his voice. “Even though this is the end for me at Ashford, it's nice.” Lelouch chuckles. “Strange too. It's hardly been any time since the Chinese Federation attacked and yet everyone seems to be just happy and free right now.”

“It just proves something.” Milly says cheerfully, looking out over the school herself. “Festivals are necessary. For everyone, at every time. You still have lots to learn.” Milly turns to him, a strange look in her eyes. “Even after all this time, you still have a lot to learn.”

Lelouch meets her gaze and nods, slowly. “Yes. People embrace happiness, don't they? And sometimes even more so like this...” Lelouch turns his attention back to the stage and giant oven once more, seeing Rivalz finishing the preparation and getting ready to announce the start. “Heh, it makes me think--”

“Lelouch!” That cheerful, perky voice makes him turn to the door. Stepping through the door, removing her hat, Euphemia beams at him. Nina is behind her, peering around the doorframe. “Thank you Nina!” Euphemia says to her brightly, glancing over to her and making Nina blush.

Beyond Nina, Lelouch can see as he stands Euphemia's bodyguards. One of which is strangely holding a pink-haired doll that is dressed as a knight. “Euphie! What are you doing here?”

“I came to check out the festival of course!” Euphemia says happily, walking up to him and taking his hands in hers, even as Lelouch leans in and gives her familiar kisses to the cheeks before pulling back, seeing her how her lavender eyes sparkle. “Nina was nice enough to show me around!”

“Really?” Milly glances over at Nina, who ducks, cheeks pink. A wide smirk forms on her face and she leans next to Nina, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “That was sweet of you Nina! But I kinda need you to head to the giant oven and do a check on the Ganymede before it's time for the pizza tossing.”

Nina jumps. “Oh right!” She looks over at Euphemia. “Um...I hope I wasn't a problem, Princess Euphemia!”

“I told you, you can just call me Euphie.” She says brightly. “And thank you for showing me around, I had a lot of fun!”

Nina blushes some more, before managing an awkward curtsy before running off. Milly has a wide smirk on her face, watching her go. “So that's how things are...” Milly murmurs.

Lelouch ignores Milly, focusing on Euphemia instead. “Honestly, you came here without telling me! You should have.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Euphemia chirps, giggling a little. “Looks like I managed it.”

Lelouch grins. “Yes, yes you did. But shouldn't you be worried about--”

“There you are!” That voice makes both of them jump, a chagrined look forming on Euphemia's face. Lelouch looks beyond Euphemia, even as she winces and turns herself, to see the woman standing in the doorway. Her purple hair is contained in a wide-brimmed hat, and beyond her is a certain glasses wearing man looking very, very awkward about his position.

Lelouch's smile immediately drops, an unpleasant scowl forming on his face as he identifies who has arrived here so rudely. “Cornelia.”

Euphemia looks between the two, wincing as she backs off towards Milly. “Oh...this isn't going to be good. Not good at all.” Milly gives her a curious look, wondering at it, as Lelouch glares at his older sister with Cornelia matching his glare with one of her own.

* * *

_Previously..._

The reporters are still staring, shocked at the sudden turn around. Lelouch wonders if he can use them now, pushing things a little further in the direction he wants it to be. He's all too aware of Suzaku standing behind him, near him, and he narrows his eyes, thinking.

“Get those reporters out of here!” That shout from Cornelia interrupts his thoughts, as various soldiers and knights come in to do as Cornelia commands. She's scowling at them, even as the reporters try to get past the soldiers only to find themselves pushed away.

Once a Gloucester parks itself between them and the reporters, it's over for them. They _have_ to leave.

Cornelia lets out a noisy breath, looking irritated. Her expression softens as she looks at Lelouch again. “You...you really are alive.”

Lelouch considers her, considers the older sister he sees. Dressed in military uniform, Lelouch is vaguely disconcerted to find she's his height. That he's as tall as her now, when she used to always be so much taller in his memory. Indigo eyes are sweeping over his form, taking in how he looks, how he's grown.

Cornelia relaxes, ever so slightly. “When did you return?” She asks softly.

“Not long ago. Schneizel thought it would be a distraction for you to find out in the middle of battle.” Lelouch answers calmly, even as he feels an odd clenching in his chest.

“Where were you? We searched everywhere for you—what about Nunnally?!” She gasps, looking scared for a moment.

Lelouch can't help the distasteful curl to his lip. “Nunnally is fine. And you didn't search that hard.” Lelouch can't help the venom in his voice, thinking back to the war. “If you had, you would have found us easily during the war.”

“I...! The Emperor forbade us! I asked and I begged and he refused to grant permission to seek you out during the war!” Cornelia says, sounding desperate and hurt. Lelouch doesn't care.

_'If you really cared, you would have come searching anyways damn the consequences.'_ Lelouch scowls. _'No matter how you justify it, you placed your own personal safety and power within the Empire above us.'_

“Never mind that. I'm glad you are back. Alive and safe.” Cornelia takes in a deep breath and smiles, though it fades as she looks beyond Lelouch. “But what is with this Eleven?! You can't possible place an Eleven as your knight--”

“Suzaku is more than qualified.” Lelouch snaps out, glaring at her. Behind him, Suzaku winces, looking over Cornelia's shoulder at Guilford who is starting to look dismayed as he realizes where this is heading. “His skills in a Knightmare are almost unmatched and you can't possibly say he's unwilling to serve Britannia.”

“He's an Eleven!” Cornelia protests. “You can't have a Number as a Knight!”

“I would like to see you try to stop me.” Lelouch hisses out. “And right, Number. That's the only reason you need to treat someone inhumanly.”

“What are you talking about--” Cornelia asks, only to be cut off, Lelouch slashing his hand through the air.

“Saitama.” Cornelia goes pale at the mention of that ghetto. “I knew what it was when the announcement went up.” Lelouch glares at her. “Compared to you, Suzaku has more _honour_. At least he won't be killing _unarmed_ _civilians_!”

“You! They were--” Cornelia's protests are cut off by Lelouch's phone ringing, making him sigh and pull it out, pointedly ignoring her in the same motion. He frowns as he answers.

“Schneizel? Is something...” His voice trails off, eyes widening at what he hears. “The...The Emperor wishes to speak to me?”

Cornelia stares, eyes wide. Lelouch looks surprised, shaken by this news. Cornelia also feels a strange sick sensation in her stomach, at the news that the Emperor wishes to speak to Lelouch.

The Emperor has _never_ contacted anyone with the express wish to speak to them in _years_. Not even Schneizel gets such a request, only being told to contact the Emperor himself when it comes to matters of importance.

So what does it mean? What does it mean that upon his return the Emperor wishes to speak to Lelouch?

* * *

Cornelia is, at times, a force of nature in human skin. Guilford knows this very well. And now she's dealing with a fellow force of nature in the form of her younger half-brother Lelouch.

Guilford suspected, wondered, about Lelouch Lamperouge, but didn't want to accidentally harm Cornelia if it turned out false. But he spoke casually about Cornelia at Narita and his priority even at the docks was her safety.

_'I'm certain, even though he's angry with her, he still loves her.'_ Guilford sighs, seeing how the argument is reaching a fever pitch.

A touch to his arm makes him turn, seeing the blonde young woman he knows must be Milly Ashford. “We should leave them.” She glances over at the two arguing royal _children_ and sighs. “Come on, let's step outside and give them privacy.”

Guilford hesitates, considering the two. But the only thing in this room aside from the broadcast equipment and the two royals is a cat that lifts its head, flicking an ear over at the bickering siblings. “I shall stand guard outside then.” Guilford says with a sigh, allowing himself to be pulled from the room. Euphemia comes with him, looking rather pained at how things are between her two siblings.

“They have been doing this since Lelouch and Nunnally came back.” Euphemia says with a sigh, looking tired at the very thought. “I don't really understand it...”

“Well, they are both stubborn and Lelouch grew up differently than his sister expected.” Milly says, shrugging off their surprised looks. “Hey, I grew up with this guy after the war. He really hates how she's been treating things in Area 11.” Milly sighs, shaking her head.

“Lelouch does care for people of all sorts.” Euphemia says, a small smile on her face. “Cornelia just can't understand why he likes Numbers. And him suddenly grabbing on to Suzaku as his knight on his return just seemed like adding insult to injury.”

“Oooh man...and yet it's still going through?” Milly asks. “Lelouch never explained to me how it worked out, just that it did.”

“He didn't?” Euphemia blinks then laughs a little awkwardly. “Oh I get why it's...” Euphemia hesitates, uncertain of how to respond, before deflating and sighing. “I really can't say it.”

“Aaah...that's fine. Hey, while those two bicker, let's go visit Nunnally! I found her a good place out of the way of the media to watch as the pizza is made!” Milly says cheerfully.

Euphemia immediately brightens at that. “That sounds lovely!”

Guilford glances over at the bodyguards, who nod, and follow after the two young ladies. Guilford stands near the door and winces at a particularly loud shout that comes from inside. _'This is going to take a long time...'_

* * *

The energy of the festival has reached a high point beyond all other high points. A lot of people have gathered near the giant oven crafted for this festival, a monster of a machine that is absurd in the size. It takes up so much space it's fairly ridiculous, as pretty as it is designed.

“All right!” Rivalz says cheerfully, his voice echoing around the festival thanks to the microphone headpiece he's wearing. “Any moment now! Any moment now, we begin!” He declares, as rainbow steam is released from the hot oven. “The making of the world's largest pizza! The ingredients are almost all ready and so is the dough! Get excited everyone, because the big event is about to start!”

He pauses for a moment, as everyone cheers loudly. “Incidentally, I would like to note that this thing at my feet is an oven specially built just for this! A _fabulous_ waste of money!”

Milly chuckles. “Rivalz is really enjoying himself.” They are off to the side, sitting on some stairs nearby, watching as things unfold, Nunnally resting near them as well in her wheelchair. Milly can see Sayoko, Kallen, and Nina off making sure the tech here, including the Ganymede, is ready to avoid any major problems. Not far, she can see the announcement building, the main place where the organization of the festival goes on. At least normally, considering Lelouch and Cornelia have temporarily hijacked it for the sake of their sibling argument.

“It's a really nice festival.” Euphemia says cheerfully, holding out her hand to Nunnally. “It would be nice if this happy kind of day wouldn't stop.”

“Yes.” Nunnally agrees softly, squeezing Euphemia's offered hand. “This would be lovely every day...well, I suppose we shouldn't try to make a giant pizza every day!” She giggles at the thought.

“But think of all the people you could feed!” Milly says in mock outrage before laughing.

“Ooi! There you are my lovely fiancée.” That familiar voice makes Milly pull a face, as Lloyd approaches with a bright smile. Cécile is with him as well, looking a bit chagrined. “Oh, and the two young princesses. Where is Lelouch and the Viceroy?”

“You should probably see about getting used to calling him Prince.” Milly notes wryly, only for Lloyd to laugh.

“Lelouch said it's fine, didn't he? I'm sure he said the same to you guys in the student council.” Lloyd waves her off, and despite herself Milly smiles.

“You are correct. Though right now he and Viceroy Cornelia are there.” She gestures at the announcement building, at where Guilford is standing awkwardly by the door. Darlton winces from where he stands by Nunnally.

“They are arguing again, aren't they?” He sighs. “Not that I don't understand why...”

“One would hope they get along before things get intense again.” Lloyd says cheerfully, even as Cécile looks exasperated with him. “Them arguing in the middle of a battle could be catastrophic for the empire!”

“Lloyd!” Cécile scolds him, making him eye her warily before she deflates, turning her attention to the front as Rivalz starts speaking again.

“It looks like the preparation for the ingredients are done!” Rivalz yells, even as he's let down on the wires to the ground from the top of the oven. When did he get there, Milly wonders, amused. He lands lightly on the platform and gestures towards the bit white cloth covered form nearby. “Now then, allow me to introduce...our dough tosser, the Ashford family's Ganymede!”

More cheering goes up, seeing the bulk of the first true Knightmare. It is very famous and more than a few people are taking pictures. The Ganymede suddenly popped back into the public view when Lelouch first showed up on screen, as his mother was the pilot of this Knightmare.

“Yes, it's a bit of a classic!” Rivalz says, as the arms move and bump the fists together at chest height. “However, at the controls is a certain man well known in the news! Suzaku Kururugi, the pilot of the Lancelot and Prince Lelouch's Knight of Honour! He was lovingly lent to us, in respect for the history of the Knightmare here, by Prince Lelouch!”

More cheers go up at that and looking over the crowd it's easy to see why. “There are a lot of Elevens here...more than usual, even considering the situation.” Milly notes, wondering why such an outpouring of Elevens at her school.

“Suzaku's become a symbol of hope for them.” Nunnally says. “Because Onii-sama took him as his Knight, and because he's allowed to pilot the Lancelot. People believe that means that Numbers really can have a life under Britannia. That Elevens can make it.”

“Not to mention we did announce that Suzaku would be piloting here...” Milly grins a little, shaking her head.

Euphemia turns her attention to Nunnally, a puzzled expression on her face. “What does that mean Nunnally? Onii-sama,” she says it a bit awkwardly, unsure of the pronunciation, “you use that for Lelouch a lot.”

“It's Japanese.” Nunnally says with a satisfied smile. “It translates to Big Brother, though with the sama attached it makes it very respectful. You use sama for people higher in rank than you that you respect greatly. Or just someone you respect so much.”

“That is why Miss Sayoko calls you Nunnally-sama, is that right your highness?” Darlton asks, glancing over at his current charge and gets a nod as an answer. “She also speaks of Prince Lelouch in a similar manner.”

“Sayoko is a loyal servant of the Ashfords, but she's even more attached to our royal siblings here.” Milly says, a gentle expression on her face. “I'm kinda sad to see her go, but she's definitely more happy to stick with them than with us.”

“Hmmm...it's good he has such a capable assistant there then.” Lloyd says with a giggle, watching as Suzaku manipulates the Ganymede with great interest, staring to spin the dough of the pizza and making it bigger and bigger as he goes. “Hmmm, Suzaku isn't bad with the Ganymede, is he?”

“It's just a basic frame.” Milly says, sighing a little. “Certainly nothing in comparison to a Glasgow even.”

“The way it is built is still spectacular however, what with the heretical design.” Lloyd points out. “It could have paved the way for more interesting Knightmares I'm certain. Only Lady Marianne could use it in battle.”

Milly looks down, a bit down in expression. “I'm guessing that's the real reason you want to marry me.” Milly suspected, when she first saw the Lancelot, but having it confirmed is still rather bitter for her to swallow.

“Do you get it now? He has absolutely no attraction at all to members of the opposite sex.” Cécile says, sighing a bit at her boss's antics. Milly eyes her with concern, her keen eye finally noticing the exhaustion in her carriage and how her eyes flick up to the roof. Milly glances up but only sees another student on the roof, standing there with something held to her chest. Nothing to worry about.

“How unfortunate! I only know it as a general concept!” Lloyd says laughing, drawing Milly's attention to him once more. She takes one look at his careless smile and shameless attitude and pulls a face.

Euphemia looks slightly sorry for Milly, who sighs in exhaustion at her fiancé's antics. Her eyes turn back to the Ganymede and she smiles, a bit bittersweet. “He really is good at using that though, isn't he? Suzaku is truly a good knight...I'm a bit jealous of Lelouch. If I had thought of it before, maybe I would have picked him as my knight!”

“Euphie...” Nunnally tilts her head in her direction, even as Euphemia shakes her head.

“It's okay. I finally found someone who looks promising. I'll be swearing her in, but in a smaller ceremony than Suzaku gets. It's a big deal, to have the first Number that is a Knight, and Lelouch likes to stake his claim on his people.” Euphemia giggles a bit at the last, before her amusement fades. “Though that's the major reason why Cornelia and him are arguing so much...” She shrugs a little, giving Nunnally a comfortable squeeze of the hand.

“Suzaku really is a good knight. A true one.” Nunnally says happily, turning her head to face where the Ganymede is. “If I could have, I would have taken him myself! But Lelouch is best. After all, it's Lelouch Suzaku has sworn himself to.”

“Hmm, very true.” Lloyd grins, a bit unsettling in that manic expression. “He's not loyal to governments and systems, though he would like to believe in them better. He's loyal to _people_. Those people he throws his loyalty to, he will do anything for in the end.”

“Personal loyalty...” Darlton says, sounding thoughtful as he watches the Ganymede continue to make the giant pizza crust grow and grow bigger in size. “I see. That explains much.”

“Doesn't it?” Lloyd says cheerfully, just before a loud shrieking sound echoes through the school, making everyone wince.

* * *

There is a pulsing headache starting to radiate throughout his head. Lelouch doesn't let up his glare, even as Cornelia pants heavily, having exhausted herself with her most recent rant.

“Are you done?” Lelouch asks coldly, seeing how Cornelia bristles at that. “All you have done is convince me you are a selfish, cold bitch--”

“Watch your mouth!” Cornelia snaps at him.

On the control panel, Arthur flattens her ears and hisses, not liking Cornelia's tone.

“I haven't washed your mouth with soap in years but I definitely still can!” Cornelia snaps at him, even as Arthur stands up, stretching, before slinking across the control panel.

Lelouch crosses his arms and sniffs, not impressed. “Soap. Really? You resort to threats of _soap_. Are you running out of brain power?”

Cornelia looks like she might actually _strike_ him at those words. “Don't push it Lelouch!”

Arthur yawns and sits down on the big broadcast button, sending a screech ringing out the school grounds that Lelouch and Cornelia ignore, too focused on each other.

“Yes, yes of course. I'm pushing it. You are the one resorting to petty threats--”

“I will not stand for that kind of disrespect! Have you not learned any manners? I thought Lady Marianne was teaching you--”

“My mother taught me to not take any shit from people like you, _sister dear_.” Lelouch hisses out. “And frankly, I don't think I need to respect anyone I beat at chess when I was _six_.”

Darlton's jaw drops as he hears Cornelia spluttering in protest over that. A lot of the guests and students are murmuring, looking confused and over at the announcement room. The giant pizza is still being tossed up and down, but Suzaku gets a bad feeling that runs down the back of his neck.

“You! That has nothing to do with this!” Cornelia rallies, pointing at Lelouch. “Why are you wearing that school uniform anyways? That is hardly suitable for one of your rank--”

“I am _incognito_ Cornelia.” Lelouch sighs. “And I have been wearing it for some time and it's actually very well made.”

“Mass produced garbage like that--” Cornelia protests, only to be cut off by Lelouch.

“It's definitely better than _your_ idea of a good outfit. Why do you never wear anything but modified military attire? And that large cape is more of a hindrance than an aid, why are you obstructing your vision--” Lelouch rants back at her, waving hands expressively.

Euphemia opens her mouth. Closes it. She doesn't know what to say.

“Is...are they arguing over their clothing?” Nunnally asks, sounding as confused as Euphemia feels.

“If you really consider style something you are an _expert_ at, why haven't you done something about that Knight of yours?” Cornelia sneers. “I know you can't do anything about him being a Number, but at least do _something_ about that hair of his. It's an utter mess!”

“Suzaku's _hair_ is hardly something I need to worry about, he's supposed to be guarding me not _just_ stand there and look pretty.” Lelouch snaps back. “Besides, I happen to _like_ his hair, it's perfectly fine how it is.”

“Oh really, that is definitely against regulations--” Cornelia snarls.

“No one has followed regulations in _decades_, or are you saying _your_ knight's long hair is part of regulations--” Lelouch growls the last, glaring murderously at his older sister.

Kallen blinks, turning his attention upwards at the Ganymede. “Well, his hair _is_ a mess...”

“No no, it's fluffy!” Shirley protests, startling Kallen with her vehemence. “It is quite cute, I get why Lulu likes it!”

“I guess you could call it curly if you were generous...?” Kallen hesitantly offers, only for Shirley to lean in further towards her.

“No no, it's definitely fluffy! I asked and he let me touch and it's really soft...!”

Kallen stares at the fellow redhead in front of her, a confused hum her only response even as Sayoko covers her mouth to stifle her giggles.

“That is enough!” Cornelia snaps back. “I don't need you criticizing my own choices in life! I have not done anything that has caused trouble for others!”

“Oh really?” Lelouch scowls at her, getting in her face in a single step. “I think Euphie would have much to disagree! When was the last time you didn't try to smother her?!”

“_Smother her_?! I have not smothered her--” Cornelia squeaks indignantly before gathering herself.

“Oh please! You just wanted her to be an ornamental Sub-Viceroy and I've seen your restrictions on her! You did everything you could to keep her ornamental and likely would have kept her such even as Viceroy!” Lelouch snaps at her, poking her in the shoulder with one long finger to punctuate his words. “I'm very impressed Euphie managed to work past your overprotective reach--”

“I am **not** overprotective! You know very well how dangerous it is--” Cornelia snarls back, slapping his hand away.

“That doesn't mean you try to keep her from downright _breathing_\--” Lelouch sneers at her.

Diethard blinks. Once. Twice. “That...that is Prince Lelouch?” He feels a grin pull at his lips, a bubble of laughter starting to grow. _'My oh my he sounds so...ordinary?'_

It's starting to sink in, that what they are hearing is Princess Cornelia li Britannia and Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Everyone is whispering, chattering, more attention being pulled to the announcement room.

Lelouch takes in a deep breath, about ready to go off again. Then a loud meow stops him. In one move he turns to look over at the control panel, along with Cornelia, a similarly confused look on her face.

Lelouch's eyes widen, seeing Arthur sitting there and the button that is being pressed down by her butt.

“Oh no...Arthur _not again_!” He blurts out and that's when everyone _moves_ towards the announcement building.

* * *

The swarm, the _mob_, of people both students and visitors along with the media in front charge towards the announcement building. The location where the organizer of the event is normally placed. Where Prince Lelouch and Princess Cornelia are currently.

The reaction is instantaneous from others. Milly quickly grabs Euphemia, dragging her by her arm up with a quick apology, even as Darlton grabs the handles of Nunnally's wheelchair and ushers her quickly out of the way. Cécile sprints over to where Lelouch and Cornelia are, yelling for the encroaching people to stop. Guilford makes a valiant stand against the mob; one that is hampered by Lelouch and Cornelia exiting just in time for the crowd to reach them.

“I blame you.” Cornelia manages to grunt out as she tries to elbow her way free of the crowd that has pressed them against the small building.

“How is it _my_ fault the damn cat did that?” Lelouch says, before letting out a slight pained yelp at being hit by someone's elbow.

As he does, a reporter tries to push her microphone in his face. “Hi-TV! One word! One word please!”

Lelouch glares at her and briefly entertains using his Geass on her. He could make her think she's a rabbit maybe...but no, he can't do it like this, particularly when he's shoved into Cornelia again. “Ow!”

“Hold on. The rest of the knights and security should be here soon.” Cornelia glares at the crowd around, looking rather disturbed by how they press in. “This is exactly why—ow!”

“Stop!” Suzaku cries out in the Ganymede, leaning forward. “You'll hurt them!” He looks up at a sound, a dismayed expression crossing his face as him removing his hands from the controls send the giant pizza crust he's spinning in the air to go flying off. It manages quite an impressive distance before landing on top of a pine tree near the entrance, the dough drooping down to cover a good chunk of the tree.

“...pizza...” C.C., above on top of the roof and clinging to a plate in anticipation for the giant pizza, feels like her heart just broke, watching this unfold.

“My oh my...looks like the pizza is a bust!” Lloyd says, laughing a little at the sight before him.

“I think we have more serious concerns than that...” Milly says with a sigh, glancing over at Euphemia. “Are you okay, your highness?”

“Whew...I'm fine...what about Lelouch and Cornelia?” Euphemia asks, peering out from behind Milly in the small crepe stand they took refuge in.

“Is Onii-sama and Cornelia okay?” Nunnally asks, turning her head over there. “I can hear they are in pain!”

“Hear?” Darlton glances over and winces at all the people there. He can barely even see the small building they were in.

“Oh dear...” Milly looks over and then smiles, seeing the Ganymede moving off the platform, Rivalz ducking out of the way as Suzaku moves it. “Well, that's a good Knight.”

“Lelouch!” Suzaku calls down, as the Ganymede reaches him, lowering a hand and carefully lifting Lelouch out of the press. As he does that, the crowd moves back, stunned and a little freaked by the Ganymede being that close. Having any Knightmare that close tends to freak out most people for understandable reasons.

“Are you okay Prince Lelouch?” He asks, setting up Lelouch on the now open hand of the Ganymede. Lelouch brushes at his school uniform, glancing down to see the security team arriving and the knights as well, forcing the whole crowd back from a very irate looking Cornelia. Cornelia looks up at them, looking relieved to see him up above the crowd.

Lelouch smiles. “I am now. Thank you, Suzaku.” Lelouch glances down, seeing the reporters still there, all eager.

“What's going on?” Nunnally asks, looking tense. Euphemia gently reaches out and touches her hand, a smile on her face.

“Suzaku rescued Lelouch. And the security and knights are here to keep Cornelia safe too.” Nunnally beams, happy to hear that, sighing in relief.

“Prince Lelouch!” The same reporter of before has her microphone held up high. “Prince Lelouch, can I get a comment please!”

“He's wearing the Ashford uniform, isn't he?” Another reporter comments, looking curious.

“Aah, he must have been here! The Ashfords supported Lady Marianne! He and his sister must have hidden here!” A Britannian man that is obviously a visitor says excitedly. Lelouch sees quite a few students look rather dismayed, if interested at seeing their old vice-president up there.

“Heh.” Lelouch smirks. _'You have to admire the persistence at the least.'_ Lelouch looks over, noticing nearby how Euphemia and Nunnally are hidden from sight, seeing Milly and Darlton nearby with them. He can see Shirley, Nina, Rivalz, Kallen, Ray, Alice...he sees all sorts of people he recognizes here.

Lelouch smiles, a bit softer. “This is broadcasted to the whole Area, isn't it?”

“Uh?” The reporter looks confused, then her eyes widen and she looks over at her cameraman, who gives her a thumbs up. “Yes, yes it is!”

All around Area 11, newstations change their programs, announcing a sudden change. “We bring you breaking news of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!” One newscaster says, drawing attention from Tohdoh within the Black Knight's submarine base, who turns his attention to the screen nearby. Rakshata leans over, looking somewhat curious if also still bored.

The screen switches to the view of Lelouch in the Ganymede's hand. With all the news programs in Area 11 having sent small, low level reporters to report on the giant pizza making, there is not a single news program that does not involve Lelouch vi Britannia suddenly.

Schneizel watches from the Viceroy Palace, slight amusement on his face as he realizes what must have happened. “Well, good job adapting to such a sudden change, little brother.” He says, setting down his cellphone which shows the ID of _Maldini, Kanon_ on the screen just before it flicks off as the call ends.

“As you all know by now, I am Lelouch vi Britannia.” Lelouch begins, sharp violet eyes looking out over the crowd. Quite a few students jump, staring wide eyed at the powerful, deep voice coming from Lelouch. The confidence in it, the obvious proof that the vice-president they dealt with was, in part, a fake crafted to protect Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch does his best to ignore the feeling of being exposed and focuses on the words that are arranging within his mind. What must he say here, here and now, to make his intentions clear.

“Eight years ago, my mother was killed. In the aftermath, myself and my younger sister Nunnally were sent to Japan.” Lelouch says, voice ringing out in the air. “When the war came, I decided for our safety that we would hide. I contacted the Ashfords and they agreed to hide us, aiding me in faking our deaths. We took on the name of _Lamperouge_ and lived ordinary lives for the past seven years.”

Rai looks up, feeling a stabbing pain in his right eye and lifting his hand to it, even as he glares up at Lelouch. That's not where he should be. _He's not supposed to be there_!

“That has changed. The Taiyō no Heishi proved to know where we were hiding. The world has moved, changed, while we were hidden for our own protection.” Lelouch's words makes everyone stare up at him, eyes wide. “We cannot expect the world to wash over us, to avoid the change coming.” Lelouch smiles, ever so slightly. “I have enjoyed my time at Ashford. I have many happy, good memories of this place. However, I am not truly Lelouch Lamperouge. I can never be just Lelouch Lamperouge. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince of Britannia and it is time I acted as such.”

“To that end, I have returned.” Lelouch spreads out his hand, extending out his arm in a sharp move. “To Britannians, I promise to prove my time spent in hiding was not in vain. I have returned, older and wiser. To the Elevens, or rather _Japanese_\--”

His words start a babble of shock, all the people below shocked at him acknowledging them as such. As Japanese, not Numbers. Kallen stares up at Lelouch, a lost expression on her face.

“--I remember Japan of before. It is past time peace comes to Area 11. As of now, it can be considered the most violent, the most dangerous Area of the empire. Most Areas that still have fighting have only been established for a year at most.” Lelouch says, looking out a head of him and meeting the gaze of a video camera. His violet eyes are strong, passionate. “I understand you have your pride, your lives. However, are you saying it is worth more than the lives of others? The Taiyō no Heishi insist that. That you are worthless if you don't fight. If you don't fight, you have betrayed your people.”

“Are you really letting _others_ decide for you?” Lelouch accuses them and he can see the ripple out of it. Plenty of people are _listening_ to his words, though a few look insulted many more are thoughtful, considering what exactly the prince means. “You assume that things will stay the same. But change comes, whether anyone wills it or not. I can personally attest to that. Even when you want something to stay as it is, it will change. No matter what.”

Lelouch takes in a deep breath. “If I can make the change positive, I will have done my duty as a Prince of Britannia. I must be a leader of people and prove myself worthy of the royal blood in my veins.” Lelouch reaches out a hand, his expression softening even so slightly. “But one cannot lead without followers. Will you follow me? Follow me as I seek the means to assure the future of this empire? Of the world, even?”

There is silence then cheering starts, ringing out in the air. Quite a few people, Britannians and Japanese alike, are chanting “Lelouch” over and over. Euphemia stares up at her brother, eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. “Amazing...” She says softly, even as people start cheering, chanting her brother's name. “With just that, he's--”

“He's become a true Prince of Britannia.” Diethard says, glaring at the boy on the screen. _'He is a threat to the Taiyō no Heishi, no question about it!'_

Lelouch stands in the hand of the Ganymede, carried by his knight, Suzaku looking at him in wonder. “Lelouch...” He says in awe and Lelouch turns to look at him, a gentle look on his face as he meets his eyes before turning back towards the crowd before him.

Lelouch breathes in and breathes out. He is a prince of Britannia. He has taken that irreversible step forward as such.

No turning back. Time to make it worth it. Every choice he makes, every action taken in his name, it must be _worth_ it. The results must be equal to the methods, must make every price paid meaningful, no matter how small.

He _swears_ it. Swears it on the promise he made as a hurt yet still in some way naïve child in the aftermath of war. He will make his choices **count**.

C.C. watches from the roof, leaning against it. She is still sulking, pouting over the loss of the giant pizza. But something sparks in her golden eyes, looking at Lelouch here. Her Code glows for a moment as she watches him, an inscrutable expression on her face as she considers her contractor and the path unfolding before him.

* * *

After everything, after the festival closed down, after they got the chance to find privacy and flee the crowds, Lelouch sits down in the student council room and groans, resting his head in his hands. “I hate it. I hate being stared at that much...” He mumbles, even as Suzaku gives an awkward grin and rubs his back from where he is standing behind him, letting Lelouch slowly calm down.

“You did a good job Lelouch.” Euphemia says as she sits across from him, looking impressed still. “I couldn't have come up with such a speech on the spot!”

“I really hate being the centre of attention like _that_...” Lelouch sighs, lifting his head. “I spent too much time avoiding it...”

“You'll get used to it, you know it.” Milly says teasingly, sitting down next to Lelouch with a sigh. “Oof that was a busy time...and we still have to wait for the firefighters to come to take down that pizza dough safely.”

Suzaku flushes, ducking his head. “Sorry about that!”

“Heh! Wasn't your fault really, blame the bad luck we all had there.” Milly flaps her hand idly, even as Nina sits down carefully, glancing over at Euphemia across the table with a bright red blush on face, next to her. Shirley sits down beside her, groaning in relief herself.

Alice hovers near Nunnally, looking uncertain, glancing at Darlton constantly. Darlton seems a bit amused by that luckily, not offended.

Ray sits down on the other side of Milly, letting his head fall in front of him and letting out a grunt. Kallen sits down on the same side as Lelouch, just far enough away to place space between the two of them, and stays quiet, pinching herself more than once in the leg to keep herself from glaring at Cornelia. By the end of this she will have a big purple bruise growing there.

Cornelia takes a chair next to Euphemia, Guilford standing nearby with an exhausted look on his face. He also has a bruise on his cheek, from trying to contain the crowd of people. Lloyd grins, looking interested in the gathering, as he sits down as well, with an annoyed looking Cécile following suit.

“It's not usually like this.” Lelouch says finally, leaning back in his seat. “But this seems to be happening lately...dammit Arthur.” He shoots an annoyed look at the resident mascot of the student council, who lets out a mew, jumping up on the table and walking over to Lelouch. She sits down and reaches out her head, rubbing her face against Lelouch's propped up hand. “Purring is not going to make up for that.” Lelouch says, sounding exasperated but a bit of amusement leaks out despite his best attempts.

Euphemia brightens at the sight of the cat. “That's Arthur! I recognize you!” She holds out a hand and the cat turns her attention to her, sniffing a bit before mewing and giving her an affectionate lick. “You are doing quite well for yourself, aren't you kitty!”

“You named her Arthur too?” Nunnally says eagerly, a bright smile on her face. Euphemia's smile grows bigger at that. “That's wonderful!”

“Aha!” Milly suddenly points at Lelouch and Suzaku, making them flinch. “Your sister named the cat...you were talking about Princess Euphemia you sly boy! You lied! There _was_ a girl there!”

“Milly...” Lelouch sighs, shaking his head even as Suzaku ducks his head, looking even more embarrassed if that is possible. “I couldn't possibly...”

“Yeah, yeah.” She relaxes, grinning. “I figure that. But oooh, that frustrated me so. Saying my instinct were wrong about there being a girl! But I was _right_. You were there with the cat.”

“Yes!” Euphemia now is petting Arthur, who lies down and rolls to show her belly, letting her gently scratch it. “She's a sweet kitty--”

She's cut off as Suzaku attempts to pet what he thought was a distracted cat. Unfortunately not distracted enough as Arthur notices him and rolls over, biting at him. “Ouch!”

“...not that sweet Euphie.” Cornelia says, eyeing the cat warily now that it has shown itself to be something of a threat.

Shirley giggles, covering her mouth at Cornelia's attention being drawn to her. “What is so funny?” Cornelia asks, puzzled, and noticing quite a few others here look a moments away from bursting into laughter.

“Cats don't like Suzaku.” Lelouch sounds so amused by that, reaching out and carefully freeing Suzaku from Arthur's grasp. The cat is happy enough to let him, switching attention to him and his hands petting her, purring once more. “Arthur is well behaved to everyone else.”

“An unrequited love for cats...that's what Suzaku has!” Shirley says cheerfully, before glancing warily over at Cornelia, uncertain of her reaction.

Cornelia merely smiles, looking between the cat and Suzaku. She offers her hand, giving Arthur time to sniff at it. She doesn't deign to give her attention, preferring Lelouch, but also doesn't bite her. “What a shame...” Cornelia looks strangely pleased by that, even as Suzaku pulls out the first aid kit and tends to yet another cat bite.

Lelouch gives her a suspicious look at her words and tone. Darlton speaks at that point, distracting them from yet another sibling argument. “It looks like it will take a few more hours before things settle down enough it will be safe for you to return to the Viceroy Palace.” Looking at him reveals he's looking at his phone with a frown on his face. Nunnally wheels over to Lelouch, offering her hand to him.

“Well, I can't say I'm too surprised. We were meant to keep Ashford as where we were a secret until _after_ the festival. We are not quite ready for it to be revealed.” Lelouch sighs, shaking his head. “So of course this is going to be more of a pain than we planned for.”

“True.” Cornelia sighs, even as Euphemia gives a rueful smile as she shoots her a look.

“I bet it was the typical Lelouch luck kicking in.” Rivalz says, grinning even as Lelouch shoots him a _look_. “Hey, don't give me that look! You remember right? I remember all the incidents there...like last year's beach trip.”

Cornelia, Euphemia, Guilford, Cécile, and Darlton watch in confused interest as everyone else in here except Nunnally and Suzaku shudder in horror at that memory. Lloyd just grins, amused.

“Yeah and there was the cat hunt, the whole cleaning robot incident...” Rivalz waves his hands, talking on and on before Lelouch cuts him off.

“I get it, I get it. But how is it my fault?” He complains, pouting a little as Milly laughs.

“Because, silly, you were at the centre of every incident. It's like you are jinxed sometimes.” Milly says cheerfully. “Still that means...” Milly's voice trails off as she realizes something. “Just a second!” She suddenly stands and moves towards a cabinet, pulling out a key and opening it, sorting through the files there roughly.

One of the files is pulled out, Milly flipping through it before crowing triumphantly. A key is taped to a page, and she carefully removes it. She grins at Lelouch, shoving the file back in. “I'll be _right_ back.”

Lelouch watches her leave and then stands, eyes wide. “Milly, no! Don't you dare!” He goes to go after her, only for Milly to call back,

“Suzaku _keep his butt there_!” Automatically Suzaku grabs him, getting glared at by Lelouch even as he flushes, embarrassed at what he just did.

“You...you listen to orders too well!” Lelouch snaps, sitting back down with a scowl on his face. Milly returns within a minute, carrying a very large photo album with her, which she dumps on the table.

“This is the Lelouch Lamperouge photo album!” Milly declares cheerfully. “I meant to give this to Nunnally once Lelouch left Ashford, but I can give it to his _older_ sister instead.” She gives a wicked grin, tapping the embossed title on it, cursive script saying _Lelouch Lamperouge, Ashford Memories_. “It's meant to be a gift for Nunnally once she regains her sight she can enjoy all the memories she didn't get to see!” Milly then gets a thoughtful look on her face. “Though I should add in the last photos we got from this festival...”

Lelouch tries to grab for it, but an intrigued Cornelia gets it first, and flips it open to a random page. She stares at the first image that catches her attention. “Lady Marianne...no wait.” She blinks, looks up at her brother who is slowly going beet red. “You?!”

Euphemia looks over her shoulder and chokes on a laugh, just covering it up barely with a hand. “Oh my!”

The photos are _interesting_. That's the best way to describe them as Cornelia flips through the album. Lelouch lets out a strangled sounding noise as Cornelia finds a series of photos of him in just a swimsuit. A speedo in fact. Why does her younger brother think that is an appropriate swimwear? It's just as bad as those swimsuits Clovis designed.

Cornelia is very glad she managed to burn the one she was forced into after the opening of the tropical beach resort was completed.

He's not the only one in a swimsuit and Cornelia realizes the photos show a school day except everyone is in swimsuits. “What is this?”

“Going To Class In Your Swim Suit Day!” Milly says gleefully. She reaches over and flips through a few more pages. “And here is the cat hunt festival we did this year!”

This shows Lelouch in a very skintight “cat” outfit, running desperately from a hoard of students, quite a few wearing cat ear headbands. And another photo shows him being carried by what, on a second look, proves to be Suzaku in a baggy cat costume as he gets him away from said hoard of students.

Another flip through the book reveals a very exhausted student council dressed casually, Lelouch leaning against Suzaku. Cornelia frowns at that, but Suzaku leans over and grins. “Oh hey I didn't realize you got a photo here!”

“Never underestimate my photography skills!” Milly cackles. “All the happy memories, just for Nunnally!” She smiles, a bit softer. “Though family should get access to this too, right?”

Lelouch has apparently reached the point of being able to talk, as Cornelia flips through the book some more and finds more photos he starts protesting Milly giving the album to her. Images of smiles, of embarrassment, of normal days, of festival days. Everything is here. Years of memories here, seeing Lelouch grow up here in Ashford. Starting at first year of middle school to his second to last of high school that became his last upon his return as a prince, Lelouch is here. Cornelia doesn't know what to say.

It's overwhelming. And, suddenly it clicks. Looking at a photo of Lelouch asleep and being buried in the sand by his friends, she realizes this is how her brother grew up. After the war, he and Nunnally hid from public sight, faked their deaths with the help of the Ashfords, and played as ordinary people. Not a prince and princess, but just other students among many others. Even with Nunnally's condition, even with her in a wheelchair and blind, she can see her in photos enjoying herself. Smiling and laughing with her brother. Lelouch smiling at friends, dancing at parties with them, helping out organizing festivals. In school, awake or asleep, he was there. A few photos of him at chess matches, a confident smile on his face as a noble stares shocked at the “commoner” across from him who just beat him.

She flips to another photo, showing Lelouch and Suzaku on a cliff, staring out at the ocean. Fireworks light them and Lelouch is looking at Suzaku, a soft expression on his face. Suzaku doesn't notice, focused on the ocean, but he's holding his hand. She can just see it.

Cornelia looks over at Lelouch, who currently got grabbed up by the blue-haired boy and is being teased, a wide grin on his face. Lelouch grumbles, complains, but he doesn't seem angry. He's used to this. Used to casual touches, used to being able to just _relax_ in a way around people.

“Cornelia?” Euphemia asks with soft worry in her voice, gently touching her hand. Cornelia realizes tears are welling up in her eyes, and she quickly wipes at them.

“It's okay. I just realized something.” She watches as Suzaku “rescues” Lelouch from his friend by sweeping him up in his arms, chuckling as Lelouch complains that he can walk on his own, as Suzaku gently places him back in his seat. Nunnally is smiling, laughing at her brother's antics.

“It's sad, isn't it? He's giving this up to protect people.” Euphemia says quietly, drawing Cornelia's eyes. “To protect their happiness, he has to sacrifice his own.”

“Yes. Yes he does.” Cornelia looks at him, looks at Lelouch, and thinks, _'I get it. This...this is my brother. He's grown up like this, not as a prince but as another boy. I...I can't forget that.'_

And like an ordinary person, what Lelouch treasures, what Lelouch values, is nothing like what she's been brought up to value. Her status. Her reputation. Her wealth and power.

Lelouch doesn't value that. He sees his Prince status as a means to the ends. What wealth, power, and connections he gains are not what he values.

He values what the Ashfords ended up introducing him to, by hiding him as a normal student among other normal students.

Simple happiness. A life with friends and fun times. Being with those you love. Cornelia looks down at the image of what looks like a crossdressing ball, Lelouch dressed in an admittedly lovely ballgown and dancing with the girl here with the orange-red hair in a sparkly tux, laughing and enjoying himself despite the costume he's wearing.

Cornelia looks over at Suzaku, looks at how he looks at Lelouch, soft with a hint of protectiveness in there and gives a soft, wry smile. _'I guess...I'll just have to adapt.'_

She doesn't want to lose Lelouch. Doesn't want to drive him from her after they finally could meet again. After mourning him for so long, to have him alive and with her again is a blessed treasure.

And, maybe more importantly, she wants to get to know the boy in this photo album. The silly, simple teenage boy who spent time in an ordinary school and found happiness in such simple, silly things.

Milly watches this, glancing over at Cornelia, and smiles, satisfaction visible on her face. So she was right about what was needed to change things in a positive fashion...

* * *

All of Area 11 has tuned into this one event. Parts of the world have tuned into this as well, eyes turning their gaze towards this day in history. It is very likely that a good chunk of the Britannian homeland is watching this event unfold.

Knowing this, knowing all the cameras inside, all the people he will have to deal with when the door opens, does not calm Suzaku's nerves. In fact, it increases them, despite the assurance Lelouch gave him. Suzaku takes in deep breaths, doing his best to calm himself.

He's wearing traditional Knight of Honour attire, all in white and with a jacket on top. Pinned to the breast on the left side is the crimson Valour Honour medal Cornelia quietly gave him in the aftermath of Narita.

He glances over at the sword at his hip and it's comforting. It's familiar. It's not a Britannian sword, not a European sword. No, it's a genuine katana. Lelouch just smirked when he asked where he got it from, leaving Suzaku with a burning happiness in his chest. He can, to some extent, handle a European sword, he's certain. But it's the katana he has training in, the katana that feels the most right to wield.

It is with this katana he will be knighted.

Knighted. Him. An Eleven is going to be knighted. By Lelouch. It's wonderful and terrifying at the same time, that this is happening. That this is _real_.

Suzaku hears the sound of the trumpets, and focuses on the door in front of him. After a brief pause, where he forces himself calm, makes himself stone for just a little while, the doors slowly open. It reveals the opulent room, the rich red carpet before him, and the nobility on either side watching as he is revealed. He can see Viceroy Cornelia alongside Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Prince Schneizel stands across from them, next to Nunnally. Nunnally is in a new wheelchair, a large pink one that looks like a throne, and dressed in a dress appropriate to a princess, her hair pulled back in such a way she looks a touch older.

And then Suzaku forgets to pay attention to the rest of the nobility here as he notices Lelouch. Lelouch is standing before him, a serious expression on his face. Standing there, dressed as a prince. A new outfit, Suzaku not wanting to dwell on it, but noticing the cape that flows over one shoulder. The way it is perfectly tailored to fit.

Suzaku steps forward, taking one step at a time in a stately fashion as he walks towards his Prince. The nobles watch, _whisper_.

“I can't believe he was serious about making him his knight.”

“They even made him a Major!”

“He's been away from court for so long, he can't possibly understand what he's doing!”

“A Number...hmph. I suppose that's an attractive one. Is that why he picked him?”

Suzaku ignores them, coming towards Lelouch and walking up the small steps to him. He kneels, lowering his head before Lelouch and hearing the whispers fade.

Lelouch looks down at Suzaku's head, no emotion showing whatsoever. Blank.

Back at Ashford, Rivalz shivers a bit, seeing Lelouch like that even on a TV screen. He's not used to such a cold expression, even in his chess matches he shows a bit of arrogance, confidence, underneath his bland expression. This is empty, like there is nothing else.

“Lulu...” Shirley whispers, looking at him again. In another new way, she sees Lelouch and sees what kind of person he must be. She smiles, softly, in understanding. _'So that is part of Prince Lelouch...'_

Milly is quiet, just watching as this unfolds, her expression almost as blank as Lelouch's.

Lelouch speaks, voice echoing in the room, picked up by microphones and those within the room. “Major Kururugi Suzaku. Wilt thou, upon this day, stand as a Knight of the Crown, and pledge thy fealty to the land you serve?”

Schneizel twitches, ever so slightly, at the slight alteration of the oath offered Suzaku. _'__It should say __Britannia __and it __should be _first_...'_ His eyes lid, thoughtfully. _'Now what does that mean Lelouch?'_

“Yes, your Highness.” Suzaku says, keeping his eyes down. His voice is steady, strong.

“Holy shit they really are knighting him.” Tamaki says in the silence of the submarine base. Murmurs go up, plenty of the Taiyō no Heishi confused by what they are witnessing. A royal of Britannia, the _enemy_, is knighting one of their people. Even if he is an Honorary Britannian, he's still a Number to them, right? So why would Prince Lelouch be willing to knight him? Why would he be _allowed_ to?

Ohgi watches, eyes narrow as he considers both Lelouch and Suzaku. _'These two...'_ Something is bothering him about what he sees. He's not sure what. But the disturbing sensation is still there.

Kallen glances over at Tohdoh, seeing how his expression might as well be made of stone. She looks back at the screen and clenches her hands on her lap, trembling. _'Lelouch...'_

“Does thy wish to abandon thy self, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?” Lelouch says, once again strong and steady. No hesitation. No change to the oath, even slightly.

“Yes, your Highness.” Suzaku says, and moves finally. He carefully, gently, pulls out his sword, the hilt directed at the prince and the tip at his heart. _If he so lies in his oath, his life is forfeit_. That is what that symbolizes.

Lelouch steps forward, grasping the hilt and delicately taking it from Suzaku. He carefully turns it, and lifts it up even as Suzaku bows his head once more. A gasp goes up from the nobility watching within the chamber, despite the fact they should be quiet at this point in the ceremony.

Cornelia feels a twitch in the corner of her lip, fighting to keep her expression blank here. A katana! Of all things, Lelouch exchanged the traditional sword for a genuine Japanese katana.

_'Well, it's certainly sending a message...to both Britannians and the Elevens.'_ Cornelia thinks, wondering at what Lelouch has planned.

“That sword...” Tohdoh stares, sitting up a bit more and leaning forward. _'__A katana?'_

“A katana?” Urabe repeats unknowingly aloud, eyes wide. Asahina whistles, impressed. Chiba frowns, a scowl firmly painted on her face. Senba merely looks thoughtful, humming a bit in thought.

Diethard, watching as part of the media involved, narrows his eyes. _'This is definitely a calculated move. It speaks to the Elevens, shows an appreciation for Kururugi's heritage. Though he serves Britannia, he is still _Japanese_ to Prince Lelouch.'_ His lips tighten and he frowns. _'A truly devious move, Prince Lelouch.'_

Moving the sword carefully, with the tip just above his shoulders, Lelouch carefully touches Suzaku's shoulders. “I, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, do hereby dub thee Sir Kururugi Suzaku, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire.”

Lelouch lifts the sword, turning it so he carries it in his hands, outstretched across them. Lifting his head, Suzaku carefully reaches out, accepting back the sword with his hands in a similar fashion. In one smooth movement he sheaths the katana. Lelouch raises his right arm and spreads it out, signalling for Suzaku to stand and turn, facing the assembly.

There should have been quiet. Certainly, a Knight of Honour who is a Number would provoke quiet censor from the nobility assembled here.

But that does not happen, as as soon as Suzaku stands and faces the assembled people, Nunnally starts clapping. Quietly, yet firmly, she starts clapping with a wide cheerful smile on her face. Euphemia is a sparse second behind her, as is Lloyd, who smiles proudly up at Suzaku above him.

Heavily, louder clapping heralds Cornelia joining her sister, a smirk on her face as she does so. Darlton and Guilford are not far behind her and it spreads from there. Schneizel claps, a small smile on his face, even as the rest of the nobility follows, quickly catching up to clapping in celebration of Suzaku's knighting under the pressure of all the important people already clapping.

Outside, in the world, there are plenty of people clapping, Britannians and Elevens and more. A few are outright cheering, like Rivalz who bounces up and down on the table where he sits despite Nina's quiet complaints even as she claps for her friends. This is seen as the beginning of change, of hope for the empire to many who live in it and deal with the racist policies that impact how one lives in this world.

And far away in Pendragon, one particular man watches. A small smile is on his face. Just a smile, nothing other than a pleased smile on his face. And yet for this man, that speaks volumes. The man with him turns, his left eye sowed shut. “What do you think, your majesty?”

“I believe that Lelouch has a lot to learn...but much to give as well.” Charles says, watching as both Lelouch and Suzaku smile, as the clapping continues. “Let him do as he wills. If we push too hard, he will lash out. Best to ease him into things.”

“Understood, your majesty.” Sir Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One, bows, hand crossed over his chest. “What think you of his choice in Knight?”

Charles's smile turns sharp, a gleam in his eye. “Why, Sir Kururugi seems uniquely suited to be Prince Lelouch's Knight, don't you think so?”

Bismark nods, quietly considering the Eleven on the screen with a small smile of satisfaction.

The screen focuses on the prince, bringing his delicate features and sharp violet eyes into frame, even as he smiles gently, without anything hidden as far as any viewer knows. Just a gentle, happy prince glad to have found his Knight of Honour.

Charles leans back in his seat and wonders just what Lelouch has hidden behind that oh so perfect mask of a harmless, well-meaning prince.

Wonders and, for the first time in a long time, _anticipates_ what mundane affair is about to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thoughts, feelings, impressions? Whatever you got to say drop them below in the comments so the next chapter will come! We are getting close to the time of the hiatus...I wish I could assure you of how long that will be but I really can't be certain how long it will take for me to write the remaining chapters. I do plan to do it though and with some luck it will be possible this year!
> 
> So, until that point, please enjoy this story! Tell me you enjoy it in comments!
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 23 The Choice of Peace**


	26. Stage 23 The Choice of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As prince of Britannia, Lelouch has a lot of choices to make. He is in a position of both strength and vulnerability. Even so he must march onwards...
> 
> ...but is there truly no way forward but through bloodshed? Is there no way to avoid the worse and prepare for a better world without tragedy?
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/03/04  
Word Count: 15, 717 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for the lovely comments! If you guys keep it up like this...well, I'll hit the hiatus in five weeks as I read the end of what I got pre-written and ready for posting.
> 
> I am definitely going to finish this. I don't know when that will be so; I'm currently struggling to focus on writing again. With any luck some shift in fortune will come and I'll be able to sit down and write like a maniac again! Well, a reasonable maniac; no burn out for THIS story.
> 
> But here we are. The final arc of R1. With this we will close the first part of Icarus's Dilemma and soon move even further from canon. These last five chapters should be interesting for everyone!
> 
> And so...enjoy.

The quiet chink of china echoes slightly in the room, the only other sound being the distant sound of birdsong outside and the ticking of the grandfather clock on one wall. It is a grand room, the walls covered in elegant paintings both of landscapes and of more abstract things. The furniture is well made, coloured a deep red and lined with gold designs. The table in the centre is delicate, made of glass, where a tea party spread is set up, expensive china and a tiered tray covered in sweets, small savouries, and a teapot steaming gently from the spout.

Lelouch looks across the table at Schneizel who is carefully eating a slice of a strawberry Charlotte cake, having finished a cup of tea. He can see a few scones nearby he would like to have – dotted with dates – but ignores them for now. Standing near him is Suzaku, who carefully faces blankly ahead, ignoring the tea and food before him. Lelouch is both impressed and worried by how good Suzaku is at hiding his hunger and sticking to his task at hand. Still, he makes a fine knight. Not even Schneizel can deny that.

“I see that Area 11 will be more cleaned up and running smoother than Pendragon soon enough.” Schneizel says, carefully setting down his fork and looking over at Lelouch with a gentle smile on his face. “You have been providing such support to Euphie...I have to wonder where you got your information from.”

Lelouch smiles, folding his hands in front of him, an equally gentle smile on his face. “Now that would be telling brother mine. At the least, you know I have sources throughout Area 11.”

“Good sources.” Schneizel picks up his cup of tea and takes a sip. “Hmm...this is some good tea you found.”

“It's actually grown here.” Lelouch says idly, finally reaching over to carefully pick up a scone with the tongs nearby, placing it on his plate. He reaches for the clotted cream nearby and sets to spreading it on the scone after slicing it in half in one simple move. “Well tended to, but grown here. That means though it is expensive, there isn't the added cost of shipping fees. It makes it quite popular among the nobles that reside in Area 11.”

“That sounds about right.” Schneizel sets down the cup. “I'm certain one of them is responsible for owning the tea plantation and makes a point of advertising it.”

“She does.” Lelouch says with amusement, seeing the slight surprise at the casual way he says it. “The widow of Count Roche is the one who holds a monopoly on the tea production in Area 11. She is actually fond of green tea.”

“I am amazed you know such things.” Schneizel's smile turns into a grin. “Now, I have to ask. I am leaving soon enough, in approximately three days. Do you feel confident of your position?”

Lelouch is silent for a time, considering the scone on his plate. “I am as confident as I am capable of being.” Lelouch snorts, leaning back in his seat. “There is the chance of events I cannot account for. I do not know for certain what Father wishes to see me doing.”

Schneizel's expression flickers for a moment, before he nods, leaning forward and clasping his hands in front of him. “Yes. That is true. However, your support has reduced a lot of the various problems that have plagued Area 11 within a week of your commitment to acting as a Prince of Britannia.”

“There is just one major problem remaining.” Lelouch says, sighing softly. “Taiyō no Heishi.”

“Yes.” Schneizel frowns, not looking pleased at the mention of them. “Those terrorists are certainly a problem. What is your assessment of their recent actions?”

“You mean _lack_ of such?” Lelouch says dryly. “They haven't done anything since Kyushu as far as Britannia is concerned.” Lelouch is silent, glancing down at the scone on his plate once more. “I suspect they are preparing for war.”

“A full scale rebellion? Do they really think they can take back Area 11?” Schneizel asks, returning his attention to the cake on his plate. “They can't possibly have the forces for it.”

“They might have more than we realize.” Lelouch admits with a sigh. “They managed to make those Knightmares.” His expression flickers, a sour turn to his lips. Suzaku glances over at him, worried, knowing he's thinking of how the Taiyō no Heishi got their hands on the Ganymede's blueprints. Something he hasn't had time to investigate and likely hesitates to, knowing a school friend is involved. Even one with a currently rocky relationship is not one Lelouch wants to investigate in regards to possible terrorist ties. “And Prometheus mentioned a few times to me in our...so brief encounters face to face that he had planned this for some time. He had to push forward faster thanks to Shinjuku.”

“In other words, they could very well be a genuine threat to the Empire.” Schneizel sighs a little, picking up his teacup once more and sipping at it. “You have been preparing for it alongside Cornelia yes? You think you will be ready?”

“Not entirely certain. I can't know what they plan to do until they begin.” Lelouch is very annoyed by that. He can guess, can extrapolate from what he would have done in Prometheus's place – as much as thinking that way makes his skin crawl – but he can't be completely certain.

_'__Still, the information Suzaku gained on Kamine Island is useful.'_ Lelouch muses to himself. _'That opens up more possible avenues of attack and what he might do to account for the power of Britannia in Area 11. __Geass truly can be terrifying to face but when you know about it...__'_

“Thus the drones you called in...now why drones? They are poor substitutes for true pilots.” Schneizel asks, and smiles as Lelouch does.

“They make good bait and distractions however. If I can tangle up even part of their forces there, it's easy enough to trap and _deal_ with them.” Lelouch says cheerfully, ignoring the red of the jam on his knife he is now spreading on his scone. Suzaku looks at it a bit warily, comparing it mentally to blood and knowing Lelouch will have to spill a lot of it to get where he intends to go.

“True enough. I'm certain you have covered most aspects of this already.” Schneizel sighs, considering his now empty plate. “It is sad, isn't it? That humans must fight. That this conflict must happen.”

“Britannia did in part bring it on itself by setting to conquer the world. No matter what kind of country they were in before, the invasion tends to paint Britannia as as the bad guys.” Lelouch says blandly, ignoring how Suzaku twitches at that, though he valiantly keeps a straight face. Paint Britannia as the bad guy; he all but said they _are_ the bad guys.

“Hm...” Schneizel looks up and smiles, a touch humourless. “Well, I will leave you to enjoy your tea with your knight.” He stands, gesturing at the nearby servant nearby to take his plate and clean up his spot. “You have my condolences for being unable to visit Nunnally this week.”

“I am hoping to make up for it tomorrow.” Lelouch says with a smile, not even commenting on the fact Schneizel noticed this tea party was for him and Suzaku before he walked in to talk to Lelouch one on one. He stands, watching Schneizel walk off.

“I hope you do.” Schneizel says cheerfully. “Perhaps I will find the means to at least speak to her again before I leave. The knighting ceremony and the party after was too short to truly get to know how Nunnally has grown since I last saw her.”

“I am certain Nunnally would not object to it.” Lelouch says sweetly, watching with a bright smile on his face as Schneizel leaves. It is quiet after the door shuts, then Lelouch sits down with a huff, waving for Suzaku to take a seat next to him. Suzaku does, pouring himself some tea and grabbing a few finger sandwiches.

“Honestly, it's exhausting to deal with Schneizel. I'm still not certain what he wants but he certainly thinks he can gain something by allying himself with me.” Lelouch begins to eat the scone on his plate, frowning a little as Suzaku not-so-stealthily places more cookies, a slice of cake, and finger sandwiches on it. Suzaku fakes not knowing what happened, focusing more on eating his food, while Lelouch rolls his eyes at his fussing. He doesn't even try to remove the food however. “I figured he wanted my support for some of his projects, for me to give him another eye elsewhere in the Empire. To be indebted to him to some degree. But recently he seems to be feeling me out...” Lelouch nibbles somewhat on his scone, a thoughtful look on his face. “He seems to be trying to assess something.”

“But you can't figure it out?” Suzaku gets an absent nod and hum in response. Suzaku grins. “Well, you definitely know he doesn't know about your talents in the kitchen. I sincerely doubt he would have missed the opportunity to comment on you having made this spread.” Suzaku gestures at the cake, the cookies, the scones, and sandwiches on the table.

Lelouch laughs. “True enough.”

* * *

The scratch-scratch of pen on paper echoes around the office. Euphemia glances up briefly, taking in the serious faced and slightly nervous Andrea Kneller, her newly knighted Knight of Honour from a small noble house who stands nearby. She finds herself wishing briefly for the kind of ease and trust that Cornelia has with Guilford. Or even the cheerful camaraderie Lelouch and Suzaku have together.

_'__But that will have to wait.'_ Euphemia muses, before turning back to her current workload. Not as big as it was before. Thanks to Lelouch's various contacts, charisma, and bloody-minded determination combined with Euphemia's previous work, he was able to do a great clean up of Area 11 alongside her. That reduces Euphemia's current workload, allowing a little more time for herself and to focus on personal projects for the future.

Euphemia pauses on that thought. _'The future...the future I want...'_ Euphemia glances over at the doll that sits on her desk, dressed up like medieval knight with a sword and shield. She smiles, remembering how she got it.

* * *

The festival at Ashford is all bright laughter and silly fun. Euphemia is breathless when she exits the haunted house that three classes came together to make, laughing a bit at how scared she was. Her bodyguards look more disturbed by it, while Nina just takes in deep, calming breaths.

“That was amazing!” Euphemia says cheerfully, letting her heart start calming from the rush. “I didn't expect that!”

“Neither did I...the gravestone was Kallen.” Nina giggles a bit, shaking her head. “She's usually so sickly, I'm surprised she's fine with it.”

“Hm? Oh she's a friend?” Euphemia asks cheerfully.

Nina blushes. “One of the student council members, the newest member.”

“Hmmm...” Euphemia looks out at the hall before her, covered in various posters and people walking through it cheerfully. She can see other events and things nearby. A twinge of pain hits when she spots the paintings of her brother Clovis, but she brushes it aside. He would love it honestly, that they remember him for his art.

“Where would you like to go next, your highness? Um, Euphie.” Nina winces, looking around warily but no one is really paying attention to them once they moved out of the way of the exit of the haunted house.

“Hmmm...” Euphemia considers what options there are, then her eyes spy what looks like a makeshift café, one that advertises it being full of plush toys. “Why not relax there after the haunted house?” She says cheerfully, Nina following her gesture and nodding with a smile on her face.

The café is as cute as advertised. Euphemia realizes that immediately, walking into a room that has been modified to suit a café. It has adorable hangings on the wall, very cute prints of cute animals on the walls, and stuffed animals everywhere. And she really means everywhere. On shelves on the walls, on the counter that lies before another room that is where a kitchen is, on the various tables set up. It's _adorable_.

Nina grabs them a table, Euphemia pulling out a chair and sitting down quickly. Her bodyguards are uncomfortable sitting down with her, but do so anyways since standing around would catch more attention. One sits beside her, providing her a bit of cover, while the other takes the opposite chair that gives him a good view of the room and the entrance. Nina is sitting next to the wall, looking a bit shy and uncertain again. When she looks at her, Euphemia smiles soothingly, just as a waitress shows up.

She has bunny ears on her head, a bunny tail too that Euphemia just spies as she approaches with a skip in her step. “Welcome~! Oh hey Nina! Didn't expect you here! I thought you were busy with the rest of the student council getting things ready for the giant pizza!”

“I did my main duties so I'm just spending time before I'm needed again.” Nina says quietly, glancing over at Euphemia.

“Alright, what will it be--” The girl's eyes widen and she opens her mouth, only to cover it quickly as Nina waves her hands frantically in warning. She lets out a high pitched squeal that is luckily not noticed by the other students thanks to her muffling it with her hand, before forcing herself to relax. “_Ohmygosh_ are you really--?!” She looks at Euphemia, blue eyes wide and frantic.

Euphemia blushes, realizing that she must have recognized her. “Um...Nina is showing me around. I'm trying not to cause a fuss, if you don't mind?” She asks, glancing around quickly.

The waitress looks around, before sighing and relaxing. Her smile is nervous now, but she looks faintly amused. “Well, this is where your brother spent your time...as hard as it is to believe he's a prince. Even if he did get the nickname Prince of Ashford...” She mumbles to herself and Euphemia giggles a little.

“That sounds like my brother.” She says sweetly, a bit of nostalgia in her voice. “He can be the perfect gentleman when he wants to be.”

“He really can.” The waitress relaxes a little. “So, uh, what will you have?”

The café has simple, tasty sweets and sandwiches. It's more than enough for her to eat before heading out to explore again. As she leaves, Euphemia is stopped by the waitress who passes a doll in her hands. It is of a female knight, with long pink hair, wielding a sword and shield. At her surprised look, the waitress gives her a small smile. “It's the least I can do. We were going to see about figuring out who gets all the dolls and plush toys anyways. Um, consider it a souvenir and an odd thank you.” She shrugs. “I can't have you leave empty handed.”

Euphemia is touched, taking the doll and holding it, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you.” The waitress blushes, before slipping back to the café. Euphemia looks around at the festival, at all the smiles here. She turns to Nina and beams at her. “Thank you too Nina! This is...this is the happy faces I would like to see everywhere one day.”

“Everywhere?” Nina asks her softly, a curious expression on her face.

“I'm fairly selfish...what I want, more than anything, is to have people smiling. The people I know, the people I love, I want them to be able to smile every day.” Euphemia hugs the doll to her chest, her smile turning a bit bittersweet. “That's all.”

Nina doesn't respond, but she looks thoughtful even as she leads Euphemia out of the school and back to the courtyard.

* * *

“Your highness? Princess Euphemia?” The sound of Andrea's voice snaps Euphemia back to the present. She sees the concern written on the freckled face, the soft green eyes. Euphemia smiles, soothingly.

“I'm sorry, I just was remembering something.” Euphemia turns her attention back to her work and sighs. “This is not going how I thought it might go.”

“What...what did you expect?” Andrea asks hesitantly, flinching a little when Euphemia turns wide lavender eyes on her. “Your highness.”

“Hm...what did I expect?” Euphemia sets down the pen and leans on her hands, planting her chin there as she stares off at the colourful walls and strong wooden door before her. “I'm not sure...”

What had she expected? Certainly not to find Lelouch and Nunnally alive. Or to be so active as Sub-Viceroy. She expected that she would just be a puppet, just a figurehead of a Sub-Viceroy. And that when Cornelia leaves Area 11, she would be a figurehead Viceroy.

But now? Now Euphemia wonders what she can do. She's done a lot, truly, but Lelouch might be better than her. It might be more suitable to let him have Area 11. It's certainly something he would fight for, the place that brought him happiness. Where he and Nunnally are happy, away from Pendragon. He can carve out some peace and hide from the Emperor whatever other plans he has.

Because he does have plans. Euphemia knows that in her bones, knows that Cornelia and Schneizel realize it. Lelouch didn't just become prince again spur of the moment, even if it seemed that way when he stepped up to protect Suzaku. Lelouch has plans, has ideas, and he will implement them using the power that being a Britannian Prince holds.

Euphemia? What plans does she have? How can she possibly build what she wants?

“I would like a world filled with happy smiles.” Euphemia says, seeing how Andrea watches her in surprise at those words. “But how do you make that reality?”

“I...I can't say your highness.” Andrea admits hesitantly.

Euphemia laughs, a touch bitterly. “Yes. Yes that is true.” Euphemia turns her head, looking out the window. She can see some birds flying past, smiling a little at the sight.

She remembers a girl with blonde hair, with the training of a soldier, and her words.

“_I think you are wrong. You can't go back. The box has been opened and all the demons have come out. Only once they are done taking out their pound of flesh, once enough blood has been spilled, only then can peace come.”_

Her smile fades. Just the memory of those sharp eyes, the flat expression with hatred boiling behind it, it's enough to ruin what little good mood she has.

Is it true? Is Pandora right? Is it true there is no way to bring forth happy smiles to people without spilling blood first?

* * *

Rai leans against the short wall that frames the roof, staring out across the courtyard. The festival is long gone now, everything cleaned up within a week despite all the chaos that went on. Even the mess caused by the failed giant pizza was handled within a record time.

Rai doesn't care about that, resolutely ignoring the spot he knows where Lelouch was held high by the Ganymede and spoke as Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. He doesn't care about that, he cares about his Taiyō no Heishi.

“I see, that is good. I had thought that Sawazaki would be useful.” Rai says into his phone, scrambler in place, narrowing his eyes and listening carefully to Diethard on the other end. “The conditions are looking better and better for our plans.”

“Yes. We've collected all the data on the emergency countermeasures used in all sectors.” Diethard reports to him. “We've ascertained the solar panels used in each settlement as well as the associated energy storage sites. What about those underground collaborators?”

“I can handle that by myself.” Rai declares, turning away from the courtyard and looking up at the sky. Blue, bright blue. A clear summer sky. Unfitting for his mood. “I've already checked 80 percent of them. I should have cleared all of them in two more days.”

Rai glances to the side, staring at the doorway that leads back to the school. No one is here, which is good. “What about Tohdoh?”

“He's working up a list of occupation targets, like broadcasting stations and others.” Diethard answers him promptly. “I want you to check on them, including the dummy plan documents being sent to Kyoto.”

“Understood. I'll confirm that tomorrow.” Rai runs the numbers in his head. “In four days we will call another general meeting and see about putting together all we have into the final plan. After that, it's just gathering the final needed supplies and finding the right timing for our attack.”

“Excellent Prometheus!” Diethard says cheerfully. “Though, I do have one other matter to speak on...”

“You can save it for tonight's meeting.” Rai dismisses. “If it is that important, I mean.”

“It truly is important.” Diethard says. “It has to do with Prince Lelouch.”

Rai twitches. He doesn't turn around. He doesn't look. He won't think on it, on how confident Lelouch looked there. As if it was his rightful place.

It is never going to be his rightful place. His place is--

“We will speak on it later.” Rai says, hanging up before he loses his temper. He breathes in deeply, eyes blazing. He then flinches, raising up a hand to his right eye as a spike of pain hits him. “What...?”

“Rai! There you are!” Rai turns, seeing Milly walking up to him, a bright smile on her face. “Hey, hey we can't have the meeting without our treasurer! Especially with our new vice-president all worried about living up to the last.”

“Oh...sorry.” Rai pockets his cellphone, pasting on a small smile.

“Hm? Were you taking a call?” Milly asks him, a furrow in her brow. “Is it more family problems?”

“Not so bad. Looks like things are wrapping up finally.” Rai says brightly and is rewarded by Milly grinning and bouncing, dismissing it. “Now, what exactly are we covering this time?”

Rai lets Milly drag him off, only listening to what she's saying with half an ear. That's right. Lelouch isn't here anymore.

He's gone.

_'But he's supposed to be mine.'_ Rai thinks, a frown pulling at his lips despite his best efforts. _'He's supposed to be by my side, not there!'_

* * *

Going to class. Listening to teachers as they lecture the class. Standing when called upon to answer questions. Quietly listening to and answering her school “friends” when they have questions during lunch and after class. The time in the student council room, finishing up the last of the paperwork left over from the summer festival. Discussing what could be next for a party.

It's all surreal. Kallen doesn't know what she thinks. What she feels. Despite what she thought, she still has a double life. She was prepared to give it up. To walk away from Ashford since it became too dangerous with her cover blown.

But instead...she's still here.

She listens to light voiced talk around the school. A week later the topic is still Lelouch, still Lelouch vi Britannia. It doesn't even make her angry to hear that. It just reminds her, watching all the people still trying to come to terms with the sudden change in how Ashford is, how she feels.

Every time.

Kallen turns her head, looking out the window. The sky is blue, beautiful, a calming thing to look at. If she stays after the meeting, she will be able to see the sunset from here. It reminds her of that talk, that soft smile on Lelouch's face.

It reminds her of another talk she can't forget as well.

* * *

She can smell onions. Pepperoni. Green peppers. All sorts of spices and food smells exude from this location. Kallen grips her pink purse knife tightly as she enters, warily.

Lelouch is sitting nearby, on an unopened crate of mushrooms. He's talking on the phone to someone. “No, no I said it's fine. Part of being incognito and in hiding was that I wasn't treated differently—yes I do accept the apology.” He's quiet for a time, then a strange expression crosses his face. “Yes, by all means burn it but do it safely. Thank you. I'm not angry that was all Milly's idea and I assure you she knew what she was doing.” He smiles, strangely cheerful. “Right, so you will...hm, that's good. Talk to Rivalz when you get there he can tell you where to put the supplies.” He hangs up after a pause, sighing a little.

He turns towards the door, his violet eyes landing on Kallen. She stiffens, not sure what to expect. But certainly not the way his expression softens. “Hello Kallen. I'm glad to see you here.”

It's hard not to relax. To just take him at face value. But Lelouch is a Prince of Britannia. The Prince of Ashford is actually vi Britannia. The enemy.

“You shouldn't be so casual. I could hurt you.” Kallen says, though she doesn't think it's really a threat. A reminder, maybe, that he should stop treating her as a friend. “I'm a terrorist.”

Lelouch looks oddly pleased by her words, shrugging. “Suzaku is over there.” He gestures further in where Kallen can faintly hear the sound of chopping. “He needs something to do before the pizza making. If I scream, he'll come running. May or may not drop what he was holding on the way.”

“You really think that's enough?” Kallen demands, incredulous. “Your knight is too far--”

“I know what Suzaku is capable of. You know too, don't you?” Lelouch's voice is light, cheerful. He sounds like Lelouch Lamperouge. But something bony and cold taps down her spine, making her shiver. There's something dark hidden under his voice, as light and friendly as it is.

“Yes.” Kallen does know, knows Suzaku is a _freak_ when it comes to physical accomplishments. “But you...why won't you turn me in?”

“Because you aren't a bad person Kallen.” Lelouch says, gently. “You are a good person and I know you already are realizing something is wrong. Something is wrong with Prometheus, with the Taiyō no Heishi.”

Kallen opens her mouth to protest and freezes. Because he's not wrong. He's not. No matter how much she wishes he was. “I...” Kallen hesitates before sighing, turning away from Lelouch. “You will regret this.”

“I don't think so.” Lelouch says. Kallen won't turn to look at him. She won't look at his face.

She doesn't need to crumble here and now. She must stand tall and proud, be a soldier of Japan.

“Prometheus has been wanting to recruit you for years. He's taking it personally that he failed to keep you from Britannia.” Kallen finally says after a pause. “Why did you go back to Britannia?”

It is silent for a time. Then, of all things, Lelouch laughs. It sounds almost manic, evil, like a Saturday morning cartoon villain. But rich, deep, and strangely impressive. Kallen turns despite herself, seeing Lelouch as the laughter fades and a wicked sharp grin forms on his face, eyes narrow and sparking with emotions.

“Kallen...if even _you_ think that is true, then I am safe.” Lelouch's grin makes her uneasy, makes her twitch. “I did not return to Britannia. I hope that one day you will come to my side, Q1. Someone like you is one I would love to have on my side.”

Kallen bristles, but also knows she's blushing. The idea of working with Lelouch is--

Not as bad as she would wish it to be. She turns away and walks away before she breaks. She can't be anything but Kallen Kozuki. That's who she is.

She was never Kallen Stadtfeld, the girl with a crush on Lelouch Lamperouge. The one admiring the hidden prince Lelouch vi Britannia. That girl never existed.

Never existed as much as Lelouch Lamperouge never existed.

* * *

Knightmares are lined up, the military base active as the requested supplies come in. The transport planes are being taken away, guided away from the runway. Cornelia feels a small smile start to tug on her lips.

This is good. Very good.

“Good work, bringing them here from Area 18 in one night.” Schneizel says, drawing Cornelia attention away from the knights standing in parade rest in front of her. Her older half-brother is dressed as impeccably white as ever, a gentle smile on his face. “Your forces are excellent, Cornelia.”

“You flatter me.” Cornelia says, the small pleased smile still tugging a bit on her lips. “I'm honoured you could get your regular forces to fill in for them.”

“It was the least I could do.” Schneizel says, voice soft and gentle as he considers the knights before him.

“And combined with the Glaston Knights that were on stand-by in the homeland...” Cornelia finally lets the pleased smile show. “Now my forces look the way they should. We even have Sattle Waffes for the Gloucesters.”

“This will be useful once I leave for the Chinese Federation.” Schneizel muses out loud, considering the forces arrayed in the military base now. “A very useful card to play in negotiations.”

“Always willing to be of service when it benefits you too, isn't that right Schneizel?” That voice makes both royal siblings turn. Cornelia's smile turns softer, even as Schneizel straightens. “Not that I mean that as an insult.” Lelouch says with a small smile on his lips, the elegant picture of a prince of Britannia. Cornelia notes with approval his outfit is designed for easy movement, as lovely as it is. “You can find some benefit in any situation that you can justify to offer a helping hand.”

“True enough.” Schneizel chuckles a little. “What are you doing here?”

“I figured it would be a good idea to be somewhat familiar with Cornelia's forces.” Lelouch quirks an eyebrow, glancing over at the soldiers who, despite their best attempts, are still showing interest in the current most famous prince of Britannia. Either that or are flagrantly staring at Suzaku who stands quietly behind Lelouch.

“That would be wise. Lelouch will be aiding you, won't he Cornelia?” Schneizel asks, giving a meaningful look at the distracted forces.

Cornelia sighs, though she's not genuinely upset about it. “Oh certainly. He did well at Narita and I'm certain you have other tricks up your sleeve. Speaking of, the last of the supplies you requested came in with them.” Cornelia nods towards one of the transport planes. “You can check to make sure they all arrived as per your supply request.”

“Thank you, Cornelia.” Lelouch says, glancing over the forces. “They are good forces Cornelia. You have made quite the name for yourself.”

“Heh. I still have ways to go.” Cornelia looks at her brother, seeing the dark flicker in his eyes. She still doesn't understand in full, but now when she thinks on it her actions in Saitama, her brutal way of handling uprisings, something about it makes her stomach twist in on itself. Lelouch disapproves. That is enough now, with her head clearer about what kind of person he has grown up to be, for Cornelia to at least second guess such choices. “I can arrange a drill in two days, a little after Schneizel leaves.” Cornelia offers. “We can see what we need to do to cooperate to that extent.”

“That sounds good.” Lelouch approaches one of the nearby Knightmares, considering it. Painted purple, with the cape and other markings of Cornelia's personal forces. He ignores how the soldiers step away, how Darlton is watching him again. “I heard there were _other_ supplies coming in...” Lelouch glances over at Schneizel, a wry grin on his face.

“I should not be surprised you would know. Lloyd must have told you.” Schneizel chuckles. “I do not begrudge him to do so. He does whine so about missing your hand in his Lancelot's OS.”

“Well, I don't miss the sheer amount of calibrations that the Lancelot required. And they did find a good person to replace me thanks to your efforts to aid them there.” Lelouch says casually, though Cornelia knows he's paying attention to how the soldiers react to that. He's throwing them off, seeing what they reveal when their guard is unwittingly dropped. Cornelia can't help but silently praise her brother for such tactics, though how he must have learned them worries her.

No one really noticed it. No one, that is, except Suzaku in fact. One moment all is calm, the next suddenly Suzaku is ripping off some of the plating on the nearby Gloucester and interposing it between Lelouch and a knight that approached them. Gun shots ring out, as the bullets bounce ineffectively off the scrap of plating. The knight has a moment to realize what happened and tries to run, only for Suzaku to fling away the plating towards him, hitting him in the leg and making him stumble. Then the Knight of Honour is upon him, pinning him to the ground and deftly disarming him, pulling his right arm back to keep him unable to move.

Everyone else moves right after after what just happened sinks in, going for weapons or stepping back in Schneizel's case – wisely as he's not suited for combat – except for Lelouch. Lelouch does not even seem surprised, just sighing in a put-upon manner. “Honestly Suzaku, did you have to damage the Gloucester?” He gives the exposed patch a long look before turning towards his Knight.

Of all things, Suzaku looks up and looks _sheepish__ly_ at his prince. “Well uh...I didn't have time to think of any other method?”

Cornelia looks at the Eleven before her and thinks, _'It's the curly hair. That has to be it. That's why he goes from scary monster to harmless puppy at the snap of a finger.'_ Cornelia thinks, briefly, of the big dog Euphemia used to have. Friendly, lovable goofball of a dog, quite gentle with the princess through training.

Also dangerous when provoked as one hapless would-be kidnapper found out the hard way when the dog tore out his throat. Silly dog went right back to being a goofball once he was done too.

“...did he really rip off a Knightmare's plating...?” One of the Glaston Knight's manages to say, and yes, yes he did.

“Suzaku is like that.” Lelouch says casually, ignoring the raving knight on the ground who is protesting what is going on even as more knights come in and take him off Suzaku's hands. “I do apologize for the damage done.”

“You need not worry.” Darlton says, after examining the damage done. “This can be repaired in under an hour.”

“I see you are much more comfortable here.” Lelouch observes wryly, a smirk on his face as Darlton twitches slightly. “Nunnally does miss you but it seems the full guard set up for her care is doing well.”

“Aah...I'm glad to know her highness is doing well.” Darlton says, a soft expression on his face. “It was no real hardship, but I must admit this position better suits me.”

“I can tell.” Lelouch glances over at Cornelia. “That said, when was the last time Sir Darlton and Sir Guilford had time off?”

“Time off...?” Cornelia blinks and blushes a little, embarrassed as she realizes she does not know the answer. “The last time was...I can't recall.” She gives her two most loyal knights hard looks, seeing how Guilford looks awkward while Darlton avoids her gaze. “I will have to make arrangements after this is done. And enforce it. You two know very well you are required to have holidays to avoid burn out.”

“The good news is that I'm certain Darlton got something of a holiday in Ashford. Sir Guilford, however, has not rested since he arrived in Area 11 at the least.” Lelouch says cheerfully, clearly enjoying the discomfort this gathers for the two knights.

Cornelia does not object, though scolds herself a little for failing to notice how her knights were purposefully overworking themselves. _'I can have Guilford take tomorrow off at the least.'_ Cornelia decides, giving her knight a long look that brings a brighter flush of embarrassment to his face.

“You fake prince!” The knight attacker they have been ignoring yells, managing to briefly break free of his guards only to be taken down to the ground.

Schneizel gives him a long look, a frown pulling on his lips. “I do believe that is false slander...on top of attacking a royal with intent to kill, insulting a royal, and hmmm...resisting arrest it seems.” He notes dryly as the knight is pulled back to his feet.

“Even if he is who he says he is, he's just the son of a commoner bitch!” He yells and Cornelia feels something cold snap in her. Lelouch's expression turns frosty, emotionless to a degree it speaks of great anger. Even Suzaku twitches, going for the sword at his side.

“Connor Eikenboom, son of Count Nigel Eikenboom.” Lelouch says, voice calm. Too calm. The noble, the aforementioned Connor, goes dead white. “Or rather, the _previous_ Count Eikenboom considering he lost all his titles and rights due to embezzling from the royal funds for Area 11.”

“That is _your_ damn fault, you son of a rotten whore!” He snaps, and is promptly punched by Suzaku. It makes a loud sound, knocking his head back, making blood spray into the air.

Suzaku is _angry_. Nostrils flared and tension in his shoulders, a grimace on his face. He takes in deep breaths, forcing himself calm even as Lelouch steps forward and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“My fault? I don't see how it is my fault that Count Eikenbloom managed to work himself into the red through a couple of chess games.” Lelouch says in the same tone as before, though his temper seems to have calmed a little. “Particularly since his solution was to steal from the Empire itself.”

Cornelia notices Guilford near her, looking worried. She realizes she has her duelling rapier-gun in her hand and carefully sheaths it, taking in a deep breath as she does so.

“You managed to get a noble in the red through a few chess matches?” Schneizel asks, as the ex-noble is led away.

“Yes.” Lelouch shrugs it off, though he does not smile. His violet eyes are still sharp, angry at the insult to his mother. “Those chess matches are actually where I got my good noble contacts, though we have a rare few like Eidenbloom.”

“I suppose knowing a prince is the one who beat them in chess does change things.” Schneizel says brightly, only to get a snort from Lelouch.

“Oh they were interested in _some_ kind of relationship beforehand, one way or another. A positive one from their perspective. The nature of that relationship just changed when they found out I'm a prince.” Lelouch waves it off, and turns to the knights. “Now, shall I get some quick introductions?”

Cornelia obliges her brother, though her mind whirls over both him and his knight. The more she learns, the more she sees, the more she has to worry over her brother and his intentions for rejoining the world as a prince.

What does he hope to gain from returning?

And what on _Earth_ is Suzaku Kururugi?!

* * *

It's strange. Strange how it's both familiar and yet nothing how it used to be. Rivalz still half expects Lelouch to be nearby, either napping or with his pen scratching out the words for the paperwork he needs to fill. He expects Suzaku, cheerful and bright despite all the reasons people try to put him down due to his heritage.

He doesn't expect the guards hanging around, but they are here. So is Nunnally, who is listening as Shirley explains to her what their current work load is. Rivalz sees the thoughts on her face, and smiles. _'Looks like Nunnally can be just as devious as her brother.'_ Rivalz thinks, and he means it as a compliment. He sees how Shirley is settling into her new position as vice-president, a role Lelouch suggested she picked up now that he's fully moving on from Ashford. And Nunnally has been helping her, so subtly that Shirley doesn't pick up on her gentle hand guiding her.

“Is something bothering you?” Milly whispers in his ear, making him shiver slightly at her close proximity. He glances over at her, seeing the curious yet slightly concerned look, the meaningful glance she throws in Shirley's direction.

“Nah. Just realizing that Lelouch made a good choice in the new vice-president.” Rivalz says, turning towards Milly with a grin. “And Nunnally is more like her brother than people realize.”

Milly smiles, looking over at Nunnally who nods and says something quietly to Shirley, whose green eyes sharpen in thought as she listens. “That is true. She...well, the truth of the matter is that Lelouch has been spending more time as a parent to her than anyone else has.”

Rivalz frowns. The implications aren't nice there. He knew Lelouch has to have reasons he's so tense in strange situations, why he is friends with Suzaku. The dark look on his face, the pained almost scared look, when Rivalz asked him jokingly why Suzaku is his best friend when he thought he was...

“_...Nothing I would like you to do.”_

He can only imagine what caused that reaction. Suzaku is a soldier. There are many reasons why Lelouch would react that way.

“Heeey!” They turn, seeing Shirley is glaring at them. “Stop goofing off! We have work!”

Milly laughs. “Whoops. Sorry about that. My you learned how to glare from our Lulu didn't you?” Shirley blushes a little at that, even as Milly cackles. “Good good, he has very good judgment doesn't he Nunnally?”

“Shirley is a great person!” Nunnally says cheerfully, hands moving over the book in her lap. “Onii-sama knows she can handle this.”

Oh, Shirley has that nice blush on her face still. How cute. Milly glances over the other side of the table, seeing how tense Ray is. He's just steadily working on the papers in front of him, a deep frown on his face. Or rather a scowl when she looks at it again. Milly sighs. He's going to be like this forever when it comes to Lelouch. Kallen also looks distracted, even as she works on her papers. She's been quiet the last few meetings, rarely speaking up. Milly hopes that changes soon, she misses the sly and in some ways more _aggressive_ than as she seems to be Kallen that slips through her mask sometimes.

Nina is at her computer, carefully working through whatever personal project she works on. Her own load of paperwork is mostly done anyways so Milly has no problem with her doing so. She'll drag her back in a few minutes.

Right now, Milly rather have an important conversation before time runs short.

“Nunnally how are you doing? I know Lelouch can't visit you often.” Milly says kindly, bringing attention to the Princess in their midst. “I'm surprised you even are still staying here.”

“Renovations take time, particularly considering the current state of Area 11. It just isn't easy for me to transfer over to the Viceroy Palace.” Nunnally says, closing her book and carefully bookmarking it as she does so. “And we don't know.”

“Don't know what?” Rivalz asks, eyes soft and concerned.

“When the Emperor will call us back to Pendragon.” Nunnally says softly. It gets very quiet then. Ray even looks up and looks concerned at that mention. Milly glances over at the two guards standing nearby. They are watching for outside threats mainly, she knows that well. So that gives them a form of privacy. But they can hear.

Milly knows Lelouch likely did his best when it came to picking out the guards for Nunnally, but it's still likely if they say anything potentially incriminating it could be reported to someone else.

“The Emperor of Britannia...he's a rather intense man.” Nina says carefully, as conscious of the guards as Milly. “The most powerful man in Britannia...and your father. How...I'm not sure how that is for you?”

“It's kinda scary. I never met him, you know? At least not in memory. I was raised in the Aries Villa first and then...” Nunnally shakes her head, not finishing her sentence. “He's a very busy man and has a lot to do. I'm honestly a little scared of him.”

“Dude, I can understand fully. I'm sure your brother is intimidated by him too.” Rivalz says.

Nunnally gives a pale smile. “I also want to cling to Ashford just a little longer. I know I will have to leave and never return but until then I...I want to enjoy myself here.”

It's a sobering thought. Even Nunnally will disappear and aside from the railings and ramps, there will be no sign she existed. Just memories. Ashford will miss her, but will move on without her anyways.

“So...uh...okay this is random but I'm desperately trying to lighten the mood!” Rivalz says and makes Shirley laugh, Nunnally's smile turn more genuine too. “What do you want to do with your _Princess Powers_? I mean, even if you don't have much, you are still royalty! You can do something.”

“Princess Powers, really?” Shirley asks Rivalz, and gets a wide grin from him.

“Oooh, I like that. Princess Powers...” Milly hums to herself, wondering if she could make a festival before Nunnally leaves themed in that direction.

“Hmmm...what I wish for...” Nunnally considers it for a moment. “I wish for a gentle world.” She says. “If I can use my position as Princess to make people smile I would like that...I think at least.”

Nina lets out a soft sound. “Princess Euphemia said something similar.” All eyes turn to her and she blushes, ducking her dead to hide from their gazes.

Milly pounds her fist into her palm. “That's right, you escorted Princess Euphemia around the summer festival! That was fun for you, being with the pretty princess and showing her around.” Milly teases, even as Nina goes even more red. “Such a pretty, sweet lady...”

“Uuuh...yes...very pretty...” Nina admits then freezes, her eyes going wide at what she admitted. Everyone in the student council is looking at her at this point.

Rivalz has a wicked grin on his face. “Ohohoho...got a _crush_ Nina?”

She squeaks and looks ready to run. Rivalz puts up his hands, doing his best to seem not aggressive. “Dude, don't worry! That's rather cute really. She saved your life right, at the hotel? I'm not surprised you would think she's nice. She's pretty too, even I have to admit it.”

“Euphie is very sweet.” Nunnally says cheerfully, a bright smile on her face. “She wouldn't be unhappy to know it.”

“Confessing is a good way to get the burden off you. Whether they say yes or no.” Shirley says, a strange look on her face.

“You confessed to Lelouch.” Milly says, making Shirley flinched. Her expression turns gentle. “He turned you down?” She nods and Milly sighs. “Well considering he's prince now--”

“It wasn't because of that.” Shirley blurts out and blushes. “He um...he has someone else he likes. That's all.”

Ray suddenly stands, knocking over his chair, and walks right out of the room. The guards twitch, surprised and almost instinctively get in his way before common sense overrides them and they let him leave, looking as confused as the rest.

Milly sighs. “Oh boy...Ray never learns does he...” She mutters to herself, before bringing up a bright smile. “Oh drat, and now he's gone so far away I can't tease him about it!”

Shirley laughs. “True. I think, even if it goes nowhere, it might help? It's up to you Nina.”

“Um...you aren't...um...?” Nina looks confused at all her friends there.

“Nina, Nina. You are a friend. We'll tease you about having a crush on _anyone_.” Rivalz says cheerfully. “But we won't be mean about it. I didn't know you had that kind of taste though.”

Nina blushes. “Um...It's...well...”

“It's fine Nina.” Milly steps over to her and gives her a gentle squeeze to the shoulder. “I'm glad you have someone you like, no matter how it turns out. It's good for you to spread your wings a little.”

“Oh...um...any—anyways!” She stammers, still red. Nina looks happy, so happy to have them so accepting, if still embarrassed. “I thought maybe you could speak to Princess Euphemia. She seems to want what you want so...maybe that will help? I'm not sure how but she is your sister too...”

“And has more experience as a princess.” Nunnally says, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you Nina. I think I will call her later tonight.”

Nina gives her a soft smile, some of her tension fading. Milly grins, then starts chivying everyone back to work, so they can finish their current student council duties. Nunnally returns to her book but Milly sees her hand move slower, as she thinks on her options and abilities as a Princess of Britannia.

* * *

The media attention is almost obscene. Not one station isn't discussing Lelouch vi Britannia and his Knight of Honour Suzaku Kururugi. They have come into the world's view with the force of a typhoon, smashing into everything else along the way.

Dark pink eyes narrow as they consider the current news-feed.

“Ever since Prince Lelouch returned, he's been working at removing every trace of corruption in Area 11. What Princess Euphemia started, he managed to finish in a week.” The reporter says brightly, brown hair in neat curls. “That said, no one really knows what he wants. He asks for allies to seek the future, but what future does he mean?” The screen shows a picture of Lelouch, standing in the hand of the Ganymede and speaking to the world as a prince despite the common school uniform he's wearing.

A glass breaks, thrown at the TV. “It looks like I have more clean up to do in Area 11 than I thought...” A voice says darkly, even as the TV reporter continues.

“Here at Hi-TV we have managed to gain a few interviews with old classmates of Prince Lelouch! What did he do while he was in hiding? Stay tuned--” The TV shuts off, a quick fizzle of static as the connection is cut.

* * *

She's nervous. She should breathe in, breathe out. Calm down.

It's not working. Alice fidgets, waiting outside the student council room. She can see some guards giving her odd looks, but not getting in the way. She has permission to be here as an Honorary Student Council member, as a student at Ashford.

Still, she can't stop fidgeting. Can't stop whirling in her head over and over. What does she say? What does she do?

What will Nunnally say? What will she do, after Alice avoiding her for almost two weeks?

The door slide open and Alice jumps. Sayoko is the first one she sees, holding the handles of Nunnally's wheelchair. Her eyes then drop down and there is Nunnally. Sweet as ever, dressed like a normal girl despite no longer being one ever again.

Alice swallows. _'Oh god I'm not ready for this, I will never be ready for this.'_ “Um...good afternoon...Princess Nunnally...” Alice winces, not liking how Nunnally tilts her head and frowns. But oh how does she treat her now? What should she do?

In some ways, Nunnally is her enemy now. She doesn't want her to be so, but she's with Britannia. She should be safe with the Taiyō no Heishi, under guard like other vulnerable loved ones, but no. She's here in Ashford, surrounded by Britannians and Britannian knights.

Alice hates that this is how things have become.

“Alice.” Nunnally's voice is soft, gentle.

“I...I'm sorry. I should...” Alice stops, as Nunnally has reached out and managed to grab her hand, loosely. She could break free.

She doesn't.

“Alice...are we still friends?” Nunnally asks, sounding fragile. A bit scared.

“I...!” Alice hesitates, swallows. _'Are we still friends...?'_ “Do...do you still want to be friends?” Alice asks, voice cracking a little. “I'm just a nobody and you--”

“Of course!” Nunnally yells. Alice can just see behind her Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz. Two more guards as well. “You are my best friend Alice! I'm...I'm sorry for having to lie to you.”

“Don't apologize!” Alice blurts out, coming to her knees before Nunnally. She offers her her trembling hands, letting Nunnally hold them. “I...I understand why. I said that before didn't I? Some secrets are just too dangerous to share.”

“But I wanted to.” Nunnally says, and oh she sounds like she might cry. Alice doesn't want that, looking up at Nunnally. “I wanted to tell you because you are precious to me Alice. I didn't want to lie to you.”

“I don't want to lie to you either.” Alice says before she realizes it and it's true. She doesn't want to lie to her about Pandora, about the Taiyō no Heishi, about Prometheus. She must though. It's for safety. “So...so can we be friends?”

“Aren't we already?” Nunnally manages a smile and Alice laughs, feeling tears pouring from her eyes. She sees the soft smile on Shirley's face, the way Milly is grinning, Rivalz giving her a thumbs up.

“Yes.” Alice says, clutching Nunnally's hands. “Yes, we are.”

Despite everything, they are friends.

_'I have a few hours.'_ Alice thinks, thinking of the meeting ahead. _'I have a few hours. I can spend it with Nunnally.'_

It's perfect. No matter how short amount of time it is, any day she gets to spend with Nunnally is the best.

* * *

Meetings are tense these days. Aside from the preparations for the full scale attack on Tokyo and restoration of Japan – something Kallen still reels over and can't believe she's a part of – there is the fact Lelouch and Suzaku are...

...well, they are enemies. But even so, she can't fully believe that. Kallen has watched as Lelouch and Suzaku rise up in the esteem of the population, both Britannians and Japanese.

“_I'm telling you, Prometheus is our saviour!”_

“_Even Elevens can move up in the world! Just look at Kururugi Suzaku!”_

“_If it hadn't been for Prometheus, the Chinese Federation would have stolen Kyushu!”_

“_Prince Lelouch has been sending supplies to the ghettos and opening up new jobs for the Elevens!”_

“_He's just doing it to look good and set himself up as a good ruler! No Britannian prince can be trusted!”_

“_I don't care, as long as there is peace.”_

“_The peace of slavery? That's what Kururugi's doing for us!”_

“_But we can't just fight forever...”_

“So everyone is divided.” Ohgi sighs, rubbing his forehead. Kallen is sure he has a pulsing headache and sympathizes with him.

“Yes. No one is entirely sure if they should support the Taiyō no Heishi or turn towards Kururugi and Prince Lelouch.” Minami leans back, looking restless and uncertain, eyes flickering around the table. Tohdoh sits across, eyes closed as he listens and thinks on what has been reported.

Progress towards taking back Japan is doing good. Better than good. In two more days they should have everything prepared and they can start finalizing things the day after.

The problem is that Lelouch and Suzaku are impeding things in small ways. Mostly in regards to how they are providing a different view of Britannia to the common people, but there is also the fact they had to scramble to hide some of their assets from Prince Lelouch when he decided to come storming in to arrest and lock up various corrupt nobles that Prometheus had been taking advantage of to leech away money and supplies from.

“Unfortunately we don't have the means or time to invest in solving that problem.” Prometheus says, drawing attention to the head of the table. “It is better to continue preparing for our battle. We need a few more dummy plans and preparations with Prince Lelouch in the mix. He is not to be underestimated in regards to strategy.”

“Pardon me, but I do believe there is a potential way to handle the problem of Prince Lelouch.” Diethard says, something in his voice making Kallen bristle defensively. “If, by chance, Prince Lelouch were to disappear from the stage...”

The innuendo in there is clear. It makes Kallen feel sick, think of a gentle boy with his sister, the soft smile illuminated by a sunset. “You mean assassinate him!” She snaps out and she sees how it ripples throughout the meeting. To her ire half of the people here seem to think it's not a bad idea.

“Call it as you will. As long as Prince Lelouch and Sir Suzaku exist, they provide a figurehead for the supporters. There wasn't such a thing before, but now there is. There is hope in Britannia and that contradicts the hope that the Taiyō no Heishi offer.” Diethard says calmly.

Kallen hates that he's right. He's _wrong_, his suggest is wrong, but he's _right_ in that Lelouch and Suzaku are giving the enemy fuel to drag away Taiyō no Heishi's support.

“We will not be assassins in the dark.” Tohdoh says, sounding almost as angry as Kallen feels. “It will not do our position any good!”

“The media can be manipulated, the events set up to tell a different story. If we spin it enough, then they will blame Britannia for killing those two.” Diethard says, voice raising slightly in ire at Tohdoh shooting down his idea.

“It is too early.” Prometheus says, drawing attention back to him. “If we kill him now, he could become a martyr. Same as Kururugi. He has not shown his true face to them, so they will idealize him.”

“True face?” Kallen repeats dumbly.

Prometheus shrugs, standing in a flowing movement and placing his hands on the table in front of him. “Prince Lelouch is after something. There is something Britannia has that he needs. He does not do this selflessly. He believes Britannia is where he can find whatever it is he's seeking. Kururugi follows him hoping for the same. The good publicity, his actions, he's hiding what he truly seeks behind smoke and mirrors. If we kill him now, the deception will never be revealed.”

“That is true. He does hate Britannia. I doubt that has changed.” Tohdoh admits, sighing. “So he sees it as a necessary evil for his goals. Whatever they are, he needs the power and support he gains by acting in such a fashion.”

“For now, we will continue as we are. No actions will be taken against Prince Lelouch or Kururugi.” Prometheus's mask turns, focusing on Diethard. “I won't have them alerted to anything in that regard. We need to move quieter than ever. Our rebellion, our mission, fails if anyone slips at this key time.”

Murmurs of agreement rise and Kallen agrees too. Yes, pushing too hard and doing too much will be a problem. Best to work with what they have. Kallen's eyes look over the table and she's relieved to see everyone agrees with Prometheus. Lelouch is safe, at least for now.

Then her gaze stops on one person, confused by what she sees on his face. Ohgi is looking at Prometheus as he walks out, followed by Pandora, and Kallen feels a strange swirl in her stomach, a prickle in the back of her throat. Something on his face is strange, one she does not recognize.

But what does it mean?

Diethard gives Prometheus a long look, following him with his eyes. _'That...that seems strangely personal...you seem to take Prince Lelouch personal__ly__. Why?'_

* * *

Everyone leaves, talking about the meeting. Most are hopeful, looking towards the future that Prometheus is painting.

Ohgi goes off on his own and thinks. There are so many questions racing through his mind, so many things he's unsure of. Mostly to do with Prometheus.

_'Did we really make the right choice following him?'_ Ohgi wonders. On a material basis they did. They have supplies, money, the means to fight back they never imagined before. They have also had many victories against Britannia and are popular among the Japanese.

But something about Prometheus still rubs him wrong. And that's not even getting into...

“_You work for Prometheus...he... cares not for the world...that's why...he will bring chaos...”_

Chigusa's words still trouble him. What do they mean? What is Prometheus's true goal?

_'He's taking __everything to do with __Prince Lelouch personally.'_ Ohgi has no question of that. Trying to recruit him, keeping him off the kill list even after he turns to Britannia's side, all sorts of things suggests he is taking this very personally. It makes him uneasy. Prometheus is half-Britannian. What does that mean, what kind of heritage is he hiding?

The kind of heritage where he could know a prince, perhaps?

Ohgi sighs, shaking his head and looking around the hanger he's taken refuge in. He can see some of them working on Knightmares, discussions on upcoming things. In a few more weeks, everything will be ready and the Taiyō no Heishi will strike, taking back Tokyo and making Japan a nation of its own once more.

Ohgi is uncertain. And closes his eyes, trying to find something to ground himself with. A flash of silver hair, gentle soft gold eyes, and exotic dark skin...

_Going through the Haunted House set up that Chigusa expressed interest in, he didn't expect to run into Kallen as one of the students there. The awkwardness is cleared up once Kallen exits, changed out of her strange costume, and drags them over to a storage room to talk._

“_Why did you come into the school?” Kallen asks, obviously worried. Ohgi was only meant to be outside for a bit, check with things with Diethard. Ashford should be safe for Kallen, since Prince Lelouch left it and he and Suzaku are the ones who know she's there. If it turned out to not be safe, considering the likely chance Princess Nunnally is still there, the school festival is a good time to rescue Kallen safely._

“_Oh, that's my fault.” Chigusa says hesitantly, looking a bit embarrassed._

“_Who are you?” Kallen demands. “You're not an Eleven. What's your name?”_

_Chigusa looks at him hesitantly. Ohgi starts. Oh right, he doesn't know her real name, just goes with Chigusa since it's awkward otherwise. “This is...she's my...” Ohgi stares at the beautiful features of Chigusa, hesitating._

_A large bang goes up, a few boxes suddenly falling to the ground. Kallen tenses, going for her pink pouch. She peers over carefully, but doesn't see anyone. Sighing in relief, she turns back to them._

_The click of the door opening nearby makes her head jerk around and she pushes both Ohgi and Chigusa into the side, behind some panels, as voices reach them. “You need a propane tank for the burner, right?” A young girl's voice, Kallen's age. “I'm sure the spare ones are in the back here...”_

“_Yeah, and I think we need more than just one...just in case.” That voice makes Ohgi tense. What is Suzaku doing here? Has Kallen already been compromised? He looks frantically over at Kallen and she shakes her head sharply. So she hasn't been compromised? How?_

“_Oh, Kallen!” That bright cheerful female voice makes Kallen step over to her, an awkward smile on her face._

“_Hey, Shirley.” Kallen stands, a bit tense._

“_You okay Kallen? Did you come here to get away from work? I know you get tired easily.” Suzaku says that so easily, like it's true. Didn't he recognize her on the island? Shouldn't Prince Lelouch? What is going on here?_

“_Is there a spare tank back there?” The girl – Shirley – asks brightly. “Rivalz is looking for one.”_

“_Um, maybe it's on the other side?” Kallen twitches, then mumbles out of the side of her mouth. “I'll cause a diversion. Use the chance to leave!”_

_Ohgi nods, glancing over at Chigusa who nods as well, though she looks a bit confused. Ohgi shrugs. He'll have to explain that Kallen is hiding her half-Japanese heritage so associating with Elevens can be a bit dangerous to her. A minor lie, it's mostly true. It just hides the fact she's also Taiyō no Heishi._

“_Hm? Is it not over there?” Shirley steps closer, Ohgi can just see orange hair beyond the wooden panels._

“_Aah!” Kallen looks up, frantically. Everyone else here automatically looks up towards where she's looking, due to the panicked shout. She quickly slices through the binding nearby, pushing on the panels. “The panel's falling! Run for it!”_

_Shirley screams and doesn't move, much to Kallen's panicked ire. “Don't just stand there!”_

“_Shirley!” Suzaku calls, along with another voice, just as smoke pours out of small devices all over the building, filling the place up with pink smoke. There's so much smoke it goes out of the building, a great big cloud. More than enough for them to flee. Ohgi glances back once, seeing that Kallen has knocked Shirley to the ground, seeing Suzaku holding up the panels above them, a wince on his face, and another girl, younger with blonde hair in pigtails, is also helping him keep the panels from crushing the two on the ground._

_They get outside, and find shelter under a tree. The dabbled shadows and light are above them, even as Ohgi pants a bit. “Sorry you got caught in that weirdness back there.”_

“_Oh no. It was sort of fun.” Chigusa says, and he looks up to see her leaning against the tree, one hand holding on to her sunhat. She has a bright smile on her face. She stands up straight, folding her hands in front of her. “I haven't felt this excited in a long time.”_

_Ohgi smiles as well, then a though occurs. He stands up, a serious look on his face. “Why don't you leave Area 11?” Yes, leave. Become no problem at all he needs to solve, no possible threat. He should have let her go before this. “The person who shot you wouldn't come after you then.” _'Lie lie, but it works. Get her away! She's dangerous. Britannian, no matter how pretty she is!'

“_Ohgi...” She looks sad. “I wonder if the person I used to be was as happy as I am now. So...” She hesitates, just a little. “Can you tell me what you were going to say before?”_

_Ohgi jerks. He's suddenly too aware of how pretty she is. She's actually wearing makeup today, little things that enhance her beauty. A purple lipstick she liked._

_Chigusa is beautiful as she says, “You said _she's my... _What were you going to say?”_

“_Well...that is...” Ohgi isn't sure. He would like her to be--_

“_I don't think I'd mind becoming an Eleven.” She says, and smiles, softly and gently. The wind blows through their clothing, making her silver hair glow a bit in a few sparkles of light._

_Ohgi opens his mouth to answer--_

“Ohgi!” Ohgi jolts out of memory, blinking as he looks up at Tamaki. “Hey, Ohgi stop daydreaming about your girlfriend! I need some help over here.”

Ohgi blushes. “I wasn't--”

“Yes you are. I heard you got one. Pah, lucky guy gets a nice girl who can cook and is sweet on him...what do I gotta do to get one?” Tamaki whines, even as he grabs Ohgi by the arm and drags him off.

Ohgi gives an awkward smile and tries to push down on the unease. Despite the happiness with Chigusa, with them together now, something pricks at his spine. Like he's in the wrong.

But such happiness is not wrong. Never wrong. Chigusa is happy with him. It doesn't matter who she was before. She's happy as she is now.

It doesn't matter.

* * *

Schneizel hums thoughtfully, considering what he was just told. “Yes, do continue your work as planned.”

“If...if you are certain Prince Schneizel?” Bartley manages to stammer out, uncertain. After everything, to have the project continue--!

“Yes, yes I am. I do believe there is something of value in this.” Schneizel nods slightly. “Good job General Bartley. You can send the report to me when you have it completed. Remember to use the secure channel I gave you.”

“Yes, of course your highness!” Bartley straightens, nodding frantically even as the phone call ends. He takes in a deep breath, hearing the dial tone, before he hangs up himself. He turns to look at the lab before him, at the large container of fluid that is the centrepiece.

A man floats in there, a man whose very role in this makes Bartley's lips twitch into a smug smirk. “Well, it seems I get both my revenge and progress in such an important work...” He murmurs to himself, wiping his brow of sweat. The sound of his name being called turns his attention to the scientists nearby and he walks towards them, considering the consoles before them and the numbers, readings flashing nearby.

The project is proceeding exactly as planned.

* * *

Lelouch knows that Ashford shouldn't feel foreign to him. He has only been away from it for a week.

It still does, taking a careful route hidden from sight to return. Suzaku looks exasperated and amused to find out about the utilities tunnel Lelouch and Rivalz used for sneaking out for chess matches. It's enough for them to slip into the school without causing major fuss, approaching the student council building and entering once the guards posted there recognize them.

Inside, it's cool. The A/C is on full blast to combat the growing heat of the Japanese summer, and a bit of goosebumps form on Lelouch's arms in response to the sudden chill after being in the summer heat. Walking through the hallways, Lelouch comes to a slow halt seeing Milly leaning against a wall, looking lost.

“Milly. Is there a particular reason you look so unusually down?” Milly jumps, turning to look his way and laughs, looking happy to see him.

“Lelouch! Let me guess, finally got the time to visit Nunnally?” Milly grins brightly at him.

Lelouch isn't fooled. “Something on your mind? Do you need someone to talk to?”

Milly opens her mouth to protest, then deflates after a long pause, rubbing her wrist. “Hahaha...you are good at that. Yeah. Um. My engagement to Lloyd. It's getting closer to the point I'll be graduating. Gosh I won't be here really for the next winter ball, though I plan to leave a lot of different ideas and plans for future events for my successor.”

“Oh? Who is that?” Lelouch asks lightly.

“Rivalz!” Milly says cheerfully. “He's pretty good honestly. He's got a good sense of humour and well, with a little help he can do it. Shirley will be there for him and so will Nina. And they can figure out the next student council members too.”

“You are right. They will do well. But what about you?” Lelouch looks worriedly at her, then gestures at Suzaku, a quick hand-signal he knows he understands.

“Milly. You are our friend. We do worry about you.” Suzaku says and Milly looks over at him before softening.

“Yeah.” Milly moves to lean against the wall again, a thoughtful look on her face. “Hey, now that you have returned to being a prince...what do you think of my engagement to Lloyd? About the whole arrangement thing, the nobility...what do you think of it?”

Lelouch considers Milly for a moment. She's utterly serious about it, that's for certain. And he understands. It's been something she's been thinking on for some time, something that impacts her future so much. “I think...if you want a marriage of nobility, a marriage of convenience and tit for tat on behalf of both sides, then it is not a bad match.”

Milly looks at him, surprised. Lelouch smiles a little, a bit wry. “Lloyd certainly wants the Ganymede, but he wouldn't have resorted to a marriage to gain access to it so quickly normally. Now that I think on it, he likes your sense of humour and fun. He probably sees that you two can be friends and work things out from there.”

“Friends?” Milly looks surprised at the thought, while Suzaku laughs a little.

“Lloyd isn't interested in more than friends. I know that much. I don't understand why or anything about it, but Lloyd definitely doesn't want you as more than a friend.” Suzaku shrugs a little. “I guess the whole heir thing can be handled some other way?”

“Artificial insemination likely.” Lelouch says drolly. “Most nobles wouldn't consider it, but Lloyd certainly would. Makes things easier from his point of view. Lets you produce the heir and spare per contract without any messiness.”

Milly blushes. “Oooh...Lelouch!”

“But if you want to marry for love, in the same vein it's a bad match.” Lelouch says, voice serious and making Milly look at him with wide eyes. “You should choose what makes you happy Milly. A marriage of convenience or a marriage of romance...that's your options in a way isn't it? Which one do you want, that decides if this engagement is truly the best for you.”

Milly looks at him and softens. “Romance uh? The only guy I would see a marriage for romance reasons is you Lelouch.”

Lelouch freezes. He stares blankly at Milly, who is looking at him with gentle, genuine eyes and a soft expression. “...Uh?”

Milly actually laughs at that. “Trust you to never notice. You failed to notice Shirley until it was right in front of you right?”

“But...but you...you were always supporting Shirley? Why didn't you--” Milly holds up a hand to his lips, a bittersweet smile now on her face.

“My mother would have insisted on it mainly to bring you back as a prince. And...” Milly shrugs. “I figured an arranged marriage was in the cards anyways. But you...I do love you Lelouch. That's true. But I don't think we can work out. We are great friends, but...” Milly shakes her head, a smile growing on her face. “Besides, I heard you have someone else you like.” She says teasingly.

Lelouch goes red, he knows it. Feels the burning in his cheeks. Suzaku looks over at him curious. “You do? Who is it?”

Lelouch knows he just got more red ugh, is this how frustrating it was for Shirley? Oh man he owes her _so_ _many_ apologies...

Milly laughs, bright and cheerfully. “Well, thank you for the words. I'll think on them. You are a dear friend Lelouch, you know that right?”

Lelouch shakes himself out of his stunned state enough to step forward and wrap Milly in a hug. “You should have told me before.” Lelouch says in a near whisper. “Your feelings deserved to be heard.”

Milly returns his hug, gently leaning into him. “Hm...but that's past isn't it? So go on. Go get the one you love. I'll figure things out for myself.” She pulls back and flashes a peace sign, making Lelouch laugh. “I always do!”

* * *

C.C. would like to avoid this. But nope, the dark blue haired woman is standing over her with a curious tilt to her eyebrows. “What exactly do you mean?”

“I said what I said, didn't I? Lelouch and Suzaku don't have to worry about the Emperor.” C.C. shrugs, avoiding her gaze.

Cécile narrows her eyes. “What exactly does that mean C.C.? What did you do?”

C.C. sighs. “Don't ask me. I can't answer you.” C.C. finally says, looking up at her. “It's...complicated. But I can assure you things have been worked out.”

Cécile frowns, obviously not sure if she believes her. Or trusts her. Not that C.C. expects her to trust a witch like her. She just hopes she will drop it.

Cécile finally sighs, relaxing and shaking her head. “Alright. I know I can trust you with the boys so I'll let it go for now. But I hope one day you will trust me with that information.” Cécile fixes C.C. with a hard stare, not knowing how much her words have shaken the witch. “You understand, yes?”

“Yes.” C.C. says, watching her walk away and back to work, the doors swishing open and closed as she walks out. C.C. lies back down, staring up at the ceiling. She clutches Cheese-kun, mind whirling. And then, just to be the cherry on top of her day, a familiar voice pips up in her mind.

“Oh don't be...Okay, okay. I'm attached fine! Stop bothering me.” C.C. sits back up, a scowl on her face. “I don't need your mocking laughter here. Just go back and make sure it's finalized. Otherwise I won't be coming back to Pendragon any time soon. I still don't want to deal with that brat.”

* * *

Returning from his small tea party with Nunnally, talking over tea with her over recent events and how things are at Ashford, Lelouch feels like some of the burden on him has lifted. Keeping Nunnally up to date on what is going on, talking to her, being with her...it's enough to feel much more refreshed. He can tell by how Suzaku walks that he feels the same. Nunnally truly lights up his world.

It's why Lelouch wants to do more. Wants to find a way to create a gentle world. But how?

“Lelouch!” That cheerful voice makes Lelouch look up, a bright smile forming on his face as he sees Euphemia rushing towards him, holding up her white skirts with her hands. Behind her is Kneller, her new Knight of Honour, who looks like she might collapse from stress at some point. Lelouch ignores her in favour of his sister, cheerfully accepting the hug Euphemia bestows on him and hugging her back. They are in the hallway that leads to the personal rooms of the current Viceroy and entourage, where Lelouch is staying alongside Euphemia and Cornelia. His own personal rooms are quite nice, very fancy, with a second set of rooms attached that Suzaku stays in.

Suzaku is even more overwhelmed by the obvious wealth here than Lelouch, not that he blames him. After so long as a soldier and the design being nothing like how Japanese use for their wealthy houses, it's no wonder Suzaku moves so delicately and unsure in his rooms. He'll adapt in time. Lelouch knows he will.

“How was Nunnally?” Euphemia asks brightly, stepping away from Lelouch and beaming up at him.

“Quite well. She's made up with her best friend and is enjoying what time she has left in Ashford.” Lelouch frowns a bit. “I'm surprised we haven't been called back...”

“Well the current crisis in Area 11 might mean...well, the Emperor could want to see what you do.” Euphemia gives him an apologetic look, even as she takes his arm as they both resume walking down the hallway. Euphemia gives him a subtle tug, directing him to her rooms. Lelouch smiles again noticing that and knows that means she wants to talk to him in private.

He lets her lead him there and enters her parlour, a soft pink confection of a place. Euphemia seems not entirely comfortable with all the pink and frills, but sits down with a slight relief in one of the big armchairs. “Do you want any refreshments?” Euphemia asks. “I could call for ice tea or lemonade, even juice.”

“Lemonade sounds lovely.” Lelouch says, adjusting his cravat as Suzaku takes a standing position behind the couch he sits on. Kneller is standing to the side of Euphemia's chair, looking as tense as a wire. Euphemia rings a small bell nearby, bringing in a servant man who listens to her request and quickly leaves to fetch it. That is something Lelouch feels awkward about, spending so long handling it himself most times. Euphemia doesn't see it as special of course, the idea of calling for a servant to treat her guests well is normal to royalty.

Lelouch keeps up his smile, telling Euphemia about what Nunnally told him, helping her relax from a stressful day of work. Another servant comes soon enough, bringing with them lemonade and chilled fruit for them to snack on to help beat the heat. She pours the lemonade and passes it out, even the two knights getting a glass as that is appropriate here in such a place.

Once the servant leaves, bowing as she goes, and Euphemia takes a sip of her drink, she leans forward in her seat, a serious look on her face. “Lelouch, about the Taiyō no Heishi...” She hesitates and sighs, drooping a little. “Is there no way to not have fighting?”

“All intelligence points to some form of full scale rebellion in progress. I don't doubt that they are cleverly hiding their true plans, but working through any captured information can hopefully help narrow down what those true plans are.” Lelouch says calmly. “I am afraid that fighting will happen and it will be bloody.”

“That's just _sad_.” Euphemia says, eyes shimmering with sorrow. “I wish we could come to an agreement that does not end in bloodshed...”

“It would be nice. But that ideal world doesn't exist yet.” Lelouch says, his expression gentling. He reaches out and lightly touches Euphemia's hand, similar to how he assures Nunnally. Though she doesn't have the same mysterious ability to tell if one lies or not, Euphemia still seems to find comfort in such a gesture, clinging to his hand with her own. “Until then blood will be spilled before the time comes for peace.”

“But everyone wants peace!” Euphemia protests, before forcing herself to be calm. “They all want it right? In a way they want the same thing we want. For everyone to live happily, with smiles on their faces. For what is at Ashford to be common throughout the Empire, if not the entire world!”

Lelouch smiles, wide and sweetly. “That is true. The wish for a gentle world...”

“Nunnally actually called me yesterday night. She really wishes for that gentle world, wanted to know what she could do.” Euphemia looks a bit pained. “I told her what I could but I really don't know...I don't know how to make people smile instead of fight. If only we could find a solution! Instead of more fighting, I would like us to come together. Even if they are terrorists, I'm sure most of them just want a place where they can belong!”

“A place where the Elevens aren't that but _Japanese_...a place of peace and no privileged for Britannians?” At her nod Lelouch shakes his head. “There is no valid way to sustain such a place, we would have to.” He stops, doesn't finish his sentence but thinks it, _'One of us would have to become Emperor first.'_

“They do want it.” Suzaku offers, a soft look on his face. “I've heard. Everyone in the ghettos, Elevens and Honorary Britannians. Even some Britannians. Lately a lot of people have been inspired by what you two have done and have been hoping for a peaceful solution.”

“Yes. Peace is one thing, but true happiness can only be found in freedom.” Lelouch says, a bitter smile on his face. “In no one person treated better just because of heritage or status. The world as it is...it will take a long time to reach true happiness.”

“But peace is good right?” Euphemia offers, somewhat desperately. “Just peace alone...I'm sure people would want that.”

“Well that's true--” Lelouch stops, the words penetrating his mind. “...that is true.” He whispers. He ignores how both Suzaku and Euphemia look concerned, mind racing. He brings his hand up to his mouth, half-covering it as he thinks.

_'Peace...that's right. People will gladly accept peace as happiness alone. It's easy to sell it as what they _need_ instead of what they _want_. What they _need_ is freedom but peace is a good step forward. In fact if I play this right...most of the Taiyō no Heishi want to be treated as normal people again, want their rights back. Want peace. Prometheus wants revenge and certain factions of his forces must want that too, but most must have joined seeking a better, fairer life like he offered after the hotel-jacking! That means...'_

Euphemia peers at Lelouch. “Lelouch? What is it?” Her voice is filled with concern, unsure about how suddenly quiet Lelouch went. Suzaku and Kneller exchange looks, Kneller nervous and Suzaku wry.

Lelouch looks up and has a beautiful smile on his face, eyes sparkling. “Euphie...you are brilliant. Peace. That's right, everyone wants peace! I know what we need to do now!”

* * *

Schneizel did not expect this on his desk this morning. Tomorrow he will be leaving, so it makes sense he would be ambushed by Euphemia in regards to approval for an idea. Still, reading through it he can't help but be impressed. It's simple, almost childishly naïve but it has a strong core to it.

“Euphie this is amazing.” Schneizel shakes his head, looking over at Lelouch. “You helped with the wording didn't you?”

“He did.” Euphemia says happily, then looks over hesitantly at Cornelia who is looking over her own copy of the plan. “Viceroy...is...is this okay?”

“This kind of thing...isn't it just giving up?” Cornelia asks, frowning. “We hand over what they want and might as well admit they win.”

“It's not what Prometheus wants.” Lelouch points out calmly, shifting slightly where he stands. Suzaku stands a little behind, against the wall, with a strangely guilty expression on his face. Schneizel wonders then figures it might have to do with the fact this plan, in part, manipulates his own people into laying down their arms.

Even if he has sided with Britannia, it is not wrong for him to still want the best for his own people. In fact, it's expected and likely is the selfish side of his teaming up with Lelouch. As an Eleven with a position of such privilege as being a Knight of Honour to royalty, Suzaku Kururugi can fight through the position granted to him to prove that Numbers deserve better treatment.

“That is true.” Schneizel admits, smiling. “This actually could be wonderful on multiple levels. I say we should agree to it.” He turns to Cornelia. “I know as Viceroy this isn't what you want, but it is better to not fully crush the enemy. Some spirit is necessary to remain if the population is to be of use. I told you that before.”

“...are you absolutely sure about this Euphie?” Cornelia asks her softly. “This is going to put you in the firing line. Such a plan...those back in the homeland will think poorly of it.”

“I want to help people smile again.” Euphemia gives her a soft look. “I am doing what I believe is right.”

Cornelia sighs and nods, though she still looks reluctant. “Then I will support you in this.”

“Excellent.” Schneizel folds his hands in front of him, leaning on the desk. “This actually plays into something I wish to investigate here. Considering the fighting going on, it is too risky to continue to do so, but with this here to bring peace to Area 11 that could change quite quickly.”

“Investigate?” Lelouch asks, a light frown on his face.

Schneizel shrugs. “The island we first met on. There are some fascinating ruins there. It's more curiosity than anything that draws me to it.” Schneizel sees the flicker in his eyes and some tension in his shoulders. Behind him, Suzaku looks even more visibly tense, not as practised with hiding his real feelings. Schneizel carefully doesn't show his reaction, but wonders just what they are hiding. Something about Kamine Island's ruins makes them worried. Do they perchance know more than they will admit to?

Schneizel sets that thought aside, at least for now. “Now, this is just the first rough draft? Let's see about finalizing it today before I have to leave. Let's see...this section here.” He says, flipping through the papers and starting to read out loud the section in question, drawing rapt attention from everyone here as he speaks.

* * *

Rai turns down the street, keeping his voice light and his expression harmless despite the strong temptation to show the dark glee at the news he's getting from his phone. “Yes, that is excellent. We will begin the final step tomorrow.” He signs off with that, pocketing his phone and letting a small smile show.

_'Finally...in less than a month we will be ready.'_ Rai thinks, continuing to make his way down the streets. The Britannians around him are oblivious, laughing and enjoying themselves. But soon they will drown in blood, in pain, as the Japanese take back their rightful place.

And that's only the beginning. Rai narrows his eyes, remembering the cold sterile walls and the pain of injections, the screaming of children. His family house being burned down, the sight of the bombs being dropped on Tokyo.

Britannia itself will know pain unlike any other, especially the royal family. They will burn. The only exception is Lelouch and his sister. Only Lelouch will be brought back to his side. Made his own for good, so that he will cut ties with the fake friend he has. Rai will have Lelouch again, and all will be well.

The sound of the special announcement bell makes Rai turn his attention upwards to the large screen nearby. “We bring to you a special announcement from Sub-Viceroy Euphemia.” The reporter says, before the screen is filled by the pink princess.

Around the Area, various people stop. The announcement interrupts various programs, calling attention from many people. Kallen stops, staring at the image in the TV in her room, half-way undressed from her school uniform and preparing to head out to join up with the Taiyō no Heishi again. Tohdoh approaches the screen in the mobile base, seeing out of the corner of his eye Rakshata is nearby, looking vaguely curious.

“Now what is that little girl up to now?” She asks.

Diethard watches, a frown on his face, from within the room that is his within the mobile base of the Taiyō no Heishi, filled with various media equipment and screens. He doesn't know what this announcement is about. In fact, no one does, just that the Sub-Viceroy has an important announcement to make.

“I am Euphemia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire.” She begins, sweet voice high and clear, firm in dictation. She's standing, in the Clovis Memorial Arts Museum, the semi-famous painting she choose upon its opening in the background. “I have an important announcement to make!”

Lelouch sits in an armchair in his parlour, restlessly tapping the arm as he watches the screen in front of him. Beside him is a teacup full and steaming which he ignores, eyes fixed on the screen. Suzaku stands behind him, glancing worriedly at his prince. “Lelouch...”

“I know. It's her choice however. She walked into it with eyes wide open. I cannot deny that.” Lelouch says, even as he narrows his eyes.

“I, Euphemia li Britannia, do hereby declare the formation of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan in the area around Mt. Fuji!” Euphemia announces loudly, spreading out her arms.

All around the Area people start, shocked by her words. “What?! Britannia has?!” Rai yells, shocked by what is on the screen. His yell goes unnoticed by the crowd around him, as plenty of other people are shocked.

“They're...recognizing Japan?” Kallen says, her pilot uniform slipping from her hands as she stares in shock at the screen.

“Dammit!” Diethard slams his fist on the table before him. “That's their game now? Even if it is just in a limited area!”

“Within the special administrated zone of Japan, Elevens may go back to calling themselves Japanese.” Euphemia continues, calm as ever as if she didn't just destroy months of work with just a single sentence. Rai grits his teeth, glaring up at the screen. “Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will not exist within the zone of Japan.”

Kaguya watches this, even as the rest of the Six House of Kyoto murmur, looking worried at what has been offered. The only hint of her own distress is in how she tightens her grip on the fan in her hand.

“It will be a world where Elevens and Britannians live as equals!” Euphemia spreads her hands out and smiles, offering her open hands in a gesture of welcome. “So to the people of Area 11, I offer you this peace. Please accept it as it is, the means through which we will find equal happiness!”

“Stop it...” Rai says, softly. “Stop it!” He yells it, going unnoticed as various people start yelling in confusion, though people do cheer. Not many, too many Britannians here, but he knows many people in the ghettos will be cheering.

_'It ruins everything!'_ Rai realizes. _'That is nothing but an empty dream! But...I'm finished! No matter which way I choose, the Taiyō no Heishi will fall! __Our reason for existing has vanished! Too easily...with such a simple announcement she ruined everything!__'_

Rai glares, looking up at the happily smiling Princess on the screen. _'You...Princess Euphemia. I underestimated you...but no longer. You are a true enemy! And an enemy that must be vanquished!'_

Lelouch closes his eyes. “So it begins...the final act here...” He says to himself, leaning back in the chair. He feels Suzaku's hand on his and opens his eyes to smile, faintly and weakly at his knight. Suzaku holds his hand tightly and looks at the screen, even as Euphemia's announcement ends and suddenly the news in Area 11 has a new big story to cover.

_'That's right...the final act begins...Prometheus...'_ Lelouch narrows his eyes. _'It's your move now!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* My oh my...I bet everyone thought this wouldn't happen, hm? Well, the first season of Code Geass is extremely well written. I keep finding fics who want to keep it going even with various deviations. And mine is no different! It has its flaws for sure, but it is a very solid bit of writing.
> 
> That said, there is no assurance things will go _exactly_ like in canon! Various things have already changed...who is to say the SAZ won't change either?
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 24 The Special Administrative Zone**


	27. Stage 24 The Special Administrative Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Special Administration Zone is born of hope. Hope for a better future, hope for a place of rest and respite. For a chance for things to slowly get better.
> 
> Hope. Sometimes that's all you need...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/03/11  
Word Count: 11, 112 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you all for the comments! Also why did I say five weeks last time? We are now three weeks/updates away from the hiatus! Thank you all so much for your support and though I can't confirm any time soon when the hiatus will end, it will end!
> 
> Also someone WONDERFUL created fanart! [Found Here!](https://harpyjoy.tumblr.com/post/612084512206307328/then-i-found-this-fanfic-of-code-geass-written-by) (mobile: https://harpyjoy.tumblr.com/post/612084512206307328/then-i-found-this-fanfic-of-code-geass-written-by) It made me so happy I stared at it for hours...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter...things reach the climax!

There is only one thing on everyone's lips. This Special Administrative Zone and what it means for Area 11. What it means for the future of Britannia.

The nobles as a general rule are offended. Dislike the fact this would even happen, that it would exist. Though most are wise enough to keep their mouths shut, a few make some rash speeches in this regard. Even more rash ones complain to the media directly, broadcasting their displeasure around Area 11.

The media is confused. They report on the progress being made for the SAZ, the location picked out by Mt. Fuji and the buildings being put up. The work being put into it. They do their best to stay positive and neutral but a few show signs of distaste.

Most Britannians don't understand it. A few hate it and are very vocal about it. But most seem to just accept it, if don't understand why someone would want to acknowledge Numbers in such a way.

The Elevens, the _Japanese_, are overwhelmingly happy about it. The amount of people signing up for the SAZ grows every day, excited and happy to have such a place built for them. Peace, a place where they can live as people instead of cowering in the ghettos. Hope blooms among them.

But for the Taiyō no Heishi, there are much more conflicted feelings. Certainly there are those who think this is good, but plenty don't like it. Prometheus prominently is displeased with the SAZ. It is a trap. With this one concession given by Britannia, the reasons for the Taiyō no Heishi to exist, to be supported by the population of Japanese, are being slowly but surely destroyed.

It is a shaken bottle of emotion, tension, and politics. A mess ready to explode if something goes even a little wrong. And yet, the SAZ exists and it is growing.

The time for it to be officially open draws closer and the pressure increases as it does.

* * *

“It's amazing.” Euphemia says, looking through the papers on her desk with wide eyes. “Over ten hundred thousand people have applied and there is still a week left before the opening ceremony!” She laughs, delighted. “I can't believe so many people would want this!”

“It's not that hard to realize why.” Lelouch says, sitting in the chair before her desk, a soft smile on his face. “People too easily can accept peace and security over freedom. It is foolish yes, but that is how it is. People will choose peace over freedom without fully understanding the choice they make.”

“You make it sound like the SAZ is actually evil.” Euphemia pouts a little there, even as Lelouch chuckles. “But you are right...you usually are.” She rolls her eyes. “Just don't get a swelled head over it.”

Lelouch raises his hand over his heart, jerking back and faking offence. “Euphie! How dare you say that about your favourite brother!” They both laugh, their knights exchanging looks. Kneller looks still a bit nervous, but smiles even so when she sees Suzaku is smiling.

“Of course, this is only the beginning.” Lelouch spreads out a hand, sweeping his arm out. “In time we will use this to build the gentle world we wish for. But for now, we need to deal with the Taiyō no Heishi and the current crisis. Once peace comes to Area 11, it will become a strong foundation for that dream.”

Lelouch is silent for a time, eyes thoughtful and distant. “But Euphie...are you certain? What you are giving up...”

“It's okay. I'm not giving up anything I truly value.” Euphemia says sweetly.

“There _is_ value in it however.” Lelouch reminds her and gets a shrug. “Still...if you are certain...”

“It is the best way to assure the SAZ can remain intact and exactly as we say it is, isn't it?” Euphemia glances back at Kneller. “You don't have to stay, not anymore.”

“I...I would like to stay.” Kneller says slowly, eyes flickering around the room. “If that would not be a problem?”

“If you are certain, and truly willing?” At her nod, Euphemia stands, stepping towards her. She offers her her hand, a soft look on her face. “Then, I look forward to working with you.”

“Yes...um...Euphemia?” Kneller offers, taking the offered hand slowly, closing her hand over Euphemia's. Euphemia's smile turns bright, cheerful.

“Please! You can call me Euphie!”

Lelouch watches this, glancing back at Suzaku. Suzaku meets his gaze, seeing the worry in his eyes, and steps closer, letting his hand rest on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch lifts his hand, gently touching Suzaku's hand. He glances over at the small window nearby, a pensive look on his face.

_'This could go wrong if we make the wrong move...that is the truth. So we need to be careful. Very careful.'_ Lelouch thinks, smile fading as he thinks, a thoughtful frown growing on his face. _'Which means I'll have to talk to _him_.'_ Lelouch tenses under Suzaku's hand at the very thought, drawing a worried look from his knight. _'I can only hope it works out...'_

The SAZ will soon enough beyond his reach to manipulate. And even though that is the plan, he can't help but worry over Euphemia. She's putting herself in the firing line and whatever happens will rest firmly on her shoulders, no one else's.

* * *

“The situation is serious.” Tohdoh says, everyone considered important and core to the Taiyō no Heishi crowded into the mobile base. An informal meeting, as Prometheus has yet to call the Taiyō no Heishi for a formal one. “It's not just supporters, but also even some of our own members that are signing up for the SAZ.”

“I heard the number is heading towards the millions.” Urabe says, almost casually though the tension in his body says otherwise. “Plenty of people are running towards the special administrative zone of Japan.”

“Unlike joining the Taiyō no Heishi, there is no risk to joining the special administrative zone. At least, no risk anyone knows about.” Diethard says, frowning a little.

“Besides, when you compare the pedigreed princess with an unknown mask man, it's clear which holds more appeal.” Rakshata says cheerfully.

“Word is that Kyoto is cooperating with them.” Minami says, a deep frown on his face.

“What's up with that?” Tamaki demands, and Minami shrugs.

“It's probably because they are offering equality.” Sugiyama offers.

“Equality my ass!” Kallen snaps, crossing her arms and glaring out at the room. “We can't trust those Britannians. It's probably a trap of some kind!”

“It doesn't have to be a trap.” Diethard points out calmly. “Just by having this, the reasons for the population to support the Taiyō no Heishi no longer exist. Most chose us because of how Britannia treats Elevens, but when they are offering such a compromise...” He spreads his hands.

Ohgi listens to this all. He has to, grudgingly, agree with Diethard. This entire SAZ doesn't have to be a trap to be a problem for the Taiyō no Heishi. Though most news stations are going on about the youth and naïveté of Princess Euphemia to create and implement such a plan, Ohgi wonders if there is more to it. _'She's been rooting out corruption and working hard as a princess since coming to Area 11. She likely knows what she's doing.'_

Still, even knowing that, Ohgi thinks of Chigusa. Her, in the bed naked, smiling at him, beautiful and saying how she would like to join the SAZ. It doesn't matter that one is a Britannian and the other is Japanese there, that is true.

“I think the Taiyō no Heishi should cooperate.” Ohgi offers. “Not cooperating might be something that could cause more trouble for our goals. And it's not entirely against our stated goals even.”

“We would have to disarm.” Chiba points out.

“That _is_ a problem.” Rakshata says casually, like it means nothing.

“Still, if we don't make a choice soon, we will be in trouble.” Ohgi reminds them. “Though...I suppose we should wait until Prometheus gives his own say on things.” He says after a bit of hesitation.

“That is true. Prometheus might be trying to think of a way we can spin the SAZ to our advantage.” Diethard offers, shrugging a little as they look over at him suspiciously. “The truth of the matter is that this SAZ has us in a position where we might lose no matter what we choose. If we agree to the SAZ, we will use our independence and be swallowed up in the system. While if we fight against it, we become enemies of equality and freedom. However, Prometheus might be able to find another option for us to take. That _is_ why he is the leader.”

“Hm.” Tohdoh closes his eyes, looking thoughtful. “It is a few days before the SAZ is ready and there is still time to come to a decision. We have until the opening ceremony. It's not much time, but hopefully it will be enough.”

“I hope so too.” Kallen looks awkward, glancing away from everyone with a troubled expression. “This SAZ...I do understand why people are tempted. But we can't trust their promises. Not with their track record. I don't think we should join the SAZ.”

“Then we have arguments for and against this.” Ohgi says with a sigh, leaning back. “All make sense...maybe Prometheus can help provide the final decision. But I haven't been able to contact him since the announcement went up.” Ohgi frowns. _'Where is Prometheus?'_

* * *

Alice shifts, fidgeting in her seat. She glances back towards Nunnally, who looks serene and unruffled. She's certain she can tell that her classmates are interested in the now revealed princess, talking about Princess Euphemia and wondering what Nunnally knows about the SAZ.

Alice swallows, staring down at her lap. The SAZ. A crushing blow against the Taiyō no Heishi. No matter what they choose, they will be defeated in time. Either they accept defeat now by joining with the SAZ, or they struggle a little longer as their support is ripped away. Alice sees her fists clench, bunching up her skirt. _'And damn Kyoto is already moving away. With __the__ NAC throwing their support behind the SAZ, it is only a matter of time before Kyoto itself truly drops the Taiyō no Heishi.'_

It would even be the only way for them to survive. And the apparent benefits would feed into their goals. Alice can feel her jaw start to hurt, it's clenched so tight. _'It's giving up. They are already are giving up.'_ Alice looks up, looking around the class.

“I wonder if Princess Nunnally knows...?” One student asks another nearby.

“You mean if...I mean...” Another student whispers, glancing hesitantly over to the back.

“It has to be a trap!” Yet another says. “This is how Britannia is going to crush the Taiyō no Heishi!”

Alice closes her eyes. _'That might be true...Princess Euphemia is clever enough for that. And, though Rai doesn't like to think of it that way, Lelouch could also have advised her in this regard.'_ Alice feels a painful twist, thinking of Rai.

He's been in a terrible state. She knows it. She knows him well enough. He plays nice, keeps the façade of Ray Sanderson in front of his class and the student council, but inside he's torn up. This is his worse nightmare, something he never conceived of Britannia doing.

_'In one move, we could lose everything.'_ Alice glances back at Nunnally. Lunch today is going to be very awkward, like all other lunches since the announcement, but today Alice wonders if she will be able to keep the truth away from Nunnally.

Sometimes she gets the impression that she can't truly lie to her best friend...

* * *

It's wrong. All wrong. This isn't how it's supposed to be. It isn't!

Lelouch should be at his side. Suzaku shouldn't even be a factor. The Taiyō no Heishi should be on their way to taking back Japan, setting up the means for his revenge, to have _them_ burn. To destroy _everything_ that is Britannia.

Instead, Lelouch is a Prince of Britannia once more. Suzaku is his damnable Knight. The Taiyō no Heishi are torn, debating back and forth whether or not to join the SAZ. It should not be so.

And yet that is how it is. Rai can't think straight. He moves on automatic, plays his part like an actor on the stage at Ashford, and then panics after that is done. Nothing is right. This is all wrong. Completely wrong. Wrong. _Wrongwrongwrong_.

He takes in a deep breath to calm himself. He's sitting in the café he likes, sipping at a coffee. He will be calm. He _must_ be calm. He needs to _think_. The way out must exist. It has to. He won't fall here.

The sound of the TV dinging in a specific way makes him set down his coffee down harder than he intended, splashing the table and a bit of his hand with the hot coffee. He ignores it, turning his attention to the TV on the wall nearby along with the rest of the customers and even employees.

The screen shifts from the heraldry of the Britannian Empire to the image of Princess Euphemia. Rai's eyes narrow, glaring at the princess there. He can see all the microphones arrayed in front of her, knowing it's a press conference with that. He turns his eyes down and glares at the coffee, ignoring as best he can what she's saying, the questions asked of her, and how she responds.

“What about the Taiyō no Heishi?” That question draws his attention despite his best attempts to avoid paying attention. His head raises, and he looks at the princess. All pink and pretty, protected from the rot and sorrow in the world. “There are rumours that this is a trap for them, a means to take them out. What do you say to that?”

Euphemia is silent for a time. “The Taiyō no Heishi...yes, that's right. I have a message for them. For Prometheus.” She takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, then snaps them open. “Prometheus. I know you have your own reasons for distrusting Britannia. I will not argue with your claims of what it has done. Neither do I deny what it has done to the Japanese. However, I am willing to reach compromises to find peace.” She says and the coffee cup shatters without Rai realizing it, coffee spilling over his hand and the table, the shards scattering around. “One who fights so fiercely for freedom and equality will surely listen to a simple request such as this. I do not care about who you are under the mask. Though I mourn my brother Clovis, I am still willing to find a new path alongside you. So, please. I promise that neither you or your forces will be persecuted by your actions within the SAZ. I ask that you please come to the SAZ opening ceremony and cooperate with me in making a place for everyone. You have come this far, will you stop now?” She smiles softly, even as the reporters start talking over themselves, understandably confused and horrified by what Euphemia offered.

“Um...are you okay?” Rai turns his head, seeing a nervous waitress is before him. He glances down, seeing the bit of blood on his hand and the spilled coffee. He also stood up at some point in his anger.

“Oh.” Rai stands, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping at his hand. “I didn't notice.” The waitress starts carefully cleaning up only to wince at a loud voice.

“Damn Elevens think they get anything from this?” The noble here sneers, glaring at a waiter. It's a young boy, an Eleven, who is frozen in fear. “Get out of my sight! Where is a _proper_ waiter?”

“Arrogant monster.” Rai snarls, shaking and fighting against the urge to do something horrible to the noble. Too many witnesses. His right eye is hit with a sharp lance of pain and he winces, some of his anger reducing as the pain distracts him.

“Quite a lot of people, particularly nobles have been like this lately.” The waitress says softly, Rai glancing over to her. She ducks her head, biting her lip nervously. “It's...it's rather scary. The SAZ is a good thing, right? It won't...it won't make things worse. Things will be better. Terrorism will finally stop...” She mumbles the last, slinking away from Rai.

Rai turns his head back over at the arrogant noble, who is arguing with the manager now, who is bowing repeatedly at his complaints. A disturbingly vicious smile grows on his face.

_'Ah. Well, Prometheus was invited...'_ Rai thinks, turning his attention back to the now coming to a close press conference. _'It would be rude to not accept such a generous invitation...especially one from an actual princess.'_ He watches as Princess Euphemia leaves the stage and slowly sits down again, forcing his expression back to a more calm one, smiling at the waitress as she returns with a new coffee on the house to make up for the cup that broke.

_'Yes, Prometheus was invited...what a foolish princess to dare me to show up like this.'_ Rai's eyes flash and he smiles, softly, gently. But his eyes tell a different story. It is time to prepare a plan to counter the SAZ instead of just wallowing in shock.

* * *

Lelouch shakes. He can feel the sweat collecting in his hands, even as he kneels down. He doesn't want to do this. He _has_ to do this.

The screen lights up, the line connecting. Even seeing the change just barely, Lelouch doesn't look up. He knows he can't do that without permission. The rules of the court require this, laws and etiquette created when video calls came about.

“Prince Lelouch. I did not expect you to request an audience with me so soon.” The Emperor sounds calm. Maybe amused.

Lelouch doesn't look up, just bows slightly further. “Neither did I. But something unexpected came up.”

“This has to do with Euphemia's Special Administrative Zone of Japan.” He says it as a statement of fact, not a question.

“Yes.” Lelouch still answers him, keeping his gaze fixed downwards. He keeps himself unmoving, his voice calm. It's the little he can do, through the roaring in his ears. “Specifically in regards to the Right of Refusal.”

“Aah. You wish to ask about the third clause of that law.” Lelouch twitches, ever so slightly, as the Emperor chuckles. “I assume you wish to know if I would step in and over rule that.”

“Yes I do.” Lelouch finally flicks his eyes up, just enough to see Charles's face. Aged, expressionless, near impossible to read. Lelouch is good at reading people, he is. He's even gotten some practice at picking up on C.C.'s subtle expressions and reactions. But he is still uncertain when it comes to the Emperor. His stomach twists, his chest feels heavy, when it comes to the Emperor of Britannia.

He hates him so. But the truth is that Lelouch might be _scared_ of him even more so. Emperor Charles zi Britannia is the most powerful man in Britannia. One of the most powerful men in the world. His father, if only by blood not by deed. The one who holds the power to destroy everything Lelouch is working on, as long as he aligns himself with Britannia. And perhaps even outside of Britannia.

“I will allow it.” Charles says finally, still expressionless. “As long as Euphemia's life is at stake. In any other circumstances, I will over rule it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Lelouch says, feeling a slight tension releasing in that regard. _'Good. That's the only reason I would use that clause. I won't step on Euphie's desires and choices for anything less.'_

“This Special Administrative Zone. What do you think of it?” Charles asks suddenly, making Lelouch flinch ever so slightly, surprised.

“Well, it is idealistic. However, I don't believe it is wrong or a weak move.” Lelouch manages to answer, swallowing against his suddenly dry throat.

“Hmph. Idealism. Strength comes before everything. Never forget that.” Charles says, a bite of scorn in his voice. “Euphemia is being a rash child, unburdened by the truth of the world. Still, she will likely learn some valuable lessons from this. And you will assure she comes back alive.”

“...yes.” Lelouch says, eyes turning back to the ground. “I will.”

“Good. Then I have nothing to worry in that regard.” Charles is silent for a time, not saying anything but not dismissing Lelouch. Lelouch can feel the sweat gathering some more, the slight pain from his arm for being immobile for so long, the sparks of pain from his legs stuck in this position. He doesn't move even so, continuing to stay as he is.

“When this special zone is completed, I will call you and your sister back to Pendragon.” Charles says, making Lelouch glance back up at him. “Until then, continue your current efforts.” A strange smile forms on his face, a wicked and sly one. “Your accomplishments have not gone unnoticed but it would be best to wait until you have finished your current project.”

Lelouch nods, feeling words stick in his throat. _'He _knows_. How? How did he figure it out?'_ “Yes, your majesty.”

“You are dismissed. I will contact you when it becomes necessary.” Charles says and the video screen shuts down.

Lelouch does not move for a long minute, before he finally manages to stand, stumbling slightly from his stiff, pained limbs and joints protesting the movement, and takes in a few deep breathes. He glances back, at the door, knowing that Suzaku lies beyond it.

He stays a little longer. Just five more minutes. Getting his heart calmed, cleaning up the sweat on his brow with a handkerchief. It won't do to add to Suzaku's worries. Not with everything else going on.

_'I still managed it.'_ Lelouch thinks, even as he struggles to calm himself, shaking out his legs and hands, getting rid of the pins and needles, the pain. _'I managed to assure it would be fine. So...it will be okay. It will be.'_

Lelouch needs to keep telling himself that, he knows it. He doesn't understand it, but this second call confirms it. For whatever reasons, Charles zi Britannia is content to let him do whatever catches his fancy. Whatever it is, even if it defies Britannia's national policy like taking a Number as a Knight.

But Lelouch fears it might be just Charles being clever about disposing of him. Giving him enough rope to hang himself with. If that is so, he will have to continue to step carefully. Once he is called to Pendragon, he can expect things to get very complicated.

Dangerous even.

_'And that...I must prepare myself for.'_ Lelouch finally turns to the door and walks to it, opening it and meeting the worried gaze of Suzaku. Despite the smile he has on his face, he's certain Suzaku realizes he's not doing as good as he fakes, if only by the sheer worry, the spark of protective anger, that flashes in Suzaku's eyes.

It's enough for Lelouch's smile to become more genuine, his steps more confident, knowing Suzaku has his back. “Let's go Suzaku. We have some other tasks to complete before the SAZ's opening ceremony.”

“Yes, your highness.” Suzaku salutes smartly, a small smile on his face. Lelouch steps into the hallway, striding confidently through the Viceroy Palace. Suzaku is behind him, and it makes him feel warm.

Makes him feel a little stronger, like he can weather what lies ahead of them, even though he can't be certain what that will be.

* * *

“If there is one good thing that has come of the SAZ plan, it is that all the rats are scurrying out of hiding.” Darlton muses, looking at the tablet in his hands. General Bartley stands next to him, a scowl on his face as he watches the Vice-Ministers be led out. Finding out all but the single Vice-Minister Euphemia appointed when he showed competence – meaning all that _Clovis_ raised up – had been bribed by the NAC into overlooking various illegal acts and allowing the funding of terrorism to continue had been very disappointing.

“With them running around scared of what this means, what it could cause, they slip more than usual. It's more than enough.” Darlton eyes General Bartley for a moment, even as he nods.

“Yes. All the parasites that sucked Prince Clovis dry are now being dealt with. The NAC are next, are they not?” General Barltey asks, a gleam in his eyes.

“Hmph. I will handle them in my own fashion.” Darlton says, shutting down the tablet and looking around the now empty room. “They will be of use for the SAZ.”

“That idealistic plan is truly being put into place? Why would you grant those _Elevens_ any rights?” General Bartley scowls. “The monsters that killed Prince Clovis don't deserve any such kindness, much less _rights_. And Princess Euphemia even gave an offer to cooperate with Prometheus!”

“There are reasons for it, I assure you.” Darlton says soothingly, even as he feels a twinge at how Bartley speaks. Even though they are Numbers, they are still human beings. More than a few of his adopted sons were granted Britannian nationality when he adopted them. _'Hmph, if it was necessary I would offer that to Suzaku.'_ Darlton muses. _'Though with Prince Lelouch given free reign by the Emperor it is unlikely it will be necessary.'_

Still, he wonders why the Emperor acts in such a fashion. _'We all thought they were the most disposable of the Emperor's children, after their mother's death, Nunnally's injuries, and Prince Lelouch's defiance...but perhaps...'_ Darlton hums thoughtfully as he strides out of the room, heading to his next appointment and task, that of talking to Taizo Kirihara in regards to the SAZ of Japan. _'Prince Lelouch greatly resembles his mother does he not? Perhaps there is more going on than anyone knows. Perhaps he actually is the favourite son of Emperor Charles...though that seems impossible by how he treated him before. Why drive him away so fiercely and then indulge him when he returns? If he truly loves his son, why push him away so fiercely he hates the entire Empire?'_

Darlton worries over such thoughts but comes to no conclusion. Still, he has a duty to fulfill and an old politician of Japan to outwit.

He will think on it further later. Perhaps even speak to Prince Lelouch. Maybe he might have some ideas now for what is going on with the Emperor.

* * *

Milly sighs, fiddling with the pen in her hand as she looks at the TV. “Nina, are you okay?” Milly asks her softly, seeing how Nina is looking down at a magazine in her hands instead of her laptop.

Nina jumps, dropping the magazine. It slides on the floor, revealing an old article of Princess Euphemia after the hotel-jacking when she started being in the public eye more often. “I...um...” Nina looks worried. “I think I'm scared. Just a little. I get why she would do it, this is...this is what Princess Euphemia dreams of, if on a smaller scale. But bringing in the Taiyō no Heishi...”

“Yeah. It is worrying.” Milly sighs, leaning back in her chair. It's just them today. Rivalz is at work, Shirley is at swim practice, Ray is juggling some last minute family stuff complicated by the announcement of the SAZ, and Alice is with Nunnally. “I mean, plenty of people are stocking up on supplies. No one really knows what this means for the future really. It could be very good or it could be very bad. I mean, we all went out to do shopping just yesterday for just-in-case supplies!”

“Hm. So I wonder...I wonder why she's doing it. And...” Nina hesitates. “Well, what Lelouch is doing behind the scenes.”

“Aah...you noticed didn't you?” Milly shakes her head. “Some of the phrasing she used...that was a speech written for her by Lelouch, when she invited in the Taiyō no Heishi. What is he up to?”

“I...I don't know. But he wouldn't hurt his sister. Not deliberately. We know that much.” Nina says softly. “I still worry though. Worry so much...”

“Yeah...I can only imagine what Princess Cornelia feels.” Milly says softly, leaning on the table. “That's her little sister taking a big risk and making a huge stand in regards to her political views. She could be targeted by a lot of dangerous people and the Taiyō no Heishi are hardly at the top of the list. Even some of her half-siblings could threaten her.”

“Hmm...but Lelouch will do it. He'll...he'll protect her. Same as Suzaku and her new knight.” Nina says, trembling. “She will be fine. She has to be fine.” Nina sounds desperate, shaking. Milly stands and walks over to her, kneeling next to her and taking her trembling hands.

“Yeah. I understand.” Milly says sweetly, a soft expression on her face as she squeezes Nina's hands. “I understand.”

Nina manages a trembling smile. But thinks, _'No...no you don't...Princess Euphemia is my goddess if...if...anything happens! __I...I...__!'_

* * *

Stress is a common affliction ever since she came to Area 11. Cornelia, however, is certain this is the most stressful thing she has dealt with yet.

“You encourage such reckless behaviour from Euphie.” Cornelia complains, rubbing her forehead. Lelouch, the brat, just smiles charmingly at her. “Stop that right now. Why are you even helping her with this? You know very well what she's risking.”

“Yes. Yes I do. But so does Euphie Cornelia.” Lelouch's voice is soft. They are in her private office, Lelouch sitting before her as she considers her currently headache and glowers at the paperwork piled up on her desk. Lelouch sits in the comfortable chair in front of her desk, while Suzaku stands behind it. Guilford also stands here, in this case behind Cornelia. As the two royals are quiet, their knights exchange looks, Guilford looking thoughtful while Suzaku wary.

“Besides, you can't say you aren't supporting her in some way. You sent Darlton to advise her.” Lelouch reminds her gently. “And I am going to make sure I am available as much as possible for advice...even if I will have no control over it soon enough.”

“Hmm...thanks to the deal made, the SAZ will be both within and outside the Empire. Which means there is a great limit to what we can do to help.” Cornelia sighs, not looking happy about it.

“In the same vein, that means there is not much people can do to interfere. That gives Euphie the power necessary to keep it going, to strengthen its position.” Lelouch says, leaning back in his seat. “In the end, we will have to trust Euphie to be able to handle herself. It's her choice Cornelia.”

“Hmph. You wouldn't be so calm if Nunnally was the one doing it.” Cornelia says wryly, Lelouch making a face in response but not denying it.

“Euphie has experience at this point. She's worked hard in Area 11 and this is something she truly desires. We will just have to support her.” Lelouch's expression flickers, a brief flash of guilt there and gone, unnoticed by Cornelia who is considering some more reports on her desk.

“True enough. But I will worry. That's my duty as her older sister.” Cornelia says.

Lelouch smiles. “And so you shall. But I did insure a loophole that you, and only you, can use to come to her rescue if circumstances demand it. But it shouldn't.”

“Even with the Taiyō no Heishi being invited?” Cornelia's indigo eyes are sharp, narrow.

Lelouch smirks, his own violet eyes sparking with glee and something dangerous. “Oh yes. Don't worry. I know how exactly to handle them. They are finished I assure you. The Taiyō no Heishi will be gone by the end of this.”

Cornelia smiles back, a touch vicious. “That is good. Very good. Clovis will finally be avenged, won't he?”

“Yes.” Lelouch says, glancing over at a painting nearby, a lovely piece of himself, Nunnally, and Euphemia as children playing together done by Clovis. “Yes, he will be.”

But he won't be. Lelouch knows it's not Prometheus who killed Clovis. And even finally getting his hands on the whole investigation, he doesn't know who did. All he has is guesses, theories, and nothing solid. Even a question dropped in C.C.'s direction gained only contempt from her. He doesn't blame her, knows more than enough of Code-R to not press her in that regard. But it hurts sometimes, like when he sees how Cornelia reacts to the thought of “revenge” for Clovis.

Suzaku looks at Cornelia, her vicious expression, with faint unease. Suzaku then drops his gaze down, feeling his stomach roll as he thinks on Prometheus some more. He hopes Lelouch is not wrong. Not wrong at all, about how Prometheus will react and what he will choose to do in the face of the SAZ and the dare hidden in the invitation to the SAZ opening ceremony.

Guilford notices this and frowns, wondering and worrying over what it means for Suzaku to react in such a way.

* * *

Alice stares at her plate of food, half finished, with her fork in her hand, hesitating to continue. She glances over at Nunnally, surprised at what she said. Nunnally just carefully drinks from her glass, somehow managing to avoid spilling a drop, before setting it down. “Is what I said so surprising?”

“Aah...not really I have to admit.” Alice says, smiling a little. “But now I have more reasons to worry if your brother is sticking out his neck to back the SAZ.” _'__Especially considering the invitation for Prometheus and the Taiyō no Heishi to attend...'_

“Hm. But Euphie is someone we both love. I'm sure Onii-sama is actually happy to be able to help her. He helped her out with cleaning up Area 11, right?” Nunnally's voice is cheerful. She has no clue what kind of expression Alice makes.

It's the guards Alice has to worry about. The guards who stand nearby at the door, looking all too calm and ready for any attack. Alice breathes in and out, making sure she doesn't betray her real feelings there. That she's just surprised and worried as expected from someone who cares for the vi Britannia siblings.

Not that she's scared to know Lelouch truly has some part to play in the SAZ. Even as adviser, even if he's just giving some monetary support, that means he's _there_. And that makes it harder to knock down the SAZ. He might even be supporting it because he knows the SAZ will take down the Taiyō no Heishi, one way or another. As much as Rai would deny that possibility, it is still possible.

“It's really big isn't it? The SAZ.” Nunnally says, drawing Alice's attentions out of her thoughts. “It's going to change the world.”

“Yes. That's probably why a lot of people are scared.” Alice admits, sighing a little. She looks at Nunnally's face, her sweet face, and aches a little. “Hope is scary. And change is scary. So this is scary for everyone.”

“Milly told me that a lot of people are running around doing supply runs just in case. She went out herself, with the rest of the student council, even to do that.” Nunnally says, sounding strange there. Not happy or scared, just...odd. Alice doesn't fully understand what emotions are hidden within.

“I think they did some supply shopping for the school actually.” Alice stabs one of the little red potatoes still on her plate. “In case people got trapped there when things went wrong. _If_ they go wrong.”

“Onii-sama says it's okay for people to be like that. Best prepare for the worst and hope for the best.” Nunnally says cheerfully. “That's what Milly said too. She's preparing for the worst but hoping for the best...it's still hard. I'm worried really. This is...I only just returned and it's been so long, but it's such a big step for Britannia to take. To do such a concession. If it succeeds...won't it be possible to do it in other Areas?”

_'__Other Areas? That's right.'_ Alice realizes. “You...you are right. That could very well happen.” _'And if it does, that will dramatically reduce all resistance and terrorism in every Area. Granting the Numbers legitimacy even in a small location...and there is no telling if it would change further.'_

Alice can only think of all the ways they can manipulate the population with this. Such a small thing and they are falling over themselves to join up. Tomorrow is the opening ceremony and Alice knows so many people have put their faith in Princess Euphemia. In the SAZ.

“It's scary.” Alice whispers. “This is going to change so much and I don't know what will happen next.”

Nunnally looks soft, gentle, opening her mouth to speak assurances. Only for Alice's phone to ring. Alice blinks, then digs it out of her pocket, looking at the caller ID. “Rai?” Alice says in surprise, glancing over at Nunnally.

Nunnally smiles. “Go on, I'm sure it's important.”

Alice answers. “Hello? I'm with Nunnally right now so...”

“Ah. I'll make it quick.” Rai says and Alice shivers. She knows that voice. Nunnally tilts her head, frowning a little at the sharpness in Rai's voice.

“Alice, after dinner I need to speak to you. It's important. The SAZ is causing some extra problems so I need you around, at least so you know what is going on.” Rai says, sounding frustrated. “Family just doesn't stop being a problem, does it? The only way would be for them to be dead and that isn't what is wanted.”

Alice looks across the table at Nunnally and slowly nods. “Yeah. I understand that fully.” Alice swallows, closing her eyes for a moment. _'I'm sorry Nunnally...'_ “Okay, I'll come by after dinner.” Alice pauses for a moment. “See you then?”

“See you.” Rai says curtly before hanging up. Alice listens to the beeping, before hanging up herself and turning to Nunnally.

“So you can't stay much longer?” Nunnally sounds sad.

“I'm sorry. I thought Rai had things under control but looks like the family problems got out of hand.” Alice gives her a smile, cheerful and bright. Hiding the truth there. “You understand, right? This is a big change and people panic so.”

“Yes, yes I do. I hope you can come back soon.” Nunnally says, a bright smile on her face. “I would like to continue to spend time with you.”

It hurts to keep up the cheerful smile. “Yes. Me too.” Alice says honestly.

But it's very unlikely that will be so, not after tomorrow.

Tomorrow, they deal with the SAZ and Princess Euphemia. Tomorrow, everything changes.

* * *

The day is bright and sunny, a warm summer day. It's a perfect day in weather to most as well, not too hot and not too cold. If one is the type to believe in that sort of thing, it seems like the weather itself has gotten together to bless the upcoming ceremony.

The Opening Ceremony of the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan.

Emotions are at an all time high, both good ones and bad ones. This is the moment of shift and change and a world wide broadcast is up to prove it.

On screens around the world, people get a bird's eye view of the newly built stadium that will be the location of the Opening Ceremony. Just one of many things built up to create the SAZ over the last few weeks.

“This is the stadium for the inaugural ceremony for the special administrated zone of Japan.” A woman reporter's voice says over the visuals, confirming what they see. “The stadium is already stuffed full of Elevens...no sorry, I mean with Japanese.” The view shifts, showing the stadium closer. It really is packed, so many people having come just to the opening ceremony. “Many Japanese who could not get inside are gathered outside.” The flags flying high above the platform where the administrators sit, the ones who will be helping run the place both Britannian and Japanese, are of Britannia and Japan. It's something indeed, to see the Japanese flag flying high legitimately after so long.

“Lesley, do you think that Prometheus will show up?” Another, male, reporter asks the first.

“No, apparently he's made no contact at this point in time.” Lesley says, sounding surprised at the very question.

On the stage, Euphemia glances over at the empty seat by her. If Prometheus had arrived earlier, had joined up soon after the invitation was sent out, this would have been his. _'But Lelouch is right...he's likely...'_

Around the world, the ceremony is watched, even Emperor Charles's eye now on Area 11 due to this event being that important. Both the EU senators and the Chinese Federation Eunuchs scoff at the very idea of Prometheus showing up. If he shows up, he admits defeat. Such a prideful, angry man would certainly not do that.

“It's about to begin.” Lelouch says, leaning against his hand. He glances over at Suzaku and raises an eyebrow at the expression on his face. “What has you so amused?” He asks, making Suzaku startle slightly.

“Aaah...it's strange. You in a throne, even a small one.” Suzaku says, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Hmph. Guess I really am a prince now...” Lelouch says wryly, straightening his back in the throne he sits on and looking out at the consoles and everything else before him. It's just them two right now in this place, but normally it would be full of people. But for now, it only needs to be the two of them.

“You were always a prince, Lelouch.” Suzaku says, a strange look in his eyes. “And...I suppose it's time I kept my promise from long ago.”

“Your promise...oh. You mean that one.” Lelouch chuckles. “I don't need you to do that. But if you will continue to serve as my knight, that will make me so happy.”

“Yes, your highness.” Suzaku salutes him, a bright smile on his face that Lelouch can't help but return.

Euphemia stares at her lap, a pensive expression on her face. “Princess Euphemia, it is time.” Darlton says, dragging Euphemia out of her thoughts.

“Aah, yes.” She smiles and stands up, looking out towards the crowd. The sound of gasps, of shock, make her look up further into the blue sky.

And it's there. Gawain. Floating in the air, coming towards the stadium. And on the shoulder of the great Knightmare, is Prometheus. Masked as always and standing proudly there.

“Prometheus? It's Prometheus!” Various people gasp, looking up. Quite a few reactions are of happiness from the Japanese. Prometheus has come to agree to the SAZ! They will definitely be safe now.

Euphemia smiles. “Just as Lelouch said...he's here.”

Darlton sneers. “Have you accepted you have lost?”

Kirihara's hands clench tighter on his staff. With Darlton revealing he knows of Kyoto, he has no choice but to cooperate at this point to assure some survival of his people. The SAZ can even be enough, at least for now, to assure Japan lives on. A sign of times changing, that their efforts to rebel and resist did not go unnoticed.

But now Prometheus is here.

_'Why are you here? Do you truly seek to cooperate or...'_ Kirihara frowns. _'Will you continue to fight, even now? What have you planned? You could make yourself the enemy if you aren't careful...'_

All the Knightmares standing by, all the soldiers, are given a simple command over the military line. _“Your target is Prometheus. If he makes any suspicious moves, kill him at once!”_

“_Yes, my lord.”_

“Welcome, Prometheus!” Euphemia says cheerfully, spreading her arms wide in greeting. “Welcome to the Special Administrative Zone of Japan!”

“Euphemia li Britannia! I sincerely wish to speak to you.” Prometheus says, voice echoing around the stadium. “I sincerely wish to speak to the mastermind behind this SAZ and clear up some facts. Alone.”

“Something major has happened, ladies and gentlemen!” Lesley says, sounding breathless. The student council crowds around the laptop they have, showing the live broadcast of the SAZ. “Prometheus has boldly appeared! Under Princess Euphemia's directions, he is moving towards the G1 Base!”

On the Avalon, Cécile and Lloyd stand, watching from the screen in the bridge as things unfold. “I knew we should have been there.” Cécile says. “It's playing out just as Lelouch said it would...”

“If we were there, Prometheus won't show up, not visibly like this.” Lloyd reminds her, a faint smile on his face. “That's why Prince Lelouch ordered us to stay back.”

“I know...but I worry.” Cécile says, a troubled expression on her face. Lloyd looks at the sight of the Gawain disappearing from easy view and nods. He knows exactly what she means.

C.C. stands, quietly, to the side of the technicians watching things unfold on the screen in the hanger, glancing up at the Lancelot and Lancelot Club that stand nearby, with the Sutherland Lance and one other modified Sutherland across the way. “Hm. Yes he's one for big risks isn't he?” C.C. says casually to apparently no one. “I do _wonder_ who he gets that from...” Her voice is sarcastic and she smirks, hearing the complaints on the other end. “Well, it's only expected. You took some pretty hefty risks yourself. But he's not taking any risk he can't get past himself. After all...he has more cards to play than he thinks.”

Within the Gawain, Alice clenches her hands around the controls. _'This is it.'_ She feels her Geass pulse in her mind and closes her eyes. _'This is it.'_

Lelouch smiles. “Exactly as planned.” He says, watching the screen of the Gawain being escorted towards the G1 Base.

Suzaku is silent, face serious, nodding in acknowledgement. _'Prometheus...!'_

* * *

The security check reveals nothing. Of course it reveals nothing. Rai came prepared for this. “There doesn't appear to be any obvious problems.” The man scanning him says, turning towards Princess Euphemia. Her knight stands nearby, hand on her sword, while the woman bodyguard points a gun towards him.

“Then, this way please.” Princess Euphemia says, naïve and foolish. Easy, too easy. Despite her work, she's still naïve and believes the best of people.

“Your highness, I should be with you. As your knight--” The woman's words are cut off, Princess Euphemia shaking her head.

“Don't worry. It's going to be alright. Trust me please.” She says sweetly and Rai wants to shoot her now. How _dare_ she be so calm in front of him. He killed her half-brother Clovis! He's the terrorist of the century right now. Why is she not afraid?

Seething, Rai follows her into the G1 base outwardly calm. _'Alice is in position. Once I give her the signal by communicator, she will use her Geass.'_

Between his Geass of Command and hers of Illusion, everything will get out of hand before anyone can contain it. Then, the waiting Taiyō no Heishi will have every reason to come in as heroes and the rebellion will begin!

He steps through the door that swishes open, revealing the command centre, mind still on his plan.

“Welcome, Prometheus.” His head snaps over, eyes widening behind the mask. It can't be!

But it is. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia sits in the throne here of the G1 Base, flanked by his Knight Kururugi Suzaku.

“You...what are you doing here?” Rai demands, feeling a fizzle of unease crawl down his back.

“You asked to speak to the mastermind behind the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, did you not?” Lelouch says, raising an eyebrow. “Well, you are speaking to him right now.”

The ground seems to shifts under his feet. “Wh...what?” He just manages to get out, feeling a strange sensation in his chest. What is this?

Lelouch nods, a small smile on his face. “As far as most know, Princess Euphemia is the only one behind the SAZ. Officially so, that is how it is. But it is my plan Prometheus. My plan that has the SAZ taking shape as it is.” Lelouch's smile grows, a slight twist to it making it look arrogant and triumphant at once.

“You...you are the one behind the SAZ? Fully? Not just...advising her?” Rai stammers out, feeling like everything he planned for is falling to pieces. Lelouch is here. Here at the SAZ. Here where he could get hurt.

Why is he _here_?

* * *

A sunny, bright day is not a good day when you are in a Knightmare that is currently off except for the communicator. Which means no AC in a _black_ Burai. Tamaki can feel the sweat starting to gather on him and he groans. “Ugh, why are we here anyways? How long do we have to stay here?”

“_Wasn't having Prometheus tell us to wait here enough for you?”_ Kallen asks over the communicator.

“Hell no!” Tamaki immediately blurts out. “What's he doing there? Is he gonna sabotage the ceremony or is he looking for something else? I mean...it seems legit considering Princess Euphemia's record.”

“_If we join up, we'll have to disarm...that's the major concern.”_ Kallen says over the cackle of the communicator. _“Maybe he has something planned there?”_

“_He has Diethard and Rakshata standing by too.”_ Tohdoh says, drawing their attention. _“I'm certain he has something planned.”_

“So sabotage it is...hm. Not that I blame him for it. If the SAZ falls in a way that isn't our fault, we can do something right?” Tamaki says casually. “We can continue to fight for the true freedom of Japan.”

“_There's no way!”_ Kallen protests immediately. _“He said he found out about the truth behind the SAZ. Something nasty is hidden behind it.”_

“Uh.” Tamaki leans back in his seat, considering things once more. “So...what is it? What does he know that he's not telling us that has him sure he can take down the SAZ?”

There is no answer and Tamaki frowns. _'Something is fishy here...I'm not sure what but I'm getting a bad feeling. Something bad is about to happen...but what?'_

* * *

Lelouch can only imagine the kind of expression on Prometheus's face, beyond the mask. He sees Suzaku tense, and waves him off. He doesn't move, stays seated in the throne, and leans forward, clasping his hands together. “Yes. I am the one who wrote up the SAZ plan.”

“Why.” Prometheus's voice is flat, dangerous. Lelouch glances beyond him over at Euphemia. “Is it because of her? Or some other foolish--”

“It is because a war is ill-advised at this point in time.” Lelouch says calmly. “Even if your forces do take Tokyo, what then? Not just Britannia will come, but the Chinese Federation. They would see it as a legitimate way to justify themselves getting involved. Unless you have been making backdoor deals with the Chinese Federation, I doubt it could work out.”

“You know nothing of what I can bring to bear.” Prometheus says, growling deep in his throat. Even the mechanical masking cannot hide the rage in his voice.

“No. But I know enough.” Lelouch leans back and flicks a hand at Prometheus. “Besides, why do truly you think the SAZ is completely against your plans?”

“...what do you mean?” Prometheus asks, cautiously.

Lelouch reaches out a hand towards his knight. Suzaku hands him over a tablet, though his eyes don't move from Prometheus. Lelouch smiles a little, touched by Suzaku's protective stance, even as he finds it somewhat amusing.

_'Then again I'm certain he has a gun. Needle gun most likely. Ceramic and bamboo would go unnoticed by the detectors.'_ Lelouch muses softly, even as he turns on the tablet and scrolls through the SAZ plans. After a moment he finds it and flips it to show it to Prometheus. “We have the outline for a militia to police and protect the SAZ.”

“...a militia.” Prometheus repeats and _there_. He sounds uncertain, surprised for real at what Lelouch just told him.

“Yes. Of course, this includes some Knightmares being allowed. Arguments for that kind of protection considering the general reaction of the nobles were made and it passed. In part thanks to how blatant the hate and disapproval of the nobles were made.” Lelouch smiles, slyly. “The forces that are stationed here for the inaugural ceremony are on loan. Once everything is done, once the SAZ has fully opened, Britannia will pull out.”

“There is no way Britannia will ever pull out. Not fully. Not with a Princess of Britannia in charge.” Prometheus retorts, though his masked face does not move from the tablet. “Not with Euphemia li Britannia as the face of the SAZ!”

“I have given up that name!” Euphemia says, _yells_, and Prometheus jerks, turning to face her. Her expression is gentle despite her shout. “There will be an announcement soon from the homeland. That I have given up my claim to the throne.”

“What...why would you?” Prometheus looks between the two of them.

Lelouch looks down. _'This...this was the hardest part.'_ Lelouch thinks, his chest tight. _'No matter how we looked at it, as long as a Princess of the blood is in charge, Britannia would have control over it. Anyone could step in and ruin it if enough justification was given. And little justification is needed in Britannia for such things.'_

Suzaku also looks sadly at Euphemia. _'She gave it up. She willingly choose to do so. Even knowing what that means, that she won't be able to step forward and realize her own dream herself...Princess Euphemia willingly gave it up.'_

“Why...how could you do that?” Prometheus demands.

Euphemia smiles, giggling a little. “It's not like I gave up something I truly need in my life. What I value are happy smiles on the faces of those I love. My family. It's not like I won't see any of them ever again. I just won't be a Princess anymore.”

“...and in doing so Britannia loses it's final means to interfere in the SAZ. What happens once it is put into place, it happens within its own walls.” Prometheus says slowly, then turns back to Lelouch. “What do you intend? Once this is done, not even you will be able to interfere. Do you really want to trust the Taiyō no Heishi to the safety of everyone?”

“Not all of them. I'm certain the rabble, terrorist part will have to be discarded. But that is for the better.” Lelouch smiles, wicked and sharp. “After all, it's a good place to train and grow an army without anyone being able to do anything about it.”

Silence. Utter silence. Then Prometheus laughs. He laughs hard and long. “I see...I see. You have plans outside of Britannia you wish to reach. So by having the Taiyō no Heishi, you have access to the technology and forces to begin that.”

“Terrorism won't work. But a legitimate war _could_.” Lelouch says calmly, meeting the gaze of the mask on Prometheus's face. “To do so requires an army. And within this SAZ, it could begin.”

“The SAZ won't last.” Euphemia says sadly, softly. “In time it will fall apart. But with some luck, we could look towards a year of peace, safety, and happiness for the Japanese. Many things can be done in a year. This would protect the people within the SAZ and set in motion the means for a gentle world. That is what we wish for.”

Prometheus sounds amused as he says, “So, you think this is enough? That I will do this?”

“Because I ask you to.” Lelouch says, voice softening in tone, and he knows he has his attention with those words. “I ask that you help in this regard. You desire revenge and I understand that. But the path you are taking will lead only to suffering. I ask that you help us instead.”

Prometheus is silent. Suzaku shifts, nervous. Euphemia is quiet, staying away from him. If it goes wrong, she will be safe. Lelouch knows that much.

But it shouldn't go wrong. It shouldn't. Because Lelouch knows this of Prometheus. Knows he will aid him.

After all, working with Lelouch is something he wants.

“_How do you know Prometheus will agree to this?” Suzaku demands, glaring at Lelouch. Or rather beyond him at Prometheus._

_Lelouch sighs, leaning against the control panel here. They are in the Avalon, carefully swept for bugs and other means of listening in. Cécile looks worried, quietly so, while Lloyd seems to ignore him in favour of typing out something or another into the bridge command computer._

“_You have to admit you are trying to manipulate a very dangerous terrorist.” Cécile says, quietly and hesitantly. “You can't just expect him to want to cooperate just because you ask for it.”_

“_Actually I do.” Lelouch raises a hand before Suzaku and Cécile can yell. He glances over at C.C., who is sitting in the throne that is meant for the commander; which means Schneizel since it's his ship even if he's put it into Lloyd's command right now. She's eating pizza with a rather smug air to her and Lelouch doesn't blame her. Eating pizza in the throne meant for royalty is certainly something._

“_Prometheus wants to work with me. That is true. He attempted to convince me to switch sides and was very desperate about it.” Lelouch takes in a deep breath, remembering with a shiver just how mad he sounded. “And I'm also offering what _he_ wants, if delayed. Revenge against Britannia. Against the people who hurt him.”_

“_Well, Prometheus does seem to be quite interested in Prince Lelouch, that is true.” Lloyd chirps, grinning maniacally._

“_Yes. He seems...interested in me. Fond even in a strange way.” Lelouch remembers the hotel, remembers his strange words then. “So...I can manipulate that. I'm sure of it.”_

_Suzaku remains doubtful, while Cécile seems resigned._

_But for the life of him Lelouch has no idea why Lloyd is laughing so hard. It's not that funny, surely! Lelouch is flat out using Prometheus's strange attachment to him against him, that's not a nice thing or even amusing. And yet Lloyd doesn't look like he will stop laughing any time soon._

_C.C. smirks at him, looking just as amused as Lloyd and twice as mysterious about it._

Prometheus chuckles. It's not manic. Nothing but strangely affectionate. Even through the mechanical masking. “So, you will keep Britannia off our backs. Removing yourself from the project means no one will ever know you have a part to play with it aside from having supported Princess Euphemia in creating it.”

“Yes.” Lelouch says simply. “Do you accept the deal?” He sets the tablet on the arm of his throne and waits, hands clasped together.

“Very well! But consider us partners Princess Euphemia.” Prometheus says, turning over to her even as Euphemia smiles, looking excited and happy at once. “We shall together handle the SAZ, so I expect you to listen.”

“Then you will listen to me?” Euphemia says slyly, even as she offers her hand.

“Hmph. For the sake of your brother, I will.” Prometheus says, and takes her hand.

Lelouch sighs, relaxing. Suzaku does as well, looking both happy and surprised at how things turned out.

_'Good. The second hardest obstacle has been dealt with. The next will have to be...'_ Lelouch frowns, thinking ahead already.

He will have to choose his actions carefully once he arrives in Pendragon per the Emperor's command. And a secure communication line will have to be rigged up between him and the SAZ.

Thinking on this, he looks up as the doors open and Darlton strides into the room, flanked by Kneller and a few other soldiers.

* * *

Walking into the G1 Base's bridge, Darlton considers the tableau he enters into. Prometheus is shaking Princess Euphemia's hand, so perhaps...?

“Ah, Darlton. Good timing. We have come to an agreement.” Lelouch says, standing from the throne and stepping forward, Suzaku close behind him. “It's past time for the opening ceremony to begin, right?”

“Yes. I came in part out of worry and because we should finalize things.” Darlton eyes Prometheus, suspicious. “Are you certain you can trust him? He did kill Prince Clovis.”

Prometheus laughs, rather bitterly, releasing Euphemia's hand. “Considering Britannia has killed my entire family, I would see us somewhat even in that regard.”

Euphemia gives him a sad, sympathetic look. “I see...I understand your loss. But you are willing to stop right? So that others don't have to lose in the same manner you have.”

“Hmph. I am willing to work with you, true.” Prometheus says, glancing over at Lelouch. “Prince Lelouch has asked me to so nicely. The compromise you prepared works for the Taiyō no Heishi.”

Darlton smiles, ever so slightly. _'So the militia clause will work then.'_ He is of no delusion that all of the Taiyō no Heishi will agree to this, but the majority should. And this means Prometheus has accepted his loss gracefully.

“I am so glad you choose to deign us with your aid.” Lelouch drawls. “Someone like you will aid in assuring the population. And even though I dislike it in part, your more fierce reputation will help protect the SAZ as well. No one will recklessly attack someone who gave the Goddess of Victory herself trouble.”

“My. You compliment me so well, your highness. I will endeavour to prove my reputation is no lie or exaggeration if enemies do come calling.” Prometheus sounds oddly happy. Cheerful even with the mechanical masking.

“Prometheus...” Suzaku says, a warning in his voice, making Lelouch laugh.

“Don't worry so much Suzaku. Come on, we should head to the opening ceremony.” They start walking towards the exit, Euphemia giggling a little. “Still, you do have a _commanding_ presence, don't you?” He says to Prometheus.

Prometheus tilts his head. “Aah, your knight told you did he not. That is true. I have quite the commanding presence, unlike any other person in the world.”

Darlton looks at them. He looks at Prince Lelouch, eyes sparking with emotion and intelligence in equal measure, looks at Suzaku, a knight that fights fiercely for the innocent and his prince, and Euphemia, the bright and courageous star of hope. They have tamed him. In a single meeting, they cornered and tamed Prometheus, the enemy of Britannia, into bending to their will and aiding the SAZ.

“Truly, if I told you to defect from Britannia, even the most loyal man could not resist.” Prometheus declares, sounding amused. He waves his hand, as he continues to speak, “I could have you leave your knight and accept me instead in his place.”

“Now you are just being silly. Suzaku and Lelouch are perfect for each other.” Euphemia says promptly, a bright, mischievous gleam to her eyes. Lelouch blushes a little and so does Suzaku, though neither notices the others reaction.

Darlton smiles. _'I am proud of you. All of you...you are the hope of the future. The future will be formed by your efforts if you have any say in it and I can see how you will. I believe you can do it.'_ Darlton is not blind to Britannia's faults. He wishes it was better but sees little he can do by himself.

But these three will do it. _'The world wi__ll __shake and change __under their power__.'_ Darlton thinks. “They are good people.” He says out loud, drawing Kneller's gaze.

She softens. “Yes. I am glad to be Princess Euphemia's knight.”

“Even after?” Darlton asks, softly.

“Forever.” She says without batting an eye. Truly she has fire and potential. Euphemia choose well.

“Good. I understand that.” Darlton says, turning back to Prometheus. “They will create a gentle world.” He says, just under his breath.

“My, stop mocking me.” Prometheus says, sounding a touch irritated if still in a good mood. “You know very well what such a power allows. Why, I could command all here to **kill all the Japanese**** and you would do so**!”

That is the very last thing Darlton is aware of as red light and darkness swallows him whole.

* * *

Pain. Lances of pain like knives stabbing into his brain, the thought of _nonononono_ a loud scream in his mind. Lelouch finds himself collapsing to the ground, falling to his knees. He barely hears the sound of Euphemia crying out in distress, the words of “Yes, my lord!” from the soldiers. He just sees Suzaku there looking shocked, sees Prometheus standing there, frozen.

_ **Kill all the Japanese.** _

“No!” Lelouch protests, his eyes flickering red on and off as the Geass attempts to rewire his brain. Oh god this is what it feels like under a command, dear lord he knew, he knew but now he _knows_. “I won't!!”

“You're right. I have to kill the Japanese.” That soft, sweet voice! Euphie! No, no, no!

_ **Kill all the Japanese.** _

“Lelouch!” Suzaku is shaking his shoulders. When did he move over? “Lelouch...!”

“Stop them!” Lelouch knows they are heading out. Euphemia is moving, being handed a gun by Darlton no no no. “Stop them Suzaku! That's...that's an order from your prince...stop...stop it...!”

_ **Kill all the Japanese.** _

His head aches, Lelouch stumbling to his feet. **Obey**. **Obey**. **Obey**. No, no he won't!

_A screaming cloud of skulls. What looks like Jupiter in space. Girls in the same strange clothing, with the Geass symbol on their foreheads. His mother, standing there blankly looking at him. The gardens of the Aries Villa._

_ **Kill all the Japanese.** _

“I won't!” Lelouch yells and shakily moves forward. The console there, unlit. Black, reflective. He sees his face in there, sees the pain on it.

Sees his Geass, glowing balefully in his left eye.

“**Lelouch vi Britannia, you will not obey that order**!” He commands, feeling a disorienting moment of lights, falling and the sight of strange geometric shapes. Blue, white, purple. _Red_. All shifting and changing. The command altering his mind. Changing it.

And the pain lifts. He stumbles to the ground, like a puppet that had its strings cut suddenly. Panting, heaving, he looks up. The room is now empty except for one person. Just one. Prometheus is still here. Still standing there, unmoving.

Lelouch trembles. _Kill all the Japanese_. “You...what....what have you done?!”

Prometheus doesn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...amazing the kind of things you say in a jealous snit. And the consequences sometimes.
> 
> So yeah. That happened. Brace yourself things get SUPER intense now! So close to avoiding conflict and yet...unfortunately like in canon, it makes a little too much sense to end with this situation. But don't think the deviations are done yet!
> 
> Also, Lelouch being able to still command himself at this point was planned from the beginning; honestly I am a touch surprised no one apparently wondered at the changes to the Mao arc resulting in skipping the need for that...
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 25 Crumbling**


	28. Stage 25 Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls apart. All they can do is try to pick up the pieces and prepare for the battles that lie ahead...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/03/18  
Word Count: 13, 535 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we are here...soon enough I will be done with what I have written up and will go on an hiatus to write the other half of Icarus's Dilemma. But before that we got all of this to wrap up...I hope you enjoy what I have planned for these final chapters of R1!
> 
> Also, this fic now has a tvtropes page! (https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/Icarus) If you are up to editing it or expanding on it in some way, please do so! I am so happy to have a tvtropes page...last one to get that was ICD and it's a DELIGHT to have another. I feel oddly accomplished looking at it...
> 
> And so, off we go to this chapter...

The hanger is quiet, except for the low chatter of the technicians. C.C. sighs, already a touch bored. But she wanted to be here, near Lelouch, just in case. The Avalon can fly pretty fast so in case something goes wrong, they will be able to go in to rescue the prince.

_'Of course, he's right that Prometheus won't hurt him.'_ C.C. muses. _'Not on purpose __like this situation would obviously be__...but he is a dense boy isn't he? Makes me wonder how long he must have been in love with Suzaku to finally realize it.'_

C.C. closes her eyes, remembering two small boys climbing up a rocky hill to get a better view of what was making those strange sounds that interrupted their conversation. She remembers the slighter, paler one being helped up and the look of despair and shock on both faces at the incoming Britannian army.

“It must have been a very long time indeed...” C.C. muses to herself.

“Um...Miss C.C.?” That hesitant voice makes her look up, seeing David standing awkwardly before her. “Um...I'm not sure but you know...right?”

“Know what?” C.C. asks him, raising an eyebrow at him.

David shuffles a little. “I mean, what we will do later. With Prince Lelouch poised to head back to Pendragon alongside Sir Suzaku then...what about the ASEEC? And the Lancelot.”

“Aah.” C.C. is silent for a time, considering how to word this. “Arrangements are being made. Suzaku is still the devicer of the Lancelot. Likely we will head to Pendragon with them.”

“Hmmm...that's a bit of worry off my back. I don't get it but you know a lot more about what is going on...” David shrugs. “I won't ask. Lloyd told me it's best if we don't ask too many questions and thus can honestly answer we didn't know.”

“He's a clever and wise man, isn't he? If odd.” C.C.'s words make David smile, the last of the stress draining out of him.

A sharp knife of pain spears into her head. “Aaah...what?!” C.C. raises her hand, pressing it to her left eye. “No way this...this is...?!”

**Obey**. _I won't obey!_ **Obey**. _I won't obey!_

“This is...no way...” C.C. finds herself collapsing to the ground. More pain spikes in her left eye. “He can't already be...!”

“C.C.!” David moves closer, kneeling before her. “What's wrong--” He stops, as his hands touch her shoulders.

_A screaming cloud of skulls. What looks like Jupiter in space. Girls in the same strange clothing, with a strange symbol on their foreheads. A beautiful black haired woman in a blue dress, standing there blankly looking out. Elegant gardens spread out before him._

David collapses, falling down in front of her. “David!” Another technician calls, running up. “What happened--”

“Stay back!” C.C. can feel the pain spiking in her harder, even as the technician stops in place, looking scared and worried about her condition. _'This is...a command? A Geass?! A Geass was used on Lelouch and he's--!'_

“Call for help!” A woman's voice says, and then she can hear talking. Many voices. Confusion.

_Suzaku. _ **KILL HIM.** _ Suzaku. _ **KILL HIM.** _ No, no. No!_

“Lelouch...” C.C. hisses out, shuddering under the pain. He's _fighting_ it. Fighting it with all he has. C.C. wraps her arms around her. “No...this can't be--”

Sharp pain in her eye again. “He's...!”

“C.C.!” Cécile's voice breaks through the pain and she's nearby, looking worried. Lloyd is right behind her, looking at her with a sharp expression. “What's wrong?”

C.C. shudders, the pain just **too much** and then. It _stops_. A flash of Geass power echoes down through the bond and C.C. breathes in and out. The Code stops reacting, calms down. C.C. realizes she's half on the ground, falling forward. Cécile's arms catch her, brace her, as C.C. takes in deep breaths over and over.

“...we have to go.” C.C. says, looking up at Cécile. “Move the Avalon now! Get to the SAZ!”

“What happened?” Cécile asks and C.C. shakes her head.

“I don't know but something terrible is about to happen!” C.C. knows that and feels sick. “Lelouch...Lelouch is in danger...”

_'I won't let him die. No! Not after coming so far...and if I'm right...he can...he really can!'_

He really can grant her wish.

* * *

Suzaku runs. He doesn't want to leave. But he must.

“_Stop them! Stop them Suzaku! That's...that's an order from your prince...stop...stop it...!”_

Suzaku feels sick. Terrified and angry all at once. With a single command, Prometheus has turned everything into a potential nightmare.

_Kill all the Japanese._

Suzaku curses._ 'I didn't know! I thought it was like Lelouch's...but thinking back, that mask doesn't really allow for eye contact!'_ Suzaku wants to scream but contains it, instead racing after the distant figures of Princess Euphemia and Sir Darlton. Heading out to kill the Japanese all gathered here, all twenty hundred thousand that came for the SAZ.

Suzaku races through the hallway only to be blocked by the same soldiers who were in the G1 just before the stage, just where he can see the crowd. Suzaku hesitates a split second, only to have to dodge gunfire from the soldiers nearby. He wonders if anyone will come to his aid then curses, pulling out his katana in time to block, just barely, Kneller's own sword. He looks at her red rimmed eyes and feels sick.

_'This...this is the absolute worst thing!'_ Suzaku pushes back, fighting, feeling tears prick his eyes. The Geass...the Geass is killing everyone!

He realizes he's too late. Even as he knocks out Kneller and takes down the rest of the soldiers non-lethally. Too late to stop the horror that is about to be fulfilled as per Prometheus's command.

“No!” He protests loudly. But there is nothing he can do.

* * *

His head is still pounding, a dull repetitive thudding like a drum. Lelouch stumbles to his feet. He has to move. The consoles are easily turned on, flickering on with acid bright lights. Even with the normal lights up, it stabs his eyes. He can hear footsteps, knows Prometheus is heading his way, and taps his fingers rapidly. He's running out of time!

There! The system is up and it's easy for him to input the commands. The last thing broadcasted is Euphemia approaching the mic, gun in hand, with Darlton flanking her, before the broadcast is cut by the commands he enters in the system. He only has enough time to start the shut down of the system, right before Prometheus grabs him by his shoulders.

“Let me go!” Lelouch protests, futilely trying to break free. Prometheus holds him easily, strong, and yanks him away from the console. He lets out an annoyed grunt, seeing how the system was closed out, requiring a password he does not have to access again.

“I said let me go!” Lelouch yells again, even as Prometheus continues to drag him away. The throne set up here is his goal and Lelouch only has a moment to wonder at it before a cloth falls over his eyes. Blindfolding him, hands quickly tying it up. His attempt to scramble away is stopped by Prometheus grabbing his wrist, yanking him back, and slapping handcuffs on him. He can feel the cold steel pinch his wrists even as he's pulled further.

“This is most troubling. You will stay here.” Prometheus says, forcing Lelouch to sit in the throne. The way his arms are pulled back makes it uncomfortable and the discomfort increases as he hears the rattling of chains. How the hell did that get past security? Lelouch only can wonder, even as the chains are attached to the handcuffs, pulling him back further. He's pinned, the chains being wrapped around the throne and secured, leaving Lelouch trapped here.

“You...you made sure to make me drop my guard.” Lelouch snarls. “You waited until more people were here...all because your Geass works best for groups!”

Audio. _Audio only commands_ of all things! Prometheus is more dangerous than he thought. It was natural to assume that his Geass could have a similar restriction as Lelouch's, but that was only because the way it works is similar. There is no reason for it to be identical in every way, as Prometheus is not Lelouch.

“But you didn't count on my having a similar Geass of command and thus the ability to counter it!” Lelouch yells and he's so angry. It's a cold, sharp-edged anger, with pulses of hot fire within. Prometheus is an **enemy**. “I misjudged you.” Lelouch sneers, feeling the bitter pang of something he didn't expect here.

Betrayal. Despite the fact Prometheus is an enemy, he feels _betrayed_ by him. The fondness he knows Prometheus has for him is nothing in the face of his goals. In his selfish quest for revenge.

Lelouch's mind races. There has to be something, anything that can be done! He has to do something, stop the massacre. There has to be some way he can help!

Prometheus is silent, not saying anything despite the harsh words and accusations Lelouch is giving him. He hears a click, a sigh. “It is done. What has been done is done. I have people to save now. The SAZ is finished.”

Lelouch opens his mouth to protest and finds himself frozen, shocked, as lips cover his own. A mouth, hot, pressure, a _tongue_ slipping past his lips. A deep kiss that presses in on him, pushes him back into the throne. Lelouch grunts, attempts to struggle, only to find no way to do so from the position he's forced into. By the time he gets into his head to bite down, Prometheus has released him, leaving Lelouch panting. “What...why did you...?”

“I will see you later, Lelouch.” Prometheus says in an odd voice, then the click of his mask is heard again. Lelouch hears him walking away, the careful thud of his footsteps.

As he does so, the sound of Knightmare gunfire reaches his ears. Lelouch freezes, shaking as he realizes it's started, and there is nothing he can--!

No. That's not quite true. His Geass pulses in his mind and he grits his teeth.

_'There is one thing I can do! I just have to hope I can make it!'_

* * *

The feeling of the crowd is of nervous hope. Princess Euphemia went in the back with Prometheus and hasn't come out yet to start the opening ceremony.

It hasn't gotten to the point of people being worried, but it's getting close to it. Everyone here is because of hope, hope for peace, hope for better treatment here. After so long under Britannia, to have themselves called Japanese once more by others _means_ something. So they wait, a fluttering nervousness in the air as they wait and worry and hope.

And then Princess Euphemia returns. A cheer goes up upon seeing her, before it fades into confusion. Where is Prometheus? It is just Princess Euphemia who returns, alongside one other man, who approaches the microphone stand in front.

“All of you who call yourselves Japanese...” Princess Euphemia's voice carries across the stadium through the mics, the large screens set up showing her to the crowd easily. “I have a favour to ask! Could you all die, please?”

Confusion. That can't be what she really said, is it? Voices raise in confusion, glances at each other. This can't be real.

“Um...I was hoping you would commit suicide, but you can't, can you?” Princess Euphemia still sounds so sweet, so happy. “Well then, soldiers, please kill them all. Wipe them out!”

She's serious. Absolutely serious. She raises up her arm and she has a gun, pointing it towards the crowd. In the back, a white clad figure is halted by soldiers, as Darlton orders them to get in the way. The figure beats them all back, sends them to the ground, but he's still too far away from the princess!

“No...!” He protests, just before the gunshot goes off.

It is an older man, a grandfather, who is shot. Princess Euphemia is still smiling. Even as the screams start, she is still smiling, brightly and happily. “Go on, soldiers! Hurry!” She says brightly, holding out her hand. “Now, Britannians! All Britannians, please kill all the Japanese! In the name of Euphemia li Britannia, kill all the Japanese!”

“You heard her. Obey Princess Euphemia. You are to kill all the Japanese.” Darlton commands and that is enough. That is more than enough.

The soldiers here eagerly turn their guns and Knightmares on the people here. Blood, gore, and screams spread out throughout the stadium as the massacre begins.

* * *

He's too late. He's too late! Suzaku can only stare in horror, watching as Princess Euphemia shoots an innocent civilian dead, before all hell breaks loose. He can see her there, still shooting into the crowd from the stage, even as Darlton supports her there as well.

_'It's just like Shinjuku!'_ Suzaku realizes, even as he dodges gunfire himself and is forced to take down even more soldiers that swarm towards him as yet another Japanese here. Behind him there is the uncomfortable knowledge he just knocked out all the soldiers and Kneller behind him, knowing that they themselves could wake and contribute to the horror in time.

“It's just like Shinjuku...” Suzaku whispers to himself, even as he puts the military communicator on his ear and presses it to connect to the Avalon. “Lloyd! Cécile! Can you hear me?! I need help!” Suzaku dodges, avoiding the gunfire. He can hear screaming, the sound of children sobbing.

It really is just like Shinjuku. Just like Shinjuku, no one objects. It is a royal order and they are too used to seeing anyone who is not Britannian as not human. Just _Numbers_.

“Sir Suzaku!” Cécile's voice, familiar, almost comforting in the chaos. “What is going on? C.C. had a weird fit and--”

“I need support! I need to get to the Lancelot now!” Suzaku yells and he feels sick, thorny pain in his chest.

“_Stop them! Stop them Suzaku! That's...that's an order from your prince...stop...stop it...!”_

“What is going on?” Lloyd demands, even as Suzaku knows the Avalon must be heading their way. Should be here in a short amount of time, with the means for Suzaku to climb up to it.

“A massacre...Prometheus started a massacre!” Suzaku yells and he knows he's crying at this point. “He ordered everyone in the room to kill all the Japanese! I...I was the only one there unaffected!”

Silence. Shocked, horrified silence. “Suzaku...then Lelouch--!” Cécile says, sounding horrified.

“He was resisting...resisting but...!” Suzaku chokes on a sob. “Please. Get me the Lancelot! I have to stop it! No matter what, this massacre has to stop! That is the order I was given!”

He does not say it is the last order he will get from his prince. He doesn't have to.

“So please...bring over the Avalon and Lancelot! We have to stop it!” Suzaku insists again and looks up to see Prometheus standing on the stage, looking out at his handy work. Suzaku growls, but can't do anything right now, even as the Gawain appears in the sky and lowers itself to let Prometheus enter.

He can only avoid the gunfire, waiting for the Lancelot to come. He can't fight Knightmares on foot, can't save anyone like this no matter how much he wishes to. He knows this.

For he can feel a subtle pressure on the back of his brain.

_ **Live.** _

The Geass Lelouch gave him is still there. Suzaku sobs brokenly, more tears falling down his face, as he knows what that means.

_ **Live.** _

Suzaku must live, must stop the massacre. It's the only thing he can do right now!

* * *

“_Kill the Elevens! All troops, exterminate the Elevens! Don't let one escape! Kill them all!”_

Blood. Anguish. Pain. An utter horror unveiled before his eyes.

“...I did this...” Rai says to himself and he did. His carelessness, him failing to heed the warnings – spikes of pain from his right eye? He should have realized the truth! – and now everyone here is dying.

The Gawain is coming down from the sky, Rai turning and running over to it. He enters before any one notices him, any gunfire is directed his way. By the time fire is being directed his way, he is able to turn the Hadron Canons on his attackers, even as he rises up high in the sky.

“Prometheus...what?” Alice asks, looking horrified and for good reason considering the massacre going on below.

“It wasn't intentional.” Rai says, tightening the mask. “I'm going to have to use my special masking for good.” His voice sounds even more distorted, changed, and Alice looks up at him, eyes widening in understanding. “It reached the second stage just as I was talking to them...Lelouch is behind the SAZ.”

“What?” Alice jerks, looking shocked, unintentionally dodging some gunfire from incoming VTOLs. Rai lets out a grunt, turning his attention to firing on the Britannian forces. He ignores their statements about the Gawain being Britannia's properly and wipes them out.

“He designed the SAZ to not only bring peace here, but to prepare for a proper war against Britannia.” Rai aches thinking of it. “His Geass is like mine. Eye contact is required however, but he was able to use it on himself with a reflective surface. I chained him up in the G1-Base so he should be safe.”

Rai closes his eyes and then opens them, hitting the open channel with the Taiyō no Heishi in the same move. “This is an order to all members of the Taiyō no Heishi! Euphemia has become our enemy! The special administrated zone of Japan is a cowardly trap to lure us all in!” He knows that Diethard must have fixed up the broadcast from where he is, knows that the world must be bombarded with the images of the massacre.

“All Knightmares are to break into the ceremony grounds! Wipe out all Britannian forces! Save the Japanese! Hurry!” Rai takes in a deep breath. “The priority target is Princess Euphemia li Britannia! Find her! Kill her!”

And it begins, the Taiyō no Heishi rushes down towards the stadium where the massacre is still ongoing.

Rai feels sick, seeing all the blood and knowing, without a doubt, all the innocents there are dying because of him. Because of his foolish pride.

* * *

The broadcast going down was bad. A sign of something wrong. Not a single person tuning in does not realize it isn't wrong. Broadcasts don't just suddenly shut down like that.

And then it resumes. Forcing its way to overwrite the current broadcast. The news-stations realize they are being hacked, struggle to cut it off. But they fail as horrifying images suddenly bombard the world.

Diethard chuckles, surprised and somewhat delighted by the sheer, bloody chaos he is now showing on screen. _'I have no idea how you arranged it, but this beyond what was planned! It's amazing...no one will ever trust such a plan ever again! It's nothing but a trap, a slaughter pit!'_

Around the world, people watch in slack-jawed horror. Even the most cold and uncaring of individuals can only stare in utter horror at what is going on.

“They'll cut the broadcast soon.” Diethard says, even as one of the Indian engineers works on a laptop nearby. “Let's upload the data to the Net. We won't let them try to hide this atrocity.”

“W-What is this?” Schneizel stammers, staring at the screen before him in complete horror. Soldiers are killing all the civilians, all the Elevens, brought to the SAZ.

Cornelia moves, heading to her Knightmare. She ignores Guilford's protests, ignores everything else. She has to go there and stop the slaughter!

The Avalon reaches the SAZ and their sensors, their systems, are able to bring up visuals. It's the same as the broadcast, Lloyd's lips thinning even as Cécile gasps in outright horror, C.C. looking out at the scene before her with a disturbingly blank expression even as pain flickers in her golden eyes.

A massacre. A massacre unlike anything else is what is before them.

In a strange place, a floating platform in the sky where the sun is always setting – or is it rising? – Emperor Charles watches this all unfold. “I see...it seems I will have to speak to him about this.” He glances over, listening to what the person with him is saying. “Yes. It is unlikely this was planned by any of those involved...but that gives more reasons to look into it.” An unsettling grin rises on his face at the response to that. “Aah, yes. It does seem it is reaching the point we must do something and soon. The Ragnarok Connection cannot proceed with things as they are.”

* * *

There is nothing but rage. A strong sense of betrayal. All faint hopes crushed. Kallen is surprised she had any to crush, knowing too well of what Britannia is like.

And yet, here it is. Claiming to want peace, instead Princess Euphemia has brought tragedy. Nothing more than a flat out massacre unleashed upon the Japanese, with people of all ages dying.

She snarls, smashing into a Sutherland and letting it burn and bubble from her radiant surger's power, exploding it into scrap along with the bloody remains of the pilot. She can just spy a redheaded young girl standing nearby, looking shocked with blood around her, dismembered body parts on one side.

Ohgi feels sick. This is the hope he wanted? What Chigusa wanted for them to live happily together?! And instead _this_ happens. He finds and rescues Kirihara, carrying him in his Burai's hand even as he curses and swears to never trust Britannia's word ever again. Britannians should never be trusted!

Tamaki can barely see through the tears. Everything here, it is a monstrous act. It reminds him of Shinjuku, but worse. At least in Shinjuku no one came in the hopes of a happy, peaceful future only for it to be crushed!

Tohdoh can only feel cold, consistent rage. Flanked by his Four Holy Swords, he tears into the enemy before him, feeling the coldness seep into his very bones. That this act could even happen, that people would obey such a horrible order, says everything he needs to know about Britannia. There is no hope for such a people!

Alice feels no rage. Only sorrow. Sick horror at how a simple mistake has spiralled out of control. “Nii-san...” She says in a trembling voice, glancing up at him with worry and fear visible in her shimmering blue eyes.

“Right. I know. This is my fault. My choices that did it. No matter. We must move forward. Keep an eye on the communication channels! Tell me when they find either Princess Euphemia or Andreas Darlton.” Rai commands, the thick distortion on his voice making him sound even more remote than he usually does as Prometheus. “The least I can do is offer them a merciful death!”

“But...can't you...your Geass doesn't last forever!” Alice protests. “In time it will...”

“It lasts a year.” Rai says and Alice flinches. “That's too much time for the crisis we are in and the people who are suffering. We have to stop them and stop them now. And the only way to do that...”

“...is by killing them. Right.” Alice closes her eyes for a moment. _'I'm sorry, Nunnally. I'm going to take your sister from you...'_ “I understand, Prometheus.”

The fighting rages on, the Britannians being pushed steadily back as the massacre comes to slow, grinding halt.

But the blood already spilled, the lives lost, will not ever be forgotten.

* * *

Suzaku doesn't bother waiting to be told it's okay to launch the Lancelot. As soon as the way is clear, as soon as he has the means to do so, he launches. He ignores the babbling in his ear from Cécile. It doesn't matter.

What matters is all the people being killed. “Send a report to the Viceroy! Tell her Prometheus did something and it's likely that Sir Darlton, Princess Euphemia, and Lelouch are currently dangerous to others and themselves! I'm going to see about finding them and bringing them up here safely!”

“If you insist...” Cécile sounds unsure. There is a pause. “C.C. says Lelouch is definitely alive but down there. It's going to take a little longer, but we can launch the Lancelot Club to support you soon.”

“If you can, please do so.” Suzaku says and then shuts down the communication channel. He can see the horror from above, all the people in fear, crying, and screaming as they try to run from the Britannian forces here. Red hot rage fills his body. He hates Prometheus. He hates that Britannia is such a way that the soldiers will obey even such a horrible order. But most of all, there is one person in particular Suzaku hates.

He hates _himself_ for not being more careful. For not talking Lelouch out of the crazy plan to bargain and make a deal with Prometheus. They should have captured him, killed him, rather than make such a risky move, no matter how valuable the outcome could be.

And because of that, Lelouch is hurt. Princess Euphemia is down there causing a massacre by order of Prometheus. And hundreds, _thousands_, of people are dead or dying.

Gunfire has him raise up the Blaze Luminous, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he sees the black Burai of the Taiyō no Heishi. “I don't have time for this!” Suzaku snarls. The Factsphere beeps and he sees a crowd of civilians, ignored by the Burai focused on him and the target of two Gloucester.

“Dammit!” Suzaku swears, dropping down the Lancelot. He doesn't pause, ignores the obvious surprise from the Burai and swoops over and before the civilians, blocking the gunfire with the Blaze Luminous.

“What are you doing?!” One of the pilots demands. “You filthy Eleven! You swore yourself as a Knight of Britannia!”

“I did not!” Suzaku yells back, using the slash harken to tear apart their Knightmares, before – with a slight pang of regret – targeting the cockpits. “I swore myself as a knight of Prince Lelouch!” The slash harken come back tipped with blood.

Suzaku looks back, seeing the civilians running towards the Taiyō no Heishi Burai which are standing there stunned. A crackle of an outside communication open channel reaches him and he flicks it on, though audio only. _“Suzaku!”_

“Tohdoh?” That familiar voice makes Suzaku pay attention to the communication, even as he charges into the fray, looking desperately for Princess Euphemia, Darlton, or even Lelouch. The idea of Lelouch under such a curse makes his blood boil. Even knowing the hypocrisy that Lelouch possesses a similar power, the worst he has done is command enemies about to kill him to die, saving his life!

“_Do you have any idea of what happened?”_ Tohdoh asks him. _“This is nothing like Princess Euphemia to do so. Prometheus says and it is proven true she is behind this massacre!”_

Suzaku feels a spike of white hot rage. “Why don't you ask Prometheus?!” He snarls, before shutting down the channel. He slashes his way through multiple Sutherlands and a few more Gloucesters, pausing only briefly to make sure it is not either Lelouch or Euphemia within them before striking them down. _'Lelouch...where are you?!'_

* * *

With a final click, the handcuffs come unlocked. Lelouch quickly removes his hands from them, hissing in pain at the abrasions they left on his skin, before ripping off the blindfold. Sayoko's training is not to be underestimated and Lelouch thanks her in his mind for it. Stumbling to his feet, Lelouch takes only a moment to get his bearings, to calculate how much time has passed.

Then he breaks into a run. He's not fast. He can't do it long. But he pushes himself harder than he has before, straining against his own limits.

He has to get to Euphemia! After all, with his Geass, he can cancel the order that was given to her! Just like it worked for him, he can do it for Euphemia! Maybe even Darlton. He's not sure about the other soldiers, Kneller even. He will have to write them off, prioritize others over them. It makes him sick, having to sacrifice such people, but the truth is clear. Euphemia first. Then Darlton.

And at that point he will need to flee. Get out of there. He can practically taste the hatred in the air. Lelouch knows the entire area is saturated with sorrow, anger, and hatred as much as blood and gore. Britannia has betrayed the trust of the Japanese. He can cover up some of it, he's certain, but the truth remains that the massacre happened.

No one will forget such a grave betrayal any time soon.

He enters into bloody chaos, gunfire. Lelouch hesitates, feeling helpless and useless as he did in Shinjuku before his Geass. How can he possibly find Euphemia in this chaos?

He grinds his teeth. _'It doesn't matter if it's possible or not. I have to do something. I can't just stand here doing nothing!'_

Lelouch looks, seeing all the Knightmares in front of him, then spots the great bulk of the Gawain. He narrows his eyes, seeing where it is flying. Not too far from him. Lelouch makes a split second choice and runs, moving past dead bodies, pools of blood, and the wreckage of destroyed Knightmares. He can see a Gloucester, see it being torn apart by the Gawain's unique slash harkens that are also its fingers.

He sees familiar pink hair and _moves_ _faster_. “Euphie!”

* * *

The is something pitiable about Princess Euphemia as she stumbles out of the Knightmare cockpit of the Knightmare Prometheus destroyed ever so carefully. “Kill them all! I must kill the Japanese!” She says, sounding as light voiced as ever. She's looking around, bloody with her white and pink dress torn up. The skirt is ruined the most, revealing a lot of her legs.

Rai feels a cold lump in his stomach. He did this to her.

“_What now Prometheus?”_ Kallen asks over the communication line. _“Do we take her prisoner?”_

Rai watches as Euphemia shoots at the Gawain futilely with a machine gun. “No. It's past that point.”

“Nii-san...you could?” Alice offers to him and he slowly shakes his head.

“The year it remains active is too dangerous. And there are plenty of bad feelings. I can't keep her as a prisoner safely.” Rai says, even as the cockpit opens and he descends. Princess Euphemia is looking for more ammo, having run the machine gun dry.

She looks up with a bright smile just after she successfully reloads her machine gun. “Oh! Prometheus. Are you Japanese? I can't tell with the mask.” She says cheerfully, not bringing up the gun to him but ready to do so.

“Aah...this is what you have become. Didn't you want to make the Special Administrated Zone of Japan?” Rai asks her.

A confused look crosses her face. He can see the red in her eyes, tainting the lavender they normally are. “Yes! The...uh. Japan? Japanese...” The puzzlement, confusion, it's enough for his needs.

He brings up the gun. “For what is is worth, I am genuinely sorry. It was my error, my mistake, that caused this.” And he pulls, slowly, on the trigger, aiming at Euphemia's torso.

“EUPHIE!” That voice, he hears, makes him jerk in surprise even as he fires. Lelouch is there, looking dishevelled, as he tackles Euphemia to the ground. The bullet doesn't hit her dead on, instead carving through her side. Lelouch crouches over her, looking over at Prometheus in fear.

Rai hesitates, even as his gun remains pointed at the two of them.

A scream, a roar of rage, makes him look up. The Lancelot is charging right now at him from above. Alice looks up, terror crossing her face before determination forms on it. “I won't let you kill Nii-san!” She yells, to nobody but herself as the speakers and channels are down, bringing up the Hadron Cannons and firing.

It goes across the Blaze Luminous in one arm. Not breaking it, but it does not fully block the shot. The Lancelot moves, dancing back and forth in the air, avoiding the Hadron Cannon blasts. It then spins, twirling in the air, heading directly to the Gawain before landing a kick to it, one that knocks the large Knightmare back. Or so Suzaku thinks, as he instead meets air. The Gawain is now behind him, aiming the Hadron Cannon at his cockpit.

And then the Lancelot Club drops down on it, dropping from a VTOL transport with the MVS Lance at the ready, eating into the back of the Knightmare and forcing the Gawain to retreat, stumbling back. The Lancelot Club does not linger, already moving away even as Suzaku gets his bearings and focuses on his goal.

“Suzaku!” Kallen yells, manoeuvring the Guren between Prometheus and the Lancelot.

“OUT OF MY WAY!!!” Suzaku screams, even as the Lancelot comes gracefully to the ground, flying just above it with a single arm outstretched. With a simple manipulation of the limb, he manages to grab up both Lelouch and Euphemia, both of them dangling there. As he approaches the Guren, he punches out with the other arm. He hits it hard. So hard, that the already subtly damaged hand smashes into pieces even as it dents the Guren and knocks it over to the ground.

He ignores Prometheus, ignores the rest of everything else going on. His priority is Lelouch's safety. Is Euphemia's safety. Lelouch looks up at the Lancelot, feeling an ache in his chest as they fly up into the blue sky.

“Lelouch...” Euphemia says, drawing his gaze back to her. Bloody and messed up from everything, bleeding from a large wound in her side. Her eyes rimmed with the red of Geass. “The special administrated zone of Japan...we are going to create a small gentle world...for the Japanese...but I'm supposed to kill the Japanese...”

Lelouch closes his eyes. “Yes. I would have loved to have made that dream a reality.” He opens them and looks her in the eyes. “**Euphemia li Britannia, you will not obey the command to kill the Japanese.**”

The red flickers brighter, before fading. She blinks, slowly and confused, her eyes purely lavender again. “Lelouch...?” She says before she faints, as they are brought up to the Avalon by the Lancelot.

Lelouch weeps, just a little, even as the Lancelot sets him down. He can hear the sound of the cockpit opening, the footsteps as Suzaku approaches and hesitates. “Lelouch...?”

Lelouch looks up and he sees the shock on Suzaku's face, at what he sees in Lelouch. “Suzaku...Euphie needs medical attention. Now!”

* * *

As soon as the Lancelot Clubs finds its way back up with its VTOL transport, the Avalon starts moving away. Even with how it's near impossible for them to harm them with the Blaze Luminous and their flying capabilities, it is wise to retreat. Especially with the boil of Taiyō no Heishi over taking the location.

The medical team rushes in on the call for help, reaching Princess Euphemia in record time. A doctor pauses by Lelouch but he shakes him off, gesturing at him to focus on Euphemia. He's fine, tired and wrung out emotionally, but uninjured compared to Euphemia.

Suzaku hovers nearby, before collapsing to his knees. He half crawls over to Lelouch where he is sitting on the side, clinging to his legs. “Suzaku?” Lelouch looks down at him, surprised.

“I thought you were gone.” Suzaku whispers, rubbing his face into Lelouch's leg. It's shameless, making Lelouch's face heat, glancing worriedly around. Luckily everyone is either fussing over the damaged Lancelot or the Lancelot Club that got shot up while retreating. “That the Geass had--!”

“I managed to use my own Geass.” Lelouch says, letting a hand rest in Suzaku's hair. Soft, curly and Lelouch feels a slight tingle of warmth in his chest at the very thought he's able to touch Suzaku in such an intimate fashion. “It works through reflective surfaces, so I could use that to effect myself. I also managed to cancel out the command on Euphie.” Lelouch tenses, closing his eyes. “However...I failed to rescue Darlton.”

“Princess Euphemia will be alright, won't she?” Suzaku asks, looking up at him with pleading green eyes.

“Yes. I'll use that clause to grant Euphie back her royal right.” Lelouch says. “She'll be Princess Euphemia li Britannia in full once again.”

“The doctors are working on her right now.” Lloyd says, making Lelouch look up. He freezes, looking shocked. “Lelouch...your eye...”

Lelouch blinks, lifting his hand up. Suzaku slowly sits up, pulling himself to sit by Lelouch. “Your Geass is...it's still active.”

Lelouch feels like his throat closes up at those words, fear pulsing through his veins. _'Like Mao...my Geass has reached the permanent state.'_

“I'll call for a medical patch.” Lloyd says, carefully backing away. Lelouch nods, not answering verbally. If he's not careful he could hurt someone!

A thought has him stand, Suzaku looking at him in surprise. “I need a console. I need to hack into the systems over at the SAZ.” Lelouch says quickly, walking off with Suzaku catching up to him quickly. “I need to remove certain images and quickly before the Taiyō no Heishi create a video!”

Suzaku looks confused for a moment, then realization forms over his face and he pales.

* * *

Diethard can't stop grinning. It's nothing like he expected, nothing like planned. It's _better_.

“It's a good thing that they left these movies and other equipment behind, isn't it?” Rakshata says, where she's lying on the couch nearby.

“True. It really is fortunate. After we edit up the footage we will--” Diethard's words are cut off, as one of his co-workers gasps. The screens glitch, Diethard stepping forward quickly as he sees various video images start to disappear. “What is going on?”

“Someone is hacking us!” The man closest says, trying frantically to stop it. Behind them, Rakshata looks intrigued, tapping her pipe against her lip.

“Block them!” Diethard looks up and growls. “They are removing Princess Euphemia from the footage!” He snarls, slamming his hand on the counter. “Stop it, now!”

Between the efforts of the experienced hackers that are here, they manage to close down the access point. But the majority of the most valuable footage has already been removed, leaving Diethard cursing and running a hand through his hair. “We can't show off the truth! Show which side is truly just like this!”

“You really have no loyalty to Britannia, do you?” Rakshata muses out loud. Diethard ignores her, leaning over and flicking through the footage.

“We have a little...fine, manipulate it a bit more. We still got a few shots of Princess Euphemia as the Massacre was set up. Use that Darlton guy.” Diethard glances over at another screen, seeing how Prometheus has Darlton dragged up to the stage in the firm grip of two Taiyō no Heishi members. His gun is pointed at him and, to the roaring cheers of the crowd, he executes the man who is partially responsible for the massacre. “And the footage of his execution too.” He taps the shoulder of one, making them look over at the new footage captured. The young man nods, before turning back to his console.

Diethard steps back and narrows his eyes. _'Who in Britannia could hack so well and quickly? Did they already have a set up? How could they possible react immediately to even the potential of such a thing?'_

Rakshata watches him, looking thoughtfully. Her gaze turns to the images of the massacre and she frowns, her face taking on a faintly troubled cast as she thinks of the recent hacking she witnessed be barely pushed back by the Taiyō no Heishi's technicians. The method of it seems so familiar to her, strangely so. _'It can't be him...he wouldn't care...would he?'_

* * *

Cheers fill the air as Prometheus steps out on the stage. The cameraman keeps the focus on him, even as Prometheus walks forward. “People of Japan and all who are oppressed by the empire of Britannia! Long have I waited, all through the struggles against Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses! But that hope was betrayed, by an act of barbarism that can only be called an attempt at genocide!”

The world is watching. In the Chinese Federation one man does not bother turning around, just staring out at the garden before him with the wind shifting his long black hair. But he can hear it. He can hear what Prometheus says.

“Never forgive!” One man yells. “I won't ever forgive this!”

“Filthy liars!” A woman screams.

“Down with Britannia!” Another adds.

“They should all die!” A man screams, hatred in his voice and eyes.

“Yes. The hypocrisy of Britannia has been revealed. And it is Euphemia li Britannia who represents such hypocrisy. She calls for peace and instead brings death!” Prometheus spread out his hand, even as everyone yells more insults against Euphemia, against Britannia.

“Let them all burn!” One man calls and no one knows he's a plant, that Prometheus used his Geass on him. But it's what is necessary.

“Burn! Burn!” They start chanting as other plants take up the refrain and soon the whole crowd is screaming it angrily. “Burn Britannia to the ground!”

“Britannia has truly revealed its true self.” Prometheus declares. “So I will reveal my own true intentions. Japan will rise again! I hereby declare that the nation of Japan exists again! It will exist! We will seize back the rights, the land that was stolen from us. We will get payment in blood from Britannia for all they have done!”

“Japan lives!” Prometheus says in Japanese and they all cheer, loud cries of joy and rage mixing.

“Nippon banzai! Nippon banzai!” That chants over and over, everyone cheering. Diethard watches, a wide manic grin on his face. Kallen stands up straighter, eyes afire with passion.

Rai watches this and swears to finish the job. All will be done as it should!

Britannia will burn. Japan will rise again. And it will be worth it. Everything he did was not for nothing!

* * *

Lelouch sighs, leaning back in his seat. He lifts a hand, running it over the medical patch now on his left eye. It's enough, more than enough, to keep his Geass at bay and from accidental use. _'It must have reached this stage when I was fighting off Prometheus's Geass.'_ His lips go thin, his one visible eye blazing with the dark emotions from knowing how Prometheus tricked him.

Lelouch glances over to the side, where Suzaku is standing by the door. He looks exhausted, wrung out emotionally, and Lelouch doesn't blame him. For a time Suzaku must have thought Lelouch effectively dead under the effects of the Geass. And he would have been if he wasn't able to use his Geass command on himself.

Lelouch turns back to the screen, looking at the hacker program of Lloyd's active there. With access to the systems in full plus this, it was easy enough to remove the majority of the video evidence of Euphemia being involved in the massacre. But he got kicked out before he could remove all the videos. It makes him sick, to think he would cover up such a horror, but for Euphemia's sake he will.

Once she recovers, she will have a lot to deal with. Lelouch closes his eyes, breathing in deeply, trying to remain calm.

Euphemia will be fine. She has to be.

The sound of the door opening has him turn. Suzaku puts his hand on his sword hilt, making the doctor that comes in jerk back, swallowing visibly in fear. “Um...your highness...Princess Euphemia has stabilized.”

Lelouch realizes he stood out of his chair, that he is griping the back of it tightly, a moment after the doctor speaks. How out of it, must he be? How overwhelmed to not even notice himself standing? “That...that is good. Is there any concerns?”

“She...Princess Euphemia definitely needs more care. We need to get her back to the Viceroy Palace and the medical facilities there. The Avalon doesn't have all the equipment necessary to heal her. She...” He glances away from Lelouch, his words dying in his throat.

“Has someone gone to contact the Viceroy?” At the nod, Lelouch frowns. “None of you are to speak of Princess Euphemia's survival to anyone else.”

“Your highness?” The doctor looks at him with wide brown eyes, stepping back.

“She's currently being blamed for the biggest massacre in history.” Lelouch gestures at the TV screen and the doctor pales seeing the mob of angry Japanese tearing up the stadium where the SAZ opening ceremony was meant to be held, yelling for Princess Euphemia's blood. “If they know she is alive, she will be in danger at this time. So until this crisis has passed, you are to say _nothing_ about her survival.”

“Yes...yes your highness! I will go inform the rest right now.” The doctor manages a clumsy bow before heading out. Lelouch leans against the chair, taking in a deep breath, before standing up straight and walking towards the door.

“Lelouch?” Suzaku asks softly.

Lelouch doesn't respond, as his phone starts ringing. Pulling it out, he flinches despite himself from the sight of the name visible on the screen.

**Shirley Fenette.**

He hesitates for a moment, then answers. “Lelouch vi Britannia.”

“Aah! I don't...am I disturbing you?” Shirley sounds hesitant, worried. “I thought...are you okay?”

“...as well as I can be. How are you? How is Nunnally?” Lelouch asks her softly.

“I'm...I'm fine. Nunnally isn't sure what is going on, just knows the broadcast ended on the radio. The guards are freaking out and worried. Is...is war coming?” Shirley asks softly.

“Yes. I'm afraid so.” Lelouch answers her, closing his eyes. “The Taiyō no Heishi and the Japanese are about to rise up against Britannia over this.”

“I see...they are saying that Princess Euphemia did this. That's not true, is it?” Shirley says. “Your sister wouldn't do that.”

“She wouldn't, no.” Lelouch swallows. “It's...complicated. Shirley, could you pass on a message to Nunnally? Tell her that both myself and Euphie are fine. Tell her that is the absolute truth, no matter what she hears on the news.”

Shirley makes a soft confused sound. “I...I can do that.”

“And please don't share that with anyone else, no matter what. Start packing. I'll be ordering an evacuation as soon as I reach Tokyo.” Lelouch says glancing over at Suzaku who nods. “All of you, be safe. And look after Nunnally as best you can. She's going to need some support and I can't be there for her during this.”

“Of course Lulu.” Shirley's voice is sweet, soft. “I'll go tell Milly about the incoming evacuation orders. Are...do we need to?”

“To keep the civilians out of the firing line, yes.” Lelouch says by way of explanation. “The Tokyo Settlement is going to be the target of the Taiyō no Heishi and though it is a fortress, I rather prepare for the worst.”

“And hope for the best.” Shirley adds, and Lelouch knows she must be smiling. “Lulu, you and Suzaku are to be safe okay? Both of you will come back.”

“...that's right. I would like to visit one last time before I have to go.” Lelouch says. “And maybe someday...I can return in some fashion. That I promise.” Lelouch frowns, considering things. _'Right...I doubt I can get it now but later...yes, later I can work to get that. The position here is good.'_

“Then, I'll see you after.” Shirley says softly. “Good luck, Lulu. Give Suzaku that too.”

“I will.” Lelouch says, feeling a small catch in his throat, as Shirley hangs up. Suzaku is hovering near, looking worried. Lelouch gives him a smile. “Shirley wishes you good luck and wants us both to promise to come back safely.”

Suzaku's eyes widen and his expression softens. “Right. It would be nice to see everyone before...” Suzaku doesn't finish it, just looks out the window nearby.

Lelouch starts walking again, heading to the bridge. As soon as he gets there, Lloyd is there. “Oh good, Viceroy! Your brother is here!” He looks a touch frazzled, glancing over his shoulder at the screen where Cornelia is. Seeing her expression, no wonder even _Lloyd_ looks stressed out. She's in full overprotective sibling mode and ready to tear apart people with her bare hands.

“Cornelia.” Lelouch smiles at her. Cornelia's gaze immediately zooms in on the eye-patch and Lelouch raises his hand. “Don't worry. It's not too serious. I need to keep it out of light for some time though.”

Cornelia slowly relaxes back in her seat. He can see she's in a Gloucester, and a bittersweet feeling is there at realizing that. _'__She must have started heading over when...'_ “Good...Lelouch, what happened? I got a report that you could be dangerous to yourself and others. Euphie too. And Darlton...” Her voice catches on the last.

“Yeah. Luckily I managed to work past it. I'm afraid this line isn't secure enough for me to explain and we have other worries. The full scale rebellion we hoped to avoid has started. Even with efforts against it, with the world wide broadcast and Prometheus's speech...” Lelouch shakes his head.

“Then we need to prepare.” Cornelia narrows her eyes. “You have preparations in place already, right?”

“Just in case. There are some final things necessary. Luckily the time it will take them to get here is still great. We can return before they arrive.” Lelouch considers Cornelia, sees the stress on her and does not like that he's about to put more weight on her shoulders. “Cornelia, since they are blaming Euphie for this...it will be safest if she is reported dead until the rebellion is crushed.”

Cornelia's eyes widen and her mouth opens to protest. Lelouch puts up his hand. “I know. I know. But it shouldn't be long. We can hide her if the official news is she's dead. No one will be looking to break into the medical facility in the Viceroy Palace if they think she is dead. She can't be safely transported out of Area 11 with the rest of the civilians I plan to evacuate. Her condition is stable right now but...” Lelouch doesn't finish his sentence but doesn't have to.

Cornelia leans back, thoughts whisking across her face as she takes in all Lelouch told her. Lelouch glances around, seeing Cécile and Lloyd are here. Along with C.C., they are the only ones here. Cécile nods, understanding to keep her mouth shut, and Lloyd gives a wry grin of understanding. C.C. he doesn't need to check on. She won't tell this to anyone else.

_'I need to ask her some questions...hopefully I'll get some time before I reach Tokyo.'_ It is unlikely but he can hope for a chance to corner C.C. for answers. “Cornelia, it will be alright.” He says to her, a softness entering his voice. “I will make sure Euphie gets the best medical care in the homeland once this is done. Even though I know she won't like it...” Lelouch sighs. “I did make sure that clause could be invoked.”

Cornelia gives him a wide-eyed look. “That's why you contacted the Emperor, is that true?” At his hesitant nod, she looks even more exhausted. “Right. Good. I'll speak to you once you arrive. I'm...I'm going to arrange the press release of Princess Euphemia li Britannia's death...her murder by Prometheus.” Her eyes spark, anger visibly present. Lelouch hopes she doesn't let it over take her.

As formidable of an opponent as his sister is, when she's overwhelmed with her emotions she can be painfully easy to predict. And predictable will get them killed against Prometheus.

As the communication channel closes, Lelouch narrows his eyes. “So, Lelouch. What is next?” Lloyd asks him.

Lelouch allows a cold smile to grow on his face. “We crush the Taiyō no Heishi and kill Prometheus, of course.”

* * *

After the horrors shown to the world fade, after Prometheus's speech of defiance and accusation to Britannia, to Princess Euphemia, the world holds its breath.

Waiting. Watching. Nunnally trembles, squeezing Shirley's hand for comfort even as the school moves around her. Milly is organizing people already and they listen. It makes sense with her tie to Prince Lelouch she would have warning earlier than most about the impending evacuation for the civilians.

There really can't be anything but fighting after such a horrible event.

The TV is still on, the media trying to keep the news up, reporting on the chaos spreading across Area 11. Plenty of Elevens, even Honorary Britannians, are rising up against Britannia.

Shirley can't blame them. To their eyes Britannia betrayed them. It gave them hope and crushed every scrap of it in the blood of so many innocent people.

“Aah...a new report just came in!” The news reporter says, the woman looking tired and frantic, listening in to the report. She goes pale, dead white in colour. Quiet.

“I...I have important news.” She swallows, looks scared. “As of...today.” She stumbles, looking over at the teleprompter with fear and concern in her eyes. “It has been reported that that...Princess Euphemia li Britannia died on the surgery table from wounds...wounds sustained by an attack on her by Prometheus. The exact details are unknown and what injuries took her down but...she's...” The reporter can't finish it.

Nunnally squeezes her hand tighter. “Euphie...!”

“Remember?” Shirley whispers in her ear. “What message Lulu gave you?” Shirley looks at the TV, feeling the fear and worry making her sick to her stomach. All around her the students stop what they are doing, looking horrified.

“That means..! Oh no!” One gasps.

“That's Lelouch's sister! Nunnally's...” One girl glances over their way, looking horrified and pained. “Oh...”

“...they are fine.” Nunnally whispers to herself and manages a trembling smile. “Onii-sama wouldn't lie to me. It's true. They are fine. But...why?”

“Maybe to protect her. With everything as they are, if the terrorists or the rising mob knew she was still alive...” Shirley says, Nunnally flinching a little at the thought.

“You are right. You are right.” Nunnally shakes, sounding scared. “Onii-sama...he'll be safe, right?”

“He'll be fine. He promised. So did Suzaku. Lulu and Suzaku will come visit Ashford after this and before you have to leave for Pendragon.” Shirley says, voice shaking. “So...it's alright. It's alright.” She says it as many times as possible. A prayer, a wish. Let it bend reality so that it will be true.

Below, with the Ganymede, Nina stumbles back from the portable TV she brought here. She screams and screams. Screams until her voice is gone. No! Princess Euphemia is not dead! She can't be!

She is. She's dead. **She's** **dead**.

And Prometheus killed her. Prometheus killed her goddess, killed the beautiful Princess Euphemia.

Dead. Dead. _Deaddeaddead_.

Nina screams once more and looks up at the Ganymede, anger forming on her face. A calculating yet mad anger.

Prometheus killed Princess Euphemia.

And so **Nina** will kill _Prometheus_.

* * *

Walking into the meeting room, Lelouch looks around the table. A few of the military leaders here look surprised, Cornelia standing up as he approaches. “Lelouch, your eye is still...?”

“It is nothing compared to Euphie.” Lelouch says quickly, approaching his sister and taking her hands in his. He looks her over. “How are you holding up?” His one visible eye glints and Cornelia stiffens slightly. “I know...I know what it is doing to me. I can only imagine what it means to you.”

“Lelouch...” Cornelia says, glancing down. Lelouch squeezes her hand and gives her a gentle smile, leaning forward slightly.

“If your sister is dead, you should be in mourning. Besides, you would surely like to see her yourself.” He whispers to her carefully. Cornelia nods, fresh tears springing up in her eyes. “Cornelia, take some time to mourn, to calm down.” He says louder. Lelouch can see the rage still sparking in her eyes. “You must not let your emotions be what guide your decisions alone.”

Cornelia takes in a deep breath and nods. “Alright. Can I trust you to handle this?” At Lelouch's nod, she glances behind at Suzaku. “Keep my brother alive, Sir Suzaku.”

Suzaku nods, something dark and hard crossing his face even as he brings up his arm in a salute. “Yes, your highness.”

“No matter what you must do, what personal moral lines you might have to cross, keep my brother alive. I will not lose him again. I will not lose another sibling.” Cornelia says darkly, then turns to Guilford. “Guilford, give what aid you can to Lelouch.” He bows and nods, even as Cornelia strides her. Her footsteps gain speed after the door closes and Lelouch knows she is heading to the secure facility where Euphemia's survival and care is being kept under guard.

Quite well under guard in fact, Lelouch thinking of the Geass hidden now under the medical eye-patch and the orders he gave to make sure Euphemia's survival is not revealed until the crisis is over. “What is the situation?”

“We were too slow. Even though we've cut off the news being spread on the Net, insurrection has broken out over all areas in a matter of hours!” One of the military leaders reports. “We've managed to consolidate the strength of the defences here, but we are looking at a massive army. Even Honorary Britannians have turned on us!”

“Considering what they know of the massacre that happened, we cannot blame them. They are missing information and do not know it's being manipulated.” Lelouch says calmly, glancing over at Suzaku.

“Quite a lot of Honorary Britannians joined to get money for family or others they care for.” Suzaku says softly in response to Lelouch's silent question. “It's very likely those people are high on the lists of the SAZ and thus would have been there at the ceremony.”

“So with Britannia to blame for the massacre, they are angry for the loss of loved ones.” Guilford nods.

“The largest armed group, the Taiyō no Heishi, are absorbing the masses and advancing on Tokyo Settlement.” Another military leader says.

“The other blocks have deployed forces for defence and can't send in reinforcements.” A third says.

“You've ordered the evacuation yet?” Lelouch frowns at the shaking of heads. “Do it now! Prioritize it on the outer perimeter!”

“But--”

Lelouch cuts off the military leader about to protest. “In the name of Lelouch vi Britannia, I order you all to evacuate the civilians! Also, move the drones I ordered to the outer perimeter! I want you to make it look like the armies are all gathered there.” Lelouch says promptly. “Put the Glaston Knights on stand-by and start preparing for a siege!”

There is silence, then Lelouch narrows his eyes. “Did you not hear me? Move!”

Guilford watches as the military leaders quickly start contacting the forces, though looking confused about the drones. _'Why are you doing that? Won't it weaken the defences...unless...'_ Guilford glances over at Lelouch. _'You have a theory about how Prometheus will attack and are making preparations to counter it!'_

* * *

Ashford is like a smashed beehive. All the buzzing around from various people and so many guards, people on edge, ready to shoot you if you look any form of suspicious.

Makes sense considering the incoming army heading the way of the Tokyo Settlement and the fact Princess Nunnally is within the academy. Alice, however, is part of the academy, part of the hive, and once she finishes proving it, is easily let in to gather her things and help with the evacuation.

“Nunnally!” She calls once she enters the student council building. Nunnally lifts her head, Alice seeing the book in her lap that she is running her hands over the pages, and she smiles.

“Alice!” Nunnally lifts out a hand, letting Alice grip it tight in greeting. “I was so worried!”

“So was I. I'm glad to see you safe.” Alice says and it's true. “Rai told me to come here while I could.” Alice adds, letting go of Nunnally's hand and looking around. She can see the guards here, all ready to deal with things. She even sees the student council members, Shirley walking towards her with a relieved smile on her face.

“Alice! Oh thank goodness! But where is Ray?” She asks, a flicker of worry in her green eyes.

“He's with the family. I was already on the way over when the evacuation order went up.” Alice shrugs. “I know I should have stayed but...I wanted to see Nunnally again.” Alice shifts a bit, knowing the next bit will be an outright lie. “She needs to get out safely right? I'll go with her, if that's allowed. I just...want to make sure she gets out of Area 11 safely.”

Shirley's expression softens. “Of course. She's your best friend right.” She looks over at Nunnally.

“Of course it's fine. I'm glad to have you here...” Nunnally reaches out towards a nearby guard, who approaches and takes her hand. “Will it be fine if Alice comes along?”

“Adding one more person to the party won't cause any trouble.” He says after some careful consideration and is rewarded with a sigh of relief and smile on Nunnally's face.

“Who else is coming?” Alice asks, a bit of worry and a touch of fear thrumming in her veins.

“The student council.” Nunnally says promptly. “At least once we can get Nina out of the basement. She's been holed up there since yesterday and refuses to come out no matter what Milly says.” She frowns. “I think we'll have to order some guards to drag her out...”

“We will be careful with her if it comes to that.” The guard says, squeezing her hand in comfort and Nunnally relaxing at that.

Alice fights to keep the trouble she's feeling off her face, as Rivalz approaches and greets Alice with a tearful smile, relieved to see she's okay despite the chaos going on outside.

The whole student council is being evacuated alongside Nunnally. That...could be a problem.

* * *

Cécile sighs, staring up at the bulk that is the Lancelot Club. The Lancelot is already gone, having been transferred quickly to the Viceroy Palace once the Avalon arrived so Prince Lelouch's Knight of Honour can pilot it. She can only hope whoever is helping Suzaku there will truly help him instead of sneering at his heritage. Normally Lelouch could make sure that doesn't happen, but he's definitely got his hands full handling the defences of the Tokyo Settlement and making sure the evacuations of the civilians are going according to plan.

“Now I feel useless.” Lloyd says, stepping up beside her. “The ASEEC exists for research and development. Though Lelouch negotiated a way for Suzaku to fight as his Knight with the Lancelot, the rest of us can't interfere unless given permission by Prince Schneizel.”

“Yes.” Cécile glances over at C.C. who steps forward. “C.C., you want to help don't you? At least to assure that Lelouch survives...”

“...his survival is my priority yes.” C.C. says, looking up at the Lancelot Club. “But I would get yelled at by him if I got you in trouble.”

“Hmmm...” Lloyd looks thoughtful, rubbing his chin. “Perhaps...there _is_ something we can do...”

* * *

Peering outside carefully by pulling down a section of the blinds, the woman known as “Chigusa” bites her lip nervously. So many angry Elevens, all outside. She understands. She saw the news, the unavoidable news of the massacre that recently happened and the anger that is being stoked by the Taiyō no Heishi.

“I hope you are alright Kaname.” She says into the phone she has, a recent purchase that Kaname managed to get for her though it only has his number. “You said you had work in Shizuoka.”

“Yeah I'm fine over here. You be safe Chigusa. If you are spotted...” Kaname hesitates, sounding scared.

“Chigusa” smiles. “Hm. Don't worry, I'm staying inside.” She moves away from the window, feeling oddly exposed. Something about what is going on feels odd. Something is dancing on her spine, a warning she can't ignore. “It's scary though...I understand. All those deaths...”

“True. Be careful.” Kaname tells her. “I got more work to do. I'll be back at the Tokyo Settlement as soon as it is safe for me. I'll be home and I'll have the means to get you out of the ghettos. It's not safe for you to stay there.”

“Right.” She hangs up and wraps her arms around herself, wondering at why she feels like this is so wrong. Something is wrong. Something is prying in the back of her head, a niggle there.

Like she shouldn't be scared. Just a bunch of rabble. Not actual soldiers. She glances over at the desk nearby, at the gun she found here. She wonders why Kaname has a gun, worries over it.

Her thoughts are broken as something bangs against the door over and over until it falls open, revealing angry Elevens wielding crude weapons. “There she is! The Brit woman!” One says as they step into the apartment, glaring at her.

“I just saw her looking outside!” Another of them says, angrily.

“A spy! You're a spy aren't you!” A third says as they move in to attack her.

Instinctively, she dives for the gun and grabs it, bringing it up. In one smooth movement, practised and somehow knowing exactly what she's doing, she shoots dead centre at the torso of one of her attackers.

She shoots and seeing the blood splatter, the body falling back with the sound of the gun going off echoing in the air, triggers something in her mind.

* * *

Kallen looks out over the gathering army. Standing at the back of the G1-Base they took for their own, arms over the edge, Kallen watches as the Taiyō no Heishi's forces build and build.

Kallen closes her eyes. Remembers the orders given, the planning they did in what little time they had. They have no choice. They must ride the wave of anger and hurt to Tokyo, taking out Britannia and setting up Japan once more.

Still, opening her eyes, Kallen can only pray that no one she cares for is harmed by this.

She thinks of the student council and _aches_, knowing what lies ahead for them...

“I'm sorry...” Kallen whispers to herself. “But I am a soldier of the sun. I cannot let our friendship stand in the way of my duty.”

* * *

Alarms blare as men rush around, General Bartley gesturing as he yells orders. “Hurry! We need to get the experimental bioform to the homeland!” Behind him looms a large metal shape painted orange, even as everyone runs every which way in pursuit of following his orders.

_'Damn that Prince! The evacuation __order __means we could be noticed with one small slip!'_ General Bartley feels sweat on his brow, as the tension rises. He glances back at the subject and gasps.

A new warning beep, much shriller than the rest, starts ringing. “Aaah! The pressure! The internal pressure is rising!”

General Bartley can only watch in utter horror as the container cracks all over, a wave moving upwards from the bottom, before shattering in a great wave of orange liquid used to preserve and keep the subject alive throughout the procedures.

Freeing one Jeremiah Gottwald from within the tank.

“Now, of all times!” General Bartley says, in a soft whimper. Jeremiah pushes himself up, covered in mechanical parts, and looks over at him.

There is a moment when he doesn't seem to recognize anything and General Barltey hopes, alongside all the brain damage, he will remain docile.

Then his expression sharpens. “General Barltey!” He says, voice loud, echoing in the room, as he stands up and gives an unsettling grin. “What are you doing here? I thought you were...aaah.” He looks around the room, taking in all the proof of experiments, before turning his attention to a nearby console. It's not locked so he easily turns it on.

Jeremiah narrows his eyes. It's a bit hard to focus right now, feeling the strangeness in his mind. He laughs, bitterly and lowly, seeing the woman on the screen. “Aahaha...! Code-R. I see, you've given me an abnormal level of active electrical potential and neurofilaments.” Jeremiah bares his teeth them. “You are attempting to recreate this young lady's disease!”

“Code-R isn't an invalid...!” Barltey protests.

“Foolish man!” Jeremiah yells. “What else would she think of her condition after you tore her apart and then did it again and again?!” Jeremiah seethes. The distant, apathetic woman he met and worried over being a threat to Lelouch, that refused to answer any question of his..._this_ is why she's like that. This kind of treatment would drive anyone into despair, drive anyone _mad_.

He's certainly mad now, feeling the metal rubbing against his skin and one of his eyes giving him a hazy, electronic vision similar to that of a Factsphere. “So for revenge you grabbed my still living body in the aftermath of battle and turned me into this mechanical nightmare!”

“Would you please calm down!” General Barltey looks scared, even with two soldiers behind him pointing their guns at him. Jeremiah strongly suspects they would be pitiably easy for him to deal with, even as his mind and emotions jerk around due to the damage to his brain. He vaguely hears what is Bartley's explanation but doesn't care.

His priority is still his prince. Where is Prince Lelouch? Did he survive Narita? If he did, where is he now? Where is his sister? They must be protected!

“Where is he?” Jeremiah asks, making Bartley look nervous. “Tell me, where is he?!”

“What...what are you talking--” Bartley's words are cut off, as a voice takes over the communication channel. Echoing in this room, Jeremiah's eyes widen at the sound of the familiar voice.

“_Hear me, Britannia! I am Prometheus!”_

“Prometheus!” Jeremiah clutches his aching head, shaking and all focus on that single voice. Prometheus is here!

“_I am the one who will take down the strong and raise up the weak! We will wait until midnight! You have until then to surrender to me!”_ Prometheus declares. _“Upon that time, if you have not surrendered, we will attack fiercely and without any qualms. We are those tired of being abused, of being hurt, by the Britannian Empire. You will either surrender and live, or fight and die!”_

Jeremiah falls to his knees. Prometheus. He remembers him attacking Prince Lelouch at Narita. He remembers Lelouch's pain, his sorrow, at realizing Prometheus killed his half-brother Clovis and showed off his head.

“_This is your final warning! You have until midnight or the battle will begin!”_

“My Prince!” Jeremiah yells, stumbling to his feet. He fixes his gaze beyond the men here, beyond Bartley, ignoring how they all move to subdue him and the sound of machinery and other odd sounds as the lab comes alive with even further panic and desperation. It does not matter. There is only one thing that matters.

His prince is in danger.

Prometheus is the enemy!

* * *

Rai leans back. In under five minutes the battle will begin. In under five minutes, it will all enter the final stage.

He remembers the Six Houses of Kyoto, how he took them over with minimal fuss under the current crisis. He remembers Kaguya's frown at him, looking somewhat doubtful. He smiles a little at that. “She hasn't changed in some ways...” He muses out loud.

He looks out at the view he is granted. He can see the armies of Cornelia having been placed at the edge, ready to do battle with him. Likely the civilians are being evacuated by Lelouch, being as kind as he is.

His phone rings at that. Rai pulls it out and looks at the name on it. Milly. He hesitates, ready to reject the call, then sighs, answering it. He lifts the phone to his ear. “Milly?”

“Ray.” Her voice is soft. “We are...well, are you safe? Alice said you were but...”

“Aah. I get it.” Rai stares out blankly. “My family is big you know. Big and busy. I'm with them right now, preparing for what is to come.”

“Meaning you are part of the evacuation as well...good. Alice is safe with Nunnally. We are going to be escorted in style.” Milly tries to keep her voice light and manages a fake laugh. “Imagine, all of the student council under royal guard as we are led off Area 11 with Princess Nunnally vi Britannia! You are going to be sad to miss it.”

“Hm. Yeah. It's sad that will be missed.” Rai looks out over the settlement before him. “Milly, how is Lelouch?”

“I'm...I'm not sure.” Milly admits softly. “I haven't heard from him. Shirley got in contact with him but...I don't know what they talked about.”

“He must truly hate Prometheus now.” Rai says, voice calm despite the subject. “He's killed Princess Euphemia, a sister he dearly loves.”

“Yes. Honestly...” Milly sighs. “I...I guess if was anyone else, I would say that's the kind of thing that teaches people how to hate but. Lelouch learned to hate when he was a child.” Milly sounds sad there. “He learned to hate from the death of his mother and the war with Japan that did not care for the two royal hostages.”

“Hm. It's alright to hate I think. It's natural to do so.” Rai says.

“Is...is there someone you hate?” Milly asks softly. “Anyone...?”

“...many. I try to be a good person, but I have a lot of anger. A lot of hate. And one day it will burn the world I think.” Rai answers honestly. “So Milly...be safe. This place is about to be painted in blood and fire, so be safe. Keep yourself safe, keep the rest safe.”

“Okay.” Milly doesn't answer for a time. “Ray...? Later, I want to set off fireworks, all of us. Together. Just...as a nice way to say goodbye when we leave Ashford. You and me...it's time to be adults right?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is. I'll see you later. I promise, we'll find a way to meet up after this.” Rai says and then hangs up. “Sorry for lying again Milly.” He says softly to himself. “Lelouch...you must hate me so. But I can't hate you. So I promise this...no matter what...you will live. You and Nunnally will both live. I'll spill all royal blood except yours.” He glares out at the settlement.

“That is a promise I can keep.”

* * *

Suzaku can see the Lancelot being prepped from where he stands on the walkway above, as the announcement from Prometheus rings out with his demands for surrender. The launch bay has to be modified to account for the float system. Nothing major, but adjustments in how it will be launched must be programmed into the system.

A sound of footsteps on metal makes him turn, seeing Lelouch approaching him. He looks tired, and Suzaku knows well why. He's been busy these past two days making sure everything will be alright.

“The evacuation of the perimeter has been completed.” Lelouch says, coming up beside him and leaning against the railing. “The civilians won't get caught up in the fighting there.”

“And the ones closer in?” Suzaku asks, thinking of Ashford. Lelouch slumps, shaking his head. “They will be safe.” Suzaku says soothingly. “They should have enough time to escape.”

“Yeah. From what I got from a report, they will have to drag Nina out and put her with the rest of the students who are evacuating as they can't wait for her to recover in time to escape with the rest of the student council.” Lelouch closes his eyes. “I think what happened really freaked her out.”

“You can't do anything about it.” Suzaku says. He means it; Nina has gotten so much better, started to slowly open up and address her xenophobia. But having such a horrible thing happen followed by the incoming rebellion would stress her out, leaving her in such an awful state.

Lelouch snorts, standing up straight. “I made a mistake. I made a mistake and now everyone is paying for it. Every person who died at the SAZ died because I was arrogant enough to believe I could convince Prometheus to work with us.”

“Lelouch...” Suzaku doesn't know what to say exactly. “I don't think it's entirely your fault. He's the one that choose to use that command. Not you. It was his command, not yours, that started it.”

“...maybe you are right.” Lelouch glances over at Suzaku finally, having made a point of placing himself to the left so he could see him out of the one eye he can use. The hampered depth perception is tricky to work with, forcing him to move slower, to pause before he reaches out. He reaches out now, gently touching Suzaku's face. “Where would I be without you?” Lelouch asks almost absently.

Suzaku chuckles. “Somewhere dark I think. You brood too easily. Over think _every_ little detail...”

“And you think too _little_. And accusing me of brooding is unfair isn't it? You certainly brooded a lot yourself.” Lelouch reminds him, even as sorrow fills Suzaku's face. “You think too much about past mistakes like me. But it wasn't a mistake.”

“By doing what you did, you let Japan survive. There is hope still. The fight has not gone out of your people. Even though that's a problem now, later we can make it into something that will build them up once more.” Lelouch says, his violet eye alight with passion.

“You think even now...? That it's possible.” Suzaku says hesitantly.

“You cannot rewind the clock of history. That time is passed. And Japan of the past was not much better than Britannia.” Lelouch says, still meeting Suzaku's gaze. “Same as Britannia. The Chinese Federation. The EU. All sorts of good intentions have led to hell. And I know my path could do the same.”

He's silent for a time, as Suzaku lifts up his hand and touches Lelouch's hand where it still rests on his face. “Do you think you can make your way without falling?”

“No one is certain of the future.” Lelouch says softly. “But with you by my side...there is nothing we cannot do together. We will make a gentle world. A world that is broad enough to accept all peoples, all histories, and all ideologies. A united world for all...that, I would like to do.”

“I believe you can do it Lelouch.” Suzaku's voice is confident, calm. A smile is on his face. “If there is anyone who can make an impossible dream like that possible, you can.”

Lelouch grins, boyish and bright. “You flatter me. Suzaku...you...” His heart feels warm, meeting Suzaku's gaze. In this moment they are alone. The technicians and soldiers below are ignoring them. They are in complete privacy.

“_You should tell him.” Shirley says softly, sweetly. “Don't delay like I did. Take the chance before time slips away from you.” Her eyes are sad, pained. “It might be even more important for you to seize the chance. You are fighting, the both of you.”_

_'__Shirley...'_ Lelouch thinks of that bright eyed girl, her bright smile. _'That's right...such a regret...if I go into this with regrets...'_

“I have told you to live before. But I should tell you why. Why more than anything, my wish is for you to live.” Suzaku stares at Lelouch, confused. He has a moment to see Lelouch's face, the beautiful face of his, delicate and fragile looking. His visible violet eye, something that always has caught his attention, so beautiful and like no other eyes in the world. The ever so slight height difference that places him as taller than Suzaku.

Lelouch lifts up Suzaku's face and leans in. The touch of their lips, the kiss, is gentle. Soft. Warm. Suzaku's eyes widen, before they half close and he leans in. Lelouch pulls back before he can try to pull away, or panic, and smiles at him, softly and gently.

“More than anything, I want _my knight_ to live. Come back to me Suzaku.” Lelouch says, a bit of tears gathering in his visible eye. “I love you. So please...don't die.”

Suzaku stares at him, feeling his heart thudding in his chest. This can't be real. It must be a nightmare, a dream, but even so it is reality.

Outside, a crashing sound goes up, the sound of metal plates and stone falling and crashing to the ground. The sound of screaming echoes in the distance as the perimeter plates of the Tokyo Settlement fall and the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise you with the confession from Lelouch? I suspect it's something of a surprise to most! Unfortunately things aren't in the right place for the Slow Burn to end yet...
> 
> Also in regards to Nina; the sad truth is that recovery is not linear. She also has some crippling self-esteem issues that weren't being addressed by just her working at her xenophobia. So...yeah. Not good times ahead there.
> 
> And so does a rebellion come to Area 11 and this time Lelouch is fighting on Britannia's side...
> 
> So please comment for the next chapter! I will see you next week with those comments encouraging me to keep up posting until the last chapter I have pre-written! Then unfortunately it's hiatus time though perhaps I might come up with some things to share with you during that hiatus...perhaps some of my notes that aren't gonna spoil upcoming things (or at least not too much)...I do have a twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort to make use of there plus one other site...
> 
> Next Time: **Stage 26 Burning Red**


	29. Stage 26 Burning Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion has begun. What will once be known as the Rising Sun Rebellion begins and Lelouch takes command to protect the civilians and those he loves.
> 
> ...but other, more hidden dangers lurk in the shadows and nothing will be the same again...
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/03/25  
Word Count: 8, 654 (Libre Office)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for commenting last time! I appreciate every one of them and I am so happy to know so many people enjoy my writing!
> 
> Also in regards to what is going on in the world: Social distancing can be hard but dammit everyone needs to do it! Wash hands, cover your mouth when you cough, only go out once a week to do shopping. Be safe and healthy everyone.
> 
> Unfortunately the anxiety from this isn't helping me focus on writing out what I need to write next...it will happen. I can assure you it will. I know where I need to go from here on.
> 
> So next week is the last chapter for who knows how long. Everyone be happy, safe, and find a way to stay at least somewhat positive even right now! Mental health is important too!

_Some time before..._

“So Prometheus has a Geass...and one you think is very similar to mine?” So does Lelouch sum up what Suzaku just told him. Kyushu has been wrapped up, Cornelia in the midst of clean up and retaking the whole area for Britannia.

Lloyd hums thoughtfully to himself as Suzaku nods. “That is interesting...I would say possible though, right C.C.?”

“Yes. It probably has differences though.” C.C. warns him quietly, golden eyes sharp. They are in the hanger bay in the Avalon, the technicians a no show as they were let off once they landed. Lelouch leans against the leg of the Lancelot, feeling the cool metal emanating from behind.

“It is useful to know even so. I would suspect a similar one time use restriction might make sense...” Lelouch muses half to himself. “That kind of power is the kind to seriously impact a person's brain, as our scans proved even.”

“I'm not entirely certain what command I was given, but I can guess.” Suzaku says, ignoring how Lloyd snorts and loudly says how everyone under Lelouch's Geass doesn't remember anything and the same is obvious for Prometheus's. “I think I was told not to escape. To cooperate enough in that regard. He did not tell me not to bother him while captive or to work to free you Lelouch.”

“That makes sense. You were fighting him at the time. Coming up with commands on the fly can be tricky...often the wording isn't as precise as you would like it to be.” Lelouch closes his eyes, considering things. He opens them and a wide smirk crosses his face.

Cécile gives him a wary look. “Lelouch, what is on your mind?”

“I believe I can counter more thoroughly what Prometheus's plans are now with this information.” Lelouch says smugly. “After all, we have similar Geass...so his plans would likely be quite similar in the taking of Tokyo Settlement as mine would be.”

* * *

Watching the layers of the Tokyo Settlement fall before them is a vicious triumphant feeling. Seeing the city that Britannians built crashing down along with the army of Cornelia, all lined up prettily on the edge, is a wonderful sight to the angry and resentful Japanese.

As soon as the falling debris stops, as soon as the dust settles, the Taiyō no Heishi moves in. What Knightmares are there are easily carved through, the pilots still reeling from the shock of the ground beneath them crumbling.

Or so they thought.

Chiba has a moment to spy the broken machinery that is within the cockpit she just sliced open, before she turns and sees more Knightmares coming down. “Dammit! They are drones!” She yells over the communication channel. “The real forces are incoming now!”

“_You need not worry.”_ Prometheus declares over the same channel, just as various explosions go off. Though quite a few of the Knightmares dodge it, all the mines hidden within the debris that the Taiyō no Heishi know of to avoid does the trick of slowing down the advance of the main forces. And, Prometheus can see that the way forward is still clear. _“Stick to the plan! Divide up and head towards the media centres. Diethard, you are in charge there!”_

Diethard chuckles. “Naturally!”

“_Tohdoh and his forces will remain to continue to press on towards the Viceroy Palace!”_ Prometheus says, voice strong. _“And the rest...myself and my __Hono Squad, as well as the rest picked out for the base, will head to Ashford Academy.”_

Kallen swallows. Even knowing it lies ahead, knowing this is part of the plan from the start, she can't help the unease. “Yes, Prometheus!” She says out loud and hopes that she does not betray her unease to him, even as she moves to make her way through the chaos to where Ashford Academy lies.

“_I will not let you pass!”_ One Gloucester attempts to get in the way, only for Tohdoh in his Gekka unit to intercept, destroying the lance he was wielding in the process.

“You are facing me today, knight of Britannia!” Tohdoh declares.

“_Oooh...is this the famous Tohdoh of Miracles?”_ The knight says, discarding his wrecked lance and drawing a blade. The same kind of blade as the Lancelot uses. Tohdoh can see another sheathed alongside the cockpit and feels his jaw tighten in anticipation of the fight before him.

“Yes, I am Tohdoh.” Tohdoh raises up his Katen Yaibatou and focuses on the opponent before him. Around him, painted Sutherlands, Burai, Oni, and the rest of his Four Holy Swords fight the army arrayed against him here. There is a pause, then he moves in to strike, hard, at the enemy before him.

The sound of battle echoes throughout the night and it will not stop any time soon.

* * *

The air is tense. Nunnally can feel it, trembles with it. The incoming Taiyō no Heishi are charging into the centre of the Tokyo Settlement faster than expected. He must have accounted for Lelouch's own plans to turn his tactics against him.

Nunnally can't do anything, just let herself be swept away in the rush of events. It aches, that she's reduced to being someone to be protected. But at the same time she's glad, as it allows all those she dearly cares for to come with her.

The only worry is how some of the guards had to go and drag up Nina, how they will be pushing her to join up with the rest of the students. Nunnally worries, wonders, at what Nina is doing down there in the basement that nothing gets her out.

Nunnally lifts up her hand, resting it on top of Alice's where she grips her wheelchair handlebar, feeling the sweat and trembling in it. “Are we there? Are we at the transport?”

“Very soon.” Alice says.

_Lies_.

Nunnally has only a moment to realize that. A hard, dreaded moment where she realizes Alice lied to her when it sounds like they are there, she can feel the breeze, hear the people around them.

And then it vanishes.

Rivalz gasps and curses. “What...what the fuck? How are we back at the student council building?”

“...what?” Shirley sounds scared, shocked.

“I am afraid you won't be going anywhere.” That voice, deep, mechanical masking distorting it, makes Nunnally trembles. She can taste the fear in the air. And she can feel Alice relax, straighten.

“Prometheus.” She says, like she's reporting to a superior. “I have brought Nunnally vi Britannia to you.”

“Alice?!” Milly demands, sounding terrified. Nunnally can't hear any of the guards, but she can hear other footsteps. Taiyō no Heishi, the sound of guns being pointed at them.

“Thank you for your efforts Pandora. Your long term mission is finally at its end.” Prometheus says and Nunnally feels cold. Mission? She's a _mission_? And Pandora..._the girl on the island_!

“Pandora...?” Rivalz sounds confused and no wonder. No one except a few know Pandora exists.

“What...what do you plan?” Milly demands, and oh she's so brave. Nunnally can barely hear the fear there. She sounds _angry_.

“I assure you, that none of the students will be harmed. Princess Nunnally is a valuable hostage as much as the rest.” Nunnally hears it, just beyond him, the sound of scared students outside. The coldness in her grows spikes, sharp prickles poking at her insides. They have turned all of Ashford into a hostage situation, a _trap_, gathering everyone there.

“There is no way I can trust your word.” Milly says, still sounding dangerously angry. “You've killed two royals already!”

“Milly.” That voice, so familiar, makes everyone gasp. Footsteps, a voice sounding the same yet different. Less quiet, more confident. “Please do not resist. I will promise you the safety of the students here.”

“...Kallen.” Milly says and Nunnally wishes she could see. What makes Milly sound like that, what makes Kallen sounds like that. What has Rivalz curse hard. She can just hear, feel, the electronic humming echoing slightly in the air as the barriers Lelouch installed for her safety, for her protection, are raised up around the student council building to keep her captive.

“Search for the guards.” Prometheus says. “I don't want any causing trouble. Kill them. And gather all the students in the auditorium. Only Princess Nunnally is to remain here at the heart of our command.” She can hear the rest of the student council being led away, hear Shirley protesting and calling for her.

Nunnally knows Alice is still with her. But she says nothing. Can do nothing.

She is trapped, a prisoner within her own home, and she knows exactly why.

Because she is Lelouch's weakness and Prometheus will stop at nothing to have Lelouch. That's what she heard, despite their attempts to keep it quiet and away from her. That Prometheus is _obsessed_ with her brother.

Nunnally vi Britannia is a valuable hostage for many reasons and Lelouch is the biggest.

_'Onii-sama!'_ Nunnally thinks fearfully, even as the Taiyō no Heishi move around her and Alice moves her wheelchair deeper into the student council building to where she is to be kept captive.

* * *

Gunfire echoes in the distance, even as she moves, half stumbles, away. There is a sick sensation in her stomach, a twisting in her chest.

She failed Nunnally-sama. That is the truth. She failed her and Lelouch-sama as well.

Pausing to catch her breath, wincing at the pain in her side from the gunshot that just skimmed her body, Sayoko looks around. She's below, in the utility tunnels that cover the whole school. Above her, she can hear the faint humming of the Blaze Luminous as the shields activate and cover even that door. Lelouch-sama is particularly paranoid.

Sayoko curses her lack of care. She never considered Alice as a possible leak. Never. A likely intentional choice by Prometheus. Setting an important spy right there, as just another student, is very effective. Especially one being kind enough, caring enough, to befriend Nunnally Lamperouge despite her being in the wheelchair and blind. Someone willing to still see her as a person.

It didn't seem too good to be true, but it should have. Sayoko should have checked her files herself, instead of relying solely on what Ashford gives. She might have noticed something that could have avoided all of this.

Sayoko closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. _'It is past that. The present is what I need to concern myself with.'_

Sayoko opens her eyes. She's one of the few given full access to the security system. She has no idea how Alice got that information to give it to Prometheus, but it's not like she was paying close attention to her. And the systems were set up before the vi Britannias returned as royalty, so it's not like she would have had to avoid guards. Only security cameras.

The thought of the cameras make Sayoko pause, glancing up. There are no cameras down below, no way to justify the expense when they were installed. The only cameras are near key entry points, all Sayoko can avoid. She knows the blindspots of the cameras.

And, she knows that Lelouch is the kind to hide a backup somewhere. Some kind of override must exist, something that allows him to regain control of the system just in case something like this happens. Backdoors to let her slip inside the student council building.

Sayoko takes in a deep breath, wincing a little in pain. She will bandage her wounds, using the medical kit she stashed down here in case of such an event. And then, she will think on all she knows about Lelouch-sama and what he might have done to create the means to override such powerful defences.

* * *

Above, there is chaos. There is crying students, scared students. Angry people even. The royal guards are slaughtered, killed, while the students are shoved into the auditorium.

The two guards that came down here quickly turned around to try to deal with what was going on above. Turned around and get gunned down by the Taiyō no Heishi with no evidence of anyone being in the basement.

So no one knows right now, what is going on below in the basement where the Ganymede lies. Nina is ignored, hidden, like most times. Overlooked because she's not important, because she's _nothing_.

But Princess Euphemia is, _was_ something. And Nina will avenge her.

* * *

Lelouch stares, glares, at the map before him as if it would change. But it does not. They had to pull back, leaving only those under Guilford's command to face the front lines, while the rest defend the Viceroy Palace.

The evacuations are, at least, going according to schedule as per the last report. But he can see the media section being overtaken by the Taiyō no Heishi and he can guess what they intend. He grinds his teeth, mind racing as he thinks of various plans, tactics, he can use to push them away. It looks like Prometheus was prepared for him to counter his plans, prepared for Lelouch knowing of his Geass. So Lelouch is instead equally matching Prometheus instead of ahead of the game thanks to the decoy army he arranged for.

One of the commanders here looks up, pale faced. “Your highness! New reports of Taiyō no Heishi movements.”

“What is it?” Lelouch snaps out. “Give me the report!”

There is silence, a deep silence. It strains his nerves, makes Lelouch realize that whatever this is, it is serious.

“Ashford...Ashford Academy has been overtaken by the Taiyō no Heishi. They...they managed to intercept and pull back all student evacuation transport and...” The commander doesn't finish. He can't. He looks at Lelouch, cold and furious at once, staring right at him.

Staring _through_ him. Prometheus has Nunnally. He has Nunnally captive and in time will leverage her against Lelouch. That is undeniable truth.

Nunnally is in danger. He needs to--

No he has to stay. Has to be in charge. Has to be _Prince_ Lelouch not Nunnally's older brother. What does he do? He should consider the hostages but no no, there is the incoming armies. How long until reinforcements arrive? Wait, calm. Need to think clearly.

_Nunnally with a gun to her head_—no no no, push it away.

Lelouch shakes, takes in a slow breath. Calm. He has to be cold as ice right now or Nunnally will be in greater danger than she already is. Calm. **Calm**.

He can't get calm, everything is a mess in his head. He needs to do _something_\--

“Lelouch!” That voice, hands on his face, pulls him to look at Cornelia. He had been so caught up in his head he didn't notice her enter the war room. His eye widens and then shrinks, taking in the concern on her face, the serious look in her eyes. “Lelouch. You should rest.”

“Cornelia, I--” Cornelia shakes her head, stepping back from Lelouch.

“I am more than ready to face off against Prometheus.” Cornelia says firmly, fire blazing in her eyes. “_You_ need to get your head on straight now, not me. Go. Please Lelouch. This is not the time to lose yourself to your emotions.”

_'Damn her, she __is__ right.'_ Lelouch grinds his teeth and nods, shakily, before walking off quickly before he can convince himself to stay. He can hear Cornelia calling for the reports, asking about the current situation.

Lelouch breathes in and breathes out. Calm. He has to find calm or Nunnally will suffer for it!

* * *

A good chunk of the path is blocked by rubble. Another chunk is blocked by the ongoing fight. None of which is going to stop her.

Villetta Nu seethes. What happened to her thanks to Diethard is inexcusable. Not to mention the what happened after! When she gets her hands on _that man_\--!

But for now, she needs to get closer. The report she managed to hear says that Ashford Academy was taken over.

And Ashford, she remembers, is where Lelouch Lamperouge is.

She's certain she's missing information. So many things were hidden from her by _that man_. The SAZ she just couldn't avoid finding out about as everyone in the ghettos was talking about it.

Kept away from all information outside of what _that man_ told her, cameras watching her, _that man_ using her as his own pet wife! It's disgusting, something that leaves her in a rage.

_'I'm certain now though. Prometheus must have some kind of mind control ability. And so does that Lelouch Lamperouge._' Villetta thinks, as she ducks and makes her way carefully towards the distant building of Ashford. Dressed in the outfit she found that is hers, set to the side while she was amnesiac, Villetta feels a bit better. Of course, she doesn't have any weapons aside from an empty gun she used up fighting her way through a mob of angry Elevens.

But she might be clever enough and in the position to get into Ashford Academy. There, she's certain, she will find some answers.

_'__Lelouch Lamperouge...he is the key. I know he is!'_ Villetta stares up at the Ashford Academy, that she is slowly getting closer to. _'He has the answers. Answers about Prometheus, about what happened to me...'_

And even if she does not find the answers there, _that man_ will be dealt with.

* * *

“_Sir Suzaku. You are authorized to launch.”_ A voice rings in his ear from the communicator, making Suzaku jerk a bit. He's been in the cockpit for awhile now, waiting for when Lelouch will unleash him on the Taiyō no Heishi.

Waiting and trying not to think of Lelouch, his beautiful eyes and soft lips...

“Yes, my lord!” Suzaku says, shaking his head.

“_You are commanded to head towards Ashford Academy.”_ The man says, making Suzaku tense. _“The Taiyō no Heishi have entrenched themselves there, using the protections Prince Lelouch installed against our forces. With hostages within, it is a difficult place to break into. However, you have knowledge of how the system is set up, yes?”_

“Yes. His highness explained the system in great detail to me.” Suzaku says, feeling the pulse of his heart beating, the blood pumping through his body. Ashford? Then that means Nunnally and the rest, the student council, must be in danger!

“_Good. Princess Cornelia commands that you act as the vanguard. Break through the protections on Ashford and provide an opening for the rescue force to exploit.”_ The man orders him and Suzaku nods.

“Yes, my lord.” Suzaku grips the controls tightly. And pauses. “Where is Prince Lelouch?”

“_Your Prince is currently resting.”_ The man says calmly. _“The news of Ashford shook him and Princess Cornelia had him sent back to...”_ The man hesitates for a moment. _“Aah..._get his head on straight_ is how she put it?”_

Suzaku smiles, just a little. “Understood. I am prepared for launch.” Suzaku looks at the controls, at the full energy filler that he possesses. “M.E. Boost.”

“_Lancelot, launch!”_ And Suzaku is off, being spit out into the night and taking to the air. The adjustments to the Float System and the Lancelot means he has more time using it than he did before, allowing him greater freedom. He does not stay in the air long even so, quickly descending before the Taiyō no Heishi can do more than report spotting him before he's on the ground.

Taking advantage of the debris, the chaos they have caused, Suzaku slips through unnoticed until he spies one particular machine he recognizes. The same kind of linear cannon as the one that was used at Lake Kawaguchi, spotting him and firing at him. It's easier to slice through the giant bullet than last time, charging straight at the machine and slicing it up on one side, causing it to tip over. As he goes past, he hears it explode behind him a split second after it crashes to the ground.

Burai and Sutherlands painted a rather disturbing blood red and acid yellow fire at him, Suzaku relying on dodging and avoiding the strikes to avoid draining the energy filler, until he gets close enough to use the MVS he has to slice them up. The VARIS is in his other hand, ready to fire if necessary. It becomes necessary as one of the red and black Knightmares attack him from afar even as another one comes in. Using the same kind of sword as the Gekka use, Suzaku forced to parry the attack and shoot out at the further out one before dodging back another strike and continuing to fight back and forth before an opening appears to let him strike down the Knightmare. As it explodes behind him, Suzaku moves the Lancelot further in, towards where Ashford shines bright, Suzaku just seeing the shimmering barrier of the Blaze Luminous installed around the student council building.

That, Suzaku knows, must be where Nunnally is kept. Where they made their command centre.

Suzaku pushes forward and growls, deep in his throat. For a moment, red light flickers in his eyes, as he suddenly moves the Lancelot, dodging fire from various Burai and armaments set up around Ashford as he gets closer and closer to the academy.

And suddenly he has to dodge again, red and black cannon fire descending from the sky. Suzaku snarls. “Prometheus!”

“_Kururugi.”_ Prometheus's voice is deep, distorted more than Suzaku is used to hearing._ “How delightful.”_ His voice makes it clear, despite the mechanical masking, how displeased he actually is to see him. _“You and the Lancelot have been a thorn in my side long enough. It is past time you __were__ dealt with.”_

* * *

Keeping control, command, of a situation is hard. Ohgi knows this and is learning more about it as he keeps the whole rebellion in check. Prometheus is supervising the full picture, while Ohgi has to handle the picture that is just a step down.

It's stressful. A touch thrilling too, to be in such a position of power.

Ohgi can't help the unease here however. He glances up and over to where he knows Princess Nunnally is kept hostage, before forcing her out of his mind. For now, he has the rebellion to keep in mind. They are getting there. All they need to do is push in the rear line and they will win.

_'We need to...for Yoshida and the others that have died.'_ Ohgi thinks sadly.

“Sub-commander, we've captured a stranger.” One of the Taiyō no Heishi reports behind him.

“A student?” Ohgi wouldn't be surprised if a few students tried to slip out and only got caught instead. “Then let them go. We have no reason to hold them.”

“No, they were caught sneaking through the rear gate.” The soldier clarifies.

That makes Ohgi turn. “Sneaking in...” He turns enough to see and starts at what he does, turning to face fully what is before him.

It's _her_. Standing there, flanked by two Taiyō no Heishi who have her captured. Chigusa! What is she doing here?

No, worse she knows now. She knows about him being in the Taiyō no Heishi. In the worst way possible too! He wanted to talk about it in a better setting.

But no, wait first, he needs to handle the fact she's _here_. A Britannian among the Taiyō no Heishi. In the middle of a full scale rebellion that would have them regain Japan as its own nation.

“Sh-She's a collaborator who reports directly to me. Take us to another room, I'll hear her report there.” Ohgi makes up on the fly and is rewarded by the salutes of the forces before him. He just barely holds back the sigh of relief; they believe him. He looks at Chigusa, who looks upset, angry with him.

Ohgi swallows and wonders why he feels like karma just caught up with him.

He hasn't done anything wrong enough for that feeling...

* * *

Alice stares out, seeing in the Factsphere the shining white and gold of the Lancelot. It is not far, spotlights illuminating its form as the Knightmare approaches Ashford.

Alice takes in a deep breath, bringing up her sniper rifle on her Oni's shoulder. Linking it to her Factsphere, she does her best to keep calm. But her hands tremble even so.

_It is quiet, except for the outside sounds of the Taiyō no Heishi turning the ballroom into a command centre. Quiet except for the sound of the wheels of Nunnally's wheelchair, the click of the door sliding shut behind them. It is of no surprise the most secure and protected room here is Nunnally's own room, pink and other soft colours all over. Warm and safe, a vase of fresh cut flowers nearby._

_Except now it's just a prison for the princess._

“_Are you happy?” Nunnally suddenly asks, sharp and loud in the silence. Alice flinches, hands releasing the handlebars of her wheelchair instinctively at the sound of Nunnally's voice. “Happy that you played me so well? That you used the loneliness of a girl to get close enough to her to stab her in the back?”_

“_Nunnally--” Nunnally raises her hand, sweeping it across in front of her in a cutting motion. Something about that seems familiar, making something twist in her stomach, even as Nunnally turns around to “face” her, an unpleasant frown on her face._

“_You lied. You lied to me.” Nunnally's voice is flat, a hint of a snarl underneath. “You just befriended me for the sake of Prometheus's goals, is that right? You just needed me when it came time for a hostage. For when it came time to recruit my brother.”_

_Alice's mouth feels dry. “No...that is...”_

“_Then what does this mean? Everything...every day we spent meant so little to you? That you can discard such a false friendship in favour of a murderer's commands?” Nunnally's voice drops, a sternness in her voice even as she lifts her chin._

_Suddenly she understands. The familiarity. Nunnally sounds like an angry _Lelouch_. She sounds like her brother. Her brother when he's on the attack, a cruel look in his eyes as he tears people to shreds for hurting him or those he cares for._

“_Nunnally.” Alice says again but does not finish it. She can't defend herself. “I am loyal to Prometheus.” She says instead. “He saved me. He brought me into the sun, gave me an actual life. You wouldn't understand, but I can't abandon him.” Alice turns, stepping away, even as Nunnally grips the arms of her wheelchair tightly._

_She pauses, as the door slides open, revealing the hallway and making the sound of the Taiyō no Heishi louder. “Nunnally...I know you have no reason to believe me, but I do see you as a friend.”_

“_You betrayed me. You are _**no** friend_.” Nunnally hisses, and Alice closes her eyes, feeling emotions choke her voice as she steps out. The door closes behind her and Alice stands in the hallway, blinking back tears. She can just hear the faint sound of sobbing behind the door._

_Then she turns, heading towards the exit where she can find her Oni and get ready for battle. For there is a long battle ahead, and one they must win._

Alice shakes, feeling the odd twisting sickness in her chest even as she focuses once more on the gleaming metal that is the Lancelot, her right eye starting to hurt as she keeps up her Geass. A shot from the Hadron Cannons of the Gawain turns the attention of the Lancelot to Prometheus instead of Ashford.

She waits, seeing the way the Lancelot responds. She sees it launch forward, ready to attack the Gawain in the air.

And she pulls the trigger, feeling her cockpit shake as the powerful shot goes towards the Lancelot...

...and misses. Alice stares, trying to understand how she missed as her Geass fizzles out. She shouldn't have. Her Oni was hidden from the Lancelot in all ways, and yet it twists away and neatly dodges the shot.

Alice feels her stomach drop as the Lancelot turns its attention towards her and her Oni.

* * *

Suzaku blinks out a short blank spot in his memory, finding himself further back from Ashford. He sees a Knightmare with a sniper rifle armament. He glances over at the Gawain, then back at the Knightmare. It's one of the black and red ones.

Suzaku growls. A trap. He forgot about it. Forgot about the other Geass user, and it nearly ended up being fatal.

His stomach churns, reminding him of why exactly it is not. But he pushes it back. He doesn't have time to deal with that now. Nunnally's safety is much more important.

While they are both stunned, Suzaku breaks free of the Gawain and charges right at the other Knightmare. He doesn't bother aiming to kill, instead aims for the sniper rifle. He slices into it with an MVS and moves past it, directly towards the courtyard of Ashford. He can see the main school buildings, the auditorium, before him. The Factsphere reveals a lot of heat signatures in the auditorium.

_'There are the students.'_ Suzaku stops, dancing away from another Hadron Cannon attack. “You!” He yells, anger coursing through him as the Gawain comes down and points its hand directly at the auditorium. “You coward!” Suzaku feels his blood boil. Every student in there is held hostage, any one could die from Prometheus attacking them.

“Hmph. Call me what you will. I do whatever it takes to succeed, to win against my foes.” Prometheus says smugly, even as Suzaku silently seethes.

_'If I move quickly...I__f I can get at his chest and use the Harkens...'_ Suzaku thinks, mind racing. _'It's possible. I can do it. I _have_ to do it!'_

He charges, flying up in the air and directly towards the Gawain. Prometheus fires, Lancelot dodging the blast, even as he pulls back. Suzaku readies the slash harken, landing back down and charging forward.

A shock shakes the Lancelot. Around him, the lights dim as electricity surges around the outside of the Knightmare, the systems powering down. “No!” Suzaku protests, realizing too late he got caught in a trap. A trap he was caught in before at Shikine!

Trapped, at the mercy of the Taiyō no Heishi. Or rather, at the _lack_ of mercy. He can only glare at the retreating Gawain, as Prometheus ignores him to head elsewhere. He can see the Taiyō no Heishi that are moving towards him, see what looks like a beautiful woman of Indian heritage looking smugly at the Lancelot across the way.

He is helpless to do anything else.

* * *

Rai can only scowl at Suzaku. His first attempt to just kill him failed. Instead, he had to use the backup trap and lucky for him that Suzaku went in that direction instead of towards the student council building. If he had gone in that direction, he would not have been able to easily coax him into the trap.

Rakshata chuckles smugly on the communication line. _“I knew they wouldn't have been able to create a countermeasure in such a short period of time. Prometheus, your promise?”_

“Yes. Of course. Do as you will with the Knightmare. Tear it apart, take it for your own. The pilot doesn't matter either.” Rai says and is rewarded with a delighted laugh from Rakshata.

“_Aaah, how scary. But yes. He's not really useful is he? I mean, we already have the princess and the rest of the student body. No need for any other hostage.”_ Rakshata sounds pleased about that. _“I'll get to tearing apart this Knightmare. It's an eyesore, isn't it?”_

Rai doesn't respond. Instead, he looks at the way the battle is proceeding. And clicks on the personal channel between him and Alice. “Pandora. Time for you to move to the next position.”

“_Uh? Really?”_ She says, sounding uncertain. _“I lost my sniper rifle...”_

“It shouldn't get in the way. Get a VTOL transport and follow in my wake. I'm going to handle the air support.” Rai shuts down the communication line and lets a slow smile crawl on his face.

Soon. Soon enough they will do it. In time, he will succeed in everything. Lelouch will be his. And Britannia will begin to truly fear him and what lies in their future.

Soon he will begin burning everything to the ground and something new, better, will be born from the ashes.

* * *

Diethard can't help the manic grin on his face. His company, _old_ company, is now at the sparse mercy of the Taiyō no Heishi. Soon enough they will broadcast victory, showing how Japan is back, and then it will really begin.

_'There is no way in a normal way that Prometheus's underground collaborators could cause that.'_ Diethard thinks of how the plates of the Tokyo Settlement crashed to the ground. _'No, what Villetta thought was true...it must be true. A supernatural power...through which one can bring the world to its knees!'_

It's thrilling. Everything about this is thrilling. He stands by the side of the man who will tear up the world, cause chaos. The world as it is will be destroyed.

And he, Diethard Ried, will be the one who chronicles it all. He will get a front seat to everything!

_'Truly I choose wisely...'_ Diethard chuckles a little, looking over the work that lies ahead of him. Prometheus has gone on ahead to the Viceroy Palace, to deal with the incoming air support. Soon enough they will win.

After all, they have Princess Nunnally as hostage. The greatest threat, Prince Lelouch, must be neutralized. And as experience has shown, Prometheus knows how to handle Princess Cornelia...

“This shall end tonight.” Diethard murmurs to himself, feeling the fluttering excitement in his stomach. It will end tonight, it truly will.

It will end and a new chapter will begin.

* * *

It's all noise. A mixture of sound and images. All jumbled in his head.

“Can't you calm him down?!” Someone demands and he's drowning again, he doesn't hear anything else.

Rage. Fear. The helpless shame of failure. _He won't fail. Not this time. No no no!_

He screams and something shatters and breaks.

* * *

The Gawain flies over the Settlement, hovering above the fighting going down below as the Taiyō no Heishi get closer and closer to breaching the defences of the Viceroy Palace.

“Hmph. Still strong defences.” Rai muses, before looking up at the incoming air support. “A good thing I took the time to replenish my energy filler.” He says, before targeting the air support with the Hadron Cannons.

They are horrifying weapons. Just like the Lancelot's MVS and the wave surger, the Hadron Cannons are cutting edge technology that push the limit. Beyond what most Knightmares have access to. The specs of the Knightmare Gawain are such that it's pitiably easy for Rai to destroy every single fighter plane and VTOL heading towards the Taiyō no Heishi.

Truly, the Gawain is beyond that of the Pre-Production Gekka; a more than worthy replacement for that destroyed Knightmare. The only ones that match it in capabilities, or even surpass it, are the Guren and Lancelot.

Once he is done, he flips on the communicator. “Tohdoh. I'm going to move in on the bureau from above.”

“_Hm? Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?”_ Tohdoh questions and Rai smiles.

“I'm only planning to cause a little chaos. Just enough to weaken them a little.” Rai says. _'Though if Cornelia shows up...she should. Someone like that won't miss a chance at revenge over her dear sister's death.'_ He sneers at the very thought, as he flies over and lands on top of the Viceroy Palace.

He pauses, taken aback by what he sees. “The Aries Villa...” He finds himself saying aloud, stunned by the appearance of the garden. An almost perfect recreation is before him. He almost expects to see a young Lelouch run towards him from behind a tree.

“_Welcome, Prometheus.”_ That voice, sick with anger and glee, turns his attention from memory back to the present. He can see Cornelia's Gloucester there, standing at the ready. _“I figured you would come if you knew about the air raid.”_

Rai narrows his eyes. “Cornelia...I see...time to settle this leader to leader...” A slow, manic smirk grows on his face. _'Time for you to die, Cornelia! The li Britannia line ends here!'_

* * *

The room they are in is a dining room. Four chairs are placed at the edges of the table, providing a lot of room between them. There are two paper birds on the table, one in white and one in black. A tree is in a pot in the corner, along with other flowers in vases. One vase is on the table and has white flowers in it. Green curtains are on the windows where they both stand, open and showing the night outside. One one wall there is a small bookshelf stacked with books with two lamps on top and on the wall itself are three paintings of landscapes. The kind that common people get, essentially a picture of the painting. A set of drawers is placed under the painting that is set the lowest on the wall.

And across the way there is a door leading in deeper to the building she is in. A building that is covered in green energy barriers that remind her of the Blaze Luminous the ASEEC worked on. The same ASEEC that Lelouch Lamperouge works for.

“Chigusa, why did you come to this battlefield?!” _That man_ demands. She won't give him a name. He doesn't deserve it.

“We need to find you someplace safe. For now, stay with me--” He reaches out to touch her. She moves away, feeling her skin crawl. She won't let him touch her. Never again!

He has the gall to look down, to look _upset_. “Look...I'm sorry I hid this from you Chigusa. But I'm doing this for the sake of peace! If Prometheus can free Japan from Britannia we can be together!”

Together. Together with _that man_. With the man who used and...

“Don't make me vomit!” She yells and grabs his gun, having lost her own before. He only has a moment to realize what is about to happen, as she presses the gun to his back. “I am Villetta Nu. I am a Knight of Honour of Britannia. You...you are...!” She can't say it.

So instead she just shoots him. Villetta sees how he collapses, falling down and calling out for “Chigusa”. “That is not my name.” She snarls, then turns at the sound of a footstep, bringing up the gun.

She hesitates, surprised by the maid uniform. The woman is an Eleven, but she's wearing a maid uniform...and looks a bit battered, stains of blood on her uniform that also looks like it got torn up a little, as if she has been in a fight. “Who...”

“Aah...so you aren't an ally of them.” She looks exhausted, pushed to her limits. “I just got in here but I can't get to Nunnally-sama...” She says, leaning against the wall. “But if I could just...”

“What...what are you talking about?” Villetta asks, wondering what she means. She steps closer, cautiously.

“They won't notice what is going on for five minutes.” The maid says, pushing herself up to stand despite the trembling in her limbs. “All the other guards are dead. I'm the only one left. You said...you are Villetta Nu. You are a friend of Lord Jeremiah, aren't you?”

The mention of _Jeremiah_ is like a physical blow. It's been so long since she's heard his name. So long. “You...who are you?” She asks.

“I am Sayoko Shinozaki. I ask for your aid. The students here are held hostage as is Nunnally-sama. If we can free them...I believe there is the means to do so.” Sayoko looks up towards the ceiling. “But there are security cameras alert. I managed to temporarily put down the cameras here and it will take time for them to realize it. But once they do...I cannot do it alone.”

Villetta hesitates. What does she do here? She is missing so much information, she knows that much. Barely anything was allowed in that apartment to do with news of what goes on outside. And stupid, innocent “Chigusa” didn't ever question her captor, seeing him as a friend.

Villetta steps closer, holstering her gun. “What do you need me to do?”

Even though she knows little, anyone kept hostage by the Taiyō no Heishi must be important. There are also innocent students at risk here, something she can't just overlook.

Though it might be more prudent to flee, to be more uncertain of an Eleven asking her for aid, something about this prickles in the back of her mind. This is important. She doesn't understand how, or why, but it is.

And it's exactly what Villetta needs. Something to do, to not linger over the body in this room and what she went through recently. The perfect distraction for her mind and skills to be put to work.

The white crane is knocked over now on the table, even as the black crane continues to stand proud...

* * *

Shirley knows there isn't much they can do. She's stuck, in the auditorium with the other students. Waiting to be rescued.

But she can see the White Knight, the Lancelot, was stopped, trapped a little before he managed to rescue them. Shirley swallows, glancing warily around. Everyone is quiet. A few are crying. Others are just obviously scared, nervous, looking out the windows at where the Lancelot is nearby. All are being watched by a patrol of Taiyō no Heishi.

Shirley looks out in time to see a Taiyō no Heishi terrorist run by. The door bangs open and the terrorist runs to the patrol. Shirley can't understand them. Aside from speaking quietly, they are speaking in Japanese. She only knows a few words thanks to Nunnally and Lelouch, none of which are used here. The terrorists look at them, considering, before are encouraged by the one that came in to go with him. Leaving the students alone.

A spike of hope coils in Shirley. She glances over at the security cameras here. A quick mental calculation is all she needs, before she crawls over to Milly. “Milly.”

Milly glances over at her, reaching out a hand and squeezing hers. Rivalz is near too, meeting her gaze directly. “I think we can do something now. If we do nothing then...” Shirley hesitates. “This is risky. But I think they are distracted. While they are distracted, they can't keep track of all of us. We can see about freeing Suzaku. If we can do something there then...then he can rescue the rest of us.”

Neither Milly or Rivalz respond for a moment and Shirley feels like she made a mistake. Then Milly nods, a serious look on her face. “Right. Let's going now. I know some of the blindspots here.” She says quickly and stands. “This is your student council president speaking! Everyone stand up right now!” She yells. Everyone turns to look at her, surprised, but quickly everyone stands at her command.

Shirley smiles, feeling the hope start to pulse in her chest as Milly starts pulling her through the crowd, Rivalz close behind even as the students start to move around, a few even dancing or doing some other activity, all to conceal the movements of the student council. _'Don't worry Lulu...I'm going to make sure Suzaku is alright and comes back to you!'_

* * *

Cécile carefully zips up her pilot suit. Outside, Lloyd is sitting down, waiting for her to be ready. “You sure this will be alright? We still haven't managed to get in contact with Schneizel.” She asks him.

“He can complain all he likes.” Lloyd says, waving his hand loosely. He watches as C.C. climbs into the cockpit of the Lancelot Club, equipped with a Float Unit similar to the Lancelot. The other Knightmares here include the Sutherland Lance and one new Sutherland Air. It is the latter that Cécile is preparing to enter.

C.C. starts up the Lancelot Club, flicking her thumb over the control ball as she thinks carefully. _'Prometheus has a Geass...and so does another member. It's very likely he's from _there_ and that __**he**__ will show up soon.'_ A frown pulls at her lips, C.C. considering the possibility of what that means.

No matter what happens, there is one thing for certain. C.C. won't let Lelouch die. She will make sure he has the reasons to live and protect him from danger he cannot avoid himself.

With that in mind, she will hunt down Prometheus. She'll entrust Ashford and Suzaku to Cécile and Lloyd.

The system starts up and she hears David's voice in her ear, as the launch bay prepares itself to launch her. C.C. makes the Lancelot Club crouch down and smirks as the countdown goes up. Across the way, the Sutherland Air is going through the final check ups necessary for its own launch.

“Lancelot Club, launching.” C.C. intones and does just so, flying out into the dark night sky. It's thrilling even considering the circumstance and C.C. takes a moment to take in the beautiful sight of the city below her, as damaged as it is, and the night sky above her.

Then she focuses on the location where the fighting is thickest, diving down towards it. Her Factsphere reveals just how the fighting is going and she frowns, just a touch, at what she sees of the ongoing battle.

She's not an expert, but it looks like this could be very troublesome to deal with...

* * *

Cornelia is angry. Enraged. Prometheus is before her, in his stolen Knightmare, and she wants him dead. She wants his head on a pike, to kill him slowly and lingeringly. She thought she was angry before, but now she's even more so.

Prometheus nearly killed Euphemia. Nearly killed Lelouch. Definitely killed Darlton – and the memory of his execution by Prometheus, broadcasted to the world, will haunt her forever – and did something to cause that horrible massacre. Whatever it is, it scares even Lelouch, makes him go strangely quiet about it.

Nunnally is in danger because of him and his forces.

So no, Cornelia has no mercy in her seeing Prometheus land in front of her. “Would you like a dance?” She asks, poisonously sweet, before she charges right at the Gawain.

Though it sends slash harkens at her, she dodges, moving swiftly out of the way and stabbing at the Knightmare with her lance. It makes it stumble. Another strike hits harder nearly knocks over the giant Knightmare, even as she brings up her machine gun and starts firing. “What's wrong Prometheus?!”

Inside the cockpit, Rai curses. “Some advanced Knightmare...I can't keep up with her!” He quickly moves the Gawain back, firing Hadron Cannon blasts before activating the Float Unit so he can get out of her range.

Cornelia just dodges before using her slash harken to latch on to the Gawain. “I got you! Your life is in my hands!” She declares, landing her Gloucester with a heavy thud on the torso of the Gawain and pointing her gun at the cockpit.

“Princess, I have your back.” Cornelia jolts at that familiar voice, glancing over at her screen to see Darlton contacting her, a confident smile on his face. _'What...?'_

And that's when a blade strikes her cockpit. Pain. Red hot pain in her side, as the Knightmare sized blade scrapes past her, fragments of metal and electricity around her as the cockpit is damaged beyond repair with one surgical strike. Slowly, ever so slowly, she falls back. She can just see, with one of the screens that does bursts of visual followed by static, the Knightmare that is behind her. One of those red and black ones.

_'How...how did it get there without me noticing...?'_ Cornelia wonders, even as her Gloucester falls to the ground in a heavy crash.

* * *

Lelouch holds in a sigh, only showing his exhaustion a little by rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Yes. That should hold it.” Lelouch glances over at the map of the battlefield. This is a more private command centre; with the other military commanders handling other matters in the main war room it leaves Lelouch alone here.

He's grateful for it. He does not want to look weak in front of them, knowing too well how Britannians of their rank and status will see it. But he _feels_ weak. Feels awful, looking at the red section that is Ashford Academy and where the Taiyō no Heishi have based themselves.

He shuts off the communication channel to the Glaston Knights. He saw in their eyes how much grief, anger, is in them. But they have tempered it. Even in their anger and grief they are being professional and focusing on their current mission. On the battle in front of them.

“With that before me, how can I do any less?” Lelouch muses out loud, straightening and looking around the small room, at least by nobility standards. Normally there would be operators here as well, but Lelouch is fine like this. He needs the isolation for now, before he can face in full other people.

The door swishes open behind him. Lelouch sighs, expecting another small mouse of an aide trying to check on him per orders but worried about upsetting royalty. “Yes, what is it--” As he turns, finally seeing who is there, he stops.

A child stands before him. Dressed in the fashion of nobility, white and gold with a black trimmed with purple cape over top. Touches of blue to the outfit, and very long blond hair. Going down in gentle waves, even from this angle he can see how it nearly touches the floor. Dark pink eyes, a gently smiling face, and a strange headdress on top of the hair.

“Lelouch.” The voice is as childish as the figure looks, young enough that Lelouch can't tell for certain the sex of the child. “I have come for you.”

“What...” Lelouch sees another person step up behind the child. Long straight pale pink hair, large blue eyes. A girl, a sweet smile on her face. Dressed in a military uniform, though she doesn't look more than Nunnally's age.

Her left eye changes. Turns Geass red and Lelouch doesn't have time to look away before she speaks. “**Lelouch vi Britannia**.”

His body stiffens. He feels like he's covered in a strange, thick substance. His mind screams, even as his body suddenly becomes remote.

“**You will follow me.**” She says, her voice soft and that disturbingly gentle smile on her face. “**You will come with me to our transport.**” She turns, starting to walk away alongside the child and Lelouch finds himself moving forward without his will. Like a puppet.

The child smiles at him, vicious and cruel. “I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?” They sound so cheerful, so young, and yet the speech patterns are way too adult. “I am V.V. You know what that means, don't you? You, however, are just bait. Bait for an escaped test subject I need to retrieve. He's caused a lot of trouble, hasn't he?”

Lelouch feels panic spike in his mind at those words. All all they imply. But his body doesn't react, it just keeps walking like nothing is wrong, even as his mind _screams_.

Lelouch can't stop, he keeps on moving under the command and control of the girl with him. A command based Geass and likely contracted to this mysterious V.V.

He follows them, unable to do anything else, even as the battle rages on outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay no one probably expected V.V. to capture LELOUCH. But it unfortunately makes sense here...
> 
> And so, comment! Next week will be the last one for awhile but don't worry too much there. I promise to finish Icarus's Dilemma; I don't know when or how it will work out but it will happen. Just give me time. While I'm gone you can like, check out the tvtropes page. Do fanart. Whatever! I'm available on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort (you can find the links in my profile).
> 
> Next time: **Stage 27 Blackest Night**


	30. Stage 27 Blackest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything they have been through, how can he not...?
> 
> Original Posting Date: 2020/04/01  
Word Count: 13, 987 (Libre Office)
> 
> Arc 1 Total Word Count: 465, 360 (Libre Office); 828 pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. As of this time of writing this note, this is all I have pre-written and ready to be posted for Icarus's Dilemma. And so does the hiatus begin. I really don't know how long it will take - this whole pandemic and my anxiety sent me into another fandom for comfort - but I do have plans to write it out. Just give me time for that, I do want to write a good fic!
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the comments and support. I have a twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort. I will be putting up something on twitter so you can ask questions and if they don't involve spoilers I'll be able to answers them; likely in a post on pillowfort (since that one is easier for editing up possible mistakes or adding on additional answers all on top of no word count limit).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this (currently) final chapter of this saga!
> 
> (also i am so bad at dates and keeping track of time i only realized YESTERDAY i would be posting on April 1st. why is my life like this sometimes...)

Cornelia lies before the great form of Gawain. Her Gloucester is in ruins and she's bloody, looking badly injured from the fight she was in.

C.C. sees this all in a moment and sighs. “I suppose this too is part of keeping Lelouch alive.” She muses, before dropping on top of the red and black Knightmare.

It doesn't have much time to react before she's slicing into it. She can hear the yell, the scream, as the pilot is knocked about by the surging electricity as the Knightmare is slammed into the ground. The cockpit opens as C.C. stands there, a slim small form scrambling out and rolling away.

C.C. has to pull back herself as the Knightmare explodes, swinging around to bring up her Blaze Luminous and protect Cornelia from the shrapnel. It fades, leaving it just her and the Gawain there.

“_You...who are you?”_ Prometheus demands.

C.C. sniffs a little, before turning on the speakers. “I would think you would know. How did you escape from there?”

A gasp. _“Lady C.C.! So you are...”_ Prometheus sounds shocked scared. C.C. glances down at one of her screens and sees the face of the one in the other Knightmare. A girl. She knows her.

_'Alice Sanderson...does that mean...?'_ C.C. looks back over at the Gawain. _'Are you...?'_

A sudden sensation in her head interrupts her thoughts. One she hasn't felt for awhile, a pulse in her Code. _**“C.C. Tell Prometheus that Lelouch vi Britannia is heading to Kamine Island. Tell him that the prince is in danger.”**_

C.C. feels something heavy in her chest. “That brat...!”

“_You...I know you can't die.”_ Prometheus is saying, holding out one of Gawain's hands to Alice and helping her up to the cockpit of the Gawain. _“But that does not mean you cannot be defeated in battle--”_

“Never mind that.” C.C. hesitates. She doesn't want to play into his games, but _he_ can't be lying about this. “Lelouch just got captured. He's being taken to Kamine Island.” Silence greets her. “I'm not lying. You...if you are who I think you are, then you do care for him don't you?”

“_...Lelouch is in __danger__...”_ Prometheus says that softly, just picked up by the mic. He shuts it off immediately after and the Gawain lifts off. C.C. watches it go.

_'What do I do?'_ She wonders, then turns her head as a new voice comes to her head. “Are you going to always show up unwelcome like this?” She asks her, ignoring the pouting protest to that. “I have my own things to do, I can't always save time for you.”

C.C. stares out at the wrecked garden. She can imagine Lelouch here, sitting down and reading in the sun with Suzaku standing nearby and Euphemia sitting next to him, a bright smile on her face as she peers over his shoulder at the book he's reading. Nunnally on the other side, carefully folding yet more origami cranes.

Strange, that she can easily picture him happy these days.

“Hmph. If I don't do something, **he** would prevent my wish from being granted out of pure spite. He really does hate you, Marianne.” C.C. says aloud, before activating the Float Unit and going after Prometheus.

Kamine Island. That is her destination. That is where Lelouch is and, as per their contract, C.C. must go there to assure his survival.

He will not be able to grant her wish if she does not go.

* * *

Villetta slips her way through the utilities tunnels beneath Ashford. Large they are, made specifically for both safety as much as providing the facilities a large fancy school like Ashford requires.

Villetta isn't entirely certain she's making the right choice to trust that Eleven Maid, Sayoko she gave her name as. But she has to take the risk.

Her footsteps echo off the metal floor, proceeding her with every step. It makes her cautious, just in case some one has the brains to put up a patrol down here. But it seems that luckily no one was sensible enough for it.

“_We have to be careful and coordinated.” Sayoko is saying to her, quickly as time is short. “Here. This is a communicator.” Villetta is handed a small device, similar yet different to the standard military communicator. White and red in colour. “Lelouch-sama put the means to override the system in two places. We have to pull the hidden switches at the same time or it won't work.”_

“_Are you certain?” Villetta asks, even as she attaches the communicator to her ear._

_Sayoko smiles. “Lelouch-sama left instructions where he knew I would look. And in a code that he knew I could break alone.”_

Villetta stops, finally having reached the place marked on the map she was given. She considers the wall before her, carefully examining it. It takes a bit of time, but she finally spots the small button hidden in the wall, flicking open the small cap that hides it from easy view. According to what information she was given, she should be below the auditorium where the majority of the students are held captive. Once the system is shut down, her priority will be arranging for a safe way for the students to escape.

Villetta taps her communicator. “I'm in position.”

There is a pause, a brief crackle. “So am I. We don't have much time.” Sayoko sounds a bit out of breath, hissing in pain from her injuries. Villetta worries for what that means for the rescue mission briefly, then focuses on the task ahead.

“Then on three?” Villetta offers and gets a weary laugh.

“Yes. On three. One.”

“Two.” Villetta raises her hand up to touch the button, a light touch that does not push the button inwards.

“Three.”

* * *

Trapped in the cockpit of the Lancelot, Suzaku seethes. Such a stupid trap for him to fall for. Prometheus really doesn't fight fair at all. Between the sniper that would have killed him if not for his Geass command and this trap, Prometheus has no intention of properly facing off against him.

He's never done so. The only one he's faced off against is the Guren. The one Kallen pilots. The thought of Kallen makes his stomach roll. He should have reported her long before this point. Friend or no, Lelouch's wishes aside, he should have reported the terrorist. Maybe that would have helped prevent the horror of the massacre. Maybe it would have changed things.

The heat and sizzling on the side of his cockpit stops. It hasn't even done more than barely scratch it, he knows that. The Lancelot is built well. It is expensive for many reasons and most are good reasons.

“Kaa! That's a solid hatch!” A Taiyō no Heishi member complains. “If only we had a Katen Yaibatou...that would slice right through no problem!”

“Tamaki-san, what do we do with these ones?” Another member asks. “Should we lock them back in the auditorium with the rest of the students?”

“Students?” Suzaku whispers. The Taiyō no Heishi are speaking Japanese, so whoever is there doesn't understand what is being said.

“Stop poking me with that!” Suzaku feels something freeze in his chest at that familiar voice speaking English. _'Rivalz!'_

“Just get rid of them. They are problems and we don't have time for any of this.” Tamaki says brusquely. “I don't care if you kill them or not.”

“Sir.” The other terrorists say and Suzaku can just hear the sound of guns moving, likely pointing at the students there.

“What are you doing?! Kallen promised we would be safe!” That voice is Shirley, he recognizes her so clearly. “Will you have her word broken?!”

“Heeeh?!” Tamaki sounds upset, irritated. “Don't you tell me what to do, _I'm_ in charge here.” He sounds definitely pissed, especially with him speaking English.

“Stop it!” Suzaku opens the cockpit, standing up as he exits in the night air. He can see the one who is likely Tamaki, with a scruffy chin and glowering up at him. It's rather strange, to have Taiyō no Heishi members without their masks before him, but considering this is their new command base and they are on the way to taking back Japan, they probably don't see it as necessary as before.

“Oh, what's this? You'll come out to help the Brits?” Tamaki does not look pleased about it.

“I come out to help _innocent_ civilians.” Suzaku says, glaring back at him. “I thought the Taiyō no Heishi weren't going to harm any innocents.”

Tamaki flinches, shoulders rising up defensively. Suzaku can see Shirley, Rivalz, and even Milly. Standing with their hands on their heads. They look worried, scared. What are they doing here?

_'Did they come to help?'_ Suzaku feels both worry and a strange sense of joy. His friends came to help, even though they are way over their head.

“All we want is the White Helmet.” Tamaki says, pointing his gun right at Suzaku. “A traitor like you can just die!”

A loud angry shriek of a cat is heard, as Arthur, ignored by the rest, suddenly pounces up out of nowhere and attacks Tamaki. Suzaku stares. Stunned.

Did that just happen?

It did, the cat's body on top of the gun, forcing Tamaki to lift it and fire it futilely in the air. “Why you--!” He growls, turning and pointing the gun at the hissing, fur blown up, Arthur on the ground.

Suddenly the glow of the Blaze Luminous of the student council building disappears. Alarms start blaring, making everyone wince. “What the hell just happened?” Tamaki demands, looking around frantically. He curses, pointing his gun at Shirley as the closest one. “What did you do--!?”

Suddenly bright floodlights cover the area. They look up, seeing to their awe the sight of the Avalon floating above them. _“Good evening everyone!”_ Lloyd's voice rings out cheerfully, even as a Sutherland flies down – a Float Unit attached – firing at the Taiyō no Heishi, who break and scatter at the sight of it.

The blonde Indian woman looks up in shock. “Impossible! The Earl of Pudding came to the front lines?!”

“Now!” Milly calls and the trio of students race past, heading back to the auditorium. The Taiyō no Heishi are in disarray, even as they attack the Sutherland they find it has Blaze Luminous shields to protect itself.

Gunfire comes from above in the Avalon, precise shots that take out the net of Gefjun Disturbers around the Lancelot. The power is restored, though Suzaku realizes a lot of the energy filler got eaten up more than he thought. But even so, he never thought he would be so happy as to see the screens turn on within the Lancelot.

An image pops up, a communication window that shows Cécile in a yellow pilot uniform. “I have an energy filler for you. Open your cover.”

“Yes. But...is it okay for you to be here?” Suzaku asks, even as he sits back down and inputs the command to let Cécile give him a new energy filler.

“Maybe not but considering the circumstances I think we will be getting off with just a light warning for doing this without permission.” Cécile says with a smile.

“We came to make sure the Lancelot wouldn't be captured, right?” Lloyd laughs as he says that, appearing on screen beside Cécile with a wide manic grin on his face. “We'll look after the students here. My fiancée is among them after all!” Lloyd says cheerfully. “You get back to the fight. Prometheus is still out there.”

“Prometheus...” Suzaku nods. “Thank you! Protect Ashford Academy and everyone here!” The Lancelot rises into the air, elegantly so. He can see Arthur on the rooftop above and spares a moment to smile, seeing how the cat looks up at him, the wind from the Lancelot's movements ruffling his fur.

“...thanks. Guess you don't hate me after all.” Suzaku says softly, before turning his attention elsewhere.

A beeping sound interrupts him as he leaves behind Ashford Academy, seeing the fighting going on below as, without the security system up, the Taiyō no Heishi are more than vulnerable to the Avalon and modified Sutherland that Cécile is operating. Only a few Knightmares, Burai, are stationed here.

Glancing to the side, Suzaku sees the message on the screen. “Royal private?” Suzaku says in confusion, just before a familiar voice reaches him.

“_K-Kururugi?”_

“Viceroy Cornelia?!” Suzaku gasps.

“_Please...come to my location...I sent the coordinates...don't...tell anyone...”_ Cornelia says in a weak voice, gasping a few times in pain as she does.

Something heavy and hard drops into his stomach. _'What...what happened? What happened to Cornelia?'_

* * *

Villetta comes out in the open air, looking around. The bright flood lights make her squint, but she can see the Knightmare and the great ship above Ashford Academy. She's amazed by what she sees there, a ship just hovering in the air.

_'What happened while I was kept away from the world?'_ Villetta wonders, before turning her attention down to the ground. She can see students running her way, as well as some Taiyō no Heishi pursuing them.

Villetta breaks in a run towards them, just in time to see a terrorist grab the hair of the redhead there, who screams and tries to struggle. Villetta only has one chance, bringing up her gun – a fully loaded gun thanks to a hidden gun and ammo catch that Sayoko pointed her towards – in a smooth motion.

Bang. The gunshot rings out even in the chaos, the terrorist dropping to the ground behind the girl as he falls backwards, a shot to his head instantly killing him. The girl looks over at her and her eyes widen.

“Miss...Miss Villetta?” She stammers and Villetta recognizes her now. It's Shirley Fenette, the girl who she asked about Lelouch Lamperouge so long ago.

“Get to the auditorium! The students need to be evacuated, now!” Villetta yells and sees Sayoko darting into the fray. She has a moment to worry before a terrorist is down, an oddly shaped knife in his neck.

“Holy shit...since when was Sayoko a ninja!?” The boy says in shock, as Sayoko kicks out at another terrorist and brings him to the ground with a hard _crack_.

“Nunna needs help!” Shirley yells, panic in her voice and on her face. “She's at the student council building!” She points towards the same building of before, the one that had the Blaze Luminous shielding. She drops to her knees, picking up something from the terrorist.

Villetta reaches her side, as she stands and—she has a machine gun. A machine gun she points at the incoming terrorists who have a moment of confusion followed by terror as the young girl braces herself and pulls the trigger. She doesn't hit any of them, but she pushes them back from the rest.

_'...I might like this girl.'_ Villetta thinks with a bit of amusement. “Where would Nunnally be?” She asks her, as Shirley releases the trigger to save the bullets and pants a bit, looking a touch shaken at what she did, but a flash of pure iron is in her eyes saying she'll pull the trigger again to protect the rest.

“Probably in her room. It's upstairs. There is a secret passage inside that leads to the top floor, which is where Lulu and Nunna live.” Shirley says then frowns, correcting herself. “Lived. I can lead you there!”

Villetta looks up as a Knightmare appears before them, a modified Sutherland that is floating a little off the ground. _“Villetta!”_ The voice, echoing, is recognizable. _“You are alive! Where were you? What happened?”_

“Cécile?” Villetta is both surprised and not to have the major and head engineer of the ASEEC here. “It's a long story.”

“_We'll evacuate the students.”_ Cécile says to her. _“Please, get Nunnally to safety! I'm worried they might use her as a hostage at this point.”_

“We have some time. They must be freaking out still over the loss of the security system.” Villetta says, turning back to Shirley. “You can lead me there, right?”

Shirley blinks then nods. She hesitates for a moment, then offers the machine gun to Villetta. She smiles, taking it from her. “Good girl.”

“I still have a handgun.” Shirley admits, showing the smaller pistol she got from the terrorist. She looks a bit frazzled, blood splattering one cheek, but she quickly moves across the lawn even as the Taiyō no Heishi move in to deal with the ship and the Knightmare attacking them without the security systems to protect them.

“Considering the circumstances, it is wise. You can use one?” Villetta gets a nod at her question, even as the both of them run towards the student council building. Shirley turns away from the entrance, heading to the back where Villetta can see a small staff door. Shirley quickly inputs a code into the keypad nearby and smiles at Villetta as she does so.

“Student council members have access to this sort of information in Ashford.” She says by way of explanation as the door unlocks with an electronic buzz and Shirley pulls it open, letting Villetta go in first carefully.

It's a small side hallway, made for cleaning staff to slip in and out discreetly. A noble style design, appropriate for an ex-noble family like the Ashfords to have. Villetta notices a bit of bloody fabric caught in the door. This is likely in part how Sayoko got in the first time before she found herself unable to rescue Nunnally by herself.

Inside, they can hear the sound of people running back and forth, yelling, as the Taiyō no Heishi try to regain control of the situation. Villetta raises a hand to her lips, getting a nod from Shirley. She would prefer to not bring a civilian into things, but she does need a guide. She wouldn't have known about this door without her aid, and Shirley knows the full layout of this place.

Shirley leads the way, moving towards the sounds before suddenly pausing. She hesitates at an intersection, a concerned frown on her face. “What if they move Nunna?” Shirley asks her softly. “If they move her...that way would be the wrong way.”

“...maybe not. We could come at them from behind like that.” Villetta says. Shirley glances her way, before turning in that direction. This place slopes, no stairs, just a slope upwards. It's a curious design, Villetta looking over the place.

_'This doubles as an escape route...doesn't it? So why no stairs?'_ Villetta wonders, even as they get higher and higher.

They can hear sounds as they come to a door. Shirley presses on the wall next to it, revealing a keypad. She hovers for a moment, lips moving silently, before she inputs a code. She curses a bit when the code is rejected with a short harsh buzz. “Dammit Lulu...what did you change it into...?” Shirley bites her lip, then inputs a new code. This one is accepted which she sighs in relief over. “Of course...only the vice-president's code can get in here...”

The door slides open, revealing a sparse room. It looks like no one lives here, Villetta seeing the empty bed, closet, and desk nearby. Nothing to say someone lives here. Shirley looks around like someone once lived here, a strangely regretful and sad look on her face. She visibly shakes herself out of it and approaches the door, the door swishing open as she approaches.

There is a moment where there is nothing in the hallway, and then people appear.

Three of them. Or rather, four, Villetta realizes belatedly as she registers the wheelchair and the young girl in it. She is tense, frowning, griping the arms of her wheelchair tightly. Her eyes are tightly shut, proving her blind.

The Taiyō no Heishi with her are arguing even as they push her along. “Look we have to get her outside! Remind them we have a hostage and they will stop!”

“We can't do that! Prometheus ordered no harm come to her unless he gives orders in that regard! No orders were given. We need to retreat and keep the hostage with us!”

Shirley gasps but Villetta covers her mouth, pulling her back. As the door shuts, she sees the girl tilt her head, as if she heard. Beyond the door, slightly muffled, she can hear the girl begin to speak.

“If you turn yourself in with me, I will do what I can to assure you will not be executed.” She says and Villetta hears the gasp, the anger from the terrorists as she says those words. “I cannot do anything if you continue to hold me hostage.”

“You? You Brit bitch! You know very well we will be killed for what we did!” One man roars, and Villetta can hear the sound of a gun being cocked. “You are jesting surely!”

Villetta steps forward, the door swishing open again. She can see the terrorists, all distracted by the girl in the wheelchair. There is only a small opening, but she takes it before it slips away.

In one smooth movement she brings up the machine gun and targets the closest terrorist. He falls down with a scream of pain, bullets hitting his body and creating a spray of blood as he collapses to the ground. The other two terrorists move, one faster than the other, to point their guns at Villetta.

A gunshot rings out, the faster terrorist falling from a shot to the side, dropping his machine gun as he collapses to the ground, blood pooling around him. Villetta takes advantage of the moment of distraction the other terrorist has at the sudden death of his comrade, discarding her machine gun for the pistol she has, shooting the final one in the torso. He falls down limply, dead.

Beside Villetta, Shirley trembles, still holding the pistol. Quietly, carefully, Villetta reaches out and takes the gun from her. “It's alright.” She says gently, then approaches the girl in the wheelchair.

“Who is it? Shirley?” The girl asks, holding out a hand in offering. Villetta takes it gently in her own, feeling the girl grip it with a surprisingly strong grip.

“I am Villetta Nu. Shirley is here too.” Villetta says and to her surprise a small “o” of astonishment is her response, followed by a sad smile.

“Villetta...you are Jeremiah's friend! I thought you were dead!” She says, sounding strangely happy. “You...right you were never introduced. I am Nunnally vi Britannia.”

Villetta stops breathing for a moment. She's that shocked.

_'Nunnally vi Britannia...? Then! Lelouch must be!'_ The vague bits of familiarity she had looking at Lelouch Lamperouge's photos, his files, suddenly clicks together. Jeremiah's sudden change in attitude, his strangely more happy state. Him abandoning the Purebloods and helping the Elevens. It all makes _sense_ now; Jeremiah's grudge against the Elevens was gained by the loss of the vi Britannia siblings and to know they lived, to know where Prince Lelouch stands there, would definitely change him so quickly and so dramatically!

“...Your highness.” Villetta takes a proper bow, a knight to a princess of Britannia. “I'm afraid it will be best for you to be carried considering the circumstances. It is only a matter of time before reinforcements come because of the gunfire. Will you permit me to do so?”

“Yes. I don't want to be a burden.” Princess Nunnally says and offers her hands out stretched towards Villetta. Shirley steps up beside her, looking a bit sick, but resolutely turns her eyes away from the bodies on the ground. Villetta carefully lifts up Princess Nunnally, cradling her in her arms as she stands up straight. Princess Nunnally wraps her arms around her shoulders, trembling a little. Shirley picks up the machine gun again, looking revolted doing so, but does it anyways, checking that it has enough bullets.

Villetta considers her options and turns. She can hear the sound of running footsteps and yells from below. It's time to get out of here and fast. She has a very precious person in Britannia in her care and she will not fail her.

* * *

Rai flicks on the communication channel. “I need a status report, now!” He snaps out, as he contacts the Ashford base. “Ohgi, what is going on?”

There is a pause, then a voice answers him. “Ohgi...Ohgi got shot. And we are currently dealing with the Avalon and another Knightmare!”

“What?” Rai growls. “I'll send over what reinforcements I can and Diethard to handle that. Give me what you know about the battle situation, Minami.”

“Uuh?! Um...” Minami stumbles, stammers his way through explaining what he sees on the screen, even as in the distance he can hear gunfire and yelling. “We...um. We still haven't been able to get the security system back up.”

“Try inputting code 2335830-sunflower.” Rai snaps quickly. “I'll send what reinforcements I can!” He closes the channel even as Minami protests.

Alice looks up at him, worried. “Rai...what do they mean by Ohgi being shot? How did he get shot?”

“It doesn't matter. He's replaceable if it comes down to it.” Rai dismisses, turning to the next channel. “Tohdoh! Status report!”

Rai doesn't notice Alice's troubled expression, frowning as he takes in the new battle situation according to Tohdoh. _'So that wasn't a lie. Lelouch was captured...someone like C.C. would request our help to keep her contractor alive.'_ Rai feels a twisting in his stomach, even as he closes the communication channel.

“Kamine Island...we are going there. Now.” Rai declares, glancing down at Alice in the co-pilot seat. Alice stares up at him, blue eyes wide. Rai glares at her. “Now!”

Alice jumps, but places her hands on the controls, spinning the dial and pressing down. “Yes...yes Nii-san...”

“Prometheus.” He corrects harshly. “I am Prometheus.” He says, but his voice turns uncertain as he says it. “As Prometheus I will...I will destroy Britannia and regain Lelouch as my own.”

Alice swallows, feeling oddly sick, as she moves the Gawain through the sky and away from the battlefield. Away from the Taiyō no Heishi without any communication or explanation for why.

* * *

Lelouch sits down as he is told to do so. He still feels remote, like there is a barrier of some kind between him and his own body. The Geass still glows in the young girl's eyes, who still is smiling sweetly despite it not reaching her eyes or fitting with her actions.

Her hands move over his body, even as the VTOL they are in starts up, the engine whirling as it turns on. V.V. sits across from Lelouch, looking relaxed and calm. Lelouch sees the girl pull out his cellphone and toss it out the back as the VTOL lifts off.

Lelouch seethes, quietly, as no one says anything. The Geass is still on him, treating him as a puppet. V.V. hums a song under his breath, one that sounds strangely familiar to him.

It's awful in a way. Lelouch is helpless. As his hands are grabbed and pulled behind his back, handcuffing him, Lelouch starts to really feel that way.

Like there is no escape for him here. That whatever V.V. wants here, he will win it. One way or another, he will capture Prometheus and take him back.

He doesn't know where they are going, but seeing out the window the retreating sight of the battle that is still going strong, Lelouch feels a sick sensation in his stomach.

* * *

Moving quickly through the rubble, Suzaku makes the decision to not use the Float Unit when he can still manoeuvre well using his Landspinners and a bit of help from his slash harken. The Float Unit still takes a toil on his energy filler and the battle is still ongoing.

And whatever has Cornelia calling for him and asking he tells no one, has to be very important.

A flash of metal streaks towards him, spinning in the air. In a smooth movement Suzaku deflects it with one of his MVS, sending it back. Above him, on top of a building in rubble, the Guren catches it. _“Suzaku!”_

“Kallen.” Suzaku feels a strange rolling sensation in his chest, dark and sick.

“_We meet in battle again.”_ Kallen says, voice dark. _“I won't let you pass! I'm sorry, but as my enemy, I must kill you!”_

“Kallen...are you really still loyal to Prometheus?” Suzaku asks her. “Will you really do everything, even discarding your own morals and pride, for the sake of that monster?”

“_Prometheus is not a monster! He's a hero! He's fighting for Japan. We will have Japan back, if only you would stop fighting us!”_ Kallen declares. _“Why...why must you fight me?!”_

“Why must _you_ fight _me_?!” Suzaku demands back. “Kallen...you are smarter than this! You have to know something isn't right with this! Do you really think Princess Euphemia planned the massacre?!”

Silence. The wind whispering past their Knightmares. The distant sound of gunfire and explosions as the fighting continues.

“_...no.”_ Kallen says, so quiet Suzaku can barely hear her. _“No I do not. But Britannia did it. Britannia used her and her SAZ to--”_

“It was Prometheus!” Suzaku snaps at her and he knows he has her attention with that. “I was there! I saw it...I saw him...” Suzaku can't finish that.

“_What...why...why were you there?”_ Kallen asks, stumbling over her words. _“Why...why?”_

“Because Lelouch wanted to bring peace to Area 11. To start building up the proper means to free Japan. Prometheus spat on his offer!” Suzaku yells at her, feeling the heat of anger, of frustration. Weakness. The helpless feeling of seeing Lelouch fall under a Geass like that!

“_**Kill all the Japanese.”**_ That's what Prometheus commanded. And it nearly happened.

“_He...he wouldn't...”_ Kallen sounds uncertain though. Like a part of her believes it. _“No. I won't listen to you. Sorry Suzaku. You are a friend, but right now we are enemies!”_ And she attacks.

Diving down, the wave surger at the ready, the Guren charges at the Lancelot. Suzaku dodges, ducking agilely away from her blow. She swings around, bringing up a leg to kick at him, sending him back a bit and forcing him to leap into the air, activating the Float Unit.

“_Coward! Don't get so cocky just because you can fly!”_ Kallen yells, using the building as a leaping off point with the aid of a slash harken to swing herself up. This time Suzaku has to use the Blaze Luminous to protect himself from her wave surger, even as she falls back down to the building soon after striking him.

“Do you really believe in your actions? Do you think you have justice on your side?!” Suzaku demands, knocking her back with an MVS and forcing her to fall down the building, holding on to it with her wave surger claw, slowing down her fall. He sheathes one of his MVS and pulls out the VARIS, pointing it at her. “Answer me Kallen!”

Kallen doesn't answer, not verbally. Instead she uses the wave surger to send herself flying away from the building. Suzaku drops to the ground, half an eye on the energy filler, and finds himself cornered by her. There is a split second of hesitation from her, about to attack his cockpit only to try for his arm. Suzaku takes advantage of that and shoots at the building behind her even as he turns on the Blaze Luminous to knock back her claw. Kallen hears the sound of the building creaking, crumbling, forcing herself back and away to avoid the falling building.

A single shot is enough then, destroying her wave surger. He can hear her screaming in pain, as she stumbles to the ground.

There is a moment. A moment of strange calm. Suzaku can see her cockpit. One more shot and she will be dead. She is the enemy, like she said.

But he remembers her smile, inviting him to join in her welcome party to the student council. Her silent but consistent presence to protect him from the scorn of Britannians. Her cheerful kindness towards Nunnally, towards Shirley, towards Lelouch. Her helping him get a swimsuit, a new one, for the first time in years.

Suzaku lowers the VARIS. “Kallen...I don't want to fight you. So please. Choose wisely. This might be the last chance you'll get.”

He leaves before she can answer. Leaves before Kallen can respond to his words.

Behind him, Kallen bangs her fist on the console before her and screams, feeling tears build up and flow down her face. _'Why...why does it have to be like this?!'_

* * *

Of what Suzaku expected, it is not this. It is not the destroyed copy of the Aries Villa garden he thought he would see, something that brings a great unease into his chest, like an ill-omen. It is not Cornelia, bloody and beaten, surrounded by the wreckage of her Gloucester. Another wrecked Knightmare is nearby, one of the strange red and black ones of the Taiyō no Heishi.

Nothing of this he expected. After making the Lancelot kneel next to her, he runs to her side, Suzaku dropping down next to her. “Viceroy! You need--”

“This battle situation has turned to my side's favour.” Cornelia says before he can finish, coughing a little after she speaks. She's not moving, just lying there with pain across her face. “Am I clear? Do all you can to hide the fact I've been wounded. It'll just upset them...Guilford...And the Glaston Knights.”

“But...there is something else. They left...they left after the Lancelot Club appeared and the pilot told them Lelouch is in danger.” Cornelia's words are like a bucket of ice water got tossed on him. _'No...No!'_

“She told them to head to Kamine Island...it was strange. I was so close...so close to winning. Then I saw Darlton. Like he wasn't...he wasn't dead. Contacting me...and that Knightmare...” Cornelia lifts her head a bit, lifts her hand, pointing towards the red and black wreckage. “I didn't see it. But it was there the whole time...”

“...Geass...” Suzaku says to himself, quietly. “Viceroy, is it true that Lelouch is...?”

“I tried to contact him. His phone went immediately to voice mail. Not like him, is that?” Cornelia says with a snort. “He picks up when I call. Or it takes at least a few rings...either way I'm certain he's been captured by a hostile force. But I don't know how that pilot knew...”

“C.C. would know. She's...got an interesting connection to that kind of thing...” Suzaku muses out loud. “Viceroy, I will rescue Lelouch.”

“Heh. You better. I lost him once, don't make me lose him again.” Cornelia raises her hand, two fingers pointing out and the rest tucked away. “Informal this may be...but I acknowledge you as a Knight of Britannia.” Her fingers move around, mocking a sword that knights him. “So please...”

“Of course...let me call for a discreet doctor first though. Lelouch won't forgive me if I let his sister die from lack of medical attention.” Suzaku manages to smile and Cornelia, miracles of miracles, smiles as well.

“That is true...” She says. Suzaku is quick to contact one of the doctors already hiding Euphemia's true condition, sending him Cornelia's true condition and location, as well as the command to hide her condition until after the battle.

Suzaku stands, bowing to her, before running back to the Lancelot. It comes back to humming life as he places the key in again, letting him slowly rise up in the air before he shoots off towards Kamine Island. That place, of all places, is where Lelouch is being taken?

Heart in his throat, he pushes the Lancelot as hard as he dares. _'Lelouch!'_

Behind him, Cornelia takes in deep, harsh breaths. “...Geass...uh?”

* * *

The fighting continues, the Taiyō no Heishi fighting onward towards their goal of taking the Tokyo Settlement for their own. The Glaston Knights are now fully committed into the battle and their ferocity, their grief and rage, fuels them in battle.

Slowly, but surely, the Taiyō no Heishi are being hampered, halted, in their march ever towards the Viceroy Palace by the skilled and determined Britannian forces. Parts of the line waver and break, untrained rebels unable to deal with the pressure unlike their more hardened opponents.

But it still is on going. The battle still rages throughout the broken ruins of the Tokyo Settlement, still going on strong as both sides continue to strive towards victory.

* * *

Kallen is staring limply ahead of her. The support crew is here, looking over the Guren. The wave surger can't be repaired during this battle, but they can give her a temporary replacement in the form of a spare Sutherland arm. The fight with Suzaku, his words, won't stop bothering her. She made her choice. It's the right one. To follow Prometheus loyally.

It's the right choice. Isn't it?

The sound of her communicator going off raises her from her daze. _“Kallen...we can't contact Prometheus...”_

“Ohgi!” Kallen says, leaning a bit further even as the support crew attaches the spare arm to the Guren. “Are you okay? You don't sound good.”

“_Don't...worry about me...I had it coming.”_ Ohgi says, chuckling bitterly before letting out a pained hiss. _“Anyways, I need you to protect Prometheus. He's the one...we need him to win...so please...Kallen...go after him. Something...has him leaving. It must be important.”_

“But how do I follow him?” Kallen demands.

“_He...should be there soon...”_ Ohgi says, the communicator crackling.

“Uh?” Kallen blinks, confused at the audio only sign on the console. “What do you mean?”

She looks up and sees it. The Lancelot. Flying away. “That's...Lancelot! What would be drawing him away from here?” He's fighting against them. Fighting for Lelouch – and why, oh why, does that make her stomach twist and churn uncomfortably – so why would he leave the battlefield?

“_Rakshata...heard a transmission...”_ Ohgi manages to get out. _“Please...Kallen...assure that Naoto's dream...comes true.”_ The line clicks shut.

Kallen swallows thickly and looks up at the sky. “Supply corps! Send a captured air transport to me! Top priority!”

* * *

The ground crumbles. Breaks even further, as metal rises up. Metal that is painted orange, a great dome. A pumpkin of a machine, but one that quickly proves deadly as the giant green slash harken arrayed around it lash out and smash into the forces around it, both Britannian and Taiyō no Heishi.

“_WHERE IS HE?!”_ The one within the strange machine demands. _“Where is Prometheus! I must kill...I must kill...MUST PROTECT HIS HIGHNESS!”_

Two whole armies stare up at this and gap, shocked beyond belief at what just appeared.

“What...what is that?” Guilford asks, eyes wide.

Tohdoh doesn't say anything, but the naked shock and fear on his face speaks volumes.

“_WHERE IS PROMETHEUS?! WHERE IS HE?!”_ The giant Factsphere on it opens and glows, a loud shrieking extending out and ringing in everyone's ears. The sound suddenly cuts off, leaving things eerily quiet.

“_Kami...Kamine...Island...?”_ The voice says, before the bulk of the machine starts to move, floating away from Tokyo.

They should probably attack. Tohdoh realizes that. They should do something there. But Guilford breaks out of his shock faster and orders an attack on the Taiyō no Heishi, and Tohdoh quickly finds himself forced to quickly adapt and counter the new attacks.

_'Where is Prometheus...Kamine Island...? Is that where...?'_ Tohdoh wonders before he can wonder no longer as the sound of battle drowns out his thoughts there, forcing him to only focus on the present.

Not on the unease of what that giant machine is and why it is after Prometheus...

* * *

It is frustrating. Locked in battle, gunfire near endless, and they can't beat back a single Knightmare!

Even considering the technology gap between them and the modified Sutherland, they outnumber it! And yet they can't beat them back.

“Dammit!” Tamaki yells within his Burai, firing at the Sutherland. Seeing beyond it all the hostages being taken up and away into the Avalon. “Can't we at least hold this place?!”

Milly gestures at another group of students. “Everyone get on in an orderly fashion! But hurry!” Milly glances up, knowing that Nunnally is already up in the Avalon. Villetta remains below, helping protect the students alongside Sayoko. A few Taiyō no Heishi come up behind again, and are beaten back by a few shots from Villetta and the strange, near-endless supply of daggers Sayoko has. Sayoko is starting to look very exhausted though, pushed to her limit. There is blood wet on her shoulder and Milly feels her stomach roll at the sight.

_'Just two more __groups__.'_ Milly thinks. _'Two more and we can all escape from here safely!'_

“Milly, you should get on.” Rivalz tells her, helping another student carry one that passed out from the stress. “It would be safer, right?”

“As the student council president I won't get on until everyone else is on first!” Milly says firmly. She glances over all the students and feels a sick sensation in her stomach. _'Where is Nina?'_

“It's just till all the students are on board.” Lloyd says to Cécile, who is still working hard as the only real defence they have as a Knightmare Pilot. “Hang in there.”

Cécile nods firmly in answer before turning her focus back to the task at hand. “She really is a soldier like this...” Lloyd muses, glancing back as the doors to the bridge open. He smiles, wide and cheerfully, seeing who is coming in. “Aah! Princess Nunnally! So glad to see you intact.”

“Earl Asplund.” Nunnally says formally. Her wheelchair is the “princess” one as Lloyd likes to think of it. Pink and built like a throne, taking up much more space than her “student” one, though both are fairly equally made in materials and function. How lucky they are that this chair was put on the Avalon before all this went down! “How is the evacuation going?”

“Soon enough all your fellow students will be up here and we can start retreating. I'm afraid that Ashford definitely took damage during the fighting. It likely will be shut down for some months.” Lloyd muses. “Looks like my fiancée won't be graduating any time soon!”

Nunnally has a strange look on her face, hearing this, but does not respond. She doesn't get a chance to.

Alarms start going off, quiet ones. Lloyd turns his attention to the front. “A thermal reaction was just picked up!” One of the soldiers here declares, sounding scared. “But what could be causing it?”

The screen shows something Lloyd never expected. The Ganymede, rising from the depths of Ashford. And it's carrying something. Something large and cylindrical.

Down below, the rest are just as confused. They see a Knightmare, if one strange in appearance. And after a moment it clicks what Knightmare it is.

Rakshata blinks, staring down at the Ganymede from the nearby roof. “What is that relic doing here?”

Milly steps away from the evacuating students and towards this so strange sight. “Ganymede...Nina!” She yells, spotting who the pilot is. “Nina! What are you...” She can't finish her sentence, staring up in fear at Nina there. What is she doing there?

Rivalz and Shirley are just as horrified, looking scared of what is going on. Sayoko glances over that way, while Villetta pauses in the middle of a fight. _'The Ganymede...?'_

“Oh hell!” Lloyd suddenly yells before switching on the speakers. “Cease fire! Everyone cease fire! Taiyō no Heishi too!” His words confuse everyone, even as Nunnally stiffens at what she's hearing herself.

True, unblemished terror. From _Lloyd_.

“A temporary truce! We can't fire on that thing!” Lloyd yells and Rakshata's eyes go wide.

“Everyone, do as he says! Cease fire!” Rakshata yells out, bringing up her communicator to reach everyone.

One of the pilots scoffs. “As if! This is just some trick. Who would listen to some foreign bitch like you?!” He yells, pointing his gun directly at the Ganymede.

Gunfire rings out, but not his. His cockpit is filled with holes, Tamaki feeling his gut clench as the Burai falls down to the ground with the death of its pilot. “Everyone listen to the damn scientists!” Tamaki yells out and he's respected enough to be obeyed, even by those who are leery of foreigners telling them what to do. _'Dammit...anything that panics out a _scientist_ like that is not to be underestimated! Anyone like that outranks damn everyone in a crisis!'_

Lloyd lets out a deep breath of relief as the fighting stops down below. Nunnally wheels forward, getting as close to him as he can. “What is going on?”

“...Nina has the Ganymede. And a project she likely finished...” Lloyd says softly, before turning his attention back down below. “Nina, did you complete it?” He asks her, voice soft. Strangely soothing. Like he's trying to calm an angry, scared animal.

A crackles goes up as the old communicator on the Ganymede turns on, the speakers activating as well in almost as long a time. _“There wasn't time to test it. I don't know if it will explode.”_

_'Explode?'_ Tamaki looks up at the Ganymede. “Explode...she has some explosives on her?!”

“_But still...I...”_ Nina's voice is soft. But something is wrong. Milly isn't sure what, but something is wrong with Nina.

“Nina!” Milly runs towards her, only for the Sutherland to drop down and place an arm between her and the Ganymede. “Nina, what do you mean by explode?!” She demands.

“Stay back!” Cécile warns her, gently touching her with the arm of her Knightmare to make Milly step back some more.

“_If her theory is correct, that thing may destroy all of Tokyo Settlement.”_ Lloyd's voice echoes from the Avalon.

“What? That's impossi--” Tamaki's voice is cut off by Rakshata.

“_Believe it! She's even used Sakuradite in it!”_ Rakshata's panicked voice over the communicator says it all.

Tamaki freezes. He's not the only one. Such a dangerous thing actually existing? It sounds impossible. And yet it is possible. That much destructive power is being wielded by a schoolgirl!

“_Prometheus...Where is Prometheus?”_ Nina asks, sounding more and more unhinged as she does. Her arms raise up trembling, showing a trigger in her hands. _“Tell me. Princess Euphemia will be avenged!”_

“Euphie...” Nunnally gasps in realization. “Nina, Euphie is--”

“_Tell me! I'll kill him!”_ Nina screams out in the night air._ “__WHERE IS PROMETHEUS!?”_

* * *

The way to Kamine Island is straight ahead. Just open ocean before them. The energy filler is still in good shape. Rai will get there. He will rescue Lelouch. That's what matters. Nothing will get in his way. Nothing at all.

A proximity alert makes him look over at the sensors. Confusion bubbles up in him. “That is a rather large...!” Rai's eyes widen. “Alice move down and use your Geass!”

“Right!” Alice obeys, quickly, dropping down. And just in time. A whirling spinning orange orb, giant and metal, whirls right through where they were. Alice drops her Geass in shock. “What is that?!”

“_Is that...are you truly?”_ The one inside says, the orb stopping spinning and revealing it's huge bulk. All orange with green painted sections and slash harkens clattering around. Alice grunts and moves the Gawain to dodge it, even as Rai runs the calculations to shoot slash harken of their own at it. The orb stops and opens up the top, a man standing up revealing himself. _“Are you truly Prometheus?”_

“...yes. I am Prometheus.” Rai answers after a pause. He stares at the man across from him. Is it a man? He sees thick electronic cords attached to him, metal all over his body. Using the Factsphere to get a batter look, he has one eye orange and the other eye green. It's strange.

“_Oh! Oh!”_ He grins brightly and happily. _“Prometheus himself! Truly I am blessed! I humbly request of you, die.”_

What.

“_Please die! For the sake of my lord, please die! I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will kill you!”_ The man, Jeremiah declares.

“Jeremiah...the one from Narita?” Rai can feel his jaw swinging open, stunned. “You, Orange, you survived?!”

_Survived_ might not be the best way to describe him. The metal on him shows the truth. Experimentation with robotic parts. Jeremiah Gottwald has become a cyborg.

“_Orange! Yes...Orange!”_ Jeremiah yells, screams into the air. _“That is the name of my loyalty! I will kill you Prometheus! Kill you!”_ He descends back into the strange machine, the machine starting to hum louder.

“Brace yourself!” Rai warns Alice.

“I got it!” Alice yells back, her Geass flaring in her eye. “This is not going to be easy!” She warns just before the giant machine attacks with great speed despite its bulk.

_'Dammit!'_ Rai curses, even as he fires the Hadron Cannons, which miss as the machine spins upwards. This damn Jeremiah is getting in the way.

He has to save Lelouch!

* * *

Lelouch glares at V.V. before him. Free of the Geass, but still held hostage. V.V. and the girl with the puppeting Geass brought him to Kamine Island, to the strange place known as a “Thought Elevator” where others are here. All soldiers, all armed and watching him and the entrance both.

Lelouch is sitting next to one such soldier, with the girl on the other side. The girl is running her hand through his hair, a look of strange curiosity on her face. Lelouch ignores her, no matter how much her very presence makes his skin crawl.

“You really should stop scowling so much Lelouch.” V.V. says conversationally. The boy shrugs as Lelouch intensifies the glare. “You are just bait. So behave yourself. Or do you want to be treated as something else?” V.V.'s voice is calm, cheerful. Cruel.

“What is it you want?” Lelouch finally asks. “What do you hope to gain from these actions?”

“I told you, didn't I? You are bait. Bait for an escaped subject. I didn't think his abilities were strong enough to be worthwhile hunting him down, but he's made quite the splash in Area 11 hasn't he?” V.V. says, still in that deceivingly childish voice.

_'If he's like C.C. it's likely he's much older than he looks.'_ Lelouch thinks, glaring at the boy with the Code in front of him. “You are talking about Prometheus.” That is the only person he can be talking about. And it is test subject part is truly the most disturbing part of this. As much as the girl with her own Geass that is here to keep him in line. There is something seriously _**wrong**_ going on.

“Very true. From the information I've gained, he will come for you.” V.V. smiles, poisonous sweet. “And with that--”

The sound of a Knightmare outside makes them turn. “Oh? Has he arrived...” V.V. frowns. “No...it's not. Who is that?”

Lelouch glances towards the opening. It's too hard to make out details, but the Knightmare is certainly not the large bulk that is the Gawain. No it's smaller. And coloured white with pink accents! _'C.C.! What is she doing here?!'_

“Oooh...this is quite nice.” V.V. stands, Lelouch seeing a red glow coming from the back of his neck, a faint one due to the hair diffusing the light. “I had hoped to use it on him but this would be even more profitable.”

Lightning arcs forward from the Thought Elevator, sinking into the ground before rising up at the Lancelot Club. He can hear a scream. A scream of unbearable pain and anguish.

“C.C.!” Lelouch stands and they only have a moment to realize he has gotten out of his restraints. Using the gun he lifted off of the girl, he immediately shoots V.V. in the chest, knowing it is something that will take them off guard; they know he knows that V.V. is immortal so shooting him should not be something he would do by that logic. The cries about that, as shocked and caught off guard as he expected, is enough for him to shoot two more of the soldiers here before he takes off running. “C.C.!”

He reaches the lightning, steps into it. And falls into a blue tunnel of light.

A battlefield. An old battlefield, dating back to the Great World War if he is in any fashion correct. Explosions going off and tanks crawling up hills, a trench buried by dirt. And a figure, a girl in drab clothes with a hat over her green hair making her way through it. C.C.!

Escaping from the explosions she comes to a trench. A soldier goes up to her. “Who are you?!” A soldier demands before shooting her dead, not waiting for an answer.

The strange blue tunnel of before. The church, a mob outside throwing stones and other things. C.C., being burned alive at the stake.

“Stop it...” Lelouch begs as the sensations, memories, bore into his mind.

An iron maiden, bloody and covered in gore. A guillotine, sharp and about to fall down. A seemingly endless amount of spears. C.C., bloody and leaning naked against an altar. Water, surrounding her as she falls further into the depths despite her struggles, weights tied to her legs. A Glasgow, pointing a gun at her in a blue kimono and shooting her without qualms.

Needles. Poison. Limbs being chopped off over and over. It doesn't end. It doesn't end.

“STOP IT!” Lelouch _screams_.

Something that looks like Jupiter. The sight of the Aries Villa from a distance. Marianne the Flash, young and grinning audaciously at him.

A strange, formless, white explosion.

The images clear. Before him is C.C., strangely pale and ghostly. Naked. Lelouch vaguely recognizes he's naked here too, in this vast empty white. C.C. looks at him. “You saw. Didn't you?”

“Those...those were your memories. Weren't they, C.C.?” Lelouch asks gently, softly.

“All I have left are my memories as a witch.” C.C. says just as softly. “I don't know if I was ever human to begin with. All the people who have hated me or who have treated me with kindness...” C.C.'s eyes are dull, sad. “They've all vanished into the flow of time. Within the endless flow of eternity, I am all alone.”

“You are not alone.” Lelouch says. He believes it, speaks it with such conviction that C.C. looks at him in surprise. “I may not be here forever C.C. Neither will Suzaku. Cécile. Lloyd. Immortality is beyond us. But I will walk beside you as long as I can. So will they.”

“...Will they? Will they really be able to stand by a witch?” C.C. asks him, sounding bitterly amused.

“They will stand by a friend.” Lelouch says and he sees the shock naked on her face. A strange vulnerability he remembers from Narita, the cave, and the time he found out her name. He speaks it again now, seeing the way her mouth opens slightly in an “o” of shock. “You are human. I know this. You are selfish. You love pizza and Pizza Hut to an unnatural obsession. You enjoy being cryptic and teasing others. You can be cruel in your selfish goals. But you are human. You are no mere witch C.C.”

Lelouch smiles then, gently and soft. “But as you are also a witch...then I am also a Demon Lord.”

“My! What a bold claim to make.” C.C. says, sounding amused.

“I have chosen a path that will not be easy to take.” Lelouch looks down at his hands, held out open palmed in front of him. “Blood will be spilled. It has already been spilled. My own mistakes will change the world as much as my actions. I cannot look away from that. To change this world, you must destroy something first. I plan to destroy Britannia. The Britannia that Charles zi Britannia sees fit to curse the world with. To do that, I must make many deals. A deal with a witch is nothing to the devil that is Britannia.”

“Hmph. Dramatic boy.” C.C. says but she sounds happy now.

“You should go C.C. Take care of yourself and escape from here. V.V. wants you, for whatever reason.” Lelouch says and he sees her expression change there.

“What, you are trying to help me?” C.C. says coyly, stepping closer to him in this vast whiteness. He senses, maybe sees, their meetings. In Shinjuku. At the university. At Ashford with his sister. Narita. All sorts of meetings, interactions. A strange relationship they have, a strange friendship. Even so, he treasures it.

“They may not be able to kill you, but they can take your freedom from you. That is worse.” Lelouch says warmly and he sees the flicker of emotions there. Her smile turns soft, gentle and sweet like he's only seen once before.

“Silly boy. I can take care of myself.” She leans up and kisses him; her lips pressing against his are cold and yet warm. Lelouch stares at her in surprise as she pulls back. She laughs. “I had to do it once. Consider it an affirmation of our contract.”

“I won't ask now. It's more important that you avoid V.V. But later I will.” Lelouch says confidently “I'll ask more about Code, about this Thought Elevator. About Geass. About V.V. and Britannia...about how you knew my mother.”

C.C. freezes, turning away from him. “How did you figure that out?”

“...Aries Villa. A few flashes of that and memories of my mother you have shown me despite yourself at Narita and just now. And the way you operate the Lancelot Club. You operate it like you were taught by my mother.” Lelouch says. “It's not time to ask. But I will later.”

“Hmph.” C.C. turns her head, a smug smile on her face. “What a selfish, demanding boy you are.”

“I'm a _p__rinc__e_.” Lelouch retorts and startles another laugh out of her.

The whiteness fades. He's back in the cave, standing in front of the Lancelot Club. Rather, his physical self never left even as his mind got swept up in that trap V.V. activated. Behind him, he hears the soldiers. Lelouch looks up at the Lancelot Club and nods, a firm expression on his face.

And it rises up, moving away before any of the people here can catch up. Lelouch is grabbed by a soldier, dragging his head around. He meets the gaze of the girl, blazing with Geass and smirks.

C.C. is away from them.

And he knows, knows more than anything else, believes in fact, that Suzaku is on his way. His knight will come no matter what obstacles get in the way. Suzaku will be here.

Suzaku will save him.

* * *

If there is one benefit to the idiot Tamaki, it's that she's learned so many interesting curses.

Alice puts all those curses to use as they continue to fight over the ocean against the strange machine after them. “I can't shake him!” Alice growls. “I think the fact he's part machine is giving him a weird resistance!”

“Hmph.” Rai grunts, glaring out at the orange machine before them. “I think I'm just getting in the way.”

“What?” Alice glances up at him before pulling her attention back at the machine, ducking away from all the giant green slash harken coming their way.

“Drop me off on Kamine Island! You don't need to hold back then.” Rai says and Alice gets it. She does.

“That sounds very risky.” Alice says, trying to keep her voice calm even as she turns the Gawain towards Kamine Island. They are so close to it. Almost there. But the machine is catching up.

“I don't have any other plan that could work. We will have to sacrifice the Gawain. It's alright. Rakshata already got all the information on how it works. Possible to even retrieve the wreckage afterwards.” Rai sounds a bit strange there. He removed the mask for piloting better and his eyes are wide. He looks like he's drugged and Alice worries over him.

But she doesn't have any other option. “Right!” She dives down towards the ocean and shoots another shot of the Hadron Cannon into the ocean. Only two shots left. She hopes it will be enough. Using the mist and spray of the ocean water to hide, she slips over to Kamine Island. Rai puts on the mask, opening the hatch and climbing out.

Soon she has him in the hand of the Gawain, carefully placing him on the rocky shore. She hesitates for a moment, looking at Rai in the form of Prometheus before her. Then shakes off her odd feeling, the sensation that this is it, the end of everything. She won't focus on that. She will focus on the battle.

Alice lifts up the Gawain and charges straight at the machine, using the slash harken on the hands of the Gawain to snag it and pull it back, away from Prometheus. “I'm your opponent!” Alice yells, sending out a blast of Hadron Cannon fire. This time it hits, but only on an edge. It destroys two of the giant slash harken even so.

Alice narrows her eyes and pulls on her Geass...

...just as she spies something white and pink in the sky above them. A recognizable Knightmare she faced just recently in battle. “That's...Lady C.C.!” She gasps.

* * *

The fight below she's not sure if she should interfere in. Though she recognizes the Gawain, she does not know the other machine.

The strange pumpkin-like machine.

It is massive, huge, but fast. C.C. has no answer, is it someone who is an ally or an enemy? Even if it fights the Gawain, how can she know?

She turns on the communicator, broadcasting her voice over this spot above the ocean. “Dare I ask what is going on here?” She asks, all false politeness. Maybe she's spending too much time with Lloyd, to start communications like this. “I have to admit this looks interesting but I can't say I have anything to do with it.”

A crackle, a communication line opening. “The ASEEC private line?” C.C. murmurs to herself, confused. Who could know that here, within this battle?

“_C.C.?”_ That voice sounds familiar. _“Is that C.C.? The one beside Lord Lelouch, the witch who contracted with him?!”_

Against all odds, despite her long life, C.C. finds herself shaken by shock once more. It's becoming a habit, that being around Lelouch means a lot of surprises in store. But this one...

“Jeremiah?!”

...this one is particularly shocking. For the first time, someone who died around her has come back. Back alive somehow. But how? What happened?

C.C. stares down at the fight, confusion and a slight hint of fear paralyzing her.

* * *

Lelouch can hear the sounds of Knightmare combat outside. He swallows, glancing over at the girl. They haven't bothered to handcuff him again, with the girl nearby and on higher alert. V.V. doesn't look happy; Lelouch shot him dead for a brief time and he can see the bloodstain on the front of his outfit to prove it. But he doesn't say or do anything, just waits patiently.

They are more aware now that Lelouch is capable of escaping to an extent. The other soldiers have their guns pointed at him. He won't be escaping again. Not in the same way as before.

The sound of footsteps makes Lelouch turn back to the front. His stomach drops, twisting uncomfortably, as he sees Prometheus. V.V. lets out a small sound of satisfaction.

Prometheus stops, some feet away. He has a gun in hand but makes an annoyed, disgusted sound as he looks at V.V. “You. I should have guessed it would be you.”

“Why yes. Me. You have caused enough trouble.” V.V. flips a hand idly at him. “It's about time you returned. It seems your Geass is of more interest to me than I thought before.”

“I will not.” Prometheus points his gun at V.V., even as the soldiers point their guns at him. “Lelouch. If we cooperate then--”

“Why would I work with you?” Lelouch can't help the spike of hot anger. The indignity of such a request from _him_. “You, who started a massacre? Who used the Japanese in your revenge scheme? You probably deserve what V.V. has planned for you.” The words are sour, bitter in his mouth.

Prometheus turns his mask towards him. “Lelouch...” That voice, though masked, sounds full of longing and hurt perhaps.

Lelouch glares at him, even as the girl steps closer to him. “Clara.” V.V. says. “Do use your Geass on Lelouch vi Britannia again.”

Lelouch feels a small, bony hand on his shoulder, jerking him back and his head knocked back from the movement. He meets her gaze and sees the sharp smile on Clara's face. “**Lelouch vi Britannia.**”

The sick sensation of before returns. Lelouch stares into the Geass eye and feels himself become remote from his body. Clara is still smiling, as she hands a gun to him. “**Lelouch vi Britannia, put that gun to your head.**”

And, helpless under the Geass, Lelouch does so. Prometheus flinches, lowering the gun. “You--!”

“Do not think his heritage will stop me.” V.V. says coolly, something dark twisting his expression. “Now, I believe you should--”

A very loud explosion outside interrupts him and everyone turns, only Lelouch stuck unable to move. A mechanical screech fills the air, the sound of speakers creating a large amount of feedback.

“_I will not fail him! I have vowed to protect him!”_ That voice makes Lelouch tremble, shocked, at the familiarity of it. A voice he has not heard in a long time...

_'No...no way...Jeremiah?!'_

* * *

It has reached the point of inevitable.

The Taiyō no Heishi are being pushed back. In every location of Tokyo, they are being pushed back, beaten by the forces of Britannia. What was once a strong army is turning into a rabble, a disorganized mob of people. Most are running away now, their anger breaking under the understanding that death lies ahead of them if they do not. Fear sprouts and shatters what was once whole.

There is no leader to unite everyone together anymore. Prometheus has vanished. No call to explain why. Just _**gone**_. Away from their reach. A disappearing sun fading into the blackness even as the real sun rises over the bloody battle that spans the entirety of the Tokyo Settlement, the rubble of the half destroyed Britannian city.

Britannia will win. It is only a matter of time. Despite the best efforts of the rest, of Tohdoh of the Miracle, of the Four Holy Swords, of the elite Hono Squad, they are being destroyed by Britannia's might.

But why would Prometheus abandon them when they were so close to victory? Why?

He cares right? Prometheus cares for Japan so--!

Yet, he does not return.

The Guren dangles with one arm from a stolen VTOL, flying away from Tokyo and towards the distant island before it...

* * *

The sight of the great orange machine over the ocean is hard to ignore. He heard the chatter about it as he was leaving, the shock from the Britannian side over such a strange sight rising up in the middle of the battle.

Suzaku still can't wrap his head around it. He sees the Gawain flying around it, avoiding the giant green slash harken and striking back with slash harken of its own. Half of the orange machine's slash harken look melted off, likely thanks to the Hadron Cannon.

The beep from his system makes him look up, spying the Lancelot Club flying above. “C.C.?” Suzaku blinks. She's here? Then Lelouch must really be...

A communication channel opens, revealing C.C. to him. “Suzaku. Lelouch is on Kamine Island. Be careful.” C.C. says, her expression blank as ever but something in her eyes making him wonder. “The one who captured him is--”

The sound of an electronic screech cuts her off. _“I will not fail him! I have vowed to protect him!”_

Suzaku's eyes widen. “That can't be...Jeremiah?!” Suzaku yells, flicking on the speakers in the Lancelot. The orange machine stops spinning, the Gawain pulling back from it. For a moment, they all float in the air, the Lancelot Club lowering down to float stately behind the orange machine.

“_Sir Kururugi?”_ The top of the machine opens up and up rises...

Suzaku's breath catches in his throat. “What...what happened to you Jeremiah?” Suzaku manages to get out, swallowing against a suddenly dry throat. To his side, he sees C.C.'s eyes narrow on the screen.

“Code-R.” She spits out, sounding disgusted. “They got you, didn't you?”

“_Yes...they have quite the records on you C.C. My apologies on behalf on what Britannia did...though it let me live, the cost was great to you.”_ Jeremiah says, voice echoing around.

“_A fucking cyborg.”_ The one piloting the Gawain spits it out like it's a vile thing. A young girl. It must be Pandora. Which means--!

_'Prometheus must be already on Kamine Island.'_ Suzaku glances over to said island, feeling something cold in his chest.

“_You...where is Prometheus?!”_ Jeremiah demands, angrily. _“What has he done with Prince Lelouch!”_ He can see the sheer rage, the distorted expression on Jeremiah's face. _“FACE ME YOU COWARD!”_

Suddenly the Gawain isn't there. Where did it go--

“Move you idiot!” C.C. cries out, as she flies the Lancelot Club straight at the Lancelot, knocking it away. He sees it, hears her scream, as all five golden slash harkens of one hand of the Gawain pierces right through the Lancelot Club.

“C.C.!” Suzaku yells, even as the Gawain flings the Lancelot Club towards the orange machine. Jeremiah is moving back into the cockpit, lowering down on the strange platform. Suzaku can see the tubing on his back, just as the doors on top start to close. The Lancelot Club impacts it hard, C.C. yelling in pain once more. Electricity arcs from it over the orange machine. He can see the explosion of the Float Unit attached to the Lancelot Club, see how that cracks and damages the orange machine.

“Get going you idiot!” The communication screen is filling with static, black and white lines distorting C.C.'s image. “Lelouch needs you!”

“But you--!” Suzaku gasps in protest. He can see the blood spilling from C.C.'s side, the gleam of a golden slash harken having pierced the cockpit. “You are injured!”

“Who do you think you are talking to?” C.C. demands him, a pained smile on her face. “You don't need to worry about me. Worry about your prince--!” She yells the last, even as she brings up the MVS lance of the Lancelot Club.

She throws it. It just hits the back of the Gawain as it was moving away, making it stutter and stop. It shows damage, electricity sparking around it. It falls back, just a little, and somehow the Lancelot Club manages to reach out just enough to grab the MVS lance once more, yanking on it.

“_Damn you!”_ Pandora yells from within. The Gawain twists and turns, but it is stuck firmly like a fish on a hook. _“I won't...dammit.”_ He sees the glow of the Hadron Cannon and moves away, trying to get out of range. _“This is the only choice left!”_

But isn't firing, as instead the cannons continue to glow red hot as it falls back towards the orange machine and the Lancelot Club. “C.C.!” Suzaku yells in warning, as the Gawain tumbles back. He sees the cockpit ejection system go off, the pilot disappearing off into the distance.

“Heh...don't you worry. You are his knight right?” C.C. says.

“_Save Prince Lelouch.”_ That voice, strangely calm, comes from Jeremiah. _“You are his truest knight...save him...”_

Suzaku can only feel a trembling in his chest, squeezing pressure there. His eyes sting, tears wanting to fall but too dry to do so. “I will.”

The Gawain explodes, the sabotaged Hadron Cannon overloading and breaking it near in half. It's enough to shut down the orange machine, badly damaging the Lancelot Club as well. They drop from the sky and Suzaku sees them fall into the ocean with a heavy heart. A large splash of ocean water, a waterspout, reaches where the Lancelot is. It fades away, leaving only the slight shimmer in the air and dampness on one arm of the Lancelot to prove it was there as the ocean returns to calm waves.

Suzaku looks out, heart heavy, at the ocean. He knows, in his mind, that C.C. will return. But his heart doesn't know that, not truly. And there is also Jeremiah...

Suzaku shakes his head. And then, forcing aside his feelings, Suzaku turns his attention to the nearby island.

Lelouch is his priority. He won't fail them. He won't fail his prince. He'll rescue him, no matter what!

* * *

Lelouch can hear the sound of the explosions, the end of the fighting. He can't do anything, frozen in place by the Geass. But he heard. The sound carried clear over here.

Jeremiah Gottwald. Alive. At least until this point. But what happened to him?

Lelouch desperately wants to do something, do _anything_. But is still locked in place by the Geass, a gun to his head and Prometheus in front of him.

The sound of running footsteps and beyond a glint of white. “Lelouch!” Suzaku calls before focusing on Prometheus and pointing his own gun at him.

“Aaah. Excellent. The knight has arrived.” V.V. says this calmly, cheerfully even. A sinister smile on his face. “Do be a good knight and shoot off the mask of Prometheus.”

“Uh?” Suzaku blinks, obviously confused by the child in front of him.

“Hold!” Another voice, strong and familiar, comes along with the safety being clicked off. “Don't you dare make a move Suzaku.” Kallen steps out of the shadows, holding her head high and her gun pointed directly at Lelouch. Lelouch can see the faint tremors in her arm there, but she does not back down.

“Oh? Another person here. Hmph.” V.V. doesn't look impressed. “Kururugi, if you don't remove Prometheus's mask, I'll have Clara here have Lelouch killed.”

Clara giggles, even as the strange lock on his body tightens. Lelouch can feel his hand start to shake, finger on the trigger. Suzaku sees this in horror, green eyes wide and trembling. Then he firms up and looks over at Prometheus.

“Suzaku!” Kallen yells, turning her gun towards him.

“Kallen...don't you want to know the truth? Aren't you also curious about who Prometheus really is? Who this arrogant, cruel coward is?” Suzaku says, voice dark.

Kallen doesn't answer, but her aim wavers. It wavers long enough.

A gunshot rings out, echoing off the rock walls.

There is a pause, before the sound of cracking ceramic rings out as the mask splits down the middle. A large crack is through the top, spreading downwards before it finally breaks. Shattering to pieces and revealing the true face of Prometheus to all here.

Silence. Everything slows down. Even under the Geass Lelouch gasps, shocked.

“...How...Why?” Kallen manages to get out as her legs give out under her like they stopped working, falling down to the ground and shaking all over. “How is...how is...how is this possible?!”

Looking at them, blood dripping from his head, is Ray Sanderson. His right eye is filled with Geass. Lelouch feels like his chest got punched hard. He didn't want it to be true that Ray had a connection to the Taiyō no Heishi, even with the evidences pointing in that direction.

But he never considered that Ray could be Prometheus himself! How insane is that? That a dear friend, even if their friendship is on the rocks, would be a terrorist responsible for killing his half-brother and nearly killing Euphemia as well.

And yet...

“No...no...he...he can't be...” Kallen shakes, trembles. Her eyes are wide, tears welling up within them. “You...a jerk like you can't be!” She screams in denial.

Suzaku looks stunned as well, staring at him. “You are Prometheus...” His teeth grind hard, a deep anger welling up within him. “You...you why did you do that to Princess Euphemia!? All those people are dead because of you!”

Ray doesn't say anything just glares at V.V. On his part, V.V. claps his hands together. “Excellent.” The soldiers move over to Ray, pointing their guns at him even as one grabs his hands, locking him in handcuffs.

“Why...why did you do that? You used us? What about Japan?!” Kallen cries out, sounding broken. Her voice shakes, her body trembles, and tears are slipping out of her blue eyes to stain her cheeks. “Why?!”

“It doesn't matter.” V.V. dismisses. “It's over for you Taiyō no Heishi anyways. There is nothing to worry about here. I just am here to take back an experiment subject.” V.V. smirks up at Ray as he's brought over. He waves over at a soldier, who brings out a gag, forcing it on Ray with a small struggle and the aid of another soldier. “See? He can't answer anymore.”

V.V. turns to the back and raises up his hand. The Thought Elevator glows red, slowly opening. “A smaller lab will work. Don't need to bring him to the main one. Best if we don't even. He's quite dangerous as you well know.”

The soldiers move towards the Thought Elevator, despite Ray's struggles. Suzaku is silent, watching with wide eyes. One of the student council is Prometheus. Though Ray never liked him, the idea of him being Prometheus is too much.

“Why...?” Suzaku asks softly. “Why does it have to end this way?” Suzaku asks mostly himself.

V.V. pauses at the door, glancing back. “Ah yes. One more thing before I forget. Clara. Kill Lelouch vi Britannia. He's an eyesore.” And then he disappears, vanishing into the light. The great doors shut and the red light fades away.

“Yes, Lord V.V.” Clara says into the quiet, a wide smile on her face. “Lelouch. **Pull the trigger**.”

Lelouch trembles. Shakes. Sweat pours down his face. Clara's smile drops a bit. “I said. **Pull the trigger**.”

Suzaku can see the Geass now, gleaming in her left eye. Lelouch is shaking all over, biting his lip so hard it starts to bleed. His hand starts to move, the trigger starting to be pulled. Suzaku meets his gaze, and realizes he can't stop it. He can resist, but only so much. Clara's Geass is strong enough that against his will Lelouch will be made to kill himself!

“**Lelouch vi Britannia you will die--**” Clara's words are cut off by another gunshot echoing off the cave walls. A shocked expression is on her face. Her young face. She has to be the same age or thereabouts as Nunnally. Pink hair, blue eyes, staring at Suzaku in shock. Blood bubbles up from her lips.

Suzaku stands there, shaking hard, with wide, tearful eyes, having shot Clara in the chest. She falls over, breathing out her last with a soft sigh, strands of her hair lifting up in the air before spreading around her, being stained with her blood as it spills around her body. Lelouch gasps, dropping the gun in his hand and falling to his knees. Shaking all over, he stares at the ground.

Suzaku stands where he is for a long time, staring at the corpse of the young girl he just killed, the blood shining in an eerie puddle around her. Then he slowly turns his head, looking over at Lelouch. The gun falls from his hands and he moves over to Lelouch's side, reaching him before the gun goes _tink_ against the ground, bouncing away and towards the still shocked Kallen.

“Lelouch...!” Suzaku kneels before him, hands shaking. Lelouch looks up at him, blinking rapidly to focus his eye. He can feel bile in his throat, his entire body feeling weak. He lets himself fall forward and Suzaku catches him, wrapping his arms around him as he shakes and tears start falling from his eyes.

“...what...?” Kallen manages to whisper. Lelouch looks over Suzaku's shoulder, holding on to him as the boy he loves weeps uncontrollably over what he had to do. What he had to sacrifice to protect Lelouch. He sees how pale and shaken Kallen is, the tears staining her cheeks.

“...Kallen. Get out.” Lelouch says, voice echoing through the cave. Kallen looks at him, reflectively bringing up her gun.

“What?” She tries to demand but it comes out shaky. Uncertain.

“Go Kallen. If you leave now, you can avoid the Britannian military. You can escape and go into hiding. You can live.” Lelouch says, feeling the shaking in his limbs and how weak he is.

“Lelouch...” Kallen closes her mouth. She doesn't finish her words. Instead she stands, shakily. She glances over at the corpse of the girl nearby, before she runs off. Her footsteps echo around the cave before they fade away.

Lelouch stays where he is, running a hand down Suzaku's back in a soothing fashion. He waits, letting the shaking and tears end. When Suzaku finally calms enough, he brushes aside some hair from his ear. “Let's go outside.” He says.

Suzaku nods, slowly standing up and supporting Lelouch whose legs still feel shaky and weak. He doesn't say anything, just helps Lelouch out of the cave. He pauses only once, to reluctantly pick up his gun and place it back in its holster at his side.

Outside, Lelouch and Suzaku see the bulk of the Lancelot. It gleams in the early morning light, the gold details sparkling. Across, they can see the smoke rising from the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch steps closer to the shore before he lets himself sit down, staring across the ocean. He can smell it, the salty scent of the ocean. The waves are a constant rush in their ears, moving up the beach and then back. A seagull squawks in the distance.

The shuffling sound of feet on sand is followed by Suzaku sitting down next to Lelouch. He looks exhausted, tears staining his face. “The Taiyō no Heishi are losing. Does that mean we won?” Suzaku asks, voice soft yet carried far on the ocean wind. “I...I don't feel like we won.” Suzaku stares at his hands, his shaking hands.

“...no. We didn't win.” Lelouch says softly. He glances over at Suzaku, then looks back over the ocean. He leans his head, exhausted, against Suzaku's shoulder. “We didn't win.” Lelouch closes his eyes, listening to the sounds around him.

“...I thought so.” Suzaku says, resting a hand on Lelouch's head. He looks over at his prince, his breathing soft and gentle. His eyes catch on his lips, before he looks away, out towards the ocean.

They are far enough away the sound of fighting are very distant. Diffused over the ocean waters to almost nothing. There is just the ocean, the seabirds, and themselves.

Suzaku sighs and closes his eyes. He feels sick, and opens them to try to avoid the sight of the girl he just killed lying down behind them. He glances back over at Lelouch, alive and by his side, and tightens his grip slightly, letting it drop from his head to wrap around his shoulder. Lelouch opens his eyes, though only one can be seen with the medical patch, looking out dully at the ocean before him.

They are alive. That has to mean something. Even if it's not much, it means something.

Suzaku and Lelouch watch from Kamine Island as the rebellion comes to an end. The bright daylight that shines down upon them seems to be almost mocking them, as such cheerful weather is ill-suited for the sorrow, pain, and loss that surrounds the two of them.

Yet it is so. The sun shines without a care and this rebellion comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for all the comments and support! If you wish to do more, you can ask me questions on tumblr or twitter, do fanart, or go and do something with that tvtropes page!
> 
> And yes this ending is the best you will get right now. This is not ready for a happy ending so unfortunately R1 can only end in a bittersweet fashion. But I assure you there will be a happy ending; they just have more drama to go before they earn it.
> 
> Next Time: The next arc is not R2. Nope, NOT it. Instead, I will be covering a revised version of Akito the Exiled. If you haven't seen it I recommend it; it's actually very good, directed by the same person who directed The Vision of Escaflowne, and has a happy ending that doesn't shoot its own themes in the foot (glares at R2). The second arc will be a short one and it mainly serves the purpose of wrapping up a few loose threads of R1 and setting up for R2. Villetta in particular gets a major role in arc 2.
> 
> With any luck I'll be able to post at least the second arc before going on another, hopefully shorter, hiatus to finish off the rest of Icarus's Dilemma.
> 
> Until then, thank you very much for your support. I will see you all hopefully soon and I will drop a fake chapter a week before I finally start posting again so you can get a heads up about the return of Icarus's Dilemma.


End file.
